dragon freezing
by anime567
Summary: historia alterna mundo alterno donde goku perderá todo para caer en un mundo donde deberá protegerlo y evitar que su pasado se repita historia completamente diferente
1. Chapter 1

**buenas gente espero que esten bien aqui traigo el prologo de la siguiente teoria es completamente diferente a la anterior pero claramente no quitare la otra es mas aun esta en emision y aun la pueden disfrutar pero esta es diferente ademas de dar tiempo para los capitulos siguientes sin mas que decir disfrutenla**

 **Dragon freezing prologo: ¡un nuevo destino…el desenlace de dos masacres!**

Universos alternos

Son aquellos que proviene de realidades diferentes, existen muchos, los cuales se crean cuando el destino se cambia de forma dramática o solo se cambia, uno puede formar su propio destino…pero ¿Qué pasaría si lo que ibas a hacer o lo que querías hacer no resulta?, pues…solo ocurre algo, el destino cambia eso ocurrió aquí en esta historia alterna donde un destino cambia a otro.

 **UNIVERSO 7 PLANETA TIERRA**

Un guerrero Saiyajin de nombre son goku, regreso de la muerte con la vida de un supremo Kaio, se encontraba frente al demonio más poderoso majin buu quien absorbió a gotenks la fusión actual más poderosa dando vida a un poderoso majin buu

¡Gohan, atrapa esto!- goku le gritaba a gohan muy serio pero el hibrido fallaba en la captura de dicho objeto un tesoro sagrado ¡los arcillos potala! Goku se asustaba

¡Búscalo gohan!- goku le gritaba a gohan quien captaba y empezaba a buscarlo

¡No sé qué sea eso y no me importa, los matare!- majin buu se arrojaba contra goku quien asombrado por tal acción se transformaba en ssj2 empezando una pelea muy desigualada para goku quien solo recibía los ataques de majin buu, majin buu golpeaba tan fuerte en el rostro a goku que lo dejaba ciego en ese ojo dejándolo muy herida

¡Veo que perdiste la vista….qué tal si te mato de una vez!- majin buu se arrojaba de nuevo peleando contra goku, ambos desaparecían y aparecían en milésimas de segundos intercambiando golpes

¡A la lejanía venia vegeta volando con un cuerpo muerto!

¡Están haya!- vegeta aumentaba su velocidad

¡Goku caía en el piso muy malherido aterrando a gohan!

¡Papa!- gritaba el hibrido

¡Gohan olvídate de mí…búscalo….!- goku era callado de un rodillazo en el abdomen lastimándolo de una forma atroz haciéndolo escupir sangre

¡Los supremos y el universo estaban aterrados ante tal escena!

¡Gohan cerraba los ojos de ira pero al abrirlos veía como goku era arrojado lejos y majin buu creaba una cuchilla con su mano mientras sonreía sádicamente!

¡Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gohan se arrojaba contra majin buu, cuando majin buu se arrojaba contra goku para clavarle su mano pero era una trampa pues majin buu se arrojaba contra gohan apareciendo por detrás pero antes que eso ocurriera una energía rebotaba en el rostro de majin buu destruyendo su cabeza

¡Maldito insecto…..el gran vegeta-sama te exterminara!- vegeta aparecía como ssj2 asombrando a goku

¡¿Vegeta!? – goku decia asombrado

¡Planeta supremo!

El anciano miraba la escena con horror

¡Shin…..ve inmediatamente a la tierra y busca esas esferas!- el anciano Kaio le decia a kibitoshin quien se preocupaba un poco

¡Dile a kami-sama que te ayude no pierdas el tiempo!- el anciano Kaio le gritaba a sin quien se ponía tenso y hacia caso

En la tierra

Kibitoshin llegaba con dende y mr. Satán para decirles todo

¡Muy bien vamos!- dende tomaba a mr. Satán y salían del lugar

¡Majin buu notaba esto y los vería arrojando una pequeña energía de su dedo hacia donde dende pero era detenido de un puñetazo por gohan y goku a la vez!

Majin buu desaparecía de la vista de los 2 y aparecía junto a los 3 con su mano como un cuchillo pero gohan se impactaba y se arrojaba contra majin buu para recibir la puñalada

¡¿Gohan!?- goku decia con un rostro sombrío y triste

¡papa…..perdóname….por ser tan inútil…..por favor acabaloooooooooooooooooooo!- gohan atrapaba a majin buu con sus brazos y con sangre en su boca gritaba a goku quien estaba conmocionado

¡Gohan!- goku cerraba los ojos mientras vegeta miraba en shock también la escena

¡Kakarotto no perdamos tiempo!- vegeta le gritaba el cual estaba realmente en shock el Saiyajin solo estaba devastado vegeta no decidió insistir y empezaba a cargar un final flash pero majin se liberaba de gohan y arrojaba su cadáver hacia vegeta en cámara lenta vegeta lo atrapaba pero en ese momento majin buu aprovecho y atravesó a vegeta junto con gohan nuevamente

¡Todo el universo estaba en shock pero más lo estaba goku quien al ver esto su corazón….se había quebrado completamente y una energía dentro del empezaba a iluminar

Vegeta y gohan caían en el piso pero gohan…..estaba completamente muerto mientras vegeta solo se sostenía para sonreír…. _**¡maldición…..no pudimos terminar nuestra pelea kakarotto…**_ ….!- vegeta caía junto con gohan muertos mientras goku estaba completamente perdido en tristeza y en ira

¡Qué pobres diablos tan molestos!- majin buu sonreía sádicamente

¡mr. satán se enojaba igual que el perrito pero esta vez majin buu no tuvo piedad y los atravesó en el pecho a los dos matándolos a la vez….ambos caían muertos mr. satán abrazando al animalito

¡Goku se levantaba muy enojaba y miraba a majin buu con el rostro en el piso!

¡¿Cómo te atreves…..!?...¿COMOOOOOOOOO TE ATREVESSSSSSSSSS?- goku liberaba todo su poder haciendo temblar la tierra mientras los tres testigos miraban con asombro tal escena

¡Goku expulsaba todo su poder, haciendo que dentro de una especie de cascaron se rompiera y liberaba una energía gigantesca y abrumadora regresando a su modo base pero sus transformaciones pasaban como un reflejo, goku ahora tenía el cabello más negro y una aura blanca cubriendo su cuerpo y un rostro realmente furioso!

¡El anciano Kaio miraba en shock la pelea!

¡Ese goku…libero su poder oculto sin necesidad del ritual, se hizo uno con la vida que le di!- el anciano Kaio miraba en shock la escena

¡En la tierra!

Goku miraba con un rostro de ira a majin buu y se aparecía junto al supremo, y dende!

¡Supremo Kaio-sama…le encargo a los dos, busque las esferas!- goku muy enojado miraba a majin buu y aparecía frente a el

 **Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super - Saiyan's Pride / Final Flash**

¡Majin buu miraba nervioso a goku para después ponerse nervioso

¡¿Qué es lo que quieres!?- majin buu de forma arrogante miraba a goku quien tenía un rostro serio y calculador

¡Te dije…..!-¡pow!- majin buu era callado de un puñetazo arrojándolo al piso

¡Goku miraba a majin buu con ira para arrojarse contra él y empezar a golpearlo a una Super velocidad el pobre demonio no podía hacer nada!

Los dos intercambiaban golpes pero majin buu estaba perdiendo de manera asombrosa y estaba muy lastimado y para su desgracia la fusión finalizaba dejando a majin buu más furioso

¡Es tu fin majin buu!- goku miraba muy serio al susodicho que solo gruñía de ira

¡Goku estiraba su mano pero antes que eso pasara majin buu salía volando al cielo dejando a goku mirando con miedo, majin buu empezaba reír como un loco!

¡Gracias a kibito Shin habían encontrado las esferas pero estaban sorprendidos al ver como de un punto salían rayos y estruendos y el planeta temblaba!

¡qué está pasando!- dende decia aterrado y kibito Shin estaba igual

 **Fin de Soundtrack**

¡LOSSSSSSSSSS VOLAREEEEEEEEEE A TODOSSSSSSSSSS! – majin gritaba como un demente y el planeta empezaba a colapsar

¡Goku empezaba a cargar un kame hame ha pero majin buu se suicidaba definitivamente volando en pedazos causando una monstruosa explosión que iba consumiendo el planeta y salía al espacio destruyendo los otros planetas , la energía consumía el planeta completamente hasta que llegaban dende y kibitoshin

¡Señorrrrrrrr Gokuuuuuuuuuu!- kibitoshin llegaba con goku y dende igual goku intentaba tomas la mano del susodicho pero tomaba a dende quien tenía las esferas, pero dende en un descuido soltaba a goku el cual era consumido por la energía, en ese instante una pequeña esfera negra aparecía donde estallo majin buu tragando a los dos susodichos

¡el anciano Kaio estaba en shock realmente asustado igual que todos quienes se resignaba a lo peor y solo cerraban los ojos…el supremo Kaio solo pudo escapar de la poderosa explosión que destruia todo el planeta literalmente!

¡Esto es gravísimo…..los dos…..!- el supremo Kaio miraba donde antes fue el planeta tierra

Otro mundo

¡Un mundo completamente diferente se llevaba a cabo una batalla…..3 mujeres muy hermosas estaban enfrente de una gigantesca criatura con rostro de mujer y tentáculos saliendo de su cuerpo

¡Espera…..kazuha!- una de las mujeres decia gritando muy triste

¡La chica le sonreía pero en ese momento un destello de luz se hacía en el cielo iluminando todo el lugar asombrando a todas!

 **Fin del capítulo prologo**


	2. Chapter 2

**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria quieria darles infinitas gracias por esoso comentarios tan bonitos de la teoria de broly eso me anima para continuar con las teorias epsero que esta tambien les guste igual gracias de verdad :3 por cierto las cosas sera diferentes espero me puedan entender y les guste la teoria asi sin mas que decir a leer**

 **los derechos de autor a los respectos creadores**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 2: un libro nuevo llamado vida**

En un mundo distante se llevaba a cabo una extraordinaria pelea, 3 mujeres estaban peleando contra una gigantesca criatura la cual gritaba como un canto celestial, la criatura tenia el rostro de una mujer, pero su cuerpo no, desafortunadamente una acababa de morir 2 de las mujeres estaban heridas mientras una con una extraña imagen debido a una anomalía en su cuerpo miraba al nova de forma decidida, algo iba a hacer

¡¿Kazuha….!?- las dos miraban con terror a su amiga que se ponia en frente de las dos

¡Adiós…..!

la chica decia con una sonrisa, las dos ponian un rostro deprimido e impotente de no poder hacer nada,la otra chcia estaba decidida a dar todo para poner fin a esta lucha... pero en ese momento una luz iluminaba todo el cielo asombrando a las 3

 **En un lugar alejado**

-kazuha, por favor...perdóname...pero no hay que se pueda hacer!

el hombre que se encontraba observando decia con un rostro serio pero dentro se sentia el terrible sentimiento d ela tristeza pero al observar el fenomeno se asombraba

 **En la pelea**

¡Las mujeres miraban el cielo

-¿ahora que?-una de ellas con una coleta de caballo que sujetaba una lanza ya muy deprimida hablaba mirando el brillo, como si la vida no pudiera dar mas sorpresas

del cielo se formaba un extraño agujero de color negro con algunos rayos saliendo del, los presentes incluyendo a la criatura se quedaban observando muy nerviosos la escenas, ya mas asustadas no podían estar

-¿que es eso?-preguntaba ahora una chica de cabello verde muy herida y agotada

en ese instante como si fuera una bala un "objeto" salia disparado de este agujero asustando otra vez a las 3 incluyendo a la criatura conocida como "nova"

Las pandoras miraban asombradas el hecho hasta que el "objeto" caía encima del nova haciéndolo caer pero el fenómeno rebotaba del nova y se estrellaba en la nieve creando una gran agujero las pandoras estaban sin habla y solo se cubrian pues el impacto siempre fue fuerte y ocasiono fuertes ventiscas que hicieron que se cubriera, kazuha que estaba sufriendo un extraño fenómeno solo cayo por el agotamiento

-¿que fue eso ...elize?- preguntaba la chica de cabello largo y negro

-¡no lo se... yumi... pero...! ¿derrumbo al nova?- ahora preguntaba la chica peliverde

-kazuha- las dos observaron a la chica tirada y fueron de inmediato a ayudarla pero su estado era grave

-no puede ser...¿ahora que sera eso?- yumi muy nerviosa pero decidida junto a elize se levantaron y fueron a mirar caminando con cuidado con kazuha en sus hombros, al llegar al gigantesco crater no pudieron llevarse mayor sorpresa

¡Un joven entre los 17 y 19 años con un dogi de color naranja y azul quemado yacía en el piso realmente mal herido el joven quien estaba boca arriba se levantaba muy difícilmente!

¡las pandoras miraban al joven asombradas!

-¿Qué rayos…quien o que es el?- las 3 miraban asombradas a quien sino goku que tenía la imagen de un joven pero bien dotado en músculos y cuerpo igual que su hijo gohan pero era goku

En ese momento kazuha caía herida en el piso mientras los estigmas estaban comiéndosela, unas extrañas dagas salian de su espalda y ella empezaba a escupir sangre

-¡Kazuha! ¡resiste! - yumi muy nerviosa intentaba controlar a kazuha que su cuerpo estaba lleno de fisuras y parecia un espejo quebrandose mas cuando sus brazos y espalda empezaban a calcificarse como un muro

-¡Estoy….bien...!- la chica decia con sangre pero sin dejar una sonrisa cosa que solo ponia mas tristes a las dos por ver a su amiga asi

-¡¿que paso? ¡¿quien derrumbo al nova?!- kazuha preguntaba asus amigas que con mucha delicadeza la asomaban para que ella pudiera ver sin embargo antes que pudiera ver del todo el rostro de goku el nova se levantaba cosa que notaron las 3

¡Goku se levantaba muy herido y salía del agujero por instinto!

-¿Dónde…..estoy?-goku decia muy lastimado pero en ese momento observaba al gigantesco nova y chicas resignadas a morir, no solo observaba a las 3 tambien a un gran numero de cadaveres en el sitio de hombres y mujeres, parecia una masacre

-¡que horror...! ¿el fue quien hizo eso?- goku muy herido miraba la escena y al nova que los encaraba para mirar a las 3 que temblaban observando a la colosal bestia

-¡no se quien seas...pero hiciste algo horrible...no permitire que mates a gente inocente!

Goku se arrojaba muy herido y le daba una patada al nova arrojándolo al piso nuevamente y caía muy mal herida…..las 3 pandoras estaban asombradas mirando a goku por tal hazaña!

 _-¿derrumbo al nova de una patada...y asi de herido?_ \- elize miraba a goku que aun lastimado se ponía en pose de lucha

 _-¡¿Él nos está protegiendo!?_ \- kazuha decía mirando a goku igual que las demás

 _-¿quien o que es? ¿porque nos protege?_ \- preguntaba ahora elize, sin embargo kazuha no podía dejar de mirarlo...ver a goku asi la asombro pero mas que nada...la cautivo por tal valentía y gesto de protección

En ese momento goku llegaba ante las 3 con sus heridas severas y un ojo cerrado las 3 se prepararon para morir pues goku demostró mas superioridad ante el nova y por tanto sabian que no podian hacer nada pero goku las miraba serio para después sonreírles

-¡¿Están bien!?- goku preguntaba a las 3 que se quedaban mirando a goku asombradas

-¿Quién eres tú?- kazuha miraban a goku como si mirara aun Super héroe de algún manga, las otras 2 estaban igual, pues ver tal acto heroico era algo que en su mundo era digno de ser llamado de leyenda

-Eso ahora no importa…. contéstenme algo! ¿el causo esto?-preguntaba goku mirando al nova que seguia en su posicion

-si fue el...¡ese monstruo maldito los mato a todos!- yumi empezaba a llorar para mirar los cuerpos de todos que estaban regados en el sitio

-no se quien seas...pero te lo suplico...-hablaba kazuha como si fuera a morir

-¡ _ **derrotarlo**_!-kazuha esta vez con lagrimas levantaba el brazo y con su mano frente a goku imploraba su ayuda, las otras 2 solo se asombraban y se ponian mas tristes

goku se ponía serio y asentía al ver a kazuha así

-¡lo haré, después de todo...es mi deber!- goku muy serio encaraba al nova asombrando a las otras 2

el nova se levantaba de nuevo y atacaba con sus pliegues pero goku con una Super velocidad se arrojaba contra el y los arrancaba en el momento que iban a tocarlo asombrando más a la un hombre que presenciaba esta hazaña

-aunque este asi de mal veo que puedo vencerte...eres un ser malvado…..…..¡desaparece!- goku arrojaba un kamehame ha rapido que le daba al nova produciendo una monstruosa explosión que producía unos fuertes vientos y a la vez destruyéndo completamente al nova, al disiparse el humo de la explosion las 3 se quedaron observando que donde estaba el nova ya no había nada, dejando en shock a todos los que observaban

-¡¿ya lo vencio!?- se preguntaron todas en shock en voz alta

-¡¿derroto al nova...en un segundo!?- yumi estaba en shock

-ni siquiera todo un pelotón juntos podrían hacer algo asi!- elize ahora habla sin dejar de mirar a goku que aterrizaba poniéndose en rodilla

-que bueno...que no era tan fuerte...ya casi no me queda energia- decia goku en voz baja tomándose el pecho

Goku estaba casi al desmayo sus heridas era severas pero en ese momento de asombro kazuha rompía el momento tosiendo sangre y gritando de dolor, Goku miraba este hecho y se preocupaba aunque era una desconocida goku siempre pelearía por los que lo necesiten!

-Parece….que hasta….aqui….llegue...- kazuha se desmayaba yumi empezaba a llorar igual que elize

-kazuha...¡perdóname!, eres mas fuerte, !la mas fuerte pandora que ha existido, y no me di cuenta de eso hasta ahora, perdóname amiga!- yumi abrazaba a su amiga llorando y elize igual, el momento que era para celebrar era mas de dolor

pero goku se acercaba y las 2 solo lo miraban con rostros de dolor y resignación, ya no podían hacer nada ahy pues antes que llegara la ayuda ella ya estaría muerta.

¡La ayudare….le daré mi….ultima energía para que pueda curarla….algo me dice en mí que puedo hacerlo!- goku decia jadeando y las 2 se miraban entre sí

¿estas seguro?-preguntaba elize

-si, confia en mi- repsondia goku serio

las dos nuevamente se miraban entre si

-esta bien pero no intentes algo raro- yumi muy seria miraba a goku que solo asentia con una leve sonrisa

Goku ponía su mano en el cuerpo y empezaba a realizar algo similar a lo que hacían kibito y dende asombrando más a las 2

-Kazuha empezaba a recuperar su imagen humana y los rastros no humanos en ella desaparecían aunque lento asombrando más a las 2 cosa que ya no podían sorprenderse más

-¿estas curandola? ¿quien eres?- elize miraba a goku que sudaba y apretaba el rostro en señal de agotamiento masivo, el sudor caia en fuerte cantidad

-espera a que termine elize- yumi mirando la escena sin mirar a elize le respondia cosa que asentia

Después de unos segundos kazuha recuperaba su imagen y los rastros no novas en ella desaparecían las 2 chicas estaban tan asombradas pero felices a la vez que simplemente abrazaban a la chica que aún estaba inconsciente

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- las 2 decían felices mientras abrazaban a kazuha llorando pero goku caía en la nieve totalmente inconsciente

Las dos se asombraban y goku cerraba completamente los ojos observando a las 3 como último vistazo

-me alegra...poder ayudarlas...

-se desmayo, esta muy herido- elize tomaba a goku y ponia su cabeza en su regazo

-oye elize, no seas tan confianzuda-yumi algo molesta le recriminada a la chica

-este guapo chico nos salvo y salvo a kazuha, no se quien sea...pero le debemos la vida- elize muy seria le deica a yumi que se quedaba si palabra pues era la pura verdad

-aqui yumi kin...los novas ya fueron neutralizados, solicito apoyo por favor-

-entendido- una voz diferente a la del comandante a cargo repsondia

-¡¿genjo aoi!?- yumi algo nerviosa decia alterando algo a elize

-asi es, fui testigo de todo...yo me encargare de esto, ya voy en camino resistan, estoy en la zona- repsondia el hombre muy serio haciendo que elize tragara saliva

 **Después de lo ocurrido**

Se observaba al Saiyajin en una enfermería completamente en vendado tenía su cabeza y torso envenados y una gasa pegada en el ojo

En ese instante un hombre de cierta edad llamado _**genjo aoi**_ con las 3 pandoras se hacian en la puerta de la habitación a donde estaba goku

-¿Es el?- genjo miraba a goku quien estaba completamente inconsciente

-¡Sí!- las dos chicas yumi y elize miraban igual a goku pero kazuha lo veía con tristeza por su estado

-Él nos salvó del nova y también a kazuha…debíamos pagarle la deuda- elize decia mirando a goku para despues mirar a genjo

-¡¿Aun si él es malo!? ,¡Derroto a un nova cuando estaba muy herido!- genjo decia serio mirando al chico

-¡Si él fuera malo nos hubiera matado!- kazuha salía a la defensa de goku gritándole a su abuelo asustando a las dos chicas por tal accion ante el hombre, el era su abuelo es verdad, pero ahora eso debia quedarse fuera del sitio

¡Si, si kazuha pero cálmate!- genjo decia nervioso mirando a la chica que aun estaba enojada

-ademas...me curo...

-eso es verdad, jamas vi tales poderes en un ser vivo de este mundo, definitivamente parece venir de otro plano...como los novas-

genio dejaba mas asombradas a las 3 por escuchar ese punto de vista

 _ **En el planeta supremo**_

-¡Está vivo!- Shin decia muy contento pero el anciano Kaio miraba serio

-¡¿Qué pasa!?- Shin miraba al anciano Kaioshin preocupado

-Cayo en otra dimensión….a una donde no podemos traerlo- el anciano Kaio decia dejando en shock a todos,...!y además de eso…!- el anciano miraba por la bola de cristal

 _ **En la dimensión**_

-Genjo llegaba con una jeringa y sacaba un poco de sangre a goku

-¿Qué haces?- kazuha le gritaba a genjo por tal accion pues era un delito hacer tal cosa y aunque el no era de ese mundo, tenia ese derecho

-¡Debo examinarlo!- genjo decia serio mientras kazuha se molestaba

-¡¿Por qué te molestas!? – genjo decia extrañado pues era raro ver a su nieta así de preocupada, su relacion no era muy buena pero tampoco estaban en la cuerda floja

-¡No es justo que te aproveches del cuando está en esa condición!- kazuha se ponía frente a genjo los dos creaban tensión

-Está bien esperare hasta que despierte-resignado respondió el hombre calmando a kazuha

En ese momento goku despertaba asombrando a todos, kazuha se ponia muy alegre

¡¿Estás bien!?- kazuha decia mirando a goku y tomando de su mano

-Si…estoy bien- goku se tocaba la cabeza del dolor

-¡¿Qué….que me paso!?- goku decia mirándose las manos pero algo extraño pasaba por su mente

-¡¿Sabes quién eres!?- kazuha se acercaba a goku,genjo solo escuchaba y miraba al saiyajin serio

-Si…soy son goku…..¡un Saiyajin criado en la tierra!- goku decia con un rostro vacio y perdido asombrando a los dos

¡¿saiyajin?!-preguntaba genjo a goku que solo se miraba las manos

-asi es...para los terricolas se podria decir que soy un extraterrestre- respondia goku aun mirando la manos, los dos se asombraron mucho al escuchar eso

-¿y que buscas en la tierra?- preguntaba genjo muy serio,esperando una respuesta inmediata

-¡no recuerdo mucho, recuerdo ciertas cosas pero nada mas!- goku empezaba a decir en voz baja mientras le temblaba las manos dejando a todos atónitos por las palabras de goku

-¡Solo que…..soy de la tierra y protegeré mi planeta y a las personas, no soy un asesino, soy un terrícola tambien!- goku decía muy serio apretando los puños, cosa que asombro a los dos sin embargo goku nuevamente caía en la inconsciencia

-goku-kazuha se preocupaba sin embargo genjo se quedaba pensativo ante lo exclamado por goku!

 **En el planeta supremo**

-Lo supuse…..perdió sus recuerdos- el anciano dejaba a todos helados

-Bueno…la mayoría….yo diría que el 50% de ellos- el anciano miraba por la bola de cristal

-¡¿Qué quiere decir antepasado?!- Shin decia exaltado y muy nervioso

¡Una parte de goku desaparecio en el ...…por lo que puedo ver perdió los recuerdos de sus amigos y familia, pero no los de su lado Saiyajin, parece que conserva aun sus recuerdos de Saiyajin y las peleas que vivió asi como el motivo de pelear en ellas…...! El anciano Kaio decia mientras que se hacía una silueta de goku y a un lado su cerebro por un extremo estaban sus amigos pero con una x mientras que en otro estaban raditz, vegeta y nappa, freezer cell y buu con centenares de cadáveres humanos detrás de goku quien los veía serio con una marca positiva

¡No puede ser!- dende decia muy dolido

¡Lo mejor será que si revivimos a los demás les digamos que goku jamás podrá regresar asi su mujer no tendrá que sufrir con la noticia!- el anciano decia con la cabeza baja y los demás hacían lo mismo el anciano kaio apagaba la esfera

-entonces...¿goku ya no regresara mas? ¿que va a hacer entonces aya sin alguien quien lo ayude?-dende preguntaba muy triste

-descuida...yo conozco esa dimensión, aun puedo hacer contacto con ella, antes que desaparezca la conexion hablare con alguien- el anciano muy serio y triste decia a los dos cosa que se hicieron mirar entre ellos

-solo el tiempo dira si volveremos a ver a goku...hasta entonces solo podemos desearle buena suerte-

 _ **PD mi único acto de consuelo hacia milk XD**_

 _ **En la dimensión**_

Gengo tomaba la jeringa con sangre de gokula cual extrajo del cuando kauzha no estaba mirando y la analizaba pero al hacerlo quedaba en shock completamente

-¡¿Qué es esto!?- genjo miraba asombrado la sangre y observaba un centenar de células doradas nadando en la sangre las células destruían en microsegundo cualquier bacteria y se multiplicaban en millones en segundos ademas parecian estar cargadas con energia, una energia pura y colosal

-Esto es asombroso….que células tan magnificas….son espectaculares, son como super anticuerpos- gengo decia tan feliz que se levantaba de la silla muy contento

 _ **¡En la cama!**_

Goku se levantaba de nuevo muy adolorido pero observaba a kazuha quien dormía a su lado

-¡Eh!- goku miraba a la chica y sonreía

-¡Disculpa!- goku la movía con sumo cuidado levantándola y al ver a goku sonriéndole la chica se sonrojaba pero daba un pequeño grito

-¡¿Perdona te asuste!?- goku decia sonriendo aun

-¡Eh a no estoy bien!- la chica decia cómicamente dejando a goku con una gota de sudor

-¡¿Ustedes me ayudaron!? ¡Te lo agradezco!- goku sonreía de nuevo haciéndola sacar humo de su cabeza - _¡que lindo!_ \- se pensó la chica

-¡Eh! A no tú nos salvaste ¡gracias!- kazuha decia sonriendo a goku cosa que alegro mas a goku pues al ver a la personas asi de felices le traen mucha mas felicidad

-¡¿Te refieres a ese monstruo gigante y lo que te pasaba!? ¡No fue problema!-

-¡¿Por cierto dijiste que te llamabas son goku verdad!?- kazuha decia haciendo que goku se rascara la cabeza con una sonrisa

-¡Asi es soy son goku pero dime goku!- goku saludaba como siempre sonrojando de nuevo a la chica

 _-¡de verdad que es lindo_!- decía kazuha tomándose las mejillas y dándole la espalda a goku cosa que el solo inclinaba la cabeza de forma inocente al no saber que hacia la chica

-por cierto goku-kun dijiste que eres un saiyajin...!¿que es eso y de que mundo vienes!? – kazuha decia haciendo que goku recordara todo sobre los Saiyajin y su abuelo pero sobre todo lo de su hermano, freezer, cell y majin buu y su razón de luchar contra ellos como proteger a las personas inocentes y su planeta...o bueno su antiguo planeta

-¡Deja que te cuente!-

goku le contaba a kazuha sobre su vida, que era un saiyajin y que el era diferente pues traiciono a su raza por proteger a su mundo sus peleas dejando a un lado su familia y amigos pues no los recordaba, solo a su abuelo pero este murió dejando a goku solo, y asi goku contando todo lo que sabia

¡Kazuha estaba sin palabras y con lágrimas en los ojos!

-¡Pobrecito….tu raza, tu abuelo y todo lo que peleaste por otros, es difícil de creer pero por lo que vi te creo!- kazuha abrazaba a goku quien se dejaba algo confundido

-¿Esto son los abrazos cierto?- goku decia inocente haciendo que kazuha lo abrazara más fuerte por el asombro pues hasta le vinieron lagrimas, goku era muy inocente y mas aun que no recordaba mucho

¡Sí!- decia la chica triste llorando

-a pesar que lo llamas traicion...para mi fue lo mas heroico que has hecho, proteger a las personas...me cautivas-

-¡yo no iba a ser un asesino como los demás saiyajins, protegería mi planeta a cualquier costo!- goku decia algo triste recordando todas las muertes de los namekusei y algunas que presencio pero no sabía de quienes eran

-¡¿eres el ultimo de tu especie...eso significa que perdiste a tus padres cierto?- kazuha decia llorando mirando a goku

-¡si cuando freezer destruyo mi planeta mato a todos excepto a algunos que tuve que vencer yo para proteger a mi planeta!- goku decía muy serio mirando el piso

kazuha abrazaba a goku nuevamente entre lagrimas, pues sabia lo que era perder a tus padres y mas de una forma tan tragica como ser traicionados o tener que matar a un ser querido para proteger a otro

-eres como yo...sniff, sniff, entiendo tu dolor- kazuha decia llorando mas fuerte y goku solo se asombraba para abrazarla

-¡Pero goku-kun! ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?- kazuha decia y goku se quedaba blanco

-No…..no recuerdo- goku decia sobándose la cabeza kazuha estaba preocupada pero en ese momento recordó lo de hace rato

-Ya se…..dijiste que viniste a proteger a los humanos, ¿cierto?, ¡Entonces seguro eres algún enviado del cielo para ayudarnos!-

Al escuchar esto goku recordaba a la cosa gigantesca y en ese momento hablo

-si me dices eso significa que ustedes entan en peligro...¿acaso hay mas de esas criaturas?- preguntaba goku mirando a la chica que se ponia triste

-te contare todo ahora de nosotros goku...pero si llegaste a nuestras vidas, eres como un angel caido del cielo- la chica tomaba la mano de goku cosa que solo lo hizo ponerse mas pensativo

 **Fin del capítulo 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**buenas gente espero que esten muy bien aqui traigo otro capitulo mas nuevamente les digo esta teoria es solo una teoria aparte de la anterior para mostrar otra vida de goku y ademas para dar tiempo mientras salen los capitulos de la otra, me gusto tanto freezing que queria crear otraa historia de otra manera pero esta vez abarcando desde el inicio inicio, al igual que la otra quiero que disfruten de ambas, la otra continua aun esta en emision por supuesto pero tambien quiero que disfruten esta en cuanto a las imagenes que prometi ocurrio algo y tardaran un poco mas sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 3: un nuevo inicio…..nace una era nueva**

Genjo aoi el actual genio del mundo en el tema de los novas…la actual amenaza miraba asombrado una pantalla la cual mostraba algo extraordinario, las células del Saiyajin son goku

¡Esto…..es increíble!- genjo decia maravillado

¡La estructura, ADN, composición…..pero sobre todo, esa colosal energía que hay en cada una es sorprendente!- genjo decia asombrado para salir del laboratorio pero no sin antes tomar la pequeña capsula con la sangre del Saiyajin

¡ _El…él puede salvar a mi familia…..y al mundo entero!_ \- se decia en su mente muy mente muy feliz sin embargo una mujer interrumpia la felicidad de genjo

-señor genjo, tiene una llamada de los altos militares, solicitan que kazuha, aoi-san se presente de inmediato-

-entiendo, le dire ahora mismo-

 _-no puedo dejar que esto se sepa de nadie, debo evitar que alguien...sobretodo ellos, se enteren de esto_

 **en las instalaciones donde estaba goku era un laboratorio especial donde solo genjo y algunos cientificos tenian acceso**

kazuha se encontraba con el guerrero hablando de lo que sucedia en su mundo, lo que ocurria con el planeta, que unos seres llamados "novas" atacaban al mundo desstruyendo y matando de forma discriminada y cruel a las personas

-ya veo...con que eso sucede...ayyy-

goku se tomaba las heridas de su cuerpo para evitar avanzar el dolor lo que mas pudiera

-goku-kun...¿estas bien?- kazuha miraba al saiyajin que asentía aun con dolor

-si gracias kazuha-chan, yo soy de los que se recuperan rapido-

-que bueno, no te preocupes te cuidare hasta que estés completamente bien...¡mi héroe!

-¡¿ héroe !?- goku decía de forma inocente mirando a kauzha que asentia

-¡Si…..tu nos salvaste de ese último nova y también me salvaste a mí, junto con mis amigas estoy muy agradecida goku-kun!- kazuha decia mientras le sonreía muy linda a goku el guerrero se sentia mucho mas feliz por saber que pudo ayudar a las personas , ¡Por lo tanto a partir de ahora eres el héroe del 8vo cruce nova!- la pandora hacia una postura militar ante goku quien la miraba de forma inocente

-¡me alegra haberlos ayudado!- goku decia con su sonrisa haciendo que kazuha sonriera de igual forma

-¡Oye goku-kun! ,Cómo no tienes donde quedarte ,¡¿que tal si…...?!

-cuando salgas de aquí, seras un heore también en nuestro mundo, seras admirado y respetado- kazuha muy feliz le decia a goku cosa que lo hizo reir de forma nerviosa sin embargo la puerta de la habitación se habría para dejar entrar a genio

-¡Son goku-san debo hablar contigo!- genjo decia muy serio pero reflejaba en parte felicidad, el hombre asombro a los dos por la forma de verlos, cosa que vio genjo, al observar a los dos muy platicadores

¡Son goku me imagino que mi nieta y tú ya han entablado amistad!- genio decía con una sonrisa mirando a goku y a kazuha que se ruborizaba un poco por lo dicho por su abuelo

¡Sí!- goku contestaba con una sonrisa característica del guerrero haciendo que kazuha se ruborizara mas

-abuelo, no entres asi, ¿que te pasa? ¿o acaso tu cerebro también se esta pudriendo?- kazuha muy sonrojada le gritaba a genio que se ponía nervioso

-Son goku me presento ¡soy genjo aoi soy el científico a cargo del tema de los novas! ¿mi nieta ya te hablo de eso verdad?- genjo decia sentándose al lado del Saiyajin donde estaba kazuha sentada antes, el hombre saludaba con una buena actitud cosa que goku correspondio

-¡Mucho gusto genjo y si ella me hablo de esos no….notas o no sé qué!- decía el Saiyajin de forma inocente sacando una gota en sudor en los dos, pero kazuha reia un poco por lo torpe que puede ser

-¡Es nova goku-san!- respondía genjo con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza en la parte de atras

-son goku-san, creo que ya le contaste a kazuha quien eres, asi que quiero preguntarte yo en persona...¿quien eres tu y que eso de saiyajin?-preguntaba genjo a goku quien se ponia serio

-¡¿Me creerías!?- goku decia muy serio

-¡En este mundo tenemos que pelear con seres de otra dimensión…..yo puedo creer cualquier cosa además de que todo lo que mostaste no puedo creerme que eres un ser humano corriente!

¡Esto dejaba en shock a kazuha!

-¿Tu nos observabas?- kazuha decia algo molesta

-¡Kazuha perdóname…solo que no sabía que hacer de verdad pensé que iba a perderte pero gracias a son goku-san estas aquí! ¡te lo agradezco de todo corazón!- genjo se inclinaba ante goku lo que lo ponía nervioso

-¡No haga eso, me alegra ver que su nieta está viva!- goku decia algo nervioso por ese acto, el no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de agradecimiento

-¡Pero regresando al tema…..pues usted me ayudo y pues….no veo malas intenciones en usted asi que lo hare!- goku se levantaba bastante adolorido preocupando a los dos sentándose en la cama

¡Goku le comentaba que era un Saiyajin enviado a la tierra, de su abuelo son gohan y de sus peleas dejando en shock a genjo por escuchar que existían individuos de semejante poder en otros mundos, el ya pensaba que el mundo estaba perdido por la llegada de los novas, sin embargo escuchar que goku lucho con seres que dejaban en ridiculo a los novas penso que gokupodia ser quien rompiera ese destino!

-¡Valla eso es increíble!- genjo decia sudando un poco pues era algo increíble escuchar que habian seres que podian desaparecer planetas como si se tratara de un juego de niños

-¿goku-san y tu puedes destruir un planeta?-preguntaba genjo cosa que hacia asustar a kazuha un poco por esa idea

-jamas me atrevería a destruir un planeta, pero...si, solo con un grano de mi poder-respondia el guerrero sin embargo escuchar de goku que jamas se atreveria a hacerlo se dieron cuenta que goku no era malo, ademas de haberlos salvado, demostraba una inocencia que lo hacia ver como un niño,pero un niño bueno, mejor dicho, el mejor de todos

\- ¿ y De verdad no recuerdas a nadie más además de tu abuelo y hermano? ¡Debes de tener más por lo que me cuentas viviste años más de los que aparentas! ¡De seguro tuviste amigos o hasta una familia adoptiva!- genio preguntaba y kazuha escuchaba atenta

- _tiene logica, goku-san es muy apuesto...¿quien no se atrevería a intentar llegarle?_ \- se decia kazuha algo deprimida

-¡no…...creo que perdí la memoria como me ocurrió hace años….tal vez tuve amigos ….o hasta una familia …pero todos murieron y por eso no los recuerdo!... ¡Solo recuerdo mis peleas y la razón por la que decidí pelear!, pero...lo que sea te tuve antes ya lo perdí...y ademas no creo volver,-goku ponía un rostro decaído y muy triste cosa que kazuha no aguanto y lo abrazo, por ver a alguien así, escuchar lo que tuvo que pasar por querer proteger a la humanidad

¡Goku-kun se lo que es perder gente valiosa…..no estás solo!- kazuha empezaba a llorar y ponía triste a genjo, pues el tambien era consiente de ello, el tuvo que sacrificar mucho por ese destino maldito que alguna vez se les sentencio.

¡Gracias kazuha-chan pero seguro fue hace mucho!- goku ponía una sonrisa pero triste

\- fracase protegiendo lo que alguna vez quise proteger, y no merezco volver pero por lo menos ese demonio esta muerto y no volvera a desturir planetas nunca mas- goku decia con una sonrisa recordando que majin buu estaba muerto, lo que quedaba el universo ya estaba libre de ese demonio, los dos escuchaban mas aosmbrados, escuchar eso era como oir a un heore legendario de alguna historia y sus hazañas

-escuchar eso de ti me cautiva, eres aosmbroso- kazuha decia tomando a goku del hombro cosa que lo alegraba mucho

-¡Lo siento no debí hablar de eso!- genjo se inclinaba ante goku nuevamente

-¡No, descuide, creo que es mejor mirar lo bueno,si tuve familia o amigos ya pueden descansar en paz!- goku decia con una sonrisa asombrando a los dos por el valor de este ser que perdió todo pero aun quiere seguir avanzando

-¡Tienes mis respetos son goku-san y también por salvar a mi nieta!- genjo decia muy feliz y kazuha asentía intentando alegrar al guerrero cosa que lograron, genjo veia a en goku la esperanza que tanto buscaba de sobrevivir y salvar a la humanidad, pues tenia a un heore verdadero frente a el

-¡Goku-san! Puedo sonar descarado pero…..si tu situación es esa, entonces ¡quiero pedirte que te quedes aquí!- genjo decia muy serio y goku se asombraba kazuha mostraba asombro pero se sentía muy feliz por dentro

-¡Este mundo no puede contra los novas, yo estoy en mi limite, ya no puedo hallar formas de pelear contra ellos y las que me quedan son riesgosas y hasta "inútiles" nuestra única esperanza son las pandoras…..y de ellas kazuha, pero no sabemos hasta donde podemos resistir!- genjo decia con el rostro bajo y goku lo miraba algo asombrado pero sentía lastima por ese destino que tenian que pasar

-¡Por favor!- genjo esta vez se inclinaba hasta el punto de apoyar su pierna en el suelo asombrando a kazuha quien miraba a su orgulloso abuelo de esa forma.

¡Goku se levantaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban!

-¡Por favor levante la cabeza genjo su nieta esta ante usted…...! ¿Realmente me cree y confía en mí?- goku decia muy serio intentando levantar al hombre

-¡Para quien salva a mi nieta y derrota a ese nova no tengo que dudar!, ¡se que es descarado de mi parte pero...¡quiero salvar este mundo y se que podemos ganar contigo a nuestro lado!- genjo decia muy serio mirando aun el piso

-¡Lo hare…..hare lo que esté a mi alcance!- goku decia con una sonrisa estirando la mano hacia el científico quien al ver esa y escuchar esas palabras no pudo reflejar más nada más sino felicidad!

¡¿En serio goku-kun!?- kazuha tomaba de la mano a goku quien se sonreía y asentía

-si puedo ayudar, quiero hacerlo, ¡no quiero que pasen por lo mismo que yo!

-¡Siiiiiiii yupi goku-kun increíble, gracias, gracias!- kazuha abrazaba tan fuerte a goku que lo hacía gritar del dolor

-¡Lo siento!- decia la chica mientras goku solo sonreía con dolor

-¡entonces se bienvenido a la familia aoi!- genjo le estiraba la mano a goku quien la recibía

¡¿Familia!?- goku decia apretando la mano y kazuha se alegraba

¿enserio?- kazuha decia asombrada y muy contenta

-claro que si, goku como no tienes a donde ir se recibido por nosotros...¡tu nueva familia, la familia aoi…nuestra familia!- genjo decia sonriendo y goku sentía una calidez en su pecho una que perdió hace poco

-¡Gracias!- decia el Saiyajin con una sonrisa por escuchar que hora tenia una familia

-¡Tras la charla goku se quedaba recuperándose pero kazuha salía con genjo!

-¡¿Es verdad eso abuelo!? ¿No te estarás aprovechando de goku-kun cierto?-kazuha decia muy seria

-¡¿Crees que me aprovecharía de quien salvo a mi nieta y al mundo!?- genjo decia serio alegrando a kazuha

-¡Eso si kazuha….no quiero que nadie sepa de goku y menos los chevalier! También dile eso a las 2 que estaban contigo!- genjo decia muy serio y kazuha se asustaba un poco pero asentía

-¡¿Pero los que vieron la pelea!?-kazuha preguntaba nerviosa

-¡Solo la vi yo completa…..los otros no tuvieron tiempo es más puede que crean que moriste ,pues cuando te vieron pensaron que no tenías esperanza!- genjo decia con dolor pero a la vez alivio pero kazuha estaba seria

-¡¿Y ahora que!?- kazuha preguntaba ¡¿esconderás a goku-kun hasta que aparezca otro nova?!- esto lo decia enojada

-¡Por supuesto que no, el entrara a west genétics como un limiter!- escuchar esto asombro a kazuha a mas no poder

-¡Sin embargo quiero saber si él es apto para ser uno!- genjo lo decia pensativo

-¡¿Acaso no les has hecho exámenes con la sangre que le tomaste!?- kazuha decia confundida

-¡Si pero ese no, goku no solo puede ser la esperanza de la humanidad…también de las pandoras!- genjo decia feliz

-¡¿A qué te refieres!?- preguntaba kazuha

-¡Goku-san posee células extraordinarias con solo verlas lo puse saber…..están cargadas de energía completamente pura y gigantesca, y también defensivas, a como vi ellas pueden no solo brindar un gran poder sino también protegerlas de la corrosión y muchas mas cosas!- genjo decia dejando asombrada a kazuha

-¡¿Qué estas tratando de decir!?- kazuha decia seria

-¡que goku…..ha creado una nueva generación de guerreras…Super guerreras! – genjo decia sonriendo pero sin parecer un loco aunque kazuha estaba asombrada

-¡¿Pretendes mutar a las pandoras sin el consentimiento de goku-kun?!- kazuha se enojaba pero genjo la detenía

-¡No soy un monstruo…..claro que no, primero debo averiguar si lo que digo es verdad, esto puede llevar un tiempo pero lo intentare…..y cuando llegue el momento de la verdad le contare a goku para que me dé su aprobación!- genjo decia serio pero kazuha se calmaba

-¡¿Y porque quieres llegar tan lejos!? ¿El poder de goku-kun no es suficiente? ¡Si hace falta más nos haremos fuertes junto con el!- kazuha preguntaba y exclamaba firme

-¡Genjo se quedaba mirándola!

-¡a lo largo de la vida desde que apareció el primer nova…..han evolucionado….se hacen más fuertes, si goku no hubiera llegado hubieras muerto y este mundo hubiera perdido a una de sus mejores cartas y si se hacen más fuertes que ahora…..el mundo se acabó!- genjo decia esta vez molesto asombrando a kazuha

-¡Es verdad, con goku se harán más fuertes sin esto….pero…..¿y si no es suficiente tiempo? –genjo ahora apretaba las manos

-¡Además escuchaste la clase de seres con los que goku peleo, por lo que oímos esos individuos dejan a los novas como insectos ¿ _QUÉ TAL SI APARECE ALGUIEN ASI Y GOKU NO PUEDE DERROTARLO_?- genjo le gritaba a kazuha quien se ponía pálida del miedo

-¡Él te salvo…le debo la vida y aunque fue solo por un momento ese hombre me mostro la verdad, me mostro a un verdadero héroe y que hay que seguir luchando, y eso hare kazuha!- genjo decia serio y kazuha se asombraba

-¡Ahora mi meta ha cambiado….Este mundo debe ser entrenado por el….y yo debo ayudar a la forma que se!

Kazuha estaba sin palabras ante lo que escuchaba

-¡Goku-kun es asombroso…te cambio en un instante…..me alegra que sea de nuestra familia ahora!- la chica sonreía y genjo igual

-ademas...con estas celulas puedo intentar salvarte a ti y a kazuya de "su cuerpo estigmatico"

-¿puedes lograr algo asi?- preguntaba kazuha

-estoy seguro que si- decia genjo sonriendo a la chica que se ponia mas feliz, con saber que podia evitar nuevamente sufrir eso que paso en la pelea contra el nova

-¡Muy bien yo ayudare a goku-kun a entender las cosas de este mundo y tú a lo tuyo, pero…..no quiero saber qué haces cosas malas! ¿Oíste?- kazuha le decia a genjo quien asentía y ambos salían cada uno por caminos diferentes

-Además…goku es ahora el ultimo de su especie….kazuha….pude notar que un sentimiento hacia goku nació en ti….y no te culpo pero ese sentimiento lo desarrollaran muchas más, lo sé, cuando llegue el momento entenderán que no deberán pelear por el…sino unirse por el!- genjo decia todo esto en su mente mientras miraba a su nieta marcharse

¡María…parece que te quitaron el título de "dios"!- genjo decia saliendo del sitio completamente

-en unas instalación del cuerpo militar estaban reunidos un gran numero de militares y altos mandos de la jeraquia militar

-kazuha aoi, es todo un honor recibir a la heroina del octavo cruce nova- un general decia muy feliz estirando la mano y kauzha la recibia muy feliz

-si es todo un gusto- respondía la chica

-kazuha aoi,por haber salvado a la tierra de los novas y haber logrado una hazaña que ninguna pandora a logrado se le premiara hoy con el titulo de heorina del mundo

todos en la sala empezaban a aplaudir incluso pandoras de chevalier que etsaban reunidas pr monton mirando a kazuha quien apesar de recibir tal elogio se sentia por dentro de lo peor

-yo no...merezco esto...

la chica con voz baja decia

-no sea modesta, no se podía esperar mas de la nieta de aoi genjo-san, a partir de hoy le esperan cosas mucho mas grandes-

-la chica sonreía con una sonrisa algo desalentada pero nadie lo notaria

 _-este premio...debería ser tuyo goku, pero, eres mi heroe_ \- se decia la chica para si misma

Pasaban un par de días y el mundo ya sabia de kazuha, ella ahora era conocida como la HEROINA Y LA MAS FUERTE PANDORA DEL MUNDO, pues ella sola "derroto" a un nova.

En la academia de genetics del oeste donde estudian y se entrenan a las pandoras y limiters para sus luchas contra los novas, Kazuha llegaba nuevamente y era recibida con halagos y aplausos los cuales la consideraban una heroína, pero dentro de ella se sentía de lo peor!

-¡Estos aplausos…..no los merezco!- kazuha decia con un tono decaído

-¡Los maestros, altos mandos y alumnos felicitaban a kazuha quien solo asentía decaída pero de forma respetuosa los honores dados

-¡Kazuha!- yumi y elize saludaban de nuevo a su amiga

-¡¿Cómo estas!?- yumi preguntaba mientras ella solo decia que está bien

-¡¿y….. Como está el chico ese!?- elize decia pero esta vez en voz baja

-¡El….está bien, se recupera con rapidez!- kazuha decia algo seria y las dos se ponían tranquilas

-¡Nadie sabe del él! ¿Cierto?- kazuha preguntaba y las dos se ponían serias

-¡El doctor aoi nos buscó y dijo que no dijéramos nada del hace poco!- yumi decia seria mientras elize asentía

-¡Kazuha suspiraba de alivio!

-¡¿Pero porque ¡? ¡El debería ser un héroe como tú!- yumi decia algo molesta

-¡Debo explicarles algo pero por favor que no salga la información de aquí!- kazuha decia seria mientras las dos se ponían algo nerviosas

En la enfermería donde estaba goku

-¡¿Academia….west…!? – goku decia de forma inocente mirando a genjo

-¡Es un lugar donde entrenan las pandoras que se convertirán en guerreras…..también entrenan unos jóvenes llamados limiters!-genjo explicaba a goku quien entendía en parte

-¡Asi que hay es donde debo entrenar a las pandoras! ¿Cierto?- goku decia con una mano en la barbilla

-¡Asi es, si las entrenas tu seguro se harán más poderosas!- genjo exclamaba y solo lo pensaba

-¡Está bien acepto pero no quiero que nadie me diga nada por mi forma de entrenar!- goku decia serio y genjo solo sonreía

-¡Tú serás el que dará ordenes, nadie podrá reclamarte nada, eso si quiero que primero empieces entrenando a los reclutas!- genjo decia con una sonrisa goku entendía y sonreía

-¡Muy bien, supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por lo que han hecho por mí!- goku decia con una sonrisa, ¡ademas quiero conocer la fuerza de una pandora!-esta vez lo decia muy emocionado cosa que genjo noto y solo sonrio por tal entusiasmo

- _pero no puedo descuidarme tampoco yo, debo ser mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte...no se como seran esos novas o si hay mas peligros en este mundo que sean mayores que esos novas..._

 _ **¡En un lugar alejado muy alejado!**_

¡este pobre no para de dormir…..diría que despertara en unos….6 años!- una sombra decia mientras miraba una sombra llena de mantas y dormía como un bebe

 _ **Fin del capítulo 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon freezing capítulo 4: pasado historia 1**

 **¡** En la academia genetics tras el encuentro emotivo de las tres numberks despues de la lucha con los novas las tres se encontraban platicando hasta que sacaron el tema de goku y kazuha empezo a explicarles todo !

-¿Entonces Ese chico es un extraterrestre?- yumi decia asombrada y elize se impactaba

-¡Shhhhhh!- kazuha callaba a las dos escandalosas kazuha asentía afirmando la pregunta de las dos

-¡Ahora veo porque derroto a ese nova como si nada!- elize decia seria en forma pensativa recordando como goku derroto al nova clase s aun estando mal herido

-¡Pero…...! ¡Quiero preguntar algo!-elize con un rostro muy serio se quedaba mirando a las dos cosa que las hizo poner mas serias pensando que clase de pregunta seria

-¿que es elize?- preguntaba kazuha sudando muy seria

-¿Los alienígenas son tan guapos?- elize con un rostro de enamorada preguntaba para mirar el cielo y poner sus manos en forma suplicante, las dos les salian una gota de sudor y se sostenian de algo para evitar caer de forma comica

-¡Sabes también me pregunto eso! ¿De verdad es uno? yo siempre me imagine que los extraterrestres eran feos y cabezones, pero...el parece mas un modelo de una revista mundial- yumi decía muy cómicamente haciendo que elize asintiera de forma seria cruzada de brazos, kazuha solo suspiraba por lo tontas que eran las dos

-vamos kazuha, no lo niegues, es un guapeton- elize picaba a kazuha con el hombro comicamente

-si, es verdad, lo admito, Eso demuestra lo grande que es el universo...sin contar que el es de una raza guerrera- kazuha decia con una linda sonrisa pensando en goku asombrando a las dos

-eso explica esos músculos de adonis- elize con corazones en la cabeza se imaginaba a goku cuando le quitaban la comisa cosa que hizo sonrojar a las dos pues tambien estaban presentes

-nunca cambiaras elize- yumi molesta regañaba a la peliverde que sonreia de forma maliciosa

-¡¿Espera y el peleara contra los novas junto con nosotras!?- elize decia con una sonrisa y kazuha asentía afirmando la pregunta, ahora era cuando mas necesitaban ayuda para proteger su mundo y con goku sin duda tendrian una gran ventaja, sin decir que ya tenian la victoria

-QUE ALEGRIA- las dos se miraban entre si para alegrarse a mas no poder

-si goku-san era tan fuerte cuando estaba herido...ya quiero verlo en accion cuando este completamente sano-

-es verdad, debe ser alguien asombroso, mas si es un guerrero por naturaleza-

¡Sin embargo goku-kun es alguien que no puede ser visto aun por chevalier y muchos menos mostrar su abrumador poder!- kazuha decia dejando algo serias a las dos pues ya conocían a los que estaban por encima de todo en termino de poder político en el mundo "the chevalier"

-Pero…¿¡que tan fuerte es a comparación de ti!?- yumi preguntaba a kazuha que sonreia, dejando algo dudosas a las dos

-¡Según por lo que me conto...…ni con todas mis fuerzas podría tocarlo!- esta revelación dejaba en shock a yumi y elize, pues kazuha era la mas fuerte pandora del mundo y por tanto era la mas fuerte del mundo

-¡¿Segura que no exageras!?, siempre haciendo bromas kazuha- elize preguntaba algo nerviosa y sonriendo de forma comica agitando su mano

¡No exagero!- kazuha muy seria afirmaba asustando a las dos

-¡además fuimos testigos las tres de como derroto a un nova clase s estando herido de un solo ataque…..algo que ni las 3 juntas pudimos, ni yo usando el poder de los 20 estigmatas heroicos, goku-kun es alguien que se encuentra en un nivel nunca visto por nadie!- kazuha decia dejando con sudor a las dos que se miraban a la vez ahora mas nerviosas

-¡valla...pues esto si que es asombroso!- yumi se limpiaba el rostro algo nerviosa

-es verdad, si goku-kun es tan fuerte, nadie podria...

-de eso no se preocupen, porque goku-kun no es alguien malo...todo lo contrario...

-es el ser con corazón puro mas adorable que existe en este mundo...el jamas lastimara a ninguna persona inocente, asi que no se preocupen- kazuha interrumpia para inmediatamente hacer resaltar quien es goku realmente

las dos con ver a kazuha asi, se dieron cuenta que era verdad, ademas por lo que en parte les contaba kazuha de goku, vieron que goku en verdad no era malo

-si tu lo dices kazuha- respondia yumi

-ya lo veran con el tiempo- resaltaba kazuha a las dos de nuevo

-¡Escuchen…..goku-kun entrara a west genétics pero por ahora el estará a cargo de las cadetes nuevas, por eso hasta que llegue ese día, no le digan nada a nadie!- kazuha se levantaba de una silla y ambas asentían

-¡Kazuha ¿ahora que eres la heroína….bueno tu sabes ¿Qué harás?- yumi preguntaba a kazuha

¡Las numbers deben seguir juntas… y esperar la llegada de nuestro verdadero salvador!- kazuha miraba por una ventana para sonreirles cosa que las alegro

-kazuha...yo...quiero disculparme, nunca pude apreciar lo impresioante que eres realmente-

yumi se acercaba y se inclinaba a kazuha cosa que ella solo sonreia

-descuida, ahora somos numberks, asi que todo perdonado- repsondia la chica alegrando a yumi quien la abrazaba

-le doy gracias a goku-san por salvarte...que bueno que sigas con nosotros-

entre lagrimas yumi decia con kauzha en sus brazos y la chica tambien empezaba a lagrimear intensificando el abrazo elize solo miraba feliz

-es una pena por shion...pero debemos tener en alto su nombre- elize decia mirando a las dos que recordaban a su otra amiga y miembro de las numberks pero que por desgracia...no esta aqui con ellas

 _ **mientras tanto con goku que estaba recuperandose**_

¡Desde lo de majin buu siento un nuevo poder….debo controlarlo completamente es un poder gigantesco…...es como si mis poderes internos salieran a flote!- goku se miraba la mano mientras estaba en la cama, de su mano salian relampagos pequeños

-bien, supongo que debo recuperarme, y empezar a entrenar de nuevo, aunque tambien debo entrenar a las chicas que entraran a luchar...supongo que sera divertido y ademas, mientras mas gente fuerte haya mejor-

goku se recostaba en la cama para descansar y esperar con ansias su nueva vida

-¡Pasaba un mes desde la llegada de goku a este mundo el Saiyajin conocía a kazuya quien le caía bien desde el inicio, kazuya miraba a goku como su hermano mayor y lo admiraba y a la vez pasando los dias…..goku se quedaría con kazuha y kazuya los 3, kazuha y su hermano eran testigos de cómo goku comía dejando helada a kazuha!

-¡Gracias kazuha-chan…estuvo delicioso!- goku se sobaba el estómago tras 30 platos dejando algo nerviosos a los dos

¡De….de... nada goku-kun!- kazuha con una sonrisa nerviosa miraba los platos pues eran muchos

-¡Me siento mal con comer y no darte nada a cambio!- goku miraba a la chica con una sonrisa

¡¿Pero qué dices goku-kun!? ¡Esto no es nada a comparación de lo que hiciste por mí y el mundo!- kazuha sonreía mirando a goku con un pequeño rubor y goku le sonreía pero no quería hacer eso

-¡No! déjame ayudare con algo!... ¡Ya se!- goku chasqueaba los dedos haciendo que los dos se quedaran mirandolo algo dudosos por eso

-¿que vas a hacer goku-kun?- preguntaba kazuha mirando a goku que se levantaba

¡En la tv escuche de algo llamado "oro" en las montañas que vale mucho ...lo iré a buscar y lo traere, y como esta en las montañas no es de nadie!- goku decia saliendo de la ventana para empezar a volar los dos ya sabían que goku puede volar pero sin duda el animo del guerrero y esa actitud carismatica del guerrero los hacia sonreir

¡Kazuha solo miraba a goku con una sonrisa para reir de forma adorable !

¡Goku-oniichan es genial¡ no ¿Nee-san?- kazuya le decia a su hermana que asentia apoyando su brazo en la mesa y su cabeza en ella para mirar la ventana sonrojada

¡Si y mucho!

-¿goku onii-chan en verdad va a traer oro d everdad?- preguntaba el niño muy alegre pues sabia el gran valor del oro en el mundo

-quien sabe, goku es alguien asombroso pero conseguir oro en las montañas y minas es muy dificil, aun con 100 hombres encontrar oro es muy complicado

-ehhhhh

-descuida, cuando venga goku con lo que alcance a traer debemos animarlo-

-si nee-san-

¡Goku llegaba en un rato y traía una bolsa llena de oro y gemas preciosas dejando en shock a ambos pero muy felices a la vez !

¡De verdad los trajiste!- kazuha decia mirando el oro y kazuya igual de manera cómica pero feliz, kazuya solo miraba el oro muy alegre pues era real y como todo niño curioso mirar algo asi le llamaba la atencion

¡No fue difícil, es verdad que estaba muy enterrado pero nada que no pudiera hacer Jajajajajajaja!- goku se rascaba la nuca y kazuha solo lo miraba con un rostro sonrojado

-pero espero no hayas destruido ninugna montaña o mina-

-descuida no lo hice-

kauzha solo reia de forma tierna y muy alegre

-sin duda con esto no tendremos problemas con el dinero por mucho tiempo...gracias cari...digo goku-

la chica se tapaba la boca y rapidamente decia goku ella se preguntaba porque dijo eso pero en parte ellos se veian mas como esposos que como hermanos

La vida de ambos era entretenida, por parte de genjo goku recibía unos dogi iguales a los naranjas que tenía antes, el entrenaba a kazuha a controlar su poder y mientras kazuha iba enseñándole del mundo lo básico sobre los novas pandoras y limiters ya que en ese tiempo ya existían!

-valla...paises, naciones, estados, leyes...existen muchas cosas en este mundo-

-bueno goku-kun el mundo esta dividio asi, este pais se llama japon y las pandoras provienen de todos los paises del mundo, normalmente son mas de los paises donde la poblacion femenina y las clases sociales son bastantes-

-¿clases sociales?, ¿que es eso?- preguntaba goku de forma inocente

-en el mundo, las clases se dividen en baja, media y alta, las pandoras normalmente vienen de las clases altas, tambien pueden venir de las clases media y bajas pero son casos muy raros

-a ya veo es algo similar en mi caso-

-en tu caso...no entiendo..

-recuerdas lo que te conté de los saiyajin kazuha-chan, también existen guerreros de clase alta, media y baja, como en mi caso yo provengo de la baja-

kazuha se asombraba ante esto es verdad que goku le contó de su raza pero esto era nuevo

-¿enserio? ¿tu un guerrero de clase baja? ¡eso no me lo creo!-

-bueno, creo que fue antes, pero a mi al parecer me catalogaron en ese nivel, pero...

kazuha se quedaba mirando a goku

-sin importar que clase provenga alguien, no se debe despreciar a alguien, todos pueden ser fuertes...como yo jejejeje-

kazuha se asombraba de la humildad de goku y su corazón tan noble la chica no aguanto y tomo su mano

-goku...eres un ángel- la chica muy alegre y ruborizada miraba a goku que solo sonreia con su sonrisa que la hacia ruborizar mas

 ** _En un día tranquilo_**

¡Goku entrenaba en una montaña solo pero en ocasiones sentía como si algo quisiera volver a él!

¡En ese momento goku sentía un calor abrumador en su ser!

-¡Parece que lo logre!- goku se levantaba y empezaba a elevar su poder y del salía una gran aura blanca y su cabello se hacía un poco más negro y su musculatura aumentaba un poco

-¡Goku exhalaba un poco y de un fuerte grito elevaba todo su poder produciendo que el planeta temblara todos los rincones de japon y el mundo sentían el evento y se ponían nerviosos, los civiles estaban nerviosos!

Todas las academias entraban en alerta de un posible nova y todos se preparaban, todo el mundo se ponía nervioso pues no paso ni un mes desde el anterior ataque nova , los militares del mundo empezaban a rastrear pero no encontraban nada

Genjo se alarmaba y se preparaba para llamar a goku y kazuha, la cual estaba en la academia como nueva maestra junto con yumi y elize quienes se ponían tensas

-¡¿tan rápido!? ¡Pero no ha pasado ni un mes!- elize se sujetaba de un soporte de techo

-esos infelices no se cansan- recalcaba elize

Después del evento goku dejaba de gritar y de una explosión se veía aun goku estado místico con cabellera más negra y musculatura un poco mas grande goku estaba sin palabras por lo conseguido...era un poder asombroso

-¡Increíble…..! ¡En un mes!... ¿Conseguí este resultado?- goku se decia extrañado hasta que recordó al supremo Kaio

-¡¿Ese anciano tiene algo que ver!?- goku recordaba por un instante al supremo Kaio y empezaba a recordarlo, como si un cable se conectara a su cerebro goku recordo solo al anciano y al supremo kaio

-¡SUPREMO KAIO-SAMA!- goku recordaba de golpe al anciano pero después miraría el cielo con una sonrisa

-¡Ya lo recuerdo….gracias por darme su vida anciano!- goku miraba el cielo intentando recordar, en ese momento solo podia recordar a los enemigos con los que lucho sin embargo una imagen de un guerrero se hacia en su mente...era un ser con rostro hostil y llevaba una cabellera negra

¿VEGETA?,AHORA TAMBIEN TE RECUERDO- goku decia muy contento

-parece que es todo lo que puedo recordar...parece que mis recuerdos iran llegando poco a poco...eso lo dirá el tiempo

-vegeta lamento haberte olvidado, y perdoname por no haberte podido salvar, te prometo hacerme mas fuerte, tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver...hasta que llegue ese dia, ahora tengo una nueva misión- se decía goku en su mente observando el amplio cielo

En ese momento goku por un celular de parte de su abuelo adoptivo recibía una llamada de genjo para que fuera con él

Goku se tele transportaba llegando a donde el hombre quien se asustaba

-¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí!?- genjo preguntaba asombrado pues goku llego en un segundo de forma literal el esperaba que tardara un poco aun volando pero...no tardo nada

¡La teletrasnportacion ¿por?- goku decía tranquilo pero asombraba a genjo

¡¿Puedes tele transportarte!?- genjo preguntaba nervioso y goku solo asentía

-si, a cualquier parte del planeta o del universo...siempre y cuando pueda sentir una energía conocida-

¡Increíble…...pero eso no importa ahora…..¿sentiste ese temblor?- genjo preguntaba a goku nervioso

¡¿Temblor!?- goku preguntaba algo dudoso intentando recordar

¡¿No lo sentiste!? ¡Pero si el planeta entero lo sintió!- genjo decia nervioso haciendo que goku pensara hasta que recordó cuando libero su poder y se ponía nervioso

-¡Ahh eso…...!

-¡Seguro fue un nova pero no lo detectamos en ningún lado!- genjo decia mirando un computador y muchos en el mundo igual intentando rastrear la anomalia pero con genjo goku se ponia nervioso

-¡Ese fui yo, perdón Jajajaja! – goku se rascaba la nuca poniendo a genjo con rostro de asombro volteara a mirarlo

-¿TUUUUUUUUUUU?- el hombre apuntaba a goku quien asentía muy nervioso por el incidente que produjo

-¡Estaba entrenando perdón, creo que pase!- goku se rascaba la nuca y genjo solo ponía un rostro de palo observando a goku

-¡El mundo entero está buscando a los novas!- genjo decia serio y con un rostro cómico haciendo que goku riera nervioso

¡Todos los militares del mundo pandoras y limiters solo miraban monitores pero ningún nova, no detectaban ni encontraban nada, el mundo estaba confundido, todos los paises del mundo y ejercitos, las pandoras de chevalier solo estaban muy extrañados!

¡Goku por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer!- genjo se pegaba en la cara y goku solo reía nervioso rascandose la nuca

-lo siento-

-¡ (suspiro) debo solucionar esto espérame!- genjo le decia a goku que se sentara mientras salía hacer quien sabe que el guerrero hacia caso y se sentaba en un laboratorio muy quieto mirando todo el equipo de genjo pero no tocaba nada

¡Pasaba un rato y genjo volvía con goku!

-¡¿A dónde fuiste!?- goku preguntaba

¡A solucionar este evento!- genjo llegaba con un rostro cómico de cansancio y los oídos rojos (seguro por gritos) un pequeño letrero a aparecía en su cabeza apuntando a sus oidos

-¡en fin goku tambien te llame por que quiero contarte algo!- genjo le decia serio y goku miraba algo dudoso

-¡Te quiero mostrar algo! ¿Puedes venir conmigo?- genjo decia a goku quien salía con él a un cuarto que estaba en una cámara subterránea

-¡Goku se quedaba mirando la cámara asombrado hasta que vio el cuerpo de una mujer flotando en un contenedor!

-¡Ella es maría lancerot….¡la diosa de este mundo!- genjo decia asombrando a goku

¡¿ _Igual que el anciano Kaio?_! - goku se decía en su mente pues ya lo recordaba y sabia que el era un dios

¡O bueno…lo era hasta que llegaste tú!- genjo le decia con una sonrisa haciendo que goku se asombraba un poco

¡¿Yo!?- goku preguntaba algo intrigado

¡Ante ti…ella no es nada, por eso te has convertido en el nuevo dios de este mundo, aunque nadie lo sepa!- genjo decia serio mirando a goku que tambien se ponia serio y algo nervioso

¡Ehhhhhhhh bueno…..a mí no me interesa ser un dios realmente!- goku se rascaba la cabeza mirando a la mujer

-¡Valla que eres modesto goku!- genjo decia con una sonrisa

-¡La razón por la que te traje es porque quiero que la ayudes a fortalecer a las pandoras…con tu poder!

goku se asombraba ante eso

-¡No me malinterpretes…..quiero que uses tu poder para complementar al de maría….!

¡Goku se quedaba con una ceja arqueada!

-no entiendo, porfavor explicame-

-¡¿Sabes de los estigmas cierto!?- genjo preguntaba y goku asentía

-¡kazuha-chan me dice que es lo que las hace tener el poder de pelear!- goku decia de forma tranquila recordando lo que le ha estado enseñando kazuha

-Exacto….pero Los estigmas traen consecuencias severas a las mujeres que lo usan y las que los pueden usar apenas son un pequeño porcentaje de mujeres en el mundo….las consecuencias que tienen son terribles….entre ellas lo que le paso a kazuha cuando la encontraste!- genjo decia haciendo a goku recordar a kazuha cuando la vio por primera vez

-¡¿Eso….les puede pasar a todas!?- goku preguntaba nervioso y genjo asentía

-¡No tenemos opción….es nuestra única alternativa para pelear, y ellas lo saben, Aceptan ese destino porque era el único método de lucha…..o bueno lo era hasta que llegaste tú!- genjo sonreía a goku que se confundía mas

¡Analice tu sangre goku y tus células puede reparar esos terribles defectos…por favor ayúdalas, no quiero que mi nieta pase por eso, si las ayudas podrán volverse más fuertes sin tener que vivir con miedo, y asi tu podrás entrenarlas para convertirlas en soldadas de excelencia!- genjo decia serio pero en voz alta dejando a goku pensativo

-¿dices que mis celulas pueden ayudarlas? ¿eso es verdad?

-¡tus celulas pueden reparar y detener la sobrecarga de los estigmas, es como un refrigerante, anticuerpos muy poderosos!- genjo decia serio aun y goku solo escuchaba atento, el no era muy inteligente pero no estupido.

-¡Goku esto lo hago por el futuro de nuestro mundo, para que ellas no sufran, además después de lo que me contaste y todo esto de los novas solo vivo nervioso de que algo incluso peor llegue contra nosotros incluso con los nova, si algun dia tengo que partir...por lo menos quiero saber que el mundo podra defenderse y que tu estaras ahy!

Esas palabras dejaban a goku pensativo pero asombrado y recordando todas sus peleas y lo que estos individuos eran capaces de hacer y lo que hicieron, goku se dio cuenta que genjo no era mala persona solo que cargaba con un peso muy grande

-¡Si…te entiendo!- goku decia serio

-¡Genjo! ¿Estás seguro que lo que harás está bien? ¿Qué no les pasara nada? ¿Qué no harán locuras con ellas?- goku decia serio mirando a genjo quien sonreía

-¡Déjamelo a mí…..no permitiré que nada malo pase…...si puedo permitir que ese destino que antes se nos habia marcado cambia...podre descansar finalmente, mas si puedo dejar el mundo en tus manos!- genjo decia bajando la cabeza ante goku quien solo se ponia mas nervioso

-¡No hagas eso….después de todo es lo que prometí, si es por el bien de la humanidad adelante!- goku sonreía y genjo solo se ponia mas contento

-¡Gracias!- contestaba el hombre a goku, ¡si quieres puedo presentarte en el mundo como nuestro salvador!- genjo decia a goku quien negaba

-¡No es necesario, esto no lo hago por fama, además…como están las cosas es más divertido!- goku sonreía y genjo se asombraba por un instante para sonreír

-¡Como quieras pero cuando estés listo solo dímelo!- genjo respondía

-¡Goku también hay algo que quiero contarte!- genjo llevaba a otro lado a goku donde esta vez se veían 5 contenedores con 4 mujeres

-¡Ellas son de la familia!- genjo decia dejando a goku algo nervioso mirando a 4 hermosisimas mujeres en unas camaras como si estvieran durmiendo

-¡Pero…falta una!- goku decia mirando un contenedor que decia 005

-¡Ella escapo y tengo miedo que haga alguna locura!- genjo decia algo triste y goku lo miraba con algo de pena

-¡Goku si algún día puedes encontrarla por favor protégela!- genjo le decia triste

-esta bien-

-¡Valla….tienen un gran poder, yo diría que son más fuertes que kazuha-chan!- goku decia en su mente mirando a todas las hermosas chicas

¡-Tras la charla genjo procedería con el plan pasaba otro mes creando exitosamente una vacuna y dándola a conocer al mundo, esta tenía el poder de proteger a las pandoras de la corrosión y además de darles más poder, genjo descubriría que con los limiters podría unirlos sin la necesidad del bautizo ni el ereinbar set, los estigmas maduraban de una forma monstruosa, la noticia se hizo famosa y este no tardaría en volverse una estrella mundial!

-doctor...este descubrimiento es asombroso, sin duda cambiara la historia como la conocemos ahora con este nuevo proyecto- un reportero le decía al hombre que solo escuchaba

-¡ _Gracias goku te prometo que te compensare debidamente_!- genjo decia en una entrevista en su mente

¡El tiempo paso hasta que goku se hacía más poderoso y…...finalmente empezaba como instructor pero de las cadetes recién ingresadas!

¡ _Asi que es mi primer día de maestro eh!_ \- goku llegaba con sus ropas comunes a una instalación de entrenamiento de cadetes de genetics , ¡bueno, esto sera divertido!

¡Las mujeres instructoras con verlo se sonrojaban y asombraban por ver a un hombre o mejor dicho un joven muchacho llegar!

¡ **En una oficina!**

-¡¿Usted son goku aoi!? ¿Mucho gusto!- un oficial saludaba a goku quien lo saludaba de forma normal como siempre

-¡Bueno…..es la primera vez que un hombre da clases a las cadetes, pero como es recomendación del señor genjo….. ¡Espero mucho de usted!- el hombre le daba la mano a goku quien asentía con una sonrisa

-¡Gracias espero poder ayudar!- goku con un rostro firme decia

-¡¿Ese hombre un instructor!?- una mujer de cabello largo y un rostro frio decia mirando a goku parada firmemente como escolta del hombre

-¡Bueno su primer grupo espera asi que por aquí!- el soldado salía con goku quien agradecía y ambos se iban

-¿De verdad ese chico entrenara a las cadetes?- la mujer respondía realmente en shock

-¡También nos impresionamos…..pero cuando el señor genjo lo recomendó se le hizo una prueba con 10 de las mejores pandoras actuales de chevalier y…las derroto a todas sin sudar una gota en tan solo 30 segundos!

-¡Esto dejaba en shock a la mujer al igual que otras que escuchaban asombradas tal cosa!

-¡¿Segura de lo que dices!?- la mujer decia furiosa

-¡No te enojes…..yo lo vi en persona, es…...muy fuerte, su estilo de lucha, sus ataques, su destreza...eran asombrosas, todo un maestro y para colmo lo hacia sin sudar o sentir la mas mínima complicación!- la chica decia mirando de lejos y la mujer solo seguia la mirada de su amiga por donde se fue goku

-¡y además míralo…que suerte tenemos semejante guapo aquí junto a nosotras, parece mas un modelo que maestro !- la chica decia con corazones en los ojos haciendo caer cómicamente a la otra quien se levantaba de nuevo a verlo

-¡Su nombre si no me equivoco es….son goku aoi!- decia la chica sudando

-¡Goku llegaba a donde había una especie de cámara gigante y adentro había entre 10 y 15 mujeres!

-¡Debe ser aquí!- goku decia mirando el bunquer desde afuera para irse hacia aya y entrar

-Las mujeres al verlo entrar se asustaban pero al verlo más de cerca se ruborizaban más

-¡¿Quién es el!?

¿se habrá perdido?

¡qué lindo es!

eran los murmullos de todas que miraban a goku de pies a cabeza

-¡Disculpa pero….!¿qué haces aquí?, solo las mujeres tenemos permitido estar aqui- una chica de cabello rubio se acercaba y decia de forma muy cordial

-¡A si soy son goku pero díganme goku encantado! ¡a partir de ahora las entrenare antes de que ingresen a genétics!- goku decía con su sonrisa haciendo que todas se sonrojaran pero se impresionaran con lo ultimo que decia

¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!- decían todas asombradas

¡¿Tu!? ¿Espera dijiste son goku…son goku aoi?- la chica rubia decia dejando a todas mas asombradas por escuchar ese apellido

¡sí!- el Saiyajin contestaba de forma tranquila

¡Bueno me dijeron que las entrenara por 6 semanas asi que quiero conocerlas a todas antes de comenzar...creo que formando un circulo seria mas facil!- goku pedía de forma educada pero firme sin perder su sonrisa haciendo que todas asintieran y lo hicieran

¡Todas solo miraban a goku maravillas pero había una que lo miraba de forma peculiar!

-disculpe, ¿puedo hablar?- una chica de forma muy educada levantaba la mano

-si claro ¿que pasa?- preguntaba goku

-¿de verdad nos entrenara usted? ¿no una pandora?- la chica de forma muy extrañada miraba a goku

-si puede que se vea raro para ustedes, pero intentare hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, aunque déjenme decirles que no soy tan blando-

¡Bueno ya me presente asi que quiero que mi digan sus nombres por favor!-goku le pedía a una quien sonrojada se ponía de pie cómicamente y decia su nombre, todas iban diciendo su nombre aunque a goku le costaba en parte aprendérselos a la ligera pues eran nombres algo largos, otros extraños y bueno, finalmente llegaba a donde estaba la rubia

¡¿y cuál es el tuyo!?- goku decia sonriendo para posterior la chica ponerse de pie muy elegante

¡Mi nombre es…..ELIZABETH MABLY! Decia la chica de forma respetuosa

 **Fin del capítulo 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas d ela teoria he estado mirando los comentarios yu quiero decir algo primero que nada**

 **1 les doy infinitas gracias por defenderme y ayudarme contra esos anonimos que no solamente estan comentando tonterias sino que se hacen pasar por mi...me parece lo mas cobarde de una persona para todos los que estan lleyendo quiero que sepan que jamas en la vida seria capaz de insultar el trabajo de otro, hace poco se fue un gran escritor por esta gente y quiero que sepan que no haran lo mismo conmigo y para todos les pido por favor que no se dejen ganar de ellos, si ven un comentario asi no soy yo en lo mas minimo y solo borrenlo bueno queria decirles estoa todos les estoy muy agardecido de verdad**

 **espero que disfruten del capitulo no olviden comentar del tambien :3**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 5: historia de pasado: el valor de la unión, maestro de maestros**

El Saiyajin son goku nuevo maestro de cadetes se presentaba con sus nuevas integrantes, eran un grupo de chicas de diferentes nacionalidades y familias, como kazuha habia mencionado antes normalmente las mujeres que ingresaban a genetics eran de familias altas sin embargo esto no le interesaba mucho al saiyajin

¡Elizabeth mably!- la chica se presentaba muy educada al saiyajin siendo la ultima en presentarse, la chica tenia un hemroso cabello rubio y una muy atractiva figura como todas las pandoras o cadetes

¡Ya veo… Eli-chan mucho gusto a todas espero nos llevemos bien!- goku sonreía dejando a todas algo sonrojadas de nuevo por la sonrisa y amabilidad del guerrero

 _¡Es muy lindo_!

 _-¿en verdad nos va a entrenar un chico tan apuesto?_

 _-_ eran los rumores de cada chica que se hablaban entre si sin embargo una de ellas se empezaba a hablar para si misma

 _-¡¿Elí -chan!?_ \- Elizabeth se decia en su mente algo sonrojada por tal apodo, ella no le molesto que goku se refiriera a ella asi, sin embargo era un apodo muy personal

¡bueno, yo no soy muy experto en ser maestro, pero ,me esforzare para ser un buen maestro y también espero un gran aporte por su parte!- goku sonreía y todas inclinaban sus cabezas en señal de respeto, aunque eran nuevos todos entre si ellas sabían que debían respetar a sus superiores

¡Estamos bajo su tutela!- decían todas de forma muy respetuosas incluso Elizabeth

-sensei perdone que sea tan directa pero...¿de verdad nos va a entrenar?- una chica preguntaba algo nerviosa por como se lo tomaría goku

-si ¿o es que es tan raro?- preguntaba goku algo curioso sin enojarse, después de todo goku no se enoja por esas cosas tan triviales

-si señor, normalmente serian pandoras que nos entrenarian, pero un chico es inusual-

-goku escuchaba todo recordando lo que le dijo kazuha los hombre de este mundo a diferencia de las mujeres eran débiles, por otro lado todas se ponían algo nerviosas por como se lo tomaría goku

-ah, perdone mi rudeza, lo siento muchísimo, no quise insultar a un miembro de la familia aoi- la chica se inclinaba muy profundamente pensando que goku se habia enojado y por lo que habian oido los maestros eran super estrictos hasta el punto de usar castigos físicos

-descuida, no estoy molesto por eso, y tienes razón , asi que tal si hacemos esto... ¿que tal si les demuestro un poco de lo que soy capaz?-

goku con una sonrisa animada les decia a todas que se asombraban mas por la amabilidad de goku sin embargo la curiosidad ahy les gano en todo sentido

-si usted lo desea, seria un gran honor- elizabeth hablaba de forma respetuosa y todas asentían, ver el potencial del hombre que colocaron bajo su tutela era algo que si querian ver

-muy bien si desean, mañana les enseñare, por el momento las dejare solas para que puedan acomodarse, o bueno eso es lo que me dijeron de las mujeres-

goku salia despidiéndose con su mano por la puerta dejando a cada una realmente curiosa en ver si ese hombre en verdad era fuerte

...

-¿como crees que sea de fuerte?- una preguntaba a otra

-no lo se pero viste ese físico, y por su ropas se ve que es un artista marcial, puede que nos de un gran espectáculo-

-¿ese cuerpo es real?-

todas se empezaban a rumorear peor elizabeth se quedaba mirando por donde salia goku

-¿y tu que crees elizabeth?- una chica preguntaba a la rubia

-yo...creo que es alguien interesante- respondía la chica con una sonrisa

...

El Saiyajin salía pues él sabía que a las mujeres hay que darles su espacio pero se encontraba con una mujer de carácter fuerte muy seria y que lo miraba con algo de desprecio

-¡Hola!- goku saludaba de forma respetuosa peor no negaría que sintió algo de miedo por el carácter y el rostro de la mujer

-¡Valla bienvenida más estúpida! ¿Enserio eres un instructor?- la mujer decía de manera arrogante y muy seria

¿¡eh!?- goku se quedaba confundido por tales palabras

-¡llevo muchos años aquí, y se lo que es la vida de una pandora autentica, es verdad que gracias al doctor genjo las pandoras pudimos hacernos más fuertes, pero eso no te da razón de actuar como un imbécil!- la mujer apuntaba grosera a goku quien escuchaba serio esta vez, goku sintio algo de hostilidad

-¡la pandora pasaba de largo a goku y dirigia su camino al cuarto de chicas pero goku la detenía,!

-¿A dónde vas con esa sed de ira?- goku preguntaba serio tomándola del hombro

-¡¿a donde más!? a donde esas idiotas…..¡las pondré en su lugar!- la chica decia apartando la mano de goku de forma grosera, -¡y no me toques!

-¡Ellas son mis alumnas…no te metas por favor!- goku decia muy serio poniendo nerviosa a la pandora haciendo que algo en ella le dijera que estaba haciendo mal

-la chica sonreia de forma burlona volteando a donde goku

¡Es verdad ...son tuyas…..pero cuando fracasen en la prueba final, tu saldrás de aquí volando, me asegurare de que te echen!- la mujer se iba de forma grosera dejando a goku mirándola

- _¡se parece a vegeta ahora que recuerdo_!- goku con una gota de sudor decía mirando a la mujer irse

...

 _ **En la madrugada 6 am primer dia de entrenamiento**_

¡Todas con sus uniformes estaban paradas firmes frente a goku quien estiraba un poco antes de comenzar !

-¡Muy bien…creo que no...! ¿Eh? ¿y Elí-chan?- goku preguntaba tranquilo mirando por todos lados una de ellas iba a hablar pero un grito la detenia

-¡Perdóneme sensei!- Elizabeth llegaba apurada para inclinarse en señal de perdón

-¡Descuida, ve y fórmate!- goku decia tranquilo y la chica asentía

¡Muy bien estamos todos!- goku pasaba a un tono serio poniendo a todas muy serias y firmes

¡Durante estas 6 semanas debo entrenarlas para que puedan ir a la academia, pero….me asegurare que a partir de aquí ya lleguen preparadas y fortalecidas!- goku decia como un maestras poniendo tensas a todas

¡Prepárense porque no será sencillo, pero no imposible! ¿Listas?- goku decia con un fuerte grito y todas como soldadas decían si

-sensei...¿pero podria por favor hacer esa demostración?- elizabeth alzaba la mano y goku habria los ojos

-es verdad, jejejeje, lo olvide- goku se rascaba la mejilla y a cada chica le salia una gota de sudor

-bueno...veamos...¿que quieren que haga?- goku preguntaba a las chicas que se miraban entre si

-sensei, por su vestimenta diria que usted es un artista marcial, ¿podria mostrarnos algunos movimientos ?- una chica decia a goku que se ponia algo aburrido

-esta bien, si eso quieren...veamos...

-goku observaba una gigantesca roca alejada del lugar de entrenamiento la roca era tan grande como la que arrastro cuando entrenaba con el maestor roshi de niño (la que arrastro con krillin)

-muy bien, rompere esa roca con una patada-

¿ESA?- todas gritaban asombradas pues la roca era gigantesca, lo mas seguro es que ni una pandora, no, ni 10 pandoras juntas podrian romperla aun con su fuerza

-¿no es muy grande sensei?- elizabeth algo nerviosa miraba la piedra y las demas igual, pensaron que goku solo queria presumir

-si no hay problema- goku respondia

goku se hacia a una distancia algo alejada de las cadetes las cuales miraban con una gota de sudor preocupadas, hasta el punto de que goku solo queria lucirse frente a ellas, para quedar bien, incluso elizabeth llego a pensaro

- _¿acaso quiere lucirse?_ \- penso elizabeth nerviosa

goku con una sonrisa daba un salto muy alto cosa que impacto a todas y de una patada voladora se arrojaba contra la piedra, al momento de hacer contacto con su pie, la piedra se destruía completamente, la piedra no dejo ni un solo pedazo, se habia destruido completamente

-cada chica estaba sin habla, la boca completamente abierta y sudando del asombro

-increible...increible...asombroso...

-eso fue asombroso

-eso fue asombroso

-!ASOMBROSO!

\- de un fuerte grito todas aplaudían a goku, el no presumía, lo logro y de verdad parecía que sabia lo que hacia

-retiro lo dicho...eso fue...asombroso

elizabeth no pudo contener los aplausos, que bien merecidos los tenia goku

-SENSEI, ESO FUE ASOMBROSO,

-SI, ES TODO UN ARTISTA MARCIAL

-WOW, Y YO QUE PENSÉ QUE SOLO QUERÍA LUCIRSE, PERO EN VERDAD ES FUERTE

goku solo se rascaba la nuca en señal de pena, para el eso no fue nada, pero para ellas, todo lo contrario

¡Bien, ya les enseñe asi que Empecemos!

goku esta vez mas decidido les decia a su pelotón que esta vez mas motivadas gritaban con un fuerte ¡SI SEÑOR!

-¡Quiero que den 50 vueltas como puedan alrededor de esta cancha, sin parar, las que paren deberán hacerlas de nuevo hasta que las completen asi se nos valla todo el día!- goku decia con una sonrisa de seriedad y todas asentían aunque algo nerviosas

-¡Disculpe sensei! ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se refiere con lo que "a cómo podamos"?- Elizabeth preguntaba alzando la mano

-¡a si, que las den aunque estén de-sincronizadas, solo quiero que las terminen!- goku contestaba respetuoso y Elizabeth asentía como todas

Todas empezaban a correr pero eran un desastre, en la 10 vuelta estaban agotadas y sus pasos eran desiguales, Elizabeth era la única que corría en parte bien, pero goku miraba con una sonrisa, se notaba que eran de familias donde no tenian que moverse mucho debido por su poca resistencia fisica

-¡Animo chicas, no quiero que ninguna se quede, todas deben terminarlas!- goku decia serio mirándolas correr

-¡En ese momento una de las chicas se caía, goku al ver esto iba a ayudarla pero Elizabeth le tendía la mano y la levantaba!

-¡goku-sensei perdóneme!- la chica se disculpaba inclinándose

-¡¿Estás bien!?- goku llegaba a donde ella preocupando a todas que se detenian por como reaccionara goku

-¡S…si pero puedo seguir por favor déjeme!- la chica decia muy nerviosa

-¡Sensei déjeme asumir la responsabilidad!- Elizabeth agachaba la cabeza

-¡Descuiden, lo que importa es que estas bien... continúen!- goku les decia a ambas que asentían y seguían corriendo

-¡Pasaba 1 hora y todas terminaban exhaustas, Elizabeth no era la excepción!

-¡Tardaron 1 hora pero lo lograron!- goku decia de forma cómica mirando como todas caian moribundas, otras incluso tosian como si quisieran vomitar

-¡Perdónenos!- todas decían muy cabizbajas jadeando por el cansancio

-¡Bien, pude ver muchas fallas en todas pero eso lo corregiremos con el tiempo...…Elí!- goku llamaba a Elizabeth quien se levantaba nerviosa

-¡Te agradezco por levantar a tu compañera!- goku decia muy sonriente cosa que la calmo

-¡De nada sensei!- Elizabeth agradecía aunque aún nerviosa

¡Escuchen, en la batalla, nunca sabrás la fuerza de tu enemigo, recuerden, si no pueden ganar por separado no está mal pedir ayuda o ayudar….jamás abandonen a sus compañeras, si se unen siempre, serán más poderosas!- goku gritaba muy serio pero esas palabras dejaban cautivadas a todas en especial a elizabeth

¡si señor!- todas respondían firme

¡Bien ahora continuemos, pero primero descansen!- goku les decia muy tranquilo

¡¿Seguro sensei!?- una chica decia algo extrañada

¡Después de hacer algo se debe descansar debidamente, vallan y tomen agua tiene 15 minutos después vuelvan!- goku les decia dejando más nerviosas a todas

-sensei porque es tan amable con nosotras?- elizabeth algo seria preguntaba

-¡no entiendo!- preguntaba goku

-por lo que he odio, las pandoras son muy estrictas con su entrenamiento, incluso muchas maestras son abusivas, ¿pero porque usted no?

la pregunta de elizabeth ponia nerviosas a todas, sin embargo era verdad y ellas querían saber la razón goku solo sonreía

-ellas entrenaran a si pero yo no, yo tampoco soy muy flexible, pero no humillaría a nadie y tampoco me gusta infundir miedo, ese no es mi estilo-

elizabeth se asombraba un poco, comolas demas

-ya veo, perdone mi groseria- elizabeth se inclinaba y goku solo reia nervioso

-no te inclines y mejor vallan, apenas es el comienzo-

Todas hacían lo que goku decia y pasaban los 15 minutos para volver

-¡Ahora lo que sigue es diferente…a partir de aquí todas todos los días deberán intentar tocarme la ropa!- goku apuntaba a su dogi dejando extrañadas a todas

-¡¿Su ropa sensei!?- Elizabeth decia extrañada

-¡Les advierto…..no será sencillo!- goku ponía un rostro determinado

-Todos los días por 2 horas deberán hacerlo

-¡Empiecen!- goku les gritaba a todas quienes se miraban para lanzarse

Una de ellas se arrojaba pero goku en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecía detrás de ella dejando en shock a todas por tal velocidad

-¡Estoy aquí!- goku decia sonriendo

- _¡Que rápido_!- Elizabeth decia asombrada

-¡Vamos!- goku les decía fuerte y todas se arrojaban goku las esquivaba con maniobras o con algo de velocidad mínima, cada una intentaba como podia pero era de verdad difícil

- _esto servira como entrenamiento para ayudarlas a agilizarse_ \- se pensaba goku

Pasaban las dos horas y todas caían muertas del cansancio mientras goku estaba fresco

¡Les falta velocidad!- goku decia sonriendo mirándolas

¡No usen siempre los ojos, estén atentas de todo lo que les rodea, deben sentir el calor, la respiración, hasta los ojos de su oponente!- goku les decia a todas quienes se levantaban

-en un combate siempre deben observar al oponente, cualquier movimiento debe ser tomado en cuenta, no lo olviden-

¡Pasaba la mañana y todas esperaban el almuerzo muertas del cansancio!

-¡Goku-sensei es increíble!- una decia sonriendo

-¡Si, es genial!- otra respondía

-¡y su cabello es muy peculiar!- otra reía pero sin burlarse

Elizabeth escuchaba la conversación y recordaba las palabras de goku

 _ **¡No usen siempre los ojos, estén atentas de todo lo que les rodea, deben sentir el calor, la respiración, hasta los ojos de su oponente!**_

-elizabeth iba a sentarse con su amiga rusa pues ambas se llevaban muy bien pero...

En ese momento una mujer aparecía ante Elizabeth con un rostro de sádica mirandola de frente

-¡Eres una de las alumnas de ese son goku!- la mujer decia poniendo a Elizabeth y a todas nerviosas, era la pandora que amenazo a goku

-¡Si señora!- la chica se levantaba y saludaba pero nerviosa mirándola pues no podía ignorarla, era una superior

-¡Ohhhhhhhh ese entrenamiento tan mediocre que reciben….no merecen comer, las pandoras entrenamos de verdad y a ustedes solo las concienten como las princesas que son !- la mujer iba a tomar la bandeja de Elizabeth pero la chica la agarraba de la mano asustando a todas por la escena

-tambien estamos entrenando duro, no somos diferentes- repsondia elizabeth seria pero nerviosa

-¡Eres valiente!- la mujer decía con una sonrisa sádica asustando mas a elizabeth

¡Elizabeth nuevamente recordaba las palabras de goku y en ese momento agachándose como una ninja esquivaba un puño que esta arrojaba a su pecho asombrando a la mujer y a todas por tal reaccion!

-¿que?- se pensó la pandora sudando un poco

Elizabeth se asustaba de su propia hazaña y la pandora la miraba molesta

¡Elizabeth se caía al piso mirando nerviosa a la mujer y en ese momento todas se levantaban y se ponían en frente de la pandora aunque asustadas!

-aunque sea una pandora...no dejaremos que lastime a nuestra camarada...

¡Todos miraban el momento pero en ese momento goku aparecía detrás de la mujer muy serio tomándola del hombro alegrando a todas!

¡¿Qué haces!?- goku decía con un rostro sombrío que hizo aterrar a la pandora algo dentro de ella en especial en sus estigmas decía que realmente estaba haciendo lo incorrecto

-¿piensas usar tus fuerzas para lastimar a mis alumnas? ¡no lo permitire!

La mujer solo daba media vuelta y se iba pero antes decía algo

-¡Solo las arruinaras!- la mujer decia en voz baja y goku la miraba serio

-¿enserio piensas que con esa amabilidad se haran fuertes?- la chica mas molesta le gritaba a hora a goku que solo escuchaba serio el saiyajin iba a hablar pero una hablo y era Elizabeth

-¡No hables asi de nuestro maestro…no te metas en lo que no te importa!- Elizabeth decia seria enojando a la pandora

-¡Si no te metas!

-¡Él es quien nos entrena!

todas gritaban molestas pero nerviosas asombrando a goku la pandora se iba molesta del sitio

-¿Están bien?- goku preguntaba a todas y levantando a Elizabeth

-¡Si goku-sensei y es gracias a usted que pude esquivar ese golpe ,gracias!- Elizabeth se inclinaba pero temblando por el miedo

¡Si sensei gracias!- todas decían inclinándose

¡Descuiden para eso soy su maestro!- goku les sonreía y todas se sonrojaban levemente

 ** _tras lo ocurrido regresaban d enuevo a su rutina_**

¡Bien, ya estamos más tranquilos!- goku decia con una sonrisa aunque todas estaban nerviosas

¡Sensei! ¿Esto no se quedara asi cierto?- una chica preguntaba nerviosa

¡Esto lo hablare después….por ahora continuemos!- goku decia calmándolas y asintiendo

¡Bien…..a partir de aquí empieza lo difícil, entrenaran artes marciales conmigo, además las mejorare en resistencia y en fuerza…y además les enseñare a dominar un poco el ki!- goku decia con una sonrisa

¡¿Ki!?- todas preguntaban asombradas

-¿habla de esa energía que solo pueden usar los monjes mas viejos? ¡pero ni ellos pueden domarlo completamente!- una chica hablaba de forma nerviosa

-es dificil es verdad, pero con el tiempo lo lograran asi que descuiden, estas 6 semanas serán difíciles pero confíe en mí, pasaran el examen de ingreso!- goku les levantaba el pulgar y todas se alegraban y asentían con un fuerte si en pose militar, Elizabeth era la que quedaba más contenta

¡El resto del día se iba entrenando, todas aprendían rápido, el entrenamiento de goku era muy pesado pero el guerrero no las humillaba, al contrario las animaba y eso les daba más aliento!

¡Caía la noche y todas dormían exhaustas pero goku meditaba en una roca!

-¡Valla, sentado a estas horas!- la pandora instructora llegaba sonriendo a goku quien habría un ojo

-¡Eres tú!- goku decia tranquilo

-¡me enferma esa forma de tratarlas…no cabe duda que no sabes el horror de pelear contra un nova! – la chica estya vez le hablaba de forma asqueada

-¡Si las consientes asi….solo morirán en el campo de batalla! ¿QUE NO ENIENDES?- la mujer esta vez le gritaba a goku quien escuchaba tranquilo pero serio

-¡Si crees que con maltratos las harás fuertes, piénsalo tú, yo no creo en esa clase de entrenamiento!- goku se levantaba y salía del sitio

-¡Espera!- la mujer le gritaba esta vez y goku volteaba

-¡Solo las llevaras a la muerte asi…..¿ES NO TE IMPORTA LA VIDA DE ESAS CHICAS? ¿O SOLO BUSCAS QUE TE ADULEN?- la maestra gritaba más fuerte al punto de despertar a Elizabeth quien se asomaba y escuchaba

-¡por supuesto que me importa….y eso por eso que soy así!- goku decia más serio esta vez

-¡las entreno para pelear y luchar…...no para ir a morir, si de verdad te preocupas por la vida de ellas…...no las entrenes para morir…...entrenarlas para vivir y superarse, que puedan encontrar motivación, tal vez no sea muy experto en ser maestro como tu, pero asi lo creo yo !- goku decía en voz alta dejando asombrada a la pandora y a Elizabeth que escuchaba escondidas

-¡Si no pasas el examen... te echaran... espero estés preparado!- la mujer salía del sitio dejando serio a goku pero goku daba una ojeada hacia atras

-¡¿Elí-chan!?- goku volteaba la cabeza y miraba a Elizabeth escondida

-¡goku-sensei perdón no quise escuchar!- Elizabeth se disculpaba de forma comica

-¡Tranquila!- goku le decia sonriendo

-¡Sensei….esas palabras fueron hermosas…..yo…no…..todas pasaremos y le callaremos la boca a esa mujer!- Elizabeth decia motivada y goku sonreía

-¡Sí!- goku decia motivado igual

-pero no te desesperes aun tenemos 6 semanas y apenas fue el primer dia, asi que ve a descansar-

la chica sonreia y asentia para despedirse y entrar a la casa donde estaban todas

 _ **-¡Segundo día 6 am!**_

-¡Bien les enseñare a dominar el ki!- goku decia poniéndolas felices a todas

-¡Bien…..el ki es su energía espiritual, su fuente de poder mientras más entrenen más fuerte será su ki, es una energía difícil de dominar, por eso no se angustien ni tampoco se exijan a la primera! ¿Entendido?- goku decia con una sonrisa y todas de forma respetuosa decían que si

-¡Bien ...miren, asi es el ki!- goku estiraba su mano y de ella sacaba una esfera dorada de energía asombrando a todas

-¡Bien tienen que relajarse y concentrarse para lograrlo, !- goku la desaparecía y todas se ponían en marcha, cada una se ponia en posicion de loto para empezar a concentrarse …..paso la mañana entera y ninguna puso sacar nada desmotivándolas bastante

-¡Les dije que sería difícil….no se angustien- goku les sonreía y les levantaba la moral cosa que lograba

el saiyajin iba a la sala de maestros para guardar algunas cosas el guerrero al llegar saludaba de forma cortes a las presentes pandoras en el lugar pero para su sorpresa ninguna le devolvio el saludo

-¿que pasa? ¿ocurre algo?- preguntaba goku muy extrañado pero ellas solo lo ignoraban goku solo se ponia mas nervioso por la actitud de las mujeres

-son goku ¿verdad?- una de ellas se dirijia al guerrero

-ni te esfuerces, no quieren hablar contigo-

-¿pero porque?- preguntaba goku extrañado por esa declaracion el no habia dado razones para que se enojaran con el o lo ingoraran

-aveces son asi, pero no te desanimes- la chica le sonreia a goku cosa que lo hizo mirarlas de nuevo para ganarse una mirada de odio

-bueno, si no quieren hablarme no las obligare-

goku salia del lugar guardando y sacando algunas cosas para irse a almorzar

-la pandora que le hablo a goku solo miraba a este salir y voltear a ver a sus amigas

-saben, no deberian ignorar a un chico tan apuesto, se van a quedar solteritas-

las chicas se ruborizaron de forma comica para voltear a ver a la pandora muy molesta

-oigan el no es malo, ademas es muy guapo, se ve que es un gran maestro, no deberian estar tan nerviosas por tener a un joven asi, ni los modelos son tan apuestos ...

-no te metas, el puede ser la causa de que esas chicas lleguen a genetics como unas simples consentidas...¿acaso eso no te molesta?

la pandora se ponía seria mirando a la que le decía

-si eso crees, pues espera a que llegue el dia de la prueba...ahy veremos si es verdad-

\- la chica solo regresaba a su asiento siendo vista por la chica que estaba molesta con el saiyajin las demás también se callaban

 _-¡si tan solo hubieran visto lo que hiciste con esa piedra, se tragarian sus palabras!_

 _la pandora recordaba que cuando goku hizo la presentacion con la piedra ella estaba de casualidad observando desde un lugar apartado, fue casualidad pero al mirar esa escena ella como las cadetes se quedaba sin habla_

Todas entrenaban igual de la misma forma con movimientos y tecnicas que goku les enseñaba de artes marciales todas como lo habitual lo hacian pesimo pero goku era paciente y las ayudaba en lo que mas podia para llegar la noche pero goku al llegar a vigilar a su pelotón las observo despiertas entrenando con mucha motivación ellas entrenaban fuera del area de sus habitaciones que estaba en el exterior

-¡¿Qué hacen despiertas!?- goku preguntaba asombrado

-¡Sensei, perdón esta fue mi idea!- Elizabeth bajaba la cabeza ante goku

-¡Pero…!¿no están cansadas?!- goku preguntaba extrañado

-¡No señor….sensei queremos ser más fuertes y…superar con honores el examen final!- todas decían con su pose militar asombrando a goku y poniéndolo feliz

-¡Su espíritu de guerreras es extraordinario…..pero deben descansar, aunque les permitiré entrenar otro poco!- goku decia sonriendo sentándose a un lado

-¡Gracias señor!- todas decia de nuevo y regresaban a su rutina, todas llevaba un pantalón y botas y un leguis de ejercicio

¡pasaban los días y hasta noches de entrenamiento, las chicas ponían sus espíritus a todo dar en sus entrenamientos, las vigilancias las hacían sin cansancio y hasta motivadas, sin embargo goku no se descuidaba, el entrenaba antes de entrenarlas a ellas, era algo agotador pero el saiyajin lo hacia con mucha dedicación tambien !

-goku solo supervisaba como su peloton iba adquiriendo mas fuerza cosa que lo alegraba mucho sobretodo al ver que elizabeth era la que mas empeño ponia

-bien suficiente, descansemos...

-sensei, porfavor dejenos continuar- elizabeth muy respetuosa le hablaba a agoku y las demas asentian- queremos entrenar ahora el combate fisico por favor

goku solo escuchaba la motivacion y sonreia para asentir

-bien, si eso quieren hagamoslo-

 _ **En una noche de caminata militar bajo la lluvia**_

un grupo de pandoras observaban al peloton del saiyajin para evaluar la condicion de las cadetes, ellas pensaban que iban a resultar un desastre pero...

-¡¿Viste!? ¡No están sucias!- una pandora miraba el escuadrón asombrada

-¡y cargan las mochilas como si nada!- otra decia igual de aosmbrada

las cadetes corrian sin porblemas, y parecia que cargar las mochilas no era nada

-¡Vamos continúen!- goku de brazos cruzados les daba ánimos a todas quienes escalaban

Una de las chicas se caía y Elizabeth la ayudaba a levantarse

-¡Vamos no te rindas!- Elizabeth le decia y la ayudaba a levantarse y la chica se levantaba sin dolor para seguir corriendo y llegar hasta la meta

-parece que en verdad se estan haciendo mas fuertes- una de las pandoras decia bastante sorprendida, las demas solo miraban bastante asombradas

¡Pasaban 5 semanas de arduo entrenamiento, en la última semana finalmente pudieron liberar su ki aunque fue agotador!

-¡Lo lograron!- goku decia contento y todas igual estaban felices el de Elizabeth era muy grande asombrando a goku

- _¡No cabe duda…..será una gran guerrera!_ \- goku miraba a Elizabeth con orgullo

-¡Muy bien! ¡Esta semana se pondrá a prueba lo que aprendieron conmigo - goku decia sonriendo alegrando a todas

¡¿Enserio!?- todas decían asombradas

¡Sí!- goku con una sonrisa les decia cosa que las alentaba bastante

-¡ya pasaron 5 semanas, y se han vuelto muy fuertes, esta semana sera la mas dificil- decia goku esta vez serio

-si sensei- respondian el grupo

¡Bien continuemos!- goku les decia a todas quienes estaban más motivadas

¡La última semana pasaría en solo combates todas en especial Elizabeth quien era la mejor de todas lograban mejorar en todos los aspectos de forma excelente!

en la noche del ultimo dia, todas dormian muy tranquilas pero elizabeth a escondidas estaba entrenando haciendo lagartijas

- _mañana...sera el dia, en que les demostraremos nuestro resultado, sensei-_

elizabeth muy decidida se decia a si misma, su motivacion estaba en lo mas alto para finalmente demostrar que ya no eran las mismas de antes

 **¡Llegaba el día y goku llegaba a donde estaba el encargado de la prueba junto a las demas !**

-¡goku-san han pasado las seis semanas y queremos ver el resultado de su entrenamiento por favor!- un soldado con 5 pandoras entre ellas la que las ataco a un lado de este

Todas entraban como soldados de una manera excelente completamente sincronizadas y sus físicos más desarrollados y firmes todas llegaban y saludaba como soldados con sus brazos en la espalda

-¡Ohhhhhhhh nada mal!- el comandante decia asombrado viendo la imponencia de las mujeres

¡Bien! ¡El examen será…!

-¡Me gustaría pedirle que el examen esta vez fuera diferente!- goku decia sonriendo y asombrando al comandante

-¡Quiero que una de ellas pelee contra una pandora!

Todos quedaban sin palabras ante lo que goku decia pero sus alumnas estaban serias pero sonreían

-¡Goku-san eso es imposible….una persona corriente no podría contra una pandora!- el comandante decia sudando pensando que goku estaba bromeando

-¡Mi método de entrenamiento es prepararlas para west genétics y avanzar más rápido en ciertas cosas para que se hagan más fuertes!- goku decia sin perder su postura, No estoy diciendo que la derrote….pero si que demuestren su avance!- goku decia serio esta vez asombrando mas al general que no se podia creer tal cosa

-¡Jajajajaajaj!- la pandora a un lado empezaba a reír

¡Te volviste loco…..! ¡ni aunque entrenen por 100 años una humana corriente no podría contra una pandora…..…sobre todo si son esas mimadas ¡

Las demás al lado empezaban a reírse igual lo que molestaba a las cadetes

-¡Cuiden su boca!- el comandante les gritaba lo que las hacia callar

-¡Está bien! ¡y ...¿porque no les demuestras lo que es una "pandora?"- goku decia con una sonrisa confiada haciendo enojar a la chica

-¡Bien….si eso quieres, entonces seré yo quien pruebe a esos fracasos!- la mujer se tronaba los nudillos y el comandante se ponía nervioso

-¡Señor si estas moscas no pueden ni tocarme entonces exijo la suspensión de este niño bonito!- la pandora apuntaba a goku

-¡Está bien!- goku sonreía y el comandante solo sudaba mas

-¡¿Está seguro!?- el soldado preguntaba

-¡sí!- goku decia firme

-Está bien ¡asi se hará!- el comandante y todos se retiraban a una cancha que era un cuadrilátero

¡La pandora subía con ropa de ejercicio muy presumida!

-¡Sensei! ¡Deje que sea yo quien suba!- Elizabeth decía con una fuerte motivación

-¡Está bien ve tu Elí-chan!- goku decia de brazos cruzados

-¡Elizabeth-chan animo! ¡el futuro de goku-sensei está en tus manos!- todas animaban a su amiga

-¡y por eso no perderé!- Elizabeth alzaba el pulgar y salía a cambiarse subía con el top de ejercicio y los pantalones pero sin zapatos

-¡¿Lista mocosa!?- la pandora decia arrogante y Elizabeth se inclinaba para voltear a ver a goku quien le sonreía haciéndola ruborizar, elizabeth empezaba a estirarse

Todas animaban a Elizabeth aunque era una prueba militar no se les daba el derecho de no animar a su amiga

-¡Puedes usar tu volt texture si quieres!- Elizabeth lo decia sonriendo haciendo enojar a la mujer

-¡Eso pensaba hacer!- la pandora ponía un rostro furioso

¡La pelea terminara hasta que una golpee a la otra directamente!- el general decia para alzar la mano en señal de arbitro

 _ **¡Empiecen!**_

¡La pandora se arrojaba contra Elizabeth con un puño en alto pero Elizabeth lo esquivaba con una patada giratoria golpeaba a la pandora la cual se cubría pero la hacía arrastrar asombrando a las demás que observaban

 _¡Imposible! ¡Pero si tengo el volt texture activado!_ \- la pandora decia asustada

Elizabeth no perdía el tiempo y se arrojaba contra la pandora de nuevo esquivando su puño pero Elizabeth daba una voltereta con sus brazos y se hacía detras de ella

La rubia arrojaba una patada con todas sus fuerzas la pandora se asombraba por la velocidad y utilizaba accel para esquivar haciendo enojar a la rubia que se cubría de un puño pero este le lastimaba sus brazos y la arrojaba a unos metros

 _-¡¿Me…me obligo a usar accel!?_ \- la pandora decia sudando y todas estaban igual por el desempeño de la chica

-¡Increíble!- el comandante estaba sin palabras todas las demás animaban a su amiga y goku solo miraba orgulloso

-¡Malditaaaaaaa!- la pandora se arrojaba otra vez pero Elizabeth la agarraba del brazo y de una patada detrás de la rodilla la hacía perder el equilibrio y haciendola caer todas estaban sin palabras ya la habia golpeado

-¡¿De qué sirve la fuerza….si no sabes usarla!?- Elizabeth miraba a la pandora quien la miraba enfurica y se ponía de pie

-si piensas que por ser mas fuerte puedes ganarme te equivocas, el combate no solo se decide por quien es mas fuerte...sino por quien sabe utilizar mejor la fuerza-

la pandora llegaba incluso a invocar su volt weapon por la rabia cosa que puso nerviosa a elizabeth pero se ponia en guardia de nuevo

 _ **¡Suficiente!**_ \- el comandante gritaba asombrando a las dos

-¡Se dijo que hasta que una recibiera un golpe directo…la cadete, no la alumna Elizabeth mably gana!- el soldado decia asombrando a las pandoras y alegrando al grupo de goku que empezaban a brincar de felicidad

-¡Goku-san estoy sin palabras eso fue espectacular, una joven pudo pelear casi a la par con una pandora sin tener estigmas, estoy maravillado!- el soldado estaba tan feliz que decia todo muy rápido

-¡Pero más que nada fue trabajo de ellas!- goku sonreía y las veía a todas quienes sonreía

-¡¿y todas son asi de fuertes!?- el soldado preguntaba y goku asentía poniendo nerviosas a todas las pandoras

-¡La mujer solo se calmaba pues no tenia ya razón para enojarse!

-¡Oye! ¡Yo gane! ¡asi que debes pagar...

elizabeth le hablaba a la pandora

¡querías que nuestro maestro se fuera si ganabas, asi que como yo gane…discúlpate con el!- Elizabeth decia seria y la mujer solo se tranquilizaba y bajaba donde goku!

-¡Perdón!- la chica decia seria mirando al suelo

-¡Está bien no estoy molesto y ellas tampoco!- goku las miraba a todas quienes sonreían

-¡Me equivoque…eres increíble, espero que podamos trabajar juntos!- la pandora estiraba su mano nerviosa pero goku se la daba con una sonrisa haciendo que la mujer se alegrara y algo roja el acto de la pandora hacia que las demas fueran tambien hacia goku y le pidieran perdon y goku las perdonaba !

 _ **¡Día de la graduación!**_

¡Todas las pandoras estaba escuchando el discurso de un comandante con sus ropas de soldadas , el hombre decia que ellas irían a west genétics como nuevas alumnas!

¡Tras finalizar la reunión todas salían a donde estaba goku quien escuchaba la charla!

¡Chicas…..felicidades!- goku les sonreía a todas

¡Sensei….gracias!- todas se inclinaban ante el Saiyajin quien les sonreía

¡Les espera más cosas en el futuro animo son fuertes, y deben serlo mas, nunca dejen de entrenar y jamás se abandonen!- goku decia como un maestro al peloton que bajaba la cabeza y de sus ojos caer gotas de agua

¡Todas empezaban a llorar!

-¡Sensei…..gracias lo extrañaremos!- todas lloraban mirando al Saiyajin pero Elizabeth era la que más le dolía y volteaba su rostro

¡Goku se acercaba y le ponía la mano en su hombro!

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien Elí-chan…todas lo hicieron bien!- goku les sonreía haciendo que todas reventaran en llanto

-¡Sensei!- todas lo abrazaban mientras lloraban goku solo se dejaba abrazar pero realmente sentía lastima

-¡Sensei tome!- Elizabeth le pasaba un paquete con cartas

¡Gracias, las leeré más tarde! ¡chicas…..ustedes son guerreras, y recuerden que jamás deben subestimar a nadie, y jamás abandonen a sus compañeras….sin importar nada….., estoy orgulloso!- goku se despedía como lo hace siempre levantando su mano y ubicándola en la frente como un soldado

¡Todas con lágrimas miraban a goku y lo despedían de la misma forma!

¡ _Goku-sensei…..algún día entre a west genétics, porque quiero que sea mi limiter, sus enseñanzas jamás las olvidare_!- Elizabeth se despedía de la misma forma que todas llorando pero sonriendo y ruborizada

 _ **¡Pasaba un tiempo mas y goku nuevamente era instructor!**_

¡Bien soy son goku aoi y a partir e hoy seré su maestro!- goku decia con su sonrisa habitual

¡Todas se inclinaban pero entre ellas había una chica de cabello rojo como cola de caballo!

 _ **¡Fin del capítulo 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas los capitulos de las otras teorias los sacare este fin de semana sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 6 historia del pasado 2: la chica traidora**

En west genétics cuando un escuadrón de cadetes se gradúa entra a la academia en el gran de primer año, empezando desde lo más bajo hasta ascender hasta el tercero, cuando se completa la academia las pandoras tienen dos opciones

O terminar el grado militar o pasar a cuarto año ósea….la elite de pandoras ¡chevalier!, desde lo ocurrido con los nuevos estigmas las pandoras que dejan la academia disminuyo casi hasta el 90%, ¿la razón? ¡Sencilla!…..el inmenso poder que los estigmas les otorgaban desde la vacuna, las pandoras estaban tan felices que no querían dejarlos y además de eso ya pensaban que eran invencibles y por lo tanto ellas deseaban seguir luchando contra los novas, pero….se necesita alguien que enseñe a estas guerreras a cómo controlar tal poder existían dos seres que se dedicaban a esto

¡La "gran heroína del octavo cruce nova" de west genétics del este japon! ¡Kazuha aoi! Quien entrenaba a las pandoras no solo de japon sino del mundo por medio de las enseñanzas de su maestro y nuevo hermano

¡Y el guerrero portador de tal poder y el verdadero salvador de este mundo…..son goku el maestro de kazuha!

¡En un laboratorio genjo se encontraba trabajando en unos estigmas pero eran diferentes a los demás!

¡Ya casi lo logro!- decia genjo mirando los estigmas que eran no 20 sino 25!

¡Pasaba solo una semana desde que goku entreno a su primer pelotón las cartas solo expresaban agradecimiento y en parte amor, cosa que goku no era experto pero lo hacían sentir feliz….ahora era turno de otro escuadrón!

¡Son goku-san el rendimiento que obtuvieron estas pandoras fue tan excelente que hemos decidido esperar a que entrene el otro para que ingresen a la academia a la vez!- el comandante estaba hablando con goku

¡Entiendo!- goku asentía aunque no entendía mucho

¡La verdad queríamos que usted entrenara a todos los escuadrones que estaba pendientes pero estos ya tienen maestros!- el comandante suspiraba de tristeza

¡Bueno goku-san su próximo escuadrón está esperándolo!- el soldado decia sonriendo abrazando a goku del hombro

En otro lugar

¡Soy son goku su nuevo maestro!- goku estaba en frente de otro grupo de mujeres

¡Míralo que lindo! ¡Es el nieto de genjo-san!- las pandoras se rumoreaban entre ellas pero una pelirroja lo miraba con intriga

¡Bien, como tengo costumbre quiero conocer el nombre de todas y que se conozcan asi que hagamos un pequeño círculo y díganme sus nombres!- goku ordenaba y todas hacían caso pero una de ellas se puso realmente tensa era una que estaba junto a la pelirroja

¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba la chica pero esta solo la ignoraba poniéndola algo molesta

¡Bien ya me presente asi que siguen ustedes!- goku apuntaba a una chica y esta se levantaba de forma muy respetuosa y se presentaba de forma respetuosa todas hacían lo mismo hasta que llegaban a las dos ultimas

¡Mi nombre es arnett macmillan mucho gusto!- la pandora se presentaba muy linda

¡Mucho gusto arnett-chan!- goku la saludaba y miraba la última quien bajaba la cabeza

¡Faltas tú!- goku preguntaba algo intrigado

¡Lo siento…..no puedo!- la chica decia muy nerviosa haciendo que goku se extrañe

¡Oye, tu superior te habla impertinente!- una de las chicas se levantaba y gritaba

¡Está bien si no quieres decirme pero tus compañeras no podrán conocerte bien!- goku decia de forma inocente pero extrañado

¡Dolly…..!- la chica no podía decir nada más pues le empezaba a temblar la boca esto lo notaria goku

¡Está bien Dolly-chan hasta ahí no hace falta que digas más!- goku la calmaba pues parecía que iba a llorar, todas solo la miraban muy extrañadas en especial arnett

¡Bien las dejare hoy para que se conozcan mañana empezaremos a entrenar!- goku decia despidiéndose

¡Sensei, ¡¿no quiere quedarse?- una chica preguntaba

¡Tengo otro grupo que vigilar lo siento!- goku salía por la puerta y todas se ponían tristes

¡Que lastima! ¡si es muy lindo! ¡¿Pero un hombre instruyendo!?- se decían todas y arnett escuchaba

¡¿No escuchaste!? ¡Goku sensei derroto a 10 de elite el solo sin que lo tocaran y además el primer grupo que entreno todas fueron capaces de luchar contra las pandoras sin estigmas!

¡Todas quedaban asombradas pero en especial arnett quien no podía creérselo!

¡Además él es nieto del doctor genjo!- nuevamente decia la chica y arnett escuchaba pero miraba a la chica sentada sola ella iba a acercarse pero las demás empezaron a hablar con ella y la chica se quedaba sola!

¡El primer día de entrenamiento era igual que con el primero pero este tenía un poco más de espíritu y eso notaba goku en especial en arnett quien corría como si nada!

¡Increíble!- goku decia mirando a la pelirroja quien continuaba corriendo como si nada

¡goku miraba una tableta que contenía el nombre de todas

¡Asi que esa chica se llama asi…no entiendo porque no quiso decir su nombre si es muy normal!- goku decia mirando la tableta

¡Han pasado 50 vuelas!-¡suficiente!-goku las detenía y todas caían como zombis moribundos

¡Jajajajaajaj! ¡se nota que hacen poco ejercicio!- goku reía lo que les parecía adorable a todas

¡Está bien descansen 20 minutos!-

¡arnett-chan! -goku miraba a la pelirroja quien se ponía firme

¡Muy buena condición! ¡y tú también Dolly….parnell!- goku decia de forma inocente mirando la tabla

¡al escuchar ese apellido todas las cadetes inmediatamente pusieron rostros de enojos pero lo disimulaban por otro lado arnett se extrañaba por la acción de todas!

¡¿Parnell!? ¡Ahora entendemos! ¡Es una suerte que kazuha-sama este viva! - todas decían rumoreando entre ellas cosa que también extraño a goku la chica solo se ponía de pie y se alejaba mas

¡Muy bien ya podemos ir a comer nos veremos en un rato!- goku salía del sitio y las cadetes se acercaban

¡Sensei venga a comer con nosotras!- todas decían a goku

¡Perdón pero ver a alguien!- goku se rascaba la nuca y todas ponían un puchero lindo arnett por otro lado miraba a Dolly salir del lugar triste y el Saiyajin notaria esto también

 **Después de un rato**

¡Goku comía como siempre en una mesa con alguien!

¡Nunca cambiaras cierto goku-kun!- kazuha estaba frente a goku con una ropa de chevalier y muchas medallas

¡Estuvo delicioso gracias kazuha-chan!- goku agradecía la comida

¡Ni lo menciones gracias a ti puedo comprar toda esta comida!- la chica decia sonriendo

¡Bueno kazuha…ah espera! ¡kazuha-chan quiero preguntarte algo!- goku decia a la chica

¡si claro dime!- decia kazuha

¡Has escuchado de una tal Dolly….par….parné…..!- goku intentaba recordar y kazuha lo miraba con una gota de sudor

¡¿Dolly!? ¡No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre!- kazuha respondía

¡Qué extraño pensé que sí, las chicas te mencionaron cuando dije su apellido!- goku de forma inocente decia a kazuha

¡¿Bueno y cuál es su apellido!?- kazuha preguntaba de forma cómica

¡Mmmm, no recuerdo Jajajaja!- goku se rascaba la nuca y hacia caer a kazuha de forma inocente

¡Hay goku-kun no tienes remedio!- kazuha se pegaba en la cara y goku solo reía

¡Cuando lo recuerdes pregúntame! ¿Vale?- la chica se levantaba y goku asentía

¡Bueno me voy gracias kazuha-chan adiós!- goku salía con la teletrasnportacion dejando pensando a kazuha

¿Dolly? ¡Pero su nombre se me hace algo raro….si lo mencionaron conmigo debe ser algo raro….si goku-kun me pregunto debe ser importante mejor investigo!- kazuha salía de la casa para la academia lo increíble es que salía volando

¡Goku llegaba y el entrenamiento continuaba hasta la noche!

¡El Saiyajin caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos!

¡Eh! ¡a aqui es donde están arnett-chan y las demás!- goku seguía pero sentía el ki de ellas despiertas

Mientras goku pasaba todas estaban comiendo dulces que tenían escondidos, arnett quería invitar a Dolly a comer pero todas le dijeron que no lo hiciera y le contaban sobre su hermana la cual resulto ser una" traidora" huyendo y dejando su pelotón solo y a causa de eso todas la odiaban

Al otro día todas se preparaban para entrenar y como siempre Dolly estaba sola goku la miraba pero al momento de hablar era interrumpido

¡Goku-sensei! ¿Pasa algo?- arnett preguntaba a goku quien volteaba a verla

¡A no arnett-chan estoy bien…..pero tu compañera se ve desanimada ¿porque? – goku le preguntaba a arnett quien recordaba lo que le dijeron sus compañeras

¡¿Sensei usted no lo sabe?!- arnett preguntaba extrañada

¡¿Saber que!?- goku decia de manera inocente y arnett se asombraba pero se daba cuenta de la inocencia de goku

¡A nada sensei!- arnett decia con una gota de sudor

¡El entrenamiento continuaba Dolly corría pero muy desanimada haciendo que goku se quedara pensativo!

¡Qué extraño, porque ella esta tan sola!- goku la llamaba y ella iba de forma obediente

¡¿Estás bien Dolly-chan!?- goku preguntaba intrigado

¡si estoy bien sensei!- la mujer contestaba muy decaída pero goku la miraba serio

¡No estás bien déjame revisarte!- goku ponía su mano en su cabeza dejando algo dudosa a la chica que se sonrojaba levemente

¡Estás bien físicamente!- goku decia quitando su mano

¡¿Cómo lo sabe!?Preguntaba Dolly

¡Digamos que es un don!- goku decia sonriendo

¡Es raro sensei!- decia la chica sin cambiar de rostro

¡Enserio Dolly-chan! ¿Qué te pasa?- goku preguntaba nervioso

¡Nada sensei! ¿Puedo volver?- decia la chica y goku solo asentía pero se quedaba viéndola

¡Tras terminar el entrenamiento todas estaban en el comedor Dolly era golpeada y su bandeja se caía pero arnett le ayudaba aunque Dolly la ignoraba!

¡Rayos es difícil eh!- arnett decia relajada mirando a la chica pero todas la miraban con odio

¡ **En otro lado**!

Todas estaban lavando sus ropas de forma natural arnett lo hacía de una forma rápida mientras que todas por ser de familias ricas no sabían ni como escurrir

Durante la charla ocurrían ciertas cosas con las alumnas

¡Arnett lavaba su ropa con normalidad hasta que una de las chicas la llamaba junto con las demás!

¿Qué ocurre?- arnett preguntaba de forma tranquila pero todas la miraban con enojo

¡Arnett! ¿Por qué ayudaste a parnell?- la chica hablaba de manera arrogante y todas estaban igual

¡¿Por qué!? Pues tenía que ayudarla!- arnett decia de buena forma ¡es momento de dejar esas tonterías del pasado!- arnett decia pero todas la callaban ¡ella no es nuestra compañera!- decia la chica molesta

¡Arnett nos caes bien y por eso te lo decimos aléjate de ella!- la chica decia muy seria y arnett se lo tomaba mal

¡¿y si digo que no!?- ¡¿acaso debo obedecerles!?- arnett sonreía maniáticamente y la chica solo sería la miraba

¡Pensamos que eras diferente…..pero veo que solo eres de la clase humilde!- todas salían y dejaban a arnett sola la cual durante el lavado de ropa era completamente aislada

¡Bueno como sea!- decia arnett normal pero por dentro le dolía

Al otro día de entrenamiento todas salían para entrenar pero a arnett le escondían los cordones de las botas

¡Espera has visto mis…!- arnett le preguntaba a una de sus compañeras pero ella no le contestaba y salía corriendo

¡¿Pero qué les pasa!?- arnett decia muy enojada

¡Por un lado salía arield y la veía con un rostro sombrío dejando a arnett nerviosa!

¡Afuera estaba goku y todas estaban al frente pero tenían rostros de enojo y decaídas!

¡¿Les ocurre algo chicas están enfermas!?- goku de forma inocente preguntaba

¡No sensei!- arield respondía pero de manera muy decaída que goku notaba

¡Perdón sensei llegue tarde!- arnett gritaba mientras corría hasta donde las demás

¡a arnett-chan no te preocupes aun no empiezo!- goku le decia con una sonrisa y la chica se inclinaba pero notaba algo de tristeza en ella y eso le preocupaba

¡Veo que están muy decaídas….¡¿qué ocurre!?- goku preguntaba esta vez algo serio pero todas solo estaban serias

¡No señor!- todas respondían con falsedad en la voz y goku claramente no se tragaba esto

¡Bien! ¡Entonces…..si les enseño esto creo que las animare más!- goku empezaba a levitar asombrando a todas pero en especial a arnett

¡¿Sensei puede volar!?- arnett gritaba maravillada ¡escuche que solo se aprende cuando estas en primero!

¡Pues les enseñare a volar, para hacerlo deben controlar su ki y durante este tiempo lo lograran!- goku decia en el cielo y todas se emocionaban pero Dolly solo estaba decaída

¡Al acabar el entrenamiento arnett iba a sentarse con las demás a comer pero todas se levantaban y la miraban con desprecio!

¡Aprende tu lugar! ¿De verdad crees que alguien de tu nivel puede hablarnos asi?-arield le decia a arnett y todas se reían de ella para sentarse en otra silla

¡¿Qué es lo que acabar de decir!?- arnett se empezaba a molestar pero en ese momento goku llegaba y le ponía la mano en el hombro

¡Ven conmigo arnett-chan!- goku le decia le decia a arnett haciendo que todas observaran la escena arnett salía cabizbaja detrás de goku

¡Goku se sentaba con ella a un lado afuera del comedor!

¡¿Estoy en problemas sensei!?- arnett preguntaba nerviosa

¡Claro que no!- goku le ponía la mano en la cabeza

¡Arnett-chan! ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes? ¡no me engañes!- goku de forma seria preguntaba a la chica quien se quedaba mirando a goku y volteaba la cabeza para empezar a salirle algunas lagrimas

¡Goku-sensei…!- arnett decia limpiándose las lágrimas y poniendo serio a goku

¡Arnett le contaba todo a goku de como las ignoraban y las trataban de forma inferior!

¡Ya veo!- goku decia muy serio mirando a arnett quien no pudo contenerse

¡Perdóneme!- arnett decia limpiándose la cara

¡Descuida no es tu culpa!- goku le decia acariciándole la cabeza

¡Ya me esperaba esta clase de situaciones, descuida arnett-chan déjame ayudarte!- goku decia con su sonrisa que al ver la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

¡¿En serio!?-decia la chica como un niña indefensa

¡Si, después de todo soy su maestro y es mi deber cuidar de mis alumnas!- goku decia con sus sonrisa haciendo que arnett se ruborizara de nuevo

¡Gracias sensei!- la chica abrazaba a goku inconscientemente

¡Perdón!- decia arnett roja

¡Descuida, no soy muy bueno en estos temas pero las ayudare sin importar nada!- goku lo decia dejando feliz a la pelirroja

Arnett regresaba a comer pero una mano en el hombro nuevamente la hacia voltear

¡¿Dolly parnell!?- arnett decia mirando a la chica

¡Esta noche nos toca la vigilancia…yo se ser tu guardaría todo antes que lo escondan!- Dolly decia de forma fría mientras de devolvía

¡en la noche goku entrenaba como siempre lo hace en una montaña!

¡haaaa, presentia que ese tipo de situaciones ocurrirían een algún momento, es lo molesto de ser maestro…..pero ser maestro es increíble, siento como si pudiera preparar a los demás para lo peor, debo hacerlo lo mejor que pueda!- goku decia sentándose en una roca

Mientras tanto arnett y Dolly se encontraban haciendo vigilancia en una torre

¡Me alegra haberle contado a goku-sensei, espero pueda ayudarnos!- arnett decia bebiendo una soda

¡¿Pero…realmente será tan fuerte!?, es verdad que tiene bueno físico pero eso no es excusa para vencer a una pandora- arnett pensaba en el Saiyajin

¿Porque me ayudas?- Dolly decia cabizbaja

¡si vez que puedes hablar!-arnett decia cómicamente

¡¿Puedo preguntar de verdad tu hermana es una desertora!?- arnett preguntaba y en ese momento Dolly comenzaba a llorar

¡Ella, no es una desertora, después del 8 impacto nova ella y muchas otras regresaron vivas pero estaba realmente mal, muchos pensaron que habían muerto pero pudieron salvarlas…..no se porque dicen que es una traidora!- Dolly empezaba a llorar mientras apretaba los puños de dolor

¡Arnett solo la miraba seria!

¡Por eso vine aquí para limpiar nuestro nombre…..pero es tan difícil a veces quiero salir corriendo….como dicen que hicimos!- Dolly lloraba más fuerte

¡Arnett solo la miraba seria para después decirle!

¡¿y si mejor cambias tu ideal!?- arnett asombraba a Dolly

¡No conozco a tu hermana pero pelear contra una nova y sobre todo estar frente a la muerte aterra a cualquiera…..! ¡Deberías de cambiar tu meta!- arnett sonreía mientras miraba el cielo

¡Eres rara!- Dolly decia aun fría

¡Pues lo siento!- de forma cómica arnett contestaba

¡Pero….gracias por hablarme!- Dolly esta vez sonreía alegrando a arnett

¡De nada, por cierto le conté todo a goku-sensei, se que el nos ayudara!- arnett decia a Dolly quien se quedaba pensativa

¡¿ y cómo nos puede ayudar!?- Dolly preguntaba

¡No sé pero puede que nos sorprenda! –arnett decia con una sonrisa

¡Está bien confiare en el!- Dolly respondía

¡Por cierto mi hermana me pudo contar que el nova desapareció después de un destello en el cielo, y que un rayo gigantesco lo desintegro!-Dolly le contaba a arnett

¡Es evidente que fue kazuha-sama!- arnett respondía y Dolly asentía

 _ **¡Lo que no sabían las dos es quien realmente derroto al nova es su propio maestro son goku!**_

¡Al otro día!

¡¿Salida!?- todas preguntaban asombradas

¡Sí, me pidieron que les diera un entrenamiento en el exterior asi que nos vamos en un rato!- goku decia con su sonrisa él pensaba que con esta salida también podía mejorar el ánimo de todas y también ayudarlas a olvidarse de esas tonterías de traición y clase alta

Todas llegaban a una zona montañosa

¡¿Es aquí!?- goku miraba un mapa ¡pero se ve peligroso!- se decia en su mente mirando la montaña y la gran cantidad de tierra que había además de una zona civil debajo, goku no venía solo venía con dos instructoras mas de guía

¡Todas empezaban a desempacar arnett y Dolly lo hacían juntas y eso alegraba al Saiyajin

¡En la noche empezaba a llover pero no era una lluvia normal era una tormenta muy fuerte que incluso preocupo a goku!

¡Asi no podemos entrenar!- se decia el Saiyajin triste mirando el cielo

¡Sensei ese no es todo el problema…esto es alarmante!- una pandora miraba la montaña de tierra

¡Sí!- goku decia mirando igualmente

¡a se nos olvidó la brújula!- una maestra decia ¡tonta!- le gritaba otra

¡¿Brújula!?- goku preguntaba de forma inocente

¡es una pequeña cosita con una estrella sensei estaba en mi pupitre perdón!- la chica se inclinaba ante goku

¡Descuiden yo voy por ella!- goku salía del sitio volando para después tele transportarse en el cielo

¡Mientras tanto en los campamentos arnett y Dolly estaban recostadas en una hamaca!

¡Me encanta la lluvia es como una canción de cuna!- Dolly decia mientras se mecía

¡En verdad eres valiente!- arnett respondía

¡Es verdad goku-sensei no es como otros él es muy amable, con el creo que la estadía aquí no será mala !- Dolly decia mirando el techo

¡Si, pero me gustaría verlo en acción para saber qué tan fuerte es!- arnett decia empuñando la mano

¡¿Será verdad esos rumores!?- Dolly preguntaba

¡Aún nos quedan 5 semanas de entrenamiento, tal vez veamos algo más del!- arnett decia de manera cómica ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres mirar!?- Dolly decia cómicamente

En ese momento se escuchaba un fuerte ruido que hacía que todas salieran del sitio

¿Qué fue eso?- arnett y Dolly salían y miraban un desprendimiento de tierra monstruoso bajando de la montaña

¡Rápido lo detendremos con algunos árboles!- las pandoras que estaban con goku decían

¡Ayudaremos!- arnett decia nerviosa y todas igual

¡Debemos resistir hasta que goku-sensei llegue!- las dos maestras con su propia fuerza levantaban dos gigantescos arboles asombrando a las cadetes pero sobre todo a arnett

¡La…..fuerza de una pandora es….! ¿y goku sensei derroto a 10 de ellas?- arnett decia ahora para no creerse ese hecho

¡Rápido ayuden!- arnett le gritaba a todas pero estaban muy asustadas pero al escuchar el grito reaccionaban

¡no nos digas que hacer!-la chicas empezaron a discutir entre ellas pero en ese momento llegaba un gigantesco alud de tierra que se tragaba a las maestras

¡Instructorassssss!- gritaban arnett y todas aterradas en ese momento caía un gigantesco árbol y arnett salvaba a Dolly

El árbol entraba en el alud y era arrastrado junto con el rio que empezaba a creer!

¡Si eso cae en las casas…..!- todas decían asustadas y aterradas

¡Dolly en ese momento tomaba una cuerda y la amarraba al árbol!

¡Hay que ganar tiempo hasta que goku-sensei llegue!- Dolly gritaba y arnett reaccionaba y la ayuda

¡Si las pandoras no pudieron parar esto menos goku-sensei!- todas ya completamente resignadas decia con la muerte en la cara pero arnett y Dolly seguían halando

¡Dejen de ser cobardes!- arnett gritaba con fuerza pero ninguna se movía

Dolly en ese momento era halada por el troco y arnett se soltaba

¡Dollyyyyyyyy!-a arnett gritaba pero en una milésima de segundo la chica desaparecía del agua y ella llevada con las demás

Arnett y todas se ponían felices al ver quien era

¡goku-sensei!- todas gritaba de felicidad goku tenía a Dolly entre sus brazos

¡Arnett toma!- goku le pasaba a Dolly muy serio para de un Super estallido que dejo a todas asombradas se metía en la tierra asustándolas ahora

¡En ese momento sin perder tiempo goku sacaba a las 3 maestras de la tierra cargándolas en el!

¡Todas en especial arnett miraban a goku cautivas y asombradas por tal escena!

¡Increíble!- arnett decia sonrojada mirando a goku

¡Es como un superhéroe!- se decia en su mente mirando a goku descender con las 3 chicas que tocan vivas

¡Instructoras!- todas decia felices ayudándolas

¡Sensei el alud va a caer sobre los civiles y sobre nosotras!- arnett decia muy nerviosa y todas solo cerraban los ojos

¡Tranquilas…no lo permitiré!- goku muy serio salía de un estallido y se hacía debajo del alud y sobre la gente

¡Kameeeeeee! ¡Hameeeeeeeeee! – goku ponía sus manos en el costado y empezaba a cargar su poderoso ataque todas miraban a goku asombradas desde el risco

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- de un fuerte grito goku liberaba su técnica la cual chocaba contra el alud y como si fuera papel en fuego este empezaba a desintegrarse completamente hasta que la energía salía de la atmosfera como un haz de luz

¡Todas estaban sin palabras ante lo que veían incluso las maestras!

¡in….increíble!- arnett decia mirando asombrada al Saiyajin

Toda la tierra y el agua regresaban a la normalidad y las personas y pandoras eran salvadas por goku

¿Están bien?- goku preguntaba a todas quienes miraban a goku asombradas pero las mujeres empezaran a llorar hasta caer de rodillas

¡Tranquilas! ¡Ya todo acabo!- goku decia con una sonrisa a las cadetes

Arnett y Dolly miraban a goku pero arnett sobretodo

¡Increíble!- decia la chica sonrojada

¡al pasar el suceso!

¡Eso fue asombroso goku-sensei! ¡si fue asombroso!- las cadetes decian mirando a goku con corazones en las pupilas y ruborizadas

¡Jejejje me alegro que estén bien!- goku se rascaba la nuca

¡Arnett Dolly fueron muy valientes!- goku les decia a ambas

 _ **Soundtrack dragon ball GT música triste sad song**_

¡si lo fueron! ¡Gracias!- todas las demás se acercaban a las dos y lo decian muy arrepentidas

¡Gracias por salvarnos…..lo…. lo sentimos!- todas empezaban a llorar y se disculpaban con las dos chicas

¡Arnett estaba molesta pero después iba apaciguando su ira!

¡Está bien!- las dos decia con una sonrisa y todas las abrazaban mientras lloraban

¡Sensei gracias!- todas miraban a goku quien les sonreía

¡Escuchen, no deben menospreciar a sus compañeras por ser de diferentes familias, en el campo de batalla uno puede verse con la muerte, por eso siempre deben cuidarse entre sí, esas cosas de las clases no importan hay, deben olvidar el pasado y centrarse en el futuro, el miedo es normal pero deben vencerlo y deben hacerlo juntas!-

Esas palabras de goku cautivaban a todas y nuevamente empezaban a llorar arnett incluso Dolly cayeron de rodillas y lloraban como niñas

¡Goku se acercaba pero todas lo bajaban de un fuerte abrazo entre todas!

¡Gracias sensei! ¡Gracias!- todas decia mientras abrazaban a goku

¡Tras este incidente goku dijo que fue Dolly y las demás quienes detuvieron el alud asi limpiando el apellido de Dolly!

¡Sensei!- Dolly llegaba con goku

¡¿Sensei porque no dijo que fue usted quien detuvo el alud y porque dijo que no dijéramos nada?- Dolly decia muy asombrada

¡Yo no busco la fama Dolly-chan además asi tu familia se quitara ese peso de encima! Goku decia con su sonrisa haciendo que la chica se ruborizara

¡Vamos Dolly-chan a entrenar!- goku salía y Dolly con una sonrisa iba tras el la chica estaba tan feliz que se arrojaba a la espalda de goku y lo abrazaba

¡Gracias sensei…..gracias!- la chica decia entre lágrimas y goku solo sonreía a lo lejos arnett miraba la escena

¡es increíble!- la chica decia mirando a goku con una sonrisa

¡Pasaban las semanas de entrenamiento, la relación entre todas mejoro muchísimo y todas entrenaban igual qeue el primer grupo todas mejoraban y se hacían más fuerte y sus corazones se hacían más humildes!

 _ **Dragon Ball GT / Mi corazón encantado**_

¡Al pasar el examen y todas finalmente terminar el tiempo de entrenamiento igual que el primer escuadrón llegaban donde goku!

¡goku-sensei gracias por todo!- todas decían llegando donde goku y en pose militar le daban las gracias igual que el primero

¡Se hicieron muy fuertes, estoy orgulloso!- goku les levantaba el pulgar

¡Sensei…..entonces este es el adiós!- arnett se acercaba con una sonrisa y le daba la mano goku la aceptaba pero unas gotas de agua empezaban a caer

¡Arnett, no llores!- goku le acariciaba la cabeza yy todas empezaban llorar Dolly no aguantaba y caía de rodillas!

¡Recuerden que van a luchar por este mundo y por todos, algún día nos volveremos a ver! ¡Arnett, tu padre estaría orgulloso!- goku le decia a arnett que solo caía mas en llanto y abrazaba a goku todas igual

¡Animo chicas….superen sus límites y sus fuerzas!- goku les decia con su sonrisa y todas sonreían

¡Sensei…..nos despedimos gracias!- como el primer equipo lo hizo el segundo se despedía de goku

¡Cuando nos volvamos a ver sensei…..te hare mío!- arnett decia mirando a goku con lágrimas aunque todas pensaron igual

¡ **Academia west genétics**!

Una mujer vestida de monja les daba la bienvenida a todo un grupo de pandoras las cuales con un fuerte saludo y gracias agradecían la bienvenida

¡en un bañador!

¡¿65%!?- una pequeña pandora de cabello blanco salía y era adulada

¡Disculpa! ¿Me permites?- arnett aparecía en toalla y le pedía permiso a la pequeña pandora

¡si adelante!- respondía la chica

¡¿80%!?- todas quedaban sin palabras ante el porcentaje de la chica

¡Eres asombrosa!- l la pequeña chica adulaba a arnett

¡Gracias!- respondía la pandora

¡Mi nombre es attia Simmons encantada!- la pequeña chica saludaba

¡El mío es arnett macmillan!- arnett respondía

¡Hola mucho gusto soy Elizabeth mably!- la chica de cabello rubio saludaba a las dos las cuales respondían el saludo

¡Fin del capítulo 6!


	7. Chapter 7

**buenas gente naqui traigo otro capitulo mas d ela teoria tambien les digo que añadire enemigos de las peliculas de dbz pero mas adelante por ahora saben que abarco los principios asi que sean pacientes porfa y disfruten de los cambios que se realizan a partir de aqui tambien les recuerdo que no les presten atencion a los anonimos groseros sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 7 historia del pasado 3: el valor de una sonrisa**

Genjo se encontraba en su laboratorio y en él se encontraba con una capsula la cual brillaba de manera hermosa

¡Están listos!- genjo decia sonriendo y mirándolo su nueva creación

En un cuarto

¡Abuelo….es raro que me llames asi de urgente!- kazuha decia algo extrañada

¡Si kazuha perdón por molestarte!- genjo le decia a la chica

¡Kazuha quiero mostrarte algo!- genjo llevaba a su nieta a un cuarto

¡Al llegar kazuha observaba 25 estigmas iguales a los de ella pero eran algo diferentes!

¡¿Son estigmas!?- preguntaba la chica

¡a si es….los más poderosos que he logrado hacer con las células de goku…las bautice células S!- genjo decia imaginándose las células de goku , kazuha se asombraba

¡Son tuyos!- genjo decia dejando en shock a kazuha

¡¿Míos!?- kazuha decia asustada

¡Son completamente seguros, te desharás de esos y te ubicaras estos!- genjo decia asombrando a kazuha mas

¡Goku no puede mostrarse al mundo pero el sigue entrenando y su poder crece cada día más y más , además su inocencia le impediría ver la maldad de chevalier…..goku no puede mostrarse como es a no ser que sea necesario!- genjo decia mirando a kazuha quien asentía

¡Por eso tú debes convertirte en su brazo derecho, ayudarlo cuando sea necesario, las pandoras y tu pero sobretodo tú!- genjo decia a kazuha

¡Valla se nota que con escuchar a los enemigos que lucho goku-kun lo puso más decidido…..bueno es normal, enemigos que podían desaparecer el universo…goku-kun todo lo que tuviste que sufrir!- kazuha se decia cerrando los ojos

¡¿y que harás con los que tengo!?- kazuha preguntaba

¡Los donaremos….los demás países no cuentan con pandoras como tú y por eso es mejor prepararlos!- genjo decia mirando el contenedor

¡Kazuha se asombraba y se reía!

¡Es raro verte asi, ¿goku-kun no es suficiente?!- kazuha decia burlona

¡Todo esto lo hago por el bien de nuestro mundo…..y por el de mis tres nietos!- genjo decia mirando a kazuha quien sonreía

¡Gracias!- la chica le decia a genjo quien sonreía

¡ _ **Goku puede contra los novas! ¿Pero…..y si aparece algo que ni goku puede detener? ¡Es ahora cuando debemos prepararnos**_!-genjo se decia tocando los estigmas

¡ _ **Además él es el último de su especie! ¡Ha! dudo mucho que tenga problemas con eso Jajajaja!-**_ genjo miraba a kazuha quien lo miraba de forma inocente y este pensaba en 5 chicas más (ya saben quiénes) _**Pero eso es algo que debemos solucionar también**_!- genjo decia esta vez serio

¡Ahora debo concentrarme en esto…y en ellas!- genjo decia sonriendo

¡Genjo procedería con los estigmas pasando lo mismo de siempre, las pruebas y las elegidas para llevar a los estigmas heroicos!

¡Después de un tiempo!

¡Hola genjo! ¿Cómo has estado?- goku llegaba con genjo

¡Hola goku he escuchado de los logros que has hecho…estoy impresionado!- genjo alababa a goku quien sonreía

¡Gracias….! ¿y por cierto porque me llamas?- goku preguntaba a genjo quien le contaba todo de los estigmas

¡Entiendo! ¡Bueno sé que contigo no ocurrirá nada raro asi que despreocúpate, además si asi las pandoras se hacen más fuertes mejor, más oponentes para el futuro! – goku decia muy contento

¡Así es pero por favor continúa entrenando a kazuha y a las otras para poder mejorar más! ¡También te pediré que entrenes a kazuya cuando llegue el momento- genjo nuevamente le pedía a goku

¡Cuenta con ello me divierto mucho entrenándolas y asi entreno yo también!- goku decia sonriendo asombrando a genjo quien se alegraba por un momento

¡goku perdón por molestarte tanto pero te necesito en algo muy urgente…esta vez es muy serio pues gente inocente podría morir!- genjo dejaba algo nervioso a goku

¡Necesito por favor que recuperes a la 005 chiffon!- genjo decia serio

¿005?- preguntaba goku

¡Genjo le contaba todo de la 005 ósea chiffon que era una pandora legendaria…la más débil pero tenía un poder capaz de amenazar hasta un ejército completo

¡ya veo…entonces escapo y si no la recuperas rápido podría salirse de control!- goku decia de brazos cruzados mientras genjo asentía

¡el gobierno es consciente de su huida, me dieron tiempo para recuperarla pero ninguna pandora sería capaz además ninguna de sus hermanas está capacitada para pelear!- genjo le decia a goku con mucha preocupación

¡Perdona la pregunta pero…!¿ y kazuha-chan?- goku preguntaba pero solo por interés

¡Dudo que ella sea rival…además no quiero que sepa de ella aún, si se entera puede terminar pensando mal de mí….ya una vez me odio, no quiero que eso pase, por favor goku!- genjo decia muy preocupado y goku lo notaba

¿Pero y si no quiere?- goku preguntaba serio

¡Por el momento solo hay que encontrarla….el gobierno dentro de poco tomara medidas contra ella y no quiero eso podrían morir de forma inútil!- genjo decia de forma seria y muy intranquila y goku se ponía tenso

¡Entiendo la buscare pero ¡¿tienes alguna foto o algo?!- goku decia serio y genjo se la pasaba (ya saben cómo era en esa época y para los que no vean el manga del arco de la 005)

¡De acuerdo la encontrare!- goku salía del sitio y genjo asentía

¡Suerte goku….el destino de muchas vidas están en tus manos!-genjo recordaba una conversación con un colega de hace poco

¡Flashback!

¡Genjo la 005 ha estado mucho tiempo fuera….chevalier no aguantara más!- un hombre de edad avanzada y calvo decia

¡La recuperare pero necesito tiempo!- genjo decia nervioso

¡Envía a kazuha aoi para eso, o usa lo que creas conveniente, pero rápido!- el hombre decia enojado y genjo se ponía igual

¡Fin del flashback!

¡ **En otro lado**!

¡Lo siento….genjo!- el hombre decia arrogándose la cabeza y por otro lado un centenar de soldados llegaban a una isla

¡Adelantare toda esa charla con chevalier y genjo del tema ustedes ya saben el resto!

¡ **En otro lado del mundo**!

¡¿Estigmas especiales!?- una vox femenina decia mirando unos

¡Si el doctor genjo dijo que los estigmas de ahora ya no tienen esas debilidades por esta vacuna!-un hombre pasaba un estigma

¡Esto es un estigma no una vacuna!- la mujer decia furiosa

¡Ésta completamente prohibido que cualquiera tenga esa información!- el hombre decia nervioso

¡Está bien con los estigmas actuales veremos que los hace ahora tan únicos!- la mujer analizaba el estigma pero al verlo tanto el cómo su colega se quedaban con la mandíbula en el piso y sus rostros mostraban terror

¡En una pantalla veían un gran número de células doradas que rodeaban los estigmas y los reparaban asi como hacer más cosas en el!

¡¿Acaso….son células!?- el hombre decia maravillado

¡Pero que energía tan abominable tiene cada una!- la mujer decia maravillada para dibujársele una sonrisa en la cara

¡Jajajajajajajaajaj!- la mujer se reía como lunática asustando al chico

¡Ese maldito de genjo…pero no te percataste que alguien como yo lograra esta información…..pero te pesara ¿oíste?- la voz decia de forma maniática

¡Piensas que tienes a todos los científicos del mundo a tu lado….pero te equivocas!- la mujer decia sonriendo ¡pronto será el fin de tu era!

¡En otro lado del mundo!

¡Era de noche Goku volaba por el mundo maravillado por la gran variedad de países y cultura!

¡Valla debería volar más seguido por el mundo!- goku decia asombrado pero se detenía en una gran escuela que decia ¡EAST!

¡Esto es….!- goku miraba la escuela

¡Se siente raro sentir kis tan parecidos al mío!- goku decia con una sonrisa pero le llamaría la atención una chica peli verde que pasaba caminando

¡Wow, tiene un gran poder! ¡no recuerdo haber entrenado a alguien como ella!- goku la miraba desde el cielo

¡Además veo que muchos vuelan kazuha-chan es buena maestra!- goku miraba a algunas alumnas y alumnos levitando y volando muy suave no muy lejos del piso

¡a es verdad debo encontrarla o sino podría ocurrir una tragedia!- goku recordaba las palabras de genjo de forma seria

¿Pero cómo la encuentro…! ¡Ah es verdad si es de la familia debería tener una firma de ki como la de kazuha-chan…..! ¡Veamos!-goku ponía sus dedos índice y medio en la frente

¡El Saiyajin rastreaba todos los kis pero era difícil pues eran muchos y no conocía el de la chica!

¡Es difícil si no la sentido almenos una vez!- goku decia serio pero en ese momento sentía muchísimos kis acercándose en una zona

¡Valla son muchísimos kis están en un solo punto!- goku decia nervioso pero en ese momento sentía un gran ki empezando a descontrolarse!

¡Que ki tan grande puede superar al de kazuha-chan! ¡debo ir!- goku usaba la teletrasnportacion y llegaba al sitio al llegar al sitio empezaba a llover y el Saiyajin miraba una chica tirada en el piso con una herida de bala y otra parecida con unas espinas en la espalda asombrándose y además un montón de soldados rodeándola

¡la mujer en ese momento volteaba y observaba a goku la chica tenía una sonrisa pero totalmente llena de ira!

¡la chica atacaba a goku quien de una Super velocidad desaparecía y se ponía junto a la chica herida!

¡Está herida pero aun puedo salvarla!- goku decia sudando

¡ALEJATE DE MI AMIGA!- la mujer atacaba a goku con una especie de garra gigante la cual goku detenía con su brazo asombrando a la mujer y a todos los soldados

¡¿Tú amiga!?- goku decia algo nervioso y la chica lo miraba con furia

¡ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD…..DISPAREN!- un soldado daba la orden alertando a goku

¡el Saiyajin se ponía frente a la chica herida y tomaba de la cintura a la otra haciéndola enojar!

¡Los soldados empezaban a disparar pero goku empezaba a atrapar las balas con su mano dejando a los soldados con la mandíbula en el piso del asombro!

¡Son muchos y con una mano apenas puedo detenerlas todas!- goku decia serio mirando a los soldados enojado

¡Oigan váyanse de aquí!- goku les decia de forma molesta a los soldados quienes se aterraban por la voz de goku

¡NO SE DEJEN INTIMIDAR DISPAREN DE NUEVO!- el soldado gritaba otra vez pero esta vez chiffon estaba perdida en la ira aun conservando su sonrisa y se zafaba de goku arrojándose contra los soldados las balas eran desviadas por un escudo la pandora se arrojaba a los soldados que caían del piso asustados

¡Chiffon iba a atacar a uno pero goku tomaba a la chica y a una Super velocidad se arrojaba contra chiffon dejándola inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca y en un santiamén goku pasaba soldado tras soldado dejándolos inconscientes de la misma forma dejando a todo el escuadrón inmóvil!

¡Goku llegaba don de caía chiffon y dejaba sacar un suspiro de alivio!

¡Esta pobre chica morirá en nada si no la atiendo debemos irnos de aqui!- goku ponía su mano sobre ella y empezaba a utilizar una técnica similar a kibito y dende

¡las habilidades que obtuve hace tiempo por el anciano Kaio son útiles!- goku decia curando a la chica pero notaba algo extraño en ella

Pd: goku ya recuerda al anciano Kaio

¡Está enferma…es una enfermedad muy rara!- goku sentía el cuerpo de la chica y se preocupaba mas

¡Creo que puedo sanarla….!- goku decia pero sentía como chiffon se ponía de pie y lo miraba con una sonrisa de asesina

¡goku se ponía tenso pues asi no la sanaría del todo!

¡ALEJATE DE ELLA MALDITOOOOOOOOOOO!- chiffon se arrojaba contra goku quien detenía su brazo asombrando a chiffon

¡Espera, no vine a hacerles daño déjame sanarla!- goku trataba de razonar pero chiffon no escuchaba y lo atacaba

¡LA PROTEGERE, ALEJATE!- chiffon estaba perdida de ira y su cuerpo iba poco a poco pasando al de un nova sacando sus garras y atacaba a goku quien luchaba contra ella pero goku claramente lo hacía relajado deteniendo y esquivando

¡Tranquilízate!-goku decia tratando de razonar _**¡es verdad tiene una fuerza increíble!**_ \- goku decia tranquilo pero a la vez asombrado de su poder pues era superior a kazuha

¡a este paso morirán las dos!- goku decia muy serio

¡Bien esto se acabó, perdóname!- goku le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago a chiffon quien caía inconsciente

¡Lo siento!- goku la dejaba en el piso y regresaba con la chica

¡Bien te curare ahora!- goku empezaba a hacer lo mismo que kibito pero esta vez era más poderoso

¡Intentare curar tu enfermedad!- goku esta vez cambiaba a una energía extraña su vida Kaioshin salía a flote y salía una energía de color rojo la cual asombraba a goku pero no le prestaba atención

¡La energía empezaba a rodear a la chica y dentro de ella sus tejidos empezaban a sanar, la mujer sanaba en su totalidad y se levantaba!

¡¿Eh!? ¡¿Qué paso!?- la chica decia mirándose el cuerpo

¡Qué bueno!- goku decia sonriendo y la chica lo miraba

¡¿Quién eres!?- la chica miraba a goku y a la vez a los soldados caídos

¡¿Tú los venciste!?- la chica de cia asombrada pero veía a chiffon inconsciente

¡Tranquila, están inconscientes ahora debo proceder a curarla a ella!- goku se ponía con chiffon y la chica lo miraba quedando asombrada

¡Bien ya está!- goku decia contento pero chiffon no despertaba pues seguía dormida

¡¿Eres alguien de ese laboratorio!?- la chica de nombre Orelli preguntaba

¡Goku procedía a explicar a Orelli quien era y la chica quien era igualmente!

¡¿Estoy curada de mi enfermedad!?- la chica empezaba a llorar y goku asentía

¡Ya veo gracias me curaste hasta de mi enfermedad!- la chica abrazaba a goku quien solo sonreía y entre lagrimas

¡Descuida y gracias por cuidar de ella!- goku decia mirando a chiffon

¡¿Entonces te la llevaras!? ¡Entiendo! ¡Bueno fui lindo tener compañía! – la chica decia mirando a chiffon con mucho dolor

¡¿Llevaban mucho tiempo juntas eh!?- goku la miraba y la chica asentía con mucho dolor para empezar a llorar

¡nunca tuve una amiga y pensé que llegaría mi fin…..pero ella apareció y me dio una verdadera razón para…!- la chica caía en lágrimas dejando su sonrisa goku la miraba serio para sonreír

¡Entonces hazme un favor…..cuídala mucho por mí!- goku la levantaba y la miraba con su sonrisa

¡¿Estás seguro!?- Orelli decia asombrada

¡Si además se nota que te quiere mucho te defendió cuando estabas heridas!- goku le sonreía y Orelli se ruborizaba de los dos

¡¿Me defendió!?- Orelli decia feliz

¡Hazme un favor no le digas nada de mí y de lo que paso acá!- goku le decia a la chica quien se asombraba

¡Le transmití mis células espero que sirva para que no suceda eso de nuevo!- goku miraba su mano y se decia

¡Bueno vámonos de aquí antes que despierten!- goku tomaba a las dos y salía volando asustando a Orelli de forma cómica

¡por cierto…..muchísimas gracias por salvarnos!- Orelli decia con su hermosa sonrisa

¡de nada!- goku lo decia sonriendo igual

¡Goku dejaba a Orelli y a chiffon en su casa y salía volando no sin antes verlas de nuevo!

¡ _ **Tengo el presentimiento de que nos veremos otra vez**_! Goku se decia a si mismo

¡En el cuartel!

¡Asi que murió!- los chevalier decían entre ellos

¡Los soldados dicen que no encontraron sus cuerpos pero alguien la ataco y la mato!- uno de ellos decia

¡Quien quiera que haya sido es un héroe del mundo!-el líder de chevalier decia serio y mirando al cielo _**¿pero quién habrá sido?**_ – decia otra vez mirando el cielo

¡En otro lado!

¡¿Estás seguro de esto!?- genjo hablaba con goku

¡si déjala, estoy seguro que con ella no tendrá problemas y si algo pasa solo volveré, además …ellas se querían y no sería justo separarlas!- goku decia mirando por una ventana

¡Haaa está bien solo porque eres tú el que me lo pide!- decia genjo con una sonrisa

¡Yo haré todo para ocultarla aunque no creo que sea necesario!- genjo recordaba un mensaje donde le daban las gracias por deshacerse de la 005

Gracias a goku chiffon se pudo quedar con su amiga Orelli y asi….el tiempo pasó

¡en un tren!

¡Ya paso mucho tiempo desde aquello ¿cierto?!- la voz de una hermosa chica decia mientras hablaba con otra

¡Si y pensar que hasta yo podía convertirme en pandora!- la voz respondía

¡Descuida, contigo a mi lado seremos imparables!- la primera voz decia de nuevo

¡Si me hubiera encantado conocer a ese maestro son goku del que tanto hablan!- volvía a hablar la segunda voz

¡Si pero sobre todo quiero conocer a ese valiente hombre que nos salvó….si es posible encontrarlo espero que sea un limiter para asi hacerlo mío…..Orelli!- la voz no era otra sino chiffon

¡Más bien…nuestro limiter chiffon!- Orelli respondía con su sonrisa las dos vestían un hermoso vestido y llevaban un sombrero eran tan parecidas que parecían gemelas, pero chiffon llevaba el cabello largo y Orelli corto

Fin del capítulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

**buenas gente espero que esten bien, aqui traigo otro capitulo mas , tambien les aclaro que en la teoria de senran kagura el harem solo sera de las shinobis asi que no se preocupen por eso sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 8 historia del pasado 4:** **¡jamás te rindas**! **¡La fuerza de tu corazón!**

¡Tras lo ocurrido con chiffon y su amiga Aureliel…..finalmente pasa un año!

¡Goku estaba meditando en su casa en el jardín muy tranquilo, el Saiyajin entrenaba su mente hasta que de un instante a otro sentía algo extraño en la parte de atrás , al mirar el guerrero se asombraba

¡¿Mi cola!?- goku decia asombrado mirando su cola, el guerrero se alegraba mucho y la zarandeaba por todos lados

¡Goku-kun hora del desayuno….!- kazuha aparecía en escena pero en un instante observaba a goku con su cola y se quedaba perpleja

¡Ya veo…..asi que esa es una cola Saiyajin!- kazuha y kazuya miraban la cola de cola

¡Asi es!- goku la zarandeaba su cola

¡Increíble onii-sama!- kazuya la miraba como un niño fascinado

¡Pero.!¿Porque ahora?- kazuha preguntaba

¡No sé,…!- goku intentaba recordar y nada

¡Tus recuerdos totalmente no llegan ¿eh?!- kazuha tomaba de la mejilla a goku y le sonreía

¡descuida…..no te preocupes por eso, eres de nuestra familia ahora y nadie nos separara nunca!- kazuha abrazaba a goku y este le sonreía para a abrazarla, kazuya se unía al abrazo

¿Pero cómo la ocultamos?- kazuha preguntaba de forma cómica

¡Recuerdo que mi hermano la ponía asi!- goku la enroscaba en su cadera y parecía un cinturón

¡Genial asi no se dará cuenta nadie!- kazuha decia muy contenta y kazuya igual

¡En ese momento tocaban la puerta de la casa al mirar eran yumi y elize!

¡Hola!- las chicas saludaban pero al ver a goku se ruborizaban recordando como las salvo

¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- kazuha preguntaba asombrada

¡a ustedes son las de esa vez! ¿Cómo han estado?- goku les preguntaba a las dos quienes se ruborizaban mas

¡Bien….gracias!- decían las dos muy tímidas

¡Bueno veras….queríamos hablar con goku-kun!- yumi hablaba de forma muy tímida elize la miraba con rostro cómico de burla

¡O lo haces tú o lo hago yo!- elize decia cómica y yumi se enojaba

¡Goku-kun! ¿Podemos hablar?- yumi pedía a goku y este asentía

¡En una sala todos menos kazuya estaban sentados!

¡Goku-kun, queremos darte nuestras más sinceras gracias por salvarnos y al mundo esa vez, muchas gracias por todo!- las dos numbers se inclinaban ante goku

¡A no se preocupen con que estén bien es lo importante!-goku sonreía y las dos se ruborizaban mas

¡Estamos apenadas, paso un año y no fuimos capaces de darte las gracias….por eso si necesitas algo de nosotras lo que sea no dudes en pedirlo! las dos decían ruborizadas y goku miraba de forma inocente a ambas

¡Escuchamos que dentro de poco serás asignado a west genétics, cuando llegues haya nosotras te ayudaremos y también….pedirte que nos entrenaras!- esto lo decia yumi muy tímida

¡Claro!- goku sonreía y las dos se alegraban

Al terminar de hablar las dos se iban del sitio

¡goku-kun será mío!- las dos decían en su mente sonrojadas

¡En la casa!

¡Es verdad goku-kun dentro de poco ingresaras a west genétics!- kazuha abrazaba a goku quien sonreía cómicamente

¡Sabes deberías ir a visitarla en estos días para que veas como es, antes que empiece el carnaval!- kazuha exponía a goku quien ya sabía lo que era un carnaval

¡Me parece divertido! ¡Me gustaría volver a ver a arnett-chan y eli-chan para ver qué tan fuertes se han puesto!- goku decia con una sonrisa pero por querer que tan fuertes se habían puesto

¡¿Con que arnett-chan y Elí-chan goku-kun!?- kazuha ponía una sonrisa siniestra haciendo que goku se asustara

¡¿Estás bien!? ¿Por qué te enojaste?- goku decia nervioso y kazuha ponía un lindo puchero

¡Idiota!- la chica decia dando media vuelta dejando a goku con signos de interrogación

¡Durante estos días goku de forma normal ya visitaba el mundo más seguido pues le parecía muy hermoso y quería conocerlo más antes de ir a west genétics goku iba a varios lugares una noche, durante su vuelo se encontraba con algo que lo llamo la atención y era una chica muy linda sentada en una banca con un rostro decaído ella miraba el piso con una tortuga en una pecera!

¡Hola!- goku bajaba y la saludaba

¡Kyaaaaaaaa!- la chica se asustaba de forma muy linda

¡Con un rostro de niña inocente muy asustada la chica miraba a goku quien le salía una gota de sudor!

¡Espera, tranquila no voy a hacerte daño!- goku intentaba persuadirla pero al verla más de cerca sentía un gran poder

¡Valla eres muy fuerte! ¿Eres una pandora?- goku preguntaba de forma curiosa

¡S…s….si! – decia la chica muy nerviosa

¡Ya veo, soy son goku pero dime goku!- goku se presentaba sentándose al lado de ella, la chica al mirar su sonrisa se sonrojaba un poco y no quería apartarlo

¡Soy ticy Phenyl! – la chica se presentaba muy nerviosa

¡Dime! ¿Quieres luchar conmigo?- goku se levantaba muy animado haciendo que la chica se asombrara

¡¿Pelear!?- ticy decia asombrada

¡Si, tienes mucho poder! ¡Tengamos una lucha amistosa!- goku empezaba a estirarse ticy no sabía que hacer

¡Si voy a entrenar a todas en esa escuela quiero ver su potencial desde ahora!- goku se decia en su mente

¡Lo siento, pero no puedo!- ticy decia muy nerviosa

¡Ya veo, me hubiera gustado luchar contra alguien fuerte lástima!- goku se decia algo triste

¡¿Fuerte!?-¡¿yo!?- ticy decia asombrada y nerviosa

¡Si, tienes mucho poder seguro eres muy habilidosa!- goku la elogiaba y hacia agachar la cabeza de la chica

¡No, te equivocas, no soy fuerte para nada…..soy un 0 puntos!- la chica se tiraba al piso y comenzaba a llorar y goku se asustaba pero no podía dejarla asi

¡¿0 puntos!?- preguntaba goku con dudas ayudándola a levantar

¡no olvídalo, no me hagas caso!- la chica se iba a retirar pero goku la detenía

¡Espera, no entiendo nada pero, eso te perjudica y no deberías guardarte las cosas si te hacen sufrir!- goku decia muy serio y ticy se asombraba

¡Vamos cuéntame!- goku le decia ahora con una sonrisa y la chica ahora se animaba mas

¡Entiendo!- goku decia serio pensativo y ticy solo lo miraba

¡Esas chicas son malas personas no deberían molestarte por eso!- goku decia muy serio y ticy asentía

¡Claramente están abusando de ti, deberías decírselo a alguien!- goku decia como un padre o un hermano engañando a su hermanita quien se asustaba

¡No puedo hacer eso…..en genétics los maestros no prestan atención a eso y es más me terminarían regañando a mí!- ticy decia triste y goku suspiraba muy serio

¡¿Será verdad eso….o es solo que está muy asustada!?- goku la miraba muy pensativo

¡Bien entonces haremos esto! ¿Cuándo es ese carnaval!?- goku preguntaba muy serio

¡En unas semanas!- ticy decia muy tímida

¡Entonces haremos esto, te entrenare durante ese tiempo a escondidas y cuando llegue ese día, podrás demostrarles lo fuerte que te has puesto, te ayudare a superar tu miedo y asi te dejaran en paz!- goku decia muy sonriente sin dejar su carácter serio asombrando a ticy

¡¿Me entrenaras!?- la chica decia muy linda asombrada

¡Si, pero para que funcione debe ser secreto para que no nos regañen, aunque no lo parezca soy fuerte y creo poder ayudarte!- goku le levantaba el pulgar y ticy se ruborizaba

¡¿Harías eso por mí!?- ticy decia muy contenta y goku asentía

¡La chica se ponía muy feliz pero por otro lado se ponía algo dudosa!

¡¿Un chico entrenándome!?- pensaba la chica de forma muy inocente

¡Si quieres empezamos ya!- goku decia chocando su puño con su mano

¡a no perdón pero ya es muy tarde….hagámoslo mañana entre estas horas! ¿Te parece?- ticy decia muy linda y goku asentía

¡Bien hagámoslo!- goku le estiraba la mano y ticy la apretaba de igual forma para irse con su tortuga

¡Arnett-chan, Elí-chan lo lamento pero después las visitare!- goku decia para retirarse del sitio (la luna era luna media)

¡Academia genétics!

¡Ticy! ¿Dónde estabas?- una chica de cabello largo y corto la recibían

¡Eh estaba caminando por ahí!- la chica decia muy tímida

¡En el día!

¡La pandora caminaba normal hasta que 3 chicas la llamaron!

¡Oye 0 puntos tráenos agua!- la pandora muy dolida y de forma impotente obedecía y un grupo de pandoras la miraban

¡Que desagradable!- la chica que no era otra que Elizabeth miraba y arnett igual

¡Esas perras!- arnett decia molesta

¡¿La detenemos!?-Elizabeth decia se levantaba y arnett igual

¡Esperen!- attia quien estaba con ellas hablaba y también Dolly, creo, Ingrid y marin

¡Miren eso!- la chica detenía a las dos y miraban la escena

Pd: debido a la actitud distinta de arnett y Elizabeth, conocerían más rápido y se harían más rápido amigas de todas

¡En ese momento ticy llegaba y tiraba el agua en la mesa de las tres haciéndolas enojar pero al mirar a ticy miraban a la chica quien ponía un rostro serio!

¡No permitiré esto más!- ticy gritaba haciendo que todos los alumnos la vieran

¡Tienes agallas!- las tres se ponían frente a ella

¡No peleare aquí…hagámoslo en el carnaval!- ticy decia muy molesta asombrando a las tres

¡Si gano, no me molestaran nunca más, y si pierdo me convertiré en su esclava y de la academia entera por toda la vida!- pandora muy molesta decia recordando a goku y sus palabras de entrenarla

¡Las tres empezaban a reírse!

¡¿tú la 0 puntos!?- las tres decían entre carcajadas

¡si yo, prometo que me hare más fuerte de eso no lo duden!- ticy salía del lugar muy seria

¡Entonces que asi sea!- las tres se sentaban muy contentas

¡El grupo de Elizabeth miraba la escena asombrada!

¡Valla, sí que tiene valor!- arnett decia mirándola y Elizabeth igual

¡Ticy salía al patio y se agarraba el pecho!

¡¿Lo hice!? ¿Cómo?- en ese momento la chica pensaba en goku

¡¿El…..me dio valor!?- la chica decia mirando el cielo

¡En la noche, ticy salía y espera a goku quien llegaba puntual!

¡Hola!- goku llegaba y miraba a ticy muy nerviosa

La chica le explicaba todo al Saiyajin quien se quedaba perplejo!

¡debo admitir que tuviste valor…pero fue algo tonto decir eso de ser su esclava y de toda la escuela!

¡Pero….es que cuando pensé….en ti…!- ticy de la simple pena se agarraba las mejillas y goku la miraba de forma inocente

¿En mí?- pensaba goku

¡Bueno….solo tienes que ganar! ¡¿Cierto!? ¡Descuida con tu poder seguro que no pierdes, empecemos!- goku llevaba a ticy a una zona aislada

¡Pero….yo no…puedo materializar mi volt Weapon!- ticy decia muy nerviosa y goku entendía su punto

¡Hablas del arma que usan para pelear, bueno veamos, debes tranquilizarte y pensar en ella, intenta unirte con tus estigmas!- goku recordaba todo lo que le hablaba kazuha y asi fue más fácil entrenar a la chica asi como a ticy

¡Ticy hacia caso pero no era capaz de hecho paso una hora y no pudo hacer nada!

¡No puedo….no puedo!- ticy empezaba a llorar y se tiraba al piso

¡No sirvo para nada, soy una inútil!- la pandora se agarraba de la cara y lloraba con más fuerza

¡Goku la miraba serio y se le acercaba!

¡Yo también fui un inútil, incluso mi propio hermano me llamo basura y casi me mata por eso!- goku lo decia poniendo su mano en su cabeza asombrando a ticy por esa confesión

¡Pero pude hacerme fuerte, si yo pude tu también, no pienses asi, apenas es el primer día, debes seguir intentándolo, no te rindas, recuerda que es porque estas harta de que te molesten, animo estoy contigo!- goku le sonreía a ticy quien al mirar su sonrisa sabía que decia confiar en el con todas sus fuerzas

¡Goku-san…!- ticy lloraba mirando a goku

¡Y no llores, debes ser fuerte ante las adversidades, guarda las lágrimas cuando ganes la batalla, pero con una sonrisa!- goku sonreía y ticy se ruborizaba a mas no poder

¡Sí!- decia la chica asintiendo

¡Bien inténtalo de nuevo!- goku decia serio y la chica se ponía muy seria para sentir en goku una fuerte calidez que incluso venían de sus estigmas!

¡En ese momento ticy invocaba su volt Weapon que era una espada gigante asombrando a goku!

¡Lo hice!- la chica decia feliz

¡Jajajaja lo lograste!- goku decia sonriendo y ticy asentía

¡Gracias a ti goku-san!- la chica decia muy feliz

¡Bien ahora procedamos atácame!- goku le decia a ticy quien se ponía nerviosa

¡Descuida atácame!- goku decia sonriendo y la chica hacia caso

¡La chica atacaba a goku quien esquivaba su ataque asombrándola, la chica nuevamente atacaba a goku quien con su mano paraba el arma asombrando a ticy!

¡Apenas empezamos…te hare muy fuerte!- goku sonreía y ticy sentía algo en su pecho

¡los días pasaban ticy entrenaba con goku y su carácter se hacía más fuerte gracias al Saiyajin, cosa que notaban chiffon y Aureliel y hasta la academia, los entrenamientos de goku eran pesados pero ticy no lo sentía asi pues goku era muy amable, ticy llegaba a un punto que era más seria pero aún seguía siendo muy amable!

Pd: una actitud similar a la de cuando se hizo presidenta

¡Oye esa chica cambio!- arnett miraba a ticy quien caminaba y todas la miraban pero en ese momento arnett Dolly y Elizabeth sentían algo nostálgico en ella tanto que las hizo llorar

¡¿Elizabeth, chicas que pasa?- todas se asustaban

¡es que al verla….sentí algo cálido, sentí como si…..goku-sensei estuviera aquí!- arnett se limpiaba los ojos y Elizabeth asi como Dolly hacían lo mismo

¡¿Hablan de ese instructor que las entreno ¡?- preguntaba Ingrid y las 3 asentían

¡Eh escuchado que es muy querido y que las pandoras se gradúan con grandes niveles de poder con el!- marin decia asombrando a las chicas

¡Bueno es natural, mira a arnett a Dolly y a Elizabeth, son las más fuertes de nosotras!- creo decia nuevamente

¡Hola ticy!- chiffon saludaba a la chica quien se alegraba

¡Hola!- ticy la saludaba pero en ese momento aparecían las 3

¡Espero que estés lista 0 puntos, mañana te haremos morder el polvo!- las 3 de forma burlona decían hiéndase del sitio dejando a ticy muy seria

¡Chiffon miraba la escena y se ponía seria!

¡Última noche!

¡Goku y ticy entrenaban y goku frenaba en seco el ataque de ticy! La pandora jadeaba

¡Te hiciste muy fuerte ticy-chan!- goku le sonreía a la chica quien sonreía y caía de rodillas

¡Has liberado todo tu poder…..con esto seguro que no pierdes!- goku le sonreía a la chica quien comenzaba llorar de nuevo

¡Ticy!- goku la levantaba pero la chica lloraba con una sonrisa

¡Jamás pensé….que sería tan fuerte…..todo gracias a ti, goku-san!- la pandora abrazaba a goku quien sonreía y la abrazaba

¡ves….te dije que hasta tú eras fuerte, ahora ve y demuestra que no deben tratarte mal, animo, recuerda…..jamás te rindas!- goku la levantaba y daba media vuelta la pandora solo lo miraba con lagrimas

¡Bien ticy, espero que ganes….no, sé que ganaras!- goku ponía su mano en la cabeza y daba media vuelta

¡goku-san espera no te vayas!- ticy empezaba llorar

¡Algún día nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonces hazte más fuerte!- goku se despedía y alzaba su mano para salir del lugar

¡La pandora lloraba más fuerte pero ponía un rostro más firme!

¡Algún día nos volveremos a ver goku-san…y te pagare por esto….gracias por todo!- la pandora salía del sitio con lágrimas como cascadas pero con un rostro firme

¡Goku llegaba a la casa!

¡Animo ticy-chan…..animo a todas!- goku decia sonriendo

¡Día del carnaval!

¡Las cosas ocurrieron igual hasta cierta parte, Elizabeth y compañía peleaban separadas y las batallas eran iguales, hasta que ticy se encontraba con sus " matonas"

¡Hasta que apareces!- las tres chicas salían pero esta vez con un centenar más de pandoras

¡Ya me esperaba esto!- ticy recordaba a goku y este decia ¡aunque pienses que estés solo tu oponente jamás bajes la guardia, tu alrededor siempre es una trampa!

¡QUE ESPERANNNNNN ATAQUENNNNNNN!- ticy ponía un rostro sádico e invocaba su volt Weapon asombrando a todas

¡Ohhhhhhhh veo…!

¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- la pandora daba un fuerte grito liberando su aura de ki asombrando a todas

¡PREPARENSE…PORQUE NO SERE MISERICORDIOSA, LAS ACABARE A TODAS! .ticy muy seria miraba a todas quienes se ponían nerviosas

¡Eres buena hablando pero veamos que tal eres para pelear!- 10 pandoras se arrojaban contra ticy quien miraba seria y alzaba su espada, y de un salto rápido como un toro embestía a todas las 10 derrotándolas dejando asombrando a todas y quienes miraban el carnaval quienes estaban kazuha y las numbers

¡Siempre aprovecha tus dones!- ticy decia mirando a las 10 en el piso

¡¿Derroto a 10 de un solo golpe!?- las 3 chicas decían asustadas

¡¿Qué pasa!? ¡Pelen!- ticy gritaba muy seria y las demás retrocedían

¡Maldición…!- las pandoras restantes decían sudando pero en ese momento chiffon aparecía junto con Aureliel

Pd: volt Weapon: unos chacos ninja

¡Chiffon…!- ticy decia seria

¡Chiffon déjame estas muchas a mí, tienes asuntos con esas tres ¿verdad?! . Ticy se asombraba pero sonreía

¡Está bien chicas gracias!- ticy se hacía frente a las 3 y con el pulgar les señalaba que se fueran del lugar poniendo furiosas a las matonas quienes salían del lugar junto a ella

¡Aureliel…..no te metas!- chiffon decia mirando a todas las pandoras

¡ni me digas, tengo visita! – 4 pandoras se hacían frente a la chica quien sonreía

¡En la pelea de ticy!

¡Maldita zorra…..no eres nadie para…..!

¡Dejen de hablar y peleen!- ticy decia muy seria

¡Prepárate para lamer nuestros zapatos! Una de ellas invocaba su volt Weapon pero ticy de un puñetazo en el estómago la dejaba fuera

¡Una menos!- ticy con un carácter serio decia

¡Las dos se asustaban a mas no poder!

¡Mi maestro me dijo que no tomara las vidas de nadie a no ser que sea necesario….y eso hare, no manchare mi espada con sangre a no ser que sea la de los nova!

¡Ticy clavaba su espada en el piso y se ponía en la pose kame!

¡Atáquenme, esta espada solo la manchare con sangre de novas!

¡No te creas mucho!- las dos faltantes se arrojaban con sus armas pero ticy desaparecía del sitio y en cielo caía con una patada voladora dándole en la cara a una lanzándola lejos

¡la última quien era la líder miraba horrorizada!

¡ticy caminaba lentamente hacia ella para ponerse en frente, la chica atacaba con su arma la cual no recuerdo xD pero ticy daba una voltereta de nuevo y aterrizaba atrás de ella para arrojarse y darle un codazo en la cara y después un rodillazo en el estómago!

¡Increíble!- todos miraban la pelea asombrándose pues ticy gano un 3 vs 1 sin arma

¡La chica se quejaba de dolor y ticy la miraba con seriedad la pandoras se aterraba mas pero ticy dio media vuelta y tomaba su espada!

¡Recuerda…..ya no me molestaras más!- ticy salía del sitio y la chica perdía la conciencia

¡La pandora aterrizaba para empezar a llorar!

¡Gracias…..goku-san!- ticy se limpiaba la cara para ir contra las demás

"espero verte de nuevo porque te hare mío"- se decia ticy

¡Elizabeth y arnett asi como Dolly y Aureliel terminaban su pelea pero al llegar a donde chiffon veían la gran masacre…50 pandoras hechas polvo ante ella, todas menos Aureliel se asombraban!

¡Acabo con todas!- Aureliel decia seria sonriendo pero sudando

¡¿Las derroto!?- Elizabeth decia asustada

¡¿Acaso ella….!?- arnett decia asustada

¡No si goku-san la hubiera entrenado ella no hubiera hecho esto!- Dolly respondía sudando

Pd: volt Weapon Dolly: guantes de lucha igual que rana y creo

¡Espera no la ataques…..no podemos hacer nada!- Elizabeth decia mirándola

¡Arnett y Dolly entendían pero arnett por ser ella se arrojaba!

¡Al demonio!- la pelirroja se arrojaba y empezaban a pelear, gracias a goku ella podía nivelarse a chiffon pero solo un poco chiffon le daba un golpe en la cara y la tomaba de la cabeza

¡Elizabeth se arrojaba e igual que Dolly pero ticy era quien atacaba, destruyendo la garra de chiffon!

¡Chiffon por favor…..regresa, esta no eres tú!- ticy hacia entrar en razón a chiffon igual que Aureliel

¡Lo demás pasaría igual que en el manga si no saben léanlo es muy bueno!

¡En un salón!

¡Maldición esa chica es un monstruo!- arnett decia enojada

¡Eso demuestra que aún hay mucho que avanzar…..aunque era fuerte no era igual a goku-sensei!-Elizabeth decia sonriendo

¡si hay que hacernos fuertes por nuestro maestro!- las 3 decia muy motivadas

En otro lado

¡Las 3 se aparecían junto a ticy quien estaba en el lugar donde entrenaba con goku!

¡Ustedes…!- decia las 3

¡lo sentimos!- las 3 se inclinaban y salían del lugar pero ticy sonreía

¡Goku-san…gracias!- la chica empezaba a llorar y en ese momento goku aparecía

¡Hola!- el Saiyajin saludaba a ticy quien lo abrazaba

¡La pandora le contaba todo!

¡Ya veo, estoy orgulloso!- goku le levantaba el pulgar y ticy sonreía

¡a me tengo que ir, estoy muy feliz ticy no dejes de entrenar!- goku le regala su sonrisa y se iba ticy lo iba a parar pero no pudo

¡Goku-san…espero pueda verte de nuevo, te quiero a mi lado!- la pandora miraba el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos

 **Fin del capitulo 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria creo que con este doy por acabado el arco de freezing zero y comienzo otra vez el original claro con muchos cambios que espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer los derechos asus respectivos creadores**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 9: historia del pasado 6: el valor de un amigo**

 **Academia west genétics**

¿Goku-kun ingresara a genétics hasta dentro de un año?- yumi preguntaba a elize y a kazuha

¡Asi es, parece que aún lo quieren con los cadetes, a pesar que han pasado 2 años,!- kazuha decia bebiendo café

¡Esos chevalier no dejan de fastidiar!- elize decia seria

¡Por cierto! ¿Han escuchado los rumores de lo que paso en genétics del este?- elize preguntaba a las dos

¿¡Hablas del incidente de levon Brooks!? ¡si, y pensar que traerían a esa chica problema a esta academia!- yumi decia muy seria

¡¿Pero porque trasladarla!? ¡Por lo que hizo debieron expulsarla!- yumi preguntaba molestaba

¡Aunque los limiters no tengan que tocar a la mujer para que sus estigmas sean implantados…..lo que hizo fue cruel!- volvía a decir la chica

¡Por su nombre! ¡Satellizer…..L briget!- elize decia asombrando a kazuha y yumi

¡¿Ella es hija de los briget?!- kazuha preguntaba asombrada

¡Eso explica todo!- todas decían a la vez

¡Tiempo después!

¡Vemos a una hermosa chica de cabello rubio con anteojos caminando por la academia, los hombres se perdían en ella pues era bellísima pero ella los ignoraba y peor aún su reputación la hacía temer más!

¡Mira…..es satellizer-sempai!- decia un chico mirando a la susodicha ¡no la toques dicen que te matara apenas lo haga!- decia otro

Todos se rumoreaban y decían cosas entre sí, pero la chica le daba igual

En ese momento dos chicas se hacían frente a ella, marin e Ingrid

¡Hola! ¡¿Eres satellizer cierto!?- ¡mucho gusto!-marin l estiraba la mano pero satellizer al ver eso sentía asco y daba media vuelta para irse sin decir nada

¡Oye deberías ser más educada!- Ingrid decia seria y marin solo la miraba

¡No se metan conmigo!- la chica salía natural dejando a las dos mirándola serias

¡Un sitio alejado!

¡Goku entrenaba dando puños y patadas a una Super velocidad al dar un puño enviaba una corriente de viento tan fuerte que movía la tierra!

¡Uff!- goku bajaba para descansar

¡Qué bueno que genjo me hizo estos trajes ponderados, él me dijo que estaban hechos de estigmas y por eso pesaba hasta 8 toneladas!- goku tocaba sus nuevos dogi similares a los naranjas de la saga de buu solo que en la espalda tenía el símbolo de genétics

¡Goku se sentaba a beber agua!

¡han pasado dos años…..uno desde que recupere mi cola, pero….siento algo raro dentro de mi como si algo quisiera despertar! ¡Pero entreno y entreno y no lo consigo que raro!- goku se tocaba el pecho y miraba su cola

¡Supongo que aún no entreno lo suficiente!- goku bebía agua para relajarse

¡Bueno, con el tiempo sabré, es mi día libre, seguiré entrenando!- goku liberaba su ki normal pero este era más blanco y puro

¡Este poder…es gracias al supremo Kaio! ¡Ahora veré si puedo unirlo al ssj!

¡Ahhhhhh!- goku se transformaba en ssj y se asombraba

¡Increíble…que poder ¿será asi con las demás?- goku miraba sus manos y se lanzaba a arrojar puños y patadas

¡En la academia!

¡¿Asi que me asignaron de líder a un escuadrón eh!?-marin decia mirando un papel pero al mirar a la ventana miraba a Elizabeth perdida

¡¿Oye me escuchas!?- marin de forma cómica despertaba a Elizabeth de su sueño

¡Eh perdón!- la rubia se rascaba la cabeza

¡Tú y arnett no cambian! ¿Sigues esperando a goku-sensei?- marin dejaba el papel en la mesa

¡Por supuesto, lo esperare yo sé que algún día vendrá!- Elizabeth decia como una enamorada y hay entraba Ingrid

¡¿Tan fuerte es ese hombre!?- Ingrid preguntaba

¡Muy fuerte te quedas asombrada con verlo!- Elizabeth decia muy sonriente

¡Pero aunque lo esperes, los altos mandos obligan a las de 2 a tener un limiter!- marin decia seria

¡¿Y qué!? ¡Aunque tenga un limiter, no lo dejare de esperar!- Elizabeth decia sacando una gota de sudor en las dos

¡Pues me parece romántico!- marin decia como una soñadora e Ingrid miraba seria cómicamente

¡Pero arnett y Dolly también lo quieren!- Ingrid decia

¡Ya veremos eso cuando lo veamos! ¡No pienso perder!- Elizabeth decia asombrando a las dos

¡Se nota que ese hombre es interesante!- Ingrid decia mirando a Elizabeth

¡Después de un rato!

¡Entonces ya están listas!- kazuha decia mirando un gigantesco grupo de pandoras donde estaban las conocidas

¡Si señora!-contestaban todas a la vez

¡Tengo un extraño presentimiento!- kazuha decia mirando el cielo

¡Descuida solo son muñecos nada más!- elize decia calmando a su amiga

¡Si pero….!- kazuha miraba nerviosa

¡Por otro lado goku llegaba a su casa y sacaba de la nevera comida, goku la sacaba muy feliz pero después se ponía tenso!

¡Algo extraño pasa!- goku decia serio mirando el cielo

¡¿Pasa algo onii-sama!?- kazuya que ya era bastante mayor preguntaba

¡A no nada kazuya!- goku decia calmándolo pero miraba el cielo nuevamente

¡¿Kazuya y kazuha no debería estar aquí!?- goku preguntaba comiendo

¡Ella llegara tarde parece que esta noche habrá algo aunque no se mucho que es!- kazuya contestaba

¡Entiendo, kazuya….pase lo que pase no te muevas de aquí! ¿Entiendes?- goku decia muy serio y el joven asentía

¡En la academia!

¡Las pandoras salían del lugar a su sitio de entrenamiento chiffon Aureliel y chiffon caminaban con tranquilidad, Ingrid y marin asi como las demás y una chica solitaria con sus cosas igualmente!

¡Kazuha por otro lado estaba muy nerviosa en la academia!

¡Debería pedirle a goku-kun que venga!- kazuha se levantaba de golpe e iba a salir pero era detenida

¡Cálmate kazuha! ¡Este ejercicio fue planeado hace mucho no podemos interrumpirlo!- elize la detenía y la chica se detenía

¡Además tu nos dijiste que con entrenar y entrenar a las cadetes goku-kun no tenía mucho descanso…déjalo descansar, no siempre dependerás del!- yumi decia muy seria y kazuha asentía

¡Caía la noche y todos los pelotones estaban listos era una noche de lluvia y habían vigías!

¡Muy bien hay 8 muñecos nova de tip secciones separadas si una sección derriba 2 una de las secciones caerá en el acercamiento al amanecer nos moveremos al punto t65 Ingrid! – marin explicaba con un mapa e Ingrid escuchaba

¡Hemos avanzado 7 mts hasta aquí y todos están cansados¿ no habrá problemas?- Ingrid preguntaba a marin

¡Desafortunadamente no es suficiente, para igualar a attia chiffon y creo!- marin decia muy seria

¡Esta excursión es para que los novatos ganen experiencia en los combates menos mal que es solo cuestión de destruir los muñecos y no una pelea de verdad!- marin seguía explicando

¡Pero tanto por un entrenamiento…!- Ingrid decia

¡Aunque sea eso, la derrota es la muerte y por eso no podemos permitirnos perder!- marin decia muy seria e Ingrid se enorgullecía de la chica

¡Tienes mis respetos marin!- Ingrid decia orgullosa y marin se alegraba

¡La noche transcurría igual era una lluvia muy fuerte todas con sus ropas impermeables por otro lado goku dormía en el sillón roncando como siempre

¡chiffon presidenta!-¡la nueva estudiante…..!- ticy y Aureliel aprecian donde chiffon

¿¡de nuevo¡? Porque hace eso…- chiffon decia algo molesta pero al llegar con la alumna quien era satellizer miraban que ella ya tenia la cabeza de los muñecos

¡¿Ya puedo descansar cierto!?- satellizer decia con su actitud arrogante

Chiffon no decia mientras ticy miraba a la rubia igual que Aureliel

¡Es fuerte!- ticy decia seria mirando a la rubia igual que las demás

¡en un campamento dos chicas comían dulces pero…..!

¡de un momento a otro la cabeza de una desaparecía y la otra te aterraba pero al mirar de cerca había algo que la asusto a mas no poder

¡marin-sempai es horrible…!- una pandora decia entrando donde marin

¡no solo uno…..5 novas tipo s aparecieron!- al escuchar esto marin quedo pasmada

¡al salir y observar se observaba las colosales criaturas 5 novas tipo S en total pero algo más asombraba la escena todas las que veían estaban horrorizadas…..un brazo gigantesco salía de una fisura, el brazo era igual de grande que los novas

¡Las pandoras solo estaban estáticas al mirar dicha escena…era como una escena de apocalipsis!

¡¿Qué….es eso!?- marin decia mirando el brazo

En ese momento un monstruoso rugido hacia presencia, las pandoras y todo el mundo quedaba helado del miedo mientras los novas empezaban a moverse

¡Rápido muévanse!- Ingrid gritaba y todo su pelotón salía a la acción

¡Ingrid y su pelotón luchaban contra los novas pero uno solo con sus simples pliegues las golpeaba a todas!

¡Los limiters quienes habían hecho el bautizo entraban en acción con el freezing intentando inmovilizar a los limiters pero el brazo gigantesco los enviaba a volar con un poderoso golpe que daba en el suelo

¡Todas las pandoras miraban con un rostro lleno de terror la escena tanto que salían corriendo del sitio!

¡Esperen!- marin decia mirando la escena

¡La pandora se armaba de valor y se arrojaba contra los novas los cuales derrumbaban a la chica y a las que aun luchaban

¡en ese instante llegaba Ingrid y miraba con espanto igual que todos la escena, la fisura se rompía un poco más y de ella se veía un ojo rojo gigantesco

¡Marin cansada miraba a las bestias con horror y miedo igual que todas!

¡¿Voy a morir aquí!?- la chica decia levantándose

¡Sempai!- Albert su limiter salía corriendo pero el brazo gigantesco lo atrapaba y lo aplastaba en la parte de abajo haciéndolo escupir sangre

Marin con toda la ira se arrojaba contra el brazo pero una nova le cortaba las piernas haciéndola caer

¡Marin! Ingrid bajaba con los demás quienes miraban la escena llorando y con miedo

¿5 novas?- Ingrid decia nerviosa igual que todos ¡pero….qué demonios es eso!- Ingrid miraba el brazo gigantesco el cual mandaba otro golpe y destruia el sitio asombrando a todas

¡Nos…..va a matar!- Ingrid y marin miraban a los 5 demonios y el colosal brazo quedando paralizadas Albert estaba quejándose del dolor y no podia levantarse

¡Maldito!- Ingrid se arrojaba contra el brazo con su volt Weapon pero esta se destruia al tocarlo dejando a la pelirroja asustada el brazo le daba un golpe y la chica salía volando marin llorando cerraba los ojos Ingrid iba a caer pero…..

¡¿Asi que eran ellos de nuevo!?- una voz se oía detrás de marin quien al voltear no era otro que goku con Ingrid en sus brazos

¡¿estás bien!?- goku dejaba a Ingrid inconsciente en los brazos de marin

¡La chica miraba a goku y se ruborizaba un poco!

¿Quién eres?- marin preguntaba tomando a Ingrid

¡Eso es lo de menos! ¿Puedes moverte?- goku preguntaba serio y marin asentía

¡Toma a esa chica y espera aqui! – goku de forma seria decia a marin quien era la única consiente mirándolo

¡el brazo gigantesco se arrojaba como un puño marin cerraba los ojos pero en ese momento goku y la bestia chocaban puños produciendo un colosal temblor que se sintió en todos lados la peli castaña se quedaba asombrada!

¡Eres diferente…pero no tengo tiempo para luchar contra ti maldito!- goku se alejaba esquivando los ataques del brazo y de los novas que lo atacaban igual marin estaba pasmada

¡Increíble!- decia la chica

¡Puedo sentir a las demás….ustedes aún están por encima de ellas malditos, es mi deber corregir ese error!

¡Kameeeeeee! ¡Hameeeeeeeeee! – goku empezaba a cargar su técnica y marin lo observaba

¡Algún día ellas los superaran, pero hasta entonces…YO LOS DERROTARE!

¡Haaaaaaaaa! Goku arrojaba su técnica y desintegraba a tres tipos S mientras la energía salida de la atmosfera siendo vista por todo el mundo y los pelotones

¡Marin cerraba sus ojos y a abrirlos veía los 3 restos de los novas destruirse dejándola asombrada!

¡Una nova atacaba con los pliegues a goku pero este los atrapaba y se los arrancaba al nova a una Super velocidad que ni marin podía ver!

¡Qué patético!- goku decia serio para tirar los pliegues al piso

¡In…..increíble! ¿Quién es el?- marin miraba a goku quien volaba

¡Goku a una Super velocidad se arrojaba contra uno y de un simple golpe lo despedazaba dejando a marin con la mandíbula en el suelo!

¡El ultimo nova iba a atacar pero el brazo gigante lo aplastaba y a goku junto con el!

¡Marin se tapaba la boca para evitar gritar del horror pero el brazo se alzaba y era goku quien lo levantaba con un brazo!

¡Maldito eso me dolió!- goku decia sonriendo para después darle una patada en el hueso del brazo haciendo que la bestia rugiera y gritara de dolor!

¡Mientras La bestia rugía de dolor y metía su brazo de nuevo para empezar a cerrar la fisura de nuevo y desaparecer!

¡¿Escapo!? ¿Pero qué era eso….tenía un poder increíble!- goku decia mirando donde desapareció la criatura

¡Marin solo miraba asombrada pero por las heridas iba perdiendo la conciencia goku salía en su ayuda

¡¿Estás bien!?- goku decia serio ayudando a la chica

¡Si….pero! ¿Quién eres?- marin decia asombrada y adolorida para caer en la inconciencia ¡¿Quién eres!?- marin decia mientras caía del cansancio

¡Marin…MARIN!- Ingrid gritaba a marin quien se levantaba

¡Marin menos mal!- Ingrid abrazaba a la chica llorando ambas estaban en el lugar

¡¿Ingrid?- marin decia abrazando a marin y lloraba de la felicidad

¡Qué bueno!- las dos decían felices y todos los limiters y pandoras se levantaban para mirar la escena

¡¿Qué paso con los novas!?- Ingrid preguntaba mirando el escenario

¡Marin en ese momento recordaba a goku y como peleo contra los novas y el brazo monstruoso!

¡Ingrid, no me lo creerás un hombre muy apuesto peleo contra los 5 novas y les gano!- marin decia haciendo que Ingrid se asombrara

¡¿Segura que no estabas soñando!?- marin dijo dudosa

¡No Ingrid créeme él nos salvó…..era un superhéroe tan genial!- la chica decia mirando el cielo recordando a goku

¡Marin tú y tus sueños!- Ingrid decia sonriendo sarcásticamente

¡No Ingrid, es en serio…él nos salvó a todos ,es un héroe…..y lo encontrare!- marin decia mirando el cielo con esperanza

¡Gracias…mi apuesto héroe!- marin decia ruborizada pensando en goku

¡A lo lejos satellizer escuchaba y se quedaba pensando en lo que dijo marin!

¿Será verdad lo que dice esa estúpida?- decia satellizer en su mente seria

Con kazuha

¡Gracias goku-kun por detener a esos novas!- kazuha decia muy feliz y sonrojada

¡Descuida, lo que importa es que no pasó nada malo!- goku decia sonriendo

¡¿Pero…ese brazo gigantesco que dices que era!?- kazuha preguntaba seria

¡No lo sé…..pero era peligroso!- goku decia serio mirando el cielo

¡Como quisiera que el mundo supiera de todo lo que haces por nosotros!- kazuha decia triste

¡Descuida, yo no busco eso de fama ni nada, yo peleo porque quiero protegerlos y al mundo!- goku decia sonriendo haciendo ruborizar a kazuha

¡Goku-kun!- kazuha decia con amor en su mente

¡fin del capitulo 9!


	10. Chapter 10

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria primero que nada como sabran habra muchos cambios pero aun mantendre el ritmo de la serie espero les guste segundo como sabran ya empezamos el arco original y hare de todo para que los reencuentros sean buenos y felices asi como tristes espero les guste mucho esta trama lo hago para que se entretengan con otro modo de ver la serie sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 1: comienzo nuevo: una nueva era**

 **Tras lo ocurrido en el noveno ataque nova…ha pasado un año**

 **Oficina de genjo**

¡Gracias al doctor genjo y a una increíble investigación, pudimos finalmente encontrar algo llamado "vacuna S" gracias a esta vacuna las pandoras finalmente pudieron librarse de muchos defectos de los estigmas como la corrosión, una juventud mucho más larga y además de eso ganar un poco más de poder, además las pandoras y limiters no necesitan el "bautizo" ni el ereinbar set para poder hacer el freezing!- genjo escuchaba todo por un televisor para apagarlo

¡No fui yo….fue goku quien salvo a las pandoras y al mundo!- genjo decia pensando en el Saiyajin

¡Finalmente creo que puedo decir…..que la humanidad tiene una pequeña esperanza!- genjo decia mirando un computador

¡Pero…ese último informe me dejo pensativo! ¿Qué demonios era ese Super brazo que apareció con los novas?- genjo decia muy serio

¡Parece que dentro de poco algo más grande nos alcanzara!- decia el científico en su mente

¡en otro lado!

¡Kazuha y goku entrenaban!

¡Uff ya han pasado 3 años y aún no logro alcanzarte!- kazuha sudaba y se limpiaba mientras vemos a un goku sonriendo

¡Pero has mejorado mucho!- goku decia sonriendo ¡ _ **espero que las demás igual**_!- goku recordaba a cada una de las pandoras que ayudo

¡¿Pero…que tan fuerte quieres ser goku-kun!?- kazuha decia mirando a goku quien sonreía

¡No sabemos cuándo algo incluso peor que esos novas aparezcan y por eso quiero ser más fuerte, para proteger este mundo y a ustedes!- goku decia de espaldas dando una leve vuelta a su rostro sonrojando a kazuha quien sonreía

¡Igual yo…..igual todas!- kazuha decia sonriendo

¡Bien, goku-kun! ¿Qué se siente que por fin darás clases a las pandoras en sí?- kazuha decia con una sonrisa

¡Que será interesante…quiero ver lo fuerte que son!- goku decia motivado

¡Te advierto que no son tan fuertes como tu asi que no las vallas a lastimar!- kazuha decia de forma cómica

¡Les he estado enseñando algunas cosas de ti pero son unas cabezotas para aprender!- kazuha decia muy cómica

¡Eso lo sé, tranquila kazuha-chan, pero si quiero que sean más fuertes debo prepáralas como es debido…hace un año apareció algo más que los novas y sentí que era monstruoso!- goku decia recordando el brazo abominable que salió de una grieta dimensional

¡Es verdad….! ¿Qué tan fuerte lo pondrías ante ti?- kazuha decia muy seria y goku la miraba de la misma forma

¡Diría que estaría a la par conmigo con todo mi poder en estado base!- goku decia dejando nerviosa a kazuha

¡Wow, nunca te pregunte eso pero ahora veo porque!- kazuha decia nerviosa sudando

¡Pero eso fue en esa época…..ahora soy más fuerte!- goku decia sonriendo y kazuha se calmaba

¡Por cierto! ¿Estado base?- nunca me mostraste tus transformaciones ahora que lo pienso- kazuha decia mirando a goku quien se ponía nervioso

¡Bueno si quieres te puedo mostrar hasta la numero 2!- goku decia sonriendo pero algo nervioso pues no le gustaba presumir de su poder

¡Cada vez que liberas tu poder haces temblar la tierra mejor no!- kazuha decia sonriendo pero por dentro quería ver las transformaciones de goku en persona

¡Tienes razón!- goku se rascaba la nuca ¡pues la última no podría pues esa si necesito de mucho poder y eso si causaría alboroto pero si no quieres lo dejaremos para después!- goku decia rascándose la nuca y kazuha sonreía

¡Goku…kazuya entrara también como un limiter, te encargo su cuidado por favor que no se meta en problemas!- kazuha decia a goku quien asentía

¡Siento pena por los limiters vagos, ahora si les tocara vivir un infierno!- kazuha abrazaba a goku del hombro y este ponía un rostro de duda

¡¿No los entrenabas!?- goku preguntaba algo nervioso

¡Es que son unos vagos perezosos y yo no tengo paciencia, ni siquiera yo conseguí uno por eso mismo….bueno almenos por ahora!- kazuha decia mirando a goku

¡Por cierto! ¿Cuándo ingreso a esa academia?- goku preguntaba a kazuha

¡a cierto, después del carnaval mañana ven a mi oficina, entre estas horas!- kazuha le pasaba un volante a goku quien tomaba

¡Bueno vámonos!- kazuha decia muy feliz y goku de forma cómica salía junto a ella del sitio donde entrenaban

 _ **Dia siguiente**_

 _ **Academia west genétics del oeste/japon**_

Era un día normal pero para las estudiantes sobre todo las pandoras de este lugar normal este día no lo era pues era una celebración especial _**¡el carnaval!**_ Es un evento donde las pandoras cada año luchan entre si en una zona parecía a una ciudad, todo para decidir los puestos del año, en este evento normalmente las pandoras pelean casi a muerte pues esto nunca faltaba

¡Todos miraban una batalla increíble donde las pandoras luchaban entre si pero entre ella había una rubia hermosa con vestimenta diferente, era las ropas de genétics del este su vestido era rojo y largo hasta los tobillos, una diadema azul en su cabeza, también su asombroso físico y su escote libre, su mirada fría y anteojos!

 **¡Nova blood**!- la pandora invocaba su arma la cual era una hoja grande

¡La pandora luchaba contra otras 3 las cuales derribaba en solo un ataque a cada una!

¡No por nada es la reina intocable!- una mujer vestida de monja decia, ¡además se nota que lleva los estigmas antiguos de ti kazuha!- una hermosa mujer de excelente figura y cabellera negra decia mirando la pelea la pandora no era otra sino yumi kin su compañera numbers

¡Además tiene el mismo nombre de mi arma!- kazuha decia sentada mirando la pelea

¡La pandora continuaba la lucha hasta que llegaba una muchacha de coletas cabello color rosado o rojo como lo prefieran a desafiarla!

¡Te atreves a atacarme!- satellizer decia esta vez seria mirando a la chica quienes se miraban con rostros sádicos

¡Las dos se arrojaban al cielo para pelear chocando sus armas entre si y saltando edificio tras edifico luchando entre sí de forma asombrosa, saltando edifico tras edificio!

¡Hasta hay pueden volar por lo que veo!- kazuha decia sonriendo y todos se ponían nerviosos

¡¿No le complace kazuha-sama!?- un soldado decia nervioso

¡pues diría que aún están muy lejos, si mi maestro las viera se asombraría de su gran avance pero…..no es suficiente!- kazuha decia de forma muy seria asombrando incluso a la misma directora y monja Margaret Irma

¡Lo sentimos!- decían los soldados y kazuha solo seguía mirando

¡Bueno…..veamos quien ganara si roland o la problemática L briget!- la chica decia mirando a las dos quienes sostenían su batalla pero ganessa estaba muy inferior

¡¿Su maestro!? ¡¿Kazuha-sama tiene un maestro!?- todos preguntaban de forma asombrada

¡No vale la pena esconderlo…..pues el vendrá dentro de poco y organizara la academia como es debido! ¡Si, si lo tengo y quiero que lo traten con el debido respeto!- kazuha de forma muy autoritaria decia dejando a todos asombrados pero las numbers sonreían

¡A lo lejos llegaba un helicóptero con un joven de mediana estatura, cabello negro y el uniforme de limiter, kazuya aoi!

¡Bienvenido kazuha-kun!- dos chicas llegaban y lo recibían

¡Mi nombre es chiffon Fairchild y mi hermana gemela Aureliel Fairchild!- las dos se presentaban

¡Hola mucho gusto!- kazuya saludaba de forma normal pero algo serio

¡No era necesario enviar un helicóptero por mí!- decia el chico de forma normal

¡Claro que sí, debemos recibir al hermano de como es debido!- Aureliel decia y chiffon asentían

¡Bueno muchas gracias!- kazuya decia asintiendo y entrando con las 2 a la academia

¡kazuha-sama, su hermano pequeño a entrado!- un soldado decia a kazuha

¡¿y alguien viene con el!?- kazuha decia seria y el sondado negaba

¡Mi abuelo es una molestia!- kazuha se decia sudando cómicamente

¡En la pelea!

¡Satellizer atravesaba con su nova blood a ganessa en el brazo haciéndola enojar!

¡Maldita!- ganessa lanzaba una patada la cual era detenida por su antebrazo y arrojaba otra pateando en la cara a ganessa

¡la chica se enojaba más y arrojaba sus cadenas a la chica quien de un salto llegaba al rostro de ganessa y darle en la cara para hacerla caer!

¡MALDITAAAA!- ganessa gritaba mientras satellizer bajaba y se hacía frente a ella

¡Esto se acabó, debo salir!- kazuha salía seria y todos la miraban

¡¿Kazuha-sama no quiere ver el final!?- un soldado decia y las 3 numbers salían pero una explosión le llamaba la atención

¡En ese momento ganessa empezaba a gritar y liberaba su poder para pasar a una forma la cual kazuha le llamo la atención!

¡Esa imbécil…..está prohibido usarlo!- kazuha decia mu molesta y todos se asombraban al ver a ganessa adquirir cierta imagen

¡la pandora se cubría de un exoesqueleto pero este era cubierto por una leve energía blanca la cual era realmente delgada y sus cadenas se rompían!

 _ **Soundtrack Immediate Music - The War Continues extended**_

¡MODO PANDORA!- la pandora decia mirando a satellizer y arrojándose contra ella para darle un golpe el cual le reventaba la mandíbula haciéndola escupir sangre

 **Pd: perdón por las escenas pero quiero hacerlo lucir como lo hacen en el manga en termino de agresividad**

¡Esa tonta perdió la razón tengo que detenerla!- kazuha decia nerviosa pero la pandora tomaba a satellizer y con una llave la arrojaba lejos la pandora frenaba pero atravesaba una pared llegando a donde pasaban kazuya chiffon y Aureliel

¡Todos miraban una pandora con sangre en la cara y a otra con la armadura saliendo del sitio!

¡¿EL MODO PANDORA!?- Aureliel gritaba de miedo y chiffon se ponía seria kazuya por otro lado miraba la escena

¡Estúpida, por tu ira mira hasta donde llegaste!- satellizer decia limpiándose la cara, ganessa se arrojaba como una fiera sin control contra satellizer a puño limpio la pandora detenía un puño de ganessa con sus antebrazos pero el golpe era tan fuerte que salían al patio de la academia y sustentaban su pelea hay

¡Te arrepentirás….por tocarme!- satellizer ponía su nova blood pero ganessa le daba un golpe en el estómago y la hacía retroceder, satellizer daba un giro en espiral y arrojaba un golpe con su hoja pero ganessa la quebraba con un puñetazo

¡La pandora le daba un mazazo y satellizer caía al piso!

¡Ganessa descontrolada miraba a todos los lugares hasta que vio a los tres susodichos que se ponían tensos!

¡¿Asi que ese es el modo pandora!? ¡Pero…..solo Nee-san puede controlarlo y gracias a goku-onii-sama!

 _ **¡fin del Soundtrack!**_

¡la pandora iba arrojarse pero satellizer quien estaba detrás empezaba a levantarse muy molesta!

¡Como…! ¿Cómo OSAS TOCARME!?- la rubia gritaba y empezaba a cubrirse con una armadura de la misma forma que ganessa

¡MODO PANDORA!- la rubia también se cubría con su exoesqueleto mirando a ganessa muy molesta

¡Las dos se miraban hasta que se arrojaban y chocaban sus puños haciendo temblar la academia, las dos empezaban a arrojarse golpes y patadas a cierta velocidad como luchadoras, satellizer daba una patada y ganessa la paraba con su antebrazo y la pandora repetía la acción, las dos se arrojaban puños y patadas y entre ellas se cubrían o las esquivaban las dos peleaban de una forma asombrosa tanto que todos en la academia las miraban!

¡Wow!- kazuya decia asombrado y las otras dos igual

¡Kazuha y las numbers iban llegando pero en ese momento cuando la rubia iba a mandar un golpe la armadura de satellizer se quebraba y la chica regresaba a la normalidad cayendo de rodillas y jadeando con muchas heridas!

¡Satellizer regreso a la normalidad!- chiffon decia asombrada

¡Presidenta! ¡kazuha-sensei!- una bella chica de cabello negro como cola de caballo llegaba tenia buen físico

¡Ticy!- las dos decia alegres y kazuha la miraba

¡En ese instante ganessa daba un fuerte grito y se arrojaba contra la rubia quien cerraba los ojos!

¡ _ **No quiero, no es justo peleaba limpio…no quiero, por favor que alguien me ayude**_ …..!- la rubia empezaba a llorar recordando una sombra masculina golpeándola

¡Las numbers se iban a arrojar pero…

¡En ese momento el golpe de ganessa era detenido por un hombre con un dogi naranja y cabello en punta SON GOKU

¡Goku miraba serio a la chica quien se enfurecía más!

¡Todas al verlo se alegraron a mas no poder pero al mirar a ese hombre Aureliel y ticy al mirarlo sin espera se asombraron

¡Él es….!- las dos dijeron en sus mentes

¡Detente chica, ella ya no puede pelear!- goku decia mirando a la chica quien le arrojaba otro golpe pero el Saiyajin lo esquivaba y de una llave marcial hacia caer a la chica al piso

¡¿Estás bien!?- goku tomaba a la chica del hombro asustando a las numbers y a todo el mundo

¡La chica al mirar la mano de goku no sintió ninguna repulsión y se quedaba mirándolo atentamente

¡¿Estás bien puedes hablar!?- goku tomaba de la barbilla a la rubia y todos solo pusieron rostros cómicos de asombros la mandíbula de todos caía literalmente al piso y sus ojos parecían platos, ticy y Aureliel también pero algo de celos igual que kazuha se hacían presentes

¡Ah, ah, ah.,ah!- satellizer intentaba hablar pero la voz se le iba la chica estaba sonrojada como un tomate y su rostro tapado por sus cabellos

Goku se acercaba cada vez a su cara y la rubia solo balbuceaba pero al mirar el rostro de goku se sonrojaba tanto y por una extraña razón estiraba sus labios y goku por su inocencia tocaba sus labios con su dedo

¡¿Te duele aquí!?- goku de forma cómica decia y satellizer ponía un rostro cómico de asombro y vergüenza su cabeza sacaba vapor y todos miraban con un rostro de WTF la palabra aparecía encima de todos de forma gigante

¡¿Es real lo que estoy viendo!?- yumi decia de forma cómica y elize estaba igual, kazuha tenía una vena en la sien pero dos chicas miraban con rostros nostálgicos al chico, ellas estaban perdidas en el Saiyajin y lo demás les importaba poco o nada

¡En ese momento ganessa se levantaba y miraba a goku de forma furiosa quien se levantaba!

¡Eres fuerte, veamos muéstrame el poder de un pandora actual!- goku se ponía en pose de lucha y ganessa lo miraba furiosa perdida en ira

¡¿Qué hacemos kazuha!?- yumi preguntaba

¡Déjenlo en sus manos…..y observen!- kazuha decia sonriendo

¡No!- dijeron ticy y Aureliel asustadas

¡No, vete! Satellizer gritaba nerviosa

¡Estas perdida en ira…..asi no podrás pelear bien!- goku decia serio mirando a la pandora quien se arrojaba todos cerraban los ojos de horror pero goku a una suprema velocidad esquivaba el ataque y le daba un golpe en el estómago dejando a la muchacha completamente inconsciente y cayendo al piso pero goku la sujetaba

¡ los altos mandos miraban la escena asombrados!

¡Goku la ponía en el piso con mucho cuidado y ganessa regresaba a la normalidad!

¡La academia estaba sin palabras totalmente perdidos hasta que goku miro a dos chicas que reconoció al instante pues bajaban

 _ **Titanic - My heart will go on o la cancion mas triste que tengan**_

 _ **¡**_ ¿tú eres…!?- ticy decia comenzando a llorar y goku la reconoció al instante

¡Eres tú!, ¿ticy cierto?- goku decia sonriendo pero en ese momento era derrumbado por la pandora que no le importó nada y lo abrazo para llorarle encima

¡Gokuuuuuuuuuu!- la chica como una niña quien recibía a su padre de la guerra y lo miraba por primera vez decia llorando a mares igual que Aureliel quien lloraba de lejos tapándose la boa todas solo estaban asombradas ante esta escena

¡ticy-chan has crecido!- goku decia sonriendo y la chica solo lloraba sin despegarse

¡Regresaste goku-chan, regresaste!- ticy decia llorando aun sin despegarse de goku la chica solo lloraba y lloraba tanto que manchaba el dogi de goku

¡Aureliel! ¿Quién es el!?- chiffon decia mirando a su hermana llorar

¡Recuerdas que te conté de nuestro salvador….es el!- Aureliel decia llorando y chiffon se asombraba al mirarlo más de cerca se sonrojo y algo en sus estigmas empezaba a fluir una fuerte calidez

¡fin de la canción!

Fin del capítulo 10


	11. Chapter 11

_**buenaas gente aqui trago otro capitulo mas puede que los capitulos sean en parte algo repertitivos en lo que seria la trama pero los estoy haciendo diferentes en el sentido de la historia perodn si son algo aburridos pero tengo que hacerlos sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 10: un nuevo maestro**_

Tras la batalla contra satellizer y ganessa vemos a una satellizer derrotada y a una ganessa inconsciente pero sin duda lo que más se veía era un ticy sobre goku llorando de felicidad

¡Goku….eres tú, mi goku!- ticy decia abrazando a goku, satellizer al escuchar esto por alguna razón se molestaba

¡Ticy-chan me alegra ver que estas muy bien!- goku decia con una sonrisa levantándose y levantándola

¡Oye…aléjate de…..!- satellizer gritaba enojada pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se tapó la boca pero el cansancio le ganaba y caía inconsciente

¡Oye!- goku decia mirando a la rubia nervioso pero en ese momento llegaban kazuha y las numbers al lugar

¡Goku-ku…digo sensei nosotras las llevares a la enfermería gracias!- las numbers se llevaban a ambas inconscientes pero cuando goku iba a decir algo Aureliel lo abrazaba también

¡Mi salvador, o nuestro hermoso salvador!- Aureliel abrazaba a goku quien al mirarla más de cerca se acordaba de la chica

¡Eres tú! ¡¿Aureliel cierto?!- goku decia sonriendo mirando a la chica quien lloraba

¡si soy yo mi héroe, asi te llamare ahora que estas aquí! ¡Mira chiffon es nuestro salvador!- Aureliel decia llorando y chiffon lo veía, al verlo más de cerca le parecía extremadamente apuesto y con un gran físico

¡En verdad….parece un héroe!- chiffon decia sonrojada mirando a goku

¡Kazuha miraba la escena algo extrañada pero recordaba que su padre le conto de chiffon y Aureliel!

¡Ya veo…goku-kun no dejas de sorprenderme!- kazuha decia sonriendo en su mente

¡Oigan muchachas!- kazuha se les acercaba a ambas quienes se ponían en señal de respeto

¡Se nota que conocen a goku-sensei!- kazuha decia con una sonrisa "adorable" pero goku conocía esa actitud

¡Kazuya por otro lado se ponía nervioso quien se acercó con su hermana!

¡¿Kazuha-sama conoce a goku-kun!?- ticy preguntaba de forma adorable

¡Es mi hermano….mío y de kazuya….y también nuestro maestro!- kazuha decia dejando a todas pero a chiffon asombradas

¡¿SU HERMANO y MAESTROOOOO!?- ticy decia asombrada mirando a goku quien asentía pero kazuha las callaba

¡Eso último es confidencial no lo anden diciendo por ahí!- kazuha decia seria y las tres asentían

¡Pero contéstame ticy! ¿lo conoces?- kazuha decia extrañada y ticy asentía

¡Él hace mucho…..me entreno unas semanas para el carnaval de primer año!- ticy decia algo sonrojada y kazuha se asombraba

¡Eso explica porque estabas tan cambiada en esa vez!- kazuha miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a goku y este sonreía nervioso

¡Pero nunca pensé que mi goku fuera quien las salvo….eso es genial!- ticy decia como una porrista enamorada y las dos asentían pero chiffon estaba perdida en goku

¡Bueno….escuchen, sé que quieren hablar con él pero debo cortar con su rencuentro por ahora espero me perdonen, luego las dejare hablar con el!- kazuha decia sonriendo y las tres asentían

¡Claro, kazuha-sensei!- las tres decían mirando a goku muy contentas

¡goku-kun que felicidad, serás un instructor que felicidad!- ticy brincaba y Aureliel también para salir del sitio inclinándose ante los tres aoi

¡Lamento esta bienvenida goku-kun!- kazuha se disculpaba con goku

¡Descuida!- goku le decia acariciando su cabeza lo que la hacía sonrojar

¡a por cierto, hola kazuya!- goku saluda a su hermanastro

¡Si hola goku-onii-sama…veo que apenas entras y ya tienes admiradoras!- kazuya bromeaba con goku quien ponía un rostro inocente de duda

¡¿Admiradoras!?-. Goku preguntaba de forma inocente

¡Olvídalo onii-sama!- respondía kazuya resignado

¡Kazuha-chan ¡¿y las otras dos chicas!?- goku preguntaba a kazuha

¡A si ellas estarán en la enfermería, pero por ahora ven a presentarte a Margaret…..!

¡¿Crees que pueda curarlas!?- goku decia mirando a la mujer

¡Me parece bien pero por ahora vamos a completar tu entrada!- kazuha tomaba a goku y kazuya y salían del sitio

 **¡En otro lado!**

¡¿Ese es el nuevo maestro!?- un soldado preguntaba

¡Que sexi!- dijeron las mujeres sentadas como secretarias

¡Derroto a ganessa rolad de segundo año con su modo pandora…..de un golpe, de verdad es asombroso!- decia el general recordando a goku noqueando a ganessa

¡Los tres aoi caminaban hacia la dirección, las pandoras de primero miraban a goku sonrojadas!

 _ **¡Míralo, parece un Super modelo! ¡Su cabello es algo especial….pero lo demás solo míralo! ¡¿Será una estrella o un modelo famoso!? ¡Esta con kazuha-sensei y otro joven que tampoco está mal!**_ –eran los rumores de las pandoras las cuales sacaban gotas de sudor en kazuya

¡Bueno almenos me notan!- kazuya decia rascándose la cabeza sonriendo pues ya se esperaba esto pues cuando los tres salían a pasear o algo goku no pasaba desapercibido

¡¿Esta es la academia!? ¡Qué grande es!- goku decia mirando por todos lados

¡Tras una caminata los tres llegaban con Margaret!

¡Goku aoi sea bienvenido, soy Margaret Irma la directora!- la monja se presentaba inclinándose

¡Hola mucho gusto!- goku se presentaba como siempre

¡No cabe duda es tal como lo ha descrito kazuha-san! ¡y también se bienvenido aoi kazuya-kun!- la monja se presentaba a kazuya quien se inclinaba

¡goku-sensei, desde que empezó su trabajo con las cadetes todo el ejercito del país esta maravillado por eso ha sido trasladado aquí, contamos con usted!- la monja decia haciendo a penar al Saiyajin pues por todos lados, soldados y demás lo alagaban

¡No es para tanto, solo trato de entrenar a todas las chicas ya la vez de hacerme más fuerte!- goku decia sonriendo y los dos hermanos sonreían conociendo a su hermanastro mayor pues kazuha lo veía asi

¡No cabe duda que usted es el hermano….y maestro de kazuha!- esto dicho asombraba a kazuya y a goku en algo de sentido

¡Directora…! ¿Cómo lo sabe?- kazuya decia nervioso

¡Kazuha y yo asi como yumi y elize somos muy cercanas….lo sé todo!- la maestra decia seria dejando en claro a goku a que se refería con eso

¡Margaret se acercaba a goku y se inclinaba pero esta mas profundamente!

¡Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por este mundo y descuide su secreto está a salvo conmigo aunque es una lástima que no pueda recibir la gratitud correcta que merece!- Margaret decia realmente agradecía y goku le sonreía para levantarla

¡Con tal que estén bien estoy feliz con eso! ¡Yo no lo hago por fama ni esas cosas!- goku decia con una sonrisa la cual reflejaba la sinceridad y purezas mismas

¡La monja sonreía!

¡me siento tan mal que usted sea el último de su raza….de verdad me duele en el alma!- al escuchar esto kazuya y kazuha empezaban a llorar al saber que goku era el último de su mundo y aunque ya fueran familia, ese hecho no cambiaba

¡No lloren por eso…..ahora tengo una familia y un mundo al cual proteger!- goku decia mirando a los dos aoi quienes sonreían con los ojos llorosos

¡Es usted asombroso!- Margaret abrazaba a goku quien se dejaba

¡ A partir de hoy esos jóvenes están a su cuidado!- Margaret le decia a goku quien asentía

¡Al terminar de hablar con la monja la mujer se sentaba y sonreía!

¡ _ **Parece que maría lancerot ya no es la única diosa de este mundo**_!- Margaret sonreía

¡Lo siento goku-kun por ocultarte lo de margarte!- kazuha decia deprimida

¡A descuida eso no es nada!- goku decia sonriendo

¡Kazuya…aprovechando que estas aquí! ¿Sabes cuál es tu deber cierto?- kazuha decia mirando a kazuya quien asentía

¡Por supuesto Nee-san, aun no lo controlo bien pero no lo mostrare ya que es muy peligroso!- kazuya decia sonriendo y los dos sonreían

¡Si, desde que apareció ese brazo gigantesco, es mejor estar preparados y apoyar a goku-kun en todo lo que podamos!- kazuha decia sonriendo y goku sonreía

¡Aunque espero que no vuelva a aparecer en algún lugar con gente!- goku decia serio mirando el techo

¡Bueno, goku-kun ahora si puedes curar a las chicas!- kazuha llevaba a goku a la enfermería donde estaba elize y yumi, goku asombraba a las dos numbers por su habilidad de curar por cortesía de los poderes Kaio pero seguían inconscientes

¡Eres asombroso!- las dos decia sonrojadas mirando a goku quien le caía una gota de sudor pero goku se quedaba mirando a la rubia por una extraña razón

¡Nee-san yo de ti me voy preparando….porque goku va a vivir el sueño de muchos!- kazuya decia picando a su hermana quien ponía un puchero lindo

¡Lo sé!- decia la chica ruborizada

¡ya entrando en el atardecer kazuha se llevaba a su hermano a la residencia de hombre para enseñarle su cuarto, como acto de compasión kazuha dejaba que las del consejo, chiffon ticy y Aureliel mostraran la academia a su salvador y nuevo sensei!

¡Ticy y Aureliel estaban apegadas a goku pero chiffon no despegaba su rostro del!

¡ _ **Que debo decir….es tan lindo que no se me viene nada**_!- chiffon decia sonrojada

¡goku-sensei fue asombroso como defendió a la reina intocable!- Aureliel decia sonriendo

¡¿la reina que!?- goku decia arqueando una ceja

¡Satellizer L briget! ¡Ella es un problema, hemos intentado ayudarla pero no se deja, y no sabemos que más hacer!-ticy decia triste y goku escuchaba

¿¡Puedes contarme más de ella!? ¡Se ve que es fuerte!- goku decia sonriendo y chiffon aunque algo celosa explicaba todo de ella y porque la llaman asi

¡Entiendo, _**creo que debería hablar con ella**_!- esto último se decia a si mismo

¡Las tres pandoras le mostraban la academia goku estaba tan entretenido mirando todo el lugar asombrado y asi caía la noche y llegaban al cuarto de goku que era donde estaban los hombres!

¡Bueno goku-kun es todo un sueño tenerte aquí pero nos despedimos!- Aureliel decia y ticy asentía

¡Igual chicas es todo un gusto haberlas…..mppt!- cada una le daba un beso en la mejilla dejando a goku algo asombrado pues solo kazuha hacia eso

¡Que felicidad!- decían las dos sonriendo para salir chiffon se quedaba quieta por unos segundos

¡Goku-sensei…..gracias por permitirme quedarme con mi amiga, estoy agradecida de todo corazón!- chiffon abrazaba a goku y empezaba a llorar de tal forma que sus dos amigas tuvieron que llevársela del sitio

¡Esperen! ¡¿Hice algo malo!?- goku decia algo nervioso y las tres volteaban para sonreírle

¡Nada sensei…..absolutamente nada!- las tres sonrojadas decían para salir

¡¿Estás bien!? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡Pudiste meterlo en problemas! Aureliel decia pero al mirar a chiffon quien lloraba

¡Estaba muy nerviosa…lo siento!- chiffon se tocaba el pecho

¡Te entendemos!- decían las dos felices

¡Bien ahora poder hacer mío a mi goku!- chiffon se recomponía

¡Recuerda que lo compartiríamos!- Aureliel le reprochaba

¡No es justo…..yo también lo quiero!- ticy decia como una niña adorable las tres se miraban con chicas saliendo de sus ojos pero sonriendo entre si

En los dormitorios de tercero

¡Escuchaste, hay un nuevo instructor, dicen que es un adonis!- una chica decia y otras empezaban a rumorear

¡Escucharon…!- una chica pelirroja decia de hermosa figura y muy linda

¡Aun no lo han visto no pueden decir nada aun!- una morena alta decia ahora

Oye espera- la pelirroja quien no era otra que arnett detenía a una que al mirar quien era se ponía nerviosa

¿Sí?- preguntaba la pandora algo asustada

¡Dinos como es ese nuevo instructor!- exigía de forma amable la chica

¡Ahh, no lo hemos visto pero dicen que es un guapetón, tiene el cabello de punta y es extremadamente guapo!- la chica decia a todas quienes se quedaban pensativas

¡¿Será…!?- decia la rubia que no era otra que Elizabeth mably

¡Mañana salimos de la duda Elizabeth!- decia una chica de cabello corto que era marin maxwell, la rubia sentia

 _ **En otro cuarto**_

¡Satellizer….veo que te hiciste fuerte!- una pandora miraba el cielo con una copa de vino

¡Normalmente no me metería contigo…..pero debo superar a Elizabeth y solo tú puedes darme ese triunfo!- una pandora peli azul decia sonriendo

¿Oigan es verdad eso? ¿Qué hay alguien nuevo!- preguntaba la peli azul a 3 jóvenes que estaban de pie detrás de ella

¡Si mi lady, un nuevo limiter y un nuevo instructor!- uno de los chicos contestaba de forma obediente

¡¿Instructor!? ¡¿Un hombre!?- preguntaba la peli azul

¡Si señora! ¡Aun no lo hemos visto pero es lo que dicen los rumores!- respondía otro chico

¡Interesante…..muy interesante!- la chica se quedaba mirando el cielo por medio de la ventana

 _ **¡En los de segundo!**_

¡Satellizer estaba sentada en su cama abrazando un peluche!

¡Era muy lindo…..pero…..! ¿Por qué con el!?- se preguntaba la rubia tocándose el recordando cuando goku la toco y no sintió nada de desagrado

¡al día siguiente!

¡Mi nombre es aoi kazuya mucho gusto por ciertas circunstancias estaré aquí!- el limiter se presentaba ante los alumnos

¡Es muy lindo! ¡ él iba junto a ese modelo de ayer!- las pandoras se rumoreaban entre ella

¡Bueno ahora les presentaremos a su nuevo maestro el empezara enseñando a las de primero y segundo!

¡En ese momento goku entraba rascándose la nuca algo nervioso pues esto no lo hacía a menudo!

¡Hola soy son goku aoi pero díganme goku, mucho gusto!- goku saludaba de su forma típica del haciendo que todas las pandoras se ruborizaran pero sobre todo al escuchar su ultimo nombre

¡¿AOI?!- todas y todos dijeron asombrados

¡Asi es, él es el hermano de kazuha-sensei!- la maestra les decia a todos quienes se asombraban kazuya solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados

¡Mucho gusto espero nos llevemos bien!- el Saiyajin decia de su forma relajada y todas las pandoras dieron un grito de felicidad, tanto que todos los hombres sacaban una gota de sudor

¡Mucho gusto goku-sensei soy hiiragi kaho, la representante de la clase de parte de todos y todas le damos la bienvenida!- kaho se inclinaba y todos también

¡Muchas gracias!- goku sonreía haciendo que todas en la clase se ruborizaran

¡En otro lado!

¡¿Aún no descubre que pudo ser esa cosa de hace un año!?- Margaret preguntaba por medio de una video llamada a genjo

¡A un no pero….algo me dice que no tiene nada que ver con los novas!- genjo dejaba nerviosa a Margaret

¡¿Algo peor que los novas!?-Margaret se asombraba

¡Por ahora solo confié en goku y espere a que las pandoras se hagan más fuertes!

¡En ese momento una voz llamaba a Margaret!

¡Por otro lado goku llegaba al comedor junto con kazuya y su nuevo compañero Arthur quien era compañero de habitación de este último!

¡Wow mira toda esa comida!- goku se alegraba a mas no poder mientras miraba los platillos

¡goku-sensei es raro!- Arthur decia mirándolo pero en ese momento se escuchaba un grito alertando a todos los alumnos

¡Es la reina intocable! ¡no la toquen!- goku y todos volteaban a ver a una rubia que caminaba de forma muy fría hacia un puesto de hamburguesas

¡A es ella!- goku recordaba las palabras de chiffon y observaba a la chica que compraba unas hamburguesas

¡Su nombre era…a si!- goku decia corriendo hacia ella poniendo nerviosos a los dos

¡Hola satellizer-chan!- goku ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica al ver esto cada alumno solo pudo preocuparse y asustarse la rubia al voltear observaba que era el joven que la salvo ayer y se quedaba helada

¡Dime como estas! ¿No te duele nada?- goku tocaba los brazos y miraba de forma inocente a la chica su rostro poniendo a todo el mundo con rostro de pánico

¡La rubia miraba fijamente a goku pero en ese instante salía corriendo del sitio y goku solo la miraba nervioso!

¿Hice algo malo?- goku se rascaba la nuca de forma inocente

¡Oye kazuya! ¿goku-sensei no sabe lo que hizo?- Arthur preguntaba nervioso

¡El no conoce el espacio personal!- kazuya decia pues ya sabía la inocencia del Saiyajin

¡Creo que mejor me disculpo!- goku iba a salir para llegar a donde la rubia, el salía caminando hasta que sintió 4 presencias frente a ella

¡Eh! ¿Está acompañada?- goku subía unas escaleras hasta que al llegar observaba a 4 personas 1 era mujer buen físico cabello azul largo y tenía 3 hombres con caras vacías a su lado

¡La rubia solo la miraba con un rostro de ira sentada con sus rodillas ancladas!

¡¿Óyeme…no vas a saludar a tu superior!?- la mujer quien no era otra que miyabi kannazuki decia de forma arrogante

¡No quiero!- la chica contestaba de forma fría

¡No vas a cambiar…..tal vez Elizabeth y las demás sean amables pero yo no!- la mujer ponía un rostro sádico para mirar a la rubia quien se ponía de pie y la miraba con ira

¡Goku llegaba y miraba a las dos algo dudoso!

¡Oigan perdón por interrumpir pero…!- goku llegaba con las dos quienes al voltear todo el mundo

¡Miyabi quedaba fascinada ante tal hombre que se hacía a su frente!

¡¿Tu!?- satellizer decia mirando a goku

¡si quería pedirte perdón por lo hace rato, vi que no te gusto mucho que me acercara!- goku se rascaba la mejilla y satellizer se ruborizaba

¡No…no es que no me gustara….!- la pandora ponía un rostro muy lindo y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos

Miyabi observaba esto y se molestaba

¡No se quien seas pero….si quieres hablar conmigo de algo podemos hacerlo ahora!-miyabi lo decia de forma coqueta

¡Eh a no discúlpame pero con quien quiero hablar es con satellizer-chan!- goku decia de forma inocente y la rubia se sonrojaba miyabi se enojaba mucho

¡Ella…siempre ella!- miyabi se ponía molesta para mirar a satellizer quien se ponía seria

¡Pensé que eras más inteligente, puedes verte muy guapo pero ya no me interesas!- miyabi miraba a sus tres chicos quienes se ponían frente a goku quien miraba extrañado

¡En ese momento satellizer ponía su arma en el cuello de miyabi!

¡Si lo tocas…..date por muerta!- la rubia se quitaba sus anteojos

¡Ohhhhhhhh! ¡Supongo que tendré que enseñarte!- en ese momento miyabi tomaba del brazo a satellizer y la hacía caer al piso goku se asombraba y se ponía serio

¡Lo que puede hacer una de tercero!- miyabi decia sonriendo sádicamente

¡Esperen…!- goku iba a detenerlas pero satellizer le gritaba

¡NO ESTORBES ES MI PELEA!- la pandora le decia a goku quien al escuchar esas palabras por su orgullo no pudo meterse

¡Las dos se miraron fijamente miyabi invocaba su volt Weapon la cual era una cuchilla! (solo invocaba una) y comenzaba a pelear contra satellizer a una Super velocidad para los limiters cualquiera era algo asombroso pero para goku no era nada

¡Valla son rápidas!- goku seguía a cada con los ojos y las miraba de forma muy tranquila

¡En un ataque satellizer le cortaba el rostro a miyabi y esta se enfurecía asustando a todos goku se asombraba y satellizer se ponía tensa!

¡Vas a pagar por esto!- miyabi decia furiosa

¡Ahora úsenlo!- los limiters dejaba a goku y apuntaban con sus manos a satellizer

¡Freezing!- los tres usaban la técnica pero esta era diferente pues era como una prisión pequeña que solo envolvía a satellizer

¡Goku se quedaba mirando algo asombrado!

¡asi que ese es el freezing!- goku miraba la técnica pero…..

¡Oigan eso no es justo!- se supone que era uno contra uno!- goku gritaba serio

¡Cállate!- miyabi volvió a ver a sus hombres y uno se arrojaba a goku para darle un rodillazo pero goku se lo detenía con su mano asombrando a miyabi y a los otros dos

¡¿Pretendías hacerme daño!?- goku serio miraba al chico quien por una extraña razón retrocedía y todos igual

¡Bien suficiente!- ya vi mucho!- deténganse ahora!- goku decia muy serio mirando a miyabi quien por una extraña razón sudaba

¡No eres nadie para darme ordenes!- úsenlo en el también!- miyabi ordenaba de nuevo y los tres usaban freezing en goku quien quedaba serio

¡Jajajajaajaj! ¡Hablas mucho chico lindo!- miyabi reia para acercarse a satellizer y uno de sus limiters se acercaba igual satellizer se ponia nerviosa

¡maldición…..perdóname!-satellizer miraba a goku y empezaba a llorar cuando miyabi se acercaba molesta goku destruia el freezing con inmensa facilidad asustando a los jóvenes y a miyabi

¡Veo que kazuha-chan los entreno bien….pero si con esto pensabas ganarme estas equivocada!- goku se acercaba a satellizer y destruia su freezing con una ráfaga de ki

¡Los hombres caían al piso asustados y miyabi miraba a goku sonriendo!

¡Jajajajaajaj eres sorpréndete!- miyabi esta vez invocaba todas sus navajas flotantes

¡Vete, ella no es como ganessa!- satellizer le gritaba a goku

¡¿Hablas de la de ayer!?- goku preguntaba de forma curiosa

¡Si, idiota vete!- satellizer gritaba pero era apuñalada por miyabi en todos lados asustando a goku

¿Pero porque hiciste eso? ¿tu pelea es conmigo?- goku le gritaba a miyabi quien solo se enojaba mas

¡Cállate!- miyabi arrojaba sus dagas a satellizer nuevamente quien cerraba sus ojos pero goku a una Super velocidad la salvaba cargándola de forma nupcial

¡¿Estás bien!?- goku sonreía preguntando a la rubia quien sonrojada asentía

Goku la bajaba de forma delicada

¡Maldito! ¿Cómo fue que?- miyabi decia asustada

¡Oye cálmate porque estas asi! ¿Acaso te dijo algo satellizer-chan?- goku de forma inocente miraba a la rubia quien negaba de forma linda

¡Descuida lo se era una bromita!- goku acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia quien se sonrojaba mas

¡NO ME IGNORES!- miyabi gritaba furiosa y goku se ponía serio

¡Si quieres pelea…..te la daré!- goku decia poniendo en frente por una extraña razón miyabi sentía que hacía algo repulsivo hasta para ella si hacia eso pero lo ignoro

¡Muereeeeeeeee!- miyabi arrojaba sus dagas satellizer iba a arrojarse pero al momento de tocas a goku las dagas rebotaban como si chocaran con un muro asombrando a todos los presentes

¡con eso nunca me lastimaras…tienes que atacarme con todo!-goku le decia serio a miyabi quien se espantaba sus limiters salían corriendo del sitio dejando a miyabi horrorizada , goku se hacía frente a ella quien cerraba los ojos pero en ese instante satellizer se arrojaba contra miyabi con un puñetazo y un rostro carente de emociones, goku se asombraba!

¡satellizer-chane espera!- goku la tomaba de la espalda para detenerla pero la rubia forcejeaba intentando zafarse

¡SUÉLTAME….NO ES JUSTO, NO LE HICE NADA, PERO ELLA LE ATACO!-¿POR QUÉ TODOS ME ATACAN? ¡¿POR QUÉ!?-satellizer gritaba intentando zafarse hasta el punto de arañar a goku en los brazos pero sin resultado

¡Entiendo pero tranquila!- goku abrazaba a la pandora quien al sentir a goku empezaba a llorar como una niña

¡¿Te atacan!?- goku recordaba a todas sus antiguas compañeras quienes sufrieron por lo mismo

¡No te preocupes….no dejare que nadie te lastime!- goku abrazaba con fuerza a la rubia quien abrazaba a goku mientras lloraba mirándolo

¡¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?!- satellizer miraba a goku como una niña adorable

¡Por supuesto! ¡Para eso vine!- goku sonreía mirando a la rubia sanándola en el acto

¡¿Pero….!?- satellizer iba a hablar pero goku se ponía de pie con ella

¡Miyabi se levantaba sobándose la mejilla, goku se levantaba goku la rubia aun en sus brazos

¡¿Por qué la atacaste de esa forma!?- goku preguntaba a la peli azul quien bajaba la cabeza

¡Lo siento!- la chica salía corriendo del lugar pero goku la detenía

¡Conmigo no tienes que pedir perdón!- goku ponía a la rubia frente a el y miyabi solo agachaba la cabeza

¡Lo siento!- decia la peli azul pues con goku le había ganado la decencia

¡Hm!- la rubia volteaba la cabeza de forma seria

¡Eso está mejor,….no vuelvas a hacer eso!- goku ponía la mano en la mejilla de miyabi y esta se curaba asombrándola

¡¿Qué me hiciste!?- decia la peli azul asombrada

¡Digamos que es un don que tengo Jajajaja!- goku se rascaba la nuca y miyabi se sonrojaba para salir del lugar de forma cómica

¡Goku y satellizer la miraban cómicamente!

¡Que chica más interesante!- goku sonreía y satellizer hacia un puchero lindo

¡Esto…gracias!- satellizer le sonreía a goku de tal forma que este se sonrojaba un poco

¡De nada!- goku sonreía y satellizer se ruborizaba mas

¡Goku y satellizer iban a salir pero una chica aparecía ante ellos!

¡Goku-sama…lo necesitan en la dirección!- la chica decia nerviosa mirando a la reina intocable

¡Está bien gracias!- goku sonreía y la chica salía con una reverencia

¡De seguro esos chismosos fueron a decir algo, voy contigo!- satellizer decia seria

¡No te preocupes por eso, satella te lo agradezco pero mejor voy yo solo o te podrían culpar a ti!- goku sonreía y la rubia se sentía mal pero asentía mirando a goku salir

Fin del capitulo 10


	12. Chapter 12

**buenas a todos aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria, como saben y lo vuelvo a decir los eventos no cambian pero la historia si esto es para que no se pierda nada de la trama, tambien les agradezco a todos por seguirme con mis historias las cuales las hago para que pasen ien un rato o la lean y se entretengan, yo se que a muchos no les gsutara mis historias pero respeto su opinion y yo se que a muchos no les va a gustar y tammbien respeto su opinion pues si a todos les gustara tal como dij goku seria alguien perfecto y si lo fuera no podria mejorar y el objetivo de todos es que mejoremos en lo que nos gusta y atesoremos mucho nuestro esfuerzo ya que nuestro esfuerzo proviene de las personas que nos siguen y nos dan animos para seguir escribiendo por eso tambien les doy muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y me dan animos para continuar ya todos los que escriben que continuen con su pasion o pasatiempo por ustedes y aquellos que los animan, de igual forma queria dar este mensaje pues por sutedes hallo mi motivacion para escribir y nada mas sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 11: el reencuentro**

¡Tras los ocurrido con miyabi, goku iba directo donde Margaret y llegaba a la dirección!

¡Margaret ya llegue!- goku entraba sin permiso como siempre y hay estaban Margaret y una chica de cabello rojo con coletas

¡¿Es usted son goku-sensei!?- la chica saludaba a goku quien se rascaba la mejilla sin acostumbrarse

¡Si, pero solo dime goku!- goku decia con su sonrisa clásica

¡goku-san, la alumna aquí presente quiere hablar contigo!- Margaret apuntaba a la chica que se ponía nerviosa con ver a goku

¡Mi…..nombre es ganessa roland me entere que usted me detuvo cuando perdí la razón, le agradezco de todo corazón…maestro!- la pandora se inclinaba muy profundamente ante goku quien se ponía nervioso

¡No es necesario que te inclines, solo ten cuidado de no volver a perder la razón!- goku decia con una sonrisa nuevamente que hizo a ganessa sonrojarse

¡Qué lindo es!- decia la chica en su mente

¡Perdón mi preguntaba pero…..! ¿Es verdad que usted va a entrenarnos!?- ganessa preguntaba de forma nerviosa

¡si, asi es espero poder hacernos fuertes juntos!- goku decia de forma muy emocionada que hizo a la pelirroja suspira con corazones en los ojos

¡si, bueno eso era todo, mucha gracias directora, sensei!- ganessa se inclinaba y salía del sitio

¡Eso era todo goku-san, perdón por llamarte por esa pequeñez!- Margaret miraba a goku quien solo sonriera

¡No se preocupe, me alegra poder ayudar!- goku se despedía y salía del sitio

¡En la tarde!

Goku había recibido la noticia de que no enseñaría hasta mañana y esto lo hizo aburrirse

¡Debería ir a entrenar, ya se iré a…!- goku miraba por todos para sonreír con su la última idea pero el estómago del guerrero rugía

¡Pero primero voy a comer!- goku salía corriendo y cuando caminaba se encontraba con las numbers

¡goku-kun que bueno que te encontré!- elize abrazaba el brazo de goku y elize se enojaba

¡Los altos mandos quieren observar una demostración tuya para analizar tus habilidades!- elize explicaba con algo de seriedad y goku solo escuchaba

¡¿Algo como una batalla!?- goku preguntaba entusiasmado

¡Si…algo asi!- yumi decia con una gota de sudor al ver que goku no mostraba ningún cambio ante la situación que estaba

¡Entonces vamos!- goku tomaba de las manos a las dos y salía con las numbers solteras sonrojadas pero al ver a goku asi de feliz les pareció un niño feliz

¡Es tan lindo!- dijeron las dos al ver lo feliz que estaba goku

¡Las numbers llevaban a goku donde habían un montón de soldados donde parecía una sala de batalla

¡¿Es aquí!?-goku miraba el gran sitio y a todos los soldados

¡Si goku-kun!- kazuha aparecía con dos soldados

¡Aquí es donde las pandoras entrenar y hacen simulaciones de batalla!- kazuha miraba la amplia plataforma con forma de cuadrilátero

¡Son goku le agradecemos que viniera, hemos escuchado grandes cosas de kazuha-sama y del doctor genjo aoi, pero nos gustaría verlas en persona!- el soldado con aparecía adulta decia muy cortes

¡Entiendo, bueno si algo parecido a un entrenamiento se ve divertido!- goku decia golpeando su puño con su palma los soldados empezaban a rumorearse y goku bajaba de un salto al lugar asombrando a todos

¡Increíble!- hablaba el general

¡Listo…..pongámoslo en la….!

¡La dificultad más alta!- kazuha decia mirando a goku y los soldados se asombraban

¡Esta…bien!- decia el general y activaba el modulo

¡Goku-kun solo lucha son simuladores, no son reales!- kazuha gritaba y goku asentía poniéndose en pose de lucha

¡Es la misma pose de lucha de kazuha-sama!- los soldados decia nerviosos

¡¿Será que fue entrenado por ella!?- decia uno rumoreando con otro

¡Kazuha-sama ¡¿usted lo entreno!?- el general decia nervioso

¡Te lo diré solo a ti…..es al revés!- kazuha y las numbers sonreía y el general se asombraba

¡Mantenlo en secreto….goku-kun es alguien que no puede ser descubierto por chevalier!- kazuha decia muy seria ¡ _ **no permitiré a esos parásitos tocar a mi goku**_!- se decia en la mente muy fría

¡En ese momento la dificultad era puesta en máximo yh aparecían 20 pandoras con sus volt Weapon materializadas!

¡Goku miraba con una sonrisa las imágenes!

¡COMIENZA!- el general gritaba y goku se arrojaba de un salto y a una Super velocidad derribaba a 10 pandoras de una patada barredora asombrando a todos los soldados!

¡Increíble!- el general decia asombrado

¡Una imagen atacaba a goku con una lanza y este sin voltear daba un puñetazo en la cara a esta haciéndola chocar contra 4 acabándolas a la vez!

¡¿Realmente será un entrenamiento!?- goku algo extrañado preguntaba

¡Las ultimas 4 pandoras atacaba a goku y este las esquivaba para de un golpe en el estómago a 2 las dejaba fuera una atacaba por la espalda pero goku esquivaba el ataque y este le daba a la otra dejándola fuera y goku de un codazo dejaba fuera a la ultima

¡FINALIZADO….NUEVO RECORD, NUEVO RECORD!- la maquina hablaba y los soldados estaban en shock

¡¿Oye cuanto tardo!?- el general preguntaba a una secretaria que se quedaba en shock ante lo visto

¡¿Eh!? A si…. ¡¿10 SEGUNDOS?!- la mujer gritaba y los soldados que escuchaban se asombraban

¡¿En 10 segundos supero el nivel máximo!?- el general decia sudando y asombrado

¡Las numbers sonreían ante tal escena!

¡Goku de un salto regresaba donde todos!

¡¿Oigan no pueden ponerlo más difícil!?- goku preguntaba de forma inocente

¡Eres genial goku-kun!- las numbers abrazaban a goku recordando los magníficos movimientos marciales que hizo

¡¿y qué tal!?- kazuha preguntaba al general que a un estaba en shock

¡Durante el entrenamiento attia se encontraba con los limiters de miyabi!

¿La reina intocable de nuevo?- attia decia con un rostro molesto

¡Si, ella se metió con miyabi-sama por favor sempai castíguela!- los chicos decían con una sonrisa sádica

¡Normalmente intentaríamos hablar con ella, pero ya que no ha escuchado no nos queda de otra!- attia aparecía en escena con un rostro molesto

Tras finalizar el entretiempo goku se iba a comer a la cafetería donde las meseras estaban con un rostro frio al ver a goku y más de 50 platos a un lado

Las numbers estaban en una oficina

¡Apuesto, fuerte y tiene un físico para comérselo todos los días…..kazuha se nota que aun eres una niña!- elize le decia a kazuha quien se sonrojaba

¡Cállate, ya sabes que no soy muy experimentada!- kazuha de forma cómica decia

¡Pero si nota que desaprovechas!- yumi también la molestaba y kazuha ponía un lindo puchero

¡Es que…cuando lo intentaba me daba miedo!- la chica decia mirando el piso

¡Se nota que a pesar de ser muy fuerte goku-kun es muy inocente es como un niño en ese tema!- las dos recordaban como se apegaban a goku y este ni se exaltaba ni nada

¡Se nota que los Saiyajin no conocen mucho del amor, pero….!- kazuha hacia una pausa

¡El amor que goku-kun puede dar es más puro y hermoso que cualquier amor humano, lo sé porque me lo ha demostrado en todos estos años!- kazuha decia con una sonrisa y las numbers sonreían

¡si, nos enteramos de lo que hizo con ticy, eso sí es ser muy lindo, además….de donarnos sus celular para ya no sufrir con los estigmas, no se cómo agradecerle !- yumi decia y elize sonreía

¡Lástima que goku-kun es solo uno, muchas quedaremos sin el mejor hombre del mundo!- yumi decia algo triste

¡Saben…..lo he pensado! ¿Por qué no ser todas del!?- elize decia y las dos se exaltaban

¡Piénsenlo asi, goku-kun es un extraterrestre de una familia guerrera, he visto en muchas historias que los de su especie suelen tener muchas mujeres, a el no deberían importarle las leyes humanas!- elize decia las dos quedaban pensativas mirándose

¡Aunque tengas razón, hay que pensar en los sentimientos de goku-kun!- yumi decia y kazuha asentía

¡Hay que hacer que él se enamore de nosotras y el tiempo dira el resto!- elize decia muy contenta, las dos quedaban pensativas pero después con rostros determinados contestaban

¡Muy bien, pero debemos avanzar despacio con el!- yumi contestaba y kazuha asentía

¡Muy bien esta hecho!- elize contestaba sonriendo

¡Jamás pensé que algún día haríamos esto, pero sería muy divertido formar una familia entre todas con el salvador del universo!- elize decia sonrojada y todas se ruborizaban

¡Entonces….cuando tengamos que hacerlo…..!- kazuha se sonrojaba tanto que las dos también las dos

¡Solo con mirarlo…apuesto a que él puede con toda la academia el solo!- elize decia muy pervertida y con un rostro cómico de risa y las dos se ruborizaban tanto que salía vapor de ellas

Pd: lo otro lo dejo a su imaginación XD

¡Nunca cambias ¡¿cierto!?- yumi le gritaba a elize quien volteaba la cara a un lado silbando de forma cómica

¡En otro lado!

¡Achu!- ¿me resfrié?- goku se limpiaba la nariz mientras aun comía

¡En otro lado una pandora pelirroja entrenaba en un sitio desolado!

¡¿Cuánto puedes con el freezing!?- una pandora peli roja preguntaba

¡20 minutos sempai!- un joven rubio contestaba

¡Bien es hora!- la pandora se arrojaba con un nova de cierto tamaño mientras el limiter lo encerraba

¡Tempest sable!- la pandora creaba 3 imágenes de ella y despedazaba al nova

¡bien terminamos, vámonos!- la pandora regresaba y salia del sitio con el joven

¡en otro lado attia aparecía junto a Ingrid!

¡¿Qué pasa attia!?- la pandora pelirroja preguntaba

¡Sabes Ingrid…hay algo que quisiera que me ayudaras!- attia decia cruzada de brazos

¡¿Qué pasa!?- preguntaba la pelirroja

¡Es sobre la reina intocable….hay que detenerla!- attia decia muy seria e Ingrid se enojaba

¡Debimos hacerlo hace mucho….no sé porque Elizabeth aun insiste en hablar con ella!, con su fuerza ya hubiera aniquilado hace mucho!- Ingrid decia mirando a attia

¡Según ella, su antiguo maestro y el hombre que ama, le enseño a no atacar a sus compañeras!- attia decia seria

¡Debería olvidarse del!- Ingrid decia hiendose del sitio

¡Attia recordaba una conversación con la rubia!

 **¡Flashback!**

¡Elizabeth, deberíamos castigarla…..!- attia decia mirando a Elizabeth

¡no attia, no debemos usar nuestra fuerza para golpear a nuestros compañeros…..ahí mejores formas de solucionar estos temas, eso me lo enseño el…son goku-sensei!- Elizabeth se tocaba el pecho y empezaba a llorar

¡¿Tanto lo extrañas!?- attia preguntaba algo triste al ver a su amiga asi

¡Si….el me enseño muchas cosas, nos entrenó sin humillarnos, y nos hizo lo que soy ahora, quiero verlo de nuevo!- Elizabeth decia mirando el cielo mientras attia la miraba

 **fin del flashback**

¡Ahora que recuerdo, hay un instructor nuevo…!- attia decia recordando pero no podían verlo aun!

 **¡Flashback!**

¡Las pandoras del grupo de Elizabeth estaban hablando entre si!

¡Hay un nuevo maestro, preguntemos quien es!- arnett decia animada

¡Tenemos que entrenar mañana….preguntaremos el día siguiente!- Elizabeth decia igual de contenta ¡

¡Marin lo más probable es que quien las salvo a ustedes sea goku-kun!- arnett decia dejando en shock a las dos

¡¿Es una broma!? ¡¿Un hombre derroto a 5 novas y lo que sea que fuera ese otro monstruo!?- attia preguntaba asombrada

¡Es verdad, goku-kun es fuerte pero creo que eso es mucho decir!- Elizabeth decia riéndose

¡Pero como lo describió marin es como goku-kun es!- arnett contestaba

¡Seguro solo fue una coincidencia!- marin contestaba con algo de burla y arnett asentía

 **¡fin del flashback!**

¡Bueno mañana sabremos quién es!- attia decia saliendo del sitio

¡Tras concluir todo esto llegaba la noche y goku se encontraba entrenando dando combos de puños y patadas como en el torneo con ten Shin han!

¡Uff estas ropas son asombrosas aun no me acostumbro a cargar 8 toneladas encima!- goku decia sonriendo tocándose la camisa azul debajo de la naranja

El Saiyajin observaba a una chica salir cuando la vio más de cerca

¡Ah hola satellizer-chan!- goku le gritaba a la rubia quien al voltear se asombraba asi como ruborizarse

¡Eres tu…goku!- la pandora decia acercándose algo sonrojada

¡Sí! ¿Cómo sigues?- goku preguntaba con una sonrisa

¡Estoy….bien, gracias!- la pandora decia algo apenada

¡¿Por cierto que haces aquí, eres un nuevo limiter o algo asi!?- la rubia preguntaba y cuando goku iba a contestar

¡¿Satellizer l briget!?- una pandora pelirroja aparecía en escena y los dos volteaban a ver

¡¿Qué quieres!?- la pandora respondía de mala gana y goku se ponía nervioso por ver la actitud de la rubia

¡¿Qué quieres!?...¡valla que descortés, nunca cambiaras!- la pandora decia muy fría

¡Soy Ingrid….Ingrid berstein! ¡me has visto en ocasiones!- la pandora decia a satellizer quien solo la miraba seria

¡¿y quién es el!?- Ingrid preguntaba mirando a goku pero en el momento en que lo vio sintió algo muy familiar en el

¡¿Te refieres a mí!? ¡yo soy…!el Saiyajin iba a hablar pero satellizer sacaba su arma y la colocaba en el cuello de Ingrid

 _ **Soundtrack Ventus - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Music ExtendedFinal Fantasy XV OST**_

¡¿A qué has venido!? ¡No tengo nada que ver contigo!- la rubia decia muy seria

¡Si lo tienes…el asunto de miyabi!- Ingrid decia muy seria

¿¡Hablas de la chica de cabello azul!?- goku preguntaba a Ingrid quien lo miraba serio

¡Por favor mantente lejos de esto!- la pandora pelirroja decia molesta y satellizer solo la miraba con rabia

¡Satellizer, no se la razón por la que golpeaste a miyabi pero tu actitud violenta hacia nosotras ya no puede ser tolerada!- Ingrid decia mirando a satellizer con rabia

¡Elizabeth y chiffon han sido muy piadosas ya no podemos seguir con esto más!- Ingrid decia muy molesta y satellizer solo sudaba

¡¿ a que te refieres!?- goku preguntaba a Ingrid

¡si tienes curiosidad te lo diré, esta chica lo único que hace que faltar al respeto a las demás y no solo eso amenazar a los limiters, se supone que este año debe elegir a uno por obligación como compañero pero no lo ha hecho!- Ingrid decia mirando a goku

¡Olvídalo, no necesito a nadie!- satellizer gritaba sudando

¡No es por gusto, ¿¡si ataca un nova y tienes que pelear como piensas luchar contra su freezing!? ¡Aquel héroe del 9 ataque nova puede que no vuelva a aparecer!- Ingrid esto último lo decia sonrojada

Goku al escuchar esto inmediatamente al ver a Ingrid recordaba aquel año

¡¿Acaso ella es…..!?- goku recordaba a marin y a Ingrid quien cargaba en sus brazos

¡¿Hablas de su fantasía infantil!? ¡Que decepción!- satellizer decia esto último burlona e Ingrid se enojaba

¡Estoy harta…insultar a tan valiente héroe….ES IMPERDONABLE!- Ingrid invocaba su volt Weapon

¡Divine trast!- Ingrid se hacía frente a satellizer quien se ponía igual pero goku se hacía en medio

¡Fin del Soundtrack!

¡Basta, no permitiré una pelea sin sentido!- goku decia colocándose en medio de las dos

¡No conozco todos los hechos pero….satellizer-chan no es mala persona, es una buena chica lo veo en sus ojos, ha pasado por mucho y por eso es asi!- goku volteaba a ver a la rubia que se sonrojaba al escuchar esto

¡¿y tú qué sabes!?- Ingrid levantaba la voz a goku

¡Por favor detente, no es necesario que luches contra ella!- goku decia muy serio mirando a Ingrid

¡Pues no pienso detenerme…¡¿a no ser que tu estés dispuesto a protegerla?- Ingrid decia esto mirando a goku con ira

¡Goku se ponía frente a satellizer quien se sonrojaba ante tal escena!

¡Como quieras….no me culpes si sales lastimado!- Ingrid se ponía en pose de lucha y goku lo hacía igual

¡Goku-kun espera ella es muy superior a miyabi no lo hagas por mí, detente!- satellizer le gritaba a goku pero este sonreía

¡no permitiré una injusticia….además eso ultimo solo me emociona más!- goku decia con una sonrisa -¡además…..yo te protegeré! – esto lo decia sonrojando a la rubia quien se tocaba el pecho

¡En otro lado!

¡IMBECILESSSSSSSSSS!- miyabi les gritaba a sus compañeros

¡¿POR QUÉ HICIERON ESA TONTERIA, ME ABANDONAN Y ME SALEN CON ESTO!?- MIYABI GRITABA FURIOSA Y LOS TRES SOLO SE INCLINABAN NERVIOSOS

¡DEBO PARAR ESTO!- la peli azul iba a salir pero al mirar por la ventana de casualidad a dos figuras

¡¿Es el!?- decia la peli azul nerviosa

En la pelea

Goku empezaba a estirarse un poco para de un salto ponerse en posición de lucha

¡Ingrid se arrojaba contra goku quien esquivaba el primer ataque de la pelirroja asombrando a la susodicha a mas no poder!

¡Vamos pelea enserio!- goku decia sonriendo mirando a Ingrid quien se enojaba

¡Goku daba una voltereta en el cielo y caía junto a una pared!

¡Bien aquí satellizer-chan no correrá peligro!- goku se decia en la mente

¡Imposible…..!- Ingrid se arrojaba de nuevo con una vena en la sien atacando a goku con una Super velocidad la cual era inalcanzable para los ojos humanos asombrando más a la pelirroja

¡En otro lado!

¡Attia miraba la escena asombrada!

¡¿Quién es el!?- la peliblanca decia asombrada

¡Maldito!- Ingrid atacaba pero esta vez goku cubría su dedo con ki e interceptaba los ataques asombrando a las pandoras que observaban la escena

¡Increíble….! ¿Quién es el?- se dijeron las 3 a la vez en su mente

¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?- Ingrid decia sudando y arrojándose con tempest turn rodeando al Saiyajin con 5 imágenes de ella, goku estaba completamente quieto pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ingrid atacaba a goku quien esquivaba el ataque sin mirar a la pelirroja para tomar sus hojas y destruirlas con los dedos aterrando a las chicas

¡Asi nunca me ganaras!- goku decia con una sonrisa y la pandora se hacía para atrás

¡Increíble!- attia quien arriba con un chico decían mirando a goku aterrados

¡Maldición!- Ingrid decia sudando a mares

¡Increíble, esto deben saberlo las demás!- attia sacaba su celular

¡¿Qué pasa eso es todo!?- goku decia poniéndose en frente de Ingrid con una imagen imponente la pelirroja al verlo en algo de su mente recordaba algo que le hacía conocido

¿Acaso eh escuchado esa voz en algún lado?- Ingrid se decia para sí misma

¡Escucha, no deberías atacar a otras solo por ser diferentes y no preocupes por satellizer-chan que yo me asegurare que no haga más cosas indebidas!- goku decia muy serio a Ingrid quien lo quedaba viendo

¡Pero…lo hare a mi manera, la ayudare a que sea buena chica y no sé qué más adelante sean amigas!-¡todos merecen una segunda oportunidad!- esto último lo decia dando media vuelta

¡No señor….!- Ingrid decia muy enojada

¡ESA CHICA YA HA TENIDO MUCHAS…..MUCHAS OPORTUNIDADES…..SOLO POR PERTENECER A LOS BRIGET PUEDE HACER LO QUE QUIERA…NO PERMITIRÉ ESO MASSSSS!- Ingrid muy molesta recordaba como sus compañeras intentaban hablar con ella pero ella solo la ignoraba causando problemas y faltándoles al respeto pero más que nada hablar mal de su salvador

Ingrid daba un fuerte grito y liberaba su modo pandora haciendo temblar en parte la academia alertando a todos los presentes, maestros y alumnos nuevamente miraban la escena.

 _ **Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super - Saiyan's Pride / Final Flash Theme**_

¡No puede ser,…! ¿Otra vez?- kazuha decia con las numbers a un lado

¡Kazuya miraba la escena con Arthur!

¡Ingrid con su modo pandora miraba fuera de control pero aun consiente en parte a goku y a satellizer!

¡¿Ella también!?- goku decia serio mirando a la pelirroja

¡Ella es diferente…ella es una de tercero y puede controlar ese poder más fácilmente!- satellizer le gritaba a goku sacando su volt Weapon de nuevo pero goku con su brazo le decia que no

¡No satellizer-chan….yo la detendré!- goku decia mirando a la chica que empezaba a cubrirse con una capa de ki un poco más grande concentrándola en su mano, todos se ponían nerviosos al ver esto

¡DETENTE MALDITA!- miyabi le gritaba a Ingrid mientras todos miraban nerviosos

¡Lo va a matar!- ¡hay no lo va a acabar!- eran los rumores de todos al ver la escena

¡Si no huye lo va a matar!- Arthur le decia a kazuya quien miraba serio

¡No…..nada puede contra onii-sama!- kazuya sonriendo decia mirando la escena

¡Attia por otro lado miraba asustada!

¡Por otro lado un grupo de mujeres llegaban corriendo al sitio!

¡Miren es Ingrid!- marin llegaba con todas corriendo

¡¿Es satellizer!?- creo decia seria pero….

¡Marin, Elizabeth, arnett y Dolly se quedaban congeladas no solo congeladas, simplemente al ver la figura de quien estaba junto a satellizer quien miraba a Ingrid completamente imponente simplemente no pudieron describir como se sentían

¡¿Sensei!?- Elizabeth arnett y Dolly decían sin palabras

¡Marin miraba a goku completamente muda y recordaba esa escena!

¡NO ME DETENDRAS, TE MOSTRARE EL PODER DE UNA DE TERCER AÑOOOOOOO!- Ingrid gritaba arrojándose como un demonio contra goku, satellizer se cubría y todos cerraban sus ojos

¡DETENTEEEEE INGRIDDDDDD!- las 4 pandoras gritaban a la vez pero Ingrid con su puño en alto atacaba a goku quien estaba completamente serio pero en un instante goku atrapaba el puño de Ingrid el cual hacía temblar un poco el sitio haciendo caer a satellizer y a las del grupo de Elizabeth

 _ **Fin del Soundtrack**_

¡No te preocupes por eso…..yo me encargare que ella sea una buena chica porque lo es!- goku sonreía a Ingrid aun sosteniendo su puño y la pandora se calmaba por si sola regresando a la normalidad

El mundo entero estaba completamente en shock ante lo que veían

¿Quién…eres?- la pandora decia asombrada viendo a goku

¡Soy son goku, pero dime goku….su nuevo maestro!- goku decia sonriendo a Ingrid quien tanto ella como satellizer se quedaban asombradas ante lo que decia goku

¡En ese momento…!

¡Las pandoras llegaban a un lado y se quedaban mirando a goku con lágrimas en los ojos!

¿Sen…sei?- Elizabeth arnett y Dolly decían derramando lagrimas ante lo que veían

¡¿Elí-chan…..chicas!?- goku se asombraba pero no podia terminar de hablar pues las tres lo abrazan llorando de golpe el abrazo fue tan fuerte que igual que con ticy las tres lo derrumbaban

¡SENSEI…..POR FIN TE VEMOS DE NUEVO!- todas decían muy tristes llorando sobre goku quien sonreía mirando la escena, Elizabeth solo agarraba su caza y pegaba su cara con la de ella

¡LO SABIA…SABIA QUE TE VOLVERIAMOS A VER…GRACIAS!- Elizabeth y las 2 lloraban mientras abrazaban a goku

¡Satellizer e Ingrid se quedaban mirando la escena aunque satellizer mostraba muchos celos!

¡¿Ustedes…..conocen a goku?- satellizer miraba a marin quien solo caía en el piso llorando

¡Marin! ¿Qué pasa?- Ingrid aunque algo agotada ayudaba a marin

¡Ingrid…satellizer…..están ante el que nos salvó hace un año!- marin decia llorando y las dos se asombraban

¡fin del capítulo 11


	13. Chapter 13

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria el de senran kagura sale mañana o el sabado, no se bien pues mañana sale el cpaiulo de dbs de goku vs jiren y no me quiero perder XD tambien en esta teoria adelnatare la invasiones nova pues en esta habra mucha mas pelea y luchas, nodare mucho spoiler tambien quiero preguntar si quieren que las pandoras aprendan el kaioken, solo las principales claro, si no no hay problema pero las pandoras aprenderan ciertas tecnicas claro esta, no dare spoiler de cuales bueno eso es todo espero les guste**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 13: una nueva pandora y….**

El alboroto era finalmente calmado en una zona más privada por parte de kazuha que miraba de forma seria a Ingrid

¡Mira que atacar al nuevo maestro de esa forma…..!- kazuha regañaba con un rostro sombrío a la pandora

¡Lo siento a ambos, no sabía que él era el nuevo maestro pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar mi castigo por lo que hice!- Ingrid decia muy decidida

¡Por mí no te preocupes, es más fue divertido pelear contra ti, aunque no me gusto que atacaras a satellizer-chan por esas tonterías!- goku regañaba a Ingrid pero sin perder su lado amable

¡De verdad lo siento!- Ingrid volvía a disculparse

¡Bueno, está bien, como goku-ku…digo sensei no está molesto lo dejare pasar esta vez pero no permitiré más alboroto por parte de las de tercero!- kazuha regañaba a Ingrid por última vez y ella asentía

¡Pero….goku-san perdón mi pregunta pero…..¿es verdad lo que me conto marin? ¿Qué usted es el que detuvo el ultimo cruce de los nova?- Ingrid preguntaba a goku

¡¿Te refieres a lo de hace un año! Si, eso creo, lo sé porque tú estabas hay junto a tu amiga!- goku sonreía a Ingrid quien tras ver lo que hizo goku y lo que decia su amiga no podía decir que era mentira

 **¡¿** Entonces…..usted nos salvó…en esa ocasión!?- marin empezaba a llorar recordando cómo casi mueren y marin le contaba sobre un héroe que los salvo y que ella como muchos no le creyeron

¡¿Espera porque lloras!?- goku se preocupaba pero Ingrid lo abrazaba de golpe llorando con fuerza

¡Gracias….gracias por salvar a mi amiga, de verdad y por salvarnos a todos ese día, de verdad perdóneme por atacarlo!- Ingrid decia abrazando a goku muy contenta pero llorando

¡Goku la veía para después sonreír y abrazarla!

¡Lo importante es que estén bien!- goku decia mirando a Ingrid con su sonrisa y su inocencia haciendo que ella se sonrojara

¡Cof cof!- kazuha de forma cómica interrumpía

¡Ingrid esto es ultra secreto, nadie debe saberlo, sino la vida de goku-sensei se volvería mas problemática!- kazuha decia seria e Ingrid asentía

¡Si señora!- decia Ingrid

¡Dile lo mismo a las demás!- volvía a decir kazuha

¡Disculpe, sensei pero….! ¿Podría dejar que goku-sensei hablara un rato con nosotras!?- Ingrid preguntaba de forma adorable tanto que kazuha no pudo negarse

¡Está bien!- kazuha decia resignada ¡este goku! ¿ **Cuándo fue que conoció a tantas**?- decia kazuha con un puchero

¡Fuera!

¡Elizabeth, arnett y Dolly junto a marin lo abrazan

¡Sensei…..finalmente nos volvemos a ver!- arnett decia llorando y las demás asentía

¡Si, han crecido….y se han hecho muy fuertes, estoy asombrado por ello!- goku les decia a todas 4

¡y pensar que tú fuiste el que salvo a marin y a Ingrid ese día…..!- Elizabeth decia tocando el cabello de goku que le parecía muy hermoso

¡¿Asi que él es goku-sensei!? ¡Pues no mentían sobre el!- creo le decia a attia quien tenía su rostro volteado

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntaba creo

¡Attia se acercaba a goku un poco apenada!

¡Sensei…..yo quiero disculparme, todo esto fue por mi culpa!- attia se disculpaba y contaba todo lo que paso

¡¿Asi que fue miyabi!?- arnett decia enojada

¡No, fueron los idiotas de sus limiters! ¡Pero ya hablare con ella después!- attia decia molesta

¡ya veo, bueno creo que también hablare con ella después!- goku decia muy tranquilo

¡¿Oigan y donde esta satellizer-chan!?- goku preguntaba mirando por todos lados

¡Ella se fue!- marin respondía

¡Ya veo, también quiero hablar con ella!- goku decia sonriendo y las 4 ponían un puchero

¡Chicas, sobre goku-sensei y hace un año eso es secreto nadie debe saberlo!¿ entendido?- Ingrid decia y todas asentían

¡Lo importante es que nuestro maestro está aquí y nos entrenara de nuevo…nada puede ser mejor!-Dolly decia muy feliz

¡Asi que él es la razón por las que ellas son asi de felices….!- attia miraba a goku con una sonrisa

¿Pero…..derrotara 5 novas el solo?- attia decia mirando a goku asombrada

¡Es una lástima que ustedes ya tienen limiters!- creo decia cómicamente

¡¿Y eso que!? ¡Son nuestros compañeros nada más! ¡ellos ya saben que buscábamos a nuestro goku y lo entendieron!- arnett decia y las demás asentían

¡Ustedes tampoco tienen nada con ellos!- marin les reclamaba de forma cómica y las demás solo ponían rostros cómicos

Goku solo miraba la escena con una gota de sudor

¡¿Me pregunto si satellizer-chan estará bien!?- goku se decia en su mente

¡En otro lado!

¡Satellizer estaba abrazando un peluche en su cama!

¡¿El héroe que nos salvó….fue el mismo que me ayudo!? ¡y yo le dice farsante!...la chica apretaba su peluche mientras lloraba por haberle dicho a su salvador farsante

¡Al siguiente día!

¡Los rumores no esperaron y las pandoras y limiters comenzaban a hablar sobre goku y como venció a Ingrid para muchos era asombroso pero extraño, para las mujeres simplemente era asombroso!

¡el Saiyajin ya tenía su clase preparada para entrenar!

¡Bueno soy son goku pero díganme goku es un gusto conocerlos!- goku se presentaba ante un grupo de pandoras de segundo año!

 **¡Es más lindo en persona! ¡Su cabello es tan interesante! ¡mira ese cuerpo**!- todas se rumoreaban entre ellas los hombres solo suspiran de aburrimiento pues a diferencia de las mujeres no eran tan animados y solo querían buscar chicas y nada más, pero ahora con goku las cosas se le iban al carajo a todos

¡Bueno, no soy un maestro como las demás pero espero poder enseñarles algo!- goku decia sonriendo con sus brazos en las caderas

¡Bueno, quiero empezar viendo lo fuertes que son mujeres y hombres!- goku se ponía en pose de lucha la cual era similar a kazuha

¡Esa postura….!- todos decían asombrados

¡¿Sensei…acaso usted fue entrenado por kazuha-sama!?- una pandora preguntaba

¡Digamos que compartimos el mismo estilo marcial!- goku decia sonriendo

¡Bien…..quiero que todas me ataquen a la vez! ¡Después seguirán los hombres!- goku les decia a todas quienes se asombraban

¡¿Está bromeando cierto!?- un chico decia de forma grosera

¡No!- goku decia sonriendo y las chicas solo hacían caso

¡una de las pandoras se arrojaba para dar un golpe y el Saiyajin lo detenía algo serio!

¡Háganlo sin miedo!- goku decia serio y todas se asombraban para mirarse y arrojarse contra goku

¡el Saiyajin esquivaba una patada y bloqueaba de paso un golpe asombrando a los presentes! ¡asi está mejor!- goku sonreía

¡Todas las pandoras se arrojaban contra goku con movimientos marciales los cuales goku interceptaba aunque no eran para el Saiyajin la gran cosa, demostraban un buen ritmo

¡Goku detenía puños y patadas de todas las pandoras asi como esquivarlas asombrando a todos!

¡Se nota que entrenan mucho…es divertido!- goku sonriendo decia y las pandoras se asombraban

¡Increíble!- decían todas asombradas

¡Bueno…..creo que vi suficiente, tienen buen ritmo pero aun les faltan ciertas bases, eso lo entrenaremos con el tiempo!- goku decia sonriendo y todas se asombraban

¡Bien siguen los chicos!- goku decia y todos se ponían como estatuas….las pandoras se reían disimuladas

¡¿Enserio!?- decían todos a la vez

¡Los limiters eran un desastre total arrojando puños a lo loco y aunque algunos intentaban usar movimientos los hacían mal!

¡Ya veo….a lo que se refería kazuha-chan con los limiters!- goku miraba a los chicos que estaban tirados en el piso

¡Me recuerdan a kazuya antes!- goku decia suspirando resignado

¡Bueno, con los hombres tendré más trabajo bueno, primero empezaremos entrenando sus físicos, a las pandoras haremos lo mismo!- goku decia serio y todas asentían aunque algo extrañadas

¡Sensei, eso ya lo vemos con kazuha-sama!- una pandora decia y todas asentían

¡Eso veo, pero conmigo avanzaran más en las artes marciales…además,!- goku recordaba el 9 impacto nova y como estaban de mal ante los novas, goku juro proteger este mundo pero ellas por ser el pináculo entre el poder militar debían superarse y defender este mundo también asi como sus antiguas peleas y si los novas llegaron a este mundo, nada era la excepción

¡Las hare mucho más fuertes, como para derrotar a los novas, escuchen, No se sabe cuándo atacara algo peor que los novas, y por eso deben prepararse¡- goku decia muy serio y todas se asombraban los hombres se extrañaban

¡¿Algo peor que los novas!? ¡Imposible!- un chico decia muy serio

¡Si aparecieron esos novas….cualquier cosa más puede! – goku dejaba a todos helados y recordaban rumores sobre un brazo gigantesco que apareció junto a los novas

¡Bien, basta de hablar comencemos!- goku decia muy serio y todos asentían de forma respetuosa más las mujeres

¡A lo lejos se veía una rubia cautivada por las palabras de goku!

¡Es….tan genial!- decia satellizer para acercarse a goku, todos estaban corriendo ya

¡¿Satellizer-chan!?- goku decia mirando a la rubia

¡También…estoy aquí!- la rubia decia muy tímida

¡Ya veo, bien puedes ir a correr!- goku decia sonriendo y la pandora se sonrojaba para asentir y meterse al grupo, todas quedaban nerviosas y se alejaban de la rubia, goku miraba esta escena y sentía lástima!

¡Satellizer-chan…..no sé qué hiciste para que te odien asi…..pero te ayudare a solucionarlo!- goku decia sonriendo con determinación mirando a la rubia

¡En otro lado! ¡El Tíbet!

¡¿Asi que deseas viajar!? ¡En el nombre de la diosa kunrun tu viaje te traerá cambios interesantes!- un anciano decia a una chica con pieles inclinada

¡Gracias anciano!- decia la chica sonriendo de forma respetuosa

 **Al terminar el entrenamiento**

¡Muy bien suficiente!- goku con una sonrisa observaba aun montón de chicas y chicos en el suelo de rodillas jadeando

¡Jejejje, veo que pusieron entusiasmo, muy bien descansen!- goku decia sonriendo con un rostro cómico de burla

¡Todos asentían y el Saiyajin salia pero era detenido por una pandora!

¡Goku….sensei….quiero hablar en privado algo con usted!-la pandora que era satellizer le decia a goku quien la observaba y asentía con una sonrisa

¡En un lugar alejado!

¡¿Qué ocurre satellizer-chan!?- goku miraba a la rubia que estaba perdida ene l horizonte pero después se acercaba a goku y tomaba de la mano al guerrero para ponerla en su rostro

¡Goku se extrañaba ante el momento pero al ver asi a la rubia le pareció adorable!

¡cuando…me tocas, no me siento asqueada, me gusta cómo me tocas, además….en mis estigmas siento una calidez muy fuerte cuando estoy cerca de ti igual que en mi pecho!- la pandora se tocaba el pecho dejando a goku sin palabras mirando su mano para sonreír

¡Bueno…me alegra que me digas eso, no sé qué decir Jajajaja!- goku se rascaba la nuca de forma inocente

¡¿Es verdad esas promesas?!- satellizer preguntaba ¡las de protegerme…y ayudarme a ser buena persona!-satellizer miraba a goku con un rostro muy adorable haciendo que goku sonriera

¡Pues claro…no pienso dejarte sola!- goku le ponía su mano en la cabeza haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara

¡Es una lástima que seas un maestro, para que te hicieras mi limiter!- satellizer decia muy cabizbaja

¡Pero….basta con que estés conmigo para no estar sola! ¡Por favor!- satellizer lo decia de forma adorable y goku sonreía ante tales palabras

¡Claro satellizer, cuenta conmigo!- goku le alzaba el pulgar y la pandora sonreía a mas no poder para abrazar al guerrero

¡Gracias…..por favor cuida de mí, sensei y por favor llámame solo Stela!- la pandora decia llorando y goku la abrazaba pues sentía mucho dolor en ella

¡está bien…..Stela-chan!- goku decia con su sonrisa sonrojando a mas no poder a la rubia

Por supuesto, no estarás mas sola!- goku decia sonriendo mientras la abrazaba

 **¡Sensei…** ven a mi cuarto esta noche, es una promesa!- satellizer salía corriendo muy ruborizada mientras goku la miraba extrañado

 **En el cuarto de las de tercero**

¡De verdad lo siento!- miyabi se disculpaba con el grupo de Elizabeth

¡Manada de idiotas que son tus compañeros de verdad!- arnett decia enojada y attia asentía

¡lo se…no los abandono solo por las normas!- miyabi decia seria

¡Bueno, gracias por recibirme, me retiro!- miyabi se iba del lugar

¡a por cierto…..!¿Veo que conocen a goku-sensei?- miyabi preguntaba

¡Déjenme decirles que ese hombre me intereso…..y no seré la única, adiosito!- miyabi con voz coqueta decir y se iba dejando a todas con una vena en la sien pero sobre todo a ciertas chicas

¡Esa Malditaaaaaaa!- arnett decia con una sonrisa de demonio

¡Cálmate arnett!- Ingrid decia seria

¡Eso me pregunto…! Goku-sensei está aquí pero….¿ustedes que harán?- Ingrid les preguntaba a todas quienes se asombraban un poco

¡Hemos acordado que goku-sensei elegirá…..pero será difícil!- Elizabeth decia dejando a Ingrid algo dudosa

¡¿Difícil!?- preguntaba creo

¡Él es muy inocente….y se nota que no se le ha quitado!- Elizabeth decia dejando a ciertas chicas asombradas

¡¿De verdad!?- attia decia sin creérselo

¡Pero es todo un caballero!- arnett decia de forma muy linda y todas suspiraban

¡En el comedor!

¡Goku estaba comiendo y se encontraba con kazuya quien venía con Arthur y kaho

¡Hola sensei!- los tres saludaban y goku igual

¿¡Hola, chicos como han estado!?- goku saludaba a los tres mientras iban a un lugar a comer

¡Goku-sensei, por toda la escuela corren los rumores sobre como defendió a satellizer sempai! ¿Por qué la defiende?- kaho preguntaba a goku quien se extrañaba un poco

¡No puedo dejar que abusen de ella!- goku decia comiendo de forma natural

¡Te lo dije….onii-cama no dejara de pelear por otros!- kazuya decia de forma orgullosa

¡Bueno…..pero sensei debe entender que ella es bastante agresiva! – Arthur decia ahora mirando al Saiyajin

¡Lo se…pero…ella ha estado sola!- goku recordaba el rostro perdido de satellizer cuando lo miraba

¡goku-onii-sama siempre es asi!- kazuya decia cruzado de brazos y los chicos suspiraban

¡¿Pero sensei….de donde saco tanta fuerza!? ¡¿Usted fue entrenado por kazuha-sama!?- kaho preguntaba y goku y kazuya se ponían algo tensos

¡Bueno….algo asi!- goku se rascaba la nuca nervioso, kazuha solo suspiraba

¡En otro lugar!

¡Los militares miraban por unas pantallas monitores y frecuencias de vigilancia!

¡No se encuentran anomalías de nada!- un soldado decia de forma normal

¡¿Enserio usted cree sobre ese rumor de ese extraño brazo mutante que apareció en el último impacto nova!?- una mujer decia de forma natural

¡Solo son rumores pero nada más…..aunque las pandoras de genétics del este dijeron sobre ese acontecimiento!- un general decia de forma normal

 **¡En el espacio!**

¡¿Novas!? ¡¿Eh!?- interesante- un hombre en lo que parecía una silla decia mirando un planeta en especifico

¡Jajajajaajaj, bueno…algo me dice que será interesante tenerlos a mi lado…mi obra de arte esta lista…solo hace falta donde estrenarla!- una voz algo vieja decia con un rostro sádico, tenía varias pantallas a su frente

¡cuando esas cosas vuelvan a atacar….mostrare mi nuevo poder y finalmente…..el universo será todo mío!- la voz volvía a decir de manera sádica

 **¡En el planeta tierra!**

¡Goku volaba por la ciudad de manera tranquila hasta que llegaba donde había mucha gente

¡Wow…..hay muchas personas aquí!- goku miraba un gran centro comercial y bajaba para mirarlo más de cerca pero al mirar unos peluches recordó que a las mujeres les gustaban esas cosas

¡Ya se…..le llevare uno de esos a Stela-chan!- goku decia sonriendo pero rodeado por unos hombres

¡¿Vas a comprar aquí!? ¡no lo hagas se donde puedes comprar uno mejor!- un sujeto le decia a goku quien por su inocencia se alegraba

¿En serio?- el Saiyajin decia muy feliz y los tipos solo sonreían de forma sádica

¡Todos llegaban a un callejón pero goku miraba por todos lados!

¡Oye yo no veo nada!- goku decia con una ceja arqueada

¡Idiota, será mejor que nos des todo lo que tienes!- los tres sacaban un cuchillo cada uno haciendo que goku se extrañaran

¡¿Qué hacen con eso!? ¡¿Acaso ustedes entrenan con armas!?-goku preguntaba de manera inocente pero los tres solo se enojaban

¡Imbécil…eso es un robo!- los tres decían muy arrogantes

¡Haaaaaa entiendo! ¡Pero….con eso no me harán nada!- goku sonriendo de forma confiada decia

Oigan en el nombre de la diosa kunrun no dejare que le hagan nada a ese chico "de arimasu"- un chica con pieles aparecía asombrando a goku

¡¿Una pandora!?- goku decia mirando a la chica

¡Otra perra metiche!- el hombre se arrojaba contra rana pero goku lo detenía levantándolo del cuello como un muñeco asombrando a la chica

¡¿Qué haces!?- decia el hombre enojado

¡Aléjate de ella….es a mí a quien intentan robar!- goku con un rostro imponente decia al chico que se asustaba, rana al mirar esa escena algo en su espalda reaccionaba de inmediato ruborizándola

¡Es el…!- rana decia asombrada

¡Maldito!- los dos se arrojaban contra goku pero al momento de intentar apuñalarlo sus cuchillos se rompían al tocarlo dejando con la boca en el piso a los tres

¡Que armas más inútiles!- goku le quitaba el cuchillo al joven y la quebraba como un juguete y tirándolo al piso

¡Eres un monstruo!- los tres salían corriendo y goku solo los miraba

¡Wow que fuerte eres!- la chica se acercaba a goku muy asombrada

¡Jejejje gracias!- goku se reía mirándola de forma nerviosa

¡Oye tienes un gran poder! ¿Eres una pandora?- goku preguntaba dejando con dudas a la chica

¡¿Pandoras!?- preguntaba la mujer de forma similar

¡¿No lo eres!?- goku se asombraba

¡Bueno, no importa, mucho gusto mi nombre es son goku pero dime goku, mucho gusto! – goku saludaba

¡Mucho gusto son goku-san soy rana linchen de arimasu y vengo del Tíbet de arimasu!- rana saludaba y salía con el Saiyajin

¿De que esta hecho tu cuerpo goku-san de arimasu?- rana preguntaba de forma asombrada

¡Pues normal!- goku se tocaba y se miraba sonrojando un poco a la chica

¡Que físico…los de mi gente no son nada ante el de arimasu!- rana decia mirando a goku

¡Por cierto rana-chan! ¿ a dónde vas?- goku preguntaba a la chica

¡Yo voy a un sitio llamado genétics donde pelean las heroínas de kunrun contra los demonios!- rana decia dejando a goku confundido pero sabiendo algo

¡¿Demonios!? ¿Kunrun?- goku preguntaba confundido

¡Rana le contaba que iban a genétics a cumplir su deber con las lágrimas las cuales eran pelear contra los demonios y…..además de encontrar a cierta persona!

¡¿Cierta persona!?- goku preguntaba confundido

¡si, mi destinado de arimasu!- rana respondía con una sonrisa y goku se quedaba pensando

¡Aunque….creo que ya lo encontré de arimasu!- rana se decia algo sonrojada junto a goku quien la miraba extrañado

¡Bueno si vas a genétics, yo sé dónde es, yo entreno hay!- goku decia sonriendo y rana se alegraba

¡¿Enserio!?- decia rana contenta

¡Bueno vamos de arimasu!- rana tomaba a goku y salía corriendo pasando por una calle que tenía un semáforo en rojo

¡Cuidado!- gritaba un señor pasando con su camión

¡Rana y goku lo miraban pero goku de una pirueta tomaba a rana y de un gran salto pasaba el camión asombrando a los transeúntes y a la misma rana!

¡Debes tener cuidado!- goku decia sonriendo y rana se ruborizaba mas

¡si….debe ser el!- rana decia ruborizada mirando al Saiyajin

¡Bueno, grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!- el estómago de goku gruña

¡Jejejje tengo mucha hambre!- goku decia de forma cómica

¡Goku y rana llegaban a un restaurante y el Saiyajin pedía todo el menú dejando con una gota de sudor a todos los meseros!

¡¿Qué quieres rana!? ¡Invito yo!- goku decia muy contento y rana miraba el menú nerviosa

¡Esto de arimasu!- rana decia algo nerviosa y la mesera entendía

¡Después de un rato vemos a un goku con 50 platos a su lado dejando a todo el mundo helado! ¡Rana estaba asombrada aún más!

¡¿Qué pasa rana!?- goku preguntaba y rana salía del shock

¡Eh a no nada de arimasu!- rana empezaba a lamer el plato dejando a goku algo extrañado

¡¿No sabes cómo se come!?- goku preguntaba y rana bajaba la cabeza

¡Descuida, no te avergüences por esas cosas, mira ten!- goku le daba algo de pasta a rana quien la recibía sonrojada

¿Qué rica…..es como si kunrun vigilara todos los sabores de las comida de arimasu!- rana decia muy contenta mientras goku la veia con una gota de sudor riendo de forma nerviosa

¡Los dos terminaban de comer hasta que se encontraban con tres personas conocidas!

¡Hola sensei!- kaho kazuya y Arthur llegaba y se encontraban con los susodichos

¡¿Hola que hacen aquí!?- goku preguntaba curioso

¡Quisimos salir los tres un rato!- ¡que coincidencia!- Arthur decia de forma contenta

¡Me alegra que kazuya hiciera amigos!- goku decia mirando al chico quien asentía

¡Sensei! ¿Quién es ella?- kaho preguntaba mirando a rana

¡Su nombre es rana!- goku la presentaba y la pandora se presentaba a todos

¡Señor no olvide pagar!- una mesera decia mientras 5 meseros levantaba todo

¡Es verdad Jejejje ya vengo!- goku iba a pagar pero en ese momento 4 personas se aparecían y rana los reconocía

¡Venimos por ti perra!- los maleantes llegaban pero con otro mas a su lado

¡¿Qué quieren!?- kazuya preguntaba de forma arrogante pues miraba las intenciones de los tres

¡No te metas bastardo!- uno de los chicos decia con arrogancia y kazuya solo se ponía serio y su mano se cubría con tejido

¡Espera kazuya!- goku llegaba al lado de los susodichos mirando a los 4

¡onii-sama, no es necesario que te involucres!- kazuya decia serio

¡No kazuya, no muestres tus habilidades, ninguno lo haga….esto lo arreglo yo pero en otro lado!

¡Todos hacían caso y se iba del sitio a uno alejo!

¡Entiendo pues que idiotas!- kaho decia mirando a los delincuentes

¡Cállate perra!- uno de los maleantes decia enojado

¡No le grites, tu pelea es conmigo!- goku decia y kaho se sonrojaba

¡bien si regresaron es porque tienen algo que mostrar…..normalmente no dejaría que unos tipos malos hagan lo que quieran pero quiero ver que tienen de bueno! – goku decia serio

¡Malditooooooo!- los 4 sacaban pistolas y se reían

¡¿Eh!?- goku decia algo asombrado y todos solo se pegaban en la cara menos rana

¡¿Enserio….!?- kazuya decia sintiendo lastima

¡¿Qué van a hacer con esas cosas!?- goku preguntaba inocente

¡¿Cómo que, que idiota, pues con esto los haremos sufrir!- el líder decia sonriendo apuntando a goku

¡¿Enserio…con eso me van a ganar!?- goku preguntaba de forma inocente

¡Si no te arrodillas, disparamos!- el líder decia de forma sádica

¡no quiero!- goku decia sonriendo y los 4 se enfurecían

¡PUES MUEREEEE!- ¡los 4 disparaban a la a vez pero goku solo tomaba sus balas aburrido con una mano dejando aterrados a los 4!

¡¿Eso es todo!?- goku preguntaba de forma inocente y los 4 salían corriendo pero goku se ponía en frente a una Super velocidad

¡Denme esas cosas…..son peligrosas!- goku decia serio y los 4 como niños se las pasaban para irse

¡Ehhhhhhhh! ¡Que aburrido!- goku decia suspirando por otro lado rana solo miraba maravillada la escena

¡goku-san es mi elegido de arimasu!- rana decia feliz

En otro lado

¡Kazuha miraba el cielo algo nerviosa!

¡Ciento un mal augurio!- decia la pandora asustada

¡¿Son los novas!?- kazuha decia nerviosa

¡No, siento algo mucho, mucho peor!- se decia de nuevo

¡fin del capítulo 13


	14. Chapter 14

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 13: ¡cae la noche! ¡Empieza el deber!**

Tras lo ocurrido con los ladrones goku regresaba a la academia con todos los muchachos

¡Eres increíble, sempai, es la primera vez que veo atrapar asi las balas!- Arthur decia muy contento y kaho asentía

¡Gracias!- goku decia algo nervioso

¡¿Esta es la academia de arimasu!? ¡Qué grande de arimasu!- rana miraba asombrada

¡Goku llevaba a rana con la directora y ahí se despedía de todos!

¡onii-sama espera!- kazuya detenía a goku quien se detenida

¡Mi hermana siente algo igual que hace un año! ¿tu igual?- kazuya decia nervioso mirando a goku

¡La intuición de kazuha-chan es muy buena…descuida kazuya, si vuelven a aparecer solo debemos derrotarlos!- goku decia sonriendo pero con una voz algo seria

¡¿Pero…tan pronto!?- kazuya decia algo nervioso ¡y además….!kazuya iba a hablar pero goku lo calmaba poniendo su mano en el hombro

¡No dejes que el miedo te gane kazuya….recuerda que nuestro mundo debemos protegerlo nosotros!- goku decia sonriendo haciendo que kazuya sonriera

¡Es verdad! ¡Gracias!- kazuya decia sonriendo y goku salía del lugar

 **En cierta recamara**

¡Lista!- satellizer decia mirándose en el espejo organizándose y maquillándose un poco pensando en goku

¡Debo calmarme….si, cálmate!- decia satellizer con un corazón latiendo por 100

¡La pandora se sentaba en su cama muy tranquila pero un extraño sonido la hacía voltear!

¡Hola!- goku decia sonriendo y la pandora saltaba de un susto para abajo, goku la sujetaba en un rápido movimiento

¿¡Go….goku-sensei!?- la pandora decia mirando el rostro del Saiyajin quien le sonreía

¡¿Estás bien Stela-chan!?- goku ponía de forma delicada a la pandora en la cama haciéndola sonrojar

¡S…si! – decia la pandora muy roja

¡Veo que estas bien sensei!- satellizer decia con una sonrisa

¡Sabes no me acostumbro mucho a que me llamen sensei….mejor dime goku!- goku decia apuntándose con el dedo

¡no puedo….debo tener cierto respeto….bueno…..al menos contigo!- la pandora decia muy sonrojada jugando con sus dedos

¡Bueno, pero almenos algún día inténtalo!- goku decia sentándose a un lado sonrojándola mas

¡Stela-chan, dime…! ¿Por qué en la academia te llaman la reina intocable!?- goku al preguntar eso hacia poner algo nerviosa a la pandora

¡Es…..que no me….!- la pandora decia muy apenada y goku la miraba nervioso

¡No me gusta que me toquen!- la pandora decia muy sonrojada pero a goku le pareció raro

¡¿Qué te toquen!?- goku preguntaba extrañado

¡Odio que me toquen….es por eso!- satellizer decia con un rostro al borde de las lágrimas que goku noto

¡pero…me gusta de ti….no me siento mal cuando eres tú!- la pandora ahora le sonreía a goku quien la miraba algo seria

¡Stela-chan, no preguntare porque odias eso, es algo privado de ti y lo entiendo, pero…..no dejes que eso te convierta en alguien mala!- goku decia acariciando la cabeza de la rubia

¡Eres una gran persona, lo sé con solo mirarte y también eres alguien que se preocupa por los demás!- esto deja a satellizer algo asombrada

¡Porque si no….no me hubieras defendido esa vez con la chica de cabello azul!- goku decia recordando esa vez y satellizer se sonrojaba mas

¡Eres una fuerte mujer, y sé qué harías muchas amigas aquí…..pero debes ser un poco más abierta!- goku decia con una sonrisa determinada la pandora se asombraba

¡Es tarde….no puedo ya!- la pandora empezaba a llorar

¡No es tarde….sé que puede dar algo de miedo pero lo lograras…..ya hiciste un amigo, a mí!- goku decia apuntándose de nuevo y a rubia se sonrojaba a mas no poder con lágrimas cayendo de ella

¡Goku….!- la pandora decia mirando al Saiyajin quien la miraba muy feliz

¡Eres asombroso…..ahora veo porque Elizabeth y las demás te admiran tanto!- satellizer decia mirando el suelo y goku se apenaba

¡Me puede resultar algo difícil…..pero…..ya tengo mi primer amigo!- satellizer decia muy linda y goku asentía mientras la observaba

¡y tendrás muchas más!- goku le ponía la mano en el hombro donde ella al mirarla la tomaba y la ponía en su mejilla

¡No cabe duda…..eres alguien muy especial, siento que debo poner mi vida en tus manos!- la pandora decia y goku solo reía

¡Bueno Stela-chan debes estar cansada me retiro!- goku le decia para salir pero la pandora por un fuerte impulso en su mente lo besaba en la mejilla

¡Gracias…..por llegar aquí!- la pandora sonreía de una forma muy hermosa y goku al verla solo quedaba prendido

¡¿Qué es esta sensación!? ¡Es igual que con las demás! ¡No la entiendo!- goku se decia tocándose el pecho

¡¿Por cierto goku-sensei… como es que eres tan fuerte siendo un hombre!?- satellizer preguntaba y goku le sonreía

¡Lo siento Stela-chan pero te lo diré en un momento con más calma!- goku le decia con algo de pena y la chica asentía goku salía del sitio y la pandora se tocaba el pecho

¿Mi….primer…..amigo!?- la pandora empezaba a llorar con una sonrisa

¡Goku salía y se tocaba el pecho!

¿Qué es esta sensación? ¡es con todas pero…..no comprendo! ¿Acaso hice algo malo?- goku decia muy serio tocándose el pecho

¡No permitiré que nadie sufra de nuevo!- goku se decia muy serio

¡Al día siguiente!

¡Vemos a un goku sudando y con bastantes heridas en su cuerpo!

¡Debo superar mi fuerza…debo ser más fuerte!- goku decia arrojando puños y patadas a una Super velocidad recordando ese brazo monstruoso y los gritos de esa bestia

¡Goku caía algo agotado de rodillas con muchas heridas y jadeando!

¡Debo ser más fuerte…y todas deben mucho más fuertes!-goku decia muy serio mirando el cielo pero algo sonaba en su bolsillo

¡La clase es verdad!- goku salía del sitio para llegar a su cuarto y organizarse

¡Mientras eso ocurría rana se presentaba en la clase y satellizer solo la miraba algo extrañada!

¡Bueno rana tu asiento es…..!- la maestra decia pero rana se sentaba al lado de satellizer haciendo que todos se pusieran nerviosos

¡Hola soy rana mucho gusto de arimasu!- rana saludaba de forma inocente a satellizer que se quedaba mirándola

¡ _ **Se parece a goku**_!- pensó la rubia para hacerle un puchero pero recordaba a goku y todo lo que hablaron

¡Ho….hola!- la pandora saludaba entrecortada haciendo que todos se asombraran

 _ **En la clase de física**_

¡Todas las de segundo estaban reunidas con sus uniformes de gimnasia la cual era una camisa blanca y unos shorts que solo cubrían ciertas zonas dejando al aire las piernas, satellizer y rana estaban también pero la rubia estaba algo nerviosa!

¡Iris-sensei! ¿Dónde está goku-sensei?- una pandora preguntaba

¡Qué raro ya debería estar aquí!- iris decia mirando por todos lados pero un fuerte sonido hacia que todas voltearan

¡Hola!- goku se presentaba pero con vendas y una mejilla roja

¡GOKU-SENSEI! ¿QUELE PASO?- todas preguntaban nerviosas, satellizer, rana y también ganessa que estaba ahí se asustaban mas

¡A lo siento llegue tarde porque me estaban curando, es que entrene hasta tarde y kazuha-chan me regaño por llegar herido!- goku decia rascándose la nuca

¡¿Entrenando!?- todas decían en sus mentes asustadas

¡Pero descuiden estoy bien!- goku decia calmándolas a todas pues estaban nerviosas

¡goku-san es mi maestro que alegría!- rana decia dando brincos poniendo nervioso al Saiyajin

¡Bueno, hoy quería probar algo diferente…..pero primero quiero que rana-chan y Stela-chan están aquí quiero ver primero algo de las dos!- goku decia de forma natural

¿STELA?- todas miraban a satellizer que le salía humo de la pena

 _ **¡goku-sensei eso es privado!-**_ la pandora se decia con mucha vergüenza para sí misma muy roja

¡¿Eh dije algo malo!?- goku decia nervioso mirando a todas

¡Eh no…sensei por favor siga!- ganessa decia con una gota de sudor, rana se quedaba mirando a la rubia algo seria

¡bueno quería decir que ahora mis clases serán más duras…..kazuha-chan ha hecho un gran trabajo ayudándolas en su dominio de ki, pero ahora iremos más a fondo!- goku lo decia serio asombrando a todas y haciéndolas olvidar el extraño evento

¿ir mas haya?- iris preguntaba

¡Asi es…para las de tercero es algo mucho más difícil pero para ustedes empezaremos con lo del medio!- goku se hacía en frente de todas y en un segundo liberaba su aura de ki asombrando a todas pero dejándolas pasmadas por el ambiente

¡In…..increíble, es como si el aire se llenara de energía!- iris decia sudando y asombrada

¡sor…sorprendente, siento una abrumadora presión…pero…..no es mala, es una energía muy pura!- satellizer se decia asombrada mirando a goku

¡Rana estaba asombrada igual que ganessa!

¡Esto es el ki en su dominio perfecto!- goku decia dejando asombradas a odas

¿El ki dominado!? ¡Pero ni kazuha-sama lo ha dominado!- todas decían heladas de la impresión

¡Si hacen esto, conseguirán su verdadero poder oculto!- goku decia dejando maravilladas a todas

¡Supongo que ya saben ciertas cosas pero eso lo reforzaremos…..bien lo primero rana-chan, Stela-chan….muéstrenme su poder!- goku decia muy serio y amas se hacían frente la una con la otra

¡Bien…..quiero pelear contra las dos!- goku decia asombrando a las dos

¡En otro lugar!

¡Es goku-sensei….se ve tan genial!- arnett miraba como una enamorada desde la ventana y creo solo suspiraba

¡Él va a….pelear!- creo decia algo nerviosa

¡¿Y contra satellizer y la nueva!?- arnett decia extrañada

¡¿Pero…eso no es mucho!?- creo decia nerviosa

¡No!- Elizabeth se aparecía con todo su grupo incluso con ticy, chiffon y Aureliel que se sonrojaban al ver a goku

¡Está entrenándolas!- creo decia y todas se quedaban mirándolas

¡¿Pero…..esto no es demasiado!? ¡Son satellizer y esa nueva…..aunque no sabemos de la nueva pero con satellizer puede ser algo molesto!- attia decia mirando

¡Por favor, si freno a Ingrid en su modo pandora!- marin decia confiando en su interés amoroso

¡En el entrenamiento!

¡Las dos se miraban entre si algo preocupadas!

¡escuchen…..la base de este entrenamiento será primero, ver las fuerzas de ambas, dos…..que observen la pelea de forma muy detallada!- goku decia muy serio y todas tragaban algo de saliva

¡Bien….goku-sensei aquí voy!- ambas se decían satellizer se ponía en pose de lucha pero goku la detenía

¡Invoquen sus armas!- goku decia muy serio y todas se asustaban

¡Pero…..sensei usted está…..!- rana decia algo nerviosa

¡Descuida, estaré bien!- goku decia sonriendo pero sin ser engreído

¡Bien!- ¡nova blood!- satellizer invocaba su arma

¡Cuatro sentidos!- rana igual dejando a las de tercero pero sobre a creo detallándola

¡Goku-sensei….! ¿Peleara sin arma?- attia decia nerviosa pero todas miraban seria la pelea

¡Bien ataquen cuando quieran!- goku se ponía en pose de lucha

¡Rana atacaba primero a goku arrojando golpes los cuales goku esquivaba de forma muy fácil asombrando a rana y a todas!

¡Les dije ambas!- goku decia mirando a la rubia que asentía y se arrojaba, ambas atacaban a la vez y goku solo las esquivaba con facilidad dejando a todo el mundo asombrado

¡Goku detenía a ambas con sus manos!

¡Atáquenme con todo!- goku decia serio y las dos se ponían tensas pero asentían

¡Accel turn!- satellizer aceleraba empezando a correr al lado de goku la pandora atacaba a goku quien dé un giro esquivaba al cielo pero después con su antebrazo en el cielo detenía un fuerte golpe que era de rana quien se asombraba

¡Goku caía al suelo y como un gimnasta profesional con volteretas esquivaba a satellizer quien lo atacaba con su nova blood pero al verla goku notaba algo raro en ambas!

¡Bien! ¡Ya tengo lo que necesitaba!- goku decia sonriendo y ambas se detenían

¡Bien….ahora podemos empezar!- goku decia sonriendo nuevamente y ambas desaparecían sus armas

¡Increíble!- todas incluso el grupo de Elizabeth decían asombradas

¡Vieron eso, goku-sensei se mueve como todo un gimnasta!- marin decia como una novia y todas asentían asombradas

¡Bueno….para este entrenamiento necesito ayuda de alguien en especial! ¡Chicas me escuchan!- goku volteaba para gritar a las de tercero que se asombraban de forma cómica

¡Después de un rato vemos a las de tercero abajo con las de segundo!

¡¿Goku-sensei en que podemos ayudar!?- chiffon preguntaba de forma curiosa

¡El entrenamiento de hoy…las de segundo intentaran atrapar a las de tercero!- goku decia asombrando a todas

¡Quiero que chiffon-chan y las de tercero por ser más rápidas sean perseguidas por las de segundo…todas deben tocarlas para pasar, todas pueden usar sus habilidades pero no armas, no quiero peleas tampoco, solo deben tocarlas!

¡Todas se miraban pensativas y extrañadas ante esta prueba menos Elizabeth arnett Dolly y ticy

! Bien sensei como diga!- Elizabeth decia de forma muy respetuosa y las demás asentían

¡Cuando terminen con ellas, tendrán que intentarlo conmigo!- goku decia muy sonriente

¡Disculpe sensei, no quiero ser grosera pero….! ¡¿para qué es todo esto de arimasu!?- rana preguntaba muy curiosa

¡porque….asi entrenaran para dominar el ki….y también una Super técnica que las hará invencibles!- goku decia esto último sonriendo

¡¿Una Super técnica…que nos hará invencibles?!- todas se decían asombradas

¡Asi es pero…deben entrenar mucho su cuerpo para eso por eso pongo este ejercicio…..muy bien empecemos!- goku decia serio y todas asentían para empezar

¡Las numbers miraban la escena!

¡Qué entrenamiento más raro!- elize decia cruzada de brazos

¡¿Asi entrena goku-kun!?- yumi preguntaba y kazuha asentía

¡Ya veo….!- kazuha decia sonriendo- ¡goku-kun finalmente paso a ese nivel!- kazuha decia sonriendo dejando a las numbers dudosas

¡Los limiters miraban extrañados la escena igualmente!

¡No entrenan…juegan a "las traes"- uno decia nervioso y todos asentían

¡Ese instructor es muy raro!- otro decia nervioso

¡Kazuya miraba cruzado de brazos sonriendo!

¡Aunque se vea fácil…..realmente no lo es!- kazuya decia y todos volteaban a verlo

¡El día se iba mientras todas entrenaban, las de tercero "torturaban" a las otras para que las alcanzaran, el entrenamiento acabo con todas menos rana, satellizer y ganessa sin poder tocar a las de tercero, todas estaban muertas tiradas en el piso incluso las mayores estaban exhaustas

En otras instalaciones una pandora estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro hasta que tocaban la puerta!

¡Adelante!- la pandora de cabello verde decia dejando pasar a la susodicha

¡Hola Cassie!- una chica bonita de cabello azul saludaba

¡Hola milena-sempai!- la pandora dejaba pasar a su amiga mientras le ofrecía te

¡Este te esta delicioso!- milena decia y Cassie sonreía

¡Gracias!- Cassie decia contenta

¡¿a qué debo tu visita sempai!?- Cassie decia de forma cortes

¡¿Tengo que tener una razón para saludar a mi amiga!?- milena decia y Cassie negaba apenada

¡Se honesta Cassie! ¡Quieres ser promovida! ¿Cierto!?- milena decia y Cassie negaba

¡No yo no quiero ser promovida!- decia la peli verde y milena se asombraba

¡¿Alguien como tú no quiere ser promovida!? ¡Eres de la elite mundial…..tu tasa de compatibilidad con los antiguos estigmas de kazuha-sama!- milena decia nerviosa

¡No yo soy nadie especial….simplemente mi sueño es formar una familia la cual proteger!- Cassie decia contenta

¡Pues eso es bueno también…..pero eres demasiado modesta, alguien como tu tiene el potencial para ser la numero 1!- milena decia muy motivada a su amiga

¡Es verdad que gracias a genjo aoi y su vacuna contra los males de los estigmas, las pandoras aumentan y permanecen en las filas…..pero tu eres alguien que destaca de todas ellas!-milena seguía hablando

¡Por supuesto hay niveles que están más allá de lo ordinario, como maría lancerot y kazuha-sama, quien es la más fuerte actualmente, aunque no se sabe quién es más fuerte….si ella o chiffon Fairchild, aunque nadie está sobre ellas!- milena decia de forma burlona

¡No se sabe…..alguien más fuerte podría aparecer!- Cassie decia dejando a milena nerviosa

¡Eso es imposible Cassie, después de ellas están Roxanne ellipson, charles Bonaparte, julia numberk y tú, aunque yumi y elize sensei también! – seguía hablando milena

¡Yo escuche acerca de un instructor hombre que entreno a pandoras que ahora están muy encima de la elite también!- Cassie decia a milena que se ponía a pensar

¡Así, también escuche del, se dice que es de la familia aoi…..pero debe ser otro instructor nada más!-milena decia con algo de incredulidad

¡Será verdad! ¿Sabes su nombre?- Cassie preguntaba

¡Si no me falla era son…son algo!- milena decia cómicamente y Cassie la miraba entrecerrada- ¡eso no dice nada!- decia en su mente Cassie

¡En fin lo de ascender es algo que no merezco…solo soy una cobarde, ni siquiera pude detener a satellizer esa vez!- Cassie recordaba su pelea

¡ya olvídala, además la detuviste ella no tuvo oportunidad contra ti ni una vez!- milena decia seria y Cassie bajaba la cabeza

¡Supongo que hablar ahora de eso es incómodo perdón!- milena decia rascándose la nuca

¡No…gracias por preocuparte por mi sempai!- Cassie agradecía

¡Por cierto parece que….!

ALARMA Y SIRENAS

Se escuchaban unas fuertes alarmas poniendo nerviosas a las 2

¡Cassie!- milena decia seria

¡lo se sempai!- Cassie decia sería igual

¡En otro lugar!

¡Parece que aparecieron!- una voz decia burlona mirando una pantalla

¡Es hora!- decia nuevamente con una sonrisa arrogante

¡Fin del capítulo 12


	15. Chapter 15

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria dividido en 2 partes para que sea mejor XD muchas gracis por seguirme con las teorias de verdad sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 14: ¡una feroz lucha! Parte 1**

 **Lugar desconocido**

¡Siento a ese anciano moverse…..! ¿A dónde ira?- una voz femenina decia con tono preocupado

¡Planeta tierra!

¡Torre de chevalier! ¡Base de shobario!

¡Los de chevalier discutían que 4 novas aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

¡Descuiden!- genjo muy serio decia tratando de calmar a los políticos molestos

¡Existe alguien que los acabara!

 **West genétics japon**

¡Goku iba hasta donde kazuha quien estaba con Margaret!

¡goku-kun aparecieron!- kazuha decia nerviosa y goku asentía

¡Descuida….iré de inmediato!- goku iba a tele transportarse pero algo le llamaba la atención

¡en los aviones donde iban las pandoras quedaban igual….los soldados también!

¡¿Qué significa esto!?- un general decia sudando

¡¿Esto es un sueño verdad?!- una pandora decia nerviosa

¡a lo lejos no se veían 4…..sino 10 novas con un aura negra recorriendo su cuerpo!

¡Son 10…..10 NOVASSSSSSS!- las que controlaban los computadores decían asombradas goku se quedaba mirando por las cámaras

 **¡En el campo de lucha!**

¡Las pandoras llegaban entre ellas Cassie lockheart!

¡¿10 novas!?- milena decia asustada y sudando mientras las demás se ponían igual

¡Señuelos….avancen!- milena gritaba de forma autoritaria pero en un santiamén algo la golpeaba y a todas las pandoras que al mirar quedaban aterradas

¡jijjiji! ¡Parece que ha llegado la lucha!- una criatura de color verde parecida a jackon solo que con brazos decia mirando a las pandoras que al mirarlo y chocando sus puños

¡Voy a salir!- goku iba a tele transportarse pero en el momento que iba a hacerlo se escuchaba un fuerte golpe en la academia asombrando a todos

¡¿Qué está pasando!?- las maestras decían aterradas y en el momento de mirar por la ventana miraban algo que las dejaba nerviosas

¡Una nube negra envolvía toda la academia y toda shintoshi, junto con sus playas!

¿Qué demonios es eso?- los militares decían nerviosos mientras miraban la nube de humo

¡En donde chevalier estaban igual genjo estaba sin explicación!

¡Las personas al mirar este fenómeno quedaban en shock igual que goku!

¡Son muchos kis malignos!- goku decia dejando a kazuha nerviosa

¡En ese instante en el cielo se abría un agujero y del salían un gran número de criaturas parecidas a demonios pero con apariencia de novas cruzados de brazos!

¡¿Qué está pasando!?- las numbers decia nerviosas y goku solo los miraba serio

¡Margaret dile a todos que se preparen los sacare de aquí!- goku decia serio dejando nerviosas a las chicas

¡esas bestias…no son ordinarias, tienen el mismo poder que kazuha chan!- goku dejaba en shock a todos pues kazuha era por decirlo la pandora normal más poderosa solo por debajo de chiffon…posiblemente

¡Presidenta!- ticy llegaba con su limiter y Aureliel igual

¡Lo se….!- contestaba chiffon

 **Atención a todas, prepararse para la batalla**

 **Objetivo desconocido se acerca**

 **Objetivo desconocido se acerca**

 **¡En el campo de batalla!**

¡Los novas empezaban a moverse pero milena se levantaba molesta!

¿¡Que es este fenómeno!? ¡¿Un nova!?- milena sacaba su volt Weapon la cual era una lanza con punta gigante

¡Ustedes detenga a los novas…yo peleare contra el!- milena decia arrojándose contra el

¡Sempai!- Cassie gritaba pero el demonio de un golpe la derribaba

¡Jajajajaajaj que patético mi señor está decepcionado!- el demonio gritaba de alegría como un lunático

¡Muchas se molestaban y se arrojaban contra el susodicho quien de un estallido de velocidad chocaba contra todas dejándolas en el piso!

¡Esto no había pasado antes…..¿qué está pasando?- milena decia con un rostro de espanto

¡Las novas nunca antes habían hecho esto! ¿Qué está pasando?- un general decia mirando a la bestia con la que peleaban las pandoras

¡Necesitamos a kazuha aoi!- el general decia nervioso y las pandoras iban a solicitar refuerzos

 **¡En el campo de batalla!**

¡Cassie y las demás atacaban a un nova haciendo el protocolo de forma correcta….los señuelos lo distraían y Cassie se arrojaba con toda potencia contra el nova!

¡Cuádruple accel!- la pandora se arrojaba contra su núcleo y dándole de lleno destruyéndolo

Las pandoras se alegraban pero…..

¡El núcleo empezaba a regenerarse dejando a todos con rostros de sorpresa!

¡¿Lo regenero!?- una decia estática y todas igual

¡El nova atrapaba a Cassie y la ataba a su cuerpo haciéndola gritar de dolor!

¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEEE!- LA chica gritaba mientras su cuerpo empezaba a ser corroído pues el nova la estaba uniendo a ella, todas solo caían al piso de rodillas derrotadas

¡El demonio tenia a milena de la cabeza!

¡Es su final…!- el demonio no pudo terminar de hablar pues una patada en la cara lo arrojaba lejos y tomando a milena para ponerla en el suelo todas se quedaban asombradas ante esto

¡El Saiyajin aparecía mirando a los novas muy serios!

¡Es nuestro final…..!- Cassie decia llorando pero en ese momento un estallido de velocidad pateaba al nova para hacerlo caer estrepitosamente

¡En chevalier!

¡Todos quedaban asombrados al ver lo que hacía el presente genjo sonreía feliz!

¡Mi nieto!- genjo decia sonriendo pero mirando a chevalier

¡Supongo…..que ya no se puede ocultar!- decia el hombre resignado

 **¡En el campo de batalla!**

¡Goku bajaba a Cassie quien estaba muy herida y la curaba durante la sanación!

 **¡Flashback!**

¡Goku ve y derrota a esos novas!- kazuha decia sonriendo y goku se ponía tenso

¡no me entrenaste a mí y a estas chicas para que nos escondamos…tú lo dijiste, es nuestro mundo y seremos nosotros quienes lo defendamos, contigo claro!- kazuha decia sonrojada esto ultimo y las numbers asentían

¡Goku sonreía por tales palabras!

¡Es verdad….lo siento! ¡Pero tengan cuidado!- goku decia sonriendo y salía del sitio

 **Fin del flashback**

¡Cuento con ustedes chicas!- goku decia sonriendo y Cassie ya curada

¡Cassie despertaba y miraba a goku quien la miraba con una sonrisa!

¡La pandora se ruborizaba un poco pero después se tocaba todo el cuerpo!

¡¿Estoy…..curada!?- la chica decia sin creérselo

¡¿Estás bien!?- goku preguntaba y la pandora lo miraba

¡¿Me salvaste!?- decia Cassie de forma muy linda

¡Me alegra!- goku decia sonriendo y las pandoras y limiters se quedaban mirando a goku

¿Quién es el?- un soldado decia mirando a goku

¡¿Quién eres!?- la pandora decia mirando a goku

¡Soy son goku, pero solo dime goku!- goku le sonreía haciendo sonrojar a la chica

¡Son…..son…son!- Cassie intentaba recordar ese nombre

¡Cassie!- todas se acercaban a la pandora muy contentas y contentos por verla bien

¡¿Quién eres!? Una chica decia mirando a goku algo sonrojada

¡Después les contare ahora me encargare de ellos!- goku decia mirando a los novas que lo miraban atentos

¡Detente no puedes solo!- una pandora iba a detenerlo pero goku sin perder tiempo se arrojaba contra ellos

¡Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo!- goku liberaba todo su ki en forma base asombrando a los que se quedaban mirando

¡Kameeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Hameeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – goku cargaba su poderosa técnica en sus manos haciendo que el lugar temblara y salieran rayos del

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!- GOKU arrojaba su poderoso ataque el cual le daba a 5 novas desintegrándolos completamente la energía salía de la atmosfera y explotaba en el espacio la energía fue tanta que despejo parte del cielo de neblina

¡Todo el mundo estaba sin palabras hasta el demonio estaba atónito!

¡En otro lugar!

¡Increíble!- la voz femenina decia mirando de lejos la pelea

¡Un anciano miraba algo asombrado tal hazaña!

¡¿Espera…eso es…..!?- el anciano miraba la cola del Saiyajin que estaba a flote

¡El Saiyajin miraba a los novas restantes para arrojarse contra el!

¡USTEDES DERROTEN A ESE TIPO…..ENTRE TODAS PUEDEN!- Goku les gritaba a todas y a todos haciéndolos despertar de su asombro

¡Eh… a pero…!- Cassie miraba al demonio quien miraba furioso

¡El Saiyajin le daba un fuerte puñetazo al nova destruyéndolo pero este empezaba a regenerarse!

¡No son iguales a los de antes….me parece bien! Goku se tronaba los nudillos

¡Los novas se arrojaban contra goku y atacaban con sus látigos o pliegues el Saiyajin los esquivaba para darles una patada a cada uno destruyendo sus cabezas

¡Increíble!. Cassie decia asombrada mirando la pelea igual que los demás pero el demonio arrojaba un fuerte en el piso y las pandoras lo esquivaba pero los limiters eran derribados

¡Las matare…malditas!- el demonio decia sonriendo y todas se preparaban para luchar

¡Goku tenía a los novas hechos pedazos pero estos iban regenerándose haciendo molestar al Saiyajin!

¡Qué persistencia!- goku arrojaba una lluvia de energía destruyendo a otros 3 completamente los novas destruidos parecía como si fueran de humo negro y se desintegraban pero dos lograban regenerarse

 **¡En otro lado!**

¡Ese tipo es poderoso!- la voz decia riéndose maniáticamente

¡Tks, me toma mucha energía mantener la nube negra…además esas cosas no son tan fuertes como creí…..las estoy regenerando mucho!- la voz anciana decia molesto

¡Falta muy poco para su despertar….hasta entonces!

¡Los dos novas desaparecían del sitio completamente…dejando a goku nervioso!

¡¿Qué está pasando!? ¡Antes no pasaba esto!- goku muy serio decia mirando el cielo

¡Pero goku dejaba a un lado eso y miraba a todas las pandoras derrotadas menos Cassie quien miraba nerviosa al demonio!

¡Solo quedas tu…..menuda basura!- el demonio decia riéndose y acercándose a Cassie quien cerraba los ojos

¡Soy una inútil!- se decia Cassie para llorar pero una fuerte patada nuevamente arrojaba al demonio lejos asombrando a todos

¡El Saiyajin le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago y chocaba una fuerte energía en el para desintegrarlo completamente y hacerlo desaparecer!

¡Todo el mundo estaba asombrado ante tal individuo que estaba frente a ellos muy imponente!

¡¿Qué demonios es esto!?- goku decia muy serio

¡Son demonios artificiales!- una voz femenina le gritaba a goku

¡¿Quién eres!?- decia el guerrero mirando por todos lados

¡Eso no importa ahora…..debes derrotar a todos esos demonios para que esa neblina maligna desaparezca….sino la vida del planeta se extinguirá!- la voz decia muy nerviosa

¡¿Quién trajo esta neblina?!- goku preguntaba serio

¡No lo sé del todo aun….pero debes derrotarlos a todos rápido!- la voz se cortaba y goku se quedaba pensativo

¡No tengo más opción que creerle!- goku decia muy serio en su mente, mientras goku pensaba todos lo que miraban la pelea estaban atónitos e impresionados ante lo que veían con sus ojos

¡Dis…..disculpa, gracias por salvarme!- Cassie con algunas heridas nuevamente decia

¡Descuida!- goku le sonreía a Cassie y todos se levantaba mirando el escenario

¡¿Derroto….a los novas el solo!?- milena decia y todos se asombraban

¡y a ese e monstruo!- todos se alegraban a mas no poder pero goku antes de ser rodeado recordaba la pelea de todos en la academia

¡Lo siento, pero debo irme!- goku se ponía sus dedos índices y medio

¡Milena era informada sobre lo que ocurría en la academia del oeste!

¡Disculpa…..! ¿Vas a genétics del oeste cierto!?- eres de allá!- milena preguntaba y goku asentía

¡Llévanos por favor…..queremos ayudar contra ellos!- milena decia muy decidida y goku se ponía nervioso

¡Por favor….queremos ayudar a los del oeste!- Cassie era ahora quien pedía y todos asentían

¡está bien, entiendo cómo se sienten, muy bien, sujétense entre todos!- goku decia y todos se tomaban de las manos para después goku tomar de la mano a Cassie quien se sonrojaba

¡Vamos!- goku decia serio saliendo haca haya

 **¡fin del capítulo 14**


	16. Chapter 16

**buenas a todos aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria les agradezco a todos por seguirme en todas mis teorias de verdad, sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 16: ¡una feroz lucha! parte 2…..el legendario Super Saiyajin**

Durante la batalla contra los novas se libraba una fuerte pelea en la academia genétics

En la academia todas las alumnas estaban reunidas esperando lo peor

¡¿Objetivos desconocidos!?- una chica decia con otra mientras chiffon, ticy y Aureliel estaban reunidas

¡Qué extraño! ¡Pensé que los novas eran los únicos que nos atacaban!- Aureliel decia extrañada

¡Parece que finalmente nos enfrentaremos a algo peor!- ticy decia nerviosa

¡A lo lejos unas pandoras servían de vigías hasta que un fuerte golpe la envió a un lado!

¡Jejejejejej, es allí!- un demonio decia con otros detrás del eran en total 20 demonios

¡En la ciudad los demonios se hacían en el cielo y todos se alarmaban pero se quedaban quietos mirando como ángeles

¡¿Qué rayos son esos fenómenos!?- uno de chevalier decia nervioso

¡Genjo solo miraba serio!

¡No los ataquen!- genjo decia dejando en shock a todos

¡En la academia!

¡¿No descienden!?- yumi miraba nerviosa y elize igual

¡En ese momento se sentía como las puertas de la academia caían hechas pedazos, las alumnas miraban despavoridas para ver que eran los susodichos!

¡Jajajajaajaj, esta vez vamos a comer carne viva, bueno hasta que se heche a perder!- los demonios decían mientras se acercaban

¡Satellizer estaba mirando por la ventana muy pensativa!

¡goku-sensei!- pensaba la rubia

¡¿Qué pasa satellizer-san!?- rana aparecía hablando con ella

¡Nada que te interese!- satellizer decia seria

¡Satellizer-san…..estas pensando en goku-san de arimasu! ¿Verdad?- rana preguntaba poniendo nerviosa a la rubia

¡Yo igual de arimasu!- rana respondía y satellizer volteaba algo seria

¡Ya se dé la increíble fuerza de goku-san de arimasu!- rana respondía

¡Pero quiero que sepas que me enamore del!- rana respondia dejando con muchos celos a la rubia

¡¿Estoy celosa!? ¡no….!- satellizer recordaba a goku y todo lo que ha hecho por ella en el corto tiempo que lleva

¡¿Yo también!?- satellizer se tocaba su pecho y cuando a decir algo…

¡En ese instante un grupo de ellos eran derribados por un fuerte ataque!

¡Kazuha-sama!- los alumnos decían contentos mientras la pandora se ponía en pose de lucha

¡No se queden hay…ATAQUENNNNNN!- kazuha se enfrentaba a los susodichos golpeando al que parecía el líder pero este la golpeaba igual

¡FREEZING!- los limiters arrojaban freezing congelando a los susodichos

¡Las pandoras aprovechaban pero los susodichos se liberaban aunque con los efectos aun y empezaban a pelear contra las de segundo y tercero!

¡Muchas eran enviadas a volar mientras los demonios iban ganando terreno!

¡la academia empezaba a despedazarse por dentro y por fuera!

¡Jajajajaajaj, toda la energía que reuniremos será mucha!- un demonio decia burlón pero detenía el golpe de una poderosa espada

¡Es hora de poner a prueba lo que he entrenado!- ticy decia liberando su aura de ki asombrando a varios susodichos

¡Uno sacaba una espada de su espalda y chocaba con la susodicha empezando un golpe de armas a una Super velocidad!

¡En otra zona un monstruo gordo y gigante peleaba contra las de primero que no podía hacer nada!

¡Maldito monstruo!- las pandoras decían nerviosas cuando este iba a atacar -¡un fuerte ataque con un mazo con picos le daba en la cabeza del susodicho!

 **¡Numero 7 de 3 año Ingrid berstein!**

 **¡Numero 8 marin maxwell!**

 **¡Numero 6 attia Simmons!-**

Las tres con sus limiters aparecían y comenzaban a luchar contra la bestia la cual resistía sus ataques pero era incapaz de pelear

¡Attia arrojaba un ataque con su mazo pero el susodicho la destruia y golpeaba a la pandora arrojándola lejos!

¡Attia!-gritaban las dos pero dos demonios con forma de lagartija sobre sus piernas las golpeaban

¡Malditos!- los susodichos le daban un golpe a cada una dejándolas en el piso y arrojándose como bestias carnívoras pero un rayo los detenía

¡ es hora André!- Elizabeth decia mirando serio a los susodichos , el limiter estaba inclinado

¡Elizabeth!- las tres decían felices por ver a su amiga muy seria

¡Goku-sensei….no he desperdiciado estos años!- ¡Haaaaaa!- Elizabeth liberaba su aura de ki asombrando un poco a los susodichos

 _ **¡Atención a todos los novas han empezado a caer!**_

 _ **¡Repito los novas han empezado a caer!**_

¡Todo el mundo escuchaba la voz hablando!

¡Ese es mi goku!- kazuha decia sonriendo y las numbers estaban igual

¡¿Qué pasa eso es todo!?- un demonio decia sonriendo y kazuha solo se enojaba para sonreír

¡Según goku-kun ustedes y yo estamos igualados….veámoslo ahora!- Haaa!- kazuha expulsaba su aura de ki asombrando a todos pues hacia un gran cráter en el suelo

¡Este es el poder de kazuha-sama!-satellizer y muchas otras decían asombradas

¡AHORA VEAMOS QUE TAN FUERTE ERES!- kazuha se arrojaba a toda velocidad y en ese momento sus estigmas se encendían y liberaban una pequeña energía que la envolvía sus tejidos regresaban pero kazuha estaba sonriendo

¡Los demonios y todo el mundo estaban en shock ante lo que veían!

¡Kazuha partía a tres de un solo golpe dejando nerviosos a los susodichos!

¡Increíble!- todos decia mirando asombrados

¡Goku-kun….pelea tranquilo, o me encargo de estos!- kazuha decia arrojándose contra los susodichos

¡Kazuha-sama….¡¿usted…..!?- ticy quien miraba decia en su mente asombrada ante tal espectáculo

¡la pandora peleaba a una Super velocidad contra otros 4 demonios quienes luchaban a la vez contra ella!

¡Kazuha chocaba armas contra uno pero le daba una patada arrojándolo lejos, otro le daba un golpe en la cara pero ella daba una pirueta al cielo y con los pies aplastaba en el suelo a otro mientras otro quebraba su arma y le daba un golpe en el estómago!

¡Kazuha le devolvía el golpe y los dos a golpes empezaban a darse asombrando a los espectadores!

¡Kazuha salía de la pelea jadeando y el demonio igual!

En otro lado

¡Arnett y Dolly peleaban con mucha dificultad contra uno aunque dándole algo de problemas!

¡Las dos jadeaban y el demonio igual!

¡Goku-sensei….!- arnett decia muy herida y Dolly igual

¡Jajajaja ¿qué pasa?- el demonio con algunas heridas reía

¡Maldito…es muy fuerte pese a que no dejamos de entrenar!- Dolly decia frustrada

¡Arnett recordaba a goku, y su entrenamiento pasado!

¡No Dolly…..aunque nuestro oponente sea fuerte…recuerda que goku-sensei nos salvó!- arnett liberaba su aura de ki y Dolly la miraba

¡Goku-sensei no sé dónde estará él ahora pero debe estar peleando! ¡igual nosotras mi gran amiga!- arnett decia a Dolly quien recordaba lo que su maestro hizo por ella

¡el…me regreso el honor de ser una pandora…si no fuera por el no estaría aquí…no hubiera podido conocerte…..él dijo que debíamos proteger el mundo nosotras!- Dolly liberaba todo su poder y miraba al demonio

 _ **¡Atención 8 novas han caído 8 novas han caído!**_

¡Todos se alegraban!

¡¿Kazuha-sensei!? ¡¿Dónde está goku-sensei!?- satellizer con heridas llegaba al lado de kazuha y gritaba todos prestaban atención

¡Es verdad,. No esta!- ticy miraba por todos lados y las demás igual

¡Kazuha sonreía!

¡Él es quien derroto a esos 8 novas…..él está peleando ahora contra ellos!- kazuha gritaba dejando a todo el mundo asombrado

¡él está peleando contra los novas…por eso no se rindan!- kazuha se arrojaba de nuevo contra todos los demonios

¡Satellizer quedaba en shock! ¡Rana igual!¡ Elizabeth quien escucho igual! ¡Arnett, Dolly chiffon y ticy igual, rana también!

¡¿El…está peleando contra los novas!?- todas y todos se decían asombrados

¡goku-sensei!- satellizer miraba el cielo realmente preocupada

¡Satellizer cuidado!- rana y ganessa le gritaban a la chica pero era derribada por un demonio con tentáculos en la cabeza

¡Morirás!- el demonio cambiaba sus tentáculos a cuchillas satellizer se arrojaba contra el chocando sus cuchillas

¡Goku-sensei…..no sabía que fueras tan valiente, No siempre lo supe!- satellizer se decia sonrojada en su pecho

¡Me salvaste 3 veces…nadie había hecho eso por mi…..!-satellizer chocaba su arma y se destruia con el demonio quien la golpeaba

¡La pandora caía herida!

¡No cabe duda…me enamore de ti!- la pandora decia sonriendo mirando al demonio

¡Muchas caían al piso derrotadas! ¡Arnett, Dolly y Elizabeth asi como las demás incluso ticy estaban jadeando del cansancio

¡Es tu fin!- el demonio se arrojaba contra satellizer quien cerraba sus ojos

¡Goku-sensei…..perdón por no poder declararme…lo siento!- la pandora decia cerrando los ojos y esperando lo peor pero en ese momento un rayo de energía atravesaba al demonio y el ataque chocaba con muchos derrotándolos asombrando a los demás

¡Kazuha volteaba a ver y todos igual cuando lo hacían las que lo conocían se alegraban a más no poder!

¡Aléjense de mis amigos!- goku aparecía en acción con los de east genétics y su mano alzada

¡Sensei!- todas las que conocían a goku se alegraban y sonreían a mas no poder mirando a su maestro de nuevo, chiffon y Aureliel también se alegraban

¡Lo hicieron muy bien….chicos, también tu kazuha-chan se han vuelto muy fuertes!- goku decia sonriendo y todos también

¡goku-sensei!- satellizer se levantaba muy aduras penas

¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOO!- un demonio se arrojaba contra goku pero antes de golpearlo goku le daba una fuerte patada partiéndolo por la mitad

¡Todo el mundo quedaba en completo shock ante lo que veían, goku derrotaba de un golpe al que incluso kazuha podía solo hacerle frente!

¡¿De….un ….solo golpe!?- ganessa y las demás quedaban en shock los limiters igual quedaban asombrados

¡Goku-kun!- kazuha sonreía mirando al guerrero

¡Increíble!- Cassie y milena decían asombradas

¡Goku miraba serio a los demás que lo miraban nerviosos!

¡Nee-san, onii-sama!- kazuya llegaba a donde los demás

¡En ese instante el tejado de la academia se destruia completamente y se veían los demás demonios mirándolos!

¡Chicos encárguense de esos demonios…yo me ocupo de esos dos que faltan!- goku decia mirando por detrás de los demonios y lo que todos veían los dejaban helados

¡Dos novas más aparecían!

¡Kazuya…..es hora!- goku decia serio y el chico sonreía

¡Bien acabare con esos novas!- goku salía disparado y todos lo miraban asombrados

¡Kazuya miraba serio y todos lo veían!

¡FREEEEZIIIINGGGG!- kazuya liberaba un Super freezing por todas direcciones atrapando a todos los demonios aunque estos podían moverse un poco sentían la gran presión

¡Que freezing tan increíble!- los limiters decían asombrados

¡Ahora no pierdan el tiempo!- kazuya gritaba y las pandoras se arrojaban contra los demonios los cuales no se podían mover completamente y eran apuñalados

¡Kazuya….también entrenaste duro!- kazuha decia sonriendo

¡No tan rápido!- uno se liberaba y con mucha dificultad se empezaba mover igual que otros

¡Malditos!- las numbers decían asombradas pero antes que alguien más se movieran todos sentían una monstruosa presión

¡Goku llegaba adonde los novas pero estos tenían en medio a un extraño hombre flotando en posición de loto, era un anciano con una armadura parecida a la de los Saiyajin tenía barba y un ojo de color rojo!

¡Mucho gusto…Saiyajin!- el anciano decia con una sonrisa mirando al guerrero quien lo miraba asombrado

¡¿Saiyajin…..acaso me conoces!?- goku decia asombrado

¡Cómo olvidar a la raza miserable que asesino a los míos…los tsufus! El anciano decia con una voz llena de odio

¿Tsufus?- goku preguntaba confundido

¡Veo, que no sabes sobre lo de nuestras razas…Jajajajaajaj pero eso no importa!- ¡soy el ultimo de mi especie….Dr. raichi!

¡Mientras ellos hablaban todo el mundo observaba la pelea y escuchaban atentos!

¡¿Saiyajin!?- attia preguntaba asombrada y todos escuchaban la conversación mediante un micrófono, kazuha solo se ponía nerviosa

¡¿Quién es él y porque dice Saiyajin a goku-sensei!?- Ingrid miraba el cielo y preguntaba nerviosa

¡Jajajajaajaj, están ante el gran DR raichi…contemplen su final!- uno de los demonios gritaba riéndose y los demás iguales

¡Malditos…..!¿Qué es lo que quieren!?-satellizer preguntaba ahora molesta

¡DAR VIDA A NUESTRO SEÑOR Y…..DESTRUIR EL UNIVERSO!- los demonios gritaban mientras se arrojaban todos quedaban helados ante tal revelación

¡Genjo quedaba en shock al escuchar tal revelación una cosa podía ser el planeta ….pero…..¿destruir el universo?- ¿que ganaban con eso? – eran las palabras del científico

¡¿EL…..UNIVERSO!?- satellizer decia realmente nerviosa igual que todos

 **¡Con goku!**

¡ ya veo….si recuerdo que escuche de ustedes…..pero….no por eso debes destruir la tierra!- goku decia realmente molesto

¡ha, no me malentiendas, por ti no vine a destruir este mundo por ti…HA LLEGHADO EL MOMENTO DE LIBERAR TODO MI PODER….Y CON ELLO MI CREACION ABSOLUTA HATCHIYACK!

¡En ese instante los cielos empezaban a rugir y la neblina negra empezaba juntarse

¡Con los demonios!

¡Ha…nuestro tiempo acabo, hasta nunca, Jajajajaajaj!- los demonios que aún seguían peleando se destruían y se convertían en neblina para ir directo al cielo y empezar a fusionarse con el DR y quien se unia con la neblina!

¡Toma!- goku arrojaba una esfera de energía pero un campo de energía protegía al doctor quien reía maniáticamente

¡QUE ESTE PLANTEA CONTEMPLEN LA GRANDEZA DE HATCHIYACK! – el doctor gritaba tan fuerte que todos los que miraban y escuchaban la pelea se asombraban

¡Todos solo estaban en shock por ver como los relámpagos salían del cielo!

¿Qué esta pasando?-una pandora preguntaba nerviosa

¡Kazuha solo miraba nerviosa, pues ella ya sabía de todo!

¡solo les diré esto a todos…goku-sensei es nuestra única esperanza!-kazuha decia nerviosa y todas se quedaban mirando por fuera de la academia, kazuya ya había detenido el freezing

¡Goku….!- satellizer y todas miraban al Saiyajin quien flotaba en el cielo mirando la escena

¡¿Goku solo miraba asombrado la escena!?

¡Escúchame, guerrero Saiyajin debes derrotar a ese doctor ahora que se fusiono con la neblina!- la voz femenina nuevamente se escuchaba en el espacio

¡¿Quién eres!?- goku gritaba mirando por todos lados

¡Soy la Kaio-sama de este cuadrante….la última deidad con vida !- la chica decia quien era y goku entendía de inmediato pero en ese momento, goku recordaba a todos los dioses que conoció

¿¡La Kaio-sama….de este universo!?- goku preguntaba asombrado

¡no hay tiempo para eso ahora, después te explico todo…..debes acabar con ese monstruo… o será el fin del universo! ¡Tú deber ahora es protegerlo y a ese mundo!- la voz decia muy seria y goku miraba serio para asentir

¡Goku liberaba todo su poder místico y se arrojaba pero en ese instante un poderoso brillo enceguecía a todos al liberarse se observaba un gigantesco orbe que dejaba a todo el mundo, militares, políticos y hasta genjo mirando el lugar, todas las academias miraban asombrados de igual manera

¡el orbe empezaba a desaparecer y poco a poco dejaba observar a una gran criatura de color rojo musculosa y con 5 orbes verdes uno en la cabeza 2 en brazos y piernas la bestia poco a poco daba imagen hasta mostrarse completamente

¡Todos estaban en shock al ver semejante bestia mirando a goku!

¿Qué….rayos es esa cosa!?- yumi y elize decían nerviosas

¡¿Qué rayos….es ese monstruo!?- los soldados miraban la escena y Margaret estaba muy nerviosa

¡Goku miraba a hatchiyack asombrado!

¡Tiene un ki…..impresionante!- goku se ponía frente al monstruo quien lo miraba serio

¡Haaaaaaaaa!- el monstruo daba un grito liberando su poder y en ese instante convertía a los dos últimos nova en polvo dejando asombrados y perplejos a todo el mundo

¡¿Destruyo…..a los novas…..con un grito!?- chiffon decia sudando a mares y todos igual

¡Los de chevalier estaban en shock!

¡Goku…chicos!- genjo decia sudando

¡Hatchiyack en una milésima de segundo le daba un golpe en el estómago a goku enviándolo lejos y con un golpe de mazo lo arrojaba al piso estrellándolo contra este produciendo un colosal cráter!

¡Gokuuuuuuuuuu!- kazuha y todas gritaban asombradas mirando el lugar donde cayó goku

¡MALDITOOOOOOOOO!- arnett y satellizer atacaban a la bestia pero al momento de impactar sus armas contra el monstruo quien aterrizo cerca de ambos se quebraban solo con tocarlo dejando asombrados a todos los presentes

¡La bestia roja tomaba a ambas del rostro y las empezaba a apretar!

¡Suéltalas!- kazuha se arrojaba contra el pero ocurría lo mismo el arma se partía dejando en shock a todos los que podían ver la pelea

¡¿Kazuha-sama!?- todas las pandoras decían nerviosas al ver a la posible más fuerte en esa situación

¡El monstruo le daba una fuerte patada arrojándola lejos junto a las demás que estaban muy heridas!

¡Todos miraban a la bestia sin poder moverse por el miedo!

¡Hatchiyack cruzaba sus brazos y los orbes empezaban a brillar mientras apuntaba a toda la academia, todos miraban en shock!

¡CUIDADOOOOOOO!-Margaret reaccionaba y gritaba pero el monstruo disparaba su energía pero otra fuerte energía chocaba contra la verde para salir hacia una isla cercana deshabitada y destruirla completamente produciendo una gigantesca nube en forma de hongo

¡Maldito…..tu pelea es conmigo!- goku con algunas heridas miraba al susodicho con su mano alzada

¡Senseiiiiiiii!- todos gritaban contentos al ver al Saiyajin

¡No se metan en esto…este maldito lo acabare yo!- goku decia mirando al susodicho

Hace mucho…..que no muestro mi verdadera fuerza…..sígueme!- goku salía al cielo volando y el monstruo lo seguía para posicionarse frente a el los dos se quedaban mirándose entre si y todos miraban la pelea por medio de monitores , todas las academias miraban la pelea

¡Esos tipos son monstruos!- los de chevalier decían nerviosos

¡Cállense….goku no es un monstruo…es el verdadero héroe de este mundo!- genjo decia dejando en shock a los espectadores

¡Los demás miraban la pelea que era grabada por los soldados!

¡Kazuha-sensei….! ¿Quién es goku-sensei realmente?- satellizer preguntaba muy preocupada y todos miraban a la maestra

¡se los diré cuando esto termine…..pero…..todos en el mundo le debemos la vida a goku-sensei!- kazuha dejaba asombrados a todos

¡En la pelea!

¡Goku se arrojaba contra hatchiyack y ambos chocaban sus antebrazos produciendo un fuerte temblor en toda la ciudad!

¡Los dos empezaban a repartirse golpes a una Super velocidad produciendo que la ciudad temblara aún más fuerte hasta el grado que los edificios empezaban a caer todos estaban sin palabras ante la pelea que veían pues era la más rápida y destructiva que hayan presenciado

¡ánimo-sensei!- ticy animaba igual que Aureliel y chiffon, todo el equipo de Elizabeth lo hacían igual

¡Hatchiyack le daba un golpe a goku en la cara arrojándolo lejos, el Saiyajin a una Super velocidad aparecía detrás del para darle una patada frotar pero el susodicho la esquivaba y aparecía detrás de goku para darle una patada en la espalda enviándolo nuevamente a volar

¡Sensei!- miyabi y Elizabeth decían preocupadas igual que todos

¡Haaaaaaaaa!- goku arrojaba un kame hame ha rápido pero hatchiyack solo lo bloqueaba con otro ataque de ki produciendo una inmensa explosión

¡Al disiparse el polvo hatchiyack estaba cargando nuevamente su poder asombrando a goku quien no tuvo tiempo pues el ataque le daba de lleno produciendo una inmensa explosión que encegueció a todos!

¡Todas las enamoradas de goku por asi decirlo se tapaban la boca y cerraban los ojos del espanto!

¡GOKUUUUUUU!- satellizer gritaba mientras se tiraba al piso agarrándose la cara del desespero

¡En chevalier

¡Genjo estaba destrozado por lo que veía los de chevalier también mostraban algo de dolor!

¡Malditooooooooooo!- Elizabeth satellizer, y rana iba a salir a pelear pero kazuha la detenía

¡Goku-sensei…no ha perdido aun!- la chica se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro y todas miraban el cielo el monstruo los miraba a todos con una sonrisa pero de repente

¡HAAAAAAAAA!- un fuerte grito se oía por todos lados y el planeta empezaba a temblar mientras un brillo dorado se hacía presente

¡Del humo salía goku con el cabello dorado y sus ojos verde esmeralda dándole un golpe en la cara a hatchiyack quien lo recibía de lleno y salía volando, goku salía con la parte superior de su dogi destrozada!

¡Hora de ponerse serio!- goku miraba de forma serio a hatchiyack quien lo veía igual

¡Hora de pelear enserio…..no les pondrás un dedo encima mientras yo esté aquí!- goku se arrojaba contra hatchiyack quien de sus orbes arrojaba un centenar de energías las cuales goku desviaba con sus manos al cielo explotando de manera monstruosa para llegar donde el susodicho y darle un rodillazo en la cara y empezar a intercambiar golpes produciendo esta vez que todo el planeta temblara

¡Increíble…..!- satellizer, Elizabeth y las demás a goku asombradas pero muy sonrojadas, no solo ellas toda la academia estaba igual

¡¿Ese…..es goku-kun!?- yumi decia realmente roja y elize igual

¡¿Este…..es el Super Saiyajin!?-kazuha decia sonrojada mirando por primera vez al legendario guerrero, kazuya estaba impresionado igual que sus limiters

¡¿Goku-sensei….es un dios!?- ticy decia sonrojada mirando a goku

¡Se ve como un héroe legendario!- arnett y Dolly miraban realmente sonrojadas a goku

¡Cassie y milena quienes miraban junto a genétics del este estaban igual de ruborizadas!

¡¿Es algún Super héroe de esas historias de legenda!?- Cassie decia muy linda mirando a goku

¡Margaret y los soldados, asi como chevalier estaban en shock mirando la pelea ambos intercambiaban golpes de una forma bestial, genjo no se creía lo que veía!

¡Durante la pelea, los estigmas de todas empezaban a brillar un poco y las pandoras sentían una fuerte calidez en sus cuerpos!

¡Este calor….es de goku-sensei!- todas se tocaban el pecho muy sonrojadas mirando a goku

¡En la pelea!

¡Goku y hatchiyack se golpeaban a la vez en el rostro ambos escupían sangre pero el monstruo estaba algo peor!

¡Toma!- goku le arrojaba una patada para repetirlas mientras el susodicho las paraba con mucha dificultad, goku le lanzaba un rayo de energía en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder, el susodicho salía volando mientras disparaba esferas verdes mientras se movía por todos lados, goku lo seguía de la misma forma y destrozaba las energías con otras de color dolado produciendo fuertes explosiones

¡Ambos chocaban sus antebrazos de nuevo con muchas heridas, empezando a desaparecer ya parecer mientras se golpeaban entre si, y deteniendo ataques!

¡Goku arrojaba un puño el cual hatchiyack frenaba con su mano para arrojar un fuerte golpe al Saiyajin quien esquivaba , hatchiyack ponía su pose nuevamente

¡1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,QUINCE- goku quitaba este último y desviaba un monstruoso ataque muy difícilmente con sus manos al cielo el cual salía de la atmosfera y producía una monstruosa explosión

¡Hatchiyack salía volando y goku lo seguía repartiendo golpes produciendo ondas por todas direcciones!

¡Animo sensei!- todas miraban cubriéndose la extraordinaria pelea, todo el mundo estaba en shock

¡Los dos frenaban y cuando el monstruo rojo arrojaba un golpe goku lo esquivaba saltando sobre él y bajando a toda velocidad

¡Waaaaaaaaaaa!- hatchiyack se posicionaba de nuevo asustando a todos por el ataque de hace rato

¡Si esa energía toca la tierra…..la destruia!- la voz femenina quien solo se le veía la boca de mujer y kazuha decían aterradas asustando a todos quienes miraban la pantalla

¡Kameeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Hameeeeeeeeee!

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7- goku contaba mientras cargaba su técnica aun descendiendo

¡El monstruo mostraba furia mientras cargaba el ataque!

8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13,14

QUINCEEEEEEEEEEE!-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-goku y hatchiyack arrojaban sus ataques a la vez los cuales chocaban y estaban igualados

Los impactos producían vientos tan fuertes que todos se cubrían para evitar salir volando, el planeta empezaba a oscurecerse

¡Waaaaaaaaaaa!- hatchiyack gritaba de forma desesperada pero goku no se rendía y sonreía al final

¡Eres muy fuerte, hace mucho no peleaba asi, pero eres una amenaza para nuestro mundo y las personas que quiero….por eso no puedo permitir que sigas con vida!- goku de un inmenso grito pasaba al ssj2 y de un fuerte grito destruia el ataque del susodicho que solo observaba el ataque llegar y desintegrarlo …..a lo lejos se veía la imagen del doctor raichi desintegrándose igualmente y la neblina desaparecía del planeta y la técnica salía de la atmosfera para desaparecer en el infinito y estallar

¡Lo logro!- la voz femenina decia sonriendo y alegrándose

Todos al abrir los ojos observaban el planeta de nuevo a la normalidad y a goku en estado base mirando el cielo muy serio para descender al piso

¡Todos miraban preocupados a goku pero el susodicho volteaba para sonreírles!

¡se acabó!- goku decia con su sonrisa y todos empezaban a llorar pero la mas afectada eran satellizer y las demás conocidas de goku de goku que no pudieron contenerse y se arrojaban a goku para abrazarlo y empezar a llorar goku solo correspondía el abrazo

¡¿Se acabó!? ¡¿De verdad!?- Cassie decia con lágrimas para abrazar a goku igualmente

¡Increíble…ese es mi goku!- kazuha decia sonriendo mirando a goku muy sonrojada igual que las demás

¡Fin del capítulo 16


	17. Chapter 17

**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria sin mas a leer**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 17: ¡la verdad!**

Goku había derrotado al terrible monstruo hatchiyack y salvado a su mundo de la destrucción absoluta, en las academias se celebraba esta victoria por parte de todos pues los novas habían sido aniquilados

 **Estado de defensa**

 **El estado de emergencia ha sido cancelado**

 **Todas las pandoras con movimientos anormales se han detenido**

 **Siendo las 1736 horas**

 **El estado de defensa ha sido cancelado**

 **Todos las novas han sido derrotadas**

Los limiters y pandoras ayudaban a recoger algunos escombros y a auxiliar a los más heridos, goku se encontraba en la enfermería siendo tratado por elize

¡Hay me duele!- goku se quejaba mientras elize lo enmendaba

¡Quédate quieto goku-kun…asi no puedo verte…sigo curarte mejor! – elize decia sonrojada pues el Saiyajin estaba con todo su torso al descubierto

¡Afuera estaban las pandoras conocidas por goku a la espera!

¡Jamás pensé que la reina intocable estuviera aquí por un chico!- attia decia burlona

¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío!- satellizer con un puchero decia alegrando a Elizabeth

¡goku-kun también ayudo a satellizer….gracias sensei!- Elizabeth decia sonriendo en su mente

¡Kazuha llegaba con yumi y las demás!

¡Después de ver esto supongo que es hora de contarlo todo…..ya no se puede ocultar!- kazuha decia a todas

¡Sensei…!-chiffon iba a hablar pero elize salía

¡Es mejor discutirlo adentro! ¡Entren!- elize decia y todas asentían

¡Goku-kun es muy especial para ustedes, por eso les contaremos primero a ustedes!- kazuha decia y todas asentían serias

¡Todas entraban y miraban a goku con vendas en su cuerpo y cabeza y todas se pusieron sentimentales!

¡Goku-sensei…menos mal estas bien!- todas decían llorando mientras miraban al Saiyajin quien les sonreía

¡Gracias chicas por preocuparse por mí!- goku decia rascándose la nuca

¡¿Goku-sensei…..!?- todas decían nerviosas pero kazuha hablaba

¡Muy bien…les contaremos todo!- kazuha decia sonriendo yh todas se ponían serias, goku escuchaba algo serio

¡Para empezar…..yo no soy la heroína del 8 cruce nova…fue goku-kun!- kazuha decia dejando en shock a todas

¡Sin el…..yo estaría muerta….yo y todas aquí le debemos la vida a goku-kun por salvarnos!- kazuha decia llorando un poco y goku miraba serio para ponerse de pie

¡¿Entonces goku-sensei, es el héroe de 3 cruces novas!?- arnett decia asombrada y todas se asombraban pero se les veían las lágrimas porque goku no era conocido por tales hazañas

¡Si, el cayó del cielo y cuando estaba a punto de morir el me salvo y derroto al nova!- kazuha explicaba y las numbers asentían

¡¿Pero goku-sensei….es humano!?- chiffon preguntaba y goku hablaba

¡Ahora yo les contare todo de mi…toda mi vida incluso a ustedes chicas!- goku les decia sonriendo a kazuha y a todas

¡Goku-kun…! ¿No me digas que?- kazuha se asombraba

¡Si….cuando pelee contra ese tipo….recupere mis recuerdos todos!- goku sonreía levemente y todas pero sobre todo kazuha quedaba en shock

¡Hare algo mejor, quiero que todas se tomen de las manos y kazuha toque mi cabeza, y cierren los ojos!- goku decia y todos hacían lo que el pedía en ese momento goku mostraba sus recuerdos completamente, desde la despedida de sus padres y sus últimas palabras hacia él, hasta la batalla con buu y la autodestrucción de este llevándose todo

¡Al terminar todas estaban sin palabras ante lo que vieron, sus sentimientos salían a flotes con lágrimas y un rostro destrozado lleno de dolor hacia goku!

¡¿Goku…tú perdiste todo…lo que quisiste!?- kazuha solo lloraba evitar caer en el llanto igual que todos

¡goku-sensei!- todas miraban a goku llenas de lágrimas satellizer era la que estaba peor

¡si, ahora lo recuerdo todo!—goku decia con un rostro sonriente pero lleno de dolor

¡Goku-sensei, lo sentimos tanto, diste tanto por tu mundo y perderlo todo asi…!- todas abrazaban a goku satellizer solo lo miraba destrozada

¡gracias, sí., es doloroso, apenas lo recuerdo y es difícil…..pero…en este mundo pude conocerlas a todas y saben…..no me arrepiento, estoy tan feliz de haberlas conocidos, a kazuha por darme un hogar, y haber conocido a cada una, estoy muy agradecido por ello! Goku sonreía mientras todas al ver al Saiyajin se ruborizaban a mas no poder y llorando a un mas

¡Goku…..nosotras también!- todas agarraban al Saiyajin y lo abrazaban con más fuerza las demás que apenas lo conocían solo lloraban mirando la escena

¡Goku-kun no podemos llenar el vacio que dejo tu antiguo mundo pero….recuerda que somos tu familia!-kazuha decia sonriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y todas asentían

¡Gracias…..pero ustedes también son mi familia…..debo afrontar y superar mi pasado y vivir el futuro! Goku miraba el cielo y todas se inspiraban esta vez lloraban más duro recordando todo lo que goku hizo por cada una y saber que el Saiyajin era alguien único que gracias a él pudieron superar muchas cosas

¡Goku-sensei….te amamos, gracias por aparecer en nuestras horribles vidas y llenarlas de luz, nosotras seremos ahora las que te ayudemos a superar todo eso!- todas decían en voz baja y goku solo sonreía mientras las calmaba, kazuya escuchaba todo por la puerta muy contento

¡Gracias onii-sama…..por ser parte de nosotros!- kazuya decia llorando un poco

¡Mientras tanto!

¡Genjo! ¡Explícanos ¿quién es el!?- los de chevalier preguntaban al científico que salía

¡El que cambiara este mundo….yo antes pensé que no teníamos esperanzas pero él es la nuestra! ¡Solo les diré eso!- genjo salía y dejaba a todos dudosos por sus palabras

¡Ahora que lo vi con mis propios ojos…nuestro mundo puede caer ante seres peores, goku ahora este mundo está en tus manos!- genjo decia con una sonrisa y pensando en kazuha, kazuya y en otras 5 figuras y sobre ellas estaba goku

¡Al terminar el día satellizer estaba en la azotea mirando el horizonte!

¡Si algo te hubiera pasado…..no sé qué hubiera hecho!- satellizer recordaba como goku era golpeado por la energía

¡¿Satellizer!?- Cassie aparecía junto a la rubia

¡¿Cassie lockheart!?- la rubia volteaba a ver a la peli verde

¡Me recuerdas!- la chica decia sonriendo

¡No podría olvidar la pelea que tuvimos hace tiempo!- la rubia miraba a la chica

¡Veo que cambiaste…gracias a goku-san!- la chica decia y satellizer se sonrojaba

¡Si…..el me cambio, me enseño mucho de lo que estaba ciega, ahora quiero ser alguien valiosa para el!- la rubia miraba al cielo

¡También escuche de goku-san quien es el!- la peli verde decia y la rubia se asombraba

¡El me salvo sin conocerme y aunque es poco el tiempo fue suficiente para cautivarme…cuando lo vi pelear contra ese monstruo y los novas tan valiente me mostro que debo dejar de ser una cobarde y confiar más en mí, me convertiré en alguien que él y todos se enorgullezcan! ¡Satellizer tu lucha contra mí no ha terminado!- Cassie decia y satellizer sonreía

¡No solo conmigo…tendrás muchas contrincantes!-satellizer salía del sitio y la chica sonreía mirándola hiéndase

¡Al finalizar el día!

¡Goku llegaba a un sitio y decia en su mente!

¡¿Estas hay Kaio-sama…..!?

¡Si, aquí estoy!- una bella chica de cabello azul rizado con ropa de Kaio-sama y un par de hermosas alas de Ángel aparecía al lado de goku

¡Goku se asombraba!

¡Eres un Saiyajin, lo veo por tu colita!- la kaiosama decia muy contenta mirando la cola de goku

¡¿Nos conoces!?- goku preguntaba

¡Solo en leyendas, nada más!- la chica respondía ¡pero eres diferente…..tienes una pureza hermosa, tu corazón es hermoso!

¡Jejejje!- goku se reía algo nervioso

¡Te contare goku, yo siempre te he observado!- la chica decia y goku se asombraba

¡cuando caíste en este mundo, el supremo de tu universo me contacto para que te ayudara cuando tuvieras problemas…..pero nunca hubo la necesidad!- la Kaio-sama decia y goku recordaba al anciano

¡¿El supremo Kaio-sama!?- goku decia asombrado

¡El me conto cosas breves de ti y yo al verlas se fascine por tales hazañas de un héroe!- la Kaio-sama decia y goku escuchaba aunque algo avergonzado porque no estaba acostumbrado a que lo adularan

¡ya veo gracias!- goku decia sonriendo

¡Espera…..me dijiste que eras la única deidad! ¿Cierto?- goku preguntaba y la chica ponía un rostro devastado

¡hace mucho este universo era próspero y hermoso, los dioses éramos muy buenos amigos , pero una vez, un ser maligno apareció y arraso con muchas vidas … por lo tanto todos los dioses tuvimos que hacerle frente…pero…pero!- la chica empezaba a llorar y goku la consolaba acariciando su cabeza

¡Entiendo!- goku decia muy dolido

¡la Kaioshin pudo sellar con éxito a tal demonio con mi ayuda, pero eso….le costó la vida a ella y a la hakaishin pues ella era muy inexperta y muy débil y yo quede como la única deidad que podía cuidar este universo!- la diosa decia muy dolida

¡Eres increíble, un trabajo tan duro tu sola!- goku decia con admiración

¡Gracias, pero no he podido hacer un buen trabajo, debido a eso seres como estos novas han entrado a este mundo y no sé qué hacer, cuando ese monstruo hatchiyack apareció pensé que ra nuestro final de verdad….gracias por derrotarlo!- la diosa decia muy triste y goku le sonreía

¡no te preocupes….si algo como ese monstruo hachi o lo que sea, asi como esos novas vuelven a aparecer, yo protegeré este mundo y no solo yo, todos lo cuidaremos entre todos!- goku decia con una sonrisa y la kaiosama al mirarlo empezaba a llorar de felicidad

¡¿De verdad!?- la diosa decia como una niña feliz y goku asentía

¡Sniff, Sniff, gracias, Sniff, Sniff! – la diosa se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por su rostro

¡Pero no llores, sé qué haces un buen trabajo!- goku le decia y ella se sonrojaba un poco

¡Gracias….son goku-san!- la diosa sonreía

¡Estaré observando este mundo más tranquila, si me necesitas hay estaré sabes me siento tan emocionada de haber conocido al Super Saiyajin…fue increíble ver a la leyenda en persona! La diosa se elevaba y sonreía

¡Goku-san…..ahora debes superar tu pasado, y formar un nuevo futuro, en este mundo hay muchas personas que te quieren y ahora debes pelear por ellas igualmente!- la diosa desaparecía y goku sonreía pensando en todas

¡Lo se kaiosama, Ahora debo ser más fuerte….y todos igual, debemos proteger nuestro mundo…..debo proteger mi nuevo mundo y mi nueva familia!- goku decia muy serio mirando el cielo y pensando en todos para sonreír

¡Goku observaba a la academia de lejos para sonreír!

¡en la noche goku regresaba y kazuha lo recibía!

¡Goku-kun! ¿Dónde estabas?- kazuha preguntaba y goku le contestaba pero para kazuha no era raro ya

¡Entiendo, esa pobre chica también tuvo una vida difícil!- kazuha decia sonriendo

¡Goku…..ahora que el mundo sabe de tu existencia, debes ser precavido!- kazuha decia algo seria y goku asentía

¡No te preocupes kazuha-chan…..no importe lo que pase, yo seguiré siendo el maestro de genétics y tu hermano, mientras pueda proteger este mundo y a las personas que quiero…lo demás no me importa!- goku decia sonriendo sonrojando a kazuha

¡Goku-kun….!- kazuha decia cautivada

¡Hagámonos más fuertes kazuha-chan…..pandoras y limiters, protejamos este mundo juntos!- goku decia motivado y kazuha sonreía

¡Kazuha se acercaba a goku y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios dejando algo sorprendido a goku!

¡Hagámonos más fuertes! – la chica salía y dejaba a goku tocándose los labios sintiéndose extraño pero muy contento

¡Tras un par de días chevalier daba la orden de vigilar a goku pues les parecía extraño pero no querían causar alborotos innecesarios!

¡Esos de chevalier no aprender!- yumi decia seria hablando con Margaret

¡Por ahora…..solo disfrutemos de la paz gracias a goku!

En una noche se hacía una gran fiesta en honor a la historia y a goku

¡Estas ropas son muy incomodas!- goku se halaba el cuello de su camisa y kazuha lo golpeaba

¡Debes estar muy bien presentable!- la pandora de forma cómica le decia a goku quien estaba azul del miedo, kazuya igual ambos venían muy elegantes!

¡goku-sensei!- satellizer algo tímida se acercaba a goku quien al verlo se sonrojaba pues la ropa era como su dogi, ajustándose a su figura

¡Hola Stela-chan!- goku la miraba y ponía un rostro pensativo

¡Estás muy linda!-goku recordaba a yamcha y este siempre adulaba a las mujeres aunque solo entendía que era para hacerlas sentir contentas

¡Gra…..gracias, tu también….. estas muy guapo!- la pandora muy sonrojada decia

¡Ah, ustedes también lucen bien!- satellizer les decia a los dos quienes agradecían

¡Sensei….. Wow estas muy guapo!- todas las novias de goku se acercaban y sonrojadas adulaban a goku asombradas quien se apenaba

¡Es verdad de arimasu…..te ves increíble!- rana adulada

¡Si…estas muy guapo!- Ingrid decia con su actitud tsundere

¡estas para comerte entero!- miyabi decia con doble sentido recostándose en goku haciendo que todas se enojaran pero antes que empezara algo

¡Cof, cof!- kazuha tocia fingida y todas se asustaban

¡Ustedes también kazuha-sama…aoi kazuya!- todas decían nerviosas y kazuha sonreía de victoria kazuya solo agradecía nervioso

¡Goku sensei, debo admitir que esta increíble!- creo le decia a attia quien solo se sonrojaba

¡Eso creo!- contestaba la chica

¡¿Es broma!? ¡Parece un modelo famoso!- creo decia mirando asombrada a goku y attia se sonrojaba mas

¡es goku-sensei…nuestro salvador!- todas se acercaban a goku asombradas y sonrojadas tomándole fotos o simplemente contemplando su imagen como una estrella

¡goku-sensei se ve tan genial, parece un modelo, que increíble!- todas decían asombradas, ruborizadas y sacando fotos haciendo que goku se pusiera nervioso

¡Bueno ya dejen esta tontería!- kazuha decia molesta y todas se asustaba hasta goku

¡Haaa, yumi, elize algo me dice que tendremos más miembros al pacto!- kazuha decia cómicamente

Fin del capítulo 18


	18. Chapter 18

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro cpaitulo mas de la teoria para senran kagura me demorare un poco en subirlo pues estoy ocupado en algo de mis estudios y de verdad estoy muy ocupado a freezing lo podre traer pero para la otra no por unos dias pues ando ocupadisimo y a ella le dedico mas tiempo de verdad disculpenme pero la intentare taer lo mas rpaido posible, tambien les dire que goku en esta teoria no la va tener facil, tampoco va a hacer el que solucione las cosas por si solo de manera tan sencilla ,es mas las pandoras tendran que apoyar a goku con todo su sudor y sangre para ayudarlo a protegerlas pues yo quiero que ellas tambien carguen con el peso que carga el saiyajin claro sin exagerar el poder obvio espero les guste la idea sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 18: rompiendo las cadenas parte 1**

Genjo estaba sentado en una mesa cuando iba a ponerse a pie un colega entraba

¡Genjo! ¿Tienes un minuto?- el hombre saludaba con tranquilidad y genjo lo miraba serio

¡Habla rápido!¡estoy ocupado!- genjo decia dejando algo serio al hombre

¡Es sobre el sujeto que derroto a los novas…! ¿Es tu nieto verdad?- genjo quedaba en shock haciendo un rostro disimulado de nervios

¡Veo que los rumores corren rápido!- genjo se levantaba muy serio y el chico lo observaba

¡No sabía que tanto tu nieta como tus nietos tuvieran semejantes poderes!- el hombre decia con una sonrisa que claramente genjo entendía

¡Él ha entrenado con mi nieta y ha obtenido cierto nivel!- genjo decia con sudor cayendo de su rostro ¡ _ **no puedo dejar que estos se enteren completamente de quien es goku y lo que ha hecho**_!

¡¿Crees que me engañaras con eso!?- el hombre decia muy serio y genjo lo miraba molesto

¡¿Y que fue ese extraño brillo que lo cubrió!? ¡Además…su forma de pelear y además de eso…!

¡Solo te diré que kazuha y él tiene la misma fuerza nada más!- genjo salía muy serio del lugar pero era detenido

¡Dentro de una semana tendremos una reunión de este tema…..esa criatura que apareció también es noticia….aun no podemos creer que destruyo dos novas de un grito…además tu nieto derroto a 8 novas!-¡8! ¡Espero no nos ocultes nada serio genjo aoi!- el hombre decia

¡¿Qué harían de todas formas!?- el hombre se marchaba diciéndose esas palabras en su mente

¡Además sobre ese monstruo!….si los novas nos atacaron ¿porque otras criaturas no? ¿O acaso crees que nosotros somos los únicos en el universo?-genjo decia con un rostro frio dejando asombrando al susodicho

¡Tú dijiste que los novas provienen de otra dimensión!- el hombre decia con algo de miedo

¡Te lo repito de nuevo! ¿Acaso crees que somos los únicos seres en el amplio universo?- genjo se retiraba dejando la incógnita al hombre que se quedaba pensativo

¡Goku! ¿Ese era tu verdadero poder?- genjo se decia pensando en goku como ssj, ¡el brillo es igual al de tus células…..las células que salvaron al mundo!-

 **¡Mientras tanto en genétics!**

¡Todas se encontraban con goku reunidas mientras el Saiyajin miraba la mesa con comida frente a él y se le dibujaban estrellas!

¡Que rico se ve todo, quiero probar!- goku salía corriendo dejando a todas sonriendo nerviosas

¡Esto esta delicioso!- goku comía mientras todas lo observaban

¡También quiero comer!- kazuya salía con goku mientras su hermana los observaba y se decia "mis tontos hermanos"

¡Rana también salía a la acción!

¡Increíble, goku-sensei no cambia, aunque ya sabemos porque come tanto!- Elizabeth decia ganando un asentimiento de todas

¡Por cierto satellizer veo que estas más cambiada!- arnett decia burlona mientras la pandora volteaba el rostro

¡Tenemos el mejor vino con nosotras! ¿Quieres unirte?- Elizabeth invitaba a la rubia quien con un rostro nervioso se quedaba pensando

¡¿También desean acompañarnos maestras!?- las maestras escuchaban y asentían para sentarse

¡En una mesa encontramos a todas reunidas en una mesa para empezar a beber pero satellizer quedaba ebria con el primer sorbo!

¡Veo que aun eres muy inmadura!- Elizabeth le decia a satellizer quien se enojaba

¡Pues bebe también…anciana!- satellizer decia medio ebria a Elizabeth sacando una gota de nervios

¡Pues juguemos!- la mujer elegante decia sonriendo maliciosa

¡Esto se puso bueno!-yumi y las maestras dejaban sus copas igual que las demás para observar

¿Entonces la que gane podrá tener a goku un día entero que tal?- yumi decia y todas sacaban un brillo en los ojos

¡HECHO!- todas se dijeron a la vez y comenzaban a ver botellas tras botellas

¡Una batalla!- un chico decia sonriendo y todos se acercaban

¡¿Una batalla!?- goku se acercaba y veía a las dos sentadas pero totalmente rojas y ebrias!

¡Pero….! ¿Eso es una batalla?- goku preguntaba de forma inocente mirando a las dos rubias

¡Goku-sensei, ellas están compitiendo en beber!- miyabi se acercaba de cierto lugar y le decia a goku quien miraba de forma atenta

¡Pero están rojas! ¿Eso es normal?- goku preguntaba aun de forma inocente

¡Muy normal sensei!- miyabi respondía mirando a un a las dos

¡Las dos continuaban hasta que al llegar a su límite empezaron a verse molestas!

¡Nunca….cambias…..igual de terca!- Elizabeth le decia con voz ebria a la rubia

¡¿Y tú qué?... ¡siempre…presumiendo!- satellizer decia para caer en la mesa completamente borracha inconsciente

¿¡Están bien!?- goku se acercaba nervioso a la mesa

¡goku-sensei…..no es justo que sufrieras tanto…ven aquí!- Elizabeth borracha tomaba a goku abrazándolo y poniendo su cabeza en sus pechos sacando una vena en la sien a todas

¡Elizabeth basta!-chiffon le decia apartándola muy celosa y Elizabeth se levantaba molesta mirando a la de cabello marón

¡No me detengas…monstruo sonriente Jajajaja!- Elizabeth ebria empezaba a discutir y se empezaba el bardo

¡Si tú lo haces también yo!- chiffon decia con un puchero

¡También yo!- arnett decia celosa y empezaban una pelea haciendo que las maestras tengan que calmarlas goku miraba con un rostro azul la escena

¡Onii-sama, deberías llevar a satellizer-sempai a su cuarto!- kazuya le decia a goku quien miraba a la rubia dormida

¡Tienes razón!- goku decia mirando a la chica

Goku tomaba a satellizer en su espalda y la cargaba hasta un cuarto donde suponía era de ella pues satellizer lo indicaba borracha

¡¿Es aquí!?- goku decia mirando el numero

¡Sí! ¡Entremos!- satellizer completamente borracha abrazaba a goku haciendo que este no pudiera ver nada

¡Goku entraba y recostaba a la rubia en la cama para intentar zafarse!

¡¿Con que esto es estar ebrio!?- goku miraba de forma inocente a la pandora

¡Goku-sensei….espera!- la pandora tomaba de la mano a goku

¡Quítame las medias!- la rubia decia muy borracha

¡Pero…..los hombres no deben hacer eso!- goku le decia de forma inocente y la rubia se sonrojaba

¡eres muy inocente goku-sensei….eso es muy lindo…no me importa que tú me veas!- la pandora decia con una sonrisa muy roja, aunque estaba ebria a veces los ebrios en vez de decir tonterías dicen sus verdaderos sentimientos o pensamientos sin pena

¡Bueno si tú quieres!- goku le quitaba las medias de forma normal y la pandora se daba la vuelta

¡Ahora bájame el cierre!- la pandora decia sonriendo de nuevo, goku por una extraña razón sentía algo en su pecho

¡¿Qué será este sentimiento!?- goku lo decia extrañado de forma ingenua

¡Goku bajaba su cierre y la pandora quedaba casi destapada!

¡No debería mirar mejor me voy!- goku decia para irse pero la rubia decia algo en voz alta

¡gracias por salvarme, sensei….prometo que seré…una mejor chica por ti!- la rubia decia para quedar completamente dormida goku la miraba y recordaba cuando la salvo del demonio artificial

¡Gracias a ti…Stela-chan…hiciste un buen trabajo!- goku decia mirándola para salir del sitio con una sonrisa

¡Cuando goku regresaba a la fiesta se encontraba con todas ebrias peleándose entre sí!

¡Chicos! ¿Qué te paso?- goku miraba a kazuya y a Arthur asi como los demás limiters quienes señalaban a las mujeres completamente ebrias peleándose

¿Todavía se están peleando?-goku le preguntaba a kazuya serio y sudando

¡Si hermano! ¡No han parado ni un minuto, Arthur y los demás intentaron ayudarme pero solo nos ganamos esto!- kazuya decia mostrando cicatrices de forma cómica igual que los demás

¡Habrá que pararlas o si no pueden hacer algo grave!- goku decia con una gota de sudor y todos asentían

 **¡al siguiente día!**

 **¡** Satellizer se encontraba profundamente dormida pero tenía una extraña pesadilla

¡La chica estaba amarrada para estar a punto de ser tocada por un extraño joven rubia que la miraba sádicamente!

¡

En Nunca podrás escapar de mi satella….eres mía….de nadie más-el joven decia mientras tocaba a la rubia la cual solo lloraba y lloraba mientras miraba el piso completamente sola

¡Por favor….que alguien me salve!- la chica con una mirada muerta completamente entre lágrimas recordando a su madre

¡Para ese momento la chica despertaba completamente en shock sudando para suspirar de alivio

¡Ya no volveré a hacer lo que me digas!,¡como odio esto!- la rubia se sentaba en su cama sudando a mares

¡La mujer se despertaba para tomar un vaso de leche pero al mirarse al espejo notaba que estaba vestida y con el maquillaje!

¿¡Yo…..me….dormí asi!?-la chica se miraba avergonzada para recordar lo que la chica le pedía al hombre que la llevo

¡¿REALMENTE LE PEDI A GOKU-SENSEI QUE ME HCIERA ESO!?- la chica completamente roja se tomaba la cara

¡Pero…goku-sensei es muy inocente…..es imposible que el hiciera algo! La pandora suspiraba para después poner un puchero lindo…Supongo que no soy de su tipo!- la pandora se sentaba en la cama para pensar en goku y sonreír

¡Si…..él es diferente a todos los hombres!- la pandora se decia para sonrojarse y recordar a goku como la salvaba en cada momento

¡La próxima vez seré yo quien te salve sensei…..me hare más fuerte!- la chica se decia empuñando su mano

En ese momento la rubia se sentaba frente a su pc para mirar los mensajes

¡¿Un email…..de mi hermana!?- la rubia se asombraba y recordaba a su hermana

¡ _ **¿Somos te va Stela?! Hace tiempo que no hablamos ¿Cómo es tu vida en genétics? Me siento orgullosa por saber que luchas por la humanidad, escuche lo que pasó en la academia donde estas ¡espero que estés bien! ¡Me impresionan que hayan derrotado a los novas!- acabo de abrir un hotel en valí y me gustaría que vinieras…..puedes traer a tus amigos, me fascinaría conocerlos, he oído que la Golden week será la próxima semana que vienes, avísame y reservo un tickete ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos….espero que la respuesta sea positiva!**_

Al terminar el mensaje la pandora agachaba la cabeza muy triste

¡¿Amigos…!? ¡Yo no….!

¡La pandora recordaba de golpe a goku y se golpeaba en el rostro!

¡No puedo creer que fuera a decir eso…cuando lo tengo a él!- la chica recordaba a goku con una sonrisa

¡Pero…..él tiene a kazuha-sama, a su hermano…..el tiene a donde ir!- la rubia de inmediato se entristecía para levantarse

¡Mejor me voy a la piscina!

En la piscina

¡Rana estaba saltando por un trampolín para hacer una pirueta mientras que goku estaba sentado a un lado de ella en posición de loto!

¡Goku-san de arimasu! ¿Qué haces?- rana salía del agua para mirarlo

¡ah, rana-chan estoy meditando!- goku decia con una sonrisa

¡¿Meditar!? ¡Ohhhhhhhh eso se oye genial!- la pandora decia muy emocionada para sentarse a su lado

¡Si el agua es perfecta para meditar pues ella transmite una tranquilidad excepcional aun si esta se encuentra en movimiento!- goku decia mirando como el agua regresaba a la normalidad cuando rana salía de ella

¡Eres muy sabio goku-san de arimasu!- rana decia a goku quien reía

¡Para nada, solo se cosas que me enseñaron!- goku decia recordando a todos sus antiguos maestros

¡Satellizer llegaba en traje de baño pero al mirarlos a ambos se escondía!

¿´porque me escondo?- satellizer decia de forma cómica

¡Goku-san…..! ¿Qué harás en esta semana de descanso de arimasu?- rana decia y goku recordaba que esta semana se les da a todos para descansar

¡Voy a seguir entrenado!- goku decia muy tranquilo

¡Pero…si eres muy fuerte de arimasu!- rana decia con duda

¡no rana, incluso yo sigo siendo débil, no puedo permitirme dejar de entrenar….por qué si no me volvería una deshonra para aquellos que confían en mí!- goku decia con una sonrisa sonrojando a rana y a satellizer

¡ _ **además….ese monstruo no era con el que pelee hace un año…el de esa vez era mucho, mucho más fuerte**_!- goku se decia recordaba el enorme brazo

¡Además…no sabemos cuándo aparezca un sujeto que de verdad nos ponga en aprietos! – goku decia con una sonrisa determinada

¡Eres asombroso sensei de arimasu!- rana decia cautivada y satellizer quien se escondía sonreía

¡Entonces me imagino que nos seguiremos viendo! ¡Yo me quedo aquí de arimasu!- rana decia sonriente y satellizer sacaba un puchero

¡¿y eso porque!?- goku preguntaba

¡al parecer van a examinar mi estigma ya que nací con uno diferente, lo llaman tipo MARIA! – rana decia con una sonrisa

¡Ya veo….rana tiene algo similar a kazuya y a kazuha….además de ellas…..!- goku recordaba a 5 mujeres pero una era chiffon

¡Oye rana! ¿Tú tienes la vacuna!?- goku preguntaba a rana quien negaba

¡Por eso debo quedarme de arimasu!- rana decia y goku asentía

¡esa vacuna es asombrosa…ha protegido a las pandoras de la corrosión y los efectos de los estigmas…..no cabe duda que tu abuelo es un genio!- rana decia feliz y goku sonreía

¡Si es verdad!- goku decia recordando a genjo y a bulma ¡ _ **es igual a bulma**_! Pensaba goku

¡Me enseñaron que fue mediante unas células S que el doctor genjo creo la vacuna! ¡Quien sea que las haya brindado…es un héroe del mundo!- rana decia mirando el cielo y goku sonreía

¡Yo creo….que el solo quería que ustedes no sufrieran más!- goku decia sonriendo y rana se alegraba

¡Ojala algún día nos presenten a ese salvador!- rana decia sonriendo y satellizer escuchaba goku solo reía nervioso

¡Ahora que lo pienso…cuando goku-kun se transformó, mis estigmas liberaron un calor…muy placentero!-satellizer al escuchar la conversación se tocaba el pecho muy sonrojada expresando tales palabras

¡la pandora al mirar a goku y a rana se retiraba pero goku volteaba el rostro para mirar el lugar extrañado!

¡Después de un rato vemos a la pandora comer sola pero goku se acercaba!

¡Solo pierdo mi tiempo…goku-sensei no tiene que perder su tiempo conmigo!- la rubia se decia muy triste

¡Hola Stela-chan!- goku sonriente llegaba a donde la pandora quien sonreía algo triste

¡Sabes, quería preguntarte por qué te fuiste de la piscina!- goku decia de forma curiosa y la rubia se sonrojaba

¿Lo sabias?- la rubia decia muy sonrojada

¡Jejejje si, sentí tu ki cuando estabas detrás pero no te llame porque pensé que estabas ocupada!- goku decia de forma inocente y satellizer estaba muy roja

¡Ya…ya veo!- la rubia decia muy nerviosa

¡Goku-sensei….gracias por llevarme cuando esta ebria!- la rubia decia muy apenada

¡Descuida!- goku le sonreía y la pandora se sonrojaba mas

¡Goku-sensei….!

¡Jejejje solo llámame goku!- el Saiyajin le decia haciendo que se ruborizara mas

¡Pero eso…!- satellizer decia nerviosa

¡Descuida, solo díganme asi, no me gusta mucho esos honoríficos tan formales!- goku decia sonriente

¡De acuerdo…goku!- la pandora decia muy sonrojada

¡por cierto Stela…..!¿ a dónde vas a ir en esta semana!- goku preguntaba curioso y la pandora se asombraba

¡Mi…hermana me invito a un hotel!- la pandora decia muy nerviosa

¡¿Tu hermana!? ¡Que genial me alegro pro ti!- goku decia muy sonriente y la pandora se alegraba

¡Si…..mi hermana es asombrosa!- satellizer decia muy apenada

¡¿Un hotel!? ¡Debe ser divertido estar en uno!- goku decia mientras comía y la rubia miraba

¡Si quieres puedes ir al nuestro!- satellizer decia dejando a goku mirándola

¡goku-kun….yo quisiera….Ehh….saber…..! ¡ _ **no puedo**_!- la rubia no era capaz de hablar pero de un fuerte golpe en su pecho decia

¡Goku…quiero invitarte a un hotel en valí! ¿Quieres ir?- satellizer decia de forma adorable haciendo que goku se quedara asombrado

¡¿Me invitas a tu hotel Stela!?- goku preguntaba y la rubia determinada respondía con un si

¡Quiero llevarte como agradecimiento por salvarme…..y mi hermana me dijo que quería conocer a mis amigos pero yo no tengo a nadie más que a ti!- la rubia agachaba la cabeza y goku quedaba en shock muy serio…el Saiyajin después de unos segundos sonreía

¡ya veo Stela-chan…te agradezco mucho, y si me estas invitando, quiero corresponder a mi amiga, me encantaría ir!- goku con una sonrisa le decia a la rubia la cual sonreía a mas no poder

¡Gracias goku-kun, no te arrepentirás!- la pandora decia muy feliz y goku sonreía

¡No gracias a ti por invitarme!- goku decia sonriendo

¡Después de la comida satellizer le exponía a kazuha el tema para que no pensara mal de goku!

¡Eso es muy extraño de ti satellizer!- kazuha decia seria y la rubia estaba nerviosa

¡Kazuha…sama, no quiero parecer aprovechada, quiero agradecerle a goku…..sensei por salvarnos!- la rubia decia de una forma que kazuha solo quedaba algo asombrada pero aun seria

¡no lo haga por mí, por favor, goku…ha sido el único que me ha abierto su corazón y yo solo…quiero demostrarle mi cariño a él!- la rubia soltaba algunas lágrimas y kazuha aun seria se asombraba al ver a la reina intocable llorar

¡Veo que has cambiado satellizer L briget!- Kazuha suspiraba y la rubia la miraba aun triste

¡Tienes razón…goku es asombroso…y está bien te doy permiso!- la mujer algo seria le decia a la rubia quien se alegraba

¡Pero, si estas utilizando a mi goku para algo extraño no te lo perdonare!- la mujer decia fría y la rubia se asustaba

¡Jamás utilizaría de goku-kun….jamás!- la rubia decia algo molesta y la mujer se asombraba para sonreír

¡pasaste la prueba…veo sinceridad en ti!- adelante de todas formas los tres íbamos a quedarnos aquí y creo que a goku le conviene conocer más cosas ahora que recupero sus recuerdos y desde que llego solo ha estado entrenado o entrenándonos…..se lo merece!- kazuha decia sonriendo y la rubia igual

¡La mujer agradecía y salía muy feliz!

¡Goku…..gracias, parece que esa chica también se enamoró!- la chica sonreía muy ruborizada

Fin del capítulo 17


	19. Chapter 19

**buenas a todos les traigo otro capitulo mas de freezzing parece que me desocupare rapido con lo mas serio, gracias a unos colegas por lo que el proximo capitulo de senran kagura lo tarere un pco mas pronto pero bueno tambien en esta teoria humillare mas a louis, lo hare arrastrarse como el gusano miserable que es XD y en al de dxd a issei la que les espera el próximo sera el fin de este arco sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 19: rompiendo las cadenas parte 2**

¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Te vas a Bali!? ¡¿No te quedaras de arimasu!?- rana estaba en frente de goku muy triste por ver a su amado Saiyajin irse y dejarla sola

¡Lo siento rana-chan es que Stela-chan me invito y no puedo negarme!- goku decia rascándose la nuca mientras la pandora lo miraba con un puchero y satellizer sonreía con una sonrisa victoriosa

¡Sabes que si te aburres estaré esperándote aquí de arimasu!- rana decia esta vez con un puchero mirando a satellizer la cual se enojaba ¡¿aburrirse!?- se decia enojada de forma cómica la rubia

¡Gracias por comprender rana-chan te comprare algo bonito de haya!- goku decia con una sonrisa

¡Espero que sea algo bonito!- la chica se decia algo desanimada

¡o…...espero me pagues de otra forma de arimasu!- rana decia con una actitud coqueta que notaria satellizer

¡¿Pagarte!?- goku decia de forma inocente y satellizer se enojaba más para mirar con rivalidad a las dos

 _ **¡Esta campesina!- pensaba la rubia**_

 _ **¡Ni creas que has ganado inglesa**_!- decia rana en su mente

En un avión en Bali

¡Ohhhhhhhh! ¡Que avión tan bonito!- goku decia mirando de forma feliz todo el lujoso avión por dentro

¡¿Un viaje de 5 horas!? ¡Es muy largo!- goku decia de forma inocente apoyándose en la silla

¡Perdón por hacerte venir en avión goku!- satellizer se disculpaba con el Saiyajin

¡Descuida, fue muy amable que tu hermana nos pagara el avión! ¡Además a mí me resulta divertido viajar asi a veces!- goku decia mirando el avión como un niño y la pandora solo sonreía

¡Mira todo se ve muy chiquito!- goku se acercaba a la ventana donde estaba sentada satellizer y pegaba su rostro a ella mirando todas las ciudades desde esta, el Saiyajin se acercaba tanto a la pandora que esta se ruborizaba mirando a este

 _ **¡Es como un niño, es tan adorable**_!- la pandora decia mirando a goku sin desagradarle para nada que estuviera cerca de ella

¡¿Por cierto goku porque tuviste que pedirle permiso a rana!?- satellizer decia esta vez con un puchero de forma cómica

¡Bueno, no podía dejarla sin saber dónde estoy pues le dije que estaría en la academia!- goku decia algo nervioso pues pensó que la rubia estaba molesta

¡Eres muy amable!- la rubia giraba la cabeza de forma cómica

¡Pero…sabes me alegra se te hayan vuelto amigas!- goku decia con una sonrisa y satellizer tragaba saliva

¡No soy su amiga! ¡Después de todo no hemos tenido mucha interacción entre nosotras! La rubia decia algo decaída

¡Eso no es excusa para que no sea tu amiga, un amigo puede venir de quien incluso era antes tu enemigo!- goku decia con una sonrisa haciendo asombrar a la rubia pues ella vio sus recuerdos y la mayoría de sus antiguos amigos fueron antes rivales o seres que querían asesinar a goku

¡Eres asombroso goku!- satellizer sonreía poniendo a goku algo dudoso

¡Me alegra haberte conocido….y que seamos amigos!- la rubia decia tomando de la mejilla a goku y este al sentirla sentía algo que nunca sintió

¡Si por supuesto que somos amigos!- goku decia aun sonriendo pero nuevamente algo le llamaba la atención y pegaba su rostro en la ventana

¡¿Qué es este sentimiento!?- la rubia cada vez que miraba a goku se tocaba el pecho y se sonrojaba ¡además estar tan cerca de goku es como si mis estigmas….liberaran una hermosa calidez!- la pandora seguía en sus pensamientos

¡Los dos llegaban a valí donde goku solo miraba el hermoso cielo y las hermosas plantas que daban un ambiente tropical muy hermoso!

¡Qué hermoso, el cielo, las plantas, está muy bonito me recuerda a la montaña paoz!- goku miraba por todos lados mientras la rubia lo miraba con una sonrisa muy linda

 _ **¡Me alegro que lo disfrute!**_ \- la chica sonreía mirando al Saiyajin _ **….. ¡Gracias a ti es que este mundo aún sigue vivo!-**_ la pandora decia mirando a goku muy feliz

¡Disculpe¡ ¿es usted lady satellizer el bridget?- un hombre elegante aparecía frente a ambos quienes observaban

¡Estoy aquí de parte de violet-sama para llevarlos!- el hombre decia inclinándose frente a los dos

¡Valla, que vehículo más largo….me recuerda a los que usaba bulma!- goku miraba la limosina asombrado

¡Ven goku entra!- la pandora le decia a goku quien miraba a la rubia sentada, el Saiyajin tomaba las maletas con una mano como si fueran mochilas vacias asombrando al chico

¡Espere por favor…..yo me encargare de sus maletas!- el chico decia a goku quien asentía y las bajaba

¡Que fuerza!- se decia el chico asombrado

 **Mientras tanto ¡En otro lado!**

¡Veo que las cosas van bien!- una voz decia mirando a la kaiosama quien asentía

¡Si mi lord daishinkan, le estaré eternamente agradecida por permitirme continuar cuidando este universo ¡ - la mujer inclinada respetuosamente decia mirando un monitor

¡Zeno-sama no deseo borrar el universo pues ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo antes de lo ocurrido y él no quería pagarles de tal forma!- ¡fue una lástima que la hakaishin no pudiera derrotar a esos individuos pero hicieron un buen trabajo sellándolos!- una voz muy amable decia por el monitor

¡No merezco tales palabras!- la mujer decia nuevamente arrodillada

¡Por cierto creo que es hora que ocupes el puesto de Kaioshin y asignar al siguiente hakaishin!- el hombre decia asombrando a la mujer

¡Pero mi lord aun no me siento capacitada, además aun no encuentro a nadie digno para el título de hakaishin!- la mujer decia inclinándose de nuevo

¡Entiendo, no te apurare, pero cuando te sientas lista por favor dime! ¡Hasta entonces continua cuidando este universo!- el hombre decia para despedirse y el holograma desaparecer

¡Gracias mi señor, no lo decepcionare….no dejare esta oportunidad que me dio!- la mujer decia entre lágrimas recordando a sus camaradas

¡Gracias a son goku-san es que ahora me siento más tranquila, quiero seguir observando un poco más del y como manejara el tema de esos novas, algo me dice que la presencia de esos seres….es bastante problemática!- la mujer decia seria nuevamente en su posición de vigilante galáctica

¿Me pregunto si goku sería un buen hakaishin?, ¡si no me equivoco él puede transformarse en Super Saiyajin…jamás pensé conocer a una de las dos leyendas de los libros históricos…..pero por su corazón puro no lo creo…algo me dice que él sería un mejor Kaioshin, bueno eso lo veré con el tiempo!- la mujer se sentaba en una silla y observaba la galaxia

¡Pero….algo siento en el pecho que no me deja tranquila!- la mujer decia muy pensativa

 **¡En genétics!**

¡¿Onii-sama se fue con la veterana satellizer!?- kazuya preguntaba a kazuha quien asentía

¡Quizo invitarlo y pues lo permití, se nota que quería agradecerle debidamente!- kazuha decia suspirando

¡¿Y está segura!? ¡Puede que ella termine enamorándose!- kazuya le decia serio y la mujer recordaba su pacto con las numbers sonrojándose (ya saben cuál)

¡Jajajajaajaj lo dudo ella es conocida por odiar a los hombres…..!

¡No mientas Nee-san estas asustada, además todos ya sabemos que ella ha cambiado mucho!- kazuya le decia de forma seria y kazuha se asustaba y agachaba la cabeza

¡Kazuya, tu y yo hemos vivos con goku por años y conocemos su inocencia e ingenuidad… él es como un niño adorable….goku es un extraterrestre, el tema del amor para él es desconocido debido a su vida, por eso quiero enseñarle más del y veo que muchas queremos!- kazuha tomaba del hombro a kazuya

¡No pienses mal de mí, ni de las demás ni tampoco de tu hermano si algo en el futuro muy desconocido ocurre!-kazuha le decia a kazuya quien le sonreía

¡Nee-san, yo los quiero a ambos con todo mi ser…..y lo que sea que elijan yo los apoyare, además como dijiste goku onii-sama es un extraterrestre guerrero….él no tiene que seguir leyes humanas, yo sé que él te ama y no importa cuántas sean él las amara igual siempre que le den el amor que tanto merece….y el que perdió¡-kazuya decia sonriendo y kazuha le sonreía

¡Gracias…cuando llegue el momento goku también te lo agradecerá y espero que tú consigas la felicidad algún día también!- kazuha abrazaba a kazuya quien sonreía

¡En ese momento kazuha recibía una visita inesperada!

¡kazuha-sama, lamentamos venir asi!- Cassie lockheart y milena aparecían

¡Descuiden!- la chica las recibía con un café

¡No gracias!- las chicas decían apenadas

¡¿Bueno!? ¡¿En qué puedo ayudarlas!?- kazuha preguntaba muy amable y Cassie se apenaba

¡yo….quería saludar a goku-sensei y darle las gracias de nuevo!- Cassie decia apenada y sonrojada

¡yo igual!- milena decia con una sonrisa

¡Él no está, está de viaje!- la pandora decia dejando algo tristes a ambas

¡Pero les agradezco que vengan desde tan lejos por eso, quédense unos días y tal vez él se aparezca, él puede tele transportarse!- kazuha decia y ambas asentía

¡Le agradecemos kazuha-sama!- las dos decia muy agradecidas

¡Por cierto, espero que nadie sepa lo de goku lo que menos quiero es que chevalier o algún grupo aparte sepa de su auténtico poder!- kazuha decia seria y ambas negaban

¡No señora, nadie ha hablado yo me ocupe de eso!- milena decia seria

¡Ya veo! ¡Gracias, ya no podemos ocultar a goku…..pero almenos ocultaremos su identidad….de ellos!- la mujer decia muy seria pensando en chevalier

¡Pero por ahora…..disfruta con la familia bridget goku, te lo mereces!- kazuha miraba el cielo- _**¡cuídalo mucho satellizer!**_ Pensaba la mujer de nuevo

 **¡Mientras tanto!**

¡Goku miraba de forma curiosa toda la limosina!

¡Valla que limosina tan increíble, tu familia es muy rica!- goku miraba toda la limosina y satellizer sonreía

¡Gracias goku!- la pandora decia muy feliz

¡Pero…..sabes, yo no sé cómo portarme frente a la familia rica, eso me lo decían mucho!- goku se rascaba la nuca y la rubia lo tomaba de la mano

¡Solo se tú mismo!- la chica decia sin cambiar su rostro y ambos llegaban al gran hotel

¡Wow, es gigantesco!- goku pegaba su rostro asombrado mirando el hotel muy emocionado

¡Esto será divertido! ¿Verdad Stela-chan?- goku decia con una sonrisa y la chica asentía

¡Dentro del hotel!

¡Stela ha pasado tanto tiempo me alegras que vinieras!- una hermosa chica aparecida saludando a ambos

¡Violet!- ¡satellizer saludaba a su hermana mayor goku la miraba de forma curiosa

¡Déjame abrazarte hermanita!- la mujer abrazaba a la chica pero algo la asombraba

¡¿Han crecido!? ¿Qué tallas usas?- la mujer decia dejando con rostro pálido a la mujer

¡Espera….este chico!- la mujer miraba a goku quien la saludaba

¡Él es mi …..!

¿¡Tu novio cierto!?- la mujer decia mirando a goku alzando su meñique sonrojando a satellizer goku solo quedaba mirando a violet de forma inocente

¡Pero mira nada más te sacaste la lotería, es muy apuesto! ¿Lo conociste en genétics? ¿Es tu compañero?- la mujer bombardeaba con preguntas a la rubia quien sudaba a mares

¡Si la conocí en genétics, es alguien muy importante para mí!- goku de forma inocente decia y satellizer se ruborizaba mas no poder

¡Kyaaaaaaaa lo sabía! ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? ¡¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Ya durmieron juntos?- la mujer decia dejando a satellizer completamente sonrojada tanto que le salía vapor de la cabeza

¡El….es mi amigo!- satellizer decia completamente sonrojada pero su rostro para violet no al engañaba, pero solo podía suspirar

¿¡Conque tú amigo!? ¡Bueno mucho gusto son goku aoi-san!-¡perdón por esa escena! – la mujer saludaba a goku quien sonreía

¡Descuida, me alegra conocerte también!- goku saludaba a la mujer que al mirarlo se sonrojaba un poco

¡¿Lo abre visto en algún lado!?- la mujer preguntaba asi misma

¡Bonita conversación! ¿Será porque ha pasado mucho?- un chico habla dejando a violet mirándolo pero satellizer fue diferente…..goku notaria esto pues el ki de la chica empezaba a decaer como si el miedo la tragara, la pandora empezaba a temblar y sentía como si cayera en un vacio negro de oscuridad

¡Goku voltearía a ver a un chico rubio con una bella mujer similar a satellizer a un costado del!

¡Ha pasado tiempo hermana!- el chico saludaba quien al oír la mujer solo apretaba su ropa goku notaria esto de manera muy seria

¡Ha pasado unos 4 años, a pesar de ser hermanos no hemos podido hablar!- el chico decia con una sonrisa pero goku lo miraba de forma detallada

¡¿Por qué siento que he sentido esto antes!?- goku decia muy serio para inmediatamente venírsele a la mente su hermano raditz sujetando a gohan con un rostro sádico y mirando a goku en el piso herido

¡¿RADITZ!?- goku se dedica en su mente para después sujetarse la cabeza

¡¿Estaré exagerando!?- goku se apretaba la cabeza algo sudoroso

¡¿Goku!?- todos miraban a goku algo nerviosos pero el Saiyajin se daría cuenta

¡Eh a no nada lo siento!- goku se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso

¡¿Así que eres el compañero de satella!? ¡Mucho gusto!- Louis con un rostro sonriente pero algo extraña saludaba a goku

¡Si…mucho gusto!- goku le estiraba la mano pero algo serio aunque no se notaria

¡Eres alguien impresionante, ahora veo porque mi hermana te eligió, por favor cuídala!- Louis con una sonrisa decia y goku solo asentía algo serio

¡Aunque se ve como buena persona, la verdad, algo me desagrada del!- goku decia para sí mismo y volteaba a ver a satellizer quien dejaba su lado alegre para un rostro completamente decaído

¡A no las he presentado ella es holly rose la pandora más fuerte de genétics de Inglaterra UK y mi compañera!- Louis presentaba a su compañera quien goku también notaba extraño

¡Mucho gusto!- goku le estiraba la mano y ella solo se quedaba mirándola para dejarla alzada, esto dejo algo extrañados a todos pero goku solo se limitó a sonreír y apartarla

¡La pandora solo miraba a satellizer con unos ojos llenos de desprecio que goku noto y se quedó mirando a la rubia con precaución pues la miraba con miedo!

¡Esos ojos son iguales a….!

¡Goku recordaba los ojos de Ingrid y en parte a los de miyabi cuando las conoció y se puso completamente serio!

¡Esto…es peligroso, debo cuidar a Stela-chan de estos dos!

¡Holly no seas grosera saluda a goku-san correctamente!- Louis decia con una sonrisa siniestra a la peliblanca quien se ponía nerviosa

¡No hace falta, la entiendo soy un extraño que tomo mucha confianza discúlpame a mí!- goku decia sonriendo y la peliblanca se quedaba mirándolo con algo de interés

¡Mucho gusto!- holly hablaba a goku quien le devolvía el saludo

¡Bueno! ¿Y puedes saludar a mi hermana?- Louis nuevamente pedía y ambas se saludaban de forma fría

¡Bueno y ahora que estamos aquí! ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? ¡Pedí lo mejor para todos ustedes!- violet decia muy contenta

¡Vamos mi futuro cuñado!- violet tomaba a goku del brazo quien se alegraba pero al mirar a la rubia la tomaba de la mano

¡Vámonos Stela-chan!- goku decia en voz alta asombrando a los hermanos

¡Louis y goku se cruzaban miradas para mirarse entre sí con ojos llenos de seriedad y…odio!

¡Goku…..!- satellizer decia sonrojada pero goku la interrumpía

¡Vamos a comer Stela, recuerda que eres mi amiga y la comida sabe mejor con tu amiga al lado! Goku decia con una sonrisa y la pandora al sentir la mano de goku sentía como si la oscuridad ciertos recuerdos que se le venían a la cabeza desaparecían

¡sí!- contestaba la chica con una sonrisa y sintiendo la calidez de goku

¡Oye Louis vamos!- violet le gritaba al rubio quien tragaba saliva e iba con un rostro aguantándose la rabia

¡Ese maldito!- decia Louis furioso en su mente

¡No permitiré…que la toques!- goku decia en su mente muy serio

 _ **¡Fin del capítulo 19!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capituloeste es solo una parte de la humillacion que sufrira louisXD mas queria darles muchas gracias por su gran apoyo y con el de senran kagura que me alegra mucho ver que les gusto debido al gran aporte que recibi quiero porponer algo y es si con esta teoria si a ustedes les gustaria hacer otro muticrossover es decir unir esta con dos animes, uno es sorpresa y el otro lo dejare a su criterio claro si estan de acuerdo, el anime que elijan me gustaria que fuera uno en que goku y las pandoras pudieran unirse, no ser enemigos sino aliados donde no se odien pues los enemigos que vendran como un minispoiler seran feroces higshcoool dxd queda excento pues ese ya lo use, claro que si quieren puedo subir una lista pero si quieren dejarlo en los comentarios no hay problema claro si ustedes lo desean , sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 17: rompiendo las cadenas parte 3**_

 _ **Planeta Kaio**_

La kaiosama se encontraba mirando el planeta de goku muy tranquilamente viendo que todo pasaba igual, uno que otro problema humano pero pues era muy normal para ella y el mundo

¡Veo que todo anda igual, veo que goku está con esa chica rubia, es muy hermosa, y veo sentimientos hacia goku!- la chica sonreía muy contenta

¡Pero las demás igual…..a este paso goku tendrá más de una esposa nueva!- la kaiosama reía de forma natural

¡Bueno….no es nada extraño tener más de una esposa para los extraterrestres guerreros, además goku es el último de su especie, debe hacer algo al respecto! ¡Aunque con esa pureza tan grande en su corazón la tendrán difícil!- la kaiosama reía nerviosa pero fijaría su mirada en cierto rubio

¡Ese chico…..tiene una aura desagradable, mucho, mis instintos de dios y mujer me lo dicen!- la mujer decia mirando al rubio

¡Estaré pendiente de cómo evoluciona esto!- la kaiosama decia mirando la pantalla para observar cierto fenómeno en una zona

¡¿Las paredes dimensionales!?- la kaiosama miraba pues desde que todos los demás dioses murieron ella quedo a cargo literalmente de todo lo relacionado con su universo…y lo conectado a el

¡Seguro es una pequeña fisura…..otra vez!- decia la chica suspirando de cansancio

Planeta tierra

¡El Saiyajin comía como bestia dejando a todos incluso a los clientes con ojos como platos abiertos!

¡Comes mucho goku-san!- violet decia con una gota de sudor

¡Es que me mucha mucho la comida!- el Saiyajin hablaba con las mejillas hinchadas

¡goku-kun traga y después habla!- satellizer de forma linda regañaba a goku quien se ponía nerviosa y asentía para tragar

¡Louis miraba esto con mucha pero mucha rabia hasta el punto de doblar la cuchara con sus dedos!

¡Goku-san cuéntame más de ti! ¿Eres un limiter!?- violet preguntaba y goku negaba

¡No! ¡Soy un maestro!- el Saiyajin decia de forma tranquila los dos Louis y holly al escuchar quedaban asombrados

¡¿Un maestro!?- violet preguntaba asombrada-¡¿a tu edad!?-la chica decia a un asombrada

¡Si goku-kun es asombrosamente fuerte!- satellizer decia muy contenta hasta el punto que Louis ya no aguantaba más holly lo miraba preocupada pero nerviosa

¡¿Tan fuerte eres!?- holly preguntaba estoica

¡Bueno creo que sí, aunque aún me falta mucho para aprender!- goku decia con una sonrisa nerviosa

¡Hum, dices eso cuando eres un maestro, eso es deprimente!- holly decia estoica pero con una sonrisa burlona haciendo enojar a satellizer

¡Bueno, aun siendo fuerte tengo cosas que aprender!- goku decia sin perder su compostura, con una actitud humilde haciendo alegrar a satellizer y a violet

¡Ambos miraban serios pero holly despertaba algo de interés en el sentido de curiosidad!

Tras concluir la comida en una noche quedaban violet y satellizer solas en una mesa

¡Este café es uno de primera, yo personalmente lo diseñe!- violet decia mientras satellizer escuchaba muy decaída, violet se rascaba la mejilla nerviosa

¡Seré sincera Stella, en cuanto a Louis…yo lo invite!- violet decia haciendo enojar a la rubia quien disimulaba apretando los puños

¡¿Por qué…..porque lo hiciste!?- preguntaba satellizer muy nerviosa

¡Porque somos familia piénsalo, aunque no tengamos la misma madre, somos hermanos que comparten la misma sangre, somos familia y no puedes huir de ella!- violet hablaba con tono sincero-¡es cierto que yo fui quien los separo, pero eso fue un grave error mío!

¡Pero….!- la chica decia dejando su café a un lado

¡Fue un grave error separarlos, antes Louis no sabía tratar a las mujeres y por eso era asi contigo!- violet decia de forma nerviosa para intentar apaciguar a su hermana

¡Antes Louis era un niño, ¿viste a su novia cierto?- violet decia

¿Esa persona…. su novia?- satellizer preguntaba recibiendo un si

¡Pero sabes, me alegra verte con un hombre también pensé que era tu novio, pero me siento algo mal cuando me dijiste que no lo era!- violet decia sonriendo

¡¿Por qué!?- preguntaba satellizer

¡Solo con verlo, es un hombre que cualquier mujer quería, alto, buen físico y además muy amable, aunque sean amigos te trata como una novia!- violet decia haciendo sonrojar a satellizer

¡si…..es muy lindo conmigo pero…!- satellizer callaba

¡¿Segura que no sientes nada por el!?- violet preguntaba y la rubia se sonrojaba

¡Escúchame, es un chico increíble, si no muestras realmente tus sentimientos alguien te lo quitara y eso será peor, hombres bueno hay muy pocos!- violet decia y satellizer se asombraba recordando cómo era goku, además de ver sus recuerdos y ver lo tirana que era su ex mujer hasta el punto de usar su inocencia para casarse con él y el Saiyajin tuvo mucha paciencia!

¡Es verdad…hombres como el…..no existen en este mundo, es el único!- satellizer sonreía y violet sonreía

¡Entonces usa tu estadía aquí para dar el siguiente paso, deja a un lado el pasado y busca la felicidad!- violet decia muy sonriente y satellizer sonreía

¡Es verdad…..debo dar yo el siguiente paso!- satellizer se levantaba con mucho ánimo, violet sonreía orgullosa

¡Bien dicho!- la chica le daba un aliento de animo

¡Si Louis vuelve a molestarte, pégale con tus poderes de pandora!- la chica sonreía

¡Por cierto! ¿Es verdad que goku es un maestro?- violet preguntaba y la rubia sentía

¡El mejor que existe! ¡Además es muy fuerte!- la pandora decia sin revelar mucho de goku

¡Mejor cázalo rápido…porque si no yo me lo quedare!- violet con rostro cómico decia haciendo que satellizer agachara la cabeza

¡Es broma pero lo digo enserio, el pareciera que no fuera humano!- la rubia decia esta vez algo pensativa y satellizer se ponía nerviosa

Al día siguiente

¡Goku y satellizer estaban frente al gran océano, goku miraba asombrado

¡Wow, que hermoso!- goku decia como un niño mirando el mar y satellizer sonreía

¿Seguro que estas cómodo con esa ropa goku?- satellizer miraba el dogi de goku

¡Si yo me acostumbre a mi dogi más que cualquier otra ropa!- goku decia tocándose su dogi naranja mientras la rubia se ponía de pie al lado de goku

¡y te ves muy genial con el!- la pandora le sonreía a goku quien este le sonreía con una hermosa sonrisa llena de calidez

¡También eres muy bonita Stela-chan!- goku le elogiaba a la chica recordando que a las mujeres les gusta ser aduladas con esas frases y recordando lo que le enseño kazuha, satellizer se sonrojaba tanto que se tomaba de las mejillas muy linda y mirando el piso

¡Eres muy lindo gracias!- la chica decia sin poder mirar a la cara a goku quien la miraba de forma inocente

¡Veo que se están divirtiendo!-una voz inesperada aparece atrás de los dos con una chica, era otro que Louis

¡al mirarlo satellizer se puso nerviosa nuevamente, incluso tanto que agarraba su ropa, goku no solo se percataría sino que al mirar a Louis le traería nuevamente esa desagradable presencia!

¡Louis….!- goku decia mirándolo con rostro serio pero…

¡Veo que vienen de nadar!-satellizer decia algo nerviosa para ganar valor

¡Asi es hermanita! ¿Por qué no vienen ustedes también?- Louis decia mirando a satellizer quien al escuchar eso sentiría mucho más miedo

¡Es que ahora estábamos comiendo, lo siento!- goku respuesta ahora con señales de incomodidad

¡Vamos no sean asi…..a no ser que no sepas nadar!- Louis contestaba ahora dejando a goku algo serio y a satellizer molesta

¡si se nadar….pero preferiría evitar mostrar cosas innecesarias!- goku decia muy serio tanto que holly se quedaba mirando con algo de preocupación

¡Pues demuéstramelo en la piscina que está aquí al frente!- Louis decia ahora con una sonrisa apuntando a una piscina del lugar

¡¿Seguro!?- goku respondía con una sonrisa burlona

¡Solo por tener músculos no quiere decir que me ganaras!- Louis decia de forma arrogante, satellizer y holly se quedaban solo escuchando a ambos

¡Como quieras…..!- goku decia y Louis reía de forma arrogante

¡Bien apenas te quite esas ropas vamos! – Louis hablaba con tono de arrogancia pero goku no le hacía caso

¡el Saiyajin empezaba sacándose la parte naranja de la parte superior pero al llegar a la parte azul se quedaba jalando un buen rato como si la camisa pesara

¡¿Qué haces!? ¡Apúrate!- Louis algo molesto decia mirando al Saiyajin

¡¿Por qué tarda tanto!?- holly preguntaba a si misma pero al mirar de cerca de goku tanto satellizer como ella empezaban a sonrojarse y a mirar el físico del Saiyajin que empezaba hacer presencia

El Saiyajin mostraba su abdomen mostrando sus increíbles marcados haciendo que holly y satellizer solo se quedaran mirando con rostros perdidos la escena, tanto fue asi que incluso algunas mujeres se quedaban mirando

¡Maldito….tiene más físico del que creí!- decia Louis mentalmente

¡Apúrate que demonios haces exhibicionista!- Louis decia ahora gritando y goku se quedaba confundido

¿y qué es eso?- pregunto goku con su camisa alzada sacando suspiros incluso en holly pero Louis se molestaba mas

¡Haaaaaa! ¡listo!- goku se sacaba la parte azul mostrando todo su físico dejando a todas con corazones en los ojos, satellizer al verlo más de cerca era algo de verdad increíble para su lado femenino incluso holly no podía sacarse la mirada de goku las demás mujeres miraban a lo lejos la increíble mirada

¡Tks! ¡ese bastardo!- Louis miraba a satellizer perdida en goku

¡Bien ahora pon eso en cualquier lado!- Louis tomaba la ropa de goku tratando de arrebatársela

¿Qué haces? ¡NO! Goku lo intentaba detener Louis se reía de forma sádica intentando tirar la camisa lejos al rio pero al intentar hacerlo la camisa caía en el piso y al hacerlo goku se asustaba pero era tarde pues al impactar contra el piso hacía temblar todo el lugar dejando una grieta en el piso el temblor se sintió por toda la zona despertando a las chicas que estaban en shock pero sobretodo satellizer y holly

¡Por eso te dije que esperaras!- goku decia molesto porque Louis pudo hacer un accidente mayor

¡¿Qué….que rayos!?- Louis miraba la camisa asustado y las pandoras igual

¡Holly tomaba del dogi algo nerviosa pero al intentar levantarlo no pudo Asombrando a los dos!

¡No…no puedo!- holly halaba del dogi con sus dos brazos pero ni lo podía mover

¡¿Una pandora no puede alzarlo!?- Louis decia sudando

¡Satellizer se acercaba de forma curiosa a goku!

¡Goku-kun….¿cuánto pesa esa camisa?- satellizer de forma linda preguntaba

¡Son mis dogi especiales que me crearon…..cada uno pesa 8 toneladas!- goku decia rascándose la nuca

¡¿TONELADAS!? ¡¿8 TONELADAS!?-los tres se exaltaban asustando a goku

¡¿Cargas 8 toneladas siempre!?- satellizer y holly se acercaban de forma curiosa y asombradas a goku quien asentía de forma nerviosa

 _ **¡¿Cómo puede moverse con tanta naturalidad con 8 toneladas encima?!- Louis**_ miraba con algo de miedo a goku pero al mirar a satellizer y a holly cerca del Saiyajin como fans a su estrella de inmediato se enfureció más

¡Sabes ahora recuerdo que tengo algo que hacer…..vámonos holly!- de forma cobarde Louis tomaba a holly de los hombros y se iban aunque la última frase lo diría de forma fría asustando a la chica quien solo se dejaba llevar

 _ **Pd: sé que muchos querían ver esta competencia pero Louis se humillo peor que en ella**_

¡Goku y satellizer miraban con algo de duda pero goku solo estaba decepcionado!

¡y yo que quería nadar!- goku se decia de forma deprimida

¡Pues ven y nada conmigo goku!- satellizer se perdía en el Saiyajin con un rostro sonrojado y enamorado mientras lo tomaba del brazo

¡Es verdad vamos!- goku tomaba a la rubia quien se dejaba arrastrar los dos estaban muy contentos para cambiarse y estar en la piscina en un rato agradable, las mujeres miraban al Saiyajin pero este ni se inmutaba sin embargo muchos sentían que veían en goku algo extraño detrás del pero por el agua no se notaba mucho aunque la rubia si mostraba celos aunque los hombres si la veían a ella tampoco le importaba

¡Goku jugaba en el agua como un niño haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara más y se perdiera en él, goku entraría en la piscina con su cola envuelta aun en su cintura

 **¡En la noche!**

¡Estuvo divertido nadar contigo!- goku estaba sentado en una mesa tomando una bebida con la rubia quien estaba frente a el

¡Si, también me divertí!- la rubia decia muy feliz

¡Goku-kun! ¿Es verdad que esa camisa pesa 8 toneladas?- la rubia preguntaba a goku quien asentía -¡y las muñequeras pesan 20 cada una y las botas también!-goku mostraba sus muñequeras asombrando más a satellizer

¡¿Cuándo peleaste contra ese monstruo y los novas….luchaste todo el tiempo con eso encima!?- satellizer se asombraba a mas no poder

¡Con los novas sí, pero cuando pelee contra el otro el con su ataque me destruyo la ropa por lo que él me quito el peso extra Jajajaja! – goku reia de forma inocente haciendo que satellizer se asombrara

¡eres increíble….peleaste contra esa cosa y los novas tu solo, fuiste tan valiente…cuando me entere me asusté mucho…..no quería perderte…..si algo malo te ocurría….yo jamás me lo hubiera perdonado por ser débil y cobarde!- satellizer decia con un rostro decaído haciendo que goku la miraba serio para tomarla de la mano y sonreírle

¡Stela-chan, incluso yo puedo ser débil, las personas no nos hacemos fuertes cuando queremos, debemos siempre superar nuestros propios límites, enfrentar nuestros miedos y mirar al frente, me siento muy feliz por poder luchar al lado de guerreras tan valientes como las pandoras y los limiters!- goku le sonreía a la rubia quien al escuchar cada palabra solo podía sonrojarse y mirar a goku en el rostro para perderse en el

¡Goku…..!- la chica decia con una voz de enamorada

¡goku., cuando lleguemos hagámonos más fuertes juntos!- satellizer decia ahora con una sonrisa motivada y goku sonreía para sentir de igual forma

¡Ah ahora que lo veo es luna llena!- satellizer decia mirando la luna pero el Saiyajin se ponía nervioso la rubia recordaba a goku y a los Saiyajin con su cola!

¡goku-kun!- satellizer abrazaba a goku preocupada

¡Tranquila, mientras no la vea directamente, no me pasara nada!- goku la miraba al rostro y la chica se calmaba pero ambos se quedaban mirando por unos segundos goku sentía en su pecho una sensación que sentía con kazuha y las demás chicas

¡¿Qué es esta sensación!?- goku abrazaba a satellizer quien lo abrazaba igual

¡Goku-kun…me encanta que me abraces!- la chica abrazaba a goku y lo decia de forma muy adorable la pandora empezaba a acariciar el cuello y los cabellos de goku, goku solo se dejaba pues le gustaba y mucho

¡Quiero….quiero estar contigo esta….noche!- la chica decia tartamudeando pero muy bajo

¡¿Dijiste algo!?- goku preguntaba y la chica se sonrojaba

¡Eh….a no, nada, Jajajaja, goku-kun estoy algo cansada, buenas noches!- la chica decia muy tímida

¡Claro, buenas noches Stela-chan!- goku salía por la puerta y satellizer se recostaba dando un grito lindo

¡Soy una estúpida, ¡¿cómo voy a echarlo de esa forma!? ¡de verdad quería quedarme más tiempo con el!- satellizer abrazaba su almohada muy fuerte

¡Goku-kun….. te amo!- la chica decia abrazando la almohada pero en ese momento tocaban la puerta y satellizer se arreglaba el pelo

¡¿Goku!?- la pandora se alegraba pero se ponía algo nerviosa pues si fuera goku este hubiera entrado directamente o hubiera dicho algo

¡la pandora abre con lentitud la puerta y hay estaba el!

¡¿La pasaron bien!?-el chico con tono sombrío miraba a satellizer quien sudaba

¿Qué…..haces tan tarde aquí?- satellizer preguntaba muy nerviosa

¡Qué fría, como si no tuviera permitido visitarte! ¿Hay algo de malo en eso, quiero contarte muchas historias?- Louis contestaba con tono frio

¡Puedes hacerlo mañana…..estoy algo cansada…!- ¿¡Y SI NO QUIERO!?- Louis de un grito asustaba a satellizer

¡Sabes que odio esperar!- el chico tomaba de la mejilla a satellizer

¡Has dejado crecer tu cabello….eres una mujer muy hermosa asi!- Louis incomodaba a satellizer hasta que ella de un golpe apartaba su mano

¡¿Por qué haces eso si te hice un cumplido!?

¡No digas idioteces, si quieres decirme algo solo hazlo y vete!- satellizer le decia a Louis muy molesta y Louis se enojaba

¡Qué cruel estuve esperando este momento pero ahora me siento muy mal!- Louis ponía nerviosa a satellizer- ¡creí que me esperabas!

¡¿Qué te esperaba!? ¡¿Por qué debería!? ¡Tú fuiste el que hizo que me echaran!-satellizer empezaba a gritar

¡Fue culpa de violet por su sobreprotección!- Louis decia muy calmado- ¡pero sé que me esperabas todo el tiempo!-Louis decia con una sonrisa arrogante pero satellizer sonreía haciendo que el rubio se asombrara un poco

¡¿Esperarte y para que!? –Satellizer decia con un rostro sonriente- ¡si tengo a un hombre de verdad a mi lado!- la rubia decia haciendo enojar a Louis

¡¿Qué significa eso!?- el chico decia enojado- ¡DE GOKU DE QUIEN MAS!

¡A pesar de todo lo que alardeaste, terminaste largándote con la cola entre las patas en la mañana al mirarte a su lado eras como una pulga sin valor!- satellizer hacia enojar a Louis hasta el punto de empuñar su mano

¡Si crees que voy a esperarte teniendo a un verdadero hombre como goku conmigo, te volviste más loco que antes….ahora lárgate antes que te haga picadillo!- la chica tomaba la mesa y la destruia con su puño sin nada de esfuerzo

¡El chico miraba desinteresado la escena!

¡Además te aconsejo que no provoques a goku….no existe nadie quien pueda ganarle!- satellizer decia ahora muy seria y con una sonrisa

¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Acaso lo olvidas!? ¡Soy un bridget! ¡No me importa la fuerza que tenga alguien, el poder de mi familia es supremo!- el chico se acercaba a satellizer quien se asustaba

¡Así que no lo defiendas más que no puede hacer contra mí!

¿Me intentas asustar?- satellizer decia enojada ¡si no fuera por el la familia l bridget no existiría ahora!- la mujer decia algo nerviosa

¡Ahhhhhh que tonterías dices ahora! ¡Bueno no me importa!

¡No estoy pidiendo nada raro, solo tengamos una relación normal! ¡SERAS MI MUÑECA MI POSESION! ¡SE QUE LO DESEAS…! ¡ALEJATE NO SOY TU MUÑECA!- la mujer empezaba a gritar enfurica

¡ERROR, ERES MIA MALDITA ZORRA!- Louis le gritaba a satellizer quien se asustaba

¡Solo por tenerlo a él, por favor! ¿Pensaste que por tenerlo a el podrías encararme?- Louis decia de forma burlona

¡EXACTO, PORQUE LO AMO, AMO A SON GOKU, LO AMO Y NO TE TENDRE MIEDO MIENTRAS ESTE CON EL!- satellizer gritaba más fuerte y dejaba a Louis completamente furioso

¿Qué lo amas?-Louis empuñaba su mano mirando a satellizer

¡Si, él no es un simple limiter para mí, es alguien a quien amo con locura, y con solo recordar cómo te viste en la piscina con él, me enamoro aún más, te puso en tu lugar loco!- satellizer gritaba con tanta fuerza que Louis no aguataba mas

¡Vas a aprender a respetarme!- el chico iba a lazar una cachetada pero antes que pasara

¡Flash!

¡Detente!- goku aparecía apretando la muñeca de Louis asombrando los dos

¡¿CÓMO PUEDES LEVANTARLE LA MANO ASI A UNA MUJER Y EN ESPECIAL A TU HERMANA MALDITO!?- goku estaba tan molesto que tenía sus ojos color azul esmeralda

¡Louis solo estaba asustado forcejeando la salida!

¡¿Stela-chan estas bien!?- goku sin voltear preguntaba a satellizer quien miraba a goku y se alegraba pero se asustaba un poco verlo tan molesto

¡Suéltame!- el chico forcejeaba

¡Ya tranquilízate!- goku con tono frio le decia a Louis quien se enojaba a mas no poder

¡Soy un bridget si sabes lo que te conviene suéltame! – Louis decia con voz aterrada

¡¿Y si no quiero!?- goku serio le decia asustando al chico

¡Con esta mano estuviste a punto de lastimar a una persona muy valiosa para mí y eso no te lo puedo perdonar, no me cabe en la cabeza que exista un hombre capaz de golpear a una mujer que vergüenza! – goku totalmente serio miraba a Louis quien solo forcejeaba

¡Lárgate y si te vuelvo a ver aquí te juro que te arrepentirás!- goku arrojaba lejos a Louis quien lo miraba furioso

¡Maldito esto no se quedara asi, cometiste el peor error de tu vida!- el chico salía azotando la puerta y goku se quedaba serio mirándolo

¡Goku!- satellizer abrazaba a goku muy asustada y llorando

¡Stela-chan! ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo?- goku miraba a la rubia a la cara la cual solo lloraba y miraba a goku muy triste pero alegre, era un mar de sentimientos que no podía albergar

¡Goku…!- la pandora no soltaba a goku y solo lo abrazaba con fuerza

¡¿Pero qué te hizo el Stela?- goku preocupado preguntaba a la rubia la cual solo negaba

¡Nada….pero tu si lo hiciste!- satellizer miraba con una sonrisa a goku el cual se asustaba

¿Yo?- goku preguntaba nervioso

¡Si…me enamoraste completamente!- la rubia besaba de forma intensa a goku mientras lloraba y se separaba de goku dejando un hilo de saliva en sus lenguas

¡Goku estaba en shock y la pandora estaba muy sonrojada!

¡Me….encanto!- la chica miraba a goku quien solo la miraba asombrado pero para nada le desagrado el beso

¡También a mí!- goku decia con una sonrisa

¡Pero! ¿Por qué quería golpearte?- goku le preguntaba a satellizer quien se ponía nerviosa y agachaba la cabeza

¡Fue solo una pelea entre hermanos nada más!- la rubia decia con una sonrisa falsa que no engañaba a goku pero el solo suspiraba

¡Entiendo, mientras no te lastimara y no te pase nada estoy conforme por ahora!- goku decia muy serio y la rubia asentía

¡Pero no voy a dejarte sola voy a quedarme esta noche contigo y mañana hablare con el!- goku decia muy serio sonrojando a la mujer

¡¿No quieres que me quede!?- goku preguntaba a la rubia quien se alegraba

¡SI, SI QUIERO!- la rubia tumbaba a goku en la cama y se quedaba sobre el para abrazarlo y acurrucarse en goku, el Saiyajin no le incomodaba para nada pero a un no se le pasaba lo que ocurrió

¡Stela!- goku miraba a la rubia que lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza y lloraba

¡Perdóname, goku por echarte hace rato, fui una estúpida, si no lo hubiera hecho…eso no hubiera pasado, quédate conmigo todas las noches aquí!- satellizer le decia de forma tan adorable que el Saiyajin se asombraba para sonreírle

¡Si eso quieres lo hare!- goku la abrazaba y cerraba sus ojos- _¡te protegeré!-_ goku decia mientras cerraba sus ojos y abrazaba a satellizer para quedarse dormidos

 _ **Al siguiente día**_

¡Goku despertaba y observaba a satellizer durmiendo a su lado, goku solo recordaba anoche a Louis y se quedaba serio!

¡¿Realmente fue una pelea entre hermanos!?- goku estaba muy serio pero al mirar a satellizer dormir tan tranquila sin despegarse del

La pandora poco a poco despertaba y al mirar a goku se ruborizaba para sonreír

¡Hola!- goku saludaba muy feliz

¡Hola!- la pandora saludaba de la misma forma

¡¿Estas mejor!?- goku le preguntaba y la pandora se recostaba en el Saiyajin

¡Contigo…sentirse mal es imposible!- la pandora abrazaba a goku y al hacerlo sus estigmas brillaban un poco, ella poco a poco se iba sonrojando más al punto que empezaba a excitarse al darse cuenta se avergonzaba un poco

¡Ven goku vamos a comer!- la pandora tomaba a goku de la mano para salir

¡Claro!- goku decia con una sonrisa muy contenta

¡En la mañana los dos comían en una mesa goku comía igual y satellizer solo sonreía al verlo tan calmado a pesar que ayer tenía un rostro muy diferente!

¡Goku-kun…¿cómo supiste lo de anoche?- satellizer le preguntaba goku quien se detenía y tragaba

¡Porque sentí tu ki muy alterado… y el de tu hermano….los kis son como una voz interna, si tu reflejas una emoción con mucha fuerza, el ki puede reflejarse en ese aspecto! Goku decia sombrando a satellizer

¡Wow, eres increíble!- satellizer decia muy feliz y goku solo reia nervioso

¡¿Entonces puedes saber los sentimientos de alguien por el ki!?- satellizer preguntaba

¡Si, aunque se necesita de mucha experiencia!- goku decia de forma inocente y humilde

¡Ya veo!- satellizer sonreía pero en ese momento una voz los llamaba

¡Son goku!- holly llegaba con una mirada perdida llamando a goku

¡Holly, hola!- goku saludaba pero observaba en holly algo muy raro

¡Satellizer a un lado miraba para ponerse seria!

¡¿Quiero preguntarte, le paso a Louis algo anoche!?- holly ponía un rostro frio y goku se ponía serio satellizer miraba preparándose para algo

¡Bueno, ocurrieron muchas cosas! ¿Él está bien?- goku preguntaba serio

¡Su muñeca esta algo lastimada pero nada del otro mundo, él me dijo que se golpeó!- holly decia mirando fría a goku pero goku notaba algo en la mejilla de holly

¡¿y a ti que te paso!?- goku le preguntaba y holly se tapaba la mejilla

¡Nada!- holly ponía un rostro al borde de las lágrimas que goku notaba con seriedad

¡¿Quién…..te golpeo!?- goku decia con una voz llena de rabia

¡Nadie, enserio!- holly decia algo nerviosa satellizer solo la miraba seria

¡Ya veo….!- goku ponía su mano en la mejilla- ¡nadie!- goku con ojos perdidos de rabia pero resistiéndose decia y el guerrero hacia alumbrar su mano para de repente sanar la hinchazón

¡Ya no me duele!- holly se tocaba asombrada

¡Es un don que tengo gracias a un antiguo amigo!- goku decia sonriendo haciendo que holly se sonrojara un poco

¡Gracias!- holly decia aun asombrada

¡¿Y Louis!?- satellizer preguntaba a holly quien la miraba muy seria

¡En su habitación!- holly contestaba muy seria

¡Sabes si estás sola, ¡¿porque no comes aquí con nosotros!?-goku decia con una sonrisa y holly se quedaba pensativa

¡Escúchame, si me odias, ódiame, pero no odies a goku él no tiene la culpa de nada!- satellizer le decia a holly y ella se asombraba

¡Está bien!- holly apenada se sentada al lado de ambas

Tras terminar de comer, goku le proponía a holly caminar con los tres para que no se quedara sola, los tres iban y salían a diferentes lados hasta que llegaba la tarde goku se encontraba nadando y las dos estaban mirándolo

¡Parece un niño!- holly decia sonriendo

¡Si, goku es de un corazón muy puro!- satellizer decia mirando sonrojada a goku holly al verla más de cerca pensaba un par de cosas

¡Oye satellizer…..! ¿Perdón esta pregunta pero como era Louis de niño?-satellizer se asustaba y se ponía seria

¡Es que nunca me dijo nada!- holly respondía cabizbaja y la rubia la veía seria

¡¿Él fue quien te golpeo verdad!?- satellizer decia dejando a holly asombrada

¡No me mientas…yo lo conozco mejor que nadie!- holly l escuchar esto solo empezaba a llorar

¡Si el té amara, nunca te golpearía, las mujeres no somos esclavas, eso me lo enseño goku, alguien que te hace eso no merece tui amor!- satellizer se levantaba y daba un salto al agua holly se quedaba mirando a goku

¡Me divertí más con goku….que con Louis en toda mi vida!- holly se tocaba el pecho muy deprimida

¡creo que pensé mal de satellizer todo este tiempo!- holly miraba a la rubia

 **¡En la noche!**

¡Valla se fue el día!- satellizer miraba el cielo oscuro y holly igual

¡Goku se quedaba mirando el cielo!

¡¿Qué buscas goku!?- holly preguntaba

¡Quiero ver las estrellas pero no las veo!- goku miraba y miraba pero nada

¡Dudo mucho que hayan aquí!- holly contestaba con una sonrisa

¡Mmmm ya se! ¡Vamos a un sitio donde podamos verlas!- goku tomaba a las dos de la cintura sonrojándolas para poner sus dedos en la frente y salir de un parpadeo!

¡Los tres llegaban a un bosque desconocido!

¿Eh pero cómo?- holly decia asombrada

¡después te explico vengan!- goku las tomaba para salir corriendo las dos estaban confundidas pero al llegar a un lugar en específico quedaban asombradas por ver un cielo oscuro y un centenar de estrellas adornándolo

¡Que hermoso!- holly quedaba maravillada por la imagen satellizer igual

¡Goku pero pensé que necesitabas sentir un ki para tele transportarte!- satellizer preguntaba

¿Tele…..transportarse?- increíble!- holly decia asombrada

¡Mira! Goku señalaba un árbol y del bajaban un grupo de ardillas asi como llegaban venados llegaban y miraban a los visitantes

¡Que lindos!- satellizer ponía su mano y una ardilla se acercaba y se hacía en ella moviendo sus bigotes!

¡Holly con nervios veía a los venados pero uno se le acercaba y holly se asustaba!

¡Descuida, no te hará daño!- goku tomaba la mano de holly y la acercaba al venado el cual la dejaba poner en su cabeza y se dejaba acariciar

¡Qué lindo!- respondía holly sonrojada

¡Sí!- goku le sonreía y holly al verlo más de cerca se ruborizaba

¡Goku, me gustaría conocerte más!- se decia la chica a si misma

En el cuarto de Louis este estaba mirando que holly no estaba y se enojaba a más no poder

¡¿Dónde está esa maldita!?- se decia para golpear la cama enojado

En valí en la noche empezaba a llover y los tres se hacían en un sitio para escamparse

¡Valla empezó a llover!- goku miraba el cielo oscuro

¡Descuida goku, yo me siento muy bien aquí!- satellizer seguía jugando con las ardillas y los siervos con holly quienes los siguieron al lugar

¡yo no sabía que a ellos les gustara la gente!- holly miraba a los ciervos que se recostaban a un lado de ellos

¡Más bien les temen, pero cuando ven que son personas buenas, no se asustan!- goku tocaba a un siervo que lo empezaba a lamer

¡Detente me haces cosquillas!- goku reía mientras el siervo lo lamia holly solo se sonrojaba igual que satellizer

¡Los tres se quedaban toda la noche acampando y Louis quedaba completamente solo al punto de salir a buscarla por todo el hotel, pero al no verla solo se enojaba más empuñando su mano!

¡Me las va a pagar!- Louis decia enojado

 **Fin del capítulo 18**


	21. Chapter 21

_**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria y el final de este arco, espero les guste pues esta el momento mas querido por muchos incluyendome, tambien un capitulo para conmemorar un gran dia espero les guste**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 21: rompiendo las cadenas parte 4**_

 _ **Laboratorio**_

¿Veo que se están recuperando?- genjo aparecía en un cuarto con 4 mujeres sentadas muy tranquilas

¡Una de ellas se levantaba y le mostraba una foto de genjo con kazuya, kazuha y goku, la chica apuntaba a los 3

¡ya sé que los extrañas, pero pronto los verán de nuevo,… en especial a goku!- genjo de forma especial sonreía a las chicas y 3 de ellas aunque estoicas sentían algo de felicidad

¡Ya quiero ver a goku, él es muy divertido!- una chica decia muy feliz

¡Pronto lo volverán a ver…a su salvador!- genjo decia con una sonrisa de agradecimiento

En la noche de valí

¡Terminaba de llover y los tres salían de la cueva para caminar un rato!

¡Creo que ya es hora de irnos!- satellizer decia con una sonrisa muy linda por el gran día que pasaron los tres

¡Holly estaba muy contenta también pero recordaba a Louis y se amargaba un poco, ella empezó a sentir miedo!

¡Espero que Louis no este…..!

¡Miren chicas, haya!- goku las interrumpía para mirar una parte de bosque y al mirar quedaban asombradas y maravilladas, un centenar de luciérnagas iluminaban un campo entero de flores con roció de la lluvia…..era un escenario hermoso para la vista de cualquier persona

¡Que….hermoso!- holly quedaba perdida ante la belleza de tal escenario

¡Es precioso!- satellizer miraba maravillada

¡¿Verdad que sí!? ¡Yo descubrí este bosque hace mucho….pero nunca vine a esta parte, pero es muy bello!- goku miraba la zona tan espectacular

¡Goku-san…gracias por este día tan bello!- holly le agradecía a goku de forma muy tímida

¡Si gracias goku! ¡Me hubiera encantado que violet viera este lugar!- satellizer decia mirando sonrojada a goku y el lugar

¡Si quieren mañana podemos traerlos a los dos!- goku decia sonriendo y las dos se asombraban

¡¿Hablas de Louis?- holly decia algo nerviosa

¡Sí!- goku asentía

¡Dudo mucho que el acepte!- holly decia con un rostro decaído y goku se ponía serio- ¡entiendo!- goku daba una pequeña sonrisa para animar a la chica

¡Pero violet sí!- satellizer decia muy animada para venírsele una idea

¡Oigan acampemos aquí!- goku decia muy feliz y las dos se quedaban asombrados

¡si, todos ya deben estar dormidos, asi que no los molestemos…y mejor acampemos en este hermoso lugar! – satellizer era ahora quien hablaba

¡¿Pero…!?- holly quería hablar pero era interrumpida

¡Ven holly, divirtámonos juntos!- goku con su sonrisa decia y la chica se ruborizaba para sonreír y asentir

¡Goku hacia una carpa junto a las tres cerca del lugar para sentarse y contemplar el hermoso sitio!

¡Desde que me volví pandora jamás pensé en mirar un escenario tan maravilloso! – holly decia maravillada

¡Desde que goku llego a nuestro lado…..hemos sido muy felices!- satellizer hablaba ahora

¡Hola traje esto!- goku llegaba con algunos peces y las tres se alegraban

¡Pasó el rato y después de comer y pasar un rato platicando las 2 se quedaban dormidas junto a goku!

 _ **¡Me alegra que se divirtieran, asi olvidaran el mal rato de ayer**_!- goku cerraba sus ojos no sin antes apagar el fuego con una ráfaga de ki y dormirse también

¡Daba inicio un nuevo día y los tres despertaban holly despertaba abrazando a goku y al ver eso se ruborizaba peor antes de retirarse sus estigmas brillaban y algo en su mente le decia que no quería hacerlo, ella se sentía tan bien a su lado!

¡esto es muy diferente a lo que siento…..con Louis, es tan cálido, tan arrullador, tan excitante, la pandora con su mano empezaba a acariciar el torso de goku ,la chica se iba ruborizando hasta que una voz la despierta

¡Hola!- goku la saludaba y la chica de forma cómica se ruborizaba para retirarse de forma brusca

¡Ho….hola!- la chica de forma cómica se retiraba y apoyaba sus brazos en sus rodillas para esconder la pena

¡Satellizer se despertaba para mirar a goku y sonreírle!

¡¿Yo…estaba….acariciando a goku-san!?- la chica muy ruborizada sacaba vapor de su cabeza

¡Goku y satellizer miraban de forma inocente a la peliblanca!

¡Después de despertar los tres llegaban al hotel como si nada hubiera pasado!

¡Esta habilidad es asombrosa!- holly decia muy asombrada

¡Gracias!- goku le decia con una sonrisa-¡¿Dónde la aprendiste!?- holly preguntaba muy curiosa y los dos se ponían nerviosos

¡es una larga historia pero si quieres mira…!

¡HOLYY!- Louis aparecía muy molesto la simples venas se le veían en la cara, el rostro del chico era tanto que incluso las dos pandoras conocidas por su firme actitud empezaban a temblar

¡Goku lo miraba con rostro serio!

¡Louis…déjame explicarte!- holly decia con rostro muy nervioso y el chico se acercaba serio

¡¿Explicarte!? ¡¿Cómo mierdas explicas que llegas después de estar toda la noche afuera…..Y CON ESTE PLEBEYO?- esto último lo decia señalando a goku, esto hizo enojar a satellizer y a holly pero ella no podía decir nada

¡Oye cálmate, solo quería que se divirtiera!- goku lo decia muy serio y Louis lo volteaba a ver furioso

¡Si cálmate…goku-san no me hizo nada, él es muy respetuoso!- la peliblanca decia muy nerviosa y sudando a mares

¿San?-¿desde cuando eres tan educada con este?- Louis decia muy molesto

¡Louis tomaba de la muñeca a holly y la chica solo jadeaba por el miedo!

¡DESPUES ARREGLO CONTIGO, VAMONOS!- Louis arrastraba a holly pero…..

¡Goku detenía a Louis haciendo asustar a satellizer y a holly pero también se asombraban

¿Qué crees que haces?- Louis decia con una sonrisa sádica

¡Detente, estas muy alterado asi podrías hacer una locura!- goku muy serio con una imagen impotente le decia a Louis haciendo ruborizar a las dos

¿Tienes el descaro de decirme eso después de llevarte a mi novia por una noche sin decirme nada?- el chico miraba a goku con una sonrisa que hacia asustar a las dos pero goku solo estaba serio

¡Entiendo tu preocupación y si hice algo malo lo siento!- goku se disculpaba sinceramente pero sin dejar su lado serio- ¡pero no es correcto tomar a una mujer con esa actitud brusca!

¡Louis miraba a goku sudando pero goku no dejaba su lado serio!

¡Goku-san está bien…..tranquilo debo hablar con él!- holly decia con una sonrisa falsa que goku notaria

¡Ahora cállate y no te metas!- Louis tomaba a holly a quien no dejó agradecerle a goku pero antes de salir goku lo detenía de nuevo

¡¿QUIERES UNA PALIZA!?- Louis decia completamente perdido en ira

¡Te advierto que estaré sintiendo a holly….y no quiero saber que te pasas de listo con las mujeres!- goku con un rostro serio e imponente le decia a Louis haciéndolo recordar como lo detuvo con satellizer y empezaba a sudar

¡Tks!- el chico salía del sitio con actitud de derrota satellizer miraba nerviosa tanto que no pudo decir nada

¡Goku, lo lamento, no pude defenderte!- satellizer abrazaba a goku del brazo apenada

¡Descuida!- goku le acariciaba la cabeza a la rubia, ¡es mejor asi, dejemos que se calme pero….no dejare de estar atento!- goku miraba a los dos salir pero sin dejar de sentir a holly

¡Pudiste dejar que le agradeciera almenos!- holly frenaba en seco mirando a Louis quien la miraba serio

¡Cállate y da gracias a que ese idiota está espiando con algo!- el chico decia mirando con una sonrisa a holly quien se aterraba

En la tarde

¿Me mandaste a llamar?- goku preguntaba serio mientras llegaba a una mesa en un café

¡Llegas tarde!- Louis con tono de superioridad sentado en una mesa decia

¡¿Es verdad que no eres el limiter de mi hermana!?- Louis preguntaba tomando el café como un princesa

¡No! ¿Por qué?- goku preguntaba serio

¡Pues asi mejor, te lo diré ahora, aléjate de mi hermana, ella se quedara aquí a partir de ahora, ella no volverá a genétics!- Louis decia apuntando a goku con su dedo sonriendo, goku no cambiaba su rostro

¡¿Ella te lo dijo!?- goku preguntaba sin perder la postura

¡No necesita decirlo, soy su hermano, y se que es lo mejor para ella! ¡ella es miembro delos l bridget, no necesita estar con un pueblerino como tú, ella puede casarse con alguien de estatus y vivir una vida tranquila!- Louis decia con una sonrisa mientras que goku solo miraba serio

¡¿Entonces ella no dijo nada?!- goku preguntaba serio

¡¿Eres sordo!? ¿o idiota?- no, no lo dijo para que estés feliz!- el chico sonreía con superioridad

¡Entonces me voy!- goku salía dando la espalda al chico que se enojaba

¡¿Acaso me escuchaste!?- Louis se levantaba furioso

¡si, y la verdad no me importa nada de lo que dijiste, mientras Stela-chan no me diga nada, no tengo que creerte, además….no la dejaría nunca con alguien como tú!-goku lo miraba serio para salir y dejar a un Louis furioso

¡Una mesera en el lugar escuchaba cuando se le cayó la tasa de café y se agachaba a preguntar!

¡¿Está bien!?- la chica preguntaba pero antes que Louis la empujaba y salía del sitio

¡Solo porque lo trate amablemente…..se cree mejor que yo!- Louis decia enfurico

¡Goku iba llegando a su cuarto pensativo!

¡Debería hablar con Stela-chan de su hermano!- goku decia serio y al llegar se encontraba con un mensajero

¡¿Es usted son goku-sama!?- el hombre preguntaba a goku quien asentía y le pasaba una carta

¡La carta era un mensaje la cual decia "te espero en el acantilado Stela"

¡¿Es de Stela-chan?!, bueno mejor voy- goku ponía sus dedos índice y medio en su frente

¡La encontré, si está afuera!-goku se tele transportaba y hay estaba satellizer mirando el acantilado

¡Hola Stela-chan!- goku llegaba y decia de forma tranquila pues estaban en el risco

¡Goku-kun!- satellizer sonreía

¡¿Me necesitas en algo!?- goku preguntaba de forma

¡No, pensé que tú sí!- la rubia preguntaba de forma inocente

¡Entiendo, fuiste tú!- goku miraba detrás y aparecían Louis y holly quien tenía el rostro decaído

¡¿Qué pretendes ahora!?- goku preguntaba muy serio

¡Agradéceme plebeyo, les di el mejor escenario para que puedan romper su relación, olas golpeando el acantilado en un risco, no hay mejor escenario!- Louis como un psicópata decia asustando a satellizer

¡¿Romper nuestra relación!?-goku preguntaba serio

¡Para que los de tu calaña entiendan mejor…! ¡Holly ven aquí!- Louis con la mano decia a holly quien se acercaba

¿Quién soy?- Louis preguntaba a la chica aterrada

¡¿Louis!?- la mujer respondía pero Louis muy serio la golpeaba haciendo que su nariz sangrara goku y satellizer estaban en shock pero goku estaba furioso

¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARLA, MALDITO!?- Goku furioso le gritaba satellizer se hacía detrás del por el miedo

¡Te lo preguntare de nuevo! ¿Quién soy?- Louis serio preguntaba a la pobre chica

¡Mi…..amo!- la chica contestaba con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos

¡¿Qué INTENTAS PROBAR MALDITO!?- goku realmente furioso le gritaba a Louis

¡Satella! ¿Quién soy?- Louis miraba ahora a la rubia quien se asustaba pero goku se hacía frente a ella

¡Suficiente maldito, esto no te lo perdonare!- goku iba a acercarse a Louis pero holly lo atacaba con su volt Weapon la cual era una espada

¡Freezing!- Louis invocaba el freezing a goku y a satellizer inmovilizando a la rubia

¡Goku esquivaba el ataque de holly y aun con el freezing encima esquivaba a holly, la pandora con lágrimas en los ojos atacaba a goku pero goku la esquivaba notando esto!

¡¿Por qué me atacas holly!?- goku paraba la espada de holly quien solo cerraba sus ojos y lloraba con mas ímpetu

¡¿Qué haces!? ¡No!- satellizer le gritaba a holly

¡Con esa ropa pesada no podrás esquivar a la numero 1 de Inglaterra!-Louis reía como un maniático pero goku frenaba a holly

¿Por qué me atacas holly!?- goku preguntaba serio pero sin enojarse

¡Perdóname….tengo que hacerlo!- la chica forcejeaba para soltar su espada pero no podía

¡¿Tienes que hacerlo!? ¡¿Por qué!?- goku preguntaba algo nervioso

¡Porque…..TE ODIO!- la chica decia llorando con fuerza asombrando a satellizer

¡¿Después de lo que goku hizo por ti….LE DICES ESO!?- satellizer furiosa se soltaba del freezing con su arma a holly quien solo agachaba la cabeza Louis sonreía pero antes que pasara algo goku detenía a satellizer asombrando a Louis

¡Espera Stela-chan!- goku calmaba a la peliblanca

¡¿De verdad me odias?!- goku preguntaba serio y holly no contestaba

¡Por supuesto que te odia!- Louis gritaba sonriendo y satellizer volteaba molesto

¡Goku miraba a holly quien solo lloraba y lloraba!

¡Veamos si es cierto!- goku ponía la mano en la cabeza de holly

¡¿Qué haces!? ¡No me toques!- holly soltaba su arma y agarraba el brazo de goku para arañarlo pero goku no la soltaba y miraba en la mente de holly

 _ **¡En su mente!**_

¡Goku-kun es muy lindo, no es como tú!- holly le decia a Louis quien se asombraba

¡Toda mi vida me has golpeado pero lo aguante porque pensé que tu hermana era la culpable pero no es cierto…..era tú!- holly decia furiosa

¡¿Así y que harás!? ¡¿le dirás a ese idiota!? ¡si yo quiero puedo arruinar la vida de ese pobre imbécil cuando se me dé la gana!- Louis reía de forma sádica y holly se asustaba

¡Me ayudaras a torturarlo, si no quieres que lo arruine!- Louis asustaba a holly quien se ponía nerviosa

¡¿Te atreverías!?- holly decia asombrada pero aterrada

¡Pruébame! – Louis decia de forma sádica

Con que eso era- goku estaba realmente molesto

¡Goku-san! ¿Acaso tu….?-holly soltaba a goku

¡Holly! ¿El té manipulo cierto?- goku decia con una voz seria

¡¿Eso es verdad!?- satellizer se asombraba

¡Holly se tiraba al piso a llorar con fuerza!

¡Louis jamás pensé que cayeras tan bajo!- satellizer le gritaba a su hermano

¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!- Louis decia sonriendo y goku con una mirada fría volteaba a verlo

 **¡Puedes hablar de mi lo que quieras, pero lo que nunca te perdonare que usaras a alguien más para hacerme daño!-** goku con una voz que haría congelar el mismo infierno le decia Louis

¡Detente!- holly tomaba a goku de la espalda

¡Holly! ¿Pero porque le sigues el juego? ¡Él no te ama, hasta te utilizo!- satellizer gritaba muy seria

¡Lo sé, el me lo dijo…..me dijo que solo era un reemplazo tuyo y que no tenía valor para el!- holly abrazaba a goku llorando

¡Pero…si no le obedezco le hará daño a goku-san y no quiero eso, NO QUIEROOOOO!- holly lloraba con tanta fuerza que desgarraba la parte naranja de la ropa de goku

¡Louis solo sonreía de victoria pero…!

¡Goku volteaba para mirar a holly y tomarla en sus brazos!

¡Holly, no eres esclava de nadie, eres una mujer hermosa y muy cariñosa, , ambas son mujeres especiales, no tienes que hacerle caso a alguien solo por tener algo que otros no…!- goku de forma suave le hablaba a holly mientras le limpiaba la nariz y los ojos con su dogi naranja , las dos estaban sonrojadas

¡Ustedes son mujeres valiosas para mí, las mujeres no son sirvientas de los hombres, ustedes han peleado por este mundo de forma valiente y deben sentirse orgullosas de eso!- las dos se sonrojaban ante tales palabras

¡¿De verdad….!?- holly decia sonrojad ay volviendo a llorar satellizer también se acercaba goku quien asentía

¡Las dos se arrojaban para llorar sobre goku!

¡LO SIENTO, LAMENTO TODO GOKU-SAN!- con fuerza holly lloraba sobre goku

¡LAMENTO NO HABERTE SALUDADO…POR HABERTE LLAMADO PATETICO, Y…Y GRACIAS POR LO AYER….NUNCA ME DIVERTI TANTO EN MI VIDA ¡- la mujer con sollozos y fuertes llantos le decia a goku quien las abrazaba

¡Descuida, eso ya paso!- goku las calmaba pues lloraban tan fuerte que empezaban a jadear

¡¿Qué haces holly!? ¡Mátalo!- Louis le gritaba a la chicas que volteaban a verlo con un rostro asesino

¡goku se levantaba con su mirada en el piso! Ambas lo veian pero no querían decir nada tonto!

¡Louis intentaba detener a goku con el freezing pero este solo lo destruia mientras caminaba para hacerse frente al!

¡Por tu culpa y tus ridiculeces…..dos seres muy queridos para mi están lastimadas y eso no puedo perdonártelo miserable!- goku con una voz imponente miraba a Louis quien solo sudaba de miedo

¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO!? ¡¿NO PUEDES PELEAR SIN UTILIZAR A UNA MUJER DE ESCUDO?! ¡ERES EL SER MÁS DESPRECIABLE QUE HE CONOCIDO!- goku le decia con una voz y una imagen tan imponente que el rubio se caía en el piso sentado por el miedo

¡Maldito! ¡Ya se!- Louis con una mirada sádica miraba a las dos chicas y sacaba un cuchillo para correr a donde ellas como una niña asustada

¡Las dos se asombraban ante tal acto del rubio pero….!

¡¿A dónde vas maldito!?- goku tomaba a Louis del cuello trasero y lo tiraba a lo lejos

¡¿Pensabas usar a las dos como rehenes!? ¡ME REPUGNAS ERES UN POBLRE DIABLO!- goku le quitaba el cuchillo como si fuera un niño y como si fuera un pedazo de galleta lo rompía

¡¿En serio!?- las dos miraban ya decepcionadas en su totalidad a Louis

¡NO ME CUASARA NINGUN ORGULLO ACABAR CON UN SER MISERABLE COMO TU! ¡NO ME CABE EN LA CABEZA SABER QUE PUEDES USAR A LAS MUJERES PARA TALES ACTOS QUE VERGÜENZA!- goku aun con un imponente imagen le decia mirando a Louis como un simple insecto , las dos pandoras se ruborizaban a mas no poder

¡Cállate, no eres nadie para para decirme nada!- Louis tomaba tierra y se la tiraba en la cara a goku pero este solo cerraba los ojos y lo miraba más enojado

¡TENIA RAZON….NO ME CAUSARA NINGUN ORGULLO!- Louis sudaba a mares hasta que

 **¡POW!**

¡ESTO ES POR LO QUE HICISTE A ESA MESERA!- goku le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Louis pero sin exagerar haciendo que el chico escupiera saliva

¡LO SIGUIENTE ES POR LO QUE HICISTE A HOLLY!-goku empezaba a golpear con los puños a Louis haciéndolo sangrar por la boca y nariz

¡Mi…cara!- Louis empezaba llorar con sangre en ella como todo un princeso llorón

¡Y ESTO…..!- Goku tomaba del cuello a Louis y lo tiraba al piso

¡Espera…perdóname por favor!- Louis empezaba rogar

¡ESTO ES POR STELA-CHAN! ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- goku alzaba su puño hacia Louis para golpear el suelo y crear un gigantesco cráter en el piso que hizo temblar todo el lugar

¡Las dos pandoras estaban sonrojadas y cautivadas pero el golpe las hizo reaccionar y asustarse un poco pero al disiparse el humo vemos a un goku con el puño al lado de Louis pero debajo de ellos había un gigantesco cráter que parecía como si un meteoro hubiera caído!

¡Louis estaba tan asustado que empezó a orinarse y debajo del había un charco de agua mientras este solo lloraba con la mirada en shock y mocos caían en su nariz

¡Goku se levanta serio para mirarlo serio!

¡No me rebajare a aplastar a un gusano como tu…..con esta triste imagen me conformo!- goku decia mirando a Louis quien no se levantaba y solo decia "mami"

¡No vas a acercarte a ninguna de las dos! ¡Si no quieres que el siguiente no lo falle y sea más fuerte!- goku decia con una voz que haría caer enamorada a cualquier mujer cosa que hizo pues holly se había enamorado perdidamente de goku y satellizer mas no podía

¡Que genial!- las decían mirando a goku como volteaba para regalarles una sonrisa

Fin del capítulo 21

¡


	22. Chapter 22

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria de freezing aqui empieza el arco de las e pandoras esta saga va a tener un mensaje por asi decirlo mas adelante, , ademas se que no les va a decepcionar, el capitulo de senran kagura saldra la proxima semana también dejare la lista para el lunes de animes, la trama seguira igual pero habra algunas cosas nuevas claro sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 22 ¡libertad!... ¡empieza un desafío nuevo!**_

Tras lo ocurrido con Louis fuera del hotel el chico se encontraba en una camilla del hospital inconsciente hasta que abría los ojos y a la primera que veía era a su hermana

¡¿Violet!?- Louis preguntaba muy adolorido

¡No te muevas mucho!- la chica con voz seria decia mirando al rubio

¡Hay alguien que quiere hablarte!- la chica señalaba a holly quien lo miraba con una mirada llena de ira

¡¿Holly!?- Louis miraba a holly quien le ponía su mano al frente

¡No digas nada solo escucha!- la chica decia muy seria- ¡esto…..se acabó!- la mujer decia asombrando a Louis

¡¿se acabó!?- Louis decia algo triste

¡si Louis, me di cuenta que no valgo nada para ti, y simplemente prefiero terminar esta tontería de compañeros!- la chica decia dejando a Louis en shock

¡Pero…..!

¡Cuando te conocí fue porque el director me dijo, solo porque eras un bridget, no te conocía y por eso decidí conocerte, lo hice pero fui tan ciega al pensar que valía algo a pesar de todo lo que me hacías!- la chica empezaba a llorar- ¡Me lo dijiste en la cara, _**" no vales nada para mí, eres un simple reemplazo"**_ tu enfermiza obsesión hacia tu hermana te convirtió en algo que no puede llamarse humano….incluso usar tu apellido para conseguir todo y manipular a la gente…es muy decepcionante!

¡Desde hoy aprendí que aquellos como tú solo merecen tener eso…..su apellido, por eso renuncio a ser tu compañera, el estigma quédatelo, porque no vale nada para mi ahora!- la chica daba media vuelta- ¡y ….no volveré a genétics de Inglaterra…ese director es como todo ser corrupto, por tu simple apellido te lo dio todo y no puedo pertenecer a esa clase de gente….ahora quiero pelear por el mundo donde de verdad lo hacen …..junto a goku-san!-¡ya hable con genétics UK y lo aceptaron, adiós Louis, que tengas una buena vida!- la chica salía del lugar donde estaba Louis dejando al rubio con una mirada dolida por perder todo por ser alguien como es

¡Lo siento violet!- la chica se acercaba a violet quien estaba en la puerta

¡¿Por qué te disculpas!? ¡Yo debería hacerlo!-violet le decia a holly quien solo negaba con la cabeza

¡Las mujeres seguimos siendo víctimas…..no hay nada que se pueda hacer!- violet ponía rostro deprimido

¡Pero…pudimos conocer a alguien a alguien que sabe valorar a nuestro género y por eso aunque no lo merezca quiero estar con él!- holly se inclinaba a violet quien la miraba de forma comprensiva

¡Eres mujer, debes seguir lo que tu corazón te dicta! ¡Si goku-san es alguien a quien debes seguir hazlo pero…tendrás muchas rivales incluso satellizer!- violet decia con una sonrisa y holly sonreía

¡No importa….quiero luchar por goku, pero quiero hacerlo como mujer, no como enemiga!- holly decia con una hermosa sonrisa y violet sonreía

¡Claro, no puedo decir que no quiero apoyar a mi hermana, pero, animo!- violet decia con una bonita sonrisa

Tras hablar con Louis holly llegaba con los dos

¿Cómo sigue Louis?- satellizer preguntaba

¡Estará bien!- holly sonreía pero sus ojos estaban hinchados por las lagrima para volver a llorar

¡Lo siento…..todo esto es por mi culpa, los lastime aun cuando me dieron su mano…..no merezco nada!- holly le intentaba limpiar las lágrimas pero estas seguían saliendo

¡Goku se acercaba a la chica para abrazarla!

¡No te preocupes, lo importante es que estén bien…..ya no pienses en eso!- goku le sonreía a holly quien solo se ruborizaba satellizer solo aceptaba que goku la consolara pues era la que estaba peor

¡Desafortunadamente no puedo darte el primero, pero…..!- holly tomaba del dogi a goku para besarlo en los labios asombrando a los dos goku solo lo recibía pero no negaba que le gustaba sentir eso llamado "beso"

¡Holly se separaba dejando un hilo de saliva en sus labios!

¡Pero… eso un lleno de agradecimiento y de cariño!- la chica terminaba de hablar muy feliz goku se tocaba los labios para sonreírle

¡Lo que sea que me tú me des me hace muy feliz!- goku le sonreía para alegrar a la peliblanca la rubia apretaba los puños asustando a goku pero solo suspiraba

¡Lo dejare pasar esta vez….pero no creas que me adelantas!- la chica señalaba a holly de forma cómica

¡Jeje!- holly reía de forma maliciosa

¡Goku-san aprovechando! ¿Cómo es que puedes pelear asi de bien aun con todo ese peso encima? ¡¿Dime donde aprendiste todo eso!?- holly muy feliz le decia a goku quien se ponía nervioso

¡Bueno holly, como vienes con nosotros…..te mostrare mi vida, solo pon tu mano en mi cabeza!- goku decia muy serio y holly se asombraba pero hacia caso

¡Goku cerraba sus ojos y en ese momento en la mente de holly pasaba la vida de goku….desde el comienzo en su planeta, la despedida de sus padres, su vida con gohan…hasta el desenlace final de su mundo!

¡al terminar holly nuevamente estaba llorando pero ahora era por goku, a ella no le intereso lo de si ya fue casado pero…..!

¡¿Eres de otro mundo y…..perdiste todo lo que construiste asi tan vilmente!?- holly lloraba con fuerza para abrazar a goku

¡Lo siento, eso no debería alguien como tu goku!- la chica abrazaba a goku llorando haciendo que satellizer llorara y lo abrazara

¡Si…..pero…eso no quiera decir que no puedo volver a vivir, debo seguir haciéndome más fuerte…para no permitirme repetir eso de nuevo…el pasado ya es pasado y aunque mis amigos siguen en mi corazón….ahora debo proteger a mi nueva familia…..a ustedes!- goku les sonreía a las dos quienes solo miraban ruborizadas a goku para sonreírle y abrazarlo

¡Planeta Kaio!

¡Sniff…Sniff…goku, que final más feliz!- la kaiosama miraba a los tres llorando de forma cómica pero real - ¡Tenías razón supremo kaiosama….es alguien de un corazón muy puro, menos mal ahora puede crear un nuevo comienzo!

 _ **Después de lo ocurrido los tres estaban en el aeropuerto**_

¡Es un apena que se vallan tan rápido!- violet les decia a los tres presentes

¡violet.-chan perdón por lo de Louis!- goku se disculpaba nuevamente por lo ocurrido

¡No te disculpes, él está muy grande para luchar sus peleas, además, en nombre de la familia bridget te pido disculpas y créeme que no pasara de nuevo! – violet se inclinaba ante goku quien se ponía nerviosa

¡No…..no te inclines violet-chan, te agradezco por estos días, me divertí mucho!- goku con una sonrisa le decia a la chica quien se ruborizaba

¡Vuelve cuando quieras goku-kun y…llámame NEE-SAN!- la chica le decia ruborizando a las dos

¡Si quieres…Nee-san!- goku de forma inocente le decia sonrojando a las satellizer pero holly ponía un lindo puchero

¡Bueno chicos…cuídense algo me dice que nos veremos muy pronto de nuevo!- violet giñando un ojo se despedía a los tres

¡tras un largo viaje cortesía de violet, los tres llegaba a genétics siendo recibidos por kazuha!

 _ **Genétics de japon**_

¡Hola chicos llegaron muy rápido!- kazuha los recibía con una sonrisa y abrazando a goku quien la abrazaba

¡Bienvenidos!- kazuha decia mientras abrazaba a goku

¡He vuelto!- goku contestaba sonriendo

 _ **¡Es kazuha-sama…en persona!-**_ holly asombrada miraba a la chica quien miraba a satellizer

¡Muchas gracias satellizer! ¿la pasaron bien?- kazuha comió una madre se refería a satellizer quien al mirar esa amabilidad se sonrojaba

¡S... Si gracias kazuha-sama!- la rubia decia tartamudeando

¡Quiero pedirte perdón satellizer, me porte muy mal a pesar de tu buena voluntad, discúlpame!- la chica se inclinaba levemente asombrando a la rubia

¡Por favor no lo haga kazuha-sensei…..digo sama…..!- la chica muy nerviosa tartamudeaba haciendo reír a los dos

¡¿Y ella!? ¡Espera….eres holly rose!- kazuha se asombraba por mirar a una hermosa pandora parecida a satellizer

¡La chica se inclinaba profundamente y seria ante la mujer!

¡Es todo un honor kazuha-sama y si soy holly rose! ¡Encantada!- la mujer de forma respetuosa se dirigía a kazuha

¡En…encantada, pero! ¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica confundida decia mirando a la peliblanca

Dentro de la academia goku se encontraba con kazuya y rana goku se quedaba hablando con los tres y dándoles un regalo a cada uno, mientras tanto holly y satellizer hablaban con kazuha

¡Ya veo, debo decir que goku hizo algo increíble!- kazuha decia sonriendo

¡Por eso le suplico que me deje quedarme en genétics de japon…..por favor!- la mujer de inclinaba de nuevo

¡¿Pero y UK!?- kazuha preguntaba

¡No quiero volver, quiero estar junto a goku-san…..digo sensei por favor!- kazuha al escuchar suspiraba

¡Otra más…!pero…..¡¿cómo culpar a goku? ¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada!- kazuha decia de forma cómica recordando a goku

¡Eso es algo que decide la directora Margaret….pero no habrá problemas! – kazuha sonreía y holly sonreía también satellizer en parte sentía felicidad pero sabía que una rival fuerte apareció

¡Gracias!- la chica decia muy feliz para sonreír

¡Bueno por lo ocurrido en su viaje quédense aquí hasta que inicien las clases!- kazuha decia de forma considerada

¡En otro lado!

¡Valla…..ha pasado mucho chiffon!- genjo saludaba a chiffon quien aparecía de forma sorpresiva frente a el

¡Solo pase a saludar!- la chica con vestimenta normal de civil decia

¡¿A saludar!? ¡Incluso eso es extraño!- genjo se reía de la chica quién ponía un puchero

¡Sin importar nada del pasado….sigo siendo la chiffon aoi!- la chica algo seria decia dejando asombrada a genjo

¡Jamás pensé que quien me salvaría ese día….era mi sobrino!- chiffon sonriente decia asombrando más a genjo

¡¿Entonces kazuya y kazuha….!?-genjo preguntaba nervioso y chiffon negaba

¡Ni si quiera se lo he dicho a goku, aunque ni hace falta creo que él ya sabe la verdad de mi ¿cierto?!- la chica respondía sonriente como siempre

¡Espero que algún día puedas….!

¡Ya lo hice…desde que goku y tú me permitieron quedarme con mi amiga, lo hice! ¡Pero contéstame algo…! ¿Ahora qué relación tiene goku con maría y las demás?-chiffon más seria respondía y genjo se quedaba serio

¡Gracias a goku todas ustedes no pueden estar más a salvo, solo puedo contestarte eso, son lo natural de siempre!- genjo contestaba de forma tranquila

¡Ya sé que goku no es humano!

Genjo quedaba en shock ante lo que escuchaba

¡Pero no me importa, para nosotros…..seguiremos siendo familia!- chiffon con una hermosa sonrisa, genjo seguía sin cambiar de expresión para pasar a una cabizbaja

¡gracias a sus células el mundo está a salvo y ustedes…..pueden volver a ser personas normales sin correr peligro, kazuya, kazuha, y las demás…..no puedo estar más agradecido con el!- genjo decia muy cabizbajo en señales de lagrimas

¡te libero de una inmensa carga genjo…..y a nosotras igual, la sangre no importa….él es de la familia y punto !- chiffon decia y genjo asentía

¡¿No querrás decir que su deber es evitar que la raza de goku desaparezca!?- genjo de forma cómica hacia sonrojar a chiffon quien sacaba vapor de la cabeza

¡No me molestaría!- chiffon decia en voz baja para que genjo no escuchara

¡Bueno….Solo vine a aclarar esto…me despido salúdame a las demás!- chiffon salía de la puerta y genjo solo sonreía

 _ **¡María…..el mundo que pensé que se acabaría por mi culpa…parece tener un brillo de luz…..pero…algún día nos enfrentaremos al verdadero peligro lo presiento!**_ \- genjo se ponía serio mientras bebía una copa de vino

 _ **¡Una semana después!**_

¡GOKU SENSEI!- las pandoras conocidas de goku llegaban a genétics y saludaban al Saiyajin quien las saludaba igual, las demás solo miraban al Saiyajin saludando tranquilas

¡Hola chicas! ¿Descansaron?- goku decia con una sonrisa

¡Si, pero queríamos verte de nuevo!- arnett decia de forma contenta mientras abrazaba a goku

¡Sensei! ¿Es verdad que va a haber una alumna nueva?- attia quien miraba preguntaba

¡Está aquí mismo!- una voz hacia a todas voltear y todas quedaban asombradas

¡¿HOLLY ROSE!?- Elizabeth y las pandoras decían asombradas

¡¿Pero…que haces aquí!?- Elizabeth preguntaba nerviosa

¡Elizabeth mably….mucho de no nos vernos!- holly saludaba de forma educada

¡Ella será su nueva compañera por favor trátenla bien!- goku le decia a todas pues eran de tercero

¡Ya veo…..!

¡No solo su compañera por lo que veo….su rival en el amor!- holly con una sonrisa tétrica le decia a todas quienes captaban la indirecta

¡Ohhhhhhhh! ¡Entendemos!- todas miraban a holly quien sacaba rayos de sus ojos

¡Ahhhhhh genial….y para colmo se parece a satellizer!-attia decia sudando de forma cómica! ¿´pero…porque se enamoran del? ¡Es apuesto es verdad, y también tiene un físico muy increíble, también es muy amable y fuerte, también muy genial!…..AHHHHHHHHHHH!- attia quien empezaba a sonrojarse inmediatamente se sacudía la cabeza de forma enojada

¡¿Estás bien!?- goku preguntaba mirando a la pequeña Loli

¡Si, si pero tú no me hechizaras tan fácil cabello puntudo! – attia de forma cómica salía enojada dejando a creo sola con goku

¡¿Dije algo malo!?- goku preguntaba a la morena de forma cómica

¡No sensei, ella es asi!- creo decia sudando mirando attia irse

 _ **¡Mientras tanto gran cañón cuarte central de chevalier!**_

¡Como todos saben desde el décimo ataque nova…..ahora no solo nos atacan los novas, sino también otras especies de enemigos han intentado invadirnos!- un hombre que dirigía la reunión decia a todos quienes escuchaban en especial genjo

¡¿Qué nos puede decir sobre esto genjo aoi!?-

El hombre se dirigía a genjo quien estaba serio

¡¿Qué desean que les diga!? ¡Si los novas nos atacan! ¿Por qué otros seres?- genjo decia muy serio haciendo que todos empezaran a sudar

¡Tengo entendido que fueron sus nietos son goku aoi y kazuha aoi esta ultima la heroína del mundo quienes ganaron la batalla! ¿Cómo es que su nieto es tan fuerte?- el hombre nuevamente hablaba con genjo

¡Él ha entrenado con kazuha nada más!- genjo respondía de forma fría pero la pregunta siguiente lo haría sacar de los cabales

¡¿Tendrá algo que ver con la vacuna que usted creo hace mucho para las pandoras!?- un hombre de baja estatura rubio preguntaba a genjo quien quedaba serio

¡Esa invención está más allá de los conocimientos de personas normales, y no tiene nada que ver!- genjo respondía de cierta forma molesta

¡Genjo aoi, en esta reunión vamos a dar oficialmente la aprobación de la doctora oohara _**EL PROYECTO E PANDORA**_!- el líder de la reunión decia dejando a genjo mas molesto

¡Por eso hoy el comité central ha ordenado que a partir de hoy 30 de mayo de 2065 EN NOMBRE DE LOS CHEVALIER DA COMIENZO EL PROYECTO E PANDORA! El hombre martillaba la mesa como un veredicto

¡Al salir todos eran inundados por un montón de camarógrafos pero genjo era el más apretado!

¡Doctor genjo! ¿Usted se oponía a este proyecto que implantar estigmas en personas normales? '¿está de acuerdo con ello?- un hombre preguntaba a genjo

¡eso es algo que está ya fuera de mi poder, parece que la situación lo amerita…..pues el mundo ya está ante un nuevo enemigo!- genjo de forma resignada y molesta contestaba haciendo a todos ponerse nerviosos

¡¿Qué tan poderoso era la nueva amenaza ante los novas?!- una mujer ahora preguntaba

¡No contestare a eso pues no lo sé!- genjo decia para ser detenido de nuevo

¡¿Piensa permitir que su nieta la heroína kazuha participe en este proyecto junto a su creación más famosa… **la vacuna S**?

Genjo escuchaba y se molestaba un poco

¡eso dependerá del futuro….y en cuanto a la vacuna, ella es solo para pandoras originales…nadie normal tendrá permitido tenerla hasta que se consideren pandoras auténticas!- esto lo decia genjo con una mirada sombría

¡¿Alguien más tiene autorización de manipularla!?- otro preguntaba

¡NADIE, SOLO YO!- estoy ultimo lo decia gritando ¡ _ **seria como tener la esencia de goku!**_ Pensaba genjo

¡Los entrevistadores inundaban con preguntas pero genjo solo los ignoraba!

¡ **Goku** …..protegeré el más grande regalo que nos diste, te lo prometo, gracias a ti el caos que nos invadía puede llegar a su fin! ¡Pero solo espero que mis deseos no perjudiquen este mundo….!- genjo decia pensando en goku y aun lado a un hermosa mujer

¡La noticia se daba a conocer por todo el mundo, las numbers escuchaban de forma atenta pero la más seria era kazuha!

¡¿En qué piensan esos idiotas!?- yumi decia mirando el computador todas las noticias del proyecto

¡¿Un proyecto para hacer personas normales pandoras!?- kazuha decia muy seria

¡si seguimos luchando de esta forma como lo hacemos podríamos quedarnos sin pandoras!- elize decia llamando la atención de las dos

¡¿Y para que mierdas ese proyecto con goku de nuestro lado!?- yumi respuesta de forma feliz

¡Uno nunca sabe!- kazuha respondía llamando la atención de las dos

¡Goku es fuerte pero no invencible, si alguien lo supera! ¿Qué haremos? ¡¿Nos quedaremos viendo como muere nuestro amado y destruyen nuestro mundo?!- kazuha realmente seria decia asustando a las dos

¡¿Por cierto kazuha!? ¡¿Esa transformación sex…digo esa transformación se llama Super Saiyajin cierto?- elize preguntaba y kazuha asentía

¡¿Si goku es el verdadero portador y creador de las células S!? ¡¿Entonces nosotras podemos ser tan fuertes como el!?- yumi preguntaba y kazuha negaba la cabeza

¡Por supuesto que no, eso es algo imposible, la vacuna s es solo una defensa para nuestros cuerpos de los estigmas, si nos da algún don es solo juventud más alargada pero nada más, las células s no pueden ser implantadas en nuestra sangre!- kazuha explicaba y yumi asentían con un ya veo

¡Te explico la vacuna s son células de goku que al entrar en contacto con los estigmas, crean una defensa contra la corrosión, las pandoras gracias a ella no corremos riesgo de convertirnos en novas, además permite la entrada y salida de los estigmas sin dolor, por eso los limiters ya no necesitan el erein bar set o el bautizo para implantarse y usarlo….nada más!- kazuha explicaba y detrás se hacía una jeringa y también una pandora con sus estigmas y una energía dorada en ellos deteniendo corrosión de tejidos

¡Eso…es impresionante!- yumi decia de manera asombrada

¡Goku posee ese poder porque es un Saiyajin, sus células reaccionan correctamente en él, en nosotras solo son una defensa contra los estigmas!- kazuha nuevamente hablaba

¡En términos sencillos….goku nos donó algo del para protegernos!- elize decia ruborizada y las dos se sonrojaban igual

¡Pero…células son células…..si alguien tuviera en su poder esas células para algún plan desquiciado…..!- las tres ante lo que decia elize empezaban a sudar nerviosas

¡Tranquilas, mi abuelo solo es el único que las manipula y claro goku nadie más!- kazuha decia sonriente y las dos se calmaban en parte

¡volviendo al tema, solo con pensar en este proyecto…enviar a las personas que juramos proteger a la guerra…me duele!- elize decia triste y kazuha nuevamente negaba

¡No elize, es nuestro mundo…..debemos protegerlo todos juntos, pero por supuesto protegiendo a quienes no pueden luchar, debemos aportar un grano de arena para llenar la caja!- kazuha decia con una sonrisa asombrando a los dos

¡Pero kazuha…ese es nuestro deber, las personas que no son compatibles no deben pelear!- yumi decia algo deprimida

¡Por eso dije que " _ **protegiendo a quienes no pueden**_ " pero si hay más en el mundo que pueden luchar….me sentiría muy contenta!- kazuha decia con una sonrisa y las dos se asombraban

¡¿Esas palabras son de goku cierto!?- yumi decia con una sonrisa y kazuha asentía mientras las tres se ruborizaban

¡Pero…lo que si espero, es que este proyecto termine bien!- kazuha se hacían en una ventana y miraba el cielo junto a las dos

 _ **En otro lado**_

¡¿Goku realmente hizo eso de arimasu!?- rana quien estaba con satellizer y holly preguntaba ruborizada

¡Sí! – las dos muy ruborizadas recordaban a goku humillando a Louis

¡¿Y no pasó nada más ese día de arimasu!?- rana preguntaba de forma nerviosa

¡Descubrimos que goku es un hombre maravilloso!- satellizer decia muy feliz y rana se ponía seria

¡No es justo también quería ver a goku-san actuar genial de arimasu!- rana decia como una niña

¡Tú estuviste cuando goku derroto a ese monstruo, no te quejes!- holly le decia de forma cómica

 _ **¡Al día siguiente!**_

¡¿De nuevo juntas eh!?- Elizabeth decia a satellizer y a rana quienes sonreían

¡Bien hora de iniciar otro día!- goku quien caminaba chocaba su puño con su mano sonriendo mientras miraba a las de tercero y segundo unidas

¡cómo deben estar algo quietas, vamos a empezar de nuevo, quiero que hagamos lo mismo que la última vez, pero…..esta vez conmigo!- goku sonreía a todas quienes se ponían algo nerviosas

¿Con usted sensei?- todas decían esta vez nerviosas

¡Asi es….tendrán que intentar tocarme!- goku con una sonrisa les decia a todas quienes tragaban saliva y se ponían en pose

¡Cuando quieran!- goku se ponía en pose y todas se arrojaban goku esperaba que fueran un poco más lentas pero Elizabeth y las demás asombraban a goku siendo más rápidas

¡Wow!- goku decia asombrando esquivando los movimientos de todas

¡Sensei, ninguna dejo de entrenar incluso esta semana! –Ingrid quien intentaba tocar a goku decia asombrando al Saiyajin

¡Es verdad, me alegra oír eso de parte de todas!

¡Las sempai son asombrosas!- las de segundo decían mirando a todas atacar a goku quien con saltos y maniobras las esquivaba pero asombrado

¡No me quedare atrás!- satellizer y rana decían a la vez y se arrojaban contra goku

¡También entrene duro para impresionar a mi sensei de arimasu!- rana decia arrojándose contra goku y satellizer igual

¡Todas atacaba a goku quien asombrado empezaba a observar la desventaja que tenía y empezaba a tener algo de problemas!

¡Impresionante, me dejaron sin palabras!- goku se hacía lejos para sonreír

¿¡Lo estamos logrando!?- Elizabeth decia asombrada y todas tampoco se lo podían creer

Pd goku sigue siendo muy superior en velocidad pero siendo tantas es problemático

¡Creo que a este ritmo pronto me harán quitarme el dogi!- goku decia muy asombrado mirando a todas jadeando un poco

¡Todas nuevamente atacaban a goku quien se ponía serio y las esquivaba a una gran velocidad pero la verdad el Saiyajin sentía el gran peso de esquivar a tantas pandoras y además Elizabeth y su grupo asi como ticy y chiffon como Aureliel satellizer y rana le daban muchos problemas!

¡Increíble…no hay forma de describir a estas chicas, se han hecho tan fuertes…..estoy orgulloso!- goku se decia mentalmente esquivando a todas

 _ **¡En otro lado!¡dirección de Margaret!**_

¡Esta es una carta de chevalier, para la próxima semana las pandoras mencionadas a continuación tendrá que acudir a Alaska para apoyar el proyecto!- Margaret decia a todos los presentes

¡¿Y goku sensei!?-un hombre decia mirando el sitio

¡Se encuentra ahora en clases, kazuha por favor dale la información más tarde!- Margaret decia a kazuha quien asentía

¡a partir de la otra _**semana, las pandoras que acudirán a Alaska serán!**_

 _ **Veterana número 1- chiffon Fairchild**_

 _ **Veterana número 2, Elizabeth mably**_

 _ **La veterana holly rose**_

 _ **Sorpresivamente la novata 2 satellizer l bridget**_

 _ **Y la novata rana linche**_

 _ **Y usted…la gran heroína kazuha aoi**_

¿Valla también a holly?- kazuha preguntaba asombrada

¡Ella era la mejor de Inglaterra y ahora que está aquí, acudirá en representación de japon!- Margaret decia seria

¡También sus limiters deberán asistir pero como kazuha, las novatas y la veterana holly no tienen, tendrán que ir solas!- Margaret nuevamente hablaba

¿Goku y kazuya pueden venir?- kazuha preguntaba asombrando a todos

¡¿Y porque!?- un hombre preguntaba

¡No es decente que 4 mujeres solas vallan!- kazuha de forma cómica decia sacando una gota de sudor en todos

¡Además….quiero que goku esté con nosotros, las demás estarán felices!- kazuha decia con su actitud y Margaret suspiraba

¡No hay problema!- Margaret decia sonriendo

¡Alaska, laboratorio!

¡Las pandoras que solicitamos llegaran la semana que viene doctora oohara! Un hombre vestido de científico hablaba

¡Ahh se siente muy bien tener apoyo oficiales ahora podemos usar libremente a las pandoras! Mencionaba una mujer muy bella

Si pero no deberíamos apresurarnos y dar buenos resultados posibles?-hablaba el hombre nuevamente

¡¿Para eso tenemos todos estos datos no?! No hemos sido capaces de tener la cooperación de genétics pero ahora ha cambiado!-la doctora hablaba

¡Ahora podemos tener una competición justa! Te demostrare que soy mejor que tu aoi genjo! La doctora lo decía mientras detrás de ella se veía unos contenedores con mujeres adentro!

¡Además…! ¡Dentro de poco estarás listo mi precioso tesoro que me llevara al éxito!- la mujer miraba por una puerta donde decia prohibido pasar y sonreía tocándola

 **Fin del capitulo 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria como ya saben mientras puedo los capitulos seran miercoles y viernes esta y lunes la de senran kagura tambien quiero preguntar como va avanzando la teoria y para saber si les etsa gustando los capitulos para evitar hacerlos tan iguales a la anterior ya que esta es muy diferente cualquier idea la estare leyendo en los comentarios,**

 **pd:tambien me gustaria saber si les estan llegando los capitulos pues no he visto ningun comentario y pienso que no esta subiendose**

 **Dragon freezing capítulo 23: hacia alaska**

 **¡** la charla con los maestros se llevaba a cabo y finalmente caía la tarde, en el patio veíamos a un montón de pandoras tiradas en el piso y otras arrodillas completamente agotadas, goku por otro lado estaba mirando con una sonrisa

¡Están progresando mucho, pero hasta que no me toquen una parte de mi cuerpo, no podrán pasar al siguiente nivel!- goku con una sonrisa les decia a todas quienes lo volteaban a ver agotadas

 _ **¡¿Goku-kun siempre fue asi de rápido!?-**_ holly decia asombrada ¡ _ **cuando lo ataque no me demostró tal agilidad y lo peor es que lleva esa ropa tan pesada…..esto me hace ver que debo avanzar mucho!-**_ holly con una sonrisa miraba a goku maravillada

¡¿Goku-sensei quiero preguntarle algo!?- marin alzaba la mano

¡Si claro marin-chan!- goku le decia con una sonrisa

¡¿Puedo saber porque nos pide hacer algo asi!? ¡es decir intentar tocarlo!- marin hacia una pregunta que hacía a todas mirar a goku

¡Para aprender esta técnica necesitas una cosa fundamental…..un cuerpo entrenado, ustedes tienen las cualidades para dominarla, sin embargo deben aprender a controlar sus sentidos al 100% y unirlos con sus destrezas…..para dominar tal técnica!- goku decia con una sonrisa alentadora

¿Sensei podría mostrárnosla?- chiffon quien también estaba decia sonriendo y todas empezaron a pedir lo mismo, goku suspirando de resignación con una sonrisa cerraba sus ojos

¡Está bien!- goku se hacía para atrás de un salto y todas lo miraban

¡KAIOKEN!- de un fuerte grito goku era envuelto por un aura rojiza que hacía temblar la academia de un golpe y el poder como una llama inapagable inundaba la escuela de un color rojizo

¡Las alumnas como polillas atraídas por la luz se quedaban viendo a goku asombradas por tal imagen y presencia que daba goku pues era simplemente espectacular!

¡Las que vieron los recuerdos de goku inmediatamente recordaron tal técnica!

¡Es….increíble!- todos los que miraban quedaban en shock y maravillados ante lo que presenciaban

¡Esta técnica se llama Kaioken…por ahora solo se las mostrare!- goku apagaba la técnica y todo regresaba a la normalidad

¡Si entrenan duro y consiguen tocarme aprenderán mucho más rápido esta técnica que les permitirá ganar ante cualquier nova!- goku con una sonrisa llena de determinación alentaba a todas quienes se motivaban mas no poder

¡SII!- muy determinadas todas gritaban frente a goku quien sonreía de felicidad

 _ **¡Goku es genial**_!- satellizer, holly, rana, Elizabeth y su grupo decían sonrojadas pero arnett e Ingrid se maravillaron más pues por un momento pareció que goku era pelirrojo como ellas pero únicamente por el aura

¡¿Sensei…..usted que tan poderoso es realmente!?- ganessa quien también estaba presente sonrojada un poco preguntaba y las chicas de goku por asi decirlo se ponían nerviosas

¡Jejejje, solo lo suficiente como para enseñarles ganessa-chan nada más!- goku rascándose la nuca respondía con unas sonrisa y un giño pero de inocencia haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja pues pensó que era por algo mas pero la inocencia de goku es tan grande que no sabía que el giño significaba otra cosa

¡Todas miraban con celos a ganessa quien se ponía nerviosa y algo aterrada!

¡¿Qué…que pasa sempais porque me miran asi!?- ganessa muy nerviosa preguntaba a Elizabeth y a chiffon

 _ **¡goku-sensei te giño el ojo!-**_ las dos como gatas enojadas miraban a ganessa quien se aterraba

¡Eh! ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¿Por qué se molestaron?- goku nervioso miraba a todas mirando a ganessa con rabia quien abrazaba las rodillas de los nervios

¡goku-sensei guíñeme a mi también!- todas le gritaban a goku quien se ponía nervioso

¡¿Qué….les giñe?!¿Hablan…de esto!?- goku muy nervioso les giñaba el ojo a todas que al mirarlo se ponían las manos en sus coloradas mejillas y corazones salían de sus cabezas

 _ **¡yo solo les giñe porque yamcha siempre hacia eso con las chicas….él me dijo que les gustaba!-**_ goku se rascaba la cabeza de forma muy inocente mirando a las mujeres, el pobre Saiyajin no sabía que tenía mejor respuesta que el mismo guerrero z

¡Goku daba por finalizadas las clases para salir de los sitios todos a sus lugares!

En los vertieres se encontraban únicamente Elizabeth su grupo las de segundo se cambiaban a un lado pero solo quedaban satellizer y rana

¡Ese cabeza de palmera es muy inocente, ni siquiera sabe para qué sirve un guiño!- attia enojada decia mientras cambiaba sui ropa con su volt texture

¡goku-kun no ha cambiado, su inocencia es muy adorable!- Elizabeth con una sonrisa se cambiaba de ropa

¡Además…entiéndelo, el pobre no ha tenido quien le enseñe esos temas correctamente ni siquiera esa bruja que tuvo de esposa- ahora miyabi era quien hablaba muy enojada diciendo lo último-, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡usar su inocencia para casarlo por una estúpida promesa!- ahora la chica decia con una sonrisa llena de rabia y todas asentían

¡Pero….en el parte empezó a quererla a pesar que era tan agresiva, eso demuestra que goku-kun tiene una paciencia muy grande y que le gusta a las chicas de temperamento fuerte!- creo decia haciendo que todas se asombraran

¡¿Tú crees eso creo!?- arnett tomaba de los hombros a creo y la sacudía de forma cómica haciendo que le salieran gotas de sudor

¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!- creo decia mareada mientras era sacudida

¡En ese caso debo ser más temperamental, pero no tanto!- Elizabeth decia como una modelo y arnett se enojaba

¡Pues lo siento Elizabeth pero yo soy la más temperamental!- arnett decia sonriendo y Elizabeth igual

¡También yo no tenga eso pero me esforzare!- Dolly decia muy sonriente y competitiva

¡Yo…..también me esforzare!- ticy quien también estaba decia muy linda

¡¿Tú!?- miyabi decia burlona y ticy hacia un puchero lindo

¡no te emociones miyabi-san…..yo tengo el más firme temperamento!- Aureliel y chiffon defendía a ticy pero se daban a conocer haciendo que todas sudaran

¡YA BASTA!- attia gritaba y todas la miraban

¡¿Acaso no ven que se pelean por un hombre que ni siquiera saber lo que es la palabra sexo!?- attia decia enojada y todas se ponían serias

¡Attia…..! ¿tu viste los recuerdos de goku cierto?- Elizabeth hablaba con un temperamento que asustaba a attia y ella sentía

¡El pobre desde niño vivió solo en las montañas hasta que su abuelito quien lo adopto muriera y lo tuviera que dejar solo…..si él no hubiera conocido a sus amigos, quien sabe cómo hubiera acabado!- Elizabeth decia muy triste y todas bajaban la cabeza

¡Defendió su planeta y murió por el sin lamentarse, y nadie de su antiguo mundo supo quién era el, a pesar de eso el protegió su planeta y a sus seres queridos….pero al final…..!- Elizabeth no pudo terminar de hablar pues las lágrimas le ganaron y a todas igual hasta attia se sintió realmente mal Elizabeth tuvo que ser ayudaba a por creo

¡en el otro extremo satellizer y rana estaban también muy deprimidas!

¡Además no olvides que gracias a él, nosotras no sufrimos ya por los estigmas!-Aureliel ahora decia con una sonrisa tocándose los estigmas

¡Es verdad que goku-sensei es muy inocente…pero eso es porque su corazón es muy puro!- chiffon decia ahora

¡Attia agachaba la cabeza!

¡Yo….lo siento, no recordaba nada de eso, mi orgullo me gano de nuevo!- attia decia llorando un poco pero todas solo la consentían

¡Y no olvides….!- arnett ahora hablaba- ¡que gracias a él nos hicimos amigas sin nada que cargar en nuestras conciencias! Todas asentían muy felices

¡Sin goku-sensei quien sabe que hubiera sido de mi ese día!- Dolly hablaba muy feliz

¡Y yo tampoco estaría aquí!- Aureliel hablaba ahora muy feliz y ruborizada

¡Ni yo sería la chica tranquila que soy ahora!- Elizabeth se limpiaba los ojos

¡Y yo no hubiera podido demostrar lo que valgo realmente!- ticy decia sonrojada tocándose el pecho

¡Y sin yo….hubiera perdido a marin…quien sabe cómo hubiera acabado yo!- Ingrid hablaba abrazando a marin quien la abrazaba

¡Es verdad tal vez yo no estaría aquí!- respondía la chica

¡y sin el seguiría siendo esclava de ese loco!- holly quien también estaba ahí se tocaba el pecho recordando a goku rompiéndole la madre a Louis

¡Attia con solo escuchar cada palabra de goku por parte de sus amigas se arrepentía más!

¡Pero….goku-sensei es muy mayor!-attia decia ahora pero sin intentar hacer mal a goku

¡Eso lo sabemos…..pero aquí su imagen y edad son muy distintas, el renació aquí por asi decirlo!- marin hablaba ahora e Ingrid asentía, attia ya no podía decir nada más que una sola cosa

¡Pero…si el eligiera a alguien como kazuha-sama….! ¿Qué harían?- attia dejaba ahora sí muy pensativas a todas

¡YO TENGO LA RESPUESTA DE ARIMASU!- rana entraba desnuda con las de tercero siendo perseguida por satellizer

¡¿Qué hacen aquí!?-Ingrid preguntaba

¡Lo siento, ella estaba de metiche…!- satellizer avergonzada contestaba

¿¡tú también cierto!?- holly de forma cómica miraba a la rubia

¡¿Lo sabias!?- satellizer apenada preguntaba

¡También fuiste salvada por goku-san ¡¿ cierto!? ¡Gracias a el somos amigas y fuimos salvadas!- holly como una hermana le decia a la rubia quien asentía y se ruborizaba

¡Bueno rana! ¿ y cuál es tu respuesta!?- Ingrid preguntaba seria y la chica sonreía

¡¿QUEEEEEEEE!?- todas respondían asombradas

¡¿Estás diciendo que todas se casen con goku-sensei!?- creo asombrada decia

¡Sí!- rana asentía

¡Pero si serás…!- attia se pegaba en la frente

¡¿Qué tiene de malo de arimasu!? ¡Si lo piensan asi, goku es un alienígena de una raza guerrera, en las historias y leyendas ellos sueles tener más de una mujer, goku por no ser de este planeta no tiene que obedecer las leyes de arimasu!- rana dejaba a todas mirándose con rostros asombrados y sentían como si una luz de felicidad se encendiera

¡Pues si ponemos esa lógica, es verdad, además en mucho países aún existe la poligamia!- creo respondía asombrando a attia

¡¿Esta chica…..pensó eso ella sola!?-attia se preguntaba por cómo era rana

¡Pues si tiene lógica!- attia respondía seria pero…..¡¿ustedes están de acuerdo?!- attia preguntaba seria

¡Por mí no hay problema….más diversión en la cama!- miyabi sonreía y todas les salía una gota de sudor

¡Estoy hablando en serio, pervertida…!

¡Mientras goku me quiera, yo estaré feliz!- miyabi ahora más seria, con una sonrisa y un rubor respondía

¡IGUAL!- todas respondían a la vez- ¡qué mejor que todas juntas con el hombre que nos robó el corazón! – respondían a la vez como si estuvieran conectadas, attia solo se asombraba para soltar una risa pequeña

¡Increíble….este hombre…..es solo eso!- attia respondía para recibir un asentimiento de creo

¡Pero…¡¿kazuha-sama aceptará esto!?-satellizer preguntaba

¡Incluyámosla y listo!- rana con su sonrisa respondía a satellizer que le salía una gota de sudor

¡Pero….esta si es estúpida!- attia respondía mentalmente

¡En otro lado!

¡Achu!- kazuha y las numbers estornudaban de forma cómica

¡Goku caminaba directo hacia kazuha!

¡Las chicas son graciosas!- goku pensaba en todas pero cada vez que lo hacía se tocaba el pecho, un fuerte calor inundaba su corazón sin saber que era específicamente, era algo que sentía con su familia, pero ellas lo hacían salir más a flote

¡¿Qué es este sentimiento!? ¡Solo con pensar en ellas me siento muy feliz, como con kazuha-chan!- goku quedaba perdido pensando en cada una para sonreír pero se encontraba con kazuha y kazuya quienes lo saludaban muy feliz

¡Hola chicos!- goku saludaba con su típica naturalidad

¡Hola, goku, veo que acabaste!- kazuha decia con su sonrisa y goku asentía sonriente!

¡Goku, tenemos que contarte algo, es importante!- kazuha con su rostro serio hacia asombrar un poco a goku

En una alcoba los tres estaban sentados

¡Ya veo, un proyecto nuevo de esos chevalier y quieres que valla!- goku decia algo serio pero sin dejar su lado tranquilo

¡Asi es, sería bueno que vinieras, ya que no quiero ir sola con kazuya y las demás, seria lindo que nos acompañaras!- kazuha decia con una linda sonrisa

¡Si claro, no tengo problemas!- goku contestaba también sonriendo y los dos sonreían

¡¿ y qué proyecto es!? ¡Se oye divertido!- goku contestaba con una sonrisa pero los dos se ponían serios

¡No es nada de eso onii-sama, chevalier planea llevar algo y cuando ellos se involucran solo significa problemas!- kazuya respondía y kazuha asentía

¡¿Chevalier!? ¡Hablas de esos tipos que les dicen que hacer!- goku serio contestaba y los dos nuevamente asentían

¡Ya veo, bueno sea lo que sea también me da curiosidad ver que harán!- goku contestaba con un rostro pensativo y serio

¡Igual yo….nunca me agradaron!- kazuha contestaba mirando el techo- _**¿implantar estigmas en gente normal!?….¿¡quién demonios se le ocurre semejante estupidez!?**_

La noticia llegaba a oídos de todo genétics quienes quedaban igual de pensativos

¡En los dormitorios de tercero!

¡Cómo sabrán… chiffon, holly y yo junto a satellizer y rana linchen iremos una semana a Alaska por el asunto de chevalier!- Elizabeth le decia a sus amigas quienes escuchaban

¡Qué envidia!- todas gritaban menos attia y creo Elizabeth sonreía burlona

¡Pero…..¡¿a goku-sensei porque!? ¡no es un limiter!- preguntaba muy pensativa

¡Ira por petición de kazuha-sama….además…!- Elizabeth se ponía tan seria que todas se ponían igual

¡Presiento que algo grande ocurrirá!- Elizabeth miraba el cielo muy tensa

¡¿Algo ocurrirá!? ¡¿Qué quieres decir Elizabeth!?- marin preguntaba nerviosa

¡Que…algo muy grande se avecina!- la chica muy seria miraba el claro cielo

¿¡Por algo se estarán llevando a la elite de cada país cierto!?- attia preguntaba nerviosa

¡Quién sabe! ¡Lo sabremos haya!- Elizabeth respondía muy seria

En los comedores

¡¿Asi que yo igual!?- holly quien estaba sentada con goku, satellizer y rana respondía nerviosa

¡¿Estas asi por tus amigas de Inglaterra!?- satellizer preguntaba

¡Ya son pasado, no tengo nada que ver con ello!- holly respondía seria y goku sonreía nervioso _**¡aunque si me encuentro con alguna, puede que la salude!-se pensaba la chica**_

¡Puedo entender a Elizabeth chiffon y a ti pero…!¿ porque nosotras!?- satellizer preguntaba algo nerviosa

¡Estoy seguro que es porque finalmente reconocen el esfuerzo que ustedes han hecho para hacerse fuertes, todas lo han hecho muy bien y ustedes deben sentirse felices por eso!- goku les sonreía a todas quien sonreían algo ruborizadas mirando a goku

¡Tengo un extraño presentimiento ahora que lo pienso!- goku se ponía serio

¡Una semana después!

¡Un montón de helicópteros llegaban a Alaska donde de ellos bajaban todos con chaquetas!

¡Hace mucho…frio!- kazuya decia sacando vapor helado de su boca

¡Hace muchísimo frio de arimasu!- rana respondía

¡Qué ambiente más hostil!- holly decia junto a ellos

¡La temperatura es menor a cero grados bajo cero!-satellizer dejaba a todos asombrados pero en ese momento llegaba kazuha con goku

¡Chicas entren con goku primero yo arreglare unos asuntos los veo adentro!- kazuha decia para salir con unos soldados por una cierta dirección

En un auditorio donde estaban reunidos un gran número de pandoras con sus limiters entablaban conversación y era un ambiente bastante tranquilo

¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¡Miren toda esa comida!- goku le brillaban los ojos de alegría mientras todas reían de forma cómica

¡Oye ya viste a ese chico! ¡Qué apuesto es! ¡Si es increíblemente guapo! ¿Será un limiter? ¡Más bien parece un modelo!- era los rumores de las pandoras hacia a goku que hacia sacar una vena en las sien a todas

¡Veo que hay un gran número de pandoras presentes, trajeron a todas las de los países!- satellizer miraba a todas las mujeres

¡Parecen que tampoco ellas saben sobre goku y su pelea!- holly miraba a todas que estaban muy distraídas

¡Los altos mandos evitaron mostrarla!- kazuya respondía de forma seria y todas se ponían igual

¡Creo que asi mejor de arimasu!- rana hablaba algo seria pero al mirar la comida también se ponía alegre goku solo la miraba como un niño en guardería sabía que no debía ir a tomarla solamente

¡Ellos sí que se parecen eh!- una voz hacia presencia y todos volteaban a ver quién no era otra que kazuha quien entraba con chiffon y Elizabeth con sus limiters- ¡aunque genétics es una agencia militar, a veces saben hacer complacer a sus soldados!

¡Es kazuha-sama! ¡La heroína kazuha-sama!- sin perder tiempo todas y todos se sorprendía por ver a kazuha quien era rodeada por un montón de pandoras y limiters que la adulaban también

¡la mujer se ponía realmente nerviosa intentando a apaciguarlos!

¡Kazuha-chan sí que es popular ¡¿verdad!? ¡Me recuerda a yamcha!- goku reía de forma cómica y todas lo miraban

¡Goku! ¡También deberías estar recibiendo esta atención pero…!asi mejor porque podemos ser todas tuyas! – todas decían de forma linda a goku quien este sonreía

¡Kazuya solo sonreía mirando la escena pero en ese momento todas las luces se apagaban y un farol se dirigía a la parte principal del auditorio donde se hacía una bonita mujer de cabello morado claro

¡Pandoras y limiters que han atravesado grandes distancias para llegar hasta aquí lo primero déjenme agradecer a aquellos que luchan por el futuro de la humanidad son almas muy valientes

Mi nombre es scarlet oohara y soy la supervisora del programa E pandora

Todos se impresionaban pues la líder resulto ser una mujer

¡¿Oohara!}?- kazuha se asombraba un poco y goku en parte

¿¡Oye kazuha-chan, ella no era la que trabajaba con el abuelo genjo!?- goku preguntaba de forma curiosa y kazuha seria asentía

¡¿La conocen!?- satellizer preguntaba a goku

¡Solo la vi un par de veces nada más!- goku contestaba en voz baja

¡Ahora todo tiene sentido…!- kazuha decia con un rostro sombrío escuchando el discurso de Ohara, el cual alagaba a las pandoras y limiters por su valor mientras las diferentes academias del mundo la escuchaban y al finalizar todos aplaudían pero kazuha lo hacía con toque de sarcasmo

¡Esta fiesta fue pagada por mi disfruten todo lo que quieran pues mañana pediré toda su colaboración!- Ohara salía del escenario y se encontraba con su asistente

¡Fue un buen discurso!- decia el hombre

¡Si, son fáciles de manejar!- la mujer con una sonrisa decia

En la fiesta todos pasaban un buen tiempo las pandoras pasaban tiempo con goku mientras los limiters entre ellos platicaban y conversaban pero goku como siempre como aspiradora humana se llevaba todo a su boca

¡Que rico!- goku masticaba y las pandoras igual comían junto a goku pero kazuha comía muy intranquila yy esto lo notaba satellizer

¡¿Pasa algo kazuha-sama!?- satellizer preguntaba algo nerviosa

¡No nada satellizer, estoy bien!- kazuha contestaba pero con una sonrisa que demostraba ser falsa

¡Kazuha-sama disculpe pero…! ¿Podemos preguntarle algo?- dos pandoras se acercaban a kazuha quien asentía muy gentil

¡¿Es verdad que su abuelo, el doctor genjo se opuso al proyecto!?- kazuha se ponía más tensa goku y kazuya quienes escuchaban se asombraban un poco

¡¿Es verdad eso kazuha-chan!?- goku algo serio preguntaba a kazuha quien asentía

¡¿Disculpe quién es usted!?- las dos algo sonrojadas preguntaban y rana abrazaba el brazo de goku

¡Él es son goku aoi y el de allí es kazuya aoi de arimasu!-rana respondía señalando a kazuya y abrazando a goku cosa que noto kazuha

¡¿Entonces…..ellos…!?- las dos se asombraban

¡Si, él es mi hermano mayor y kazuya el menor! – kazuha presentaba a los dos y las dos quedaban en shock

¡No…no sabíamos eso!- las dos se impresionaban y miraban a los dos que estaban al lado de kazuha

¡Que sorpresa kazuha-sama, no sabía que tenía un hermano mayor!- una chica dirigía la palabra llamando la atención de todos

¡Es todo un honor conocer a quien me entrego uno de sus antiguos estigmas kazuha-sama!- una hermosa pelirroja con buen físico hacia presencia junto a un chico

¡Es la inmortal Roxanne ellipson que sorpresa!- kazuha con una sonrisa saludaba a Roxanne quien se hacía a presencia de todos

Eres la numero un numero 1 del tercer año de genétics de américa! La inmortal Roxanne ellipson ¡ y su limiter han shijin!- las pandoras miraban a asombradas a la pandora

¡¿Inmortal!?- goku preguntaba asombrado

¡Ella es la pandora con la capacidad regenerativa más poderosa y también…..es una de las más fuertes del mundo!-chiffon se hacía a un lado de goku y contestaba su respuesta

¡Es verdad, tiene un poder muy asombroso!- goku la miraba con una sonrisa para ganar la atención de la chica

¡¿Son goku aoi cierto!?-la chica se acercaba a goku y le estiraba la mano

¡Yo respeto mucho a la familia aoi tu hermana es una verdadera heroína y todas le tenemos mucho respeto, es todo un gusto!- Roxanne de forma educada saluda a goku quien le estiraba la mano muy cordial

¡Mucho gusto y si lo sé, estoy orgulloso de ser su hermano! – goku la volteaba mirar y la mujer se sonrojaba

¡También mucho gusto aoi kazuya!- Roxanne saludaba a kazuya quien también la saludaba

¡Valla chiffon, hace cuanto que no nos vemos!- Roxanne le decia a chiffon quien con su sonrisa le decia igual- ¡si desde el carnaval mundial!- respondía chiffon

¡Holly rose, también escuche grandes cosas de ti!- Roxanne le decia a holly quien asentía

¡Ya no pertenezco a Inglaterra ahora soy de japon ¡- holly dejando asombrada a Roxanne

¡Ya veo, bueno es tu decisión!- la mujer contestaba sin poner trabas

¿¡y ellas quienes son!?- Roxanne miraba as las demás

¡A ellas son Elizabeth mably de tercero y su limiter André Françoise y rana linchen de segundo junto a satellizer l briget!

¡¿Ella es la que conocen como la reina intocable!? ¡Ella es famosa en américa!- Roxanne se acercaba a satellizer quien se ponía algo nerviosa

¡Escuche que eres muy fuerte pero no pudiste contra Cassie lockheart, aunque….!- Roxanne empezaba a cambiar de rostro

¡Que te llamen la reina intocable es un problema, pues quien no quería!- la chica agarraba el busto de la mujer dejando a todos con rostros de espanto y azules

¡Goku solo miraba extrañado la escena él sabía que los hombres no debían pero una mujer, eso lo dejaba confundido!

¡Imposible que sean naturales! ¿Son de silicona?- preguntaba Roxanne

¡¿'QUE HACES ESTUPIDA!? INTOCABLE ES ESO, INTOCABLE, SOLO ELLA PERMITE A GOKU TOCARLA!- chiffon respondía agarrando a Roxanne del cuello y sacudiéndola de forma cómica

¡Lo siento satellizer-san ella no quería es solo una tonta!- chiffon intentaba razonar con ella

¡Lo entiendo…..!- la mujer decia algo suave asombrando a chiffon

¡Solo….me asuste un poco!- con un rostro tan adorable la chica decia sonrojando a todas

¡Esta chica…yo sabía que goku la había cambiado pero esto…..!- kazuha quedaba asombrada y goku solo miraba confundido la escena

¡Por cierto kazuha-sama! ¿Usted está de acuerdo con este proyecto!?- Roxanne de forma seria ahora preguntaba a kazuha quien se poni tensa y todas igual

¡Me refiero a que el doctor genjo estaba en desacuerdo! ¿Usted igual?- Roxanne preguntaba a kazuha

¡No tiene sentido lo que piense, chevalier sabrá que hace!- kazuha con un rostro que demostraba falsedad respondía

¡Me lo suponía!- Roxanne respondía resignada y goku escuchaba el tema

¡¿Por qué piensas que es un proyecto malo!?- goku preguntaba a Roxanne

¡Por la experimentación humana!- Roxanne respondía y goku se ponía serio

¡¿Experimentación humana!?- goku preguntaba serio pensando en cierto androide que por poco destruye su mundo junto con el sistema solar y posiblemente el universo si se le antojase

¡¿No estarán pensando en crear a un sujeto poderoso para que las reemplace verdad!?- goku preguntaba de nuevo dejando a Roxanne algo extrañada aunque todas entendían la indirecta, Roxanne se reía un poco

¡¿Qué dices goku-san!? ¡Eso es imposible!- Roxanne se reía un poco aunque todos no querían decir nada pero entendían a goku quien suspiraba de tranquilidad pero estaba aún serio

¡Bueno antes del anuncio oficial se dijo de forma no oficial oí que se discutió en los altos mandos! Todos se quedaban viendo a Roxanne muy serios

¡Bien aunque todos pregunten. Estoy segura de que dirán que es mentira!-! o algo así! Roxanne lo decía mientras volteaba la cabeza y miraba una mesa especifica…..y hay estaban un grupo de mujeres mirándolos serios

¡Las reinas del lugar no nos reciben!- Roxanne decia mirándolas de forma disimulada

¡¿y ellas quienes son!?- satellizer preguntaba

¡Las que trabajan aquí por asi decirlo!-Roxanne decia en doble sentido y goku se quedaba mirándolas

¡Pero….!¿ porque están solas!?- goku s quedaba mirándolas con algo de pena

¡Ella son de las que prefieren estar solas!- Roxanne respondía y kazuha se quedaba mirándolas muy seria

¡Ya se las invitare!- goku se iba a donde ellas y todos con una señal de choque en sus cabezas se asombraban y asustaban pero era tarde pues goku ya llegaba con ellas

¡Hola!- goku las saludaba pero todas le daban una mirada de rabia y odio

¡Como las vi tan solas pensé que podrían…..!

¡LARGATE!- una de ellas respondía de forma grosera asustando a goku

¡Vete, no queremos tu lástima!- una de cabello blanco con un mechón rojo le decia de forma muy fría, las otras que escuchaban se enojaban

¡Entiendo perdón por molestarlas Jejejje!- goku daba un sonrisa para salir de sitio algo nervioso

 _ **¡Qué carácter me recuerdan a bulma!-**_ goku decia con una gota de sudor nervioso

¡Goku regresaba con todas!

¡Qué groseras no hacía falta que respondieran asi!- holly decia muy molesta

¡Calma, también fue mi culpa por meterme donde no debía!- goku se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa

¡Kazuha solo miraba seria a las chicas muy pensativas!

Fin del capítulo 23


	24. Chapter 24

_**hola gente aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo de la teoria, despues de una semana dificil por fin a descansar espero que descansen tambien he estado leyendo sus ideas y las tendre muy en cuenta creanme espero les guste el caiputo sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 24 la diferencia de poder**_

Tras la fiesta todos estarían acomodándose en los cuartos de la base del laboratorio de Alaska

¡Bueno Elizabeth y chiffon ya fueron acomodadas, holly se quedara conmigo, satellizer y rana se quedaran aquí y en la última alcoba se quedaran goku y kazuya!- eran las palabras de kazuha hacia el grupo de chicas y los dos hombres que iban

¡¿Goku no se quedara conmigo de arimasu!?- rana hablaba haciendo enojar a las 3 y kazuha lo disimulaba

¡Claro que no rana, a los limiters se les permite únicamente por la falta de habitaciones, pero por suerte hay una en la que se quedaran los dos!- la chica decia de forma seria pero cómica haciendo suspirar a todas

 _ **¡no es justo quería dormir con mi novio!**_ \- todas se decían en la mente con rostros enojados de forma comica

¡Bueno es esta!- kazuha les mostraba la habitación a las 2 pandoras y a un lado estaba la habitación de goku y kazuya!

¡Valla, es muy linda!- goku con una sonrisa miraba la habitación y kazuya igual

¡Bueno holly y yo estamos en la siguiente cualquier cosa…. estaré pendiente!-kazuha con voz cómica decia a las chicas que se ponían nerviosas

¡KAZUHA-SAMA! Una voz a lo lejos gritaba y llamaba la atención de todos al mirar quien era kazuha y las pandoras quedaban asombradas

¡Cassie lockheart!- todos miraban la peli verde jadeando por correr y atrás de ella llegaba un chico con la ropa de limiter de la academia del este

¡Hola….ha pasado mucho!- la chica jadeaba y al mirar a cierto chico se ruborizaba a mas no poder

¡Goku-san! ¡Que felicidad volverte a ver!- la chica abrazaba a goku haciendo asombrar a holly pero las otras se lo esperaban

¿¡La diosa de la velocidad del este!?- holly preguntaba asombrada y las chicas asentían pero ella recordó que ella peleo en el 8 cruce nova

¡Cassie-chan ha pasado mucho!- goku con una gran felicidad saludaba a Cassie quien solo se ruborizaba recibiendo el abrazo

¡Quería agradecerte de todo corazón por lo de la última vez…no sabes lo muy agradecía que estoy!- Cassie abrazaba a goku para empezar a llorar pues era alguien de un gran corazón

¡Tranquila Cassie-chan, con saber que estas bien, estoy muy feliz!- goku con una sonrisa decia y los que miraban solo sonreían holly también pensando que goku hizo otra gran hazaña

¡Mucho…gusto goku-sensei, soy kyouichi y soy el limiter de Cassie-sempai, también quería agradecerle por todo y salvar a mi sempai, ella me ha cuidado como mi hermana mayor!- el chico se inclinaba ante goku para este ponerse algo nervioso

¡No es necesario que te inclines, con saber que pude proteger nuestro mundo y a todos me conformo!- goku le estiraba la mano para este con una sonrisa de admiración apretarla

¡Bueno….almenos hay pandoras que saben valorar lo que hacen por ellas!- holly decia con una sonrisa

¡kazuha-sama es todo un honor!- el chico le decia a kazuha quien solo con la mano le decia que no había necesidad de formalidades mientras ellos se miraban Cassie miraba a holly

¡¿Holly rose de Inglaterra!? ¡¿Qué haces con las chicas!?- Cassie preguntaba a holly quien sonreía

¡Después te contare, solo te diré que pertenezco a japon ahora!- holly dejaba a sombrada a Cassie

¡Deberíamos entrar para hablar mejor!- goku decia a todos quienes asentían y entraban en el cuarto de satellizer y rana

¡Ya en el cuarto estaban sentados en una mesa!

¡Qué bueno verte Cassie, eso me alegra!- kazuha le decia a Cassie quien se alegraba- ¡gracias lo mismo para todos!- la chica decia muy sonriente y todos asentían pero Cassie pasaba a un rostro algo serio

¡kazuha-sama quiero preguntarle algo si no le molesta!- la chica seria pero con un rostro de humildad preguntaba y kazuha asentía

¡¿Puedo saber porque el doctor genjo aoi está en contra de este proyecto!?- la chica preguntaba dejando asombrados a todos

¡La verdad, kazuha-chan también quiero saberlo!- goku serio preguntaba y kazuha cerraba los ojos para ponerse muy seria

¡En antaño las pandoras sufríamos por los estigmas….la corrosión, el riesgo de morir por el descontrol de poder y sobre todo….convertirnos en nova, todo esto acabo gracias a la vacuna S…incluso los limiters se vieron beneficiados, pero eso no quiere decir que la compatibilidad mejorara, todavía hay personas en el mundo que no son compatibles a los estigmas!- kazuha explicaba y todos escuchaban atentos goku sobretodo

¡¿Pero…la vacuna S no ayuda con esos defectos de arimasu!?- rana preguntaba ahora

¡Con lo mencionado antes si….pero no en su poder!- kazuha explicaba dejando algo tensos a todos- ¡además de eso la vacuna S no la poseerán ellas hasta que se vuelvan pandoras…..es lo más valioso del mundo!

¡¿Será buena idea poner estigmas en personas normales!?- satellizer preguntaba y rana hablaba- ¡vamos, hay que ser positivos de arimasu, si funciona habrá más poder contra los nova de arimasu! ¡Además….desde lo último que ocurrió no sabemos si algo más peligroso aparezca!

¡Pero la verdad….me siento contento!- goku decia para ganarse la mirada de todos

¡Esas chicas quieren ser pandoras porque quieren proteger el mundo, eso demuestra que tienen mucho valor y merecen la oportunidad de lograrlo!- goku dejaba a todos asombrados

¡Pero goku, ellas te trataron mal, no deberías defenderlas!- holly decia algo molesta para recordar como ella también fue asi y ponerse molesta

¡Descuida holly, esas cosas no me enojan, además sé que si ellas conocen mejor a la gente se harán más amistosas, después de todo todos queremos proteger el mundo!- goku con una sonrisa decia y todas solo sonreían

¡Eres asombroso goku-san!- Cassie decia mientras sonreía sonrojada y todos asentían

¡Hermana, pero…..si el abuelo no está de acuerdo! ¿Por qué te llamaron?- kazuya preguntaba ahora

¡no lo sé kazuya, solo sé que cuando se trata de chevalier…..no podemos esperar cosas muy agradables!- kazuha molesta decia y todas la miraban nerviosas

¡kazuha-sama no me imagine que pensara asi de chevalier!- Cassie decia asombrada

¡No quiero ofender a nadie…..pero no confió en ellos!- kazuha dejaba asombrados a todos, goku la miraba muy serio pero sonreía

¡Yo solo confió en alguien que de verdad me demostró ser nuestra esperanza y que todos sabemos quién es…!- kazuha volteaba a ver a goku quien este se asombraba un poco y todos inmediatamente sonreían para mirarlo muy contentas este solo se rascaba la cabeza de pena

¡Gracias….no les fallare nunca!- goku respuesta con una sonrisa determinada

¡La verdad chevalier tampoco me trae confianza y eso que soy de los bridget!- satellizer respondía muy seria

¡Solo podemos esperar que nos trae este proyecto para futuro….Se dice que hasta que sea aprobado todo lo pagara la Dra. Oohara!- Cassie nuevamente hablaba

¡Una vez aprobado por los jefes y chevalier se usaran para crear nuevas pandoras y con eso aumentar nuestra fuerza de las nuevas pandoras si podemos estabilizarnos! pero… ¡¿funcionara!?-Cassie lo decía muy seria -¡Por supuesto si tenemos éxito incrementara el poder de las pandoras porque cualquiera podrá ser compatible con el estigma y así podremos entrar al campo de batalla más preparadas!

¡Solo quedar esperar a futuro que traerá…solo espero que chevalier no haga tonterías!- kazuha decia muy seria y goku asentía

¡¿Goku-san qué opinas de esto!?- Cassie le preguntaba a goku y este muy serio se levantaba mirando el techo

¡Yo…solo quiero que no intenten exponer las vidas de las personas, solo por el deseo de hacerse más fuerte…..!- el Saiyajin decia muy serio y todas solo sonreía para el Saiyajin sonreír también

¡Por cierto mañana habrá combates simultáneos con las E pandoras!- kazuha decia asombrando a todos

¡¿E pandoras!?- preguntaban todos -, ¡si evolution pandora!- afirmaba la mujer

 _ **¡Es muy interesante ver tantas guerreras poderosas en un solo lugar!- goku**_ decia nuevamente en su cabeza _ **\- ¡pero….algo me dice que no todo está bien!**_

 _ **¡Día siguiente!**_

 _ **¡**_ Las pandoras se reunían en un especie de cuadrilátero donde en un extremo había un montón de chicas con vestimentas diferentes

¡Se parece mucho a un torneo!- goku decia mirando desde arriba con todas y todos sus amigos

¡Es algo similar goku!- Elizabeth quien estaba mirando respondía

¡Pero….pienso que es algo pronto para hacerlas enfrentarse a ustedes!- goku serio decia y todos se asombraban

¡¿Qué quieres decir goku!?- chiffon preguntaba

¡Aunque no las he visto pelear, su ki es muy débil a comparación de una pandora real!- goku dejaba asombrados a todos

¡ _ **Me lo suponía**_!- kazuha decia seria- ¡¿en qué piensan esos tontos!?- se decia mirando los asientos donde estaban todos

En los asientos Ohara miraba preocupada junto a su asistente y varios del personal

¡¿Batallas simuladas en este momento!? ¿¡No hará las cosas peor!?- el hombre preguntaba a ohara nervioso

¡Ni modo, asi lo quisieron ellos, más aun con ellos observando!- la mujer decia mirando en cierto lugar

¿¡Se refiere a los aoi!? ¡Por cierto…..quien es el de vestimenta naranja!?- un hombre preguntaba mirando a goku

¡Muy pocos saben del! ¡Es el hermano mayor de kazuha!- Ohara respondía dejando en shock al hombre

¡Se dice que su fuerza es casi similar a la de kazuha!

¡¿Qué…..que dijo!?- el hombre quedaba asombrado

¡Pero…..yo sé que eso es falso, ese chico esconde algo más!- la mujer decia muy seria

¡Empezaban los combates!

 _ **En el cuadrilátero**_

 _ **Combate 1 Annia Parker de genétics de Inglaterra vs Rattle de pandora evolution**_

Rattle tiene contextura morena y un buen físico y tenía un par de armas en forma de aros

La batalla empezaba con Rattle teniendo mucha dificultad para pelear contra annia

¡Es rápida!- Una pandora al lado de Roxanne lo dice con una sonrisa

¡Pero aun no es buena!-Roxanne de brazos cruzados hablaba

Rattle se movía muy rápido pero para la vista de las pandoras originales era muy básica

 _ **Suficiente**_

De un golpe en la espalda Rattle es vencida muy fácilmente por Annia

¡Ella es de Inglaterra! ¡Igual que tu holly!- satellizer le decia a holly

¡Era, satellizer…era!- holly decia mirando tranquila a la pandora

 _ **Combate 2**_

 _ **Jun ara de genétics de corea contra jina purpleton de evolution pandora**_

 _ **Gina es una mujer de cabello rosado y lleva como arma un bastón**_

La batalla dura muy poco pues jun derrota a jina de dos golpes

¡Ninguna es buena huh!, ¡Son demasiado para ellas!- oohara lo decía muy nerviosa

 _ **Suficiente**_

¡Valla, como sospeche la diferencia de poder es muy grande!- goku serio miraba la pelea- ¡aún no están listas!- goku decia nuevamente

¡Kazuha solo miraba seria a los de chevalier quienes estaban por una ventanilla!

Como esperaba son increíbles ¡! Jina lo decía a las demás pero en especial a una

¡Contamos contigo Amelia! ¡Eres nuestra única esperanza! Jina le hablaba aun mujer hermosa de cabello blanco con un mechón rojo en el frente

¡Daré lo mejor!- Amelia lo decía con un rostro muy serio para ir al campo de batalla

Todas miraban a la chica

¡Combate 3 Amelia Evans vs…..Elizabeth mably!- todos quedaban nerviosos ante lo que se decia

¡Elí-chan, eres muy fuerte ante ellas…no exageres!- goku decia serio y Elizabeth asentía

¡Si goku!- decia la chica para bajar

¡La chica se hacía frente a Amelia para inclinarse en señal de respeto, la e pandora se extrañaba igual que algunas

¡Antes de una pelea, uno debe dar su respeto a su contrincante, lo aprendí de mi maestro!- Elizabeth decia seria

¿Maestro? ¡Bueno, eso es raro viniendo de alguien de tu nivel!- Amelia decia seria

¡En una batalla, no existe las clases…solo hay dos guerreros dispuestos a luchar!- la chica decia de forma serena

¡Se nota que Elizabeth no ha dejado nada de lo que le enseñaste goku!- kazuha decia sonriendo y goku asentía contento

¡Sé que es grosero! ¿Pero podrías decirme que tan fuerte eres!?- Elizabeth decia de forma educada y Amelia se enojaba

¡¿Te burlas de mí!?- Amelia decia enojada- ¿estas asi porque insulte a tu amigo ayer?

¡Eso me desagrado mucho no te mentiré, él es alguien con un corazón muy noble y al verlas solas el quería que se divirtieran, pero sé que él no guarda rencor y no tengo razón para enojarme!- Elizabeth decia tranquila

¡Eso dices ahora…pero simplemente no puedo pensar en alguien de clase siendo amables con aquellos que nos esforzamos mucho!- Amelia invocaba su volt Weapon que era una lanza

¡Así que puedes manifestar tu volt Weapon si eres diferente a las demás! Elizabeth lo decía muy confiada

¿Y tú porque no invocas la tuya? Amelia lo decía

¡Porque no es necesario!-Elizabeth lo decía muy confiada para ponerse en una posición de batalla que era la de goku

 _ **Pd: la que uso contra vegeta, lo siento pero me encanta esa pose**_

¡Todos quedaban extrañados ante esa pose pues era muy especial!

¡¿Qué haces!?- Amelia decia enojada

¡No te engañe la pose, prepárate a luchar, asi lucho yo!- Elizabeth movía su pierna de atrás y a una Super velocidad desaparecía de la vista de todo mundo para aparecer detrás de Amelia asombrando a todos los presentes

¡¿Qué?!- Roxanne y un grupo de amigas decia asombradas

¡¿Accel!?- todas intentaban traspasar la información de lo visto hace rato

¡Amelia volteaba a ver pero al darse cuenta su arma no estaba con ella pues la tenía Elizabeth!

¡Amelia y las e pandoras quedaban en shock!

¡Se nota que Elí-chan no ha dejado de entrenar!- goku decia serio pero estaba orgulloso por su futura esposa

¡Cada día…entrenaban asi como lo haces tú!- kazuha decia con una sonrisa orgullosa

En la pelea Amelia se ponía tensa pero Elizabeth le pasaba la lanza de nueva

¡Tómala!- decia la chica y la mujer la tomaba nerviosa

¡Eres muy arrogante!- Amelia decia enojada para hacerse un paso atrás

¡Discúlpame pero debía mostrarte la diferencia entre tú y yo! ¡Pero no me malentiendas no te subestimare!- Elizabeth se ponía en pose de nuevo

¡Ahora veras lo que puedo hacer!- Amelia se arrojaba contra Elizabeth con accel

¡¿Accel!?- Cassie preguntaba mirando la pelea

¡Esa pose es muy extraña!- kyouichi decia mirando a Elizabeth

¡Esa es la pose de goku-san!- Cassie decia seria

¡Amelia empezaba a elevar su velocidad para Elizabeth dejar su posición y pasar a una más tranquila pero con la guardia arriba

¡¿Ella va a pelear con los puños!?- una amiga de Roxanne decia sonriendo

¡Valla, esto es interesante!- Roxanne decia sonriendo igual

¡Amelia atacaba a Elizabeth quien con su palma desviaba la lanza de Amelia haciéndola chocar contra el piso y hacerse detrás de ella!

¡Asi no conseguirás tocarme!- Elizabeth se hacia atrás de la chica quien se movía a una dirección pero Elizabeth en un santiamén se hacía a su lado para darle un golpe en la cara y derribarla pero Amelia se levantaba agotada asombrando a Elizabeth

¡Aun puedo hacerlo…..no me rendiré!- decia Amelia jadeando y herida

¡Esas marcas…..!- Elizabeth miraba el tejido corroído que empezaba a verse en la mujer

¡Las pandoras recordaban esas marcas y solo sentían lastima por la chica recordando tiempos oscuros!

¡Cancelen este encuentro, esta batalla está muy desnivelada!- Elizabeth gritaba a los que observaban la pelea

¡Por favor continua hasta que ella deje de moverse!- La doctora oohara lo decía muy fría

 _ **¡Porque llegan tan lejos por una batalla simulada!-**_ Elizabeth lo decía muy preocupada

¡Goku solo miraba serio el combate preocupado por la chica!

¿Hasta que deje de moverse?-se dijo Goku muy serio

¿De verdad aceptas esto? –Elizabeth lo decía muy preocupada

¡Gracias por preocuparte por mi eres buena persona! Pero ¿entiendes que esa amabilidad me lastima?-Amelia lo decía con un rostro muy decaído

¡Amelia solo suspiraba!

¡Entonces que asi sea!- Elizabeth se arrojaba con tempest turn pero creando 5 imágenes asombrando a todos

¡¿No es solo una usuaria de accel!?- una pandora junto a una con auriculares decia asombrada

¡Elizabeth aparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a Amelia para darle un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndola escupir sangre!

¡Se acabó!- kazuha decia seria pero Amelia se levantaba de nuevo asombrando a los chicos

¡No he terminado! ¡a un….no!-Amelia se levantaba mirando a Elizabeth muy agotada y herida

¡Su ki está disminuyendo rápidamente….!- goku decia nervioso

¡Elizabeth nuevamente aparecía detrás con una gran velocidad y le daba un golpe en la nuca que Amelia se negaba a ceder y se levantaba!

¡Imposible!- Elizabeth decia ahora nerviosa y Amelia con una fuerza nula arrojaba un ataque de lanza pero Elizabeth de una patada la desarmaba para con una doble patada golpearla en la cara y arrojarla lejos

¡Todos los que estaban con goku solo miraban nerviosos la lucha!

¡Se acabó!- kazuya hablaba pero goku negaba con la cabeza y todos se aterraban pues Amelia se levantaba con más tejido corroído

¡Esto es una locura!- kazuha decia en voz baja y goku solo miraba serio la lucha

¡Qué gran espíritu, pero…!- goku decia muy serio

¡Eli-chan se contiene lo que más puede….pero esos ataques debieron dejarla inconsciente!- goku nuevamente hablaba

¡Elizabeth solo se ponía en pose de lucha nuevamente mirando a Amelia como empezaba a caminar con la mirada baja para agarrar la lanza y arrojarse contra Elizabeth quien solo la detenía con su mano para hacerle una zancadilla y hacerla caer!

¡Elizabeth suspiraba pero Amelia se levantaba de nuevo sin moverse con la mirada baja!

¡la rubia y los presentes solo miraban nervioso!

¡Bromeas…!- satellizer decia nerviosa y todas se ponían igual

¡Déjalo Amelia!- Todas sus compañeras le gritaban a la chica

¿Que te hace ponerte en pie? -Elizabeth se ponía en posición de ataque nuevamente

¡Tenemos un gran corazón que no será derrotado aunque nuestros cuerpos caigan!- Amelia lo decía muy cabizbaja

¡Suficiente!- Ohara detenía el encuentro

¿Por qué ahora?- Elizabeth decia enojada

¡Dije que hasta que tu contrincante no se moviera más!- Ohara hacia que todos voltearan a ver y Amelia estaba inconsciente pero de pie

¡AMELIA!- las amigas de la chica salían auxiliarla pero Amelia iba a caer al piso Elizabeth iba a reaccionar pero alguien la tomaba asombrando a todos y era goku

¡Todos se asombraban de la Super velocidad del Saiyajin quien tenía a la chica de forma nupcial!

¡Eli-chan! ¿Estás bien?-goku preguntaba a Elizabeth quien sonreía mirando a goku y asentía

¡Buena pelea, estoy orgulloso de lo fuerte que te hiciste! – goku le decia a la rubia que se ruborizaba

¡¿Qué haces!?- las e pandoras le decían molestas a goku

¡¿Me permiten llevarla para sanarla!?- goku le decia a las chicas que se enojaban

¡No queremos tu ayuda suéltala maldito!- Gina decia enojada y goku solo miraba serio a la chica, Elizabeth miraba seria cualquier acción de las chicas igual que las demás, los demás solo miraban serios

¡Entiendo tu preocupación pero solo quiero ayudarla a que se recupere, si quieren puedo curarlas también!- goku decia sonriendo y las chicas solo miraban enojadas

¡Confíen en el!- Elizabeth les decia a todas- ¡con goku no tienen nada que preocuparse!- nuevamente decia Elizabeth y todas suspiraban

¡Como quieras pero si haces algo indebido te matare!- Gina decia con un rostro molesto y goku asentía

¡Goku y las e pandoras salían del sitio siendo vistos por todos!

¡¿Sin un arma!? , Ella….ella es la numero 2 de genétics…!- las pandoras miraban a Elizabeth detalladamente con bastante temor

¡Ella es aterradora!- una chica junto a Roxanne decia sudando, ¡bueno no por nada viene de donde esta kazuha-sama

¡Si….pero a son goku aoi ni lo vi aparecer!- Roxanne se ponía ahora muy nerviosa

¡Valla Elizabeth se hizo muy fuerte!- chiffon decia asombrada

¡No por nada entreno con goku desde que se enlisto y junto a las demás no han dejado de entrenar…pero siguen siendo inferiores " _ **al monstruo de genétics**_ "!- kazuha decia sonriendo mirando a chiffon

¡Ohara y su compañero miraban a las chicas salir junto a goku!

¡¿Tú viste…..en que momento ese hombre apareció en el escenario!?- el hombre preguntaba a Ohara quien solo lo miraba asombrado y negaba con la cabeza

¡Tras lo ocurrido goku llegaba con las pandoras en los vestuarios de mujeres donde le dijeron ellas!

¿Es aquí?- goku preguntaba y una asentía

¡Bien!- goku recostaba a Amelia en un banquillo donde se sientan las personas y ponía su mano en el abdomen para hacer aparecer una luz que la rodeaba

¡¿Qué estás haciendo!?- Gina algo molesta decia y Rattle la detenía

¡Las heridas de Amelia empezaban a desaparecer y la mujer nuevamente recuperaba su naturalidad!

 _ **¡No cabe duda, estas habilidades son muy importantes…gracias anciano!**_ \- goku recordaba al supremo kaiosama con una sonrisa

¡Las e pandoras se asombraban al ver como Amelia nuevamente se recuperaba, al finalizar goku detenía lo que hacía!

¡Listo!- goku decia sonriendo y todas miraban a Amelia que empezaba a quejarse para abrir los ojos

¡AMELIAAAAA!- todas abrazaban a la chica con un gran abrazo y algunas lágrimas saliendo de su cara

¡Bueno ahora las curare a ustedes dos!- goku les decia a Gina y a Rattle para poner sus manos en los hombros para hacer iluminar sus cuerpos y sanarlas rápido pues no se encontraban tan lastimadas

¡gra…..cias!- las dos algo nerviosas decían y goku solo sonreía

¡de nada!- goku con una sonrisa llena de gentileza les decia para hacer ruborizar un poco a las dos

¡Bueno, me tengo que ir, dieron una gran pelea, continúen haciéndose fuertes!- goku decia de una forma cortes para salir por la puerta y dejarlas mirándolo

¡¿Acaso él era…..!?-Amelia preguntaba y Gina asentía con la cabeza

¡Mientras esto se llevaba a cabo las pandoras se encontraban en un comedor!

¡Esperaba que fueran poderosas, pero no pudieron hacer nada frente a nosotros….! ¿¡Saldrá bien este plan!? ¡fue mala idea implantar estigmas en personas normales

Eran los rumores entre las pandoras las cuales escuchaban todos

¡Supongo que este encuentro fue muy desnivelado! ¿no es asi kazuha-sama!?- Cassie le preguntaba a kazuha quien la observaba

¡Parece que el proyecto va por mal camino!- kazuha decia muy pensativa

¡Pero…me impresiona ver lo fuerte que se hicieron a pesar que antes eran personas normales, las respeto por eso!- kazuha decia para ganarse un asentimiento de todas

¡Eso es cierto! ¡Aunque aún están muy lejos de nuestro nivel!- satellizer respondía ahora

¡Hola!- goku llegaba al sitio siendo recibido por todos

¡¿Cómo te fue goku!?- satellizer le preguntaba a goku quien se sentaba a un lado

¡Esta mejor, ya no deberían sentir nada!- goku decia sonriendo para mirar la comida de sus mesas

¡¿También puedo comer!?- goku preguntaba mirando la comida

¡Claro sensei…Ahhhhhh de arimasu!- rana le ofrecía comida a goku haciendo enojar a todas

¡¿Qué haces!? ¡Seré yo la que lo haga!- satellizer decia a punto de hacer lo mismo que rana pero todas las presentes iban a iniciar el bardo

¡Espera onii-sama puedes pedirla desde haya!- kazuya salvaba el día diciéndole a goku donde podía encargarla

¡Entiendo gracias kazuya!- goku iba a levantarse pero antes Cassie ya calmada preguntaba

¡Goku espera…..! ¿Qué opinas de los combates de hace rato!?- la peli verde preguntaba de forma cortes

¡Bueno…..pues, desde un principio sabía que no eran rivales para ustedes pero sin duda son muy fuertes para saber que antes eran personas normales!-goku contesta con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a todos pues era una respuesta muy humilde para alguien tan poderoso

¡ _ **En una reunión!**_

Los de chevalier hablaban reunidos entre ellos!

¡Eso fue indignante, ni siquiera merece ser llamado simulacro!- uno muy molesto decia

¡Para colmo los nietos de genjo aoi están presentes quien sabe que terminen diciendo sobre lo que vieron!- otro decia más molesto

¡Nadie puede hablar, pero sin duda no podemos permitir que esto continúe asi!- otro decia más molesto

¡Tienes que entregarnos resultados mejores lo más rápido posible! ¡Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los medios de comunicación y los opositores empiecen a criticarnos! -Los de chevalier le decían a la doctora la cual escuchaba muy callada

¡Esto lleva tiempo, además…el verdadero objetivo de este proyecto es otro!- Ohara decia poniendo serios a todos

¡¿El verdadero objetivo!? ¡¿Qué quiere decir doctora!?- uno de chevalier preguntaba asombrado

¡El proyecto e pandora es solo el inicio de mi proyecto…el proyecto completo se liberara apenas este termine!-Ohara decia muy confiada y marks Spencer sonreía

¡¿Usted…cree que ese proyecto funcionara?-un chevalier preguntaba serio

¡No solo funcionara, sino que será la esperanza de la humanidad!- Ohara decia con una sonrisa confiada de triunfo y marks Spencer sonreía

¡Espero que asi sea, para mí lo único que me importa es que me entregues resultados, no me importa nada más!- el hombre decia sonriendo y Ohara se ponía seria

Aunque eso signifique el uso del medicamento mencionado al final de su reporte capaz de crear anticuerpos en proporción a la actividad del estigma el march lV- Ohara quedaba en shock

¡El medicamento pierde rápidamente sus efectos después de que la segunda tasa de división celular, además utilizamos las células nuevas mutadas que se han cultivado….y por no contar con la vacuna el individuo podría morir!- Ohara decia muy nerviosa y el hombre se ponía serio

¡¿Acaso tú no posees la vacuna aun!?- marks preguntaba con tono frio

¡Recuerden que ese viejo no la dará hasta que sea exitosa….desafortunadamente la vacuna le pertenece a él, igual que las **células** de donde la formo y el **cuerpo santo**!

¡Pues la obtendremos a como dé lugar…..y para eso necesitamos dar una demostración del éxito! ¡El sacrificio con esas chicas es inevitable!- marks Spencer decia poniendo nerviosa a Ohara

¡No creo que sea necesario llegar tan lejos…en cuanto el proyecto, no me importa la recuperación de esas chicas…lo único que me importa es dar actuación por ahora, utilízala es mi última palabra!- marks decia dejando a Ohara muy nerviosa

¡Típico de chevalier!- la mujer se levantaba y salía del sitio

¡Marks miraba a la mujer!

¡Espero no de defraudes…Ohara! Decia marks mirando a la mujer sonriente

¡ _ **¡en los vertieres las e pandoras estaban reunidas!**_

¡Simplemente son más fuertes que nosotras!- una e pandora decia cabizbaja

¡Pueden usar accel tanto como quieran!- otra decia triste y Gina con escuchar esto se frustraba para mirar a Rattle quien comía un pan

¿Porque tienes que estar comiendo todo el tiempo?, ¡Di algo acerca de esto! Gina regañaba a Rattle quien comía una pieza de pan

¡Yo…. yo realmente pienso …..… que son sorprendentes!- Rattle lo decia muy nerviosa

¿Es realmente el momento para que llenes tu boca con pan?-jina regañaba a Rattle

¡Perdón!- decia la chica

¡Basta Gina!- Amelia regañaba a jina-!Por eso es que estamos aquí y no en la cafetería, Ella se convirtió en E pandora para no morir de hambre asi que déjala comer lo que necesite! –Amelia lo decía muy tranquila

¡Pero es muy frustrante! ¡Se veía que no nacieron sin ninguna dificultad y no solo son compatibles sino que viene de familias ricas! ¿Porque si somos humanos? ¡Mira a Rattle! ¡fue a pelear por solo una pieza de pan! ¡No somos más que un espectáculo! Jina empezaba a llorar

¡Deja de pensar en que ellas tienen y nosotras no! Amelia tomaba de los hombros a Gina –sería como odiar a los padres y el mundo en el que te toco vivir hasta ahora

¡Incluso si es para escapar del hambre…o arrepentirse de sus pecados!

¡No importa el motivo porque estamos aquí! Lo importante es que pudimos conocernos y su propia historia tenemos amigos quienes han compartido las mismas dificultades nos convertimos en amigas y compartir nuestros sentimientos! Amelia lo decía como una gran líder animando a su batallón

¡Es verdad hay que salir adelante sin importar nada!- Gina daba un grito de alegría y todas recuperaban el animo

¡Apropósito! ¡¿Por ese chico estaba aquí!?- Amelia preguntaba a sus compañeras

¡¿Hablas de ese apuesto chico con el cabello loco!?- una chica preguntaba- ¡cuando te ibas a desmayar el té atrapo y te trajo y te curo!- Rattle le decia a Amelia asombrándola

¡¿Me curo!? ¡¿Cómo!? ¡Estoy perfecta!- Amelia se miraba todo el cuerpo- ¡además…¡¿porque lo hizo!?-Amelia agachaba la cabeza

¡Bueno….supongo que no era tan mala persona como creíamos!- Gina decia algo apenada

¡Además era muy apuesto, parecía un modelo de esas revistas!- una chica decia muy sonrojada, ¡es verdad! ¡era muy lindo!- todas empezaban a rumorear y Amelia solo escuchaba

¡¿Quién eres para hacer algo asi!?- Amelia se tocaba el pecho por una extraña razón

 _ **Fin del capítulo 24**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo el capitulo de la teoria de freezing estoy muy contento pues pase uno de los 7 parciales mas dificiles que tengo, se que es una informacion ajena pero la felicidad me abarca mucho tambien les comentare que hare unos pequeños por asi decirlo mejoras de los capitulos de esta teoria nda diferente solo añadire mas informacion de los cpaitulos anteriores que no pude añadir para que la teoria sea mejor les deseo un feliz dia y les garadezco a todos por seguirme, yo no soy alguien que escribe teorias a la perfeccion pero lo hago para aprender y para que gozen con mis historias habran historias mejores que las mias y esas personas me inspiran a seguir escribiendo les agradezco a todos y a muchas perosnas en especial sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 24: el deber de un guerrero…el deber del corazón**_

 _ **Cafetería del laboratorio:**_

Los combates entre las e pandoras y las pandoras originales había finalizado por parte de una derrota hacia las e pandoras, sin embargo las chicas se encontraban comiendo en una mesa todas juntas mientras que los demás se encontraban en sus mesas propias

-¡valla parece que no hay lugares disponibles!- Elizabeth mably y su limiter se encontraban mirando la mesa donde estaba goku y sus compañeras

-¡Parece que no podemos sentarnos hay, sempai!- André hablaba de forma tranquila y la chica suspiraba de derrota pero al mirar a lo lejos, notaba un par de asientos vacíos para acercarse a ellos

-¡disculpen!- la chica se acercaba de forma educada a la mesa y las chicas que eran las e pandoras miraban fijamente a la chica que se acercaba a hablarles

¿señorita mably?- Gina, la segunda más fuerte hablaba

¡solo dime Elizabeth!- respondía de forma cortes la mujer, ¡veo que goku-san las curo muy bien, eso me alegra!

¡¿este lugar está disponible?- preguntaba de nuevo y todas se miraban de forma nerviosa

¡no hay nadie, pero….!- Gina hacia un breve corte para solo mirar como la hermosa rubia y su compañero se sentaban en los lugares de forma tranquila

¡entonces, con su permiso!- la mujer se sentaba de forma cortes pero no se ganaba la aceptación de las chicas que la miraban muy nerviosas y hasta algo molestas

Por otro lado, satellizer, chiffon, kazuha y hasta el mismo goku que comía miraban la escena

¡Se nota que Elizabeth no ha cambiado!- kazuha decia mirando de reojo la escena y goku solo miraba para tragar y quedarse mirando la escena

Elizabeth empezaba a comer de forma tranquila, pero la mirada de una chica morena y otra a su lado

¿no van a comer?- Elizabeth mirando la escena preguntaba de forma nerviosa pues no dejaban de verla

¡vamos, habla!- la chica de forma cómica le decia a la morena de nombre Rattle

¡yo,….eh….pues!- Rattle empezaba a tartamudear y Elizabeth la miraba con ojos de esperar sus palabras

 _ **¡**_ es que tienes unos labios muy sensuales! ¿Qué clase de marca labial usas?- de una forma torpe y cómica Rattle preguntaba a Elizabeth haciendo que la cómica escena hiciera salirle una gota de sudor a la mujer y a las presentes

¡yo utilizo una marca de edición limitada de la compañía de cosméticos mably!- la pandora se deslizaba los labios con su dedo para hacer lucir sus labios asombrando a las susodichas

¿mably…la compañía mably?- una de las chicas preguntaba de forma muy nerviosa y Elizabeth solo asentía mientras comía de forma seria

¡si deseas puedo vendértelo con el 30% de descuento!- Elizabeth sin dejar de comer decia haciendo que las chicas presentes solo miraran con asombro a la mujer

 _ **¡valla, ella no actúa asi a no ser que sea con goku-sensei!- e**_ l limiter decia asombrado en su mente por mirar la actitud tomada por su sempai

 _ **¡**_ lo compro! ¡también yo! ¡yo quiero uno!- las chicas empezaban a pedirle a Elizabeth haciendo una escena que asombraba a todos los presentes, goku por otro lado miraba la escena aun comiendo

¡ahora recuerdo que bulma se peleaba también por esas cosas de mujeres!-goku miraba la escena para reírse un poco pues le parecía divertido

¡aun tienes mucho que aprender de las mujeres goku!- kazuha le decia a goku quien se salía un signo de pregunta en su cabeza

Las E pandoras se peleaban y le decían a Elizabeth sobre su marca, menos una la cual estaba de forma estoica

¿Qué pasa? ¡si quieres puedo venderte uno!- Elizabeth le decia a Amelia quien al escucharla solo sonreía para reírse un poco

¿es asi como los de clase noble manipulan a la gente?- Amelia decia haciendo que Elizabeth solo la viera de forma seria, ella no dirigiría expresión facial, sino hasta escuchar algo mas

¿acaso tu maestro te enseño eso?- Amelia sin medir palabras decia haciendo que Elizabeth y su limiter escucharan para ponerse serios

A lo lejos las pandoras escuchaban también y se molestaban un poco por lo dicho por Amelia, kazuya se quedaba mirando a goku quien solo miraba la mesa, aunque más que nada porque nada serio ocurriera

¡Yo simplemente reconozco que nuestra marca es conocida y los ofrezco a precio justo! ¿no crees que reaccionando asi, y sobre todo involucrando a una persona inocente es complejo de inferioridad?- de tal forma Elizabeth le decia a Amelia quien se enojaba de forma notoria

¿Qué dijiste?- la mujer decia de forma molesta

¡el mundo es cruel, eso es verdad, pero eso no es excusa para hablar de otros, somos seres que no somos perfectos y la vida no ayuda mucho…..pero, no es excusa para dirigirte mal hacia otros!- Elizabeth hablaba dejando a Amelia y a las demás de tal forma que no podían decir nada….. ¡¿estas dispuesta a conformarte con ese pensamiento toda tu vida!? ¡sé que no dijiste esas cosas de verdad!

¿hay algo de malo en querer mostrar una buena voluntad a mis hermanos que pelean por la humanidad? ¡mi maestro es alguien que no tiene nada que ver con sus problemas, si estas dispuesta a decir nuevamente esas palabras enfrente de mí, prefiero no tener nada que ver contigo!- de una forma directa Elizabeth le decia a Amelia quien no solo quedaba en shock sino también a las demás e pandoras , goku quien estaba sentado solo sonreía levemente por la forma de hablar de Elizabeth y de defenderlo

¡fue un buen discurso! ¿pero me das uno también?- Roxanne se acercaba a Elizabeth de forma cómica….. ¡lo hare siempre que me den una lista!- Elizabeth respondía sin moverse en un santiamén las mujeres se amontonaban con la pandora quien solo pedía una lista con todas para hacer los encargos

¡No cabe duda goku-onii-sama, Elizabeth-sempai te quiere mucho!- kazuya le decia a goku quien este solo sonreía

¡si, y eso lo valoro mucho, pero me da algo de pena que ellas sean tan frías!- goku decia mirando a las E pandoras algo antipáticas

¡pero para que ni te den las gracias, esa Amelia es muy poco amable!- holly decia de forma enojada

¡a veces cuando alguien es antipático, se puede volver la persona más linda del mundo!- goku de forma burlona miraba a las dos, satellizer y holly que al escuchar eso se ruborizaban a mas no poder y volteando su rostro

¡tonto! con un puchero lindo ambas volteaban sus rostros muy ruborizadas kazuha ponía una sonrisa siniestra asustando a goku y chiffon y rana solo lo miraba de igual forma

¿ yo que de arimasu?- rana con unos de cachorro miraba a goku quien a este le salia una gota de sudor

¡tú también eres muy linda rana!- goku le decia a rana para hacerla sonreír

¡¿y qué hay de tu hermana!?- kazuha decia en voz alta igual asustando más a goku quien solo sonreía

¡para mi….todas ustedes son muy lindas!- goku les daba en el blanco a todas quienes se sonrojaban y solo miraban lo directo que era goku y kazuya solo reía para mirar a Elizabeth quien solo era amontonada por todas

 _ **En otra sala**_

¡qué ambiente más relajado!- Ohara y su asistente decían bebiendo café _**¡lástima que debemos decirles eso!-**_

Ni modo,….esto es guerra- respondía Ohara de forma fría

 _ **¡¿**_ cómo va nuestro proyecto!?- Ohara preguntaba de forma estoica y el joven miraba por una pantalla un montón de códigos

¡no hay anomalías en su estructura y parece que todo va bien, la unión celular parece que está reaccionando de forma increíble!- el hombre decia haciendo sonreír a Ohara, ¡pero…..!

 _ **¡**_ no muestra signos de racionalidad!- el hombre decia algo nervioso y Ohara solo fruncía el seño

 _ **¡Qué extraño!, ¡tanta energía debería de haber actuado ya, esas células deberían de actuar rápido!**_

 _ **¡**_ es un proceso largo y complejo….debemos esperar!- la mujer decia y el hombre solo asentía…¡pasemos al siguiente proyecto!- Ohara decia de forma seria

Tras los eventos de la cafetería Todos estaban reunidos en un solo punto mirando una tarima con una pantalla

¿Qué será ahora otra fiesta?- las pandoras empezaban a rumorearse

¡buenos días, espero que hayan disfrutado el desayuno!- Ohara se aparecía ante todos, ¡ya son tres días desde que llegaron a la base a partir de hoy preguntare su asistencia de manera formal!- Ohara exclamaba por un micrófono

¡me pregunto si por fin nos dira cual es la verdadera situación!- satellizer junto al Saiyajin miraban desde arriba

¡me pregunto cuál será, se oye interesante!- goku sonreía mirando el techo

¡¿de verdad!?- satellizer sonreía mirando a goku

¡aunque no sea muy inteligente, siempre me llamaron la atención cosas como estas!- goku se rascaba la nuca

¡ahora bien, si pueden ver desde la pantalla! Ohara mostraba un holograma con dos mujeres

¡¿sincronización!?- goku leía las palabras y todas miraban de forma seria y otras empezaban a rumorear entre ellas

¡cómo pueden adivinar es un nuevo proyecto que se inicia en el laboratorio a partir de hoy! – Ohara empezaba a hablar y todos escuchaban de forma atenta, cada academia

El propósito para simplificarlo, es un plan que pretende elevar las habilidades de las E pandoras al nivel de las originales y además de eso…transmitir las anticuerpos defensivos a ellas sin la necesidad de la vacuna!

¿Qué dijo?- kazuha se quedaba asombrada ante lo que decia Ohara

¿tan fuertes como las demás? ¿eso es posible sin entrenar?-goku se pensaba serio mientras escuchaba

¡Primero se necesita examinar los estigmas de las E pandoras y después seleccionar una compañera temporal con la que pueda sincronizar la actividad de los estigmas y con ello distribuir los anticuerpos que defienden a estas, de este modo obtendrá no solo la experiencia sino también el poder de la originales asi como la seguridad de los anticuerpos de la vacuna…!

¡Lo hace sonar muy fácil!- Roxanne mientras escuchaba respondía

¡Disculpe doctora Ohara!- kazuha alzaba la mano y todos volteaban a mirarla igual que Ohara

¡¿Si kazuha aoi!?- Ohara con una mirada fría miraba a la chica

¡¿Está diciendo que pretende pasar la información genética de una pandora a otra, asi como asi, y las células defensivas de los estigmas!?-kazuha preguntaba de forma seria y Ohara solo la miraba seria

¡digno de la nieta de aoi genjo! ¡exactamente!- Ohara respondía con una sonrisa haciendo asombrar a kazuha y a goku

 _ **¡increíble…..aqui también pueden hacer algo asi!- goku**_ se decia en su mente asombrado por saber que la inteligencia de ellos era capaz de hacer algo asi _**¡pero…..!-**_ goku se ponía serio

 _ **¡¿**_ no pensara que la vacuna hará más fuerte a las pandoras!?- goku hablaba muy serio …¡porque si es asi no creo que resulte, porque ellas no actúan igual sobre un ser vivo ajeno, ellas solo son células defensivas para las pandoras!- goku muy serio contestaba y todos solo escuchaban las palabras de ambos

 _ **¡**_ no se preocupen, jamás tuve esa intención!- Ohara contestaba con una sonrisa

 _ **¡pero…..**_ mi propósito es que sean igual que fuerte que las pandoras mediante la sincronización de sus estigmas, las células defensivas se encargaran de ello y para ello tenemos un medicamento especial que evitara la sobrecarga de los estigmas por eso el comité ha decidido que las E pandoras prueben….!- las E pandoras se ponían nerviosas _**¡EL NUEVO Y MEJORADO MARCH LV!**_

¿march lV?- Todas decían en sus mentes muy serias por lo dicho por Ohara, kazuha por otro lado junto a goku solo estaban serios

¡bueno, si en mundo 17 y 18 fueron asi de fuertes por esa clase de experimentos podría ser beneficioso…pero, ¿será posible que aquí en este mundo se pueda ?- goku se ponía muy serio y pensativo

Tras la reunión podemos ver a kazuha, chiffon, Elizabeth y Roxanne caminando

¡fue muy valiente de parte de usted y de goku-kun hablar con ella kazuha-sama!- Roxanne le decia a kazuha quien sonreía

¡El deber de un sabio es contestar a los que no entienden!- kazuha respondía de forma filosófica mirando a las tres que solo reían de forma cómica

Pero ¿Por qué no hicieron la misión sincronización desde un principio?- Elizabeth preguntaba

¡tal vez porque nuestra información era muy confidencial!- chiffon respondía

¡el solo colocar un estigma dentro de las personas normales es un gran esfuerzo! ¡pero….eso acabo desde que llego la vacuna S- Elizabeth contestaba muy pensativa

¡pero, la vacuna S no está para la sangre humana, solo se encarga de proteger los cuerpos humanos de los estigmas Y contrarrestar todas las limitaciones!- kazuha contestaba seria

¿ y la sangre?- Roxanne preguntaba

¡imposible, no está hecha para la sangre humana, si se transmiten por estigmas no creo que haya problema pero….! ¿tendrá el mismo resultado?- kazuha nuevamente contestaba

¡para eso es el march lV!- chiffon contestaba

¡eso es lo que me molesta!- Elizabeth respondía, ¡piénsalo antes nosotras tuvimos un tiempo donde portar estigmas era una carga insoportable para el cuerpo, pero gracias a genjo aoi, la vacuna S nació y con ello esos problemas desaparecieron, pero llegan ellos con algo similar y otras funciones.  
¡¿no sería más sencillo ponerles la vacuna y listo?!- Elizabeth respondía muy seria

¡la pregunta más lógica seria….! ¿Por qué no solo se la ponen y listo? ¿Qué planes tiene en mente?- Roxanne decia algo seria pero miraba a kazuha

¡kazuha-sama….esto….no quiero sonar como alguien!- Roxanne decia de forma nerviosa y kazuha sonreía

¡más bien Roxanne la pregunta sería…! ¿Por qué mi abuelo no les dio la vacuna?- kazuha decia de forma seria y chiffon la miraba de forma seria

¿me gustaría saber qué es lo que murmuran?- una voz decia haciendo a todos voltear

¡es todo un honor conocerla, lady kazuha!- la voz algo infantil pero firme decia era una joven chica con auriculares y cuerpo pequeño, otra era peli azul y su escote algo abierto su cabello era atado en una cola de caballo

¡ustedes…!- kazuha decia mirando seria

¡lady kazuha, creo que esta desconfiando mucho de chevalier!- la chica de cabello rubio decia con voz burlona

¡¿eso piensas!? ¡bueno, tampoco soy alguien que se guarda las cosas!- kazuha contestaba con una sonrisa y la chica se ponía seria

¡nuestro trabajo es solo obedecer las órdenes de chevalier y nada más…..ellos son los únicos que deciden qué es lo correcto!- la chica respondía y kazuha se ponía seria

¡¿enserio!? ¡pero… ¿ y si chevalier te ordena matar a tu familia y suicidarte, tú lo harías?!- kazuha preguntaba hasta el punto de asombrar a todos los presentes

¿Qué está queriendo decir kazuha aoi!?- charles decia en voz tan seria que todas se ponían tensas

¡solo hago una pregunta pequeña ,¿¡ o es que tengo prohibido hacerla?!- kazuha decia con una sonrisa y charles se ponía algo seria

¡la heroína kazuha aoi no debería hablar asi de aquellos que protegen nuestra integridad, que sería el mundo sin las reglas!- charles decia algo molesta y kazuha solo la miraba

¡yo nunca insulte a nadie…..solo pregunte algo nada más!- kazuha sonreía pero solo lo hacía para evitar un ambiente amargo

¡oye enana no le hables asi a kazuha-sama!- Roxanne salía a la defensiva

¿a quién le dices enana, muerta viviente?- charles respondía enojada y Roxanne se enojaba también

¿muerta viviente?, ¡soy la inmortal, soldada ejemplar!-Roxanne se reía mientras se nalgueaba frente a de charles quien sonreía igual

¡me imagino que tú piensas igual que yo! ¿cierto? ¡monstruo incomparable!- charles miraba a chiffon quien miraba seria

¡nosotras somos la piedra angular de la existencia de la humanidad, y tu kazuha aoi, eres la encargada de dirigir nuestra generación, debemos estar preparadas para pensar en lo poco para salvar lo mucho, es esa la importancia de ser una pandora!- charles continuaba con su discurso, kazuha solo la miraba seria para mirar a la pandora "monstruo"

¡ustedes….!- chiffon decia asustando a todas menos a kazuha

¿¡porque me llaman monstruo!? saben tengo confianza en mí misma saben!- chiffon de forma cómica hacia caer a todas incluso a kazuha

¡esta chica no cambia!- kazuha decia de forma cómica

¡eres muy interesante, igual tu….lady kazuha!- charles le decia a kazuha que la miraba seria

¡espero que mis antiguos estigmas estén bien…..en manos tuyas, espero no tengas que sacrificarlos solo porque lo dice chevalier!- kazuha con una sonrisa cómica le decia a charles y a julia que la hacía enojar por dentro pero se aguantaba para calmarse

¡no se preocupe están en buenas manos!- charles decia para salir del sitio, ¡de todas formas es prometedor ver a las que serán quienes cuiden nuestras espaldas!- charles salía despidiéndose de todas

¡adiós enana!- Roxanne se despedía de charles

¡cierra la boca zombi!- la chica de forma cómica se despedía siendo vista por julia de forma cómica

¡kazuha solo reía divertida!, ¡las 5 más fuertes son unas chiquillas!- se decia la mujer riéndose y siendo vista por todas con una gota de sudor

 _ **¡la más fuerte no tiene derecho a decir nada**_!- se pensaban de forma cómica las 3 pandoras que la miraban de forma nerviosa y cómica

¡¿ellas son….!?- Elizabeth miraba a las dos irse

¡al igual que con Roxanne y Cassie lockheart ellas llevan mis antiguos estigmas y son de las más fuertes….. _ **charles Bonaparte , el fénix tempest turn y la disidente alemana julia numberk!-**_ kazuha decia mirando a las dos

¡ya veo!- Elizabeth decia mirando a las dos

¡aunque ninguna es capaz de igualar a la heroína del mundo…la portadora de 20 estigmas Super especiales, kazuha aoi!- Roxanne decia mirando a kazuha

¡no creas, nunca hemos sabido quien es más fuerte…si la heroína…o el monstruo!- kazuha miraba a chiffon quien la miraba con una sonrisa

 _ **¡aunque claro, ninguna es capaz de igualar a goku!-**_ Elizabeth decia mirando a las dos y en medio se hacía goku con una imagen muy grande

Roxanne miraba la escena para suspirar

¡aunque no puedo decir que piense de forma equivocada…..!- Roxanne decia llamando la atención de todas

Esta es una pelea por el futuro de la especie humana, no tenemos el lujo de mostrar nuestro parecer….después de todo fuimos niñas que perdieron su vida para a luchar por este mundo loco!- Roxanne decia mirando al cielo y con un tono de tristeza

¡te equivocas!- kazuha decia mirando a Roxanne

¡hay una esperanza en este mundo a la que un podemos poner fe!- kazuha decia y Elizabeth junto a chiffon asentían sonriendo

¡bueno kazuha-sama es verdad, usted es….!

¡no me refiero a mí, Roxanne, sino a alguien más, que conocerás con el tiempo!- kazuha le decia a Roxanne quien solo se asombraba por lo que decia kazuha mientras ella imaginaba a cierto azabache sonriendo

¡pero…nuestro deber es defender el mundo, pero no porque nos lo ordenen, sino porque es nuestro deber como humanos que habitan esta tierra!- kazuha miraba el cielo con una sonrisa, las demás la miraban con una sonrisa

¡kazuha-sama…! ¿usted sabe de dónde nació la vacuna S?- Roxanne decia maravillada- ¡esa vacuna se convirtió en la salvación del mundo, el doctor se lució creación semejante creación!- la chica decia muy alegre

¡Eso es confidencial Roxanne ellipson!- kazuha responde de forma serena mientras salía y dejaba a todas mirándola

 _ **¡también quisiera saberlo!-**_ dijeron Elizabeth y chiffon para salir detrás de la chica

 _ **En otro lado**_

Goku meditaba en su cama y lentamente abría los ojos

Mi poder , siento que algo dentro de mí se forma pero…..¿qué será?- goku se tocaba el pecho para levantarse pero la puerta se escuchaba y goku la miraba

¡goku! ¡soy yo!- la voz de una persona muy amada por goku se escuchaba detrás de la puerta

¡¿Stela-chan!? ¡adelante!- goku le decia a la pandora que entraba

¡goku, ¿estas ocupado?- satellizer entraba y se sentaba junto a goku

¡no estaba meditando pero nada importante!- goku le decia a la rubia quien se quedaba mirándolo y goku se extrañaba

¡¿estás bien!? - goku tocaba la frente de satellizer quien se sonrojaba, ¡no estas enferma!- goku sonriendo decia y la pandora le sonreía

¡tú inocencia es muy adorable!- satellizer de forma muy adorable le decia a goku quien se quedaba mirando a la rubia el Saiyajin sentía un fuerte calor en su pecho y empezaba a tocar el cabello rubio de la pandora quien se dejaba con un fuerte sonrojo

¡tu cabello….es muy hermoso!- goku le decia a satellizer para que la rubia abriera sus ojos y tumbaba a goku en la cama la rubia, simplemente con sus manos empezaba a acariciar el pecho de Saiyajin quien se quedaba mirando a la rubia y se dejaba

¡satellizer iba acercando su boca hacia goku hacia goku quien este también iba acercando a su boca, los alientos de ambos se iba acercando y poco a poco iban acercándose pero…!

¡satellizer de arimasu! ¡¿ya invitaste a goku de arimasu!?- rana gritaba tan fuerte y llegaba al cuarto de goku irrumpiendo la escena de los dos

¡satellizer…!- rana con una voz molesta se acercaba a goku y holly llegaba también

¡maldita!- satellizer pegaba con un rostro cómico de enojo a rana para mirarse con rabia

¡satellizer….que hacías!- holly le decia a la rubia

¡no te metas holly!- satellizer le gritaba a holly quien se enojaba

¡¿con que adelantándote!? ¡ni creas que serás la primera!- holly le gritaba a la rubia

¡seré yo de arimasu, la primera con goku-san de arimasu!- rana discutía con las dos y goku solo se ponía nervioso

¡cálmense por favor!- goku les decia algo asustado

¡no te metas goku!- las tres a la vez le gritaban y el Saiyajin se ponía azul del miedo para con una voz temblorosa contestar _ **…!si señoras!**_

¡chicas, me necesitaban para algo ¡¿cierto!?- goku les preguntaba para clamarlas

¡así, goku queríamos saber si podemos seguir entrenando contigo aquí de arimasu!- rana hablaba y todas asentían

¡claro, no hay problema!- goku con una sonrisa mas tranquila les decia a las tres

En una oficina Ohara se encontraba tomando café mientras miraba por un computador una imagen algo extraña y unos códigos

¡Amelia Evans está aquí! Un mensaje por una grabadora decía

¡Déjala pasar!-Ohara lo decía muy nerviosa "sabía que iba a pasar esto" pensó la doctora

Amelia pasaba muy nerviosa

¡Puedo volver más tarde si no es momento!- Amelia hablaba

¡No importa siéntate! -Ohara respondía normal

¿Café? Pegunto la doctora

¡No gracias! Responde Amelia

Sin perder un solo segundo Ohara respondía a Amelia

¡Sin importar lo que digas el Mark lV fue decidido por el comité!

¡No vine a pedir algo tan egoísta como eso! Estaba lista para cualquier cosa sin importar nada!- Amelia decía resignada

¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? Ohara respondía algo molesta

El Mark lV es una versión… revisada del Mark lll que usaste antes ¿cierto?-Amelia preguntaba muy nerviosa

¡es una versión mucho más mejorada…ya que cuenta con ciertas modificaciones!- Ohara respondía a Amelia

¡¿modificaciones!?- Amelia preguntaba

¡algo muy complejo, no lo entenderías!- Ohara respondía fría

El mach lV está conformada por un compuesto de anticuerpos especiales que permitirá a la pandora proveerse de mayor capacidad y poder y además posee la información de la pandora, no te preocupes por eso!- Ohara aun tranquila respondía

¿Pero sigue siendo peligroso para el futuro?, ¡¿Y los estigmas se fusionan con nuestro cuerpo verdad!? Amelia preguntaba aun nerviosa, ¡sin la vacuna verdadera eso podría ser peligroso! ,¿Nuestras vidas no corren riesgo verdad?- Amelia preguntaba tanto que Ohara perdía la paciencia

¡Cállate! Ohara gritaba

Estuviste de acuerdo con nuestro contrato y aceptaste los términos ¿o me equivoco?, ¡mi trabajo es decir si es seguro o no y tu trabajo es obedecer ¡ -Amelia se asustaba por lo que decía Ohara

¡Lo sé!, ¡tenemos que aceptar cualquier prueba ya que vinimos voluntariamente aquí hasta que termine el contrato, pero solo que el Mark lll fue doloroso y traumatizante no queremos morir aun y tampoco sufrir! -Amelia lo decía muy reocupada y triste

¡Pero sé que eso no sucederá verdad! ¿usted no permitirá eso verdad?- Amelia hablaba muy esperanzada

¡No permitiré que ninguna muera, ustedes son mis preciados sujetos de prueba!- Ohara hablaba dando esperanza a Amelia

¡Entiendo les explicare esto a las demás!- Amelia daba media vuelta

¡Profesora! Amelia hablaba sin dar vuelta

¡Haremos que el proyecto E ocurra sin importar nada!- Amelia ponía una linda sonrisa mientras la doctora veía con asombro

Al salir la doctora tiraría el café al piso mientras que Amelia caminaba recordando lo horrible que fue el experimento con el Mark lll en el cual ella fue el sujeto de prueba

¡Pero yo sé que con "el" podre superarte….genjo aoi!-Ohara decia enojada

 **Fin del capítulo 24**


	26. Chapter 26

_**buenas gente aqui traigo el proximo capitulo, les comento que a partir de aqui la trama tomara caminos muy difernetes a la anterior ya que aqui goku no la tendra nada facil al igual que las pandoras, quise añadir algo difernete para que fuera mas epsecial por asi decirlo recuerden que dije que esta trama tomaria un camino muy diferente bueno espero les guste y no les valla a desagradar y por supuesto hara ver un mensaje en ella pues es mi favorita en el tema de la realidad humana , sobre la otra teoria la votacion sera hasta el sabado estare pendiente a y sobre la idea de goten lo añadire pero mas adelante sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 26: el fruto del rencor**_

¡Ohara tras lo hablado con Amelia salía para moverse mediante un elevador y recordar cierto tiempo atrás!

 _ **¡Flashback!**_

¡Doctor!- una Ohara un poco más joven venia corriendo para encontrarse con un hombre joven quien parecía ser genjo aoi

¡Finalmente he resuelto el mapa de maría lancerot y podremos averiguar la composición de sus cromosomas, aunque solo es un 0,3…!

¡Pow!

¡Genjo sin perder un segundo del tiempo le daba una cachetada a Ohara quien se asombraba!

¿Quién te dio permiso para investigar el genoma de maría lancerot!?- genjo muy molesto decia a Ohara quien solo

¡Pero…..maría lancerot es el pilar de la humanidad!-Ohara empezaba a hablar de forma nerviosa por no poder satisfacer a genjo con su investigación

¡¿Intentas convertirte en un dios!?- genjo decia aun molesto, ¡escúchame Ohara-kun, la existencia de la humanidad depende de los cielos, nosotros solo podemos permitirnos reducir y combatir con los dones que se nos entregan entre ellos a maría lancerot!?- genjo con el dedo señalaba a Ohara muy molesto

¡Dentro de poco podremos descifrar el tema de los limiters y asi con convencer a los de chevalier y podremos movernos!- genjo decia y Ohara solo sudaba de forma nerviosa y a la vez molesta

¡Pero eso solo nos haría enviar jóvenes al campo de batalla!- Ohara exigía ¿intentas jugar con la eternidad!?- genjo decia enojado y Ohara se enojaba igual

¡¿Y si…aparecía algo más poderoso que la misma maría lancerot!?- Ohara dejaba a genjo algo tenso

¡Seria el fin de la humanidad, pero si asi lo dicta el destino, ni modo!- genjo decia de forma fría y resignado pues conocía el "destino" que esperaba

¡Pero dios nos ha dado un medio de pelear llamado estigma a través de maría y deberíamos estar agradecidos, y por eso intento atrapar esa ilusión de prosperidad eterna, sin pensar que el precio a pagar sea mayor de lo que vale la pena!- genjo continuaba con su discurso para dar media vuelta

¡Ohara solo miraba con un rostro de tristeza para enojarse más y gritar!

¡La humanidad debería tener el derecho de controlar estos poderes que se le entregan, tenemos todo el derecho, si no aprovechamos estos dones….!- genjo escuchaba para voltear y mirar a Ohara

¡Lárgate de mí laboratorio….…Ohara!- genjo con una voz fría y afilada le daba en el pecho a la mujer quien empezaba a llorar

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

¡Ohara nuevamente regresaba al mundo real!

¡Esas palabras que decías eran de un hipócrita, que consideraba a maría lancerot como una diosa pero…!

 **¡Flashback!**

¡En un laboratorio aparte Ohara miraba un televisor en el cual salía la imagen de genjo aoi!

¡Se ha confirmado una nueva vacuna llamada vacuna S la cual al interactuar con el estigma por medio de la pandora permite una completa eliminación de la corrosión y debilidades de está convirtiendo a la pandora en una "guerrera perfecta"!

¡¿Guerrera perfecta!?- Ohara decia apretando sus manos en sus antebrazos para enojarse

¡¿De dónde pudo sacar semejante habilidad….de maría lancerot!?- la doctora decia muy frustrada para ponerse a pensar

¡Me ha superado de nuevo…!- Ohara cabizbaja decia para recordar lo anterior con genjo aoi y enojarse

¡NO, NO PUEDO PERMITIRME ESO! –ohara muy molesta decia para salir del sitio

 _ **Varios días después**_

¡Doctora!- un hombre llegaba con la mujer

¡Al fin!- decia la mujer seria

¡Fue difícil pero con la ayuda de algunos contactos de chevalier asi como con las pandoras pude traerlo!- el hombre mostraba un especie de congelador portátil y la mujer se alegraba

¡Sabía que trabajar para chevalier anteriormente serviría!- la mujer decia sonriendo pensando en un hombre bajo y rubio para tomar el contenedor y llevarlo a un laboratorio

¿Estás seguro que está vacunado!?- la mujer decia y el hombre nervioso asentía pues hizo en términos de cosas "corrupción"

¡La verdad no sé cómo funciona la vacuna en los estigmas, quería que una pandora fuera la ayudante pero…!- la mujer y el hombre miraban una pantalla gigante donde se veía el estigma y después de algunos intentos observaban algo que los dejaba helados y además asombrados

¡en la pantalla se observaba el estigma pero a su vez se observaba millones de algo que describirían como _**microscópico**_ de color dorado rodeando el estigma y cubriéndolo con una capa del mismo color todo era microscópico pero al verlo era magnifico!

¿Qué es eso!?- el hombre miraba asombrado la escena, Ohara no era la excepción

¡¿Son…..células!?- Ohara con una voz perdida igual que su rostro que aun sin despegarse de la pantalla se decia

¿CELULAS?, ¡imposible!- el hombre gritaba de asombro la mujer observaba las células para empezar a sonreír

¡SI SON CELULAS! ¡PERO SON CELULAS ASOMBROSAS, ALGO FUERA DEL MUNDO!- Ohara gritaba como una niña maravillada para empezar a sonreír aún más de forma delirante

¡Después de otro par de días vemos a una Ohara mirando un microscopio asombrada!

¡Imposible…..tienen un crecimiento demencial, en un instante creo una colonia y tienen una Super energía…..es una energía viva!- Ohara se asombraba aún más para nuevamente sonreír

 _ **¡Tiempo después!**_

¡Tardo tiempo y aún no está completo…!- la mujer miraba unos extraños elementos en frente de ella que expulsaban algo parecido a agua dentro y después observaba a uno más grande para acariciarlo y hasta besarlo

¡Genjo aoi….siempre fuiste un imbécil, dentro de poco se te acabara tu suerte!- la mujer llena de ira con un rostro sonriente decia muy determinada

¡ _ **Fin del flashback!**_

 **¡Tarde cuatro largos años de investigación y esfuerzo, dinero, las ojeras, hasta incluso los rumores de mi propio personal…..investigando esas asombrosas células, tanto fue el esfuerzo con ese pequeño estigma y aun simplemente estoy sin palabras!-** Ohara nuevamente regresaba al mundo real y llegaba a un lugar muy debajo con el ascensor

¡Esos poderes son los que se convertirán en una amenaza, si no tomamos control de ellos! ¡Debemos tomar el control total de maría…..!- Ohara llegaba y miraba lo que parecía unos contenedores con unos extraños individuos dentro

¡Pero!… ¡¿tú ahora estás conmigo verdad?!- la mujer miraba una puerta muy a lo fondo y empezaba a acariciarla

¡No se dé donde nacieron esas células, pero…..esta sera la prueba que el poder verdadero está en aquellos que entran al "mundo prohibido" y toman el control del!- la mujer sonreía mientras continuaba con su dialogo y se recostaba en la puerta

¡María lancerot….dejara de ser la diosa de la humanidad, cuando finalmente todo este completo!- la mujer con una sonrisa miraba la puerta con una sonrisa incluso sonrojada por la alegría ¡y tu…genjo aoi…..te inclinaras ante mí!

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

 _ **¡**_ Vemos a una Gina y Rattle caminado de forma natural hasta que una voz que ellas reconocían las llamaba de un grito!

¡Gina!- Amelia llegaba con ambas que la miraban algo asombradas

¡¿Qué pasa Amelia!?- Gina preguntaba a Amelia que se quedaba mirándola

¡¿Es verdad que te ofreciste como voluntaria al march lV!?- Amelia preguntaba para mirar a Gina de forma molesta

¡¿Entonces es cierto!? ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es!?- Amelia de forma enojada tomaba a Gina de la muñeca irritando a la mujer

¡Suéltame!- exigía la mujer para separarse de forma brusca

¡¿Me dirás que no debí hacerlo porque es peligroso y tu tomaras el riesgo cierto!?- Gina echaba en cara a Amelia que solo se asombraba

¡Ya una vez moriste por el march lll y gracias a eso tuvieron que aplazar la investigación y nos salvaste!, ¡pero, no puedes llevar esa carga solo tú!- Gina decia y Amelia solo escuchaba asombrada

¡Todas queremos que este proyecto llegue a su fin y poder tener vidas normales, tú no eres la excepción, tienes a tu hermano esperándote!- Gina tomaba de los hombros a Amelia y recordaba a su pequeño hermano

¡Además me dijiste que no era peligroso y que estaba modificado por lo que no habrá problemas!- Gina daba media vuelta y junto a Rattle se marchaba ¡puede que incluso me haga más fuerte que tú!- la chica daba un último grito para dejar mirando a Amelia a su amiga con rostro triste

¡Gina!- con una última palabra la chica se despedía sin decir nada

 _ **¡Oficina de marks Spencer!**_

¡Dos hombres con bata se encontraban frente a marks Spencer!

¡a las 11 pm del día de hoy comenzaremos el primer ensayo clínico del Mark lV es objeto de prueba es Gina purpleton!- los dos hombres se dirigían a marks Spencer mientras el solo escucha de forma estoica

¡¿Cuál es la probabilidad de éxito?!- preguntaba marks

¡De acuerdo a la estimación hecha por nuestro equipo, las oportunidades que sus signos vitales se estabilicen son….de un 35% en términos normales pero…!-el hombre hacia una pausa

¡¿Pero!?- preguntaba marks Spencer

¡las células utilizadas para estabilizar y reorganizar la estructura del march lV no lo están logrando de una manera que esperábamos, sus estructuras químicas no son completamente perfectas y no se unen de manera correcta …..su probabilidad es de solo…10%!- el hombre decia extremadamente nervioso y el segundo se ponía más aun pero….

¡No me importa continúen!- marks decia dejando asombrados a los dos que no se creían lo que decia el hombre

¡Lo que necesitamos es convencer al público y para eso debemos mostrarles un poco de éxito, nada más! ¡Pregunto! ¿Cuál es la probabilidad!?-mirando por una ventana con un 0 de interés por la gravedad marks hablaba

¡Las células estabilizadoras, al ser administradas con la máxima dosis….! ¡Otorgara un potencial extraordinario, podríamos atrevernos a decir que sería más superior a las pandoras…..pero… aún son células que no cumplen con el papel de la vacuna, si los estigmas toman más del 50% de sus células de su cuerpo y en lugar de protegerla, estas se unen con los estigmas….se destruirá su cuerpo!

¡Eso no me importa!- marks decia sin una pisca de compasión asustando a los dos hombres

 _ **En el laboratorio**_

¡Observamos a Gina y a una pandora a su costado ambas recostadas en camillas!

¡Vamos, enséñame esos poderes y habilidades que tienes desde que naciste!- Gina en su mente decia mirando a la mujer

¡¿Sus signos vitales!?- Ohara miraba desde una zona con su ayudante el experimento- ¡todo en orden!- respondía de inmediato

¡Buen comienza la inyección….al 15%!-ohara decia

En otro lado

¡aun en las instalaciones pero en lo que parecía una piscina se encontraban satellizer, rana y holly sentadas con los ojso cerrados y goku se encontraba a su lado sentado!

¡deben calmar sus corazones…..respirar con calma y sincronizarse con su mente!- goku les decia a las tres quienes hacían caso y de ellas poco a poco se liberaba una energía de sus manos parecida a una esfera dorada

¡lo hicimos!- las tres abrían los ojos y se asombraban

¡¿esto es el ki de arimasu!? ¡es increíble de arimasu!- rana muy contenta decia

¡Exacto lo hicieron muy bien, Elí-chan y las demás de tercero parece que ya podían hacerlo, pero ahora las están alcanzando!- goku muy contento decia y las tres se alegraban

¡Si siguen entrenando asi, podrán aprender el Kaioken!- goku con una sonrisa les decia a las 3 que se alegraban mucho

¡Jamás pensé que goku-kun nos enseñara este nivel de entrenamiento con el ki!- holly decia desapareciendo la esfera

¡Yo….nunca quise entrenar a pesar que kazuha-sama nos enseñaba del ki, pero….ahora con goku me siento muy contenta de entrenar!- satellizer muy feliz miraba a goku quien este solo sonreía

¡Yo también, me siento muy contenta de arimasu!- rana decia muy alegre y goku solo reía de alegría

¡Me alegra saber que les gusta entrenar…..pero aún deben descubrir algo para completar el entrenamiento de tocarme, ni siquiera Eli-chan y arnett-chan lo han descubierto!- goku decia con los ojos cerrados sin dejar su sonrisa

¡¿Nos falta algo!?- satellizer preguntaba

¡Ya con el ki saben lo principal…..lo demás deberán descubrirlo todas ustedes y cuando lo hagan….estarán listas!- goku con una sonrisa llena de determinación les decia a las 3 que ponían un puchero

¡mooo goku-kun eres un egoísta!- decían las tres y goku solo reía para cubrir su mano con ki

¡El ki puede usarse de muchas formas, al ser tu energía interna, esta te otorga un gran poder espiritual, pero tú debes controlarla, uniendo mente y cuerpo podrás desbloquear todo tu poder latente!- goku serio decia y las tres escuchaban de igual forma pues la enseñanza de goku era algo que las asombraba

¡Incluso puedes usar tu ki para fortalecer y curar a una persona!-goku dejaba asombradas a las 3

¡¿En verdad!? ¡¿Entonces goku-kun tu usas tu ki para curar de arimasu!?- rana preguntaba y goku sonreía

¡No precisamente, puedo usar mi ki para curar ciertas cosas, pero mi habilidad de curar viene de un gran maestro que sacrifico su vida para que yo volviera!- goku decia algo triste y las tres recordaban la escena del anciano Kaioshin y goku

¡Lo sentimos goku, por hacerte recordar eso!- satellizer decia triste y las tres asentían

¡Descuiden…y no se pongan tristes, le jure que su sacrificio no sería en vano…y eso hare!- goku muy serio apretaba el puño

¡Goku…!- las tres sonriendo miraban a goku maravilladas

¡Goku-san! ¡¿qué quieres decir con fortalecer a alguien de arimasu!?-rana preguntaba a goku quien sonreía y le arrojaba una esfera de ki a cada una, la energía las tocaba y en ese momento las tres quedaban asombradas pues una energía blanca las envolvía

¡Esta energía….!- las tres miraban su cuerpo y la energía desaparecía

¡Puedes distribuir tu ki a alguien, si lo haces de buena forma la energía quedara en aquel a quien le pasaste tu poder y lo fortalecerá asi como curarlo brevemente dependiendo de ti misma!- goku se hacía frente a ellas y las tres escuchaban

¡Increíble!- satellizer decia muy asombrada

¡Pero…deben tener cuidado, no debes dar más energía a la persona de la que esta puede soportar…o terminaras haciéndole, daño o…..hasta matarla!- goku serio decia esto y las tres asentían igual de serias

¡Mientras ellas continuaban entrenando goku miraba por detrás para mirar la ventana!

¡Qué extraño…..desde hace rato tengo un raro presentimiento! ¿Qué será?- goku decia serio

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

¡Las evolution pandoras se encontraban cambiándose de ropa y hablaban entre ellas!

¡¿Gina estará bien!?- una pandora se cambiaba y preguntaba a otra

¡¿Ese march lV es peligroso cierto!?- preguntaba otra

¡No hay de qué preocuparse, ya conocen a la doctora…si fuera peligroso nos lo hubiera dicho!- Amelia calmaba a sus compañeros con sus palabras tranquilas cosa que lograba pero por dentro estaba nerviosa

¡Amelia! ¡¿Escuchaste el rumor!?-una chica hablaba con Amelia y llamaba su atención

¿Qué rumor?-preguntaba Amelia

¡Parece que vendrán más e pandoras esta semana!- la chica decia y Amelia quedaba pensativa

¡¿Así que vienen novatas eh!? ¡Será divertido calmar nuestra pena en ellas!- de forma cómica hablaban entre sí pero Amelia se quedaba pensativa

 _ **¡En el laboratorio!**_

¡Los signos vitales del sujeto decaen de forma rápida!- uno de los científicos decia muy nervioso

¡Reduce el porcentaje!- Ohara totalmente nerviosa gritaba y miraba la escena se observaba a una Gina con ojos blancos sin pupilas y venas por todo el cuerpo mientras gruñía y pataleaba como si se encontrara poseída

 _ **¡Cambio de escena!**_

Vemos a una Gina luchando contra una pandora de forma asombrosa, la pandora original era superada por mucho por Gina quien luchaba como una especie de fiera descontrolada

¡La e pandora golpeaba la pared con su bastón y la rompía aterrando a la pandora original!

¡Todos esto es una e pandora sus asombrosas habilidades son incluso más superiores que las pandoras originales, mostrando los primeros resultados de pandora evolution, son incluso superiores a las pandoras normales a pesar de no poseer la vacuna S…..pueden materializar su volt Weapon y superan al humano normal!- por medio de la televisión se observaba la noticia siendo visto por el mismo genjo aoi quien apagaba la televisión

¡Evolution dicen…..parece como si los chevalier tocaran fondo, pero es imposible que una persona normal se convierta en pandora aun con la vacuna s!- una voz femenina hablaba detrás de genjo

¡Dicen que son superiores a las pandoras…pero eso es solo temporal!- genjo contestaba a la voz femenina

¡Solo necesitan ganar tiempo…la vacuna s protege a las pandoras de los estigmas pero aun no la poseen, esas chicas solo son conejillos de indias!- genjo decia muy serio

¡y….! ¿Piensa pasar la vacuna ahora!? – la mujer decia con una sonrisa y genjo contestaba sin perder tiempo

¡Jamás! ¡Solo yo tengo el derecho…..por parte de mi nieto!- genjo decia a la mujer que se quedaba mirándolo

¡Goku-kun…hace tiempo que no lo veo, al igual que a kazuha!- la chica seria al hombre que sonreía

¡La vacuna s solo fue creada para las pandoras, no planeo apoyarte, pero enviar a las personas que protegemos a pelear…..! ¿Para que servimos nosotras!?- la mujer respondía con una sonrisa

¡Goku siempre me ha dicho, que el deber de los humanos es proteger su mundo….y proteger a los débiles es parte de ese deber!- genjo respondía bebiendo algo del café

¡Palabras más sabias no pueden haber pero…los humanos no siempre saben el significado de proteger y solo terminan destruyendo lo que debían cuidar!- la mujer decia seria

¡¿Es el orgullo de la pandora más fuerte de chevalier el que habla…Yi suna!?- genjo miraba a la mujer

¡No es cuestión de orgullo, todas estábamos destinadas a pelear, incluso kazuha, ella que es la que sabe lo que es ver morir a sus camaradas, si usamos la tecnología para usar a nuestros hijos a pelear…..no viviremos en paz y solo terminarían destruyendo el legado de goku!- suna respondía a genjo que sonreía

¡Vez de la misma manera lo que kazuha ve las cosas! ¡En el mundo entero solo saben la verdad tres personas….yo, kazuha…y tú!-genjo miraba la pelinegra

¿No actuaras genjo!?- suna preguntaba al hombre

¡Nosotros no estamos involucrados, pero…..mis nietos están haya, si algo ocurre, sabrán que hacer!- genjo decia con una sonrisa

 _ **¡Volviendo a Alaska!**_

¡Eso fue increíble, Gina estuvo asombrosa, fue capaz de materializar su arma y era más fuerte que la pandora!- Rattle muy contenta le decia a Amelia quien sonreía de felicidad

¡Si fue genial…!- Amelia decia contenta, _**¡almenos fue un éxito la prueba!-**_ se pensaba la chica

¿¡Cuando volveremos a verla!? Quiero hablar con ella muchas cosas- Rattle preguntaba de forma emocionada

¡Seguro hay muchas cosas que deben solucionar y clasificar pero…estoy segura que la veremos muy pronto!- Amelia decia contenta pensando en su amiga, las e pandoras continuaban hablando y eran escuchadas por goku y todas

¡Debo admitir que fue asombroso!- holly decia mirando con una sonrisa

¡Es verdad, fue increíble!- satellizer decia igualmente

¡Debo decir que realmente me asombraron, fueron capaces de superar la gran diferencia de habilidades!- goku decia contento

¡Ahora tenemos más amigas con las que contra!- rana decia muy contenta

¡Por otro lado las pandoras normales rumoreaban de forma negativa!

¡No nos hagan reír!

¡Solo quieren ser como nosotras!

¡la verdad es que casi han llegado al primer paso…..! ¿Quién se creen que son!?

¡Solo son copias nuestras!- dos pandoras decían muy burlonas

¡Esas perras!- holly decia enojada y goku iba a decir algo pero una voz los alertaría

¡¿Escuche bien!? ¡¿Están insultando a una compañera!?- una voz que haría helar la sangre de las dos

¡¿Kazuha-sama!? ¡¿Roxanne ellipson!?- kazuha se hacía frente a las dos y todas miraban la escena

¡¿Acaso decir cosas de las personas las convierten en alguien mejor!? ¡Esas chicas también luchan por el destino del mundo….ustedes no fueron entrenadas para insultar a otras, todas aquí tenemos que proteger el mundo y con esa actitud no merecen hacerlo!- kazuha decia de forma seria y las dos se paneaban

¡Escuchen muy bien las palabras de la heroína kazuha-sama, ella sabe más que nadie aquí lo que es ser una pandora de verdad!- Roxanne escoltaba a kazuha y las dos solo se arrepentían mas

¡Los demás miraban con una sonrisa!

¡Kazuha, has crecido mucho!- goku decia mirando a su hermana

 _ **¡Cambiando de lugar!**_

¡La reacción es favorable el público apoya a el proyecto!- los científicos nuevamente frente a marks Spencer decían al hombre

¡¿Y el sujeto!?- preguntaba marks

¡de acuerdo al reporte del equipo de la doctora Ohara….sus signos vitales están disminuyendo, su cuerpo está mutando y además los estigmas se volvieron más activos y empiezan a corroer con más fuerza…..la mujer está perdiendo el juicio

¡El tejido estigmático la esta comiendo su cuerpo y sangre!- el científico decia nervioso

¡Asi que va más o menos como lo teníamos planeado, parece que las células nuevas que usamos solo terminaron haciendo lo contrario a la vacuna, debemos mantenerla con vida incluso si es un muerto viviente, hasta que el interés disminuya!- marks de forma fría decia y los científicos solo miraban perplejos al hombre

¡Basta con que su corazón lata!- marks decia y los dos hombres resignados solo abandonaban el lugar

¡En el laboratorio!

¡Gina se encontraba con su cuerpo lleno de tejido, sus venas se veían por todo su cuerpo, escupía sangre de la boca y pataleaba del dolor

¡ha….me duele….grrrrr….ahhh…!- la chica con fuerza apretaba sus puños

¡¿Cuando empezaron las convulsiones!?-Ohara nerviosa peguntaba mirando a Gina

¡Desde hace unos minutos!- respondía el joven sentado

 **¡Se supone que son células mejoradas…maldición! ¿Por qué no actúan como la vacuna? ¡deberían ser más poderosas** \- Ohara decia muy nerviosa apretando los dientes

¡¿Cuánto…..más lo soportare!?- Gina empezaba a moverse por todos lados

¡Aguanta Gina…solo un poco más!- Ohara nerviosa decia y Gina sonreía

¡Lo soportare…vamos a hacer el proyecto e pandora un éxito…me convertiré en una pandora de verdad y….me voy a liberar de mi estúpida vida….ya no nos humillaran más!- Gina con palabras llenas de dolor dejaba asombrado a los dos que solo bajaban la cabeza

¡Si…!- Ohara decia cabizbaja

¡En otro lado goku se encontraba dormido y kazuya leyendo pero algo despertaba a goku!

¡¿Goku onii-sama!?- kazuya se asustaba un poco

¡Kazuya…sientes algo extraño!- goku le preguntaba al chico que negaba

¡Fue por un instante…pero sentí algo raro!- goku se levantaba de la cama muy serio

 _ **¡Nuevamente con Gina!**_

¡Ahhhhhh, UAAAAAAAAA, AHHHHHGH, UGHHHHHHH, UGGGGHHHHHHH!- como un demonio poseído Gina gritaba de dolor y se retorcía en la cama, la simple imagen de la chica era desgarradora aun para el mas frio corazón pues para los ojos de Ohara y su acompañante era escalofriante y devastadora, la chica tenía su cuerpo corroído y una extraña sustancia negra salía de muchas yagas de su piel

¡Van dos horas desde que empezó asi!- Ohara decia aterrada

¡Ya no sabe que ocurre a su alrededor, su cuerpo está completamente carcomido desde adentro…las oportunidades son cero!- el hombre decia sin esperanza alguna y Ohara agachaba la cabeza derrotada

¡Lo…siento Gina!- Ohara decia derrotada mirando a la mujer

¡Gina en su cama empezaba a alucinar en sus amigas

¡Estamos orgullosas de ti Gina!- Amelia en su visión se hacía presente…hasta que una voz le hablaba y su imagen se hacía negra!

¡¿QUIERES DERROTAR A ESAS PERRAS!?- una voz parecida a un demonio le hablaba en el cuerpo de Amelia y Gina completamente acabada solo escuchaba

¡¿QUIERES QUE VEAN LO FUERTE QUE ERES!?- una extraña imagen ojos blancos y una sonrisa se hacían en la mente de Gina en el rostro de Amelia

¡s….s…..s…..si!- hablaba la chica para dibujársele una sonrisa _**¡quiero…..verlas!-**_ Gina con su último aliento hablaba

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- la chica empezaba a reírse de forma endemoniada asustando a los presentes

¡Sus signos vitales están subiendo!- el hombre decia asustado y Ohara se asustaba igual

¡Comienza el programa de eutanasia rápido!, administren medicamento!- Ohara gritaba nerviosa

¡Eso estoy haciendo pero no sirve!- el joven gritaba aterrado

¡La chica cambiaba a una risa más sádica y mucho más gruesa…..ya no era una risa humana tanto que asusto a los dos! En ese momento…..

¡POWWWWW!

¡Una fuerte explosión se escucharía por todo el lugar asustando a las personas y alarmando a las pandoras, goku se asustaba de igual forma y kazuha que estaba comiendo con holly igual

¡Que…este ki…..!- goku quedaba asombrado pues lo conocía

¡¿Qué pasa!?- kazuya preguntaba nervioso

¡Esta energía…no es posible!- goku completamente nervioso decia

¡Por el lado de las e pandoras que salían de su cuarto nerviosas miraban una imagen humanoide con rasgos de nova salir de una pared, las chicas quedaban aterradas ante lo que veían!

 _ **En otro lugar**_

¡Estúpidos, son unos idiotas! Marks gritaba por un teléfono,¡ Si dejan que esa cosa salga del laboratorio será el fin, deténgala con todos los medios que sean necesarios!

¿¡Usar a las pandoras!? Pero se enteraran de nuestros secretos! Sobre todo con la familia aoi aqui! Se oía por el teléfono muy preocupado

¿Hay alguna forma de detenerla estúpido?- Marks gritaba por el teléfono

¡No necesitan a kazuha aoi, solo envíen algunas que puedan manejar la situación y dejen a las otras en espera! – el hombre gritaba endemoniado para colgar con fuerza

¡Se supone que esas células que mutamos eran para evitar eso…maldición!, además, ¿Por qué no se deterioró la carne?- marks se hablaba para sí mismo

¡¿Qué rayos son esas células!?-¡aún no sabemos nada de ti…maría lancerot!

Este es un anuncio del estado de emergencia

Esto no es un simulacro

Todas las pandoras deben permanecer en sus posiciones

Repito

A excepción de las pandoras mencionadas las demás deben permanecer en sus posiciones

¡¿Por qué a mí no!?- kazuha preguntaba seria mientras holly se organizaba

¡las demas pandoras mencionadas se preparaban!

¡¿Qué ocurre!?- kazuya preguntaba nervioso

¡no se kazuya, pero mejor voy a ver!- goku se levantaba y el chico asentía

¡es un ki…..muy fuerte!- goku decia muy serio

¡Cambio de escena!

¡Vemos a una Gina con una parte de su cabeza corroída totalmente, sus antebrazos eran cuchillas y una pierna totalmente corroída también picos en su espalda

¡ja, ja, ja!- la chica sonreía levemente

¡¿Gina…..eres tú!?-amiela quien estaba sin palabras junto a sus amigas miraban a su amiga en su pésima condición

¡Amelia….el march lV….es…mentira!-Gina con una voz muy baja y destrozada decia para después dibujarse una sonrisa sádica y esquivar un ataque

¡¿Tú…eres!?-la voz de una chica conocida llamaba la atención de todas

¡Manténganse fuera de esto por favor!- Elizabeth gritaba siendo vista por todas

¡¿ELIZABETH MABLY!? ¡¿Qué HARAS!?- Amelia decia nerviosa

¡Es un nova….mi deber de pandora es claro, recibimos ordenes de eliminarla!-Elizabeth decia muy seria mirando a todas quien se aterraban

¡¿Eliminar…..!? ¡Ella a un esta consiente!- Amelia intentaba desesperadamente detener a la rubia quien se asombraba _**¿consiente?**_

¡Espera…..ese joven que me curo podría curarlo!- Amelia con una sonrisa nerviosa detenía a Elizabeth la pandora como un bombillo se le encendía recordaba pero se ponía seria

¡No se…..no creo que goku-sensei pueda curar algo de este nivel!- Elizabeth decia aterrando a Amelia

¡Por favor hare lo que sea si él puede ayudarla!- Amelia decia desesperadamente y Elizabeth solo sudaba nerviosa

¡En ese momento Gina atacaba a Elizabeth quien se protegía con su escudo pero este era destruido y Elizabeth con un giro esquivaba el ataque y la chica quedaba asombraba

¡Que fuerza!- Elizabeth decia sudando

¡Jajajajaajaj!- Gina como una demente empezaba a reír y atacaba con sus brazos haciendo que Elizabeth quedara acorralada

¡Sempai!- André gritaba nervioso

¡Es muy fuerte…! ¿De dónde saca esta fuerza?- Elizabeth decia asombrada

¡D….D…..DESTRUIR…!- Gina decia riéndose para darle una patada a Elizabeth a una gran velocidad quien lograba derribarla

¡Maldición!- Elizabeth decia limpiándose la mejilla y Gina se arrojaba contra Amelia pero antes que una cuchilla le diera

¡Flash!

¡Goku llegaba y rescataba a Gina quien chocaba con el suelo creaba un gran cráter

¡Las e pandoras miraban asombradas la hazaña del Saiyajin!

¡Goku…!- Elizabeth siendo cargada por goku decia sonriendo

¡¿estás bien!?- goku con una sonrisa le decia y Elizabeth sonrojada asentía

¡¿Qué esta…..pasando!?- goku volteaba a ver y miraba a Gina para aterrarse por lo que veía

¡¿Qué pasa Elí-chan!?- goku preguntaba muy serio mirando a la chica

¡Ella es la E pandora, se convirtió en un nova!- Elizabeth le decia a goku quien se asombraba por lo dicho y solo miraba la chica muy serio

¡¿Un nova!?- goku decia muy serio

¡Eres tú! ¡Por favor cura a Gina! ¡te lo ruego!- Amelia le decia a goku muy triste y con lágrimas en sus ojos goku al verla solo miraba a Gina quien lo miraba con una sonrisa

 _ **¡¿Podre curarla!?-**_ goku decia pensativo pero se ponía serio

¡No sé qué pasa, pero! ¿Solo tengo que detenerla y curarla verdad?- goku serio miraba a Gina para hacerse frente a ella

¡En ese momento una patada voladora llegaba a la escena y Gina esquivaba el ataque!

¡¿Están bien!?- la chica rubia quien era charles Bonaparte con su limiter llegaban a la acción

¡¿Charles Bonaparte!? –Elizabeth decia mirando a la pandora

¡Por favor retrocede, yo me hare cargo!- charles le decia a goku quien la observaba

¡¿Qué harás!?- goku preguntaba serio

¡Pues que más tonto, nos dieron orden de matarla!-charles decia de forma burlesca

¡¿Puedo pedirte que no lo hagas!? ¡Ella aun esta consiente!- goku le decia serio y charles solo miraba serio

¡Ordenes son ordenes!- charles miraba a la pandora pero la mujer se arrojaba contra charles y le daba una patada a la chica asombrando a todos

¡Que rápida!- charles miraba asombrada para frenar cuando la pandora se arrojó nuevamente goku a una Super velocidad detenía la estocada de charles

¡Mejor detente, asi lo lograras nada!- goku le decia a charles quien le lanzaba una patada a goku quien la detenía

¡¿Qué haces charles Bonaparte!?- Elizabeth gritaba enojada por la acción de la chica

¡NO TE MTEAS, YO LA MATARE!- charles decia furiosa mirando a goku pero asombrada ¡¿detuvo mi patada!?- pensaba la chica

¡No te metas, yo seré quien la calme!- goku serio decia y las dos mujeres se apartaban del Saiyajin

¡Tu…!- Gina miraba a goku para arrojársele y empezaba a atacar a goku quien detenía sus ataques con una Super velocidad y muy fácilmente

¡Increíble!- todas miraban asombradas a goku quien estaba dominando a la chica

¡No cabe duda…!- la mujer decia con una voz desconocida

¡¿Quién eres tú!?- goku deteniendo sus ataques hablaba muy serio y molesto pero la chica sonreía sádicamente

¡Goku a pesar de tener dominada a Gina no era capaz de atacarla o herirla!

¡goku-sensei es asombroso!- André decia asombrado y Elizabeth asentía

 _ **¡Impresionante!-**_ Amelia y todas miraban asombradas

¡Nada mal…pero con ese nivel no le ganara a ese nova!, ¡Es momento de demostrar la fuerza de Beethoven! ¡TEMPEST TURN!- charles de un fuerte grito invocaba todos sus clones siendo en total 10 clones que dejaban a todos aterrados

¡¿10!?—Elizabeth quedaba en shock igual que todos ¡¿es algo que un humano puede hacer!?- se decían todas asombradas

¡no por nada es una de las más fuertes…pero!-Elizabeth miraba la escena seria

¡¿Qué haces!? ¡Detente…!- Amelia le gritaba a charles pero Elizabeth la frenaba

¡Charles iba a atacar a el nova quien miraba estoica la escena y ambos esquivaban el ataque!

¡¿Zanzoken!?- goku miraba serio y la pandora empezara a atacar a Gina quien a duras penas la detenía pero empezaba a ser golpeada

¡Maldita…este cuerpo…..!- una extraña voz decia en la mente de Gina quien empezaba a ser golpeada

¡Esto se acabó!- charles de un grito se arrojaba contra Gina pero goku la detenía

¡Detente, la mataras!- goku detenía la volt Weapon de charles que había invocado desde que llego con su mano asustando a la chica

¡¿Con su mano…..detuvo mi arma!?- charles decia nerviosa

¡Gina no perdía el tiempo y atacaba a goku quien lo frenaba con su otro brazo!

¡Detente Gina!- Amelia gritaba nerviosa

¡¿VEZ!? ¡QUITATE!- charles atacaba a goku y este esquivaba el ataque con un giro y Gina lo atacaba igual

¡DETENTE TU, SI SEGUIMOS ASI, PERDEREMOS TIEMPO VALIOSO!- goku enojado le gritaba a charles pero ella no prestaba atención y atacaba molesta

¡Charles iba a atacar a Gina pero goku detenía su ataque defendiéndola y Gina aprovechaba para atacarlo igual, goku luchaba contra las dos a la vez sin esfuerzo charles utilizaba su tempest turn pero ni asi conseguía nada!

¡Goku…!- Amelia y las e pandoras miraban la asombrosa lucha, goku tenía a las dos acorraladas pero lo que les dolía era ver que goku la defendía aun cuando la atacaba

¡Ya no puedo más!- Elizabeth se arrojaba contra charles y la sujetaba para caer en el piso rodando

¡Goku, ahora gánale!- Elizabeth le gritaba a goku quien asentía para desaparecer y darle un golpe en la nuca pero Gina lo atacaba

¡Jajajajaajaj!- Gina reía maniáticamente y goku se ponía serio

¡SUELTAME!- charles gritaba y Elizabeth la sujetaba con fuerza

¡Eli-chan! ¡Bien!- goku le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Gina asombrando a todas y Gina caía en el piso!

¡Maldición….este es su límite por lo que veo!- la voz decia en la mente de Gina y esta caía inconsciente en el suelo

¡Gina!- Amelia y todas se arrojaban a ver a Gina pero goku las detenía

¡¿Derroto a un nova….con un golpe!?- charles horrorizada miraba a goku quien no jadeaba ni nada

¡Uff!- goku suspiraba de alivio pues ya había calmado a la criatura para mirarla seria

¡¿Quién eres tú!?- goku con una voz seria le gritaba al cuerpo y todos se extrañaban

¡Tks!- era el último sonido que daba la voz para finalmente desaparecer y dejar a Gina como un cascaron vacio

¡Suéltame!- charles se quitaba a Elizabeth y se arrojaba contra Gina pero goku de un salto acrobático tomaba a Gina con sus piernas y con sus brazos hacia una maniobra, charles pasaba por un lado asombrada y goku en el aire tomaba a Gina para recostarla en el suelo

¡Detente, no la mates!- goku decia enojado

¡Cállate!- charles se arrojaba contra goku y este desaparecía con Gina en sus brazos para aparecer detrás

 _ **¡¿Qué!?-**_ todos decían asombrados

¡Que rápido!- Amelia y todos asombrados incluso charles y su limiter decían asombrados

¡Su ki disminuye con mucha rapidez…..si sigo asi morirá!- goku muy serio miraba a Gina

¡Basta maldito!- charles se arrojaba otra vez

¡Suficiente!- goku desaparecía de la vista de todos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecía detrás de la rubia y le daba un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente

¡Goku tomaba a la rubia con su otro brazo y la ponía a un lado!

¡¿Eres su limiter cierto!?- goku preguntaba al chico que estaba aterrado

¡Estará inconsciente, pero está bien!- goku le decia para poner a Gina en el piso

¡¿Qué vas a hacer!?- Amelia preguntaba muy nerviosa

¡La intentare curar…pero no prometo nada!- goku ponía a la chica en el piso y en ese momento la chica abría su boca, goku de un empujón alejaba a Amelia y un gigantesco rayo salía de su boca y le daba a goku para salir por el techo y causar una gigantesca explosión

¡GOKUUUUUU!- Elizabeth gritaba aterrada y todos se tapaban la boca por la escena pero al disiparse el humo vemos a goku con solo polvo en su ropa

¡Uff estuvo cerca!- goku decia muy calmado y todos estupefactos menos Elizabeth y André

¡Increíble…..él no es alguien normal!- Amelia decia asombrada

¡Goku procedía a tomar a Gina pero ella daba un salto hacia atrás!

¡Jajajajaajaj!- la chica empezaba a reír y en ese momento una energía negra salía de ella

 _ **¡ME LOS LLEVARE CONMIGO!-**_ CON UNA VOZ DEMONIACA GINA GRITABA

¡QUITENSE!- goku de un fuerte grito le decia a todas pero Amelia y las demás no prestaban atención estaban mirando aterradas

¡Goku de un salto tomaba a charles y a su limiter brincaba hacia Amelia y las tomaba a todas para caer al piso!

¡ELIZABETH CUIDADO!- goku le gritaba a la rubia que brincaba frente a André y lo tomaba para caer al piso

¡POWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

¡Gina explotaba en mil pedazos produciendo una gigantesca explosión que sacudía a todo el lugar y estremecía a todos goku cubría a las pandoras con una barrera de ki y Elizabeth hacia lo mismo con André!

¡Al disiparse el humo Gina ya no se encontraba y Amelia y todas simplemente empezaban a llorar!

¡Maldición, lo hice tarde, esa pelea hizo perder mucho tiempo!- goku muy enojado apretaba los puños de rabia y muy enojado

¡Elizabeth miraba la escena muy asombrada para voltear a ver a Amelia que solo empezaba a llorar igual que todas!

Fin del capítulo 26


	27. Chapter 27

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo se los traigo ahora pues mañana empiezo mi otro parcial...ahhh en fin espero les guste algunas cosas son iguales al final pero asi es la historia pero es diferente, espero les este gustando la teoria y la votacion sera hasta el sabado donde comenzara la segunda parte sin mas que decir a leer pd: parece que no estan llegando las notificaciones de la teoria, me esta pasando en algunas tambien asi que esten pendientes por favor**_

 **¡Siguiente día!**

¡Vemos a todos sentados en una mesa observando otra que se encontraba completamente vacía!

¡Goku y Elizabeth tampoco están!- satellizer decia muy triste y kazuha recordaba la escena de anoche

 _ **¡Flashback!**_

¡Roxanne, chiffon y holly junto a kazuha llegaban pues la explosión fue realmente devastadora

¡¿Qué ocurrió!?- todas miraban lo que parecía una escena de destrucción

¡GINAAAAAAA!- Amelia y todas empezaban a gritar de llanto muy devastadas, la escena que presenciaron fue un verdadero sufrimiento

¡Maldición!- goku apretaba los puños y los dientes, _**¡lo peor es que no contamos con las esferas del Dragon!**_ \- pensaba goku muy molesto

¡Elizabeth ayudaba a André a levantarse pero al mirar a goku salía corriendo!

¡Goku! ¿Estás bien?- Elizabeth se acercaba a goku quien asentía pero enojado

¡Elizabeth con ver a goku solo lo abrazo con fuerza asombrando a goku!

¡Sensei…..!- André solo miraba a goku sin poder ayudarlo en el sentido emocional

¡CHICOS!- holly kazuha y chiffon llegaban pero al mirar a goku y a Elizabeth no sintieron celos sino más bien se preocuparon.

¡¿Qué paso!?- holly y chiffon junto a Roxanne preguntaban pero Amelia y todas solo gritaban de dolor

¡Te lo contare!- Elizabeth le decia más o menos lo que paso asombrando a holly y a todas

¡Entiendo!- holly decia muy triste para mirar a goku pero en ese momento charles se levantaba y atacaba a goku pero holly junto a Roxanne la paraban con sus armas

¡¿Qué HACES MALDITA!?- holly gritaba con furia

¡Ese maldito, no se lo perdonare!- charles gritaba enojado pero al mirar a goku este estaba mirándola serio

¡¿Qué te pasa!?-charles se calmaba para mirar el escenario

¡Gina se autodestruyo!- Elizabeth decia mirando seria a charles quien se asombraba

¡Ya veo, pues…entonces se cumplió la misión!- de forma vacía charles decia asombrando a todos pero Amelia y las demás se enojaban

¡¿ES UN CHSITE CIERTO!? ¡UNA CHICA INOCENTE SE MATO AQUÍ Y TU SOLO DICES ESO!? – Elizabeth muy molesta gritaba y holly miraba enojada goku también la miraba enojado pero no reflejaba palabra

¡Nuestro deber era derrotarla y se cumplió!- charles decia para salir del sitio con su limiter algo nervioso

¡¿No sientes nada por ella!?- goku le decia muy serio y charles volteaba para mirarlo con un rostro vacio

¡Nuestras ordenes eran matarla y se cumplió!- charles daba media vuelta para salir del sitio y todos la miraban asombrados y enojados a la vez, kazuha la miraba con un rostro frio igual que goku

¡MALDITAAAAAAAAAAA!- Amelia se arrojaba pero era detenida por sus amigas

¡SI TU NO HUBIERAS PELEADO, SI NO HUBIERAS METIDO TUS NARICES, ELLA PROBABLEMENTE SE HUBIERA SALVADO, TU LA MATASTE, TU LA MATASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Amelia le gritaba a charles con una voz llena de dolor y llanto tan desgarradora que le partía el alma a cualquiera, goku por primea vez desde que lleno sentía nuevamente el dolor de perder a alguien sin poderlo salvar, apretaba tan fuerte los puños y los dientes

¡Charles solo la miraba normal para salir del lugar siendo vista por todas pero sobre todo por kazuha!

¡Goku, tranquilo, por favor cálmate!- Elizabeth y holly calmaban a goku tomándolo de las manos para acariciarlas como una esposa pues el Saiyajin solo apretaba sus puños chiffon y Roxanne solo miraban la escena y chiffon lo hacía muy seria para mirar a kazuha que solo estaba muy seria mirando a charles para después reflejar sus ojos en goku

¡Goku….!- decia chiffon muy preocupada

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

¡Charles Bonaparte…..esa perra!- holly decia enojada y satellizer la miraba triste

¡Asi como estas no ayudaras a goku!- satellizer decia muy triste y todos asentían

¡Mejor le llevo la comida a goku-san de arimasu!- rana se levantaba y todas igual

¡Vamos todas, no puedo comer sabiendo que no está aquí goku!- satellizer y holly decían asintiendo y rana igual para salir

¡¿No iras Nee-san!?- kazuya le decia a kazuha que estaba perdida

¡NEE-SAN!- kazuya llamaba de un grito a su hermana

¡Eh a perdón kazuya! ¿Qué pasa?- kazuha decia y kazuya se extrañaba

¡¿No iras con las demás!?- van con onii-sama, es ahora más que nunca cuando deben estar con él!- kazuya le decia a kazuha que espabilaba

¡Es verdad! ¡Vamos!- kazuha se levantaba pero aun algo perdida

 _ **¡En el cuarto de goku!**_

¡El Saiyajin miraba la ventana muy enojado!

 _ **¡Maldición…..pero seas quien seas maldito…..me las pagaras**_!- goku recordaba la voz y ese extraño ki en Gina para enojarse con más fuerza

 _ **¡No voy a olvidar tu maldito ki y tu voz!**_

 _ **¡Cambio de escenario!**_

¡Esto es horrible! ¡Completamente horrible!- Rattle completamente devastada decia a todas quienes escuchaban con mucha tristeza

¡Es injusto que ni les digan a sus padres sobre esto! ¡Simplemente quieren que desaparezca! – Rattle empezaba llorar

¡Nuestra compañera, nuestra amiga murió, no importa lo secreto que sea el experimento, no pueden hacer esto…es muy cruel, no puedo perdonarlo, nosotros morimos y es como si nada pasara….¡¿Por qué…..? ¡¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir incluso después de morir!? ¡Eso es injusto este mundo esta demente!- Gina empezaba a llorar con más fuerza hasta el punto de todas hacer lo mismo, el momento era devastador

¡No llores!- Amelia se levantaba con su gran fuerza de voluntad a pesar que por dentro quería llorar y romper todo a su paso

¡Primero vamos a hacerle un funeral a Gina!- Amelia decia y todas con lágrimas asentían

¡Afuera del sitio todas las e pandoras estaban afuera del lugar y en una fogata prendían fuego para quemar las cosas de Gina en un último despido a su colega, se observaba una foto de Amelia Gina y Rattle la cual con el calor y el fuego desaparecía en el aire!

¡Todas solo lloraban con mucho dolor despidiendo a su amiga Amelia estaba tranquila pero recordaba una palabra que decia Gina antes de perder la cordura!

¡El….march lV….es mentira!

¡Ohara, esto nunca se lo perdonare!-Amelia decia enojada con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo

¡En un santiamén salían un gran número de pandoras las cuales hacían una especie de camino para dar paso a una persona entre las pandoras se observaba a satellizer, rana junto a holly y Elizabeth que por simple orden se encontraban en el lugar además estaba charles Bonaparte

¡¿Quién les dio permiso de hacer esto!? ¡Hacer esto en un sitio privado….se le catalogaría incendio!- Ohara entraba por medio del camino diciendo a las e pandoras que solo podían ponerse nerviosas

¡Ustedes fueron los que rompieron las reglas primero…simplemente queremos enterrar a nuestra compañera!- Amelia como la líder hablaba en representación de todas hacia Ohara

¡¿Nosotros rompimos las reglas!?- Ohara de forma fría hablaba

¡Ustedes nos prohíben llorar incluso tras la muerte de una compañera! ¿y simplemente tratan de borrar la existencia de Gina!? ¡¿no están tratando de borrar la existencia

¡Te equivocas en algo….!- Ohara decia llamando la atención de todas

¡Ustedes ya no existen en el mundo!- Ohara dejaba en shock a todas las e pandoras por lo fría y cruel que era Ohara, simplemente les estaba diciendo que ellas no eran ya humanas

¡Amelia y todas solo quedaban en shock al igual que las pandoras!

¡USTEDES SON SOLO FRACASOS, RECHAZOS DE LA HUMANIDAD,EL GOBIERNO LAS ELIGIO A USTEDES QUIENES HABIAN CAIDO TAN BAJO COMO PARA NO TENER UNA ESPERANZA DE VIDA!- Ohara les gritaba todas quienes incluso las pandoras en el lugar no podían esconder su terror y asombro por lo fría de la mujer aunque por su temperamento lo guardaban

¡Se les prometió una vida normal al terminar el experimento sin embargo debes estar de acuerdo con el experimento y con las pruebas que se lleven a cabo! ¿El gobierno hizo un tarto justo o me equivoco?- Ohara gritaba con tanta fuerza que las e pandoras igual que todas las pandoras quedaban solo con la impotencia

¡El march…lV es una mentira!- Amelia decia y Ohara se asombraba levemente

¿Por qué ocultas los resultados del experimento?- una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos y todos volteaban a mirar era kazuha aoi

¡¿Kazuha aoi!?- Ohara miraba a kazuha llegar al sitio

¡Las pandoras se quedaban asombradas pues la más fuerte del mundo posiblemente incluso que el monstruo sonriente aparecía!

¡¿Qué haces aquí!?- Ohara preguntaba a kazuha quien se hacía frente a ella

¡Si es verdad lo que dices….! ¿Por qué ocultas la verdad?- Amelia le restregaba en la cara a Ohara y todas se asombraban

¡Sabias que no era probable, pero llevaste a cabo el experimento de todas formas para ganar tiempo con el proyecto e pandora, si el experimento tuviera significado la muerte de Gina hubiera servido de algo! – Amelia le restregaba más en la cara a Ohara que solo quedaba callada

¡Cállate!- Ohara decia enojada

¡NO LO HARE, USTED SABIA LA VERDAD, INTENTO CREAR ALGO PARECIDO A LA VACUNA S!

¡Deténganla!- Ohara ordenaba a las dos pandoras que sujetaran a Amelia pero aun asi ella continuaba gritando

¡GINA SABIA TODO ESO ELLA SABIA QUE NO HABIA PRACTICAMENTE ESPERANZA ALGUNA DE ÉXITO! PERO AUN ASI, ELLA CONFIO EN USTED! PERO USTED PISOTEO SU CONFIANZA Y CONVERTISTE EN UN CONEJILLO DE INDIAS….! ¡¿SOLO SOMOS TUS PEONES!?

¡Ohara se acercaba a Amelia y levantaba su mano contra ella!

¡POW!

¡Ohara cacheteaba a Amelia en el rostro dejando a todos asombrados!

¡Gina fue un sacrificio para la humanidad! ¡e pandoras, pandoras originales…..todas están aquí dispuestas a morir por la esperanza de la humanidad!- Ohara decia muy molesta y todas las presentes solo escuchaban

¡¿Por el bien de la humanidad dices!?- una voz se acercaba a Ohara y todos se quedaban asombrados por ver quién era

¡¿Kazuha aoi!?- kazuha quien aparecía con goku llegaban al lugar

¡Goku!- todas miraban contentas al ver a su hombre pues parece que no estaba aun afectado por la muerte de Gina, el aun lo estaba pero eso no podía permitirle no continuar con su vida

¿Insinúas que esa chica murió protegiendo al mundo!?- kazuha se acercaba a Ohara con un rostro frio mirando a Ohara que por instinto se asustaba

¡¿La familia aoi!?- Ohara con una sonrisa sádica miraba a los dos

¡Estas chicas están despidiendo a su amiga…..permíteles eso!- kazuha con voz tranquila le decia a Ohara quien se enojaba

¡¿Piensas que por tener el apellido aoi pueden hacer lo que quieran!?- Ohara les gritaba a los dos mirando a las pandoras en señal de detenerla pero ellas solo volteaban la cara, las de genétics de japon lo hacían por el sentido de goku también eran incapaces de hacerle eso

¡Solo te lo pido como una pandora, mi apellido no tiene nada que ver!- kazuha con una sonrisa falsa decia enojando más a Ohara

¡Goku se acercaba a Amelia que estaba siendo aun sujetada por las dos las cuales la soltaban y la chica caía al piso pero era sujetada por goku!

¡¿Estás bien!?- goku le preguntaba a Amelia quien solo lo veía

¡Ustedes…..no tiene derecho a meterse, en especial tu kazuha aoi!- Ohara miraba a kazuha muy seria quien solo la miraba estoica

¡Estas chicas perdieron una amiga, no deberías tratarlas asi!- goku le decia a Ohara con una mirada seria y la chica se enojaba para mirar a goku

¡no te hagas la valiente kazuha aoi…..estas chicas hicieron un contrato conmigo y tu ni nadie pueden meterse!- Ohara le decia a kazuha, goku escuchaba y se sorprendía un poco ¡¿ella sabrá de eso!?- goku se pensaba serio

¡Lo sé, Ohara scarlet!- kazuha decia con un rostro serio

¡Pero….por lo menos déjalas hacer su funeral!- kazuha y goku miraban a la mujer que solo se enojaba para mirar a las pandoras que no hacían nada

¡Kazuha aoi, por favor no se meta!- charles salía y miraba a los dos,. Las pandoras se aterraban mientras Elizabeth y las otras se enojaban más

¡Charles Bonaparte…..no te metas!- kazuha con una mirada sádica le decia a la chica que se enojaba pero al mirar a goku nuevamente que la miraba con una mirada llena de ira ella empezaba a temblar

¡Como quieran, hagan lo que quieran pero que esto no se les olvide…..ustedes firmaron un contrato y no pueden hacer nada al respecto!- Ohara salía del sitio pero era detenida por goku

¡Espera!- goku le gritaba a Ohara que volteaba a verlo

¡¿Quién fue el que ataco a Gina!?... ¿sabes algo!?- goku decia y todas se asombraban

¡Que idioteces dices! ¡Ella se convirtió en un nova….nadie tuvo la culpa!- Ohara se iba del sitio para dejar a un goku serio y las pandoras extrañadas

¡Todas las pandoras se retiraban pero satellizer y las otras miraban a goku y a kazuha que sonreían entre sí, Amelia caía al piso y Rattle la ayudaba a calmarse!

¡Gracias!- las e pandoras agradecían a los dos

¡Descuiden! ¡Es una pena no poder hacer más!- kazuha se retiraba del sitio y miraba a goku para hacerle una señal de hablar con el

¡Goku se acercaba a Amelia y ponía su mano en su mejilla, la chica solo miraba con lágrimas y llanto a goku!

¡Discúlpame por no poder salvar a tu amiga….pero te prometo que la vengare!- goku serio decia a Amelia quien se asombraba dejando a las e pandoras mirando a goku pero sobre todo Amelia quien miraba a goku y empezar a llorar

¡Goku solo la abrazaba y sentía algo extraño en el aire!

¡Siento algo extraño en el aire…!- goku abrazaba a Amelia y todas solo empezaban a llorar con más fuerza

¡en el laboratorio Ohara empezaba a destruir todo tirando las cosas y destruyendo lo que estuviera frente a ella!

¡¿Un sacrificio!? ¡¿a quién engaño!? ¡Pero….! ¿Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué salieron las cosas asi!? ¡Se supone que sus células debían convertirlas en las más fuertes…!- Ohara destruia todo con más y más fuerza

¡kh…uh…gina, pero tu muerte no será en vano…..él va a hacer este proyecto un éxito!- Ohara con un rostro molesto miraba unos planos para salir del sitio

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

¡Amelia se encontraba sentada en una gran terraza llorando mirando el cielo!

¡Lo siento, Gina, no pude hacer nada por ti!- Amelia decia muy destrozada

¡Señorita Evans!- una voz desde atrás le decia a la chica que la hacía voltear

¡¿Señorita mably!?- la chica decia mirando a Elizabeth llegar

¡Yo lamento mucho la muerte de Gina!- Elizabeth le hablaba a Amelia que solo se enojaba

¡eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes!- Amelia respondía de forma grosera

¡Puede ser…! ¡Pero goku se siente mal por lo ocurrido y debo ayudar en lo que pueda! Elizabeth respondía

¡Y! ¿Pretendes continuar con estos experimentos que no tienen nada que ver con nosotras!?- Elizabeth le decia a Amelia que solo escuchaba con un gran dolor en su pecho

¡¿Qué más puedo hacer!? ¡Firme el contrato…..y debo hacer que este proyecto sea un éxito!- Amelia decia muy devastada y Elizabeth solo escuchaba para formársele un gran dolor y tristeza por parte de la mujer

¿¡No me digas que!?…. ¡¿Pretendes continuar con el experimento dejando las cosas así como están? ….… ¿Vas a sacrificarte? -Elizabeth preguntaba a Amelia

¿Señorita mably tiene hermanos?- Amelia preguntaba muy triste

¡Si tengo una menor y uno menor! -Elizabeth respondía

¡Yo también tengo uno menor y quiero verlo, pero si para el próximo experimento falla y algo me pasa¡¿ podría visitarlo!? - Amelia lloraba recordando a su hermano haciendo llorar a Elizabeth

¡Yo quiero que le diga que fui una compañera de guerra suya y del cuándo él sepa que yo estaba al lado de personas como ustedes entenderá!- Amelia realmente mal y resignada le pedía a Elizabeth que solo escuchaba

¡Lo siento, no tengo la confianza para pedirle algo asi!- Amelia decia nuevamente pero Elizabeth contestaba, ¡tiene razón aun no somos amigas,…..porque usted es una de las 4 mujeres que más respeto en el mundo!- Elizabeth tomaba del hombro a Amelia quien no aguantaba y caía en llanto

 **Cambio de escenario (mientras tanto en otro lado)**

¡Goku y kazuha estaban dentro de la base y kazuha miraba a goku que aún estaba serio!

¡Realmente no sé cómo disculparme por no haberla podido salvar!- goku decia muy enojado y kazuha le sonreía para tomar su mano

¡Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada goku, fueron cosas que ocurrieron pero…..desafortunadamente acabaron asi!- kazuha decia con una sonrisa pero por dentro realmente se sentía mal goku solo la miraba para sonreírle

¡Gracias kazuha-chan pero…..no pienso permitir que esto se quede asi!- goku se ponía muy serio asombrando a la chica

¡¿Qué quieres decir goku!?- kazuha decia algo nerviosa

¡que encontrare al maldito que le hizo eso a ella….me las pagara!- goku apretaba el puño con mucha fuerza asustando a kazuha pues pensaba que se trataba de chevalier…..aunque no estaría mal

¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso!?- kazuha nerviosa preguntaba

¡No te lo conté a ti y a las demás porque pensé que no era el momento pero…esa chica Gina…..no se suicidó! ¡La mataron!- goku asombraba a kazuha quien se quedaba en shock

¡¿La mataron!? ¡¿Quién!?- kazuha nerviosa preguntaba y goku la miraba serio

¡No lo sé, cuando pelee contra esa chica…sentí un ki que no era de ella, era otro individuo manipulando su mente! – goku muy serio decia asombrando cada vez más a kazuha

¿Un individuo capaz de manipular mentes!?- kazuha quedaba asombrada por lo que decia goku pues era una habilidad aterradora

¡Tal vez fue solo tu imaginación!- kazuha decia y goku negaba con la cabeza

¡Kazuha, algo está mal…..!- goku muy serio decia para mirar el techo

¡¿Entonces….que está ocurriendo!?- kazuha muy seria se decia

¡Kazuha-chan! ¿Quiero preguntarte algo?- goku le preguntaba a kazuha que volvía en si

¡si, dime!- respondía kazuha

¡¿Qué fue lo que le paso a esa chica!? ¡¿Por qué ella se convirtió en eso!? ¡¿o es que acaso tiene que ver con ese extraño ser!?- goku preguntaba y kazuha se ponía seria

¡Goku eso es algo que ocurre cuando los estigmas quedan activos por mucho tiempo…..se transforma en un nova!- kazuha explicaba a goku y este se preocupaba

¡Pero se supone que mis células evitan eso!- goku decia serio y kazuha se ponía igual

¡Pero ellas no la poseen!- kazuha seria respondía y goku se ponía aún más serio

¡Si no la tienen entonces…no deberían usar los estigmas!- goku molesto decia y kazuha lo veía para ponerse muy seria

¡Nosotros no podemos hacer nada por ellas….ellas firmaron un contrato y nosotros no podemos intervenir ellas dieron su palabra y por desgracia no podemos hacer nada hay hasta que este "proyecto" finalice, además no hay pruebas que lo que ocurrió con la E pandora fuera a causa de eso!-kazuha decia muy seria y muy desalentada y goku se enojaba

¡¿Entonces qué haremos!? ¡¿Las dejaremos solas!? ¡Yo no quiero usar la violencia innecesaria para solucionar esto, pero si tengo que luchar….!.-goku con una miraba enojada miraba a kazuha quien lo miraba serio ´para sonreírle

¡Goku, eres mi hermano, eres de nuestra familia, aunque no compartas la sangre, tenemos tus células y también…el lazo del amor!- kazuha miraba con una sonrisa goku quien solo la escuchaba

¡Yo te dije que el dolor y la carga que tu tuvieras….la cargaríamos juntos!- kazuha tomaba de la mano a goku quien la miraba

¡Eres el ser con el corazón más puro del mundo….no dejes que estas cosas te hagan dejar de ser el lindo e inocente goku que todas amamos! – kazuha miraba a goku para empezar a sonrojarse y goku solo agachaba la cabeza

¡Kazuha abrazaba a goku!

¡Yo solo…no quiero ver morir de nuevo a la gente que jure proteger, no quiero ver morir a gente inocente!- goku decia muy serio

¡Lo se….!- kazuha decia mientras abrazaba a goku y sonreía

¡Goku….no cargues esto tu solo…solucionemos esto juntos!- kazuha decia mientras miraba el rostro de goku y se ruborizaba, goku la miraba para sonreír y asentir

¡Todavía hay tiempo para descubrir lo que está ocurriendo!-kazuha con una hermosa sonrisa miraba a goku y este determinado asentía

¡Por otro lado cierta chica escuchaba escondida detrás de una pared!

En unos baños

¡Elizabeth se duchaba hasta que daría un fuerte golpe a la pared recordando como goku peleaba contra charles y Gina!

¡Hacerlos participe en experimentos inhumanos…..si charles Bonaparte no hubiera….no…..fue mi culpa, el hombre más querido para mi estaba luchando y actué tarde!- Elizabeth ponía un rostro lleno de rabia

¡Ellos saben que los experimentos fracasaran ya un asi los hacen! ¿Cuántas vidas están dispuestas a sacrificar?- Elizabeth decia molesta y una voz detrás le llamaba la atención

¡Pero ahora…..debo hacerme cargo, goku!- Elizabeth daba una sonrisa

¡Vaya dando golpes asi como asi!- Elizabeth observaba quien era

¡¿Chiffon Fairchild!?- Elizabeth observaba a una chiffon desnuda con una cubeta

¡Ah, ¡¿entonces entrenas hasta en la ducha!? ¡no descansas nunca eh!- la chica decia mientras entraba al baño

Elizabeth se le venía una idea mirando a la chica **¡con la ayuda de ella….podría y junto a kazuha-sama…!**

 **¡** ¿No crees que es extraño!?- Elizabeth empezaba a hablar y chiffon la observaba curiosa

¡Siempre tuve mis dudas sobre el march lV…más ahora, hasta hubo una muerte…..me pregunto si existen posibilidades de que este experimento funcione…..! ¿o acaso ellos no quieren que sepamos algo?- Elizabeth empezaba a hablar con una tonalidad ingeniosa de llamar la atención sobre un tema pero…..

¡Hm… creo que es mejor no pensar en eso….!- chiffon decia con una tonalidad que asombraba a Elizabeth quien la miraba

¡¿No pensemos en eso!? ¡Goku tuvo que presenciar algo horrible, el podía haberla salvado!—Elizabeth dejaba seria a chiffon quien la observaba muy seria

¡Creo que precisamente por eso….es que goku no debe involucrarse en esto!- chiffon nuevamente sonreía y Elizabeth la observaba

¡no podemos dejar que conozcan cosas de goku…..y sobre todo, que se involucre con gente que podría hacerle daño!-chiffon sin perder la calma decia a Elizabeth quien la observaba

¡Me parece bien pero, si usted y kazuha-sama junto con las demás colaboramos podremos encontrar una solución! ¡entendería que se sacrificaran por algo con sentido pero…sacrificarlas por experimentos asi, ni siquiera goku lo permitiría y hasta podría….!- esas palabras dejaban más serias a chiffon

¡Por eso mismo no deberíamos meternos!- chiffon callaba a Elizabeth quien la miraba asombrada

¡Goku no tiene por qué meterse en problemas de otros…sobre todo si esos problemas lo pueden meter en peligro y sobre todo si se trata de asuntos en los que él no tiene la culpa de nada…igual con kazuha! –chiffon con palabras esta vez llenas de sentimiento decia a Elizabeth que se ponía nerviosa

¿¡Se supone que amas a goku y no piensas ayudarlo!?- Elizabeth decia esto en voz alta y chiffon solo agachaba la cabeza para recordar ciertas cosas

¡Precisamente porque lo amo….es que no pienso permitir que se meta!- chiffon cerraba la llave y salía del sitio dejando a Elizabeth realmente asombrada

¡¿Entonces vas a permitir que ocurran esas cosas!?- Elizabeth decia muy seria

¿¡Vas a permitir que lo acusen de traición!? ¡El ya una vez lo perdió todo….si lo amas como yo, no le arrebates lo que el construyo con tanto esfuerzo aquí!- chiffon salía del lugar con sus cosméticos y su balde

¡Por cierto…..! ¡kazuha-sama tampoco tiene nada que ver con esto!- chiffon salía y dejaba a Elizabeth realmente enojada

 _ **¡Maldición…..! ¡Pero es verdad!-**_ Elizabeth decia enojada - ¡¿Qué clase de novia haría eso a su hombre y a sus demás amigas!?- Elizabeth estaba realmente confundida

 _ **¡Ya has hecho mucho por mi goku….ahora es mi turno…..espero me perdones por esto…cariño, tu harías lo mismo por nosotras!**_ \- Elizabeth pensaba en goku y en como lo conoció para sonreír

¡En el otro extremo se veía como una hermosa mujer rubia que ya todos conocemos escuchaba a Elizabeth!

¡Al salir Elizabeth del baño se encontraba con satellizer!

¡¿Satellizer!? – Elizabeth preguntaba

¡Puedo saber…! ¿El motivo porque está dudando del gobierno y chevalier!?- Elizabeth muy seria le decia a Elizabeth quien se asombraba y sem hacia seria

¡Eres de segundo….no te metas por favor!- Elizabeth decia seria

¡¿Y si te ayudo!?- satellizer asombraba a Elizabeth, ¡entre las dos podríamos ayudar, goku también puede sospechar y si nos unimos ayudaríamos en algo!

 _ **¿Acaso…ella usara a la familia l bridget?-**_ Elizabeth se pensaba asombrada ella sabía que con esta oportunidad junto a kazuha y goku podrían lograr mucho pero….

¡lo repetiré de nuevo…..no te metas satellizer, esto es algo que debo hacer yo!- Elizabeth asombraba a la rubia y salía del lugar dejan do a la rubia en shock

¡Entiendo….solo por goku tu tirarías tu orgullo al piso, pero….no si se trata de protegerlo y tu orgullo como alumna de tercero!- satellizer observaba a Elizabeth irse

¡Debería detenerte, pero…no tengo ese derecho!- satellizer con el rostro decaído salía

¡Solo espero que sepas hacer bien las cosas!- satellizer decia para salir

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

¡Podemos observar a un montón de chevalier reunidos hablando del asunto de Gina!

¡Todos los investigadores se mostraron indignados con el incidente que ocurrió con el Mark lV!

¡Ya esperábamos que fuesen a surgir desconfianzas pero el incidente también afectó negativamente la motivación de las pandoras si seguimos así correremos riesgos de empeorar la situación!

¡La oposición está esperando un error nuestro para volver al poder si nos retiramos ahora será nuestro fin!

¡No podemos continuar escondiendo los accidentes y las muertes causadas por el Mark lV!

¡SILENCIO!- marks Spencer gritaba recuperando la atención de todos

¡El proyecto va a continuar, continúen presentando a los medios de comunicación solo los casos con éxito y escondan cualquier información!- marks ponía nerviosos a todos

¡Si este proyecto fracasa, ese imbécil de genjo nuevamente nos superaría, y eso es lo que menos quiero!- marks decia realmente molesto

¡Recuerde que sus nietos están aquí!- uno de chevalier decia muy nervioso

¡Eso no me interesa…solo es una pandora y dos limiters, nada que no pueda controlar!- marks decia aunque nervioso pues al decir controlarlos, era algo que ni el podría hacer más si son de la familia aoi

¡Pero si continuamos a la fuerza puede que las E pandoras se revelen a nosotros!- Un chevalier hablaba nervioso

¿Se revelen? ¡Por mi mejor!,- marks hablaba muy tranquilo pero dejando en shock a los demás

¡Es probable que en un futuro ellas se conviertan en un problema para nosotros si pudiéramos librarnos de todas ellas de una sola vez todo se tornaría más fácil, además….hay la familia aoi no podría hacer nada!- marks decia sin una pizca de compasión, como un verdadero asesino.

¿Como está la segunda generación recién reclutada de E pandoras? Ellas ya están conscientes de todos los riesgos y están siendo mantenidas sin contacto con la primera! Uno de chevalier respondía muy nervioso

¡Para la próxima vez escojan a alguien de segunda generación como conejillos de indias!- Al oír estas palabras chevalier nuevamente se aterraba mas

¿Y entonces que haremos con la primera generación? Chevalier preguntaba mientras marks se levantaba

Su compañerismo puede alterar experimentos como aquella agitación ha dejado claro que para evitar posibles disturbios en los futuros experimentos

¡He decidido que la primera generación será eliminada de forma silenciosa! -Marks hablaba muy tranquilamente pero las palabras que el decia eran de un verdadero psicópata

Los chevalier simplemente no podían creer lo que marks decía

¡Ellas solo son sacrificios, simples utensilios para…..cuando "el "nazca!- marks sonreía de forma sádica y en ese momento se imaginaba una puerta con un símbolo de chevalier

 _ **Fin del capítulo 27**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**buenas gente aqui traigo el siguiente capituloespero les guste mucho habra como dije muchos cambios pero con sus pequeñas igualdades claro respetando la idea dela teoria por cierto salio un especial nuevo de freezing que incluire mas adelante asi como los demas XD sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 27: ¡pelear….o morir! Empieza la rebelión!**_

 _ **¡Laboratorio de Alaska!**_

Elizabeth se encontraba frente a una computadora escribiendo de forma tranquila

¡Sempai! ¿Desea un poco de te?- André aparecía frente a Elizabeth con una bandeja y la mujer observaba

¡Gracias!- respondía de forma cortes

¿Deseas ver lo que estoy haciendo?- Elizabeth preguntaba a André

¡Si es que mi lady me lo permite!- André le preguntaba a Elizabeth la cual asentía

 _ **En una cancha en el laboratorio**_

Las E pandoras jugaban basquetbol en una cancha, todas menos Amelia se encontraban, pues parece que a la que más le afecto el suceso con Gina fue a Amelia ya Rattle pero las demás debían continuar y divertirse lo que más pudieran

¡Incluso después de una sesión larga de entrenamiento ella juegan es admirable!- Elizabeth miraba feliz, André solo estaba a un lado muy serio

¿Usted lo desea filtrar aquella relatoría a la familia mably? ¡¿Verdad!?- el chico preguntaba muy serio

¿Filtrar? ¡Eso sería acabar con mi reputación!, ¡estoy solo enviando mis datos y razonamientos! -Elizabeth lo decía calmada

¿Usted sabe que es considera falta de traición para una pandora contrariar las decisiones de chevalier? ¡por otra parte sugerir que sea solicitada una inspección especial para analizar las decisiones del laboratorio en Alaska que continúan con los experimentos con el Mark lV a pesar de los sucesivos fracasos es un suicidio!-André lo decía muy nervioso pues Elizabeth estaba poniendo su vida en peligro

¡Lo se….pero quiero hacerlo!- Elizabeth decia muy seria y asustaba mas a su limiter

¡Dudo mucho que kazuha-sama pueda ayudarme ya que genjo aoi no apoya el experimento, aun asi…. Quiero hacerlo yo misma!- Elizabeth decia muy seria pero aún conservaba su tranquilidad

¡¿Por qué desea llegar tan lejos!?- André preguntaba

¡¿Por qué!? ¡Buena pregunta! ¡Porque este experimento es estúpido…..además hay algo detrás de esto!- Elizabeth decia muy seria

¡¿Qué quiere decir sempai!?- preguntaba André

¡Por el momento ni goku ni yo sabemos la verdad, solo nos queda una inspección!- Elizabeth contestaba mirando al limiter, ¡yo creo que podemos conseguir una inspección especial, solo necesitamos apoyo público… Elizabeth decía sin perder la compostura

¡Eso es imposible!- André respuesta muy molesto

¿¡Usted piensa que es así de fácil conseguir el apoyo de los medios!?, ¡usted que conoce el poder de los chevalier!

¡Si utilizo a mi familia en esto podremos conseguir que los medios nos escuchen!- Elizabeth lo decía aun cruzada de brazos

¡Casi todos los miembros de chevalier están a favor del proyecto E pandora todos ellos se volverán sus enemigos y los de la familia mably!-André discutía con Elizabeth quien se ponía seria

¡André todo lo que dices es correcto, pero no podemos ignorar esto, están sacrificando vidas, si fuera por el bien de la humanidad lo entendería, pero esto está claro este experimento es solo una herramienta política ,esa es mi conclusión, yo escuche desde pequeña a mi padre que los nobles deben hacer cumplir su obligación! ¡Además, por primera vez pude ver lo que significaba eso…cuando vi a goku!- Elizabeth respondía esto último con una sonrisa

¡¿a goku-sensei!?- André preguntaba algo asombrado

¡Cuando conocí a goku, él nos trató como seres humanos, no nos miró con desprecio, miro a todas y cada una por igual, nos enseñó el valor y la importancia de luchar por lo que amas y lo que crees….le debo mucho a goku y por el no me importara hundirme en lo más profundo y también defenderé lo que considero correcto! –Elizabeth respondía con una sonrisa

¡¿Almenos goku-sensei es consciente de lo que hará!?- André preguntaba bastante molesto

¡No, y no debe saberlo!- Elizabeth gritaba asustando un poco a André

¡No quiero…él no tiene nada que ver, el intento salvar a esa chica y no pudo por mi debilidad….ahora es mi turno de pelear!- Elizabeth decia muy seria y un rostro lleno de determinación

¡¿Usted no ha pensado que goku-sensei sospecha de chevalier igual!? ¡Después de todo el y kazuha-sama son nietos de aoi genjo!- André preguntaba nuevamente y Elizabeth lo veía para sonreír

¡No tendrán la necesidad ya que como te dije…..este es mi deber y ahora debo ser yo la que pelee! ¡es mi obligación también!- Elizabeth se daba la vuelta

¡Quien ocupa una posición de poder debe tener ética y responsabilidad conforme a su cargo! ¡la nobleza obliga, la obligación de la nobleza ¡¿no es asi!?- André respondía mirando la espalda de su sempai

¡Es similar a lo que goku nos ha enseñado durante todo este tiempo! ¡El deber de los humanos es pelear por su mundo….y creer en nosotros!- Elizabeth daba la vuelta para ver a André

¡¿Qué clase de guerrera seria si no puedo ni luchar por mis camaradas!?- Elizabeth nuevamente respondía con voz autoritaria y André solo la miraba asombrado

¡Es verdad nuestra deber como miembro de chevalier es luchar por la existencia humana, incluso si conlleva a sacrificios, pero cada sacrificio debe tener un propósito, sino sería una deshonra para la victima! ¡toda vida es sagrada, desde la de un noble hasta la de un animal, toda vida que se sacrifica debe tener un motivo…y es mi obligación, goku ya hizo suficiente y tuvo que pagar un precio grande por mi…..ahora es mi turno y ni tu ni nadie….me detendrá! –Elizabeth respondía sin dar la vuelto y esto último lo decia a André

¡Sé que no soy goku-sensei, pero por favor permítame llevar este riesgo con ambos!- André se inclinaba levemente y Elizabeth solo sonreía

¡Cambio de escena, sede mably!

¡En un gran edificio que parecía una gran empresa estaban reunidas un gran número de personas!

¡Esta decisión colocara en riesgo la existencia de la compañía! ¿Está sugiriendo que declaremos la guerra a chevalier!- un grupo de hombres gritaban atónitos ante lo escuchado

¡Es una tontería, declarar la guerra a una organización que controla el mundo entero!? ¡Perdemos el apoyo de gobiernos y empresas!

¡Incluso si este velatorio fuera cierto, esto no trae ningún beneficio para la corporación, por favor presidente decida con prudencia, nadie debe involucrarse en esto!- los altos cargos de la empresa discutían con el presidente que no era otro que el padre de Elizabeth

¡gracias a ellos pudimos luchar contra los novas, sin embargo lo más correcto sería decir que la aparición de los novas trajo un fin frente a un peligro sin precedentes en la historia toda la humanidad se unió, sin embargo donde hay poder nacen conflictos cada vez más chevalier utiliza sus fuerzas para proteger sus intereses políticos en nombre de la justicia, yo creí que seguirlos era lo mejor, mi hija vino a decirme directamente que esto es un error, que va contra de la obligación que le enseñe, por favor tomen este único capricho que pediré ya que no quiero ser un padre que miente a su hija….entren en contacto con el partido de oposición para discutir el caso!- todo esto mencionado por el padre de Elizabeth solo dejaba tristes a todos pues indicaba el fin de algo que construyeron, nadie tenía la culpa, era el riesgo que se debía tomar por las personas más indefensas

¡Elizabeth se encontraba en su cuarto y miraba una foto!

¡Goku….esta es mi decisión por favor perdóname!- decia Elizabeth quien liberaba una pequeña lagrima

 _ **¡En otro lugar, muy lejos!**_

¡la Kaio-sama se encontraba sentada mirando hologramas y hasta papeles!

¡Mucho trabajo mi lady, más ahora que dentro de nada ascenderá!-una hada del tamaño de una niña aparecía ante la kaiosama

¡Gracias arele-chan!- la diosa recibía él te

¡¿Qué hace!?- preguntaba el hada

¡Quiero encontrar la estrella donde esta sellado _**ese monstruo maldito**_!- la diosa dejaba helada al hada

¡¿Y PÁRA QUE!?- gritaba el hada nerviosa

¡entiendo tu miedo, pero debo averiguar dónde mi maestra envió a esa bestia…..debo tener vigilado más que nada a ese monstruo!- la diosa decia muy seria y el hada temblaba

¡¿Es verdad lo que decían de ese monstruo…!? ¡Usted sabe _**aquello**_!-arele decia muy nerviosa

¡Eso parece….eso fue hace 1000 años, en esos tiempos yo ni sabía lo que hacia la gran suprema, en esos tiempos existieron razas abominables!- la diosa contestaba mirando el monitor

¡El universo es inmenso….Por suerte la hakaishin antes de morir se encargó de ellos!- arele decia seria

¡Si…pero….no estaba lista….para nada de llevar ese título!- respondía kaiosama con una mirada fría

¡Si ese sello es roto por algún tonto…seria el fin!- la diosa ponía un rostro muy nervioso

¡Lo dudo, nadie posee el poder para despertarlo! – arele contestaba con una sonrisa pero que demostraba miedo

¡Eso espero!- contesta la mujer en voz baja…..¡ _**ni siquiera son goku podría pararlo …..!**_

 _ **¡Volviendo a la tierra en Alaska!**_

¡Ohara miraba los contenedores con ojos decaídos!

¡Fue para obtener datos y financiamiento! – la mujer pensaba mirando el sitio

¡He creado incluso con baja probabilidad de éxito el proyecto e pandora, acepte ser manipulada por chevalier…..para llevar a cabo el siguiente proyecto, fue para llevar a cabo mi proyecto pero…..después te conocí y tú me prometiste que llevarías nuestro mundo a la victoria!- la doctora miraba la puerta y la abría para mirar ruborizada lo que había hay!

¡Cuando esto finalice, las e pandoras serán libres y yo…seré la nueva heroína!- Ohara sonreía de forma muy contenta mirando lo que parecía un gigantesco trozo de "algo"

¡Para que este proyecto resulte…..venderé mi alma al demonio!- la mujer decia muy decidida

¡Pero…..tú serás el verdadero héroe…..falta poco para que estés junto a mí!- Ohara miraba lo que tenía frente a ella para acariciarlo con mucha pasión

 _ **¡Cambio de escena!**_

¡Debo ser más fuerte!- goku decia mirando el cielo de Alaska y pensando en satellizer holly y Elizabeth junto a los demás y también a las e pandoras y al final a Gina

¡Quien quieras que hayas sido, no te permitiré tocar lo que más quiero!- goku ponía un rostro frio y salía volando por toda Alaska

¡Goku! ¿Qué pasa?- kazuha entraba y miraba a goku quien estaba muy serio

¡Kazuha-chan, iré a investigar todo el sitio, esto no me gusta nada!- goku miraba la ventana y kazuha se asombraba para ponerse seria

¿A ti también eh?- kazuha decia seria

¡Muy bien, te encargare este asunto, si realmente dices que las pandoras corremos peligro….es mejor investigar más profundamente!- kazuha decia sonriendo y goku asentía

¡tratare de no tardarme!- goku decia sonriendo

¡Descuida! ¡Si tú eres quien lo presiente, es mejor estar preparados! ¡los novas también pueden ser astutos!- kazuha decia seria y goku asentía

 **¡Estados unidos, Manhattan!**

¡Yo leí atentamente el relatoría que nos enviaron!- un hombre mayor de nombre Samuel Adams decia mirando al padre de Elizabeth

¡Es un caso bastante grave, producir experimentos tan inhumanos por detrás de las cortinas…!- el hombre decia mirando el papel

¡¿Y entonces!?- el calvo padre de Elizabeth preguntaba

¡Si es realmente cierto este material será decisivo en la acusación al partido de chevalier, vamos a organizar inmediatamente una inspección para averiguar la verdad de estas afirmaciones!- con las palabras del senador Christopher mably en parte se alegraba pero más que nada era su miedo pues finalmente hizo lo que podía ser un destino fatal

¡Muchas gracias, la familia mably no esmitaza esfuerzos por ayudarnos!- Christopher daba las gracias con un apretón de manos

¡Descuide, déjelo en nuestras manos!- respondía el senador

¡Por cierto este relato es increíble…Elizabeth mably de genétics!- el senador adulaba a la chica

¡Si, es una chica con coraje y talento de sobra!- respondía Christopher

¡Tras pasar el incidente con el informe enviado por Elizabeth la susodicha es llamada de forma urgente!

¡Elizabeth mably de genétics del oeste, se presenta! – Elizabeth hacia presencia y recibía un entra

Al entrar observaba un gran número de pandoras de chevalier ubicadas a los costados de marks Spencer

¡Dígame señorita mably! ¿Qué le parece Alaska?- marks Spencer preguntaba y la chica solo se ponía tensa

¡Bien, señor, una pandora debe adaptarse a cualquier ambiente por mas inhóspito que sea!- Elizabeth respuesta aunque con nervios

¡Entiendo, usted es incluso un ejemplo ideal de pandora!-sin voltear marks Spencer contestaba

¡Pero yo realmente no consigo entender porque una pandora excelente como usted hizo algo tan indebido! – Elizabeth se ponía tensa y se asustaba mas no poder para ser sujetada por las de chevalier

¡Haaa, entiendo!- Elizabeth sonreía mirando a marks Spencer

¡¿y a pesar de todo se rie!?- el hombre miraba con ira a Elizabeth

¡Mejor afrontar las cosas…..con una sonrisa!—Elizabeth respondía

¡Porque una pandora que debería confiar su vida en chevalier…..fue a tomar una decisión tan equivocada, yo realmente no consigo entenderlo!- el hombre se ponía de pie y Elizabeth lo miraba sonriendo aun

¡¿Se dieron cuenta!? ¡Es muy rápido….la familia actuaba con cautela!- se pensaba sonriendo la chica pero marks Spencer era lo opuesto, en su mirada solo había frialdad

¡Porque simplemente no podía dejar pasar, lo que ocurrió, ustedes modificaron el march lV y lo administraban sin razón alguna sin los ensayos clínicos!

¿¡Estamos haciendo los ensayos clínicos!? ¡Pero más importante usted una simple pandora tiene el derecho de reclamar sobre chevalier!?- marks Spencer ponía un rostro frio que asustaba a Elizabeth pero ella sonreía y pensaba en alguien especial

¡Mi corazón, es más fuerte que cualquier ley!- Elizabeth cerraba los ojos y decia sonriendo

¡Da igual lo que piense su corazón, usted ha infiltrado información del ejercito a terceros…usted nos ha traicionado!- marks Spencer miraba a Elizabeth quien era sujetada

¡No se resista…su castigo será peor!- marks decia y Elizabeth sonreía

¡Inténtelo!- la mujer hacia enojar a l chevalier quien lo ocultaba

 _ **¡Muy a lo lejos!**_

¡Goku se encontraba muy lejos del sitio para sentir algo extraño!

¡Que es este presentimiento…algo está por ocurrir, debo regresar!- goku iba a salir nuevamente pero algo le llamaba la atención

¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Que son estas marcas!?- goku miraba muy a lo profundo que realmente le llamo la atención

¡Pero en ese momento goku pisaba algo en el suelo que empezaba a derrumbarse y se llevaba a goku con el junto a un montón de nieve que se encontraba debajo del

¡Goku caía de forma cómica pero brincaba en un pedazo y después quedaba flotando en el cielo!

¡Goku descendía para observar más a profundidad el acontecimiento y descubrir que realmente era una cueva!

¡¿Una cueva!?- goku miraba pero algo le llamaba la atención y era que parecía como si hubieran excavado y más bien trabajado en el sitio, no era una cueva, era realmente un túnel

¡Goku miraba muy serio el túnel!

 _ **En el laboratorio**_

¡En otro sitio estaba Elizabeth en una silla amarrada en ropa interior pero algo pasaba y estaba conectada a varios electrodos siendo electrocutada!

¡La pandora simplemente se retorcía por todos los lados de la silla y todos los encargados miraban horrorizados!

¡Van 20 minutos debo parar!- el asistente preguntaba

¡No, continúe! – marks dejaba asustado a todos los encargados por su crueldad

¡Las pandoras pueden resistir esta pequeña tortura!- como un ser sin corazón marks decia mirando la escena sin una pizca de compasión mientras Elizabeth era electrocutada

 _ **¡Después de un tiempo!**_

¡Goku aún no llega…! ¿Será que encontró algo?—kazuha caminaba por una instalación de chevalier hasta que vio algo que la alarmo!

¡Tú eres…André!- kazuha observaba al limiter caminar hasta un lugar

¡¿Kazuha-sama!?- el limiter miraba nervioso a la chica

¡Estas tenso! ¿Qué pasa?- kazuha preguntaba nerviosa

¡André le contaba a kazuha sobre que Elizabeth fue llamada por chevalier y llevaba varios días sin ir!

¡Kazuha estaba asombrada pero a la vez se puso seria!

¡¿Kazuha-sama!? ¡¿Y goku-sensei!?- el limiter preguntaba nervioso

¡No está…tuvo que salir!- la chica decia seria y el limiter se asombraba

¡¿Salir!?- preguntaba el chico

¡Es una larga historia, está bien entiendo yo veré que ocurre!- kazuha decia seria y el limiter sonreía

¡Pero si vez a goku….sea lo que sea no digas nada, goku es alguien inocente, pero si se enoja….no dudara en atacar a quien haya hecho algo!- kazuha decia realmente seria y el limiter asentía

¡Pasaba un tiempo y vemos a André en su habitación sentado hasta que su puerta se abría!

¡Perdónanos André! – chiffon y su limiter entraban en la alcoba del limiter quien miraba asombrado

¿Chiffon sempai!? ¡¿Eugene!? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- el limiter preguntaba nervioso

¡¿Sabes dónde está goku!?- chiffon preguntaba y el limiter recordaba lo que le dijo kazuha

¡Es que….necesitamos contarle algo de Elizabeth!- chiffon decia muy seria y el limiter se ponía tenso

¡¿Usted lo sabía sempai!?- André preguntaba nervioso

¡Si…es mejor que goku sepa de esto y la detenga antes que haga alguna tontería!- chiffon decia nerviosa y en ese momento se abría la puerta que todos al mirar observaban a kazuha y a Elizabeth quien llegaba pero la pandora temblaba

¡Sempai!- el limiter se alegraba y los dos igual pero observaban a la chica de forma extraña

¡¿Está bien!?- preguntaba André

¡Si…pero…..!- la pandora le temblaban las manos y le dolía un poco la cabeza

¡Estaba siendo "castigada"!- kazuha decia y todos quedaban en shock

¡Maldición…!- Elizabeth se sobaba la cabeza y todos solo va veían tensos al escuchar esto

¡Gracias…..kazuha-sama no sabía cuánto podría aguantar!- Elizabeth decia aunque entrecortada, su cuerpo demostraba algo de cansancio pero la verdad no demostraba físicamente ningún daño

 _ **¡Flashback!**_

¡Elizabeth estaba sentada en la silla con los electrodos y jadeando por los choques!

¡Continuemos!- marks Spencer decia y todos se asustaban por lo que nuevamente hablaba el hombre

¡¿Continuar que!?- kazuha entraba y todos se asombraban

¡¿Kazuha aoi!?- el susodicho miraba aterrado a la chica

¡No se meta donde no le conviene, usted podrá ser la heroína del mundo pero, chevalier sigue siendo su superior!- marks miraba a la pandora que miraba a Elizabeth y aunque por fuera estaba tranquila por dentro ardía en rabia

¡Yo en nombre de mi alumna me disculpo rotundamente, pero….le ruego que sea yo quien la castigue!- kazuha decia muy seria con una mirada llena de ira

¡¿Usted!?- marks decia serio y kazuha solo suspiraba en señal de derrota

¡Si, es mi alumna, yo como maestra de genétics y la pandora de más nivel debo cargar con los errores de mis alumnas, si usted desea puede castigarme a mí!- kazuha dejaba en shock a los presentes

¡Señor marks, no lo haga, si le hace algo….!

¡Muy bien, kazuha aoi, usted será castigada por su alumna, y la podrá reprender como usted quiera!- marks decia con un rostro realmente sombrío y kazuha lo miraba muy serio

¡Gracias!- respondía la chica

 **Fin del flashback**

¡Goku te enseño bien, usaste tu ki para resistir los choques lo que más pudieras ¡¿verdad?!- kazuha le hablaba seria y Elizabeth asentía con una sonrisa

¡Si, aunque pude disminuir mucho daño, aun lo siento!- la pandora se sentaba en la cama para mirar algo temblorosas sus manos

¡Ahora quiero que me digas Elizabeth mably!….¡¿ _ **Qué FUE LO QUE HICISTE PARA QUE TE HCIERAN ESTO!**_?- kazuha muy molesta tanto que los limiters se asustaban, y chiffon también pero sin perder si actitud seria

 _ **¡en otra habitación!**_

¡ya volví!- en otra habitación llegaba Amelia y saludaba a su compañera

¡En ese momento la chica prestaba atención a la televisión!

¡Además de las irregularidades con los trabajadores, se sospecha de la contabilidad creativa y el abuso de confianza!

¿Qué ocurre?- Amelia preguntaba nerviosa

¡Es sobre esa empresa mably! ¡se ha convertido en el mayor escándalo!- su compañera decia mirando la tv

¡En la televisión se observaba un montón de gente gritando y abucheando a la compañía mably!

¡Que montón de hipócritas!-respondía la chica sonriendo pero Amelia estaba más asombrada y hasta preocupada

 _ **¡Cambio de escena!**_

¡Todos se encontraban reunidos hablando pues kazuha los había invitado a venir!

¡Que tonta fuiste Elizabeth!- kazuha decia muy molesta y Elizabeth agachaba la cabeza

¡No podía…..dejar que goku hiciera todo solo!- la chica decia muy cabizbaja y todos solo agachaban la cabeza

¡¿y goku!?- holly preguntaba

¡Está investigando!- kazuha respondía y todos se ponían serios

¡¿Investigando!?- satellizer preguntaba muy extrañada

¡Es mejor que sea goku quien les explique! ¡Pero más que nada! ¿Cómo le explicaras esto a goku?- kazuha miraba muy seria

¡¿Explicarme que!?- goku llegaba a donde todos quienes se asombraban y goku notaba algo en Elizabeth

¡Elí-chan!- goku miraba a goku muy nervioso

¡Estoy bien, goku, no es nada…..!- Elizabeth intentaba escudarse pero no engañaba a goku

¡No me mientas! ¿Qué paso?- goku se ponía tan serio que todos solo lo miraban nerviosos

¡Goku….veraz!- Elizabeth le explicaba todo a goku contándole sobre lo que hizo y por supuesto esto era una acto de traición pero descartando lo del castigo pero si contando que kazuha y ella estaban siendo vigiladas

¡No puede ser!- goku decia realmente serio y rozando el enojo

¡No voy a permitir que las lastimen!- goku iba a salir pero era detenido por satellizer y rana

¡No vallas goku, pueden hacerte algo!- satellizer y rana decían muy nerviosas deteniendo a goku

¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE CASTIGUEN A NINGUNA POR ALGO TAN ESTUPIDO!- goku les decia en voz alta y Elizabeth y kazuha se asombraban

¡Pero goku…! ¡Chevalier no te hará caso!- holly decia muy nerviosa abrazando a goku por la espalda

¡Es verdad, goku, por favor entiende, cuando alguien hace algo indebido debe ser castigado, esa es la ley del ejercito!- Elizabeth decia con una sonrisa tomando a goku de la mejilla

¡TU NO HICISTE NADA MALO, SOLO CONTASTE LO QUE PASABA AQUÍ, ESO NO TIENE NADA DE MALO!- goku decia mirando a Elizabeth muy preocupado y ella solo le sonreía para abrázalo

¡Goku, esta fue mi elección por favor, entiéndeme y perdóname! – Elizabeth abrazaba a goku y todas hacían lo mismo

¡Por favor goku, respeta mi decisión!- Elizabeth con lágrimas le decia a goku quien se calmaba y miraba a la rubia

¡¿No hay algo que yo pueda hacer!?- goku preguntaba y la rubia negaba

¡Solo espero que me apoyes en mis días difíciles!- la chica miraba a goku con una sonrisa y goku la miraba con un rostro que demostraba mucha seriedad

¡yo siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar nada!- goku abrazaba a la rubia y ella solo de dejaba llevar los demás solo miraban la escena pues Elizabeth lo tenía merecido

¡Te equivocas Elí-chan…..aún hay algo que yo puedo hacer!- goku le decia muy serio a Elizabeth y todos se asustaban

¡Elí-chan!- goku tomaba a la chica de los hombros de una forma que la hacía ruborizar, ¡te juro que si alguien intenta lastimarte a ti o a alguien de ustedes usare mi cuerpo para protegerlos! ¡Yo tomare el castigo en su lugar!- goku decia realmente serio y todos se asombraban al escuchar eso

¡No están solas, nunca lo olviden!- goku decia tan serio que la pandora solo se sonrojaba y empezaba a llorar

¡No veo mentiras en tus palabras…..nunca las he visto!- Elizabeth volteaba la mirada para limpiarse la cara pero realmente se limpiaba las lagrimas

¡Gracias!- la mujer decia en voz baja y goku sonreía

¡Todos solo miraban la escena sonriendo!

¡Ahora veo porque se enamoró del sempai!- André decia sonriendo mirando la escena

¡Chiffon se tocaba el pecho, pero realmente no estaba sonriendo, ella miraba la escena más con un rostro deprimido!

¡Goku…!- se pensaba la pandora con una mirada decaída

¡Lamento lo de tu familia Elí-chan!- goku ahora decia triste y la pandora solo negaba

¡Descuida, ya buscaremos una solución!- Elizabeth le decia sonriente

Goku…..! ¿Qué investigabas fuera en Alaska de arimasu!?- rana ahora era quien preguntaba y goku la miraba

¡Así, bueno veo que ocurrieron algunas cosas y espero me cuenten más tarde, pero debo contarles algo!- goku decia muy serio y todos se ponían igual

¡¿Descubriste algo!?- kazuha preguntaba nerviosa

¡Solo un túnel, desafortunadamente nada importante!- goku decia serio sintiendo que no encontró nada importante

¡Goku…..!¿Qué ocurre!?- satellizer preocupada preguntaba y goku los miraba

¡Les debo contar la verdad, discúlpenme por no haberlo dicho antes pero solo era suposición mía!- goku decia ahora con una sonrisa que reflejaba preocupación

¡Todos miraban atentos a lo que diría goku!

¡Esa E pandora Gina, no se suicidó…la mataron!- goku decia esta última palabra dejando en shock a todos y bastante asustados

¡¿la mataron!?- Elizabeth preguntaba asombrada

¡Pero ella estallo por mí misma!- André decia asombrado y chiffon escuchaba seria

¡es una suposición mía, cuando pelee contra ella, sentí su voz y su presencia diferente, no era tan diferente a ella verdaderamente pero…era más bien …que alguien la manipulaba!- goku decia muy serio pasando un poco al enojo

¡¿Manipularon….su mente!?- Elizabeth horrorizada decia casi al asco todas estaban igual, los hombres igual kazuha estaba seria pero nerviosa

¡Asi es…..algo la manipulo!- goku volteaba a ver a todos

¡Qué horror, una habilidad asi, es aterradora de arimasu!- rana decia muy nerviosa

¡¿Y quién crees que haya sido goku!?- chiffon preguntaba ahora

¡No lo sé….no encontré nada y a nadie!- goku decia serio y todos estaban nerviosos mirando a goku y solo pensaban en una técnica tan aterradora que estuviera a merced de alguien

¡¿Acaso…..tendrá que ver con el experimento!?- Elizabeth decia en voz baja y todos la miraban

¡Eso es algo que no estamos seguros!- chiffon decia algo nerviosa

¡Piénsalo! ¡Porque crees que nos escoden tanto secretos!- Elizabeth respondía algo brusca

¡¿Dices que esto es obra de chevalier!?- holly preguntaba nerviosa y todo los presentes solo se asustaban, por otro lado goku se ponía serio

¡Díganme que ocurre con esos chevalier!- goku preguntaba serio

 _ **En una mansión**_

¡Conseguí un té de un excelente aroma estoy segura que te va a encantar!-Una hermosa mujer rubia le hablaba alguien sentado en frente de una chimenea

¿Cómo están todos los niños?- El hombre preguntaba a la que podía decirse su esposa

¡Están todos bien! ¡Violet trabaja en las isla Bari y Louis igual ambos se convierten en dignos herederos!- La mujer responde muy tranquilamente

¿Y esa niña? ¡Hablo de satella!- El hombre de barba le preguntaba a su mujer el hombre no era otro sino Howard l briget padre de satellizer

 _ **Nuevamente en Alaska**_

¡¿Estás diciendo que el experimento ese que están trabajando esos tipos no tiene éxito!?- goku preguntaba y Elizabeth asentía

¡Eli-chan! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?- goku se acercaba serio a Elizabeth quien se apenaba

¡Sensei, no se enoje con Elizabeth sempai, yo también lo sabía y lo oculte, discúlpeme!- André se inclinaba ante goku quien suspiraba, detrás de la puerta escuchaba Amelia muy asombrada para salir del sitio corriendo, goku notaria esto pero no la seguiría, pues tenía otros asuntos ahora

¡Yo no estoy enojado con ninguno!- goku le ponía la mano en el hombro a ambos

¡Solo que deberían tenerme más confianza, también soy su maestro, y aunque no sea muy inteligente puedo servir en algo!- goku les decia a ambos que solo se arrepentían amas no poder cerrando sus ojos

¡Perdóname, goku…..tienes razón, debí confiar en ti, y no lo hice!- Elizabeth le decia a goku quien la miraba con una sonrisa la mujer solo lloraba levemente

¡Y debieron confiar en mi también!- kazuha decia enojada

¡Este proyecto me parece más sospecho aun!- kazuha decia muy seria

¡Ahora con más razón debo saber lo que traman esos tipos!- goku iba a salir nuevamente pero todos nuevamente lo detenían

¡¿Por qué me detienen?! ¡Debo saber que están planeando!- goku decia serio

¡Goku, sabes que chevalier, son la máxima autoridad de este mundo!- chiffon decia nerviosa

¡No me interesa!- goku decia serio

¡¿Incluso si eso….nos pone en peligro a todas!?- chiffon le daba a goku en donde podía decirse su talón de Aquiles y el Saiyajin aunque estaba frustrado no haría nada tonto que las pusiera en peligro

¡Todas miraban a chiffon pero kazuha era la más por decirlo simple, extrañada, no cabe duda, le dio a goku en un punto duro!

¡Hace tiempo por mi ira, cause un daño desastroso, no quería hacerlo, yo no quería pelear contra vegeta asi… pero estaba muy molesto esa vez, y me arrepiento de eso!- goku decia muy serio y cabizbajo, todos simplemente guardaban respeto pues ellas lo habían visto y sabían que goku hizo algo que lamentaba mucho pero si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera sido peor…..

¡Hablare con ellos, descubriré de una vez que está pasando, y estoy dispuesto a todo!- goku decia muy serio, con su mismo semblante a cuando se dirigía contra vegeta

¡Mejor no lo hagas goku!- chiffon decia seria y goku la miraba algo extrañado

¡Solo hablare, no recurriré a violencia, sabes que no soy asi!- goku le decia a chiffon quien solo salía del sitio muy callada seguida por su limiter, goku y todos se extrañaban ante esa acción

¡Hagan lo que quieran!- chiffon decia saliendo del sitio

¿¡Qué le pasa!?-André preguntaba serio, holly miraba extrañada

¡Goku miraba la escena y goku agachaba la cabeza!

¡Creo que mejor pienso en otro plan!- goku decia serio mirando la puerta por donde salió chiffon verla salir asi le causó mucha preocupación, kazuha miraba la puerta igual

¡Tiene algo de razón, sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada!- kazuha respondía y todos se ponían serios

¡Goku, esa cueva….!- holly le decia a goku quien como un foco entendía

¡Si, Mañana volveré y revisare el lugar completamente, tal vez encuentre algo que nos ayude y después ya decidiré que hacer!- goku decia a todos quienes asentían pues era un buen plan para averiguar y obtener alguna prueba

¡Pero….!- Elizabeth se ponía muy preocupada

¡ya no estarás sola, te ayudaremos!- holly le decia a Elizabeth y todos asentían, Elizabeth por dentro se llenaba de alegría pero con su orgullo se tapaba para evitar llorar

¡Tras la charla vemos a Amelia mirando el cielo!

¡Elizabeth mably…..usted es increíble, y usted también son goku-san por buscar la verdad por nosotras!

Tras la charla satellizer y rana estaban en su alcoba

¡Increíble, alguien que puede manipularnos….eso es aterrador de arimasu!- rana decia nerviosa

¡Aún no se sabe nada, goku aún no encuentra pistas!- satellizer decia

En ese momento dos pandoras entran en la habitación

¡Pandora gr 230 satellizer l briget por favor acompáñenos por favor al comando de operaciones! Satellizer vería seria a las dos susodichas para acompañarlas a un cuarto pequeño donde entraría sola

¡Esta sala! - Satellizer se sentaba en un mueble que se encontraba hay y se oía una voz

¿Satella estas hay? La voz era de una mujer

¿Madre? Satellizer preguntaba

¡Si ¡cuánto tiempo!- La voz de la mujer de nombre Olivia se escuchaba en la habitación

¿Pero como si las llamadas están estrictamente prohibidas?- Satellizer preguntaba muy desconcertada

¡Soy Olivia l briget esto no es nada para mí!- La mujer decía con orgullo

¡Pero que no permitan una transmisión en vivo es absurdo! -Olivia lo decía molesta mientras otra voz se defendía

¡Nunca cambiara! -Satellizer lo decía con una gota de sudor

¡Bueno no importa! ¿ y cómo estás? -Olivia preguntaba

¿Bien y que ocurre? Satellizer preguntaba nerviosa

¿Ha? ¿Solo puedo llamarte si ocurrió algo? ¿Es que una madre no puede llamar a su hija?- Olivia preguntaba molesta

Un breve silencio se escucha

¿Y ese silencio?, Es muy desconsidera hablar asi porque no te trate como mi hija

¡A no, no!-Satellizer zarandeaba muy cómicamente

¡Es verdad que fui cruel con tu madre, pero cuando ella murió me arrepentí rotundamente y no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo! , ¡Pero ahora como tu madre me esforzare para ti! ¡Si tienes dudas por favor házmelas saber! Olivia le decía a satellizer

Satellizer recordaba el rostro de Goku y se alegraba mucho

¡Tranquila, no hay ningún problema! Satellizer lo decía muy contenta

¿Enserio? ¡Si tienes problemas dilo, o como le explicare a Howard si le pasa algo…! Olivia se callaba

¿A mi padre?- Satellizer preguntaba muy confundida

¡Nada, olvídalo! Olivia decía muy seria y satellizer se ponía seria

¿Puedes darle un mensaje a mi padre? -Satellizer preguntaba

¡No te preocupes por mí y dímelo!- Olivia le decía a satellizer

¡Dile que ya no soy más la satellizer llorona de antes, no importan que dificultades hallan que yo la superare por mi cuenta!- Olivia solo escuchaba a satellizer

¡Howard no se preocupa por eso pero se lo diré!- Olivia decía normal

¡Gracias!-Satellizer lo decía feliz y triste a la vez

¡Cuando vuelvas haremos un almuerzo en familia como no tuvimos antes! Oliva le decía a satellizer

¡Si lo hare! -Satellizer respondía

¡Y cuando lo haga…..iré con un nieto!- satellizer se decia en su mente para salir

 _ **En el comedor**_

Las e pandoras comían normalmente menos Rattle quien era la que más comía

Amelia solo estaba callada pensando en Elizabeth y en Goku y en lo que hacía por ellas, ella estaba ruborizada hasta que la voz de una amiga la despierta

¡Amelia parece que ya decidieron el cronograma de nuestro próximo ensayo! Al escuchar esto todas se quedaron paralizadas por el miedo

¡Amelia iba a hablar pero lo siguiente las dejarían heladas!

¡Esta vez van a utilizar a todas para el experimento! - Todas se quedaban aún más heladas por lo que oían

¿'Pero qué historia es esa?- Amelia se exaltaba

¡Escuche eso de los científicos que se rumoreaban, que todas las E pandoras van a participar en el proyecto!- Al escuchar esto las chicas quedaban aún más heladas y aterradas pues significaba que todas correrían el mismo riesgo que Gina

 _ **En otro lugar**_

¿QUE ES LO QUE USTED QUIERE? -Ohara lo decía mientras golpeaba la mesa

¡Después de aquel incidente deberíamos tener más precaución de los experimentos!, y ¿usted quiere que participen todas a la vez? ,¿Cuántas vidas quiere sacrificar para nada?- Ohara le gritaba a marks quien estaba con un rostro desagradable.

¿¡Algún problema!? Marks decía muy frio

¡¿Qué? Ohara no se creía lo que oía era la voz sin piedad de alguien

¡Realmente fue un accidente lamentable pero no podemos evitar acontecimientos impredecibles y además ellas tomaron esta prueba consiente de los riesgos!,

¡Además…..dentro de poco estará listo! ¿Verdad?- marks decia con una sonrisa y Ohara se ponía nerviosa

¡No se…..esto no está….!

¡Usted comenzó este proyecto y yo la ayude…..ni se le ocurra abandonar ahora, o si no será su fin!-marks amenazaba a Ohara quien solo se ponía seria

¡Por supuesto que no abandonare…no cuando tenemos nuestro verdadero propósito casi listo!- Ohara decia muy seria

 _ **¡En la oficina de Ohara!**_

¡Ohara se encontraba totalmente decaída hasta que escucha su teléfono!

¿Sí?- hablaba Ohara en señal de respuesta

¡Amelia Evans desea verla!- Decía la voz

¡Déjala entrar!- Ohara lo decía ya derrotada pues no podía escóndelo mas

¡Amelia entraba y veía a Ohara de manera tranquila!

¡¿Qué quieres Amelia!?- de forma arrogante preguntaba ohara

¡Escuche el informe de que yo debía participar en el experimento!- Amelia lo decía clamada

¡Asi es empezaremos con los experimentos otra vez! ¿ eso era todo!? Ohara preguntaba

¡Por favor solo deje que sea yo la voluntaria aguantare cualquier experimento! -Amelia le rogaba a Ohara

¡Por favor hasta que el Mark lV sea estable úsenlo en mí! - Ohara con un rostro destruido se lo pedía a Ohara

¡Ohara se tragaba todo y simplemente con la conciencia más podrida decia!

¡La prueba será con todas y eso lo decidió el comité es todo puedes irte!-sin piedad Ohara respondía

Ya no hay tiempo para experimentar con cuidado verdad? Amelia lo decía para después retirarse con lágrimas en los ojos

Al salir ella solo se derrumbaba y empezaba llorar

 _ **En un cuarto**_

Todas las E pandoras estaban serias y muy tristes Amelia hablaba

¡Como ustedes saben todas las de primera generación participaremos en el experimento de probar el Mark lV, pero el Mark lV todavía no está terminado, sus efectos estabilizadores son temporales es improbables y esas células que usaron solo son simple basura que no cumple el deber de la vacuna S…. que este experimento tenga éxito aun así que quieren que participemos todas, no pueden estar planeando nada bueno…. solo significa una cosa!….. ¡Que nosotras la E pandoras de primera generación somos innecesarias y nos eliminaran de una sola vez! -Amelia lo decía muy devastada y todas sentían lo mismo

Las demás chicas solo empezaban a llorar pues para ellas ya no había esperanza

¡Es verdad que… como tuvimos nuestra tasa de compatibilidad alta no consigamos vivir mucho sin la ayuda del laboratorio pero resistiremos por Gina, nos volveremos a encontrar con ella algún día,….. Gina se sacrificó por nosotras!- Amelia recordaba a su amiga

¡porque ellos quieren descartarnos, ellos dijeron que estamos luchando por salvar el mundo pero cuando nos volvemos innecesarias no liquidan como ratas de laboratorio, ellos no están salvando el mundo, hay algo mas detrás de todo esto…y lo descubriremos!- Amelia alentaba a todas quienes la miraban seria

¡Si voy a morir…almenos le mostrare al mundo lo que vivi aquí, si estoy destinada a morir, no será como ellos quieren, lo elegiré yo misma….y por eso amigas mías!- con lágrimas en sus ojos y decidas a todo se abrazaban entre si

¡Si nosotras no podemos evitar la muerte almenos decidiremos como morir! Jina abrazaba a sus compañeras en un hermoso abrazo grupal mientras lloraban

 _ **¡adiós Elizabeth mably…..y adiós son goku-san…..lamento haber sido tan dura contigo esa vez, si nos vemos en la otra vida…me disculpare por todo!**_ \- Amelia abrazaba a todas en un círculo dando su último adiós

 **¡En la noche!**

¡Goku investigaba la cueva corriendo dentro de ella mirando al frente!

¡Nada, no encuentro nada!- goku decia en su mente corriendo pero algo le llamaba la atención

¡¿Qué es esto!?- goku tomaba una piedra azul dentro y al entrar más profundo se asombraba al ver algo que lo dejaba asombrado

¡Un centenar de cadáveres parecidos a cierta mujer se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar!

¡¿Qué es esto…se parecen a….!?- goku recordaba a cierta chica que era más que un miembro de la familia….era alguien muy especial

¡Dentro del laboratorio!

¡Las E pandoras estaban frente al laboratorio!

¡Rattle….por favor!- la sombra de Amelia decia y se escuchaba una explosión que despertaba a casi todos!

 **Atención**

 **Invasores en el bloque 21**

 **Repito invasores en el bloque 21**

¿Bloque 21? -Ohara despertaba muy nerviosa

¡En otro lugar apartado lo que parecía una mano gigante se empezaba a mover!

Fin del capítulo 27


	29. Chapter 29

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la teoria, espero les guste el capitulo tambien dire que tarere a la madre de goku gine pero no se si a bardock pero a ella si, espero les guste el capitulo sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 30: operación liberación empieza**_

 _ **¡Laboratorio de Alaska!**_

Las E pandoras se encontraban recostadas en camillas y eran observadas por Amelia y otea chica

¡¿Crees poder lograrlo!?- Amelia le preguntaba a su amiga que se encontraba a su lado

¡Si, solo necesito reinstalar los datos!- la mujer contestaba mirando una computadora

¡¿Listas chicas!? ¡Forzaremos la activación de los estigmas! ¡Tenemos poco tiempo vamos a forzar la activación de los estigmas y a mutar nuestros cuerpos…..descontrolaremos esto!- la chica al lado de Amelia contestaba muy nerviosa mirando el ordenador

¡Amelia sonreía de forma deprimida! ,¡Fue….divertido!- sin alientos respondía Amelia pero sonriendo al final

Ohara por otro lado venia caminando recordando a Amelia y sus últimas palabras, _**¿no hay tiempo para experimentar con cuidado verdad?**_

¡Ohara llegaba con marks Spencer quien miraba un monitor!

¡Empezaron…las e pandoras de primera generación se armaron y ocuparon el bloque 21…..activaron sus estigmas con la información de las originales y además…..poseen las células mutadas de nuestro elemento!

¡Ohara quedaba en shock!

¡¿Lo hicieron ellas mismas!? ¡¿Por qué?- Ohara contestaba nerviosa

¡Deben haber pensado que serían descartadas y por lo tanto no perdían nada intentando un golpe de estado…el poder que ellas consiguen cuando activan los estigmas es temporal, pero superior a las pandoras gracias a los genes mutados, sin embargo aún no completan su desarrollo y terminan mutando su cuerpo!- marks Spencer decia mirando los monitores

¡Pero ellas saben eso mejor que nadie, el march lv que tenemos no podrán controlar la activación!- Ohara respondía

¡Nos apresuramos, y lo peor es que lo necesario para despertar a nuestro guerrero aún no está listo, no logre prever esto!- marks Spencer respondía muy serio

¡En las instalaciones se llevaba a cabo una lucha pandoras originales contra e pandoras!

¡Rattle rompía el arma de una chica con la suya!

¡Cuidado, no son las de antes!- la pandora decia nerviosa mirando a las e pandoras

¡Después….de tanto….tanto soñar…..puedo invocar mi arma cuando yo lo quiero!- Rattle con lágrimas decia por el poder que poseía

¡Loca! ¡Vamos a eliminarte, recibimos órdenes para aniquilarlas!- las pandoras se arrojaban contras las e pandoras que respondían con lágrimas una feroz batalla

 _ **Alerta máxima todas las pandoras del laboratorio deben permanecer en alerta en los lugares establecido objetivos: LAS E PANDORAS**_

¡Con goku!

¡¿Están peleando!? – goku sentía las energías de muchos en señal de lucha

¡Esto es malo…..será mejor volver….!- goku iba tele transportarse pero notaba algo raro en las mujeres y se acercaba a ver

¡Esto es….!- goku miraba los cadáveres para observar algo que le llamaría la atención

En una habitación satellizer, rana André, Elizabeth y kazuha junto a holly escuchaban

¡Me lo temía!- Elizabeth respondía seria

¡¿Qué cosa de arimasu!?- rana preguntaba

¡Se revelaron!- Elizabeth respondía muy nerviosa y todas se ponían serias

¡¿Se revelaron!?- holly preguntaba nerviosa y Elizabeth asentía

¡Si, para huir del control de chevalier que las trataban como ratas de laboratorio!- Elizabeth nuevamente respondía

¡Kazuya-san! ¿Goku aún no llega de arimasu?- rana preguntaba y kazuha negaba, poniendo nerviosos a cada uno

¡Tal vez encontró algo!- Elizabeth decia nerviosa pero ahora eso no servía de mucho

¡y Nee-san tampoco, ella se encuentra ocupada!- kazuya nuevamente decia

¡Volviendo al tema…! ¿Se revelaron? ¿Por qué?- satellizer preguntaba

¡Si, hicieron un golpe de estado de arimasu!-rana decia nerviosa y holly solo se ponía tensa

¡no tenían nada que perder….!- André contestaba, ¡desesperados por conseguir apoyo del público para dar continuidad a este proyectó…... Chevalier utilizo el mach lV para crear una propaganda efectiva, pero el remedio no estaba terminado….utilizaron células artificiales de la vacuna y no lograron nada…..pero decidieron utilizarlo en todas… ¡¿y ya saben que significa verdad!?- André dejaba a todos los presentes nerviosos

¡No lo puedo creer….!- holly decia nerviosa

¡¿Y ahora que!? ¡Se agravo todo de arimasu!- rana decia muy enojada

¡Eso no detendrá goku, el las rescatara y yo ire con el!- holly decia muy seria y todos la veían para kazuya hacer lo mismo!

¡Cuenten conmigo también!- kazuya decia y holly asentía

¡También quiero ayudar pero pondremos a goku en peligro de arimasu!- rana decia muy nerviosa, por otro lado satellizer escuchaba muy enojada la situación

¡pero, no abandonare a mi destinado de arimasu, cargare con el todo lo que se venga de arimasu!- rana con una sonrisa decia y los demas sonreian

¡Igual yo!- Elizabeth se ponía de pie muy determinada

¡es verdad que Amelia fue grosera con goku, pero no es mala chica, por eso, no permitiré que hagan lo que quieran con ella…..goku ira contra chevalier y yo permitiré que enfrente esto solo!- Elizabeth decia en voz alta y todos asentían

¡No dejare que goku cargue esto solo!- satellizer decia y todas miraban a la rubia quien salía del sitio enojada

¡Satellizer espera de arimasu!- rana iba tras ella y holly igual junto a kazuya, mientras salían eran vistos por Cassie y su limiter

¡Voy también, lo más probable es que goku ya se diera cuenta, no tardara en llegar!- Elizabeth decia para salir pero era detenida

¡Espera, no permitiré que hagan algo tan irresponsable!- chiffon se hacía frente a Elizabeth

¡Chevalier dio la orden de aniquilar a las E pandoras, y estas suspendida…..!-chiffon decia y Elizabeth al escuchar esto solo se enojaba

¡¿Chevalier!? ¡¿Estas….. Con….. ellos!?- Elizabeth decia molesta en voz baja

¡Todas lo estamos Elizabeth –san…!

¡Sabes la razón de la rebelión! ¿Cierto? - Elizabeth le decia a chiffon quien solo ponía un rostro tranquilo

¡Sinceramente…no me importa!- chiffon contestaba sacando a Elizabeth de los cabales quien lo demostraba con el rostro

¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, CHIFFON FAIRCHILRD!- Elizabeth con ira le daba una cachetada a la pandora dejando a los limiters atónitos

¡¿ESTAS ABANDONANDO A GOKU!?- Elizabeth estaba tan molesta que le daba un golpe a la cama y literalmente la destruia aterrando a André

¡Chiffon miraba seria con la herida en la cara!

¡Convenceré a goku que no haga estupideces…!

¡¿ES CHISTE CIERTO!? ¡¿ESTAS JUGANDO CONMIGO!? ¡ GOKU NO SE QUEDARA DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS, EL HARA DE TODO PARA SALVARLAS, EL ESTA SALVANDO VIDAS INOCENTES ,INCLUSO SI EL MUNDO ENTERO VA CONTRA EL! ¿Y LO ABANDONAS AQUÍ Y AHORA!?- Elizabeth le gritaba con tanta furia que los limiters solo se hacían a un lado peor chiffon permanecía estática

¡Yo, no quiero que el sufra una derrota innecesaria, goku debe aprender que no puede salvar a todos!, ¡además…esto lo hago por él, no quiero que goku….nuevamente lo pierda todo como antes!- chiffon decia muy seria y Elizabeth se calmaba un poco pero bajaba la cabeza

¡Lo conozco desde hace mucho…goku cuando nos entrenó no nos trató como basura, nos trató como seres humanos, los que vimos quien es el, sabemos que es alguien que defenderá a los débiles sin importar nada…cuando protegió este mundo, pensó en todos, para el la vida de todos los seres vivos es valiosa!- Elizabeth caminaba al lado de chiffon

¡goku no necesita que la gente lo reconozca….el necesita que aquellos que lo amen y aprecien esten a su lado ….y tu chiffon Fairchild…lo has traicionado…..!- Elizabeth miraba con frialdad a chiffon

¡yo respeto a 4 mujeres en el mundo, La primera es mi madre, la segunda es kazuha-sama, la tercera es Amelia Evans quien conocí aquí y la última a quien odio admitir es a usted…chiffon Fairchild!

¡Dices que no quieres que pierda todo…cuando lo estás dejando de lado, ahora te has convertido….en la mujer que más odio!- Elizabeth salía del sitio dejando a chiffon y haciéndose en la puerta

¡No me quiero ni imaginar el rostro de goku cuando se entere…!- Elizabeth empezaba a llorar y chiffon bajaba la cara André solo salía detrás de Elizabeth

¡Sempai…..!- el limiter de chiffon miraba a la mujer que estaba cabizbaja pero algo caía de su cara y s limpiaba

¡Vamos…..debo encontrar a goku!- chiffon con voz normal le decia a su limiter que salía con ella

 _ **En otro escenario**_

¡Las pandoras junto a kazuya salían del sitio!

¡Encontremos a goku y planeemos lo siguiente!- holly decia a las dos

¡Pero encontremos a mi hermana…..!- kazuya empezaba a hablar pero la pared a su lado se rompía y de ella salía una e pandora volando asombrando a todos

¡¿Esa mutación!?- satellizer decia muy seria

¡En ese momento julia aparecía mirando con frialdad a la chica!

¡E pandora localizada, empieza la eliminación!- como un robot sin alma julia miraba a la chica

¡Ustedes me usaron….no me mataran tan fácil!- la chica se arrojaba contra julia pero esta alzaba la mano y cortaba la pierna de la chica y todos se asombraban

¡Eliminación por finalizar!- julia iba a mover su brazo y cuando satellizer y las demás iban a detenerla alguien aparecía y detenía el brazo de julia

¡Detente!- goku aparecía en escena y asombraba a la chica que la miraba asombrada y aterrada mirando a goku quien estaba serio

¡Goku!- todas y kazuya decían felices

¡¿Están bien chicos!?- goku gritaba y todas asentían julia se quitaba de goku y lo miraba serio

¡Tú eres…!- julia decia mirando fría a goku

¡¿Por qué quieres lastimar a esa chica!?- goku serio preguntaba

¡Ordenes de chevalier, que otra cosa!- julia fría contestaba

¡¿Esa chica no ha hecho nada malo!?- goku preguntaba serio de nuevo

¡no se ni me importa, solo tengo ordenes de matarla nada más!- julia como un ser sin alma respondía y goku se aterraba

¡¿Entonces vas a matar a una chica inocente, que no ha hecho nada…..solo por una orden!?-goku serio decia mirando a julia para caminar junto a la chica y tomarla

¡No sé qué está pasando….pero…ni creas que permitiré que mates a alguien inocente!- goku decia realmente serio mirando a julia

¡Goku!- todas se hacían a su lado

¡Chicos! ¡Por favor explíquenme!- goku decia tranquilo acercándose con la e pandora en sus brazos y cuando todas se disponían a hablar

¡¿Nos estas traicionando!?- julia decia fría mirando a goku quien la miraba frio

¡Mejor más tarde….tengo que hablar con ella primero!- goku miraba a julia muy serio

¡En ese instante la chica vomitaba sangre y se tomaba del pecho con lágrimas saliendo deus rostro!

¡Por favor…..ayúdame…no quiero morir…yo solo quería….ser una pandora y pelear para vengar a mi mama…..que murió protegiéndome!- la chica con lágrimas lloraba en los brazos de goku mirando con un rostro destrozado y caído en lágrimas, las pandoras presentes se les hacia un nudo en la garganta, la imagen era realmente triste, goku solo la miraba serio pero albergaba una gran tristeza e ira

¡No sé qué está ocurriendo y porque van tras ellas….!- goku se hacía frente a julia quien solo miraba con un rostro vacio, como un robot sin alma ni pena

¡Pero…NO DEJARE QUE ASESINEN A PERSONAS INOCENTES, ES MI DEBER PROTEGER A TODO EL QUE LO NECESITE!- goku le gritaba a julia quien no cambiaba de rostro

¡Goku….!-todas las chicas y kazuya sonreían ante las palabras de goku

¡Si las salvas estas contra chevalier ¿estás dispuesto a hacerle eso a kazuha-sama?!- julia volvía a decirle y goku solo miraba serio

¡Estoy siendo egoísta pero Sé que ella me entenderá, pero por parte de ese chevalier, no me importa yo protegeré a las personas inocentes y al mundo por igual!- goku le decia en voz alta pero con una gran firmeza que hacia asombrar a la pandora

¡La chica volvía a vomitar sangre!

¡Debo sanarla…..rápido!- goku decia nervioso

¡Como quieras…..!-julia alzaba su mano pero en ese momento una espada cruzaba a su costado y la chica lo esquivaba pero nerviosa

¡Aléjate de goku…no le pondrás un dedo encima!- holly con su volt weapon decia mirando a julia quien se ponía seria

¡Holly rose…..! ¡¿Ese hombre te manipula?- julia preguntaba seria y la chica ponía una mirada llena de sadismo

¡¿Manipular!? ¡Querida te confundes….yo misma elegí!- holly se arrojaba contra julia y ella invocaba una onda de poder de su brazo que holly esquivaba con dificultad

¡Maldita!- holly con una cortada en su cara decia enojada

¡¿Eso fue una onda de energía!?- goku miraba algo asombrado la técnica

¡Goku, sánala rápido, nosotras la distraemos!- satellizer y rana se arrojaban contra julia junto a holly y goku miraba serio

¡Rápido onii-sama!- kazuya también aunque no tenía estigmas ni era compañero de ninguna el podía usar freezing sin ayuda de estigmas

¡Chicos….gracias!- goku con una sonrisa agradecía y ponia a un lado a la chica para sanarla con su energía

¿Qué es esto? ¡Es lo mismo que con kazuha-chan esa vez!-goku recordaba cuando cayó a este mundo hace años y empezaba a sanarla pero…

¡Siento esa energía de nuevo…dentro de ella! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- goku decia muy serio mirando a la chica que estaba inconsciente ya

¡En la pelea

¡Holly se arrojaba contra julia con su arma intentando darle pero la pandora la esquivaba!

¡Recuerdo el carnaval de hace años!- julia decia mirando a holly

¡Ya no soy la de esa vez…..además…..!

¡Satellizer saltaba contra julia y arrojaba su nova blood contra la chica quien la esquivaba pero le cortaba algunos cabellos!

¡FREEZING!- kazuya arrojaba el freezing contra julia paralizando completamente

¡Que poder…..este freezing…!- julia decia sudando por la presión

¡Ahora!- rana se arrojaba junto a las tres para golpearla pero el freezing de kazuya era anulado y julia esquivaba a las tres arrojando sus ondas hacia ellas rompiendo el arma de satellizer y agrietando la de holly

¡¿Tenía a su limiter cerca!?- kazuya miraba a un chico peli plata detrás de julia

¡No por nada es una de las más fuertes….no está ni cerca de goku, pero…!- holly decia en su mente hacia la mujer

¡Tempest turn!- julia decia para arrojarse y tomar a rana desprevenida y atacarla por todas direcciones

¡RANA-SEMPAI!- kazuya gritaba y goku se distraía un poco

¡Maldita!- holly y satellizer encaraban a julia quien miraba con su rostro frio a las dos

¡Goku sanaba poco a poco a la chica pero el Saiyajin empezaba a sudar un poco!

¡Lo logre…no fue fácil!- goku decia mirando a la chica totalmente inconsciente y con su pierna ya sanada

¡Satellizer y holly miraban a julia, rana estaba en el piso y era ayudada por goku!

¡Lo logre chicas…!- goku tomaba a rana en sus brazos quien estaba herida y todas miraban a goku para alegrarse

¡Prepárate, ahora seré tu oponente…!- goku le gritaba a julia pero una voz detrás los detenía

¡No goku-san, continúen por favor…..déjeme esto a mí! –la voz asombraba a todos quienes volteaban a ver y era Cassie y su limiter

¡¿Cassie-chan!?- goku miraba a la peli verde quien se hacía detrás

¡¿Cassie lockheart…..ayudaras a estos traidores!?- julia decia mirando a la peli verde

¡Yo no sé quién tiene razón, si es a las E pandoras o chevalier, pero una cosa si te diré….le debo mucho a goku-san y en él es quien más confió…!por eso tomare el mismo camino que el- Cassie miraba a goku y este se asombraba

¡Cassie-chan…!

¡Sigan adelante, goku-san, tienes un deber más importante, todas probablemente estén como esa chica!- Cassie le decia a goku quien la miraba para sonreírle

¡Gracias Cassie-chan, te debo una!- goku tomaba a la chica

¡¿Segura, Cassie!?- satellizer preguntaba

¡Estaré bien…estoy a mismo nivel, asi que no habrá problemas!- Cassie miraba a julia quien con ese comentario se enojaba

¡Además, si goku me recompensara después, mejor aún!- Cassie se sonrojaba un poco ante ese comentario y todas se ponían celosas

¡Ha, nosotras también, vámonos goku!- todas gritaban y goku asentía para salir, kazuya salía igual detrás de goku

¡¿Mismo nivel que yo!? ¡Cuánta arrogancia y estupidez…!- julia decia muy fría

¡agradece que pelee contra ti, contra goku-san no podrías ni siquiera tocarle a sí que tu orgullo como una de las más fuertes…no sería manchado!-Cassie reía mirando a julia quien se enojaba

¿Ese hombre? ¡Por favor, puede que venga de donde kazuha-sama pero…!

¡da igual, no vale explicar eso ahora a alguien como tú, solo te diré…que te demostrare que yo he cambiado!- Cassie miraba de forma fría igual que su limiter

¡Eso lo veremos!- julia y su limiter hacían lo mismo

En otro lugar

¡En una puerta grande se encontraban reunidas un grupo de pandoras y sus limiters esperando lo que parece la salida delas E pandoras!

¡Estar vigilando la base es medio aburrido, pero no esta tan mal!- Roxanne decía muy sonriente

¡A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de capturar a las E pandoras!- una compañera de Roxanne decía igualmente

¡Pero saben!... para colocar un pelotón entero vigilando esta sala debe ser muy importante!

¿A si? -Roxanne decía mientras comía un dulce que le habían regalado

¡Claro que si esa sala controla la energía de todo el laboratorio! una pandora decía mientras explicaba

¿Pero porque vigilamos este lugar?- ¡Si el objetivo de ellas es escapar nada más! Una pandora preguntaba

¡Quien sabe que quieran hacer!- La que explicaba respondía a la pregunta

¡Pues podrían hacer un ataque suicida utilizando la energía de este lugar para hacer volar el laboratorio, la energía acumulada en ese horno equivale a la energía emitida por el sol durante 20 años!

¿Y si destruyeran los controles sería un desastre a escala global solo imagínense una explosión de 100 millones de veces mayor que una bomba atómica?- las pandoras se asustaban

 _ **¡Dentro de la base!**_

¡Las E pandoras corrían por los pasillos!

¡Amelia…..dividámonos!- una compañera le decia a Amelia quien asentía y todas igual….este fue su adiós

¡Que almenos una sobreviva!- Amelia decia para observar ir a sus amigas a quienes por su mente no volvería a ver mas

¡Debo encontrar pruebas…..el diario de Ohara!- Amelia recordaba un diario y salía del sitio a toda velocidad

¡Al dispersarse las e pandoras sintieron algo en sus mentes!

 _ **¡Jajajajaajaj!**_ \- una risa maniática se escuchaba en cada una que frenaba

 _ **¡¿Quieres ser libre? ¡¿Quieres vivir?!**_ \- la voz les hablaba a cada una que empezaban a sudar

¡Si….quiero!- todas como si entraran en un trance decían para empezar a perder brillo en sus ojos pero Amelia no

¡¿Quién eres!?- Amelia decia en su mente ¡ES ESTA MALDITA DROGA….NO ME HABLES!- Amelia se detenía y se daba un golpe en la cara para empezar a jadear

¡Una voluntad fuerte…me gusta!- la voz desaparecía de la cabeza de Amelia que por alguna razón se sentía más agotada y continuar

¡Goku corría con satellizer, holly, rana y kazuya!

¡Las chicas se dispersaron!- goku decia con la E pandora inconsciente

¡Rayos…!- satellizer maldecía,- ¡goku….! ¿Qué haremos con ella?- holly le gritaba al Saiyajin quien frenaba y todos igual kazuya jadeaba un poco pues no seguía muy fácil el ritmo de los tres

¡No, se no tengo donde llevarla!- goku decia mirando a la chica inconsciente

¡No podemos llevarlas a genétics, ni tampoco a nuestra casa, no hay donde esconderlas tenemos que convencerlas que nos acompañen!- satellizer intentaba proponer una idea

¡No servirá! ¡Ellas deben tener el march lV su vida corre peligro si goku las sana, caen inconscientes!- holly decia mirando a la chica

¡¿No tenemos donde esconderla de arimasu!?- rana decia mirando por los sitios y

¡¿Esconderla….!? ¡Esconderla…..eso es!- goku como si se le prendiera un foco en la cabeza decia alto

¡La llevare a la cueva, no hay nadie hay y podrán estar seguras, después miraremos que ocurre!- goku decia con una sonrisa y todos se asombraban

¡Si goku es una excelente idea de arimasu!- rana decia feliz pero satellizer interrumpía

¡Pero goku debes sentir un ki y me dijiste que en esa cueva no hay nadie!- satellizer sin querer romper la esperanza decia la realidad

¡Pero en ese momento que goku escuchaba a la rubia sintió algo detrás!

¡Una de ellas viene para acá!- goku miraba una pared y de un golpe Amelia la derrumbaba

¡Todos solo miraban a la chica que se hacía frente a ellos!

¡Ustedes….!-Amelia observaba a todos pero al mirar a una de sus amigas en los brazos de goku

¡SUELTALA!- Amelia se arrojaba contra goku pero este esquivaba el ataque de un salto

¡Tranquila Amelia-chan, yo no las lastimare!-goku le decia a la chica que nuevamente se arrojaba pero…..

¡AMELIA DETENTE!- Elizabeth le gritaba a la chica que entraba en razón

¡¿Elizabeth!?- Amelia decia más calmada

¡Tranquila Amelia-chan no las quiero capturar…..las quiero ayudar!- goku se acercaba con la chica en sus brazos

¡Amelia miraba el rostro de goku y no observaba ningún rastro de mentira!

¡Amelia, confía en goku, ahora el es en quien más puede confiar!- Elizabeth le decia a Amelia que tampoco observaba mentira

¡¿Enserio!?- Amelia decia asombrada y deprimida

¡Si, mira tu amiga está bien!- goku le mostraba a su compañera que no tenía nada de tejido corroído en su cara

¡¿Goku la sanaste!?- Elizabeth decia asombrada y André igual Amelia igual

¡si, pero no es fácil, me costó mucho más el hecho que no son heridas, es algo en su cuerpo!-goku decia y todos se asombraban un poco

¡Amelia empezaba a toser y escupir sangre para caer al piso debido al agotamiento!

¡Amelia-chan déjame curarte también, además…..puedo sentir ese ki en tu cuerpo!- goku decia serio para pasarle a la e pandora a holly

¡¿Sientes ese ki en Amelia!?- satellizer y rana preguntaban nerviosas, ¡eso quiere decir….!

¡Esto es muy confuso, lo siento pero muy diminuto además encontré…!- goku decia serio empezando a curar a Amelia quien solo escuchaba pero no entendía absolutamente nada, en las últimas palabras goku iba a sacar algo de su bolsillo pero era interrumpido

¡¿Por….que!?- la chica decia tartamudeando y goku la miraba igual que todos

¡¿Por qué nos ayudas!? ¡Te tratamos mal incluso al conocerte! ¿No nos odias?- Amelia preguntaba muy deprimida y extrañada

¡Goku solo la miraba para sonreírle!

¡Descuida, jamás me enojaría por algo como eso, y no necesito razón para proteger a mis amigos del peligro!- goku decia para sonreírle con una mirada de absoluta sinceridad

¡¿Amigas…!? ¡¿Nosotras!?- Amelia decia muy asombrada casi al borde de las lagrimas

¡Goku asentía mirando a la mujer quien solo miraba asombrada a goku y en esos momentos de ser curadas sentía la calidez que goku transmitía por sus energías curando a la mujer pero además miraba a todas las que estaban hay que le sonreían!

¡Gra…..cias….!- Amelia decia cabizbaja y todos los presentes solo la miraban

¡Esta vez busquemos una solución juntos!- satellizer decia con una sonrisa y Elizabeth se reía

¡Solo buscas lucir bien ante goku!- Elizabeth le decia a la pandora quien se enojaba un poco

¡Ha y lo dice la que destruyo la empresa de su padre!- Elizabeth escuchaba estas palabras y se enojaba

¡Ya para satellizer!, ¡no, pare usted!- las dos empezaban a pelear como niñas dejando nerviosos a todos y a goku sobretodo

¡Dan miedo…..mucho!- goku decia con un rostro pálido mirando a las dos

¡En ese momento escuchaban una voz que dejaba a todos mirando hacia atrás!

¡¿Me puede decir…cuando una persona irracional haría algo como esto!?- charles Bonaparte y su limiter se aparecian

¿Charles Bonaparte?- Elizabeth decia seria y holly miraba a la chica

¡Ha, solo eso faltaba!- holly le decia a charles quien solo se extrañaba

¡Mejor cierra la boca, holly rose nunca pensé que fueran tan estúpidas!-charles decia rascándose la cabeza, todas la miraban con una gota de sudor por el miedo

¡Ustedes están traicionando al mundo entero!- charles decia enojada

¡¿Traicionar!?- goku se levantaba mirando a charles y ella solo lo miraba

¡Estas chicas son seres humanos, y ustedes las están matando sin piedad! ¿Eso es salvar al mundo!?- goku muy serio preguntaba mientras se acercaba a charles y se hacía frente a ella, la pequeña pandora se quedaba mirando a goku

¡Hace poco murió una chica por una pelea estúpida….vete si no quieres ayudarnos!- goku le decia muy serio y la pandora solo se reía pero sudando, todas solo miraban la escena nerviosas, no por charles sino por goku

¡Goku…!- por primera vez miraban a goku tan serio, el adorable y tierno Saiyajin de corazón puro e inocente ya no estaba hay

¿Crees que por ser hermano de kazuha aoi puedes hacer lo que quieras?- charles le decia a goku pero sus palabras denotaban miedo goku como un muro inquebrantable solo la miraba

¡Charles Bonaparte! ¡si usted escuchara a goku por un momento entendería…..!

¡Sufiente!- charles gritaba enojada

¡Solo me importa la realidad que chevalier me da únicamente!- la pandora decia como un perro fiel a su creencia, las demás solo escuchaban resignadas

¡¿y si te dijera….que chevalier te engaña!?- Elizabeth decia ahora tras goku

¡¿Qué!?- charles enojada decia

¡Asi es, tu preciado chevalier trama algo grotesco!- holly le decia a charles que se enojaba aún mas

¡Silencio, no puedo creer hasta donde llegan!- charles gritaba realmente molesta

¡el mundo puede ser destruido por los novas, no hay mayor amenaza que ellos, lo demas solo son historias de cuentos, si el mundo es destruido por proteger lo poco! ¿Quién asumirá la respondabilidad?-charles gritaba aun mas enojada, los presentes escuchaban cada palabra con gotas de nervios pero goku solo escuchaba tranquilo

¡el mundo….nuestro planeta no será destruido tan fácilmente, pero….!- goku decia cada palabra ganado la atención de todos

¡¿SI NO PUEDES PROTEGER A UN SOLO GRUPO DE CHICAS INOCENTES COMO PIENSAS PROTEGER TODO UN PLANETA!?- goku alzaba la voz ante charles quien se quedaba en shock, no había palabra para responder incluso las demás quedaban asombradas pero Elizabeth, no solo sintió respeto, sus sentimientos como el de las demás se elevaba a los cielos, los hombres solo sonreían

¡No voy a seguir…escuchando a esa perra!- Amelia se arrojaba contra charles saltando sobre goku pero charles sin piedad le daba una patada, goku se asombraba

¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA, O LOS MATO A TODOS POR TRAIDORES…..!-charles gritaba enojada pero goku se hacía frente a ella con el brazo estirado apuntando su mano contra charles asombrando más a la gente y todos solo miraban asombrados

¡Vete, es mi última advertencia!- goku decia con el rostro ensombrecido frente a charles quien observaba la mano abierta del Saiyajin, la mirada de goku era completamente fría, el goku adorable se perdía

¡¿en que momento...aparecio frente a mi!?- charles deciaa en su mente asombrada pero solo con mirar a goku asi le impedia moverse

¡ **¿que pasa...!? ¿porque no me muevo!**?- charles decia mirando a goku pero goku volteaba su rostro para observar un rayo que se dirigia a charles y ella al observarlo si podia esquivar ese ataque

¡Goku…..!- Elizabeth ya completamente enojada consigo misma miraba a charles diciendo el nombre de su Saiyajin

¡Goku no pierdas el tiempo…déjamela a mí, salva a las otras rápido!- Elizabeth le gritaba a goku mirando a charles

¡Rápido váyanse, déjenlo en nuestras manos!- André se hacía tras Elizabeth quien miraba a charles

¡Elí…!-goku miraba a su chica que le sonreia

¡vete goku por favor, rápido!- Elizabeth le gritaba a goku quien al mirar a su chica, no solo su chica, su estudiante, la primera que tuvo después de kazuha solo se llenaba de orgullo y sonreía

¡Está bien, Elí-chan demuéstrame lo fuerte que te hiciste!- goku le decia para tomar a Amelia y de una Super velocidad regresar a donde las demás al igual que con su super velocidad aparecer donde amelia

 **¡¿Qué…..!? ¡¿Cómo hizo eso!?** \- charles y su limiter se asombraban y se decian en su mente mirando a goku

¡Tú oponente soy yo…no mires a otro lado!- Elizabeth se hacía en posición kame y sus satélites se hacían presentes

¡Suerte…..Elizabeth sempai!- satellizer decia sonrojando un poco a la chica

¡Si suerte Elizabeth! ¡Suerte Elizabeth-san de arimasu!- holly y rana también decían para salir del sitio

¡Goku….demostrare lo fuerte que me hice….estos años!-Elizabeth sonreía

¡¿Haciendo el papel de héroe? ¡Mantener la dignidad de tercero, es importante!- charles decia a Elizabeth quien sonreía

¡Pero….! ¿Piensas poder ganarme?- charles sonreía mirando a Elizabeth

¡no solo te ganare…ahora recuerdo que por tu culpa goku sufrió por la pérdida de Gina…..TE HARE ARRODILLAR ANTE EL Y PEDIRLE PERDON! Elizabeth daba un fuerte grito liberando un aura de ki blanca asombrando a charles quien se ponía nerviosa

¡Aunque no esté en el ranking mundial…es porque no me interesaba, ninguna tuvo en honor de conocer a goku antes de ser pandoras! ¡Ahora a pelear!- Elizabeth se hacía en posición de combate y charles con un rostro lleno de ira solo invocaba su volt Weapon

¡Kazuha aoi….me pregunto si estará también en esto, si lo hace sería lo más deshonroso del mundo!- charles decia con una mirada sádica

¡lo mas deshonroso es que hagas llamar guerrera…..cuando ni permitiste salvar a una chica, usando sus antiguos estigmas!- Elizabeth decia ahora con un rostro igual y charles solo la miraba para entrar en combate

¡Mientras tanto goku y todas llegaban a un recorrido!

 _ **¡Eli-chan!**_ \- goku decia mirando atrás- , _**¡ella ganara, yo sé que sí!**_ \- pensaba goku

¡Goku….que hacemos ahora!- satellizer decia mirando a goku

¡por favor déjenme a mi aquí por ahora, necesito ver a Ohara…!-Amelia decia muy seria

¡¿Por qué de arimasu!?- rana preguntaba nerviosa

¡Debo verla…una última vez, por favor concédanme ese capricho!- la chica decia mirando a goku quien la miraba serio para después sonreírle

¡Está bien, pero prométeme que no harás nada arriesgado!- goku le decia a Amelia quien sonreía y asentía

¡Por cierto goku-san de arimasu, te viste tan genial, contra charles de arimasu!- rana abrazaba a goku del brazo

¡Si, estuviste tan genial que casi me desmayo!- holly decia abrazando el otro brazo

¡¿En serio!? ¡Yo solo lo hice por el momento Jajajaja!- goku nuevamente regresaba a ser el inocente Saiyajin de antes

¡Aunque me encanta el tu adorable….el tu agresivo….me excita de arimasu!- rana de forma coqueta le decia en el oído a goku

¡¿Excitarse que es eso!?- goku preguntaba y todos solo reían lindamente

¡Lo sabrás….muy pronto, cuando me veas en la cama!- holly insinuaba a goku quien solo escuchaba de forma inocente

¡La que estará en la cama con goku, seré yo Prim…!.-satellizer decia de forma cómica y al escuchar sus propias palabras se callaba de forma adorable

¡Ehhhhhhhh! ¡¿La reina intocable dice eso?!- holly molestaba a satellizer quien se enojaba

¡Chicas…..creo que no es momento para eso!- kazuya decia para clamar el ambiente

¡Amelia solo miraba la escena pero por una razón sentía algo en el pecho al escuchar eso de goku y las demás insinuárseles!

Pd: aún no se enamora, con el tiempo

¡Es verdad!- goku decia serio, ¡bien, me llevare a todas a esa cueva, pero necesito que haya un ki en ese sitio para que funcione mi teletrasnportacion!-goku decia con la misma actitud que se refería a los namekusei en la saga de cell sobre un kami-sama nuevo pero más serio

¡Bien goku, yo iré!- holly decia mirando a goku

¡¿Segura!?- satellizer preguntaba

¡Descuida, si es solo para vigilar a las chicas, serviré!- holly deica sonriendo

¡Pero eres la más fuerte, tú debes estar…..!

¡No satellizer, debes confiar más en ti, como goku lo hace!- holly sujetaba de los hombros a satellizer quien sonreía

¡Es verdad, Stela-chan, todas son fuertes, deben tener más confianza en si misma, incluso si no son pandoras completamente!- esto lo decia mirando a Amelia quien se ruborizaba un poco

¡Bien, holly contamos contigo!- goku le decia a holly quien asentía

¡Ustedes…..no irán a ningún lado!- un grupo de pandoras de chevalier se hacían frente a ellos con sus armas

¡Jamás pensamos que se atrevieran a ayudar a unas traidoras!- la que parecía la líder decia y Amelia se enojaba

¡Desconsideradas!- Amelia decia muy molesta pero rana la calmaba

¡Por favor déjenos pasar, yo no quiero pelear de forma innecesaria!- goku les decia a todas que eran 5 pandoras en total

¡¿El hermano de kazuha-sama dice esas cosas?! ¡Que traición más asquerosa!- la líder gritaba con asco

¡Nosotras seguiremos ordenes hasta el final!- la líder se arrojaba contra goku y este detenía su arma con su mano asombrando a todas

¡si esa es su forma de proteger el mundo, la respeto, pero solo les pido que las dejen ir!- goku decia serio y la mujer igual que toda miraban con miedo a goku

¡¿Detuvo mi arma…con su mano desnuda!?-la mujer decia asustada y las demás a su lado igual

¡Goku con sus yemas destruia el arma y para sombro de las de chevalier no podían quedar más impactadas!

¡Miserable!- todas invocaban sus armas muy asustadas y las demás hacían lo mismo

¡Esperen, por favor!- una voz paraba la situación

¡¿Chiffon!?- satellizer miraba a chiffon y a su limiter

¡¿chiffon-chan!?- goku miraba a chiffon pero al sentir en ella algo se dio cuenta de algo que lo hizo sentir realmente mal por dentro

¡Ellos solo están cometiendo un error, mis disculpas!- chiffon decia calmando a las chicas pero el asombro de todos no se hizo esperar goku solo miraba serio pero su rostro reflejaba lo mismo que cuando vegeta lo abandono contra el capitán ginyuu, sintió un dolor de traición completo

¡Chiffon…!- goku decia en voz baja

¡yo como la presidenta prometo reprenderlos y aislarlos como castigo por favor!- chiffon dejaba a la pandora pensativa

¡Chiffon….que dices…!- holly decia con un rostro que no podía creerse lo que oía

¡¿No hablaste con Elizabeth!?- satellizer preguntaba nerviosa

¡Si, lo hice, pero ella no Quizo escuchar…., por eso vine a qui para hacer entrar en razón a goku y a ustedes!- chiffon miraba a goku quien la miraba serio pero sus ojos mostraban algo de dolor

¡Chiffon….tu….! ¿Estas traicionando a goku!?- holly decia con un rostro lleno de ira

¡No puedo creerlo….!- satellizer decia igual y rana solo ponía un rostro triste igual que kazuya

¡Goku solo miraba a chiffon!

¡MALDITAAAAAAAAAA, A PESAR DE TODO, HACES ESTO! ¿Por qué?- satellizer se exaltaba y lo último lo decia en voz baja

¡¿Estas segura, chiffon!?- goku preguntaba a chiffon quien bajaba la cara

¡Goku, no importa que razones tengas, esto es un completo acto de traición, por favor detente!- chiffon decia con voz tranquila pero su cara estaba gacha

¡Chiffon…..!- goku decia muy decaído pero recuperaba la compostura y cuando iba a hablar

¡jamás me espere esto de ti chiffon Fairchild, después de todo lo que hablaste, me vienes con eso ahora…!- una voz detrás de todos se escuchaba y todas las de chevalier se asustaban

¡Las pandoras y goku miraban a la mujer acercarse!

¡¿Kazuha…..sama!?- satellizer decia nerviosa

¡Kazuha…, ya veo!- chiffon decia con una leve sonrisa

¡Sabes que si goku quisiera te aplastaría en segundos, pero el no lo ha hecho porque simplemente esto es increíble!- kazuha decia con una mirada sombría

¡¿Tú también kazuha!?- chiffon preguntaba seria

¡Tú sabes que yo jamás haría caso a esos buitres de mierda, si solo lo hago es porque es mi deber de pandora…! –kazuha hablaba seria, ¡Pero mi deber como guerrera me dice que debo luchar por los que me necesiten, y por supuesto….. no dejare que mi hermano se manche las manos en una pelea sin sentido!

¿la heroína kazuha….esta traicionando al mundo?- chiffon decia y todas solo se asombraban

¡¿Traicionando? ¡Te equivocas….esos buitres tienen algo entre manos…y lo descubriremos! – chiffon miraba con una gota de sudor y algo nerviosa

 _ **¡Jamás pensé que traicionarías a tu propia familia, a quien te salvo de la muerte!-**_ esto lo decia en voz muy baja a chiffon quien solo ella escuchaba muy cabizbaja

¡Kazuha-chan!- goku decia mirando a kazuha y a chiffon muy serio pero era como si viera a sus hijos matarse entre ellos

¡Goku, vete, debes rescatar a las demás, no puedes perder el tiempo en esta tontería…..yo me encargo de esto!- kazuha miraba con un rostro sádico a chiffon tanto que las de chevalier solo se aterraban, chiffon miraba seria a kazuha, y las demás se aterraban un poco

¡Goku solo miraba para decir serio!

¡Está bien gracias kazuha-chan!- goku decia algo cabizbajo pero sin dejar su seriedad

¡Vámonos chicas…!- goku tomaba a todas y miraba a chiffon

¡chiffon-chan….!- chiffon al escuchar a goku volteaba para verlo

¡Perdóname por ser tan egoísta…..pero no te odio, jamás te odiaría, espero que no me odies por esto! – goku le sonreía a chiffon y ella al escuchar esto sentía como si su corazón se partiera en dos y se maldijera a si misma con todas sus fuerzas para ver desaparecer a todos con la teletrasnportacion hacia las e pandoras

¡Kazuha miraba detrás con un rostro destrozado de dolor a su hermano irse! , por otro lado el limiter de chiffon sacaba a todas del sitio

¡chiffon, goku es alguien que defenderá este mundo sin importar nada, hizo lo mismo contigo…..con su hermana, rompió las reglas para salvarte a ti y a Aureliel!- kazuha le reprochaba a chiffon quien escuchaba

¡Esperaba que por lo menos, le devolvieras el favor pero me equivoque…!- kazuha invocaba su nova blood

¡Chiffon invocaba sus garras pero con lágrimas en sus ojos!

¡Perdónenme!- decia en voz baja chiffon

¡VEAMOS QUIEN ES MÁS PODEROSA…LA HEROÍNA….O EL MONSTRUO!- kazuha se ponía en pose de lucha para arrojarse contra chiffon quien la observaba quieta con lagrimas aun pero sonriendo pues era algo caracteristico en ella

¡en otro lugar donde habian unos contenedores detras de una puerta, un gigantesco bloque de algo azul conectado a algo empezaba a romperse y agrietarse !

Fin del capitulo 30


	30. Chapter 30

_**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas, espero les este gustando la teoria sobre la votacion mañana dare el veredicto final, sobre alguna duda ellas se iran aclarando pero creo no dejar ninguna, espero les eeste gustando mis fics a bardock tambien lo añadire pero los tengo para mas adelante a todos y sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 31: ¡el peor error de la humanidad!**_

 _ **¡Durante los sucesos acontecidos en el laboratorio de Alaska se llevaban a cabo varias peleas y acontecimientos!**_

¡En un escenario diferente observamos un monstruo destruyendo planetas tras planeta mientras reía como un maniático, un aura verdosa lo cubría y una esfera del mismo color lo rodeaba solo se observaba su sombra y en un instante un gran número de sombras llegaban y emboscaban a la aterradora criatura!

¡En un lugar diferente un especie de líquido se formaba en una capsula especial, la capsula casi estaba llena!

¡Pronto…..pronto Jajajajaajaj!- una voz sádica reía para regresar de nuevo al entorno de Alaska

¡Goku llegaba a un sitio junto a las demás pandoras que lo acompañaban!

¡Chiffon…!- satellizer decia cabizbaja y los demás igual

¡Maldita sea, chiffon! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿no se supone que todas amamos a goku?- holly se pensaba muy frustrada

¡Goku-onii-sama…!- kazuya decia mirando a goku que miraba el frente

¡Chicos…por favor…..no odien a chiffon-chan, ella tiene sus razones!- goku sonreía con su típica sonrisa pero era diferente, y todas lo notaban y solo guardaban silencio en señal de no decir alguna tontería

¡Por el momento llevemos a cabo el plan, holly te llevare a ese sitio y procederemos a lo acordado, Stela-chan y rana-chan acompañen a Amelia, kazuya ve con ellas!- goku decia y todos asentían

¡Bien, holly vámonos!- goku abría un agujero en el cielo y tomaba a holly de la cintura y a la chica que había sanado con su otro brazo holly se sonrojaba un poco

 _ **¡No es momento para eso!-**_ holly se decia a si misma

¡Suerte!- kazuya decia sonreído

¡Cuidado por favor!- las dos decían mirando a goku y a holly

¡¿Lista holly!?- goku decia y holly asentía agarrándose de goku

¡VAMONOS!- goku de un salto salía del agujero y a una Super velocidad como un cohete salía disparado

¡Haaaaaaaaa!¡wowwwwww!- holly gritaba lindamente mientras se agarra a de goku

¡Tranquila holly no te soltare!- goku decia calmando a la chica que se sonrojaba un poco

¡Es que…..jamás pensé que volaría en mi vida, escuche que kazuha-sama podía volar pero…..esto es asombroso!- la chica decia mirando toda Alaska

¡No es nada difícil, después les enseñare!- goku decia con una sonrisa y la chica se maravillaba

¡Goku…!¿ tú le enseñaste a kazuha-sama verdad?- holly decia de forma cómica con una sonrisa y goku le sacaba la lengua de forma cómica

¡Holly! ¿Qué es eso?- goku preguntaba pasando por un gran objeto custodiado por pandoras que no los observaban

¡Eso….!-holly se asustaba ¡Goku debes tener cuidado con eso, es un reactor nuclear!- holly le decia a goku muy seria

¿Qué es eso?-goku preguntaba de forma curiosa

¡Esa cosa posee un inmenso poder destructivo si llega a sufrir un ataque, es capaz de destruir una porción del planeta!- holly decia nerviosa y goku se asombraba

¡Ya veo menos mal me dijiste!- goku decia muy serio para mirar atrás

¡Es aquí!- goku llegaba a un lugar apartado pero no tanto y veían un gran agujero

¡Goku descendía despacio con las dos chicas para llegar a lo profundo y ver que estaba plano, como si hubieran excavado!

¡Parece que excavaron aquí!- holly decia mirando el sitio

¡Sí!- goku decia muy serio

¡¿Encontraste algo aquí?!- holly nuevamente preguntaba

¡Después con más calma les explicare, el ki de esas chicas está descendiendo y otras están siendo perseguidas!- goku decia muy serio y sudando

¡Entonces vete goku, rápido!- holly tomaba a la chica y goku asentía y salía con la teletrasnportacion, holly tomaba a la chica y la recostaba a un lado, la mujer descansaba

¡Cuídense, chicas!- holly se sentaba aun lado y miraba el techo diciéndose en su mente

¡Mientras goku rescataba a las chicas 3 peleas se libraban en distintos escenarios del laboratorio!

 _ **¡Cambio de escenario!**_

¡Cassie y julia llevaba una asombrosa lucha donde la peli azul lanzaba con sus brazos su onda de energía!

 _ **¡Incluso sin arma, puede atacar a distancia!-**_ Cassie decia seria mirando a julia

¡Pero solo debo aproximarme, nada más una vez!- ¡triple accel!- la chica aumentaba su velocidad contra julia quien esquivaba tres ataques muy difícilmente

¡Incluso julia numberk no debería poder contra esta velocidad!- el limiter de Cassie decia contento

¡Esta velocidad supera mi agudeza visual! – julia decia seria…. ¡pero!

¡Julia arrojaba un centenar de ondas que Cassie esquivaba pero una le daba en la mejilla, la peli verde retrocedía debido a que julia era difícil!

¡Es impresionante ese accel, es alrededor de 30 sp (stigma power) eso quiere decir que es como 300 caballos de fuerza, más que el doble de un triple accel normal….me quedo impresionada al saberlo…..!- julia hablaba con Cassie quien solo escuchaba

¡gracias por el cumplido, las high-end skills que nosotras usamos fueron desarrolladas para luchar contra los novas, me siento honrada de saber que todo es gracias a kazuha-sama que dono sus estigmas!- Cassie decia a julia quien solo ponía un rostro estoico

¡Pero no conseguirás vencer mi triple accel, así que, evitemos esta pelea sin sentido!- Cassie lo decía confiada

¡¿Qué cree usted que pensara kazuha-sama al enterarse de esto?!- julia se ponía seria

¡No sé, pero yo creo que ella está igual que yo!- Cassie decia con una sonrisa

¿¡Kazuha-sama traicionaría al mundo por sus hermanos!?- julia decia mirando enojada

¡Ella no está traicionando a nadie ni tampoco goku-san, yo sé que el está haciendo lo correcto!, ¡alguien como tú que no conoce la pelea de verdad no lo entendería!- Cassie decia algo seria

¡Es verdad que en un combate de velocidad no puedo ganarle, pero en una batalla de vida o muerte….!- julia decia pero era interrumpida por Cassie

¡Tus habilidades son magníficas Sonic wave tempest, una pandora mediocre sola nunca conseguiría competir contra usted, ¡pero… ¡¿podrá contra mi contra mi cuádruple accel al máximo!?- Cassie lo decía seria empezando a cargar su técnica

¡¿También ese chico!? ¡¿Por qué lo menciona si es solo un hombre!?- julia decia algo asombrada y Cassie sonreía

¡Tú no tuviste el honor de ver a goku-san en acción…la forma de luchar de "ese hombre" como dices es algo más allá de este mundo, pero dudo que haya necesidad de explicarte,…porque te derrotare!-Cassie recordaba la lucha de goku contra ese monstruo rojo que sus golpes hacían temblar la tierra y su velocidad simplemente no tenía descripción.

 _ **¡Cuádruple accel máximum!**_ Cassie cargaba su cuádruple accel y se movía a una ultra velocidad que nadie veía y dejaba a julia asombrada

¡Te mostrare la velocidad que solo kazuha-sama y Goku-san podría esquivar! Cassie lo decía cargando contra julia a una Super velocidad que julia solo miraba estoica pero Cassie golpeaba a julia por todos lados, un golpe en la mejilla para después uno en el vientre y seguir asi

¡¿Ese chico puede esquivar esto!? ¡Imposible!- la mujer decia recibiendo cada golpe pero julia cortaba un brazo de Cassie haciéndola caer

¡Es verdad, esa velocidad es impresionante, no hay forma de esquivarla, pero…! ¡Si disparo una Sonic wave lo bastante fuerte para llenar los espacios….no necesito esquivarlo….!- julia invocaba su volt Weapon que eran dos especies de hoz encorvadas flotando a su lado

¿Un arma sss?- Cassie lo decía aterrada

¡Si, mi sss libera ondas sónicas con velocidad mach 3 en todas las direcciones! Julia explicaba

¡Liberando una sucesión de ondas yo lleno todos los espacios a mi alrededor, con una velocidad inferior a la mach 3 de mi sss es imposible de esquivar incluso el cuádruple accel es mach 2!, ¡no podrás tocarme!- julia decia fría nuevamente

¡Hum, cuanta confianza….pero…..yo aún no termino!- Cassie decia sonriendo

 _ **¡En otro escenario!**_

¡Goku salvaba a una e pandora de otras 4 dejándolas inconscientes de un golpe sin que se dieran cuenta!

¡Descuida!- goku la levantaba quien por el cansancio caía inconsciente

¡Cassie, chan…..!- goku decia mirando a lo lejos pero se teletrasnportaba del sitio

 _ **¡Cambiando de escenario!**_

¡Elizabeth se hacía en pose de lucha!

¡Que posee más rara!- charles decia burlona

¡Mejor cierra la boca, te mostrare los resultados de mi entrenamiento de estos 4 años!- Elizabeth decia muy seria

¡Me dijiste que ese hombre te enseño!, ¡valla, entrenada por….!

¡POW!

¡Charles no podía decir nada pues era callada de un golpe en la mejilla asombrando a su limiter!

¡TE DIJES QUE TE CALLARAS Y PELEARAS!- Elizabeth retrocedía y disparaba de su volt Weapon un centenar de rayos a sombrando a charles quien los esquivaba muy duramente!

¡TEMPEST TURN!- charles invocaba 8 copias arrojándose por todas direcciones

¡No cabe duda…eres una novata!- Elizabeth reía y disparaba rayos por todas direcciones pero charles las esquivaba y se hacía frente a ella

¡¿a quién le dijiste novata!?- charles reía frente a charles pero Elizabeth sonreía

¡A TI!- Elizabeth aparecía detrás de charles y le daba una patada en el rostro como hizo con Amelia y la arrojaba lejos para arrastrarse por el piso

¡] SEMPAI!- citrón el limiter de charles se asombraba

¡¿Cómo lo hizo!?-charles decia levantándose algo lastimada

¡te fías mucho en tus clones, dejas tu defensa expuesta al momento de atacar…!- Elizabeth decia mirando a charles quien se enojaba

¿y que se siente perder ante una alumna de un hombre!?- Elizabeth seria decia mirando a charles en el suelo, André se maravillaba al ver a su sempai ganado asi

¡Tus clones y tu tienen una masa y poder asombrosos…pero…el poder no lo es todo…la experiencia y el entrenamiento también son bases!- Elizabeth decia seria y charles se ponía de pie

¡¿de que sirve el poder….si no entrenas!?- elizabeth se hacia en posición nuevamente

¡CALLATEEEEEE!- charles muy molesta se arrojaba contra Elizabeth y su limiter usaba freezing

¡FREEZING!- André hacia lo mismo ambos utilizaban su freezing entre si

¡Los freezing de ambos chocaban mientras charles se movía por todas direcciones!

¡TOMA!- charles se arrojaba contra Elizabeth quien de un salto esquivaba y se arrojaba con una patada asombrando más a la chica para darle en la cara y hacerla arrastra nuevamente, su limiter quedaba asombrado

¡André, concéntrate en su limiter, déjame a charles Bonaparte!- Elizabeth le decia a su limiter quien asentía

¡No puede ser…no deberías ser tan fuerte cuerpo a cuerpo!- charles se levantaba con heridas en la cara

¡Goku me entreno por primera vez hace 4 años, ese día cuando me despedí del jure nunca dejar de entrenar, tanto física como mentalmente, todo lo que me enseño….jamás lo olvide!-Elizabeth miraba muy fría a charles quien se asombraba

¡Cada día…entrene, porque quería que el viera cuanto crecí, desde ese momento!- Elizabeth decia seria ¡y también con kazuha-sama aprendí muchas cosas!

¡ya veo eres una maldita suertuda por las enseñanzas de kazuha!- charles decia mirando con asco a Elizabeth

¡No solo eso…..si quieres volverte fuerte entrena, cuando tienes un don más debes entrenarlo, y tú no lo hiciste por lo que veo!- la rubia dejaba más enojada a la pequeña pandora

¡VAMOS, MUESTRAME EL PODER DE LA QUE SE CONOCE COMO FENIX TEMPEST, MUESTRAMELOS!- Elizabeth decia arrojándose contra charles quien sacaba sus clones

¡MALDITA SEA!- charles usaba sus clones para rodear a Elizabeth la pandora se ponía más seria

¡Como quieras, te mostrare mi verdadero poder!- charles decia enojada para empezar a arrojarse contra Elizabeth quien esquivaba los golpes pero ahora más difícil

¡Es verdad, aumento mucho su poder!- Elizabeth esquivaba algunos golpes pero charles le alcanzaba dar uno en la mejilla y otro en la espalda

¡¿Qué pasa!? ¡¿Dónde quedaron esas energías, o solo sirves para dar sermones!?- charles gritaba y su limiter aumentaba más el freezing

¡André!- Elizabeth gritaba a su limiter quien neutralizaba el freezing ambos campos freezing chocaban entre si y André le ganaba a Citroën

¡¿Mi limiter….!?- charles se asombraba, ¡No bajes la guardia nunca!- Elizabeth la sujetaba de los hombros y le daba un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndole escupir saliva

¡Perra…tempest!- charles nuevamente se arrojaba con sus 8 clones y Elizabeth se arrojaba con 5 empezando a chocar entre sí, ambas se golpeaban y se cortaban, cada vez que charles arrojaba un ataque Elizabeth lo esquivaba pero le dejaba un corte en la cara o en el brazo incluso en el torso y Elizabeth golpeaba en el rostro a charles con los puños, sin embargo Elizabeth denotaba más confianza

¡Maldita!- charles se asombraba por como una pandora fuera del ranking la hería asi

¡Ha, ha, ha, rayos, es muy fuerte, asi no le ganare!- Elizabeth y charles se alejaban los limiters miraban asombrados

¡Las dos jadeaban del cansancio y se miraban entre sí con muchas heridas pero charles denotaba más cansancio hasta el punto de sostenerse en sus rodillas!

¿Cómo es posible….que pueda seguirme el ritmo?- charles muy frustrada decia mirando a Elizabeth

¡Eres muy fuerte charles Bonaparte, no por nada eres de las más fuertes!- Elizabeth decia con mucha sinceridad mientras jadeaba del cansancio

 _ **¡Sempai es increíble, ella siempre decia que goku-sensei era su inspiración para hacerse fuerte, goku-sensei es asombroso….aunque kazuha-sama también ayudo, pero…..!**_ \- André decia mirando a Elizabeth

¡Prepárate charles Bonaparte….porque te mostrare todo de mi desde ahora!- Elizabeth hacia más fuerte su aura de ki y ponía sus satélites a su costado, la pequeña pandora se enojaba a mas no poder

¡CALLATEEEEEE!- charles nuevamente se arrojaba contra Elizabeth quien se quedaba quieta y cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a reunir energía en sus manos

¡¿Te rindes!? ¡Toda esa mierda para nada!- charles decia enojada pero sonriendo para arrojarse contra Elizabeth

¡En ese momento un poco de tejido empezaba a aparecer en Elizabeth pero este empezaba a brillar de color dorado y desaparecía!

 _ **¡En otro lado!**_

¡Goku luchaba contra dos e pandoras que lo atacaban de forma salvaje!

¡ese extraño ki de nuevo….pero ese ki….me resulta familiar, aunque no puedo sentirlo del todo!- goku decia esquivando sus golpes

¡No cabe duda….es por eso que tienen en sus cuerpos!, ¡debo detenerlas!

¡Goku les daba a cada una un golpe en el estómago para dejarlas inconscientes!

¡Goku cargaba a dos e pandoras, una en su espalda y otra en sus brazos!

¡Eli-chan,…..estoy asombrado, y orgulloso!- goku decia sonriendo para desaparecer del sitio

¡TOMA ESTO!- Elizabeth ponía sus manos en los satélites y disparaba un centenar de rayos de estos asombrando a los presentes

¡¿Qué…!?- charles se asombraba y empezaba esquivar los láseres junto a sus clones pero uno alcanzaba a darle en el pecho para salir volando

¡El limiter de charles se agachaba por los rayos que salían del techo de la base!

¡AHORAAAAAAA!- Elizabeth se arrojaba ya muy cansada contra charles quien frenaba muy adolorida en el pecho para solo quedarse observando a Elizabeth arrojándose contra ella con su puño

¡Toma esto!- Elizabeth arrojaba su puño pero charles sonreía y Elizabeth se asombraba para sorpresa de ella un clon lograba darle el la espalda y la pandora escupía sangre para caer en el piso!

¡Maldita, jadeo, jadeo!- charles se levantaba y miraba a Elizabeth que aún se sostenía en el piso!

¡No puede ser…..!- André decia muy asombrado y nervioso

 _ **¡Cambio de escenario!**_

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- kazuha chocaba armas contra chiffon quien la frenaba muy difícilmente

¡Kazuha forcejeaba pero su rostro no demostraba ningún problema!

¡Kazuha soltaba el arma y arrojaba una patada que chiffon frenaba con su garra para después kazuha desparecer de sus ojos!

¡ZANZOKEN!- kazuha decia para cortar a chiffon pero la imagen desaparecía

¡Kazuha miraba seria para sin voltear su rostro atacar por la espalda y rozar la mejilla de chiffon dándole completamente a la real!

¡¿Ilusión turn!? ¡Deberías saber que eso no sirve conmigo!- kazuha decia mirando para atrás y chiffon solo la miraba seria

¡¿Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué traicionar a chevalier!?- chiffon decia ahora hablando con un semblante tranquilo

¡Mejor pregúntate! ¿Por qué ayudo a esos bastardos que me mandaron a matar!?- kazuha le reprochaba a chiffon quien solo miraba serio

¡No hay opción kazuha, ellos tiene el mundo en sus manos!- chiffon respondía, ¡debemos seguir las reglas!

¡¿Las reglas!?, ¡¿entonces me dices que abandonaste al hombre que amas, solo por una estúpida regla!?- kazuha decia muy seria y chiffon miraba estoica

¡Te pregunto chiffon…! ¿Quién TE SALVO? ¡¿CHEVALIER Y SUS REGLAS O GOKU!?- kazuha gritaba para después liberar su aura de ki y de una patada darle en la cara a la chica quien salía arrastrada

¡Sempai!- el limiter de chiffon miraba asombrado la pelea

¡Ni intentes el freezing….eso no sirve conmigo!- kazuha le decia al limiter que se asombraba

¡Yo no….quiero que goku…..sufra…..¿PORQUE USTEDES SI?- chiffon se arrojaba contra kazuha quien desaparecía asombrando a los dos para después darle en la espalda con su arma a la chica

¡¿ACASO CREES QUE ME GUSTA VER A MI HERMANO SUFRIR!?- kazuha gritaba a chiffon para darle en la cara con un puño, chiffon desaparecía y kazuha igual ambas desaparecían y el limiter solo miraba choques en el lugar

¡Goku no es alguien que se deje intimidar por algo como eso, el salvara a quienes lo necesiten sin importar nada!- kazuha golpeaba en el rostro a chiffon

¡Exactamente, él no puede salvar a todos!- chiffon arrojaba sus garras y arañaba un poco a kazuha quien arrojaba su arma y chocaban de nuevo

¡¿Entonces le pides que vea morir gente inocente cuando podemos salvarlos!?-kazuha le respondía a chiffon

¡¿ACASO LE PIDES A GOKU QUE VEA MORIR A PERSONAS EN SU CARA…CUANDO EL YA PASO POR ESO!?- kazuha dejaba en shock a chiffon para darle otro golpe en el rostro y ella caía en el piso

¡Goku vio morir a una de esas chicas por este experimento, la sostuvo en sus brazos y a pesar de eso se autodestruyó!-kazuha miraba a chiffon quien se quedaba escuchando

¡Mírate, ni siquiera puedes luchar bien por eso!- kazuha le reprochaba y enterraba su arma al piso

¡Chiffon se levantaba y empezaba a desparecer de la vista de todos pero kazuha mandaba un golpe hacia un lado sin voltear y chiffon lo esquivaba pero rosaba su mejilla!

¡He entrenado con goku cada día…..asi no podrás ganarme, MONSTRUO DEL ESTE!- kazuha empuñaba su arma de nuevo y se arrojaba contra chiffon que esta vez liberaba más poder sus garras se intensificaban más y creaba un cráter debajo

¡Las dos desaparecían a los ojos y empezaban a chocar por todos lados hasta el punto que empezaban a destrozar el lugar, los cráteres se hacían en las paredes y en el suelo ambas aparecían y desaparecían dejando una silueta atacándose para volver a aparecer en otro sitio, era tempest y accel contra ilusión turn!

 _ **CAMBIO DE ESCENARIO**_

¡En otro lugar Goku estaba rescatando a otras dos chicas peleando contra unas pandoras de chevalier!

¡Freezing!- los limiters de estas creaban el freezing en goku quien solo miraba el campo de freezing que lo rodeaba

¡Ríndete!- 2 chicas se arrojaban contra goku quien las miraba serio pero este sin problemas esquivaba a las dos para aparecer detrás y darles un golpe a cada una con el codo, los limiters se asombraban

¡¿Por qué haces eso!? ¡¿Por qué salvas a esas chicas!?- una pandora preguntaba nerviosa

¡No voy a dejar que maten a personas inocentes!- goku contestaba a la chica que se ponía nerviosa

¡Nos dieron ordenes de matarlas y punto!-la mujer contestaba arrojando contra goku y gritando a su limiter que lo use

¡FREEZING!- el joven gritaba y los otros dos apoyaban al chico para fortalecer el freezing

¡Es tu fin!- la mujer gritaba arrojándose con su espada pero goku solo la paraba con su mano asombrando a todos

¡No soy muy listo, pero lo que si se es que si ustedes se les ordena asesinar…..! ¿Para que protegen a la gente?-goku le decia muy serio a la chica que se asombraba con esas palabras

¡Las e pandoras que se quejaban en el piso sonreían de forma maniática y atacaban a la pandora que se asombraba de ver esto!

¡Goku soltaba a la chica y se hacía frente a las dos para tocar sus frentes quienes se quedaban apuntando

¡Maldición! ¿Quién es el que las está manipulando? ¡¿Por qué no puedo sentir ningún ki igual cerca?- goku decia mirando a las dos que sonreían de forma sádica

¡MUERANNNNNN!- la pandora se arrojaba contra las dos y goku la dejaba inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca asustando a los limiters

 _ **¡El ki de todas están en su máximo…tengan cuidado por favor!-**_ goku decia mirando el cielo

 _ **¡Cambio de escenario!**_

¡Elizabeth estaba tirada en el piso jadeando y charles la miraba jadeando igual seria para sonreírle!

¡MALDITA, ME LASTIMASTE MUY BIEN, PERO…!- charles se acercaba a Elizabeth para darle una patada en la cara y tirarla lejos

¡DETENTE!- André gritaba pero el limiter de charles lo detenía con su freezing

¡Esto es lo que les pasa a los traidores!- charles le decia a Elizabeth mirándola en el piso

¡Cuando acabe contigo, iré por tu noviecito!- charles decia burlona y empezaba en el piso se reía

¡¿De qué te ríes!?- charles decia enojada

¡¿Tu!? ¡¿Derrotar a goku!? , ni en tus sueños…..!- Elizabeth se ponía de pie mirando a charles muy herida

¡Charles la miraba muy seria!

¡Estoy usando el modo pandora mejorado, ahora menos podrás derrotarme!-charles decia mirando a Elizabeth quien solo cerraba los ojos

¡¿Y qué!?- Elizabeth decia muy seria enojando más a la rubia

¡Estoy usando una barrera que me brindan los estigmas heroicos, nadie puede atravesarla! ¿Entendiste Elizabeth?- charles decia imaginándose la imagen de una pandora y en sus muñecas y piernas se formaba unos espirales

¡No me importa!- Elizabeth contestaba con una sonrisa

¡Deja esta tontería, ese hombre y tú solo son unos sentimentalistas!- charles le gritaba a Elizabeth quien la miraba enojada

¡Tú jamás entenderás lo que es proteger a alguien y pelear…tenemos ideales diferentes, eso es verdad, pero…..eso no importa ahora!- Elizabeth se tronaba los nudillos

¡Charles empezaba a recordar su pasado y por supuesto como fue salvada por su padre adoptivo, marks Spencer!

Pd: no la coloco porque pienso que es innecesaria

¡Charles se enojaba cada vez más!

¡¿Crees que la justicia que defiendes es la correcta!?-André le gritaba haciendo voltear a charles

¡Tú peleas solo por órdenes…yo peleo porque es mi deber de guerrera… y pandora proteger este mundo! ¡Y fue goku quien nos mostró el verdadero camino de un guerrero…..pelear por tu mundo y por quienes no puedan luchar….con el poder de tu espíritu!

¡Elizabeth intensificaba el aura de ki!

¡FREEZING!- André invocaba su freezing y neutralizaba el de Citroën ahora congelándolo a el

¡AHORA SEMPAI!- André gritaba para congelar todo el sitio

¡Tú fuerza es increíble charles Bonaparte pero….TU ARROGANCIA TE LLEVO A TU DERROTA!- Elizabeth alzaba su mano y charles observaba para ver que los satélites por detrás están brillando con intensidad

¡¿Qué!?- la rubia Loli decia nerviosa

¡Dices que tu barrera no puede ser atravesada…..! ¡Veamos si es cierto!- Elizabeth hacia brillar con más fuerza sus dos satélites

¡TOMA ESTO! ¡SUPER VOLT LONGINUS!

¡De los satélites de Elizabeth salían disparados 6 rayos con una monstruosa fuerza que penetraba el escudo invisible de charles y le daban en muñecas y pies y el ultimo!

¡MALDICION!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

¡Elizabeth sonreía y André igualmente el limiter de charles solo se asombraba y miraba aterrado la escena!

¡¿Perdí…!?- charles decia para caer en el piso completamente inmóvil

¡Jadeo, jadeo, lo logramos!- Elizabeth decia sonriendo y pensaba en goku

¡Gracias ti goku…..llegue a este nivel, te amo!- la chica decia para ruborizarse un poco

¡¿Cómo pudo atravesar….mi defensa!?- charles decia muy enojada y cansada

¡Fácil, cuando dispare mis rayos utilice mi ki para potenciar mis satélites, cuando done toda mi energía, no la utilice toda para disparar, deje más de la mitad de mi fuerza en los satélites,cuando me golpeaste,empece a cargar mi energia... pero necesitaba tiempo para eso,cuando me viste en el suelo, me di cuenta que intentarias ridiculizarme y en ese momento bajaste tu guardia …..tu derrota fue haberte confiado, charles Bonaparte!- Elizabeth decia mirando a la pandora en el piso imaginando sus satélites y en ellos estaba el ki de la rubia cargándose en la volt Weapon

¡Fue gracias a goku que pude llegar a este nivel…..al hombre que consideraste un traidor y a kazuha-sama!, ¡pero…fue gracias a goku que siempre me motivaba, porque cuando lo volviera a ver, me viera más fuerte!- Elizabeth le decia mirando a charles

¡Una cosa te diré aquí y ahora…puedes decirme lo que quieras a mi….!-Elizabeth agarraba del cuello de la camisa a la pandora Loli

¡PERO JAMAS TE PERDONARE SI HABLAS MAL DE GOKU FRENTE A MI!- Elizabeth le gritaba en la cara a charles asustándola

¡Todos tenemos algo que proteger, pero a diferencia de ti, el protege a las personas y a sus seres queridos por su propio corazón, no te creas especial niña!- Elizabeth soltaba a la rubia que quedaba con rostro asombrado y desanimado

¡No tienes derecho a recriminar nada, porque no conoces a goku para nada!,¡ a diferencia de ti, el ve a las personas por igual y no abandona a nadie que lo necesite, y por eso lo respeto…..y lo amo!- Elizabeth continuaba hablando y lo último lo decia con un leve rubor

¡No mereces llevar los estigmas de kazuha-sama….!-esto dejaba un gran asombro en charles

¡Vámonos André!- Elizabeth decia para ser seguida por su limiter y dejar a charles cabizbaja siendo ayudada por su limiter pero….

 _ **CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En otra pelea

Cassie y julia se encontraban frente a frente, Cassie le faltaba un brazo

¡Tu cuádruple accel fue impresionante sin embargo no puede hacer nada contra mi división wave!, ¡no puedes ganarme!

¡Ha! Cassie se reía

¿De qué te ríes ahora? ¿o es que estas desistiendo?- Julia preguntaba molesta sin dejar su rostro

¡Si no tienes experiencia en la batalla no sabes nada y por eso dices eso!,- este comentario ofendía a julia

¡Admito que tienes más experiencia que yo pero son solo derrotas nada más, solo es falsa! Julia respondía

¡Veamos …si esa experiencia que tome en el campo de batalla es falsa, además con esa experiencia aprendí…que el universo en donde está la tierra es inmenso! –Cassie decia sonriendo y julia se extrañaba

¡Utiliza tu división wave de la que esta tan orgullosa, tu arrogancia te llevara a la victoria o a la derrota, si puedes esquivar…mi nueva técnica, será tu victoria!- Cassie empezaba a cargar su cuerpo para acelerar

¡¿Nueva técnica?! ¡no importa mientras no puedas tocarme!-julia alzaba su volt al cielo y exclamaba DIVISION WAVE

Cassie se ponía en posición de batalla mientras julia enviaba su división wave por todas dirección, Cassie observaba como las ondas sónicas se acercaban, julia pensaba que ya era su victoria pero….. Cassie se pondría en frente de julia en un santiamén la pandora se elevaba en el cielo y aparecía en frente de julia en un santiamén

¡¿VOLO!? ¡ ¿ELLA VOLO!?- julia decia asombrada y su limiter se asustaba igual, el limiter de Cassie se asombraba pero feliz

¡Mientras tú estabas orgullosa de tu técnica, yo busque nuevas fronteras y por eso le pedí a kazuha-sama…!-Cassie apuñalaba a julia en el hombro, ¡que me entrenara nuevamente!- terminaba de decir la peli verde con una sonrisa las dos se observaban por unos momentos pero…..

 _ **Cambio de escenario**_

¡Kazuha y chiffon se miraban entre sí, chiffon tenía muchas heridas en el cuerpo mientras jadeaba y kazuha solo uno o dos rasguños!

¡Increíble kazuha, realmente eres la más fuerte!- chiffon decia con una sonrisa mirando a la chica

¡Ninguna ha peleado enserio aun, y me pregunto…!¿por qué no lo ha hecho?- kazuha preguntaba a chiffon quien se ponía seria

¡En un santiamén chiffon aparecía detrás de kazuha pero al atacar chiffon se observaba que era una imagen residual y la verdadera kazuha golpeaba con su arma el suelo y chiffon salía colando hacia una pared!

¡onee-chan!- el limiter de chiffon gritaba nervioso al ver al monstruo del oeste siendo derrotado

¡Chiffon solo se limpiaba la cara para atacar a kazuha nuevamente pero kazuha solo la paraba con su arma, la pandora se miraba seria y chiffon igual!

¡Detente, chiffon, cuando uno pelea sin ganas, no tiene sentido!- kazuha le decia ahora más tranquila pero sin dejar la seriedad

¡Para mí, si tiene sentido…!-chiffon se levantaba y miraba a kazuha

¡¿Por qué desobedecer!? ¡¿Ellas que hicieron por goku para merecer ser salvadas a costa de su propia vida!? ¡Contéstame kazuha aoi!-chiffon decia muy débilmente

¡¿Por qué….PORQUE NO LO DETUVISTE!?

¡Porque era lo que goku consideraba correcto…..como yo!- kazuha era ahora quien recriminaba a chiffon

¡¿Correcto!? – chiffon decia para empezar a reír y después enojarse

¡¿TU CONSIDERAS CORRECTO PONER A GOKU CONTRA CHEVALIER POR UNAS INSOLENTES QUE NISIQUIERA LO SALUDARON EL PRIMER DIA!?-chiffon desaparecía sus garras para agarrar a kazuha del cuello, kazuha aun con firmeza la miraba

¡¿Tú crees que goku…hubiera escuchado si le dijeras esa excusa tan barata!?- kazuha le contestaba a chiffon que la miraba enojada

¿Quiénes son chevalier o nosotras para decir que es lo justo y lo que no es? ¿Quiénes son ellos para decidir quién muere o quien vive?- kazuha retiraba a chiffon para tirarla al piso

¡Nosotras no somos nadie y chevalier menos para decidir quien vive y quien no…y menos utilizarnos para esas decisiones, pero una cosa si podemos elegir…..! ¡PROTEGER A LOS DEBILES Y NUESTRO MUNDO, Y ESO ES LO QUE ELIGIO GOKU!- kazuha le gritaba a chiffon quien se quedaba escuchando asombrada

¡Por culpa de chevalier casi muero, pero goku me salvo sin siquiera conocerme, él estaba herido, a pesar de eso se levantó y nos salvó, gracias al estoy aqui, y tu igual!

¡Para ellos solo somos perros que pueden mandar a morir cuando quieran, ellos se dicen los protectores de este mundo pero…!- chiffon miraba a kazuha

¡¿ALGUNA VEZ LOS VISTE PELEAR JUNTO A NOSOTROS!? ¡¿ALGUNA VEZ LOS VISTE LLORAR POR NUESTROS CAMARADAS CAIDOS!? ¿ALGUNA VEZ LOS VISTE LLORAR POR LOS INOCENTES QUE MURIERON? – kazuha asombraba a chiffon quien abría sus ojos, el limiter escuchaba todo pues ya conocía toda la verdad

¡GOKU FUE Y TE SALVO CUANDO CHEVALIER MANDO A MATARTE! ¡LE HABIAN PEDIDO QUE TE MATARAN, PERO SABES QUE DIJOEL POR TI!?-Kazuha era vista por chiffon quien miraba asombrada ante las palabras

 _ **¡Yo protegeré a chiffon a escondidas para que pueda vivir feliz con su amiga, después de todo ya somos familia y si se sale de control yo la salvare!**_ \- una imagen de goku sonriendo aparecía y decia con mucha seguridad

¡Chiffon empezaba a llorar asombrando a su limiter!

¡¿Goku….dijo eso…por mí!?- chiffon decia tomando sus lagrimas

¡Kazuha tomaba del cuello a chiffon!

¡¿CHEVALIER TE SALVO ESE DIA!? ¡NO, FUE GOKU Y TU LO TRAICIONASTE AQUÍ, LO ABANDONASTE POR SEGUIR A TUS VERDADEROS HOMICIDAS!

¡SI QUERIAS PROTEGER A GOKU, DEVISTE QUEDARTE A SU LADO Y PROTEGELO CUANDO LO NECESITE, AYUDARLO A SALVAR A LA GENTE QUE EL JURO PROTEGER…..QUE TODAS JURAMOS PROTEGER COMO PANDORAS!-kazuha seguía gritando a chiffon quien solo lloraba más y más para caer en el piso

¡Este mundo no es solo de ellos,…..es de todos y todos tienen derecho a vivir!- kazuha miraba de espaldas a la castaña

¡Eso me enseño goku, y por palabras como esa yo puedo decir con seguridad….que nuestro mundo tiene esperanzas de sobrevivir!- kazuha le salía una lagrima de su ojo y chiffon solo lloraba en su posición en el piso

 _ **¡En la cueva!**_

¡Goku curaba a las E pandoras, finalmente las había traído a todas!

¡Esta era la última!- goku decia mirando mientras usaba su energía para curar pero se le veían muchas gotas de sudor

¡¿Estás bien mi goku!?- holly preguntaba nerviosa para arrancarse un pedazo de tela de su manga y limpiaba el rostro de goku

¡Gracias!- goku le sonreía muy lindamente lo que hacía sonrojar a la chica

¡Si, solo que esto es algo agotador, no estoy acostumbrado a sanar personas asi!-goku decia mientras sanaba a Rattle quien era la última todas estaban recostadas en el suelo inconscientes

¡Almenos todas ya están aquí….lo lograste goku eres estupendo!- holly felicitaba a goku quien sonreía

¡Pero…esto aún no termina…definitivamente algo está pasando….y no es para nada bueno!- goku se ponía serio terminando de sanar a la ultima

¡Acabe!- goku se sentaba en el piso y en ese momento algo caía de su dogi

¡Goku! ¿Qué es esto?- holly miraba una especie de objeto plano y goku lo miraba

¡Es cierto….lo encontré aquí!- goku también miraba el objeto

¡¿Qué es este símbolo!?- holly preguntaba y goku se ponía serio

¡Holly tu viste mis recuerdos! ¿Cierto?- goku le decia y la chica sentía nerviosa

¡Ese símbolo….es el símbolo de los kaiosama!- goku decia y en el objeto se apreciaba precisamente el mismo símbolo que llevan estos seres divinos en sus ropas

¡Holly se asombraba pues en parte conocía a estos individuos!

¡¿Y qué hacía aquí!? ¡¿Es algún presagio con los novas!?- holly muy nerviosa preguntaba y goku se ponía más serio

¡No lo sé, pero….no es nada bueno! – goku decia realmente serio

¡En la base!

¡Satellizer, rana kazuya y Amelia corrían por los pasillos!

¡Parece que las peleas cesaron!- kazuya decia mirando para atrás

¡¿Cómo lo sabes!?- Amelia preguntaba

¡Se sentir el ki de las personas!- kazuya decia serio y las pandoras se asombraron

¡Yo tampoco viví sin recibir entrenamiento de mis hermanos, sobre todo de goku!-kazuya decia algo orgulloso

¡¿Y quién gano de arimasu!?- rana preguntaba pero en ese momento aparecían más pandoras de chevalier

¡Parece que tendremos que preguntar después!- satellizer y ranas invocaban sus armas y Amelia igual

¡Amelia sigue….rápido!- satellizer le decia a Amelia que se asombraba

¡RAPIDO, CUMPLE CON LO QUE DEBES HACER!- satellizer alzaba la voz y Amelia asentía

¡Gracias!- Amelia salía del sitio y los tres se quedaban en la lucha

 _ **¡En otro lugar!**_

¡Ohara bajaba por un ascensor pero algo ocurría con ella…..era como hablara sola!

¡Finalmente estará lista dentro de poco…..por favor preséntate ante mundo y quítale el trono a esa maldita de kazuha aoi!- Ohara se reía y hablaba sola pero, no precisamente era tan extraño

 _ **¡Flashback!**_

¡Ohara se encontraba en su base investigando hasta que le llego noticias de alguien!

¡Doctora, hemos descubierto en Alaska algo impresionante!- el científico decia y Ohara se quedaba extrañada para después seguirle el paso

¡Ohara en ese momento se encontraba con algo que la asombraba!

¡¿Qué es esto!? – la doctora observaba una gigantesco glacial con símbolos completamente desconocidos para la humanidad

¡No lo sabemos, hace poco un glacial se derritió y vinimos a analizar el lugar, cuando observamos más de cerca descubrimos esto!- el hombre junto a varios otros decían mirando el asombrosa hallazgo!

¡¿Avisamos a la prensa!?- el científico preguntaba y Ohara por unos instantes se perdía al tocar el glacial

¡¿Doctora Ohara!?- el hombre nuevamente preguntaba

¡No….!- la respuesta dejaba atónitos a todos

¡No lo hagamos, que esto sea nuestro secreto por ahora!- Ohara decia sonriendo para mirar el objeto!

 _ **¡Fin del flashback!**_

¡El inmenso poder de las células de la vacuna S y maría lancerot pronto te resurgirán…! ¡y junto a ti….este poderoso ejército que me convertirá finalmente en alguien que me hará muy superior a genjo aoi!- Ohara llegaba al lugar para mirar con una sonrisa el lugar ,¡si tengo que pagar mi pecado…primero, demostrare que soy mejor que él!

¡En ese momento se escucha una explosión detrás de Ohara!

¡Finalmente llegaste!- Ohara lo decía viendo a Amelia algo lastimada y algunos estigmas sobresaliendo su espalda.

¿Pero qué es esto? -Amelia preguntaba sorprendida, mirando el lugar completamente pues no creía lo que veían sus ojos, ¿Quiénes son? Amelia preguntaba sorprendida

¡Es maría lancerot, La primera que se convirtió en un arma volt y aniquilo a los nova, la primera heroína, ¡Ohara respondía muy tranquila, ¡la que dio vida a las pandoras!

¡Un centenar de contenedores con la figura de maría lancerot se observaban en todo el lugar, pero sobre todo algo alarmo a Amelia!

¡¿y….ese!?- la mujer apuntaba a una puerta y Ohara sonreía

¡El…..es el que se convertirá en el nuevo dios de este mundo…..el más poderoso ser que haya existido!- Ohara iba a la puerta y la abría la puerta era 3 veces mayor a una normal y también 3 veces más ancha!

¡De esta se observaba a un gigantesco pedazo de hielo y dentro de una sombra con cadenas y también símbolos extraños encima del hielo!

¡Amelia estará asombrada y sin palabras no podía expresar lo que sentía al mirar la escena que estaba frente a ella!

¡Para despertarlo se necesitó de años de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, dinero y tiempo….pero sobretodo…..de poder….el poder de las células de la vacuna y de maría lancerot juntas!-Ohara mostraba un inmenso contenedor y en él estaba un líquido de color plateado fusionado con amarillo y en el frente un gigantesco estigma, este se encontraba conectado con especies de mangueras!

¡Y estos clones….fueron creados de un mapa genético de maría lancerot. Ni ustedes ni las pandoras tendrían que sacrificarse, ellas corrigen todos los puntos débiles de las pandoras creadas por gengo aoi!

¿si este…..proyecto existía? ¡¿Por qué comenzó el nuestro?- Amelia preguntaba muy nerviosa

¡Porque aún quedan algunos problemas, aun no iniciamos las pruebas para utilizar a las tipo maría en situaciones reales, por lo que chevalier aún no aprueba este proyecto fui yo quien avanzó hasta aquí, por cuenta propia, pero después de lo que paso y no poder hacer experimentos en esta base, solo me queda divulgar al público los resultados que obtuvimos y forzarlos a reconocerlos!- Ohara explicaba a Amelia

¡¿ y usted… como puede estar segura… que esa criatura nos salvara!?- Amelia preguntaba de nuevo muy nerviosa

¡ya le hice la prueba, durante su extracción tuvimos que moverlo bajo tierra para eso, marks Spencer me ayudo para esto a escondidas y durante su desplazamiento, utilice a varios clones para probar su poder…los clones perecieron al momento de tocarlo!- Ohara decia empezando a sonreír

¡y…el me prometió que al salir de aquí, iba a convertirme en la más grande del mundo, superare a genjo aoi finalmente!-Ohara decia como una lunática

¡¿Entonces para que servimos nosotras!?-Amelia preguntaba en shock, como si la hubieran traicionado en la cara

¡Ustedes…..y las demás chicas, ya no tendrán que sacrificarse, él se convertirá en nuestro salvador!- Ohara decia como una maniática, ¡juntas superaremos a genjo aoi!- Ohara empezaba a reír como una maniática y Amelia solo se enojaba

¡Ustedes fueron sacrificios necesarios para el despertar de la salvación humana!- Ohara decia sonriendo y Amelia empezaba a llorar y a recordar a sus amigas

 _ **¡En otro lugar!**_

¡¿Aun observa!?- arele miraba a la Kaio-sama sentada tomando algo de agua

¡No pienso descansar hasta que…..!- la kaiosama se quedaba callada

¡Su ascensión será dentro de unos días, debería…..!

¡Crashhhh!- la diosa dejaba caer el vaso al piso

¡¿Kaio-sama!?- la hada se ponía seria

¡No puede…no puede ser…el planeta es…!- la diosa temblaba de miedo

¡ES LA TIERRAA!- la diosa gritaba y su rostro reflejaba pánico

¡¿la tierra!? ¡¿No me diga que….!?

¡si…..el sello está en la tierra!- la diosa se ponía tensa

 _ **¡Regresando a la tierra!**_

Amelia arrojaba su lanza contra Ohara

¿Y además el proyecto nunca fue nuestro, sino de esos clones?-Amelia preguntaba muy triste

¡Claro que no…. Yo también me esforzaba….!- Ohara se escudaba

Entonces….. ¿Usted solo hizo este proyecto para ganar tiempo para ese tipo maría…y esa criatura?… ¡que crueldad! Amelia empezaba sucumbir por el llanto

¿¡Nos utilizó como sacrificios para simplemente dar vida a un ser que usted considera el salvador!? ¡Nos usó como carnada para pescar al pez más grande! ¡Que crueldad…! ¡es horrible!-Amelia lloraba realmente destrozada

¡Nosotras criemos en usted pero usted nos mintió y trabajaba en nuestras sombras! Amelia lo decía con lágrimas

¡No fue en vano si este proyecto tenia éxito la humanidad será salvada el sacrificio de ustedes….!

¡Amelia se enojaba tanto que atacaba a Ohara!

¡¿Y usted piensa que le voy a creer!?- Amelia atacaba a Ohara pero era atacada por una especie de escudo invisible

¡Esta barrera elimina la sincronía con tus estigmas no vas a poder destruirla Amelia! Ohara lo decía con lastima

¡Sabía que no entenderías, Amelia, pero no debo desistir, debo continuar con mi proyecto! Ohara lo decía con una sonrisa siniestra pero en ese momento Amelia empezaba a sufrir un cambio en su cuerpo, sus estacas salían y su imagen poco a poco iba cambiando

¡Ohara se asustaba pero en ese instante igualmente….los clones reaccionaban y el contenedor se activaba y el estigma empezaba a iluminar el gigantesco pedazo de hielo y y el líquido empezaba a vaciarse y ohara miraba con asombro las dos cosas!

¡Planeta kaiosama!

¡Ese planeta dudo que pueda…!

¡No lo entiendes arele, ese mundo ya no es normal!- Kaio-sama decia seria

¡Ellos están luchando contra unos seres llamados novas, son increíblemente poderosos y fuera de la realidad….debido a eso su nivel evolutivo aumento, si ellos llegasen a conseguir una fuente monstruosa de poder, incluyendo la energía que su planeta a absorbido por esas guerras contra esos seres…..!- la diosa no podía terminar por lo aterrada

¡Si la energía de ese planeta llegase a debilitar el sello y además de la energía…! ¡Ese monstruo escapara!- la diosa asustaba a arele

 _ **¡Planeta tierra!**_

¡Amelia-chan!- goku se levantaba de golpe de la tierra

¡¿Qué pasa goku!?- holly preguntaba nerviosa pero al mirar el rostro de goku su rostro se puso pálido

¡¿Qué…significa esto!? ¡¿Este ki…..tan abominable de donde salió!?- goku decia aterrado y sudando a mares

 _ **Fin del capítulo 31**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas, en cuanto al capitulo de senran kagura si observe los errores lo siento mucho, los corregire tan pronto como pueda el primer capitulo de la nueva teoria croe que lo sacare el domingo o la otra semana muchas gracias por sus avisos sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 32: el despertar de un monstruo**_

¡Planeta tierra!

¡Satellizer, rana y kazuya se encontraban luchando contra pandoras de chevalier, satellizer con su nova blood derribaba a una con un ataque y rana de un puñetazo a otra, kazuya neutralizaba el freezing de los limiter permitiéndoles moverse libremente!

¡De repente kazuya sentía algo para voltear hacia tras y mirar algo nervioso _**¡algo está pasando!**_ Se pensó el chico

¡Rápido muévanse, hay que aprovechar!- satellizer gritaba a los dos que asentían y salían corriendo dejando a las mujeres heridas

 _ **Cambio de escena, laboratorio secreto, bloque 21**_

¡Ohara se encontraba en el piso aterrada por observar cómo estas se fusionaban con la e pandora Amelia!

¡Las tipo maría aun no poseen el lóbulo frontal para controlarlas, si ellas quisieran, no, el verdadero problema es que ellas entraran en resonancia!-Ohara muy nerviosa observaba a Amelia como iba adquiriendo la imagen de un ser diferente

¡Pero….! ¡ya no importa!- Ohara ahora observaba el pedazo de hielo que impresionantemente empezaba a quebrarse formando grietas!

¡Si, despierta, y llévame hacia el triunfo!- Ohara gritaba como una demente mirando el pedazo de hielo, el pedazo de hielo adentro que parecían cadenas se quebraban y la criatura empezaba a mover los dedos, para sorprendentemente salir un puño grande con apareciendo humana por un costado y por el otro igual!

¡En otros lados el lugar empezaba a temblar alertando a todos y a las pandoras presentes pero sobre todo a tres hermanos!

¡Kazuha apretaba los dientes aterrada igual que kazuya que los dos sudaban!

¡¿Kazuha!?- chiffon se levantaba mirando a kazuha nerviosa

¡¿Qué, de donde salió este ki tan descomunal!?-kazuha decia mirando para atrás

¿Aoi kazuya que pasa?-satellizer miraba nerviosa al chico

¡Este ki no es el de onii-sama…es un ki aterrador!- el chico decia sudando nervioso pero en ese instante se sentía un temblor más fuerte que hacia mover el lugar

¡¿Qué está pasando!?- Cassie decia mirando por un lado y julia igual

¡Elizabeth sentía algo extraño para empezar a sudar!

¡¿Sempai que pasa!?-André preguntaba mirando a la rubia

¡Es un poder abismal!- Elizabeth decia muy nerviosa sudando pero en ese momento Roxanne y algunas pandoras sentían algo extraño

¡Cambio de escena!

¡¿Qué pasa Roxanne!?- una amiga de la chica preguntaba nerviosa

 _ **¡Es como si algo me llamara alguien, que es!-**_ se pensaba la chica

¡Estoy bien, pero mejor prepárense!- decia Roxanne sujetándose

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

¡Julia y Cassie miraban a lo lejos!

¡¿Qué es esta sensación!?- julia se decia en su mente

¡Veo que lo sientes también, los estigmas heroicos empezaron a arder!- Cassie decia mirando a julia quien miraba seria pero en ese momento un temblor que se sentía en todo el laboratorio alertaba a todos

¡¿Qué pasa!?- Cassie decia nerviosa

¡Ohara miraba a la criatura empezaba a salir del pedazo de hielo, con una sonrisa pero en ese instante igualmente Amelia se fusionaba con los clones de maría lancerot asombrando a Ohara!

¡si ella continua asimilándose con los clones….!-Ohara decia mirando a los clones uno a uno unirse con Amelia y ella ir agrandándose para atravesar el techo y aterrando a un más a la mujer

¡¿Su cuerpo se agrando!? ¡Entonces su cuerpo no logro contener las emociones acumuladas….pero…..!- Ohara sonreía para mirar el hielo el cual se rompía aún más….para después de una patada romperse y dejar ver una sonrisa muy macabra!

¡Si, finalmente eres libre…LIBRE!- Ohara decia sonriendo y la criatura se dejaba ver con una sonrisa que iba agrandándose

¡Los novas, ya no importan…. contigo a mi lado, ese hombre me cambio por un cadáver, yo haré lo mismo!-Ohara idolatraba al sujeto que salía del fuerte hielo el cual se destruia en pedazos y caía en el piso iluminándose para ir a apagándose

¡En el comando central

¡Marks Spencer miraba con un alto cargo militar asi como un grupo de mujeres!

¡Laboratorio Alaska B5 sala de comando, anomalías detectadas en el bloque 21, repito anomalías detectadas en el bloque 21!- una mujer decia muy nerviosa

¡Alerta de energía que sucede verifiquen que pasa!- el soldado nervioso junto a marks Spencer miraban nerviosos

¡Entendido!- respondía una mujer que solo con mirar el monitor quedaba en shock

¡Código, N-one, …..un nova!-La mujer decia nerviosa y los presentes se asustaban

¡El código de las animalias en el bloque 21 es n-one (UN NOVA)-la mujer aterraba más a los dos observaban a la colosal criatura que apareció!

¡En ese momento sonaba una alarma que alertaba a todos y todas!

¡Alerta de emergencia, nova encontrado en la base de Alaska!- una voz decia por medio de un megáfono

¡¿Un nova!?- Roxanne y su grupo decían nerviosos

¡En otro lado julia y Cassie escuchaban la alarma!

¡¿Un nova!?- preguntaba julia y Cassie escuchaba

¡Elizabeth y charles se asombraban, charles estaban en un sitio de recuperación igual que Elizabeth!

 _ **¡Planeta Kaio!**_

¡El sello…se rompió!- la mujer kaiosama cerraba sus ojos para mirar el planeta y su hada ayudante miraban muy aterradas

¡No puede….ser….porque lo…!- arele caía en el piso de rodillas lamentándose

¡Maldición….jamás pensé que fallaríamos de esta forma tan estúpida…..!- la diosa apretaba los dientes de inmensa furia

¡¿Esos son los novas!? ¡Qué gran poder tienen…pero…..!- la diosa decia resignada

¡es el fin de todo, se acabó!- la mujer decia resignada para llorar

En la tierra se observaba a Ohara sonrojada mirando al sujeto muy alto con un cuerpo delgado pero bien tonificado, con un muy bajo porcentaje de grasa corporal lleva un collar de oro, botas, brazaletes, y un cinturón cuyas joyas son todas azules, junto con aros de oro en ambas orejas, bandas en sus brazos y cuello, viste un pantalón blanco y una faja roja y sus ojos eran blancos como el vacio y su cabellera negra que caía hacia la espalda!

¡El individuo dejaba espaciar un suspiro para mirar sus manos y su cuerpo, y después tocarse la cara y mirar el techo con los ojos cerrados!

¡En otro lado kazuha solo estaba nerviosa, kazuya y muy lejos goku!

¡Imposible, este ki no es de un nova!- los tres se decían pero goku añadía algo más, ¡es Amelia-chan y…..!- goku se ponía más serio

¡¿Un nova!?- holly preguntaba nerviosa

 _ **¡Con Ohara!**_

¡Finalmente…..soy libre….SOY LIBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- el sujeto pasaba de calma a una sonrisa llena de sadismo y felicidad

¡FINALMENTE SOY LIBRE, AHORA DESPUES DE TANTO, PORFIN HARE LO QUE QUIERO!- el sujeto se reía de forma sádica y Ohara lo veía con una sonrisa algo extrañada

¡¿Te refieres a ayudarme a "tú sabes" cierto?- la mujer miraba al hombre que se calmaba para mirarla

¡Asi….tú y esas criaturas me ayudaron, te lo agradezco!- el chica sonreía pero de forma sádica a Ohara quien se alegraba

¡Como recompensa…..a ustedes les permitiré destruir este planeta ya que eso desean!- el sujeto miraba a Amelia para después levantar su brazo y en ese momento Amelia quien era un nova gritara o mejor dicho cantara, ese momento los clones producían una explosión gigante y de esta salían 4 novas nuevos!

¡Afuera de la base, las pandoras miraban horrorizadas la escena, pues ahora además de uno aparecían 3 más!

 _ **¡En la base de comando!**_

¡¿Otra alerta de emergencia…..!?- el alto mando decia nervioso y marks Spencer solo se asustaba

¿Y luego que? ,¡¿Vas a disfrutar de la vista de lo que has creado necio!?-Una voz decía por detrás, Al voltear marks solo se sorprendía por ver al gran científico del área de los novas y pandoras, gengo aoi junto con un grupo de soldados

¡Después de experimentar a la fuerza con aquella medicina en los seres humanos ustedes ahora han creado un nova!- Gengo regañaba a marks el cual quedaba perplejo

¿De que hablas? -Marks decía muy dudoso

¡Iluso! Decía gengo, ¡¿intentaste crear células similares a las células s verdad?!

¡Tomen el control de inmediato! -Gengo decía serio a suna yi que venía detrás de el

¡Entendido!- respondía la mujer y un grupo de pandoras salían del sitio

¡Escuadrón de inspección de chevalier, no se muevan si se resiste, será apresado por traición! gengo lo decía molesto

Inspección por parte de chevalier? Marks decía nervioso pero veía un rostro que reconocería al instante

Ya entendí, no me imagine que la familia l briget estuviera involucrada marks decía resignado

¡Esos novas no son de otra dimensión, fueron hechos aquí!- genjo nuevamente recriminaba a marks quien se asombraba

¡Este incidente está más allá de lo que podemos entender los humanos, Ohara es la responsable de todo lo ocurrido, y usted como imbécil decidió seguirle el juego!- genjo solo dejaba más asustado al director de chevalier que no se esperó algo como eso

¡Me gustaría que la situación actual no se ponga peor! Gengo decía a marks

¡Menos mal tengo unos nietos que no se quedan quietos!- genjo sonreía mirando a marks

¡Espero que solo sea esto lo que usted haya hecho, dudo mucho que sea tan estúpido como para hacer algo peor!- genjo decia enojado a marks que sonreía

De igual forma usted no está capacitado para solucionar esto, comprueben que no haya ninguna anomalía y organícense de inmediato!- genjo daba orden tomando el lugar del chevalier

¡Marks Spencer queda bajo custodia, coopere con nosotros!- un cierto rubio decia a marks que solo sonreía mas

¡Jamás me imagine que los bridget fueran humanistas!-el chevalier se burlaba del limiter

¡Se equivoca, somos tal y como dice, solo que vine en petición de un padre molesto!- el chico respondía con una sonrisa mirando al hombre

¡cambio de escena!

¡Parece que esas criaturas se propagan por si solas Jejejejejej!- el individuo reía de forma burlona y Ohara se extraña

¡¿No vas a matarla!?- Ohara decia nerviosa

¡Como dije, por haberme ayudado, permitiré que ellas destruyan es te planeta primero…!- el individuo reía mirando a Ohara quien se ponía algo nerviosa

¡y para ti…..!-el sujeto apuntaba su mano hacia Ohara quien solo se asombraba pero más era el susto y el asombro

¡ya no me sirves ,jajajajajajajaajaj!- el sujeto cargaba una energía de color verde en la palma de su mano cuando se disponía dispararla

¡Pow!

¡Una patada al brazo del sujeto hacia que la esfera se desviara y saliera volando muy lejos, la esfera volaba por todo el cielo y en el momento de impactar lejos producía una abominable explosión como una nuclear que hacía temblar todo el sitio, las pandoras limiter y en la base sentían la explosión!

¡¿Qué paso!?- todo el mundo, satellizer, rana, kazuha, Elizabeth, pandoras limiters incluso el mismo genjo se preguntaban asombrados evitando caer al piso

¡En el escenario vemos a goku mirando al individuo muy serio quien lo miraba algo asombrado!

¡Jajajaja parece que alguien desvió mi ataque!- el sujeto miraba a goku quien tenía a Ohara en sus brazos mirando al sujeto

¡Tu…..!- Ohara miraba a goku quien miraba al sujeto imponente pero nervioso

¡ _ **Está loco!**_ \- pensaba goku mirando al sujeto

¿Quién eres tu?- goku preguntaba molesto y el individuo lo veía para asombrarse un poco por mirar cierta parte!

¡¿Ohara miraba nerviosa al individuo!

¡¿Porque….porque hiciste eso!?- Ohara preguntaba muy molesta y el sujeto la miraba serio para sonreírle

¡Necesitaba engañar a una idiota como tú para que me ayudara, aunque ese sello fue hecho por un dios, podía sentir una enorme energía aquí cerca, y cuando quedara libre matarte!- el individuo decia sonriendo y Ohara solo se asombraba para empezar a llorar, sentía su corazón dañarse, goku miraba al susodicho para enojarse ¡su ki…!- se decia goku

¡No entiendo nada pero….eres alguien peligroso, mucho!- goku decia enojado y el individuo sonreía

¡POR SUPUESTO, AHOA DESTRUIRE TODO!- el individuo reía como un maniático arrojándose contra goku quien miraba atrás y observaba al nova

¡Lo siento, Amelia-chan!-goku cerraba los ojos y desaparecía del sitio

¡Ohhhhhhhh!- el sujeto decia sonriendo para mirar los novas luchar contra pandoras y limiter

¡Jajajajaajaj, jamás en vi vida creería ver esto, peor no importa, NO ME DETENDRA NADIE AHORA…..NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el individuo daba un Super grito que se escuchaba por todos lados una risa maniática demoniaca

¡Goku llegaba con holly quien estaba lejos de la cueva y escuchaban el grito que los asombraba, las pandoras por dentro solo se preguntaban que pasaba!

¿Qué…es eso?- holly decia nerviosa

¡Holly espérame, regresare enseguida!- goku salía del sitio dejando a Ohara con la peliblanca que estaba en shock

¡las pandoras peleaban contra los novas de forma difícil pero al escuchar la risa se asustaban y dejaban de pelear!

¿Qué es eso? ¡¿son los novas!?- una decia nerviosa pero un pliegue de uno la atravesaba

¡No se distraigan….primero son los novas!- una pandora de rango teniente gritaba a todo el pelotón

¡QUE EMPIECE…..LA MASACREEEEEE!- el sujeto salía del sitio para empezar a embestir todo el edificio como un toro

¡Cassie y julia escuchaban la risa hasta que goku apareció junto a las dos!

¡goku-san!- Cassie y su limiter se alegraban pero julia no tanto pues lo veía con asco

¡Sujétense de mi rápido!- goku les gritaba a los dos que solo se asustaban, goku miraba atrás y el edificio empezaba a temblar

¡RAPIDOOOOO!- goku les gritaba y ambos hacia caso, Cassie tomaba la mano y su limiter del hombro

¡Ustedes también!- goku les gritaba julia y su limiter que lo miraban con asco

¡Aléjate de nosotros traidor degenerado!- julia decia y goku se asombraba, Cassie y kyouichi se enojaban pero…..

¡Detrás de julia salía un sujeto destruyendo el suelo y tomaba al limiter de julia de la cabeza aterrando a todos!

¡Julia y todos se aterraban pero en un segundo el terror pasaría a espanto pues el individuo sin compasión con su mano desnuda aplastaba la cabeza del limiter haciendo que su sangre salpicara por el lugar!

¡Julia y los presentes estaban sin palabras ante lo que veían, julia sentía un dolor en su pecho muy fuerte pero cuando algo fuera a ocurrir goku tomaba del brazo a la mujer y completamente furioso salía del sitio mirando al sujeto que sonreía de forma lunática!

¡Goku llegaba con Elizabeth quien sentía los temblores y André igual!

¡ELI-CHAN ANDRÉ, SUJETENSE DE MI RAPIDO!-goku aparecía y los dos se asombraban pero sin perder tiempo le hacían caso y lo sujetaban para desparecer del sitio y en ese momento el monstruo destruir la habitación como un toro desenfrenado

¡ESO AVER CUANTOS SALVAS GUNASO!- el lunático gritaba mientras reía y sonreía para cargar una energía en su mano y arrojarla hacia una pared la cual empezaba a atravesar pared tras pared

¡Goku se aparecía junto a charles y su limiter, André tomaba al limiter del brazo y goku a charles quien se sonrojaba y cuando esta iba a gritar goku desaparecía del sitio y la energía pasaba por la habitación destrozándola junto a la cama y pasando por la siguiente pared

¡Kazuha sentía esto igual que chiffon que antes de mirar la pared, Goku se aparecía ahora junto a las 2 que también se asombraban!

¡Goku….!- chiffon decia llorando pero goku interrumpía

¡RAPIDO AGARRENSE DE MI!- goku les gritaba muy serio llegando con las demás sobre él y las dos se asombraban para hacerlo, su instinto, y su confianza no las hacían dudar a ninguna y Elizabeth les estiraba la mano para tomarlas y junto a al limiter de chiffon desparecer del sitio

¡en ese instante la energía llegaba donde la zona y explotaba de forma aterradora destruyendo todo el piso, la energía estallaba a tal grado que debilitaba el laboratorio de a poco y hacía temblar el sitio, de la instalación salía humo produciendo que incluso las pandoras de afuera miraran!

¡Goku, por favor ten cuidado!- holly decia muy nerviosa mirando desde un lugar lejos con Ohara

¡No puedo creer que se aparecían 4 novas!- holly nuevamente decia mirando desde el punto para mirar a Ohara quien lloraba mirando el piso

¡Oye¡ ¡¿eres esa doctora cierto!? ¡Explícate! - holly le gritaba a Ohara quien solo la ignoraba y holly se enojaba

¡En la base todo nuevamente empezaba a temblar haciendo que satellizer, rana y kazuya se asustaran!

¡¿Qué ocurre de arimasu…!?- rana miraba nerviosa como el edificio temblaba, satellizer y kazuya también

¡¿Será por la pelea entre kazuha-sama y la presidenta chiffon!?- satellizer le preguntaba a kazuya que negaba nervioso

¡No….!- kazuya decia sudando alarmando a las dos pero goku se aparecía en una abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a ellos

¡Goku! /goku-san/ onii-sama- decían los dos felices pero a ver a goku junto a los demás que los sujetaban de distintas partes otras lo abrazaban solo se asombraban

¡SUJETENSE RAPIDO….!- goku les gritaba a los tres pero julia reaccionaba después de un momento

¡HAAAAAAAA! ¡SUELTAME, MALDITO!- julia empezaba a arañar a goku quien la soltaba pues no tenía brazos ni mente para pensar solo para escapar de ahí con sus seres más queridos y los demás, aterrando a todos los presentes

¡¿Qué HACES ESTUPIDA!?- Elizabeth gritaba enojada y julia se soltaba pero el sitio empezó a temblar y goku inmediatamente se hacía encima de todas y con sus brazos en forma de x recibía un ataque que producía una gran explosión alarmando a todas

¡Estoy bien, rápido sujétense por favor!- goku decia con algunos rasguños y estirando sus brazos a las presentes, todas inmediatamente junto a los limiters como un abrazo grupal sujetaban a goku y la mayoría lo abrazaban haciendo temblar más el sitio parecía que fuera un terremoto de más 10 grados

¡¿Qué HACEN!? SUJETENSE-kazuha les gritaba a julia y a charles

¡Debí pensar que era una traidora aoi kazuha, no pienso huir de la batalla…!- charles le decia con una sonrisa

¡POR FAVOR VENGAN!- goku les decia enojado pero en ese momento el monstruo aparecía y tomaba al limiter de charles del cuello asombrando a los presentes el susodicho como una planta salía del suelo y como hizo con el de julia este lo tomaba para empezar a reír como un maniático homicida

¡Charles se quedaba estática mirando, no podía creer lo que había frente a el, sujetando a su limiter!

¡Goku desaparecía de sitio y de una patada en el brazo del susodicho hacia a este soltar al limiter, quien caía al piso goku miraba molesto a la bestia, que sonreía, kazuha con su arma también lo atacaba pero este la esquivaba con una sonrisa

¡TODOS, CIERREN LOS OJOS RAPIDOOOOOOOOO!- goku gritaba y los presentes hacían caso cerrando los ojos charles y julia también hacían caso y kazuha también para caer sobre todos y como una hermana mayor los tomaba a cada uno en un fuerte abrazo

¡TAIOKENNNNNNNNNNNN!-goku daba un fuerte grito y ponía sus manos aun lado del rostro con la palma hacia atrás y del se desprendía una luz no muy fuerte debido a la ausencia del sol pero suficiente para cegar al individuo que se asombraba y a todos que aun con los ojos cerrados sentían la fuerte luz la bestia se enceguecía por unos microsegundos!

¡Goku aprovechaba y tomaba a cada uno y finalmente salir del sitio para aparecer junto a holly y Ohara como un Super zumbido goku caía al piso de rodillas jadeando por toda la energía gastada con los demas!

En la base el individuo se limpiaba la vista para enfurecerse a más no poder pero aun mostrando su sonrisa

¡Veo que eres rápido para huir, veamos que harás…..cuando les muestre a todos lo que soy realmente!- el sujeto se quedaba estático en su sitio sonriendo

¡ _ **Mientras tanto afuera en otro punto!**_

¡Ha estado temblando mucho, pero no podemos permitirnos asustarnos ahora, como saben, la situación no es nada buena, 4 novas han aparecido, es momento de pelear, kazuha aoi-sama esta en este lugar, hasta que nos reunamos con ella, yo seré la líder de este pelotón temporal, suna yi, síganme como si no hubiera un mañana, jóvenes de genétics! –suna se dirigía un grupo de chicos y chicas que estaban serios

 _ **¡Además…..contamos con goku-san!-**_ la mujer se decia para si misma

¡afuera de las instalaciones las pandoras luchaban desenfrenadas contra los novas que atacaban con sus pliegues!

¡Afuera del sitio!

¡Goku estaba jadeando pero era ayudado por satellizer y Elizabeth!

¡Estoy bien, chicas, gracias,….!- goku decia jadeando pero un grito los interrumpía

¡Haaaaaaaaa!, ¡Noooooo!-julia golpeaba la nieve con sus puños llorando, Cassie y kyouichi la miraban deprimidos

¡Lo siento!- goku decia muy decaído y julia lo miraba con rabia

¡¿TU MISERABLE, MATASTE A MI…!-

¡Pow!

¡Cassie golpeaba a julia con una cachetada asombrando a los presentes, pues Cassie no era asi, incluso su limiter se asombraba!

¡SILENCIO JULIA NUMBERK, SI NO FUERA POR GOKU ESE MONSTRUO NOS HUBIERA MATADO A TODOS, TU LIMITER MURIO POR SEGUIRTE LA CORRIENTE, HAZTE RESPONSABLE!- Cassie gritaba con tanta ira que todos se asustaban la pandora peli azul recordaba esa escena macabra y como goku intento salvarlos pero por su arrogancia no pudo!

¡La mujer caía al piso mirando el suelo, goku apretaba los dientes de rabia!

¡Goku tranquilo, no fue tu culpa si no fuera por ti, hubiéramos muerto!- satellizer y todos ayudaban a goku quien los miraba para sonreír, charles solo miraba a su limiter quien sudaba y agachaba la cabeza por escuchar a Cassie!

¡Gracias!- goku les decia con una sonrisa para después ponerse serio y levantarse

¡qué situación…..más grave!- goku miraba los novas atacar pero al mirar la base estaba casi destruia para empezar a temblar de nuevo

¡su ki está aumentando de manera aterradora….tiene un poder monstruoso!- goku decia mirando aterrado la base que pareciera que fuera a caerse

¡goku miraba a Ohara!

¡¿Oye porque el está aquí!?- goku l preguntaba a Ohara que no contestaba

¡OYEME, CONTESTA!- holly agarraba del cuello a Ohara quien tenía un rostro destrozado ¡¿TU CAUSASTE ESTO!?- gritaba holly y los presentes se alarmaban

¡¿Novas, creados aquí!? ¡¿Quién era ese demonio!? – satellizer miraba a Ohara que solo contestaba

¡Él me dijo…..que me ayudaría, yo solo quería superarlo!- Ohara decia llorando y goku junto a sus hermanos miraban a la mujer

¡¿Entonces, usted lo trajo aquí!?-goku preguntaba para asombrar a kazuha

¡Entonces ustedes si estaban detrás de algo!- la mujer miraba a Ohara quien no contestaba

¡¿Usted, invoco a ese monstruo!?- julia preguntaba enojada para tirarse contra Ohara pero era sujetada por Cassie y Elizabeth

¡Ahora veo todo, es el mismo ki, que tenían ellas adentro…en las manipulo!- goku miraba enojado realmente adonde estaba esa bestia

¡¿Qué!? ¡¿el manipulaba sus mentes!?- satellizer y Elizabeth preguntaba horrorizadas y goku asentía

¡no sé si es una habilidad especial o que….pero es muy fuerte, demasiado!- goku decia muy serio y en ese momento una voz en su cabeza lo alamro

¡Goku-san soy yo! ¿Me recuerdas?- la voz femenina le decia a goku

¡Si, Kaio-sama!- goku contestaba mentalmente

¡Después te explicare pero ese individuo es realmente peligroso!- la mujer decia muy nerviosa y goku asentía

¡Lose….por eso debo detenerlo!- goku decia mirando a lo lejos y los demás escuchaban a goku

¡No podrás…es muy poderoso!- la mujer contestaba enojada

¡Si lo sé, pero…..no pienso retirarme,….. voy a derrotar a ese Saiyajin!-goku decia muy serio asombrando a la diosa y a presentes

¡¿Qué dijiste goku!?- kazuha preguntaba nerviosa y goku la veía

¡Si, ese monstruo es un Saiyajin!- goku contestaba asombrando a los presentes

¡Pero…..! ¿Cómo?-satellizer preguntaba pues sabia la verdad

¡No lo sé Stela-chan, pero….debo pararlo o destruia todo el planeta, ese Saiyajin solo es un sanguinario!- goku muy serio decia y los demás lo miraban

¡Goku….! ¿Podrás solo!?- kazuha preguntaba muy deprimida

¡No lo sé pero…!-

¡En ese momento el edificio ya vacio pues todas salían a pelear se destruia por completo su parte superior aterrando a todos quienes miraban una energía blanca y un sujeto salir volando

 _ **¡Área de comando!**_

¡Los pelotones de chevalier están luchando, las pandoras están siendo incapacitadas…!- una pandora de chevalier encargada de la información decia pero un fuerte temblor alarmaba a todos

¡¿Qué pasa!?- genjo preguntaba sujetándose

¡La base…..el laboratorio acaba de estallar su parte superior!- la mujer miraba aterrada completamente junto a todos como un ser salía de esta y se hacía en el cielo

¡El individuo se hacía con un rostro estoico y sus brazos levantando sus manos hacia la altura del pecho y en ellas había dos esferas de poder!

¡Los presentes miraban al sujeto aterrados, como si vieran a un dios, pero este "dios" era un ser que traía solo una cosa…..muerte!

¡¿Quién…..es ese!?- genjo miraba nervioso y recordaba una leve charla con su nieta

¡Esto será…! ¿Lo que sospechaba goku?- genjo decia nervioso

¡Los demás miraban nerviosos y goku sobretodo!

¡Goku….!- chiffon a miraba a goku con una sonrisa

¡Derrótalo, déjanos a los novas, si los vencemos rápido, te ayudaremos!- chiffon decia con una sonrisa y goku la miraba

¡¿Óyeme, porque le….!?- satellizer decia enojada a chiffon y goku sonreía

¡Muy bien, confió en ustedes, tengan cuidado por favor!- goku miraba a todos para sonríeles satellizer y todas miraban a goku preocupadas pero sonreían después!

¡Uno de esos novas es Amelia, por favor no la maten!- goku le decia a todas

¡Entendido, la traeremos de vuelta!- chiffon decia y todas se asombraban

¡Gracias!- goku les decia a todos quienes no decían anda pero tenían sus dudas en chiffon

¡Goku, por favor cuídate!- satellizer como una esposa despidiéndose de su marido que va a la guerra le decia a goku quien la miraba

¡Si goku! ¡Tienes que volver, por favor!- todas con ojos muy tristes se despedían de goku de la misma forma

¡Claro que sí, volveremos juntos!- goku les alzaba el pulgar y miraba a kazuha quien le sonreía y asentía pero por dentro su preocupación era mayor que la de las demás

 _ **¡Animo…onii-chan, eres el más fuerte del universo**_!-kazuha decia mirando a goku que salía del sitio con la teletrasnportacion

¡Chiffon!-kazuha se acercaba a la mujer que la miraba

¡Ni se te ocurra morir aquí!- kazuha le decia a chiffon que solo sonreía

¡Cuando goku regrese, me disculpare por no creerle!- chiffon decia sonriendo y todas se asombraban para sonreír

¡Pero goku está muy cansado…!- satellizer decia y kazuha negaba

¡Confiemos en goku, además, Las disculpas serán para después, escuchen,!-kazuha pasaba a un tono serio…..hay cuatro novas, prepárense para luchar, charles Bonaparte, tu llévate a Ohara con el doctor genjo!- kazuha muy firme le decia a charles que se asombraba y asentía sin poder recriminar nada

¡ohara...!- kazuha le gritaba a la mujer

¡tu eres la responsable de esto, asume la responsabilidad!- kazuha le gritaba a la mujer que la escuchaba asombrada y triste

¡Los demás…síganme, a pelear!- kazuha decia como una líder o un comandante y todos se ponían en pose militar para decir si señora

 _ **¡En el cielo!**_

¡Este planeta está lleno de debiluchos, prometí dejarlos asesinar este mundo, pero, mientras buscare algo para entretenerme!- el Saiyajin decia sonriendo

¡No lo permitiré, tu pelearas contar mí, no te dejare acercarte a nadie!- goku se hacía frente al Saiyajin que sonreía

¡Miserable, tu mataste a muchas personas inocentes…jamás te lo perdonare!- goku muy enojado recordando a Gina y al limiter de julia decia mirando al Saiyajin que sonreía

¡Inténtalo si puedes, pero te diré que nadie en el universo puede ganarme!- el Saiyajin le decia sonriendo y goku lo miraba serio

¡Cambiemos de lugar!- goku le decia serio

¡Como quieras…será lo mismo!- el Saiyajin decia sonriendo y ambos salían del sitio para muy lejos donde nadie resulte afectado

¡Todos miraban a los dos suna miraba también!

¡¿Ese era….goku!?, ¡te pusiste más guapo!-la chica decia mirando a goku irse

¡Suna!- una voz que alertaba a la mujer le decia para hacerse detrás y al verla sonreía

¡Kazuha…..sama!- la mujer decia sonriendo y kazuha llegaba con todos los demás muy serios

¡Veo que tienes problemas, es momento de reorganizar las posiciones!- kazuha le decia a suna quien asentía

¡¿y goku!?- suna preguntaba seria

¡El estará bien…..lo sé!- respondía kazuha aunque decaída y suna la animaba

¡Entonces vamos a aplastar a esos miserables!- suna y kazuha decían sonriendo y todos se hacían aun lado

¡yo tomare los del sur, y tú los del norte!- kazuha decia y suna junto a su pelotón de pandoras asentían

¡Julia, Cassie vallan con ella!- kazuha decia seria y amabas asentían

¡Hola holly!- Louis quien estaba con el escuadrón de suna saludaba a la peliblanca

¡Creí escuchar una mosca!- la mujer salía y dejaba suspirando al chico

 _ **¡En el comando!**_

¡Goku…..ten cuidado!- genjo decia muy serio y sudando

¡Doctor genjo, aoi kazuha acaba de llegar!- la pandora decia al científico que se alegraba pero a la vez se ponía nervioso

¡También están de genétics japon satellizer, l bridget, Elizabeth mably, holly rose, y chiffon Fairchild, juntos a los limiters!- genjo observaba a chiffon y se ponía muy nervioso igual que con kazuya

¡Mi familia…..!- genjo decia pensando en todos incluyendo a goku obviamente

 _ **¡En otro lugar**_!

¡Goku y el Saiyajin se hacían retirados del lugar y se ubicaban en colinas de nieve, goku sudaba un poco!

¡Jamás pensé ver a un Saiyajin como tu aquí!- el Saiyajin malo decia cruzado de brazos

¡soy uno que fue criado en la tierra, y te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos!

¡el siayajin soreia para liberar un super grito sacando su aura blanca y goku se ponia serio!

¡INTENTALO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!- el siayajin le decia sonriendo sádicamente

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- goku daba un fuerte grito que hacia temblar todo el lugar y sacaba un aura blanca y sus ojos se hacían verdes por uno segundos pero regresaban a la normalidad, su cabello se erizaba un poco y se hacía un poco más negro

 _ **¡Cambio de escenario!**_

¡Nuevamente todo volvía a temblar!

¡El poder de goku…..es simplemente esplendido!- kazuha decia ruborizada

¡Kazuha-sama! ¿Cómo vamos a detener al nova desconocido, digo a Amelia!-satellizer preguntaba y kazuha sonreía

¡Sencillo!, ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- kazuha liberaba toda su ki asombrando a los presentes incluso a chiffon

¡Derrotémosle primero, y después ya veremos!- kazuha decia siendo vista por todos para observar sus ojos que eran diferentes

¡si!- todas liberaban sus armas pero chiffon sacaba sus garras y con ellas una masas flotando a sus costados y sus ojos cambiaban

¡¿Este es el poder de chiffon!?- todas miraban a sombrados, ¡se parece a….!pensaba satellizer mirando a la chica

¡Veo que puedes controlar tu poder!- kazuha decia sonriéndole a chiffon

¡Gracias a cierto hombre que amo con todo mi ser!- chiffon respondía en voz baja

¡¿Listas!? ¡Ataquennnnnnn!- kazuha gritaba y todos se arrojaban contra los novas

¡En otro escenario!

¡No tengo tiempo, me asegurare de derrotarte!- goku se ponía en pose de lucha y el Saiyajin maligno igual

¡Tú poder es asombroso! Superas a los dioses que mate hace años!?- el Saiyajin decia de forma arrogante

¡Mi nombre es broly…..! ¿El tuyo?- el Saiyajin daba a conocer su nombre

¡Son goku…aoi, o también para ustedes los Saiyajin….kakarotto!- goku decia sonriendo y el Saiyajin sonreía igual

¡esta pelea no sera para facil!- decia goku sin perder la postura

¡PREPARATE PORQUE TE MATARE...SON GOKU!- el saiyajin gritaba sonriendo y mirando a goku

 **¡En otro planeta!**

¡Ese humanos…..! ¿También es Saiyajin?- el hada miraba asombrada

¡Pero, su ki es diferente…..al de los humanos! ¡el asimilo la vida Kaioshin dentro del, impresionante!- la kaiosama decia asombrada

¡pero...!- adiosa miraba la pelea sudando y nerviosa

 _ **Fin del capitulo 32**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas etsaba libre y pues lo hice rapido, les comento que goten bardock y gine apareceran pero no en esta saga y no dire mas para spoilear XD, bueno espero lo disfruten, y espero les este gustando la teoria sinmas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 32: goku vs broly parte 1: una batalla nivel Saiyajin**_

 _ **¡Dos Saiyajin se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, uno desea la muerte y destrucción, otro pelea por sus seres queridos y el planeta que tanto ama!**_

 _ **¡Planeta Kaio!**_

 _ **¡**_ ¿UN HUMANO CON LA VIDA DE UN KAIOSHIN!?- arele miraba a su maestra asombrada

¡Asi, es, aunque no lo convierte en un dios, pero adquiere ciertas cosas de esta como los siglos que este tenía de vida, y liberar todo tu poder latente además puedes hacer más cosas, pero parece que no lo ha conseguido! – la kaiosama miraba a los dos Saiyajin

¡Jamás escuche de un ser supremo dándole la vida a un humano!- arele decia asombrada

¡Eso es porque son goku…es alguien único que lo merece!- la diosa decia con una leve sonrisa

¡Pero…..eso no le da la victoria, menos contra esa bestia!- arele pensaba nerviosa y la diosa miraba igual

¡si el pierde…..se acabó!- la mujer decia sudando

¡Planeta tierra!

¡Goku miraba atento y broly igual pero….en segundo los dos cambiaban a un rostro frio y se arrojaban para chocar puños y producir una poderosa onda que hizo temblar toda Alaska!

¡Goku arrojaba un golpe y broly lo esquivaba para este darle una patada y goku detenerla con su antebrazo!

¡¿Realmente no eres un dios!?- preguntaba broly

¡No, soy un terrícola!- respondía goku que lanzaba una patada de hacha y broly la esquivaba pero le rozaba el cabello el Saiyajin arrojaba un puñetazo contra goku quien se arrojaba hacia atrás y de un salto esquivaba el puño que al chocar contra el suelo creaba un gigantesco cráter como un meteoro!

¡Goku se arrojaba igual y lanzaba una patada para broly esquivar y goku producir lo mismo que broly que también se arrojaba para atrás y se impulsaba contra goku para este arrojarse también y empezar a intercambiar golpes y puñetazos y patadas el uno al otro mientras los dos patinaban por toda la nieve, los golpes de ambos retumbaban por toda Alaska produciendo ondas de destrucción, goku detenía con su palma un golpe de broly para arrojarse hacia atrás y apoyándose en sus brazos juntaba sus pies y le daba en la cara al Saiyajin que salía volando!

¡tomaaa!- goku le gritaba pero broly sin un rasguño sonreía y goku se ponía serio, broly desaparecía del sitio y aparecía detrás de goku para agarrarlo del pelo y atraerlo hacia el para darle un puñetazo en el rostro y enviarlo volando, goku escupía sangre de su boca peor broly sin piedad se arrojaba contra goku quien esquivaba su golpe y ambos empezaban a volar a una Super velocidad sónica y desaparecer del sitio para empezar a producir ondas en el cielo y destruir el suelo y tumbar colinas de nieve , y después de 10 ondas reaparecer en frente y empezar a golpearse y arrojar patadas a una Super velocidad pero goku estaba muy serio y broly muy tranquilo!

¡¿Qué pasa es todo?!- broly decia tranquilo y los dos a la vez se daban un golpe en la mejilla y ambos escupían sangre para descender a una Super distancia apartada y arrojarse a una Super velocidad y agarrarse de los hombros, goku le daba un rodillazo a broly y este solo empezaba a bajar la cabeza como si nada para levantar a goku y patearlo!

¡Goku salía volando pero aparecía frente a broly y tomaba a broly del brazo para arrojarlo al cielo!

¡Kameeeeeee! ] Hameeeeeeeeee!- goku empezaba a cargar su técnica para asombrar algo al Saiyajin que se ponía serio por un segundo

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- goku arrojaba un monstruoso kame, hame ha que asombraba a broly quien se ponía muy nervioso pero sonreía al final para tomar la técnica con sus manos

¡Jajajajaajaj!- broly reía como un lunático para intensificar su ki y con sus manos empezar a aplastar la técnica que asombraba a goku, broly aplastaba la técnica con sus manos para mirar con una sonrisa sádica a goku

¡AHORA ES MI TURNO, MUEREEEEEEEEEEE!- broly cargaba una esfera verde en su mano asombrando a goku quien se asustaba, broly la lanzaba como un psicópata y goku con sus manos hacia lo mismo pues fue tan rápida que no pudo reaccionar de forma diferente

¡la técnica llevaba a goku hasta el piso que empezaba a salirle venas de los brazos y la cara, y apretar sus dientes de forma desesperada, la técnica hacia arrastra a goku por todo el piso y de un fuerte grito pasaba al ssj y arrojarla al cielo la cual producía una abominable explosión que iluminaba toda Alaska de color verde!

¡Todos miraban el brillo que enceguecía a todos en el lugar!

¡Goku miraba serio la esfera para ver a broly muy molesto!

¡Maldito! ¿Quieres destruir el planeta?- goku le gritaba enojado y broly decencia riéndose como un lunático

¡Es un miserable, pero tiene un poder monstruoso, es incluso superior al de majin buu cuando absorbió a gotenks y gohan juntos !-goku recordaba las peleas pasadas para mirar a broly muy serio

¡Jamás pensé que existiera un ser asi, con pensarlo me da algo de escalofríos!- goku decia sonriendo

¡Jajajajajajajaajaj!, ¡¿cambiaste verdad!?- broly preguntaba burlón

¡y no solo en aparecía!- goku decia sonriendo pero sudando

¡Ha, gran cosa solo te transformaste no eres el único!- broly decia burlón y goku solo sudaba mas

¡Me lo suponía, eres alguien aterrador, pero no dejare que te salgas con la tuya!- goku le gritaba empuñando su mano y dando un fuerte grito y apareciendo una aura blanca junto a la dorada para fusionarse y goku expulsar todo su poder haciendo temblar el sitio y aparecer el ssj

¡Planeta Kaio!

¡Increíble!- árale decia asombrada y la kaiosama miraba seria

¡Volviendo a la pelea!

¡Antes de continuar, respóndeme algo! ¿Por qué manipulaste a esas chicas!?-goku preguntaba serio y broly sonreía mirándolo para reírse un poco

¡No precisamente las manipule, esa mujer de cabello morado, me extrajo un poco de mi sangre que había en el hielo y uso mis células para crear una extraña sustancia, cuando me di cuenta conecte mi mente con mis células y me adentre a esas chicas!-broly explicaba y goku escuchaba aunque goku sea inocente en batallas se vuelve un genio

¡¿Y porque lo hiciste!?- goku preguntaba

¡No sé, esas chicas solo querían poder, y yo se los di, manipule sus mentes para derrotar pero sus cuerpos inútiles no servían para nada!-broly empuñaba su puño y goku se enojaba

¡Esas chicas, eran fuertes, se sometieron a torturas porque querían pelear por este mundo y ser reconocidas, ellas querían una vida mejor….y tú le arrebataste el sueño a una!- goku furioso le recriminaba a broly recodando a Gina

¿Yo? ¡Por favor!-broly hablaba con burla en su voz, ¡la culpa es de esa mujer, quería revivirme a toda costa y por eso las uso, esa mujer estaba loca, y esas chicas igual, Y AHORA MIRAME, ELLA CONDENO SU MUNDO Y A TODOS ,eso me mata de risa…Jajajajaajaj!-broly se reía como un lunático y goku apretaba los dientes

¡Es verdad que esa doctora cometió un error, pero Amelia y las demás no, ellas no estaban locas, eran valientes como todas, y tu maldito…..la mataste enfrente de mi….JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!- goku daba un grito elevando su poder aún mas

¡Prometo que vengare a todos los que mataste, pondré todo de mí para derrotarte!-goku decia mirando a broly quien sonreía

¡goku sentía algo que lo alarmaba y miraba a su lado para ver donde estaban luchando!

¡Pues inténtalo, a ver si puedes! , ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- broly empezaba a gritar y un monstruoso cráter se hacía debajo y una esfera de ki dorada lo cubría, las piedras se levantaban y truenos y rayos empezaban a caer por todo el planeta ya temblar, en distintos lugares este fenómeno se daba a ver!

¡Broly pasaba al Super Saiyajin asombrando a goku quien se asombraba más!

¡Bueno empecemos, a ver hasta cuanto duras, te voy a matar y después matare a todos en este planeta!-broly apuntaba con su dedo a goku quien apretaba los dientes y se sacaba el dogi naranja para empezar a quitarse el azul

¡Si, es hora de ponerse serios!- goku arrojaba la camisa azul al piso y está al caer producía un fuerte temblor y un gigantesco cráter para hundirse con la nieve, broly solo miraba tranquilo el hecho y sonreír

¡Planeta kaiosama!

¡Esos….Saiyajin tiene uno físicos…!- arele decia sonrojada y la diosa la miraba seria

¡No es tiempo para eso, arele, esta vez las cosas serán serias!- la diosa decia sudando mirando a los dos y su entorno empezaban a caer rayos mientras se miraban fijamente y se ponían en pose de lucha

 _ **¡Mientras esta pelea se llevaba a cabo, las pandoras y limiters luchaban contra los novas!**_

 _ **¡**_ Todas esquivaban los pliegues de los novas que atacaban a cada una kazuha y chiffon lo hacían mucho mejor pero kazuha era otro tema, y lograba golpear con su arma al nova produciendo que se tambaleara!

¡Eso!- holly decia con algunos rasguños por las evasiones

¡Satellizer miraba a chiffon muy detenidamente!

¡Te pareces a…..maría lancerot!- satellizer mirando a chiffon le decia y todos la observaban

¡¿Hablas del anti nova!?- holly contestaba y Elizabeth miraba asombrada

¡¿Anti nova!?- rana preguntaba

¡La primera arma invocada por maría lancerot!- Elizabeth era ahora quien contestaba

¡Pero de maría lancerot no proviene la vacuna S…kazuha-sama….!- Elizabeth miraba a kazuha

¡Ahora no es momento!- kazuha decia seria y todas se asombraban pues ella no era asi y por fin veían una faceta realmente seria

¡Te descubrieron!- kazuha decia burlona

¡Solo es coincidencia satellizer-san!-chiffon contestaba sonriendo pero entonces todos sentían las ondas y los temblores de la lucha lejana

¡Increíble, jamás pensé que goku tuviera a un rival tan fuerte!- holly miraba a lo lejos pero los novas nuevamente atacaban con sus pliegues

¡NO ES MOMENTO DERROTEMOSLOS!- kazuha le gritaba y todas asientan para arrojarse

¡Satellizer y rana se arrojaban por un lado y Elizabeth con holly por otro para confundir al nova quien las atacaba y todas esquivaban los pliegues con algo de dificultad!

¡Primero derrotemos a este, después…..!- kazuha no podía terminar de hablar pues Amelia empezaba a cargar un rayo asustando a todos los presentes

¡CUIDADO!- satellizer gritaba mirando a Amelia y las demás se asombraban también

¡El rayo se dirige al generador!- holly se aterraba por la acción de Amelia

¡Déjenmelo a mí! – chiffon de un gran salto se iba a donde estaba Amelia

¡Área de comando!

¡se detecta una gran fuente de calor proviniendo del nova desconocido, probablemente es un cañón de partículas con potencia superior a un crucero de batalla, está apuntando al generador!- una pandora que se encargaba de comandar decia asustando un poco a genjo

¡Sin goku, solo kazuha puede pararlo!- genjo se decia mentalmente

¡Al disparar Amelia, chiffon detenía con su garra el ataque, pero el ataque le dejaba mucho tejido en el rostro pero este empezaba a repararse por una luz dorada que lo hacía desaparecer pero algo lleno por el daño dan grande!

¡Increíble…..lo detuvo!- Elizabeth decia mirando a chiffon y las demás igual de asombradas

¡¿Ella entreno con goku…!?…no,…!-Elizabeth observaba a chiffon

¡Kazuha seguía luchando contra el nova esquivando los ataques y logrando dar un fuerte golpe con su arma en el vientre del segundo nova haciendo que este tambaleara!

¡Kazuha-sama!- todas se arrojaban otra vez, satellizer con su nova blood detenía algunos pliegues y golpeaba al nova a un costado, Elizabeth disparaba con sus láseres pero algo agotada contra el nova, holly también atacaba con su arma y rana con sus puños, todas esquivaban sus pliegues, el nova estaba recibiendo mucho daño y empezaba a desequilibrarse, kazuha que volaba esquivando al nova se hacía en frente

¡DESAPARECE, BLOOD STRICKET!-kazuha expulsaba más ki y de un poderoso ataque atravesaba el núcleo del nova asombrando a todas las que miraban la escena

¡Asombroso….!-las pandoras y presentes decían mirando a kazuha que salía por la espalda del nova pero con algunas heridas

¡Malditos, tienen una coraza más fuerte que los ordinarios!- kazuha se decia saliendo del ataque pero antes de caer el nova atacaba con sus pliegues y lograba darle con uno a kazuha en el costado de la espalda y a las demás que se protegían con sus armas pero salían arrastradas

¡Nee-san!- kazuya hacia freezing sobre el nova y los demás limiters al ver a kazuha también actuaban y el nova quedaba inmovilizado

¡Haaaaaaaaa!- Elizabeth dispara con sus láseres igual que con charles y todos le daban al nova las demás con sus armas en un ataque conjunto golpeaban al nova y este caía completamente derrotado….un nova ha caído!

¡Un nova ha caído!- en la base una pandora decia contenta y todas se alegraban pero genjo aún estaba nervioso

¡Imposible…ese nova era más fuerte que los otros!- genjo decia molesto y una puerta se abría

¡Soy charles Bonaparte, me presento con Ohara scarlet!- charles muy respetuosamente se presentaba con todos con Ohara a su lado

¡Ohara-kun cuanto tiempo!- genjo le decia a la mujer que lo miraba con rabia

¡Espero que no sea molestia que me expliques…..que hiciste!- genjo pasaba aun rostro más molesto

¡en frente del reactor!

¡¿Qué pasa!?- Roxanne y las demás sentían las peleas

¡Debemos ir a ayudar…..!- la amiga de Roxanne decia peor en ese momento irrumpían en el sitio

¡parece que tenemos que arreglar las cosas aquí primero!- la pelirroja miraba un centenar de clones llegando al lugar

 _ **¡En la pelea!**_

¡Un nova ha caído!- las pandoras se alegraban otras se asombraban pero suna era la más impresionada

¡Increíble, kazuha!- Ohara miraba con una sonrisa y nuevamente las ondas de choque aparecían y el cielo cambiaba a un color completamente verde asombrando a los presentes acompañado de una abrumadora onda con viento que arrastraba a todas que solo se cubrían

¡¿Qué clase de pelea está teniendo goku!?- suna se pensaba cubriéndose igual que las demás

¡Las demás chicas, igual que los hombres se cubrían y chiffon igual Amelia era arrastrada igual que los demás novas!

¡Increíble! ¿Qué está pasando?- rana se preguntaba asombrada

¡Goku está peleando contra ese monstruo, ese tipo tiene un poder abrumador!- kazuha decia mirando con los ojos entrecerrados la escena

¡Goku….!- todas se pensaban muy preocupadas pero los otros novas no se hacían esperar y uno concentraba un rayo der partículas alertando a todos

¡Otro rayo!- el limiter de chiffon gritaba y kazuha junto a chiffon salían para detener el ataque

¡También voy!- Elizabeth salía de igual forma y las demás miraban

¡No me pienso quedar aquí, goku está peleando por este mundo, yo también peleare!- satellizer salía corriendo y holly a su lado

¡También yo,!- holly y rana salían junto a satellizer corriendo junto a los limiters

¡Kazuha y chiffon por ser más rápida se aparecían frente al rayo y entre las dos lo detenían con sus armas asombrando a todos!

¡Haaaaaaaaa!- las dos gritaban deteniendo el ataque y el nova atacante era atacado por rayos que eran de Elizabeth

¡Basta maldito, detente!- Elizabeth disparaba con ímpetu mientras André usaba el freezing y los limiters que llegaban hacia lo mismo

¡Tomaaaaaaaa esto!-rana se arrojaba y empezaba a golpear el nova con puños y patadas por todos lados

¡Satellizer y holly con sus armas atacaban por un costado haciendo lo mismo que rana!

¡NO SE QUEDEN HAY ATAQUEN!- suna y los presentes iban a ayudan pero el 4 nova atacaba con sus pliegues ale escuadrón de suna!

¡Maldito seas!- suna enojada gritaba atacando a este nova y las pandoras junto a los limiters atacaba a este

¡No…DETENTE, KAIOKENNNNNN!- kazuha enojada invocaba un fuerte grito y su aura se hacía de color rojo asombrando a todos

¡Kazuha y chiffon entre las dos desviaban el ataque al cielo que explotaba y se dividía en muchos pero caían lejos donde no hicieran daño, chiffon que estaba en el cielo estaba agotada y su tejido se corroía mas pero este empezaba a ser curado nuevamente!

¡Kameeeeeeeeee! ¡Hameeeeeeeeee!-kazuha hacia la posición de goku y empezaba a cargar

¡Esa es….la técnica de goku!- holly y todas miraban la acción tomada por kazuha

¡Goku nos enseñó a liberar el ki, debemos hacerlo igual!- Elizabeth levantaba sus manos arriba y las demás a verla hacían lo mismo

¡En las manos de las tres pandoras que las unían empezaba a formarse una esfera de ki azul!

¡Eso es, concentren todo, ayudemos a kazuha-sama para ayudar a goku!- Elizabeth gritaba y todas con un fuerte si gritaban en señal de respuesta

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- kazuha y todas daban un fuerte grito y arrojaban sus poderes el poder de todas destruían la defensa del nova y atravesaban el núcleo del nova, a pesar de estar en el suelo, las tres por su gran visión podían dar en el blanco

¡el segundo nova era derrotado, 'pero todas quedaban con corrosión en sus cuerpos por tanta energía gastada, incluso kazuha y chiffon!

¡Pero nuevamente los estigmas brillaban y sus tejidos empezaban a desaparecer en cada una, kazuha que era la que más mal estaba también era curada, sus cuerpos iban regresando a la normalidad y sentían una fuerte calidez al ser curadas, pero solo su tejido las heridas continuaban!

¡Goku…!- kazuha miraba sus manos que parecían que fueran a quebrarse pero iban regresando a la normalidad

¡Gracias…por salvarnos, incluso lejos, nos cuidas!-kazuha decia ruborizada para sí misma, chiffon también sabia la verdad pero también se lo dejaba para sí misma

¡Satellizer, rana, holly, junto a Elizabeth se tocaban la cara y sentían como iban regresando a la normalidad!

¡La vacuna s es magnífica!-satellizer se tocaba el rostro,….. ¡pero, esta calidez…!- la mujer no terminaba de pensar pues Amelia nuevamente empezaba a moverse

¡Kazuha, derroten a ese nova, nosotros nos encargamos de este!- suna le gritaba a kazuha que decencia

¡Está bien, tengan cuidado!-kazuha y las demás salían del sitio para dirigirse contra Amelia

¡Tengan cuidado por favor!- Cassie miraba a las demás irse y entrar en acción igual

¡En ese momento empezaban a caer truenos y se sentían fuertes temblores por el lugar y kazuha junto a su hermano se daban cuenta!

¡Goku…!- los dos miraban a lo lejos y las demás aunque no podían sentir el ki tan perfectamente, sus corazones les decia mucho

¡Kazuha-sama! ¿Usted ya sabía usar el Kaioken?-satellizer preguntaba a kazuha que sonreía

¡Satellizer, llevo años entrenando…..con mi onii-chan!- kazuha le decia sonriendo y todas ponían muecas de celos por la cercanía de los dos, pero sobretodo chiffon que hacia un puchero

¡Después me preguntan todo lo que quieran, es hora de la verdad!- kazuha agotada y herida como las demás y los chicos miraban a Amelia

¡Cambio de escenario!

¡Goku y broly se arrojaban como dos toros con un estallido de velocidad!

¡goku arrojaba un rodillazo pero broly lo esquivaba y arrojaba un golpe el cual goku lo detenía con su mano, goku daba un giro y arrojaba una patada que rozaba a broly y este le daba una patada en la cara , goku en el aire aun arrojaba una esfera de energía y broly de un salto la esquivaba para arrojarse contra goku quien arrojaba un golpe y broly lo paraba para tomar a goku de cuello y estrellarlo contra el piso para después darle tres golpes en el rostro y enterrarlo, goku de dos patadas en la cara se zafaba y empujaba a broly para después goku darle un puño en el estómago y tomarlo del brazo para arrojarlo muy alto, goku se impulsaba y broly frenaba para los dos arrojarse de nuevo y chocar puños produciendo una monstruosa explosión que derrumbaban varias montañas , para a aparecer los dos intercambiando golpes a una monstruosa velocidad, pero broly reía mientras goku apretaba aún más los dientes

¡jajajajajajajaajaj esto es divertido!- broly tomaba del rostro a goku y empezaba darle cabezazos haciendo que este escupiera sangre y después tomar a goku de la pierna y bajar al piso para estrellar al Saiyajin con una monstruosa fuerza haciendo que este escupiera sangre y gritara de dolor!

¡Broly empezaba a azotarlo contra el suelo y goku empezaba a gritar mientras escupía sangre y hacia un cráter, broly azotaba a goku 5 veces y con cada azote escupía sangre goku ,pero goku se enojaba y de una patada de hacha le daba en la cara haciendo que broly escupiera sangre y lo soltara, goku le daba un golpe en la cara haciendo que este escupiera sangre nuevamente ,goku le daba una patada de hacha en el aire y lo empujaba para agarrar a broly a golpes en la cara y finalmente dar una patada estilo tijera en su abdomen haciendo que el Saiyajin se enojara y arrojara contra goku quien se arrojaba igual y dos se dieran un bestial golpe en la mejilla cada uno y escupir sangre, pero broly sonreía y goku se asustaba!

¡goku daba un fuerte grito y pasaba al ssj2 para darle un golpe en la cara a broly y empezar a golpearlo en el abdomen repetidamente y después darle un golpe en la mejilla haciendo que este se estrellara contra una montaña haciéndola caer junto a él, goku arrojaba dos esferas de energía que impactaban en el lugar y las montañas cercanas empezaban a derrumbarse

¡Broly arrojaba un centenar de energías verdes aun enterrado y goku las esquivaba produciendo innumerables explosiones mini nucleares en la zona, goku al ver esto se arrojaba y las desviaba al cielo!

¡Planeta Kaio!

¡Esta pelea es asombrosa!- arele decia asombrada

¡Si, ese hombre es asombroso, solo está por debajo de los hakaishin!- la mujer decia asombrada

¡Pero….ese maldito aun no muestra todo lo que tiene solo está jugando!- la mujer decia sudando a mares

 _ **En la pelea**_

¡Broly salía enojado cargando energía en su cuerpo pues una esfera de energía lo rodeaba!

¡¿Qué pretende!?- goku decia asustado mirando a broly salir con su pose cargando su poder

¡DETENTE MALDITO, EL PLANETA…NO, LA GALAXIA….!

¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- broly gritaba arrojando su poder con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro cargando su poder y liberándolo como una bomba

¡MISERABLE!- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- goku empezaba a cargar todo su poder también para contrarrestar la explosión

¡Goku y ambos arrojaban sus poderes los cuales chocaban y empezaban a cambiar el paisaje, las montañas empezaban a derrumbarse, el cielo rugía como si el fin del mundo llegara, no solo en Alaska, el planeta entero, los países eran testigos de esto, alarmando a todos!

 _ **En oro escenario**_

¡Mientras tanto en otro lugar Roxanne y sus amigas habían detenido el ejército de novas humanoides que las habían atacado!

¡Uff fue difícil!- la amiga de Roxanne decia sonriendo

¡Si pero ha estado temblando mucho! ¿Qué estará ocurriendo? otra decia pensativa!

¡ya estuvimos mucho aquí, vallamos a fuera!-Roxanne le decia a todos los presentes pero en ese momento un fuerte temblor las hacia caer

¡¿Ahora que pasa!?- decían nerviosas mirando por todos lados

¡En las lejanías, las pandoras que luchaban eran empujadas por una monstruosa corriente de viento!

¡Todas evitaban ser llevadas por la ventisca pero Amelia empezaba a arrojar rayos de energía por sus alas y las demás observaban esto pero chiffon se arrojaba e invocaba sus alas sin necesidad de unir sus manos

¡Haaaaaaaaa!- chiffon arrojaba misiles de esta y estos chocaban contra los rayos produciendo explosiones

¡Por mi culpa….por mi arrogancia, el hombre que amo y ustedes están en peligro…..DEBO CORREGIR MI ERROR!-Chiffon de un fuerte grito empezaba a bombardear a Amelia quien también atacaba las demás ya muy cansadas apenas esquivaban un ataque pero al ver a chiffon empezaban a arrojar energías contra Amelia con sus manos

¡Holly…! ¡Las chicas….!- satellizer le gritaba a holly quien la miraba

¡Goku las movió a una zona más segura, el previo esto y tomo medidas, descuida!- holly arrojando energía le decia a satellizer y a todas que se calmaban

¡Esto es increíble! ¡¿Esto lo hacen los novas!?- las pandoras a lo lejos observaban dos energías colisionar entre si

¡Las pandoras miraban asombradas las explosiones colisionar entre si, haciendo temblar el lugar, en donde genjo todos miraban asombrados la explosión!

¡Goku…!- genjo apretaba los dientes y puños y Ohara miraba sin palabras

¡¿Eso lo está haciendo el!? ¡Nos matara!- Ohara realmente arrepentida decia y genjo la miraba

¡Charles miraba asombrada la explosión y muy nerviosa!

¡No digas idioteces, esto no se acaba aun, goku me enseño que hay que tener esperanza, yo confió en el!- el hombre decia mirando la explosión que se unían por ganar terreno!

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- los dos gritaban con una inmensa fuerza para ganar la batalla de energías, si broly ganaba seria el fin de la galaxia si goku ganaba era la salvación

 _ **En la base contra los novas**_

¡Suna y todas las pandoras con su última fuerza derrotaban al nova destruyendo su núcleo y finalmente derrumbándolo!

¡Lo logramos!- todas decían jadeando pero los vientos se hacían más fuertes y apenas se agarraban para evitar salir volando

¡Aún falta uno….!-suna miraba a lo lejos con los ojos entrecerrados sintiendo el temblor

¡Heeee! Las amigas de Roxanne y la misma Roxanne por un agujero en el techo veían la escena

¡¿Es el que falta!?- Roxanne miraba a chiffon elevada frente al nova

¡Oigan! Roxanne le gritaba a satellizer y llegaba con sus amigas corriendo al sitio

¿Roxanne? , ¿Que es esa apariencia? Preguntaba satellizer

¡Contesta primero mi pregunta!

¿No me digas que solo ustedes están peleando contra el tipo desconocido? Roxanne preguntaba sorprendida

¡¿Kazuha-sama está bien!?- Roxanne y sus compañeras preguntaban

¡si, solo algo cansada!- respondía la mujer

¿Y su hermano!? ¡¿Son goku-san!?- nuevamente preguntaba Roxanne

¡Es una larga historia, pero…si el pierde será el fin!- kazuha dejaba pensativa a Roxanne e impresionada

¡En ese momento Amelia cargaba un rayo directo al reactor!

¡El reactor! ¡Lo va a atacar ¡- otra pandora gritaba del miedo con un rostro horrorizado pero chiffon lo paraba con su brazo

El rayo salía disparado, mientras los demás se cubrían

Pero Goku detenía el rayo y con su mano desnuda y enviándolo nuevamente al cielo dejando a Roxanne y a sus amigas sorprendidas

¿Roxana puede hacer eso también….? Decía una amiga de Roxanne completamente nerviosa

No tonta! No importa cuánto de mi sea un anti-nova, no puedo hacer eso! Roxanne lo decía viendo a chiffon asombrada

¡el nova empezaba a materializarse frente a chiffon que estaba en el cielo, luchando contra la corrosión que aparecía de nuevo pero esta aunque era curada era muy lenta y daba la imagen de Amelia!

¡¿Por qué los defiendes!? ¡Ustedes mataron a mis amigas, nos arrebataron todo!- Amelia en forma espiritual aparecía junto a chiffon que se quedaba nerviosa escuchando a la mujer

¡Chiffon empezaba a unir su corazón con Amelia y amas aparecían desnudas frente a la otra en un espacio vacio!

¡Entiendo tu dolor, no las ayude, pero goku si, por favor Amelia entiende, goku no quiere matarte, él nos dijo que te salváramos!- chiffon hablaba con normalidad y Amelia escuchaba en el fondo se hacían los recuerdos de Amelia

¡Entonces porque siguen…ustedes son diferentes!- Amelia entre lágrimas miraba a chiffon

¡si no fuera con goku, ninguna no estaría aqui o nuestros destinos serían mucho peor, por eso si no confías en nosotras confía en el….en el te puedes apoyar sin miedo!- chiffon le decia Amelia que miraba a chiffon

¡Goku está peleando por un mundo que lo llamo traidor….por un mundo que por arrogancia produjo esto, si él puede perdonar, tú también!- chiffon le decia entre lágrimas y Amelia lloraba

 _ **¡Afuera el nova empezaba a llorar!**_

¡Con chiffon y Amelia!

¡¿El salvo a mis amigas!?- Amelia preguntaba con lágrimas y chiffon asentía

¡Amelia empezaba a llorar de felicidad, pero eso no era todo!

¡Los humanos son cobardes e imponentes, pero goku es diferente, por eso no le hagas daño!- chiffon decia con una sonrisa a Amelia

¡Cuando te sientas tristes búscalo y el estará contigo!- chiffon nuevamente le decia a Amelia y recordaba como saludo a goku la primera vez que lo vio y empezaba a llorar mas

¡yo lo abandone, pero a pesar de eso me salvo, por eso…quiero regresar con vida y decirle que lo lamento!- chiffon miraba a Amelia

¡Lo siento, pero no puedo perdonarlos, dile a goku-san que muchas gracias por todo, pero…voy a tener mi venganza por todo!- Amelia le gritaba a chiffon que se asombraba y afuera todas empezaban a observar a Amelia cambiar peor no solo eso la explosión empezaba a acercarse más con la ventaja de broly!

¡En la segunda pelea!

¡Goku gritaba mientras era empujado por la energía que iba superándolo!

¡Jajajajajajjajajajaa!- broly reía como un maniaco y su pode riba tragándose toda Alaska y la energía de goku hasta el punto de llegar casi hasta la base, el poder de goku apenas lo mantenía a raya

¡Planeta Kaio!

¡Es el fin…..!- arele se tapaba el rostro y la kaiosama cerraba los ojos

¡En la tierra la explosión aterraba a todos julia y Cassie miraban la explosión acercarse pero también al nova que empezaba a adquirir una figura esférica como un globo asombrando a genjo

¡Desaparezcan todos! Amelia y broly a la vez lo decía empezando a sufrir un cambio repentino como una especie de esfera!

¡El nova está sufriendo un cambio repentino! Gengo lo informaba impresionado

Pero una alarma alertaba a todos

¡Tenemos confirmación! El cambio en el nova consiste con el tipo Q visto por primera vez en el 2 ataque nova , se prevé que el nova tipo desconocido se auto destruirá debido al colapso de sus procesos físicos! Gengo estaba estupefacto

Gengo empuñaba la mano para soltarla

Todas ustedes vallan a l refugio….gengo lo decía resignado

Pero si abandonamos el lugar quien coordinada la evacuación! Una pandora lo decía aterrada

Yo coordinare todas las operaciones de combate! Gengo lo decía impresionando a todos

Atención a todos! Gente en el centro de investigaciones procedan inmediatamente hacia el refugio ubicado en el nivel inferior

Soy gengo aoi la persona encargada de la operación, sigan las instrucción y diríjanse a las áreas subterráneas

¡Rápido vámonos! Roxanne lo decía muy nerviosa

¡yo no me voy!- kazuha decia seria mirando a la esfera y a chiffon

¡chiffon baja ahora mismo!- kazuha miraba a chiffon

¡RAPIDO OBEDECEEEEEEEEEEE!- kazuha le gritaba con tanta fuerza que chiffon solo hacía caso

¡Goku estaba siendo consumido por el ataque y la explosión ya estaba llegando a la base!

¡VAMOS MUERE SAIAYJIN O SALVATE TU!- broly gritaba sádicamente

¡¿Irme!?- goku decia cabizbajo

¡JAMAS HARIA ESO…ESTE ES MI MUNDO, Y MI HOGAR, Y LOS QUE ESTÁN ATRÁS DE MI, AL IGUAL QUE MUCHOS OTROS SON LOS SERES MAS PRECIADOS PARA MI, POR ELLOS MORIRÁ HOY SI HACE FALTA!- goku gritaba con todas sus fuerzas

¡Este planeta es mi hogar, y mi onii-chan está peleando por nosotros, jamás en la vida…lo abandonare, absorbe la explosión con un escudo!- kazuha daba un fuerte grito y liberaba todo su poder siendo vista por satellizer y las demás

¡Kazuha, Noooooo!- genjo gritaba desde la base

¡SUPER STIGMAS HEOIRCOS, MAXIMO PODER!- kazuha desprendía un ki abrumador y salían 5 masas como las de chiffon a su lado

¡Ahoraaaaaaaaaaa!- kazuha invocaba un gran escudo similar al que las ciertas pandoras

¡ESTE ES EL PODER DE GOKU EN MÍ, Y NO ME PERMITIRÉ PERDER!- kazuha empezaba llenarse de tejido el cual era curado pero volvía aparecer esto se repetía en milésimas de segundos creaba un poderoso escudo y envolvía a Amelia en el

¡KAZUHA-SAMA!- todas gritaban mirando a la mujer

¡NO, ME NIEGO A PERDER A LOS DOS SERES MAS IMPORTANTES PARA MI!- Elizabeth se arrojaba en el escudo y empezaba a donar su ki

¡Todas vamos si damos nuestra energía el escudo será más fuerte!- Elizabeth les gritaba y todas recordaban como goku les enseño a donar su ki

¡SIIIIII!- satellizer y las demás se apegaban al escudo y los limiters igual

¡Todos empezaban a brindar su energía a kazuha para hacer un escudo más grande y el nova empezaba a brillar

¡En ese momento la explosión llegaba hasta los presentes y en ella se veía a goku luchando con ella, su energía mantenía a raya a broly para evitar llegar completamente a todas

¡Gokuuuuuu!- todas miraban a goku sin camisa y el cabello dorado usando su energía para evitar la destrucción

¡¿Goku, nos estuviste protegiendo todo este tiempo?!-todas miraban con lágrimas a goku que estaba luchando

¡no…..me niego a perder…..a mi familia de nuevo, ME NIEGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- goku daba un poderoso grito y su cabello empezaba creer y sus cejas desaparecían y aparecía el ssj3 asustando a broly que lo alcanza a ver desde lejos

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- goku de un grito majestuoso empezaba a destruir la energía de broly que se aterraba y era ahora el consumido

¡NO PUEDE SER…!- broly gritaba mirando a goku asustado

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- las pandoras y limiters ya en el tope usaban su poder y en ese momento se unían Cassie y julia

¡no sé cómo pasar mi energía pero puedo usar mi volt texture para fortalecerte!- julia decia mirando a kazuha quien sonreía

¡AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- goku y kazuha gritaban y goku destrozaba la energía de broly consumiéndolo ahora a el, la energía de goku se tragaba la de broly completamente

¡Broly gritaba de horror mirando como la energía lo tragaba y su poder era superado para producir una monstruosa explosión!

¡Amelia también explotaba y el escudo contenía la explosión pero este se destruia en la parte superior y la energía salía al cielo con una torre, lo mismo con la energía de goku pero la de goku era miles de veces más grande hasta el punto de salir del planeta y salir hasta el infinito!

¡Los presentes se cubrían los ojos por la luz y al disiparse se observaba un gran cráter enfrente de kazuha y un gigantesco cráter a las lejanías

¡Kazuha y todas las que ayudaron caían al piso agotadas y los tejidos corroídos empezaban curarse, kazuha y chiffon estaban realmente mal pero su cuerpo iba recuperándose poco a poco gracias a la vacuna!

¡La base o lo que quedaba en ella estaba en silencio las chicas y chicos se miraban para mirar el cielo y todo!

En la base

¡Las explosiones fueron neutralizadas!- todas asombradas y felices decían mirando el monitor para saltar de felicidad

¡genjo sonreía de felicidad y de paz!

¡Lo…..logramos!- kazuha decia sonriendo y todas volteaban para mirar a un goku que descendía con su camisa destruia y su cabello dorado era más largo hasta la cintura no tenía cejas y su musculatura era maciza pero no tanta, y una energía dorada cubriéndolo con rayos

¡Goku miraba a todas que al mirar a goku era una imagen majestuosa eran la primera vez que lo veían asi, era una imagen celestial y los sonrojos no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo goku estaba terriblemente herido, con sangre en la cabeza y boca igual que cuando peleo contra vegeta majin pero sin la camisa

¡¿Goku…..eres tú!?- satellizer y Elizabeth se acercaban a goku que tenía una mirada seria pero pasaba a una sonrisa

¡Sí, soy yo, lo logramos chicas!- goku decia con una sonrisa que hizo a todas sonrojarse y los hombres asombrarse

¡Que sexi….jamás pensé que existiera esta belleza!- todas se decían en sus mentes sonrojadas a mas no poder

¡Planeta Kaio!

¡Wowowowowowow! ¡¿Ese es son goku!?- arele sonrojada decia

¡Si, increíble!- incluso la diosa se ruborizaba pero al mirar más de cerca se espantaba mas

¡¿Lo derroto de verdad!?-arele preguntaba casi para gritar pero la diosa negaba espantada

¡¿Qué!?- goku miraba atrás y veía a broly salir del cráter realmente herido

¡¿Aún sigue con vida!?-todas miraban a broly que se elevaba y se situaba en una montaña mirando con muchas heridas

¡Jajajajaajaj, esto fue divertido, a excepción de la hakaishin no me divertí tanto, pero…es hora que el mundo conozca mi verdadero poder!- broly decia con una sonrisa maniática mirando a todos

¡Maldito!- goku decia mirando a broly y todas igual

¡El verdadero poder…de la leyenda!- broly gritaba como un demente

¡Planeta Kaio!

¡Es el fin…si son goku no lo derrota…..se acabó todo!- la kaiosama decia helada del miedo

 **Fin del capítulo 32**


	33. Chapter 33

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas espero les guste me imagino que muchos queran saber el nivel de todos pero eso lo comentare despues por ahora solo les digo que goku base aqui con su poder mistico es casi tan fuerte como vegetto de dbz gracias a todo su poder liberado y a que no ha dejado de entrenar mientras que broly es mucho mas fuerte que el dragon ball multiverse los demas niveles los dire despues espero no se confundan y sigan disfrutando de los capitulos sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 33: goku vs broly parte 2: el verdadero Saiyajin**_

 _ **¡Resumen!**_

 _ **Goku y broly llevaban una sanguinaria batalla mientras las pandoras s enfrentaban contra los novas, ambas luchas pensaron que habían ganado pero una estaba inconclusa, o mejor dicho, …..apenas empezaba**_

 _ **Planeta Kaio**_

 _ **¡**_ No, puede ser…! ¿Aún tiene más poder?- árale decia totalmente aterrada mirando la lucha y a broly sonriendo

¡Si, lo recuerdo, ese monstruo…..!- la mujer recordaba a una sombra que con sus manos sostenía el cuello de 2 mujeres y otras miraban de lejos mientras la sombra se reía

¡Pero…..pero son goku aún no mu8estra todo su poder! ¿Verdad?- árale con algo de esperanza hablaba sonriendo

¡No sé, pero solo….podemos observar y esperar un milagro!- la mujer decia muy seria mirando

Planeta tierra

¡¿Qué dijo!?- goku decia mirando a broly junto a todas y todos viendo al monstruo Asombrados

¡Y justo cuando pensábamos que habíamos ganado….!- las pandoras caían agotadas al piso y los limiters igual

¡Son goku, simplemente eres asombroso, pero aquí es donde llegas…!

¡Broly bajaba la mirada y todos se quedaban mirando al Saiyajin!

¡Es mi….!- goku iba a salir directo a tacar a broly pero…

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡Broly daba un abominable grito que hizo a todo el mundo aterrarse incluso las pandoras y limiters que estaban en el refugio sintieron el grito y pensaron que era algo fuera de este mundo!

¡En ese momento broly hizo temblar todo el planeta, las ciudades y países eran testigos del fenómeno pues venía acompañado de rayos y truenos y Alaska empezaba a quebrarse, las montañas de nieve caían y empezaban a levantarse y broly seguía gritando y gritando como un demonio esquizofrénico y un aura verde lo cubría como un escudo!

¡Broly empezaba a brillar de color verde y su piel empezaba a rasgarse para producir una gigantesca explosión que dañaba las cámaras y en parte los equipos que todos usaban para mirar!

¿Qué está pasando?- las pandoras que se encargaban de dirigir se sostenían para evitar caerse

¡Genjo se sostenía igual apretando sus dientes de terror!

¡Chicos…..!- decia el científico muy nervioso no por la situación sino por su familia

¡las pandoras y limiters que estaban en el refugio solo se asustaban por el momento!

¿Qué, está pasando!? ¡¿Acaso ese nova aún no ha muerto!?- las amigas de Roxanne muy asustadas miraban el techo temblar

¡Roxanne estaba nerviosa pero miraba la puerta por donde entraron bastante nerviosa!

 _ **¡Afuera del lugar !**_

¡Goku y todas se cubrían por el poderoso viento incluso goku se cubría mirando a broly

¡Es un….ki descomunal…..!-goku decia muy asombrado mirando con un ojo

¡Broly producía una poderosa explosión y se levantaba al cielo siendo cubierto por una especie de escudo que empezaba a cambiar el ambiente y el entorno….era como si broly tele transportara el planeta a diferentes dimensiones….. Para después finalizar con un potente brillo, que al finalizar todo el mundo miraba asombrado a broly incluso goku!

¡Broly hacia presencia con una musculatura enorme apretando sus puños y su cabello era de color verdoso dorado, su rostro cambio también y mostraba una mirada llena de ira y sadismo juntos!

¡Todas y todos miraban a broly realmente asombrados con una completa preocupación, sus rostros no se despegaban del Saiyajin pero goku más que nada!

¡Jejejje, increíble!- goku decia sonriendo pero sudando y la sonrisa era solo algo para ocultar su miedo el cual paso a un rostro lleno de preocupación apretando los dientes

 _ **¡Planeta Kaio!**_

¡increíble…..jamás pensé…que este día llegaría….!- arele quien poseía un rostro tierno caía al piso con lágrimas en sus ojos y riendo pero al igual que goku era para ocultar su terror

¡la diosa solo cerraba los ojos evitando llorar!

¡falle…por mi hermanas caídas, por mi maestra….NO ES JUSTO!- la diosa conocida por su serenidad caía de rodillas también y golpeaba con sus manos el suelo!

¡arale miraba a su maestra derrotada!

¡en la tierra!

¡Broly miraba tranquilo el lugar para sacar una sonrisa sádica y empezar a reír de forma sádica!

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ,!- broly empezaba a reír de forma sádica y goku se hacía firme para almenos evitar perder la postura

¡no tiene fin….su ki, parece como si no se detuviera!- kazuha decia mirando a broly muy sudada y nerviosa

¡¿Quién es ese monstruo!?- julia que no entendía nada miraba la escena sin despegarse

¡Eso….julia…no, ni yo puedo explicarlo!- Cassie miraba a broly muy nerviosa

¡Chicos, chicas, retrocedan!- goku se hacía frente a todos para mirar a broly y el también verlo

¡Goku…!- kazuha iba hablar pero goku la interrumpía

¡Kazuha-chan, ustedes ya están muy cansadas, esta pelea debo terminarla!- goku decia muy serio

¡Goku, espera…!- Elizabeth y holly trataban de detenerlo pero goku sonreía

¡Les prometo que hare de todo para ganar!- goku les volteaba a ver con una sonrisa para desaparecer

¡Goku se aparecía frente a broly quien lo miraba con una sonrisa!

¡Eres diferente son goku, tu fuerza está a otro punto y por eso te felicito!- broly hablaba con una voz fría mirando a goku que lo veía serio

¡Por eso…..te matare con mi verdadero poder JAJAJJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!- broly empezaba reírse y goku se enojaba

¡No tengo permitido perder esta pelea, no permitiré que le hagas nada a mi planeta y a los demás!- goku elevaba su poder al máximo liberando todo su poder, goku creaba una fuerte corriente pero broly solo miraba con una sonrisa

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- goku se arrojaba contra broly quien se arrojaba contra goku igual y como toro embestía a goku para enviarlo lejos y broly seguirlo para crear una esfera de ki en su pecho y golpear a goku con ella quien se cubría pero salía herido y con muchas quemaduras

¡Goku y broly choraban codos para empezar a producir ondas en todo el cielo y salir volando por diferentes direcciones de Alaska para alejarse, mientras volaban ambos intercambiaban golpes

¡Goku lo está alejando, debo seguirlo!- satellizer se levantaba y era vista por todos

¡Espera, satellizer asi no podrás moverte!- Elizabeth detenía a la rubia que miraba furiosa a Elizabeth

¡No lo dejare solo, en algo tengo que ayudar, ya se que a goku no le gusta que interfieran en sus peleas, pero incluso si me odia…..!- la rubia decia mirando la batalla

¡Goku no te odiaría por eso, además también voy! – holly decia levantándose y Elizabeth asentía junto a Cassie

¡Yo no sé, que pasa….estoy muy confundida!- julia miraba el piso

¡Todos la miraban tristes!

¡Esa bestia mato a tu limiter, pero goku está luchando no solo para vengarlo, si ese monstruo gana, todos morideros, asi de simple!- kazuha decia mirando a julia que se asombraba

¡En ese momento, donde exploto el nova se observaba un cuerpo y era Amelia!

¡Increíble!- todos miraban a la chica aún con vida pero tirada

¡Kazuha!- una voz por una radio que tenía kazuha en el oído le hablaba

¡Suna!- contestaba kazuha

¡¿Qué pasa!? ¡No podemos ver nada!- la mujer al lado de genjo decia nerviosa ¡¿los novas a un no son derrotados!?

¡Suna, luego te explico pero dile a mi abuelo que no envié refuerzos!- kazuha decia asombrando a suna por tal petición

¡Hazme caso, no vallan a venir!- kazuha decia más firme asustando a suna por ver a su amiga asi

¡Esta….está bien, pero….!

¡Kazuha cortaba llamada y mirando a Amelia para bajar y tomarla!

¡Julia numberk, tómala y vete de aquí, ella aun esta con vida, llévala con mi abuelo!- kazuha miraba a julia quien miraba a Amelia

¡Pero kazuha-sama….julia…..!- Elizabeth gritaba pero era interrumpida por la respuesta de julia

¡Lo hare,….confió en usted!- julia miraba a kazuha con una mirada de confianza y kazuha asentía

¡Julia salía del sitio corriendo con Amelia en sus brazos y todos la miraban!

¡¿Está segura!? ¡Ella…!- rana preguntaba a kazuha quien interrumpía a rana

¡Después de todo esto, no creo que tenga razón para no ayudarnos!-kazuha miraba a julia salir con una fuerte determinación

¡Vamos!- kazuha decia mirando a lo lejos la pelea

¡Los limiters deberían…..!

¡Kazuha-sama, puede que no seamos tan fuertes como ustedes, pero estamos listos para morir!- los limiters miraban a kazuha muy firmes y sonreía

 _ **¡A lo lejos!**_

¡Goku y broly intercambiaban golpes en el cielo pero goku estaba más herido y broly solo sonreía!

¡¿Qué sucede!? ¡Pelea!- broly azotaba a goku que apenas ponía defenderse y lograba darle un golpe en la cara

¡Maldito!- goku ataca a broly y este recibía el golpe sin sufrir ningún daño asombrando a goku para este enojarse

¡Haaaaaaaaa!- goku arrojaba una patada en la cara a broly quien la paraba con su brazo y tomaba a goku de la pierna

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- broly hacia girar a goku para bajar y estamparlo en el suelo haciendo que goku escupiera sangre

¡Broly procedía a tomar del rostro a goku arrastrarlo al Saiyajin por bloques de hielo haciendo que este gritara de dolor, broly solo sonreía de satisfacción!

¡Al finalizar goku tenía la mitad del rostro cubierta de sangre y mirar a broly quien le sonreía!

¡Eres un perdedor, eres igual que esas estúpidas diosas, acaso no saben que no pueden para al legendario Super Saiyajin!

¡Broly arrojaba a goku a lo lejos para hacerlo caer y este de un salto caer en el abdomen de goku con sus rodillas para este escupir más sangre!

¡Broly se elevaba y caía sobre goku otra vez haciendo que este escupiera de nuevo y gritara, para despues saltar con sus piernas sobre goku por 3 veces!

¡Broly solo reía mirando la escena con una sonrisa para saltar y pararse a un lado de goku que se quejaba!

¡ _ **En el planeta Kaio las dos observadoras estaban aterradas por semejante escena, las dos solo se limitaban a cerrar los ojos!**_

 _ **¡Son goku, gracias por intentarlo pero….se acabó!**_ \- la diosa se decia a si misma

¡En la pelea broly miraba sonriendo a goku y en ese momento goku se ponía de pie mu herido asombrando a broly pero no en el término de susto!

¡Yo….no me rendiré!- goku decia mirando a la bestia que lo miraba serio

¡nada mal, ni la diosa mas fuerte me hizo luchar con esta forma, pero,lastima aqui se acaba todo!-broly miraba sonriendo a goku y este solo hadeaba

¡Son goku ya para!- la diosa gritaba muy triste y arele lo miraba asombrado

¡Broly miraba serio!

¡No puedes ganarme, solo limítate a morir!- broly decia mirando a goku que le levantaba completamente y lo encaraba, con muchas heridas y sangre en el,broly estaba herido pero ante goku no eran nada!

¡Broly se enojaba y se arrojaba contra goku para darle un latigazo con el brazo y hacerlo caer!

¡Broly miraba serio a goku para tomarlo del rostro pero goku de una patada en el rostro lo hacía soltarlo y goku preparaba su ataque!

¡Kameeeeeeeeee, hameeeeeeeeee! –goku cargaba todo su poder en sus manos y broly empezaba a caminar frente a el

Haaaaaaaaa!-goku arrojaba su poder y le daba a broly la energía producía una fuerte explosión pero al disiparse el humo broly salía sin ningún rasguño y goku se asombraba para broly tomarlo del pelo

¡Que intentaste gusano engreído!- broly soltaba a goku para después darle un golpe en el vientre haciendo escupir sangre y goku salía volando estrellándose con algunos glaciales y quedar pegado en uno regresando a su forma base!

¡Broly llegaba con goku para verlo pero goku se zafaba como pudo y se ponía de pie jadeando y mirando a broly muy herido!

¡Eres un ser asqueroso, ¿qué intentas?…! - broly decia serio y preguntando

¡,… proteger….. Mi planeta y a mis amigos…..yo no me rendiré, !- goku decia mirando a broly muy herido

¡Qué tontería!- broly se arrojaba contra goku y lo estrellaba contra el hielo para golpearlo en el abdomen con tanta fuerza y hacerlo escupir mas sangre , goku caia de rodillas sosteniendose el abdomen para broly tomarlo del rostro y estrellarlo nuevamente contra la pared de hielo para empezar a pisarlo y goku gritaba de dolor

¡¿Quieres proteger a los que me despertaron!?, ¡Jajajajaajaj que gentil!- broly se burlaba mientras pisaba el rostro de goku

¡Todos,…. cometen errores…..todos merecen una segunda oportunidad,!- goku decia siendo pisado por broly que se reía

¡Que basura! ¡Pues si quieres morir…..!- broly alzaba su puño apunto de golpear a goku pero un arma chocaba contra el

¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANO MALDITOOOOOO!- kazuha con ira chocaba su arma contra broly que la recibía de forma tranquila con su puño!

¡Kazuha…..!- goku miraba a su hermana protegiéndolo de broly

¡NO TOQUES A MI DESTINADO DE ARIMASU!- rana aparecía detrás y empezaba a golpear a broly y kazuha igual,. Las demás pandoras llegaban y se arrojaban contra broly para atacarlo todas a la vez

¡Broly sentía los golpes y cruzaba sus brazos para dejarse atacar!

¡Pd: igual que en la película donde goku y piccoro lo atacan solo que broly aquí no se mueve!

¡Hubiera sido mejor a todos ustedes morir sin revelarse pero son obstinados…..los admiro porque eso es ser un verdadero guerrero!-broly decia mientras era atacado

¡Broly tomaba a satellizer y a rana del cuello para estrellarlas y arrojarlas lejos y después darle una patada a holly arrojándola lejos!

¡Freezing!- todos los limiters usaban freezing contra broly pero este solo se quedaba quieto

¡No…..huyan,…no lo ataquen!- goku decia muy malherido aun estrellado intentando levantarse

¡Malditoooooooooo!- Elizabeth atacaba con sus láseres pero broly los recibía sin sufrir ningún daño pero Elizabeth no paraba y gritando seguía disparando

¡Haaaaaaaaa!- chiffon también invocaba sus alas y atacaba a broly produciendo una explosión en el área las dos bombardeaban

¡Por mi culpa estas vivo…..JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!- chiffon gritaba atacando a broly con todo lo que tenía pero el Saiyajin salía del humo aun con el freezing en si

¡Broly lanzaba una ráfaga de ki contra los limiters derrumbándolos para arrojarse contra Elizabeth y tomarla del cabello!

¡DETENTE, MALDITOOOOOOOOO!-goku gritaba mirando la escena

¡Broly se aparecía junto a chiffon y estrellaba a Elizabeth con ella, Cassie aparecía con una mirada sádica detrás pero al atacar a broly su arma se rompía asombrándola para después broly darle un codazo y lanzarla lejos!

¡BASTA, POR FAVOR HUYAN!- goku gritaba muy adolorido mirando la escena muy mal

¡Kaiokennnnnnnn!- kazuha gritaba y se arrojaba contra broly quien paraba su arma con una mano y tomaba a kazuha de la cara para golpear su abdomen y tirarla junto a satellizer y rana

¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- goku se despegaba y se arrojaba contra broly aun en su modo base golpeando al Saiyajin peor este estaba inmóvil y tomar a goku para golpearlo en la cara y arrojarlo lejos para salir corriendo y donde goku iba a caer patearle la espalda y goku caía en el piso

¡Los felicito, tienen valor, pero ni asi detendrán nada…..es el fin de su mundo!- broly con su mirada sádica miraba a goku

¡Broly salía para caminar e irse del sitio y goku se intentaba poner de pie pero quedaba en rodillas jadeando!

¡Eres un fracaso….ya veo porque esa mujer quería despertarme., pero yo no soy como tú, yo gozo de la muerte de otros y eso hare…..ya nadie puede pararme!-broly salía del sitio sonriendo y goku se ponía de pie totalmente pero broly lo ignoraba

¡Como fastidias, cuando mate a todos en el planeta, vendré por ti!- broly volteaba su rostro y con una sonrisa sádica decia para después seguir caminando

¡Goku miraba a broly y caía al piso boca arriba!

¡maldición…no quiero….mis amigos, mi familia, mi planeta!- goku apretaba su puño mirando el cielo

¡este planeta…es mi hogar, no quiero perderlo, que humillante!- goku miraba el cielo y una nube que iba hiendose

¡en este planeta conocí a kazuha-chan y…ella junto a mi abuelo genjo y kazuya me dieron un hogar….forme una familia, y nos divertíamos!- goku empezaba a recordar todos sus momentos

¡también conocí a los demás miembros de la familia….no es justo que mueran de esta forma, cuando ellas solo querían vivir felizmente, y también conocí a Elizabeth-chan…..a arnett-chan a Dolly-chan…..y a ticy-chan, a chiffon y a Aureliel…a Stela-chan, a rana y a holly y a todos…..forme amigos muy queridos que me ayudaron a llevar mi nueva vida y me dieron su cariño y amor….perdón por fallarles, lo siento!- goku miraba el cielo ya resignado a perder y apretando los dientes pero en ese momento que la nube se iba hiendo iba despejando más el cielo y se observaba un objeto redondo en el cielo

¡Goku solo se quedaba mirándolo para reconocerlo y ver que no era otra cosa!

¡Goku se quedaba mirándolo para recordar a todos sus amigos pasados y a sus nuevos amigos que le sonreían con mucha felicidad, goku apretaba los dientes de inmensa furia!

¡lo siento…..los quiero a todos, perdónenme!- goku decia sus últimas palabras para dejarse llevar por la luna por unos segundo hasta que….la cola de goku empezaba a moverse como una extraña reaccion

¡Como quisiera poder detenerte!- goku recordaba a broly una última vez y en ese momento goku empezaba a sufrir algo…..la cola de goku que se movia se quedaba quieta

¡Goku empezaba a palpitar su corazón muy fuerte y sus ojos se hacían rojos, goku empezaba a respirar muy profundamente y dentro de una especie de fuego dorado tomar un tono algo rojizo !

¡a lo lejos todas se levantaban muy adoloridas para mirar a goku tirado a lo lejos!

¡No…..goku….nooooooooooo!-satellizer gritaba de ira empezando a llorar y todas igual kazuha estaba en shock y los limiters solo cerraban los ojos

¡Chiffon estaba muy destrozada para empezar a llorar todas se intentaban acercar a goku pero kazuha notaba algo en goku y miraba el cielo para asombrarse pero era tarde!

 _ **¡en el plantea Kaio!**_

¡Lo hicieron muy bien, pero se acabó!- la diosa decia muy triste pero árale miraba por última vez el monitor

¡Mi lady observe!- árale gritaba y la diosa volteaba a ver para quedar perpleja

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- goku se levantaba y empezaba a gritar con todas sus fuerzas mientras liberaba una gigantesca aura de energía blanca asombrando todos incluso a broly que a lo lejos sentía algo extraño y volteaba a ver , el sitio empezaba a temblar y genjo se asustaba

¡Kazuha, kazuya…..goku…!- genjo se decia muy preocupado y todos evitaban caer del temblor que se sentía en todo lados asustando aún más a la gente

¡Goku empezaba a sacar una boca de animal y rugir para empezar a agrandarse y empezar a sufrir un inmenso cambio, sus brazos empezaban a agrandarse y tomar la apariencia de un simio…..y empezaban a cambiar a dorado pero con algo de rojo en algunos cabellos!

¡Sus piernas les ocurrían exactamente lo mismo para después goku mostrar una imagen de simio que rugía y también cambiar de tono!

¡Las presentes y todos miraban asombrados tal escena simplemente no podían describir su asombro, era un simio dorado gigantesco que hacia levantar piedras y la nieve misma a su alrededor

¡Pd: igual que en gt!

¡¿Goku…..!?- satellizer era la primera en hablar y recordar lo de goku y su cola

¡¿Qué le paso a goku-sensei!?- los limiters miraban asombrados a la bestia que empezaba a rugir y golpear su pecho

¡Goku…se transformó en… un ozaru!-kazuha miraba a la bestia que empezaba a rugir y destruir los glaciales como un animal desenfrenado

¡Goku…..! ¡No…maldición!- Elizabeth sin creerse aun lo que veía se destrozaba del todo pues ella ya sabía todo y eso solo significaba que goku era otro enemigo

¡Mi goku…..¡¿porque?!- satellizer rana y holly miraban a la bestia que las observaba y las asustaba

¡Cassie miraba aterrada igual que chiffon!

¡Goku empezaba a rugir y patalear en el suelo pero al observarlas más de cerca con un rostro de animal furioso dejaba el sitio y salía corriendo como una bestia produciendo una inmensa onda que empujaba a todos lejos del lugar

¡Goku salía pisando fuerte el suelo produciendo un poderoso temblor con cada uno derribando todo o mejor dicho lo que quedara a su paso para mirar a broly!

¡Broly miraba a goku asombrado para voltear a ver al cielo!

¡Ya veo…luna llena!- broly decia mirando al cielo

¡Ohhhhhhhh! ¡Te transformaste….! ¡Que idiota!- broly miraba a goku que lo miraba furioso y este sin previo aviso arrojaba un golpe a broly que se asombraba y esquivaba

¡Interesante, aun no abandonas tus deseos de lucha…..aun siendo una bestia desenfrenada!- broly decia empezando a esquivar a goku quien arrojaba un láser de su boca y broly lo esquivaba pero algo nervioso el ataque explotaba en el cielo produciendo una inmensa explosión que enceguecía a todos

¡Kazuha-sama! ¿Qué paso?- kyouichi preguntaba asombrado

¡Explicártelo ahora sería difícil, pero solo te diré que goku se transformó en un ozaru!- kazuha miraba a goku atacando a broly quien esquivaba con una sonrisa

¡Goku…nos dijo que si se transformaba, perdía la razón!- kazuya decia mirando a su hermana muy triste

¡es cierto de arimasu, goku ahora ha perdido el juicio!- rana decia muy triste también

¡Pero….miren!- satellizer miraba a goku y todos igual

¡¿Solo lo está atacando a el!?- chiffon miraba la pelea entre los dos

¡Seguramente es su instinto Saiyajin…..de querer derrotarlo!- kazuha decia mirando la escena

¡a perdido el juicio, eso es verdad, pero quiere seguir luchando contra el!- kazuha decia mirando a goku atacando como una bestia causando temblores y destrucción, tanto que todos salían de un salto tomando a los chicos pues las ondas eran fuertes!

¡Jajajajaajaj eres divertido, muy bien si asi lo quieres!- broly empezaba a correr por un brazo y de un puño en la cara aturdía a goku que se enojaba y dispara un láser de su boca y broly lo esquivaba para golpear a goku en el estómago!

¡DETENTE GOKU…..NO ,LO VA A MATAR!- satellizer gritaba muy triste mirando la escena

¡Detente, ahora goku no tiene cordura!- Elizabeth decia gracias a su gran sabiduría

¡De igual forma…nos va a matar ese maldito!-holly decia mirando el piso muy agobiada y Elizabeth caía al piso, los limiters estaban igual

¡si le cortamos la cola a goku el regresaría a la normalidad…pero…!-kazuha decia sonriendo y lo último lo decia empezando a llorar

¡lo que más me duele, es que mate a mi goku en frente de mi…..NO ES JUSTO!- rana golpeaba el piso llorando y todos lloraban de igual forma, simplemente goku estaba evitando lo inevitable

¡Aunque goku regrese a la normalidad…no podría contra el, odio admitirlo pero es nuestro final, lo que más me duele a mi es no poder disculparme…..fui una tonta, lo siento goku, perdóname!- chiffon caía de rodillas igualmente y empezaba llorar ya todos se resignaban a morir

¡Goku…perdónanos….no quiero verte morir…no es justo…..no es justo!- todas decían muy tristes llorando por no poder ayudar más a su hombre, el que más amaban, ellas no pidan levantarse y lo peor es que iban a ver como moría su ser amado frente a ellas

¡Goku solo miraba a broly furioso y el demonio solo se ponía serio!

 **En la base**

¡No se puede observar nada….todo el equipo está dañado!- las pandoras a cargo decían intentando recuperar imagen pero no podían

 _ **¡Maldición, eso quiere decir que ese monstruo es más poderoso de lo que me imagine, goku…**_!- genjo se decia para sí mismo pensando en el Saiyajin

¡Señor genjo! ¿Qué ordena?- una pandora hablaba de forma respetuosa

¡Que temblores tan fuertes…..! ¿Acaso los novas aún no han sido derrotados? – otra preguntaba muy nerviosa

¡No enviaremos refuerzos, dejaremos que kazuha y goku se encarguen!-genjo decia muy firme y todas se asombraban

¡Con el debido respeto señor genjo pero no deberíamos dejar que kazuha-sama luche sola!-una decia muy nerviosa y respetuosa al hombre que miraban

¡Ella informo a suna que no deben enviar a nadie, no quiero ofenderlas pero solo las estaría enviando a morir sin razón!-genjo les decia a todos que se asombraban

¡Somos pandoras, ese es nuestro deber, debemos pelear!- una recriminaba pero al observar su comportamiento se disculpaba

¡Lo siento señor!- la mujer se disculpaba

¡no te disculpes, tienes razón, está bien, pero deben defender la base y a los que se encuentran en el refugio, formen una línea defensiva por la base!-genjo afirmaba muy serio y todas con un fuerte si gritaban para salir

¡En ese momento llegaba julia con Amelia en sus brazos!

¡Permiso, julia numberk presentándose!- julia afirmaba llegando con Amelia en sus brazos

¡Julia numberk!- charles que estaba junto a Ohara miraban a la peli azul

¡Señor genjo, kazuha-sama me envía para pedirle que se encargue de esta chica…!- julia traía a Amelia y Ohara se asombraba al verla

¡¿Ella….regreso a la normalidad!?- Ohara preguntaba muy asombrada

¡Entendido, llévenla al laboratorio de inmediato!- genjo daba una orden y dos pandoras la tomaban para salir

¡Julia se acercaba a Ohara para mirarla con frialdad!

¡¿Usted….despertó a ese monstruo verdad!?- julia miraba a Ohara que se ponía nerviosa volteando el rostro y todas la miraban

¡¿Monstruo!?- todas preguntaban asombradas

¡No quería decir esto pero parece que se darán cuenta! ¡el laboratorio ha liberado lo que podrían describir como "un demonio" que posee un poder superior a un nova y este está descontrolado!-genjo decia asombrando a todas las pandoras

¡No quiero que se descontrolen, continuaremos con el plan…RAPIDO!- genjo decia y lo último con un grito asustando a todas

¡Si señor!- todas salían del lugar aún bastante pensativas

¡¿Demonio!?- julia preguntaba y charles miraban a genjo

¡Después se les explicara, lleven a Ohara a confinamiento, debo interrogarla!-con una fuerte señal de mando genjo ordenaba a ambas que asentían

 _ **¡En el refugio Roxanne estaba con sus amigas!**_

¡Cada vez se sienten más!- su amiga decia muy nerviosa

¡Sí!- Roxanne miraba muy nerviosa la puerta

¡¿Kazuha-sama aun no gana!?- su otra amiga preguntaba nerviosa también

¡No lo sé!- Roxanne se preguntaba muy detenidamente

¡Algunas pandoras corrían pero al mirar por algunas ventanas se quedaban asombradas!

¡¿Qué…..es eso!?- una pandora junto a otra miraban aterradas a un simio gigantesco lanzando golpes

¡Eso…..! ¿Es un nova?- preguntaba otra nerviosa

¡Fuera!

¡Broly pateaba el rostro de goku y después le arrojaba una onda de ki haciendo que goku rugiera y pataleara endemoniadamente!

¡Bestia asquerosa, muere!- broly arrojaba tres poderes a goku que este solo recibía rugiendo de dolor

¡Detente maldito!- satellizer que miraba herida decia mirando a broly lastimar a goku

¡Jajajajaajaj!- broly empezaba a golpear a goku por todos lados y este solo arrojaba golpes que daban contra el piso pero por su lentitud no daba ninguno aunque si causaba un fuerte temblor y destruia terreno muy fuertemente

¡La basura sigue siendo basura!- broly empezaba a cargar una energía en su mano de color verde y dispara un gran número de ellas a goku que lo lastimaban de verdad

¡NOOOOOO GOKU, PARA!- holly y Elizabeth gritaba y Cassie solo se tapaba el rostro, chiffon solo miraba muy aterrada como las demás los hombres solo se limitaban a mirar pues esto ya estaba en otro nivel

¡Broly sonreía para mirar a goku que estaba muy ensangrentado y solo jadeada como un animalito torturado, todos solo volteaban el rostro!

¡Una bestia debe morir como una!- broly sonreía de forma sádica para embestir a goku y hacerlo caer en el piso produciendo un fuerte temblor y abriendo un cráter!

¡Bueno, parece que simplemente gano tiempo, pero ya no importa!- broly miraba desde el cielo de forma sádica a goku

¡Me diste un buena pelea, y nadie me había lastimado como tú, ni siquiera esas diosas de pacotilla…..!- broly alzaba su mano y en ese momento todas las pandoras se hacían a un lado de goku muy heridas y cansadas, su fuerte amor hacia goku las levantaba

¡Broly miraba serio peor sonreía!

¡Está bien, por haberme divertido, te dejare despedirte, pero cuando mate a los que están por haya…vendré a matarlos, jajajajajajajaajaj!- broly salía volando hacia dirección del laboratorio

¡Planeta Kaio!

¡Las dos solo se resignaban para lo peor!

¡Lo siento….mis amigas…!- la diosa caía en el piso llorando y golpeando el suelo su amiga la abrazaba llorando igual

¡MALDICION!- holly decia golpeando el piso

¡¿Entonces es el fin!?- Elizabeth decia cabizbaja y todos se resignaban a morir pero goku intentaba ponerse de pie pero no podía

¡Goku, es suficiente, ya para!- satellizer se hacía en el hocico de goku que la volteaba a ver

¡Gracias por intentarlo…..pero ya no podemos hacer nada!- satellizer decia y empezaba a llorar, las demás igual

¡Goku!- satellizer se recostaba aun lado de goku llorando

¡Goku, jamás olvidare como nos conocimos!- kazuha era ahora quien hablaba recostándose a un lado y en ese momento recordaba como goku caía del cielo y derrotaba al nova

¡Nos salvaste a todos ese día…..y hay te conocí y te hiciste nuestro hermano, estoy muy feliz por eso, gracias por todo…..onii-chan, te amo!- kazuha decia llorando y abrazando a goku

¡Goku, cuando entre a el ejército pensé que mi vida sería un infierno, pero tú nos diste el valor y los ánimos, jamás nos humillabas, y por ti pude defender lo que pensaba, mis ideales….cuando te alejaste de nosotras, me dolió mucho y cuando te vi llegar mi alegría estallo, gracias…..te amo, es una pena que las demás no puedan despedirse!-Elizabeth lloraba abrazando a goku sus lágrimas eran como cascadas sin fin

¡Cuando te conocí…te vi indiferente, Ni siquiera te di la mano…pero tú me la diste a pesar de eso, me ayudaste y me mostraste la belleza que hay en tu interior, por eso te amo con locura, perdón por no poder haberte mostrado cuanto te amaba, no supe valorar el tiempo contigo perdóname!- holly se arrodillaba y lloraba tocando el pelaje de goku

¡Goku de arimasu, gracias y perdón por no poder decir más, pero solo puedo decir…..eres mi destinado y eso no lo quitara nadie de arimasu!-rana abrazaba el pelaje de goku

Cassie miraba a goku para acariciar su pelaje, ¡goku-san… gracias por salvarme, ese día pensé que moriría pero tú nos protegiste, de verdad te amo!- Cassie miraba a goku tocando su pelaje y llorando con fuerza tapándose el rostro

¡Chiffon era ahora la que lo miraba!, ¡perdóname goku, esto fue mi culpa, si te hubiera ayudado esto no hubiera ocurrido, no merezco estar a tu lado, perdóname, también te amo!- chiffon con una sonrisa miraba a goku pero llorando con mucha fuerza hasta el punto de caer también de rodillas

¡Satellizer era ahora que lo veía para recostarse a un lado!

¡no puedo solo decirte cuanto te amo, me diste el valor y me cuidaste, me protegiste y no pude hacer lo mismo…..perdóname goku y….!- la rubia le daba un pequeño beso a un lado

¡Si hubiera podido elegir, hubiera elegido morir por ti!- la rubia no se contenía y abrazaba a goku con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro

¡Los hombres solo respetaban el adiós de sus sempai pero miraban a goku con un rostro con lágrimas pero firmes en señal de respeto!

 _ **¡musica gt!**_

¡Goku rugía con poca fuerza y con su dedo tocaba a satellizer que al mirar la escena solo tomaba el dedo y lo ponía en su rostro llorando igual!

¡Goku miraba el cielo y en ese momento recordaba a sus antiguos amigos pero….empezaba a recordar los momentos que vivo en su nuevo mundo, con kazuha, kazuya y el, como vio crecer a kazuya que era su pequeño hermano!

¡Después recordaba como conoció a Elizabeth y cuando se despidió para después su reencuentro con ella!

¡Después recordó a chiffon y Aureliel, y como se reencontraban!

¡Después como entreno a ticy y ella le contaba como supero su miedo y ya nadie la molestaba al igual que su reencuentro con ella!

¡Como salvo a marin y a Ingrid para después estar abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quería!

¡Cómo conoció a rana, Arthur y kaho, y a rana….para acabar con satellizer y acabar con 6 sombras más!

¡Goku miraba a lo lejos donde estaba genjo quien era su segundo abuelo para mirar de nuevo el cielo y recordar unas palabras!

 _ **¡gracias…por convertirnos en una familia goku!- genjo le decia a goku quien sonreía y el le devolvía la sonrisa**_

 _ **En otro espacio**_

Goku se encontraba en un espacio negro y poco a poco abría los ojos para mirar a una hermosa mujer desnuda

¡Son goku…..gracias por formar parte de nosotros…..y por salvarnos, mi querido nieto!- la mujer desaparecía del sitio pero antes dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y desparecer

¡Cuida a mis hijas por mí!- la mujer desaparecía en su totalidad y goku miraba a la mujer irse para después aparecer todos de este mundo frente a el!

¡Gracias!- goku decia mientras algo caía de ojo para recordar al anciano Kaio y sus palabras finales _**¡muchas gracias, le juro que su vida no se sacrificara en vano!**_

¡En el mundo original goku empezaba a brillar de color dorado y rojo asombrando a todos que al mirar esto se retiraban de goku, goku con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas se levantaba y empezaban a salir rayos del asombrando a todos!

¡Goku daba un fuerte grito de ozaru mientras rayos salían del y en ese momento un aura rojiza inundaba su cuerpo mientras este gritaba produciendo un estruendoso rugido!

¡GOKUUUUUUUUU!- todas gritaban y los hombres miraban la escena

¡Goku se elevaba en el cielo y dando un fuerte rugido final el simio empezaba a brillar y este iba adquiriendo una figura humana algo especial!

¡Planeta Kaio!

¡Mi….mire eso Kaio-sama!- arele miraba el monitor y la diosa lo hacía igual asombrándose

¡¿Qué le pasa!?- arele preguntaba pero al mirar más de cerca la diosa se quedaba perpleja y no podía decir nada

¡¿Esto…..esto es…..!?- la diosa se aterraba mirando a goku asombrada

¡En la tierra!

¡Goku rugía mientras era iluminado por una luz dorada y un aura roja clara rodeando su cuerpo el aura era muy liviana pero se podía ver!

¡en ese momento el simio daba un último rugido e iluminaba el cielo de color dorado para un fuego rojo salir de goku y desaparecer el simio completamente!

 _ **¡en el área de comando!**_

¡Tenemos visión por fin!- una pandora decia y la conversación era interrumpida

¡Al poner la imagen todos veían como un sujeto musculoso iba llegando y se hacía en el cielo, el tipo estaba cubierto por un aura verde y su imagen daba un pánico aterrador!

¡¿Ese es el demonio con el que pelea kazuha-sama!?- las pandoras miraban asombradas al sujeto

¡No puede ser, goku y los demás han…!- genjo no podía decir nada por lo devastado que estaba

¡Broly que llegaba al sitio observaba a todas las pandoras salir y formarse en filas!

¡jajajajajajjaa, lo que más gozo es de matar a uno por uno…..ESTE ES SU FINAL!-broly alzaba su mano contra el área y todos se asombraban por la acción, genjo solo cerraba los ojos pero en ese momento una luz dorada cubría todo y enceguecía a la gente , broly volteaba para mirar algo extrañado

En donde goku Todas observaban la escena con lo que podían pues la luz era muy fuerte y de ella salía una figura humana asombrando a un más a todos, la imagen iba descendiendo

¡Todas miraban y se asustaban un poco!

¡La luz iba disipándose igual que el humo y de la luz salía una imagen humana que dejaba boquiabiertos a todos

¡Era goku…..pero muy diferente, tenía un pantalón abanó y su torso estaba expuesto pero un pelaje rojizo cubría su espalda y brazos, su pecho estaba expuesto igual que su abdomen que dejaba ver sus 6 pectorales más firmes, su cabello era negro pero largo aunque no tanto como la fase tres, y por detrás le caía hasta llegar a la espalda pero sus puntas eran rojizas , tenía ojos rojos y ojeras rojas iguales y su mirada era seria e imponente

¡Goku daba su poderosa imagen acompañado de un aura roja que lo envolvía como el fuego y también con algo de dorada asi como blanca!

¡¿Goku…..!?- todos miraban la imagen del guerrero que salía en escena

¡Goku se miraba las manos para asombrarse un poco!

¡¿Goku, eres tu nuestro goku!?- satellizer se acercaba al guerrero que la miraba algo serio y la chica se asustaba pero goku sonreía

¡Si, Stela-chan soy….goku!- goku le daba su sonrisa alegrando a satellizer y a todos

¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- todas saltaban y abrazaban a goku quien las abrazaba igual

¡Discúlpenme por haberles hecho pasar por esto, estoy muy feliz por volverlos a ver, gracias!- goku decia con su sonrisa abrazando a todas que lo miraban con lágrimas y muy sonrojadas

¿Qué te paso goku-sensei!?- los hombres preguntaban mirando a goku asombrados

¡No lo sé…..pero con este poder…VOY A TERMINAR ESTO!-goku miraba a lo lejos muy serio para voltear a ver a todos

¡ya pueden descansar,, yo terminare con esto!-goku desaparecía del sitio y kazuha miraba a goku muy asombrada

¡Goku…!¿ porque….!?- la chica miraba a goku irse

 _ **¡a lo lejos!**_

¡¿Qué habrá hecho ese idiota!? ¡Da igual ES MOMENTO DE….!

¡DETENTE!- una voz detenía a broly que lo hacía voltear

¡TODAVIA NO TERMINAMOS MALDITO, PAGARAS POR TODO!- goku aparecía detrás de broly y le gritaba con mucha seriedad haciendo aparecer su aura anterior

¡¿Son…goku!?- broly preguntaba mirando a goku

¡Pensé que habías….!

¡POW!

¡Goku en una milésima de segundo golpeaba a broly en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre y broly se enojaba!

¡Goku miraba serio a broly para arrojarse contra el a una monstruosa velocidad y golpearlo en el rostro arrojándolo al piso para goku salir de un estallido broly frenaba muy molesto y desaparecía golpeando a goku en el rostro!

¡Goku solo volteaba a mirar y darle una patada en la cara haciendo que el Saiyajin escupiera sangre pero broly arrojaba un golpe y goku igual y ambos se pegaban a la vez pero goku sonreía!

¡Pagaras por todo maldito!- goku con un hilillo de sangre miraba a broly que también tenía uno

¡Cállate!- broly arrojaba un golpe y goku desaparecía y pateaba a broly por detrás para salir corriendo y broly frenaba furioso para empezar a intercambiar golpes con goku produciendo ondas mucho más fuertes volviendo a hacer temblar todo

¡Las pandoras llegaban y miraban la pelea asombradas!

¡Los dos se apartaban y ambos tenían heridas pero broly estaba peor hasta el punto de asombrarse de verdad!

¡NO PUEDE…..NO PUEDE SER!- broly decia asombrado y goku aunque ya algo lastimado estaba tranquilo

 _ **¡Planeta Kaio!**_

¡Increíble le esta ganado…le esta ganado!-arele gritaba asombrada

¡Son goku….! ¿Acaso el?- la diosa decia asombrada

 _ **Fin del capítulo 33**_

 _ **pd: el goku ssj4 tiene el cabello del ssj 4 pero mas largo llegandole hasta la mitad de la espalda y por supuesto una imagen mas joven que la de gt, tambien quiero aclarar que no me quiero adelantar pero en gt goku tampoco tarda mucho en recuperar la razon y fue gracias a pan y aqui lo ayudaron mas de una asi que no tampoco creo que me adelante, bueno aclaro esto tambien y gracias**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**buenas gente aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo y con esto acabamos el arco de alaska, espero que les gustara mucho, les dije que seria diferente y asi lo hice, esta saga me gusta mucho pues refleja mucha realidad de la vida, tambien quiero recomendar la teoria de** **Fedbax25 y espero les haya gustado el arco, continuamos el arco de las valkirias donde tambien habra mucho cambio y muchas cosas que tambien les gustara mucho y nuevamente lo digo aqui goku no la tendra facil y las demas igual, y si sera un heroe reconocido pero no al extremo XD, vendran muchas sorpresas y claro los novas igual, pero diferente a la anterior ,en cuanto a senran kagura lo actualizare la otra semana pues voy a intentar traer en esta semana la nueva teoria y acualizar la de sekirei y continuar con esta un poco mas, bueno espero les haya gustado este arco, les agradezco muchisimo por seguirme de verdad y no olviden comentar y dejarme su opinion sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **¡derechos a sus respectivos creadores!**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 34: goku vs broly parte 3: el héroe del mundo...un nuevo mañana**_

 _ **RESUMEN**_

 _ **¡Goku tras verse humillado contra broly por acto del destino se transforma en ozaru pero ni asi podía hacer nada, al final las chicas de goku aceptan el fin y de una hermosa forma se despiden de goku sin abandonarlo aun sabiendo que era una bestia, el fuerte lazo de goku impedía que fuera el fin y despertaba un poder desconocido y finalmente empezaba el combate final….**_

 _ **Planeta Kaio**_

 _ **¡**_ ¿Ese es son goku!? ¿Qué le paso?- arele asombrada y sonriendo miraba a goku y su nueva imagen

¡No lo sé, pero….jamás sentí semejante poder en un humano, es simplemente desbordante!- la diosa miraba asombrada a goku

¡Bueno, sea lo que sea, ahora hay esperanza….ANIMO SON GOKU!- arele gritaba como una animadora en vez un nuevo rayo de esperanza y la diosa miraba asombrada

¡Ninguna pudo defenderse de ese monstruo…, mis amigas, tantas vidas inocentes….tantos planetas…destruidos por ese monstruo sádico, Sniff, Sniff, como deidad no puedo interferir pero….!- la diosa empezaba a llorar y a jadear para empezar a llorar con más fuerza

¡SON GOKU, ACABALO, VENGA LA MUERTE DE TODOS….POR FAVOR, SALVA A NUESTRO MUNDO!- la mujer gritaba con lágrimas y liberando el dolor de la carcomía al ver a la bestia que le arrebato a sus amigas deidades

 _ **Planeta tierra**_

¡Alaska!

¡En el cuarto de comando todas miraban a la bestia y aun ser diferente en frente de esta!

¡¿Qué está pasando!? … ¡¿Quién es el!?- las pandoras miraban a los dos individuos en frente del otro mirándose muy serios pero sobre todo a goku pues estaba diferente

¡¿Goku….eres tú!?- genjo miraba al individuo quien era igual a goku

¡Genjo…..me equivoco o ese es goku!?- suna miraba asombrada preguntando a genjo en voz baja

¡Si suna….es el!- genjo empezaba a sonreír muy ligeramente pero sobretodo asombrado por cómo se veía goku

¡ _Pensé que tendría que traerlas aquí pero no será necesario….animo goku,…..mi nieto_!- genjo con una sonrisa orgullosa observaba a goku encarando a la bestia

¡Doctor genjo! ¿Quién es el?- una pandora preguntaba mirando al científico que solo la miraba serio

¡Es mi nieto mayor….son goku aoi!-genjo decia con la frente en alto asombrado a cada pandora que había en el sitio

¡¿El hermano mayor…..de kazuha aoi-sama!?- una preguntaba muy asombrada y las demás se asombraban mirando al científico que ahora miraba la pantalla gracias a unas poderosas cámaras que permitían ver el lugar apartado

¡En ese instante nuevamente suna escuchaba a kazuha!

¡SUNA, LO VUELVO A REPETIR NO ENVÍES A NADIE….ES UNA ORDEN!- kazuha decia realmente seria y suna se asustaba, puede que ella sea la jefe de chevalier pero ante kazuha no es nada en términos de rango

¡Entiendo….!- suna decia nerviosa, _¡ahora solo seremos un estorbo para goku! ¿Verdad?_ \- decia la chica para sí misma

 _ **¡Afuera con goku y broly!**_

¡Goku encaraba a broly y se ponía en pose de lucha y broly igual para mirarse por una milésima de segundo, en ese instante la atmosfera de la tierra empezó a cambiar cayendo rayos del cielo!

¡Jajajajaajaj te voy a matar…son goku, lo DESTRUIRE TODO!- broly se arrojaba contra goku quien se arrojaba también

 _ **¡POW!**_

Ambos chocaban sus codos para producir una poderosa onda

 _ **¡FLASH!**_

Goku arrojaba un golpe pero broly lo esquivaba y golpeaba a goku en el rostro para goku después golpear a broly en el abdomen de un rodillazo

 _ **¡POW!**_

 _ **¡POW!**_

 _ **¡CRASH!**_

 _ **¡POW!**_

¡Ambos individuos desaparecían del ojo humano empezando a producir ondas que producían espantosas ondas que producían una fuerte luz para finalmente chocar sus codos!

 _ **¡pow! ¡pow! ¡pow! ¡pow!**_

¡Los dos individuos empezaban a intercambiar golpes a una monstruosa velocidad uno al otro produciendo inmensas ondas que salían de ambos y empezaban a resquebrajar más a Alaska haciendo que todas se cubrieran por los monstruosos vientos que salían de los ataques!

¡I…..increíble!-las pandoras de chevalier se cubrían asombradas por la escena que producían ambos individuos que salían al cielo y volando a toda velocidad empezaban a atacarse nuevamente

 _ **¡POW!**_

 _ **¡FLASH!**_

¡Broly golpeaba a goku y esquivaba un ataque del para después goku golpear y esquivar un ataque de broly igualmente!

 _ **¡POW!**_

 _ **¡FLASH!**_

 _ **¡KAPOW!**_

 _ **¡FLASH!**_

¡Ambos en la atmosfera empezaban a pelear sin salirse del planeta claramente y desde el sitio producían tanta fuerza en los ataques que las ondas hacían que las nubes en los continentes del mundo se habrían y nuevamente la tierra temblaba completamente

¡Que pelea tan asombrosa, jamás pensé que goku tuviera que usar todo su poder en una batalla!- kazuya miraba el cielo sudando junto a los hombres que solo miraban la pelea

¡Goku-sensei es increíble, jamás me imagine ver esta clase de lucha algún día!- André decia asombrado y los demás asentían

¡ _goku, siempre fuiste alguien asombroso…..pero verte pelear asi contra ese monstruo tan valientemente solo me asombra de lo fuerte que eres….siempre has sido mi inspiración y ahora…lo eres más_ ….animo onii-chan!-kazuha se pensaba mirando asombrada y lo ultimo lo decia en voz baja sonrojada

¡Siempre pensé que los novas eran la amenaza más grande que este mundo ha tenido que desafiar…pero ahora me equivoco!… ¿nuestro mundo siempre ha vivido con esa bestia bajo ella?-holly miraba asombrada la lucha

¡No te equivocas totalmente, holly rose, los novas son la mayor amenaza de nuestro mundo…..pero este individuo…ES LA MAYOR AMENAZA DEL UNIVERSO!- kazuha decia mirando el cielo muy seria y todas se quedaban mirando la pelea

¡Goku…cuando marin conto sobre el héroe que la salvo a ella y a Ingrid en el 9 cruce nova….yo no les creí pese que eran solo tonterías, de hecho nadie les creyó!- satellizer se sonrojaba y miraba el cielo para empezar a llorar

¡En el cielo goku y broly se pateaban en el rostro a la vez escupiendo sangre!

¡NOS SALVASTE A TODOS ESE DIA, INCLUSO A MI, TE AMO GOKU!- satellizer decia en voz alta muy feliz

 _ **¡En la base!**_

¡Los dos sujetos luchan en la atmosfera de Alaska…..es simplemente increíble!- las mujeres encargadas de la transmisión decían asombradas y asombraban a las demás que tenían micrófonos

¡En el refugio las pandoras y limiters jóvenes ya afuera miraban la pelea o mejor dicho las ondas y solo se asombraban!

¡Oigan…..! ¿Esto es una pelea?- las amigas de Roxanne sudando miraban el cielo junto a sus limiters mientras Roxanne miraba el cielo

¡¿Acaso kazuha-sama está luchando asi!?- Roxanne decia asombrada

¡No, es alguien diferente!- una voz por un auricular de su oído decia asombrándola a mas no poder

¡¿QUIÉN!?- preguntaba Roxanne sin creérselo pero en ese momento se sentía una monstruosa explosión y de un fuerte brillo los dos individuos bajaban nuevamente de la atmosfera poniéndose frente al otro

¡Goku y broly bajaban y ambos estaban completamente malheridos con sangre en todo su cuerpo, la sangre de la boca les bajaba de forma muy dolorosa pero broly estaba mucho peor pues jadeaba del tremendo cansancio mientras goku no !

¡Goku…!- satellizer y todas quedaban aterradas tapándose la boca y empezando a lagrimear por ver a goku en semejante estado,

¡El lindo rostro de goku…que cruel…..!-chiffon estaba completamente horrorizada por semejante heridas, era algo inhumano

¡Algunas pandoras que observaban al ver a goku asi realmente sintieron muchísima pena, esto ya no podía considerarse heridas, sino tortura y una sádica!

¡Genjo también se asombraba y suna ponía un rostro de espanto!

¡En la pelea!

¡Maldito…jamás pensé….que te hicieras tan fuerte!- broly muy enojado decia mirando a goku, ¡¿Quién demonios eres!?- exigía broly muy molesto

¡Ya te lo dije…..soy un Saiyajin criado en la tierra….son goku!- goku decia muy serio

¡Jamás pensé que hubiera un Saiyajin en este universo….!- goku empezaba a hablar pero broly sonreía

¡HABIA….LOS MATE A TODOS…..PARA SACIAR MI SED DE SANGRE!- broly decia con una sonrisa asombrando a goku

¡¿Mataste a tu propia raza!?- goku preguntaba asombrado

¡SI, YO MATO LO QUE SEA QUE SE ME CRUCE EN MI CAMINO…ME ENCANTA LA SANGRE, LOS GRITOS, EL TERROR, LOS CADAVERES….!- el Saiyajin empezaba a crear una esfera en la mano asombrando a goku

¡ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- broly arrojaba la esfera a donde estaban las pandoras de chevalier asombrando a goku quien se aterraba lo acción

¡¿QUÉ HACES!? MISERABLEEEEEEEEEEE!-goku salía volando a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde la energía iba a impactar,

¡EL REACTOR….CUIDADO!- todos se asustaban al ver la energía pero goku se hacía frente a ella y recibía el ataque que producía una gigantesca explosión que hacía sacudir el sitio

¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!- kazuha y las demás se alarmaban realmente nerviosas

¡Del humo salía goku completamente herido, su rostro capaz de enamorar a cualquier mujer, un rostro que también demostraba inocencia y amor hacia cualquier ser vivo, era un rostro lleno de heridas y sangre, solo podía abrir un ojo y su torso estaba igual goku estaba extendido de brazos y piernas!

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡IMBECIL…..JAJAJAJAJAJA ERES UN VERDADERO IMBECIL!-broly como un maniático se reía y goku solo apretaba los dientes del enojo por lo que acaba de hacer

¡Que, cruel….eso es muy cruel!- todas se tapaban la boca y cerraban los ojos volteando el rostro por la escena tan salvaje, suna quien estaba con genjo hacia lo mismo y el científico solo se enojaba por la ira de ver a su nieto asi!

¡Esto….nunca te lo perdonare, como te atreves a jugar con la vida de los demás!- goku decia muy molesto limpiándose la boca

¡MALDITOOOOOOO!- kazuha muy enfurecida le gritaba y todas miraban a broly con odio por lo que había hecho

¡ERES UN MOSNTRUO INFERNAL!- satellizer gritaba realmente enfurecida su rostro era igual al que ponían las pandoras cuando se enojaban

¿Qué soy un monstruo infernal?...broly decia sonriendo, ¡te equivocas….SOY EL MISMO DEMONIO!-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- broly empezaba a reír y expulsaba más ki dispersando algunas esferas de ki muy débiles pero muchas y empezaban a estallar kazuha con su arma destruia una que iba a caer cerca de ellas, goku ponía sus brazos en forma de X para proteger a los más jóvenes que estaban a fuera del refugio, goku recibía las esferas para que ninguna cayera cerca de los demás y cerca del reactor!

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA AHORA LOS MANDARE AL OTRO MUNDO…..!- broly sonreía de forma sádica asustando a todos por las palabras del susodicho que empezaba a elevar su poder y aterrar a todos

¡¿Aun tiene todo ese poder!?- Elizabeth y rana miraban al endemoniado ser que liberaba cubriéndose como las demás, broly era un ser aterrador…una amenaza absoluta!

¡Broly se hacía en una montaña y empezaba a reunir todo su poder y cargar una esfera de energía verde en su mano!

¡Goku se asustaba y se arrojaba al piso en frente del susodicho para poner sus manos al costado!

¡KAMEEEEEE! ¡HAMEEEEEEEEEEE!

¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- broly empuñaba el poder que lo guardaba en su mano y arrojaba una minúscula partícula de poder

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- goku con toda su fuerza arrojaba su poderoso kamehameha contra broly para impactar contra la esfera diminuta que en milésima de segundos se hacía monstruosamente gigantesca, era incluso más grande que la Genkidama con la que goku derroto a majin buu

¡La esfera cubría en Visio a casi toda Alaska y el choque de ambas energías empezaba a producir poderosas ventiscas, las energías estaban igualadas y goku la mantenía en el aire!

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- goku con todas sus fuerzas mantenía iguala el poder de broly que este reía maniáticamente

¡Los presentes miraban la escena realmente asustados genjo solo sudaba por la peligrosa tensión!

¡Genjo…..! ¡Esa energía…..!- suna decia aterrada mirando la colosal energía

¡En cierto lugar un grupo de pandoras miraban la escena por un patio!

¡Goku…..!- era el pensamiento de las chicas que ya deben saber quiénes son

 _ **¡Planeta Kaio!**_

¡No puede ser….! ¿Acaso no tiene límites ese monstruo!?-arele ya realmente asustada decia mirando la escena

¡Asi que este es el legendario Super Saiyajin…! ¡Realmente es un ser de temer!- la diosa miraba sudando la escena

¡si esa energía gana…no solo la tierra…..puede destruir hasta medio universo!- la diosa realmente en shock decia mirando la escena

¡¿Es chiste cierto!?- arele decia asustada a mas no poder pero no recibía respuesta

¡Planeta tierra!

¡Las energías producían nuevamente temblores en el mundo las personas ya estaban en refugios y hasta evacuando por los extraños fenómenos!

¡Señor…desean hablar con usted los generales de mayor cargo por los sucesos, desean una explicación de usted!- una pandora se acercaba a genjo

¡Este no es momento para eso…..!- genjo decia muy molesto

¡Ohara…..y marks Spencer…! ¿Qué demonios hicieron!?- genjo decia realmente enfurecido

¡en una celda Ohara se sujetaba la cabeza por el miedo al sentir todo temblar!

¿Qué hice? ¡¿Qué mierdas hice!?- Ohara muy asustada decia en voz alta, era su arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho

 _ **¡En la zona de lucha!**_

¡Las energías estaban a la par ninguna retrocedía la una de la otra goku intentaba empujar pero estaba muy herido y no podía reunir más poder!

¡Broly reía como un maniaco y de su mano envíaba ondas de energía que empezaban a empujar la monstruosa energía pero algo ocurría y era que una extraña voz se escuchaba en broly!

 _¡DESTRUYELO TODO!_

¡No puedo permitir que esto caiga en la tierra!- goku empujaba con su poderoso ataque la técnica muy difícilmente

¡Maldición….!- kazuha se levantaba a como podía incluso tambaleándose para empezar a caminar

¡Onii-chan…no te dejare solo…!- la mujer ponía sus manos al costado y empezaba a intentar reunir energías

¡Las pandoras miraban a la mujer realmente maravilladas, los dos eran seres impresionantes!

¡No….me niego…!- satellizer se levantaba a como podía y juntaba sus manos igual que kazuha

¡¿Satellizer….!?

¡ENSEÑEME POR FAVOR, SENSEI!- satellizer le decia a kazuha con mucha determinación y kazuha se asombraba

¡Por fin….me llamas sensei!- kazuha decia incluso llorando

¡Concentra toda….!

¡Kazuha observaba a todas hacerse a su lado y ponerse igual que las dos!

¡CONCETREN TODA SU ENERGIA Y EXCLAMEN…..!

¡KAMEEEEEEEE! ¡HAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!

¡las chicas intentaban pero solo kazuha formaba la técnica esto desamino a todas !

¡NO SE RINDAN…..ES GOKU QUIEN ESTA LUCHANDO…..NO DUDEN DE SI MISMAS…GOKU SIEMPRE NOS LO HA DICHO….QUE SIEMRPE DEBEMOS SUPERARNOS y JAMAS BAJAR LOS BRAZOS!- -kazuha decia muy firme y todas la miraban para imaginarse a goku junto a ella, esto las inspiraría mas

¡KAMEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡HAMEEEEEEEEEEE!- todas empezaban a formar una energía en las manos

¡Maldición nuestros freezing no llegaran hasta haya!-el limiter de chiffon decia muy enojado

¡El mío sí!- kazuya se levantaba

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- kazuya invocaba su freezing y en ese momento sus ojos cambiaban para lanzarlo contra broly que pese a la lejanía llegaba hasta él aunque no le hacía nada el Saiyajin lo sentía y lo incomodaba

¡Increíble…..! ¡Aoi kazuya es asombroso!- André y Eugene miraban asombrados

¡AHORAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-todas arrojaban el kame hame ha juntas para unirse y formar un poderoso ataque que llegaba hasta broly y lo impactaba en el rostro del Saiyajin pero el guerrero no sentía nada pero lograba distraerlo para verlas furioso

¡AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,! goku daba un poderoso grito de guerra ¡AUMENTADO 10 VECESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!- goku arrojaba todo su poder y el ataque cambiaba a rojo intenso para empezar a empujar el ataque para la técnica empezar a destruirse y goku arrasar con la técnica de broly absolutamente y dirigir la técnica contra broly quien se asustaba al ver el ataque y se cubría con un campo de fuerza pero era completamente inútil el ataque lo destruia y se tragaba a broly para salir del planeta, todos los espectadores que miraban por una pantalla se asombraban ante la escena, pero en espacio , como un poderoso rayo que salía disparado , broly solo gritaba en el para salir de la energía y mirar el planeta con furia pero era muy tarde pues algo había detrás que lo asustaba a mas no poder!

¡La energía chocaba contra el sol y empezaba a calcinar a broly junto con el ataque de goku!

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MALDICIONNNNNNN SON GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, NO PUEDE SERRRRRRRRRRRRR, YO QUE ACABO DE RESURGIR.,…NO…..NO PUEDO….SER…..DERROTADO…..POR ESTO!- broly era completamente calcinado y estallaba junto con el ataque de goku produciendo una colosal explosión que se observaba por todo el planeta y apagaba el sol por unos instantes para nuevamente después de unos segundos como un foco la luz regresar y el planeta ser iluminado completamente

 _ **¡Planeta Kaio!**_

¡Las dos estaban en shock ante lo que veían, no podían reflejar palabra, estaban en silencio, pues no era para tanto pues sus ojos fueron testigos de un suceso que ellas describirían como legendario!

¡¿De verdad…..gano!?- arele decia asombrada y la Kaio igual

¡ya no siento su energía…..!-la deidad empezaba a hablar muy entrecortada

¡Le gano….gano….gano, Sniff, Sniff, GANOOOOOOOOOOOO!-la diosa caía de rodillas con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por la increíble hazaña que ningún dios había logrado, era algo completamente increíble

¡LO LOGROOOOOO! ¡LO LOGRO, ES INCREIBLE!- las dos se abrazaban de felicidad llorando sin miedo

 _ **¡PLANETA TIERRA!**_

¡El silencio inundaba el lugar y podemos ver a un goku con los brazos alzados haldeando mirando el cielo con su aura desplegada!

¡Ha desaparecido….el ki de ese monstruo desapareció!- kazuha decia mirando a goku

¡¿Lo logro…..…de verdad lo logro!?-satellizer que caía de rodillas miraba al hombre que él amaba mirando el cielo como un héroe declarando la victoria

¡Lo lograste goku….lo hiciste!- holly sonreía mirando a goku con un enorme sonrisa de felicidad y todas miraban a goku

¡Goku lo lograste de arimasu!- rana empezaba a brincar de felicidad y Cassie también las dos se agarraban de las manos y festejaban chiffon solo sonreía mirando a su héroe de forma tan triunfante, Elizabeth solo sonreía sin perder su postura de dama, pero por dentro brincaba como una niña de felicidad

¡si goku-sensei increíble!- los chicos se alegraban a mas no poder por ver la espectacular victoria de goku

¡Todas salían corriendo hacia goku que solo miraba el cielo con una sonrisa de victoria mientras jadeaba y caía al piso de rodillas!

¡GOKUUUUUUU!- todas llegaban corriendo hacia goku que al escuchar el grito de todos volteaba a ver para sonreír con su sonrisa natural

¡Chicos….lo logramos!-goku se ponía de pie y miraba a todas que al llegar donde goku se aventaban con él para abrazarlo de inmensa felicidad sin importar que los limiters estaban en frente, sin importar las heridas, nada importaba hay…la felicidad era tan grande que todo resbalaba, sin embargo una de ellas no lo abrazaba y solo miraba a lo lejos pero con una sonrisa, ella pensaba que no merecía abrazar a su salvador

¡Goku, lo hiciste, ganaste, eres asombroso!- satellizer, rana y las demás gritaban de felicidad mientras miraban el rostro de goku que sonreía

¡Si, pero no solo yo…..todos lo hicimos!- goku miraba a todos para sonreír y ellos sonreír

¡Kazuha, kazuha contesta…..! ¿Qué paso? - suna gritaba por el micrófono muy nerviosa pues solo vieron la energía colosal siendo destruida y nada mas

¡suna…..ganamos, esto, por fin acabo, los novas, fueron completamente eliminados!- kazuha decia por el micrófono y suna se alegraba a mas no poder para reflejar una gran sonrisa

¡ATENCIÓN PANDORAS, LOS NOVAS FUERON NEUTRALIZADOS, REPITO LOS NOVAS Y LA AMENAZA DESCONOCIDA FUERON NEUTRALIZADOS COMPLETAMENTE!

¡Una voz mecánica se escuchaba por todo el lugar y las pandoras se asombraban ante la noticia para después empezar a gritar y a celebrar pues los novas finalmente habían sido derrotados!

¡Increíble, lo logramos!- una pandora gritaba de felicidad, unas se abrazaban, otras brincaban otras solo lloraban de inmensa felicidad, donde genjo todos celebraban como si el equipo de futbol hubiera ganado el mundial!

¡En una celda Ohara se asombraba!

¡¿Ese monstruo…..fue derrotado!?- la doctora se asombraba

¡Pero….!¿ quién estaba peleando contra ese monstruo?-Roxanne quien festejaba se preguntaba asombrada

¡Era el hermano mayor de kazuha-sama…son goku…..sama!-julia se aparecía junto a Roxanne y le decia con una sonrisa asombrando a la pelirroja y a sus amigas

¡¿El hermano mayor de kazuha-sama!?- todas decían asombradas y las pandoras cada una al lado de la otra junto a los limiters se quedaban asombrados pues escucharon que ese monstruo era más fuerte que un nova

 _ **¡En la base!**_

¡¿El hermano mayor de kazuha-sama!?- las pandoras de chevalier preguntaban asombradas mirando a suna y a genjo que solo sonreía

¡Asi es, goku-san es alguien muy poderoso, es el héroe del mundo!- suna miraba el cielo para suspirar de felicidad para mirar por la pantalla y observar a Alaska viva pero bastante destrozada

 _ **¡Afuera del sitio!**_

¡Goku estaba siendo abrazado por todas pero al mirar más detalladamente a goku se sonrojaban a más no poder, la imagen que tenía era imponente! ¡ _Que sexi! Se decían en la mente cada una_

¡¿Qué ocurre chicas!?- goku preguntaba con un rostro inocente pero muy malherido

¡Eh…..no es que te vez tan sexi en esa forma!- holly se acercaba y pegaba su cuerpo con el de goku que no se inmutaba ate la acción

¡¿Sexi!?- goku preguntaba de forma inocente mirando a holly que solo se sonrojaba con una sonrisa

¡Descuida, mi lindo goku, yo te enseñare lo que los novios hacen!-holly decia de forma coqueta

¡Él es mi novio también!- satellizer abrazaba a goku por la espalda mirando a holly con rivalidad

¡Óyeme, no te le pegues tanto, de arimasu el también es mi novio de arimasu!- rana abrazaba el brazo de goku juntándolo con sus encantos

¡Oigan eso no es justo, también es mi novio!- Cassie gritaba con un puchero

¡Elizabeth hacia un puchero adorable, pero no decia nada pues ella era la del semblante más educado y no quería perderlo, pero ella quería abrazar a goku y hasta besarlo de la inmensa felicidad! _¡También es el mío_!- se decia en la mente Elizabeth

¡Oigan, es mi hermano, no permitiré esos actos contra mi inocente goku!-kazuha decia de forma cómica peor no se atrevía a decir que era su novio pues, son hermanos y aunque no son de sangre, eso sería raro en ese sentido si lo decia de forma apresurada

¡chiffon solo hacia un puchero pero no quería acercarse por algún motivo!

¡Jajajajaajaj! - goku solo reía de forma cómica y nerviosa viendo a las pandoras pero en ese instante se le empezaban a ir las luces y caía desmayado para atrás siendo sujetado por satellizer que lo atrapaba en sus enormes y provocativos pechos

¡Goku! ¿Estás bien?- satellizer gritaba nerviosa y goku empezaba a regresar a la normalidad y todas se asustaban aún más, los limiter se asustaban mucho

¡Suna!, ¡¿me escuchas!?- kazuha realmente nerviosa empezaba a gritar por el auricular alertando a suna quien estaba celebrando con las demás

¡Si kazuha…..!- suna contestaba feliz pero kazuha detenía la alegría de todos

¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA CELEBRAR, PREPAREN LA ENFERMERIA, GOKU ESTA REALMENTE MAL!- kazuha gritaba muy nerviosa y suna se asustaba para ponerse seria

¡Entendido!- suna decia muy firme

¡Oigan no hay tiempo para celebrar, que todas las pandoras se movilicen y reciban a goku-san, preparen a todo el personal médico inmediatamente!-al escuchar la orden las pandoras de chevalier dejaban de celebrar e inmediatamente se ponían serias genjo se ponía serio e inmediatamente hablaba por el micrófono

¡A todo el personal que se encuentra afuera, prepárense para ir a ayudar a son goku que se encuentra en mal estado!- la voz le gritaba a todos los que estaban afuera

¡¿A goku-san!?- Roxanne se ponía nerviosa y todas recordaban como goku se sacrificó para evitar una muerte masiva en el lugar

¡Muévanse de inmediato!- Roxanne gritaba y todos le hacían caso pues era una de las más fuertes y por el momento era la que tomaría el liderazgo y todos harían caso para salir y dirigirse donde se encontraban las demás!

¡Resiste goku….la ayuda la viene!- satellizer ponía a goku en su regazo y acariciaba con cuidado su cabeza y rostro, todas tomaban de las manos a goku apretándolas con mucha fuerza, lo limiters solo miraban a goku

¡Elizabeth se rasgaba la manga y limpiaba con mucho cuidado el rostro de goku, todas hacían lo mismo para limpiar un poco el cuerpo de goku que estaba lleno de sangre!

 _ **¡En otro plano!**_

¡Goku se encontraba en un sitio oscuro para empezar a abrir los ojos!

¡¿Dónde…!?- goku miraba el lugar que estaba completamente oscuro y en ese sitio aparecía una figura femenina desnuda mirando a goku!

¡Goku….que bueno verte!- la mujer con una voz realmente hermosa hablaba a goku que la miraba y la reconocía

¡Tú eres….!- goku de forma inocente miraba a la mujer

¡Sí, soy yo!- la mujer le sonreía a goku con una sonrisa que haría caer a cualquier hombre

¡Goku, no sabes lo agradecía que estoy por lo que has hecho con nosotras, gracias a ti es que podemos nuevamente a respirar, gracias mi lindo nieto!- la mujer decia mirando a goku para acercársele y tomar de su mejilla

¡Descuida, me alegra saber que están bien,. Eso es lo importante!- goku decia con su sonrisa típica que hacia sonreír a la mujer por su carisma e inocencia

¡a pesar de todo, sigues siendo un niño!- la mujer sonreía mirando a goku que solo reía rascándose la nuca

¡Gracias goku, por salvarnos, sobre todo a mis hijas, te las encargo, cuídalas mucho, y por supuesto me refiero a todas las pandoras, los novas aun vendrán y no pararan hasta que cumplan con el destino de la aniquilación!-la hermosa mujer decia mirando a goku que se ponía ahora serio

¡Descuida, No lo permitiré!- goku decia con una sonrisa determinada y la mujer sonreía mas

¡Sé que no, adiós, mi lindo nieto, por cierto, esto te será útil!- la mujer ponía su mano en la cabeza y le trasmitía algo a goku

¡¿Qué hiciste!?- goku preguntaba de forma curiosa

¡Es un regalo, con tu poder, sé que lo usaras bien!- maría le decia tocando una última vez la mejilla de goku y desapareciendo del sitio

¡Goku sonreía para verla irse!

 _ **¡En otro lugar!**_

¡En el mundo original goku abría muy despacio los ojos, o mejor dicho el ojo pues uno estaba tapado con una venda igual que la cabeza pero dejando ver a un sus puntas, goku se encontraba en una cama con su torso completamente envenado y un electro cardiograma pegado a su pecho

¡¿Una camilla!?- goku miraba por todos lados pero observaba a una rubia muy hermosa dormida a su lado

¡¿Stela-chan!?-goku miraba a la chica para tomar muy delicadamente su hombro y al momento de sentir su hombre la chica despertaba para mirar a goku que estaba despierto

¡¿Goku…..!? ¡GOKU!- satellizer miraba a goku y empezaba a llorar para abrazarlo pero con sumo cuidado

¡Si Stela soy yo!- goku decia regresando el abrazo y la pandora empezara a llorar

¡Qué bueno, Sniff, que bueno, Sniff, estaba tan preocupada!- la chica lloraba dejando salir toda la angustia que tenía en su ser, la pandora también tenía algunos vendajes pero no como goku

¡Descuida, estoy bien…..! ¿y tú?- goku preguntaba mirando a la chica

¡Sí, estoy bien, pero me alegra verte despierto, los doctores dijeron que no corrías peligro pero que estaban muy delicado!-la rubia se limpiaba los ojos de las lagrimas

¡¿Y las demás!?- goku preguntaba nervioso y satellizer le sonreía

¡Descuida cariño ellas están bien, gracias ti nos salvamos!- la rubia tomaba a goku de la mejilla y el sonreía de felicidad

¡Goku…!- una voz se escuchaba en la puerta de la habitación y eran las demás que entraban, todas tenían banditas y algunos vendajes pero al ver a goku todas empezaban a llorar

¡GOKU!- cada una gritaba feliz y se acercaba a goku para darle una brazo igual con mucha delicadeza

¡Chicas, están bien que alegría!- goku decia recibiendo los abrazos y recibía el calor de todas que lloraban de mucha felicidad, todas estaban realmente feliz y solo se dejaban llevar por su amor hacia goku, sin embargo faltaba una

¡Todas miraban a goku con fuertes sonrojos y con lágrimas y goku las veía con su sonrisa!

¡Me alegro tanto!- goku decia muy contento y todas se limpiaban los ojos

¡Ah, chicas….! ¿y Amelia y las demás? ¡¿Qué les paso!?-goku se exaltaba y se ponía tenso

¡Goku espera, tranquilo ellas están bien!- kazuha calmaba a su hermano y goku se calmaba

¡¿En verdad!?- goku se ponía más tranquilo

¡Si, Amelia increíblemente regreso a la normalidad, está siendo revisada en una capsula de sanación!- kazuha le decia a goku y él se calmaba

¡¿Y las demás!?- goku preguntaba algo nervioso pero una voz por detrás le contestaba

¡Ellas están bien goku, se ha revelado todo, y ellas ya están libres de culpa!- una voz femenina se aparecía y era suna yi

¡¿Suna-chan!?- goku miraba a la mujer y ella sonreía

¡Ha pasado tiempo, goku!- la chica como una amiga de años saludaba a goku

¡Ohara scarlet ha confesado todo y junto a marks Spencer tendrán que pagar crímenes contra la humanidad, y también por despertar a ese demonio, las e pandoras están libres de traición…..igual que tú y las demás!-suna le decia a goku y a las pandoras que se alegraban pero sobre todo a goku

¡Gracias suna!- kazuha miraba a su amiga quien sonreía de felicidad

¡Pero…..! ¿Qué pasara con las chicas?- goku preguntaba mirando a suna

¡Bueno, ellas siendo tratadas ahora, no tenían nada que les afectara la vida pero si estaban muy agotadas, en cuanto sean tratadas seran libres!- suna decia mirando a goku que no se alegraba mucho y esto lo notaban todas

¡¿Qué ocurre goku!? ¡¿No te alegra!?- suna preguntaba extrañada

¡No, si me alegra, mucho pero…!

¡¿Pero!?- preguntaban todas

¡Ellas están solas, no tienen a donde ir, lo pude ver en sus mentes, y sobre todo Amelia….si ellas regresan a ese mundo se volverían gente mala y no me gustaría eso, ellas no son malas !- goku decia con un rostro muy deprimido

¡Todas se asombraban y sonreirán ante la humildad tan grande de goku y su preocupación tan grande hacia todas las personas!

¡Eres increíble goku, te admiro por eso!- suna decia con una sonrisa

¡Pues si ellas desean…..!- kazuha se levantaba de la cama

¡, Creo que podemos ingresarlas a genétics…claro si ellas quieren!- kazuha decia con una sonrisa y todas se asombraban

¡¿Enserio!?- Elizabeth preguntaba más contenta pues era después de goku la que más las conoció en ese término

¡Si, pero no será fácil, y si ellas aceptan por supuesto, ellas tienen buena tasa de compatibilidad, y si les damos la vacuna S no correrán riesgo de corrosión!-kazuha decia con una gran sonrisa y todas se alegraban pero Elizabeth más aun

¡Gracias…!- Elizabeth agradecía empezando a llorar y las demás se alegraban

¡qué bueno no, Elí-chan!- goku se dirigía a la rubia que al escuchar a goku ella solo se sonrojaba y lo miraba a un más con amor

¡Gracias….a todas, y sobre todo a ti, goku, no sé cómo agradecerte!- Elizabeth daba una hermosa sonrisa y goku le sonreía de igual forma

¡Con verlas feliz es suficiente!- goku decia sin dejar su sonrisa y todas se sonrojaban, suna solo miraba feliz

¡En ese momento goku se quejaba y esto alertaba a todas!

¡Debes descansar, goku, descuida, a partir de ahora nos haremos cargo!- kazuha decia junto a a las demás que recostaban a goku

¡Eso hare, gracias pero no se excedan en cuanto recupere mis fuerzas las curare!- goku decia acostado , goku miraba que faltaba una y cuando iba a preguntar una voz los interrumpía

¡Antes de eso…..goku! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- chiffon hacia presencia y todas se asombraban

¿Chiffon Fairchild?- Elizabeth preguntaba algo asombrada

¡Solo es por un minuto, por favor!- chiffon hablaba algo nerviosa y las presentes se miraban entre si para mirar a goku

¡Claro, chiffon-chan!- goku le decia con una sonrisa

¡Pero se breve!- suna seria se dirigía a chiffon que asentía

¡También quiero hablar con ustedes, pero primero con goku!- chiffon decia y esto asombraba a todas que salían del sitio cerrando la puerta

¡Chiffon se sentaba al lado de goku y este la miraba pero ella estaba muy cabizbaja!

¿Cómo estas chiffon-chan?- goku la miraba con una sonrisa y chiffon miraba gacha

¡Bien….goku gracias!- chiffon sonreía mirando a goku pero goku la miraba serio

¡chiffon-chan, si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo!- goku le decia asombrando a la chica

¡Yo no estoy enfadado contigo chiffon, pero no me gusta que te guardes cosas que te lastiman!- goku decia tocando la cabeza de la chica que no soportaba más y reventaba en llanto y abrazaba a goku!

¡Perdóname goku, te traicione, no te creí, y por mi culpa estas asi, perdóname, te di la espalda y a mis amigas, yo…de verdad…..!- chiffon lloraba con tanta fuerza que goku la abrazaba

¡Descuida, yo no estoy molesto, solo me importa saber que estas bien!-goku le decia muy suave a chiffon que solo se asombraba y se dejaba llevar por el abrazo para pegar su rostro al pecho de goku que solo tenía vendas

¡¿No te duele!?- chiffon decia aun el pecho de goku

¡No!- respondía goku sonriendo y chiffon sonrojada solo empezaba a calmarse para respirar a goku

¡Gracias….! ¡Te prometo jamás abandonarte, mi lindo sobrino, no…mi onii-chan!- chiffon decia en voz baja y goku solo sonreía acariciando su cabeza, a pesar que ella era mayor goku la veía como una hermanita igual que kazuha

¡Debo disculparme con las demás, pensé que las protegía pero solo las traicione!- chiffon decia más calmada ahora

¡Dudo que sea necesario, porque ellas jamás te odiaron!- goku decia sonriendo y chiffon solo lloraba mas

¡en la puerta todas espiaban con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos!

¡Baka, bastaba con que te disculparas!- satellizer se limpiaba los ojos de tanto llorar

¡Gracias….goku!- todas miraban la puerta a los dos abrazados dándole oportunidad a chiffon en el cielo la noche acababa y el sol que ayudo a poner fin a esta pesadilla salía por el horizonte dando inicio a un nuevo día

¡al pasar un rato goku dejaba el abrazo para mirar a chiffon!

¡chiffon-chan, quiero preguntarte algo!- goku miraba a la chica que lo miraba con algo de duda

¡Si goku! ¿Dime?- preguntaba chiffon

¡¿Sabes dónde está ese señor llamado marks…..spe…..bueno ese sujeto de los chevalier?

¿Marks Spencer? ¡él está en confinamiento!- chiffon respondía soltando a goku

¡¿el sigue aquí!?- goku preguntaba y chiffon asentía

 _ **En una celda**_

¡El hombre conocido como marks Spencer estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados pero en un santiamén un sonido alertaba al hombre!

¡¿Tú eres marks Spencer!?- goku increíblemente con su cuerpo malherido llegaba y miraba a marks que se asustaba

¡¿Tú eres…!?- el hombre miraba a goku que lo veía serio

¡Escuche que derrotaste a ese individuo, bravo, ahora eres un héroe, bueno siempre lo fuiste…!

¡Eso no importa ahora, vine a hablar por lo de Elí-chan, quiero decir Elizabeth mably, me entere de todo!- goku decia serio pese a su estado, el podía seguir reflejando miedo hacia los seres que él consideraba culpables

¡¿Qué quieres de ella!?- marks decia serio

¡Puede que no sea muy listo, pero almenos sé que si su familia fue acusada de eso fue por ti,….QUIERO QUE LIMPIES SU NOMBRE!-goku más serio decia y el chevalier miraba serio a goku

¡Elizabeth mably fue acusada de traición, y eso es algo que se…!

¡Goku tomaba del cuello a marks asustando al presente por la fuerza de goku!

¡No te vasto con castigarla, sino arruinar su nombre, eres un ser despreciable que utilizo a su antojo a las personas inocentes, pero te lo prometo, si no arreglas lo que hiciste, volveré por ti y hare que me pagues todo…! ¿Te quedo claro?- goku miraba a marks con una mirada llena de frialdad asustando al individuo para soltarlo y dar media vuelta

¡Valla, eres alguien aterrador!- marks decia sudando y mirando a goku

¡Normalmente no soy alguien que se enoja, pero seres como tú no puedo permitir que se salgan con la suya!- goku le decia a marks para desaparecer y dejar enojado al ex chevalier

¡¿Quién eres!?- se preguntaba marks muy nervioso

¡Goku regresaba a su cama donde estaba chiffon!

¿y qué tal?- chiffon preguntaba a goku que sonreía

¡Estoy seguro que Elí-chan ya no tendrá que preocuparse!- goku decia con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a chiffon y esta sonreír

 _ **¡Planeta Kaio**_!

¡Es un nuevo día….!- arele decia muy contenta

¡Si arele, hoy es el día más grande que existe, porque este día…!- la diosa recordaba a sus antiguas amigas, entre ellas a una parecida a la Kaioshin mujer del universo 7… ¡pueden al fin descansar en paz…..mis amigas!-con fuertes lagrimas decia la diosa mirando el cielo

¡en otro lado del planeta!

¡una joven chica miraba desde una casa estilo japones el cielo y tocaba un collar con una foto!

¡pronto nos encontraremos...goku-oniichan!

 _ **¡Fin del capítulo 34!**_

 _ **¡algunos niveles de poder!**_

 _ **¡goku base tranquilo!- 400.000.000**_

 _ **¡goku mistico!- similar al de vegetto base dbz (las transformaciones son con el modo mistico)**_

 _ **¡broly base!- superior al de majin buu gotenks**_

 _ **¡broly ssj!- similar al de broly ssjL de db multiverse**_

 _ **¡broly ssjL!- muy superior al ssjL de db multiverse**_

 _ **¡elizabeth!- 170**_

 _ **¡elizabeth maximo nivel!- 270**_

 _ **¡kazuha aoi tranquilo!- 400**_

 _ **¡kazuha aoi ki liberado!-1300**_

 _ **¡kazuha aoi maximo poder super stigmas!- 3000**_

 _ **estos son algunos niveles de poder los demas se iran explicando espero que no piensen que exagere con kazuha pues ella no es humana tampoco ademas posee aqui 25 estigmas mas poderosos que los heroics stigmatas y lleva años entrenando con goku y este tambien no ha parado de entrenar claro sin descuidar sus nuevos deberes sin descanso por lo que no es extraño igual con elizabeth pues ella confirmo que desde que entreno con goku no ha parado igual que las demas , los demas niveles iran explicandose mas adelante estos son por asi decirlo los principales que pudieron resaltar, satellizer y rana no elevaron mucho su poder y cassie tampoco, holly igual y chiffon es superior aqui gracias a goku ella puede usar todo su poder sin sufrir daño en su cuerpo, sigue siendo la mas fuerte por debajo de claramente goku y kazuha alguna duda o confusion pueden preguntarme en correo y yo les explicare :3**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**buenas gente aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo y con el que de dariamos paso al siguiente arco, en cuanto a las otras teorias intentare actualizarlas este fin de semana o a mas tardar el lunes, tengo otro parcial mañana y si lo paso entro a una semana de vacaciones y ahy podre actualizar mas tranquilo, por eos no he podido subir la nueva teoria perdonenme pero sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 35: un pasado lleno de dolor**_

 _¡_ En Alaska chiffon se encontraba hablando con las demás pandoras tras lo ocurrido sin embargo suna yi quien era la más fuerte de chevalier estaba cuidando la puerta pues muchas querían ver a goku!

¡goku-san está muy delicado, no molesten!- suna les decia a las pandoras que solo ponían rostros decaídos

¡Fuimos muy groseras con él, permítanos disculparnos por favor!- una decia muy triste y otras asentían

¡Por ahora no, asi que regresen a su deber de inmediato!- suna decia muy firme y las pandoras sin más opción solo asentían esperando la oportunidad

¡Goku ahora es todo un héroe!- satellizer decia mirando la habitación y todas miraban la habitación sonriendo

¡Chiffon! ¿Qué querías hablar con nosotras?-Elizabeth miraba a la chica que solo se ponía algo deprimida

¡Chicas, por lo ocurrido…yo!- chiffon empezaba a hablar pero Elizabeth la callaba

¡Eso no importa ya, demostraste que aun estas con goku, aunque él no sea un chevalier, él es quien nos ha ayudado, es el único líder que seguiremos y tú lo protegiste, cuando dije que te odio…..me retracto!- Elizabeth con una cálida sonrisa miraba a chiffon que solo se asombraba y sonreía muy feliz

¡Todas pensamos igual…presidenta chiffon, gracias!- satellizer era ahora quien agradecía de forma muy cortes para alegrar a la chica por como la llamaba

¡Gracias!- decia chiffon con una sonrisa muy contenta

¡Elizabeth! ¡Tengo algo que contarte!- chiffon se acercaba a todas para susurrar en voz baja a todas y al escuchar se asombraban a mas no poder

¡¿Goku…de verdad hizo eso!?- Elizabeth no podía creerse lo que le contaba chiffon y ella solo asentía muy feliz

¡Estoy segura…que tu familia volverá a como antes!- chiffon con una sonrisa natural miraba a Elizabeth quien no se creía nada pero tratándose de goku ella lo creería y empezaba a llorar con una sonrisa

¡La pandora caía de rodillas y empezaba a llorar raro de ella pero, por tratarse de algo asi, no aguantaba, ella ya había llorado al demostrar tristeza pero ahora lloraba de inmensa felicidad!

¡Gracias….goku!- la chica decia llorando igual y todas solo la ayudaban a calmarse kazuha miraba a lo lejos con kazuya con una sonrisa

 _ **En otro lugar del planeta se llevaba a cabo una junta**_

¡El efecto del Mark lV produjo que Amelia Evans se transformara en un nova! ¡Además, estuvieron trabajando con mutación para dar nacimiento a un monstruo que superaba a los novas!- genjo se dirigía a los demás miembros que miraban horrorizados y sudando

¡Jamás pensamos que ocurriría algo asi, un individuo superior a un nova descontrolado por el mundo, es algo inaudito!-decia un miembro de la junta

¡Pensaron que si daban lugar a un ser asi, podrían no solo superar a las pandoras, sino también ganar fama y un increíble poder!- genjo hablaba nuevamente

¡Por suerte se solucionó y gracias a sus nietos! ¿Verdad?- una mujer miraba a genjo que miraba a la mujer

¡¿y cómo Amelia Evans!?- preguntaba otro

¡No solo se ha recuperado de los efectos secundarios sino de todas las complicaciones que surgieron a partir de los eventos anteriores, Pero para estar seguros la mantendremos en un estado de sueño por ahora doctor lo que paso con Amelia… no es ciencia aunque sea un milagro… esto es demasiado! Un hombre explicaba nervioso

¡Además, una criatura más poderosa…desenfrenada por ahí, no pensamos que podían existir desde que apareció ese demonio rojo!- otro decia recordando a hatchiyack

¡El hecho de que hemos sido capaces de sobrevivir hasta ahora mientras luchamos contra los nova….! ¿No es un milagro?- genjo daba media vuelta y sonreía al hombre

¡Pero….! ¡Aun no lo podemos creer…este mundo estuvo al borde de la destrucción y estábamos tranquilos!- otro decia sudando a mares

¡Los novas se aparecen cuando menos lo esperamos, lo mismo ocurre con todo…..lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararnos!- genjo decia con una sonrisa a todos los presentes

 _¡Pero mientras goku esté con nosotros….hay esperanza!_ \- genjo se decia a si mismo

¡Pero…! ¡Parece que Ohara scarlet es el cerebro tras este incidente junto a marks Spencer…..! ¡¿Qué más le dijo doctor!?- otro preguntaba genjo que miraba serio

¡Simplemente eso, y que al igual que los nova, ese demonio salió de la nada, ellos solo lo trajeron a este mundo!- genjo decia serio a todos los presentes que se ponían nerviosos

 _ **¡Volviendo Alaska!**_

¡Goku estaba dormido en la habitación mientras una doctora cambiaba los vendajes, goku estaba dormido descansando!

¡Recuerda, nada de lo que vio!- suna decia mirando a la doctora que asentía pues ella observaba la cola de goku era algo que no podía ocultar ahora pues estaba al descubierto y más con goku inconsciente

¡La mujer salía del sitio y suna miraba a goku!

¡¿Cómo sigue!?- kazuha entraba a la habitación con las demás pandoras

¡¿Cómo esta goku!?- satellizer preguntaba nerviosa

¡Sus heridas están sanado rápido, sin embargo debe permanecer aun quieto por un par de días más!- suna le explicaba a kazuha que se calmaba y las demás

¡Deberían descansar también, descuiden lo cuidare muy bien!- suna le decia de forma cómica a kazuha que sonreía

¡Solo no te pases!- kazuha miraba a su hermano para acariciar su mejilla y besarlo en ella ¡descansa goku!- kazuha decia mirando y salía dejando a todas celosas

¡No es justo!- todas se acercaban y besaban a goku en diferentes partes del rostro pero cerca de la boca asombrando a suna

¡Valla, goku es todo un casanova, bueno con esa imagen y ahora que es un héroe no me extrañaría!- suna decia mirando a todas salir del sitio

¡Parece que kazuha tiene competencia, me pregunto si lo habrá hecho su limiter…lo dudo!- suna reía saliendo del sitio para vigilar

¡Pasaban 3 días y goku ya estaba mucho mejor sin embargo su brazo izquierdo estaba en vendado y su ojo aun tapado con su venda aun en la cabeza su torso aun tenia vendajes que tapaba con una camisa blanca sin embargo podía caminar!

¡Los doctores dijeron que ya estas mucho mejor, no hay problema con nada, sin embargo si quieres quedarte un poco mas no hay problema!-kazuha le decia a goku que negaba

¡Descuida, ya estoy bien, si me quedo mucho en la cama me atrofiare!- goku decia con su sonrisa que al mirar kazuha se alegraba mucho y tomaba a goku de su brazo!

¡Entonces vámonos!- kazuha salía con goku de la habitación pero al mirar por el recorrido las pandoras y limiters estaban formados como un camino y al salir goku lo recibían con aplausos de ovación!

¡Goku se quedaba asombrado peor confundido!

¡Son goku aoi-sama, es todo un honor despedirlo como el héroe que es ahora!- una pandora que fue quien llamo a goku traidor decia acercándose al Saiyajin

¡También queremos pedirle perdón por tratarlo de traidor, espero algún día pueda disculparnos y usted igual kazuha-sama!- todas se inclinaban igual que los limiters asombrando más a goku

¡No necesitan hacer eso, yo solo quiero proteger a las personas inocentes y no necesito perdonarlas, porque nunca estuve molesto!- goku con su sonrisa les decia a todos que se asombraban y algunas se ruborizaban un poco

¡Solo recuerden que ustedes no son objetos de nadie, siempre deberían opinar por sí mismas y no siempre seguir ordenes!- goku les decia con una gran determinación y cada uno de los presentes se alegraban

¡Muchas gracias son goku-sama…!

¡y solo díganme goku!- goku interrumpía a la pandora poniendo su mano en el hombro haciéndola ruborizar un poco

¡Entendido…..goku-san!- la chica algo ruborizada decia y goku se alegraba para salir con kazuha., satellizer y las demás que estaban en formación miraban sonrojadas a goku y aplaudiendo como los demás

¡No es necesario que hagan eso!- goku decia algo nervioso pues no estaba acostumbrado a tales elogios

¡Déjalos goku, recuerda que nuestra forma de dar las gracias!- kazuha le decia a goku quien reía nuevamente

¡Está bien!- goku decia aunque sin perder un poco el nerviosismo

¡ya afuera goku estaba con satellizer, rana, holly, Elizabeth, chiffon y kazuha en un avión!

¡goku-san nuevamente le doy las gracias!- Roxanne estiraba su mano y goku la recibía apretándola igual

¡Gracias roxa…roxx-chan!- goku decia con una sonrisa pues no recordaba todo el nombre de la chica

¡Jejejje fue todo un honor aunque no pude ser de ayuda para usted goku-san espero volvernos a ver!- la chica se despedía de goku y el igual y a la vez del limiter de Roxanne

¡Goku-san…..yo!- julia quien también estaba miraba a goku nervioso

¡Lamento mucho lo de tu amigo julia!- goku miraba triste a la chica y las demás igual guardando respeto

¡No goku-san no fue tu culpa, fue mía, por pensar que eras el malo, pero al contrario intentaste salvarnos y yo no hice nada!- julia decaía decia mirando a goku quien estaba serio

¡Solo quería disculparme y espero que también podamos vernos algún día!- julia le estiraba la mano y goku la recibía muy cordialmente

¡Adiós mi lindo goku!- Cassie abrazaba a goku y este la abrazaba igual

¡No llores Cassie-chan puedo visitarte cuando quieras!- goku le acariciaba la cabeza y ella solo se sonrojaba

¡Gracias a ustedes pude ganar…..te has hecho fuerte, muchas gracias!- goku decia en voz alta y la pandora junto a su limiter sonreían mirando a goku

¡Todos salían en un avión nuevamente hacia japon acompañados de otro grupo de pandoras!

¡Por cierto goku, gracias!- Elizabeth le daba un beso en la mejilla a goku asombrando a todas pues fue de improvisto pero se daban cuenta que era y lo dejaron pasar

¡¿Por qué Elí-chan!?- goku preguntaba de forma inocente

¡Baka!- la chica le decia con una sonrisa mirando a goku y el avión partía nuevamente a genétics

 _¡Mucha gente murió….ojala existieran las Dragon Ball_!- goku serio se decia en su mente pero una voz lo llamaba

 _ **¡Son goku! ¿Me escuchas?-**_ la voz hacía eco en goku y este respondía

¡Si Kaio-sama escucho!- decia goku en voz baja

¡¿Puedes hacer la teletrasnportacion verdad!? ¡Cuando llegues a tu destino me gustaría que vinieras a mi mundo! –la diosa le decia a goku quien se asombraba un poco

¡¿Es por lo ocurrido verdad?!- respondía goku serio

¡Sí!-respondía la deidad

¡Está bien!- respondía goku serio y el avión continuaba su viaje

¡Por cierto kazuha-sama….! ¿y Amelia?- Elizabeth preguntaba a kazuha

¡Ellas aún están siendo valoradas, apenas terminen las llevaran a genetics, descuida ellas dijeron que si!- kazuha le decia a Elizabeth que se alegraba mucho sobre todo ver a Amelia

 _ **En west genétics mientras tanto**_

¡El proyecto E pandora llevada a cabo por chevalier ha sido un fracaso, los líderes del proyecto marks Spencer y scarlet Ohara scarlet han sido detenidos como los culpables principales de este incidente, se rumorea que el señor Spencer mantenía relaciones con el gobierno de estados unidos! - Yumi y elize veían unas televisiones serias

¡Las causas de los temblores y fenómenos ocurridos fueron debido a que estos dos últimos al parecer realizaron una especie de experimentación ilegal ocasionando tales eventos!

¡Además marks Spencer ha revelado que es culpable principal de llevar la mala imagen de la familia mably, en estos momentos la poderosa familia dueña de la corporación mably está en investigación pero todo parece que si fue obra de marks Spencer y está nuevamente recuperando sus dominios!-la reportera encargada de las noticias decia n nuevamente mostrando una imagen del padre de Elizabeth siendo interrogado

¿Ese proyecto no tenía el pleno control de chevalier? Yumi lo decía alterada

¡Pues no! Elize respondía igual

¡Solo buscan un chivo expiatorio, adema kazuha nos contó que también llevaron a cabo una especie de experimento aparte!- elize mencionaba dejando a yumi asombrada

¡¿Qué clase de experimento!?- yumi preguntaba nerviosa

¡Invocar un demonio, a este mundo, esa fue la razón por la que el planeta se puso asi!- elize dejaba asombrada a yumi

¡¿Invocar….que!?- yumi preguntaba nerviosa mientras sudor bajaba por su mejilla

¡Ella nos explicara mejor cuando lleguemos pero….gracias a goku es que estamos vivas!- elize respondía mirando la ventana con su café

¡Se anunció con bombos y platillos este proyecto y mira como termino! Elize lo decía muy seria

¡Solo buscaban hacer frente a la disminución de pandoras en el mundo, y además….. Traer a un ser superior a que hiciera frente por nosotras…..buscaban reemplazarnos!- elize decia con tono de asco y yumi solo se enojaba

¡Es increíble…..pensaron que asi se solucionaría todo, pero sin pensar en el mundo y sobre todo en nosotras…..!- yumi decia muy impotente y enojada

¡Ya que este incidente ha sido un fuerte golpe…van a estar en graves problemas si no consiguen el apoyo de la gente!- elize se sentaba en un pupitre y yumi solo escuchaba y respondía con un oh

¡En resumen el objetivo del proyecto e pandora fue hacer frente a la disminución de pandoras…..y evitar que muchas murieran quisieron traer de qué clase de mundo a un ser extraño para que nos ayudara pero termino solo causando caos!- elize miraba el horizonte seria

¡Pero ellos no saben….que en nuestro mundo hay un ser asi de extraordinario y no es un demente…..sino todo lo contrario….!- elize cambiaba su rostro por uno sonriente y yumi sonreía también sonriendo

¡Asi es elize…..!- yumi contestaba con una sonrisa y recordando a cierto Saiyajin con cabellera de punta

¡a pesar de saber del el intentaron reemplazarlo…..chevalier no saldrá ileso ahora, están con una macha imposible de limpiar!- elize nuevamente dirigía la voz

 _ **Cuarteles de chevalier gran cañón**_

¡Las cosas salieron muy similares a lo que teníamos previsto! -Gengo hablaba con otra persona

¡Si chevalier pierde la confianza del público va a estar en serios problemas es por eso que Spencer y Ohara están tomando toda la culpa! Sin embargo chevalier ya se había echado la soga al cuello por su propia mano! Gengo lo decía sonriendo mirando la figura junto a el

¡¿Y si recuperan la confianza?! La voz hablaba

¡Es imposible para chevalier salir de esta! -Gengo lo decía sonriendo al que resultaba ser Howard. El briget

¡Te vez muy calmado a pesar de que el mundo estuvo en peligro!- Howard miraba a genjo, ¡¿tu nieta fue quien lo soluciono!? ¡al parecer no quieren mencionar nada!

¡Digamos que fueron mis nietos…..si correcto!- genjo contestaba con una sonrisa burlona

 _ **¡En la academia genétics!**_

¡Elizabeth regresaba junto a holly con su grupo!

¡Elizabeth!- todas abrazaban a la chica y también a holly quienes aparecían en el lugar

¡Nos enteramos de todo…..!¿Están bien? ¿Cómo esta goku?- arnett hablaba tan deprisa que no dejaba hablar

¡Arnett, cálmate!- Ingrid calmaba a la chica pero Ingrid también estaba preocupada

¡Goku está bien, está muy lastimado pero podrá recuperarse rápido!- Elizabeth respondía pero al escuchar esa impactante verdad todas quedaban nerviosas

¡¿Goku-sensei…..esta herido!?- creo y attia quienes respetaban al Saiyajin y sabían de su grandioso poder estaban en shock

¡¿QUE ESTA HERIDO!? ¡NO PUEDE SER…! ¿EN DONDE ESTA?- arnett se exaltaba igual que Dolly, marin e Ingrid

¡Cálmense por favor!- attia les decia tratando de calmar a las preocupadas mujeres

¡¿Cómo QUIERES QUE ME CALME!?- arnett estaba realmente exaltada

¡Cálmate pro favor arnett, goku está bien, pero está ahora con las maestras, espera un poco más!- holly y Elizabeth intentaban calmarla, las demás se calmaban pero angustiadas sin embargo arnett no fue tan fácil

¡¿Pero…..qué clase de monstruo dejaría a goku mal herido!?- creo preguntaba con sudor cayendo de ella y las demás también empezaron a sudar

¡¿No lo saben!? ¡¿Acaso no lo comentaron por las noticias!?- Elizabeth preguntaba extrañada

¡No mucho, por cierto Elizabeth nos enteramos de tu familia, lo sentimos!- attia con tono triste miraba a su superior

¡Pero, al parecer no será tan malo, parece que la familia mably podrá recuperarse ya que el ex director de chevalier confeso todo, asi que puedes estar tranquila Elizabeth!- marin le decia a hora asombrando a la chica

¡¿Entonces funciono!?- Elizabeth muy feliz se decia adentro pensando en goku

¡Si Elizabeth me alegro muchísimo de verdad!- arnett y las demás le decían a su líder para alegrarla

¡Pero Elizabeth, contestanos por favor….! ¿Quién lastimo a goku?- creo ponía un rostro enojado

¡Les contare!- Elizabeth hablaba y todas la miraban serias

¡Con las maestras goku y kazuha llegaban a donde yumi y elize pero al ver a goku las dos chicas se aterraban!

¡¿Goku…!? ¡por dios!- yumi y elize se exaltaban y corrían a donde goku

¡Estoy bien chica…..!- goku se rascaba la nuca pero las dos como antivirus analizaban cada parte de goku

¡¿Qué te paso porque estas tan lastimado!?- yumi tocaba el rostro de goku que tenía banditas y curas

¡Pues no fue fácil derrotar a ese monstruo que trajeron esos idiotas!- kazuha dejaba a sombrada a los dos

¡Kazuha-chan perdón pero tengo que hacer algo, regresare en un momento!-goku le decia a kazuha que lo miraba asombrado

¡¿A dónde vas!?- preguntaban las dos

¡Tengo que descubrir…todo sobre ese Saiyajin, lo siento pero después les cuento por favor!-goku salía de la habitación siendo vista por las dos

¡¿Acaso goku dijo…..Saiyajin!?- las dos decían asombradas mirando a goku

¡Está bien pero yo iré…..!-kazuha iba a hablar pero era interrumpida por yumi

¡Espera cuéntenos…..!¡¿Un Saiyajin!?- yumi nerviosa preguntaba y kazuha suspiraba

¡está bien ve goku pero ve con alguien almenos!- kazuha seria le decia a goku quien asentía y salía

Afuera de la academia goku salía pero se encontraba con satellizer y rana!

¡¿Goku adónde vas!?- satellizer preguntaba mirando a goku

¡Bueno, es que debo ir a un lugar pero….!

¡¿Asi como estas!? ¡Claro que no, no iras solo!- rana le decia a goku muy seria, ¡si ese es el caso vamos contigo!-satellizer decia poniendo a goku algo nervioso

¡Está bien chicas gracias, vamos!- goku respondía algo nervioso y las dos ponían rostros de duda

¡A ver, si ella es una Kaio como kaiosama de mi antiguo universo…..!

¡Goku cerraba sus ojos empezaba a buscar un ki similar pese a ser dioses goku puede detectar sus kis pues no esconden su poder como los dioses supremos de la jerarquía!

¡ya lo encontré….es un ki similar a kaiosama, debe ser ella, vamos!- goku decia para desaparecer en una milésima de segundo con satellizer y rana sujetas a sus hombros

¡Goku llegaba a un hermoso planeta lleno de fauna y flora extremadamente hermosa, lagos y ríos recorriendo este mundo en el se encontraba una casa grande pero no tanto y un hermoso jardín en el!

Pd: _**según Kaio-sama fue bills quien redujo su planeta por lo que no se sabe cómo era su planeta anteriormente pero por ser un dios hay que suponerse que era un buen planeta**_

 _ **¡**_ Valla con que este es el planeta de Kaio-sama!- goku miraba de forma curiosa el planeta muy asombrado las dos se quedaban maravilladas mirando el hermoso paisaje

¡Wowowowo de arimasu! ¿Qué es este lugar?- rana decia con un rostro de asombro y satellizer solo quedaba maravillada ante la belleza del lugar

¡Se parece mucho más al de los supremos!- goku miraba el hermoso paisaje pero una voz detrás lo interrumpía

¡No tardaste en llegar….son goku se bienvenido, ustedes también señoritas pandoras!

Detrás encontramos una hermosa mujer con una vestimenta de Kaio y unas alas de ángel pequeñas y gafas de sol en su cabeza la mujer se hacía detrás de goku y acompañándolo una pequeña hada con orejas puntiagudas y un cabello azul y con ella una vestimenta de color amarillo con el emblema de Kaio en el pecho, tenía adornos amarillos en su brazos

¡kaoi-sama hola!-goku saludaba de forma típica asombrando más al hada

¡No cabe duda, no tiene modales para dirigirse a una diosa!- arele decia de forma cómica y la diosa se reía las dos solo miraban a las dos muy extrañadas pero esperaban a que terminaran

¡Goku, me alegra verte….pero…..! ¿No estas aun delicado?- la Kaio preguntaba algo nerviosa

¡Descuide yo sano rápido!- goku contestaba con su sonrisa

¡Los Saiyajin de verdad son aterradores, el también posee un inmenso poder!-arele decia muy nerviosa y la diosa sonreía

¡Ella es mi asistente arele!- la Kaio presentaba a su asistente que muy educada se inclinaba en señal de respeto

¡Mucho gusto!-goku estiraba su mano y la chica la apretaba

¡Es un honor conocer a el salvador de este universo!- arele respondía muy cordial

¡¿Y tus acompañantes quienes son!?- la deidad miraba ahora a las dos chicas

¡Mucho, gusto soy…!-satellizer iba a presentarse pero rana la interrumpía

¡Soy la esposa de goku rana linchen mucho gusto de arimasu!-rana se presentaba y satellizer se enojaba

¡También iba a decir lo mismo campesina metiche!- satellizer enojada empezaba a discutir con rana poniendo nervioso a goku

¡Chicas esperen, no deben pelear ante una diosa!- goku cómicamente las paraba y ambas se quedaban asombradas

¡¿Diosa!?- decían las dos a la vez

¡Ella es la deidad gobernante de la galaxia y actualmente del universo!- arele presentaba a la deidad quien miraba con una sonrisa, las dos se calmaban y miraban a goku que asentía

¡Pero no se molesten en formalidades conmigo, mucho gusto!- la deidad las saludaba y las dos solo asentían para saludar ellas habían visto la vida de goku y para este punto algo asi no era nada raro pero claro tener a una diosa verdadera enfrente era algo serio

¡Estamos aquí porque ella sabe sobre ese Saiyajin!- goku les explicaba a las dos haciendo en medio de las dos

¡¿Enserio?!- decían las dos

¡asi, es pero antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a los tres en especial a ti son goku….jamás pensé que existiera alguien que pudiera acabar con ese individuo…..estoy asombrada!- la mujer decia con un rostro que reflejaba tristeza

¡Hablemos esto en la mansión por favor vengan!-

¡Arele llevaba a los tres a su casa era una mansión pero no tan lujosa estilo japonesa!

¡Goku y las pandoras se sentaban en un sillón, Las dos se hacían a un lado de goku algo nerviosas apegándose a él pero con mucho cuidado!

¡Tranquilas chicas, ella es buena persona!- goku para calmarlas les decia

¡Pero tener a una deidad enfrente…!- satellizer decia algo nerviosa

¡No tienen que preocuparse, nosotras estamos muy agradecidas, siéntanse en casa!- arele llegaba con unas tazas de café

¡Gracias!- los tres las tomaban para beber satellizer era más educada y rana trataba de mostrar buen porte pero goku…

¡Que te tan delicioso!-satellizer alagaba después de beberlo

¡Te lo agradezco….!

¡Satellizer, l briget, señorita!- satellizer decia su nombre educadamente

¡Satellizer-san…y rana-san!- arele con una bella sonrisa les decia a ambas y la kaiosama se sentaba adelante

¡Gracias pero no tienen algo de comer!- goku decia de forma cómica y las pandoras solo suspiraban

¡Jejejje claro ya regreso!- arele salía del sitio

¡Goku, debes tener más modales!- satellizer regañaba a goku quien solo se ponía nervioso

¡Jajajaja, descuiden, yo ya conocí a goku, y su actitud me parece especial, tampoco sean tan reservadas conmigo!- la mujer miraba a ambas que solo sonreían de forma nerviosa, goku solo se rascaba la nuca riendo

¡la diosa ponía su tasa y se hacía ante los tres para inclinase y asombrarse la mujer inmediatamente empezaba a llorar!

¡Gracias…por derrotar a ese maldito monstruo,…gracias!- la mujer no se contenía y empezaba a llorar para caer de rodillas, las dos no pudieron quedarse sentadas y se levantaban para ayudarla, goku se ponía nervioso y también se levantaba

¡por tantos años…viví con miedo y odio a ese individuo, el mato a mis amigas, a mi maestra y yo solo….SNIFF, SNIFF,SOY PATETICA, UNA DIOSA INUTIL, LOS PUSE EN PELIGRO CUANDO JURE QUE LOS PROTEGERIA….!-la mujer solo intentaba limpiarse pero lloraba mas

¡Goku miraba serio a la deidad y las dos solo ayudaban a levantarla!

¡Por favor no llore…..me imagino que no es correcto que una deidad haga eso!- satellizer sin ser grosera decia

¡No seas mala satellizer-san de arimasu!- rana decia pero la mujer se calmaba

¡No ella tiene razón, pero es que no pude evitarlo!- la mujer con una sonrisa ahora miraba a goku

¡Goku…gracias!- la diosa miraba a goku que sonreía y junto a las dos la levantaba

¡No tiene que arrodillarse Kaio-sama, como dijo Stela-chan debe conservar su postura!- goku le limpiaba los ojos asombrando a la diosa que sonreía

¡¿Está mejor!?- las dos pandoras ayudaban a calmarla

¡Si, ya estoy mejor, es que jamás pensé que derrotarían a ese ser algún dia!- la mujer se sentaba más calmada ahora

¡Los tres más tranquilos ya se sentaban nuevamente!

¡Kaio-sama…!¿quién era el exactamente!? Por favor dígamelo- goku serio preguntaba y las dos escuchaban también

¡para eso te contare todo desde el inicio…..hace 1000 años existieron los Saiyajin en este universo también, eran seres poderosos, una raza guerrera extraordinaria, eran temibles, y destructores….!

¡Como los de mi universo!- goku contestaba serio asustando un poco a las dos pandoras, goku era diferente pero no sabían de los otros

¡¿Ellos todavía existen!?- satellizer preguntaba y la deidad negaba

¡Hace mil años, la hakaishin, la deidad más poderosa, harta de los destructivos Saiyajin procedería a exterminarlos, pero ese mismo día que ella se disponía a ir, el planeta de los Saiyajin…exploto, al observar el causante era un mismo Saiyajin!- Kaio-sama contaba y asustaba a las dos pero goku no pues broly le conto

¡¿Un mismo Saiyajin….mato a los suyos!?-rana preguntaba nerviosa satellizer también se asustaba un poco y en ese momento comprendió que lo que hacía antes de lastimar a otros era algo horrible

¡Si, en esos tiempos, ella apenas había ascendido al puesto, era muy inexperta y aunque era muy poderosa, era muy joven y benevolente también, el Saiyajin empezó a destruir planetas de una forma desquiciada, era un lunático, la diosa sin poder permitir esto, fue a detenerlo, las demás le advertimos pero no hizo caso y fue sola a pesar de ser tan inexperta!

¡¿Fue sola!?- satellizer preguntaba ahora y la Kaio asentía

¡En esos tiempos muchos planetas pasaban por ciertas crisis y muchas deidades estaban realmente ocupadas, la hakaishin debía encargarse de esa clase de amenazas!- la Kaio-sama contaba recordando los tiempos antiguos

¡¿Qué es una hakaishin!?- goku preguntaba, ¡conozco a los Kaioshin pero…..!

¡Es la diosa de la destrucción, así como los Kaioshin son los dioses de la creación, la hakaishin es la de la destrucción!- la mujer contestaba asombrando a los tres

¡¿Y era poderosa!?- goku preguntaba de forma curiosa

¡si, pero no tenía su verdadero potencial liberado debido a aquellos tiempo de guerra, apenas fue elegida!-respondía la deidad recordándola

¡Valla, esto es asombroso, jamás pensé que existieran dioses asi, nosotros creíamos en un dios que regía sobre nosotros…..!

¡Permíteme explicarte Stela-chan, en el caso mío kami-sama solo gobernaba el planeta y eso me imagino que es dios en que creen!-goku contestaba y las dos se asombraban

¡Exactamente, tal como dijo goku, el dios en que creen es el guardián de su mundo…o bueno era, cada planeta posee un respectivo guardián o dios para ustedes, después estamos nosotros los Kaio-samas, que regimos las galaxias de las regiones universales, después siguen los creadores, las Kaioshin y la hakaishin la encargada de destruir!- la deidad asombraba más a las dos pandoras

¡Eso es asombroso de arimasu!- rana decia muy asombraba

¡Esper…..!¿Era?- goku preguntaba serio y esto ponía más serias a las dos

¡Asi es, cuando la hakaishin lo enfrento no fue rival para él, ese Saiyajin la acabo, la pelea destruyo muchos mundos debido a que se llevó en el espacio pero la diosa perdió y cuando nos enteramos estábamos en shock, todas estábamos asombradas, pero la Kaioshin no pudo esperar y fue a ayudar!-la mujer dejaba asombrada a los tres pero goku solo escuchaba serio

¡¿y después que hicieron!?- satellizer nerviosa preguntaba

¡No podíamos quedarnos quietas, entonces las Kaio-sama llamamos a todas las diosas y fuimos a luchar contra ese monstruo,… fue una batalla apocalíptica, ese demonio….. Asesinaba a una por una sin compasión!- la diosa apretaba los dientes y las manos, goku estaba serio y las dos solo se ponían nerviosas

¡¿Asesino…..a todas las diosas del universo!?- satellizer estaba sudando por el miedo rana también se asustaba

¡Asi es…..incluso a la de su mundo!- la diosa dejaba asombrada a las dos y a goku que escuchaba serio

¡¿Entonces en el universo exceptuándola a usted…..no hay ningún dios!?- rana preguntaba ya realmente sorprendida y la deidad asentía muy triste

¡yo estaba realmente herida, apenas pude sobrevivir, la Kaioshin estaba al borde de la muerte y también la hakaishin, la hakaishin nos contaría que en los Saiyajin existían un par de leyendas universales de los libros proféticos….uno de ellos era un ser imparable con poder infinito _ **, el Super Saiyajin legendario**_ , y al escuchar esa revelación quedamos en shock!

¡¿Super Saiyajin legendario….como goku!?- las dos miraban a goku y este solo estaba aserio

¡a goku perdón, no te estamos comparando ni nada, claramente tu eres infinitamente mejor que ese demonio!- satellizer zarandeaba las manos de forma cómica y goku solo le sonreía para acariciarle la cabeza

¡Tranquila Stela-chan, pero….si él era diferente, jamás conocí a un Saiyajin como el!-goku muy serio decia

¡Asi que eso paso, lo sentimos mucho!- las dos le daban sus pésame a la diosa

¿Pero…que paso al final? ¡¿Por qué estaba en nuestro planeta!? ¡¿No pudieron ganarle?! ¡¿Acaso Ohara scarlet lo invoco de verdad?!- satellizer preguntaba ahora más interesada en el desenlace de tal historia

¡No lo invoco…lo despertó….! ¿Cierto? Goku preguntaba serio

¡¿A qué te refieres goku!?- satellizer y rana preguntaban

¡Cuando salve esa mujer, había algo extraño como un hielo en el lugar, me pareció extraño!- goku recordaba el pedazo gigantesco de hielo que había

¡No entiendo de arimasu!- rana miraba a la diosa

¡Al final….cuando pensamos que todo estaba acabado, la Kaioshin quien era la más antigua y más poderosa después de la hakaishin decidió usar su último recurso, el sello más poderoso que poseía _ **…¡la prisión eterna de hielo!**_

 _ **¡¿**_ la prisión eterna de hielo!?- preguntaron los tres

¡Un sello absoluto, la Kaioshin encerró al Saiyajin en una prisión de hielo eternamente, no fue fácil, yo ayude a contenerlo, al final con todo nuestro poder más la hakaishin pudimos sellarlo…pensamos que por fin se había acabado, pero….eso le costó la vida a la Kaioshin, a mi maestra y de paso a la hakaishin!- la diosa se tapaba la cara evitando llorar, los tres quedaban en silencio por la historia tan asombrosa y cruda, fue como la vida de goku antes de llegar

¡Lo sentimos mucho!- satellizer y rana decían muy respetuosas

¡Sí, estoy seguro que la suprema murió con la conciencia tranquila!- goku decia serio pero con una sonrisa

¡Después de escuchar esto, me quedo asombrada, pero también culpable…..nosotros destruimos su legado, de verdad estamos arrepentidas por nuestra idiotez!- satellizer se inclinaba y rana al verla hacia lo mismo goku iba a hablar pero la deidad se ponía de pie y las abrazaba

¡Ustedes vengaron a mis amigas….estoy más que agradecida!- la diosa con lágrimas les decia a los tres que sonreían arele que estaba lejos escuchaba todo sonriendo y llorando

¡Pero….!¿ porque estaba el en nuestro mundo!?-goku preguntaba

¡La hakaishin antes de morir lo transporto a un planeta donde no hubiera peligro, era un sello permanente, pero solo podía destruirse con un poder mayor al del sello, jamás pensamos que esa mujer encontraría ese poder!- la diosa decia soltando el abrazo

 _ **¡Uso mi poder!-**_ goku se decia a asi mismo serio

¡Esa Ohara, grandísima estúpida!- satellizer decia enojada y rana asentía

¡Bueno eso ya no importa, a partir de ese día me dedique al universo aunque no podía hacer mucho ,yo quería darles las gracias por todo, de verdad, fueron muy valientes!- Kaio-sama nuevamente les decia a los tres que sonreían

¡Goku es el héroe aquí, salvo nuestro mundo y ahora el universo, por eso lo amo!- satellizer abrazaba a goku y rana se enojaba

¡Yo también lo amo de arimasu!- rana se pegaba a goku y ambas se miraban con rivalidad goku solo reía nervioso y la diosa sonreía

¡Ya veo, entonces Kaio-sama le agradezco mucho por la información, es bueno saber que ya todo termino!- goku le decia con una sonrisa

¡También los llame, porque quería recompensarlos con algo muy especial!- la diosa ahora más feliz decia

¡No, no es necesario!- goku decia nervioso y las dos también asentían

¡Por favor insisto, arele tráelos por favor!- la mujer se dirigía al hada que llegaba y asentía

¡La mujer traía un cofre grande y lo ponía en frente de los tres!

¡Estos son tesoros de mi maestra que me heredo antes de morir, se los regalo!- la diosa asombraba a los tres

¡¿Tesoros de un dios!? ¡¿Está segura!?- rana asombrada tocaba el cofre mientras satellizer lo veía

¡Más que segura, si desean los pueden ver en su mundo con más calma, sé que les servirá de mucho!- la diosa les decia a los tres

¡Pues no sé qué decir, gracias!- goku decia con su sonrisa y las dos se inclinaban de nuevo

¡Gracias a ustedes puedo ver más esperanza que nuestro universo!- la Kaio decia sonriendo

¡Se lo de su planeta y lo siento mucho, espero puedan solucionar esa terrible catástrofe, yo no puedo hacer más en ese asunto!- la diosa dejaba serios a todos

¡Kaio-sama! ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- satellizer miraba a la diosa seria y ella asentía

¡¿Usted sabe que son los novas!? ¡Por favor cualquier información nos serviría!- satellizer decia a la diosa que contestaba

¡Lo siento querida, pero no sé nada, son seres dimensionales, no conozco su origen y propósito, al principio pensé que su llegada se debía a la ausencia de su guardián pero aun debo investigar eso, perdón!- la diosa expresaba seria y los tres quedaban en las mismas

¡Descuide, muchas gracias Kaio-sama!- goku era ahora quien hablaba y las dos asentían

¡Pero yo sé que con goku podrán salir victoriosos, ténganlo por seguro, yo estaré apoyándolos desde aquí!- la diosa ponía su mano en el hombro y satellizer sonreía

¡Muchas gracias!- respondía la rubia

¡Lo que si les recomiendo es que entrenen mucho y fortalezcan su poder, es mejor no confiarse con esa clase de seres, nunca hay que bajar la guardia!- la diosa muy seria decia y los tres asentían sabiendo ese hecho pero era algo que debían siempre tener en cuenta

¡Descuide Kaio-sama yo me asegurare de eso!- goku miraba a las dos con su sonrisa haciéndolas sonrojar

¡Goku!- las dos sonrojadas miraban al guerrero que les sonreía

¡¿2 esposas!?- arele miraba a la diosa

¡No es extraño, yo veía muchos Saiyajin con más de una, incluso el rey tenía como 20 y como son guerreros la atracción es más fuerte, además solo mira a goku, apuesto a que tiene a más de una enamorada!- la diosa miraba cómicamente la escena y arele igual

¡Bueno si, además los de su mundo tampoco es que sean la gran cosa y eso que las mujeres de la tierra son las más hermosas !-arele de forma cómica decia mirando a su diosa

¡Al final los tres pasaban un rato más y al final se despedían las dos pandoras se hacían buenas amigas de la diosa y con el tiempo ella tal vez conozca mas!

¡Usted no les dijo que en una semana ascendería a Kaioshin!- arele decia mirando a su maestra

¡Lo sabrán más adelante, cuando ascienda espero poder solucionar ese tema de los dioses, pero eso ahora no importa ya que ellos cuentan con goku, que aunque no es un dios, cuidara bien de ese mundo, lo importante ahora es que debo supervisar un extraño fenómeno dimensional!- la diosa se ponía seria

¡¿Será por esos novas!?- arele preguntaba

¡No lo sé, pero esto lo sentía hace tiempo, algo está ocurriendo!- la diosa decia muy seria

 _ **¡Planeta tierra!**_

¡Los tres llegaban nuevamente a su mundo!

¡Wowowow! ¡Conocimos a una diosa real de arimasu!- rana muy contenta decia

¡Estás muy calmada, es verdad pero, nos enteramos de algo muy serio!- satellizer decia dejando a rana triste

¡Lo siento rana!- goku le decia a la chica que sonreía

¡No es tu culpa goku-san de arimasu, kunrun vivirá por siempre en mi corazón!-rana de forma positiva se tocaba el pecho y los dos sonreían

¡Pero goku-san no solo vengaste a todos las diosas, también hiciste que ellas no pudieron de arimasu!- rana abrazaba a goku y este sonreía

¡Jajajaja, lo importante es que lo derrotamos y ahora hay que pensar en los novas!- goku decia a las dos que sonreían

¡¿ y ahora que hacemos con esto!?- goku que tenía el cofre lo miraba

¡Quédatelos goku, te los ganaste!- satellizer decia feliz y rana asentía

¡Esperen chicas, ustedes también tienen derecho!-goku algo nervioso contestaba y las dos sonreían mirándose

¡En ese caso, tu elije algo para nosotras, pero sé que tú les dará mejor uso!- satellizer acariciaba la mejilla de goku y rana igual y goku las miraba para sonreír

¡Está bien chicas, lo hare!- goku decia sonriendo

¡En otro lado kazuha les contaba todo a las numbers que se quedaban asombradas!

¡Increíble, no es lo mismo a lo que contaban por las noticias!- yumi decia nerviosa

¡Pobre de goku, tener que asesinar a uno de los suyos!- elize decia triste y yumi agachaba la cabeza

¡Ese demonio no era como goku, nuestro goku es lindo, inocente y piensa en los demás, esa bestia lunática no se le compara!-kazuha seria decia y las dos al escuchar asentían

¡Bueno, quiero ir a descansar!- kazuha salía y las dos se despedían

¡Ojala goku no se cure rápido ya quiero analizarlo!- elize de forma coqueta decia y las dos se enojaban

¡Pues entonces las tres estaremos ahí!- yumi respondía ahora de forma cómica y kazuha igual!

¡Kazuha al salir se encontraba con goku quien venía con el cofre!

¡Goku! ¿A dónde fuiste?- kazuha preguntaba algo molesta y goku se asustaba

¡Espera, kazuha-chan, quiero contarte algo primero!- goku le decia a kazuha quien lo miraba para sonreír

¡Después de un par de horas, goku le contaba todo a kazuha y a kazuya que estaba hay dejándolos más asombrados!

¡Wow, que historia, parece una sacada de un cuento!- kazuya decia sudando un poco

¡Pero si esa diosa te lo conto es verdad, jamás pensé que nos enfrentamos a esa clase de amenaza! – kazuha estaba nerviosa

¡Bueno, lo importante es que todo acabo, pero lo del tema de dios debe quedar en secreto!-goku les decia y los dos asentían

¡De todas formas no nos creerían, además _**maría lancerot**_ es actualmente la diosa del mundo!-kazuha decia seria

¡Ahora nuestro enemigo son los novas!- goku decia serio

¡¿Entonces estos son tesoros!?- kazuya decia mirando el cofre

¡Asi, es, Stela-chan y rana me dijeron que les diera algo de ahí!-goku tomaba la tapa y la abría los dos más miraban como niños, goku igual, al abrir el cofre los tres quedaban fascinados!

¡Había oro, diamantes, cajas pequeñas con símbolos de joyas, y muchas otras cosas!

¡Wow!- kazuya y kazuha miraban asombradas goku también

¡esto es asombroso!- los dos tocaban el otro que era autentico y esto los asombraba mas

¡Nee-san es auténtico!- kazuya decia feliz y kazuha también se asombraba

¡Que felicidad!- kazuha abrazaba a goku y kazuya también

¡Pero deberíamos compartirlo con las demás! ¿No les parece?- goku decia sonriendo y los dos asentían

¡Es verdad, tienes razón onii-sama!- kazuya le decia feliz a goku

¡En la academia genétics tras la charla goku iba a donde la academia!

¡Hola vine a saludarlas chicas!- goku se aparecía con la teletrasnportacion a donde estaban quienes al verlo se alegraban a mas no poder!

¡Hola!- goku saludaba pero era abrazado por arnett, Dolly marin e Ingrid

¡Goku, que felicidad que estas bien!- arnett gritaba abrazando a goku y este se ponía azul

¡Oigan sensei está herido, cuidado tontas!- creo gritaba y goku daba un grito de dolor

¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?- las 4 se disculpaban y goku sonreía de forma cómica

¡si, Jajajaja!- goku reía aunque con una lagrima

¡Goku, contacte con mi padre, todo se solucionó, estoy tan feliz!- Elizabeth decia sonriendo y goku sonreía

¡Me alegro mucho Elí-chan!- goku le decia con su sonrisa pero la pandora ponía sus manos en los hombros de goku

¡De verdad…gracias!- decia llorando la chica y goku solo le limpiaba los ojos con su manos, las demás felices a su amiga ya con todo solucionado finalmente

 _ **En otro lugar**_

 _ **En lo que parecía una casa al estilo japonés una mujer está hablando con una anciana**_

¡Te marchas tan pronto! ¿Cómo te sientes iras a west genétics no estas emocionada? Una chica está sentada enfrente de una anciana

¿De que hablas abuela? ¡Sin embargo mi corazón late muy rápido! La chica lo decía muy contenta

¿y que se supone que significa? ¿Estas emocionada o no?- La mujer mayor lo decía confundida

¡Bueno…yo! la chica se asustaba

¡¿No será porque veras a las tres personas que más amas en el mundo!?- la anciana decia de forma burlona

¡La chica sonreía y se tocaba el pecho!

¡si, debe ser por eso, ya quiero verlos y abrazarlos, quiero que onii-chan vea lo fuerte que me vuelto!- la chica decia mirando el cielo y tocando un collar

 _ **Fin del capítulo 35**_

 _ **el poder de la diosa destructora de este universo es igual al de bills en db multiverse, no se vallana confundir por favor pues este no es el verdadero poder de bills,**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo el otro capitulo sali vivo del parcial XD lo pude pasar pero ufff que horrible, senti como si hubiera ganado por suerte jajajaja y adema snos hacen uno sorpresa pero no fue tan dificil jajajaja les agradezco a todos por desearme suerte y ya tengo este fin de semana para descansar asi que les actualizare a mas tardar senran kagura el domingo o lunes y tambien sekirei, ya subi el nuevo fic pero lo actualizare despues sin mas que decir espero les guste el capitulo y lo disfruten, quiero darles las gracias a it pennywise por permitirme usar su imagen para esta teoria de freezing**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 36: las guerreras del valhalla**_

¡En la academia genétics goku se encontraba con el grupo de Elizabeth quienes estaban feliz por su amiga y líder porque su familia no pasó a peor!

¡Jamás pensamos ver a goku-sensei asi de herido!- creo le decia a attia quien sudaba

¡Ese demonio debió ser un monstruo!- contestaba la chica

¡Goku si necesitas ayuda en algo no dudes en decírnoslo…..!- arnett se acercaba a goku de forma coqueta, ¡para lo que sea!- respondía la chica en el oído del Saiyajin sacando muecas de envidia en las demás

¡Esa arnett no sabe leer el ambiente o que!- respondía attia de forma cómica

¡Muchas gracias arnett-chan, eres muy amable!- goku de forma inocente le decia a arnett haciendo salir una gota de sudor en attia y creo

¡goku-sensei puede ser muy fuerte, pero en verdad que es inocente!- decían las dos de forma cómica

¡También conmigo, goku!- respondía Elizabeth sin perder ante su amiga

¡Y conmigo!- Ingrid, marin y Dolly al igual que holly decían de forma cómica

¡También nosotras, pero ni esperes que hagamos cosas "extrañas" por ti!- attia de forma cómica y a la vez molesta al estilo tsundere le decia a goku

¡¿Extrañas!? ¡No entiendo, pero gracias lo aprecio mucho!-goku con su sonrisa les decia a todas que hacia suspirar en sus enamoradas, attia y creo solo suspiraban por la inocencia del guerrero

¡Bueno chicas me voy, por cierto kazuha-chan les dará algo más tarde!- goku se iba del sitio por la puerta dejando a todas con muchas dudas sobre el tema de darles algo

¡Goku iba caminando hasta que 3 chicas se le acercaban!

¡goku-san, bienvenido!- ticy saltaba hacia goku al igual que Aureliel haciéndolo caer y goku se ponía azul de nuevo aguantándose el grito

¡Chicas, les dije que no, goku está muy lastimado!- chiffon les decia de forma cómica y las dos se asustaban al ver a goku llorando de forma cómica

¡Perdónanos goku—san! ¿Estás bien?- las dos con un rostro de cachorrito tierno ayudaban a goku a levantarse

¡Descuiden estoy bien!- goku al igual que con arnett decia pero llorando de forma cómica

¡Pero mírate, deberías estar en la enfermería descansando!- Aureliel regañaba a goku de forma cómica, goku solo se rascaba la nunca

¡Jejejje es que no me gusta estar mucho acostado!- goku decia con una sonrisa y las tres suspiraban

¡Goku…gracias!- las dos le decían a su maestro y quien en el futuro seria alguien mas

¡¿Por qué!?- preguntaba goku

¡Chiffon nos contó todo, No solo nos salvaste otra vez, a pesar de lo que chiffon te hizo, nunca la abandonaste y la protegiste, gracias por traernos a nuestra amiga!-ticy y Aureliel decían casi al borde las lágrimas lo que se veía muy adorable pero muy triste

¡Descuiden, recuerden que las cuidare sin importar nada!- goku con su brazo bueno les acariciaba la cabeza a las dos quienes se ruborizaban chiffon también se unía a la escena y goku también le sonreía haciendo que a la chica le latiera fuerte el corazón!

¡Por cierto goku-san debes tener cuidado, pues ahora eres más popular en la academia pues todas ya saben lo que paso en Alaska!-Aureliel le decia a goku quien miraba de forma inocente a la chica

¡¿Popular!?- goku decia con su tonta actitud lo que les parecía muy adorable

¡gokuuuuuu!- otra chica gritaba alo lejos y era miyabi quien abrazaba a goku tambien haciendolo gritar pero ella no cesaba el abrazo

¡mi goku me entere de todo lo que paso, pero me alegro que este bien!- miyabi llorando comicamente abrazaba a goku quien lloraba comicamente

¡miyabi detente!- aureliel le gritaba a la chica que al ver a goku cesaba el abrazo

¡lo siento, perdoname!- miyabi se disculpaba con le sonreia con lagrimas comicas saliendo del

¡Mejor ve a descansar goku, yo te ayudare!- ticy tomaba a goku de la mano lo que la hacía sonrojar para salir con goku las dos chicas ayudaban a goku a caminar también

¡Gracias chicas!- goku les decia con su sonrisa y las tres se ruborizaban para mirarlo con una sonrisa

¡ _Es una pena que el mundo no sepa la verdad, pero, es mejor asi goku, asi solo nosotros podremos admirarte_!-chiffon se decia a si misma mientras miraba a goku quien sonreía con esa sonrisa que tanto las hace sentir feliz

En la enfermería elize y las demás maestras miraban como les cambiaban los vendajes a goku, las tres tenían tapones en la nariz para evitar la hemorragia

¡Ayy me duele!- goku decia siendo cambiado por algunos hombres pues las mujeres solo se perderían en él y no harían nada

¡Por favor goku-sama a trate de aguantar!- un hombre decia cambiando el vendaje de su brazo

¡Se está recuperando muy rápido, increíble!- elize miraba unas radiografías observando las fracturas que ahora no eran tan notorias

¡Bueno no por nada es goku!- kazuha decia mirando a goku ya cambiado el Saiyajin movía un poco su brazo asombrando a los doctores

 _¡Increíble_!- se decían los dos al ver a goku mover un poco su brazo

¡Ya no me duele mucho gracias!- goku les daba las gracias a los dos que solo despertaban

¡Les agradezco su ayuda!- elize también los despertaba y los dos solo asentían para salir

¡¿Cómo te sientes goku!?- elize desde un vidrio le preguntaba a goku quien asentía feliz

¡ya estoy mejor, ya puedo mover el brazo un poco!- goku decia un poco el brazo pero se quejaba

¡Debes tomarlo con calma goku, las clases pueden esperar…!

¡No por favor elize-chan, quiero seguir entrenando a las demás y de paso intentar entrenar yo, ¡ _debo controlar esa transformación nueva, jamás pensé tener esta clase de poder_!- goku decia serio mirando a las tres que se asombraban lo último se lo diría para el mismo

¡Goku…..!- las tres algo nerviosas se miraban

¡Por favorcito!- goku decia de forma inocente haciendo que las tres se sonrojaran y más viendo a goku casi desnudo

¡Esta-esta-está bien pero no te excedas!- kazuha sin más remedio decia a goku quien se alegraba mucho para sonreír

¡des pues de eso kazuha les daría algo del oro que recibieron a Elizabeth y a las demás chicas!

¡¿Qué es esto kazuha-sama!?- Elizabeth asombrada miraba la bolsa con oro

¡Después les cuento pero es un regalo, además creo que te serviría mucho a ti Elizabeth!- kazuha le decia a la rubia que quedaba confusa sin embargo satellizer y rana solo sonreían pues ya sabían de donde venía, los limiters también recibirían algo

¡la academia estuvo en paz goku entrenando y a la vez recuperándose, y todo estuvo tranquilo, todas intentando fortalecer sus lazos con goku ayudándolo hasta el punto que querer ayudarlo a bañar pero kazuha les prohibía esto y finalmente llegaría julio!

 _ **Julio en west genétics**_

 _ **Empezaba un nuevo mes en la academia**_

 _ **Julio west genétics**_

 _ **El calor comenzaba a sentirse en west genétics**_

¡Haaa verano! Elize lo decía muy acalorada y su bata suelta dejando ver su gran físico

Hey elize ven aquí y ayúdame tengo que ordenar los datos del proyecto! Yumi regañaba a elize

¡Proyecto… ¡ ¿cuál proyecto? Elize preguntaba mientras bebía un jugo

¡Hoo! , ¡Vamos necesito clasificar y ordenar todos los datos… yumi lo decía muy afanada

¿Y cuando tienes que….? Elize preguntaba sin una pizca de afán

¡Hoy mismo! Yumi respondía

¡Veo que están afanadas aquí!- kazuha entraba con algunos documentos

¡Excelente kazuha, ayuda a yumi!- elize sin una pizca de estrés le decia a kazuha que ponía un rostro cómico de seriedad, yumi también la miraba asi

¡¿Desde cuándo te volviste la jefa?!- kazuha preguntaba de nuevo de forma cómica

¡¿y goku!?- preguntaba kazuha

¡Goku finalmente termina su recuperación hoy y por eso no está aquí!- kazuha decia dejando los papeles a un lado

¡Ehhhhhhhh!, no es justo yo quería quitarle los vendajes!- elize con un puchero decia

¡TODAS QUEREMOS!- respondían las dos de forma cómica asustando a la medico

¿Porque tanta prisa? Sé que el nuevo comandante de chevalier es un fan de aoi gengo y de ti kazuha, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-elize miraba a las dos organizar los documentos afanadas

¡El anterior comandante Radox fue reasignado después del incidente las E pandoras asi que ellos quieren renovarlo lo más pronto posible! Yumi lo decia muy alterada

¡Bueno estoy un poco sorprendida ellos acaban de anunciar el fracaso del proyecto de las E pandoras y el Dr. aoi ya tiene un nuevo proyecto que coincidencia pero si te pones a pensarlo no es la primera vez que el viejo viene con alguna sorpresa!-kazuha decia sentándose a un lado

¡¿No sabías del proyecto!?- yumi preguntaba algo extrañada

¡Si sabía del, pero parece que mi abuelo pidió la ayuda de goku hace tiempo en él, y pues…lo demás no nos interesa mucho!-kazuha respondía de forma cómica sentada

¿Entonces goku sabe del!?- yumi preguntaba mirando a kazuha

¡Los dos sabíamos del, peor te lo digo otra vez, esas cosas son de mi abuelo!-kazuha de forma relajada respondía

¡¿ Y cuál es el nombre? Elize preguntaba

¡Valkirias! ¡el nombre es por la mitología nórdica! Yumi respondía y kazuha sonreía

¡Parece que dentro de poco veremos qué tan fuerte te has hecho….!- prensaba kazuha mirando el cielo

 _ **En otro lugar**_

Un grupo de pandoras y limiters se encontraban reunidos en un lugar

¡La verdadera limitación del proyecto pandora es que solo personas que tiene compatibilidad con los estimas pueden volverse pandoras, pero gracias a la vacuna s las pandoras pudieron fortalecerse al 100% sin sufrir los daños de los estigmas, es la creación más grande que existe en el mundo!- por medio de un monitor se explicaban cosas mostrando ciertas imágenes

¡Sin embargo, la poderosa vacuna s pudo resultar beneficiosa para otros proyectos que bajo la supervisión del experto más grande de pandoras y el único con la capacidad de manipular esta poderosa creación, aoi genjo, con el fin de crear Super soldados con gente que no tienen compatibilidad con los estigmas,

La vacuna s no permitió aumentar la compatibilidad con los estigmas para estas personas, ya que esta solo actúa en aquellas con estigmas como su mecanismo de defensa y fortalecimiento

¡Las investigaciones nos han llevado a la producción en masa de un estigma adecuado la "inyección" de estigma, que se llevara a cabo en personas normales, las células s permitirán a estas personas luchar por un corto periodo de tiempo sin efectos secundarios en estas personas que serán capaces de materializar su arma volt y armamento anti nova!

¡Las células s permitirán en estas personas utilizar la inyección de estigmas sin efectos secundarios, además permitirán transmitir una gran cantidad de poder hasta que el estigma sea inutilizable debido a su ausencia de compatibilidad, pero solo a aquellas que lleven un riguroso entrenamiento!

¡Para ello hemos elegido a la elite de los que han recibido un entrenamiento especial y serán enviados a west genétics para recibir el entrenamiento de combate!

¡Ellas serán llamadas valkirias y serán las aliadas más importantes que tendrán las pandoras en combate!

¡tras terminar la conferencia las pandoras estaban bastante pensativas sobre el asunto, pues ahora serán dos clases de guerreras que lucharan contra los novas!

¡¿Qué piensas acerca de ese sistema is?- una pandora le preguntaba a su compañera en el almuerzo

¡Parece ser otro proyecto como el de las E pandoras!- respondía la chica

¡Me pregunto si el dr aoi trabajaba en secreto con el antiguo líder de chevalier!- preguntaba otra de forma curiosa

¡Utilizaran la vacuna s para esa función…..esa vacuna es espectacular!- una decia muy asombrada

¡el poseedor de esas células es asombroso, además que transmiten una sensación muy "placentera y cálida"- otra decia con una sonrisa algo especial

¡En otro lugar!

Genjo se encontraba con alguien aparte del

¡Como se esperaba, causo un gran alboroto!- cierta persona le decia a genjo que sonreía al mirarlo, no era otro que Howard l bridget

¡Asi que solo esperabas esto! ¿O solo estabas preocupado?, que el proyecto el cual apoyabas secretamente fracasara- preguntaba genjo

El proyecto estaba bajo la supervisión del ex jefe de chevalier como uno de los financiadores de chevalier no es extraño que yo estuviera involucrado

Ya te había dicho que el proyecto estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio? Gengo lo decía mientras vevia

Pero ahora dime ¿cómo va el proyecto valkiria? -Howard preguntaba

Todo esto es posible gracias al apoyo de tu compañía siega heavy industries la teoría estigma consumible de recarga es simplemente brillante, y con el uso de las células s para permitir recargar el estigma varias veces hasta que este llegue a su punto máximo es asombroso, y una vez agotado el estigma puede ser desechado de forma segura sin demasiado estrés ¡gengo lo decía muy complacido!

¡Eso no te pregunte!-Howard algo molesto decia

¡Solo dime! ¿Es un éxito o fracaso? Howard preguntaba

¡Actualmente hemos causado un poco de conmoción en el cuartel de chevalier pero será un éxito! Gengo lo decía contento, Cuando se trata de las grandes células s nada falla, son lo mejor que ha recibido este mundo!- genjo sonreía muy contento pensando en goku

¡Nunca me has querido decir de quien son esas células….!¿acaso son de maría lancerot?- Howard preguntaba mirando a genjo muy serio

¡Es un secreto, el mundo no está listo aun para saberlo y mejor asi!- genjo respondía dejando a Howard muy serio por tal secreto

¡Es inútil discutir con un viejo arrogante, está bien el control de ese gran poder está en tus manos, confiare en ti, cuida las relaciones entre pandoras y valquirias!- Howard se ponía de pie mirando a genjo

¡Solo digo la verdad, y descuida, mis 2 nietos mayores se encargaran de eso!-

¡Por cierto, ¡¿son goku aoi es tu nieto verdad?- Howard preguntaba a genjo que esta vez se ponía serio

¡Asi es el mayor!- respondía genjo

¡He escuchado que posee grandes habilidades incluso iguales a las de kazuha aoi! ¿Acaso son pareja?- Howard le preguntaba a genjo quien sonreía levemente

¡Ellos son hermanos, pero los maestros no tienden a tener parejas!- genjo respondía mirando a Howard

¡Además eso es asunto de ellos!- respondía genjo

¡He escuchado que él tiene buena relación con mi hija!- Howard miraba a genjo quien se asombraba un poco

¡a si ellos fueron a Alaska juntos pero goku es un maestro, dudo que él sea compañero de tu hija!- genjo algo nervioso respondía a Howard que se enojaba

¡Ya veo pues que lastima!- Howard dejaba a genjo algo nervioso

¡Porque pienso que ella estaría bien con el!- Howard algo molesto decia como si no tuviera otra opción

¡¿Tu diciendo eso!? ¡Eso sí que es extraño!- genjo de forma burlona respondía

¡Pero…mi nieto con una rubia extranjera es algo que nunca pensé!- genjo respondía a Howard que se enojaba un poco

¡Si me disculpas!- Howard salía del sitio molesto y genjo solo sonreía mirándolo

¡Genjo con una copa de vino se sentaba en un sillón!

¡Solo espero que goku tenga un buen futuro…..su raza está al borde de su fin, pero…! ¿Qué clase de hijo saldría de un Saiyajin y un ser estigma? ¡Incluso con una pandora, nacerían seres extraordinarios…..incluso más que ellas!- genjo sonreía pensando en ciertas mujeres

¡En ese mismo día goku se encontraba en un centro médico retirándole sus vendajes, unas enfermeras presentes solo estaban muy rojas mirando a goku!

¡Listo! ¿Cómo se siente son goku-sama?!- el doctor preguntaba a goku que movía su brazo

¡Estoy muy bien, gracias doctor!- goku decia muy feliz estirando sus músculos _¡hacen mucha falta las semillas del ermitaño!_ \- se pensaba goku mientras se estiraba

¡Veo que no hay ningún problema, puede regresar a su rutina habitual!- el doctor le decia a goku quien sonreía

¡Muchas gracias doctor!- goku salía del centro médico, goku llevaba ropa de civil pues por su condición kazuha no le permitía llevar sus dogi tan pesados

¡Bueno, es hora de continuar con mi entrenamiento habitual!- goku decia muy emocionado

¡por cierto no le he puesto nombre a esa transformación nueva…..eto….mmmm!- goku se quedaba pensativo

¡Super Saiyajin 4!- goku decia chasqueando los dedos ya colocando nombre a su transformación

¡Jamás pensé tener ese poder en mi vida, estoy asombrado!-goku decia muy feliz y en ese momento se encontraba con 2 chicas que claramente el conocía

¡Hola chicas!- goku saludaba a nada más y menos que satellizer y arnett

¡Hola goku, por fin estas bien!- las dos abrazaban a goku quien les correspondía el abrazo

¡asi es, estoy totalmente sano, les agradezco a todas por ayudarme en mi sanación!- goku decia muy contento y las dos se sonrojaban

¡a pesar de estar asi de herido, nunca nos descuidaste, eres el mejor!- arnett muy feliz por goku le acariciaba el brazo

¡Jejejje por cierto las veo más apegadas!- goku las miraba y amabas sonreían

¡Si somos amigas después de todo, esos rencores del pasados son historia!- arnett abrazaba a satellizer quien sonreía de forma nerviosa

¡Aún sigo siendo la reina intocable arnett macmillan!- satellizer de forma cómica le decia a arnett que hacia un puchero

¡Jajajaja pero me alegra que sean amigas, la amistad vale mucho!- goku les tomaba de los hombros y ambas tomaban sus manos para besarlas goku sentían una gran calidez por esa acción

¡Por cierto goku parece que algo ocurrirá en el coliseo! ¿Quieres venir y estar junto a nosotras!?- arnett le preguntaba a goku pero este se asombraba

¡¿Algo en el coliseo!? ¡Entiendo pero debo reunirme con kazuha-chan primero perdón!- goku se rascaba la nuca y las dos ponían un puchero

¡Pero las veré haya chicas!- goku salía del sitio para su destino con kazuha las dos se quedaban mirando a goku irse

¡Sabes, me extraña que goku no sea limiter, si fuera por mí ya lo hubiera hecho mi compañero hace tiempo!-arnett miraba a satellizer que la observaba

¡Los maestros no lo necesitan, menos goku!- satellizer decia con una sonrisa

¡Pero…..me encantaría que fuera mi limiter!-satellizer asombraba a arnett con esas palabras

¡Bueno, de todas formas eso ya no importa para nosotras que ya tenemos otro tipo de relación!- arnett salía y satellizer la veía con una sonrisa

 _ **Después de un rato en el coliseo de la academia**_

Se llevaba a cabo una gran celebración donde todos los estudiantes de la academia se reunían en una arena de combate, en la arena se encontraba la figura de lo que parecía un nova, inclusive se oía una gran banda conformada por tambores y trompetas

¡Incluso trajeron a la banda militar! Arnett quien estaba sentada con las demás miraba asombrada, ¡son buenos!- respondía arnett, los limiters de ellas estaban detrás

¡¿Me pregunto que querían mostrar!?- attia miraba con algo de nervios

¡Por cierto goku hoy terminaba su recuperación, me hubiera gustado ir!- marin decia algo triste

¡Goku dijo que estaría con kazuha-sama algo ocupado!- arnett les respondía a todas que continuaban con la platica

¡En otro lado kazuha estaba mirando con kazuya desde un sitio alto y en ese momento aparecía goku!

¡Hola!- goku saludaba a los dos

¡Qué bueno que llegaste onii-sama!- kazuya saludaba a su hermano mayor

¡Hola que bueno que los encontramos!- satellizer llegaba con todos

¡Hola muchachas que bueno que llegaron si quieren pueden ver desde aquí!- kazuha las invitaba y las dos se hacían al lado de goku muy felices, kazuha solo ponía un puchero y kazuya reía de forma nerviosa

¡Por cierto! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- goku preguntaba a los dos pero al momento en que iba a hablar kazuha una voz interrumpía la charla

Todo el mundo hacia caso y veían lo que parecía un Avión en ese avión un grupo de chicas empezaban a organizarse y preparar algo para slatar de los aviones

¡Todo el mundo quedaba asombrado mirando a las chicas saltar pero goku y los aoi se fijaban en dos chicas en el caso de kazuya una!

¡Hermanos….la presencia que siento es….!- kazuya miraba a los dos que sonreían

¡Después te lo explicare kazuya, era una sorpresa!- kazuha miraba a las mujeres saltar goku solo las miraba atento

Todos estaban asombrados pues las 5 mujeres saltaban del avión sin ningún tipo de paracaídas ni nada de protección

¿Qué están haciendo, Saltaron del avión sin equipo? Attia lo decía asombrada y aterrada

 _ **¡**_ _ **SET VALKYRIE SCUD!**_ Las 5 invocaban lo que parecían alas en un costado de su cuerpo quedando en el cielo como levitación sin embargo una quedaba completamente en el cielo volando en medio de la formación

En otro lugar en una zona de comando había un gran número de personas sentadas dirigiendo los movimientos de la demostración

¡Prototipo nova! ¡Iniciada activación!

¡Sistema hidráulico checado motor fayland revisado! Nova prototipo X0113TIPO S de seiga heavy industries activado

¿Están volando?, ¡personas normales….!- attia decia sonriendo de forma sarcástica pero en ese momento algo empezaba a moverse y era el nova

La nova empezaba a moverse a una increíble fuerza, tanto que todas las que veían simplemente tenían que cubrirse, el único que no se cubría eran Goku y kazuha

¡Este viento tan fuerte es imposible que ellas puedan permanecer!…..Elizabeth hablaba pero era interrumpida al ver algo que la dejaba sorprendida

Las 5 valkirias permanecían en sus posiciones gracias al escudo que activaban todos los presentes veían con asombros las hazañas de estas 5 las 5 empezaban a descender como si estuvieran preparadas para todo

¿Ellas pueden permanecer en la trayectoria?- Elizabeth lo decía nuevamente sorprendida

¡Las entreno muy bien!- kazuha le decia a goku en voz baja y el sonreía

¡Se ha hecho también mas fuerte….eso me enorgullece!- goku decia también en voz baja

 _ **Nuevamente en la sala de mando**_

¡Vamos a empezar!- un hombre de traje decia emocionado

¡Pero aunque lo mires ese prototipo costo 360 millones de dólares!-otro decia serio

Piensa en ello como una inversión se hablaban dos hombres en la zona que parecía ser el comando central

¡En ese momento el nova falso empezó a cargar un poderoso rayo de su boca!

¡No puede ser! – creo se ponía nerviosa desde su lugar

¿No me digas que incluso replicaron el cañón de partículas del nova?- Arnett lo decía mientras ella y las demás estaban sorprendidas y cubiertas por los vientos fuertes

El rayo salía disparado asustando a las pandoras y limiters en la dirección del lugar

¡Goku miraba serio cada acción que las chicas hacían, igual kazuha, satellizer y rana por otro lado estaban asombrados, kazuya tampoco podía dejar la impresión!

¡Increíble de arimasu!- rana asombrada miraba la acción que hacían

En ese momento una de las 5 se ponía en frente del rayo e invocaba algo parecido a la volt Weapon de chiffon que era una especie de armadura y detenía el rayo con un escudo

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la escena

¡Es igual a mi volt Weapon!- chiffon que estaba con Orelli y ticy miraban también la escena

Dos de las valkirias se preparaban para salir

 _ **¡Set valkyrie Weapon!**_ Dijeron las dos a la vez

¡Una invocaba lo que parecía espejos que la rodeaban mientras otra invocaba guantes en sus manos!

 _ **¡Set tachyon accel!-**_ Una decía la cual se desplazaba una gran velocidad y se ubicaba detrás del nova para después sus rayos golpearan a este ultimo

¡Valla!- kazuha decia algo asombrada pero no dejando su postura, goku solo miraba a la chica moverse sin perder la seriedad

¡ _Buena velocidad, han entrenado bien!-_ goku se decia a si mismo por otro lado las dos pandoras y kazuya estaban asombrados

¿Oye viste eso?- Eso fue accel? Attia estaba sorprendida

¡Son capaces de mover independientemente sus armas sss!- creo estaba igual que attia asombradas

¡Eso fue un accel veloz!- Satellizer estaba sorprendida

¡Chiffon, ticy y Aureliel quienes veían la escena de otro lado estaban sorprendidas peor chiffon también podía seguir la velocidad de las valkirias!

¡Las 5 empezaban a desplazarse y esquivar al nova de una buena manera mediante maniobras y movimientos sincronizados!

¡Goku miraba los movimientos de las 5 bastante bien, simplemente con los ojos seguían los movimientos!

¡Wow son asombrosas! ¿Verdad goku?- satellizer le preguntaba a goku quien asentía

¡Si, muy asombrosas!- decia goku mirándolas esquivar muy bien

Pero satellizer le prestaría mucha atención a una de ellas la cual no se movía en lo más mínimo, arnett y Elizabeth igual

 _¡¿Esa chica….está acumulando ki!?_ \- Elizabeth miraba asombrada igual que arnett y Dolly

¡Mientras la chica se detenía, las demás continuaban esquivando los ataques!

¿Un equipo anti nova? ¡Accel tan rápido! ¡Capaces de manipular la gravedad! ¿Quiénes son esas chicas? Todos estaban sorprendidos viendo a las 5 luchar

¡Y no solo eso poseen un leve control del ki, aunque muy bajo!- Elizabeth miraba a las 5 también serias

¡Fueron capaces de contraatacar a un nova siendo solo 5!- attia lo decía sorprendida, ¿acaso no es una vergüenza para nosotras?-nuevamente attia decia pero muy nerviosa

¡Pero aunque sean humanas, son un grupo especial compatibles con el estigma, solo realizaron unas series de maniobras evasivas actuando como cebos!- Elizabeth explicaba a attia quien entendía y se calmaba creo por otro lado también

¡ya-ya veo Jejejje!- attia con tono sarcástico se reía, ¡ Si es cierto! Es solo una mera secuencia de desviaciones usadas por gente común! Attia respondía sonriendo aunque todas estaban serias

¡Goku y kazuha-sama lo hacen miles de veces mejor, por eso no me sorprende, además goku nos ha enseñado eso desde antes de ingresar, aunque fue muy difícil, es un entrenamiento muy arduo para la gente común hacer eso es sorprendente!- Elizabeth miraba sorprendida

¡Ellas son geniales de arimasu! rana miraba asombrada

¡Ellas deben ser de mi abuelo!- kazuya decia mirando a las chicas

¡Kazuya iba a preguntar algo mas pero un ruido y una extraña fuerza lo alertaba a el y a ciertas pandoras!

¡Nada mal pero solo han mostrado habilidades físicas! Satellizer pensaba algo sorprendida

Pero en ese momento la valkiria que no se movía se ponía en posición de ataque asustando a todos los presentes

 _ **¡Óctuple tachyon! -**_ La ultima pandora expulsaba una aura asombrando a Elizabeth y a todas las para después arrojándose contra el nova y destruyendo la cabeza de un solo golpe con su arma volt que era una especie de espada grande

Al ver esto todos simplemente quedaron boquiabierto, kazuha por un instante se asombraba y hasta Goku se sorprendería por la hazaña, la valkiria se ponía en posición detrás del nova mientras este caía y una voz decía _**tiempo fuera!**_

¡el grupo de Elizabeth estaban aterrados!

¡¿De un solo golpe….lo derroto!?- satellizer y rana estaban en shock como toda la academia, en cambio goku kazuha y genjo que estaba observando desde otro punto sonreían

¡Ellas son las guerreras definitivas!- genjo decia sonriendo y bebiendo te

¡in…increíble de arimasu!- rana sudando y suspirando miraba la escena

En ese momento una voz empezaba a presentar a las 5 mientras se quitaban las mascaras

 _ **Desde Italia; Tenacia Ferrari**_

 _ **Una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja con un buen físico se hacia presente**_

 _ **Desde Inglaterra Christine evora!**_

 _ **Otra hermosa mujer rubia de físico dotado se mostraba ella tenía el cabello en forma de dos taladros**_

 _ **Desde Alemania**_

 _ **Franka porsche!**_

 _ **Una hermosa chica con anteojos se hacía presente con una sonrisa! No tenía un físico muy dotado pero no dejaba su belleza a un lado**_

 _ **Desde Francia Lucy Renault!**_

 _ **Una hermosa chica de cabello blanco plata se hacía presente, su físico no era tan exaltado pero tampoco tan pequeño**_

¡Al ver esta última goku chiffon, kazuha y goku miraban a la chica!

¡Ya veo, el abuelo siempre sale con sorpresas!- kazuha decia en su mente, goku también la observaba

 _ **Y por último la representante de japon quien mostró la esencia de este proyecto Ouka Honda!**_

 _ **Una hermosa chica de cabello negro se hacía presente, su físico era un poco más exaltado que el de Lucy**_

Al verla kazuya se queda impresionada por la mujer pues el la reconocía muy bien y su ki no mentía

¡Goku la miraba sonriendo y kazuha también!

¡Estas 5 chicas serán las nuevas guerreras VALKIRIAS!

Kazuya por otro lado no dejaba su asombro

¿Kazuya-kun ocurre algo?- Rana le preguntaba a Goku

¡Nada rana-sempai! Kazuya respondía nervioso viendo a las 5

¿Qué tienes pensado abuelo?- Kazuya respondía algo intrigado

¡Hermanos! ¿Por qué ella?- kazuya preguntaba acercándose a ambos

¡Es una larga historia kazuya, pero ella solo no quiere alejarse de goku!- kazuha de forma burlona miraba a goku, satellizer y rana escuchaban un poco y se llenaban de interés

¡Más bien de ti kazuha-chan!- goku le respondía con algo de burla y la chica solo sonreía

Después de la magnífica presentación por parte de las valkirias yumi y elize nuevamente se encontraban hablando entre ellas

¿Fayland?- Pensé que se trataba de algún tipo de energía desarrollada por seiga heavy industries con el único propósito de desarrollar un nuevo sistema de armas…¿que tiene que ver con las valkirias? Yumi preguntaba a elize

¡Recientemente me acaba de llegar el informe médico de las valkirias parece ser que cuando el sistema i. cargado son capaces de utilizar el generador de poder y cuando se conecta con el generador faylan ellas pueden operar el "modo alto rendimiento! ¡El cual es 5 veces más potente que el usual sistema IS elize explicaba todo!

¿Entonces tiene que estar conectadas para ser funcionales?- yumi preguntaba muy tranquila

¡si pero para eso están las células s!- elize respondía a yumi que se asombraba

¡las células s son como un cargador, que les permite recargar y estar conectadas al generador todo el tiempo, el único problema es el tiempo que pueden soportar los estigmas….cuando los estigmas ya se desgastan, ya no almacenan nada!-elize explicaba a yumi que miraba seria a elize

¡ayer estaban en su modo de alto rendimiento, y gracias a las células s pueden usar ese modo sin estar cerca del generador ya que las células conectadas con los generadores transmiten todo ese poder….sin embargo la mayor desventaja que tienen es que si lo utilizan mucho o por mucho tiempo el estigma se desgasta más rápido!- elize explicaba a yumi dejando más seria

¡Increíble! ¿Pueden pelear asi contra los novas?- yumi preguntaba sudando un poco

¡Nuevamente te lo digo, es temporal porque sus estigmas son artificiales y no soportan la vacuna como nosotras, pero si, y también son libres de efectos secundarios!- elize contaba explicando

¡Las células s son asombrosas!- yumi asombrada decia y elize asentía

¡Las pandoras ahora no son el único recurso que tiene el mundo…sin embargo aún no tengo los datos de lucha ¡¿no crees que vinieron a genétics por otra razón?- elize seguía diciendo tomando una bebida

¡Pero recuerda elize…!- yumi le decia a elize que la miraba

¡Nosotras ya no éramos el único recurso del mundo!- yumi se sonrojaba y elize igual

¡Tienes razón!- respondía elize

En una especie de asamblea

En otro lugar

¡A partir de hoy pandoras y valkirias unirán fuerzas para formar nuevas relaciones cooperaciones l, la experiencia en combates de las pandoras y la nueva tecnología de las valkirias la humanidad ahora tiene más esperanzas de victoria, Y por eso se formara un equipo con nuestras mejores pandoras, de las cuales estamos orgullosos con las valkirias….el equipo 13!- Margaret quien era la que daba el discurso asombraba a todos

¡¿Equipo 13!?- una pandora empezaba a rumorear

¡¿Quién lo dirigirá!?- preguntaba otra

¡Claramente la más fuerte kazuha-sama!- otra decia respondiendo a la primera

 _ **En otro lugar tras el discurso**_

Goku, kazuha, satellizer, rana kazuya, chiffon se encontraban en un lugar específico reunidos

¿Porque nos habrán llamado a nosotros de arimasu? -rana lo preguntaba muy contenta

¡Esperemos!- kazuha con una sonrisa miraba a rana

¡Aquí están! -Una voz hablaba desde la parte de atrás

¡Hola chicos gusto en conocerlos! Franka saludaba muy emocionada mientras las otras 3 venían a su lado

¡ES LA LEGENDARIA KAZUHA AOI-SAMA!- las muchachas menos una corrían frente a kazuha para admirarla, chiffon miraba a la chica que se quedaba quieta y ambas se miraban chiffon sonreía y ella mostraba una leve sonrisa también

¡Es todo un honor conocerla, soy Tenacia Ferrari y siempre la quise saludar!- Tenacia muy feliz le estiraba la mano a kazuha que la respondía de forma nerviosa

¡Mucho…gusto!- kazuha nerviosa saludaba a las 3

¡y ustedes deben ser son goku aoi y kazuya aoi…..déjenme experimentar en ustedes!- franca de forma siniestra miraba a los dos

¡¿Experimentar!?- kazuya decia nervioso y goku solo reía nervioso

¡¿Asi que tú eres son goku aoi, el hermano mayor de kazuha-sama!?- Christine miraba a goku por todos lados

¡Wow, valla, es muy apuesto!- Tenacia decia de una forma francesa

¡Me imagino que debe ser genial ser entrado por ella! ¿Cierto!?-Christine con una actitud algo burlona decia cosa que notaban todas, kazuha iba a decir algo pero era interrumpida

¡Jejejje, si es divertido, kazuha-chan es muy fuerte!- goku se rascaba la nuca y reía, kazuha y todos solo sonreían ante la humildad de goku

¡Me imagino que fue ella la que derroto a ese monstruo que apareció en Alaska y ustedes solo la apoyaron!- la chica rubia decia con una actitud algo prepotente cosa que hizo enojar un poco a todos

¡Si, kazuha-chan lo derroto, pero todos también ayudaron!- goku decia asombrando a todos, kazuha se asombraba peor goku le giñaba el ojo haciendo que ella se sonrojara

¡lo sabía, pero igual….!

¡Christine basta!- una voz seria callaba a la chica la mujer iba caminando despacio y en su rostro se veían algunas lagrimas

¡Ninguno pudo reflejar palabras pues la chica se aventaba a goku s y lo abrazaba asombrando a las chicas pero sobre todo a las valkirias!

¡GOKU-ONII-CHAN, CUANTO TIEMPO!- la chica enterraba su pecho en goku para empezar a llorar y abrazarlo con más fuerza

¡Ouka-chan, si…ha pasado tiempo!- goku abrazaba a la chica que sonreía llorando también a ella no le importaba que los otros vieran solo con abrazar a goku

¡Has crecido!- goku le acariciaba la cabeza y ella como una niña sonreía las valkirias se asombraban por el comportamiento de la líder pero Lucy no decia nada

¡Ouka!- kazuha caminaba hacia donde la chica que abrazaba igual

¡ONEE-SAMA!- Ouka muy feliz abrazaba a kazuha que correspondía el abrazo Ouka lloraba como una niña

¡Qué bueno, volverlos a ver!- la chica enterrada en el pecho de kazuha lloraba con más fuerza

¡Kazuya onii-sama…..un gusto!- Ouka se despegaba de la mujer y abrazaba a kazuya que correspondía el abrazo aunque sin saber porque Ouka estaba hay

¡Disculpa goku., ¡¿ella te dijo onii-chan!?- satellizer preguntaba a goku que sonreía

¡Ella es nuestra prima, Ouka tenjou!, ¡pero ella nos ve como hermanos!- goku les decia a las 2 que se asombraban lo último lo complementaba kazuha

¡Soy Ouka tenjou, y soy de la familia aoi, mucho gusto!- Ouka saludaba a las dos que se asombran y saludaban, la chica era muy amable y tranquila

¡Mucho…gusto!- saludaban las dos

¡Espero disculpen el comportamiento de Christine, ella no sabe respetar a mi maestro!- Ouka miraba a goku asombrando a todos y a las valkirias

¡¿QUEEEEEEEE!?- dijeron las valkirias en shock

¡Asi es goku-onii-chan es mi maestro también, del es que nació nuestro entrenamiento, con el que las entreno yo! –Ouka con una fuerte actitud le decia a las valkirias que se asombraban las pandoras se asombraban igual, kazuya se asombraba un poco

En ese momento llegaban 3 maestras de las cuales yumi era una

¡Bueno me alegra que todos pudieran llevarse bien! -Yumi lo decía llegando a la escena

¿Perdón pero que es esto? –satellizer algo nerviosa miraba a las maestras

¡Bueno permítanme explicarles ya deben tener una idea pero todos aquí son el equipo 13! -Yumi lo decía sorprendiendo a satellizer

¿Pero y las de tercer año? ¿Además de chiffon somos las únicas pandoras? Satellizer lo decía sorprendida

¿Pero porque estoy aquí?- Kazuya lo decía muy sorprendido

¡La familia debe estar unida!- kazuha miraba a kazuya que sonreía

¡goku se acercaba por un momento a lucy!

¡a pasado tiempo lucy-chan!- goku le decia en voz baja y la mujer seria miraba a goku

¡si,ha pasado tiempo!- respondió la mujer estoica pero con algo de sentimiento

 _ **En ese momento un helicóptero llega al lugar**_

¡Ellas también se unirán al equipo 13!-yumi miraba el avión y del salían un grupo de pandoras

¡Del avión se bajaba Roxanne, Cassie, julia y charles con sus limiters menos julia!

¡Hola a todos! Cassie se bajaba de avión y abrazaba a Goku de un brazo

¿Qué tal Goku-san me extrañaste? Roxanne saludaba a Goku con un rostro pícaro, Cassie también saludaba a goku como su limiter pero Cassie era más coqueta, julia solo saludaba con una sonrisa

Los limiters saludaban a Goku con respeto pues ellos admiraban al guerrero

¿Ustedes son parte del equipo 13?- Rana lo decía sorprendida

¡Asi es, el equipo trece estará bajo el liderazgo de goku como el comandante y kazuha como la segunda al mando!-yumi decia mirando a goku que solo le salía una gota de sudor

¡¿Yo!? ¡Pero…!- goku algo nervioso decia

¡Descuida goku, no solo kazuha te ayudara, sino alguien más!- yumi decia sonriendo y mirando el avión

Del avión se bajaba una mujer la cual saludaba

¡Tiempo de no verla capitán Kim yumi y comandante kazuha-sama yo soy la teniente suna de chevalier U.S! Suna saludaba a yumi con una posición militar

¡Y es todo un honor trabajar para el guerrero y héroe son Goku aoi-sama! Yumi hacia una reverencia ante el Saiyajin

¿ y goku que dices?- kazuha le decia a goku quien por un momento se asombraba un poco pero despues se ponia serio

¡muy bien, apartir de ahora me convertire en su maestro! ¿entendido?- con una fuerte actitud seria goku decia asombando a todas y por un momento haciendolas ruborizar

¡si!- con un fuerte si todas incluso las valkirias por instinto decian mirando a goku

 **¡en otro lugar!**

¡¿esa es la fisura!?- la diosa Kaio miraba un extraño lugar era azul con algo similar a constelaciones en ella, sin embargo algo cambio en ella

¡¿Será que los novas pasan por aquí!?- arele quien también traía ropas diferentes miraba el lugar

¡Para nada, esto no tiene que ver lo ellos!- la diosa decia mirando

¡Trata de sonar más ruda ahora que es una Kaioshin!- arele con algo de burla le decia haciéndola sonrojar

¡No me molestes, arele!- la mujer decia con un puchero

¡Pero, algo hay dentro de ella, mejor entro a ver!- la mujer decia seria

¡Ese lugar es diferente, si entra puede tardar hasta 3 días en salir!- arele algo seria decia

¡Mejor me arriesgo, siento una energía peculiar hay!- la mujer decia algo asombrada

¡Es verdad, se parece a…!-arele decia muy asombrada

 _ **Fin del capítulo 36**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo el capitulo de freezing, el capitulo de un saiyajin en tierras magicas sera el sabado asi que esperenlo :3, espero les guste el capitulo sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing Zero especial 1: un futuro diferente parte 1**_

 _ **Eventos antes de la actualidad año 2061**_

 _ **¡En cierto lugar se encontraba un hombre de cierta edad llamado genjo aoi!**_

¡Las células de goku son asombrosas completamente, destruyen cualquier efecto de los estigmas!- genjo miraba un monitor muy fascinado por los experimentos

¡No cabe duda, mi nieto es un ser asombroso!- genjo decia sonriendo muy complacido

¡Sobre todo porque ahora kazuha y las demás incluso kazuya están libres de peligro, me siento muy aliviado!- genjo dejaba unas gafas de laboratorio a un lado y salía por una puerta

 _¡Además le está hiendo muy bien como instructor, en cuestión de nada estará entrenando a las de genétics!,¡algo me dice que finalmente podremos alcanzar lo que tanto se ha buscado y la humanidad ya no sufrirá más!_

 _¡En una casa!_

 _¡_ Kazuha llegaba a su casa con goku, kazuha era ahora conocida como la "heroína del mundo" lo que cambiaría mucho su vida

¡NEE-SAN!- dos jóvenes se arrojaban a abrazar a kazuha quien los recibía con mucho cariño eran jóvenes entre los 10 años

¡Kazuya…..Ouka!- kazuha los abrazaba mientras los dos lloraban con mucha fuerza

¡Nee-san pensé que no te volvería a ver!- Ouka como una niña lloraba apegada a kazuha quien también empezaba a llorar con mucho sentimiento

¡y yo….Sniff, Sniff, pero aquí estoy de vuelta!- kazuha no se contenía y empezaba a llorar, goku solo miraba la escena muy feliz

¡Nee-san! ¿Quién es el señor?- kazuya de forma inocente miraba a goku quien sonreía

¡Hola soy goku mucho gusto!- goku los saludaba con su sonrisa y los dos niños lo miraban

¡Kazuya, Ouka,…él fue quien me salvo!- kazuha miraba a goku con lágrimas haciendo que los niños lo miraran asombrados

¡Sin goku, yo no estaría viva!- kazuha nuevamente empezaba a llorar abrazando a goku

¡¿Onii-chan te salvo!?- Ouka de forma asombrada miraba a goku para alumbrarle los ojos como si admirara a un superhéroe

¡Jejejje bueno….!- goku se rascaba la nuca pero era abrazado por los dos niños de sus piernas quienes lloraban

¡Gracias onii-chan, gracias, nuestra hermanita está viva gracias a ti!- los dos niños lloraban en las piernas de goku, goku solo sonreía para acariciarles la cabeza

¡Es todo un gusto!- goku lo decia cargándolos con sus brazos cosa que los alegraba mucho y ambos lo abrazaban del cuello haciéndolos reír

¡El a partir de hoy…es nuestro hermano, por favor trátenlo bien!- kazuha decia sonriéndoles a los dos cosa que los puso algo dudosos pero al entrar en la casa y explicarles más a fondo a los dos ellos entendían

¡Pobre onii-chan, claro que si, el será nuestro hermano!-kazuya abrazaba a goku cosa que lo alegro mucho y lo cargaba en sus brazos

¡Gracias kazuya, te prometo cuidarte como lo hare con tu hermana!- goku le decia muy feliz lo que lo legraba mucho

¡Goku-onii-chan, cárgame también, yo también quiero ser tu hermanita!- Ouka le pedía a kazuya que le sonreía

¡Está bien, Ouka-chan!- goku la tomaba igual y la hacía girar cosa que la alegraba mucho

¡También te cuidare a ti!- goku le decia haciéndola sonrojar un poco, era como si ella lo admirara cada vez más sin siquiera conocerlo apenas pero por dentro, al saber que su ser más querido estaba vivo por el ella lo sentiría asi

¡Si, SNIFF, SNIFF, ONII-CHAN, GRACIAS!- Ouka lloraba y goku la abrazaba para calmarla a pesar de ser alguien grande ya seguía siendo una niña

¡Los días pasaban y Ouka se quedaba un tiempo con los demás, en esos días goku le contaría todo a Ouka que era un Saiyajin!

¡pd: goku aquí no tiene sus recuerdos

¡Wow, onii-chan, entonces debes ser muy fuerte!- los dos sentados en sus piernas como un padre miraban a goku

¡Bueno, pero aun debo volverme más fuerte, ya que no permitiré que los lastimen!- goku acariciaba las cabezas de ambos

¡Sabes yo también quiero fuerte como Nee-san!- Ouka se ponía de pie y empezaba a golpear el cielo goku solo sonreía ante tal determinación

¡Entonces que asi sea, si quieren los entrenare también! Goku se ponía de pie y miraba a los dos que se asombraban y asentían, kazuha como una madre con delantal miraba a los tres sonriendo!

¡En ese momento tocaban la puerta y era genjo!

¡¿Abuelo!?- kazuha se asombraba mirando a su abuelo

¡Vine a visitarlos….!

¡Qué raro!- kazuha seria decia mirando a su abuelo que se ponía algo triste

¡Pasa!- kazuha de forma fría lo dejaba pasar y el pasaba

¡Abuelo!- los dos niños saludaban a su abuelo, kazuya era un niño y ver a su abuelo era algo natural

¡Kazuha, goku, solo quiero decirlos que me perdonen!- genjo decia algo triste asombrando a la mujer

¡Goku, sé que contigo mis nietos estarán en buenas manos y quiero tener una relación más amplia, kazuha, perdóname!- genjo miraba a su nieta haciendo que ella se le salieran algunas lágrimas!

¡Eres un abuelo tonto, pero…! ¿Qué nieta no quiere ver a su abuelo?- kazuha decia llorando un poco y genjo solo sonreía para abrazarla

¡Los tres miraban la escena pero los niños no entendían mucho aun asi era muy lindo el momento, goku sabía que tenía una nueva familia y ahora debía protegerla y al mundo sin importar nada!

¡Goku, gracias, espero grandes cosas de ti!- genjo miraba a goku quien asentía con una sonrisa

¡Está bien!- contestaba goku muy emocionado por saber más de las pandoras y como eran de fuertes

 _ **¡Pasados unos días y ya todos con las células de goku absolutamente a salvo!**_

¡Kazuha ahora nuevamente en genétics como la salvadora del mundo, goku estaba entrenando un poco a los dos niños antes de ingresar como maestro!

¡Eso es niños, deben mantener la precisión de los golpes!- goku miraba a los dos arrojando puños y patadas, de los dos, Ouka tenía un gran talento

¡Ouka-chan tiene un gran talento, es asombrosa!- goku miraba a la niña con una gran habilidad

¡Jejejje kazuya necesita mas practica!- goku miraba cómicamente al niño

¡ya llegue!- kazuha llegaba como una madre

¡Nee-san!- ambos se arrojaban con kazuha abrazándola

¡Hola kazuha-chan!- goku saludaba a kazuha quien sonreía

¡Estoy de vuelta!- respondía la mujer

¡¿y dime goku como se portaron los dos!?- kazuha miraba cómicamente a ambos

¡Muy bien, son niños muy buenos!- goku sonriendo le decia a Ouka tomando las cosas y colgándolas haciendo sonrojar a la mujer pues eran como padre y madre

¡ya veo, y espero que tu estés listos pues mañana empezaras con las clases!-kazuha le decia muy feliz a goku que se alegraba

¡Claro, estoy muy emocionado!- goku decia chocando sus manos con su palma haciendo reír a kazuha

¡Los dos por otro lado estaban tristes!

¡¿Qué ocurre!?- goku les miraba con preocupación

¡es que mañana ya no estarás con nosotros y Ouka se devuelve!- kazuya contestaba enojado y la niña también se enojaba

¡Goku tomaba de sus cabezas!

¡Descuiden kazuya, además, mañana regresas a clases y Ouka cuando quiera venir solo tiene que pedírmelo, si quiere la puedo traer todos los días a jugar!- goku se ponía sus dedos en la frente

¡es verdad, goku puede tele transportarse, cuando quieras visitarnos Ouka, solo dilo!- kazuha le sonreía tomándola de la cabeza haciéndola alegrar mucho tanto que empezaban a saltar los dos haciéndolos reír a ambos

Al siguiente día Ouka estaría lista para partir junto a su abuelo genjo

¡Cuídate Ouka-chan iré a visitarte!- goku le acariciaba la cabecita haciéndola sonriera

¡De hecho goku si me gustaría que la siguieras entrenando!- genjo le decia a goku dejando algo curiosos a los dos

¡si onii-chan por favor también quiero ser fuerte, por favorcito!- Ouka ponía un rostro adorable que enternecería a cualquiera

¡Está bien, que tal si voy cada fin de semana!- goku le decia a Ouka nuevamente acariciando su cabeza alegrándola mucho

¡Abuelo…..!¿Qué tienes en mente?! ¿Quieres que Ouka sea una pandora?- kazuha preguntaba algo extraña y genjo solo sonreía

¡Descuida kazuha, es un nuevo proyecto que pondré más adelante en mente, pero descuida, que con goku no será algo peligros, lo contrario…..al igual que con las pandoras, será algo beneficioso!- genjo con su sonrisa confiada les decia a ambos que lo miraban de forma curiosa para llevarse a Ouka que se despedía de los tres

¡¿Nuevo proyecto!?- kazuha miraba a goku quien sonreía

¡Quién sabe!- respondía goku mirando a los dos salir, ¡pero, el hace todo por esto por el mundo, tengo fe que usara mi sangre para cosas buenas!- goku miraba a kazuha con una sonrisa quien sonreía mirando a goku

¡Goku como lo prometió, iría cada fin de semana donde Ouka, para entrenarla y visitarla y a la vez entrenar haya pues era un muy buen sitio, a veces llevando a los dos, a veces no por estar muy ocupados, asi…pasaría completamente el primer año de goku con los acontecimientos de la historia!

 _ **¡Año 2062 instalaciones de chevalier!**_

¡Goku y kazuha llegaban a las instalaciones los dos juntos goku se quedaba mirando todo el gran lugar!

¡¿Este es el lugar donde viven las pandoras!?- goku miraba el gran edificio, goku llevaba una camisa blanca que resaltaba su figura y unos pantalones iguales a los de su dogi pero más al estilo trunks del futuro de la saga de cell, el Saiyajin no pasaba desapercibido siendo visto por cada mujer que incluso las parejas quedaban completamente celosas, pero por el sentido que estaba con una belleza como kazuha

¡No precisamente goku-kun, aquí es donde están las pandoras más avanzadas!- kazuha le explicaba a goku sobre el sitio

¡Ya veo!- miraba goku el lugar con una sonrisa pero kazuha lo tomaba del brazo y lo abrazaba como una esposa o novia

¡Bueno, debo ir a hablar con unos superiores, asi que vamos!- kazuha salía caminando con goku abrazando su fuerte brazo y enterrándolo en sus encantos de mujer que no eran para nada pequeños

¡Kazuha y goku entrarían observando a un gran número de pandoras de chevalier que al mirar a los dos individuos entrar quedaban observándolos para empezar a rumorear!

¡Es kazuha-sama!

¡Es verdad y viene con alguien!

¡Que apuesto! ¿Será su limiter?

¡Qué envidia!

¡Eran los rumores de cada pandora de chevalier mirando a los dos que lucían más como pareja que como hermanastros pero goku notaria algo extraño en el ambiente!

¡Kazuha-chan…..!¿Acaso ocurrió algo por aquí!?- goku preguntaba a kazuha algo serio asombrando a la chica

¡Si, pero! ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- kazuha arqueaba una ceja de asombro

¡Por el ambiente, y además puedo sentir como hubiera habido una pelea!- goku miraba todas las instalaciones y ahí se encontraban las cintas de investigación

¡asi es goku, por lo que escuche una pandora asesino a dos más…o bueno más bien se suicidaron enfrente de ella!- kazuha muy seria decia mirando el lugar donde marcaba las cintas

¡Eso es aterrador….! ¿Y porque se suicidaron!?- preguntaba goku algo nervioso pero sin demostrarlo

¡No lo sé, pero parece que tuvo que ver con sus limiters, o bueno eso escuche!- kazuha nuevamente miraba el lugar para abrazar y salir con goku de nuevo pero el Saiyajin se quedaba mirando el sitio

¡Bueno goku puede que tarde un poco si quieres puedes dar una vuelta por el lugar, estoy segura que no te perderás,!- kazuha entraba en la oficina para zarandear su mano y goku hacer lo mismo

¡La verdad no es mala idea, me gustaría ver el sitio!- goku como un niño curioso saldría del sitio observando las instalaciones, goku se encontraba con algunos soldados que ya lo conocían ya que era el nuevo maestro de reclutas!

¡Oye, él es quien derroto a 10 pandoras de elite el solo!- un comandante decia algo nervioso

¡Es el hermano de kazuha aoi, ya veo de donde saco esa fuerza respondía otro

¡Imbécil, eso no es excusa para ser tan fuerte!

¡Goku llegaría hasta un sitio donde parecía una azotea, goku tenía permiso para entrar por las condiciones anteriores ya que solo las pandoras pueden entrar o los altos mandos!

¡Creo que llegue muy lejos!- goku se rascaba la cabeza en confusión, ¡creo que regresare….!- goku caminando escucharía un ruido similar a un llanto e iría a observar al ver era un mujer sentada en un banco llorando

¡Goku se quedaba mirando y observaba que estaba en verdad deprimida!

¡Normalmente alguien no se involucraría por saber que era algo privado, pero goku sintió que debía hablar con ella!

¡Hola! ¿Estás bien?- goku se acercaba con mucho cuidado pues conocía un poco como tratar a las mujeres por cortesía de kazuha y algunas memorias que tenia

¡Déjame!- la mujer le decia con mucha rabia sin mirarlo goku se pondría serio y se sentaría a un lado aun sabiendo que podía hacerle algo

¡¿QUE HACES!? ¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES!- la chica gritaba con más rabia asustando a goku pero este no retrocedía

¡Si quiere estar sola lo entiendo, pero, cuando alguien llora es mejor tener a alguien a su lado!- goku de forma inocente le decia a la chica que al mirarlo y escucharlo se sorprendía un poco

¡¿ Tú no eres el que derroto a esas 10 pandoras!?- la mujer miraba a goku y este solo sonreía nervioso

¡Bueno, si!- respondía goku algo nervioso

¡¿Cómo le hiciste!? ¡no existe hombre más fuerte que una pandora!- la mujer miraba realmente asombrada a goku dejando su llanto atrás, goku no sabía que contestar y solo dijo esto

¡Es que yo entreno desde pequeño!- goku con una gota de sudor contestaba y sacaba una en la mujer

¡¿Eso es todo!?- respondía la chica de forma cónica y goku asentía cómicamente

¡Estoy asombrada, pues eso me motiva más a entrenar!- la chica sonreía con una leve carcajada

¡Estas feliz, eres más linda asi!- goku le decia de forma inocente haciéndola ruborizar un poco

¡no soy linda, para nada, ya por eso me ocurrió lo que más me duele!- la mujer respondía más triste ahora

¡¿Qué te paso!? ¡Puedes contarme ya que es muy difícil hacerme hablar!- goku de forma comprensiva tomaba del hombro a la mujer que lo volteaba a ver y veía su rostro completamente sincero

¡Está bien, te contare!

¡La mujer le contaría que su compañero limiter, la había traicionado y que eso le dolió mucho, pues ella sentía algo por él y además él se ocultó!

¡ya veo, no comprendo mucho del amor pero debe sentirse mal que te oculten esas cosas!- goku serio decia mirando a la mujer que agachaba la cabeza

¡No te conozco, pero sé que eres alguien que no merecía eso!- goku le decia serio haciendo que ella volteara a verlo

¡Por ser fea es que me paso lo que me paso!- la mujer decia cabizbaja para lagrimear

¡No eres fea, debes saber que eres una chica muy linda, y sé que encontraras a alguien que te valore, recuerda que las mujeres son las más fuertes del mundo!-goku con su sonrisa le decia a la mujer que lo miraba de forma peculiar

¡ y lo dice el que podría ser el hombre más fuerte!- la chica se calmaba para mirar a goku que negaba

¡Ustedes son las más fuertes, y por eso no debes dejar que esas cosas te derroten, debes seguir con la vida y hacerte más fuerte para que ese chico se arrepienta de dejarte!- goku le ponía su mano en el hombro haciendo que la mujer se le alumbraran los ojos al ver a goku

¡¿Lo dices en serio!?-la chica decia mirando a goku que asentía y como si el sol saliera de ella su cuerpo se iluminaba

¡No yo me lo merezco he hecho cosas horribles…!- la mujer decia bastante mal pero goku la interrumpía

¡todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo si sientes que hiciste mal las cosas, entonces busca una nueva razón para ser, veo que no eres una mala chica, solo estas algo sola, pero si encuentras a algo que cambie tu manera de ser, hazlo!-goku le decia dejando a la chica mirándolo con más interés

¡Ayy me tengo que ir, espero verte de nuevo!- goku salía del lugar y zarandear su brazo despidiéndose

¡Espera, soy suna lee! ¿Quién eres tú?- la mujer le gritaba a goku que volteaba a verla

¡Soy son goku…aoi!- goku le decia para abandonar el lugar y dejar a la chica mirándolo

¡¿Aoi!?- la chica repetía esa palabra en su cabeza varias veces mirando al guerrero salir

¡Goku llegaría con kazuha que salía de la oficina!

¡Hola goku! ¿te divertiste?- kazuha de forma contenta le decia a goku que asentía

¡Si, me encontré con una chica muy interesante!- goku decia mirando el techo pero sintió una aura negra a su lado

¡Ohhhhhhhh una chica!- kazuha con unos ojos negros miraba a goku haciendo que este sudara de miedo y se pusiera pálido

¡¿y quién era!?- kazuha con un puchero preguntaba y goku solo miraba nervioso a la chica

¡Era alta con una coleta de caballo, y se parecía a ti!- goku al decir la descripción dejaba a kazuha algo nerviosa

¡Debe ser suna lee!- kazuha decia seria

¡si asi se llamaba!- goku decia con una sonrisa

¡Te cuidado goku, ella es una demente , incluso yumi lo sabe!- kazuha le advertía con un tono serio dejando a goku algo impresionado

¡Pero, ella no me dio esa impresión!- goku se rascaba la nuca

¡¿Enserio!?- kazuha preguntaba extrañada por su comportamiento

¡Creo que realmente…ella está sola!- goku con algo de tristeza decia mirando el techo y kazuha

¡ _Es muy raro que ella muestre esa actitud con alguien_!- kazuha se pensaba muy extrañada

¡Tras eso la chica se quedaba pensativa mirando al cielo!

¡Son goku aoi…eres interesante!- la mujer se tocaba el pecho y por una extraña razón pensaba que la vida sociópata que llevaba estaba por decirlo errónea

¡¿Estabas aquí!?- una voz donde suna estaba miraba a la chica sin miedo

¡¿Kazuha…..aoi!?- la mujer decia mirando a la mujer

¡Valla forma de portarse ante mi hermano, eso fue bueno, no te hubiera perdonado si le tocabas un cabello!- kazuha ponía una mirada tan sombría que incluso asustaba a suna

¡Descuida, kazuha, jamás me metería contigo!- suna algo nerviosa daba la espalda

¡Aléjate de mi hermano demente!- kazuha le decia muy seria y suna volteaba a verla

¡¿Demente!?, ¡tienes razón, no merezco otro título!-suna daba la espalda pero kazuha la miraba algo deprimida

¡Dile a tu hermano…que gracias!- suna le decia a kazuha que se asombraba

¡se acercó a mi sin miedo, aunque tal vez porque no me conoce!- suna sin mirar a kazuha decia mirando el piso

¡Te equivocas, goku puede percibir la personalidad de las personas, él dijo…..que estaba sola!- kazuha cambiaba su actitud a una más comprensiva haciendo que suna se asombrara y llorara

¡¿Él lo sabía!?- suna lloraba con fuerza agarrándose la mano

¡Él te dijo que si querías cambiar….haz algo por los que lastimaste, si de verdad estas sola y no eres una demente como esa otra, demuéstralo, que las palabras de goku no sean de adorno!- kazuha daba media vuelta y se iba dejando a suna pensativa

¡Espera!- suna decia deteniendo a kazuha

¡¿Tu abuelo busca un guardaespaldas cierto?!- suna decia algo tímida asombrando a kazuha

¡SI HACES ALGO…..!

¡No, no es eso,…..quiero ayudar a tu abuelo, es todo!- suna algo tímida respondía dejando a kazuha en shock

¡Kazuha regresaba con goku que estaba esperando en una silla!

¡Perdón goku te hice esperar!- kazuha decia con una sonrisa

¡¿Qué hablaste con esa chica!?- goku preguntaba de forma curiosa

¡Que te da las gracias por acercarte a ella, y escucharla!- kazuha tomaba de la mano a goku y este sonreía

 _¡Creo que ella me recuerda a alguien!-_ se pensaba goku

¡Bueno vámonos que kazuya debe tener hambre!- kazuha le decia a goku que salía con la teletrasnportacion del sitio

¡ _ **Un tiempo después**_!

¡¿Asi que quieres ayudarme eh!?- genjo miraba a una chica frente a el

¡Soy suna lee, y vengo de corea!- suna saludaba en pose militar

¡¿Y porque deseas ayudarme!?- genjo preguntaba y ella tragaba saliva poniéndose algo nerviosa

¡Quiero ayudar a la familia aoi, si usted me lo permite!- suna decia algo tímida y el sonreía

¡¿Tiene que ver con mi nieto!?- preguntaba el hombre y ella se sonrojaba

¡Lo sabía….eres tan obvia, pues que asi sea!- genjo decia asombrando a suna y estirándole la mano cosa que ella responde

 _ **¡En otro lugar!**_

¡Goku llegaba con la teletrasnportacion a un lugar!

¡onii-chan!- Ouka miraba a goku para salir y abrazarlo, la chica era un poco mayor aún era una niña

¡Hola Ouka-chan! – goku la saludaba muy contento

¡Sabes onii-chan, ya puedo liberar mi ki, mira!

¡Ouka creaba una pequeña esfera de ki en sus manos asombrando a goku!

¡Valla, asombroso Ouka-chan!- goku la felicitaba haciéndola feliz

¡Entonces podemos pasar a la siguiente fase! ¿Estas lista?- goku con una sonrisa le decia a la chica que asentía seria

¡Las cosas transcurrieron normales con los hechos de la historia…pasando otro año más!

 _ **¡Marzo del Año 2063!**_

 _ **¡**_ Gracias a goku, mi nieta está viva, y el mundo a salvo…..!-genjo se pensaba para sí mismo, ¡además las pandoras y nuestra familia puede descansar tranquilos!

¡Es momento de dar paso a un nuevo proyecto, uno que también distraiga la atención de todos por el incidente de kazuha!- genjo determinado se decia a si mismo

¡en una reunión se encontraban muchos miembros de personas importantes sentados!

¡Kazuha aoi, la heroína del mundo, ha salvado nuestra planeta de los novas en esta cruzada pasada, y gracias a la vacuna creada por el doctor aoi genjo, las pandoras pudieron completar su poder y los estigmas se han vuelto completamente puros y no hacen sufrir los efectos anteriores!- un hombre calvo hablaba frente a todos

¡y gracias a los estigmas donados por kazuha aoi se han permitido crear estigmas más puros y con el triple de energía….llamados estigmas heroicos! – el hombre daba con un fuerte grito a los presentes, genjo por otro lado estaba serio escuchando

Al finalizar genjo estaba con un hombre de traje hablando

¡Se ha convertido en toda una leyenda doctor!- el hombre decia mirando a genjo que solo estaba tranquilo

¡Recuerda que yo me hare cargo de todo lo relacionado con la investigación de estigmas!. Genjo mencionaba tranquilo pero al hombre no le gustaba mucho esa respuesta

¡Pero a veces debemos soltarles algún hueso, y más con tal hazaña, deberíamos aclarar sus dudad…..!

¡NO!- genjo sin reproche contestaba al hombre

¡Nadie tocara nada, si lo hacen dejare todo en el desagüe!- genjo de forma fría contestaba asustando al hombre

¡Intentare hacer de todo!- como si fuera una apuñalada el hombre respondía y genjo sonreía

¡Almenos! ¿Puedes decirme a mí de donde provienen la vacuna S?- el sujeto tomaba un cigarrillo mirando a genjo serio que se ponía igual

¡Ya te lo dije, las células s de donde nace la vacuna…son algo especial!- genjo con una sonrisa dejaba al sujeto más nervioso pero sin poder decir nada

¡Pero te lo diré ahora…esas hienas de mierda, no tocaran a mis nietos!- genjo decia con una actitud fría y el hombre que estaba por hablar se callaba

¡Está bien, pero solo espero resultados rápidos!- respondía sin nada más el hombre

¡Descuida…no solo serán rápidos, serán por asi decirlo grandiosos!- decia genjo sonriendo e hiendose del sitio

¡Goku….!- genjo pensaba en goku y en kazuha

 _¡Cuida a mis nietos, te lo encargo, y gracias por lo que haces, ya eres de nuestra familia!_

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

¡Ha pasado tiempo…..kazuha-sama!- suna se encontraba hablando con kazuha en una mesa mientras tomaban algo de café

¡¿Desde cuándo me empiezas a llamar con el prefijo "sama"?!- kazuha de forma burlona se refería a suna que solo se apenaba

¡Has cambiado, ya no veo que seas más la desquiciada de antes!- kazuha miraba a suna que por unos instantes sonreía levemente

¡¿De-de que hablas!?- suna de forma cómica se refería a kazuha quien solo reía de forma cómica

¡¿Asi que finalmente mi abuelo llevara a cabo el proyecto valkiria eh!?- kazuha miraba el cielo y suna asentía

¡asi es, pero ni yo sé quiénes son las que participaran!- suna decia mirando a kazuha quien miraba el piso

¡¿Crees que sea un éxito o un fracaso!?- suna preguntaba a kazuha que miraba al frente

¡La maestra de las valkirias ya estará lista pronto…no será un fracaso, sino que me da curiosidad ver como permitirá la evolución de un estigma en una persona normal!- kazuha miraba a suna algo seria

¡Con la vacuna s no habrá problema, la cosa es si la persona adquiera un poder capaz!- suna miraba a kazuha con una sonrisa haciendo que sonriera

¡Goku me dijo hace poco, que el cargaría junto a las pandoras la protección del mundo, yo pienso, que todos los humanos debemos cuidar nuestro planeta, y yo quiero cuidarlo junto a goku!- kazuha miraba el cielo y recordaba como goku la salvaba, suna por otro lado solo la miraba para asombrarse un poco

¡Bueno, me tengo que ir, cuida al viejo por mí!- kazuha se ponía y suna asentía

¡Kazuha!- suna llamaba a la chica

¡Dile a goku….que gracias!- suna se levantaba y sonreía haciendo que kazuha igual para ambas salir del sitio

¡Después vemos a genjo y a suna en un avión dirigiéndose a su destino con las valkirias como en la historia!

¡¿Inglaterra bajo estas circunstancias!? ¡¿Algún asunto con la familia bridget!?- suna miraba a genjo que estaba tranquilo sentado

¡No suna, preferiría no ver a Howard por ahora!- genjo de forma sarcástica contestaba

¡¿Por cierto cómo va el estigma de plasma!?- genjo preguntaba a suna que negaba

¡No, la vacuna es asombrosa, siento que cuando llevo mi cuerpo al límite, ella impidiera la corrosión, son anticuerpos increíbles!- suna muy feliz se tocaba el pecho

¡Bueno, no es extraño….!- genjo de forma burlona se reía

¡Pero las más contentas serán las nuevas chicas que llevaran este proyecto, veamos qué clase de personas nos esperan!- genjo con un sonrisa en el avión iban directamente al destino que este los llevara

 _ **En japon casa tenjouin!**_

¡Vemos a goku entrenando con una chica de cabello negro y vestía un kimono, era increíblemente hermosa!

¡Eso es…tus ataques son más certeros!- goku esquivaba y detenía los ataques de una chica que atacaba con puños y patadas a una gran velocidad, la chica tenía su aura de ki liberada

¡goku paraba una patada con su antebrazo mientras la chica jadeaba sudando y sonreía asombrando a goku en ese momento ella creaba 3 imágenes para rodear a goku asombrando un poco al guerrero quien se quedaba quieto!

¡Toma!- la chica arrojaba un golpe pero goku sin voltear lo detenía la chica jadeaba mucho

¡Increíble….Ouka-chan!- goku felicitaba a Ouka que se alegraba aun jadeando a quien consideraba su otra hermana

Después de entrenar los dos estaban sentados en el dogo tomando agua

¡Buen trabajo Ouka-chan!- goku le pasaba una botella de agua

¡Gracias, onii-chan!- Ouka muy feliz recibía la botella y goku se sentaba a tomar

¡Pero no te hice sudar ni una gota!- Ouka algo triste le decia a goku que se reía

¡Pero te has hecho asombrosamente fuerte en estos años, sin duda, si te pusieran los estigmas, serias extraordinaria!- goku le acariciaba la cabeza haciéndola ruborizar mas

¡¿Onii-chan entonces yo me convertiré en la maestra de las valkirias!?- Ouka se ponía algo nerviosa y goku recordaba una charla que tuvo con kazuha y genjo

¡Flashback!

¡¿Valkirias!?- goku preguntaba algo confundido

¡Asi es, goku, gracias a tus células, las pandoras ya no sufren de absolutamente nada, he logrado grandes avances, y por eso quiero que las personas normales ahora carguen con proteger este mundo!- genjo decia asombrando a goku y a kazuha

¡¿y crees que será asi de fácil!? ¿Tratas de reemplazarnos?- kazuha decia algo seria

¡Para nada kazuha, solo quiero que se fortalezca nuestro poder militar, pandoras y Super humanas valkirias, se formaría un gran potencial con los estigmas que tu heredaste y las células de goku! genjo miraba a los dos que se miraban entre si

¡Pues, yo no sé mucho de eso, pero veo que tienes un buen propósito abuelo genjo, pero mientras las personas inocentes no salgan heridas por esto!- goku serio miraba a su abuelo que sonreía

¡Descuida goku, porque tendrán a las mejores 3 maestros!- genjo miraba a kazuha y goku que se asombran

¡Aunque para eso falta mucho….primero tienen que pasar por la más joven!- genjo decia haciéndoles recordar a otra humana que se podía catalogar como "Super dotada"

¡¿Hablas de Ouka!?- kazuha seria miraba a genjo

¡es verdad que Ouka es alguien que está en un nivel avanzado pero….! ¿No es muy pronto!? – kazuha miraba a goku quien la miraba algo serio para sonreír

¡Ella es joven es verdad, pero, estoy seguro que conseguirá ver una buena maestra!- goku sonreía animando a kazuha que suspiraba

¡Si tú lo dices, después de todo el verdadero maestro eres tú!- kazuha le daba un golpe en el hombro a goku haciéndolo quejarse

¡Descuida, ella igual que kazuya son especiales, estará bien yo la sistire en cualquier cosa!- goku le sonreía a kazuha que se asombraba por unos segundos para sonreír

¡Entonces que asi sea!- genjo muy contento decia

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

¡La verdad ahora me da un poco de miedo, onii-chan!- Ouka miraba como un cachorrito a goku quien al verla le acariciaba la cabeza

¡Es normal sentir miedo, Ouka-chan pero recuerda que sin importar nada, eres una guerrera, y siempre debes confiar en ti, no lo olvides!- goku le daba su sonrisa haciéndola ruborizar y sonreír a goku

¡Onii-chan, no te fallare, ni a ti ni a Nee-san ni a kazuya-onii-sama, ni al abuelo, muchas gracias y te quiero mucho!- Ouka abrazaba a goku quien la abrazaba también pero empezaba asentir lágrimas en su rostro

¡Gracias a ti Nee-san está viva…onii-chan siempre serás mi onii-chan!- Ouka abrazaba con fuerza a goku quien sonreía y acaricia su cabeza

¡Gracias a ti por recibirme Ouka, te prometo jamás dejarlos…nunca!- goku decia haciendo que ella aumentara su respeto hacia él, simplemente era ver a su héroe en carne propia

¡Igualmente!- Ouka decia muy feliz

¡Entonces! ¿Continuamos?- goku se levantaba y daba un salto poniéndose en pose de lucha pero eta vez con su espada aterrando a goku un poco

¡Sí! ¡Ahora entrenare con la espada! - Ouka se ponía igual y se arrojaba contra goku con una sonrisa maliciosa, goku le salía una gota de sudor pero pasaba a una sonrisa

¡Días después vemos a Ouka ahora sola pero con su espada mirando tres muñecos para de un poderoso corte partirlos en 3!

¡La mujer guardaba su arma y escuchaba unos aplausos por detrás al ver quien era se alegraba mucho!

¡Abuelo!- la chica se ponía muy contenta mirando a su abuelo que sonreía

¡Quiero decir…doctor genjo!-cómicamente se asustaba ahora la chica

¡Descuida Ouka llámame abuelo cuando estemos en privado!- genjo le decia muy paternalmente a Ouka que se alegraba

¡Si estás aquí abuelo…significa!

¡Asi es Ouka, es momento de empezar!- genjo decia a Ouka que se ponía seria y alzaba el pecho en señal de preparación

¡Sé que goku te entreno muy bien, lo harás muy bien Ouka!- genjo decia mirando a su nieta y ella asentía

Tras eso en un gran coliseo genjo se hacía frente a 4 mujeres

Les agradezco por venir, admiro su determinación, la meta es usar la inyección de estigmas para darle a la gente normal el poder de estigmas, el entrenamiento no será para nada sencillo y estará compuesto por 3 etapas!

¡Ahora les presentare a las nuevas camaradas!

 _ **¡de Inglaterra Christine barnet!-**_ la mujer se hacía de frente con una sonrisa confiada, se nota que es la más arrogante de las presentes

 _ **¡ de Italia, tizania caldani!-**_ la chica se hacía con una humilde expresión

 _ **¡del equipo de ingenieria Alemania angela dorothea franca**_!- la chica se hacía con una buena presentación su posición y presencia daban a resaltar su gran inteligencia

 _ **¡y por ultimo de japon…..y su maestra ouka tenjouin**_!- genjo presentaba ahora a su nieta que se hacía enfrente de todas las 3 miraban a la chica algo asombradas pero Christine no mucho

¡Ella es la más fuerte de todas ustedes y será su instructora de las dos primeras etapas, asi como las demás candidatas en el futuro!- genjo anunciaba a su nieta Christine la miraba con algo parecido a celos por asi decirlo

 _¡¿Una mocosa japonesa mi maestra!? ¡Eso será por ahora renacuaja_!- con una sonrisa maliciosa miraba a su maestra como si viera a alguien por debajo

¡¿Disculpe doctor genjo!?- Franka le hablaba a genjo

¡¿Si que ocurre?!- preguntaba genjo

¡Dijo que seriamos 5!- preguntaba la chica

¡así, les presento a la última miembro, y ella luce como una verdadera valkiria…..!- todas miraban a la chica pero Ouka se asombraba un poco por la fuerza y ki que desprendía la mujer

 _ **¡Lucy Renault!**_ –una hermosa chica de cabello gris plata salía de la oscuridad

 _ **Fin de la parte 1**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**buenas gente espero que esten disfrutando la semana santa, aqui traigo la segunda parte de este especial, ya la otra semana continuamos con la trama normal que traera muchas sorpresas igual que con los otros fics sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **pd: he visto los comentarios sobre los signos de admiración les pido perdón por ello de verdad pero descuiden que los ire corrigiendo desde el primer capitulo lo hare con los demas fics pero les pido un poquito de paciencia apénas tengo tiempo libre pero ustedes conocen mis historias como llevarlas, XD saben como son los momentos de tranquilidad y los momentos donde se entra a la accion bueno sin mas que decir eso es todo les agradezco mucho a cada uno**_

 _ **Dragon freezing especial 2: ¡historia del pasado….la futura más fuerte!**_

Centro de simulación

Las valkirias se encontraban entrenando en un área de simulación con un nova con una gran altura tipo s, claramente no era uno real, pero, atacaba y mostraba los rasgos de uno, Cada una se encontraba luchando con el nova bajo las instrucciones de Ouka que al final con su arma volt que era su gran espada destruia su cabeza y con ello su núcleo

 **NIVEL MAXIMO DE COMBATE…FINALIZADO** \- Una voz daba finalizado la batalla

Buen trabajo- Ouka daba el final de la batalla a sus compañeras que asentían pero Christine solo miraba de forma arrogante al nova

-Esa cosa no es gran cosa ahora que somos tan fuertes- la rubia tetona decia con su actitud mirando al resto del nova las demás sonreían de satisfacción, Tenacia era más humilde, pero Ouka interrumpía las palabras de la chica

-Aún estamos muy lejos de ser verdaderas guerreras- Ouka les decia a cada una que se asombraban por las palabras de quien es su maestra la rubia miraba con algo de desprecio a la chica

-Pero Ouka eres asombrosa ¿ De verdad no eras una pandora?- Tenacia miraba a su maestra que al mirar un poco la humildad de Tenacia sonreía

-No, pero si entrene algo parecido- Ouka le decia a su compañera que se asombraba igual que Franka, Christine por otro lado era la más celosa

-¡¿ _Desde cuándo es tan fuerte_!?- la rubia se decia algo molesta

Ya en las duchas vemos a la 4 bañándose juntas

¡Esas inyecciones de estigmas son asombrosas, estoy segura que seremos más fuertes que las pandoras en poco tiempo! ¿no crees?-Christine se bañaba adulando de su poder Ouka la escuchaba en el otro lado seria

¡Shhhhhh, esto es un proyecto secreto! ¿Recuerdas? ¡No te exaltes!-Franka callaba a su compañera

¡¿y a quien le importa si lo celebro un poco!? ¡Gracias a mis habilidades es que hemos llegado tan lejos!- la mujer seguía regocijándose

¡A este ritmo incluso podríamos superar a la legendaria aoi kazuha!- la chica no media sus palabras tanto que hacia enojar a Ouka

¡Basta Christine!- Ouka la callaba haciendo voltear a la chica

-En este mundo no existe humano que pueda derrotar a kazuha-sama…..solo hay un ser capaz de eso- Ouka decia sin voltear haciendo que todas la miraran

-¡¿Enserio!? ¿Quién es?- Tenacia asombrada preguntaba, ella también estaba molesta un poco molesta

-En su tiempo lo sabrán- Ouka hablaba tranquila enjabonándose

-¡Pero dejen la prepotencia, sea quien sea la más fuerte, eso no importa en lo más mínimo!- Ouka con una actitud seria y mostrando liderazgo les decia a las tres Christine solo sonreía

¡¿Enserio!? ¡¿No será porque ofendí a alguien a quien admiras!?- la chica miraba a Ouka que solo la ignoraba, la chica había entrenado mucho para dejarse llevar por eso

-Escúchame bien, el que seas nuestra "maestra" no te hace la líder, te mostrare quien es la mejor cuando aplaste a un nova- Christine le hablaba a Ouka que solo la miraba por unos segundos las otras dos miraban en silencio

-Esperare por ello, me sentiré orgullosa de ti, hasta entonces somos un equipo y velare por tu seguridad- Ouka volvía a voltearse y a seguir con su baño la rubia solo se enojaba y las dos miraban algo nerviosas para continuar con su baño

 _ **¡Espacio aéreo gran cañón! ¡01:00hrs!**_

 _ **Todas iban directo a una misión en un avión que cursaba el destino anterior**_

-Bueno chicas quien lo haga bien será asignada líder del escuadrón- suna que estaba con las 5 decia de brazos cruzados 3 chicas en específico escuchaban atentamente!

-¡¿Pero la líder no debería ser la que tiene mayor edad como yo!?- Franka algo asombrada se dirigía a suna

-yo no decido eso, es el doctor- suna con una sonrisa decia

-¡¿Pero Ouka no es la líder!?- Tenacia miraba a Ouka que negaba

-Mi deber es entrenarlas, pero de líder no tengo autoridad, claro que como maestra es otra historia, _pero…..¡si me convirtiera en líder seria para hacer sentir orgulloso a onii-chan y a los demás!-_ la chica se pensaba lo último siendo vista por Tenacia y suna

-Aunque también ha quedado impresionado por lo bien que lo han hecho, Ouka por el momento tiene una gran ventaja pero cualquiera tiene la oportunidad, para eso es este test- suna sonreía mirando a las demás pero Ouka levantaba la voz

-¡Yo…..!- todos la miraban

-Mientras pueda ver que mis compañeras han avanzado…..¡me sentiré orgullosa!- Ouka decia mirando a las 4 asombrando a cada una pero sobre todo a suna

 _-Goku….la has educado muy bien, tu también kazuha-_ suna decia mirando a Ouka

Tenacia y Franka la miraban felices pero Christine era otro tema

-Je, entonces si me convierto en la líder, no seguiré escuchando tus sermones, ni soportando tus entrenamientos tan difíciles- la rubia le sonreía a Ouka que no se enojaba ni nada, pero las demás miraban algo seria

-Adelante, muéstrame lo fuerte que te has hecho- Ouka con una sonrisa pero no arrogante le decia a la rubia que solo fruncía el ceño

-¡Creo que mejor no deberíamos hablar del tema ahora!- Tenacia algo nerviosa decia para calmar el ambiente

-¡¿Por qué!?- suna preguntaba de forma burlona, ¡yo siempre soy asi antes de pelear!

-Es porque es la segunda más fuerte- Tenacia con una gota de sudor miraba a suna sonriendo

-¡Atención todos, estamos por llegar a su destino prepárense para aterrizar!- la piloto anunciaba a todos que se preparaban Ouka solo estaba tranquila pero temblaba un poco y recordaba a su onii-chan que era goku y sus consejos

-¡La verdad…estoy algo emocionada!- Ouka sonreía ligeramente

-¡Prepárense usaremos los deslizadores para saltar!-suna decia mirando a las demás

-Sería más fácil aterrizar usando el anti nova!- franca decia algo triste y Christine solo se burlaba

-Serias un blanco fácil- la rubia contestaba y Franka con un puchero la miraba

-Ya probamos el camuflaje, deberíamos estar bien…..!

El avión en que iban de repente se tambaleaba y sentían un fuerte choque

Suna y Ouka, se ponían serias y las demás solo se asombraban, Lucy era otra seria también!

 _-¡¿Qué fue eso! ¡¿No siento nada!-_ Ouka se decia a si mismo

el avión se tambaleaba de forma brusca alarmando a todas

-¡CODIGO N1! ¡CODIGO N1! ¡NO ES UN SIMULACRO! ¡NO ES UN SIMULACRO!- la piloto nuevamente hablaba alertando a suna

 _-¡No puede ser….! ¡Pero no sentí ningún ki_!- Ouka sudando aun seria se intentaba mantener estable cosa que lograba

-¡¿Qué acaba de decir!? ¡¿Qué no es un simulacro!?- Christine bastante nerviosa gritaba asustando más a Franka

-¡Nos vamos a estrellar prepárense! ¡Presten atención! ¡Activen la forma de plasma al 100% inmediatamente!- suna daba la orden bastante nerviosa y las demás asentían nerviosas

El avión empezaba a caer de picada

-¡Todas tóquenme!- Ouka le decia a todas chicas quienes se extrañaban

-¡Les dañe de mi fuerza para potenciar los escudos de plasma rápido!-Ouka gritaba asustando incluso a suna

-¡Todas hacían caso tocando a Ouka pero ella solo alcanzaba a darles una pequeña parte de su fuerza aunque suficiente, pero no pudo darle de su fuerza a suna y Lucy (esta última no la tocaba) pues caían de forma violenta en el piso, pero afortunadamente tenían los escudos activos

Tras el aparatoso choque en un gran abismo, todas salían de los escombros con heridas en sus cuerpos, Ouka salía un poco más herida y algo cansada!

-¡¿Están bien¡?-gritaba la joven japonesa a todas que salían de los escombros poco a poco con algunos raspones

-Ahh es inútil no tenemos energía para el anti nova!-Franka algo molesta salía de los escombros, Tenacia salía sonriendo pero suna era la que salía peor con una fuerte herida en el vientre siendo cargada por Lucy

-¡Instructora suna!- Ouka y Franka miraban preocupados a la mujer

-¡Lo arruine todo!- suna se decia molesta

-¡Debemos llevarla a que la curen!- Franka decia mirando a suna quien negaba

-¡Ahora no podemos, tenemos invitado!- suna miraba delante y las demás también cosa que al hacer las dejaba realmente aterradas

-¡Un gigantesco nova se hacía a su presencia su colosal tamaño imponía respeto!

-¡Nos invitaron a una fiesta y el anfitrión es un nova!

-¡Es….un tipo f!- Franka miraba aterrada igual que Christine

 _-¡No puede ser…no sentí su ki!-_ Ouka también miraba a la criatura

-¡Debe ser una broma!- Christine ahora mostraba un lado más aterrado, cosa que no hacía por su orgulloso ser

-¡Cuidado!- Ouka saltaba frente a las dos y con su arma detenía un pliegue que atacaba pero ella salía volando chocando contra una pared

-¡Ouka!- Christine se asustaba y se enojaba con el nova ¡maldita sea, no tenemos datos de los tipo f….pero solo hay que destruir su núcleo!- la rubia sin plan saltaba contra el nova pero un pliegue a una Super velocidad golpeaba a la chica que caía en el piso!

-¡Es muy rápido!- la chica decia muy herida por el ataque

Ouka se levantaba mirando a la bestia

-¡Tranquilízate, onii-chan me entreno para esto!- Ouka se decia levantándose pero un campo de freezing inundaba el sitio

-¿Esto…..! ¡¿Es….!? ¡¿Freezing!?- cada valkiria se pensaba mirando el campo que rodeaba paralizándolas para después golpearlas a cada una

-¡Tranquilícense y no pierdan la postura!- suna intentaba mantener la formación, pero cada una estaba aterrada mirando a la bestia

-¡¿Esto,…..es con lo que tienen que pelear las pandoras!?- Franka y Christine muertas de miedo miraban a la criatura Ouka se levantaba pero temblando

-Onii-chan…..¡¿salvo a nee-san de un monstruo asi!? ¡Ahora lo respeto más aun!- Ouka se decia para sí misma

-Onii-chan puede ganarle…si…..él puede destruirlo…..- Ouka se decia en voz baja pero recordaba la goku entrenándola ella era muy feliz no solo por estar con el, sino por la fuerza que adquiría y también las historias que le contaba

-¡Onii-chan, peleo contra monstruos peores que estos…el me entreno para esto!- Ouka se levantaba completamente

¡¿Por qué hay un nova aquí!?-Franka muy asustada preguntaba ¡¿será una trampa de algún país!? ¡Tenemos que escapar!-Franka y Christine se decían haciendo enojar a suna pero…

-¡Haaaaaaaaa!-un grito detrás alarmaba a todos y era Ouka que empezaba a expulsar su aura de ki produciendo una leve cortina de viento

-¡YO LO DISTRAERE USTEDES REAGRUPENSE!- Ouka se arrojaba corriendo contra el nova que atacaba con los pliegues

-¡Ouka los esquivaba creando tres imágenes residuales asombrando a todas!

-¡Eso es, no necesito verlo….sino sentirlo, pero…..!-Ouka entraba en el radio del nova para dar un fuerte salto y con su espada chocar contra el nova haciendo que este se tambaleara

-¡Increíble!- las presentes miraban asombradas a Ouka que miraba con rabia al nova

-¡La chica caía en el piso jadeando para esquivar otros pliegues mientras saltaba esquivando tratando de entrar en su radio y en un instante el nova rozaba su mejilla pero ella lograba esquivar aunque estaba bastante cansada!

-¡ _Eso es, puedo verlos, aunque es muy extraño, son más lentos de lo que pensé, además no siento nada de energía emanando del….! ¿Acaso es un cadáver?_ \- Ouka miraba al nova que estaba aún frente a ella

Las valkirias estaban asombradas, incluso suna

-¡¿ _Acaso…..es asi de fuerte… gracias a goku_!?- suna miraba perpleja a Ouka que miraba al nova

-¡¿Ella es Ouka!? ¡Asombroso!- Franka miraba asombrada, incluso Lucy miraba algo asombrado, pero la más impactada era Christine

-¡escuchen, no pierdan la postura, es normal tener miedo…..pero…NO NOS PODEMOS RENDIR, CUANDO NOS CONVERTIMOS EN VALKIRIAS ERA PARA ESTO!-Ouka gritaba a las pandoras que se quedaban mirando asombradas tales palabras, Tenacia se asombraba más de Ouka, y observaba el espíritu de una pandora que tanto respeta ella en su amiga y colega.

-¡Con un arma asi, nunca podre destruir su núcleo, necesito tiempo!- Ouka decia en voz alta pero unos rayos detrás golpeaban al nova haciéndola voltear

-¡Tenacia con su volt Weapon disparaba al nova con su arma!

-¡Ouka, yo lo detendré, reúne el tiempo que necesites!- Tenacia disparaba de forma desenfrenada al nova quien la atacaba con sus pliegues

-¡Gracias!- Ouka decia para empezar a cargar energía pero alguien la interrumpía

-¡Ouka!- Christine que recuperaba la razón iba a donde la chica

-¡¿Qué quieres que hagamos!?- las dos miraban a Ouka que al mirarlas notaba nuevamente la confianza recuperada inmediatamente se ponía en pose de su ataque

-¡Lucy…..cuida de la instructora!- Ouka miraba a Lucy que asentía

-¡Franka dame la energía que te sobre y Christine….!-Ouka como una sabia líder daba órdenes y lo último lo decia mirando a la rubia

-¡Golpéalo hasta que te diga, recuerda lo que te enseñe!- Ouka se ponía en su pose de ataque con la espada a un lado y empezando a cargar su poder

-¡ENTENDIDO!- todas decían con fuerte determinación llevando a cabo sus roles

-¡Tenacia atacaba al nova y este la contrarrestaba con los pliegues pero ella no se rendía!

-¡No te rindas Tenacia!- Ouka gritaba cargando aun todo su poder

-¡Toma esto!- Christine se arrojaba contra el nova dándole un golpe pero este atacaba con sus pliegues, la rubia observaba un pliegue pero antes de asustarse

-Relájate….y…..-la rubia se calmaba para después de un instante esquivar el pliegue asombrando a suna

-¡Haaaaaaaaa!- la rubia golpeaba con fuerza el vientre del nova para hacerlo sacudir un poco

-¡No le di al núcleo, maldición!- la rubia enojada decia mirando al nova pero algo llamaba la atención de cada una y era una fuerte aura blanca detrás de ellas al mirar era Ouka pero era como si un extraño fuego blanco la rodeara

-¡Ouka se encontraba quieta y recordaba algo!

 _ **¡Flashback!**_

Goku y Ouka entrenaban pero ella lo hacía con la espada

-Eres buena con la espada Ouka-chan- goku esquivaba su ataque y detenía el entrenamiento

-¡Gracias onii-chan, entreno con ella desde niña!- Ouka sonreía mirando a goku

-Me gustaría que fuera más grande, asi podría despedazar de un corte a cualquier nova –Ouka miraba su espada y goku con escuchar esas palabras se ponía serio

-No te lo aconsejo Ouka-chan, menos contra un nova- goku decia serio asombrando a Ouka

-¡¿Por qué no onii-chan!?-preguntaba Ouka mirando a goku

-Los novas son grandes y a pesar de eso, son muy rápidos atacando, si peleas con un arma pesada contra uno, cuerpo a cuerpo sería una desventaja muy grande para ti- goku le explicaba a Ouka que solo escuchaba asombrada la gran sabiduría de goku

\- entiendo- Ouka decia analizando la información y observando la inmensa verdad

-Por lo que he visto, las pandoras siempre se forman en escuadrones y aquellas con armas ligeras son las que atacan físicamente y las de armas pesadas hacen el trabajo de dar golpes mortales, es una gran táctica- goku decia recordando algo de lo que le explicaba kazuha, aunque era muy inocente en temas de lucha goku es un genio

-¡¿Pero….si mi arma volt es muy pesada, que haría, me alejo de la pelea!?- Ouka confundida se levantaba y miraba a goku que negaba y sonreía

-Si eres la más rápida y fuerte que las demás, con menos razón debes abandonar la lucha, ¡pero no la terminaras en combate!- goku le ponía la mano en la cabeza

¡No entiendo onii-chan!- preguntaba Ouka mirando a goku

-¡cuando uses un arma pesada, primero debes probar al oponente ….y cansarlo, y cuando esté listo…..usar tu mejor golpe contra él, asi es como funciona un arma pesada!-goku con una sonrisa explicaba a Ouka que al escuchar se asombraba más y más!

-¡Asombroso onii-chan!-Ouka fascinada le decia a goku que se reía

-Si tienes compañeros que puedan darte tiempo mejor, ya sea distrayendo o lastimando lo más posible, asi reunirás todas tus fuerzas posibles y darle un poderoso ataque al adversario, asi hacen las pandoras.

-Ouka escuchaba cada palabra como una alumna maravillada, ella estaba sin palabras ante tales palabras, pues goku las explicaba de una forma más concreta

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Ouka reunía más poder asombrando a las demás

- _Onii-chan, gracias….pero seré diferente a las pandoras, porque yo_ …..-Ouka se decia para mirar a Christine

-¡AUN LADO CHRISTINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Ouka gritaba para hacer a Christine retirarse y ella dar un fuerte salto hacia el frente

ESPERA OUKA…..TE ROMPERAS LOS HUESOS, SI TE ARROJAS ASI-Suna nerviosa gritaba pero Ouka la ignoraba

 _ **-¡**_ _ **SUPER**_ _ **BLOOD STRIKER**_!- Ouka de un fuerte impulso salía volando contra el nova chocando contra este y destruyendo completamente todo su centro y parte superior dejando en shock a todos!

 _-¡Soy una valkiria entrenada por ti_! - Ouka terminaba la frase saliendo a espaldas del nova para dé un giro elegante caer detrás del y mirarlo

Todo el mundo miraba asombrado la hazaña de Ouka pero sobre Christine que miraba a quien antes despreciaba con algo más de respeto

Sin embargo el nova no explotaba como debería de hacerse se quedaba intacto y su interior parecía estar cubierto con lo que parecía ser maquinaria y metal y por una extraña razón suna empezaba a reírse

-¡¿Está hecho de metal!? ¡¿los humanos hicieron esa cosa?!- Christine miraba los restos del nova realmente asombrada

Tras los eventos ocurridos las 5 estaban frente a genjo

-¡Esa es una cualidad esencial para quien pelea contra los novas y todas demostraron tener esa cualidad, sobre todo tu Ouka las has entrenado bien!- genjo miraba a las 5 y Ouka se inclinaba levemente en señal de respeto

Todas salían de la charla y caminaban juntas

-¡¿Entonces todo fue una prueba!?-Christine se estiraba mientras hablaba

-Nos engañaron a todas, pero ese nova estuvo fenomenal ni siquiera Alemania podría fabricar algo asi- Franka era ahora quien hablaba feliz

¡Pero Ouka…estuviste fenomenal!- Tenacia miraba a Ouka quien volteaba a verla

-Es verdad, eso fue asombroso, yo diría que tu nivel está más arriba que el de una pandora de chevalier-Franka ahora se dirigía a Ouka que se ruborizaba un poco, Christine estaba callada pero con una mirada algo nerviosa

-¡Es verdad…..estuviste asombrosa!- la rubia era quien hablaba asombrando a las 3 pero sobre todo a Ouka

-¡Gracias!- Ouka le sonreía a cada una incluso a Lucy

-pero ...aún nos falta mucho…mucho por avanzar, tal vez si hubiera sido un nova real no hubiera podido pelear asi, y fue gracias a ustedes que pudimos ganar…eso me hace ver lo afortunada que soy por tenerlas de compañeras- Ouka miraba a las 4 que al escuchar esas palabras sonreían menos Lucy

-¡Por eso me hare más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, junto a mis camaradas!- las 5 miraban el frente como un fuerte batallón - _¡me hare más fuerte para enorgullecerte onii-chan….Nee-san!_

-¡¿Por cierto Ouka quien te entreno para ser asi!? ¡¿o fuiste tú sola!?- Tenacia preguntaba a Ouka que sonreía de forma muy linda todas observaban esa extraña reacción, Lucy miraba a Ouka y ella ya entendía quien fue

-¡Algún día lo conocerán….pero por ahora…!

¡CHICAASSSSSSSSSS!

Una voz a lo lejos gritaba a las presentes y era suna quien llegaba a donde ellas corriendo!

-Olvide decirles esto….. ¡Es sobre la nueva líder de escuadrón!- suna preguntaba a todas que recordaban el tema Christine sonreía

-La respuesta es más que obvia- todas sonreían para mirar a Ouka

-¡Debo ser yo la líder!- la rubia decia sonriendo y de forma cómica todas menos Lucy caían en el piso

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- la rubia empezaba a reír y abrazaba a Ouka del hombro!

-¡Es broma!, claramente debes ser tu Ouka…llévanos a la cima- la rubia mostraba un lado más humilde y respetuoso que asombraba a Ouka las demás asentían ante esa afirmación

-Ouka se quedaba pensativa y después de unos segundos ponía un rostro firme

-Lo hare….si confían en mí, me esforzare para ser una líder que tanto merecen- Ouka les decia a todas que asentían suna miraba la escena con una sonrisa

 _-¡También quiero que me entrene goku!-_ suna miraba a Ouka aun asombrada

Después de un rato Ouka estaba sentada sola en una banca pero una presencia que ella reconoció la haría voltear y sonreír

-¡onii-chan!- Ouka miraba y efectivamente era goku que la saludaba

la chica no aguantaba y de un salto abrazaba a goku

-Ouka-chan... ¿Cómo has estado?- goku acariciaba la cabeza de la chica que lo miraba feliz

-Muy bien y ¿tú? ¿Cómo están los demás?- Ouka preguntaba de forma cariñosa

-Están muy bien, te mandan sus saludos- goku le decia aun abrazando a su pequeña hermana

-el abuelo genjo me conto todo, estoy orgulloso- goku le decia a Ouka que se ruborizaba ante tales palabras

-¡Aun me falta mucho, sentí mucho miedo al principio….!

-Pero no dejaste que eso te detuviera, es normal sentir miedo, pero nunca dejes que eso te detenga, recuerda que eres más fuerte de lo que crees- goku miraba a la chica que sentía sus ojos humedecerse

-Todo es gracias a ti, ¡te quiero onii-chan!- la chica abrazaba a goku que también la abrazaba muy feliz

-Pude sentir tu ki en ese momento, te hiciste muy fuerte, y continua haciéndote más fuerte Ouka-chan….¡estaré esperando cuando pueda ver a todas pelear!-goku soltaba el abrazo y la chica igual pero la chica estaba llorando

-Animo, Ouka-chan, ¡siempre rompe tus límites y nunca te rindas!-goku le acariciaba la cabeza para salir del lugar caminando, la chica aun con lágrimas sonreía y hacia una pose militar

-¡SI SEÑOR!- respondía Ouka de forma muy respetuosa y goku la miraba por última vez para sonreír y despedirse

Ouka tocaba un collar y hay había una foto de goku, kazuha kazuya y ella para ponerlo en su pecho

 **¡Fin del especial 2!**


	39. Chapter 39

_**buenas gente espero que esten muy bien espero que hayan descansado aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria , el cpaitulo de senran kagura lo traere despues de este xD , espero les guste mucho, y sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 37: conformación el equipo 13**_

 _ **Todas las pandoras y valkirias estaban reunidas junto a goku**_

-Oye Ouka… ¿entonces él es tu maestro?- Tenacia miraba a goku que estaba hablando mirando al escuadrón

-asi es….y kazuha-Nee-sama también- Ouka miraba a los dos que se quedaban mirándola

-es increíblemente apuesto, mira ese físico- Franka miraban a goku con un rostro pervertido , Tenacia también miraba a goku de pies a cabeza

Christine por otro lado miraba a goku escuchando a Ouka la chica lo miraba de ojo, realmente le parecía muy apuesto y hasta tenia semblante de maestro

-qué bueno verte onii-chan, kazuya-Nee-san-Ouka tomaba de la mano a goku entrelazándola con la suya al igual que con kazuha

-has crecido Ouka-kazuha miraba con su sonrisa a la chica

-¿asi que él es tu maestro?- Christine y las demás se acercaban a goku para observarlo de cerca

-hola, soy son goku aoi-goku se dirigía a las 4 pero una de ellas se quedaba mirando a chiffon

-no me esperaba que tu hermano fuera tan apuesto- Franka miraba a goku de pies a cabeza quien solo miraba con su inocencia la acción de la mujer, la chica tomaba del brazo a goku y al igual que hizo bills empezó a ojearlo y a tocarlo goku solo se dejaba y las demás miraban con una gota de sudor

-en ese caso, nosotras las valkirias estamos honradas de conocer al maestro de nuestra líder-Tenacia con más humildad se refería a goku

-mucho gusto, y veo que son muy fuertes, espero con ansias ver sus habilidades más de cerca-goku le decia a las 34 sobretodo asombrándolas un poco

-por otro lado las pandoras observaban a las valkirias más de cerca pero Ouka se acercaba a las presentes

-tú debes ser de la familia l bridget, ¿cierto?- Ouka miraba a satellizer que se sonrojaba un poco

-mucho gusto de arimasu, imouto-chan, soy rana de arimasu- rana se acercaba a Ouka saludándola y haciendo enojar a las demás

-oye no te adelantes, rana…

Satellizer, holly, chiffon y Cassie le gritaban a rana haciendo que Ouka miraba cómicamente la escena

-Jajajajaajaj, me lo suponía, Jajajaja, me imagino que hay otras ¿verdad?-Ouka reía mirando a las pandoras que la volteaban a ver algo sonrojadas

-él es uno de mis tesoros más grandes, cuídenlo mucho- Ouka miraba a las 5 que se sonrojaban y empezaban a apenarse para mirar a goku que hablaba con las valkirias y con suna

Las pandoras se miraban sonrojadas pero al momento de dirigir palabras, Ouka interrumpía

-pero yo soy su hermanita, asi que sigo estando en primer puesto, no lo olviden-Ouka con rostro cómico les decia haciendo que las cayera una gota de sudor, pero sonreían después

Kazuya se acercaba a su hermana para mirarla

-Nee-san, ¿entonces Ouka es una valkiria?- kazuya preguntaba mirando a Ouka

-ella lo decidió, después de todo es una humana realmente poderosa, además….

Kazuha callaba para mirar a su hermano

-cuando llegue el momento kazuya, lo sabrás- kazuha miraba a kazuya que se extrañaba por lo último que decia kazuha

Después de las charlas el escuadrón se formaba para mirar a los tres lideres

-escuchen bien, a partir de ahora, goku-sama será el nuevo líder del escuadrón 13 y yo seré la 3 al mando, Yi suna, la segunda al mando será kazuha-sama-Yi suna se encontraba frente a todo el grupo que estaba mirando a los 3 líderes claramente goku estaba en frente

¡Todas probablemente sabrán que el equipo 13 no es un escuadro de combate temporal, Hemos añadido una nueva fuerza de combate en el sistema pandora, estoy muy ansiosa por ver como este nuevo equipo trabaja en conjunto, las pandoras junto con las nuevas guerreras valkirias, vamos a compartir nuestra experiencia y tecnología para así brindar una nueva esperanza a genétics y al mundo!

¡Y a todos los limiters aquí reunidos tendrán que ayudar a activamente a sus compañeros en el enteramiento y combate!- suna miraba firme a los chicos que estaban detrás de las pandoras

-¿goku-sama….algunas palabras?- suna miraba a goku que se ponía algo nervioso pues no sabía que decir, sin embargo los presentes lo miraban con mucha seriedad

\- pues, solo quiero decirles a todas y todos que se lleven muy bien, ahora como compañeras que pelearan juntas y no olvidare a las demás pandoras que no están en el grupo, pero más importante, mi entrenamiento no será sencillo, pero…

Los presentes miraban a goku con una sonrisa, unas más que otras

-esforcémonos juntos- goku les sonreía a todas, que a las pandoras sobretodo que lo conocen le sonreían con una muy tierna sonrisa, las valkirias solo miraban serias pero una de ellas demostraba una muy encantadora sonrisa

¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, son goku-sama!- suna de forma respetuosa decia

-eso es todo, tómense el día, mañana empezaremos- suna decia de forma firme y todas con un fuerte SI Se de dirigían a los 3 pero mas que nada Ouka se acercaba a los maestros

En otro lugar

-Hola me alegro de verlos otra vez- Roxanne lo decía muy contenta mirando a todos los miembros del grupo que eran sobre todo las pandoras y goku

-rox-chan, ha pasado tiempo- goku miraba a Roxanne que al escuchar el apodo sonreía

-si goku-sensei, siempre estaré agradecida

-jamás pensé que llamarían a la rebelde julia numberk con nosotras- holly bromeaba con julia que miraba seria para voltear su mirada

-yo….le debo mucho a goku-sama, quería pedirle perdón de nuevo- julia decia algo deprimida y todos la miraban, goku iba a hablar pero julia lo interrumpía

-fui muy injusta contigo goku-sama, perdóname, todos los días me pesaba la conciencia por lo que hice, perdóname- julia decia muy deprimida todos la miraban pero goku le sonreía

\- no te disculpes, julia-chan, lo importante es que todo paso, pero aun lamento lo de tu limiter- goku decia cerrando los ojos, los demás igual

-no te disculpes goku-sama, el murió por mi culpa, por eso goku-sama, si necesitas algo de mi….no dudes en pedirlo- julia le decia a goku que sonreía y las demás igual

-con que seas feliz me siento feliz- goku le decia de forma muy comprensiva haciéndola lagrimear pero era calmada por julia que ambas se sonreían

\- Aunque estaba más segura que tal vez nos encontraríamos en algún campo de batalla, pero almenos me alegra que nos veamos en un ambiente más relajado- Roxanne lo decía rascándose la cabeza y mirando a rana

-pues yo me alegro de verles de nuevo- goku quien estaba en el sitio sentado decia muy contento

-¿He? ¿No es Roxanne la inmortal? Y ¿la diosa de la velocidad también está aquí?, ¿la rebelde julia también? ¿el monstruo también? - las pandoras se rumoreaban en voz alta haciendo que todos volteaban

¡Haa debe ser duro ser popular y todo eso estoy celosa!

-No soy realmente popular- Cassie lo decía apenada intentando no sonar presumida, goku reía mirando a Cassie

-quien realmente es popular es goku-san, en toda genétics de este no dejan de hablar de ti- Cassie miraba a goku que se asombraba un poco

-¿de verdad?- preguntaba goku

-por supuesto, incluso en la mía, ha llegado la noticia, eres muy famoso goku-sensei, todo un héroe!- Roxanne miraba a goku que le salía una gota de sudor por los nervios

-en la mía igual- julia terminaba de hablar también

-hola, ¿puedo sentarme?- kazuha aparecían y las demás se alegraban

-kazuha-sama….por supuesto- Cassie Roxanne y julia algo nerviosas les decían para que se sentaran

-gracias- kazuha se sentaba al lado de Roxanne, ella quería junto a goku pero en ese lugar estaban satellizer y rana

-kazuha-sama, por favor….

-olvídalo julia- kazuha interrumpía, -el pasado, es pasado-

-kazuha-sama, yo…

Julia empezaba a llorar y las demás intentaban calmarla cosa que hacían pero la chica seguía llorando aun

-por cierto ¿Qué paso con las valkirias?- Roxanne preguntaba mirando por todos lados

-por esta vez deberán comer solas pues tienen algo que atender- kazuha decia sonriendo

-¿ocupadas?- satellizer preguntaba mirando a kazuha

-asi es…porque hoy llegan alguien especial- kazuha sonreía de forma cómica haciendo que los demás le saliera una gota de sudor

¡Tras la comida goku se encontraban caminando mientras platicaban!

-¿Por qué no me llamarían a mí?- satellizer decia con rostro cómico, goku solo reía mientras ponía su mano en el hombro

-dijeron que sería una sorpresa para los 3 pero ¿a quién más?- goku miraba con una ceja arqueada

-goku, ¿Ouka es tu hermana?- satellizer miraba a goku que sonreía, la pandora miraba a goku algo deprimida pero sobre todo era porque al escuchar a Ouka sintió que no estaba llevando bien su papel como prometida o novia

-asi es, ella es alguien muy especial para mí, como lo son las demás-goku miraba a la rubia que al mirar a goku ella se sonrojaba mirando a su prometido

-goku…. ¿tú me quieres?- satellizer preguntaba algo apenada mirando a goku que le sonreía

-claro que te quiero, eres muy especial para mí, sabes, tú me haces sentir algo que nunca sentí con milk-goku se tocaba el pecho haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara mas

-pero…..siento lo mismo con las demás, con kazuha igual y la verdad no sé si está bien, es tan confuso-goku se tocaba el pecho y la rubia abrazaba a goku para tomar sus brazos y entrelazarlos en su cuello, la pandora quedaba cara a cara con goku

-goku, no tengas miedo, nosotras sentimos lo mismo, pero no dejes que esas dudas te impidan vivir y sentir algo tan lindo como el amor, más cuando fuiste tú quien nos conmovió y nos enamoró con ese gran corazón tan puro e inocente- satellizer miraba a goku quien la miraba cara a cara, ella era realmente hermosa incluso goku no se salvaría del rubor

-te sonrojaste, eres muy lindo- satellizer sonreía mirando a goku

-no te detengas goku, debes ser feliz, haz salvado a tantas vidas inocentes de la muerte, debes ser feliz, no vivas como los humanos quieren que vivas, debes buscar tu felicidad, es hora que recibas la recompensa que mereces- satellizer contaba hablando asombrando más a goku

-Stela- goku miraba a la rubia él estaba sin palabras ante lo que le decia la rubia, ella era de verdad muy sincera

-goku, no dejes de ser feliz, es verdad que no podemos llenar tu vida pasada, pero… ¿no podemos ser otra vida?- la rubia miraba a goku que ponía un rostro asombrado para tomar a la rubia y abrazarla con fuerza

-siempre lo han sido, desde que las conocí, desde que conocí a cada una, perdónenme por hacerles creer lo contrario- goku abrazaba a la rubia que empezaba a llorar

-nos has robado el corazón a más y eso no es extraño, si amas a más de una de nosotras, con que podamos amarte es suficiente-satellizer lloraba abrazando a goku

-pero ¿está bien?- goku le preguntaba a la rubia

-te lo dije, busca la felicidad sin importar nada, eres un Saiyajin nacido en la tierra, la tierra es tu hogar y tienes derecho a ser feliz en ella como mas lo desees, sin importar lo que las leyes digan- satellizer miraba con lágrimas a goku y este solo miraba su rostro realmente asombrado para pegar su frente con la de ella

-gracias…las quiero, las quiero mucho- goku cerraba sus ojos mientras decia muy conmovido y la rubia también hacia lo mismo

-las demás pensamos igual, pero, no sabíamos cómo decirte sin confundirte, pero cuando Ouka me dijo que te cuidáramos, teníamos que hacerlo, sobre todo yo, que fui salvada por ti- la chica decia aun mirando a goku que sonreía mas

-yo fui salvado por ustedes, gracias-goku acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia que la tomaba con su mano para besarla, goku miraba a la chica realmente feliz, la chica iba enrollándose con el brazo de goku y tomar su otro brazo para que la chica quedara abrazada de goku por la cintura

-Jejejje, esto es nuevo para mí-goku decia algo ruborizado con la chica en sus brazos

-no es tarde para aprender, ya que debes hacer esto con las demás- la rubia decia tomando de la mejilla a goku y empezaba a acercar sus labios con los de goku pero antes que pasara un grito asustaría a los dos haciéndolos salir del trance

-goku…..goku-onii-chan, a aquí estas!- Ouka llegaba y mirar que goku no estaba solo estaba con satellizer

-Ehhhhhhhh, ¿interrumpo algo?- Ouka decia de forma cómica a satellizer que se ruborizaba tanto que sacaba vapor de sus orejas

-Na….nada, Ouka, nada,- satellizer estaba tan apenada que no podía proliferar palabra por otro lado goku solo estaba tranquilo mirando a la rubia

-¿adelantándote a las demás?, ¡y eso que pensé que eras de las calmaditas!- Ouka miraba de forma cómica a satellizer, la imagen de ella era de esa clase de mujer pero solo en apariencia

-yo, espera,….ah, es que, yo Ahh-satellizer sin poder reflejar palabra solo se tapaba la cara y Ouka se reía de forma cómica

-Jejejje, Ouka-chan, ¿me necesitabas?- goku se rascaba la nuca mirando a la valkiria

-kazuha-Nee -san los necesita ambos, es por asi decirlo una sorpresa- Ouka miraba a ambos que se les pasaba lo ocurrido anteriormente

Al transcurrir la situación goku llegaba con la teletrasnportacion al lugar junto a las dos chicas pero al mirar de cerca observaba que era una especie de lugar para aterrizar aviones o helicópteros

-llegamos- Ouka miraba a lo lejos y se encontraba con kazuya que estaba esperando en el lugar

-hola ya van a llegar- kazuya muy contento le decia a goku y a satellizer que miraban el cielo

-¿van a llegar?- satellizer preguntaba extrañada pero al mirar y ver como un helicóptero estilo militar llegaba goku se asombro

-kazuya… ¿Acaso…?- goku preguntaba de forma asombrada y el chico sonreía para mirar el cielo y ver el avión acercarse

-te diste cuenta, queríamos que fuera sorpresa- kazuya le decia a goku y a satellizer que miraba a goku

-¿goku quién es?- preguntaba la rubia y goku sonreía

-llegaron- goku decia sonriendo contestando por asi decirlo algo de las dudas

-el avión llegaba y se estacionaba frente a los 4

-satellizer y goku miraban el lugar y al ver como la compuerta se abría y dejaba salir a un grupo de mujeres delante de ella a una chica que satellizer y goku reconocieron

-¿Amelia….. Evans?- satellizer miraba asombrada a la mujer que salía con una encantadora sonrisa y detrás de ella a las demás conocidas en antaño E pandoras, las chicas llegaban con vestimenta de pandoras de genétics indicando que ya eran de hay

-satellizer….l bridget, kazuya aoi, que bueno volverlos a ver…..

La chica y las demás empezaban a llorar a mirar como dos de los que ayudaron los dos se alegraban pero Amelia a mirar a cierto hombre detrás de satellizer no aguantaría y se arrojaría a abrazar a goku

-goku-san…..a ti te debemos a vida…..gracias-Amelia entre lágrimas y llantos abrazaba a goku mientras este la abrazaba

-qué bueno ver que estas bien, Amelia- goku respondía el abrazo de la mujer que no paraba de llorar con su rostro el pecho del Saiyajin

Los demás que salían del avión al igual que las demás chicas entre lágrimas miraban el emotivo encuentro, las valkirias no decia nada pero les parecía realmente conmovedor ver algo asi, lastimosamente charles no estaba con ellas

-goku-san, muchas gracias….por todo-Rattle llegaba junto a Amelia y las demás mirando a goku y dándole las gracias

-me alegra verlas a todas tan unidas, estoy muy feliz- goku decia aun abrazando a la pelirroja pero las demás abrazaban a goku y este solo sonreía

-qué bueno ver estos desenlaces- kazuha decia bajando y mirando a todas

-kazuha-sama, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, le prometemos no fallarle- Amelia decia y las demás asentían mirando

-yo sé que no, pero por ahora tómense su tiempo, aún hay gente que deben saludar ¿no?- kazuha miraba a Amelia quien recordaba aun a una chica que hizo de todo para salvarlas también

-yo bueno…..discúlpenme- julia se hacía frente a las pandoras la que iba a morir por sus manos en ese momento la miraba con rabia pero después sonreía

-eso ya no importa-la chica le estiraba la mano y julia la apretaba en señal de perdón y olvido

-qué bueno ver que finalmente volvieron- goku tomaba a Amelia del hombro y ella mirándolo mostraba un breve sonrojo al Saiyajin

- _valla su poder se incrementó asombrosamente_ \- se decia goku para si mismo mirando a Amelia

-goku puedo pedirte un favor- Amelia miraba a goku de forma tímida goku solo la veía algo extrañado para sonreír

-claro, ¿dime?- decia goku con su sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de la chica latiera de forma realmente acelerada

 _ **Academia genétics**_

En un salón Elizabeth estaba leyendo en un sillón de manera tranquila, la chica estaba sola muy metida en la lectura pero en ese instante que leía ella sentía un ki familiar cosa que la alegro

-hola, Elí-chan- goku llegaba y saludaba a Elizabeth que lo recibía con una sonrisa

-hola goku., pensé que estabas…..

Elizabeth se callaba al mirar a una chica venir con el Saiyajin, una que ella reconocía al instante y que al mirar no sabía si creer en lo que observaba o no

-Elizabeth,….cuanto tiempo- Amelia miraba con lágrimas a la chica que sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear, la chica llevaba sus manos a la boca para evitar gritar pero las lágrimas eran reales

\- Amelia…..Evans…..eres tu…..eres tu- la rubia tomaba a Amelia de los hombros y empezando a llorar con más fuerza cada una se miraban realmente felices, la felicidad era inmensa

-que felicidad, parece un sueño- las dos se abrazaban mientras lloraban cada una goku solo miraba la escena bastante contento

-qué bueno verlas reunidas, te lo guardaste muy bien el día, kazuha-chan- goku miraba por la ventana

-goku ¿pero cuando la trajiste?- Elizabeth se acercaba a goku que sonreía

-todo fue gracias a kazuha, ella la trajo-goku le decia a la rubia que se alegraba mucho

-ya veo, tengo que agradecerle después- Elizabeth decia muy feliz

\- a partir de ahora me quedare en genétics, espero seamos buenas amigas, Elizabeth- Amelia le decia a la rubia que se alegraba y la abrazaba de nuevo

-más que amigas, somos hermanas- Elizabeth le contestaba muy feliz y Amelia lloraba con más felicidad

-¿viniste con las demás?- Elizabeth le preguntaba a Amelia que asentía

-ya veo, tus amigas también lo son para mí- la rubia aún muy contenta le decia a Amelia que solo se alegraba mucho

-gracias goku…gracias- Elizabeth y Amelia miraban a goku que sonreía

-esperen aquí traeré a las demás para que se conozcan- goku salía del lugar con la teletrasnportacion dejando a las dos chicas mirando a goku con un gran rubor en sus mejillas

-goku-san,…..hizo tanto por nosotras, a pesar de cómo le hablamos cuando nos conoció…..

Elizabeth miraba a Amelia que pensaba en goku para sonreírle

-por eso es alguien tan especial para nosotras- Elizabeth decia sonriendo y Amelia asentía

-ahora Gina puede descansar en paz….nos convertimos en pandoras, como tanto querías- Amelia aun con lágrimas pues era difícil evitar llorar pensaba en su amiga que en paz descanse

La tarde pasaría con Elizabeth y Amelia conociéndose sus grupos y haciéndose grandes amigas, sin duda fueron recibidas de una hermosa manera

Goku se encontraba con las demás que sonreían por la situación

-fue un hermoso encuentro de arimasu- rana decia muy feliz

-se la guardaron bien, ¿eh?- goku decia a kazuha y a las demás que se rascaban la nuca

-incluso julia y chiffon se ofrecieron a ayudar- Cassie miraba a la chica que se apenaba

-tenía que pagar lo que hice, ahora sé lo que se siente perder a un amigo- julia decia desaminada pero miraba con una sonrisa

\- y yo…tenía que compensar lo que hice- chiffon miraba a goku con una tierna sonrisa,- gracias chicos con confiar en mí, Aureliel y ticy ahora se encargaran de lo demás – terminaba de hablar la chica

-gracias chicas, y sobre todo a ti kazuha- goku las miraba para hacer sonrojar a cada una de sus enamoradas

- _lástima que charles Bonaparte no vino a ayudar_ \- Roxanne miraba el cielo pensándose a sí misma

-qué bonito final- kazuya miraba a Ouka que asentía

-después me contaras todo onii-sama- Ouka le decia cómicamente a kazuya que asentía, y asi acababa el día de paz que mejor dicho fue un día de felicidad

 _ **En la noche**_

Ouka y kazuya estaban hablando en una silla

-gracias- Ouka recibía un café y kazuya se sentaba a un lado

-ya veo, onii-chan salvo este mundo, asombroso, escuche eso en las noticias pero no como me lo cuentas-Ouka decia mirando a kazuya que asentía

-yo hubiera querido estar hay para ayudar aunque fuera poco….por poco los pierdo otra vez- la chica decia algo deprimida y kazuya la abrazaba

-lo importante es que ya estamos bien- kazuya le decia abrazando a Ouka que correspondía el abrazo

-por fin los vuelvo a ver- Ouka decia muy contenta

-¿pero estas segura? ¿Ser una valkiria?- kazuya miraba a Ouka ahora serio para posar su mirada en ella

-muy segura, quiero estar junto a los tres y pelear ahora como una familia- Ouka muy seria miraba a kazuya que solo sonreía

-¡oye y cuéntame! ¿Esa chica bridget en verdad es novia de goku-onii-chan?- Ouka muy seria miraba a kazuya que solo asentía nervioso

-pues yo diría que….más de una incluyendo a Nee-san Jajajaja!- el chico reía nervioso

-lo sabía, pero por muy modelo que parezca, yo seguiré siendo la pequeña de onii-chan, solo kazuha-Nee-san puede estar por encima-Ouka de forma cómica se levantaba con un aura de fuego saliendo por su cuerpo

 _ **En otro lugar**_

-que buen tiempo debería sacar un poco…..para cenar con mis 4 nietos- genjo que estaba en una ventana con una copa de vino miraba el horizonte

Nuevamente en otro espacio

¡Cuerpo estigma empezando con aoi kazuha se convirtió en un rasgo único de la familia aoi significa que parte de su estructura física está hecha de estigma en si, esto otorga una alta tasa de compatibilidad con los estigmas las únicas personas conocidas así con aoi kazuha, su hermano menor aoi kazuya, y rana linchen quien nació con 6 estigmas tipo maría! Franka explicaba a las demás valkirias

-y ahora las magníficas células s que absolutamente nadie sabe de donde nacieron- Franka nuevamente se dirigía a todos

-pero…..no se supone que mientras más tejido estigmático tenga…..más posibilidades hay de convertirte en un nova-Christine decia algo nerviosa

-sin embargo la vacuna s se encarga de evitar eso, ya que son Super anticuerpos que protegen los cuerpos de los tejidos estigmáticos-Franka nuevamente explicaba

-la pregunta del millón es… ¿de dónde nacen esas poderosas células?- Tenacia decia algo curiosa

-eso es algo que aún no podemos descubrir, ni siquiera Ouka nos dice nada, sin embargo eso ahora ya no importa mucho, ya que conocimos al maestro de Ouka-nuevamente Franka decia guiñando un ojo poniendo un signo de duda en cada una

-ahora con kazuha-sama y son goku aoi, podremos ser mas fuertes aun-la chica decia muy contenta y las otras solo se miraban

-pero….. ¿Qué más nos podría enseñar?, ya los entrenamientos de ouka son muy pesados- Christine decia algo nerviosa

Al día siguiente

-¡Ah que bien dormí!, Roxanne lo decía estirando mientras todas llegaban con su nuevo uniforme

-Este nuevo uniforme es confortable para los pechos ¿verdad? -Roxanne le decía a satellizer la cual se ponía nerviosa

Satellizer se ponía a espaldas de Goku muy lindamente lo que hacía sacar una gota de sudor en las demás

-bueno es momento de entrenar- goku decia muy emocionado

-mientras llegan las demás, iré a colocar la rutina a las demás pandoras- goku decia poniendo sus dedos en la frente

-goku-san ¿entrenas a las demás?- julia preguntaba algo asombrada

-si ¿Por qué?- goku preguntaba de forma curiosa

-pensé que solo te habían asignado al escuadrón- Roxanne preguntaba algo asombrada

-sí, eso es cierto, pero no puedo descuidar a las demás, bueno regreso en unos minutos, mientras tanto pueden estirar-goku salía del sitio con la teletrasnportacion

-¿entrena a toda la academia asi? ¡¿No es muy pesado para el!?-julia preguntaba asombrada, de goku ya lo no impresionaba nada

-tratas a todos por igual- Cassie se ruborizaba un poco y las demás sonreían los limiters que estaban hay también

Pasado un rato vemos a goku con las demás pandoras incluyendo a Amelia y su grupo, goku le pedía a Elizabeth ticy y arnett que fueran las que ayudaran a Amelia a ponerse al corriente, goku ponía la rutina de entrenamiento

-¡muy bien, empecemos!- arnett decia con una sonrisa de motivación

-¿pero goku-sensei no está apartado para el equipo 13?-creo preguntaba extrañado a pues si es asi, el no debería darles clases

-goku no deja a nadie atrás- Elizabeth les decia a todas que solo sonreían, las más especiales para goku sentían más a mor y respeto por el

-bien Amelia, chicas, las pondremos en orden, asi que prepárense-arnett les decia con una sonrisa maniática que las hacia estremecer un poco

De vuelta al escuadrón

-hola ya llegue perdón por la tardanza- goku llegaba con las demás que estaban listas

-tardaste- Christine decia algo molesta

-perdón, ¿están listas?- goku decia mirando al grupo

-espera, ¿puedo pedirte algo?- la rubia valkiria miraba a goku algo arrogante

-si ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba goku

-pelea contra mí, muéstrame tus habilidades- la rubia decia mirando a goku arrogante cosa que asombro a todos

-¿pero que dices Christine? – Ouka molesta decia

-me impresiona que sea un hombre el que nos enseñe, y más uno que no nos lleva más de 3 años no me malinterpretes, no es que no te respete, solo quiero ver tu fuerza es todo.-la rubia miraba a goku que estaba serio

-todas solo pensaban que era tonta o presumida

\- no tienes oportunidad-satellizer decia seria

-pues muéstramelo- la chica invocaba su volt Weapon

\- las maestras a un lado iban a hablar pero goku las detenía

-está bien, atácame- goku de brazos cruzados se hacía frente a la chica para separar sus brazos y ponerlos en pose de lucha

-todas solo miraban un desenlace más que claro

-muy bien aquí voy- la chica cuando estaba por arrojarse contra goku en una milésima de segundo goku estaba frente de ella con sus dedos en su frente asombrando a las valkirias

-la chica estaba sin palabras goku que estaba como a 5 metros de distancia en menos de un segundo…..menos, ya tenía sus dedos en su frente

-creo que gane- goku decia sonriendo

La chica intentaba moverse pero no podía moverse, ¿era miedo? , no

\- " _no puedo moverme_ "- la chica forcejeaba su cuerpo pero no era capaz

-solo te paralice, tranquila- goku tocaba de nuevo su frente para permitirle moverse

-¿paralizar?- las valkirias estaban asombradas

-se los dije….nadie puede contra goku, él es el único que está por encima de Nee-san-Ouka decia sonriendo mirando a goku

-increíble….si goku y yo hubiéramos peleado en Alaska….

Julia decia mirando a goku realmente asombrada, charles por otro lado estaba sin palabras

-no sabía que podías usar accel- Christine decia mirando a goku

-¿accel?, no, eso fue solo algo de mi velocidad- goku decia rascándose la mejilla y las valkirias más se asombraban

-¿es chiste cierto?- la chica aun sin creérselo decia mirando a goku muy asustada

-bueno, ya vieron mucho, es hora de empezar a entrenar- suna llamaba a todas para que fueran con ella

-" _lo sabía, él es la esperanza de las valkirias"_ \- Franka decia sonriendo mirando a goku

Pasaban unas horas y vemos a todas corriendo frente a suna y kazuha, goku estaba sentado meditando hasta que le llegara la hora pero abría un ojo de vez en cuando para mirar

-todas traten de sincronizar sus movimientos, no se convertirán en uno en cuerpo y mente, además esto apenas es el calentamiento-suna les gritaba a cada una que corrían de ciertas formas, las únicas que corrían con buena condición eran Cassie rana y claramente Ouka

-¿Qué pasa tortugas?, esto no es nada a lo que hare yo- kazuha con una sonrisa siniestra les decia a todas que las hacia bajar la moral y asustarse a mas no poder

-"no me lo quiero imaginar, solo espero que goku sea más gentil"- holly se decia muy nerviosa

-rápido, la que termine en último lugar, la regañare toda la noche en mi habitación-kazuha al decir estas palabras las hacia reaccionar mas

-¿no puede ser en la de goku?- chiffon decia de forma cómica, satellizer, holly, rana, chiffon y Cassie ponían rostros cómicos pero que indicaban animación

 **-Dije que en la mía, mis adorables chicas** \- kazuha ponía un rostro más siniestro sin dejar su sonrisa y todas se asustaban para continuar corriendo

-¿Por qué querían que las regañara yo?- goku inclinaba la cabeza de forma inocente y las dos maestras solo se reían la inocencia del guerrero

-al terminar las vueltas vemos a todas cómicamente en el piso siendo vista por los 3

-Jejejje, parece que necesitan más condición

-bueno, la última que llego fue, por usar accel fue satellizer-suna con una sonrisa le decia a satellizer que se ponía triste y Roxanne soltaba la risa

-¿en verdad usaste accel?, en verdad eres divertida- Roxanne empezaba a acariciar la cabeza de satellizer quien cómicamente se enojaba

-no tienes remedio satellizer-holly decia mirando a la rubia que solo se enojaba mas

-en ese caso, las que serán regañadas son holly y Roxanne- kazuha ahora hablaba asustando a las dos y asombrando a satellizer

-¿pero yo porque si termine de 3?- holly recriminaba mirando a las dos maestras que sonreían

-pues, es que no nos gusta tratar chicas con pechos muy grandes-kazuha decia de forma cómica

-pero si los suyos son más grandes que los míos- holly con una cara cómica de tristeza decia tratándose se zafar

-Jejejje, son muy divertidas- goku reía poniéndose de pie mirando a todas

-Stela-chan, recuerda que no debes usar accel- goku con una sonrisa le decia a satellizer que al ser goku lo tomaba más serio

-satellizer, recuerda que no siempre debes depender de los estigmas, sin ellos ustedes y las valkirias están igualadas en termino de fuerza- kazuha regañaba más a la rubia que escuchaba atentamente a la mujer

-perdón Goku, kazuha-sensei, recibiré el regaño- satellizer bajaba la cabeza y las maestras solo sonreían

-está bien te perdonare por esta vez, listo chicas vamos al siguiente entrenamiento- kazuha era ahora quien se ponía enfrente de todas

-animo, chicas les enseñare a volar después que entrenen con kazuha- goku con su sonrisa animaba a las presentes y ellas se alegraban mas

-¿enserio?- todas decían muy contentas

-ahora resulta que también puede volar, este hombre es asombroso-Christine decia de forma cómica mirando a goku

-en genétics las e pandoras estaban en el piso y las demás igual

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- arnett de forma cómica miraba a todas

-¡eres una abusiva, perro loco!-miyabi que estaba también gritaba de forma cómica a arnett que sonreía como goku

-si hubieran estado cuando goku nos entrenó, no saben lo que es dolor- Elizabeth decia recordando tiempo de antaño con goku

-con razón goku-san es tan fuerte- Amelia decia poniéndose de pie

\- aún no han visto su verdadero poder, el poder de goku es mucho más que el que tiene ahora- Elizabeth asombraba a las presentes

-¿en verdad?- las e pandoras se asombraban

-¿podrías…contarme?, quiero saber más de goku- Amelia pedía de forma adorable incluso las pandoras se sonrojaban

-el me salvo, y ahora mi hermano está en un mejor cuidado, gracias a él y a kazuha-sensei, quiero conocer más de mi salvador- Amelia les pedía a las chicas que se miraban entre si

-es algo que no deben contar ¿de acuerdo?- Ingrid quien estaba presente les decia pero sobre todo a Amelia que asentía

Pasaba el entrenamiento de kazuha y goku dejando a todas realmente agotadas, ellas ya eran capaces de levitar con algo de dificultad, en otro lado las demás le contaban la historia a Amelia y a todas que las dejaban realmente tristes por goku

-" _goku…a pesar que lo que viviste sigues siendo tan puro"_ \- Amelia decia llorando, las e pandoras se limpiaban los ojos

-" _perder todo….asi,…pero yo te ayudare a recuperarlo"_ \- Amelia se decia mentalmente con flamas rojas sacando una gota de sudor en las presentes

Al finalizar todo el entrenamiento, vemos a charles y a su limiter sentarse en una mesa pero al sentarse veía a las pandoras del grupo acercarse a la mesa para sentarse

-¡hola!, ¿podemos sentarnos?-Roxanne le decia a charles que al mirar miraba a goku llegar con su bandeja pero más bandeja traía como 10 bandejas como una pirámide

-hola, esto….charles bonaporto…..

-es charles Bonaparte, son goku- charles decia de forma tranquila

-asi, charles Bonaparte, ha pasado tiempo, como eres tan callada, no me acordaba de ti- goku le decia con una sonrisa asombrando a la rubia

-¿no me odias?- charles preguntaba extrañada a goku

-¿odiarte?- goku preguntaba mirando a la chica

-pues, por mi culpa casi nos matan a todos!- charles decia muy seria mirando a goku que solo la miraba

-yo no soy de los que guardan rencores-goku miraba a la chica que lo miraba serio

-ya veo, disfruten la comida- la chica se levantaba y salía del sitio su limiter solo salía con ella

-espera, renacuaja- holly la miraba seria y la chica se enojaba

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- charles enojada miraba a holly

\- a pesar de todo lo que goku paso por salvarnos te vas asi, ¿acaso no te sientes agradecida?- chiffon decia mirando a charles que le sonreía

-valla, jamás pensé que el monstruo cambiara de opinión- charles miraba a la chica que solo se ponía seria

-chevalier casi destruye este mundo y tú sigues igual-….

-eso no importa, lo que hayan hecho ellos no cambia el hecho que las pandoras debemos seguir con las ordenes que se nos ponen- charles decia apuntando a todas

-¿es broma cierto?- holly estaba realmente en shock igual que las demás

-espera charles, ¿por lo menos no sientes algo de agradecimiento por Goku?- satellizer decia muy asombrada

\- yo no puedo hablar ahora, sigo muy confundida, yo ya no se ni en creer, por un lado sigo confundida, sin embargo no puedo dejar mi lado de pandora, yo existo para seguir ordenes, pero…..es todo lo que diré, ¿a pesar de saber eso aun quieres entrenar conmigo?-charles miraba a goku y a su grupo que escuchaban

-claro, no importa lo que sigas, yo seguiré entrenándote pero….por lo menos quiero que te disculpes con Amelia y su grupo- goku pasara a un rostro serio asombrando a charles

-¿disculparme?- charles decia enojada

-por lo de Gina- goku serio miraba a la chica que recordaba a la E pandora que se convertía en nova

-ella se convirtió en nova, no fue mi culpa- charles le reclamaba a goku pero este la seguía mirando serio y la chica sin más opción rechinaba los dientes y salía del lugar pero mostraba un rostro algo deprimido el limiter salía junto a ella pero ella se detenía

-gracias…..por salvar a Citroën- charles decia en voz baja que asombraba y alegraba a todas goku también sonreía para ver a los dos salir

\- En la noche

Attia y su limiter iban caminando de noche hablando de cosas triviales

Goku-san a pesar de que está destinado al equipo 13 sigue entrenándolas demás verdad? el limiter de attia lo decía sonriendo

Ese tonto no sabe limites verdad? siempre encuentra una forma de hacer justo todo! Attia lo decía con una sonrisa linda

Pero eso es lo que lo hace el ¡! Nuevamente attia sonreía lindamente

En ese momento charles y su limiter pasan a un lado de attia la cual se queda mirando

¡Ella es amiga de Elizabeth….mejor me voy!- charles se pensaba para evitar problemas innecesarios

¿Oye presumida no deberías saludar?- Attia se molestaba con charles

¡No tengo necesidad de ocultarme de alguien como tú!- charles lo decía muy presumidamente,- ¡haces mucho alboroto!

Attia se enojaba

-Por lo menos deberías saludar a alguien que está debajo de ti, ¿entrenas con Goku-san y no sabes modales? Attia le decía a charles bastante irritada por la actitud arrogante que mostraba la pequeña rubia

Ambas somos de west genétics, saludarnos cuando nos encontremos es una forma de cortesía ¿no crees?- Attia le seguía diciendo a charles quien empezaba a irritarse

-Eres igual de irritante que ese hombre, y que Elizabeth mably ¿o es que son solo así las que lo rodean? -Charles lo decía con un rostro enfurecido poniendo a attia realmente furiosa

-Que hables mal de Goku-san y Elizabeth es algo que no perdonare- ¡Retráctate ahora mismo!-attia exigía a charles que solo se enojaba

-¡ella es una cobarde que abandonaria a cualquiera de sus amigos por la victoria! Charles hacia enfurecer a attia pero charles estaba más asombrada de lo que decia

¡No te permitiré que hables mal de ellos nuevamente en mi presencia ninguno es un traidor ninguna del equipo de Elizabeth permitirá que hables más de ella ni tampoco de goku! Attia hacia aparecer su volt Weapon cosa que charles hacia lo mismo

En otro lugar se realizaban los preparativos para 3 novas tipo s

¡Te vez muy feliz seiga nobuhiro! -Una mujer le decía a un hombre de contextura adulta de una edad mayor

¡La tecnología fayland que pasamos toda nuestra vida investigando y robada por ese gengo aoi!- El hombre maldecía

¡el posee la vacuna s y esas famosas células a su lado!- la mujer con una sonrisa decia mirando al hombre

¡Pudimos terminar el proceso sin su ayuda!- El hombre decía nuevamente

¡Fue gracias a él que las investigaciones del doctor hemos sido capaces de crear un producto de trabajo! -La mujer respondía

¡Sé que estas más molesta que yo!- el hombre hablaba

¡Ese hombre interferirá en la evolución humana, no está tratando de controlarla y ahora que posee esa poderosa arma a su favor! ¿de dónde demonios encontró esas famosas células?- el sujeto golpeaba el borde de la ventana muy molesto

-Pero nosotros tenemos la habilidad de convencer al público y ahora que radox ha sido relevado aoi gengo tiene la posición más fuerte que nunca, sobre todo ahora que posee tal hazaña en su historial, encontrar un medio asi, jamás pensé que existiera, ¡un don tan poderoso, que pudiera defender a las pandoras de forma interna! -La mujer decía nuevamente

\- Ese hombre lo único que hizo fue llevarse los resultados de nuestra investigación hay muchas cosas que él no sabe, pero cuando descubra de donde encontró esas famosas células… ¡yo lo reemplazare, lo bajare de su trono!- decia nuevamente el hombre mirando a los novas

En otro lugar

Charles tenía su pie encima de attia la cual estaba realmente lastimada y su limiter inconsciente

-Son un montón de idiotas los de west genétics- Charles lo decía pisando a attia

-Sensei para ya por favor- El limiter de charles intentaba pararla

-¡Cállate!- Respondía la chica muy molesta ignorando a su compañera

Charles ponía un rostro sombrío mientras apuntaba el arma de attia al pecho

-Dime que me disculpe…. ¡ahora dilo!- Charles lo decía sin cambiar de rostro

¡Discúlpate….ahora….enana!- attia lo decía muy herida

-Ustedes solo siguen sus malditas emociones y convicciones aunque tengan que ir contra las reglas, y por eso estas así!- Charles le gritaba a attia

Seguir ordenes? Ese es nuestro único deber? Attia lo decía tomando el pie de charles

Goku-san no nos enseñó eso, él nos enseñó que somos armas que peones, somos seres humanos, nuestro deber como guerreras es pelear pero sin olvidar ese lado humano! Goku-san nos enseñó eso y tú no puedes reconocerlo! Attia seguía diciendo

Ustedes que solamente siguen órdenes no pueden ganar y eso le paso a marks Spencer y sus horribles crímenes! Attia hacia enfurecer a charles la cual ponía su arma en el pecho

Hablaste mucho ahora deberás pagar por tus crímenes! Siéntete libre de odiarme todo lo que quieras, suplica por mi perdón o te dejare más plana! Charles ponía su arma en el busto de attia empezando a enterrarla

¡Eres envidiosa mi pecho es más grande! Esas palabras cavaron en charle la cual ya no podía resistir mas

-¡DETENTEEEEEEE!- el limiter de charles gritaba horrorizado pero charles sin piedad enterraba el arma en el pecho de la chica

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- a lo lejos se escuchaba un grito de dolor

-¡ELIZABETH!- arnett, Ingrid y creo entraban en el cuarto de la chica que estaba peinándose con Amelia y arreglándose las uñas también

-ES CHARLES BONAPARTE, ELLA ATACO A ATTIA- arnett le decia aterrada a Elizabeth que salía con Amelia del cuarto

-LLAMEN A GOKU RAPIDO, APURENSE- Elizabeth les gritaba a todas que al mirar a su amiga asintieron para salir corriendo

 _ **En otro lugar alejado**_

Goku estaba entrenando haciendo sombras (luchar en solitario) haciendo los mismos movimientos que hizo cuando se quitó la ropa pesada con tenshinhan

¡Me pregunto si habrá algo más allá del ssj4!- goku estaba pensativo entrenando pero en ese momento sintió a 3 chicas llegar

-goku, cariño, menos mal estas aquí-arnett e Ingrid llegaban con creo

¿Chicas que pasa?- goku preguntaba extrañado mirando a las 3

-es attia….está a punto de morir- creo con lágrimas le decia a goku que se alarmaba

 _ **En el centro médico estaba attia con una cámara de oxígeno y se encontraba lo que parecía en coma, estaba realmente mal**_

-esa maldita….charles Bonaparte….jamás se lo perdonare, ella defendió a Elizabeth sempai y a goku sensei-marks su limiter estaba llorando en el piso de rodillas ante los demás que solo estaban escuchando, Elizabeth y marin junto a Amelia miraban a la chica

En ese instante se sentía un zumbido y era goku que aparecía junto a las demás

¡Goku!-Elizabeth estaba muy contenta por ver al Saiyajin

-SENSEI, SE LO RUEGO SALVE A ATTIA SEMPAI- mark se arrojaba a los pies de goku llorando goku solo lo levantaba

-descuida, eso hare, pero mientras tanto explícame que paso- goku miraba de forma seria a mark quien asentía

-FUE ESA MALDITA DE CHARLES BONAPARTE, ELLA TUVO LA CULPA- mark decia muy enojado pero no con goku

-¿Charles?- goku estaba asombrado por escuchar lo que hizo su compañera

-" _maldición no me di cuenta, debí estar más atento"_ \- goku se enojaba con el mismo

-perdóneme, por no darme cuenta- goku se disculpaba con todas por lo que hizo su compañera

-no es tu culpa goku….

Dolly quien hablaba con goku vio que goku se distrajo pues oyeron una voz en su dogi

-perdóname Dolly-chan es kazuha-chan…

Goku empezaba a escuchar a la pandora que le hablaba por una radio

-de acuerdo ya voy- goku decia muy serio para cortar la comunicación

-charles está detenida, quieren que valla, mejor sano a attia-chan rápido- goku entraba al centro de sanación siendo visto por todas

-por favor, goku-sensei- creo y todas entre lágrimas sobretodo Mark miraban a goku que miraba a la chica

-qué horror… ¿Por qué lo hiciste charles?- goku muy enojado ponía su mano en el pecho y empezaba a sanar a la chica cosa que funcionaba pues la mujer empezaba a recuperar color en su cuerpo

-es verdad goku ¿¡puede sanar...a mi hermanito?!- se pensaba amelia nuevamente viendo la habilidad de goku

 _ **En otro lugar**_

En la grieta dimensional arele estaba esperando

¡Las paredes son más delgadas! ¿Por qué?- la chica preguntaba nerviosa pero sintió algo que la llamo

-arele….regrese- la suprema llegaba con arele quien la recibía pero al mirarla se asombraba más al ver a la diosa

 _ **En la tierra**_

¡Goku estaba sanado a attia pero una voz lo llamaba!

-¡goku, soy yo!-la diosa le hablaba por su mente

-Kaio-sama, perdóneme pero no es buen momento- goku decia en su mente sin ser grosero

-entiendo, cuando tengas tiempo por favor ven a verme…es algo muy importante- la diosa dejaba a goku mas extrañado

 _ **Fin del capítulo 37**_

 _ **tambien informo que el harem no sera tan grande pues de las e pandoras solo estara amelia, en las valikirias pues no se, ouka no estara pero si quieren que añada a una solo que sea una ustedes pueden votar cual desean :3**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria, espero les guste y se que les gustara XD lo subo ahora porque mañana no podre sin mas que deir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 38: un pequeño ángel…continuar con la vida**_

Cámara de confinamiento

En esta cámara se encontraba charles Bonaparte dentro de una celda y frente a ella estaban kazuha y suna, ninguna tenia buena mirada, incluso kazuha que se caracterizaba por ser alegre y graciosa, ahora era lo opuesto

En ese momento un zumbido las hacia mirar atrás y era claramente alguien conocido

-goku, ¿Cómo esta attia Simmons?- kazuha preguntaba nerviosa por su alumna

-está mejor, ya está recuperada, pero la siguen revisando, aunque ya está sana- goku decia con una sonrisa calmando a las dos pues los médicos dijeron que era un milagro si se salvaba

-tuviste suerte charles Bonaparte, sin embargo te quedaras hay por dos días ¿oíste?- kazuha con una mirada fría le decia a la chica que solo quedaba en silencio

-charles….

Goku miraba a la chica muy serio, su mirada reflejaba algo de rabia pero más que nada duda del porque atacaría a una camarada de esa forma tan cruel

-goku, como maestro del escuadrón 13, se te ha pedido castigar a charles Bonaparte, es toda tuya- suna decia mirando a la chica fría, goku se asombraba un poco pues no estaba hecho para castigar pero esto si debía tener reprimenda

-bueno, hablare con ella- goku decia mirando a las dos que asentían y salían dejando a goku mirando a la rubia Loli

-goku entraba en la celda sin abrirla ni nada, el entraba de forma normal, la pandora se asombraba un poco

-¿Por qué lo hiciste charles?- goku preguntaba serio y la chica volteaba la cara

-mírame, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- goku mas enojado esta vez asustaba un poco a la chica que lo encaraba

-goku estaba enojado, su mirada reflejaba bastante enojo

\- ella empezó…no fue mi culpa….

NO PREGUNTE ESO, PREGUNTE POR QUE LO HICISTE- goku más serio regañaba a la chica que solo se fastidiaba

-attia-chan no estaba a tu nivel, sea cual sea la razón, para herirla de esa forma fue cruel, casi la mataste, sin importar que haya pasado, te pasaste- goku serio cruzado de brazos regañaba a la chica que solo sudaba un poco

\- cállate, no eres nadie para regañarme- charles se levantaba molesta y goku solo la miraba serio

\- no sabes nada de mí, nadie lo sabe, no tienen derecho a decirme nada- charles se sentaba tapándose la cara con sus rodillas dejaba ver un poco las bragas pero goku ni observaría

-el Saiyajin se quedaba mirándola con rostro de preocupación a su altura para sentarse a un lado

-tienes razón no conozco nada de ti, pero, sé que no eres mala chica, escucha lo que hiciste estuvo mal, no importa que te haya llegado a decir attia-chan, ella tampoco es mala, y si te ofendió seguro lo hizo sin querer, por eso no puedes dejarte llevar por tus emociones- goku le tomaba la cabeza para acariciarla y ella la levantaba para mirar a goku con algunas lagrimas

-se de tu pelea con Elí-chan, pero no la odies tampoco, ella es alguien asombrosa que cuida de sus amigos, como lo haría una pandora de verdad- goku cambiaba a una sonrisa asombrando un poco a la Loli

-deja todo atrás, y trata de ser amigas en vez de enemigos, luchar en una guerra con la gente odiándote es muy malo- goku le sonreía a la chica que al mirar la sonrisa sentía más calma y un pequeño rubor se hacía en sus mejillas

-bueno, eso es todo, solo quería decirte eso, no puedo sacarte de aquí pero te visitare - goku se levantaba y sonreía a la pandora que ponía un puchero lindo limpiándose los ojos

-¿y mi castigo?- charles decia algo sonrojada

-mmmm,….. Goku se quedaba pensativo, -tu castigo será disculparte con attia y las otras chicas- goku sonreía para giñarle el ojo, eso hacia sonrojar a la pandora pero asombrarla un poco por "tal castigo"

-bueno eso es todo, adiós charles-goku salía con la teletrasnportacion y dejaba pensativa a la chica

-gracias….tonto- charles hacia un lindo puchero y lloraba un poco más, - _¡eres muy amable!_

Goku se aparecida frente a las dos pandoras que estaban en el estadio y les contaba todo, al principio pensaban que goku era extremadamente amable pero…ni modo asi es el, la pureza de su corazón es a veces un arma de doble filo aunque no parece ser asi en esta situación

-perdónanos goku debes estar exhausto- kazuha tocaba el hombro de goku que negaba

-por todas estoy dispuesto a estar siempre para ayudar, no soy muy inteligente, pero almenos quiero estar hay para cuando tengan problemas-goku miraba el cielo oscuro mientras el viento agitaba su cabello, las dos lo miraban realmente conmovidas pero kazuha mas, estaba que no aguantaba al tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-si maría lancerot es la "madre de las pandoras" eres como el "hermano mayor de las pandoras"- suna miraba a goku muy contenta y este solo se rascaba la nuca

-bueno vámonos a dormir- kazuha suspiraba y salía con suna y goku pero este recordaba lo que le dijo la Kaio

-perdónenme chicas pero tengo otro asunto que solucionar- goku se ponía los dedos en la frente para salir

-kazuha hacia un puchero y suna se reía

-¿acaso querías hacerlo con el hoy?- suna de forma cómica le decia a kazuha que se ruborizaba

-oye cálmate ¿qué mujer no quería tener ese cuerpo y ese hombre en sus brazos desnudos en el éxtasis del amor?- suna seguía burlándose de kazuha que cómicamente le salía vapor de su cabeza

En ese momento satellizer, rana, holly, yumi elize, arnett, Elizabeth, Dolly, ticy, chiffon, cassie, Aureliel, Dolly y Amelia, marin ,Ingrid y miyabi estornudaban de forma cómica

¿Me abre resfriado?- decían cada una cómicamente,

-¿estás bien Elizabeth?- attia ya mucho mejor preguntaba a la rubia que asentía

 _ **Planeta Kaio o mejor dicho ahora….planeta supremo**_

-goku llegaba al planeta pero sentía un leve escalofrió

-qué extraño, siento que tengo que entrenar más, ¿será un mal presagio?, no lo sentí asi- goku se decia cómicamente rascándose la cabeza

¡Ohhhhhhhhhhh!- goku miraba ahora el planeta más cambiado, este tenía ríos en el cielo y plantas muy diferente

-bienvenido, goku-san- la diosa se aparecida frente a goku pero con ropas diferentes

-hola Kaio….. ¿Kaiosama?- goku se asombraba por el cambio

-ahora soy suprema Kaio- la diosa reía con un semblante de Ojou-sama

¿Enserio? , valla te felicito, suprema- goku decia con su tono relajado sacando una gota de sudor en ella

-Y tú no cambias eh…. Decia la mujer tranquila

-goku, pensé que vendrías mañana ya, en tu mundo es de noche ¿cierto?- la diosa algo nerviosa preguntaba

-si pero mejor venía a ver, pues dijiste que era serio-goku decia algo serio también

\- lo es…..cuando estaba en la grieta del tiempo espacio encontré dos cosas que me llamaron mucho la atención, la primera…..bueno…..es mejor que lo veas tú mismo- la diosa tragaba saliva y goku se ponía algo nervioso

-los dos caminaban hasta el palacio donde arele los esperaba arle que al ver a goku se ponía algo seria

-hola- goku decia con una sonrisa y arele saludaba pero algo nerviosa

-están muy raras… ¿Qué pasa?- goku de forma extrañada miraba a las dos que se miraban

-goku cuando estábamos en la grieta del tiempo, encontramos a alguien….. Arele se callaba y miraba a la diosa

¿Alguien? ¡No entiendo!- goku se asombraba un poco

La grieta del tiempo es un espacio que separa los universos de ciertos universos, nada puede traspasarla, si se hace puede producir un colapso dimensional y destruiría todo, y de hecho nada ha sido capaz de traspasarla, las dimensiones son universos apartados de los universos mismos- la diosa explicaba a goku que escuchaba muy serio

-entiendo en parte suprema ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con ese alguien?- goku serio preguntaba

-bueno ese alguien…..es mejor que lo veas tú y nos digas- la suprema y arele tomaban a goku de las manos para entrar y llevarlo a un cuarto

-es aquí…entra por favor- la diosa abría la puerta y goku entraba al cuarto

Al ver la cama goku inmediatamente abría los ojos del asombro, no podía reflejar palabra, el Saiyajin empezaba a temblar y hasta sus ojos se aguaron, el Saiyajin normalmente no hacia eso pero un mar de emociones se llenaron en ese momento, el guerrero empezaba a dar pasos lentas, las dos se dieron cuenta y hasta incluso ver ese rostro les hizo aguar sus ojos

¿Go…go…..ten?- goku empezaba a caminar para ver a un niño exactamente igual a goku, su cabello, su rostro, su imagen, era un reflejo completo de goku sus ropas estaban rasgadas y lleno de heridas

-el Saiyajin caminaba hasta la cama el niño estaba inconsciente

¡GOTENNNNNNNNN! – goku tomaba al niño para abrazarlo con fuerza y ternura el Saiyajin lloraba un poco pero su rostro reflejaba inmensa felicidad

Las dos al ver eso no pudieron evitar llorar

-qué bueno que lo conocías-, la diosa decia suspirando de paz

-goten, reacciona, goten, goten- goku zarandeaba un poco al niño para ponerse nervioso

-descuida goku está vivo, pero yo no puedo curarlo, aun no soy una aprendiz suprema, pero tu si, puedes sanarlo- arele decia calmando a goku que miraba al niño

-pero pensé que todos murieron….¿cómo es posible?- goku decia con el niño en sus brazos

-si goku todos murieron, pero él se salvó no sé como pero lo bueno, es que está vivo- la diosa más seria le decia a goku

-qué bueno- goku abrazaba al niño las lágrimas no pudieron evitarse

-pero….¿qué voy a decirle ahora?, todos….. Goku se ponía más triste aun

-goku, no puedes volver eso es verdad, pero tu hijo está vivo, y abajo hay mujeres que te quieren mucho, debes darle valor a tu hijo y continuar juntos, estoy seguro que ellas lo recibirán más que felices, tal vez sea duro al principio para él, pero contigo y ellas saldrá adelante, animo- la diosa con lágrimas le decia a goku que se asombraba y al ver a goten ese hermoso rostro de inocencia como su padre, el Saiyajin sonreía

-si hijo, ¡ahora te cuidare yo!,¡ gracias!- goku decia muy feliz y las dos sonreían

-goku, llévatelo rápido, no pierdas tiempo- la diosa le decia a goku que asentía

-gracias, de verdad- goku salía del sitio con la teletrasnportacion

-qué bonito, él tiene la manía de hacernos llorar- arele se limpiaba la cara

-sí, me alegro mucho pero…. La diosa se ponía más seria

-dejémoslo para después, goku ahora tiene cosas que atender- la diosa decia seria y arele asentía

 _ **En la academia genétics era muy tarde pero kazuha estaba despierta en una habitación de la academia**_

-Ahhhhhh son las 12….mejor… kazuha estiraba su cuerpo ella llevaba una pijama morada transparente que dejaba ver su hermosa figura como una modelo sin embargo algo la alarma

-kazuha, por favor ayúdame, necesito una camilla-goku llegaba con un niño y muy alterado asombrando a goku, las demás que sentían el ki ya se levantaron de golpe al ver a goku tan alterado, su ki era fácil de sentir pero sobretodo sentían ora cosa

-goku….

Todas las chicas que eran oficiales de goku, y también Ouka, no fue solo su ki, fue algo mas como si por instinto tuvieran que levantarse ,una emoción que existe en todo ser pero para ahora se le podía hasta decir "instinto maternal"

-goku ¿Quién es ese niño…..?- kazuha quedaba helada por el parecido 100%

-te lo explico después por favor- goku decia a kazuha que también despertaba ese instinto especial de mujer

-sí, rápido, vamos- goku y la chica salían de golpe corriendo

Goku y kazuha llegaban a la enfermería donde goku ponía al niño y sin perder un segundo lo empezaba a curar

-goten, por favor despierta….por favor-goku curando a su hijo decia de forma desesperada

-¿dijiste goten? ¡¿El nombre…de tu….?!- kazuha decia asombrada para cubrirse la boca y mirar a goku que estaba muy nervioso

-sí, kazuha-chan, mi hijo- goku decia apretando los dientes y kazuha se asombraba a mas no poder para mirar al niño

-es verdad, su ki es igualito- kazuha decia realmente asombrada

-GOKUUUUUUUUUUUU- satellizer, rana, holly, arnett, Elizabeth, Dolly, ticy, chiffon, cassie, Aureliel, Dolly y Amelia, marin ,Ingrid todas con sus uniformes llegaban corriendo la entrada fue difícil pero al estar en la base literalmente pudieron ingresar sin embargo hacían algo de escandalo

-esperen chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- kazuha molesta les decia a todas

-sentimos a goku alterado y un ki débil con el, pensamos que….

Las pandoras se quedaban sin palabras por mirar a un pequeño niño exactamente como goku malherido en la cama

-goku ¿y ese niño?- satellizer miraba al niño realmente mal

-satella….chicas…él es mi hijo goten - goku decia sonriendo pero con lágrimas, las pandoras se alteraban pero claramente al escuchar su nombre fue otro tema

-¿goten? ¡¿Tu hijo muerto?! –todas asombradas miraban a goku quien sonreía y asentía dejando de curarlo para apretar sus puños

-hijo…..que bueno que estas vivo- goku lloraba mirando al pequeño ya con mejor rostro, todas empezaban a llorar mirando a goku, era la primera vez que se ponía asi

-perdónenme….goku decia con voz baja dejándolas con dudas

\- es mi pequeño, está vivo, entenderé si no me….

IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- todas le gritaban a goku para abrazarlo con fuerza

-si es tu hijo, entonces es como si fuera de nosotras- cada una decia mirando a goku para asombrarlo y dejarlo más que contento

-goten…que bueno- cada una lo empezaba a acariciar en la cabeza y el niño mostraba señales de intentar despertar

\- kazuha, llorando salía del sitio

-voy a avisarle a suna que mañana no hay entrenamiento- kazuha salía del lugar con una sonrisa y todas asentían

-goku se quedaba sentado en la cama con el niño y el sueño le ganaba, estaba realmente fatigado y caía para ser sujetado por satellizer y arnett

\- goku…descansa- las dos lo recostaban en otra cama pero ponían a goten en sus brazos y todas se miraban para sonreír y acostarse al lado de los dos cada una pasaba un rato y kazuha las miraba con una sonrisa para sentarse a un lado y dormirse

A la madrugada, todas estaban dormidas, y goku igual pero se despertaba más rápido y al mirar al niño se alegro

-no fue un sueño…..goku decia muy feliz y el niño empezaba a abrir los ojos

-GOTEN- goku daba un grito tan fuerte que despertaba a todas

-¿papi?- el pequeño niño algo débil despertaba y goku no tardaba en abrazarlo

-¡QUE BUENO, GOTEN, QUE FELICIDAD!- goku decia gritando abrazando a goten que al sentir esa calidez empezaba a llorar, recordemos que la última que lo vio fue al despedirse en el templo

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Goten daba un fuerte grito llorando y goku lo abrazaba para levantarse y caer de rodillas con el niño en sus brazos

-qué bueno que estas bien…..goten- decia goku muy alegre llorando un poco

-todas al mirar no evitaban llorar de la felicidad

-papi, que bueno verte de nuevo- goten tomaba el rostro de goku y pegaba su frente con la del

-si igual hijo, igual- goku decia acariciándolo mientras este se enterraba en su pecho

-papa, ¿Dónde estamos?-goten decia mirando el sitio mirar a un grupo de chicas que los miraban llorando a mas no poder

-¿Quiénes son ellas papa!?- goten preguntaba mirando a las mujeres que lo saludaban

-goten, ¿no recuerdas nada verdad?- goku preguntaba mirando a goten quien se ponía a pensar

-¡recuerdo que ese maldito de majin buu nos insultaba y después…..!- goku lo callaba con el dedo las demás se ponían mucho más tristes, la verdad debía saberse tarde o temprano

-goten, tengo que contarte algo, no sera fácil…pero debes saberlo, ya que solo tu sobreviviste, después de mi- goku muy pero muy serio le decia a goten que se extrañaba

Literalmente goku le contaba todo, a pesar de ser un niño entendió rápido, la escena para felicidad pasaba a más dolor, un dolor que decia aprender a superarse

-¿mi mama, gohan…y todos….!?- goten empezaba a llorar con más fuerza y goku agachaba su cabeza, todas escuchaban cerrando la puerta pues se venían los lamentos de dolor

-goten como se esperaría de un niño diciéndole todo eso, no aguanto y se arrojó a llorar en los brazos de su padre

-perdóname hijo, perdóname….lo siento- goku decia apretando con fuerza sus dientes y abrazando con fuerza, todas bajaban la cabeza en señal de respeto, pero claro llorando, no se irían de ahí, ahora es cuando más goku las necesitaba

¡¿Entonces ya no volverán nunca más!?- goten decia aun llorando

-no hijo, solo sobrevivimos los dos, pero escúchame goten, ahora te cuidare y te protegeré sin importar nada, es difícil hijo lo sé, pero hay que seguir, tenías razón….soy un cobarde- goku decia alejando la mirada y goten negaba con la cabeza

\- no eres un cobarde papito, porque derrotaste a majin buu, y vengaste a todos….eres mi héroe papa!- goten gritaba a goku asombrándolo, y goku sonreía a su hijo

-si hijo, ellos ya pueden descansar, no creo que revivan y si lo hicieron ya deben seguir con sus vidas, hagámoslo nosotros también mi pequeño- goku le acariciaba la cabeza a goten que aun con lágrimas asentía

-eres muy valiente, hijo- goku lo abrazaba y goten también, las demás solo podían presenciar la escena tan conmovedora

-goten- satellizer se metía en la charla llamando la atención del niño

-estamos aquí para continuar el camino juntos- satellizer le decia acariciando su cabecita haciendo que el niño la mirara

¿Quién eres señorita?- goten miraba a la rubia que le sonreía

-goten…..ellas son digamos…..tus mamas nuevas- goku lo decia levemente ruborizado asombrando a goten

-¡¿mis mamas!? ¡¿Puedo tener más de una!?- goten miraba a todas que al mirar esa ternura del Saiyajin solo las hizo sonrojar pero abrazar a los dos

-si goten,…sé que no podemos reemplazar a tu mama verdadera, pero amamos a tu padre y a ti te amaremos con el mismo amor, sé que es difícil todo esto, pero vamos a cuidarte y a quererte hasta el fin!- Elizabeth y todas le decían a goten que al verlas no reflejaba mentira

-¡ya veo, ustedes quieren a mi papito, yo también las voy a querer…mamis!-goten decia con ese rostro tan inocente como goku que las hacia sonrojar a mas no poder

-¡QUE LINDO!- dijeron todas con rostros de soñadoras

-¡llámame mami kazuha, hermana, como tu desees, goten!- kazuha decia muy feliz abrazando al mini goku

-si mami!- goten decia con su sonrisa que las hizo ruborizar

 _¡Él es goku versión miniatura!-_ se dijeron todas muy felices

-¡llámame mama chiffon!- la chica tomaba al niño para alzarlo quitandoselo a kazuha quien se enojaba

-¡si mami chiffon!- goten decia tan adorable que ha hacia abrazarlo pegando al Saiyajin en sus encantos

-no quiero soltarte nunca, eres como goku- decia la chica ahogando la pobre niño

-suéltalo, también quiero cargarlo- holly apartaba a goten de chiffon para abrazarlo, -llámame mama holly a mí, igual que chiffon holly lo hundía en su busto

-es mi turno- arnett apartaba a holly tomando a goten

-soy tu mami arnett, y solo quiero comerte a besos- la chica empezaba a besar a goten que solo reía - ¡me haces cosquillas!- decia el niño muy feliz

¡yo también quiero abrazarlo!- satellizer tomaba a goten para mirarlo con una hermosa sonrisa

-soy tu…..mama satellizer, encantada goten, te cuidar con todo mi ser- satellizer miraba a goten que la miraba feliz

-si mami satell….satella-goten decia de forma tan adorable que le hacía salir corazones en los ojos

-eres un bombón como tu papa, son igualitos, como un clon en miniatura- satellizer abrazaba a goten quien este si se asfixiaba con el enorme busto de la rubia

-basta tetona, lo vas a matar de arimasu- rana ahora sujetaba a goten para sonreírle y hacerlo fijar

-oye rana rápido, quiero tener mi angelito en mis brazos- Elizabeth ingrid y cassie le gritaban a rana que abrazaba a goten con una mirada de "no quiero"

-todas dejaban la felicidad y empezaban a pelearse cosa que goten le pareció extraño (absolutamente todas, solo imagínenselo)

¡onii-chan estoy muy feliz!- Ouka que estaba hay decia muy contenta

-gracias Ouka, el también será tu hermanito, por favor, cuídalo como gohan lo hacía- goku le decia a Ouka que se sonrojaba

-lo hare onii-chan, lo cuidare con mi vida- Ouka de forma cómica y feliz decia mirando a goku

¡Goku onii-chan no quiero ser cruel pero es mejor ocultar a todos los demás que es tu hijo!- Ouka decia asombrando a goku

-si se enteran quien sabe que lleguen a comentar o incluso se armaría un escándalo- Ouka decia de forma cómica

-tienes razón ¿entonces qué hacemos?- goku preguntaba muy pensativo

-digamos que es nuestro hermanito, después de todo es exactamente igual a ti- Ouka decia mirando a todas que se peleaban por abrazar o besar al niño que miraba de forma inocente a sus mamas

-de acuerdo, solo unos sabrán la verdad- goku decia sonriendo

\- cómo se pondrá nuestro abuelo cuando se entere, se pondrá muy contento- Ouka decia muy emocionada

\- es verdad, la dicha que tendrá- goku decia muy alegre

¡papa! ¿porque te ves tan joven como gohan?- goten preguntaba de forma inocente a su padre el se zafaba de la pelea pues lo bajaban un momento para continuar peleando

-jejejeje despues te cuento-goku acariciaba la cabeza dle niño que se reia todas al ver eso solo sonreian sonrojadas ante tal belleza

- _¡goku ya quiero un hijo tuyo_!- todas se dijeron mirando la escena tan conmovidas

-el día trascurrió sin entrenar, todas ya más calmada con muchísima dificultad tuvieron que entregar a goten, pero goku les prometió dejarlo que las conozca mas

 _¡Ojala goku me dé un hijo tan lindo e inocente_!- decia cada una tocándose en vientre

-¡¿estás bien Elizabeth!?- attia se encontraba con la rubia

¡Tus ojos están hinchados!- attia decia muy nerviosa

-es una larga historia desees les contamos- Elizabeth le decia a attia que inclinaba la cabeza, las que ya conocian la verdad sonreian felices

-pasaban unas horas y goku llevaba a ver a goten a genjo no sin antes cambiarlo con una ropa mas casual, y contando todo asombrando al viejo y a suna que estaba con el

-es tan lindo, es igualito a ti- suna decia conociendo la verdad de goku, solo lo principal

 _Genjo lo tomaba de los brazos_

-ya veo, mucho gusto goten, soy tu abuelo- genjo miraba muy contento a goten

-ya veo, mucho gusto abuelito- goten decia alegrando al viejo

-también quiero cargarlo, soy tu tía suna- suna decia sonriendo goten que se alegraba también y era abrazado

-¡¿no estas casada con mi papi!?- goten preguntaba de forma inocente

-Jejejje, no goten, tu padre y yo somos amigos- suna le decia a goten que la miraba inclinando su cabeza

¡¿y dime goku, goten es fuerte!?- suna preguntaba haciendo que genjo se interese

Muy fuerte- goku decia mirando al niño que se rascaba la cabeza

-si no te molesta, me gustaría verlo mañana- suna preguntaba goku que miraba a goten

¿Qué dices goten?- preguntaba goku

-si la tía suna quiere verme, lo hare- goten decia mirando a suna que le sonreía

-gracias por contarme goku y a partir de ahora goten es como otro nieto para mi- genjo decia muy feliz y goku le sonreía ahora abrazando al niño

-cuando tengas tiempo, me gustaría que conociera a tus sabes…- genjo le giñaba el ojo y goku captaba la indirecta

-claro…..estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien- goku decia dejando con un signo de interrogación a goten

-bueno adiós- goku se despedía y goten igual

-me alegro tanto por el, y por ti- suna sonreía mirando al viejo que sonreía mirando el techo

Después de todo seguían yumi y elize que al igual que las pandoras reaccionaban igual en todo incluso peleándose por goten, cosa que asusto a los dos, Kazuya era el último, y este se aterraba por la sorpresa, al principio se alegró muchísimo, pero como todos lo recibía con los brazos abiertos

-hola goten, yo soy tu hermano, como Ouka, y kazuha- kazuya le sonreía a goten que le sonreía igual

-mucho gusto, kazuya-ni-chan- goten le decia de tal forma que incluso el chico se alegraba a mas no poder

al llevarlo de vuelta con las demas, pues estas solo querian tener al pequeño saiyajin en sus brazos, lo llevarian a comer a la cafeteria pero al mirar al saiyajin cada pandora que estaba en el lugar lo miraban de forma asombradas hasta que un grito unido por todas asustaban a las chicas

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA QUE LINDO!- Todas se acercaban al pequeño niño para rodearlo y mirarlo con corazones saliendo de la cabeza

¿sempais, quien es este niño tan hermoso?- una pandora se acercaba a elizabeth y a las demas mirando a goten, y en ese momento todas se acercaban a la mesa

-¡kyaaaaaaaa es tan adorable¡

-es como goku sensei, pero version miniatura, igual de apuesto y encantador- una decia mirando a goten mientras las miraba con su rostro lleno de inocencia

-¡bueno...veran...es...que...!- cada una se miraban comicamente tratando de inventar algo...lo que primero se les viniera

-ola soy goten, mucho gusto- goten con la sonrisa de goku saludaba a todas y cada una que se quedaban calladas por un segundo

 _ **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ era el grito unido de todas las pandoras que hacia retumbar la escuela, el peuqeño saiyajin causaria un alboroto en segundos, los chicos solo se tapaban los odios por semejante grito

-Muchachos, continúen sin mí, ahora…..tengo que cuidar mi nuevo hogar- goku decia mirando el cielo y recordando a todos y cada a uno con una sonrisa para salir del sitio y asi pasaba el día

mientras tanto goten se encontraba comiendo en una mesa de la academia donde todas miraban al pequeño saiyajin comiendo como goku

¡no cabe duda, es el mismo goku-sensei miniatura!-todas comicamente miraban a goten comer pero ademas de eso muchas se acercaban a las chicas mirando con rostros de enamoradas con corazones saliendo de la cabeza al pequeño niño

 _ **En el planeta supremo**_

-la diosa estaba más feliz mirando a goku y a goten

-suprema, no le conto nada a goku ¿verdad?- arele decia muy seria

-no me atreví….como podía contarle en ese momento que en la grieta había otra ruptura, y que parece que 100 dimensiones fueron destruidas- la diosa decia aterrada

¡¿10!?- cómo es posible eso- arele se asustaba

-parece que los novas destruyeron una…pero….¿quién destruyo las otras 9?- la diosa decia muy nerviosa

 **Fin del capítulo 38**

 **bueno gente goten entro a la teoria y creanme que sus madres armaran bardos por tenerlo en sus brazos, xD ,el ira conociendo todo del mundo peor apenas es un niño por lo que no sera tan apresurado les agradezco a todos de verdad son los mejores y sin mas que decir disfrutenlo, pd hubo un error en la escritura son 10 dimensiones**


	41. Chapter 41

_**ola amigos espero que estn muy bien y como prometi los recompensare con doble capitulo espero les guste mucho sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 39: comienzan la prueba…  
**_

 _ **Academia genétics**_

 _ **Goku se encontraba con Margaret hablando en su oficina**_

 _ **-**_ Estoy asombrada, de verdad se parece a ti- Margaret miraba a goten que estaba mirando como un pequeño niño inocente

-¿Quién es usted señorita?- goten miraba a la mujer que se enternecía por la actitud del niño

-mi nombre es Margaret mucho gusto, goten- la mujer acariciaba la cabeza de goten quien se ponía muy contento

-Margaret-chan, quería saber si puedo traer a goten a la academia para que asi no se quede solo, -goku tomaba a goten de la cabeza cosa que lo hacía muy feliz

-por supuesto goku, no hay ningún problema- Margaret con una linda sonrisa miraba a los dos

-¿enserio? ¿Entonces puedo estar con mi papa y mis mamas?- goten se ponía tan feliz que empezaba a brincar cosa que le pareció adorable a la maestra

-¿mamas? ¿Se refiere a las chicas?- Margaret preguntaba a goku que sentía feliz

-ya veo, las ve como sus madres, eso me alegra mucho asi no se sentirá triste- la monja miraba a l niño que brincaba muy feliz

-papa, ¿entonces poder entrenar también? – goten se acercaba a goku quien lo levantaba para ubicarlo en su hombro

-claro que si hijo, entrenaras con tus mamas y conmigo- goku lo alzaba con los brazos para hacerlo girar y el niño se reía esta escena le conmovió mucho a la monja que los miraba muy felices

-tras la charla goku llevaría a goten con todas pues ellas después de goku era goten ahora quien tampoco querían lejos ni un solo segundo, después podemos ver al pequeño niño exactamente igual a goku caminado por toda la academia tomado de las manos por satellizer y Cassie, las demás caminaban junto al Saiyajin mostrándole toda la escuela

-mira goten….estos son los salones donde enseñan a los alumnos- Ingrid y arnett le mostraban al pequeño Saiyajin que como niño curioso entraba a ver

-¡qué grande!- decia el niño mirando con su mano en la parte de su frente haciendo lucir como un binocular

-¿y aquí es donde estudian mamas?- goten preguntaba mirando a las pandoras que cada vez que escuchaban esa palabra se sonrojaban

-asi es, pero algunas de nosotras como yo, no estudiamos directamente en esta academia- Cassie se acercaba a goten que inclinaba la cabeza por no entender

-eso te lo explicaremos después…..

KYAAAAAAAAA ENTONCES SI ES VERDAD- una voz femenina se acercaba gritando para sujetar al niño que era abrazado por unos grandes pechos

-¿miyabi?- satellizer preguntaba muy extrañada como las demás

-goku me conto de ti y quería verte en persona…eres tan adorable, como goku- miyabi abrazaba con fuerza a goten quien se ahogaba en sus grandes pechos

-miyabi tras saber la verdad igual que las otras recibiría a goten con lágrimas tanto tristes por lo sucedido como de felicidad

¿Papa siempre pudo tener a tantas mamas? ¡Pero ellas quieren a mi papito asi que yo también las voy a amar!- goten abrazaba a miyabi que no solo soltaba y era abrazado

-oye ya suéltalo, yo lo tenía primero-satellizer le arrebataba a goten y miyabi se enojaba

-pues es mi turno de arimasu- rana ahora lo arrebataba

-yo no he podido abrazarlo mucho- Ingrid le quitaba a rana a goten

-yo también quiero abrazarlo- ticy ahora le quitaba a goten

-lo siento ticy pero es mi hijo también- chiffon le quitaba a ticy a goten cosa que dejaba con un puchero a la chica

-¡yo sé lo que es tratar con un niño, asi que yo también lo cargare!- Amelia hacia lo mismo para abrazar a goten, -cuando mi hermanito este sano seguro serán muy buenos amigos- se decia la chica para sí misma

-todas empezaban a pelearse por goten de nuevo y el pobre niño solo se hundía en un mar de pechos, después de goku es el más suertudo

-todas salían con goten al patio donde el niño se asombraba por el espacio

-Ohhhhhhhh que grande- goten empezaba a correr por todo el sitio brincando muy feliz y tods como madres miraban al niño feliz

-es como ver a goku pero transformado en niño- satellizer hablaba y Elizabeth asentía

-también es un Saiyajin de un gran corazón y mucha inocencia, verlo saltar asi me hace imposible creer que goku sea de una raza que antes mataban planetas-Elizabeth recordaba a broly y como a diferencia de goku, era un demente y un sádico….lo contrario a goku

-eso es porque goku es muy diferente, goku es un ser único, y con ver a goten me hace sentir que lo veo de niño, y lo solo que debió estar cuando murió su abuelo- Ingrid algo triste hablaba y cada una se ponía triste

-eso ya no ocurrirá, nunca más- satellizer muy feliz dirigía la palabra a todas que asentía

-mamas…..¿mañana podremos jugar?- goten se acercaba a sus mamas que se ponían algo desanimas

-lo sentimos goten pero mañana no podemos, tenemos que estudiar y entrenar- marin que estaba también acariciaba a goten para que no se pusiera triste

-goten se ponía algo triste y eso le partió el alma a todas

-pero…¿ y si entrenas con nosotras?- Aureliel como un foco alzaba a goten y lo cargaba el Saiyajin se alegraba mucho

-¿enserio? ¡Siiiiiii!- goten la abrazaba y ella correspondía el abrazo

-espera….goten quiero saber algo,- Dolly se acercaba a goten ¿te puedes transformar en Super Saiyajin?- la chica preguntaba y todas en ese momento también se le venía la curiosidad

-si puedo- goten con su sonrisa contestaba y todas se aterraban

¿Tan joven? ¡¿En verdad?!- chiffon y cada una se asombraban pues un niño de 7 años pues su edad no se vio afectada ya era capaz de lograr tal hazaña

-pero mejor no lo hago, mi antigua mama me dijo que me veia como un rebelde asi que mejor no lo hago- goten se rascaba la cabeza y a cada una le salía una gota d sudor

¿Ella decia eso?- miyabi y todas con rostros de "que mierdas es esa estupidez de rebelde miraban a goten" y goten asentía

-¡QUE ESTUPIDA, UNA VERDADERA ESTUPIDA!- cada una se decia a sí misma para no decir algo de esa naturaleza, pues aunque estaba muerta, en verdad era tonta

-goten pues para nosotras no eres un rebelde incluso en Super Saiyajin, tu papa es un ser muy encantador y tu también lo eres, asi que no te creas un rebelde, pero no enseñes el Super Saiyajin a cualquiera ¿de acuerdo?- cada una acariciaba a goten en la cabeza y cara

-¿de verdad?- goten se decia muy feliz y todas asentían

-siiiiiiii entrenare con mis mamas, ya quiero que sea mañana, también entrenare con mi papa- goten alzaba sus brazos y cada una soltaba una pequeña carcajada

-¡también podrás estudiar y jugar…..nunca estarás solo ora vez!- todas abrazaban a goten muy feliz y el Saiyajin sentía esa calidez y abrazaba de igual forma

-bueno, y ahora ¿Qué tal si te bañas conmigo?- arnett acariciaba la mejilla de goten,- ¿Qué tal si invitamos a tu papa? – la chica complementaba y goten asentía de forma inocente

-espera, quien se bañara con los dos seré yo de arimasu- rana miraba a arnett que la miraba con una sonrisa

\- no, seré yo- Elizabeth alzaba el brazo y apuntaba con el dedo índice

-yo también quiero!- ¡yo igual!- nuevamente todas empezaban a pelearse de forma cómica mirando con rayos saliendo de sus ojos

-Jejejejejej- goten solo se reía debido a su inocencia no sabía de la situación

Todas llegaba a un acuerdo de bañarse todas con goku y goten eh ir a donde el Saiyajin que aún se encontraba en la academia pero se encontraba con charles

-¡ten te traje esto!- goku llegaba con charles y ella solo de forma seria lo recibía

-….gracias- contesta de forma estoica la chica aunque con el rostro volteado

-mañana ya saldrás libre, recuerda mi "castigo"- goku le giñaba el ojo y la chica solo se sonrojaba

-deja de guiñarme el ojo….es incómodo- de forma muy adorable charles lo decia ruborizada

-eh ¿enserio? Pero pensé que era algo que debía hacerse con las mujeres- goku de forma muy inocente respondía rascándose la mejilla

-eres muy inocente a pesar de ser tan grande- charles daba una pequeña risilla cosa que la impresiono

-bueno, charles, me voy, recuerda lo que hablamos- goku salía con la teletrasnportacion y charles solo sacaba las cosas que goku le traía

-ya se tonto, ya se- respondía charles con un puchero sacando un dulce y comiéndoselo

-goku llegaba con kazuha que estaba sentada en las afueras de la celda

-¿Cómo está? ¡¿Ya está más calmada!?- kazuha preguntaba a goku que asentía

-debes estar muy cansado goku, ha sido unos días bastantes especiales- kazuha le decia tomando a goku de la mano

-descuida, iré por goten y me iré a bañar y mañana empezaremos de nuevo- goku tomaba a kazuha de la cabeza para acariciarla

-kazuha al escuchar esa parte de "bañarse" se puso muy sonrojada, desde que goten llego no solo ella, en todas despertó algo mucho más "intimo"

-goku…. ¿podríamos…? ¿Eh…..?- kazuha empezaba a tartamudear tratando de proliferar palabra

-ya que kazuya y Ouka están descansando como la otras….podríamos….eh!- kazuha tartamudeaba más y mas

Goku solo la miraba extrañado pues no completaba las palabras

-no te entiendo kazuha-chan ¿podríamos? ¿Podríamos que?- preguntaba goku con muchas dudas

Kazuha se armaría de valor y al momento de hablar escuchaba un grito que la hacía fallar completamente

¡Papaaaaaa!- goten llegaba gritando con las demás pandoras al sitio y abrazaba a goku

-mama kazuha- goten también saludaba a kazuha de la misma forma y la chica no se enojaba, es más se alegraba por ver al niño para abrazarlo

-¿te divertiste?- goku preguntaba al niño que asentía

-sí, mis mamas son asombrosas, me enseñaron muchas, muchas cosas- goten saltaba muy feliz y todos se alegraban

-gracias chicas, a ver goten ¿Cómo se dice?- goku miraba al niño que asentía

-gracias mamis- respondía el Saiyajin con su sonrisa y todas se ruborizaban a mas no poder

-gracias a todas- goku las miraba a cada una que asentía sin embargo, no era ninguna de proliferar la idea

-papa, mis mamas quieren bañarse con nosotros ¿podemos?- goten preguntaba a goku y todas se ponían realmente rojas pero cierta mujer ponía rostro cómico de enojo

-claro, no hay problema- goku le acariciaba la cabeza a goten y las presentes se ponían realmente rojas pero por dentro estaban muy felices

-Ohhhhhhhh- kazuha se acercaba al grupo de mujeres que sentían un fuerte nerviosismo en sus espaldas

-kazuha-sama…esto nosotras…..

¡También me uniré!- kazuha respondía con una sonrisa haciendo que a cada una se le cayera una gota de sudor

-no perderé solo por pechos…..satellizer-kazuha se acercaba a la rubia que se asustaba pues ella era la de más pechos en el lugar

 _ **En los baños**_

-goku y goten estaban jugando en el agua y en el momento entraban todas, estaban completamente desnudas dejando ver sus grandiosos físicos, sobre todo kazuha y satellizer, eran de otro nivel las dos

-hola chicas, el agua está muy buena- goku les sonreía y en el sentido de la vergüenza a ellas ya se les pasaba por la inocencia de goku, sin embargo era otro tema ver a goku

¿Esos músculos de verdad son reales?- se pensaba cada una mirando a goku para intentar mirar la parte baja pero el agua no les permitía, ellas deseaban que no estuviera esa agua hay

El baño fue "normal" pues ellas no despegaban sus ojos de goku, solo por goten es que ellas no se arrojaban como bestias en celo y además no hacían "cosas" por el mismo tema, ellas ayudaban a goten más que nada para calmarse pero...…..estaban a solo un paso de quitarle la inocencia a goku al 100%

-Haaaaaa que buen baño- goku salía desnudo de la bañera asi como hizo con la princesa serpiente dejando ver su "arma" a todas que no pudieron evitar la hemorragia

-¡GIGANTESCO!- todas simplemente se mordían el labio para contenerse, si no fuera por goten ya hubieran hecho cosas que solo se describen como "mayores de 18 años"

 _ **Pd: si ya sé, pero descuiden la hora llegara**_

-goku….ponte la toalla…..por favor- satellizer a cómo podía le hablaba a goku y este la miraba de forma inocente, la rubia le pasaba la toalla mientras evitaba mirar al Saiyajin, ella y todas solo le salían vapor

-así gracias- goku le sonreía enrollándose en ella

-¿Qué pasa mamas?- goten miraba a sus madres, Amelia y marin ayudaban a lavar la espalda del niño

-eh, a no nada goten, Jajajajaajaj- las dos serian de forma cómica y las otras asentían para seguir la corriente

ya todos al terminar el baño cada una se despedía de goten pues era hora de dormir ya mañana si regulaban todo otra vez

-descansen mamis- goten que estaba en los hombros de goku se despedía zarandeando los brazos

-nos vemos mañana-las pandoras se despedían de goku y kazuha que salían del sitio

-Haaaaaaaaa, eso estuvo cerca- cada una caía al piso para descansar, la excitación fue demasiada

 _-pero, ¿Por qué está mal? ¡Él es mi novio!-_ satellizer se decia recordando a goku, las demás pensaron algo similar

-Uff mañana volvemos con la rutina nos vamos- Elizabeth salía del lugar limpiándose la frente con arnett, Ingrid ,Dolly, marin y Amelia despidiéndose

-Elizabeth-san espera, goku me dijo que tu grupo debe esperar por alguien más de arimasu- rana se acercaba a las pandoras que se extrañaban pero por ser goku debe ser importante

-¿alguien más?, entiendo gracias rana- Elizabeth agradecía y las demás salían detrás de ella

-es muy raro verte hacer estas cosas, solo con goku después de todo- arnett se burlaba de su amiga que se sonrojaba

-tú lo has dicho,….. Ya nos vimos desnudos….todas y goku- Elizabeth decia algo apenada y las otras se sonrojaban

Por cierto Amelia…. ¿no vas a decirle a goku sobre tu hermano?- arnett preguntaba a Amelia que lo recordaba

-mañana, le preguntare- Amelia decia recordando a su hermano

Las otras tomaban su rumbo, sin duda verse desnudas entre ellas es normal, pero ahora habían visto algo que pasa sus ojos eran "divino"

-que día eh de arimasu?- rana sonreía mirando el cielo

-yo ¿madre?- Cassie se tocaba el pecho muy feliz, su sueño estaba cumplido por decirlo a medias

-yo…..jamás pensé esto tampoco…! Me siento tan feliz! -satellizer se tocaba el pecho igual

-qué bueno que fue goku y no Louis….siempre estaré agradecida por conocerlo-holly muy feliz decia sonrojada

-yo también estoy feliz…..creo que finalmente podre conocer más cosas felices….. ¿Verdad?- chiffon miraba el cielo y sus cabellos flotaban por el viento

-goten estaba cansado y se quedaba dormido siendo cargado por goku al llegar observaban que kazuya y Ouka también estaban dormidos

-estos niños…..se la pasaron entrenando- kazuha miraba a los dos en sus cuartos y goku se reía

-goku dejaba a goten en un cuarto especial para mirarlo dormir

-¡qué bueno que estés conmigo goten….!- goku le acariciaba la cabeza y salía del lugar kazuha también le acariciaba la frente y le daba un beso para salir y dejarlo dormir

-goku bostezaba bastante cansado por un día tan especial kazuha igual pero ella sentía algo especial en ella

-goku en su cuarto empezaba a cambiarse, él debía tener mucho cuidado por el peso de su ropa, pero mientras se cambiaba la puerta se abría y era kazuha

-¿kazuha….?-goku preguntaba mirando a la mujer que se arrojaba contra goku el Saiyajin tenía el pantalón de su pijama pero no tenía camisa

¿Qué pasa kazuha-chan?- goku se preguntaba extrañado por la acción de la mujer

-goku…..me siento tan feliz por tener a goten ahora pero a la vez me siento deprimida, siento que no puedo encajar en tu corazón, me siento tan débil, no sé si las demás sentirán lo mismo, pero….yo…la mujer empezaba a lagrimear

-goku se ponía serio para abrazarla

-¿de dónde sacas esas tonterías?, ustedes son mi familia, la familia no solo es por sangre, la familia se forma por el cariño hacia el otro, puede que no sea muy listo…..¡pero hasta un tonto como yo sabe…!- goku tomaba la mejilla de kazuha

-¡que lo que siento por ustedes es amor….amor verdadero y todas deberían saberlo!- goku pegaba el rostro de la pandora con el de el

-hace mucho vegeta y hace poco Stela me dijeron…que los Saiyajin debemos vivir con libertad y mi libertad es cuidarlas y el mundo donde vivimos- goku decia a la chica que abrazaba a goku para tomarlo de las mejillas y besarlo

-la chica no se despegaba y besaba a goku con tanta pasión que goku empezaba a seguir

-kazuha…yo…no sé qué hacer ahora-goku decia mirando a la mujer

-solo déjate llevar, como con tu esposa anterior- kazuha respondía sonrojada

-pero yo nunca había…..

-lo sé, pero lo haces muy bien, me pregunto si las otras ya te habrán besado….

Kazuha empezaba a besar a goku y el solo hacía caso, los dos empezaban una danza de lenguas sin embargo antes que continuara algo kazuha empezaba a dormirse para quedarse dormida sobre goku

-Jejejejejej-goku se reía para abrazar a la chica

-descansa….kazuha- goku se dormía abrazándola, en los otros cuartos todas miraban el cielo

-descansa….cariño- eran sus palabras para irse a dormir

 _ **Pd: todas tendrán su momento romántico, asi que descuiden, todavía fallan más momentos**_

 _ **Día siguiente**_

-goku y kazuha despertaban kazuha al mirar a goku se sonrojaba recordando anoche y se levantaba sin molestar a goku para besarlo en la frente y salir

El equipo 13 estaba reunido en la cancha

-Haaaaaaaaa que buen día de descanso- Christine decia estirando sus brazos

-es verdad, a mí me asombro es también- Franka decia muy feliz

-Ouka, tu sabes el "porque" de ese descanso- Tenacia miraba a Ouka

-es que llego un pequeño familiar y kazuha-sama quería recibirlo- Ouka respondía con una sonrisa

-¿un familiar?- Roxanne y julia preguntaban mirando a las pandoras

-después lo veraz, es muy lindo- Cassie respondía con una sonrisa

-por cierto hoy sale charles Bonaparte sale del confinamiento- Christine decia mirando a las pandoras

-esa chica es un problema…

-Basta Christine no empieces- Ouka regañaba a su amiga que de forma relajada contestaba de una forma neutral

-bueno gente espero que hayan descansado porque hoy no abra piedad- kazuha llegaba con suna, kazuya y goku pero goku llegaba con alguien que dejaba a las valkirias y las demás pandoras asombradas

-Ohhhhhhhh que gran lugar ¿aquí voy a jugar?- goten llegaba con goku en sus hombros dejando asombradas a las mujeres que no lo habían visto

¿y ese niño?- Christine miraba asombrada pues tenía un absoluto parecido a a goku

¿Ese niño…..? ¿No es igual a goku sensei?- Franka miraba ruborizada al niño

-pero que adorableeeeeeeeeeeee- Tenacia gritaba como una quinceañera Lucy por otro lado por primera vez mostraba una mirada asombrada

-hola chicas, voy por charles mientras tanto pueden comenzar…

-goku-sensei ¿y ese niño?-julia miraba a goku y este bajaba a goten quien se quedaba mirando a las demás

-hola- goten saludaba con su sonrisa a las mujeres

-pero que niño….TAN ADORABLE- julia abrazaba a goten muy feliz

-Jejejje son muy divertidas- goten reía siendo abrazado

-él es mi…..

¡HERMANO, NUESTRO HERMANO!- kazuha interrumpía de forma cómica, sacando una gota de sudor

¿Hermano?- Roxanne miraba al niño que era soltado por julia

-es verdad se parece a goku- Roxanne baja a su posición

-hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Roxanne con una sonrisa miraba a goten

\- me llamo goten- respondía el niño

-ya veo mucho gusto, goten- Roxanne acariciaba su cabeza y goten se reía de forma inocente

-hola mamas- goten saludaba a las pandoras que saludaban

-¿MAMAS?- las valkirias preguntaban nerviosas y las dos pandoras también, cada una se ruborizaba

-hola onee-chan- goten ahora se acercaba a Ouka que lo alzaba y lo besaba en la mejilla

-Ehhhhhhhh- las valkirias miraban cómicamente a Ouka

¿Qué? ¡Es mi hermanito!- Ouka respondía cómicamente

-se ven geniales con esas ropas- goten de forma inocente alagaba a sus madres que se ruborizaban y se ponían muy felices

-¡¿puedo preguntar porque trajeron a un niño!?- Christine preguntaba a las maestras

-ah él no se va a quedar, lo voy a llevar a la academia-goku tomaba de la mano a goten para salir con la teletrasnportacion

-bien, espero que hayan descansado, pues ahora, las cosas serán más duras, en unos días tendrán una prueba para ver sus habilidades…..prepárense- suna y kazuha gritaban y las demás con un fuerte si respondía, kazuya se iba con los hombres pues ellos entrenaban diferente

En la academia

-todas como siempre esperan a goku y a la hora acordada el Saiyajin llegaba con goten

-hola mamis- goten salía corriendo y todas lo abrazaban muy felices

-bien chicas, el entrenamiento de hoy es que quiero que entrenen con goten, esta vez empezaremos mucho más serios- goku serio se dirigía a todas que asentían

-bien goten vendré al rato, tus mamas te dirán que hacer ¿sí?- goku acariciaba la cabeza de goten y este asentía

-goku, espera, rana dijo que ibas a traer a alguien más- Dolly se acercaba a goku quien recordaba

Asi…..es verdad, ya vengo- goku salía con la teletrasnportacion

¿el es el hijo de goku-sensei?- attia y creo se acercaban a goten

-hola, soy goten-goten saludaba y las dos solo le sonreían

-eres muy lindo, igualito a sensei - creo decia acariciando su cabecita y attia se hacia la ruda pero ella quería hacer lo mismo, las demás e pandoras se acercaban a goten para saludarlo

-¿verdad que es muy adorable?-Ingrid se acercaba a attia quien solo miraba seria estilo tsundere

-si es lindo- respondía attia pero si rostro no era convincente

En una celda

Charles estaba sentado pero un soldado le daba salida y la chica salía siendo recibida por su limiter

-hola- en ese momento goku llegaba frente a la chica que solo suspiraba

En segundos goku llegaba nuevamente, las demás volteaban pero el grupo entero de Elizabeth quienes también eran las e pandoras se asombraban

¿CHARLES BONAPARTE?- Attia se llenaba de enojo viendo a la mujer, todas se enojaban mirándola

-¿Qué hace aquí?- attia preguntaba molesta siendo detenida por Rattle y arnett

-ella quiere decir algo….vamos- goku la tomaba de la espalda y la empujaba un poco, sin ser brusco fue más para motivarla

-yo…..lo siento- charles se inclinaba frente a todas que se asombraban

-actué mal, me deje llevar y no medí mis actos, perdóname attia Simmons…..Elizabeth mably- charles miraba a las dos que se asombraban y se miraban, el grupo de Elizabeth se miraban, incluso miyabi, ticy y Aureliel

El rostro de charles no demostraba falsa disculpa y eso vio goku

-está bien, te perdono- Elizabeth decia sonriendo asombrando a attia y a charles

-también yo, y me disculpo por haber sido tan altanera- attia con un puchero respondía

-charles solo bajaba la cabeza de nuevo y con un "gracias" daba media vuelta

Goku les sonreía a las chicas viendo como salían del lugar

-goku…gracias- se decia la rubia mirando a los dos desaparecer sonriendo

Mientras goku se encargaba del escuadrón 13 goten se quedaba en la academia, el niño llevaba una ropa igual a la de goku como antes

-bueno, goten ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?¿ya comiste algo?- Elizabeth miraba estirando su cuerpo como las otras

-si ya comí, y estoy muy bien- goten afirmaba mirando a sus madres

-mama Elizabeth, ¿mi papito ya las ha entrenado?- goten miraba a su madre que llevaba su ropa de gimnasia

-¿pero porque no veo a nadie más?- goten miraba a lo lejos y solo observaba a sus madres

-solo entrenamos nosotras antes de empezar con las demás, tu papa se mantiene muy ocupado y nosotras ayudamos en algo- Dolly se acercaba a goten quien entendía

-bueno, goten ¿listo? ¡¿Empezamos ya!?- arnett con mucha motivación le decia a goten que asentía

-bien, en ese caso yo iré primero, goten- Dolly se hacía frente a goten quien sonreía igual a goku para ponerse en posición de combate igual a goku las chicas observaban a goten muy cuidadosas

-no hay que confiarse…..aunque sea un niño, es hijo del Saiyajin más poderoso- miyabi decia mirando a los dos

-pero es un niño- attia decia con algo de dudas

-Dolly y goten se miraban para empezar, la primera en arrojarse fue Dolly que se arrojaba con una patada, goten se asombraba un poco

 **POOW**

Goten la detenía con su antebrazo asombrando a todas que no se esperaban tal reacción

-los dos empezaban a arrojar golpes y cada uno detenía al otro sin embargo goten se demostraba más tranquilo aunque también estaba algo flojo

-valla estoy asombrado- goten decia arrojando golpes que Dolly detenía igual

-yo igual, goten- Dolly arrojaba algunos golpes que goten detenía para separarse y mirarse entre sí, Dolly tenía un gota de sudor por el esfuerzo

-Jejejejejej, creo que estoy algo flojo, Jajajajaajaj- goten se rascaba la cabeza mientras reía de forma cómica

-eso veo goten, aun no peleas enserio, pero yo tampoco-Dolly liberaba su aura de ki asombrando a goten

-valla, eres muy fuerte mami Dolly- goten decia sonriendo y Dolly también reía

-las demás miraban asombradas

-goten, es muy fuerte, no cabe duda- creo asombrada miraba la pelea sudando

-no te confíes creo, goten aún no muestra su verdadera fuerza- arnett miraba a goten muy sonriente

-es verdad, por no haber luchado por tanto tiempo puede que no esté completamente acostumbrado…..pero…..!- ticy miraba también la pelea observando a goten

-aquí voy goten- Dolly se alistaba para salir y goten se ponía serio con su pose de lucha

-los dos se arrojaban y goten esquivaba una patada pero Dolly esquivaba un golpe de goten de una maniobra

-no te contengas hijo, debes soltarte-Dolly se hacía detrás de goten quien esquivaba un golpe de Dolly

¿y si te lastimo mami?- goten nervioso preguntaba a Dolly quien se reía por su preocupación eso la hacía sentir muy feliz

-descuida goten, yo no soy tan débil-Dolly con una sonrisa tierna miraba al niño que estaba bastante nervioso por herir a una persona valiosa

-mami, mi papa me conto que en el planeta se enfrentan a unas criaturas conocidas como novas, ¿Cómo son?- goten hacia una pregunta tan buena que sorprendía a todas

-todas se miraban pero attia era la que hablaba

-son monstruos de otra dimensión, gigantescos y que vienen a matar a gente inocente, normalmente aparecen cada intervalo de tiempo y también su número puede variar, la última vez aparecieron 7-attia seria explicaba a goten que le salía un gota de nervios

-attia espera, no le expliques a si- marin le decia a attia por su forma tan seria

-ya veo- goten serio miraba el suelo esto hizo que marin se acerca a goten

-nuestro mundo estaba perdido, en momentos pensamos que no había esperanzas, pero llego tu padre y nos armó de valor y esperanza, él es el héroe de este mundo y estoy segura que tú lo serás también- la mujer abrazaba a goten que al escuchar estas palabras se ponía más triste

-bueno, bueno, eso lo iras sabiendo con el tiempo…

-entiendo, mis mamas y mi papa pelean por el mundo…¡yo…..!-goten era soltado y le limpiaba un poco los ojos para ponerse serio

-entonces…yo también peleare, cuando vea a esos monstruos, no permitiré que les hagan daño- goten ponía el mismo rostro que puso gohan cuando miraba a cell como ssj2 su rostro estaba lleno de determinación

-¡goten…..!-asombradas por la actitud y la determinación del niño, fue como si al fondo del se hiciera goku lo que las inspiro mas

-¡mamas, vamos a entrenar, no perdamos tiempo!- goten se hacía en pose de lucha dejando a un lado su lado gentil Dolly quien era su contrincante se ponía feliz

-en ese caso goten…..iré en serio- Dolly invocaba su arma volt que eran guantes y botas de lucha cosa que asombro un poco a goten

-muy bien aquí voy- goten decia serio y Dolly asentía poniéndose igual para arrojarse y goten esta vez mas determinado

-FLASH

Goten arrojaba una patada que Dolly detenía con sus armas, las armas se agrietaban asombrando a la chica que arrojaba un golpe el cual goten detenía

FLASH

Goten arrojaba un golpe el cual Dolly esquivaba pero rozaba su mejilla y goten sin perder tiempo seguía arrojando golpes que Dolly paraba pero con muchísima dificultad, goten arrojaba golpes esta vez mas determinado

-goten…. ¡eso es…!- mientras detenía los golpes Dolly se decia a si misma

-CONTINUA ASI, GOTEN, NO DUDES, LOS NOVAS NO TENDRAN PIEDAD AUN SI ERES UN NIÑO- Dolly arrojaba un golpe que goten esquivaba y cómo si fuera instinto de lucha goten pasaba al ssj asombrando a todas y dándole una patada a Dolly que salía volando y chocaba contra un árbol

MAMA- goten se asustaba para salir corriendo y las demás igual pero mirando a goten asombradas

-mama ¿estás bien? Perdóname- goten muy nervioso miraba a la chica que se levantaba y miraba a goten

La mujer lo observaba para sonreírle a goten

-no cabe duda…..eres el hijo del legendario goku, estoy muy orgullosa- Dolly abrazaba a goten y las demás sonreían para aplaudirle al pequeño Saiyajin

-goten…..continuemos, ¿listo?- Elizabeth era ahora quien hablaba poniendo su mano en el hombro del Saiyajin que asentía y regresaba a su estado base

-attia estaba asombrada y creo sonreía igual de asombrada pero attia suspiraba con una sonrisa y mirando al Saiyajin

-este mundo ahora…..tiene más esperanza- decia la pandora Loli mirando a goten que regresaba a la normalidad

Con el escuadrón 13 goku estaba meditando sentado mirando a las demás entrenar con kazuha y suna, lo increíble es que ellas entrenaban flotando en el cielo pero no muy alto, ya que goku y kazuha les había enseñado a volar

-goten, chicas…..animo- decia el Saiyajin sonriendo mirando el entrenamiento y salir de un salto a donde estaban todas quienes se asombraban un poco

-bien chicas, ahora continuamos conmigo, esta vez será más difícil, ya que ascenderán al siguiente nivel, asi que prepárense- goku decia muy serio a todas que también se ponían serias y de un fuerte si afirmaban a goku que sonreía de forma muy animada

-goku no se te olvide que me gustaría ver a goten en acción- suna se acercaba a goku que asentía con una sonrisa

¿Siguiente nivel?- Ouka preguntaba muy impresionada y recordaba ciertas palabras que su abuelo le había dicho anteriormente

 _ **Flashback**_

Ouka se encontraba con su abuelo quien estaba sentado tomando un café

-aunque sea por un instante las valkirias, sobre todo tu, pueden llegar a hacer cosas muy superiores a las pandoras

¿Por un instante?- preguntaba la chica

-las células s actúan como medio de defensa y a la vez de recarga para ustedes, la razón por la que ustedes tienen un límite en sus habilidades es porque su cuerpo no puede soportar todo ese poder- como un profesor el hombre explicaba a su nieta

-las pandoras ahora pueden crear incluso estigmas en su cuerpo sin problemas lo que les permite ser mas fuertes, son un nuevo tipo de humanos, ya sin riesgos ellas pueden hacerse más fuertes son una nueva mutación

-es por eso que ahora ellas pueden hacer cosas más allá de los límites humanos, y sin riesgos las hacen mucho más poderosas, sin embargo deben saber que un gran poder descontrolado puede llegar a hacerles perder la razón, como el modo pandora-continuaba explicando

Las valkirias por otro lado tampoco se tienen que preocupar por la corrupción sin embargo popr no ser compatibles con los estigmas no pueden explotar el verdadero potencial de estos aun si la vacuna s las protege-genjo explicaba poniendo algo triste a Ouka lo que notaba genjo

-Ouka, tú fuiste entrenada por goku y tu fuerza es incluso similar a una pandora ¿Por qué buscas más poder?- preguntaba el hombre a Ouka

-onii-chan y mis hermanos no deben pelear solos, debo ser más fuerte, quien sabe cuándo una amenaza aterradora venga a atacarnos

-Jejejejejej eres igual a goku- genjo se reía de Ouka que se sonrojaba un poco

-¿no acabo de decir que "superan" a las pandoras?- genjo dejaba más pensativa a Ouka

-¿podemos superar a las pandoras?- preguntaba Ouka

-eso depende de ustedes, sin embargo, el poder es abrumador y es solo por tiempo limitado ,aunque sea operativo, pueden usarlo tanto como quieran siempre y cuando lo dominen, si las valkirias se equipan con el arma plasma, lo que digo se convertirá en realidad- genjo tomaba un sorbo de café mientras Ouka escuchaba

¿Armas de plasma?- preguntaba Ouka

-las armas volt se forman cuando los elementos de la tierra se materializar en su estructura por medio del estigma ¿lo sabias verdad?- preguntaba genjo

-¡sí!- respondía Ouka

-las valkirias pueden materializar armas sin embargo por no ser completamente compatibles sus armas no se forman en su totalidad incluso si las células s las protegen del riesgo, pero…..si ustedes son capaces de dominar el poder de los cartuchos al mismo tiempo las armas que producirán serán mucho más poderosas- seguía explicando genjo que asombraba a la chica

No solo sus armas volt, el equipamiento de las pandoras son objetos materializados con elementos solidos líquidos y gaseosos, y si combinamos el 4 elemento plasma….con las células s que evitaran cualquier riesgo y permitirán el avance de poder sin problemas…..se crearan armas volt texture de plasma que superan en todo los sentidos a las armas volt, mas tu entrenamiento serás insuperable- continuaba explicando el hombre a la chica que se asombraba

-con ese poder podrías incluso detener el ataque de un nova tipo s- genjo decia a Ouka que quedaba asombrada

-¿detener…..el ataque de un nova s?- decia Ouka realmente asombrada

-en el mundo, solo goku y kazuha son los únicos que pueden hacer eso, y pronto tu podrás también-genjo le decia a Ouka que casa vez más se asombraba

¿Estas lista para ser asi de fuerte?- genjo le decia a Ouka que cada vez más se asombraba

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Ouka miraba su mano pensando en tales palabras

-si el abuelo creo algo tan poderoso ¿Por qué dárselo a las pandoras? ¿o es que….él quiere que ellas evolucionen de forma diferente?- Ouka se preguntaba mirando a lo lejos

-bueno es no importa- Ouka se concentraba de nuevo en el entrenamiento de goku

-pasaban el entrenamiento arduo y en una especie de zona de aterrizaje vemos a suna, yumi y kazuha esperando unos helicópteros al aterrizar uno bajaba una mujer vestida de forma elegante

-gracias por guiarnos- la mujer se acercaba a las 3 pandoras

-soy atsuko seiga de industries seiga heavy- la mujer saludaba

-estamos agradecidas soy yumi kin instructora de west genétics. Yumi saludaba a la mujer que saludaba igual

-es todo un honor conocer a la líder numberk y heroína kazuha-sama, y a una de las numbers- la mujer se inclinaba frente a kazuha que solo sonreía de forma tranquila

Valla son realmente enormes….¿son estas cosas?- yumi preguntaba mirando los grandes contenedores que llegaban

¡Asi es….generadores de estigmas!- explicaba la mujer mostrando 3 contenedores gigantescos

-no importa en qué distancia se encuentren las valkirias de los generadores podrán usar maniobras de combate incluso sin cartuchos ¿no es asi?, es algo humillante- yumi mirando los contenedores preguntaba

-asi es, aunque por el momento se encuentran en su etapa actual de desarrollo están funcionando de excelente manera-explicaba seiga mirando a yumi

-solo necesitamos es la libertad de usar esto durante tres días antes del ejercicio en equipo, cualquier cosa por favor díganos- yumi decia a la mujer que por unos segundos sonreía de una forma muy extraña

-Muchas gracias.- respondía la chica

 _ **En la noche**_

Genjo se encontraba viendo un álbum de fotos para empezar a recordar

Flashback

y como en un bote conocía a la mujer que con el tiempo se convertiría en una diosa y su mujer, ella estaba rodeada por una especie de escudos y flotaba en el agua estaba completamente desnuda y era un hermosa mujer

 _-ella era tan hermosa…como una diosa y la llame, maría_

en un lugar genjo se encontraba mirando una especie de imgan la cual lo molestaba mucho al grado de hacerlo tirar todo al piso

-no puede ser, no puede ser…no puede terminar asi-un joven quien era genjo en sus tiempos de juventud enojado lanzaba todo al piso

-en una casa el hombre llegaba y miraba a una mujer tan hermosa que lo esperaba en la cama

-maría, dime que no es verdad…

El hombre destrozado lloraba mirando a la mujer que tomaba una lagrima para beberla y después sonreír a genjo

-ninguna palabra fue pronunciada pero, transcendió hasta mi conciencia, un mensaje….

El hombre lloraba en sus piernas muy destrozado por el final, pues se "declaro" el fin del mundo

CHEVALIER ESTABLECIDO AÑO 2018

Genjo estaba mirando por una ventana hasta que un hombre se le acercaba

-el mundo ya tiene con que defenderse…genjo aoi, tu eres el único que puede controlar a maría lancerot, la esperanza de la humanidad esta en tus manos- el hombre en señal de apoyo le decia a genjo que no demostraba nada

¿Esperanza para la humanidad? , solo gane tiempo, si este evento está destinado, si somos capaces de sobrevivir como humanos solo un poco más…

-en ese momento una hermosa mujer empezaba a toser sangre frente al hombre que lo alarmaba

-Casandra-el científico se levantó y ayudo a levantar a lka mujer pero esta empieza a gritar

-después de esto vemos a aoi genjo colocar a la chica en una especie de cámara

-si esto continua solo sobrevivirá por 24 horas, si es asi, voy a hacer que bajen la activación del estigma y eso hará que disminuya sui tasa de compatibilidad-el pobre hombre miraba a la mujer acostada y completamente corroída, su poder es demasiado fuerte morirán a causa de eso, tengo que hacer que aguanten hasta el día de la invasión, limitar ese poder , mientras tengamos estas armas podremos luchar contra los enemigos extra dimensionales- genjo estaba sentado en una silla completamente frustrado, su carga era insoportable

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Nuevamente lo vemos sentado y al mirar una foto nuevamente recordó algo más

 _ **Flashback**_

-la mujer estaba en la incubadora cuando genjo un poco más viejo pero no el actual administra al en ella, ella empezaba a gritar y despertaba, el hombre sintió que se arrepintió por su acto pero después observaba que una luz dorada la envolvía y empezaba a eliminar la corrosión y en una computadora unas cifras empezaban a disminuir, el hombre no se lo podía creer

-¿funciono? ¿De verdad funciono?- con inmensa alegría el hombre empezaba a alegrarse y una especie de lagrima caía por su mejilla

¡De verdad son asombrosas, su simple poder transformado en defensa es asombroso! -genjo muy contento miraba la jeringa y a la mujer levantarse

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-gracias goku…..por salvar a mis pequeñas, algún día cuando abandone este mundo….por favor te las encargo mucho- genjo sonriendo miraba una foto con chiffon y Lucy en ella junto a otras chicas

 _ **En la academia genétics**_

-en la cafetería un grupo de alumnos se encontraban comiendo muy tranquilos

-en 2 días será el ejercicio, todos estamos ansiosos de que comience-unos limiters y pandoras se hablaban entre ellos

-también vamos a lucirnos, goku-sensei también nos entrena a nosotras, no podemos quedarnos atrás- una decia muy motivada

Sí, pero escuche lo que una le hizo a attia-sempai- otra respondía algo molesta

-pobre goku-sensei, solo le causan problemas- respondía otra algo molesta mientras comían

En la noche

Goku se encontraba en un tejado mirando el cielo y en ese instante sentía una presencia que conocía muy bien

Hola Lucy-chan- goku miraba a la hermosa chica que se hacía de forma estoica detrás del

-goku…onii-sama- decia la chica mirando estoica a goku que volteaba a mirarla con una sonrisa

-creo que somos más tía y sobrino, Jejejejejej-goku se rascaba la mejilla riéndose

-para nosotras serás nuestro onii-sama, después de todo, ahora tenemos tus células en nuestro ser –Lucy con su rostro estoico decia haciéndose a un lado

-¿ya estas mejor? ¿No has tenido problemas?- goku le sonreía a Lucy que lo miraba

-no, y ninguna tampoco, gracias a ti- Lucy respondía tomándose el pelo pues era elevado por el viento

-me alegro-goku decia feliz

-¿y ese niño…..es tu hijo?- Lucy le hacía recordar a goten que ahora ninguna de las chicas lo soltaban, lo querían como su propio hijo y cada una con el tiempo le darían un hermanito/a

-asi es, Lucy, estoy tan feliz- goku decia muy contento y la chica se acercaba a el

-entonces es nuestro hermanito, y lo cuidaremos también- Lucy daba media y goku le daba una sonrisa mirándola

-por cierto onii-sama, ¿has sentido al otro lado la trascendencia?- Lucy preguntaba a goku que se extrañaba pero lo captaba

\- tu eres un ser más especial, la trascendencia en ti será más completa, por eso creo que tú eres el más indicado- Lucy miraba a goku que se ponía serio

-Lucy-chan…recuerda que eso no me interesa, los novas deben ser detenidos, sea cual sea la razón del porque atacan, debe parar- goku serio respondía a Lucy que cerraba los ojos

-si es el caso, goku-onii-san, tú debes cambiar el destino- Lucy de un salto salía del sitio dejando a goku mirándola

-eso hare- respondía goku mirando el cielo

 _ **En otro lugar**_

 _ **¡Planeta desconocido!**_

Podemos observar un planeta entero hecho ruinas, cadáveres y fuego por todos lados

-jajajajajajajaajaj, finalmente, toda la energía de este planeta, reunida- un individuo de pequeña estatura junto a otros 7 con capuchas y mantos

-asi, es, ahora con los dioses muertos, nadie puede detenernos- otro decia muy sonriente

-han pasado 2000 años, pronto nuestro plan estará completo, dimensiones enteras, ahora sigue esta, la auténtica estará a nuestros pies- otro ser con capucha

-¿iremos a otra?- preguntaba uno del grupo

-ya no es necesario, escuche que hay un planeta con abundante poder, vamos hacia el- el que parecía el líder decia y los otros 7 asentían el que parecía el líder llevaba en él una especia de caja y en ella un símbolo especial

 _ **Planeta supremo**_

¿Un planeta, fue destruido?- la Kaio preguntaba muy nerviosa

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ahora qué?- preguntaba la diosa

¡El planeta que fue destruido fue…..imposible…..!- la mujer se aterraba a mas no poder

 _ **Fin del capítulo 39**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas espero les guste, sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 40: comienzan las pruebas**_

 _ **Academia genétics**_

Goku tras hablar con Lucy llegaba nuevamente a su hogar

-papa-goten corría adonde goku quien lo recibía y lo levantaba

-hola goten, veo que entrenaste duro- goku decia muy feliz levantando al niño Saiyajin que sonreía

-papa te veo muy feliz, ¿ocurre algo?- goten preguntaba a goku que se extrañaba un poco

-si goten claro que sí, ¿Por qué?

-mis nuevas mamas me quieren mucho, yo las quiero mucho, estoy muy contento, pensé que no me iban a querer- goten decia muy deprimido y goku solo le acariciaba la cabecita

-goten, ellas te quieren mucho, cuando me vieron llegar contigo no se separaron ni un segundo, sé que es duro pero debes ser feliz, diviértete mucho con ellas, ¿de acuerdo?- goku miraba a su hijo que lo miraba para pasar a un rostro deprimido a uno muy feliz

-si, además no dejare que esos novas o no sé qué les hagan daño

Como un niño imitando a un luchador goten hacia poses de lucha cosa que hacia reír a goku por lo lindo que se veía

goku después se ponía muy serio y recordaba algunas cosas del pasado, además de una escena con él y genjo sentados en una especie de mesa

 _-¿novas?, ¡¿Qué son realmente!? ¿nuestro mundo acaso deberá ver algo inevitable…..genjo?!_

 _ **Después de la noche, empezaba otro día de entrenamiento pero esta vez era diferente**_

En la cancha se encontraba todo el escuadrón 13 mirando fijamente a los maestros pero sobre todo a goku

-muy bien faltan dos días para su prueba, y durante este tiempo han entrenado muy duro, estoy muy sorprendido…pero es hora que en estos días se pongan más serias las cosas….vamos a comenzar-goku muy serio miraba el escuadrón que estaba firme, dentro de dos días comenzarían las pruebas y debían dar una buena impresión

-SI SEÑOR- al unísono respondían todas muy firmes a goku, kazuha y suna estaban mirando muy atentas

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento veremos hoy!?- charles se preguntaba de forma estoica mirando a goku, hablar asi era irrespetuoso pero a goku no le interesaba eso

-hoy tendrán que atrapar a alguien, GOTEN ¡VEN POR FAVOR!-goku gritaba a un lado para hacer venir a alguien

-VOYYYYYYY

A lo lejos se escuchaba un grito y del cielo llegaba un niño exactamente igual a goku, con un traje igual, el parecido era absoluto, todas ya lo conocían menos una que se asombró al verlo

-¿ese niño, es parecido a goku!?- charles miraba asombrada al niño era el inmenso parecido la realidad

\- asi no lo conociste charles, él es goten- goku presentaba a goten que saludaba de forma inocente, esa expresión era adorable para las pandoras que estaban con goku y de forma tierna saludaban al niño Roxanne y julia hacían lo mismo

-HOLA MAMIS- goten saludaba a satellizer, rana, Cassie, holly y chiffon

¿MAMAS?- charles miraba a las chicas que se apenaban un poco

-cálmate charles Bonaparte- suna regañaba a charles se solo hacía caso mirando al niño

-él es el pequeño de los aoi, son goten aoi- Ouka hablaba a la chica rubia que solo se impresionaba mas

 _¿El pequeño? ¿Hay alguien por debajo de kazuya aoi?_ \- charles se preguntaba a si misma

-su entrenamiento de hoy es con goten, deberán atraparlo a como puedan y por supuesto él no la pondrá sencillo- goku miraba al niño que con una sonrisa determinada asentía

¿Atrapar a un niño?- charles con algo de extrañez y sobre todo duda preguntaba por el entrenamiento tan extraño

-no creas charles Bonaparte, atrapar a goten no será sencillo-satellizer miraba al niño y este le devolvía la mirada no era una mirada de odio, en absoluto, era una mirada de determinación más como si se estuvieran apoyando

-asi es, kazuha y suna también tienen que hacerlo, la que atrape a goten pasara, la que no deberá seguir hasta que lo logre-

¿En serio? ¡Está bien!- la pandora Loli con una miraba determinada miraba a goten

-por mi bien, si con eso paso- Christine también decia de forma determinada mirando a goten

-muy bien, les aconsejo que usen toda sus fuerzas- goku con una última palabra les decia a cada una para acercarse a kazuha

- _ **debo atender algo, te encargo el resto**_ \- goku platicaba con suna que sonreía

-bien animo- goku salía del lugar para hacer la teletrasnportacion un poco lejos

-bueno, bueno, ¿listo niño?- charles se acercaba a goten que asentía y de un salto se hacia atrás, esta acción asombro a la pandora

-es verdad que me hice fuerte….pero…..esto es ridículo

La chica se arrojaba contra goten que estaba serio

 _-"es mío"-_ se pensó charles pero un santiamén el niño saltaba sobre ella para dar un giro en el aire y caer sobre las piernas

Charles, julia y Roxanne estaba asombras, era la primera vez que miraban a goten luchar, suna también se impresionaba

 _-Ohhhhhhhh, asombroso_ \- se pensó la pandora a si misma

-bueno, eres…..muy ágil eso es verdad- charles con una gota de nervios decia mirando a goten

-también eres rápida, señorita, pero asi no me atraparas- goten en posición decia esto hacia enojar a la chica

-conque si ¿eh?, bueno veamos…..

La chica se arrojaba contra goten quien esquivaba una atrapada, para hacerse a un lado, y dar tres maniobras en el suelo como todo un gimnasta

-¿eh?- charles estaba asombrada, un niño estaba humillándola en velocidad, la chica estaba sudando de nervios

 _-¿Qué es este niño? ¿Es humano?-_ charles estaba aterrada, un niño de su edad moviéndose asi, ni los más entrenados podían

-asi no conseguirás nada charles Bonaparte- satellizer decia mirando a la chica que se enojaba

-maldición,…..accel tempest turn- charles creaba 4 clones que se arrojaban contra el niño, goten se asombraba por unos instantes y empezaba a esquivar a la chica con maniobras y saltos, aunque el niño estaba serio charles estaba sudando

-goten saltaba a los clones y estos apenas podían rozar la ropa del niño que esquivaba majestuosamente con saltos a la chica que se enojaba mas

-in…increíble ¿está humillando a charles?- Roxanne y julia miraban con una gota de sudor

-es como un clon de goku-san, ¿acaso lo copiaron?- Roxanne cómicamente miraba a goten

-dejen de decir tonterías y muévanse, todas tienen que ir por el- suna les gritaba a todas que se ponían serias

-goten….no lastimes mucho a tu madre- satellizer, rana, holly, chiffon y Cassie se decían a sí mismas

-esto es asombroso…ese niño esta luchando contra tempest turn sin usar armas-Tenacia y Franka miraban asombradas pero Christine mas

-si no se ponen serias, no conseguirán nada-Ouka advertía a sus amigas y desplegaba su aura de ki igual que las novias de goku asombrando a goten pero este sonreía, su lado Saiyajin estaba empezando a despertar

-mis mamas…..si son asombrosas

Goten esquivaba a satellizer pero rana se hacía a un lado para intentar tomarlo pero goten de un deslizo abajo se libraba de rana

-déjate atrapar goten de arimasu, quiero darte un abrazo- satellizer y rana decia y se arrojaban a goten que este sonreía como goku

-perdón mamis, pero debo ponerme serio- goten decia y Cassie se aparecía atrás pero goten esquivaba la chica

-no es justo goten, quiero abrazarte-Cassie con ternura mirando al niño saltar

-eres tan lindo como goku, a los dos quiero comérmelos a besos- holly se hacía frente a goten quien este sonreía de forma inocente para esquivar a holly de tres abrazos de oso claro sin intención de lastimar

-por aquí mamas…..

Goten sentía un escalofrió y por muy poco lograba esquivar a chiffon, goten estaba realmente asombrado

-mooooo goten, no es justo- chiffon con un puchero le decia al niño que se rascaba la nuca pero sudando un poco

-mi mama chiffon da miedo, apenas la pude esquivar- goten sudaba un poco y detrás se hacía Lucy quien lo intentaba atrapar goten también sentía en Lucy una gran habilidad

-Uff estuvo cerca- goten se limpiaba la frente pero Ouka tampoco se hacia la fácil y aparecía detrás de goten empezando a perseguirlo en vuelo

-no escaparas de tu hermana goten, te voy a atrapar- Ouka le gritaba a goten con una sonrisa y este solo volaba con una sonrisa

-todas perseguían al niño Saiyajin que esquivaba pero le daba mucha dificultad pues eran muchas

-tendré que ir en serio, mamis- goten con una sonrisa miraba a todas que flotaban

-realmente es aterrador- Roxanne flotaba con julia que sudaba un poco también

-realmente es increíble, a pesar de ser un niño- julia sonreía nerviosa mirando a todas, incluso las valkirias unirse a la persecución

-creo que si iré en serio….Haaaaaaaaa!

Goten de un grito se transformaba en ssj asombrando a más no poder a todas

-¿tan pequeño…y se puede transformar?- satellizer estaba en shock igual que rana, chiffon holly y Cassie, las valkirias estaban asombradas, y Ouka también, todas estaban asombradas

-ayy goten- kazuha se pegaba en la frente de forma cómica

-goten no regresa a la normalidad rápido- satellizer se hacía a un lado del niño y este se asustaba para asentir y destranformarse

-goten, no, recuerda que no puedes transformarte- Ouka cómicamente regañaba a goten que se rascaba la nuca nervioso y se disculpaba

-¿pero….que paso?- Christine y las valkirias estaban en shock mirando al niño

-¿Qué HACEN? ¡CONTINUEN!- kazuha y suna le gritaban a todas que se ponían nerviosas cómicamente y solo hacían caso

-perdónenme mamis, hermanita, no lo vuelvo a hacer- goten se rascaba la nuca y todas suspiraban, _¡es goku hecho niño_!- se dijeron cómicamente

El entrenamiento continuaba mientras esto se llevaba a cabo goku hacia otros asuntos llegando con las demas

-hola goku saludaba a todas que respondian los saludos con abrazos y las mas "cercanas" a goku con besos, goku estaba por hablar pero miraba a todos lados y no veia a alguien

-¿y amelia?-preguntaba goku

todas se callaban alertando a goku

-goku...amelia...

rattle contestaba muy entrecortada alertando a goku

donde Amelia estaba muy callada en su habitación ella no estaba entrenando ella estaba sentada en su cuarto y en sus manos tenía un cuadro con una fotografía

-¿goku?- Amelia algo asombrada miraba a goku que le sonreía

-hola Amelia-chan, - goku se acercaba a donde la pandora que lo miraba sin reflejar palabra

¿que ocurre? ¿estas bien?- preguntaba goku serio

Cuando la pandora iba a decir algo, ella se callaba dejaba caer su cuadro el cual se quebraba la chica se asustaba pero goku lo levantaba primero y en el miraba a un niño en silla de ruedas

-¿Amelia quién es el?- goku miraba al niño para pasarle el cuadro a la pelirroja que solo lo abrazaba con fuerza para empezar a llorar, lo que alarmo a goku

-¡es mi hermano….!- Amelia callaba en ese momento e iba a salir corriendo pero goku la detenía

_no te guardes las penas ¿está enfermo?- goku sin vacilar preguntaba a la chica que empezaba a llorar

-me llamaron hace poco….me dijeron que ya no pueden hacer nada por el….morirá en poco tiempo- Amelia lloraba con más fuerza y goku solo la miraba serio

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- goku algo molesto le preguntaba a Amelia, él estaba asi porque ella no confió en el

-haz hecho ya tanto por mí, no quería que te preocuparas por esas cosas…..

-no seas tonta Amelia- goku tomaba a Amelia de los hombros para decirle muy serio

-recuerda lo que les dije cuando estábamos en Alaska….que yo estoy para ayudarlas, ¡cuando estén en aprietos yo las ayudare!

Goku le decia tan serio a Amelia que la chica se asombraba por ver a goku asi, pues el rara vez se enojaba

-yo…lo siento, goku, no es que….. _ **Sniff,**_ no confié en ti, solo _ **, Sniff**_ que yo nunca tuve ningún apoyo y ahora que te veo, es como si estuviera soñando y nunca quisiera despertar

Como cascadas Amelia lloraba abrazando a goku quien solo le acariciaba la cabeza

-debió ser duro, pero no cargues todo sola, ahora tienes amigas y a mi….vamos…quiero ver a tu hermano-goku con su sonrisa miraba a Amelia que cada vez que la miraba su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza

-si…vamos

-bien, veamos…..si es tu hermano debe ser un ki similar al tuyo….

Goku tomaba a Amelia del hombro y empezaba a rastrear todos los kis que había en el planeta

-…-

Goku se concentraba mas, hasta el punto de salirle una pequeña gota de sudor, Amelia solo observaba a goku

-no lo puedo sentir…

-no….LUKE, NO TE MUERAS

-vámonos rápido- goku sin perder un segundo tomaba a Amelia de forma nupcial que la asombraba un poco y de un salto por la ventana salía de un fuerte estallido de vuelo

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Amelia por el asombro se agarraba de goku y daba un grito de miedo

-SUJETATE AMELIA, ¿Dónde ESTA EL HOSPITAL? –goku le decia en voz alta a Amelia que abría los ojos

-goku el hospital está en otro estado….a luke lo remitieron!

ESO NO IMPORTA….. ¿VOY BIEN?- goku preguntaba a Amelia más serio y la chica asentía

-sí, debe estar por esta región…..

-BIEN, SI ME ACERCO MAS PODRE SENTIR SU KI MEJOR, VAMOS

Goku atraía más a Amelia que se agarraba con más fuerza y goku daba un monstruoso impulso que producía fuertes vientos por la zona donde estaban ellos estaba en el exterior ya

-goku, entramos en país ajeno sin papeles ni permisos - Amelia miraba aterrada los continentes que eran como si viera casas

-siento que me acerco….

Goku se callaba por un segundo

-lo siento…..ya puedo sentir un ki similar al tuyo- goku se detenía y miraba abajo las casas y edificios abajo y empezaba a descender

¿Goku fue capaz de llegar hasta aquí en minutos?- Amelia se asombraba mirando al Saiyajin que en esa facción ella lo veía más guapo

Goku con cuidado descendía al hospital sin que los vieran

-es aquí, increíble- Amelia miraba el hospital que era uno gigantesco, se notaba el asombroso avance

-bien, ya puedo usarla, vamos-

Espera, goku, debo preguntar primero- Amelia detenía a goku que solo se extrañaba por todo esos complicados protocolos

Amelia y goku entraban al hospital mientras Amelia averiguaba por su hermano gracias a su rol de pandora que no le colocaron tantos inconvenientes, las enfermeras extranjeras miraban a goku muy ruborizadas

 _¿Quién es ese chico? ¿es modelo?_

 _¡Que apuesto es!_

 _¡Ojala pudiera lavar ese cuerpo!_

Mientras las enfermeras se rumoreaban goku miraba serio a la chica que preguntaba

-¿Amelia Evans? ¡¿No se supone que estaba en genétics de japon hace poco!?- la secretaria se asombraba por mirar a la mujer que se ponía nerviosa

-después explico, por favor díganme ¿ cómo esta luke Evans!?

Amelia muy nerviosa preguntaba a la mujer que asentía para buscar en el computador al mirar el nombre la mujer ponía rostro serio

-¿Amelia Evans usted es su hermana verdad?- la enfermera preguntaba y la chica asentía

-lo lamentamos….pero ya no se puede hacer por el niño, su estado es rojo….solo le quedan unos días de vida como mucho- la enfermera de forma desgarradora le comentaba a Amelia que su rostro se ponía sombrío

-no puede…..ser….

Amelia se iba a derrumbar en el lugar pero antes que eso pasara goku la tomaba del hombro y la apegaba a él para darle fuerzas

-¿podríamos verlo?- goku serio miraba a la enfermería que se sonrojaba para asentir y apuntar con su dedo

-pueden…hablar con el doctor que está a su cargo, esta haya mismo - la enfermera apuntaba y goku agradecía para acercarse al oído de Amelia

-descuida Amelia….yo lo salvare

Goku con una voz cálida le decia a la pelirroja que se sonrojaba mirando la sonrisa llena de confianza en goku, amiela al mirar la sonrisa de goku se llenaba de valor y empezaba a sonreír

Los dos llegaban al lugar y hablaban con el doctor a cargo de luke el niño estaba acostado y con oxígeno y muchas maquinas pegadas en él, verlo en ese estado llenaba de dolor a Amelia

-el doctor se retiraba y los dos entraban a ver a luke, Amelia simplemente no tardo en caer de rodillas junto a su cama y tomarlo de la mano

-luke, perdóname, no pude hacer….perdóname…lo siento…no pude salvarte

Amelia empezaba a llorar aun de rodillas y recordar el horrible infierno que paso, su hermano y ella, abandonados a su suerte en este mundo frio y despiadado…no era justo

Goku solo miraba serio para acercarse al niño y mirarlo muy atento

-tu hermana es muy valiente, estoy seguro que estas orgullosa de ella, no cualquiera hace tanto por su hermano, yo la quiero y la respeto mucho…es una guerrera formidable

Goku levantaba su mano y apuntaba a luke para mirar a Amelia que escuchar esas palabras la hacían sonrojar

De goku empezaba a salir una aura blanca que hacia erizar un poco su cabello y con su mano colocarla en el pecho del chico para hacerlo iluminar

-no permitiré que mueras hoy, aun tienes mucho porque vivir-

Tras estas palabras goku hacia iluminar el cuerpo de luke, Amelia solo miraba la acción asombrada para después regresar todo a la normalidad

-goku regresaba a la normalidad para mirar serio a luke Amelia estaba mirando también y en ese momento luke empezaba a abrir los ojos de nuevos, su claridad estaba de regreso y el niño se levantaba asombrando a Amelia que miraba al niño muy feliz

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-luke…luke!

-¿onee-chan…?

El niño o terminaba de hablar pues Amelia lo abrazaba con fuerza y entre lagrimas

-qué bueno, luke, que felicidad, es un milagro-

Amelia lloraba abrazando a luke quien sentía de nuevo el calor de su hermana, la única persona que lo amo en la vida, tal acción solo lo hacía empezar a llorar

-¡onee-channnnnnnn!

-lukeeee

Los dos comenzaban a llorar abrazándose con fuerza y por otro lado goku solo sonreía mirando la escena para mirarse la mano

 _ **-**_ _anciano Kaio…..gracias por este poder, como se lo jure, su muerte no será en vano-_

-goku miraba a los dos hermanos y cuando goku pensaba salir para darles tiempo a solas una mano lo detenía

-goku….. ¡Gracias, gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte!

Amelia aun llorando miraba al Saiyajin que le sonreía con su típica sonrisa

-con verte feliz es suficiente

Esas palabras clavaron en Amelia como una flecha completamente pero de cupido…la chica se enamoró de goku absolutamente demostrándolo con el apasionado beso que le daba en el lugar

-gracias goku….te amo- de forma tierna Amelia se dirigía a goku que le sonreía de forma cariñosa

-Amelia…..yo

Si, Elizabeth ya me lo conto y yo no tengo problema…mientras pueda amarte y yo pueda recibir tu cariño

Goku se asombraba y en ese momento con una sonrisa abrazaba a la chica

-entonces corresponderé a tus sentimientos

Y con esas palabras Amelia y goku sellaban su nuevo amor y una nueva vida alejada de tanto dolor

- _Goku…..mi sueño era tener una pareja y juntos hacer cosas de novios, finalmente lo cumplí-_ se pensaba Amelia para sí misma muy feliz

Por otro lado luke miraba a su hermana bastante asombrado por abrazar a un hombre ya que ella no tenía tiempo para eso

-onee-chan… ¿Quién es el señor?

Con una voz algo nerviosa pero sin perder los modales en chico se dirigía a goku

-el es mi novio, son goku aoi- Amelia presentaba a goku con su hermano que se asombraba

-hola luke, soy son goku pero dime goku…

Goku le estiraba la mano a goku y el niño con una sonrisa le daba la mano

-luke, goku fue quien te curo….y el me ayudo a salir de los problemas que teníamos…..gracias a goku ya estas mejor-

¿Onii-chan me…..curo?

-luke miraba a Amelia asombrado para mirar a goku que le sonreía muy feliz, la chica solo lloraba de felicidad estaba muy feliz, la alegría no se le iba y luke también estaba muy feliz

-¿en verdad estoy curado?

-luke se miraba las manos y piernas, para cumplir el siguiente paso, levantarse, el niño estaba nervioso y de un fuerte salto se lanzaba al piso para quedar completamente de pie

¿Estoy….caminando? ¡Estoy caminando!

El niño empezaba a caminar y a saltar, Amelia lloraba más y más y goku solo miraba muy feliz la escena

-goku-onii-chan gracias…..GRACIAS, SNIFF, SNIFF, GRACIAS….

-no te preocupes luke, estoy muy feliz- goku abrazaba al niño y Amelia se unía al abrazo

-bueno, ahora que luke está bien…vámonos- goku decia muy feliz pero Amelia hablaba

-espera goku, luke no puede irse asi como asi, el doctor debe darle la salida y eso tarda algunos días

-mmmm ya veo, está bien ni modo- goku se rascaba la nuca en señal de no entender mucho esos temas, pero era un mundo diferente al suyo aunque aún no se acoplaba a tantas reglas

-onii-chan ¿Cómo puedes curar?-luke miraba a goku que sonreía

-es un don que tengo gracias a una gran persona- goku se miraba la mano y recordaba a los supremos Kaio

-goku miraba a los alrededores y observaba en algunos cuartos a muchos niños acostados en cama, unos intubados, otros dormidos

-valla hay muchos niños aquí

-si goku, aquí traen a los niños que tienen enfermedades muy serias, es un hospital especial-Amelia miraba también y goku miraba su mano y empezar a caminar a un cuarto y entrar hay estaban en total mucho niños

-Amelia y luke les entro la curiosidad e iban a ver a goku este alzaba su mano sobre un niño y un aura blanca salía de goku haciendo erizar nuevamente un poco su pelo para poner su mano en el pecho del niño y hacerlo iluminar…..

Después de eso, el niño que estaba dormido abre lentamente sus ojos y goku se pone muy feliz

-Amelia y luke se asombran para empezar a llorar y goku empezaba a cercarse a cada cama y curar a cada niño y niña que estaba en el lugar

-listo- goku decia muy contento curando a cada niño para salir del cuarto

-goku… ¿los sanaste a todos?

-asi es, los niños deberían estar jugando y estudiando- goku con su sonrisa les decia a ambos que solo miraban a goku maravillados

-eres asombroso, onii-chan un héroe…un héroe- luke abrazaba a goku que sonreía

-no soy un héroe luke, solo me gusta ayudar a las personas inocentes-

Los dos se asombraban más de la humildad de goku y solo en llanto miraban a goku, no podían describir lo que sentían

Pasaba un rato y las madres de los niños en el hospital lloraban de felicidad abrazando a sus niños quienes las abrazaban los tres miraban la escena desde el cuarto de luke muy felices escuchando a los médicos y madres que era un milagro

-¿onii-chan seguro que no quieres que sepan la verdad?-luke preguntaba a goku que negaba

-con verlos felices es suficiente- goku miraba a luke con su sonrisa el niño se alegraba mucho

Onee-chan, ¿cuándo te casas con goku-onii-chan?

Luke miraba a su hermana que se sonrojaba mucho

-luke….aún es muy pronto, además…ahora soy una pandora y goku es un maestro, por ahora debemos enfocarnos…

\- es verdad, mañana son las pruebas- Amelia cómicamente se asustaba y goku solo sonreía

-bueno, entonces vámonos, luke, cuando estés listo vendré por ti-goku le acariciaba la cabeza a luke que asentía muy feliz

-cuídate luke-

-igual hermana

Ambos se despedían muy felices para goku tomar a Amelia del hombro

-goku-onii-chan, cuida de mi hermana- luke decia mirando a goku que asentía

-y a ti también luke….nos vemos, flashhhhh

Goku y Amelia salían con la teletrasnportacion del lugar asustando un poco al niño pero después él se calmaba y sonreía

En genétics goku y Amelia regresaban a la academia donde estaban Elizabeth y las demás entrenando

-goku, Amelia

Todas salían a recibir a los dos, las e pandoras y las demás se acercaban a Amelia

-Amelia ¿estabas llorando?- Rattle y arnett miraban a la muchacha que asentía

-pero de felicidad-

Amelia con una sonrisa decia mirando a las chicas que por instinto sonreían

-algo me dice que ocurrió algo bueno-Ingrid feliz decia

-después les contaremos, ahora estoy más motivada para entrenar y salir bien mañana- Amelia con más alegría levantaba los brazos en señal de animo

-eso me alegra Amelia-goku decia muy feliz

-bien, es hora, mañana deben estar listas

Goku decia muy contento y las presentes con un fuerte si de motivación contestaban

Con el escuadrón 13 todas perseguían a goten quien aún no lo atrapaba

-goten es increíble- satellizer y rana jadeaban mirando al niño que jadeaba un poco

-es un niño asombroso- julia y Roxanne también jadeaban

Mientras en la tierra llevaban sus cosas en otro lado

 _ **Planeta desconocido**_

-la diosa Kaio y su acompañante llegaban

-¡no puede ser….el planeta…está destruido!-

La suprema miraba horrorizada el planeta completamente hecho pedazos

-¿fueron sus habitantes?- arele preguntaba

-no, el planeta estaba habitado ´por una raza muy pacifica, es lo último que me creería

-no destruyeron el planeta en sí, solo mataron a su gente… ¿Por qué?- arele estaba bastante nerviosa -¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Ahora quien está haciendo esto?

\- parece que después de tanto, muchos seres se levantaron de nuevo….si goku no hubiera llegado hubiéramos muerto hace mucho- la diosa se decia muy seria

-este planeta parece no haber tenido ningún guardián, debemos seguir investigando

-parece que encontramos a alguien más…valla, valla pero si es la Kaio del norte-

Una voz aguda parecida a un anciano hablaba a lo lejos cruzado de brazos, el individuo estaba tapado con un turbante y una bufanda

-ya no soy la Kaio…..refiérete a mi como Kaioshin- la mujer seria miraba la figura

¿Tú la suprema? ¡Ajajajajaja, el universo se ha degradado!

-miserable, no te atrevas a hablar a si de la gran Kaio que ha cuidado el universo- arele defendía a su amiga y maestra

-da igual que seas, solo eres una insignificante molestia-el sujeto se hacia frente a las dos que se ponían serias mirando al sujeto

¿Quién eres?- preguntaba la mujer

-¡¿acaso no sabes de donde provengo!?- el individuo se quitaba el turbante asombrando a las dos

-no puede ser….¿eres un…..?

En ese instante dos figuras atacaban a las dos que esquivaban a la vez y se hacían separadas, dos seres con turbantes y bufandas tapando sus rostros atacaban

¿Cómo pudieron…..?- la diosa estaba muy molesta mirando al ser que sonreía

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto al planeta,… a su planeta?- la diosa se arrojaba contra el sujeto que esquivaba un golpe

-NO TE CREAS MUCHO SUPREMA….AHORA CON LOS DIOSES Y ESE SAIYAJIN LEGENDARIO MUERTOS,…EL UNIVERSO SERA NUESTRO, DESPUES DE TANTO LLEVAREMOS A CABO NUESTRO PLAN DE MAS DE 1000 AÑOS

 _¡¿Qué!? ¿Cómo supieron lo de broly!?-_ se pensaron las dos

¡¿Y piensas que un grupo de magos estúpidos como ustedes…pueden derrotarnos…hoi?!- la diosa miraba sonriendo a hoi que sonreía de forma sádica el individuo era un anciano con apariencia alienígena de piel naranja

-¡Jajajajaajaj, exactamente, no podrás ganarnos a todos!

Los magos empezaban a aparecer siendo 7 en total junto a hoy, 8

¡Y menos ahora que gracias a tantas dimensiones, pudimos completar nuestro objetivo!…con el que los humanos putrefactos se pondrán a nuestros pies.

¿Ustedes… las destruyeron?- ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN MAGOS MISERABLES?-

¡Pensé que los dioses no se metían en asuntos ajenos!- hoy sonreía de forma sádica

-¡eso es diferente ahora…..! , no sé cómo pudieron atravesar la grieta pero…..no lo harán nunca más

La suprema desplegaba su poder y arele igual para arrojarse contra los magos que sonreían de forma sádica mirando a las dos

 _ **Mientras esto pasaba ocurrían otras cosas en la tierra**_

 _ **En otro lugar**_

Una bonita mujer trabajaba en una especie de computadora

-Gracias por tu duro trabajo ¿quieres café?

Otra mujer con bata aparecía detrás de la otra mujer

-Este dispositivo es realmente asombroso, 12 generadores fayland pueden cubrir toda la isla artificial de genétics y gracias a las células s pueden incluso extra en otro país y continuar trabajando

La otra mujer explicaba que los generadores cubrían todo west genétics para el ejercicio de mañana

La mujer se asombraba y después de una charla se iba del lugar

La otra mujer se quedaba mirando a los novas! Y manipulaba la máquina de nuevo

-Si yo no hago mi mejor esfuerzo estaría defraudando a los novas falsos

mientras tanto amelia les contaba a todas que estaban reunidas lo que hizo goku

-increible- decian todas asombradas

-es verdad, la noticia se esta haciendo famosa-elizabeth miraba un celular

-lo lamento chicas...amelia se ponia de pie

-pero despues de mañana me llevare a goku a la cama- amelia decia muy feliz y todas se asombraban

-nosotras tambien- las chicas de goku respondian de forma determinada las demas solo les salia una gota de sudor por los nervios

-si todas lo hacen a la vez, bueno creo que goku-sensei podria aguantarlas a todas- de forma comica se hablaban las e pandoras

 _ **Día siguiente**_

En un estadio se encontraban reunidos un centenar de pandoras y limiters los cuales estaba muy bien formados al estilo militar

Antes que comience el ejercicio me gustaría agradecer a todos los de industries heavy seiga y al doctor genjo,

Margaret hablaba a todos los presentes que escuchaban atentas y atentos

Habrá 6 novas falsos tipo s para el ejercicio esto es para simular la 11 cruzada nova ocurrida en Alaska el objetivo es que el equipo 13 y otros cuatro grupos conformados por las más poderosas pandoras de genétics destruyan los novas en poco tiempo

-el ejercicio, se llevara a cabo de 4 horas, desde las 13:00 hasta las 17:00

-A partir de este momento el ejercicio conjunto con el equipo 13 entra en acción

Margaret daba comienzo al ejercicio y a lo lejos miraban goku y kazuha

-animo muchachos- decia goku mirando a los equipos

Fin del capítulo 40


	43. Chapter 43

_**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les este gustando no olviden dejarme su comentario tambien tengo pensado hacer una saga especial mas adelante aunque sera para despues para ciertos eventos espero les este gustando mucho y sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 41: buscando la transcendencia….un nuevo mal**_

 _ **Academia genétics**_

Margaret frente a todos los alumnos que estaban preparándose para el ejercicio estaban mirando de forma militar a la maestra

El ejercicio conjunto entre el equipo 13 y west genétics dará inicio

 _ **Equipo 13**_ , _**líder de equipo chiffon Fairchild**_ : el escuadrón 13 hacia presencia mirando al grupo en la cabeza estaba chiffon

 _ **West genétics equipo 1**_ _**líder de equipo Elizabeth mably**_ : la chica al igual que el equipo 13 hacia presencia en el equipo se encontraban Amelia y las demás ex e pandoras

 _ **West genétics equipo 2:**_ _**líder de equipo ticy phenyl**_

 _ **West genétics equipo 3:**_ _**líder de equipo kannazuki miyabi**_

Mientras tanto goku, goten y kazuha miraban con yumi y elize a lo lejos

-esto será interesante- goku se encontraba sentado en un borde del lugar como si estuviera mirando el cielo apoyando sus brazos por detrás

-mis mamas se ven geniales- goten que estaba siendo cargado por yumi en sus brazos miraba asombrado y fascinado como un niño a todo los pelotones las maestras solo reían mirando a goten

-estas muy calmado goku, hay mucha gente mirando este ejercicio, políticos, científicos, empresarios y nuestro abuelo

Kazuha se hacía aun lado de goku mirando los pelotones

-estarán bien, han entrenado mucho…..y además son chiffon y las demás que lideran, asi que no habrá problemas- goku miraba con una sonrisa llena de ánimos por ver el espectáculo que se viene

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

Genjo estaba en un lugar donde había muchas personas tal y como había dicho kazuha, había muchos tipos de personas en el lugar

Un hombre parecido a un militar o mejor dicho un alto mando miraba al científico

-ah doctor- llamaba el hombre ganado la atención del individuo

-ha pasado tiempo desde que hicimos un ejercicio de esta magnitud, estoy algo nervioso

-¿nervioso?

-es verdad que el maestro del equipo es su nieto mayor son goku aoi, pero un equipo compuesto por valkirias y pandoras…..lo único que podemos hacer ahora es orar para obtener buenos resultados

-eso es cierto pero…yo sé que asi será- genjo respondía al final mirando un especie de mapa con señales, eran las ubicaciones de los equipos

Los equipos eran trasladados a una zona más grande, muchísimo más grande para llevar a cabo las pruebas que serán horas de lucha continua

-por otro lado en una compañía heavy industries seiga un hombre estaba sentado mirando igual

-ha comenzado

En la zona de las pruebas

-¡señuelos dispérsense!

Elizabeth daba la orden y todo el pelotón inmediatamente se arrojaban contra el nova, el nova atacaba con sus pliegues, el equipo de Elizabeth arnett, creo, attia, Ingrid, marin, Amelia y las demás e pandoras liberaban sus auras de ki para empezar a luchar contra este

-bien, es hora de luchar- Elizabeth también desplegaba su aura de ki, por otro lado los limiters con su función de apoyo usaban freezing para neutralizar al nova

Por otro lado el equipo de miyabi luchaba con algo de dificultad

-¿pueden disparar ataques beam?- miyabi algo nerviosa preguntaba

-parece que están hechos de forma especial- una pandora contestaba nerviosa igual

-tendré que luchar en serio- miyabi desplegaba su aura de ki igual

¿Si se recibe un golpe no sería malo para la piel? - _aunque las quemaduras tardan en sanar- se pensaba la peli azul_

- _luchar con un nova con varios núcleos, es horrible, menos mal goku nos preparó para esto_

 _En otro lugar goten estaba con yumi y elize asi como con margarte en un monitor_

-¿esos son los novas? ¡son gigantescos- goten que estaba ahora en los hombros de elize miraba las peleas

-que niño tan adorable

-es verdad, esta para comérselo a besos

-es igualito a goku-san, será todo un casanovas en el futuro

Por otro lado las dos mujeres que se encargaban del monitor se rumoreaban mirando al niño

 _ **Mientras se llevaba a cabo la lucha**_

 _-estos_ novas falsos tienen 6 núcleos cada uno y cada núcleo se puede vincular directamente con los generadores fayland, significa que los generadores pueden proveer de energía a los novas

Sus movimientos son limitados pero son capaces de utilizar campos de freezing y ataques beam

Todo el personal escuchaba a la mujer explicar cuidadosamente a los novas

-ella es la directora ejecutiva de industries seiga heavy, atsuko seiga ¿verdad?- un hombre preguntaba a genjo el cual respondía con un si

-he oído que es una mujer con mucho talento, tal vez debería considerarla como futura esposa de su nieto mayor- el hombre continuaba con su charla a genjo quien no dudaba en contestar

-no bromee, no creo ni siquiera para kazuya que es el menor-respondía genjo

-además, goku solo tiene 22 años y kazuya 15, goku es alguien que está más interesado….en una mujer que le guste la batalla

(Edad de goku por imagen aunque en este nuevo mundo su edad puede ser esa debido al cambio espacio tiempo)

-si he escuchado que tiene una relación cercana con la familia bridget, cualquier familia que elija será una fuerte aliada

-si…me pregunto que pasara…..el amor es impredecible

En otro lado mientras tanto

La diosa y arele estaban luchando contra los magos, las dos estaban apaleándolos

-maldición- el líder hoy decia lastimado

-¿Qué pasa mago?- arele se aparecía detrás y con sus manos producía una esfera de ki haciéndola estallar en el individuo que se enojaba

-perra- el mago herido respondía

-ustedes son una deshonra para el planeta donde nació la legendaria diosa konatzu, ustedes morirán aquí- la suprema Kaio apuntaba con su palma a los magos que estaban en el piso

-hoi el líder miraba con un rostro de furia para sonreír asombrando un poco a las dos

¿Cuál es la gracia?- la suprema hablaba firme

-¿te crees la gran cosa solo porque eres ahora una suprema?

-¿creerme?- la diosa preguntaba extrañada

-Jajajajaajaj, esto no ha acabado- hoy se ponía de pie para sacar un objeto extraño que asombro a la deidad, pero al mirarlo más de cerca

-HABER SI PUEDES….AHORA, MATALA…..

¿Eso es….?- la deidad se aterraba pero era tarde

-HILDEGANNNNNNNNNNNNN

-en ese momento una grieta se abría en el lugar y la caja alumbraba para aparecer un monstruoso brazo y a un monstruosa velocidad golpear a la Kaio que salía volando para chocar contra una montaña

-SUPREMAAAAAA

POWWWWWWWW

Arele también era golpeada para salir disparada al lugar donde cayó la deidad

¿Hil…degan?- la diosa se levantaba muy herida, completamente derrotada para mirar al brazo gigante en el cielo, monstruosos rugidos se escuchaban mientras el brazo azotaba el suelo y destruia lo que se ponía en sus movimientos

-no puede ser… ¿Qué es eso?- arele miraba gravemente herida al brazo

-Jajajajaajaj, ¿Qué tal? ¡¿Qué se siente mirar?!- hoi se levantaba muy mal herido

¿Qué es eso suprema?- arele muy asustada miraba

-no puede ser…se supone que fue destruido por Tapion y konatzu hace mil años-

-no fue destruido completamente, por suerte hayamos la caja donde fue encerrado, y pudimos repararla…con el sacrificio de las dimensiones que fueron erradicadas

-miserable…..mataste a miles de vidas….no millones….¿PARA TRAER A LA VIDA A ESE MALDITO DEMONIO?- con furia la deidad se ponía de pie para encarar

¡¿Por qué!?

¿Por qué?!, ¡¿enserio preguntas eso ahora!?- hoi se hacía en una punta mientras el monstruo agitaba su brazo

-los dioses muertos…..el Saiyajin encerrado…aunque al destruir el universo lo buscaremos y asesinaremos, ahora hildegan es miles de veces más poderoso, con todo lo mencionado anteriormente…el universo estará a nuestros pies, mil años, tardamos mil años, pero al fin…..

Miserables…..no olviden que aun respiramos- la diosa se hacía frente muy lastimada

-suprema….

Arele no tardaba y se levantaba igual para hacerse junto a la diosa

-suprema, debemos pedirle ayuda a goku-san….esto es malo, mucho, esos brujos…..esa bestia…estamos ante algo igual que hace 1000 años con el Saiyajin

-no quiero…..

¿Eh?- Esa respuesta asombro a arele

-yo soy la suprema ahora….en nombre de mis camaradas caídas, yo debo cuidar el universo, goku ya nos salvó, el merece vivir feliz, ahora con su nueva familia, por lo menos por lo que él ha hecho por todos…YO DEBO PELEARRRRRRRRRRRRR

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Con un grito de guerra la diosa se arrojaba contra el brazo arele se aterraba y se intentaba lanzar pero algo ocurría sus piernas no le respondían

-¡TOMA ESTOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

La suprema empezaba a arrojar ataques de ki contra el brazo pero este al sentirlas inmediatamente de la fisura se asomaba un ojo rojo como si fuera sangre pura

-Jajajaja estúpida- hoi gritaba de risa mirando la acción

-el monstruo de un rugido de bestia desenfrenada atacaba a la diosa que era golpeada y arrojada lejos, arele solo miraba asustada sin poder hacer nada

-suprema….amiga…lo siento…

Jajajajaajaj, bueno, bueno, normalmente debería matarte aquí pero no lo hare- hoi sonriendo se hacía frente a la deidad

-cuando destruya todo lo que protegiste, hay te matare…nada me dará más felicidad que matarte triste y frustrada…

-hildegan regresa…..aun no estas completo….lo estarás pronto…..muy pronto

Los magos se levantaban para hacer una pose con las manos y hacer rugir fuertemente al monstruo que empezaba a desparecer

-bueno, bueno, puedo sentir una fuente de poder muy grande en otros planetas pero….hay uno que está cerca que está liberando una energía interesante….. Iremos haya…! Está en la galaxia del norte!

Escuchar esto aterro a las dos que estaban muy lastimadas mirando a los magos

- _no puede ser… ¿la tierra_?- se pensaron las dos

-detente…..no lo hagas….miserable….

-callateeeeeeee- hoi arrojaba una esfera de ki contra la diosa que la hacía caer completamente herida e inconsciente

Arele cerraba los ojos para evitar ver la acción

-volveremos por ustedes….adiós jajajajajajajaajaj

Los magos desaparecían del lugar por una especie de portal que creaban de la nada y desaparecer

-SUPREMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- arele se lanzaba hacia la mujer y la tomaba

-soy una inútil, perdóname amiga mía- la chica llorando pegaba su rostro con la de la diosa herida

-arele…..

-debemos…..pararlos…..nuevamente, estamos…en peligro…

\- si lo sé, debemos llamar al héroe más grande y poderoso del universo, ¡son goku!

-dile a goku…que lo siento por dejar todo en sus manos…

La mujer caía inconsciente completamente asustando a la hada

-suprema…por favor resista….SUPREMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

En el portal donde viajaban los magos

-¿Por qué la tierra hoi? , hay mejores planetas- un mago preguntaba mirando al líder

-hace mucho ese planeta me llamo la atención, un extraño poder aparecer y desparece del sitio….además esa voz…

¿Esa voz?- preguntaron extrañados

-algo, como me estuviera llamando…DESTRUYELO TODO-

¿Eh?- realmente extrañados miraban los magos a su líder

-lo averiguaremos haya….pero no necesita decirme eso…..pues es lo que haremos- con una sonrisa psicópata hoi miraba la caja sacándola

-aguanta un poco más….alcanzaras tu máximo ser dentro de poco jajajajajajajaajaj

-pensandolo bien, deberias asesinar a esa diosa ahora que puedes, hoi- uno de los magos se acercaba al lider que lo pensaba

-bien, ve y matalas, asi no habra estorbos

el mago sonreia de forma sadica y asentia

En el planeta tierra mientras tanto se llevaba a cabo las pruebas, todos luchando contra los novas, goku observaba sentado desde un lugar alto a los pelotones luchando

A pesar que no tiene compañera, kazuya no lo hace para nada mal- goku desde su posición miraba la pelea

-bueno, no por nada los limiters aprendieron a no subestimar- kazuha quien estaba en el sitio también miraba la pelea

Tenacia atacaba al nova con sus espejos mientras Franka los protegía con su escudo

Mientras las demás detenían los ataques del nova con sus armas

-en ese momento goku sentía que alguien le hablaba por la mente

-son goku, soy yo por favor respóndeme- la voz le hablaba directamente al Saiyajin

-tu eres….arele ¿cierto? –goku decia algo alto haciendo que kazuha por el interés lo mirara

-si soy yo….por favor ven, ayúdanos, por favor-

La chica con tono débil hablaba a goku quien se ponía algo tenso

¿Estás bien?- pregunto goku

-no…..ven rápido, por favor- la chica en señal de debilidad hablaba y goku se preocupaba más

-está bien ya voy- goku se levantaba asombrando a kazuha

-¿goku?- preguntaba kazuha

-kazuha-chan parece que está pasando algo por favor ¿podrías quedarte y observar? – goku serio miraba a la chica que se ponía seria

-parece que es algo serio, muy bien yo te contare que pasa después- kazuha seria contestaba a goku que asentía

-goku ponía sus dedos en la frente para empezar a rastrear el ki

-lo encontré…..no puede ser- goku se asustaba

-sus kis están desapareciendo…..ahí voy- goku desaparecía dejando a kazuha sola

Mientras tanto

-Cassie se ponía en posición de salida

-bien, todos están luchando duro, es hora de salir y terminar con esto- hablaba Cassie y Christine se hacía a un lado

-no hace falta-respondía de forma presumida la mujer

-las pandoras solo sirven para estar adelante y llamar la atención, y es nuestro trabajo dar el golpe final

En ese momento Ouka liberaba su arma y se ponía en posición de ataque para embestir al nova

SUPER BLOOD STRIKE

Ouka atravesaba al nova asombrando a todos en el grupo que miraban la escena

El núcleo fue destruido de un solo golpe….el nova empezaba a caerse

-te dije- Christine miraba a Cassie

-sí, pero…..

Cassie no entendía algo mirando al nova lo cual iba haciéndose notorio él se gigante no caía….seguía moviéndose

-¿Por qué…el falso nova sigue moviéndose?- aktsuko miraba con rostro de sorpresa y los militares se extrañaban

-cómo es esto posible el núcleo fue destruido….

¿Ocurre algo con el sistema?- un soldado en el sitio preguntaba muy nervioso por la preocupación de la chica pero esta sonreía de forma disimulada

-es momento de crear un buen lio….doctor genjo ahora es muy tarde para…

Akitsu se quedaba asombrada para mirar a genjo que estaba mirando la escena muy tranquila lo que la extraño

-afuera el nova empezaba a emitir una especie de luz en el lugar lo que inquieto a kazuha y a los presentes

-¿Qué está pasando?- kazuha miraba nerviosa al nova que se envolvía en algo una energía de color azul sin embargo eso no era lo más extraño, los generadores empezaban a expulsar una energía blanca que envolvía al ser y todo el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la escena

¿Esto es…..?-rana preguntaba a satellizer que estaba a su lado

-sí, es lo mismo que paso en Alaska, algo similar- satellizer respondía a rana de la misma forma

Nuevamente en la empresa industries seiga heavy el presidente estaba sentado para recordar algo que hablo con su nieta

- _ **flashback**_

Se ha establecido que si el estigma supera la masa fija a cierta frecuencia esto causa un fenómeno muy peculiar

-entonces ¿este fenómeno ocurre acierta frecuencia?

-Si, esta es la versión digitalizada de este fenómeno

La mujer empezaba a teclear en el computador y mostraba unas extrañas ondas

-Esto es….

-Los resultados del análisis indican que esta frecuencia no puede ser detectada por los sensores terrestres- hablaba atsuko

-pero se puede detectar con los estigmas y la vacuna s….en otras palabras, es una señal que el mundo nuca percibirá

Akutso dejaba en shock a su abuelo por las palabras dichas

-solo el estigma la percibe porque es un material que no es de este mundo…pero lo más impresionante es que la vacuna s también puede percibirla, en otras palabras de la misma forma….la vacuna s no es de este mundo, y la señal proviene de otro mundo igualmente

El presidente quedaba más asombrado aun

¿Otra dimensión?- preguntaba el viejo

-hemos desarrollado el fayland para amplificar la baja densidad y de esta forma intentar utilizar las células de la vacuna s para poder maximizar la eficacia, es decir usar las células s para intentar amplificar la unión con estas y los estigmas y no ser solo un mecanismo de defensa…..pero resulto imposible y hasta peligroso- hablaba akutso

-sin embargo los fayland funcionaron con las células en el sentido de receptores y han logrado recoger esta señal-

-¿pero porque con las células s?- preguntaba el hombre

-no lo sé, parece que esta señal está intentado ubicar al dueño de las células para algo…no estoy segura pero puedo decir…que la señal está buscando al dueño para conectarse con el

-algo me dice…que esta señal es la voz de los novas y están intentando buscar algo con el dueño- hablaba atsuko

El presidente solo estaba asombrado por tal revelación

-como puede ser…..espera ¿significa que hemos descubierto algo que genjo aoi no se ha dado cuenta?

-perdona mi franqueza pero creo que él ya sabe, después de todo el es el creador del sistema estigma y la vacuna s- akitsu con tono triste se refería a su abuelo

-ya veo…

En ese instante el hombre si una idea cruzara hablaba

-espera atsuko, estás diciendo….si eso es exactamente lo que pienso

-él lo sabe y aun asi no ha hablado nada, además de eso, nunca ha dicho el origen de la vacuna, quien es el creador o el anfitrión de la vacuna más poderosa

-aunque no se cuales sean sus motivos que lo hagan hacer eso…..

-ocultando información sobre las señales nova, esto no es poca cosa, de inmediato debería ser reportado a chevalier y que lo enjuicien- lleno de rabia el hombre decia a su nieta

-no deberías abuelo…

-en todo este tiempo el dr aoi ha tenido el monopolio de la información sobre el estigma, y nos dio el proyecto fayland asi como algo de las células s porque piensa que nos descubriremos nada, pro fin tenemos una oportunidad para tenderle una trampa- hablaba akitsu

-además….

¿Además?- preguntaba el viejo

-hace años se reportó una anomalía muy extraña, en el 8 cruce nova algunas pandoras confirmaron que un brazo muy extraño apareció de la nada y los ataco

-¿un brazo?- preguntaba el viejo

-asi es, se dice que era tan grande que con su mano aplasto a un nova como un insecto- atsuko dejaba espantado a su abuelo

-¿Qué? ¿es eso verdad?- el hombre lleno de nervios preguntaba

\- lo más seguro es que el también sepa de eso, y si usamos esto para exponerlo al mundo ¿Qué tal?- la chica con una sonrisa miraba al viejo que solo estaba serio

-¿Qué propones?- hablaba el hombre a su nieta

-usar estas señales para intentar llamar a esa criatura, si es un nova, las señales quedarían al descubierto-akitsu hablaba muy sonriente

-pero quedaríamos implicados- respondía el presidente

-¿Qué no fue el Dr. quien nos proporcionó la muestra del estigma? si esto fue asi, ¿porque no nos enseñó a cómo usarla?

¿y crees que el caiga en la trampa?- preguntaba de nuevo

En ese momento atsuko le mostraba un plano como de una pandora

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

¿Me pregunto si el viejo podrá controlar….? ¿Qué porque esta tan tranquilo?- se preguntaba la mujer mirando al científico

-doctor…..¿qué pasa?- un soldado preguntaba nervioso

-parece que los estigmas dentro de los generadores fayland se fusionaron y las células s están intentando cancelar el movimiento- genjo empezaba a ponerse de pie

-hay que lidiar con esto- el hombre se ponía su bata

-contamos con usted- respondía el hombre detrás muy preocupado

Genjo se hacía a un lado de la mujer que solo se ponía nerviosa

-veo que se dieron cuenta de las voces- genjo hablaba con tono tranquilo asombrando a akitsu

\- no sé qué es lo que se refiere….

-tranquila, no tienes que esconderlo más, pero no contaste, que las "voces" son señales, espero no las hayas usado para algo más que esto que viene a continuación….

El aoi miraba a la mujer que se ponía más nerviosa aun

\- yo siempre me he preguntado si las células s pueden proteger a las pandoras también de la resonancia…..o mejor dicho, ¿las células s son lo que hace falta para la trascendencia?- genjo miraba el cielo y la mujer solo se ponía tensa

-averigüémoslo, entonces- genjo con rostro serio miraba a la chica

-mientras tanto en el cielo se observaba una extraña figura que asombraba más a los que observaban

¿Qué es eso?- las pandoras miraban nerviosas la acción que se llevaba a cabo en el cielo

-¡los novas están resonando!- ticy estaba mirando la escena

-¡esto es extraño no ¿Elizabeth?- Amelia miraba la escena muy asombrada y la rubia igual

Kazuha también se extrañaba por la acción

-en ese instante las pandoras eran envueltas por una neblina negra que las hacia perder la razón

-rana era la primera que al mirar más detalladamente era una imagen que la chica reconoció al instante

-Nee-san…..

-cada pandora empezaba a mirar sus propias alucinaciones

En el planeta lejano

Goku llegaba al planeta donde estaban los presentes

¿Qué rayos?- goku miraba el planeta destruido y devastado completamente

-goku…..aqui- arele estaba caminado muy herida para caer al piso y ser sujeta por goku

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quién les hizo esto?- goku muy molesto preguntaba mirando a la diosa y a la compañera de esta

-descuiden en seguida las…

FLASHHHHHHHH

Goku esquivaba un ataque de ki que salía de un lugar muy alejado

-valla, parece que encontré a alguien interesante- una voz grotesca como la de un anciano loco yacía detrás del guerrero que se asombraba igual que las Kaio

¿Quién eres tú?- goku exigía respuesta mirando a lo lejos

 _ **Planeta tierra En el cuarto de control donde estaban yumi y elize**_

-ALERTA, LOS SIGNOS VITALES DE LAS PANDORAS EMPEZARON A CAER- una de las mujeres gritaba asustada alarmando a las dos y a goten que estaba en el lugar

-¿Qué les pasa a mis mamas?- goten estaba preocupado y era visto por yumi

-descuida cariño, nosotras nos encargaremos- yumi acariciaba a goten de la cabeza para calmarlo

-kazuha, responde ¿Qué está pasando?

A lo lejos kazuha miraba y escuchaba su radio para hablar

-aquí kazuha, yumi, está pasando algo con los novas, tendré que detenerlos-kazuha miraba el escenario muy nerviosa

¿y goku?- preguntaba la mujer

-tuvo que irse, algo parece haberle preocupado, pero descuida, para eso me quede aquí- kazuha descendía a la batalla para bajar a donde el grupo

-los signos vitales de las pandoras están reaccionando muy extraños- las mujeres a cargo de los comandos se presentaban muy nerviosas igual que las dos numberk

-apaguen de inmediato a los novas- una voz de autoridad se hacia detrás de todos

-hermana Margaret- la monja se parecía detrás de todos

-no podemos esperar a que industrias seiga heavy se encargue de esto, invoco mi autoridad, apáguenlos- la monja muy seria se refería a todos que inmediatamente asentían

-entendido- todos en el lugar contestaban

-transmitan la señal de desconexión a los generadores fayland, detengan a los novas- las mujeres daban un grito de nerviosísimo pero ese nerviosismo pasaría a miedo

-no podemos, no está funcionando. Los novas no responden a la señal-

Las tres pandoras se ponían más nerviosas de lo natural goten solo escuchaba preocupado la acción

-si el problema son esos robots mi papa debería derrotarlos- goten miraba a las tres mujeres que se ponían nerviosas

-goten, tu padre está ocupado, tuvo que salir- yumi le hablaba a goten que se asombraba

\- ¿y a dónde?- goten preguntaba nervioso

-tal vez algo está pasando- elize respondía en voz baja mirando a los tres

-si mi papa tuvo que salir, entonces si- goten decia muy nervioso

-entonces iré yo- el niño salía corriendo pero las tres pandoras lo atrapaban

-no goten, no vallas es peligroso, no sabemos qué está pasando

-es verdad goten, debes esperar con calma

Goten se enojaba pero como buen niño obediente se calmaba

Mientras esto ocurría los novas empezaban a brillar con más intensidad aterrando a los presentes

-doctor parece que las cosas se han complicado debemos irnos- un soldado nervioso le decia a genjo que este respondía de forma tranquila

-yo me quedare-respondía genjo y todo el personal se iba

¿Qué pretende con esto?- atsuko miraba al viejo que miraba tranquilo

-nunca hemos sido capaces de percibir las verdaderas intenciones de los seres desconocidos, las pandoras están destinadas a evolucionar, sin embargo ellas no pueden traspasar la trascendencia humana por si solas-genjo miraba a la mujer que no entendía absolutamente nada

 _ **En el espacio**_

Goku esquivaba a un mago que estaba en el lugar atacándolo con ataques pero goku le daba una patada y lo arrojaba lejos

El Saiyajin se percataba de algo aun estando lejos

-¿Qué está pasando? , el ki de todas se descontrolo- goku estaba mirando a lo lejos

-goku debes ganarle rápido, la tierra está en peligro- la suprema se ponía de pie muy herida

¿Qué dijiste?- goku se exaltaba pero el mago se hacía frente a el

-no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, se acabó- goku serio miraba al mago que estaba furioso

Mi nombre es shi y soy el mago de la pesadilla…..ahora te hare ver tu final…Haaaaaaaaa

El mago desplegaba un aura negra al lado de goku y este solo se tapaba la boca

-valla, valla, mi querido goku, ha pasado tiempo- una voz que asombraba al guerrero lo hacía voltear a ver y se asombraba por ver una figura que el conocía más que clara

¡¿Freezer?!

Goku miraba al demonio del frio que sonreía mirando al Saiyajin

-no ha cambiado sigues siendo el mismo mono salvaje de siempre- freezer sonreía a goku que estaba serio

¿Una ilusión?-preguntaba goku mirando la neblina

-KYAAAAAAAAAA

El demonio se arrojaba contra goku para golpearlo pero goku desaparecía y le daba una patada de sorpresa haciéndolo salir disparado

-ya no soy el de esa vez freezer, no me ganara la ira- goku miraba a donde salía freezer disparado pero otro ser lo atacaba por la espalda y goku de un golpe sin voltear lo enviaba lejos

-¿cell que haces aquí?- goku miraba al bio androide que se hacía a su espalda limpiándose el rostro

-Jajajaja, goku, ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Perder a todos te volvió frio?!- cell expulsaba su ki y se arrojaba contra el Saiyajin que con su pierna empezaba a cubrirse de los golpes y con la otra patearlo

Afuera de la cortina la diosa miraba intentando ponerse de pie

Goku estaba golpeando a cell muy serio

-no lo perdí todo cell, ahora tengo a goten y a personas que me ayudaron a superar ese dolor

¡Haaaaaaaaa!

Goku sabe un grito para alejar la cortina de humo y desaparecer la técnica asustando a el mago

-¿pensaste que con esa técnica tan patética me ganarías?- goku con un rostro frio miraba al mago que antes que hiciera algo goku de un golpe en el estómago lo derrotaba

-suprema- goku saltaba con la diosa que caía al piso para ayudar a la mujer y a su ayudante

-gracias…..goku-la suprema decia muy herida

-explíqueme… ¿Qué la tierra está en peligro? ¿Qué pasa tiene algo que ver con los novas?

Goku empezaba a curar a las dos que negaban con la mente

-es algo peor….mucho peor…

 _ **En la tierra**_

Las pandoras empezaban a agarrarse la cabeza

Satellizer, holly, Cassie y las otras se sujetaban la cabeza para evitar

PLASHHHH

Kazuha de una cachetada a las 3 las despertaba pero rana ya no tenía oportunidad y no solo ella, ya había muchas que se empezaban a tambalear, otras a gritar y otras atacaban al aire como si estuvieran con alguien

-tks, maldición, parece las células de goku no nos protegen de la resonancia…no si deberían pero ¿Por qué?- kazuha estaba mirando los alrededores

-rana, recuerda lo que entrenaste con goku, las que entrénanos el ki podemos evitar las ilusiones con más facilidad

Rana escuchaba a kazuha y empezaba a respirar para intentar no se atrapada por la resonancia

-¿Qué está pasando? , ¡¿Son los novas que se salieron de control? !,si es asi destruyámoslos!- kazuha se ponía en pose de ataque

-ustedes, ayuden a controlar a las pandoras, rápido, valkirias vienen conmigo, vamos a destruir los novas-

-Nee-san y ¿goku-onii-chan?- Ouka se acercaba a kazuha

-es verdad ¿y goku?- todas preguntaban muy nerviosas

\- él tuvo que…

(RUGIDOS Y GRUÑIDOS)

a la lejanía empezaban a escucharse unos rugidos como si fueran de un monstruo los rugidos eran tan escalofriantes que las que aún estaban cuerdas que eran sobre todo las chicas de goku

Genjo y atsuko también los escuchaban y se asombraban por tal escena

-no puede ser…..

Genjo se tapaba los oídos y todas las demás igual

-¿Qué pasa Elizabeth?- attia se cubría los oídos pero dos pandoras en el grupo empezaban a aterrarse y eran Ingrid y marin

-ese rugido…..es el mismo…..que hace años- marin empezaba a temblar y caía al piso agarrándose el cuerpo

-el rugido se escuchaba incluso en donde estaban yumi y elize

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Son los novas?- las mujeres se cubrían los oídos

Goten no se tapaba los oídos pero se ponía nervioso

-son kis malignos acercándose- goten se ponía muy serio escuchando pero sobre sintiendo las energías

-en el cielo la anomalía cubría una zona del lugar pero en ese momento se abría un agujero en el cielo y del saltaban 6 magos

-llegamos finalmente, es hora de completar el plan Jejejejejej- hoi quien era el líder se quedaba flotando en el cielo y los otros magos igual

Kazuha, satellizer, rana, kazuya, Ouka, las valkirias y las demás pandoras incluyendo a Elizabeth y su grupo estaban peleando con las pandoras pero algo las alertaba

-no puede ser….estos kis son malignos y muy fuertes…

Valla planeta, veo que están jugando-hoi de brazos cruzados con los otros magos desde el cielo miraban la acción con una sonrisa

 _ **Fin del capítulo 42**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria, los capitulso de las otras teorias los traere esta semana por ahora quise subir este en cuanto al 9 de mayo pues no creo poder darles mucho un capitulo de alguna teoria por lo ocupado que estoy XD pero con cariño sin mas que decir a a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 42: el demonio devora mundo**_

 _ **Planeta desconocido**_

 _ **Goku se encontraba curando a las dos diosas que se recuperaban gracias a su ayuda**_

-gracias son goku- , -si gracias- las dos muy agradecidas con el Saiyajin sonreían mirando al guerrero

-descuiden, pero ahora que está pasando ¿otro enemigo?

-esta vez no es un ser de este mundo….es un demonio, uno real- la diosa muy nerviosa revelaba la identidad del ser

-¿demonio? Arele hablaba muy nerviosa mirando a su superior

-hace mucho, antes del asunto del Saiyajin, el planeta konatzu, este planeta, era conocido por tener una deidad muy poderosa….konatzu, el planeta era un lugar pacifico, gracias a un monumento que ella creo el cual almacenaba todo el poder negativo…..hildegan

La diosa miraba el planeta en ruinas mientras relataba la historia

-pero un día la estatua ya en su punto máximo empezó a despertar todo ese poder…..y en ese momento una secta de magos, empezó a escondidas a realizar un ritual para despertar a la criatura y usarla para destruir el planeta

Goku y arele escuchaban en silencio

-¿unos magos?- preguntaba goku

-sí, pero antes que terminaran el ritual, konatzu junto a Tapion el más poderoso guerrero en esos tiempos destruyeron la secta, antes que el demonio despertara lo encerraron en una caja…para destruirla

-¿se refiere a esa caja que saco ese sujeto?- arele preguntaba

-sí, pensamos que estaba destruida….pero no, y esos magos que sobrevivieron lograron atravesar la pared dimensional y usaron el poder de dimensiones para alimentar a ese monstruo, quien sabe que tan fuerte es ahora…..

Goku y la ayudante se asustaban un poco

-¿y pretenden liberar ese monstruo en la tierra?- goku se exaltaba mucho

-eso parece pero….. ¿Porque en la tierra?, algo me dice que los atrajo algo y van a evolucionar a hildegan ahí - se preguntó la diosa confundida sin embargo goku se ponía muy serio

-¡debo irme!- goku estaba por marcharse pero la diosa lo detenía

-¿Qué haces suprema? ¡Debo ir!- goku se enojaba un poco

-lo sé, pero espera…antes que vallas quiero hacer contigo- la deidad muy seria miraba a goku que se enojaba mas

-¿Qué? ¡Este no es el momento!

\- escúchame, tú posees la vida de un supremo y haz logrado desbloquear muchas habilidades, sin embargo, aún hay cosas que puedes lograr-

Goku al escuchar esto se asombraba mucho pues pensó que algo iba a proponerle la diosa

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-no es mucho pero he mirado cosas de tu mundo actual y puedo otorgarte una técnica que te ayudara mucho….créeme, te servirá como nunca-

¿Qué técnica?- preguntaba goku

-lo veraz en minutos solo dame unos 15 minutos, es todo- pedía la diosa y goku solo se ponía pensativo no tenía tiempo y esos 15 minutos podían significar salvar muchas cosas

-¿no será ese extraño baile de 20 horas verdad?-goku muy serio preguntaba

-no, solo son 15 minutos…20 máximo, es todo, tu mundo estará bien….tus chicas lo protegerán en ese tiempo, confía en ellas-

-goku solo se ponía más serio

-está bien pero por favor date prisa- goku muy serio exclamaba y la diosa asentía seria

-siéntate y no te muevas- pedía la deidad

-goku hacia caso y se sentaba en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento la diosa ponía juntaba sus manos en señal de rezo y sus ojos se ponían blancos para poner sus manos en las mejillas del guerrero, los dos en ese momento empezaban a apretar los dientes en señal de dolor

- _son goku…..el destino te tiene cosas para tu futuro, debes estar preparado, los novas son seres que esconden muchas cosas,… voces…. ¿porque aparecen? ¿Qué es lo que desean? ¿Qué destino tiene tu planeta? ¿La destrucción o la supervivencia?- la deidad se pensaba sin cambiar de pose_

Sea lo que sea….debes estar hay

 _ **Planeta tierra**_

Las pandoras estaban en resonancia, unas gritaban de dolor peleando contra el cielo, otras estaban ya derrotadas, el lugar era un caos

Por otro lado, las valkirias luchaban contra los novas que aún seguían firmes, esquivando sus ataques sin embargo Ouka se detenía

-¿Qué pasa Ouka?- Christine volteaba a ver a su amiga mirando el entorno

-son unos kis misteriosos….pero sobre todo….

 _ **¡Powwwwwww!**_

La nova atacaba a la chica que detenía el ataque

-nosotras no nos vemos afectadas, parece que es con aquellas que poseen más compatibilidad- hablaba Tenacia

-las células s deberían hacerse cargo…..pero no, ¿Por qué será?- hablaba Ouka mirando los alrededores

-debemos destruir…a esos malditos- Ouka se arrojaba contra un nova con su arma

-¿Dónde estará goku-sensei?- Franka miraba los alrededores buscando al Saiyajin

 _ **En el cielo**_

-es un planeta interesante, pero parecen que luchan solo aquí- un mago miraban la escena bastante interesado

-Jejejejejej, bueno mejor para nosotros, dejemos que esta energía…sea absorbida

Hoy sacaba la caja y la ponía en medio de todos que quedaba flotando para empezar a brillar

-que sorpresa, hay mucha energía y muy especial…..absórbela, absorberla toda….HILDEGAN

 _ **En otro lugar**_

Las tres pandoras yumi elize y Margaret observaban la pelea muy pensativas

¿Qué eran esos rugidos?- se preguntaban mirándose entre sí muy nerviosas

-hermana…esto

-analicen las células de energía que generan las armas de plasma-Margaret miraba a las dos interrumpiendo a yumi

-las armas volt se generan cuando se manipulan los tres estados de la materia solido líquido y gaseoso…utilizando las células, pero las valkirias pueden ionizar el estado gaseoso y creando el cuarto estado…plasma-elize explicaba a las dos goten solo escuchaba sin entender

-¿y cómo pueden generar plasma usando el estigma?- preguntaba yumi muy confundida

-no tengo ni idea, pero por ser quien sabes no estoy tan asombrada- elize miraba a yumi

¿Genjo….aoi?- hablaba yumi

-una cosa es segura…..lo veremos aún mejor, pues el universo la materia visible es 99% plasma- respondía Margaret ahora

Pero….lo más asombroso, será que unidas a las células s…veremos algo fuera de este mundo

-lo más asombroso, es que él le dio esta tecnología a las valkirias, no a las pandoras, ni siquiera kazuha ni goku lo saben-elize muy nerviosa respondía

\- no entiendo nada de lo que hablan pero tienen que dejarme ir a pelear, necesito ir- goten pedias mirando a las tres que se quedaban observando entre ellas

-descuida goten….ellas van a

-no lo entienden mamas, algo está ocurriendo, tengo que ir- goten se molestaba y las tres se asombraban incluso las mujeres a cargo de los monitores se asombraban

-está bien goten…..ve- Margaret muy firme pero sonriendo le decia al niño que asentía y salía del lugar aterrando a las mujeres que miraban por el monitor

-estará bien….recuerden quien es ese niño

En la lucha Ouka destruía una nova atravesándolo

-bien la señal debe estar desapareciendo-Christine muy sonriente decia mirando

-aún quedan 5- Franka ahora respondía

 _ **Los magos aun flotando estaban en una extraña pose**_

-parece que no se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia-un mago miraba la pelea

-déjalos…..morirán en nada….

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un haz de energía salía disparado hacia los magos que esquivaban el ataquen

-¿Quién dijo que no nos hemos dado cuenta?-una mujer muy hermosa flotando encaraba a los magos que solo se ponían serios

Kazuha, encaraba a los magos con su aura de ki expuesta

-parece que por fin observan-hoi se hacía frente a kazuha que sacaba su arma

Kazuha también observaba la caja que flotaba y miraba como si unos copos de energía entraran en ella

-¿Qué es esa caja?-

Se preguntó la chica sin embargo era interrumpida por un mago que atacaba por la espalda pero kazuha lo interceptaba

Los terrícolas son poderosos….pero….

Otro la atacaba y kazuha usando tempest lograba entrar en su defensa y de un golpe con el arma en todo el rostro golpearlo

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- kazuha molesta miraba a la secta de magos que solo se hacían frente a la chica

-somos simples personas ordinarias….

-¿me quieren ver la cara malditos? ¿Cómo MIERDA PUEDEN SER TERRICOLAS?

Kazuha expulsaba su aura de ki asombrando un poco a los magos y en cuestión segundos kazuha arrojaba un ataque de energía con su espada contra los magos que se hacían frente a la caja para protegerla

Mientras tanto debajo satellizer, chiffon, holly, Cassie, julia y Roxanne se encontraban luchando contra pandoras que perdían la mentalidad

-kazuha está luchando contra algo…..

Chiffon con sus garras observaba el cielo y observaba algo que la asombraba

Arriba estaba kazuha y lo que parecían 6 seres frente a ella

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- chiffon se preguntaba en voz baja

-chiffon-sempai, ¿Qué pasa?- holly se acercaba a la chica que apuntaba al cielo holly inmediatamente observaba y veía lo mismo que chiffon

-que, ¿Qué….? ¿Quiénes son ellos?-se preguntaba holly

-No lo sé pero kazuha está peleando contra ellos-

Satellizer y rana también observaban y al mirar al cielo también se asombraban

-¿Qué son ellos de arimasu?-

¡No lo sé….pero están flotando y kazuha-sama esta frente a ellos!- satellizer miraba también la escena bastante pensativa

¡y…esa cosa!- satellizer volteaba a mirar la caja

¿Dónde estás mi goku…que hacemos ahora?- satellizer miraba la escena muy nerviosa

-hermana, ya voy resiste- kazuya que miraba a su hermana luchar iba a ir a ayudarla pero charles lo detenía tomandolo del brazo

-espera, no vallas asi-charles detenía a kazuya

-suéltame, no la dejare sola, si goku-onii-sama tuvo que irse a algún lado es por algo, algo está ocurriendo-kazuya con un tono brusco se dirigía a la pandora Loli

-kazuya salía corriendo en dirección de su hermana-

-no por nada es el hermano de goku-sensei…tiene un gran valor-Roxanne miraba a kazuya irse y charles solo lo miraba seria para voltear

-¿deberíamos ir?- charles miraba el cielo pero una pandora la atacaba

-por el momento controlemos la situación…dejémoslo a kazuha-sama-Roxanne con sus garras miraba a las otras

Elizabeth y su escuadrón peleaban también contra las pandoras y las sombras

-tranquilízate-arnett con su arma detenía a una pandora y de un golpe en la rodilla la calmaba

-todas déjenlas inconscientes…..debemos evitar que se hagan daño entre ellas- Elizabeth ordenaba a todo su escuadrón

-ENTENDIDO- respondían todas arrojándose contra las pandoras

-¿deberíamos bajar la sincronía Elizabeth?- attia preguntaba a Elizabeth haciéndose a un lado

-es un buena idea, háganlo todas igual- respondía Elizabeth

-entendido- nuevamente gritaban todas

Elizabeth pensaba arrojarse para ayudar pero al igual que paso con todas algo les llamo la atención y miraban el cielo

Al mirar observaban a kazuha luchar contra los 6 individuos a la vez teniendo mucha dificultad pero midiéndoseles

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Están luchando contra kazuha-sama?- Elizabeth se asombraba mirando la escena

-OUKA, CHICAS DESTRUYAN A LOS NOVAS RAPIDO…..DETENGAN LA RESONANCIA-kazuha por medio de una radio en su oído gritaba a todo su pelotón que se ponían nerviosos

-¿Qué dices?- hoi quien escuchaba los gritos de la mujer se extrañaba y observaba a los gigantescos muñecos que estaban brillando

-Ouka y las valkirias escuchaban a la mujer pero Ouka volteaba a mirar el cielo y se asombraba mirando a su hermana mayor

-entendido Nee-san…ES MOMENTO DE ACABAR CON ESTOS MISERABLES MUÑECOS DE MIERDA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Ouka con un fuerte grito liberaba todo su poder y las valkirias también desprendían su poder

-aquí Ouka hounda me encuentro con el grupo de valkirias…estamos listas para destruir a los novas

Ouka se comunicaba con yumi y elize que se asombraban apareciendo en la pantalla de los monitores

-¿van a pelear solas….?- yumi se exaltaba y Ouka asentía

-enviamos a goten a apoyar no debería de tardar- Margaret se dirigía a Ouka que se asombraba

-¿enviaron a mi hermanito a pelear?

Las palabras salían de la boca de la chica que eran escuchadas por las demás

-asi es, resistan ya deberían de llegar- Margaret exclamaba a todas

-entendido, vamos chicas- Ouka se ponía en pose de lucha

-espera, ¿enviaron a goten?-Tenacia se ponía muy nerviosa y las otras igual, incluso Lucy que no lo demostró más que con una gota de sudor

-ya vieron lo que puede hacer…además parece que este fenómeno afecta a las que tienen estigmas, goku-onii-chan está ausente, algo está pasando….ahora las valkirias debemos demostrar que somos dignas de la confianza de goku-onii-chan y del doctor, asi como de Nee-san … luchemos,

¡BLOOD STRIKE!

Ouka se arrojaba contra uno y atravesaba su cabeza, Christine se arrojaba después y le daba un golpe en el pecho y empezaba a golpearlo de forma desenfrenada con golpes bastantes certeros

-entre Tenacia y franca cargaban después un poderoso ataque y con el lograban destruir a 1 nova

-increíble- desde el cuarto de comando yumi y elize se asombraban por el poder de ambas

-increíble, todas se hicieron tan fuertes en unos días…

-fue gracias a goku, las pandoras que más han entrenado con el ahora son quienes están controlando la situación-Margaret muy feliz miraba la acción que se llevaba y era verdad pues eran quienes manejaban la situación

-asombroso…..como se esperaría de un maestro asi- las dos muy felices miraban el monitor

-aún quedan 3…

Las pandoras pero sobre todo, las mujeres de monitor se asombraban al mirar a un niño llegar volando

¡NEE-SANNNNNN!

Una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos asombrando a las pandoras y valkirias que volteaban a mirar y como un torpedo pasaba por los magos derribándolos a todos de un ataque de vuelo

¿Goten?- Ouka observaba como el niño llegaba a donde estaban las valkirias

-Nee-san, vine a ayudar- goten se hacía junto a las valkirias que no pudieron evitar asombrarse por la actitud del niño

-goten…..

-acabemos rápido, hay que ayudar a mis mamas, sobre todo a mi mama kazuha- goten se hacía frente a los novas poniéndose en posición de lucha similar a su padre

 _ **-en el cuarto de comando**_

-¿es una broma? ¡El niño puede morir!- una de las mujeres en el computador se ponía molesta intentando defender a goten

-cállate y encárgate del monitor, lo que van a ver no lo deberán contar ¿entendido?-yumi seria exigía a las dos que solo se ponían impotentes en sus sillas

-espera ¿acaso goten dijo "ayudar a kazuha"?-Margaret se ponía muy nerviosa

-después observaremos, goten….DERROTALOS POR FAVOR- Margaret desde el monitor daba una orden que era escuchada por ouka

-goten…

El niño miraba a su hermana

-ADELANTE ANIQUILALOS ESOS SON LOS NOVAS Y SON MUY PELIGROSOS -

ENTENDIDO, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Goten expulsaba su poder liberando una gigantesca aura de energía que hacía temblar el lugar y provocar fuertes vientos

-todas las presentes se quedaban sin habla, igual que kazuha y los magos, genjo que también observaba la situación se asombraba igual que atsuko

-¿este es goten?...asombroso-Elizabeth, satellizer, rana, arnett, Dolly, Ingrid, ticy, Amelia, miyabi, chiffon se quedaban realmente asombradas

-no puedo creerlo….el poder de goten…es increíble-kazuha también se alegraba incluso los magos se ponían nerviosos

¿Ese niño…quién demonios es?-

FREEZINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Un campo de freezing envolvía a todos los magos que se quedaban paralizados

-NEE-SANNNNNN AHORAAAAAAAAAAA MATALOSSSSSSSS-kazuha con su freezing gritaba a su hermana que al mirar se ponía contenta

-goku…..estos niños, son asombrosos-

Kazuha y goten se ponían a la vez en posición de lucha y se arrojaban contra los enemigos a su frente

KAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE- HAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- los dos empezaban a cargar la técnica más poderosa enseñada en sus costados

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ambos a la vez arrojaban sus poderosos ataques, el ataque de goten era tan descomunal que atraviesa a dos novas como un poderoso rayo no solo atravesando sus núcleos sino que el ataque salía a las lejanías del cielo y producía una fuerte explosión

El ataque de kazuha asustaba a los magos hoi usaba su magia y se liberaba del freezing para usar su cuerpo como escudo y proteger la caja, el ataque de kazuha desintegraba a los magos y también salía a las lejanías pero produciendo una pequeña explosión que era notada por varios

Sin embargo, pandoras, valkirias, y las mujeres en los monitores estaban sin palabras, deberían pues un niño de tan solo 7 años hizo lo que ni un ejército mundial lograría, lo que solo podrían hacer un batallón de pandoras y las 5 valkirias pero unidas

-in….in….increíble- era todo lo que podían decir mirando a goten que flotaba sobre lo que antes eran novas pero ahora hechos pedazos

-ese niño….es asombroso- las valkirias sin poder reflejar más palabras miraban asombradas a goten que descendía

-bien hecho goten, eres asombroso-Ouka abrazaba al niño que se ponía muy feliz mostrando su inocente ser

 **Con genjo**

-¿ese es el poder de mi nieto?...asombroso,-genjo estaba asombrado mirando a l niño igual que atsuko que estaba sin palabras ante lo que acababa de observar

 _Pero….¿que fue ese otro ataque_? ¿Qué está pasando?- genjo se preguntaba a si mismo

-ah, mamis- goten de forma preocupada se quedaba mirando el cielo para mirar a kazuha que estaba jadeando mirando la cortina de humo y al disiparse no salía nadie sin embargo uno…uno solo estaba herido tapando la caja

-esos sujetos, ¿Quién son goten?- Ouka preguntaba al niño que negaba

-no sé, pero son malos- goten respondía

-¿están flotando? ¿kazuha-sama estaba peleando todo el tiempo contra ellos?- Franka miraba también la escena

-parece que no han sido detectados, aún….. Estaban escondidos-hablaba Christine

-son malos tengo que ir mis mamas…..

Goten, espera, vamos todos- Ouka tomaba de la cabeza al niño mirando a las otras 4 que asentían en ese momento las 4 empezaban a brillar y unas especies de líneas luminosas salían por su cara y brazos

-gracias a entrenar con goku y los generadores fayland podemos…usar este nuevo poder …..

Las 5 se mostraban esta vez sus ojos eran diferentes unas extrañas marcas salían por todo su cuerpo

Pero en ese momento los novas empezaban a brillar nuevamente produciendo una fuerte luz y en el sitio aparecía otro ser enorme asombrando a los que observaban

En la sala de comando

-Código N1 ha…aparecido un nuevo nova- las mujeres daban la señal aterrando más a las otras pandoras

-¿ES UNA MALDITA BROMA?- yumi se exaltaba

-pero…..ese niño puede acabarlos ¿verdad?-una de las chicas muy nerviosas contestaba

¿ES UNA BROMA? ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE GOTEN PELEE NUEVAMENTE! –yumi gritaba enojada asustando a las dos

-tranquilízate yumi….se cómo te sientes pero hasta que vuelva goku, goten es nuestra mayor esperanza de acabar con esta locura- elize calmaba a yumi que estaba muy molesta

-goku….¿dónde estás?- yumi muy nerviosa preguntaba mirando el cielo

-también estamos recibiendo señales de plasma de las valkirias…..están irradiando plasma!- una de las mujeres asombraba a Margaret con la declaración

Por otro lado goku aún seguía con el ritual pero estaba consiente

¿AUN NO SUPREMA?-goku se exaltaba un poco

-por favor se paciente te prometo que no te decepcionare, si es necesario yo después explicare todo- la diosa con los ojos en blanco contestaba mirando a goku

-¡por favor resistan!- decia goku en voz baja

Nuevamente en la tierra

-eso fue asombroso….. ¿Goten hizo eso?- julia miraba asombrada junto a charles y Roxanne

-goten no solo es adorable….también poderoso,- Roxanne miraba asombrada la hazaña de goten

Con genjo

-¿usted sabía que esto pasaría?- atsuko preguntaba muy nerviosa

-algo asi, pero más que nada ahora estoy pensativo…espero que no hayas usado las ondas de información para llamar algo que no sea un nova- genjo miraba a la mujer que tragaba saliva y genjo se ponía nervioso después de tanto por otro lado los hombres que aun observaban estaban asombrados por el niño

En la lucha con kazuha

Hoi estaba jadeando mirando a la mujer herido y ella igual

-eres resiste bastardo…..veo que proteges esa caja con tu vida- kazuha miraba a hoi que estaba furioso sin embargo la caja empezaba a expulsar más poder y empezar a salir truenos de ella

(GRUÑIDOS Y RUGIDOS)

-por fin… hoi sonreía mirando la caja

-ustedes no son más que alimento para nuestra mascota…FINALMENTE DESPUES DE TANTO…hoi empezaba a reír y kazuha se asombraba

En las lejanías empezaban a escucharse rugidos y gritos de una especie de monstruo que asustaba a todo mundo tapándose de nuevo los oídos

¿Qué es eso?- charles, julia y Roxanne caían al piso por los rugidos tapándose los oídos

En cuestión de segundos….todos con los oídos tapándose

¡POWW!

Un brazo monstruoso salía de la nada y con su simple palma aplastaba al muñeco nova que todavía estaba intacto

-(gruñidos)

Del bazo salían gruñidos y la bestia levantaba su mano para desplazar un abominable rugido que ensordecía a todos, los rugidos de esta bestia eran como los del infierno….llenos de terror y espanto

Las valkirias, pandoras, y los que observaban la escena estaban sin palabras mirando a la bestia salir como si estuviera rompiendo el cielo

¿Qué…que es…..eso?- Ouka, y las pandora caían sentadas por el espantoso brazo que salía, el grupo de Elizabeth lo observaba pero la más aterrada era marin que empezaba a llorar

-es el…..ese brazo…nuevamente volvió-marin e Ingrid estaban asustadas tanto que empezaban a llorar

¿Ese es el brazo que apareció aquella vez?- creo y attia junto a Aureliel miraban asombrada, en los lugares alejados donde miraban yumi y elize igual que genjo estaban paralizados

-¿Qué…demonios es eso?- yumi elize y Margaret estaban sudando de pánico, las mujeres de los monitores estaban peor sus temblores no cesaban

¡¿Primero un nova…..y ahora eso?!- yumi gritaba del miedo

En la escena kazuha miraba igual que kazuya aterrados

-jajajajajajajaajaj, finalmente es libre- hoi empezaba a reír y kazuha molesta lo miraba sin embargo algo más pasaba el nova que había aparecido empezaba a hacer levitar los pedazos de los novas y ellos

¿Ahora qué?- Ouka miraba la escena muerta de miedo igual que todo el mundo

-ALERTA…NOS NOVAS ESTAN AUMENTANDO…SU NUMERO!

Ya sin poder recibir o ver algo más aterrador, las tres quedaban completamente perdidas en terror

Los pedazos de novas empezaban a adquirir una aspecto humanoide con brazos y una boca bastante grandes posicionándose al lado del nova tal acto incluso llamo la atención de hoi

El brazo mutante que apareció de la nada daba un poderoso golpe en el piso haciendo temblar todo el lugar incluso las instalaciones

-ha aparecido una especie de brazo…su tamaño es como 3 veces más grade que un nova-

¿Qué dijiste…? ¿Tan grande es?- yumi se exaltaba por la declaración

-además los núcleos principales de los novas están dividiéndose y están formando unidades pequeñas…son más de 100!

-las tres ya no podían estar mas aterradas-

-necesitamos mirar que esta pasando- ¡ahora!-exclamaba yumi muy serrio y las mujeres empezaban a trasmitir por una cámara la escena

En el monitor se observaba a un centenar de criaturas parecidas a los novas y detrás a un nova gigantesco, pero más que nada un abominable brazo que dejaba en ridículo al nova azotando el aire

-todos en el lugar no podían estar más aterrados, la escena era más un infierno que la vida misma

-MALDICIONNNNNNNNNNNNN, se supone que era aun ejercicio normal….

Yumi se tiraba al piso tapándose la cara y las dos solo se ponían tristes

Con genjo

-no puede ser….¿qué es eso?- genjo estaba en shock igual que atsuko mirando al brazo

-¿ustedes invocaron a ese monstruo?-genjo miraba a atsuko que no reflejaba palabra

-ESTUPIDA, INVOLUCRASTE A MAS SERES CON ESTO-fuera de los cabales el hombre le gritaba a la mujer

-cállese, usted ocasiono esto, no puede reclamarme nada- atsuko también se defendía

-imbécil, yo quería hacer evolucionar a las pandoras, no traer el fin de mundo.

La revelación de genjo dejo aterrada a la mujer que al escuchar "fin del mundo" quedo sin habla

-goku….depende de ti, sino es suficiente, iré por ellas…no dejaremos a la humanidad morir- genjo apretaba los dientes y las manos

Afuera

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- ho i se fijaba en los novas que también se fijaba kazuha

-da igual, todos son basura y alimento para hildegan…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA creo que hasta puedo sacarles provecho….

-BASTARDOOOOOOOOOO

Kazuha atacaba a hoy pero con su magia desaparecía para hacerse arriba del brazo

-AHORA….DESTRUYELO TODO…..HILDEGANNNNNNNNNNN

GRRRRRRRRRRRR AUUUUUUUUUUU WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-de la fisura en el cielo empezaba a a salir una cabeza y al asomarse se observaba una cabeza similar a una calavera, la cabeza incluso era más grande que el nova

-kazuha descendía junto a kazuya mirando al monstruo que rugia y parecía un ser desquiciado, las pandoras y valkirias miraban espantadas a la bestia,, su imagen, tamaño y rugidos eran….apocalípticos

- _maldición….goku, por favor…..ayúdanos_ \- satellizer llorando del miedo pedía en su mente mirando la escena pero sobre todo a la bestia que salia del cielo

(Gruñidos)

-la criatura asomaba mas su figura al mundo que solo contemplaban aterrados a la criatura, su tamaño ya era superior incluso a los 100 metros, era un monstruo aterrador que sacab su segundo brazo pero no el tronco para empezar a gruñir y gruñir, sus rugidos incluso llegaban a las ciudades vecinas, incluso el país podía escucharlo

-las pandoras o personas que eran conocidas por su arrogancia o seriedad ahora estaban muertas de miedo, la imagen de la bestia demostraba miedo ya un ser con una cabeza igual a un esqueleto, y unos brazos verdosos y monstruosos con uno solo fue capaz de aplastar a un nova

De la grieta de donde salía hildegan había fuego por dentro y el monstruo luchaba por salir en su totalidad pero agitando los brazos y gruñendo

-todos los presentes estaban sin palabras…

¿Qué….que es eso?- Christine apretaba la mirada temblando viendo al demonio salir

-su poder…es aterrador… Ouka con un rostro lleno de miedo miraba

-goten también temblaba pero se mantenía firme

¿Eso también es un nova?- el niño se ponía en pose de lucha para pasar al ssj

ESO ES…..HILDEGAN…LIBERATE ERES LIBRE….DEVORA EL UNIVERSO, LA ENERGIA ES SOLO TUYAAAAAAAA

(Gruñidos)

-el demonio intentaba salir de donde estaba, Agitándose más y más con furia

-¿Qué hago? ¿QUE HAGO?- kazuha miraba aterrada la escena pero no tenía tiempo para pensar pues un nova nuevo la atacaba y ella apenas lo retenía

-kazuya, dile a todas las pandoras que se preparen y reorganicen, rápido!- kazuha sosteniendo a la bestia que intentaba morderla le gritaba al joven limiter que solo estaba paralizado

-KAZUYA, RAPIDOOOOOOOOO- kazuha gritaba apartando al demonio pero para su mala suerte todos los novas nuevos saltaban y empezaban a correr contra las pandoras que se ponían más asustadas

AJAJAJAJAJAJ, Veo que esas criaturas no son aliados, puedo sacarles provecho, ….AYUDEN A HILDEGAN…..A DESTRUIR EL PLANETA

Hoy con los brazos en alto gritaba mirando la escena que por poco se convertiría en una carnicería pues hildegan con sus rugidos empezaba a disparar fuego de su boca como si fueran balas que salían a todas direcciones

-satellizer y rana observaba todo igual que Roxanne julia, charles, ticy, chiffon, Elizabeth, Aureliel, holly, Dolly, miyabi, las valkirias

CUIDADOOOOOO- Elizabeth se hacía frente a todas y algunas pandoras lastimadas para crear un escudo junto con su ki pero al caer la bala lo destruia en un santiamén incluso quemando un brazo de Elizabeth

-ELIZABETHHHHHH- attia y Amelia como las demás salían a auxiliar a su amiga que estaba completamente lastimada y temblando

-¿Qué….DEMONIOS ES ESA COSAAAAAAAAA?- attia gritaba desesperada sujetando a Elizabeth

Todas con su accel al máximo esquivaban el ataque pero muchos limiter no desafortunadamente

-con genjo

-ESTO SE SALIO DE CONTROL- genjo estaba en shock mirando a la criatura

-atsuko estaba helando de terror, la escena era como de una película más e la vida real pero en ese instante empezaba a temblar con más fuerza tanto que en todo japon se empezaba a sentir

(GRUÑIDOS MAS FUERTES)

Hildegan lograba zafarse una pierna y con solo pisar el suelo hacía temblar para seguir gruñendo y rugir

El tamaño del monstruo era azotador, tanto que dejaba en el piso en término de altura a los rascacielos y compañías más grandes del mundo

Margaret, yumi y elize estaban sin habla

-¿Qué hacemos?- una de las mujeres a cargo con un rostro con lágrimas miraba a la colosal bestia

-INFORMENA CHEVALIER RAPIDO, QUE SE PREPAREN TODAS LAS NACIONES A PELEAR, ESTO ES ALGO MAS CAOTICO QUE LOS NOVAS…..RAPIDO- Margaret aun con miedo tomaba sus medidas

-goku no está….debemos intentar ganar tiempo-

-pero…

RAPIDO ES UNA ORDEN- Margaret con voz autoritaria les gritaba a las dos pero para más sorpresas los temblores regresaban de nuevo y para sorpresa….hildegan estaba libre….completamente

La monstruosa bestia estaba libre totalmente

-es hora hildegan….destruye el universo…destrúyelo-

La bestia rugía imponente al cielo como una bestia desquiciada

-mientras la bestia rugía los novas pequeños atacaban sin piedad a limiters y pandoras, las bestias despedazaban si compasión a ninguno

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa- goten se arrojaba contra las criaturas y de un golpe a cada una las alejaba para salvar a los chicos

-goten los tomaba a como podía y salía volando poniéndolos en posiciones seguras

-gracias…..goten-kun…..una de las pandoras muy lastimada agradecia al niño

-papito ¿dónde estás?-goten apretaba la mirada pero en ese momento una voz se escuchaba en su mente

.-goten soy yo goku….

¡PAPA!- goten se alegraba mucho

 _-goten ¿Qué está pasando?-_ goku con mucha preocupación preguntaba

-papa, algo está ocurriendo, es terrible- el niño observaba la escena muy nervioso

- _goten, escucha estoy en algo muy importante, no puedo moverme, pero te juro que al terminar iré, lo que sea que esté ocurriendo toma a todos del lugar y váyanse de ahí_ \- goku con voz muy nerviosa y sudando le pedía a su hijo que asentía

-está bien papa, lo hare- goten salía del lugar transformado en ssj

¿AUN NO SUPREMA? ¡RAPIDO POR FAVOR! – goku exigía ya muy molesto y desesperado

-ya estoy por terminar, sea lo que sea que esté pasando esta habilidad te ayudara, la aprendí observando ciertas cosas- la deidad sudando igual que goku los estaban liberando mucha energía

En la escena la bestia ya liberada observaba todo mientras empezaba a gruñir y mirar la escena para después observar con sus ojos rojos la ciudad que japon que estaba cruzando un rio pues la prueba se realizaba en una isla

¡¿Su peso está hundiendo la isla?- kazuha y satellizer se aterraban igual que las pandoras restantes

Cassie solo miraba aterrada a la criatura, sus temores de regreso volvían

La bestia empezaba a rugir y empezaba a meterse en el agua

¿Qué pretende hacer?- kazuha miraba igual que todas a la criatura muy extrañados pero los novas humanoides empezaban a atacar a las pandoras igualmente

-maldición, ese monstruo….¿va a la ciudad?- Ingrid y marin gritaban viendo como hildegan empezaba a caminar

A las lejanías las personas de japon observaban al monstruo acercarse pues su tamaño era monstruoso y la bestia solo rugía desenfrenadamente

-la criatura se preparaba para volar pero un ataque de energía hacia que la bestia lo observara a lo lejos

-¿GOTENNNNN?- todo el mundo miraba al niño que encaraba al monstruo y se arrojaba contra el pero la criatura desaparecía al momento que goten se arrojaba y aparecía detrás para devolverlo de un puñetazo a la ciudad

¡GOTENNNNN! chicas de goku gritaban muy asustadas para enojarse

-¿acaso eso fue….ilusión turn?- chiffon estaba asombrada

\- no solo es grande….es poderoso- Cassie estaba aterraba

-miserable…ME LAS PAGARAS- satellizer, kazuha y Ouka se arrojaban contra hildegan pero la bestia desaparecía y aparecía detrás y con un coletazo derribarlas

-maldición…maldito de arimasu- rana empezaba a correr para arrojarse pero sin voltear hildegan la golpeaba con la cola para hacerla caer contra la isla también

RANA- Ouka se aterraba igual que las valkirias

-MALDITO ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Ouka se enojaba y se preparaba para arrojarse pero en ese momento unos aviones empezaban a atacar a hildegan

-¿es esto verdad?

Una pandora dentro del helicóptero junto apandaras y limiters de chevalier observaban a la bestia, mas aviones llegaban y atacaban a hildegan pero eso lo hacía enojar mas

NO ES PELIGROSO ALEJENSE-kazuha muy herida se levantaba para gritar pero era inútil

Maldición, llegados a esto tendremos que ir también- yumi y elize se miraban para asentir

Los aviones aterrizaban para su sorpresa observar a un centenar de monstruos atacando a las pandoras que eran derrotadas en segundos

¡Ataquennnnnnnn!- las líderes gritaban a los pelotones y se arrojaban contra las novas diminutas

Pero….. ¿ y ese monstruo que?- una preguntaba muy nerviosa pero la líder solo cerraba los ojos en señal de dolor y perdida

-no sabemos cuántos podrán evacuar…..pero muchos morirán hasta que encontremos una forma de ganar- la líder con lágrimas se arrojaba y la otra también

La bestia seguía caminando por el agua y estaba muy cerca de llegar

En la ciudad todas muy lastimadas y en el piso eran rodeadas por los novas humanoides

¡¿Se acabó?- attia miraba derrotada la escena sin poder hacer nada

-son muy fuertes, ni las de tercero juntas podemos contra uno solo-creo Ingrid y miyabi intentaban luchar peor no podían y eran rodeadas

-todas eran rodeadas por los novas humanoides además hildegan iba a escupir una bocanada de fuego

Goten que estaba con satellizer y kazuha inconsciente era abrazado por las dos

-no ….goku…..

Satellizer, rana, chiffon, holly, kazuha, Elizabeth, arnett, Ingrid, Marin, miyabi, Cassie, Ouka, Amelia, Aureliel, Dolly, ticy, yumi y elize cerraban los ojos para pensar en un Saiyajin que ellas amaban

-POR FAVOR AYUDANOS….GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Al gritar cada uno se formaba un eco fuerte y del cielo se observaba un as de luz que salía de forma violenta y chocaba contra hildegan que estaba por escupir una monstruosa llamarada haciéndolo caer violentamente, la caia de hildegan hizo levantar olas inmensas casi como un maremoto pero no alcanzaba a llegar a la ciudad

 _ **Soundtrack ULTRA INSTINCT / INSTINTO THEME DRAGON BALL HEORES OST**_

El haz de luz chocaba contra la isla como una especie de torre de energía asombrando a todo el mundo pero alegraba a las pandoras que podían sentir el ki, incluyendo a las e pandoras, y valkirias que no escondían su felicidad

De la torre de luz salida un hombre con una DOGI naranja y azul, en su mano tenía un báculo de color rojo y sus ojos ónix se hacían presente pero no solo el…habían dos chicas a sus costados que estaban serias

-las pandoras y valkirias que lo conocían se alegraban a mas no poder al mirar a su guerrero y el hombre que tanto aman nuevamente en el campo de batalla

Algunos limiters se alegraban pero sobre todo kazuya, otras pandoras solo miraban asombradas la llegada de goku

Goku miraba a los novas pequeños para dar un paso adelante empezar a caminar y levantar su mano para apuntar hacia las criaturas y desplegar una onda de ki tan gigantesca que alejaba a todos los novas pequeños enviándolos lejos de las pandoras y limiters que estaban peleando

Las pandoras se cubrían pero no eran arrastradas sin embargo se cubrían para evitar salir volando

-increíble- las pandoras de chevalier estaban sin habla

Un nova pequeño se arrojaba contra goku para morderlo pero este solo con su mano lo tomaba del cuello para después salir en un estallido de vuelo y golpear a la criatura en el piso para provocar una monstruosa explosión y hacer salir volando a más novas humanoides que salían despedazados y volando en pedazos

En el cuartel estaban sin habla ante lo que observaban

-el… ¿derroto a la mitad de novas en un segundo?- las mujeres estaban asombradas ante lo que veían sin embargo las tres solo estaban felices

-idiota…nos hiciste esperar –yumi le limpiaba los ojos de felicidad

Todas solo miraban alegres y felices a goku que ponía su báculo en la espalda en una funda para mirar serio a hildegan que pasaba a mirarlo

-esto…nunca te lo perdonare…..¡prepárate monstruo!- goku miraba con un rostro serio e imponente al monstruo

-goku…que bueno- satellizer con goten en sus brazos y las demás se acercaban muy felices

-chicas perdónenme por favor- goku se acercaba y las tomaba de las mejillas poniéndolas más felices

-goten…lo hiciste bien hijo- goku tomaba la cabecita del niño Saiyajin

Déjenme curarlas- goku alzaba su mano para crear una esfera grande de color dorado que hacia elevar al cielo y ella estallaba en toda la isla para empezar a hacer copos de nieve

¿Qué es esto…nieve?- algunas pandoras tomaban los copos o estos solo caían en su cuerpo

-al momento de tocarlos, las heridas eran curadas completamente y hasta pandoras y limiters con partes y extremidades desmembradas regresaban a la normalidad

-satellizer, kazuha y kazuya eran curados también asombrándos

genjo y atsuko estaban sin habla mirando la situacion pero sobretodo genjo por ver esa habilidad

-goku…..tu…

-después les explico, ya todos deben estar curados, pero ahora….es momento de derrotar a ese miserable- el Saiyajin miraba furioso a hildegan

Fin del capítulo 41


	45. Chapter 45

_**buenas gente regreso despues de un tiempo de estudio uff me salve tantos examenes finales de un solo golpe XD y aun no termino se que soy de los que no se ausenta mucho pero bueno por ahora les traigo este capitulo y creo que esta semana actualizare las otras pero eso sera depende del tiempo, ya que los que se vienen son mucho mas dificiles pero bueno no los aburrire con mis problemas sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 44: goku vs hildegan parte 1**_

 _ **Resumen actual**_

 _ **Las pandoras llevaban a cabo una prueba para poder examinar los entrenamientos que equipo 13 y demás recibieron por parte de goku sin embargo, una antigua secta de magos se vio atraídos por su poder con el objetivo de despertar a un ser de antaño para destruir el universo cosa que consiguieron y ahora goku y los demás deberán defender su planeta**_

 _ **Planeta tierra  
**_ los noticieros de japon estaban en shock, no solo ellos, japon entera, civiles, soldados, policías, y sobre todo pandoras y limiters….un ser colosal similar a un monstruo gruñía en los ríos de este observando a las afueras de shintoshi

-ALERTA, CODIGO 1…A APARECIDO UN SER MISTERIOSO, SE ORDENA INMEDIATAMENTE LA EVACUACION DE TODOS LOS CIVILES DE LA CAPITAL, REPITO SE ORDENA LA EVACUACION DE CIVILES

A lo lejos se escuchaba una alarma por medio de las sirenas de la ciudad, diseñadas para los novas pero ahora era algo mucho peor mucho las personas apenas podían escuchar pues los gruñidos y rugidos de la bestia eran ensordecedores

-en un salón donde estaban reunidos una gran cantidad de soldados y personas

-¡¿Qué….demonios….es ese monstruo…!?-un general hablaba con un rostro lleno de espanto

-¡¿eso es un nova!?- preguntaba una mujer

-¡es inmenso…tal vez unas 10 veces más grande que un nova clase s!- el general nuevamente hablaba, no cabe decir que esto dejo espantados a todos pues un nova era lo más grande que se enfrentaban

-CONTROL DE CHEVALIER

Los hombres de chevalier miraban completamente espantados, sin embargo sus rostros eran serios, tal vez ocultaban el miedo pero estaban llenos de terror

-¿eso es un nova?- preguntaba uno

-contáctense con genjo aoi inmediatamente, esto no se encontraba en los….

-GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un rugido ensordecedor era escuchado por todo el país de japon tanto que todo el mundo se cubría los oídos pero el miedo , el terror se reflejaba en sus rostros

-genjo por otro lado estaba observando tapándose los oídos por el colosal rugido

- _increíble….. ¿Goku aprendió a usar esa habilidad?_ \- genjo miraba el monitor a pandoras y limiters curados, _\- ¡está a un nivel increíble!-_

-esto es malo…..no sé qué es esa criatura pero….goku…..¿qué hacemos?- genjo se preguntaba muy nervioso

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- atsuko se preguntaba muy nerviosa mirando la escena

-solo podemos observar a que goku…pueda vencerlo-genjo decia muy serio

-¿se refiere a su nieto mayor?, ¡que tonterías dice!- atsuko molesta miraba a genjo pensando que se volvió loco

-cállate y observa…..tu eres la responsable de esto-

Las palabras del hombre dejaban con un nudo en la garganta y pecho a la chica, ella no pensó que ese brazo que ella "llamo" resultara ser semejante abominación

Con goku y los presentes

Goku observaba muy serio a la bestia que empezaba a observarlo a él y a todas

-¿ese es hildegan?, ¡realmente es un monstruo!- goku muy serio observaba a la criatura

-goku, que bueno que llegaste- satellizer y rana se abalanzaban hacia el guerrero que solo sonreía

\- chicas, me alegro que estén bien, perdón por haberme ido-goku las miraba a ellas ya todas

-eso fue mi culpa, discúlpenme- la suprema que estaba hay decia mirando a todas pero solo dos la reconocieron

-¿Kaio-sama?- satellizer y rana hablaban mirando a la diosa sin embargo…..

Un puñetazo de hildegan interrumpía la escena y goku arrojaba un golpe chocando con el demonio, el impacto creaba una onda que hacía temblar el lugar incluso la ciudad

-realmente es fuerte….mucho, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Goku liberaba su poder místico y de un fuerte empujón con el puño arrojaba a hildegan al rio donde la bestia se enloquecía

-NO DEJARE QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA…HAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-mi papa se hizo muy fuerte….es mucho más fuerte que gohan en esa vez- se pensaba goten mirando a goku

Goku desplegaba todo su poder mirando al monstruo que solo lo miraba con una mirada llena de furia

-goku…..

Todas miraban a su hombre preocupadas para después mirarse entre si y desplegar sus auras de ki igualmente goku voltearía a verlas

-chicas…..

-¡NO NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR AQUÍ!- kazuha miraba a goku que solo se ponía más serio

-no te dejaremos solo aquí goku….también vamos a ir-Elizabeth y arnett a la vez decían

-chicas les agradezco pero ahora tenemos otro problema, las demás chicas están en aprietos, necesito que detengan a esos novas

-pero…..

-juntos, defenderemos nuestro mundo, pero estaré más tranquilo si ustedes derrotan primero a esos novas…..yo sé que pueden-goku con una sonrisa las miraba a todas que se miraban entre si

Goku se acercaba a satellizer y a las otras para tomarlas y juntarlas en un gran abrazo

-se los encargo….ustedes son las más fuertes pandoras de este mundo- goku les decia con una voz firme

¿En serio?- ticy y chiffon miraban a goku que asentía

-goku, no es justo que pelees solo….Amelia estaba por hablar pero goku la callaba

-no peleo solo, porque las tengo cuidando mi espalda

Estas palabras animaron a todas que sonreían sonrojadas mirando a goku, la suprema y arele miraban a goku muy contentas

-de acuerdo goku….si tú nos lo pides…..les ganaremos- satellizer tomaba a goku de la mejilla

-yo también voy- goten se levantaba y se ponía de pie

-papa…que bueno- goten miraba a goku muy feliz pero antes de abrazarlo hildegan arrojaba otro puño y goku lo detenía con sus manos muy difícilmente

-goten, debes ayudar a tus mamas, no dejes que les pase nada…kazuha-chan, por favor, ayuda a evacuar a las personas….esta pelea será realmente difícil

Goku aun con hildegan sujetándolo le hablaba a kazuha y kazuha

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Goku nuevamente empujaba a hildegan que retrocedía un poco

-SE LOS ENCARGO….PROMETO QUE LE GANARE-

Goten atrápalo, te servirá- goku le arrojaba el báculo a goten que lo atrapaba pero antes que preguntara algo mas

Goku se arrojaba contra hildegan de un poderoso estallido de velocidad con su aura mística que soltaba rayos, los ojos de goku eran más claros y verdosos

-muy bien, ya escucharon, pero yo iré a frenar a los novas, todas vengan conmigo, creo Brand, attia Simmons…llamen a comando y díganle a yumi y elize que envíen una orden de evacuación de inmediato, Rattle y las demás acompáñenlas, esto es una emergía código rojo- kazuha les decia a todas que se ponían serias y asentían

-entonces vamos- Ingrid contestaba muy seria

-ENTENDIDO- creo y attia asentían pero miraban al cielo

-goku…goku no perderá…

Satellizer hablaba muy seria

-NADIE PUEDE CONTRA GOKU, ES EL MAS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO-

Satellizer gritaba a todo pulmón asombrando a cada una que después sonreían

Mi papa no perderá…no perderá…..

Goten miraba el cielo muy serio, pero algo triste

-descuida, goten…..no te dejaremos solito- Elizabeth, se acercaba a goten , arnett, Ingrid, Dolly marin asentían mirando a goten que asentía igual

-EN MARCHA-kazuha daba la orden de salir y todos salían volando pero no sin antes mirar a goku una última vez

-regresa por favor…..cariño- decían todas las enamoradas de goku saliendo del lugar junto a goten quien iba tras ella muy serio

En el cielo hoi observaba la calamidad que había despertado muy contento

-¡ahora nadie podrá detenerme!- el hechicero estaba muy feliz mirando la escena de la pelea muy orgulloso

 _ **En el cuarto de control**_

-yumi-sensei, elize-sensei, attia Simmons se reporta, kazuha-sama ha ordenado evacuar a todas las personas de la ciudad lo más rápido posible, se solicita la ayuda de las pandoras que vinieron a reforzar-

Attia aparecía en la pantalla muy tensa hablando con las tres Margaret de inmediato se puso seria

-entendido-respondía la directora

-¿directora y los novas?- yumi preguntaba junto a elize que también miraba el semblante de la mujer

-iré con genjo…. Él debe estar pensando lo mismo que yo- la mujer muy seria salía del sitio dejando a las numbers más pensativas

-goku…..por favor ten cuidado- se pensaron las numbers muy tensas

 _ **En la ciudad**_

Goku se arrojaba contra hildegan con una patada y la bestia en un santiamén desaparecía de la vista del Saiyajin para posicionarse encima

POWWW

La criatura con sus manos en forma de mazo golpeaba al Saiyajin que se cubría con sus antebrazos para caer al agua pero frenaba en seco

-maldito tiene mucho poder-

El Saiyajin se recomponía pero la criatura sin esperar empezaba a escupir fuego de su boca lo que alarmo a goku y lograba esquivar, el calor era tan abrumador que fue capaz de evaporar una parte de las aguas

Goku se aparecía detrás y arrojaba un kame hame ha rápido hacia la bestia pero nuevamente esquivaba el ataque el ataque salía una montaña para destruirla completamente al impactar

- _es muy rápido_ \- goku se pensaba muy serio pero sin darse cuenta hildegan se aparecía detrás asombrando a goku quien recibía un fuerte golpe y salía disparado a la ciudad

Las pandoras que observaban esto estaban muy asombradas

-asombroso…..¿quién es ese joven?- una miraba asombrada pero por medio de sus radios eran llamadas

-Derroto a muchos de esas novas diminutos solo…..

-TODAS LAS PANDORAS QUE LLEGARON AL APOYO SE LES ORDENA DE INMEDIATO QUE AYUDEN A LOS EQUIPOS Y A LOS MILITARES A EVACUAR A LAS PERSONAS

REPITO SE LES ORDENA AYUDAR CON LA EVACUACION-

Una voz en cada una se escuchaba alarmando a todas pero lo más aterrador es lo que veían después, sin esfuerzo la bestia monstruosa empezaba a levitar para mirar su blanco era tan grande que cubría el cielo para los civiles

-¡¿esa bestia…puede volar!?- Ouka que se encontraba con las demás valkirias estaban en shock observando al monstruo prender vuelo

-¡¿goku sensei está peleado verdad!?- Tenacia preguntaba a Ouka pero su voz indicaba que no quería saberlo

-¡si…..!-Ouka respondía asombrando a todas

-el partió en vuelo hacia el…..tenemos que derrotar a ese nova…

En ese instante un nova pequeño atacaba a Christine quien lograba detener el ataque del nova con sus puños

-no tenemos tiempo….tenemos una misión que cumplir-

La chica forcejeaba contra la nova pero en ese momento Ouka de un poderoso ataque lograba atravesar a la criatura fácilmente

-derrotemos a estas criaturas rápido- ¡es muy fuerte! – se pensaba a la vez

Sin embargo la criatura aun consiente intentaba morder a la rubia, que forcejeaba más fuerte

-que poder, ni las texturas de plasma pueden atravesarlo…..lo que me impresiona es que goku-sensei destruyo la mitad de un golpe- la chica se pensaba usando su brazo para alejar al monstruo

-Christine- Tenacia atacaba con sus láseres pero ni asi conseguían nada

-CHRISTINE RESISTE…

FLASHHHHHHHH

Lucy en un santiamén cortaba la cabeza de la criatura asombrando a todas pero lo que más asombrada es que ella utilizo el ki para formar una cuchilla en su mano y cortar la cabeza

Ouka y todas estaban asombradas pero sobre todo Ouka

-¡¿este ki…!? ¡Lucy, tu…!

-la chica estaba seria y volteaba a ver a otra dirección donde estaba el nova

-¿Qué está mirando?- se pensaba Ouka muy seria y para sorpresa de todos algo flotaba en la cabeza del nova, era una figura humanoide con un solo ojo y cuerpo de mujer

-onii-sama está ausente…..las cosas se agravaron- Lucy en voz baja decia mirando a la criatura que asombraba a todos lo que veían con pantallas partidas

-¡no puede ser…..! ¿Otro fenómeno?- yumi ya harta solo decia muy nerviosa

-¿oigan aún no tenemos imagen de la ciudad?-elize preguntaba a las chicas

-estamos intentando usar conexiones de medios para intentar observar pero no podemos-respondía una de las encargadas de mostrar todos los eventos

-listo ya tenemos conexión- una decia muy feliz para empezar a reflejar la ciudad y partir la pantalla en dos ventanas

En la pantalla se observaba a hildegan volando sobre la ciudad para de un monstruoso pisotón que hacía temblar todo literalmente aterrizaba y empezaba a soltar sus rugidos y gruñidos

-¿llego a la ciudad?- se pensaron las 3 muy aterradas ya mirando que lo peor empezaba

-goku…te lo encargo- Margaret ponía sus manos en señal de rezo para goku

(la pobre no sabe la verdad)

En la ciudad

En los cielos se observaba una gran numero de helicópteros y aviones sobre todo de televisoras intentando grabar a la bestia ellos no sabían que estaban grabando a goku cosa que algunos notaron

-¿Quién es el?- se preguntó uno que miraba con un micrófono mirando a goku

Maldición, lo que menos quería…..goku miraba los helicópteros

-¡debo sacarlo de aquí y pelear con el lejos, sin esferas del Dragon…..debo evitar esta clase de cosas!-

-increíble…..tiene un poder asombroso- goku miraba a la criatura que empezaba a rugir y gruñir era todo lo que hacia

-maldito-

Goku se arrojaba contra hildegan de nuevo pero la criatura desaparecía y se hacía detrás para golpear a goku que salió volando y chocaba contra un edificio cayendo dentro, las personas que sobre todo eran mujeres solo se asustaban

La bestia expulsaba un poderoso aliento de fuego contra el sitio cosa que noto goku

-goku sin perder tiempo se hacía frente a todas y con su ki creaba un campo de energía afuera del edificio que detenía el ataque y evitaba que este calcinara el lugar sin embargo goku era quemado bastante

Al terminar el ataque goku salió muy herido con muchas quemaduras y heridas en su cuerpo

Ha, maldición-goku caía de rodillas intentando evitar perder la postura las mujeres intentaban ayudar a goku pero hildegan se hacía frente a todas y con su cola golpeaba el edificio el cual empezaba a desplomarse y causar pánico pues aun habían muchas personas

-la criatura ha derrumbado el edificio, esto es malo hay muchos civiles dentro-

En la pantalla todos escuchaban y solo se aterraban por lo que comentaba el sujeto

En la ciudad el edificio empezaba a caer y muchas personas dentor solo cerraban los ojos y otros se abrazaban esperando su final

Goku se daba cuenta y salía de un estallido de velocidad para posicionarse detrás del edificio y con sus brazos desnudos sujetar el edificio deteniéndolo completamente

-HA…NO METAS A LAS PERSONAS INOCENTES….NO TE PERMITIRE ESTO MALDITO-

Goku empezaba a acomodar el edificio siendo visto por las personas que estaban en las ventanas completamente asombrados por lo que hacía el guerrero Saiyajin

-increíble….ese joven esta….¿sujetando el edificio?- un camarógrafo muy arriba lograba observar la hazaña que estaba haciendo el guerrero

Goku intentaba poner el edificio de pie pero hildegan aparecía detrás y con su mano empezaba a aplastar a goku quien gritaba de dolor

-en la sala donde observaban solo cerraban los ojos, yumi elize y Margaret se les partió el corazón al ver eso

En la ciudad todos los que observaban solo se aterraban pero goku no desistía y continuaba empujando pero un ataque detrás hacia soltar a goku quien lograba ubicar el edificio pero bastante herido

-oye bestia, por aquí- la Kaio Shin junto a kazuha con sus manos levantadas miraban detrás a hildegan que volteaba a verlas

-después me explicas bien que eres tu- kazuha miraba a la diosa que asentía

Goku solo se asombraba mirando a las dos que flotaban

-nos las pagaras….NADIE TOCA A MI GOKU Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO-

Kazuha se arrojaba contra hildegan que solo empezaba a rugir, la diosa también se arrojaban a la vez, las dos esquivaban un pisotón de hildegan y atacaban a la vez pero la bestia desaparecía y con su garra atacaba a las dos que salían disparadas pero goku aparecía para sostenerlas antes de un impacto fuerte

-miserable….. ¿Cómo…COMO…..TE ATREVES?

Goku daba un poderoso grito que resonaba por todo el lugar y transformándose en Super Saiyajin asombrando a todo el mundo pues el aura dorada era vista por todos los camarógrafos y todos en el lugar

¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién es el?- los camarógrafos muy nerviosos miraban y graban a goku transformado en Super Saiyajin que tenía una mirada llena de ira

-juro…que te derrotare cueste lo que cueste….eso tenlo por seguro!

Goku se retiraba su dogi azul para arrojarlo lejos y de paso rasgarse la parte superior naranja quedando solo con el pantalón, las mujeres que observaban claramente se les venía la sangre pero ahora no importaba eso

Hildegan expulsaba de su boca una llamarada de fuego pero goku con las dos mujeres esquivaba el ataque que daba en una casa pero ya vacía, muchos edificios y casas ya estaban vacíos pero las personas aún estaban movilizándose por terrenos de evacuación

Goku aparecía en otro lugar con kazuha y la diosa kazuha recuperaba más la conciencia

-kazuha-chan

-goku…

Debes irte, ayuda a las demás a derrotar a esos novas, yo debo detener a este monstruo- goku muy serio le decia a kazuha que solo ponía un rostro triste

-lo siento…no soy de ayuda…

-no digas eso, me salvaste hace poco, por eso sé que tu ayudaras a las demás, no te preocupes, volveré, y yo sé que ustedes también- goku tomaba a kazuha de la mejilla quien solo empezaba a llorar, goku también ponía un rostro triste pero sin dejar la sonrisa llena de confianza que siempre pone

-debes regresar…..júramelo, …..JURANOSLO-

-goku asentía para sonreír y mirar a hildegan que empezaba a buscarlos destruyendo casas y edificios

-les ganare todo el tiempo que pueda, deben evacuar a todas las personas rápido, en este lugar no hay personas salvo las del edificio, kazuha apúrate y sácalas- goku levemente volteaba para mirar a kazuha y sonreír para después de un impulso de ki salir contra hildegan de nuevo

-goku…

Kazuha empezaba a llorar pero se limpiaba los ojos

-regresa porque quiero hacerlo contigo después….. Quiero ser más para ti que una hermana….

Kazuha tomaba a la suprema y salía del sitio hacia el edificio donde se dirigía hildegan de nuevo todos estaban evacuando pero no les daría tiempo suficiente

-los civiles se asustaban de nuevo mirando a hildegan que cargaba un ataque de fuego

 _ **¡POW!**_

Sin embargo goku llegaba de una patada contra hildegan dándole en el rostro cosa que puso algo serio a goku

-TU PELEA ES CONMIGO BESTIA-

Goku arrojaba otro ataque pero la bestia enfurica desaparecía y mandaba una patada lateral que goku esquivaba

-No solo es grande y poderoso….también sabe pelear físicamente- goku muy serio y asombrado decia para empezar a arrojar con sus manos un bombardeo de energías que le daban a hildegan causándole algo de daño cosa que notaba más goku

-sin embargo hildegan salía del humo-

¡POW!

Y conectaba un puñetazo a goku que salía disparado chocando contra los vidrios de otro edificio pero goku se recomponía y salía de un estallido contra hildegan que expulsaba una monstruosa llamarada de fuego que salía disparada no solo a goku sino a donde estaban los civiles…la bestia estaba enloquecida

-O NO- goku decia muy aterrado

Las personas a pesar de la distancia observan y sentían el calor abrumador, si eso les daba, todos morirían

Kazuha solo observaba igual que las pandoras que ya estaban ayudando aterradas sin embargo la técnica nunca llegarían ni para las personas que observaban muy arriba

Goku usaba su cuerpo para neutralizar el ataque creando un campo de energía que evitaba que la técnica llegara a la gente sin embargo, muchas casas, edificios y demás eran calcinados y destruidos completamente

Las pandoras que habían ido a ayudar a evacuar y a "luchar" solo miraban el color rojo envolviendo una parte de la ciudad que era reducida a nada por el fuego muchas personas observaban sus hogares siendo arrasados pero por suerte sus vidas que eran más importantes estaban bien

-GOKU…..

Kazuha estaba sin habla mirando igual que las personas pero….

DENSE PRISA, AHORA, NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO SUBAN A LOS HELICOPTEROS- la pandora les gritaba a todos que hacían caso

Incluso en las lejanías donde las pandoras estaban luchando contra las versiones miniaturas observaban el colosal ataque que parecía una bomba roja

-cada pandora miraba aterrada la escena pero claramente observaban que la bestia estaba escupiendo una especie de llamarada roja por toda la ciudad pero una extraña energía dorada como un muro evitaba su paso o su expansión

A lo lejos chiffon con Roxanne aplastaban a los pequeños novas con sus garras las demás luchaban como más pudieran con esas bestias gracias a goku es que podían controlar la situación pero estaban arrinconadas

-¿Qué es eso?- julia y charles observaban a lo lejos la escena

-goku, no, no- satellizer, rana, chiffon estaban muy preocupadas

-papito, no, no puedo dejarlo- goten que estaba muy preocupado sin embargo era detenido por un brazo

-goten no, de arimasu, debes confiar en goku, cuando acabemos aquí iremos, pero por favor….no vallas- rana muy seria pero nerviosa le decia a goten que solo agachaba un poco la mirada

-sé que es difícil goten, pero tu papa no perderá, confía en el- arnett y marin que estaban hay también se acercaban y miraban al niño que asentía

-si nos separamos, podríamos albergar más terreno ¿no?- ticy hablaba

-no, son muy fuertes, por ahora solo somos las más poderosas las que controlamos la situación, no podemos dejar que los menores luchen-ahora hablaba Dolly y Aureliel

-muy bien, entonces prepárense chicas- Amelia miraba a Rattle y a las otras que asentían

Goten quien tenía el báculo que le dio goku lo hacía girar en sus manos para ponerse en posición de combate

-estoy listo, a pelear- goten muy serio miraba el campo de batalla igual que cada una

-en la ciudad

El ataque mermaba hildegan solo gruñía y rugía como siempre pisando el suelo muy esquizofrénico para observar todo el daño que había hecho…media ciudad estaba calcinada, el edificio que goku salvo era el único que estaba de pie, de ahí para atrás estaba intacto pero adelante…era solo nada

-señores espectadores…el monstruo arraso con media ciudad de un golpe, es algo aterrador, por suerte ya no había nadie en el lugar, se pudo conseguir mucho tiempo gracias a ese rayo que choco con ese demonio- un camarógrafo que estaba en el cielo comentaba con el micrófono mostrando la aterradora escena que dejaba sin habla al mundo

Precisamente goku salía del humo muy lastimado con muchas quemaduras y sangre en su rostro jadeando

-use mucho poder….pero por suerte evite que pasara…..

Goku muy herido miraba a hildegan el cual solo gruñía para arrojar un golpe y goku lo detenía en seco sus manos

-tu ataque fue muy poderoso….pero…

Goku arrojaba el brazo de hildegan al frente y empezaba a liberar más poder

-en este nivel nunca te ganare…..PERO SI EN EL SIGUIENTE MALDITOOOOO

Goku daba un grito más fuerte haciendo temblar aún mas todo el lugar y hacer caer rayos del cielo pasando al ssj2 asombrando al mundo entero que lo miraba

-ese hombre detuvo el ataque del monstruo…gracias a él la gente aún está viva, pero ¿Quién es? ¡¿Podrá resistir hasta que el ejército y las pandoras puedan pelear?- los anunciadores decían por medio de las cámaras cosa que noto hildegan pues puso sus ojos en las personas

-Ahora sí, prepárate porque te eliminare- goku muy serio y frio miraba a hildegan que solo rugía de forma muy estremecedora

Mientras la gente estaba evacuando de la ciudad observaban la colosal bestia y un brillo dorado arrojarse contra ella

-¿será que hoy es nuestro fin?-un limiter muy asustado decia mirando la escena

-las pandoras de chevalier están en camino, con el ejército le ganaremos-contestaba otro

-miren la pelea la están pasando por televisión- una pandora gritaba mirando por medio de un televisor de la zona para observar la situación en él se podía ver a la criatura luchando contra un ser dorado el cual al momento de impactar con hildegan producía una poderosa onda de destrucción que hacia derrumbar algunas casas y producir un fuerte terremoto que sacudió todo

Mientras esto se llevaba a cabo en la zona de prueba nuevamente

-goku, ¿se transformó?-yumi miraba junto a elize

-esta es la primera vez que veo a goku usar esa imagen es más imponente que la primera- respondía elize

-no debemos olvidarnos del otro ser que apareció- margarte hablaba

-reporten de inmediato un nuevo tipo de nova ha aparecido-

¡¿Ese monstruo es un nova!?—preguntaba yumi

-no lo sé, ese ser en el clase s si es uno nuevo, pero esta bestia no tengo ni idea, espero que no- se decia Margaret

\- no solo eso parece que los novas siguen aumentando su tasa de división- una mujer exclamaba muy nerviosa y Margaret solo se ponía más seria como las demás

-¿Dónde está el Dr. aoi?- Margaret preguntaba al grupo de mujeres

-el acaba de utilizar su identificación para abrir las puertas del raven bourne!

-ustedes continúen…

Margaret daba media vuelta y estaba a punto de salir sin embargo un gran temblor la hacía caer y a todo el mundo era goku que luchaba contra hildegan

-no perdamos tiempo, continúen-

-si-si señora-

¿Pero a dónde va?-preguntaba yumi pero no recibía respuesta

 **Cambio de posición**

Genjo llegaba a una especie de sótano donde estaba una mujer en una especie de tubo con un extraño líquido

-ese brazo que detecte esa vez era ese monstruo…..goku nos lo había advertido y por eso he preparado para lo peor

-la trascendencia definitivamente no servirá para luchar contra el, pero no podemos dejar morir a la humanidad….no después que goku nos dio una oportunidad de sobrevivir del destino anterior

-genjo tomaba un cuaderno y se quedaba mirando a la mujer

-el destino que viste maría…. ¿acaso era este?- preguntaba genjo mirando el "cadáver" santo

-destino es solo una palabra…..¿de verdad crees que es suficiente para justificar esto?

Una voz detrás del viejo le hacía llamar la atención y era Margaret

-media ciudad….media ciudad quedo en ruinas en tan solo unos minutos….goku está luchando solo contra esa cosa…..explíqueme que está pasando-

La mujer muy seria y molesta encaraba a genjo que estaba tranquilo pero dentro del sin duda no tenía respuesta

-no lo sé, esa bestia surgió de la nada, parece que los novas no son los únicos con nosotros en la mira…

¿Y de los novas? ¿Qué me puede explicar?-

Genjo estaba serio pero pasaba a una leve sonrisa

-ni yo sé que decir, las células de goku son las encargadas de proteger el cuerpo de las pandoras pero no su mente…almenos no por ahora

-las valkirias por llevar estigmas diferentes no se vieron afectadas, sin embargo las pandoras no tuvieron esa suerte….

-gracias a las células de goku, las pandoras no sufren de los riesgos de los estigmas aunque los sobrecarguen a puntos críticos, pero sus mentes no ¿eso es lo que me quiere decir?- preguntaba margarte

-exactamente, al menos no aun- respondía genjo

-los núcleos de los novas están hecho de los mismos principios de los generadores fayland aunque hubiera un 1% de probabilidad que ocurriera esto no debió permitirlo…..

En realidad- genjo interrumpía

-El desarrollo y aplicación de los generadores es a cargo de industrias seiga heavy, yo solo permití el uso de las células de goku en las valkirias, los generadores fayland en realidad no poseen nada de goku, ellas están en las valkirias

-¿les permitió el uso de las células de goku?- Margaret muy asombrada re

-Aun sabiendo que los novas falsos podrían causar algo como esto, se organizó este ejercicio ¿Cuál era su objetivo?- margarte muy alterada preguntaba

-¿de verdad le importa eso ahora?- genjo sin voltear asombraba un poco a la mujer

-el mundo podría terminar hoy….por algo mucho peor que los novas…...

Margaret se callaba y empezaba a sudar, aún muy debajo sentían la pelea de goku contra el demonio hildegan

-Mi sistema de pandora ha demostrado tener muchas limitaciones…..eso se acabó gracias a goku, sus células y sangre salvaron a este mundo y a esas chicas en más de una ocasión….quería demostrar a industries seiga heavy que las valkirias también pueden tener este poder

-lo que buscan ellos…es adueñarse de todo mi proyecto- genjo respondía serio y Margaret solo se sorprendía

-aunque usted no fue capaz de preverlo, puso mucho en riesgo para demostrar que las valkirias podían reemplazar….

-se equivoca, ya no busco eso, solo quería demostrarles que podíamos salir de este problema, después de todo no soy un dios, ni siquiera goku-

-usted utilizo a industries seiga heavy para demostrar que el proyecto pandora ahora es invencible ¿verdad?- Margaret seria ahora respondía a genjo

-como se lo dije no soy un dios…..sin embargo todo se salió de control…..goku fue quien termino todo el proyecto, y lo fortalecido hasta este punto pero solo lo sabemos 3 personas en el mundo, salvo a este mundo y le dio a las pandoras más esperanza de vida pero nada de eso importara….si goku no gana esta pelea- genjo miraba a maría muy serio

¿Qué hacemos entonces?- preguntaba Margaret pero genjo solo seguía mirando serio a maría

-en el exterior

-HAAAAAAAAAAA

El grito de un niño que era goten usaba su baculo para derrotar a un gran número de novas humanoides salvando asi a muchas pandoras y limiters que ayudaban a pelear todavía

-¿están bien?- preguntaba el pequeño Saiyajin

-si…gracias- respondía la que era la comandante

-salgan de aquí, yo me encargo de ellos-

Goten hacia girar su báculo como un profesional y se arrojaba contra los novas golpeándolos al igual que usaba sus piernas y brazos para derribarlos sin embargo el número no disminuía es más aumentaba

En el cuarto de comando las mujeres estaban asombradas mirando al pequeño Saiyajin

-¿ese niño siempre tan fuerte?- una de ellas estaba asombrada

-no por nada es nuestro hijo…digo…..el hermano de kazuha y goku-yumi hablaba pero se callaba cuando iba a decir hijo elize solo ponía un rostro de enojo cómico

¡FREEZING!

Kazuya usaba el freezing contra los novas inmovilizándolos

-eso kazuya-Ni-chan-

Goten al ver a los novas asi se arrojaba de nuevo y con dos ataques de ki destruia a un gran número de ellos

-es como si el número no mermara- se pensaba kazuya goten también pensaba algo igual

Mientras en otros lados las pandoras luchaban contra otro grupo cada una luchaba contra varios a la vez pero era enserio difícil a pesar de ser más fuertes

-malditos- satellizer con su arma cortaba a uno

Rana y las otras lograban derrotara a uno pero muy difícil

-oigan, esto no parece tener fin, y son realmente poderosos- Roxanne se quejaba charles solo le salía una gota de sudor

-en otro escenario-

-hoi con una sonrisa miraba la destrucción que estaba haciendo sin embargo una voz desde atrás le hablaba

-¿te ríes a pesar de lo que estás haciendo?- era arele con una voz muy fría haciendo que hoi volteara a ver

-¿Qué te parece si te enseño, lo que puede hacer una aprendiz de suprema Kaio?- la chica con un rostro igual a las pandoras cuando se molesta miraba al individuo que estaba serio

Fin del capítulo 44


	46. Chapter 46

Buenas tardes mis queridos amigos espero que estén muy bien este mensaje lo traigo porque quiero dar mi opinión a todos a un tema que estado leyendo en estos últimos días sobre una entrevista a toriyama en la cual muchos se han puesto a decir que goku es mal padre, pues yo quiero traer mi opinión a todos sobre esa entrevista y espero que sea de su agrado

En la entrevista toriyama dice que goku no se preocupa por sus hijos ni está con ellos a diferencia de vegeta, muchos tomaron esta entrevista de forma apresurada diciendo eso, pero ¿realmente significa eso?...

Cuando el dice esas palabras toriyama hace referencia a que goku ya no está con sus hijos porque…ya no hace falta….

Primero que nada ¿goku fue un mal padre?

Desde que empecé a ver Dbz goku cuido y protegió a gohan sobre cualquier cosa, es verdad que muchos recordamos el incidente con cell pero….¿fue culpa de goku?, recordemos que en la habitación del tiempo cuando goku entrenaba a gohan, este le reclamo a goku por ser tan amable, siempre lo mimaba, lo consentía, lo sobreprotegía, goku es un gran maestro su única falla ,es que es muy amable y por eso es que a él no le gusta enseñar , y sobre todo con milk que no le permitía tener una niñez como muchos, goku siempre buscaba formas de que gohan se divirtiera pero ella se lo impedía ¿Qué podía hacer goku hay?, cuando goku escucho eso de gohan, goku vio que su hijo estaba creciendo, que poco a poco gohan iba desarrollando la independencia , eso hizo que goku ya no tuviera la necesidad de consentir a gohan y que en antaño el seria quien ocupara su puesto como el nuevo defensor de la humanidad, sin embargo eso no paso, gohan no era como goku y goku lo malinterpreto, goku sabia del gran potencial de gohan pero si seguía siendo flexible con él nunca se convertiría en un guerrero, muchos culparon a goku pero al final él tuvo razón y eso hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio, sin embargo gohan no pudo cumplir su deber y goku de inmediato cargo con su error sacrificándose para salvar a la humanidad a pesar que el error lo cometió su hijo, goku estuvo incluso en los errores de gohan y como un padre haría….lo salvo ¿eso es ser mal padre?

Ahora pensemos, goku nunca tuvo una figura paternal, su abuelo murió cuando era un niño pequeño, goku quedo solo en una montaña, tuvo que pasar por mucho siendo un niño, es verdad que conocería a bulma y con ello conocería a roshi quien fue como un padre, pero…¿en algún momento roshi le enseño a ser buen padre? para muchas personas de la sociedad lleva años…años de estudio, y entrenamiento y eso que solo por parte de los pensamientos humanos,y a pesar de no tener experiencia goku demostró en todo momento cuando gohan era niño que lo quería, lo protegía, estaba a su lado, incluso cuando se transformó en ssj, cuando estaba segado por la ira, goku no dejo de pensar en el, la infancia de gohan fue dura, pero nunca estuvo solo, goku buscaba con gohan hacerlo fuerte, y eso que milk nunca lo apoyo, pero a pesar de eso, goku permitió a gohan elegir su camino libre de lucha, incluso cuando se despidió de gohan en el otro mundo, muchos dirán ¿Por qué no abrazo a gohan?, primero en el manga si lo abraza, segundo goku no era frio solo que no quería que gohan se perdiera en tristeza, él iba a luchar contra majin buu, y hacerlo perder en dolor solo lo haría débil, por eso digo que goku nunca fue frio, demostró su amor a su manera, y eso que incluso siendo un Saiyajin de sangre pura donde el cariño de ellos es "duro" sin embargo él era diferente, y gohan formo una gran familia, lastimosamente perdió su espíritu de lucha pero goku hizo lo que debía hacer ahora el camino de gohan fue lo que el eligió

Ahora cuando el decidió quedarse muerto fue porque como él dijo, su presencia causaba que gohan se desviara del camino de la paz que querían él y milk por eso goku decidió quedarse muerto, goku siempre mostraba lo positivo y al ver que gohan cumplió su deseo más grande…superarlo, por fin podía irse en paz (fue sin duda para mí la escena más conmovedora)

Ahora con goten, goku lo quiere como a gohan pequeño sin embargo, goten va por el mismo camino que gohan gracias a milk, no digo que sea del todo mala pero de verdad se pasa, y por eso mismo ¿Qué puede hacer goku hay?...nada, goten ya es igual que gohan de pequeño en el tema de estudio y la época donde habitan actualmente no es necesario que el intervenga en la lucha como paso con gohan o goku de pequeño, goten ya puede vivir en paz también igual que gohan y aunque goku no este mucho al lado de goten lo quiere y le ha demostrado su cariño muchas veces, como cuando lo recibio al llegar al mundo y al despedirse, asi como en mas de una ocasion

Ahora ¿Por qué goku no está con ninguno? , fácil, ya no es necesario, goku ya cumplió su papel con gohan y goten puede estar tranquilo sin necesidad que goku esté todo el tiempo con él, goku aún debe preocuparse por su mundo y hasta por el universo como en la trama actual con moro, por eso goku no puede descuidarse, si ninguno de sus legados puede hacerse cargo, le toca a él, ¿pueden culpar a alguien asi? Sin embargo sus hijos están bien, nacieron bien, se fortalecieron y en ningún momento goku les fallo y les ha fallado como un padre protector, ademas cuando la situacion realmente lo amerita goku demostrara el gran padre que puede ser asi como en muchas ocasiones mas ,yo vengo de la época de Z y por eso digo todo esto, dbs (anime) fue hecha para los niños de esta generación debido a que en la generación actual con lo que vivimos suceden muchas cosas, y no necesito decir qué clase de cosas, por eso dbs anime es tan diferente, sin embargo no podemos culpar del todo por eso, el manga es para los de la escuela antigua y por eso yo soy más del manga, asi como en los otros animes, en fin, ahora con esto aclaro ¿Por qué vegeta si está más tiempo con ellos?, fácil , primero la hija más pequeña de vegeta es una recién nacida, y vegeta esta buscando la forma de cambiar, ya lo hizo pero, lo que hace vegeta ahora con sus hijos, lo hacia goku mucho antes con gohan, en cambio goku ya no tiene la necesidad, gohan ya tiene su vida y goten al igual que trunks pueden estar libres de luchas y guerras sin contar que goku fue padre muy joven, ¿ustedes serian buenos padres a los 20 años?, es muy difícil y goku demostraba ser una grandioso padre a esa edad y eso que no tenía nada de experiencia porque milk tampoco es que ayudara mucho , una cosa es ser tío o hermano pero padre es otra historia, si eres padre a esa edad dejame darte mis mas sinceros respetos, eres como goku un guerrero verdadero que cuida a su familia.

Ahora para aclarar, sé que es mucho discurso para una serie de anime, pero esto lo hago porque veo a mucha gente criticando y por unas palabras que se dijeron saquen especulaciones sin antes buscar una explicación o aclaración, antes de sacar conclusiones, busquemos explicaciones, porque los malentendidos surgen mucho de esto

Mi opinión: goku fue y es un padre normal, no existe padre perfecto pero el amor de un padre si lo es, a veces creemos que un ser querido es malo por ser frio o no pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros, sin embargo eso no quita el amor que sienten por uno.

 _ **Los padres perfectos existen a través de los ojos de sus propios hijos.**_

 _ **Quería dar mi opinión y les agradezco por escucharme, quieran mucho a sus padres este próximo día del padre, porque son el tesoro de nuestro mundo**_

 _ **También le agradezco a mi amigo fedbax25 por inspirarme a escribir este mensaje, tampoco espero ofender a nadie pues este mensaje lo hago para aclarar esos mal entendidos con mi humilde opinion**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la teoria, se que estoy adelantando mucho esta pero pienso terminar este arco para continuar con las dmeas teorias ya que tengo pensado hacer una saga alterna despues de esta, donde abarcare ciertas cosas, y necesitare algo de tiempo tambien les agradezco a todos por escucharme en mi opinion y tambien decirles que estoy corrigiendo ciertas cosas de los capitulos anteriores sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 45: goku vs hildegan parte 2:**_

 _ **Planeta tierra**_

 _ **Se llevaba a cabo un examen para las pandoras sin embargo, lo improvisto puede pasar y esta vez la tierra tuvo la desgracia de ser testigos del resurgir de un demonio…hildegan**_

 _ **Actualidad**_

Goku estaba frente a hildegan que solo rugía y gruñía de forma psicópata y muy desgarradora

-esta iré más enserio…PREPARATE-

De un fuerte grito goku se arrojaba contra el demonio que escupía una fuerte bocanada de fuego la cual goku esquivaba e impactaba en la media ciudad destruida

-TOMA ESTO-

¡POW!

Goku daba de lleno en la cara de hildegan el cual rugía del dolor y arrojaba un fuerte golpe contra goku el cual detenía con una mano haciendo que la criatura que enojara y volviera a tomar impulso con su puño para atacar de nuevo

-goku se tele transportaba detrás para darte una fuerte golpe con los dos pies juntos en la espalda y hacerlo retroceder

- _ **POW**_

 _ **¡CRASH!**_

 _ **¡KOPOW!**_

Los golpes de goku impactaban en la criatura que solo recibía los ataques de forma muy dolorosa mientras goku atacaba de forma consecutiva a hildegan que solo podía recibirlo

 _ **En los cuarteles donde se observaba todo**_

-ESO GOKU APLASTALO-

-GANALE GOKU-

Yumi y elize animaban a goku observando como el Saiyajin parecía tener ahora la batalla dominada, las demás presentes tampoco pudieron contener su emoción y empezaban a animar como si fueran un grupo de porristas animando al mejor jugador

-parece que el guerrero esta ganándole a la criatura ¿podrá ganarle?- un reportero hablaba por medio del micrófono junto al camarógrafo

sin embargo durante un ataque hildegan se convertía en neblina y aparecía detrás de goku el cual alcanzaba a esquivar el ataque cuando se preparaba para atacar hildegan de nuevo desaparecía y se hacía a un lado para intentar golpear a goku el cual desaparecía y atacaba de nuevo pero hildegan se desvanecía…era una lucha de velocidades

-a pesar de su tamaño…es asombrosamente rápido y ágil, bloquea mis ataques con inmensa facilidad…maldito monstruo-

HAAAAAAAAAA

Goku arrojaba un rayo de energía el cual esquivaba el demonio y lograba hacerse a un costado de goku para tomarlo con su cola y después arrojarlo contra un edificio que estaba en la otra mitad de la ciudad que estaba intacta

El Saiyajin quedaba clavado en la torre con bastantes heridas en su cuerpo el monstruo de un fuerte movimiento llegaba para empezar a causar pánico en los civiles restantes que estaban evacuando

-kazuha que estaba en un punto específico observaba la situación junto a las demás pandoras asombrándose por ver a la bestia

-NO SE DETENGAN, CONTINUEN EVACUANDO- kazuha con voz de mando se dirigía a las pandoras y a los civiles que hacían caso y por ciertos medios escapaban de la ciudad

Goku se despegaba de la torre bastante agotado pero no al punto de estar derrotado

-maldito….no puedo dejar que pase, debo dar más tiempo-

Goku se arrojaba una vez contra hildegan y se arrojaba de una patada la cual el monstruo esquivaba convirtiéndose en neblina y apareciendo detrás de goku el cual este esquivaba y empezar a volar a toda velocidad hacia el cielo

-kazuha se quedaba mirando igual que muchos por ver que acto iba a hacer goku al volar a esa distancia

KAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

HAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

El Saiyajin empezaba a cargar su ataque desde las alturas pero esto alarmo a kazuha

-¿goku…que estas…?- kazuha estaba nerviosa

-¿Qué pretende?, si arroja esa técnica…la tierra….

La diosa que estaba en piso miraba a lo lejos al Saiyajin lo que pretendía hacer era algo peligroso

-el demonio se encontraba mirando para empezar a cargar un poderoso ataque de fuego y dirigirlo contra goku

-cuando el monstruo estaba por escupir las llamas goku desaparecía del cielo y de la vista de todos para aparecer frente a hildegan a una Super velocidad sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Goku disparaba su técnica impactando contra hildegan y saliendo disparada hacia el cielo en forma de un poderoso ataque de destrucción que salía de la atmosfera y explotaba en el infinito

Todo el mundo entero era testigo del ataque, tanto que todas las chicas incluso goten como polillas atraídas por la luz se quedaban mirando el ataque, las cámaras y televisores del mundo desprendían una abrumadora luz que los enceguecía

Goten y kazuya se quedaban asombrados

-mi papa se hizo increíblemente fuerte-

-sí , goku-Ni-sama es asombroso-

En donde estaban las pandoras luchando, se quedaban asombradas por el tamaño y el poder del ataque que ya había desaparecido

-¿ese fue goku?- miyabi con una gota de sudor miraba a lo lejos

-asi es…no hay nadie más que pueda realizar un ataque asi- Elizabeth respondía

-Wow, yo sabía que goku-san era poderoso…. ¡pero…!- Roxanne con un rostro cómico decia mirando la ciudad

-goku-san es alguien asombroso-julia hablaba ahora

-asi, es, él está evitando que él acerque a los lugares donde están evacuando las personas

-satellizer solo sonreía con un rostro ruborizado, pensando en goku

-goku, lo venció-

-por supuesto, nadie puede ganarle a nuestro lindo goku- holly con una gran sonrisa decia orgullosa

Todas las pandoras estaban más contentas por escuchar y sentir que goku finalmente derroto al problema más grande de todos

-ahora no hay tiempo que perder…..debemos….

-MIREN- una E pandora gritaba para apuntar a la ciudad y todas pasaban a observar quedando en shcok

-en otra zona Ouka y las valkirias también se quedaban asombradas mirando a la ciudad

-ese fue goku-onii-chan….

Ouka con un rostro orgulloso miraba asombrada y las demás valkirias también miraban pero algo nerviosas Lucy miraba de forma estoica sin embargo tenía una gota de sudor en su rostro

-goku-Ni-sama…..que poder…..

Se decia la peli plata seria mirando junto a las demás valkirias que les costaba creerse lo que estaban mirando

-goku-san… ¿fue quien hizo ese ataque?- Tenacia preguntaba bastante asombrada, Christine estaba solo asombrada

-pareció el ataque de un nova…..no este era miles o hasta millones de veces superior- decia Franka muy asombrada

En los cuarteles donde estaban yumi y elize estaban festejando pues pensaron que goku había derrotado a ese monstruo

-jamás pensamos que él tuviera esa clase de poder…..pero, por fin acabo esto.

Todas estaban tan contentas que soltaban un suspiro de alivio y de felicidad

En la ciudad los espectadores solo se quedaban asombrados por el colosal ataque pero más que nada pensaron que había muerto el monstruo

-ya veo….¿la teletrasnportacion?- kazuha con un suspiro decia muy tranquilo

-goku lo planeo todo- la diosa decia ahora sentándose con bastante dolor

-él se arrojó al cielo para distraerlo y se dispusiera a atacarlo….cuando eso ocurriera, goku lo atacaría con todo su poder usando la teletrasnportacion de forma inmediata apareciendo en un Angulo ciego….ese chico podrá ser muy inocente… pero es un genio en combate-

-tienes razón- respondía kazuha muy sonrojada y feliz mirando a goku flotando

-HILDEGAN – hoi que estaba peleando contra arele gritaba bastante nervioso

-parece que lo venció…solo quedas tu….

-¿Qué lo venció? ¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDA! – hoy con una sonrisa maléfica le gritaba a la mujer que solo se ponía más seria para voltear a ver dónde el humo estaba

\- ¿lo venció?- el anunciador preguntaba mirando

-SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES PARECE QUE…

(RUGIDO)

-del humo salía hildegan con muchas heridas tomando a goku con su brazo el monstruo se encontraba muy lastimado pero aún seguía con vida pero se mostraba que el daño que sufrió fue severo

-NO PUEDE SER….. ¿TODAVIA ESTA VIVO?- yumi gritaba y elize solo se asustaba más y más, las mujeres en los ordenadores empezaban a temblar de miedo

-¿ESTA VIVO?- satellizer y rana gritaban de miedo mientras se observaba a la bestia salir nuevamente del humo gritando y gruñendo como siempre pero más furiosa que nunca

-EL MONSTRUO PARECE SEGUIR VIVO, AUN ESTAMNOS EN PELIGRO ¿Qué PLANES TOMARA LOS GOBIERNOS? – el locutor que aun grababa todo por el mundo decia muy aterrado

-maldición- los soldados golpeaban las mesas muy frustrados

 _ **En muchos cuartes militares, los soldados estaban muy preocupados**_

-¿acaso las pandoras no pueden hacerle frente?- preguntaba un general

-no señor…..y perdone que lo diga pero sería un suicidio enviarlas a pelear se ve que ese monstruo no es un nova…..es algo peor

-eso lo se….pero esos de chevalier no dejan de molestar,….solo podemos poner nuestra fe en ese guerrero dorado-

-si él no puede ganarle, todas las pandoras del mundo serán enviadas a pelear

Esta revelación dejaría en shock a todo el mundo, enviar todo el poder militar seria lo peor que podrían hacer pero no había otro método

-¿es un monstruo inmortal?

-no puede ser…es nuestro fin

-maldito….no quiero morir…

Las pandoras que estaban junto a kazuha empezaban a lamentarse y hasta a llorar attia y creo que estaban junto a ella solo empezaban a sudar y a tener sus dudas…

-NO SE LAMENTEN AHORA….DEBEMOS SER FUERTES…..ADEMAS GOKU NO ESTA DERROTADO AUN

Kazuha les gritaba a todas que escuchaban a la chica y se quedaban mirando con rostros débiles de duda, sin duda habían perdido la esperanza

-kazuha-sama…..

Creo y attia solo se quedaban mirando

-aún hay personas que deben ser evacuadas…continúen….

Kazuha les gritaba con voz más autoritaria pero ellas no se levantaban, las pandoras perdieron su espíritu de lucha, la diosa solo podía observar con rostro muy serio

-goku….

El demonio salió de la cortina de humo contra goku para darle un fuerte golpe y arrojarlo contra el piso

-maldición…..no me puedo rendir….

Goku se ponía de pie mirando a la criatura que solo rugía y mandaba un pisotón contra goku que lo esquivaba y arrojaba un ataque de energía contra hildegan el cual esquivaba de nuevo como una neblina

-¿Qué?- gritaba goku asombrado pero hildegan lo pisaría haciéndose detrás del para seguir rugiendo y gritando como un monstruo

-goku empezaba a levantar el pie del monstruo haciendo que la criatura se asombraba y empezara a hacer fuerza igualmente

En ese momento del cielo empezaban a disparar y arrojar misiles cosa que asombro a goku y hildegan que solo los recibía como moscas picando

-OBJETIVO A LA VISTA…DISPAREN-

Un grupo de aviones de guerra empezaban a disparar misiles y disparar contra hildegan mientras atrás venían helicópteros con pandoras y limiters en ellos preparados para pelear

-NO…..NO SE ACERQUEN VALLANSEN- goku intentaba gritar aun sujetando el pie de hildegan

El monstruo completamente furioso por lo molestos que son disparaba una bocanada de fuego contra los aviones de guerra

-DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Goku levantaba completamente el pie de hildegan cosa que asusto a la bestia para después de un Super empujón hacerlo caer bruscamente en el piso sin embargo el cañón de fuego impactaba en los aviones que disparaban y atacaban reduciéndolos a cenizas, las pandoras y limiters que iban en los otros aviones quedaban en shock, más de 50 aviones reducidos a nada

MISERABLE NO TE LO PERDONARE, ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-TOMA ESTO Y ESTO Y ESTO-

Goku se alzaba al cielo y empezaba a disparar ataques de ki a toda velocidad y a todo poder que impactaban contra hildegan sin compasión el monstruo recibía los ataques en todas direcciones haciendo que la bestia rugiera de dolor y desespero

HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Goku sin detenerse como lo hizo cuando peleo contra cell disparada y dispara ataques de ki a tal punto que creaba una gruesa cortina de humo que hizo a todas las pandoras y limiters del lugar cubrirse la cortina de humo cubría toda la ciudad pero los ataques solo eran dirigidos al monstruo

-ESO ES GOKU ACABALOOOOOOOOOO

Kazuha gritaba animando a goku que seguía disparando ataques de energía contra hildegan

-KAZUHA-SAMA…RECIBIMOS LOS INFORMES, TODAS LAS PERSONAS HAN SIDO EVACUADAS, LA CIUDAD ESTA DESHABITADA, LAS PERSONAS DE LOS HOSPITALES ESTAN SIENDO TRASLADADAS RAPIDAMENTE

Creo se dirigía a kazuha cubriéndose de la cortina de humo

-excelente….AHORA GOKU DESTRUYELO

-SENSEI….MATALOOOOOOOOOOOO, ANIMO

-creo y attia junto a sus limiters animaban a goku gritando a todo pulmón

Con yumi y elize

-TODAS LAS PERSONAS HAN SIDO EVACUADAS-

-EXCELENTE, AHORA GOKU…MATA A ESE DESGRACIADO-

Yumi y elize a la vez gritaban animando a goku, las otras mujeres no pudieron evitar contenerse y se arrojaban para animar a goku

-Al parecer el guerrero misterioso está atacando a ese monstruo con todo su poder….¿LE GANARA AHORA?- el hombre gritaba por medio del micrófono, y todo el mundo observaba la batalla asombrados

-animo, señor gánele, gánele-

Una niña que estaba mirando por un televisión observaba la asombrosa pelea y le daba ánimos a goku, su madre que estaba con ella vio a su hija alentar al guerrero y también junto a la niña, sorprendentemente en el planeta en todos lados muchas personas empezaron a animar a goku , los soldados también empezaron a animar a goku igual que muchas pandoras que observaban incluso las que volaban en los helicópteros animaban a goku

Goku seguía disparando los ataques desenfrenadamente contra hildegan quien solo podía recibirlos, los ataques de goku producían gran destrucción en masa

- _no siento ya ninguna energía en la ciudad exceptuando la de kazuha-chan y las demás_ …ES AHORA O NUNCA…MUEREEEEEEEEE

 _ **-BOOM, BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM (EXPLOSIONES)**_

Goku empezaba a disparar las esferas con más intensidad esta vez y los ataques que le daban a hildegan evitaban que este se levantara y solo gritara y gruñera de dolor, en goku se observaba un rostro de dolor y cansancio por el excesivo desgaste de poder

-la bestia intentaba salir, luchando con todo su poder para intentar escapar de las explosiones pero era inútil, goku lo tenía contra las cuerdas, la criatura solo podía gruñir de dolor y agonía

-el mundo entero solo podía presenciar la acción de goku en silencio y nerviosos, los ánimos aún se escuchaban pero al ver la intensidad de la lucha se quedaban pasmados, edificios y casas caían destruidas pero a comparación de lo que haría hildegan si no se derrotaba esto no era nada

-"increíble"- era todo lo que decían las pandoras mirando la acción del guerrero que no se detenía ni un segundo era un bombardeo de energía

Regresando donde las pandoras

Todas solo miraban asombradas gracias a su visión más aguda como alguien a quien conocía y amaban estaba atacando sin piedad a hildegan

-goku….

-sin embargo la escena era interrumpida cuando un gran numero de gritos de pandoras que ayudaban a pelear contra los novas humanoides estaban corriendo para evitar ser alcanzadas, sin embargo la mosntruosa velocidad de los novas humanoides alcanzaban a las pandoras de chevalier las cuales eran atrapadas por sus gigantescas manos

¡RETIRENSE…..! –AHHHHHHHHH

-AYUDAAAAAAAAAA

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Los gritos de las pandoras intentando escapar eran tan desgarradores que al ver esto en escena las mujeres cerraban los ojos para evitar escuchar

-las chicas se daban cuenta y cuando estaban por ir a ayudar un grito de un niño se escuchaba a lo lejos y saltaba contra los novas que estaban atacando a las mujeres

-ALEJENSE DE ELLAS MALDITOS -

Goten se transformaba en ssj y llegaba de un salto y con su baculo dado por su padre a una Super velocidad empezaba a derrotar a cada uno de los novas humanoides salvando asi a las pandoras, goten de un solo golpe o con solo su báculo derrotaba a cada uno de un golpe pasando a otro y ganándole

(Puede que goten no necesitara el ssj pero al aprender a no confiarse y por no ser tan experto como goku goten tomaría precauciones)

Un nova humanoide se arrojaba contra el niño que desaparecía y le daba una patada para empezar a golpearlo en todas direcciones y arrojarlo contra otro grupo de novas humanoides

Donde yumi y elize observaban asombradas el poder del niño

-increíble…..estoy sin palabras, ese niño en verdad es asombroso- decia una de las mujeres

-no solo en rostro…es el mismo goku pero niño- decia elize y yumi asentía muy contenta

-bien, sigue asi goten, hazlo por mu mami yumi-

Elize escuchaba esto y se ponía celosa

-y por tu mami elize-

Las demás solo escuchaban con una gota de sudor

Volviendo a la pelea

-¿están bien?- goten se acercaba a una la cual al mirar a goten quedaba asombrada

-sí, gracias- la mujer le sonreía al niño que se ponía contento

-esto no ha terminado, deben huir, yo debo volver con mis mamas-

¿Tus mamas?- preguntaba la pandora algo extrañada sin embargo observaban que se acercaban más novas humanoides

-malditos…..como quieran los aplastare- goten se ponía en pose de lucha con su báculo

-detente….ya nos salvaste debemos irnos

-no puedo, ustedes deben huir, rápido-goten les decia muy serio dejando su lado tierno e inocente como goku a uno serio cosa que asombro a las pandoras

En otro lugar por una carretera iba un auto a toda velocidad, subiendo una montaña

-el guerrero dorado sigue atacando al monstruo, si continua asi podrá ganarle…todos debemos esperar el resultado de esta lucha, ¿Quién es este valiente héroe? Se han estado preguntando los gobiernos de japon y del mundo

Por la radio del auto una hermosa mujer escuchaba todo

-goku…ten cuidado-

El auto llegaba hasta un punto donde no podía continuar más y la mujer que no era sino suna que llevaba ropa de civil bajaba del

-tengo que decirle a kazuha o a goku que me enseñen a volar, debo continuar desde aquí…

DIOS MIO….

La mujer quedaba helada mirando desde la montaña a hildegan siendo atacado por goku, era imposible no verlo

-goku…DEBO APURARME-

La mujer salía corriendo sin espera, _¡resiste goku!_

Volviendo a la situación actual donde las numberk que continuaban viendo la acción

-goku lleva asi mas de 10 minutos…..¿cuánta energía tiene goku?- yumi se preguntaba en shock viendo todo lo que resiste goku

-donde goten se están acercando más de esos novas pequeños…..debemos hacer salga de ahí con las demás pandoras- yumi le decia a elize que asentía

-tienes razón, aunque goten ahora es el único que puede plantarles cara…..tenemos que hacer que salgan de ahí- respondía elize

-tengo informes de una fuente externa, están solicitando un contacto directo con esta base- hablaba una de las mujeres

-¿AHORA? ¿Quién?

-código de comunicación verificando, genétics

-es un avión que acaba de despegar de reino unido ¿debo abrir el canal?-hablaba la mujer dejando asombradas a las dos numberks

En la batalla

¡Wooooooh!

Roxanne y chiffon con sus garras aplastaban a dos novas humanoides y a la vez luchando contra otros dos

-satellizer atravesaba a uno con su nova blood y rana golpeaba a otro con sus puños, cada una peleaba contra dos novas mientras las e pandoras entre todas luchaban contra dos

-miserable…..

Amelia junto a Elizabeth atacaban a uno y entre las dos con sus auras de ki liberadas lograban derribar a uno

-¡el ki de goku está decayendo…..cariño!- se dijeron las dos en sus mentes

-el ki de goku está disminuyendo- ahora era Cassie y ticy quienes se hablaban

-goku….

Ingrid y marin miraban a lo lejos muy nerviosas, julia y charles continuaban peleando contra dos también, julia usando sus ondas y charles sus clones

-maldición….. ¿ y goten? ¿Dónde está nuestro pequeño?- chiffon miraba por todas direcciones

-no te desesperes chiffon-sempai, goten está por haya de arimasu, tenemos que ir donde el- rana se dirigía a todo el grupo de pandoras

-mientras más rápido derrotemos a estos bastardos más rápido iremos con goku….el ki de nuestro goku está decayendo muy rápido movámonos rápido de arimasu-

SI- Respondían todas sin embargo una presencia extraña las alarmaba a todas las cuales al sentir algo detrás daban media vuelta para encontrarse con otro gran número de monstruos

-¿no se cansan eh?- ticy y arnett decían mirando a las bestias que se juntaban por montones

Kazuya llegaba con goten ayudándolo a luchar usando su freezing contra los novas diminutos goten barria contra los novas diminutos

-el ki de mi papa está disminuyendo….no ha dejado de atacar y mis mamas están luchando contra muchos-

Goten se preocupaba cada vez por su padre y madres, por saber la situación en la que estaba y no era menos pues su disminuía muy rápidamente

-Ouka y las valkirias se daban cuenta también

- _goku-onii-chan….su poder está decayendo, maldición_ \- Ouka muy molesta y nerviosa apretaba los dientes y puños en señal de dolor

Lucy por otro lado estaba pensativa, su rostro era estoico pero aunque no lo demostrara sentía un dolor agudo en ella

Por otro lado genjo y Margaret estaban platicando hasta que por medio de una pantalla que genjo tenía en el lugar observaban la batalla de goku

-goku…no , esto es malo….si no lo ayudamos….

-lo sé, pero necesito tiempo, por favor resiste goku

¿Tiempo? ¿Qué pretende hacer?- Margaret esta vez preguntaba con bastante dudas

-¡es hora que sus hermanas le devuelvan el favor a goku, es momento que entren en acción!

-¿espere…¿acaso habla…?

-asi es, pero necesito algo de tiempo todavía, ellas ahora se encuentran en cámaras de descanso-

-es una locura, si ellas salen en acción ahora…..

-si se preocupa por goku, no es la primera vez que el las ve, de hecho ellas lo llaman "hermano" a pesar que en el orden familiar….¡son tías!

Margaret con escuchar esto se asombraba bastante

-lo que más me preocupa es que si goku no puede….. ¿Ellas podrán ayudar?

-más bien ¿ellas pueden luchar ahora?-

-no se preocupe por eso, las células de goku son más asombrosas de lo que usted cree-

Genjo con una sonrisa le decia a Margaret que le salía una gota de sudor por su mejilla

-regresando al exterior

Hoi y arele luchaban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en un lugar alejados de todos estaban igualados

(Similar a kibito vs zamasu en el manga)

-maldita mocosa, alguien como tú no interferirá en mis planes de destruir el universo

-eso crees tú, pero esa abominación va a morir en nada, goku-san posee el poder de un dios de la destrucción en entrenamiento

-hoi se quedaba callado

-es verdad, ese individuo posee un poder abrumador sin embargo….aun no han visto nada de lo que hildegan puede hacer

-¿Qué dices?- decia arele con bastante impacto

 _ **Nuevamente con goku**_

Goku continuaba disparando sus ataques y hildegan ya no podia hacer, el demonio empezaba a solidificarse con una extraña piel que lo envolvía similar a un capullo

-ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM

Hildegan empezaba solidificarse hasta quedar cubierto por un capullo cosa que notaba goku el cual dejaba de disparar y atacar a hildegan

(JADEOS)

-goku dejaba de atacar estaba completamente sudado y sus jadeos eran la prueba del cansancio excesivo, los brazos de goku temblaban y su vista empezaba a irse

Al disiparse el humo se veía a hildegan cubierto por un extraño capullo, parecía que estaba convertido en piedra

-¿lo logre?- decia goku muy agotado mirando el capullo

-LO LOGRO, LO VENCIOOOOOOO-

Todo el mundo empezaba a gritar de felicidad, los militares que observaban la pelea junto a mas mandos, generales, secretarios senadores y demás gente importante empezaban a gritar de felicidad y las personas que miraban empezaron a festejar, todos empezaron a festejar el mundo se llenó de alegría por parte de quienes veían la pelea

-increíble, le gano- kazuha muy contenta junto a creo y attia miraban a goku la suprema estaba recostada contra una pared muy asombrada pero algo la inquietaba

-goku completamente agotado descendía frente a hildegan que estaba inmóvil

-debo destruirlo…rápido-

Goku cargaba una esfera de poder en su mano derecha para empezar a acumular más y más energía

No cabe decir que donde yumi y elize estaban realmente contentas celebrando también la "victoria de goku pues la bestia no me movía

-increíble, goku le gano…..es el mejor-

-asi es, siempre lo ha sido-

-ahora goku destruye a ese bastardo-

Goku como si escuchara las palabras de yumi y elize arrojaba la energía contra hildegan la cual esta chocaba contra el capullo y producía una inmensa explosión sin embargo el capullo salía intacto asombrando a todos

-parece que goku ya está muy cansado, a pesar que no ha ido más allá de su poder, mejor lo ayudo- kazuha estaba por salir pero la diosa la detenía

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba la mujer

-esto…..aun no a acabado…..

Las palabras de la mujer como estacas se clavaban en las chicas que se ponían más tensas

Con las demas, Ouka y chiffon recibían noticias de parte de yumi y elize

-chicas, goku ha ganado-

Estas palabras asombraban y alegraban a todas que si no fuera por lo que enfrentaban estarían gritando de felicidad

-SI, NUESTRO GOKU ES AOSMBROSO-

DEFINITIVAMENTE ME LO LLEVARE A LA CAMA DESPUES DE ESTO-Amelia decia muy feliz y todas miraron cómicamente a Amelia

-TE EQUIVOCAS, YO LO HARE MIO PRIMERO- exclamo arnett

-PUES QUE LASTIMA ARNETT, YO LO HARE PRIMERO CON GOKU- exclamo Ingrid

-NO ES JUSTO INGRID, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO HACERLO CON GOKU- exclamo marin

-YO SOY LA QUE HARA QUE GOKU NUNCA DEJE DE PEDIRME SEXO- exclamo holly con una sonrisa siniestra

-¿TU?, NO ME HAGAS REIR, CUANDO YO LO HAGA CON MI GOKU, EL NUNCA SE ALEJARA DE MI- miyabi exclama levantando su busto

-PUES ESO LO VEREMOS PELI AZUL- chiffon miraba a miyabi con una sonrisa que la asustaba peor no la hacía retroceder

-NO ME ASUSTA NINGUNA, YO LO LLEVARE PRIMERO- exclamaba Elizabeth

Todas empezaban a pelear por ver quién era la primera en acostarse con goku hasta que una rubia hablaba

-SE EQUIVOCAN…YO…

Satellizer hablaba de forma tímida y muy ruborizada

-valla, valla, la reina intocable ha hablado- Miyabi se burlaba de satellizer lo que la hacía enojar

-oigan ¿pueden pelearse por eso después?- charles cómicamente decia mirando a todas las que se peleaban, las amigas de Amelia estaban igual

- _aunque si doy mi opinión yo creo que kazuha-sama ya fue la primera_ \- Roxanne decia en voz baja para que no la escucharan

Las valkirias estaban muy contentas sobre todo Ouka

-SIII ONII-CHAN ERES EL MEJOR- gritaba la chica muy feliz ¡ _qué bueno el ki de onii-chan está muy debilitado!_

-es verdad, vean a ese monstruo, está paralizado- Christine cruzada de brazos decia muy contenta

Las demás miraban felices sin embargo…..

El suelo empezaba a temblar pero esta vez mas fuerte mucho más fuerte lo que alarmo a todos los presentes que esta vez se ponían más nerviosos

JAJAJAJAJAJAA, HILDEGAN AUN NO HA MUERTO….DE HECHO AHORA ESTA MAS VIVO QUE NUNCA

Hoy gritaba a todo pulmón asustando a arele que tenía muchos rasguños igual que hoi

La estatua de hildegan empezaba a quebrarse por detrás y de esta salía un brillo que llegaba al cielo y nuevamente se escuchaba los rugidos y gruñidos del monstruo pero esta vez eran más potentes y gruesos

Del capullo empezaba a salir hildegan pero esta vez el doble de grande capaz de destruir el capullo y su apariencia había cambiado y mientras salía del capullo su apariencia era más intimidante, ahora era de un tono amarillento y con hombreras, cuernos se salían de su cabeza y además de eso un par de alas similares a la de un insecto, garras más filosas y un cuerpo más robusto

Goku se asombraba más y más por la imagen y el poder de hildegan ahora, pero no solo el todo el mundo que aun observaba esto nuevamente se quedaban en shock, pero las pandoras mas aun pues ver a semejante monstruosidad era imposible

-no….no puede ser…

Kazuha estaba en shock mientras attia y creo caían de rodillas por el miedo, las pandoras que estaban celebrando estaban ahora más asustadas que nunca, tanto que se agarraban la cabeza pensando que era una pesadilla

-donde yumi y elize estaban sin habla no podían creer lo que veían, comparar esta cosa con los novas era como comparar la móntala Everest con un castillo de arena hecho con un balde de niños

-NO PUEDE…..NO PÚEDE SER…..EL MONSTRUO SIGUE CON VIDA, Y ADEMAS AHORA ES MAS GRANDE…¿SE PODRA HACER ALGO PARA SALVARNOS?

Los noticieros presentaban la imagen al mundo que estaba en shock

Satellizer y Ouka junto a todos, goten y kazuya también observaban a la colosal bestia

-no puede…..ser….

Ouka estaba en shock igual que las pandoras y todas las que miraban

-el poder de ese maldito es más grande que antes- goten apretaba los dientes mirando asombrado

(Rugido)

Hildegan desprendía un rugido que se sentía por todo el planeta asustando a todos mientras goku se cubría del viento para después empezar a escupir fuego por toda la ciudad, por suerte no había ya nadie

-maldito….. _ **jadeo, jadeo**_ , es un monstruo maldito-

Goku se arrojaba contra hildegan para golpearlo pero al golpear a hildegan la bestia no sentía nada y de un golpe con su puño arrojaba a goku contra el piso para después de rugir saltar y pisar a goku el cual escupía una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca

Hildegan empezaba a pisar a goku de una forma sádica haciendo que goku gritara de dolor, los espectadores se tapaban los ojos y las madres los de sus hijos para no ver escena tan macabra y sangrienta

-maldito….

Goku estaba lleno de sangre en su boca y cuerpo y lleno de heridas

Hildegan tomaba a goku para empezar a estrujarlo con sus manos y hacerlo gritar la escena era desgarradora y horrible para los ojos humanos

-desgraciado…..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-goku empezaba a expulsar su poder nuevamente para alzar el pie de hildegan el poder de goku hacía temblar el planeta y hacer caer rayos del cielo con un fuerte grito desgarrador goku iluminaba toda la ciudad de un color dorado para hacer enceguecer a todos goku se zafaba de hildegan

Al terminar el brillo goku golpeaba a hildegan y lo hacia retroceder esta vez goku estaba en ssj3

-miserable., _**jadeo**_ , no te perdonare por esto- decia goku muy herido y agotado a pesar de estar en ssj3 estaba ya muy agotado

-no mi goku, lo van a matar- kazuha miraba la escena muy preocupada y triste

-¿increíble ese es goku sensei?- las dos pandoras miraban sonrojadas a goku pero no era tiempo para ponerse a soñar

-vallamos….a ayudar….

Creo y attia aun asustadas decían armándose de valor, vallamos todas….

-Las pandoras de chevalier estaban temblando y negaban con la cabeza llenas de lágrimas, esto por un lado las hizo sentir decepcionadas

-se supone que una pandora pelea hasta la muerte, ustedes son las mayores, den ejemplo- attia enojaba les recriminaba pero no servía de nada

-no importa, vamos- decia kazuha cabizbaja

-esperen…..

La diosa muy herida se ponía de pie y las miraba a todas

-¿eres aoi kazuha verdad?, he vistolo que has hecho y estoy asombrada, por eso quiero darles esto…por desgracia es toda la ayuda que puedo darles-

La diosa se quitaba los arcillos y se los pasaba a kazuha

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Aretes?- creo se preguntaba mirando los pendientes

-tal vez no me crean pero, escúchenme si usan esos arcillos…. alguna tiene que ponérselo en la oreja derecha y alguien más en la izquierda, si lo hacen….se fusionaran y darán vida a un guerrero más poderoso….por una hora

-¿Qué está diciendo? …¿Fusionarse?

-sí,…goku probablemente los conozca, dense prisa, que alguna se fusione con goku para que se hagan más fuertes- la diosa decia muy adolorida

-¿es alguna broma? ¿Fusionarse?- attia decia enojada

-me recriminas cuando ustedes pelean contra seres de otra dimensión y tienen a uno frente a ustedes- la diosa sonreía haciendo que attia se quedara en silencio

-Si lo que me dices es verdad, agradezco su ayuda…. Pero… ni aunque me fusione yo con goku podre lograr algún cambio en el….creo que tengo a las personas indicadas para usar estos arcillos- kazuha decia muy seria

Con las pandoras

-maldito monstruo sigue vivo…debemos….

En ese momento todas sentían un escalofrió por detrás y al voltear observaban a un ser de un solo ojo con apariencia de mujer que flotaba y detrás a un centenar de novas humanoides

 _ **Fin el capitulo 45**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria, espero les guste y sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 3 goku vs hildegan parte 3**_

 _ **Continua la pelea entre goku contra hildegan, goku y todos pensaron que el Saiyajin había vencido al demonio gigantesco sin embargo…..las cosas se complicarían más con el nuevo y más poderoso hildegan , mientras tanto satellizer y las demás pandoras se encontrarían con un obstáculo muy grande….**_

 _ **Japon**_

 _Goku estaba luchando contra hildegan ahora en s_ u forma de ssj3 quien estaba debilitado

Goku se arrojaba con una patada a una monstruosa velocidad pero hildegan desaparecía en forma de neblina y a aprecia encima de goku

 _ **¡POW!**_

Hildegan conectaba un fuerte golpe de mazo contra goku quien caía en sus brazos y piernas pero muy cansado

-MISERABLE MONSTRUO-

Goku se alzaba y arrojaba un ataque de ki pero la criatura nuevamente desparecía y aparecía junto a goku para tomarlo y estrellarlo contra unos edificios que al momento de soltar a goku estos caían encima del Saiyajin

-¡GOKU!- gritaron las tres y los limiters igualmente

La bestia empezaba a rugir y rugir empezando a escupir fuego por toda la ciudad

-¡esto…..es horrible!- creo miraba lo que antes era una ciudad pacífica y que vivía en paz ahora era un infierno

-aunque pudimos salvar a la gente…me siento de lo peor….miserable bestia- attia muy molesta decia mirando a hildegan

-VAMOS A MORIR

-ES EL FIN-

-DIOS, AYUDANOS, PORFAVOR-

Las pandoras que estaban de rodillas se agarraban la cabeza y entre lágrimas solo suplicaban por algo de esperanza, la diosa que escuchaba el lamento de las mujeres se llenaba de odio hacia ella cuando estaba por hablar un grito la asombraba

-CALLENSE YA ESTUPIDAS COBARDES-

Kazuha gritaba muy molesta hacia las pandoras para después agarrar a una del cuello

-ES ESTOS MOMENTOS MI HERMANO ESTA DANDO TODO DE SI PARA DETENER A ESA BESTIA Y USTEDES SOLO ESTANA QUI LLORANDO…..¿QUE PASO CON EL ORGULLO DE PANDORA? ¿O ES QUE ERA SOLO PARA ALARDEAR LAS MALDITAS CLASES NOBLES?

-kazuha-sama…

-1 año, 2 año, 3 año, 4 año, eso ahora no importa, sin embargo ustedes por ser mayores deberían dar ejemplo,… siempre estuvimos con la cara hacia la muerte pero…..cuando apareció goku pude ver un rayo de esperanza, y la sigue habiendo, al igual que con los novas….ESE DEMONIO ES UN ENEMIGO DE LA HUMANIDAD-

-yo voy a a pelear incluso si eso significa morir- kazuha invocaba su volt Weapon y liberaba su aura de ki

-attia Simmons, creo Brand, tomen esto y llévenselos a ustedes ya saben quién, rápido-

Kazuha muy seria les hablaba a las dos que se ponían nerviosas mientras les pasaba los arcillos dados por la suprema Kaio

-RAPIDO, ¿O QUIEREN QUE GOKU MUERA?-

-¿eh? , …. a si señora-

-las dos se miraban muy nerviosas para cada una tomar de su limiter y salir volando del lugar sin embargo sus ojos no se despegaban de la escena

-pero, sempai….

-no podemos hacer nada ahora, solo depender de goku-sensei y kazuha-sama…

Attia le decia a su limiter sin embargo en su ojo caía una lagrima, creo miraba attia y solo podía voltear

-sensei, por favor…solo regrese con vida

-nos tardaremos unos 20 minutos volando para llegar de nuevo a la zona de batalla, asi que sujétense bien- creo les decia a los dos limiters que asentían y salían del lugar junto a las dos

Kazuha se disponía a salir a la lucha

-eres muy valiente- la suprema le decia a kazuha que la volteaba a mirar

-sabes hay algo en ti que me parece extraño, no sé cómo describirlo…

-eso es lo de menos ahora, intentare hacer de todo, para ayudarte-

Kazuha miraba a la chica, que se hacía a su lado eso la alentó un poco

-gracias, extraña-

-de nada-

-¿LISTA?

¡SI!

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Las dos expulsaban sus poderes sin embargo la deidad asombraba a kazuha por su poder

Las dos se arrojaban contra hildegan que observaba como llegaban las dos la bestia les escupía fuego pero a la vez esquivaban el ataque cada una con extremada dificultad

-MUERE MALDITO-

La diosa arrojaba un golpe pero hildegan se hacía intangible de nuevo y sorprendía a la mujer por detrás que recibía un fuerte golpe siendo arrojada contra unos edificios

-kazuha también se arrojaba con tempest turn creando 5 copias de ella

-COMBINACION ACCEL/TEMPEST

\- la chica empezaba a moverse a una Super velocidad creando clones de ella por todas direcciones lo que confundió un poco a hildegan que preparaba una bocanada de fuego para disparar

-AHORA….

-¡KAIOKEN!

Kazuha se arrojaba contra hildegan sin embargo

 _ **¡POW!**_

El monstruo golpeaba a kazuha con su mano arrojándola contra el suelo, la mujer caía muy herida casi al borde de la inconciencia

-maldito….de un solo golpe….acabo con las dos…

-kazuha-chan….

Goku que salía de los escombros muy malherido miraba a una de sus chicas en el piso

-MISERABLE…..MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-goku se enojaba y esta vez expulsaba todo su poder haciendo que la tierra temblara más fuerte esta vez y un brillo como si el cielo diera paso a un ser de su mundo apareciera en el mundo terrenal

-goku pasaba al ssj4….sin embargo

 _-maldición….mi poder…..estoy muy débil, use demasiado poder para detenerlo…..ni modo debo intentarlo…._

-goku se arrojaba contra hildegan quien lo observaba y también se arrojaba como un monstruo molesto, ambos chocaban puños y se elevaban al cielo y empezaban a intercambiar golpes y patadas en el cielo a pesar de su tamaño el demonio era rápido y podía intercambiar golpes a buena forma, los golpes de los dos retumbaban por todos lados incluso la tierra entera empezaba a temblar

 _-_ l _a heroína aoi kazuha ha sido derrotada y el guerrero nuevamente comienza una asombrosa pelea….esto es sin duda algo fuera de este mundo_ \- el locutor decia mirando la lucha, lo más sorprendente es que muchos más estaban grabando por supuesto lejos de la ciudad aunque muy asustados

Los impactos de ambos hacían retumbar toda la ciudad con fuertes ondas, asi como en muchos más lugares

 _ **Mientras esto se llevaba…..**_

Las valkirias a cómo podían observaban la pelea desde lejos, no muy bien pero podían saber en parte la situación pues también se encontraban luchando contra algunos novas diminutos

-el ki de onii-chan se incrementó de forma asombrosa…, -

\- tenemos que detener a estos novas, y salvar a cuantas pandoras podamos- Tenacia le decia a su amiga quienes luchaban contra los novas diminutos la situación también solicitaba la ayuda de ellas

Lucy miraba estoica a Ouka para ponerse frente a ella

-lo mejor que pueden hacer es retirarse y formar una estrategia a goku-ni-sama

¿Ni-sama? ¿Por qué te refieres a si a goku?- Ouka preguntaba muy extrañada mirando a Lucy

-Lucy Renault, ¿Quién demonios eres?-

Lucy solo volteaba a mirar a Ouka y a las otras muy seria pues estaba dándoles la espalda

-una pandora verdadera-

Era todo lo que contestaba la chica dejando con más dudas a las 4

-retírense, esta pelea ya es algo que solo puede solucionar una pandora de verdad-

Esta respuesta por parte de Lucy como una apuñalada les daba a las 4

-¿te crees fuerte? ¿Te crees capaz de vencer a un enemigo que ni goku onii-chan puede?

-claro que no, ese enemigo está fuera de mi alcance, pero…..no lo dejare morir, acabar con estos seres por ahora es mi prioridad, admito que eres fuerte Ouka honda, pero…no estas a nuestro nivel-

-esto molestaba a Ouka sin embargo la chica salía del lugar dejando a Ouka con más dudas bastante exaltada

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?- Christine se preguntaba mirando a la chica

-¿Qué Quizo decir con eso…..quién eres?- se preguntaba Ouka muy seria

Mientras todo esto ocurría con satellizer y las demás observaban a la versión nova humanoide mirándolos de forma muy estoica haciendo que cada una se pusiera tensa mirándolo entre ojos

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- Roxanne miraba atento a la criatura que sin pensarlo dos veces ponía su mano frente a ella para después como una especie de explosión de poder le diera en toda la cara a la chica que salía dispara del lugar cayendo lejos dejando en shock a cada una de las presentes

-cuando estaban observando la acción hecha por la criatura esta sin perder un segundo, aparecía detrás de todas las e pandoras y de un golpe similar las enviaba a volar con un ataque similar

-¡RATLE, CHICAS…..!

Amelia gritaba al mirar a sus compañeras en el piso completamente derrotadas

-miserable….me las pagaras…

Amelia se arrojaba contra el nova humanoide con su aura de ki liberada

 _ **-ACCEL-**_

La chica atacaba al nova pero al momento de golpearlo chocaba con algo similar a un escudo el cual producía que su lanza se rompiera asombrando a la chica

-miserable…

 _ **¡Pow!**_

El nova sin moverse ni nada golpeaba a Amelia la cual esta frenaba el golpe patinando por la tierra hasta frenar

-¿en qué momento…¿Cómo pudo golpearme…?

El nova estaba quieto mirando a Amelia pero sin perder tiempo satellizer y arnett atacaban al nova por detrás con accel cada una sin embargo el nova humanoide desaparecía aterrando a los presentes para aparecer detrás de las dos

-¿eso, es…..?

¿ILUSION TURN?-chiffon se decia completamente asombrada por ver a un ser utilizar ilusión turn a excepción de ella y goku en termino de habilidades similares

-las dos estaban asombradas para mirar nuevamente hacia atrás, a pesar de tener sus fuerzas al máximo y entrenar con goku, ellas no podían seguirle a ese nuevo ser

-el nova les daba un derechazo a cada una en el estómago el cual les causaba mucho dolor hasta el punto de obligarlas a arrodillarse

-¿ese monstruo puede usar ilusión turn? ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-charles u julia estaban mirando muy nerviosas sin embargo esa preocupación paso a miedo cuando dos novas humanoides más las atrapaban con sus manos para después darles una mordida a cada una en el hombro para hacerlas gritar

-como una estampida de toros los novas se abalanzaron contra las pandoras que empezaron a luchar de nuevo contra los novas humanoides

-malditos suéltenlas- holly junto a ticy se arrojaban contra los dos que tenían a charles y julia para atacarlos y hacer que las soltaran

-¿están bien?- ticy tomaba a ambas que asentían sujetándose el hombro

-rayos parece que no tiene fin de arimasu….

-rana muy agotada decia mirando a las bestias novas, todas estaban muy agotadas, la situación no podía estar peor hasta que sintieron algo que las alarmo a todas

-¡¿GOKU!?-

En la pelea tras la feroz lucha entre intercambio de golpes goku era superado por hildegan y de un fuerte golpe el Saiyajin era enviado de nuevo contra otro edificio que se venía hacia abajo encima del

-sin embargo goku salía flotando de los escombros con muchas heridas en el, los escombros flotaban alrededor de goku mientras este miraba serio a hildegan

-eres muy fuerte…incluso más que broly, sin embargo…

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-goku expulsaba todo su poder con un aura dorada con un poco de rojo Y Blanca para de un Super movimiento aparecer frente a hildegan y darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro el cual solo empezaba gruñir de dolor

-NO PIENSO PERDER -

Goku empezaba a golpear el rostro de hildegan mientras empezaba a volar por todas las direcciones de su cuerpo para confundirlo, además de golpear su espalda y pecho

-ESO ES GOKU GANALE- kazuha animaba a goku siendo observado por todos los espectadores del mundo ellos aún seguían sin decir nada ante la pelea que observaban

-goku arrojaba una patada pero hildegan desaparecía y aparecía detrás de goku para golpearlo pero goku desaparecía igual,

-goku arremetía contra hildegan con un rayo de energia pero este desaparecía otravez , y nuevamente aparecía a un costado para atacar, los dos empezaron una batalla de velocidades donde cuando atacaba, desaparecía el otro, pero goku durante esos ataques detenía el puño de hildegan para después arrojarse contra el rostro de la bestia y lograr golpearlo con mucha fuerza hasta el punto de hacerlo caer

 _-eso es…..ya sé cómo vencerlo, aun no sé si resulte pero debo intentarlo, tengo que salvar a la tierra -_

-MAMI… ¿DONDE ESTAS?, ¡TENGO MIEDO!

Una niña corría por la ciudad completamente aterrada mientras lloraba con su peluche aun abrazándolo

-¿UNA NIÑA?- goku y kazuha observaban a la pequeña realmente aterrados

-¿Cómo puede seguir aquí?- kazuha asustada miraba a la niña, ella no se explicaba porque aún seguía un civil en la ciudad, mas sobrevivir a todo el cataclismo que causo hildegan, después de todo los niños son los que tienen más habilidad de supervivencia

-maldición, estaba tan metido en la pelea, que no la sentí- goku muy nervioso miraba la escena la niña corría desesperadamente mientras le gritaba a su mama sin embargo hildegan se percataría de la infante

-OIGAN, TOMENLA Y SALGAN DE AQUÍ, RAPIDO

-kazuha le gritaba a las pandoras que estaban mirando la pelea sin embargo ninguna se movía por el miedo

-RAPIDOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-hildegan se preparara para escupir nuevamente fuego pero esta vez contra la niña que al mirar a la colosal bestia caía de miedo abrazando su peluche

-NO TE ATREVASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-goku le gritaba al monstruo pero este sin compasión atacaba a la niña con su llamarada, la llamarada impactaba en el lugar kazuha, todos los presentes quedaban aterrados por la escena

-maldición- kazuha se maldecía sin embargo al terminar el fuego todos se podía ver a goku abrazando a la niña protegiéndola con su cuerpo

-eres…un miserable….

-¿uso la teletrasnportacion?- kazuha se asombraba sin embargo goku estaba completamente lleno de heridas de quemaduras en su cuerpo

Hildegan lleno de ira empezaba a rugir y a escupir más fuego contra goku el nuevamente abrazaba a la niña pero el fuego era realmente abrazador y goku era víctima directa del

Kazuha y todas solo podían observar la escena tan aterradora además de eso, empezaron a escucharse misiles que empezaban a caer sobre hildegan pero no solo sobre el sino donde goku, pero esto ayudaba a distraer a hildegan que paraba su ataque

-¡OBJETIVO LOCALIZADO! ¡DISPAREN!

-varios aviones empezaban a disparar contra hildegan sin embargo esto solo lo irritaba más y más el monstruo sin piedad disparaba más fuego contra estos calcinándolos completamente

-¿estás bien?- goku miraba a la niña que entre lágrimas miraba a goku asintiendo

-ESTUPIDAS POR LO MENOS VALLAN POR ELLA- kazuha molesta les gritaba a las pandoras que ayudaban a evacuar al mirar a kazuha tan molesta y la acción de goku reaccionaban y salían a donde goku llegando a donde el

-rápido, sáquenla de aquí…

¡POW!

Hildegan sin compasión aplastaba a goku con sus puños con el fuerte movimiento las pandoras caían con la niña en los brazos de una

-rápido…vallanseeeeeeeeeee

Goku era aplastado otra vez pero con más fuerza aterrando a las chicas que solo cerraron los ojos y salieron del sitio

-kazuha que aún se podía mover observaba este acto completamente aterrada, hasta los mismos camarógrafos que eran muchas mujeres no pudieron evitar cerrar los ojos, pero esto no termino hay pues hildegan con un poderoso ataque de fuego impactaba donde estaba goku

¿El ki de goku esta goku está desapareciendo?- chiffon gritaba asustada y todas se ponían nerviosas

-maldición….tenemos que hacer algo- Elizabeth decia muy preocupada, cada una se preocupaba al sentir el ki de ambos pero sobre todo goku decaer muy rápido

-yo peleare contra ese nova humanoide…..ustedes, vallan a sacar a goku y a kazuha de ese sitio- chiffon hablaba a cada una

-pero….tú, ¿pelearas sola?- Aureliel se ponía muy tensa igual que ticy

-yo soy la líder del escuadrón 13 y la presidenta chiffon, mi deber es cuidar a los alumnos-

-las chicas se quedaban observando a chiffon sin embargo antes de actuar ya era tarde pues los novas las atrapaban a cada una

Chiffon al ver esto iba a ayudar sin embargo el nova humanoide la tomaba de la cara y la estrellaba en el piso

-miserable-

En otro lado goten estaba barriendo contra los novas humanoides el completamente solo ya había derrotado a un cuarto de los novas sin ningún esfuerzo, el chico arrojaba esferas y energía a todos ellos claro evitando herir a las pandoras que aún seguían en la batalla

-mi papa…está en peligro tengo que salvarlo…. mis mamas también-exclamaba el niño muy tenso

-¿Qué ocurre goten?- preguntaba kazuya que estaba muy cansado

-mis mamas….están…..

-los novas humanoides continuaban apareciendo por centenares poniendo más nervioso al niño que se enojaba mas esta vez,

 _ **Con yumi y elize**_

-ese niño ha derrotado 250 novas humanoides él solo, y las pandoras han derrotado 20 si sigue asi acabaran rápido solo quedan la otra mitad

-las numberk se alegraban un poco sin embargo la situación no mejoraba para nada con goku

¿y goku como sigue?- preguntaba yumi

-colocando cámara de observación en la ciudad….

-las personas del lugar solo se aterraban al mirar la ciudad completamente destruida,

-la ciudad de shintoshi…esta arrasada…

Las mujeres solo decían sudando y aterradas observando solo destrucción y caos sin embargo al ver la figura del guerrero Saiyajin aun en ssj4 pegado a un edifico era la gota que derramaba el vaso, estaban completamente en shock y aterradas

¿Goku….fue derrotado?

 _ **En la ciudad**_

-como se pudo observar goku estaba derrotado, pegado contra un edificio

-¿goku?- kazuha miraba desde el piso al Saiyajin

-en otro lado arele continuaba peleando contra hoi ambos muy cansados arele mandaba una patada y hoy la esquivaba para arrojar un puño el cual esquivaba la acompañante de la deidad

-Jajajajaajaj, parece que hildegan derroto a ese sujeto, Jajajajaajaj-

No puede…ser….goku

-hildegan solo observaba a goku quien intentaba ponerse de pie mientras se despegaba de la pared, cosa que lograba con mucha dificultad

-maldición…..realmente eres un monstruo….

Goku muy herido se ponía de pie mirando a hildegan cosa que el demonio lo observaría con signos de fastidio

-miserable….esto no ha terminado

Decia goku sin embargo hildegan solo lo tomaría con la mano para aplastarlo contra el suelo, goku debajo de su palma el guerrero escupía mucha sangre de su boca mientras gritaba, hildegan con sus puños empezaba a aplastar a goku mientras el guerrero solo gritaba de dolor mientras era aplastado como un insecto, aunque hildegan era un ser irracional, seguía siendo un ser de pura maldad y eso lo alentaba a realizar esta clase de escena

-las personas solo se tapaban los ojos y otras cerraban la boca en señal de horror por presenciar tal acto de sadismo por parte del demonio, hildegan aplastaba sin piedad a goku mientras este solo gritaba por cada golpe y escupía sangre

-maldición…goku uso demasiado poder para distraerlo y como consecuencia no pudo luchar con su máximo poder- la diosa salía de los escombros muy herida

-los generales observaban con horror la escena, las pandoras solo temblaban de miedo ante lo que veían

-señor general tenemos un mensaje de chevalier- una mujer se dirigía al soldado que solo decia "ponla"

-señor comandante ¿Por qué las pandoras aún no han ido a luchar?- un miembro de chevalier algo molesto se dirigía

-escuchar esto hizo que ellas empezaran a temblar pues pensaron que serían enviadas a luchar contra ese monstruo

-señor….con el debido respeto, pienso que si las enviamos…..

-eso nos tiene sin cuidado ¿acaso no son las guerreras que juraron proteger al mundo? –el militar quedaba en shock ante lo dicho por el miembro de chevalier

-sí señor, como usted diga- el soldado sin más remedio solo respondía sin poder irse en contra del sujeto

-esos idiotas….ni toda la flota de Rusia y chevalier con la de unión soviética podrían hacer nada… ¿acaso no quieren sacrificar sus flotas?

Mientras esto ocurría…..

En la otra zona de guerra

Chiffon peleaba contra el nova humanoide, ambos tenían heridas notorias

-miserable, ¿puede crear capos defensivos también?, a pesar de haber entrenado….. ¿Aún es tan fuerte? - chiffon muy molesta con sus garras miraba al nova que también la observaba sin embargo el nova aparecía por detrás con su "ilusión turn" y golpeaba a chiffon por detrás

-chiffon-sempai-

Rana se arrojaba contra el nova pero golpeaba el escudo y el nova la golpeaba con un fuerte ataque que la hacía volar

-maldición de arimasu….

-RANA-

-Ingrid, marin, Dolly, Aureliel se arrojaban contra el nova humanoide, pero este hacia lo mismo su escudo la protegía de los ataques de las tres a la vez que atacaban de forma desenfrenada, sin embargo….

-MUEREEEEEEE- charles, Roxanne y julia y cassie atacaban también y lograban romper el escudo del nova pues estaba muy debilitado y lograban hacer que bajara la guardia sin embargo el desaparecía y aparecía detrás de las tres

-en un santiamén el nova humanoide empezaba a golpear a las 3 sin mover un solo musculo la criatura estaba de brazos cruzados mientras realizaba la acción

-miserable bastardo….

\- Ingrid se arrojaba contra el nova con su divine trust pero impactaba en el escudo y su arma se destruia, para rematar el nova le daba un fuerte golpe en el rostro para arrojarla lejos de la batalla

-Ingrid…

Marin salía a la defensiva pero un nova humanoide se arrojaba y la mordía en el hombro

-SUELTAME BASTARDO….AHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Dolly Aureliel Y Miyabi también fueron víctimas, los novas las sujetaban y las mordían con una gran fuerza

-bastardos…..suéltenlas- ticy y holly otra vez atacaban a los novas para liberar a las chicas y podían lograrlo gracias a entrenar con goku

-ahora sigue esa

¡Si!

Las dos se arrojaban con accel pero al momento de intentar golpearla nuevamente golpeaban el escudo y sus armas se quebraban

-es imposible…..hacerle daño a esta cosa….

Se pensaron las dos y en es instante arnett y Elizabeth se unían

-ENTRE LAS 4….AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Elizabeth ordenaba y la rubia juntaba su ki en sus satélites para potenciar el ataque y las demás hacían algo similar esta vez el nova aunque no lo demostró se puso tenso y usaba su ilusión turn para escapar de ataque combinado de las 4 cosa que lograba

-eso es….si unimos la fuerza de todas….

-ATAQUEN, NO SE CONFIEN-

Todas arremetían contra el nova nuevamente pero esta vez su escudo era más fuerte

-maldición de arimasu…...

-bien entre todas…..

Satellizer se ponía de pie sin embargo los novas diminutos atacaban de nuevo lo que las hacia desconcentrarse

-pero en ese instante Roxanne, charles, julia se hacían frente a todos y los encaraban

-RAPIDO GANENLE A ESA MALDITA….NOSOTROS LOS DISTRAEREMOS-era charles que gritaba a todo pulmón y todas las demás asentían

-gracias…VAMOS

-KAMEEEEEEEEEEEE-satellizer, rana, arnett, Ingrid, marin, Dolly, Aureliel, chiffon, Elizabeth, Cassie, ticy, Amelia, holly empezaban a cargar sus técnicas en sus manos el ataque combinado hizo que el nova humanoide se pusiera nervioso pues dejaba de cruzar los brazos

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Todas disparaban la técnica contra la susodicha que se asombraba y recibia el ataque de lleno produciendo una fuerte explosión que hacia producir fuertes vientos en el lugar

Tras el ataque todas estaban bastantes agotadas

-¿lo logramos?- pregunto Elizabeth sin embargo

El nova salía con muchas heridas en su cuerpo con sus brazos en forma en x aunque no murió el ataque la dejo lastimada

-NO PUEDE….SER…CIERTO-

-Chiffon muy molesta y cansada caía de rodillas en el piso como todas que usaron todo su poder en ese ataque

-Miserable…..ni asi…pudimos ganarle

El nova se hacía frente a todas que solo se enojaban y cada una solo pensó en alguien que amaban y que su poder decaía casi al tope

-perdónanos…goku…..goten

Con una lágrima cayendo casa una cerraba los ojos pero en ese instante que estaba por atacar

En la ciudad goku estaba tirado siendo aún aplastado por el demonio que solo empezaba a rugir y a gruñir nuevamente como si no hubiera ya nada que lo detuviera para observar el resto del planeta y empezar a caminar en señal de salir de la ciudad e irse contra todo el país

-JAJAJAJAJAJ, DESTRUYE EL UNIVERSO COMPLETO…DESTRUYELO, TODA LA ENERGIA LE PERTENECERA A HILDEGAN

¡Haaaaaaaaa!

-goku arrojaba una esfera de energía contra el demonio que lo notaba y solo la recibía muy molesto

-esto….no ha terminado…..maldito

Goku decia muy lastimado lleno de sangre y apenas logrando ponerse de pie cosa que notaba hildegan para volver a donde estaba el

-GOKUUUU NO DETENTE….

Kazuha gritaba desde el piso mirando a goku que volteaba a verla sin embargo en goku había una sonrisa

-goku…para…. Por favor-yumi y elize llorando miraban a goku ni siquiera las chicas de los monitores pudieron evitar las lágrimas

-no te preocupes kazuha-chan…yo juro que las protegeré…de este maldito…..regresa con las demás y váyanse de este lugar con goten…por favor- goku con una sonrisa recordaba a cada una para encarar a hildegan aunque se tambaleaba y se sujetaba de un pedazo de pared para no caer

-pase lo que pase, no me dejare ganar-

 _ **¡Con las pandoras cuando el nova se iba a disponer a atacar pero…..**_

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un poderoso ataque traspasaba las líneas llenas de novas humanoides con los que peleaban Roxanne charles y julia

-ALEJATE…DE MIS MAMAS

Goten transformado en ssj golpeaba al nova y lo enviaba lejos del lugar para aterrizar donde las chicas

FREEZINGGGGGGG

Kazuya aparecía con goten y con su freezing lograba congelar al resto de novas humanoides

-RAPIDO…..ACABEN CON LOS OTROS-

Kazuya les gritaba a las 3 que luchaba cosa que hicieron caso

-bien hecho aoi kazuya- dijeron las 3 que se arrojaban y con sus volt Weapon empezaban a atacar a los novas

-mamas ¿están bien?- goten se acercaba a las pandoras que al ver al niño no pudieron ponerse más felices

-si….hijo….gracias- cada una agradecía a goten que se ponía muy feliz

-mamis…..mi papa debemos ayudarlo….

Si goten…

Cuando se disponían a levantarse el nova nuevamente se ponía de pie y aparecía frente a goten

-me las pagaras maldito monstruo- goten se ponía en pose de lucha y el nova aun de brazos cruzados miraba al chico sin embargo antes que una lucha entre los dos comenzara

FLASHHHHHHHHHH

Un destello caía del cielo asombrando a todos y además de eso en las lejanías se escuchaban unas explosiones pero no causadas por las pandoras, estos ataques eran más poderosos y atacaban a los novas muy rápidamente

-HOLAAAAA, TAMBIEN QUIERO JUGAR- una hermosa chica de cabello rojizo aparecía en el lugar con un gigantesco mazo en su costado, todos se quedaban mirando a la mujer sin embargo chiffon se asombraba más que las demás

¿Este ki….?- goten volteaba a ver a chiffon que también observaba a la mujer muy detenidamente

Donde yumi y elize observaban la escena de goku realmente destrozadas

-SUFICIENTE YA NO VERE MÁS ESTO IRE A LUCHAR, ORDENENLES A TODAS LAS PANDORAS DISPONIBLES QUE SE ALISTEN PARA AYUDAR A GOKU

-YO TAMBIEN VOY YUMI,- elize muy seria también decia y yumi asentía

-esperen por favor- una voz llegaba y hablaba

-¿directora Margaret?

-si van a la lucha, solo morirán…

¿Y QUE? ¿NOS ESTA PIDIENDO QUE VEAMOS A GOKU Y A KAZUHA MORIR SIN PODER AYUDARLES?- yumi exaltada se dirigía a la monja que estaba serena

-por supuesto que no, solo que las medidas de seguridad ya fueron tomadas

¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntaban las dos asombradas por la exclamación de la mujer

Cambien a las cámaras 3 y 6…..ampliación completa – decia Margaret a las mujeres

¿3 y 6?

-son las cámaras que tienen vigilados a los novas pequeños…

Las dos numberk decían extrañadas pero en ese momento observaban que los novas pequeños estaban desapareciendo

-¿Qué tienen los novas?, seguro que goten los está acabando…..

\- no, no es goten-kun….son alguien mas

-la revelación de Margaret dejaban dudosas a las mujeres, ellas ya habían observado como goten destrozaba a los novas diminutos el solo sin embargo lo que las asombro fue escuchar que era alguien mas

-increíble presencia de energía, los novas restantes están desapareciendo….los novas diminutos están desapareciendo

¿Qué? ¿Alguien más aparte de goten?- yumi se asombraba pues solo habían dos personas que podían hacer eso, goku y goten pero no eran ninguno

-cambio de escenario

-vemos a genjo sonriendo mirando a maría lancerot

-gracias a su nuevo hermano goku, finalmente son libres….y sin ningún riesgo…..AHORA SALVEN A SU FAMILIA-

Todas estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían pero en esos instantes 3 hermosísimas mujeres aparecían atacando a los novas

Una era de cabello morado y llevaba dos espadas en sus muñecas

Y otra era de cabello rubio y llevaba lo que parecía ser un arma de fuego! Cabe recalcar que la belleza de estas 2 era increíble

Las 3 atacaban mientras lo que parecía un escudo las rodeaba con un numero marcándose en sus costados, la mujer rubia usaba su arma para atacar a los novas y destruirlos, mientras la peli morada usaba sus espadas para despedazar a los novas, todos solo veían asombrados a ambas mujeres descuartizando y despedazando a los novas, nuevamente aparecía alguien que podía hacer lo mismo que el Saiyajin

Yumi y compañía veían a las mujeres arrasando a las novas

-¿Directora? ¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntaba yumi asombrada

-¡Son pandoras! Margaret contestaba muy seria

-¿Esas?, ¿Pandoras?- Yumi decía muy seria

-¡No son como nosotras ellas representan el prototipo del proyecto pandora, que su inmenso poder las llevo a la ruina un fallo que debió ser encerrado….sin embargo gracias a las células s , sus cuerpos pudieron convertirse en algo capaz de soportar todo ese poder y finalmente entrar en acción…

-Margaret les decia a las dos numberk que solo podían observar a las dos mujeres destrozar a los novas muy asombradas

En otro punto vemos a Ouka y a las demás valkirias corriendo rápidamente

-¿Ouka de verdad vamos a retirarnos? ¿Tan especial se siente Lucy Renault solo por decir que es una pandora verdadera?- Christine le gritaba a Ouka quien estaba seria

-no solo por lo que dijo ella, el ki de goku-onii-chan está muy débil, ese monstruo es algo muy poderoso….tengo que ir a ayudarlo- Ouka muy seria decia a las demás que se ponían nerviosas

-te entiendo, también quisiera ayudarlo, peor si no puede goku-san ¿Cómo esperas que nosotras si?- Tenacia le decia a Ouka que solo se ponía seria

-odio admitirlo, pero solo seremos una carga- Christine esta vez decia algo seria, aunque era arrogante, se dio cuenta que aquí no ayudaría mucho

-en algo hay que ayudar, iremos y punto- decia Ouka sin voltear poniendo nerviosas a las demás

-además Lucy….. ¿Con que derecho tienes de llamar ni-sama a goku?-

Cambiando de escenario vemos a Lucy expulsar un poder a su alrededor muy seria y chiffon también con las demás

-finalmente…..han sido despertadas….. Hermanas- hablaba chiffon

 **Laboratorio 13**

 **Pandora legendaria Nro. 5 chiffon**

 **-pandora legendaria N ro 4 Lucy**

 **-Pandora legendaria Nro. 3 Wendy may**

 **-Pandora legendaria N ro 2 Teslad**

 **-Pandora legendaria N ro 1 ….Casandra**

Con genjo

-mis hijas….finalmente han despertado de su largo sueño, gracias a goku ya pueden finalmente vivir una vida normal…..sin embargo él está en dificultades…ES MOMENTO QUE LO SALVEN ASI COMO EL LAS SALVO A USTEDES, ahora comprendan la voluntad de la humanidad-

Con Wendy may

Ella estaba mirando al nova muy sonriente, las demás solo podían observar como la extraña mujer hacia presencia

-¿Wendy may?- chiffon miraba a Wendy que sonreía mirando a todos

-kazuya que estaba hay presente la miraba junto a todos sin embargo algo le llamaba la atención a el

 _\- ¡su ki…es igual al mío!- kazuya miraba asombrado a la chica, ¡no solo eso, tiene una esencia similar a la de goku –Ni-sama_ _¿Quién es ella?_

La chica miraba por todas direcciones hasta que observaría a goten

-¿GOKU-NII-SAMA?- ¡GOKU-NII-SAMA!

\- la chica se arrojaba a una Super velocidad y tomaba a goten para abrazarlo de forma cómica cosa que extraño a todos los presentes

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Conoces a mi papa?- goten de una forma inocente se dejaba abrazar pero no mentía al extrañarse por la actitud de la chica

-¿padre? , a ya veo…eres un clon - Wendy preguntaba extrañada mirando a goten

-OYE MALDITA, SUELTALO- satellizer y todas se ponían de pie y sacaban sus armas sin embargo chiffon las detenía con su brazo

-esperen….ella no es una enemiga- chiffon les decia mirando a Wendy quien también la miraba

-chiffon, ha pasado tiempo- Wendy con una sonrisa le decia a chiffon

-sí, mucho…..hermana-

¿HERMANA?- todas gritaban cómicamente mirando a chiffon

-¿hermana?- se preguntó kazuya mirando a chiffon

- _ella llamo a goten, goku-Ni-sama….tiene las esencias de goku-Ni-sama y la mía…..y chiffon –sempai dijo que era su hermana… ¿Qué está pasando?_

 _Kazuya cada vez se confundía más y más con escuchar, tales revelaciones_

-kazuya…llamaba chiffon

-creo que ya no poder ocultárselos por mucho, en especial a ti, después les explicaremos….

¿Chiffon? ¿Dónde está goku

Por ahora tenemos que encárganos de esa cosa-

Chiffon apuntaba al nova humanoide que observaba con muchas heridas

\- a eso, descuida…

Chiffon aun con goten en sus brazos sacudía su mazo gigante y del se desprendían una extraña luz y de ella salían copos de nieve que tocaban a todas las pandoras

-¿esto es nieve?- se preguntó satellizer

-¿la misma habilidad de goku?- rana se preguntaba igualmente

-al momento de liberar los copos de nieve, los números en un extraño contador que tenía aun costado empezaban a disminuir, el contador marcaba 9999999 sin embargo en un instante una luz dorada lo iluminaba y el contador volvía al número anterior

-mis heridas….. ¿Están curándose?- Elizabeth tocaba los copos que eran como si sanaran sus heridas y ayudaran a restaurar la energía perdida

-no se preocupen, están a salvo- decia la chica aun con el mazo en alto aun cargando a goten, era como si el niño fuera un peluche, pero de alguien que ella no quería soltar

-increíble…el dolor y las heridas se están yendo…como cuando goku nos sana- rana decia mirándose las manos

-¿Quién es ella?- kazuya mas intrigado se preguntaba a si mismo mirando a la mujer sin embargo el nova humanoide se aparecía en un costado de ella con su mano alzada hacia su rostro

-¡CUIDADO!

Todas gritaban pero era tarde pues la chica recibía un fuerte ataque en su rostro, goten que estaba aún cargado se enojaba por tal acción y cuando estaba por lanzarse el brazo de la mujer lo abrazaba más fuerte y al disiparse el humo su rostro salía completamente ileso con una sonrisa llena de sadismo

¿Esta…..ilesa?- Roxanne estaba asombrada como cada una de las presentes pero su asombro sería más cuando de Un potente martillazo parte en dos al nova humanoide

Todos menos chiffon miraban la escena sorprendidos pues ni el monstruo de west genétics pudo acabar con ese nova, ella lo hizo de un solo golpe

-¿De un solo golpe? -Satellizer decía muy sorprendida

Todas las presentes miraban la escena muy sorprendidas

-ni juntas pudimos ganarle…y ella lo derroto de un ataque….. ¿Quién es ella?- satellizer se mordía el labio mirando a la chica en señal de asombro

-derrotado, ahora díganme…. ¿dónde está goku-ni-sama?- Wendy muy seria esta vez preguntaba a los presentes

-el…esta por haya- chiffon apuntaba a la ciudad donde Wendy observaba a una descomunal bestia paseando por esa zona, imposible de no ver

Wendy sintió por primera vez un escalofrió al mirar la figura del monstruo

-¿goku-ni-sama, está peleando…..contra eso?

-¿ni-sama?, ¿Quién eres?- kazuya se acercaba a la chica que le sonreía pero en un instante llegaban tres pilares mas

-kazuya…SOMOS FAMILIA, AHORA…..SALVEMOS A GOKU-NI-SAMA y A KAZUHA-

-4 pandoras más llegaban entre ellas Lucy mirando a kazuya y en parte a las presentes

 _ **Fin del capítulo 46**_

 _ **puede que muchos terminen con alguna duda pero descuiden cualquier cosase aclarara en los proximos capitulos sin mas que decir gracias a todos :3**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria, finalmente puedo respirar de tanto parcial y tareas, cuando acabe este arco continuare con las otras pues para el proximo arco de esta teoria sera un poco "especial" sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 49: goku vs hildegan parte 4**_

 _ **Resumen**_

 _ **Goku quien se enfrenta ante hildegan tenía la lucha a su favor sin embargo por cosas de la vida el guerrero se sacrificó para proteger a una pequeña niña y como consecuencia su cuerpo sufrió un grave daño y con ello gran pérdida de su poder…mientras tanto 3 chicas nuevas entran en el campo de batalla haciéndose llamar "hermanas de goku"**_

 _ **En el cuartel de observación**_

 _ **-**_ Los novas diminutos…..fueron neutralizados-

Las palabras de las mujeres con yumi y elize muy asombradas decían para alegrar a las dos chicas

-no se podía esperar menos de ellas, más ahora que su poder está completamente estable-Margaret muy contenta decia mirando el lugar ya más tranquila

-sin embargo aún no podemos celebrar….. ¿cómo esta goku y las demás?- Margaret decia muy

-reacomodando a la cámara….

Todas quedaban más aterradas por ver la ciudad, ya no era más que ruinas lo que fue antes una ciudad llena de paz ahora era escombros

-la ciudad de shintoshi, japon…..destruida-

Las dos chicas cerraban sus ojos en señal de dolor

-agradezcamos que goku dio el tiempo para evacuar hasta el último civil…

Margaret y todas quedaban más aterradas por mirar como hildegan pisaba al guerrero que con sus brazos resistía ser pisado en su totalidad

-por dios…..GOKU-

Yumi y elize no aguantaron y gritaron de horror las demás también se aterraban evitando gritar

-¿ese es goku?- Margaret preguntaba asombrada mirando el cambio del guerrero, -debo admitir que se ve más guapo…..(SARANDEO DE CABEZA) _\- ¿en qué estoy pensando?_

En ese momento hildegan lograba ganarle a goku y pisaba con inmensa fuerza sus piernas goku gritaba de dolor

-todos los presentes de tal escena se quedaban mudos, incluso las mujeres que grababan solo pudieron evitar vomitar ante tal escena, las numberk hicieron lo mismo pero las mujeres de los monitores no aguantaron y vomitaban en el lugar

-¡esto es horrible…..GENJO ENVIALAS RAPIDO…GOKU ESTA POR MORIR!

-Margaret le gritaba a genjo que se ponía nervioso el científico ya iba de salida en un avión

-ellas ya deben estar en camino, descuida también voy para aya- genjo decia muy serio

En el lugar de reunión con las pandoras nuevas minutos antes

-todas miraban a chiffon que las miraba con una leve sonrisa a las nuevas chicas

-ha pasado….tiempo- chiffon con una sonrisa

-Nee-san mira es kazuya- Wendy aun con goten en sus brazos apuntaba con su dedo a kazuya mientras la rubia que miraba serio a kazuya para después acercar sus manos a su rostro y abrazarlo

-todas solo podían mirar algo impactadas la escena

 _-¡esta sensación ya la había sentido!-_ kazuya para si mismo decia dejándose llevar por el abrazo

-y mira Nee-san, es un pequeño clon de goku-Ni-sama-

Wendy ahora alzaba a goten con sus manos y al momento de verlo la chica lo miraba con un rostro de asombro y aun con kazuya en sus brazos tomaba a goten de forma cómica y con kazuya los abrazaba a los dos hundiéndolos en sus enormes encantos a los dos

-oye suéltalo-

Como madres protectoras todas miraban a la chica que con rostro cómico apegaba más a los dos asfixiándolos en sus encantos de mujer que son incluso mayores a los de yumi kin (la pandora más tetona)

-TE LO DIJIMOS….

-el…es mi…hermano-

Casandra con voz entrecortada les decia a las pandoras que se ponían más molestas

-la peli purpura que estaba hay también miraba a goten y a kazuya y a los dos los acariciaba en la cabeza, ella era callada y seria pero transmitía algo de felicidad a los dos

-esperen por favor, deténganse, ellas no son malas- chiffon les decia a las chicas que se la miraban seria por otro lado Roxanne, charles y julia miraban la escena de forma cómica pero después prestaban su atención en chiffon

-¿las conoces?- preguntaba satellizer

-más que conocerlas…

En ese momento se escuchaba un helicóptero haciendo que los presentes observaran arriba que aterrizaba y del bajaba genjo con suna

 _-abuelo_ \- kazuya y goten decían mirando a genjo bajar del helicóptero

-ellas son pandoras legendarias….junto con chiffon y Lucy, son cientos de veces más fuertes que las pandoras regulares, estas chicas, son la encarnación perfecta del arma anti nova por excelencia-

Genjo explicaba a todos los presentes que se asombraban por lo dicho

-además…..tú y ellas tienen la misma sangre y la misma carne…..asi como la sangre de goku, ellas son sus familias, kazuya, goten…y también son la familia de goku y kazuha –

 _ **N A: (ojo, esto no quiere decir que se convirtieron en Saiyajin, dudas se explicaran mas adelante)**_

Kazuya y los presentes quedaban en absoluto shock sobretodo kazuya, goten también se asombraba

-¿mi familia? ¿También son mis mamas?- preguntaba goten de forma inocente aun siendo abrazado por la pelirrubia para mirarlas, la rubia por una extraña razón miraba a goten y en el miraba el rostro de goku para abrazarlo más fuerte

-él es su sobrino- chiffon se acercaba a las chicas que miraban a goten y cada una sonreírle

-cuando se disponían a hablar absolutamente todas se ponían más nerviosas que nunca-

NO PUEDE SER….GOKU-satellizer gritaba nerviosa y las demás se asustaban

-el ki de cero y attia vienen para acá…..

Elizabeth miraba a lo lejos

-ESCUCHEN TODAS….GOKU ESTA EN PELIGRO, TIENEN QUE IR DE INMEDIATO

Genjo les gritaba a todos, al escuchar esto, las 3 nuevas chicas, Lucy y chiffon eran las que más se asustaban, sin embargo satellizer y las demás presentes también se ponían serias y nerviosas

-chicas, salven a su hermano-

Genjo miraba a las pandoras legendarias que asentían de forma muy seria

En la ciudad

-goku estaba tirado con las piernas aplastadas mientras sujetaba su cabeza por el dolor

-hildegan solo rugía y gruñía como siempre alejando su pie

- _Jejejje…esto me recuerda a…..cuando pelee contra…. vegeta la primera vez…._

Goku con una sonrisa decia mirando a hildegan

-miserable…..como me gustaría devolverte todo esto, pero…ya no tengo fuerzas , que rabia…..podía haberte ganado con mi máximo poder-

Goku muy mal pero aun sonriendo decia intentando ponerse de pieera incapaz, sus huesos estaban quebrados

-goku…

Kazuha muy herida aun en el piso intentaba ponerse de pie pero al mirar a goku estaba muy desgarrada por ver a su hombre asi

Arele por otro lado estaba en el piso muy herida y hoy la miraba sonriendo

-este será el fin- decia el mago sonriendo

-maldito…..asesino- decia la chica ¡lo peor es que yo no sé aun las habilidades de curación!

-cuando hoi se disponía a atacar era decapitado en una milésima de segundo

-suprema- decia arele mirando a la diosa que estaba con su mano en forma de espada de ki (igual que zamasu), el cadáver de hoi caía decapitado a su lado

-demonios… ¿ahora qué?- decia la diosa cayendo de rodillas mirando a hildegan que empezaba a rugir y gruñir de nuevo aplastando todo

Por otro lado creo y attia estaban llegando al lugar pero al sentir a goku estaban se detenían

-goku-sensei…su ki está muy bajo…

Creo sudando a mares decia mirando a attia que también se ponía asi pero mientras observaban sintieron algo por detrás que llamaba la atención de las dos y a sus limiters que venían sujetos de ellas

En la ciudad hildegan empezaba a rugir y a rugir como un demonio maniático ahora era una bestia desenfrenada que nadie podía domar

-goku tirado en el piso regresaba de nuevo a su modo base quejándose del dolor

-esto es increíble…..el guerrero que estaba peleando contra este demonio….. _**ERA EL NIETO DE AOI GENJO**_ -

Todos se asombraban por mirar que efectivamente era el, sobre todo las pandoras muchos ya lo habían conocido por el 10 ataque nova, pero solo sabían eso, no sabían más de goku

-kazuha se ponía de pie para mirar a goku y salir corriendo hacia el GOKU…..GOKU….

La chica salía corriendo y llegaba a donde goku para mirarlo de esa forma no soporto y empezó a llorar sujetándolo del rostro y recostarlo en su pecho para pegar su rostro con el de ella

-goku…..perdóname….soy una inútil, no merezco ser llamada heroína, tu eres el verdadero héroe, no yo…..perdóname por vivir con el título que te corresponde a ti

Mientras kazuha lloraba en el rostro del Saiyajin este abría los ojos o mejor dicho el ojo pues goku no podía abrir uno por el dolor

-kazuha…..vete, déjame….tienes que salvarte…

-no goku…si vamos a morir…moriré a tu lado, lo que me duele es que no estén las demás….pero…..

Kazuha con una linda sonrisa miraba a goku que este solo se asombraba mas

-goku…..te amo, perdóname en serio-

Goku recordaba su pelea con broly, donde todas le decían algo similar, goku sintió un impulso en su corazón y con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza este se ponía de pie aun con las piernas rotas cosa que asombro a kazuha

-escúchenme…..jadeo, jadeo, seres de la tierra….denme su energía…se los ruego…DENME DE SU ENERGIA

-goku alzaba los brazos con extremada dificultad mientras jadeaba y sangraba del rostro, ¡denme de su energía, por favor!

Goku en voz baja decia con los brazos en alto pero el dolor era tan inaguantable que el guerrero se iba hacia abajo aun con los brazos abiertos pero era sujetado por kazuha

-por favor denme de su energía…

Kazuha solo se quedaba mirando pero recordó una técnica de goku que consistía en esto

¿La Genkidama?- se dijo kazuha mirando a goku y goku asentía

-GOKU TOMA MI ENERGIA LA QUE NECESITES,….. TOMALA TODA-

Kazuha liberaba su poder y empezaba a transmitirle la energía a goku mientras lo sujetaba, el poder de kazuha llamaba la atención de hildegan que volteaba a verla

-MALDITO MONSTRUO- dijo kazuha mirando a hildegan con terror el demonio se acercaba paso a paso a los dos y cuando se disponía a atacar

-¡POW!

-un poderoso ataque impactaba con hildegan el cual se daba cuenta, el ataque no le hizo daño pero fue suficiente para llamar su atención con mucha ira

-kazuha y goku miraban a lo lejos para ver en el cielo como llegaban 5 torres de luz que chocaban en el lugar asombrando a los dos pero más que nada por las energías que trasmitían los 5 pilares

-¿estos ki….? ¡Imposible- kazuha miraba asombrada igual que goku a donde aterrizaban las torres

-pero a lo lejos otro número de energías salían disparadas hacia hildegan que solo las recibía como si nada pero molestándose por lo molestos que eres

-GOKUUUUU, KAZUHAAAAAA

-los gritos de un grupo de mujeres llegaban al lugar para aterrizar junto a los dos que observaban al grupo aterrizar

Satellizer y todas las demás llegaban a la escena para mirar a kazuha pero sobre todo a goku

-goku…..que terrible….

El llanto en cada presente no se hizo esperar al mirar a goku en un estado peor que broly, satellizer, Cassie, holly y Elizabeth ya habían visto a goku herido contra broly pero esto era peor

-las chicas se acercaban a goku para tomarlo del rostro y mirarlo con un rostro de tristeza pero de felicidad ál mirar a goku vivo pero en ese estado tan grave

-que terrible, sensei….

Roxanne, charles, julia miraban a goku con rostros de horror y terror simplemente no había forma de describir a goku

-chicas…..que bueno…..que están bien…

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAA/ MADREEEE/onii-sama/neesan

Goten Y Kazuya llegaban para mirar a goku muy lastimado cosa que lo hizo enojar contra hildegan

-goten…kazuya, que bueno que estas bien- kazuha y goku decían muy felices pero llegaban las 5 mujeres

Al mirarlas kazuha y goku se quedaban mirando y las 5 reflejaban un rostro triste a los dos

-¿Casandra…..?- goku y kazuha a la vez decían mirando a Casandra que sonreía mirándolos para acercarse a los dos y tomarlos de la mejilla

-ni-san…..kazuha….que bueno…verlos-

Decia la chica mientras las otras 4 se acercaban y miraban a goku muy lastimado

-goku, que terrible- chiffon decia mirando a goku y Lucy también miraba ella no decia nada pero su rostro demostraba algo de tristeza

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntaba goku mirando a las pandoras legendarias que volteaban a ver a hildegan con un rostro muy molesto

-la bestia empezaba a rugir y a mirarlos con un rostro lleno de rabia

_¿acaso….se transformó?- preguntaba satellizer mirando a hildegan

-ahora luce más aterrador- las e pandoras que estaban presentes también miraban a hildegan con bastante miedo

-Casandra y las pandoras legendarias miraban con ira a hildegan que empezaba a caminar hacia ellas

-esperen…..chicas…no lo enfrenten…es muy poderoso-

Goku con mucho dolor intentaba ponerse de pie pero era incapaz el dolor y la sangre caían de su rostro hasta el punto en que era sostenido por cada uno

Hildegan escupía una llamarada de fuego pequeña las pandoras legendarias observaban esto y entre las 5 creaban un campo de energía que protegía a todos en el lugar,

El ataque chocaba contra el escudo cosa que asombro a las 5 por el poderoso ataque, el contador de todas incluso el de chiffon que aparecía descendía de forma monstruosa casi hasta vaciarse

Al terminar el ataque, las 5 estaban ya agotadas pero su contador empezaba a brillar de color dorado y empezaba a aumentar de nuevo

-¿pudieron detener el ataque?- satellizer miraba asombrada a las 5 que empezaban a reponerse

-miserable bestia…..ESTO JAMAS TE LO PERDONAREMOS-

Satellizer y todas se hacían junto a las pandoras legendarias con sus auras de ki goten se transformaba en ssj también

-NO ESPEREN…NO LO ENFRENTEN-

Goku gritaba llamando la atención de todas

-no seas terco goku…sé que no somos tan fuertes pero debemos pelear-

Satellizer muy seria le decia a goku es verdad que eran débiles ante el guerrero pero debían pelear, ella son podían quedarse quietas

En otro lado los reporteros se asombraban por el nuevo grupo de pandoras que llegaban pero antes que hablaran

-oigan ustedes, si quieren grabar la pelea, los invito a mi avión-

-¿AOI GENJO?- decían los camarógrafos mirando al científico que estaba sobre un avión

-lo se chicas…las admiro por su valor, son asombrosas, pero….no podemos pelear contra esa bestia, asi como asi…decia goku siendo levantando un poco por kazuha y kazuya

-¿Qué quieres decir goku?...Amelia preguntaba pero hildegan atacaba con su pie asombrando a cada uno por semejante pie

\- en ese instante un fuerte golpe a lo lejos impactaba contra hildegan

-BLOOD STRICKER-

Ouka golpeaba a hildegan el demonio no sufrió daño pero sintió el ataque como otro fastidio por otro lado Ouka quedaba suspendida con su arma rota

-maldita bestia…..no le hice nada-

Hildegan se disponía a tomar a Ouka pero un golpe y unos rayos impactaban contra el volviéndolo a molestar

-las valkirias todas hacían presencia atacando a hildegan que solo recibía los ataques con mucha molestia

-goku-onii-chan….

Ouka descendía pero al mirar a goku su ser no pudo aguantar mirar a goku asi y solo las lágrimas empezaron a caer

-onii-chan…..que horror….onii-chan….

Ouka llegaba y se arrojaba a abrazar a goku las valkirias solo se aguantaron las ganar de llorar también y solo ponían rostros de asombros

-estoy bien Ouka-chan…

Goku con una sonrisa le decia a la chica que tomaba del rostro a goku con sus manos sin importar que se manchara de sangre

-BESTIA ASQUEROSA-JAMAS EN ESTA VIDA TE LO PERDONARE-

Ouka furiosa gritaba mirando a hildegan que solo se enojaba

-¿oigan quiénes son ellas?- Christine miraba a las pandoras legendarias como las demás

-Ouka se asombraba por sentir lo mismo que kazuya y las otras

-¿Por qué tienen el ki de onii-chan y Nee-san?- se preguntaba ouka en su mente

-esperen ouka-chan…chicas no lo ataquen, si pelean contra el asi…..

-entonces que hacemos papa?- goten preguntaba algo molesto pero hildegan no hacia espera y atacaba con su puño

-todas incluso goku aun estando herido se preparaban pero algo que asombro a los presentes atacaba a hildegan también eran tres mujeres que atacaban a hildegan distrayéndolo

-¿suna –sensei y …..yumi-sensei, elize-sensei?

Todos miraban a las tres que distraían a hildegan haciendo que la bestia solo las mirara pero ellas solo usaban sus accel a máximo poder solo para burlar a hildegan pero la bestia ni se inmutaba

-ese monstruo…ni se molesta en pelear contra nosotras-decia elize junto a las tres

-seguramente solo nos ve como insectos- decia yumi sonriendo y suna solo sonreía ambas corriendo para hacer que hildegan las mirara para escupir fuego por toda la ciudad las tres se ponían nerviosas y se iban a donde goku y las presentes pero con hildegan algo alejado por seguirlas

-senseis….

Decían todas mirando a las 3 numberk con su volt texture sus vestimentas eran de batalla como las de chevalier

-goku…..

Decían las tres mirando al Saiyajin ellas miraban a las pandoras legendarias que solo miraban serias a todo el grupo sin mostrar expresión

 _-asi que esas son las pandoras legendarias ¿eh?, maldición….siento que perdí en todo_ -decia yumi mirando sobre todo a Casandra

-bien veo que estamos todas juntas-decia suna burlona

-escúchenme todas…..solo hay una forma de vencer a ese demonio….necesito que me den sus fuerzas ….sobre todo las suyas, Casandra-chan, chicas…..

Goku muy herido se refería a todas que se asombraban por las palabras de goku pero nuevamente hildegan no hacia espera y empezaba a llegar

-Casandra….chiffon, necesito que ustedes 5 me ayuden a curarme, las demás mientras tanto deben darme sus fuerzas para poder ganarle a ese infeliz….ES LA UNICA MANERA DE SALVAR LA TIERRA….NO EL UNIVERSO

Goku casi al borde del desmayo les decia a todas que al mirar a goku asi se dieron cuenta que ni aunque el mundo entero se juntara no podrían ni lastimar a hildegan

-muy bien goku….en marcha-

Kazuha y kazuya tomaban y levantaban a goku pero hildegan llegaba y les empezaba a gruñir

-maldición, asi no podremos…

Kazuya nervioso decia mirando a hildegan cuando la bestia se disponía a atacar un fuerte grito se escuchaba a lo lejos

-FREEZINGGGGGGGGG

En ese instante un campo de freezing aparecía debajo de hildegan el demonio no se paralizaba pero nuevamente sentía el fastidio de ser atacado

-al voltear a mirar observaban que un gran grupo de limiters lanzaban freezing entre los cuales estaban los de la academia genétics todos llegaban en helicópteros junto a sus respectivas pandoras

-PELOTONES EN MARCHA, LIMITERS INMOVILICEN LO QUE PUEDAN, SEÑUELOS ATAQUEN

Una chica gritaba a todos los que llegaban en la lucha mientras se arrojaban contra hildegan el monstruo solo escupía fuego atacando a muchas que eran heridas de gravedad hasta el punto de quedar completamente quemadas

-NO ESPEREN…..¿QUE HACEN?...DETENGANSE-

Goku muy herido gritaba a los pelotones pero una pandora se acercaba al grupo

-debimos darnos cuenta que el héroe que luchaba contra esta bestia era usted…..goku-sensei

Una chica se acercaba al grupo y para sorpresa de arnett y Dolly al ver que la conocían completamente

-¿arield?- arnett y Dolly miraban a la rubia que la miraba con lágrimas y una hermosa sonrisa, también a goku

-chicas….sensei, que bueno volverlos a ver, estoy tan feliz-decia la mujer limpiándose las lagrimas

-sensei, esta vez, nosotras…..las pandoras vamos a protegerlo, arnett, Dolly no pierdan tiempo y hagan lo que dice goku-sensei, nosotras lo detendremos por lo menos-

-la chica salía del lugar para encarar a hildegan que derrotaba a pandora tras pandora con golpes y ataques simples

-arield….

Las dos miraban a la chica muy tristes goku también se ponía más serio aun

-RAPIDO, CHICAS, NO PERDAMOS TIEMPO-

Goku gritaba y todas se ponían en marcha, las pandoras legendarias se hacían en círculo rodeando a goku Casandra y chiffon ponían sus manos en los costados de goku mientras este era sujetado por kazuha y kazuya

Las demás se tomaban de las manos y formaban un círculo más grande fuera de goku y las pandoras legendarias y de un fuerte grito todas expulsaban su poder para empezar a dárselo a goku, Casandra y las demás pandoras legendarias empezaban a vaciar su contador mientras los copos de nieves tocaban a goku empezando a curarlo pero estos se llenaban a la vez que se vaciaban casi al tope

-no, no puede ser…..no nos darán el tiempo suficiente- decia kazuya molesto

-yo iré, papa, te protegeré- goten se transformaba en ssj y salía disparado

-también iré, por lo menos debo inmovilizarlo un poco-kazuya decia mirando a goten salir

-satellizer-sempai, sujeta a goku, yo iré a ayudar-

Kazuya le decia a satellizer que asentía y soltaba a rana y a arnett de quienes estaba sujeta e iba a tomar a goku

-kazuya…..ten cuidado- decia goku mirando al chico que asentía y salía corriendo

-ese chico es valiente-elize miraba a kazuya saliendo muy sonriente

-no por nada, es hermano de kazuha y goku- decia ahora yumi

Goten y kazuya se unían a la acción kazuya con el freezing aumentando el poder del freezing y goten se arrojaba contra hildegan con su báculo

-no se olviden de nosotras- attia y creo nuevamente llegaban y bajaban para pelear contra hildegan….sus limiters se unían a los otros

-si faltaban esas dos- decia Elizabeth mirando a dos de sus mejores amigas llegando con sus armas y sus auras de ki a pelear

-¿esas chicas…..están….?

-no se distraigan, peleen-

Arield interrumpía a una pandora para que se concentrara en la lucha

-¿pero cómo vamos a ganarle….?

-no tenemos que ganar, solo distraerlo- respondía arield

-¿distraerlo?- decia la otra pandora algo nerviosa

-sí, debemos ganar tiempo hasta que goku-sensei pueda ganarle….el es nuestra esperanza de victoria-decia arield mirando a la bestia desenfrenada atacando a cada pandora que intentaba golpearlo, sus armas solo se destruían o salían volando contra los edificios, …..era un baño de sangre

-increíble…..

La diosa miraba a lo lejos asombrada de la unión de las chicas

-también debemos ayudar-decia la diosa arrojándose y arele también contra hildegan

-oigan ¿Quiénes son ellas? ¡Además ese niño…está luchando….!

-les dije que no se distraigan…peleen- arield gritaba nuevamente

-¡yo no he perdido la comunicación con arnett….ya lo sé todo!- decia arield en su mente recordando todo lo que le contaba arnett y Dolly en sus conversaciones

 _-¡lo que me da rabia es que ella sea madre de un hijo de goku…ni modo, pero, yo no pienso olvidarme de mi adorado maestro!_

 _-_ mientras tanto goku recibía las fuerzas de cada una y era curado por medio de las pandoras legendarias que vaciaban su contador pero este al llegar a un nivel casi bajo se rellenaba de nuevo pero volvía a descender…

 _-_ GOKU….decían cada una mirando al Saiyajin que solo estaba serio pero después reflejaba una sonrisa como si la energía en verdad hiciera efecto en el

…tengo un plan en mente y para eso necesito que todas me den sus fuerzas para recuperar bastante de mi poder, sobre todo de Casandra y las demás chicas…..¡necesito ese poder especial que tienen ustedes!- decia goku mirando a la kazuha

-¿hablas del "alma"?- decia Casandra a goku que asentía serio

-"alma"- se preguntaron todas

-asi es…si quiero vencer a ese monstruo, ….debo alcanzar eso que genjo llama "trascendencia" y solo lo lograre si me fusiono con ese poder…..y el poder de la tierra….el problema es que aún es muy poca energía…..necesito todo ese poder llamado "alma" que se encuentra en la tierra-

-¿eso quiere decir…que también necesitas el poder de maría lancerot?-

Chiffon algo nerviosa decia a goku que asentía serio mientras era curado y recibía la energía

-pero goku…. ¿cómo conseguirás la "trascendencia sin un cuerpo estigma?- preguntaba kazuha en su oído sin que nadie la escuchara

-ya pensé en eso kazuha-chan por mucho tiempo quise saber eso que el abuelo genjo quería buscar…..esa "transcendencia" no está en el cuerpo estigma…está en el poder del "alma" …

Kazuha se asombraba por la revelación ella sabía de la "trascendencia" que buscaba genjo pero siempre pensó que era una ideología tonta

-yo…..transcenderé a mi manera…..como un Saiyajin, pero para eso necesito todo el poder del alma que se encuentra en el mundo, para alcanzar esa evolución

 _-"trascendencia", "destino", si eso es lo que le preocupa a este mundo….yo alcanzare la trascendencia y liberare a mi familia de ese destino cruel, yo cargare con todo ese peso…..para proteger mi planeta_ \- se decia goku en su mente

-todas se miraban entre si pues no entendían lo que buscaba goku

-ni-san….., toma mi poder- hablaba Casandra pasando más energía a goku cosa que el guerrero recibía muy contento, las demás

-las demás pandoras legendarias hacían lo mismo

-no sabemos que pasara, pero…goku…contigo iríamos hasta el fin del mundo- satellizer gritaba pasando más energía a goku y todas asentían pasando más poder

-gracias….chicas…..

Con una sonrisa goku empezaba a recibir más poder

Suna que estaba sujeta de manos con yumi y elize miraba a goku con una sonrisa

-¿de verdad lo lograra…..? ¿Realmente trascenderá?- se decia suna con esperanza en su rostro de que goku alcanzaría lo que buscaba genjo

-en la pelea

-goten se arrojaba contra hildegan como ssj para intentar golpearlo pero el monstruo desaparecía y aparecía detrás para golpearlo y arrojarlo lejos, pero el niño frenaba en seco en el aire

-maldito monstruo….

Attia y creo se arrojaban contra hildegan pero este hacia lo mismo y las tomaba con sus manos

-miserable- la suprema arrojaba una esfera de energía a hildegan cosa que lo enojaba y hacia soltar a las dos

-oigan, ¿aún tiene los pendientes?- la deidad se acercaba a ttia que recordaba los arcillos

-si aún…

Hildegan atacaba a attia y a la diosa, hildegan hacia caer los arcillos en el piso

-MALDICION….

Attia y la deidad miraba los arcillos caer pero hildegan las golpeaba y ambas se estrellaban en el piso

-perdóneme…

Attia hablaba mal herida

-descuida…..

Decia la diosa herida intentando levantarse peor era incapaz

En otro lado un grupo de hombres observaban la pelea con rostros muy nerviosos

-¿ni las pandoras pueden frenarlo?- un hombre en una mesa de dirección miraba la lucha asustado

-maldición, a este paso tendremos que enviar la flota de chevalier….

-esperen, ¿Quiénes son esas mujeres que están alejadas del capo de lucha junto a ese hombre?

-ese…..son los nietos de genjo- decia otro hombre

-¿entonces el hombre que estaba peleando contra esa bestia era su nieto mayor?- otro decia nervioso

\- no solo eso….miren a esas mujeres- decia otro

-¿LAS PANDORAS LEGENDARIAS?- gritaban todos a la vez asustados por ver a las "armas" de lucha más poderosas

En el campo de batalla goku estaba recibiendo los poderes de todas mientras ellas detonaban cansancio, incluso Casandra y las demás se les veía con una gota de sudor, los tejidos estigmas empezaban a lucirse en sus rostros pero estos se iluminaban de dorado y empezaban a desaparecer

-chicas…maldición- decia goku muy serio al mirar a todas muy agotadas

- _necesito todo el poder del alma….que hay en este mundo, es la única manera…esto no es una Genkidama…necesito solo ese poder_ -

Goku nuevamente cerraba los ojos y empezaba a curarse pero la curación era lenta tanto que agotaba a todas a mas no poder por curar a goku cuanto más pudieran

-goku estaba con los ojos cerrados pero una voz le habla en su mente apareciéndose de nuevo

…

….

 _-¿trascender? ¿Buscas la trascendencia?-_

Goku abría los ojos y observaba a la dueña de la voz…..

-¿eres tú?- decia goku mirando a la mujer que no era otra que…maría lancerot

\- asi es…es bueno verte- decia la mujer mirando a goku que la miraba con algo de asombro

-¿Cómo haces eso de materializarte en mi mente?- preguntaba goku con tono inocente haciendo asombrar levemente a la mujer

-sigues siendo una persona muy inocente aun cuando el mundo está a punto de ser destruido- decia la mujer con una sonrisa goku solo la miraba igual hasta que se ponía serio

-no lo permitiré…no destruían la tierra…..

-maría se quedaba mirando a goku era un rostro lleno de determinación el cual ella miraba serio para sonreír

-goku nuevamente te lo pregunto… ¿podrás salvar este mundo de los novas y de las amenazas que lleguen a invadirlo?

-no puedo prometer eso…..pero lo que si te prometo es que lo protegeré y luchare por él, este mundo es mi hogar y aquí viven las personas que más amo, nuevamente te lo digo…..protegeré la tierra-

-por eso…debo ser más fuerte…

-¿más fuerte? ¿Por qué buscas más poder?- preguntaba maría lancerot

-porque no puedo permitirme ser débil, más cuando la tierra y la vida de las personas están en peligro- respondía goku serio a maría que se quedaba mirándolo

-cuando le conté a genjo sobre el destino de la humanidad, quería ayudar en algo pero sabía que era inevitable…..el destino para los seres estigmas esta ya escrito

-eso no es verdad- respondía goku serio llamando la atención de la mujer

\- todos pueden ser lo que ellos desean, y sobretodo siempre cambiar aquello que no quieren, es difícil, pero no imposible….mírame a mí, fui enviado a destruir mi antiguo planeta, pero abandone ese "destino" que tenía y en vez de eso jure proteger mi mundo….donde me crie…

-maría escuchaba a goku seria mirando el rostro de goku

-somos iguales goku…tomamos riendas diferentes- decia maría mirando a goku

-si dices que el destino de los seres con estigmas está decidido, no es verdad…..cada quien puede elegir lo que quiere ser…

-maría seguía mirando a goku

-¿y tú goku…que decides ser? – decia maría mirando a goku que sonreía

-ya lo he dicho muchas veces….soy un terrícola, pero un Saiyajin a la vez…SOY UN SAIYAJIN CRIADO EN LA TIERRA-

Goku con orgullo y una gran sonrisa exclama a maría que solo miraba serio para después sonreír levemente

-entonces si el destino puede ser cambiado…cámbialo por favor, se que puedes hacerlo, son goku…..mi nieto, cuida a mis hijas por favor- decia la mujer quien colocaba su mano el pecho

-estaré observando como logras superar todo lo que venga…

La mujer empezaba a trasmitir energía en el pecho de goku que solo observaba a la mujer

-no pude hacerlo con mi antigua tierra….pero te prometo que esta vez será diferente y para eso…..DEBO LOGRAR SUPERARME-

María observaba a goku con una sonrisa para asentir y darle su poder y en ese momento una pequeña niña de piel morena aparecía detrás de goku y lo abrazaba

-¿tú eres…?

Goku miraba a la chica que solo lo miraba

-¿crees poder alcanzar la trascendencia solo con nuestro poder?- maría preguntaba a goku que sonreía

-por ahora…..lo intentare- respondía goku con una sonrisa cosa que asombro un poco a maría y solo reía

-eres interesante…..son goku aoi, tu nos compartiste su sangre, ahora yo haré lo mismo , ADELANTE, ALCANZALA Y SALVA ESTE MUNDO

-goku en ese momento recibía todo el poder de maría y de la chica morena para después goku sentir algo en su cuerpo que lo envolvía

-¿este es el poder del "alma"?- goku se preguntaba mirando su cuerpo que era envuelto por una energía bastante peculiar

-es todo goku….hasta cuando nos volvamos a ver, algo me dice que sabrás todo más adelante- respondía maría

-pero por ahora….derrota a ese monstruo-

La conexión con maría se cortaba y goku regresaba su mente al plano humano de nuevo

-¿goku…..estas bien…?- satellizer miraba a goku que no reflejaba palabra sin embargo en ese instante

-goku abría los ojos y para sorpresa de todos un ojo de goku estaba diferente tenía un forma distinta y un extraño poder empezó a desprenderse del

-las pandoras legendarias al ver y sentir esto no pudieron evitar su asombro con el rostro

-goku…. ¿este poder….?- chiffon estaba asombrada mirando a goku que soltaba las manos de Casandra y chiffon para después mirarse sus manos, las heridas en sus piernas ya no eran tan severas y gracias a ello podía caminar y ya estar de pie por si solo

-no puedo creerlo….goku…..tu…

Kazuha se dirigía a goku y satellizer solo miraba a goku muy asombrada

-asi es kazuha-chan, Stela-chan….…..pero esto aún no termina

-goku empezaba a levitar en el cielo y empezaba a expulsar su poder, goku miraba a todas las pandoras que estaban en el suelo algunas mutiladas, otras heridas, limiters ayudaban a levantar a sus compañeras quienes estaban muy lastimados

-esto en la vida…JAMAS TE LO PERDONAREEEEEEEEEEEEE

-goku daba un fuerte grito que se escuchaba por todo lo que quedaba en la ciudad y una luz blanca y dorada cubrían todo el cielo asombrando a quienes lo miraban hildegan empezaba a gruñir a goku y dispararle un cañón inmenso de fuego pero al tocarlo el fuego se apagaba como si se desintegrara

De la luz salía goku como un ssj4 pero diferente, uno de los ojos era especial, tenía una especie de franja en la pupila que cruzaba de forma horizontal pero aún conservaba la imagen del ojo del ssj 4, además de eso unas extrañas alas salían de su espalda muy parecidas a las alas de un ángel, por ultimo un extraño escudo el cual expulsaba unas extrañas colas de energía rodeaba su cuerpo-

-goku se miraba las manos y el cuerpo y por ultimo las alas que salían del

Abajo todas miraban a goku asombradas por el cambio del guerrero

-¿ese es goku?- satellizer preguntaba mirando a goku pero en ese momento los estigmas de todas empezaron a irradiar energía en ellas cubriéndolas completamente, algo en esa energía hizo que cada una sintiera algo especial pero sobre todo aquellas que estaban con goku por amor

-¿Qué esta energía tan calidad?- suna era cubierta y decia algo ruborizada

-¿esta energía….es de goku?- cada pandora miraba a goku que se veía apara sus ojos hermoso pues veían por primera vez el ssj4

-mi energía….está regresando de arimasu- rana muy feliz miraba sus manos sintiendo su poder regresar

-es verdad, es como si el dolor se fuera- Elizabeth hablaba ahora sonrojada mirando sus manos

Goku descendía a donde todas para sonreírles

-chicas….gracias…

Goku con una sonrisa se dirigía a cada una que solo miraban a goku muy felices las pandoras legendarias miraban estoicas al guerrero pero Casandra mostraba una leve sonrisa

-ahora les prometo….que derrotare a ese bastardo miserable-

Goku muy serio desaparecía del lugar siendo visto por cada una

-¿Qué le paso a goku-onii-chan? - Ouka miraba a goku salir del lugar y chiffon solo sonreía

-y pensar que tenía razón…..realmente nació- chiffon muy feliz miraba a goku y suna asentía

-es verdad…jamás pensé verlo….a un verdadero ser….

-contra hildegan este derrotaba a la última pandora arrojándola a un edificio mientras goten miraba cansando y jadeando con muchas heridas

-hildegan iba a escupir fuego contra goten pero antes que este fuera alcanzado este desaparecía a una Super velocidad

Goten al mirar quien era observaba a goku quien lo tenía entre sus brazos

-¿papa?- goten miraba a goku que sonreía

-lo hiciste bien goten…..ahora déjamelo a mí- decia goku mirando al niño que se ponía muy feliz para caer inconsciente

-MALDITO MONSTRUO….TE HARE PAGAR POR TODO ESTO-

Goku gritaba mirando a hildegan que lo empezaba a gruñir

En donde genjo este estaba mirando la pelea pero al mirar a goku no podía reflejar palabra, estaba atónito por la imagen de goku

-¿el…pudo…..?- decia el hombre sin despegar su mirada de goku

Goku llegaba donde kazuya que estaba con los otros limiters muy cansado

-kazuya, toma a goten y diles a todos que se hagan en un lugar seguro- goku decia mirando a kazuya que se asombraba pero goku desaparecía del lugar

-primero que nada….

¡GROAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hildegan golpeaba a goku en el rostro con su puño asustando a todos lo que miraban sin embargo goku recibía el golpe y no se movía

-NO ME MOLESTES AHORA-

Goku tomaba el puño de hildegan y lo apartaba asustando a la bestia que no veía la patada que goku le daba en el rostro y lo hacía estrellar contra una pared

- _increíble…..jamás pensé que la trascendencia fuera tan asombrosa….¿ o….puede que conmigo sea diferente?_

 _-_ ahora debo curar a todos-

Goku creaba una esfera de poder y la hacía levitar encima de la ciudad para hacerla estallar y hacer caer copos de nieve sobre todos

Los copos de nieve caían sobre las pandoras algunas con extremidades cercenadas regresaban de nuevo, otras que gritaban de dolor se calmaban y sus heridas se curaban

-las pandoras nuevamente recuperaban la conciencia y se ponían de pie, los limiters igual y solo se quedaban mirando a goku que estaba en el cielo

-arield que se ponía de pie miraba a goku asombrada

-sensei…..no sabía que usted fuera….tan asombroso!- decia la chica mirando a goku

-OIGAN GOKU DIJO QUE NO INTERFIERAN- kazuya les gritaba a todo el mundo que solo se quedaban mirando

-goku se quedaba mirando a hildegan con un rostro serio y mirando al demonio que se ponía frente a el

- _SUERTE…CARIÑO-_ dijeron las pandoras de goku mientras las valkirias miraban también

 _-suerte…oni-chan,tu puedes_

 _Fin del capitulo 49_

 _ **en cuanto al capitulo me gustaria aclarar unas cosas y es que primero el nuevo poder de goku no es una nueva transformacion es mas como un estado ascendido por asi decirlo, ya que con el poder del alma goku pudo potenciar su poder sin embargo no es una nueva transformación es mas como un aumento de poder, ya que el verdadero estado trascendental de goku es para mas adelante y yha todos saben cual es, no se preocupen porque ese estado si o si aparecera, bueno eso es todo amigos :3**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**buenas a todos espero que esten bien aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero les guste dudas y todo se aclararan mas delante sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 50: desenlace….el héroe sale a la vista**_

 _ **Resumen**_

 _ **Finalmente goku recupero sus fuerzas para combatir gracias a su familia, pero esta vez acompañado de una nueva fuerza la "trascendencia del alma" permitiendo la ascensión a un poder mayor…..la batalla final comienza**_

 _ **Planeta tierra**_

Goku observaba a hildegan con un rostro imponente preparado para aniquilar de una vez por todas a este monstruo

-la verdadera pelea… ¡comienza ahora!- goku se refería a hildegan que empezaba a rugir y se acercaba al Saiyajin

-la suprema y arele observaban la pelea desde un sitio alejado

-goku….. ¿Acaso alcanzo otra transformación?- preguntaba arele

-no,-respondía la diosa- es la misma fase que uso para derrotar a broly, pero esta es más poderosa….., como si hubiera ascendido-

-increíble….. ¿Acaso no conoce lo que es el límite?- hablaba arele mirando a goku completamente en shock

\- y algo me dice…..que no hemos visto todo del…

La diosa con una sonrisa miraba a goku quien miraba serio a hildegan, en ese momento las chicas de goku empezaron a animar al guerrero, mientras todos miraban desde un lugar seguro para escuchar a las pandoras de genétics animar al guerrero

-ANIMO GOKU SENSEI…ACABA CON ES INFELIZ….HAZLO PAGAR- arield gritaba uniéndose al ánimo las motivaciones de todas hizo que poco a poco las pandoras y limiters empezaran a animar a goku hasta que se empezaron a escuchar

…..

-¿son goku….el nieto de aoi genjo? ¡Asombroso!

-animo son goku aoi…..

-animo, acaba con él, derrótalo

…

Los ánimos se escuchaban por toda la ciudad incluso en genétics donde estaban mirando, esta vez todas las academias, todo el mundo, observaba y animaban a su modo a goku

 _ **Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Soundtrack Full: Ultimate Battle**_

Hildegan arrojaba un golpe contra goku quien lo recibía nuevamente en el rostro asombrando y aterrando a los que miraban la lucha por la velocidad de hildegan sin embargo goku solo se quedaba inmóvil nuevamente con el puño en su rostro

-eso no me dolió…pelea enserio- decia goku con un rostro lleno de rabia, -por todos los que mataste, y dejaste sin hogar…te pulverizare con todo tu poder-

Goku con su mano apartaba la de hildegan para desaparecer y aparecer frente a hildegan que se aterraba con un fuerte rugido y solo recibía u puñetazo en la frente haciendo estrellar contra otro edificio

Hildegan solo se levantaba furioso para arrojarse contra goku con otro golpe pero goku esta vez lo paraba con su mano mirando más serio a hildegan que empezaba a gruñir con más ira pero goku desaparecía nuevamente de los ojos de todos y aparecía detrás para darle un golpe con los pies juntos cosa que hizo enojar a hildegan que se volteaba y empezaba a atacar a goku con puños a full velocidad

¡FLASH, ¡FLASH! ¡FLASH!

Goku esquivaba cada golpe de una forma magistral, simplemente esquivaba los golpes que ni lo rozaban

-solo eres un monstruo segado por la destrucción…..no puedes ni tocarme-

Hildegan atacaba a goku de forma desesperada, pese a ser un monstruo tiene la capacidad de realizar buenos ataques, sin embargo esta vez era diferente

 _-¡¿esta es la trascendencia de la que hablaba genjo!? ¡Siento que solo aumente mi poder…pero no siento que haya alcanzado un nivel tan abrumador, supongo….que aún no la alcanzo de verdad!-_

Mientras todos miraban la pelea genjo miraba la pantalla sonriendo

- _Y pensar que…..quien trascendería no sería ni una pandora…..ni mi nieto quien posee el cuerpo estigma más amplio….fue goku, bien hecho goku…..ahora la esperanza del mundo está en tus manos_

Goku y hildegan empezaban a intercambiar golpes a una super velocidad que nadie era capaz de ver

-asombroso….a pesar de su tamaño…puede moverse asi- Christine miraba asombrada la pelea

-¿este es goku-sensei? ¡Ahora veo porque Ouka es tan fuerte…..estoy sin palabras!- Tenacia miraba la pelea pero un leve sonrojo se hacía en su rostro

- _yo siempre respete a las pandoras por ser guerreras tan valientes…..pero ahora que veo a este apuesto guerrero pelear asi tan valiente contra esta bestia….me siento rara…..estoy viendo a un héroe_ -

La chica se tocaba el pecho mirando a goku sonrojada

El Saiyajin le daba un golpe a hildegan en el rostro y esquivaba su garra para después tomarlo del brazo y empezar a levantarlo con mucha fuerza asombrando a todos, goku hacia girar a hildegan y como una llave de lucha hacerlo caer contra el piso haciéndolo gritar de dolor, hildegan se ponía de píe de nuevo para atacar a goku que esquivaba el golpe y lo empezaba a golpear por todas direcciones haciéndolo gritar de dolor, sin embargo a goku se le notaba gotas de sudor caer por su cara

-las chicas de goku se sonrojaban y se ponían felices a mas no poder por mirar a goku esta vez humillando a hildegan

-increíble…..goku tiene una fuerza asombrosa- satellizer miraba muy feliz

-es verdad de arimasu, goku de arimasu eres mi héroe de arimasu- rana brincaba animando a goku quien descendía mirando a hildegan algo cansado

-ese es mi goku, nadie puede ganarle- arnett gritaba emocionada ni siquiera Elizabeth no pudo evitar animar a goku pese a su naturaleza refinada la felicidad de Elizabeth era tanta que attia quien estaba en el lugar miraba a asombrada

-es la primera vez que veo a Elizabeth asi de feliz desde que vio llegara a goku….peor bueno no la culpo- decia attia mirando a Elizabeth a Ingrid y a marin animando a goku

-mi goku es asombroso- holly solo podía mirar feliz hasta el punto de llorar, pues ver a goku asi de imponente era algo que le llenaba de felicidad

-ese es el héroe que nos salvó de la muerte….acabalo goku- Amelia muy feliz animaba siendo vista por sus amigas que solo sonreían por ver a Amelia asi de feliz

-siempre me diste el valor de continuar….y ahora que te veo asi, me siento más feliz, animo goku-kun- ticy animaba a goku muy feliz pero con su actitud tímida

-gracias a ti es que pude vencer mi temor y ver que valgo mucho como persona, eres el mejor-decia Cassie mirando a goku muy contenta

-jamás olvidare como me salvaste a mí y a mi familia de ese "destino" tan cruel, en lugar de ver por ti viste por mi ese día- Dolly se limpiaba las lágrimas recordando cuando goku salvo a toda una aldea y le dio el honor a Dolly para limpiar su nombre- ese día me enamoraste completamente, goku, te amo, te adoro

-goku cuando esto acabe…..te llevare a mi habitación por toda una noche entera- miyabi se lamia los labios de forma pervertida

-goku…..gracias a ti puedo vivir feliz y paso tiempos muy divertidos y felices contigo, eres un hombre que nunca deja de mejorar por sus seres queridos, y el mundo, nunca te detienes…eres un héroe aunque no lo admitas-Aureliel miraba a goku también llorando por la felicidad

Las numbers miraban a goku pero sobretodo kazuha

- _animo goku…..ánimo onii-chan-_

Por otro lado las pandoras legendarias junto a chiffon miraban la pelea pero Casandra sentía algo al mirar a goku, algo en su pecho que la hacía latir ese corazón que ya podía latir feliz y sin miedo

Chiffon miraba a Casandra con una sonrisa

-veo que también lo estás sintiendo hermana…..algo en goku que nunca sentiste antes- chiffon miraba a Casandra que tenía un rostro como de soñadora

Goten y kazuya miraban la pelea desde lejos también

-kazuya-nii-chan, mi papa es asombroso- decia goten muy feliz mirando a goku

-si goten, lo es- decia kazuya muy feliz

-ONII-CHAN, ANIMO- Ouka gritaba como una animadora a su maestro y hermano a quien tanto quería

En la lucha goku detenía un puñetazo de hildegan con algo de dificultad

- _aun no, necesito que me ataques en serio….,_ -Se decia goku mirando a hildegan serio pero el cuerpo de goku empezaba a temblar

-no me queda mucho tiempo…..te derrotare de una maldita vez…..

Goku apartaba el puño de hildegan con brusquedad

-YA TE DIJE QUE ESOS GOLPES NO SON EFECTIVOS…..PELEA CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS- goku incitaba a hildegan cosa que lograba pues la bestia rugía con más y más rabia hasta el punto de liberar un aura de ki negro por su cuerpo

-eso es….necesito darle este ataque directamente…

-VAMOS ¿QUE SUCEDE?, ¿PORQUE NO ME ATACAS?

Hildegan se enfurecía y atacaba a goku con más fuerza cosa que al darle en la cara lo hacía escupir sangre y derribar edificios destruidos

-si yo…no lo hago.

Goku frenaba con más fuerza el golpe

-SI YO NO LO HAGO.

Goku se hacía en el piso alejando el puño

-SI YO NO HAGO.-

Hildegan arrojaba un golpe más potente esta vez

-NADIE LO HARA.

Hildegan arrojaba su golpe y goku de un salto lo esquivaba, el golpe chocaba contra el piso mientras goku se arrojaba contra el

- _ **AHORAAAAAAAAAAAA…**_

 _ **-GOLPE DEL DRAGONNNNNNNNNNN-**_

Goku alzaba el puño y de un monstruoso estallido de luz dorada un gigantesco Dragon de color dorado salía de este rugiendo de una manera majestuosa y alzándose en los cielos, la imagen de la criatura era tan espectacular que dejaba asombrado a cada persona del planeta pandora, limiter, civil soldado, político que estuviera viendo la pelea, la cual era el mundo entero

Hildegan empezaba a rugir de terror al mirar a la criatura celestial que atravesaba completamente su vientre mientras este gritaba de dolor, la bestia como una serpiente empezaba a envolver a hildegan mientras este rugía de dolor

De un último rugido de dolor y agonía…..los dos estallaban creando una fuerte luz que enceguecía a todos

Al finalizar la luz todos abrían los ojos para ver que hildegan había desaparecido y en el cielo debajo de la ciudad se abrían las nubes dejando salir el sol que alumbraba todo lo que antes era destrucción

-el mundo estaba sin hablar sin embargo quien rompió el silencio en la ciudad fue una mujer

-lo derroto…goku…..lo derroto- satellizer mirando el cielo empezaba a llorar de felicidad

Espabilando todas y todos empezaban a mirar por todos lados sin ver a hildegan y solo ver a goku con el puño en alto mirando con una sonrisa el cielo regresando a su modo base

-al fin…..se acabó-

Todos empezaban a sonreír y a mirarse entre sí para sonreír con más fuerza hasta que de un grito al unísono, declaraban la victoria contra hildegan…la bestia había sido derrotada

-finalmente….goku lo derroto- genjo con una sonrisa dejaba escapar un suspiro de paz y triunfo y los reporteros empezaban a sonreír haciéndolo saber a todo el planeta…..y haciendo saber el nombre de su héroe…son goku-

El mundo empezaba a festejar y a gritar, madres abrazaban a sus hijos, familias se abrazaban de felicidad y hasta las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar…..y empezar a aclamar el nombre de goku, todos aclamaban el nombre de goku

En las academias, pandoras y limiters aclamaban el nombre de goku con tanta fuerza que parecía que fueran a derrumbar las estructuras con los gritos

(como cuando derroto a piccoro daimaku solo que esta vez eran países enteros y aclamando a goku)

 _ **En la ciudad**_

Goku bajaba su brazo para mirar el cielo y suspirar por fin a pesar de haberse curado sus heridas seguían, lo único que pudieron hacer fue minimizar los daños en el

-GOKUUUUUUUUUU-

Todas llegaban corriendo hacia goku que volteaba a verlas con una sonrisa y un ojo cerrado

-chicas….ganamos…..

Goku no pudo terminar de decir nada pues todas lo tacleaban con un abrazo grupal abrazando de tal forma a goku que este se ponía azul del dolor

-ayyyyyyy-

-perdona goku, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba satellizer tomando del rostro a goku

-Jejejje, si estoy bien, Stela-chan…

-qué bueno, que bueno- la rubia abrazaba de nuevo a goku pero más suave mientras lloraba goku la miraba ´para sonreírle

-lo mismo digo, que bueno que están bien- goku miraba a todas que le sonreían y llorando a la vez sin embargo un enorme sonido de aplausos y gritos llegaban al lugar

-SENSEI, ES INCREIBLE- arield con todos llegaba aplaudiendo muy contentos

nuestro héroe

-si, el héroe de nuestro mundo

-goku solo miraba confundido al grupo llegar era inmenso y aclamando a goku

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntaba goku muy inocente

-tontito, están aclamándote- kazuha llegaba mirando a goku muy feliz con las demás numberk, suna y las valkirias que le aplaudían también, las pandoras legendarias llegaban también con kazuya y goten que saltaba a abrazar a goku también

-¿aclamarme? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba goku de forma inocente asombrando a todas que solo se podían reír ante tal inocencia mirándose entre si

-cariño….te están felicitando, eres todo un héroe, la gente del mundo ya lo sabe, te están alabando- yumi tomaba a goku para tomarlo del rostro y mirarlo muy lindamente

-Ahhhhhhhhh, ya veo…..Jejejejejej

Goku se rascaba la cabeza muy inocente, todos rodeaban goku mientras le aplaudían y aclamaban a goku muy contentos

-pero…..no pude salvar la ciudad, todo quedo destruido….

-eso no te preocupes, esto puede reconstruirse, peor tu salvaste al mundo entero, y a las personas que habitaban aquí- suna le decia a goku muy feliz y este solo sonreirá ya sintiéndose mejor

-entonces nuestro eres es son goku aoi

-asi es, igual que kazuha-sama, ahora su hermano es un héroe también

-es increíble, un héroe más-

Las pandoras y limiters simplemente estaban tan felices que no sabían que hacer, goku solo estaba sentado en el piso y en ese momento un montón de helicópteros empezaban a bajar, eran los periodistas que no faltaban para entrevistar al nuevo héroe

-Casandra y las demás pandoras legendarias miraban a goku estoicas menos chiffon y Casandra que estaban felices sin embargo dentro de ellas había felicidad por el guerrero

Sin embargo goku en un momento a todo escupía sangre de su boca a un lado del suelo colocando nerviosos a todos, goku empezaba a quejarse del dolor y sus piernas nuevamente perdían la estabilidad y se quebraban de nuevo

-goku…. ¿qué te pasa?- satellizer muy nerviosa tomaba a goku y colocaba su rostro en su pecho, sin importarle mancharse de sangre

-creo….que no estaba completamente curado, Jejejejejej-

Goku caía en la inconciencia asustando a goten que lo miraba muy nervioso, todas se asustaban mucho igual que los presentes que de inmediato lo rodeaban buscando una forma de ayudar

-HAGAN ESPACIO-gritaba arield a todos los que lo rodeaban

-NECESITAMOS EL CUERPO MEDICO RAPIDO, DIRECTORA MARGARER…- yumi empezaba a gritar por un micrófono que tenía en su oreja

-ENTENDIDO VAN PARA AYA- respondía la mujer por medio de la radio

-eso no será necesario, dense prisa-

Una voz desde un helicóptero gritaba y era genjo que asombraba a todos, el hombre bajaba de este muy nervioso hacia todos

-no hay tiempo ayúdenme a llevar a goku rápido, lo demás déjenmelo a mí- el científico les decia a las pandoras y a todos que hacían caso y ayudaban a transportar a goku dejando al científico el asunto de los reporteros y la ciudad

-pero en ese momento kazuha encontraba los arcillos que le dio la diosa y los guardaba

-por otro lado la suprema miraba con arele todo lo ocurrido

-por fin acabo- respondía la diosa suspirando

-pero… ¿goku estará bien? ¡Desafortunadamente yo no puedo todavía habilidades curativas- decia la chica mirando la escena muy impotente

-descuida, estoy segura que goku estará bien, lo digo porque después de todo….es el salvador del universo-

-al llegar a la academia genétics, todo el mundo esperaba a goku para aclamarlo peor al ver a un helicóptero llegar quedaron en shock al ver que bajaban yumi y elize con una camilla con goku conectado a una mascarilla de oxigeno

-HAGAN ESPACIO GOKU NECESITA ATENCIO URGENTE- elize gritaba a todos que se ponían nerviosos y hasta la preocupación se llenaba en sus corazones, toda la academia querían mucho a goku y lo respetaban demasiado mirarlo asi le partía el alma

-papito…

Goten miraba como se llevaban la camilla y las pandoras solo lo abrazaban, las valkirias también miraban a goku muy preocupadas pero Ouka y Tenacia estaban mucho peor

Pasaba un día desde lo ocurrido, genjo explicaba a los medios que goku estaba siendo atendido y por el momento no podían verlo

Mientras tanto todas estaban reunidas esperando respuesta por parte de elize que era la encargada de goku lo sorprendente es que toda la escuela estaba reunida esperando respuesta, goten estaba en los brazos de arnett ahora, todas se turnaban para cargar al niño Saiyajin

-elize salía finalmente del consultorio de urgencias donde llevan a las pandoras después del carnaval

-¡ELIZE-SENSEI! ¿Y GOKU? ¿CÓMO ESTA?-satellizer y kazuha eran las primeras en hablar a elize que estaba seria

-sus piernas están rotas, y muchos huesos también …..alguien normal no hubiera sobrevivido a estas gravedades de heridas…..pero, Su vida no corre peligro, se recuperara- la peli verde pasaba a una sonrisa muy feliz calmando a todo el mundo que se ponían muy contentos hasta el punto de festejar y abrazarse

-las chicas de goku solo lloraban de felicidad muy felices realmente

-¿podemos verlos?- preguntaba Elizabeth

-no por el momento, está muy delicado y aun esta inconsciente…..dejémoslo descansar- hablaba elize y Elizabeth asi como su grupo asentían algo desanimados

-¿escuchaste goten? ¡Goku se recuperara!- arnett apegaba a goten que lloraba muy lindamente de felicidad , la ternura de goten era tanta que todas sobretodo sus madres no pudieron aguantar y lo abrazaban

-bueno dejen que goku descanse, aún tenemos cosas que arreglar…como lo que sucedió con los novas, mañana se explicara todo-yumi hablaba esta vez a todo el cuerpo estudiantil que asentían y salían del sitio

-¡vamos goten! ¡Dormiremos juntos esta noche!- arnett le decia a goten aun entre sus brazos

-¿Por qué precisamente tu arnett?- Ingrid empezaba a mirar con rivalidad a arnett y el bardo se formaba de nuevo entre todas que peleaban por tener a goten para dormir, como goku no estaba, ahora como madres tenían que cuidar del niño hasta que goku despertara, sin embargo miyabi notaba algo

-¿oigan y kazuha-sama y chiffon?- preguntaba miyabi muy extrañada mirando por alrededores

-¡tampoco esta kazuya-san de arimasu!- respondía rana cada una miraba los alrededores pero satellizer era la que más se preocupo

En otro lugar alejado

-kazuya llevaba a kazuha a un lugar apartado

-¿Qué pasa kazuya?- preguntaba kazuha extrañada

-Nee-san, ¿Qué significa eso que esas mujeres son mi familia? ¿ qué chiffon-sempai es también de nuestra familia?-

El chico preguntaba serio mirando a kazuha que solo volteaba la cabeza y chiffon también

-¿goku-Ni-sama también lo sabía?-

-si…kazuya, goku lo sabía- respondía esta vez seria kazuha mirando a kazuya que se asombraba

-pero ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?- preguntaba kazuya extrañado por saber que su sempai, y cuñada a futuro tiempo era también tía

-kazuya, antes que nada, no culpes a goku….el no quería decírtelo porque, el no quería que cargaras con nuestro "destino", de hecho, no quiera que ninguno lo cargara y por eso lo oculto, porque ya no era necesario decírtelo-

Kazuya se confundía más y más por lo que hablaba kazuha, el no entendía nada-

-kazuya, yo no soy la indicada para decirte esto, es nuestro abuelo, pero por favor, por lo menos espera a que goku se recupere, nuestro hermano esta ahora incapacitado y necesita de algo de paz-

-kazuha se acercaba a su hermano y lo abrazaba siendo visto por chiffon, kazuya solo se calmaba y asentía

-lo hare, sé que goku-ni-sama no tiene la culpa de lo que llegase a haber hecho nuestro abuelo en el pasado-

-kazuha se ponía feliz-

-de hecho, goku…..nos salvó y remedio muchos daños causados en el pasado-kazuha miraba a kazuya con lágrimas de felicidad asombrando a kazuya, chiffon también limpiaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos

Más tarde tras calmarse todo en la academia vemos a goku en una camilla con una máscara de oxígeno y lleno de vendas

-goku… ¿puedes responderme?- una voz se hacía al costado de goku y este abría los ojos mirando quien era y era la suprema que lo miraba con una sonrisa

-¿suprema?- decia goku muy débil

-si soy yo- la mujer que quitaba la mascarilla para que hablara mejor

-no quiero tardarme, realmente estoy muy feliz y agradecía por todo lo que hiciste- la mujer se sentaba a un costado y hablaba en voz baja

-puedo sentir algunas energías afuera…. ¿te dejaron entrar?- preguntaba goku

-para nada…recuerda que soy una diosa y estas cosas son sencillas-

-ya….ya veo- decia goku con su sonrisa muy débil, la diosa tomaba una silla y se sentaba a un lado de goku

-esta es la tercera vez que nos salvas de la destrucción al igual que este planeta, te lo agradezco-

Goku solo sonreía muy feliz por escuchar que su mundo estaba a salvo ya

-esta vez no podrás esconderte, el mundo ya sabe de ti- decia la diosa sonriendo

-la fama….no me interesa mucho, ….con saber que la tierra está a salvo me conformo- goku sonreía y la diosa solo sonreía muy feliz

-goku solo quería agradecerte y que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, ojala pudiera ayudarte con tus heridas-

-mis heridas pueden esperar…me preocupa más la gente que se quedó sin hogar, la ciudad quedo completamente destruida….además muchos murieron…..y no contamos con las esferas del Dragon- goku muy cabizbajo pensaba en aquellos que no tenían casa y que ahora quien sabe que podían hacer para sobrevivir

-es verdad….espera….. ¿Esferas del Dragon?- preguntaba la diosa mirando a goku

-son unas esferas que cumplen deseos, existían en mi antiguo mundo-explicaba goku

-¿cumplen deseos?- preguntaba la diosa colocándose pensativa lo que dejo a goku mirándola

-¿Qué ocurre suprema Kaio-sama?- preguntaba goku y la mujer despertaba de su duda

-a no nada, pensaba en las personas-

-pero sabes….recordé algo muy importante, el oro que me diste es infinito ¿verdad?- goku con una sonrisa miraba a la diosa que asentía

-sí,…. es un cofre mágico de oro infinito, cuando se vacié, este automáticamente se llenara nuevamente eternamente ¿acaso ya lo vaciaste?- preguntaba la diosa asombrada

-sí, comprando comida y cosas para la academia- goku respondía sonriendo asombrando a la mujer

-¿en comida?- la diosa la caía una gota de sudor con un rostro cómico -¿pero a qué viene eso ahora?- preguntaba extrañada y goku solo sonreía

-usaremos el oro para que reconstruyan la ciudad y para que no pase hambre la gente, asi no tendrán que robar y no se volverán malos-

La diosa se asombraba por tal acto de goku, la deidad sabía que el gobierno humano debía hacerse cargo de eso, y por esas palabras goku demostraba su inocencia, sin embargo, esa misma inocencia le hacía resaltar su gran corazón

-¿enserio harías eso por la gente?- preguntaba la diosa mirando a goku que sonreía

-como no podemos reconstruir la ciudad con deseos, por lo menos debemos ayudar en lo que podamos-

La diosa solo sonreía ante esas palabras

-goku…..¿realmente no quieres convertirte en dios?- la diosa preguntaba poniéndose de pie y goku se asombraba

-este mundo necesita un guardián goku, ¿te gustaría ocupar ese puesto?, no es chiste- la diosa más seria preguntaba asombrando a goku pero este negaba

-te lo agradezco suprema, pero no, si me convierto en guardián tendría que alejarme de mis amigos y familia….no quiero eso, si voy a proteger este mundo, lo hare como un humano- goku con una sonrisa pero educadamente rechazaba la opción y la diosa solo sonreía

-eso pensé-respondía la mujer

-si cambias de opinión goku házmelo saber, el mundo puede tener más de un dios lo sabias….

-aun asi lo rechazo, además dicen que maría es la diosa de la humanidad-

-¿hablas de maría lancerot? ¡Bueno!…ella también protegió este mundo pero ella no es oficialmente una diosa, pero si asi lo desean, pues ni modo- la diosa resignada daba un suspiro de resignación

-bueno no te molesto mas goku, perdóname que no pueda hacer nada por tus heridas, arele aun no es una aprendiz completa y los supremos no podemos curar-

-descuida suprema, yo sanare pronto- respondía goku con una sonrisa

\- la diosa se acercaba a goku y de forma muy inocente le daba un pequeño beso en los labios asombrando a goku

-adiós goku- la diosa desaparecía sonrojada dejando a goku con una gota de sudor

-¿eh? ¿No se supone que solo Stela y las otras pueden besarme?- decia goku de forma inocente pero el cansancio le ganaba y se colocaba la mascarilla para recostarse sin embargo tras un rato la puerta se abría de nuevo pero esta vez era alguien que concia goku muy bien

-¿goku estas despierto?-

Era genjo que entraba mirando a goku

-¿abuelo genjo?-

-¿Cómo sigues goku?- preguntaba genjo

-bien, no me puedo mover mucho, pero estoy bien-

-ya veo- respondía el hombre mirando con una sonrisa a goku

-estas muy contento- goku miraba a genjo pues este estaba mas feliz de lo normal

-lo estoy porque finalmente alguien consiguió lo que esperaba-

-¿hablas de esa trascendencia?- decia goku y genjo asentia

-siempre pensé que sería kazuha o kazuya por sus cuerpos de estigmas pero me alegra también que fueras tú-

-es verdad que aumente mi poder, pero no siento que haya evolucionar a un nivel muy grande-respondía goku algo serio mirando a genjo

-me lo suponía, supongo que eso demuestra que puedes evolucionar mucho más goku- genjo se sentaba asi lado- eso me alegra-

-¿te alegra?- preguntaba goku

-sí, porque finalmente creo que podemos cambiar ese destino que nos habían marcado…

-genjo hablaba con la cabeza baja recordando todo lo que hizo y tuvo que hacer para salvar a la humanidad, pero nada funcionaba o requería de sacrificios difíciles

-genjo…veo que sacaste a Casandra y a las demás… ¿pero kazuya ya sabe la verdad?- goku preguntaba serio y genjo se ponía igual

-aun no y no sé cómo se lo diré….no sé cómo decirle que ellas son sus tías y el destino que tiene con su cuerpo estigma- genjo suspiraba serio

-de todas formas debes decirle todo…..algún día debía saberlo- complementaba goku, -incluso lo de su padre-

-genjo al escuchar a su hijo se ponía algo melancólico

-no tengo ese derecho, todo lo sacrifique por la humanidad, cuando le diga todo lo más seguro es que me odie de nuevo-

-goku escuchaba todo serio para mirar el techo-

-yo tampoco fui muy buen padre, yo quería muchísimo a gohan y a goten lo quiero mucho también pero no pude estar cuando crecieron, como me hubiera gustado verlos crecer, pero sabía que mi presencia sería una molestia, y gohan en ese tiempo ya no me necesitaba, sin embargo siempre los quise y los querré-

Genjo escuchaba a goku y recordaba todo lo que le conto goku

-goku, tu eres un buen padre….a diferencia de mí, cuidaste y protegiste a tus hijos, a pesar de la inexperiencia y de las situaciones, diste de todo para ser un buen padre alejarlos del peligro y sin ofender a tu antigua esposa pero ella tampoco te ayudo mucho pues solo mantenía a tus hijos estudiando-

Goku solo escuchaba todo y con lo último se reía

-bueno asi era ella, Jejejje-

-en cambio yo si fui un terrible padre….yo quería proteger a la humanidad, pero no pensé en lo que quería mi hijo, nunca le pregunte y solo ahora me arrepiento-genjo ponía un rostro muy triste y goku lo notaba el orgulloso genjo mostraba sus verdaderas emociones con el

-tal vez el ya no esté aquí, pero aun puedes ser buen abuelo…..si quieres a kazuha, kazuya y a Ouka, como a Casandra y a las demás… ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso del "destino", busquemos una solución juntos- goku con una sonrisa le decia a genjo que se asombraba de una manera que nunca había sentido antes y este solo sonreía

-olvidaste mencionarte a ti y a goten, ustedes también son de mi familia- genjo con una sonrisa miraba goku que sonreía igual

-goku…..por favor cuida de mis hijas, enséñales lo que es un hogar, en especial a Casandra, hazla olvidar de ese dolor que tuvo que soportar, sé que si algún día llega la hora en que tenga que partir…podre dejarlas contigo.

-goku solo escuchaba a genjo muy serio para sonreírle-

-no digas eso, sé que a un hombre como tú le queda mucho más por delante, pero…..está bien, recuerda que te prometí cuidar de mi nueva familia siempre….sin olvidarme de la nueva que he formado-

El hombre asentía feliz para levantarse

-gracias…goku-respondía genjo mirando al Saiyajin

-gracias a ti también y descuida que kazuya no está solo, cuando se entere, estaré hay para él y goten también, lo quiere mucho - respondía goku

-bueno, no te molesto, descansa goku-

Genjo se despedía cerrando la puerta, goku solo se recostaba y cerraba los ojos para descansar

A la mañana siguiente goku despertaba pero al mirar a un lado observaba a un bellísima mujer rubia semidesnuda a su lado, la imagen de la mujer era simplemente eso hermoso

-¿Casandra?- goku de forma inocente miraba a la rubia que lo miraba con ese hermoso rostro de diosa -hermano….decia la mujer mirando a goku

 _ **Fin del capítulo 50**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 51: lazos familiares**_

 _ **Resumen**_

 _ **tras la derrota de hildegan en manos de goku, el mundo celebra ahora la victoria del Saiyajin sin embargo, también se encuentra en crisis debido al duro golpe que sufrió japon ante el ataque de este monstruo**_

 _ **Horas antes en ese mismo día**_

 _ **Torre de chevalier**_

Se encontraban reunidos los miembros de la mesa de chevalier hablando sobre el incidente no solo del demonio sino de lo ocurrido con los novas nuevos que habían surgido

-japon ha sufrido un fuerte golpe, desde el 2 impacto nova, no habíamos sufrido un daño tan catastrófico-

-y lo peor que no fueron varios novas, fue un monstruo ajeno a ellos…. ¿verdad?- uno de los políticos se dirigía a genjo que estaba sentado escuchándolos hablar

-¿usted ha estado escondiendo a su nieto todo este tiempo?, su poder es algo que este mundo no ha visto nunca-

-no puede esconder ahora que su nieto son goku aoi, ni a nosotros que él es un ser superior a las pandoras, nuestra salvación-

Genjo por otro lado escuchaba serio y de brazos cruzados

-es verdad, no lo ocultare, mejor dicho… ¡ya no puedo!- respondía genjo serio mirando a todos que se sorprendían

-asi es, goku es exactamente lo que dicen, un ser superior a las pandoras…y el nuevo héroe de este mundo, fin de la discusión-

-¿Qué quiere decir con el fin de la discusión? ¡¿Acaso no ve lo que ocurrió!? ¡Esa bestia destruyo una ciudad entera en un día…estamos en una crisis…..

-sin importar lo que diga este mundo ya ha sido atacado, las personas deben de suponer que lo que ataco nuestro mundo fue un nova, pues decir que fue un demonio intergaláctico… ¿no suena un poco loco?

Con una sonrisa sarcástica genjo hacia sudar a los presentes, escuchar eso les hacía realmente sudar, una cosa eran los novas de una dimensión desconocida, pero ahora que lleguen otra clase de amenazas es sin duda algo aterrador y más cuando son del universo

-¿está diciendo….que esa bestia es un ser del espacio?- preguntaba uno nervioso

-nunca dije eso….solo dije que podía serlo- respondía genjo de forma sarcástica

-sea cual sea el caso, ahora que sabe el mundo del poder de su nieto, no podemos dejarlo pasar por alto, ahora la creación de un nuevo modelo de pandora es un asunto muy importante, ¡el desarrollo de la tecnología pandora junto a las células s debería ya ser compartida a nivel mundial, la monopolización ha sido rechazada por el comité internacional al igual que el aquí presente-

Genjo solo escuchaba serio

-¡además el proyecto valkiria debió haber sido conformado solo por humano! , no creo que debas tener todo el derecho de privatizar todo el proyecto pandora-

-Sin contar que incluso realizaste una investigación secreta-

\- y tampoco has intentado presentar una disculpa formal-

-¿no crees que al menos debas dar una explicación?,

-¿al menos leíste los reportes?

-los chevalier comentaban todas estas cosas a genjo que solo escuchaba sus palabras

-fue un pedazo de papel atiborrado de basura sobre las pandoras legendarias, de acuerdo a ese "reporte" la situación solo se controló todo gracias a goku- genjo expresaba con una sonrisa pero eso no le agradaba a los miembros de la mesa

-pero…..díganme ahora que conocen los resultados de mi investigación asi como de goku, ¿ya los han compartido con las demás sedes del mundo, o solo lo están ocultando? –los de chevalier se ponían molestos y nerviosos

-como sea, quisiera tomar esta oportunidad para pedirles su opinión, hablando de la tecnología de las plasmas Weapon, las valkirias demostraron que están listas para usarse, sin embargo los otros países han desarrollado tecnologías similares y por muy raro que parezca yo no sabía nada y sería muy extraño que ni siquiera chevalier estuviera al tanto ¿no creen?

-los miembros de chevalier se ponían nerviosos ante lo revelado por genjo pues era como si hubiera descubierto algo que ellos ocultaban

-eso solo era…..

-descuiden no se preocupen comprendo las circunstancias que origino todo esto, solo debió haber sido un caso en que el inesperadamente descubrieron algo y que decidieron hacer todas las pruebas necesarias antes de comunicarlo, sin embargo los últimos eventos forzaron su uso…..asi como el revelamiento de goku ante el mundo-

-asi como la tecnología que yace detrás de los estigmas y las pandoras…goku es alguien que también está más allá del alcance de la humanidad.

\- lo mismo aplica los sucesos recientes sobre todo contra ese monstruo….algo que ni el mundo entero hubiera podido parar, …a partir de ahora espero que soliciten mi aprobación antes de divulgar cualquier información-

Con una sonrisa de victoria el hombre nuevamente acorralaba a los miembros de chevalier con decirles la verdad

Tras la charla genjo y un compañero salían de la conversación

-realmente eres increíble….pensé que no te salvarías de esta pero lograste controlar de nuevo todo para ti, pero fuiste tú quien filtro información sobre las plasma Weapon a los estados unidos-

El compañero de genjo se refería a este que solo caminaba

-también me sorprendió, lo que intente fue lanzarles un señuelo y cuando cayeron este se convirtió en mi mejor defensa, además no hay pruebas-

-es mejor evitar más fracturas dentro de chevalier- el amigo de genjo continuaba hablando con este mientras el solo caminaba

-aun no podemos relajarnos, la ciudad está en ruinas y goku se encuentra muy herido-

-sobre todo porque ahora muchos países…no el mundo entero, buscara su poder desesperadamente, sobre todo los americanos que quieren mantenerse frente del poder militar al aprovecharse de las pandoras…..

-debes entender que contra los novas, el poder se ha desequilibrado y ahora que el mundo entero se ha enterado del poder de tu nieto-

Genjo solo escuchaba serio para sonreír después

-si, pero aun no saben todo de goku-

El sujeto quedaba extrañado y miraba a genjo

-genjo-kun…¿Qué mas hay de goku que no nos contaste?- preguntaba el hombre

-eso es clasificado, nadie más puede saberlo, solo debes saber que goku puede traer la salvación a la humanidad, además no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo con esos idiotas ahora…..tengo mucho que hacer –

Genjo salía del sitio siendo visto por el hombre bastante pensativo

 _ **Siguiente día west genétics japon**_

Durante el 12 impacto nova no solo la aparición de varias novas nunca antes visto sino la aparición repentina de un monstruo que arraso con toda la ciudad vecina nos llevó a una situación nunca antes vista

Margaret se encontraba frente a todos los alumnos que se encontraban frente a ella escuchando toda la revelación de la mujer, a su lado estaban las maestras incluida kazuha

-directora….. ¿Cómo esta goku-sempai?- una alumna preguntaba levantando la mano y todas prestaban atención

-sigue recuperándose, sus heridas son severas pero no corre peligro- Margaret contestaba a la duda de la chica haciendo que todos se calmaran y suspiraran de paz

-volviendo al tema por una parte seiga heavy industries ha intentado ocultar las causas raíz del incidente pero es claro que lo ocurrido con las pandoras es claro que ha sido un fenómeno de resonancia de los novas por la tecnología faylan…la causa de la resonancia fue sin duda los generadores faylan dentro de los novas, y los núcleos actuaron como catalizadores

Ese fenómeno expulso enormes cantidades de energía fayland y como los generadores no contaban con las células s como niveladores la energía se propago a las pandoras

Las pandoras empezaban a rumorearse

-¿sin las células s?

-¿todo esto paso por culpa de los generadores?

-pero…las novas se transformaron en novas de verdad-

-¿y que hay sobre las alucinaciones….?

Las maestras solo se ponían nerviosas por no poder explicar todo con más claridad

-SILENCIO

-Margaret nuevamente recobraba el orden en todos

-los rumores deben ser ignorados, por el momento se realizara la investigación adecuada, Pero…..en cuanto a monstruo que ataco no sabemos mucho de él, goku solo nos ha podido contar que el nombre de esa criatura era "hildegan"

-¿hildegan?- se preguntaron todos a la vez

-Margaret en ese momento hacia un holograma de hildegan que fue desarrollado por los maestros y altos mandos de la escuela, la imagen de la bestia nuevamente traía miedo a todos, su imagen era aterradora

-el poder y tamaño de él eran monstruosamente fuera de este mundo, a tal grado de aplastar a un nova con su simple mano…

-lo único que goku nos pudo explicar tras su lucha contra él….. Es que al igual que los novas…..fue enviado a la tierra para destruirla-

Esa revelación hizo que las pandoras y limiters se pusieran más nerviosos pues enviar a un ser asi de fuerte era algo descomunal, kazuha solo recordaba a los magos que estaban con esa caja

-goku pudo derrotar al que parece haberlo traído pero solo pudo averiguar eso, en cuanto a los novas…..

-volviendo a los novas chevalier ha definido nombres código para los que tienen forma humanoide llamándolos CODIGO N2, y al otro se le tomara como N3 y tiene la capacidad de controlar a los N2

Margaret ahora mostraba los hologramas de estas novas

-se les conocerá como tipo pandora

Los presentes solo se ponían más tensos por lo revelado

-como goku ahora se encuentra en un estado muy delicado, se tomaran medidas estratégicas más avanzadas…..

-disculpe…..¿puedo preguntar algo?- una pandora alzaba la mano

-adelante- decia Margaret

-¿Por qué goku-sempai tenía esa apariencia tan asombrosa?-

Todas quedaban con las dudas y solo volteaban a ver a la única que podía explicar…kazuha

-kazuha suspiraba resignada-

-es el verdadero poder de goku, goku puede transformarse para liberar su poder verdadero-

Todo el mundo quedaba en shock ante lo revelado

-¿goku-sempai tiene más poder que el muestra normalmente?- preguntaba la chica

-si, sin embargo, lo demás es clasificado- respondía kazuha seria

Con esto dicho Margaret procedía a explicar lo otro y con todo concluido daba por finalizada la reunión

-¿mejorar niveles estratégicos?-

-¡por ahora solo podemos contar con goku-sempai, con su poder sin duda derrotaremos a los novas!

-si, goku-sempai es quien puede derrotar a los novas ahora-

-pero está muy delicado, hasta que se recupere, no podremos ir al campo de batalla más preparadas-

¡¿Pero….acaso nos estamos enfrentando a otra amenaza?!

-aunque goku-sempai sea fuerte, si no lo somos tampoco…

Las pandoras rumoreaban cada vez más de los temas, además del asunto con novas, también tuvieron otra amenaza y con goku en su estado actual no podían tener la mente fría

Yumi con escuchar todo daba un suspiro de resignación

-que atmosfera tan agobiante, y pensamos que todo se calmaría

-no puedes culparlos, experimentaron algo muy traumaste, si no fuera por goku el planeta ya estaría destruido-elize miraba el frente también bastante pensativa

-¡como dijo mi abuelo…algún día un ser más poderoso llegaría al mundo…..!-kazuha por otro lado estaba seria pensativa- ¡goku, si no fuera por ti, quien sabe que sería de nosotros ahora!

-¿en qué piensas kazuha?- elize miraba a la chica que regresaba en si

-¿eh? , a bueno…..

-descuida kazuha, te entiendo- hablaba yumi

-el planeta se salvó, pero goku está herido…..el equipo 13 y las pandoras que se involucraron están en cuarentena, y no pueden asistir, la situación está cada vez más caótica-

-asi es-respondía kazuha

-aunque goku ya es un héroe, la ciudad sigue destruia y muchos están aún nerviosos, sin contar las pandoras legendarias…ya no puedo mas me va a estallar la cabeza- yumi se sostenía la cabeza en señal de fastidio siendo vista por las dos

-yo pensé que todos estarían felices pero…me la lastima saber que cuando goku es ahora el héroe del mundo…..todos estén tan triste y nerviosos- kazuha con la mirada baja decia mientras las dos la miraban entendiendo sus palabras

-descuida kazuha…..cuando goku nuevamente se levante los alumnos recuperaran la fe-

Yumi con elize animaban a kazuha que sonreía nuevamente

-es verdad, cuando goku este nosotros de nuevo sin duda todo regresara a la normalidad-

En otro lado en las instalaciones de cuarentena una pandora se encontraba frente a genjo que estaba comiendo

Incluyendo al equipo 13 y todos los que conformaban los pelotones hay más de 57 personas en total, usted dijo que deberían tener libertad de movimiento ¿verdad? aun asi decidió mantenerlos apartados-

Genjo solo escuchaba

-¿y goten como esta?- preguntaba genjo

-¿habla del pequeño niño que salvo a los pelotones junto a goku-sempai? ¡Está bien está siendo revisado por las heridas que tenía!-la mujer esta vez decia más contenta reconociéndolo por su valor y fuerza junto a goku

_eso me alegra, mi nieto debe ser revisado como a goku….¿te diriges a goku como sempai?- genjo preguntaba a la mujer que se ruborizaba un poco

-es por respeto…respondía nerviosa y ruborizada

-ya veo bueno, lo importante es que nadie abandone las instalaciones- genjo más serio le decia a la chica que asentía y salía del lugar recibiendo las gracias del hombre

Mientras tanto goku se encontraba en su lugar de recuperación con Casandra a su lado la mujer estaba semi desnuda usando solo unos shorts y una camisa ajustada que resaltaba su espléndida figura

-Casandra….

Goku miraba a la rubia que sonreía levemente para tocar su mejilla

-¿te duele?- preguntaba la rubia mirando a goku

-descuida, es solo un raspón estaré bien, gacias a todas ustedes mis heridas se curaron bastante- goku le decia con su sonrisa la chica continuaba acariciando su mejilla

-hermano…gracias, por salvar a kazuya…y a kazuha- la chica le decia a goku quien solo sonreía

-descuida, son mi familia, es normal- goku le decia a Casandra que seguía mirándolo hasta que lo abrazaba y lo apegaba a su pecho goku se quejaba un poco por el dolor

-asi te sanaras ¿verdad?-hablaba la chica aun abrazando a goku cuando el chico se disponía a hablar la puerta se abría

-lamento interrumpir-

Genjo entraba con Teslad y Wendy may a su lado junto a kazuya esta última abrazando a goten que al mirar a su padre se ponía feliz

-papa- goten se zafaba de Wendy y salía con goku que le sonreía

-goten, que bueno, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba goku al niño que tenía algunas vendas y curas el niño solo asentía feliz

-kazuya…¿y tú como estas?- goku preguntaba mirando al chico que asentía pero algo desanimado

-kazuya….

Sin embargo Casandra al mirarlos a los dos a goten y a kazuya los abrazaba como sus hijos goten ya estaba acostumbrado a esto pues además de sus madres, cada pandora que lo ve lo abraza como un peluche.

-todo paso cuando eras un niño kazuya…

Genjo empezaba a hablar ganándose la mirada del chico

-además goku ya conocía a tus tías, después de todo fue goku quien las salvo y las entreno por un tiempo corto, lo consideran su "hermano"-

¡¿Tías!?- kazuya preguntaba más extrañado mirando al hombre

-¿entonces ellas son mis tías también?- preguntaba goten y genjo asentía mirando a goten que aún era abrazado

- _es verdad….ella me resulta familiar_ \- kazuya miraba a Casandra y vagos recuerdos venían a su mente

Goku por otro lado estaba serio pues ya conocía la verdad pero era algo que no podía contar, era algo que era responsabilidad de genjo

En otro lugar satellizer estaba sentada en una mesa

-goku…goten….¿cómo estarán? ¡No es justo que me alejen de goten, soy su madre…..

-Satellizer-san de arimasu- rana llegaba con la rubia

-rana, ¿Qué sabes de goku y goten?- preguntaba la rubia

-están siendo revisados en el bloque D-

-¿en el bloque D? podemos ir allá ahora…..

-de hecho no podemos de arimasu, solo las pandoras legendarias pueden estar ahy- rana algo deprimida le decia a satellizer

¡¿Qué!?-respondía satellizer molesta

-pero yo…tengo el derecho de estar hay….

-¿Cómo? ¡ni que fuera tu limiter de arimasu!-

-pues si es el caso, ahora es mi limiter, ahora puedo ir- satellizer se ponía de pie y rana se exaltaba

-no es justo de arimasu, también que sea el mío-

-bien como sea, vamos- satellizer se ponía firme y salía con rana que se ponía feliz

-espera, ¿y kazuha-sama y holly….Amelia…..?

-satellizer suspiraba-

-QUE SEA DE TODAS ¿DE ACUERDO? ¡YA ES NUESTRO PROMETIDO, QUE SEA EL LIMITER DE ALGUNAS DE NOSOTRAS NO CAMBIA NADA!

Satellizer se enojaba con rana cómicamente que solo asentía feliz

-sí, goku es mi limiter- rana saltaba de alegría por otro lado rana se exaltaba

-¿AHORA QUE?- preguntaba satellizer molesta de manera cómica

-¿tu un limiter? ¿La reina intocable?- rana se burlaba con una sonrisa sarcástica, Satellizer se ruborizaba cómicamente

-¿y qué? ¡Si es goku no me molesta! ¿YA NOS PODEMOS IR?-

¡Si vamos!

tras esto vemos a kazuya serio mirando a genjo

-sabía que vendrías, pero no pensé que con tanta urgencia- genjo miraba a kazuya mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

-quiero saber algo…..¿quiénes son las pandoras legendarias?- kazuya preguntaba a genjo que solo lo miraba serio

-ya te dije, son tus tías…..Casandra es la hermana de ryuchi tu padre, eso la hace tu tía-

¿vas a seguir mintiendo?- kazuya esta vez con más fuerza hablaba

-Nee-san me dijo que tú eras el único para decirme la verdad, no me mientas, ellas se refieren a goku-oni-sama como hermano, además dijiste que tenían la sangre de goku-onii-sama….EXPLICATE, ¿EL LO SABE?

Genjo ya sin escapatoria solo podía cerrar los ojos y decir la verdad, ya todo dependía del el

-¡por favor dime, háblame sobre ellas…!

-básicamente….- genjo interrumpía

-son clones que heredaron el ADN de maría…y también tienen la sangre de goku, y tu también la tienes kazuya…todos ustedes tienen los genes de maría con la sangre de goku

-¡no entiendo…! ¿ de qué hablas?- kazuya empuñaba la mano….¿estas diciendo que mi padre aoi riyuchi tiene el cuerpo estigmatizo? ¿de verdad soy tu nieto?-kazuya mas exaltado le gritaba genjo que sonreía

-¿el cuerpo estigmatizado? ¿eso es una característica de nuestra familia? ¿y porque la sangre de goku-onii-sama?...¿qué rayos soy?

\- ¿o estás diciendo que soy un humano artificial también?

-tranquilízate kazuya, como dije las pandoras legendarias no son comunes, ellas son clones hechas con el gen de maría lancerot, es más antes sus cuerpos eran artificiales, eran simples clones, hasta un 80% de su cuerpo es estigma, es más, ellas son un estigma, sin embargo sus cuerpos no podían soportar todo ese poder y por tanto eran puestas en sueño hasta que pudiera encontrar una solución….la cual fue la sangre de goku-

Kazuya escuchaba todo asombrado y sudando

-la sangre de goku, fue un catalizador de enorme poder, el cual pudo fortalecer y nutrir su parte humana, y de esta forma equilibrar el poder de estigma y de humano en ellas….goku les salvo las salvo la vida a cada una, incluyendo a chiffon….quien también es una pandora legendaria-

-¿estás diciendo que la sangre de goku creo un equilibrio en ellas?- preguntaba kazuya

-exactamente, la sangre de goku fue la salvación para los cuerpos estigmas pues son los más propensos a volverse novas…..su sangre salvo a tu hermana….y a ti también-

-pero no te confundas ryuchi y tu hermana son mi hijo y nietos, también son descendientes de la mujer que ame durante toda mi vida…tu eres parte de la familia que tuve con ella –

-kazuya suspiraba de tranquilidad por esa parte

-ya veo….goku-oni-sama siempre nos estuvo cuidando, ahora lo admiro más y por esa parte estoy contento contigo abuelo-

Genjo solo podía escuchar y al llegar su turno de hablar de el, ya se sintió mas nervioso

-pero espera hay algo que no entiendo, dijiste que las pandoras legendarias fueron creadas a partir del ADN de maría ¿Por qué dijiste que tienen la sangre de mi padre? ¿Acaso fue como con goku-onii-sama?

Genjo solo suspiraba para contar la verdad

-no kazuya, eso es diferente-

Kazuya se ponía nervioso mirando a su abuelo y poco a poco iba entendiendo la verdad

-abuelo no me digas…..la mujer que dijiste que amaste….¿quién es mi abuela?

\- la mujer que conoces como kudo Erika no es más que una mujer con la que me case para guardar las apariencias….la mujer que de verdad ame fue…..MARIA LANCEROT

Kazuya quedaba sin palabras por lo dicho por genjo, esa forma de decirlo fue brusca hasta el punto de reírse

-que bromas abuelo, siempre has sido asi….

-kazuya, acepta la verdad no eres un mocoso-

Kazuya se enojaba completamente esta vez,

\- ryuichi es el hijo biológico de maría y yo y tú al ser el hijo de ryuchi eres mi nieto tu cuerpo estigmatizado es la prueba…

\- tu eres especial, igual que kazuha, las pandoras legendarias, para evitar riesgos use la sangre de goku en ti para evitar esos riesgos y has vivido normal, sin embargo, es momento que decidas…

-DETENTE DE UNA VEZ- kazuya explotaba en ira

-después de lo que hiciste a la abuela tu….qué lindo concepto de familia!, solo nos usas a tu antojo-

Genjo sabía que kazuya se pondría asi

-todo esto lo hice por el bien de la humanidad, para protegerla, -

-solo fuiste un egoísta, ¿de verdad crees que voy a creerte eso?-kazuya se enojaba más con su abuelo hasta llamarlo dictador y salir corriendo, genjo solo miraba salir a su nieto correr pero una figura entraba por la puerta

-¿kazuha?- preguntaba genjo mirando a su nieta

-asi que se lo dijiste…..

-él no está molesto con goku sino contigo…..asi que descuida, no perjudicaste a goku-

-ojala goku hubiera llegado a este mundo antes que llegaran esos malditos novas…..nada de lo que hice.

-esas cosas no te corresponden a ti, lo único que podemos hacer ahora….es ayudar a kazuya-

-En un sitio muy lejos kazuya llegaba y se tiraba al piso a llorar y rasgar toda la hierba del sitio mientras lloraba recordando a sus padres

-ayudenme, goku-onii-sama, nee-san…

En ese momento se sentía un sonido que hacia voltear a kazuya

-veo que te diste cuenta de todo-

Una voz decia mirando a kazuya para tomarlo del hombro y al mirar quien era el chico solo podía mirarlo asombrado

-goku….onii-sama…..-goku estaba con su dogi puesto pero con sus vendas aun en el cuerpo y con sudor

-¿Cómo puedes moverte?- preguntaba kazuya ayudando a sostener a goku

-no puedo…Jejejje, aún me duelen las piernas…..

-idiota ¿Por qué no estás en recuperación?- kazuya preguntaba muy asombrado pero no sabía si era idiotez o valor

-kazuya….. ¿Me odias?- preguntaba goku con una sonrisa mirando a kazuya con los ojos llorosos

-¿Cómo podría odiarte? ¡Eres mi hermano….además…después de lo que hiciste por nosotros….

-eso me alegra, perdóname por no contarte nada como tu hermana, no queríamos que supieras nada de esto- goku tomaba a kazuya del hombro

-¿lo sabias?- preguntaba kazuya mirando a goku

-tu abuelo me lo conto todo, sé que tuviste una vida muy dura, tú y tu hermana, y los entiendo, recuerda que perdí a mi abuelito a los 4 y nunca conocí a mis padres….los mato freezer-

Kazuya por instinto abrazaba a goku y aunque este le doliera kazuya era como su hermano menor y debía estar hay para el

-pero no puedo, no puedo perdonar esto, mi familia es una mentira, todo lo que creí antes era falso…..incluso soy un ser falso…NO SOY UN HUMANO,

-es falso si tú lo miras asi, a pesar de todo, son tu familia y tú no eres falso- goku más serio miraba kazuya que lo miraba igual

-te entiendo por lo que pasas, cuando me entere que era un Saiyajin también sentí un agujero en mi pecho, pensé que me habían abandonado por mi cola, pero después me entero que mi raza era unos asesinos planetarios y que me enviaron a la tierra a destruirla…¿Cómo podía querer a una familia asi? –

-pero…..a pesar de todo es lo que soy, pero también soy un terrícola, porque la tierra es mi hogar… no importa cual, fue donde me crie y crecí, no soy un terrícola de sangre….pero si de corazón-

Kazuya escuchaba a goku que le decia todo con una sonrisa

-y ahora…tengo a kazuha, a goten, a Ouka, a Casandra, a todas las chicas…..y a ti, mi hermano pequeño-goku miraba a kazuya que se asombraba

-¿tu hermano pequeño?- kazuya miraba a goku que asentía

-aunque me odies, y no seamos de los mismos padres….eres mi hermano y estaré a tu lado sin importar nada, …eres un terrícola kazuya…..siempre dilo con orgullo porque la tierra es tu hogar y aquí fue donde naciste y creciste…..NO IMPORTA QUE SANGRE O LOQUE SEAS…..ERES UN TERRICOLA-

Kazuya solo miraba a goku para agachar la cabeza

-sé que es duro….pero no olvides que tienes una hermana que te quiere mucho, todos te queremos, ….no dejes que esto te detenga, has una vida normal, crece, y disfruta de la vida, forma una familia también porque mientras yo respire…..nadie tocara este planeta.

Kazuya ya más tranquilo se asombraba y se limpiaba los ojos para sonreír

-gracias…oni-sama, aun no puedo apaciguar todo pero…almenos tengo a Nee-san y a ti, y claro que eres mi hermano, gracias por salvar a toda la familia….y a las pandoras también-

Goku se asombraba

-¿lo sabias?- goku se asombraba

-no, me lo acabas de decir- kazuya se reía de forma cómica haciendo que a goku le cayera una gota de sudor

-las células s…son de Saiyajin, me di una idea cuando el abuelo me conto todo-

-kazuya no lo digas por favor- goku le pedía a kazuya que se asombraba

-eres no solo el que salvo al mundo, también nos diste una vida alejada del dolor por los estigmas…..¿ y no quieres que nadie lo sepa?.

-prefiero las cosas asi, ya saben que fui yo el que derroto a hildegan, no me gusta mucho eso de la fama, prefiero estar tranquilo-

Kazuya se asombraba y se maravillaba más de goku admirándolo mas

-no puedo perdonar a mi abuelo aun…pero almenos se que cuento con ustedes, y sobre Casandra y las demás…

-no te preocupes, las iras conociendo, son buenas chicas- goku hablaba pero empezaba a tambalearse y era sujetado por kazuya

-es el colmo, te llevare de nuevo – kazuya ayudaba a caminar a goku quien daba las gracias

-a y kazuya…gracias por recibir a goten, estoy muy feliz que él te llame hermano-

Kazuya sonreía

-no puedo reemplazar a su antiguo hermano pero lo quiero como uno-

-tu eres tu kazuya, y goten te quiere tal y como eres- goku le sonreía a kazuya que asentía

-aunque también soy su tío- kazuya decia en voz baja y goku solo lo miraba

-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto goku con un rostro inocente

-nada-

Por otro lado kazuha escuchaba todo en secreto y se tocaba el corazón, estaba llorando

 _-gracias goku…gracias, ya no lo soporto, te amo_ \- la chica se tocaba el pecho y se mordía el labio

 _ **En otro lugar**_

 _ **Planeta supremo**_

La diosa estaba sentada tomándose un te mientras leía unos libres pero de repente sentía algo por detrás que le llamaba la atención al voltear ella se asombraba de mirar a una pequeña chica con una vestimenta Kaio orejas puntiagudas y utilizando unos Pothala. Su cabello es de tamaño medio llegando por debajo del cuello y es de color rosa salmón. Posee una camiseta sin mangas y cuello alto, de color gris pizarra oscuro, por encima, un traje típico de los Kaio-shin

-¿Chronoa?- las dos se levantaban y miraban a la diosa que le hacía una pose de victoria

-ola Kaio….o mejor dicho suprema Kaio del universo 14-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡los supremos no pueden venir a este universo!- la diosa extrañada miraba a la chica que sonreía

-solo quería saludar, además recuerda que por ser una suprema del tiempo puedo pasearme por los universos "especiales" - la pequeña chica se sentaba cerca de la diosa que aún seguía sin creérselo

-bueno, ¿Dónde está la sagrada? ¿y la suprema antigua? ¿y también la hakaishin?¡Ya quiero ver lo fuerte que debe estar….

-sobre eso crhonoa, se nota que no has venido desde hace mucho…

La diosa le contaba todo a la chica que se quedaba en shock

-no puede ser…todas…asesinadas…..incluso las deidades guardianas-

La chica se ponía la mano en su rostro para evitar llorar

-la diosa cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños en señal de dolor-

-lo siento amiga-

Chronoa abrazaba a la diosa y ella solo evitaba llorar

-no pensé que la leyenda Saiyajin de este universo resultara ser tan aterradora y tan fuera de lugar-

-descuida, ese miserable ya pago- decia la suprema

-¿lo venciste tú?- preguntaba la chica

-no, fue otro Saiyajin, son goku-

-¿QUE DIJISTE SON GOKU? ¿EL ESTA EN ESTE UNIVERSO?- la chica se asombraba

-si… ¿lo conoces?- preguntaba la diosa

-claro que sí, es el héroe más grande que había en el universo 7…o bueno lo era hasta que murió sacrificándose contra cell, cuando busque su versión más poderosa para reclutarlo en la patrulla del tiempo no pude, los supremos dijeron que había caído en el universo 14 debido a ciertas circunstancias.

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Reclutarlo a la patrulla del tiempo?- la diosa se ponía más nerviosa

-si, en el universo 7 actual, no existía son goku y por lo tanto me rendí, pero hace poco me dijeron que había caído en el universo 14 y por tanto ya no podían saber nada del, también quise reclutar a los demás Saiyajin pero no pude tampoco-

-¿Hablas de su hijo?, ¿y porque no?- preguntaba la suprema

-el cayo aquí debido a una batalla ¿cierto?- Chronoa preguntaba y la diosa asentía

-por desgracia su hijo mayor gohan, no quiso revivir debido a que su padre y hermano no podían volver, se convirtió en un guerrero del otro mundo, su esposa tampoco decidió quedarse muerta, solo pude reclutar a su rival vegeta pero por el momento está muy lejos en otra misión y su pequeño niño goten…..tampoco lo encontré-explicaba la diosa a la suprema que se asombraba

- _valla…..esto es duro, no quisiera contarle eso a goku_ \- se pensaba la mujer suprema

-pero me alegra que esté vivo, me gustaría hablar con el- decia Chronoa

-lamento decirte que goku no aceptaría unirse….ya le propuse ser hakaishin y rechazo la oferta, además….él ya tiene una nueva vida-

-¿enserio?- decia Chronoa asombrada

-¿Qué esperabas?, el chico perdió todo en el universo 7, y ya no puede volver, incluso por ti, está prohibido, recuérdalo-

La suprema del tiempo agachaba la cabeza muy desilusionada

-mejor me rindo, que lastima-

-¿oye es decir que tiene ya otra esposa?- preguntaba Chronoa

-una no…tiene 20 y son unas bellezas- decia la chica sonriendo y Chronoa parpadeaba un par de veces

-¿ENSERIO?- la chica se exaltaba

-bueno, los humanos tienen distintas formas del amor, además no me negaras que son goku es un partidazo- decia la suprema de forma tranquila

 _\- eso es verdad, mierda, ¿entonces puede?… naa, mejor lo olvido-_ se pensaba la diosa del tiempo cómicamente

-pues me alegro, esa esposa que tenía antes, por su culpa muchas versiones de ellos eran débiles y terminaron destruyendo la tierra por eso- Chronoa expresaba con enojo cómico y la diosa solo le caía una gota de sudor

-mejor ni me cuentes-la suprema cómicamente miraba a Chronoa

¡ _ **cof cof**_ , cambiando de tema! quiero ayudarte con tu asunto entonces suprema- Chronoa asombraba a la diosa

-veraz tengo un par de patrulleros del tiempo novatos y me gustaría que tomaran experiencia en este universo un tiempo, me supongo que solo son goku es tu actual guerrero más poderoso ¿cierto?

-sí, el planeta donde vive es un mundo guerrero, pero no están a su nivel- respondía la suprema

-genial, ¿y qué me dices?- preguntaba Chronoa

-no se….

-ellos conocen a goku mas que nadie en el mundo- Chronoa terminaba de hablar y la suprema suspiraba

-de acuerdo, solo por ser tu-

-bien, pero están ocupados con una misión, ¿te importa que los traiga en unos 3 días?

-por mi bien- respondía la chica

-bien, me alegro, entonces en tres días los traeré- la diosa le hacía una señal de paz y salía del sitio

-espero no cojas costumbre si zeno-sama ve que estas entrando a este universo de esa forma, nos destruia como lo hizo con el 15 al 18- la diosa muy seria esta vez le decia a Chronoa que se ponía algo tensa

-si lo sé, relájate, nos vemos en tres días, adiós-

La chica salía del sitio y la diosa suspiraba de agotamiento

-es mejor que no le cuente nada de esto a goku…..el está muy feliz con su nueva vida, y hacerlo solo lo entristecería más….

Mejor continúo investigando sobre esas esferas del Dragon

Pasaba un rato del día y goku estaba sentado hablando con kazuha

-bien goku, yo me encargare, eres muy lindo en querer ayudar a la gente de la ciudad- kazuha se acercaba a goku este solo sonreía nervioso

-goku…gracias por cambiar tantas cosas oscuras- kazuha se recostaba en goku que solo sonreía

-con verlos sonreír me conformo- goku decia mirando a kazuha que en un instante la chica besaba a goku cosa que lo asombro por ser improvisto

La chica intensificaba más el beso y goku por una razón que era su mismo sentimiento también lo intensifico, kazuha poco a poco iba derrumbando a goku en la cama quedando sobre el

-¿kazuha?- goku preguntaba mirando a la chica que estaba sonrojada

-goku….yo solo quiero….expresar lo mucho que te quiero, pero asi de herido no puedo- kazuha se apretaba el pecho y goku solo la tomaba de la cabeza

-¿no me demuestras tu amor con estos besos?- goku le tomaba la mejilla

-no tontito….

-kazuha se recostaba a un lado y empezaba a besar el cuello de goku, el Saiyajin sentía una sensación extraña en el, pero más que nada sentía una sensación que ni con su antigua mujer sentía

-no sé cómo hizo tu esposa para tener dos hijos contigo y no enseñarte lo que es amor de verdad…..peor yo, nosotras,…si queremos hacerlo, pero sobre todo yo-

Kazuha empezaba a morder la oreja de goku y a pasear sus manos por su cuerpo en vendado pero aun sintiendo ese físico que la hacía acalorar más, goku se ruborizaba levemente y volteaba a ver a kazuha

-tu corazón tan puro….me gusta todo de ti….solo quiero por un momento….demostrar mi amor….

-yo, también…..en parte se a lo que te refieres, pero yo…no soy muy experto, pero también siento que debo…..

-no te mortifiques por eso cariño, a pesar de todo sigues siendo muy inocente, pero no es tu culpa, pero…..yo…..

Kazuha se levantaba y esta vez se recostaba sobre goku aunque al Saiyajin le dolía, mirar a tal mujer tan hermosa encima, no le importaba nada

Los dos se miraban fijamente, kazuha paseaba sus manos en el cuerpo de goku y este la tomaba del rostro haciéndola ruborizar, kazuha llegaba hasta el pecho del guerrero y posaba su mano hay con la otra mano empezaba bajarse la cremallera detrás de su ropa, los dos empezaron a acercarse y se besaban de nuevo, los dos empezaban a intensificar mas el beso y se separaban dejando un hilillo de saliva

-kazuha…..

-goku, deja que mis actos hablen por mi- kazuha acariciaba la cara de goku quien la miraba con un rostro sonrojado

-¿estas sonrojado? ¡Te vez tan lindo asi, tan inocente, pero yo, te entrego mi inocencia ahora también-

-kazuha, yo…también quiero hacerlo- decia goku con un rostro muy adorable mirando a kazuha que asentía

-pero, ¿no te duele mucho?- preguntaba kazuha

-descuida, esto no es nada para mi- decia goku que la hacía sonrojar más y asentía muy feliz, sin embargo sentía dos fuertes miradas por detrás que la hacían poner un rostro cómico de pena

-¿SATELLIZER? ¿CHIFFON? ¿RANA?- ¿PERO QUE HACEN AQUÍ?- la chica gritaba cómicamente mirando a las tres que observaban a kazuha con un rostro cómico

-kazuha se sostenía la blusa y goku por ser el solo las saludaba con su sonrisa

-hola chicas- goku saludaba de forma normal y kazuha solo ponía un rostro de palo

-kazuha-sama….

-kazuha estaba tan apenada y molesta que solo cerraba los ojos, goku se ponía algo nervioso al mirar ahora a kazuha asi

-descuide kazuha-sama, la entendemos, escuchamos todo, y…nosotras también nos sentimos asi-decían las tres a la vez asombrando a la chica

Por eso… ¡TAMBIEN QUEREMOS HACERLO!- gritaban las 3 juntas asombrando a goku y a kazuha

En otro lado mientras tanto genjo estaba hablando con Gengo hablaba con akatsuko quien le proponía trabajar para el a cambio de no revelar ningún detalle de lo ocurrido con los novas por culpa de su compañía, demás le comentaba sobre su plan de crear una organización independiente

-¿Usted desea recopilar la información para que nadie se de cuenta? Akatsuko preguntaba muy nerviosa

-Así es ya que lo ocurrió haya no fue un ataque nova solamente, estamos hablando de una invasión por la conquista mundial y toda la información está aquí-

Las pandoras con un poder misterioso, las valkirias y la tecnología fayland, las pandoras legendarias, y…. El ser más poderoso héroe, son goku!

Aunque no lo permitan, yo hare que lo permitan! Gengo decía con una sonrisa

-Akatsuko aceptaba, pero sabía que era porque no podían contra el

¿Seguro que podemos confiar en ella? Suna quien estaba a su lado preguntaba con gengo a solas

¡Fueron las circunstancias la que hicieron sus acciones! Gengo lo decía sonriendo

-mañana llevaremos a cabo una misión especial, asi que lo dejo todo en tus manos- genjo le decia a suna que solo se ponía algo asombrada.

 _ **Mientras pasaba el tiempo la suprema estaba leyendo unos pergaminos hasta que….**_

LO SABIA, LO ENCONTE- gritaba la diosa muy feliz

-no es lo mismo pero seguro ayudara a goku-

en el atardecer vemos a elizabeth y a todas sus amigas salir

-que bueno porfin acabo esta tonteria de la cuarentena- arnett decia estirandose

-lo mismo digo- decia elizabeth

-por cierto ¿como estara goku?- preguntaba ingrid

-quien sabe...pero...siento un mal presentimiento- marin se ponia seria y por un motivo elizabeth arnett y dolly igual, no solo ellas todas las enamoradas de goku igual con rostro de "algo esta ocurriendo" pues no era para menos pues vemos a goku dormido con 4 mujeres desnudas a sus costados y el guerrero tambien lo estaba

 _ **Fin del capítulo 51**_

 _ **se que muchos esperan lemon pero espero me puedan perdonar pero no ando con las energias espero me disculpen en fin ya saben que paso :3 y porque todas estan asi de cualquier manera les quedo debiendo la zuculencia descuiden que lo prometido es deuda como muestra de fe les prometo una teoria de mirai gohan en god eater peor mas adelante, bueno eso es todo chicos :3**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**buenas gente espero que esten muy bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les guste el capitulo y sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 52: un breve suspiro…**_

Tras la batalla contra hildegan la ciudad quedo arrasada, una de las más grandes ciudades quedo hecha polvo, muy poco fue lo que salvo, sin embargo, muchas familias quedaron sin casa, y aunque gracias a goku y en parte a las pandoras, pero sobre todo a goku, las familias no perdieron a ningún ser querido y eso era lo que más agradecían, goku era ahora el salvador del mundo, pero por desafortunado de la gente, no lo podían ver, la ciudad era ahora albergues para las personas que recibían ayudas de todo el mundo, pandoras ahora eran las encargadas de evitar desórdenes por los civiles

Mientras tanto en genétics en la tarde aún Roxanne salía de las instalaciones junto a limiter por detrás ya relajándose de tanto jaleo

Me pregunto….. ¿Cómo estará goku-san?- Roxanne preguntaba en voz alta

Seguro ya está mucho mejor, goku-sempai es alguien invencible-el limiter de la chica respondía y ella solo asentía

es verdad, después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar, el siguió peleando, no se rindió, y encaraba a ese monstruo con un rostro lleno de valor …..sin duda, ahora lo admiro más aun- respondía la chica muy contenta y el limiter asentía

ROXANNE- una voz a lo lejos llamaba a la chica y eran dos chicas que llegaban corriendo hacia ella

Charles, julia, ¿ya terminaron de entrevistarlas?- preguntaba Roxanne a las dos

Asi es, sin embargo las cosas aun no son muy buenas, la ciudad esta destruia y mucha gente perdió sus casas….

Las tres junto a los dos limiters miraban a lo lejos suspirando

Oigan no sean asi, debemos dar gracias a que goku-sempai pudo detener a ese monstruo-julia reprendía a las dos que miraban a la chica

Valla, y pensar que ahora lo defiendes….

Roxanne bromeaba con julia que se ruborizaba un poco y agachaba la cabeza

-le debo mucho, no me alcanzara la vida para pagarle todo lo que hizo, lo menos que puedo hacer es apoyarlo- la chica hablaba con una voz tan sincera y humilde que dejaba a la julia fría y seria a un lado

Es verdad, espero se mejore pronto- decia charles y Roxanne asentía feliz.

Día siguiente/west genétics

Vemos a una kazuha tan alegre y feliz que al mirarla parecía una chica fuera de lo normal, la chica tarareaba una canción pero lo curioso era una cosa, en distintos lugares, satellizer, rana y chiffon hacían lo mismo

¿Qué te pasa hoy?-suna miraba a kazuha que la miraba muy feliz

Nada, solo estoy contenta, goku ya está mucho mejor- kazuha le hablaba a suna que pensaba que por eso estaba tan feliz

Entiendo, me alegro también- suna miraba con una sonrisa a kazuha

Kazuha, tengo una misión para nosotros y hasta para goku ¿crees que ya pueda caminar?- suna preguntaba y kazuha se ponía algo nerviosa

Bueno…si, ya puede mover las piernas, pero necesita ayuda con muletas o algo similar- la chica ponía un rostro cómico entrecerrando los ojos peor suna solo se sorprendía

Wow, ¿tan rápido?, el sí que es una caja de sorpresas- suna respondía muy feliz

Oh créeme que si- suna con una sonrisa inocente miraba a suna

Pero antes de eso suna, ¿Cómo siguen las cosas en la ciudad?- preguntaba kazuha y suna suspiraba

ya empezaron las reparaciones, aunque van muy lentas, y la gente está sin hogar, es algo complicado pero almenos gracias a goku no hubo casi bajas- suna seria respondía a kazuha que asentía entendiendo

bueno, me gustaría que le llevaras algo a mi abuelo, para que lo entregue a los encargados de todo eso- kazuha llegaba con una bolsa que al mirar suna esta quedaba asombrada

¿Esto….es oro…?- suna sacaba las monedas y asombradas que brillaban como si fueran el sol

Son de parte de goku, si necesitas más pídelas- suna le sonreía a suna que sudaba nerviosa por mirar semejante costal

¿y de donde saco goku todo esto?-

Digamos que cuando derroto a ese demonio en Alaska, recibió un obsequio del cielo-kazuha sin pena ni nada respondía dejando a suna con más dudas

Jejejje, no entendí nada pero quien soy yo para decir que es raro y que no, además de goku ya me espero muchas sorpresas mas- suna tomaba el costal una persona normal no podía alzarlo pero una pandora claramente si

Qué acto más lindo-suna miraba a kazuha que sonreía muy feliz y sonrojada

Sí, él es un hombre asombroso- respondía kazuha mirando el techo

Ah kazuha sobre la misión…tiene que ver con las pandoras legendarias, -suna le contaba a kazuha que se asombraba un poco

-pero es mejor dejarla para después ya que goku también debe ir y aun está siendo atendido-

-entiendo, tienes razón- respondía suna con una sonrisa

-¡más con lo que hicimos!- se decia kazuha en su mente sonrojada y con una sonrisa cómica

Suna llevaba todo el dinero asombrando a todo el equipo de auxilio de la ciudad, ellos preguntaron que quien era el generoso hombre que había dado todo esto, al principio pensaron que fue la familia bridget pues más ricos que ellos. Imposibles, sin embargo suna diría que fue goku sin rechistar dejando más felices a todos y ahora goku era más respetado pasaban unos 2 días

Goku era revisado nuevamente por doctores pues las mujeres ya saben no lo dejarían en paz y más cuando ahora es un héroe

-simplemente increíble, en tan solo tres días ya está muy recuperado…..yo diría que un 30%- un doctor decia muy asombrado

-si pero los exámenes de sangre como saldrán- preguntaba otro

-eso déjaselo a elize-sensei, ella es la única que tiene autoridad para analizar la sangre del son goku aoi-

-¿pero porque tanto problema por un simple examen de sangre?-preguntaba de nuevo el primer doctor

-oigan ¿ya me puedo bajar?- preguntaba goku desde un scanner de radiografía

-así señor,- los dos se recomponían y goku hacia caso

-señor goku, sus heridas están mucho mejor, y sus piernas también se han recuperado pero aún sigue con muchas lesiones, continuara bajo observación médica-

-goku solo suspiraba de aburrimiento-

-¿Qué ocurre señor son goku? ¿Acaso se molestó con algo?- un medico preguntaba mirando el semblante del guerrero pues normalmente alguien se pondría muy feliz

-a no, no es eso, es que ya me gustaría salir al exterior llevo días encerrado y estoy muy aburrido, además no dejan entrar a nadie y no entiendo porque –

 _¡Solo entraron esa vez Stela y rana porque chiffon las dejo entrar a escondidas!-_ se pensaba goku con su cabeza inclinada para hacérsele un pequeño rubor por los hechos que ocurrieron pues las 3 "enseñaron" a goku muchas cosas que el pensó que no debían hacerse con las mujeres pero el no negaba que vivo una gran experiencia

 _¡Yo pensé que los hombres no debían hacer esas cosas pero…..! ¡me gustó mucho y me siento muy feliz!-_ pensó goku con una sonrisa

Los doctores ponían rostros más asombrados pues alguien con tales ánimos era algo muy extraño, incluso una pandora de elite le tomaría tiempo sanarse de tales heridas

-bueno señor goku, lo que pasa es que su recuperación es un poco más lenta que las pandoras pues era heridas bastantes serias pero si lo que usted quiere es salir…eso debemos hablarlo con elize-sensei-

-pues creo que no será problema- elize aparecía con los doctores y con goku

-bueno goku, tus exámenes de sangre salieron bien, no hay animalias ni nada peligroso-

-eso es genial, gracias- goku con una sonrisa miraba a elize que se ruborizaba un poco

-pero elize, sensei…

-vamos, no sean tan estrictos, además por como lo conozco goku intentara escapar solo para recibir algo de aire, me hare responsable-

Los dos doctores solo se miraban entre si para después superar un poco

-pero solo si es acompañado, aunque usted sea la oficial médico, no podemos actuar con negligencia- uno de ellos decia muy serio y elize asentía

-¿de verdad? ¡Qué bueno!- goku decia poniéndose de pie de un salto para estirarse un poco, el guerrero aún tenía un brazo enyesado y también sus piernas

-ay, ay- goku se quejaba un poco

-no seas tan apresurado goku, primero tengo que hablar con tu abuelo, además no puedes entrenar hasta que yo te diga-

-¿Ehhhhhhhh?- goku hacia un puchero adorable que hacia enternecer a elize pero la chica cambiaba a un rostro serio

-es una orden goku ¿captas?-

El Saiyajin se ponía azul y empezaba a sudar para ponerse en posición militar

-si señora-

El Saiyajin cómicamente le respondía a elize cosa que la hizo sacar una pequeña carcajada, aunque era el más fuerte del universo, seguía siendo un niño

-elize, ¿Cómo están goten y las demás?-goku preguntaba a elize para hacerla sonreír

-goten está bien, ninguna se separa del, las demás igual, pero la ciudad….

Goku se ponía serio por mirar a elize hablar de la ciudad

-¿Qué LE PASO A LA CIUDAD?- el guerrero se exaltaba elize tenía que detenerlo, junto a los doctores

-cálmate car….digo goku, déjame terminar, la ciudad empezó su reconstrucción y lo mejor es que la gente que quedo sin hogar no está pasando hambre ni frio…..todo gracias ti- elize tomaba de la mejilla a goku para acariciarlo como una esposa amorosa haría

-ya veo, bueno conque estén bien me calma- respondía el guerrero feliz sacando sonrisas en los tres

-bueno goku hasta que hable con genjo aoi, te quedaras descansando en tu curato- elize le giñaba el ojo y goku solo podía asentir

-si está bien como digas- respondía goku con educación y serio

-¡supongo que esas pandoras legendarias te ayudaron a curarte un poco! ¿Verdad?-elize se acercaba a goku y en su oído le susurraba el Saiyajin solo reían nervioso en señal de afirmar la pregunta, los doctores solo ignoraban esto pues goku ya por ser un héroe no se escaparía de ningún tipo de insinuación

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar gran cañón cuartel de chevalier**_

-he escuchado rumores que genjo aoi está creando su propia organización, está reuniendo a expertos de todo el mundo- un hombre de chevalier muy exaltado hablaba en toda la cámara de chevalier

¿Está intentando crear una organización independiente a chevalier?

¡Además no nos ha compartido información sobre lo acontecido hace días, incluso se dice que la gente está recibiendo "caridad" por parte de sus nietos-

¿Cómo hizo para alimentar a toda una ciudad tan grande?- preguntaba otro serio

-no se sabe pero que lo hizo lo hizo, él tiene a su lado a sus nietos que son héroes, además las pandoras legendarias esas también son un problema, ¡no podemos quedarnos quietos y no hacer nada! ,¡si esto continua chevalier se vendrá abajo-

Los de chevalier se ponían más enfuricos mientras uno de ellos estaba pensativo pero hablaba

-por favor, no tomen los rumores tan a la ligera, primero que nada aoi genjo es la máxima autoridad en los campos de los novas, además recordemos que los dos héroes más grandes del mundo, son sus nietos, si realizamos acciones innecesarias, podríamos meternos en un gran problema,-

Uno de los de chevalier que no era otro que el "amigo" de genjo empezaba a hablar y todos no tuvieron otra opción que escucharlo pues era verdad sin embargo no era suficiente

-yo no estoy de acuerdo- hablaba uno

-no podemos dejarle hacer lo que le plazca, está ocultando muchos secretos, ni siquiera le ha revelado al mundo sobre las _**células s**_

-¿olvidas el propósito de chevalier? ¡Tenemos que unirnos para afrontar a los novas, y son goku aoi ahora puede ser nuestra carta de triunfo contra ellos-

El chevalier más molesto le hablaba al otro señor

-¿tú crees eso?- preguntaba uno

\- ¿acaso no lo vieron pelear contra ese monstruo?, tal vez esa criatura fuera mucho más fuerte que un nova, por su tamaño y la destrucción que hizo-

Los miembros de chevalier se ponían más nerviosos pues genjo con goku era muy poderoso, sin contar que goku ahora era un ser muy valioso

-genjo aoi ahora tiene tanto poder…..que si lo deseara podría hacer una guerra a nivel mundial-

-no digas eso ¿de verdad van a juzgar de esa forma al héroe que nos salvó?- el amigo de genjo muy serio hablaba

-el no, pero. ¿ y si genjo lo obliga?- preguntaba el chevalier más molesto a otro

-pero el compartió la tecnología estigma con nosotros,¿ qué razón tendría para declarar la guerra si fue el quien compartió esa tecnología?

El hombre continuaba defendiendo a genjo pero era uno contra toda una cámara de políticos

-la gente puede cambiar….debemos detener a aoi genjo y que nos entregue toda la tecnología y …debemos hacer que son goku se pase a nuestro lado- uno de ellos decia muy serio al hombre que solo escuchaba serio

 _ **Japon cuartel temporal**_

Genjo estaba sentado mirando lo que parecía un holograma o un video llamado de su amigo

-a eso llegamos….

-llegaron a un acuerdo lógico tomando en cuenta su posición- hablaba genjo

-no deberíamos tener conflictos internos con ellos….

-no los puedes culpar, es verdad que con el poder que tengo ahora podría destruir todos los ejércitos del mundo…. ¡y con goku más aun!

-¿tan fuerte es tu nieto?- preguntaba el hombre nervioso

-goku podría aniquilar todo el mundo entero si el quisiera- genjo dejaba asombrado al chevalier

.-pero….no permitiré que se le acerquen- genjo ponía un rostro más serio para acercarse a una estantería

-los humanos, siempre serán igual, piensan en la amenaza que tienen enfrente en vez de la amenaza de largo plazo- genjo sacaba una botella para llegar de nuevo a donde su colega

-no los podre detener mucho tiempo, en algún momento tendrás que dar la cara- el colega decia muy nervioso

-goku ya fue visto por el mundo entero, chevalier no puede hacer mala imagen al salvador del mundo, pero si le dijera al mundo que goku ahora es un ser trascendental, no se creerían o solo confundiría más a la gente

-goku está todavía muy herido, consígueme todo el tiempo que puedas y si te encargas de " _tu-ya-sabes-que_ " me ayudaría mucho

 _-hago lo mejor que puedo pero…ellos no van a cooperar-_

 _-_ te lo agradezco- genjo decia con una sonrisa

-confia en mi almenos una vez- el sujeto cortaba la llamada

-genjo bebía de una copa de vino

-las cosas se están poniendo feas….no puedo entregarles a las pandoras ni mucho menos a goku….. ¡Desafortunadamente goku tuvo que mostrarse al mundo…pero no puedo dejar que sepan lo demás-

Genjo bebía de su vino pensando muy seriamente sobre la situación

Por otro lado atsuko se encontraba en un laboratorio trabajando con las valkirias que estaban en unos contenedores

-la tasa de sincronización de plasma se ve muy bien, desconecta la sincronización con ellas en el mismo orden que empezamos-

La mujer daba órdenes a un hombre de bata que era otro científico

-las células s son asombrosas, su compatibilidad con los generadores fayland es excelente, quien sabe si pueden aguantar todo este poder…incluso tendremos que disminuir el porcentaje por seguridad-

Por otro lado una mujer entraba muy desesperada a la sala

-doctora tuvimos problemas al moldear los "estigmas legendarios"-

¿Qué?

-pero pasaron las simulaciones ¿verdad?

-si, pero hay algo respecto a su alto nivel de comprensión…..y no podemos utilizar bien las células s para poder moldearlas, mejor venga a ver

-atsuko solo se molestaba

-que mierda, hacerme cargo de los generadores fayland de las valkirias y de la producción de los estigmas legendarios, la producción de los estigmas no es mi campo apenas se algo, y de las células s menos…

-pero…después de aoi genjo usted es la que más sabe- la mujer algo nerviosa calmaba a su superior

-hay gente más capacitada, solo que aquí no podemos pedirle apoyo- atsuko muy molesta recordaba las palabras de genjo y esté dándole una memoria

- _me gustaría que usaras estos datos y que hagas lo que te pido tan pronto como sea posible, tienes un mes como mínimo…..no 2 semanas_

-ese zorro astuto, clonas los cuerpos de ellas sería más fácil-

-por cierto ¿es verdad que el héroe son goku aoi está aquí?- la asistente de atsuko preguntaba muy feliz, atsuko solo asentía

-ya quisiera verlo, es muy lindo- la mujer gritaba como porrista y atsuko solo suspiraba

 _-sin embargo…el, definitivamente es alguien fuera de lo común, volar…..pelear asi, y esos poderes….además…_

 _-¿esos músculos son reales?_ – la mujer se ruborizaba un poco para agitar su cabeza y salir del lugar siendo seguida por su compañera

 _ **En otro lado**_

Goten estaba jugando con algunos juguetes que las pandoras lograron conseguirle pues ahora era difícil

-hola goten, ¿te diviertes?- Elizabeth llegaba con las demás del grupo para mirar al niño que se ponía muy feliz

-sí, no había tenido juguetes tan lindos, gracias mamis- goten se acercaba a Elizabeth, arnett, marin, Dolly e Ingrid para estas darle un beso a goten cada una

-bueno goten…

En ese momento todas ellas sentían un zumbido y una presencia que las ponían realmente feliz

-hola-

Goku llegaba usando una ropa de civil que consistía en una camisa azul sin mangas y una sudadera de color blanca

-goku….

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAA-

Goten salía corriendo a donde goku que este lo levantaba muy feliz

-goten, que bueno verte hijo-

Goku alzaba al niño mientras este zarandeaba las manos de alegría

-goku….cariño-

Las chicas también abrazaban a goku y este se quejaba un poco

-no tan rudas chicas, aun no me recupero totalmente- goku reía algo nerviosos pero sin apartar el abrazo

-lo sentimos, pero ¿Cómo estás?- Elizabeth miraba entre ojos a goku y las demás igual

-es verdad, ¿te recuperaste ya?- preguntaba arnett ahora

-bueno en parte aun me duele un poco pero estoy mejor- goku decia bajando a goten

-papa, eres asombroso, te hiciste muy fuerte, quiero ser como tú de grande- goten tomaba a goku de la mano para brincar muy feliz

-goku solo acariciaba su cabeza mientras reia muy contento-

-también quiero ser como mis mamis, ellas son asombrosas-

Las palabras de goten hicieron sonrojar a las 5 para sonreírle a goten muy encantadas-

-es verdad goten…..tus mamas son extraordinarias-goku con su sonrisa las hacia sonrojar más pobres solo podían decirse que no se arrojaban contra goku para hacer una orgia hay mismo porque goten estaba hay además que goku aún seguía débil

 _ **Pd: eso último no lo detuvo antes xD**_

-cariño pero… ¿Cómo saliste si aún no estás del todo curado? Aun tienes vendajes- preguntaba Ingrid mirando a goku

-bueno, elize-chan logro hacer que pudiera salir, pero aún tengo que ir a que me revisen constantemente para saber mi avance- goku decia bastante contento por salir de esa cama tan fastidiosa

-como siempre…nunca que quedas quieto-arnett con una sonrisa se recostaba en goku colocando sus esbeltos pechos en el pecho duro del Saiyajin y mirándolo con un rostro sonrojado

-goku….. ¿Podemos hablar del asunto de esas pandoras legendarias? ¿Es verdad que chiffon es una? -Elizabeth le hablaba a goku algo seria y goku entendía el punto de la rubia

-¿no le han preguntado nada?- preguntaba goku algo asombrado

-no hemos podido, desde lo ocurrido hace algunos días, hemos estado en algunos asuntos, chiffon y esas pandoras legendarias están aisladas y no hemos podido hablar con ellas… ¿tú nos podrías contar?- esta vez hablaba Ingrid mirando a goku con un rostro de duda y bastante tierno

-bueno…..como se los explico,… por lo que genjo me conto….. ¿Ustedes recuerdan a los androides de mi pasado?- goku preguntaba y todas asentían

-ellas son algo similar, de maría lancerot - el Saiyajin les contaba a las muchachas que estaban asombradas

-ósea… ¿son creaciones artificiales?- Elizabeth algo exaltada decia en voz alta y goku le tapaba la boca cómicamente

-sí, pero no deben decírselo a nadie, solo se los digo a ustedes y a las demás pero es mejor que nadie más lo sepa- goku le decia a Elizabeth con una sonrisa nerviosa y la chica asentía para después soltarla

-¿porque?- preguntaba goten quien estaba escuchando

-ellas son muy fuertes, incluso más que kazuha-chan-

Goku dejaba en shock a todas pues como se sabe kazuha es la más fuerte solo por debajo de goku y goten

-eso si es sorpresa,….el doctor genjo nos dijo algo similar cuando las vimos, además….arnett miraba el cielo recordando a las 5

-la belleza de esas 5 es muy superior, ahora entiendo de donde saco esa belleza chiffon, me siento humillada- decia arnett cómicamente

-si, en especial esa rubia, yo siempre pensé que satellizer tenía pechos ridículamente grande pero ella…..- marin cómicamente decia y todas hay asentían

-goku solo reía cómicamente y goten solo miraba la escena sin entender nada

-ahora entiendo porque ellas te llaman "hermano" si fueron creadas por el doctor genjo entonces es normal que te vean como un hermano igual con kazuha-sama y kazuya- Elizabeth en tono pensativo respondía a lo que le decia goku

-y también a goten- arnett bajaba y mimaba al Saiyajin

-¿papa entonces ellas son mis mamas también?- preguntaba goten mirando a goku

-pues goten,….. Son más como tías o hermanas mayores-

-ya veo que alegría-decia goten muy contento pues no tuvo a ningún tío "decente" y ellas demostraron con solo verlo que lo querían mucho

-a propósito, ¿y las demás?- preguntaba goku

-ahora mismo genétics esta con el deber de vigilar la ciudad, aunque no ha sido necesario…..gracias a ti cariño, todo el mundo sabe lo que hiciste, tu corazón es tan puro como tu poder- Elizabeth abrazaba a goku y las demás lo abrazaban igual incluso empezaban a llorar

-hacer tal acto, no lo pensaste, ayudar a las personas siempre nos estas cuidando, eres el mejor hombre del mundo- las chicas decían muy cautivadas por tales actos del guerrero

-no podía permitir que estuvieran asi, sobretodo porque en este mundo no existen esferas del Dragon, no podemos revivir ni reconstruir nada, lo que podemos hacer es disminuir esas pérdidas lo más que podamos y evitar que la gente caiga bajo para sobrevivir-

-¿pero cómo supieron que fui yo?- preguntaba goku

-suna Yi, lo hizo saber- respondía Ingrid

-ya veo- respondía goku con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- además….no somos tontas- arnett le daba una pequeña mordida en la oreja a goku haciéndolo exaltar un poco

-bueno chicas voy a buscar a las demás para hablar con ellas, es bueno hacerles saber que ya Salí-

Vamos contigo, no es bueno que andes solo y más con esas heridas- decia Elizabeth y las demás asentían

-claro, vamos- goku respondía feliz

Todos salían del sitio con la teletrasnportacion hacia las demás,

-la primera en ir es a donde kazuha que ya sabía de la salida de goku y lo recibía muy feliz pero demasiado feliz, por un instante sentían algo extraño las demás, como si ella se hubiera adelantado pero ¿en qué?

-la segunda en ir es donde miyabi que al mirar a su Saiyajin solo empezaba a llorar de felicidad

-qué alegría goku, te extrañe tanto- la chica solo miraba a goku y este solo le limpiaba los ojos

-tranquila miyabi-chan, yo no me ido-goku respondía muy feliz y ella asentía

-voy a encargar de mi familia, las mejores comidas que puedan preparar únicamente para ti y para goten- miyabi también cargaba a goten poniéndolos contentos a los dos al punto de hacer celar a las otras miyabi solo sonreía de victoria

-no te creas miyabi, le diré a mi padre que haga las mejores ropas para goku y goten- Elizabeth se hacía frente a miyabi que solo alzaba pecho

-no…no es necesario- goku intentaba calmarlas pero las dos furiosas se hacían frente a el

-SI IMPORTA-

-por un lado arnett se ponía algo molesta por el punto de no se de una familia rica cosa que notaba goku

-arnett, no te enojes, el mejor regalo que tú puedes darme es tu alegría y tu carisma- goku la miraba y arnett solo sonreía

Goku iba a donde cada una que se alegraba de ver a goku, sin embargo al llegar a satellizer y rana estas se pusieron más felices de lo normal incluso Elizabeth sospechaba de algo peor goku no les contaba pues satellizer les dijo que ella les diría después cosa que dejo a Elizabeth con más dudas en la rubia con anteojos

Goku terminaba su visita con Amelia que lloraba de felicidad

-qué bueno que estas bien….no podía estar tranquila- la chica miraba a goku y este solo la acariciaba en su cabeza

-discúlpame por preocuparte asi, pero estoy bien, algo lastimado aun-

-eres mi ídolo goku, no sabes cuánto que amo, soy tan feliz solo con poder verte y a ti goten- la chica alzaba a goten y lo besaba en la frente

-Amelia se acercaba al oído de goku-

-cuando estés curado completamente, avísame, te voy a "bautizar"-

La chica le daba un beso en los labios y las presentes ponían muecas de _"también tengo que invitarlo"_ goku por otro lado no entendía eso de "bautizar"

Tras visitar a todas goku llegaría con Ouka y las valkirias

-oniichan- Ouka sin perder tiempo saltaba sobre goku haciéndolo gritar un poco

-perdón ¿te dolió mucho?- la chica con un rostro de cachorrito le decia a goku quien negaba

-descuida, ya estoy mucho mejor ¿y ustedes?- goku preguntaba mirando el laboratorio

-estamos…

-GOKU-SAN- Tenacia se arrojaba con goku para abrazar su brazo

-te extrañe mucho, ¿ya estas mejor?- la chica sentía el brazo musculoso de goku

-si algo- respuesta goku algo nervioso

-eso no está bien, a veces los masajes con pomadas ayudan mucho…yo te los untare, por todo el cuerpo- la chica se apegaba a goku juntando sus enormes armas dejando nerviosa a Ouka

-Tenacia, que… ¿Cómo te atreves frente a mi….?-

-Ouka, ya debes de saberlo, que goku-san me cautivo peleando contra ese monstruo, aun estando herido, tirado en el piso, él se levantaba y peleo tan valientemente, con eso me robo el corazón- la chica le hablaba a Ouka tan seriamente que la chica solo se asombraba

-Tenacia….…goku-onii-chan….

-ya lo sé, yo amare a su hijo como mío, y tampoco me molesta en que yo no sea la única, el me robo el corazón, y todo eso es suficiente-

Ouka solo suspiraba mirando a goku que escuchaba todo y quedaba sin palabras a pesar de todo el ya entendía mucho del tema y se dio cuenta

-tal vez no lo entiendas aun goku, pero con el tiempo te demostrare que yo también valgo como mujer a pesar de ser una inútil-

-no eres una inútil, siempre has sido valiente y eres una guerrera estupenda, además eres muy linda-

El Saiyajin terminaba por enamorar a la valkiria que solo sonriera con corazones en sus ojos

\- solo quería decirte que forcejes la relación…..cuñada- Ouka le giñaba el ojo y Tenacia le sonreía

-tal parece que Tenacia se confesó a su manera- Franka sonreía y Christine solo reía cómicamente

-bueno, ya tiene a su "Super héroe" como siempre lo soñó- respondía la rubia cómicamente

-bueno…..en el sentido literal- recalcaba la rubia ahora sonriendo mirando

-goku-onii-chan, ya quiero ver a goten no lo veo desde ayer, ¿Dónde está?- preguntaba Ouka

-si yo también quiero verlo- Tenacia también decia muy contenta

-perdón chicas pero me gustaría jugar un poco con él, pero después lo traeré para que jueguen con el ¿sí?- ambas asentían muy esperanzadas

-por cierto goku-san ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Franka se acercaba a goku

-¿si dime?-

-¿es verdad que Lucy es una pandora legendaria?- Franka hacia una pregunta que incluso Christine escuchaba

-sí, ella es una pandora legendaria- goku respondía en voz baja

-eso explica mucho- Christine decia muy seria

-pero no se angustien, eso no cambia nada- goku las animaba y cuando se disponían a hablar un grito los sacaba de lugar

 _ **KYAAAAAAAAAA SON GOKU-SAN**_ \- la asistente de atsuko miraba a goku y como una fan gritaba asustando a goku

-no puede ser…..como….¿cuándo?... y yo asi de mal arreglada- la mujer cómicamente se arreglaba un poco el pelo y como llevaba una camisa que dejaba a suelto el escote se lo bajaba cosa que asombro a goku por el comportamiento de la chica

-Jeje, hola- goku se rascaba la cabeza mirando a la mujer

-no sé cómo llegaste aquí, pero ahora que te veo…¿puedo pedirte un autógrafo?- la mujer sacaba su bolígrafo y se lo pasaba a goku

-¿y eso que es?- preguntaba goku mirando el lapicero

-pues tú nombre o tú firma- respondía la chica aun de forma seductora

\- a esta bien, ¿en dónde lo escribo?-

-aquí-

La mujer ponía el escote frente a goku casi mostrando todo el pecho dejando a las 4 con rostros cómicos de enojo y asombro por lo atrevida que podía ser esta mujer

-¿…segura…..?-preguntaba goku algo nervioso y la mujer asentía peor dos valkirias tomaban a la mujer por los brazos

-MALDITA SEA…COMO SE ATREVE VIEJA CALENTURIENTA… NADIE SE ACERCA A MI ONII-CHAN ASI- Ouka y Tenacia tomaban a la mujer para alejarla de goku mientras pataleaba, este solo miraba la escena con una gota de sudor

-SUELTENME, RECUERDEN QUE SOY UNA CIENTIFICA

-NO, ES UNA PERVERTIDA, PERO NO DEJARE QUE SE PASE EN FRENTE DE MI

-NI DE MÍ

Las otras dos se acercaban a goku y junto a él miraban la escena muy cómicamente

-goku-san yo de ti me cuido de las pandoras y mujeres que te lleguen a mirar-Christine le ponía una mano en el hombro y goku solo reía nervioso

-chicas…por ahora no se angustien, si ocurre algo les avisare- Goku les decia a las dos que asentían

-muchas gracias sensei-

Tras el breve asunto podemos ver a goku y a goten sentados mirando desde el techo de la ciudad goten estaba en las piernas de goku

-papa, mira esas máquinas- goten como todo un niño miraban las máquinas de construcción trabajando

-si goten- goku miraba también las maquinas

-goten….. ¿Cómo te has sentido?- goku miraba a su hijo que miraba el frente

-a veces extraño a mi hermano y a mis amigos pero….

¿Pero?

-mis nuevas mamas me quieren mucho, no me dejan solo, siempre me miman y me abrazan, y mis hermanos Ouka y kazuya me quieren también mucho,-

Ya veo….gracias por estar aquí hijo, también extraño a gohan, pero…..estoy seguro que él está bien, el ya no es un niño y sea cual sea su decisión yo lo apoyare- goku decia mirando el cielo

-¿y mi mama milk?-

Esa pregunta hizo que goku abriera los ojos

-ella no fue feliz a mi lado, es mejor que abra una nueva vida…..estoy seguro que será feliz de nuevo-

Goku abrazaba a goten y este asentía feliz

-papa, mis mamas te quieren mucho, cada noche siempre rezaban por ti- goten decia muy feliz y goku sonreía muy feliz

-eso me hace muy feliz-

-los dos pasaban un rato de calidad entre padre e hijo y después de un rato como prometió goku llevaba a goten con Ouka y las valkirias que lo abrazaban al instante ellas ya libres del laboratorio y las pruebas podían jugar con el niño Saiyajin, por otro lado goku iba donde genjo pues suna le dijo que el hombre lo necesitaba

 _ **Mientras tanto en el planeta supremo**_

-la diosa estaba revisando hasta que observaría algo que la asombraba

-¿ellos son los patrulleros del tiempo?- la diosa observaba unas imágenes que enviaba la Kaio del tiempo

-asi es, ¿verdad que te asombre?, sobretodo el hombre-

-si me asombraste…..me asombraste mucho-

-bueno, ellos llegaran pasado mañana, asi que te encargo su recibimiento, bye-

La mujer se despedía dejando mirando a la diosa las imágenes eran dos

-la sorpresa que se llevara goku cuando los vea…..

 _ **Nuevamente en la tierra**_

-en un lugar en lo que parecía un centro de aterrizaje de avión akitsu junto a su ayudante observaban a un avión llegar

-hablando del rey de roma, finalmente una experta en estigmas acepta venir- la ayudante de atsuko decia mirando el avión

-bueno ahora a esperar si acepta o no- decia atsuko sonriendo

-por cierto escuche que son goku aoi estuvo en el labora tío…..y que te peleaste con las valkirias- la mujer se empezaba a reir haciendo sonrojar a la chica

-bueno…..yo….

-el avión aterrizaba y las dos iban a saludar a la mujer que iba bajando del avión con muchos hombres como guardaespaldas, la mujer era alguien que se conocía muy bien

-bienvenida…doctora Ohara- atsuko saludaba a la mujer que bajaba con un rostro estoico y muy frio

 _ **-fin del capítulo 52**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**buenas gente espero que esten bien, aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria les traigo capitulo de freezing y kagura les agradezco a todos por seguirme son los mejores y decirles gracias por los alientos que me dan son los mejores y sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 53 capítulo especial inicio de arco: comienza el operativo "bursters", el destino incierto**_

 _ **PLANETA TIERRA GOLFO DE MEXICO VERACRUZ**_

-Todas las acciones que aoi genjo ha hecho van en contra de las "reglas" el está fuera de control-

Un hombre con traje le decia a quien estaba a su lado los dos estaban hablando en una habitación mirando una ventana con rejillas

-aunque no haya una decisión oficial todos en el comité tienen la misma opinión, todos quieren que alguien lo detenga y la única persona que es capaz de hacerlo….es usted el ex comandante de chevalier Radox phantomine

El hombre miraba a su visitante con seriedad

-¿acaso no fueron ustedes los que ignoraron mus advertencias de que genjo aoi es alguien peligroso?-

-lo ocurrido en Alaska fue muy desafortunado y se complicó más con la aparición de ese "demonio" la única forma de que todo volviera a la normalidad fue con tu decisión-

-no te olvides que fue gracias a su nieto son goku aoi, que tanto en Alaska como hace poco se pudo solucionar todo lo ocurrido….intentar algo con el nuevo héroe del mundo sería una tontería, y sobre todo ¿ahora quieren que sea yo? encima que se quedaron de brazos cruzados…¿ahora tengo que ponerle un collar al gato?-

El ex comandante de chevalier decia irritado pues ahora lo buscaban para algo además de peligroso, estúpido pues si descubren que intenta algo con el héroe del mundo sería su fin

-no queremos que le ponga una correa, lo que está haciendo es como un golpe de estado, esta solicitud es apoyada por todo el comité y no puede fallar en ella….queremos que elimine al "gato"

Esto dejaba asombrado a Radox y el miembro del comité está nervioso

-tenemos que ser cuidadosos, seré directo si llega a fallar con este asunto chevalier desconocerá cualquier información contigo-

El ex comandante quedaba en silencio y muy nervioso

-¿asi que me piden matar al "gato" y si fallo solo dirán que fue algo desconocido para ustedes? Es muy arriesgado…además, recuerden que dos de sus nietos son los héroes del mundo y uno de ellos tiene un poder demasiado grande, acercarse a ese hombre es imposible-

El chevalier se ponía más nervioso pues tenía razón y aceptar esta propuesta se veía lejos pero aun asi…..

-aunque no nos hubiéramos acercado a ti, hubieras hecho algo por tu cuenta ¿verdad?- el ex comandante se asombraba

-por eso te has estado moviendo tras las sombras….sabes que el héroe son goku está herido, él pudo ganar pero esta lastimado y por eso aprovechaste esta oportunidad…..después de todo controlar a esas rechazadas es algo que solo tú puedes hacer-

El chevalier miraba a Radox con una sonrisa

¿crees que no nos daríamos cuenta?, ellas son tan fuertes que como para mover el ranking de posiciones de las pandoras más fuertes de chevalier….pero también eran tan violentas que no se pudieron convertir en pandoras…..

El chevalier se imaginaba a 4 hermosas mujeres sin embargo había un aura negra a su alrededor

-¿Cómo las llamábamos? A si las rechazadas…¿Por qué las reunías en secreto?- preguntaba el chevalier

-el ex chevalier suspiraba

-si sabes tanto entonces sabrás que ellas son un arma de doble filo, ni siquiera yo puedo controlarlas perfectamente- decia Radox

-por eso te ofrecemos ayuda, aunque sean muy fuertes y el héroe son goku este herido, ellas no pueden estar al nivel de kazuha aoi, asi que enviarlas directamente sería una mala idea y más aún si el guerrero puede moverse- decia el chevalier haciendo que el ex líder de estos se pusiera nervioso

-te podemos dar el estigma que necesitas eso debería probar que no planeamos dártelo y quedarnos con los brazos cruzados- el ex líder escuchaba y solo se quedaba pensativo ante la propuesta

-¿y si de casualidad el héroe está presente?- preguntaba Radox

-imposible tras la batalla que tuvo aun debería estar en recuperación pero….. Con el tenemos otro plan mejor

-¿pretende asesinar al hombre que salvo este mundo? Eso es imposible, matar a ese chico me parece una idea absurda, por lo que nos mostró su poder es de otro mundo- Radox algo nervioso preguntaba recordando la pelea que mostro goku, ese poder sin dudas era algo fuera de la lógica y aunque no se hablaba de eso, ellos podían verlo

-chevalier no es estúpido, ese chico es un ser fuera de la lógica, su poder….y…. esos "cambios" que tenía, no sé qué demonios hizo genjo aoi con él, si él es un ser "especial" o "una mutación" o hasta un "dios" como maría lancerot, eso nadie lo sabe pero…..si él se involucra todo se arruinara, además chevalier tener de enemigo a alguien asi sería estúpido….

Estamos dispuesto a darle lo que sea si se une a nosotros, con él a nuestro lado, chevalier seria imparable, no existiría poder, país, nación, ejercito, o alguien en este mundo que nos desafié… …esos novas serian basuras, nuestro estatus crecería más que nunca-

Radox miraba la cara que ponía el chevalier era una sonrisa maniática y sin duda eso lo asustaba un poco pues si en verdad es tan poderoso el héroe son goku, si chevalier se hiciera dueño de ese poder, nadie en el mundo podría encararlos …ni genjo aoi pero sobretodo-

-¿está diciendo que está dispuesto a darle a esas 4 a cambio de unirse a chevalier?-Radox decia nervioso

-si decide dejar a genjo aoi y unirse a nosotros, chevalier está dispuesto a darle lo que sea, dinero, mujeres, poder, lo que quiera, las pandoras que quiera, el dinero que quiera,…..estamos dispuesto a todo si con eso logramos arrebatarle a genjo aoi su más poderosa posesión- el chevalier sonreía de forma maquiavélica asustando un poco a Radox

-pero si es tan poderoso esto no tiene caso, no existe pandora ni nadie que le haga frente a ese chico-

-¿acaso no has oído que el arma más poderosa de una mujer es "ella misma"?- el chevalier decia con una sonrisa ahora más tranquila

-si por casualidad el decide rechazar la propuesta…..pues no tendremos otra opción que "deshacernos del"….. Pero no sin antes embarazar a esas 4-

¿Qué dijo?- pregunto el ex chevalier asombrado

-asi es, que si es necesario deshacernos de son goku, pues por lo menos que nos deje descendencia…hijos de ese chico no pueden quedarse atrás- el chevalier decia sonriendo y Radox solo miraba nervioso a este hombre

-solo imagínatelo Radox…con él a nuestro lado, nadie nos detendría nunca…..genjo aoi fuera y nos quedaríamos con todo el tema del estigma, y con aquel que simplemente tiene que acabar con los novas-

Radox solo suspiraba con una gota de sudor

-claro si esto lo consiguen esas 4….envíame los estigmas…- el ex chevalier solo decia al actual chevalier que solo sudaba

-¿eso significa…..?-

Si, ha llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas, de la orden y traiga a las "rechazadas" tan pronto como sea posible-

Los dos se miraban entre si Radox serio y el chevalier contento pero no en el sentido cuerdo, sin duda ver a alguien como goku lo hizo despertar su lado codicioso

En otro lado en genétics de japon vemos a genjo con Ohara cara a mirándose entre si

-hace mucho que no nos veíamos pero me alegra que hayas llegado Ohara-kun, no creas que no sé cómo te sientes pero estamos en una situación delicada eres la única persona que sé que podrá hacer el trabajo-

Genjo y suna estaban frente a Ohara que bestia una ropa más civil esta vez usaba una falta corta más ajustada y una camisa blanca que resaltaba su figura a pesar de su edad casi avanzada se notaba que aún tenía una figura dotada

-veo que no ha cambiado…no tiene idea de cómo tratar a una dama- la mujer con un rostro estoico y serio miraba sentada a genjo

-lo siento, hubiera querido que goku te trajera o conseguirte boletos mejores pero solo pude conseguirte un helicóptero-

-¿tu nieto traerme? ¿Después de la paliza que le dieron?- Ohara algo burlona le decia a genjo, suna por un lado se disgustaba solo un poco pero genjo solo quedaba con su sonrisa

-además yo me refería a el hecho que me está utilizando en su pelea contra chevalier como un simple peón, haciendo a un lado como un simple desecho, haciéndome a un lado-

Suna por un lado con escuchar esto se ponía algo tensa y genjo solo se ponía serio para mirar a la chica

-suna ¿podrías dejarnos solos?

-pero doctor…..

-descuida, ella es una antigua compañera quiero tomarme el tiempo para recordar algunas cosas, además…..si habla más de goku puede que reacciones de mala forma-

Suna entendía y salía de la habitación dejando a los dos mirándose entre si

-no hablare más del, es tu nieto y además el me salvo, por lo que no diré nada del- Ohara con un semblante serio le hablaba a genjo

-te lo agradezco pero cambiando de tema si ya sabes de muchas cosas, hará que esto sea más rápido, te necesito ¿te gustaría unirte a mí a partir de ahora? , Ohara-kun.

-Ohara solo mira detenidamente a genjo-

-subestima a chevalier, no solo a ellos, sino a toda la humanidad, ellos son solo insectos para usted ¿verdad?, bueno hubo un tiempo que pensé igual, pensé tener al mundo a mis pies pero solo termine convirtiéndome en un pedazo de mierda que es odiada por todo el mundo… ¿de verdad desea a alguien asi con usted?

Genjo solo miraba y escuchaba a la mujer sin reflejar una sola palabra

-déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Cuándo trajiste a ese Saiyajin a este mundo era para mí perdición o era que querías conocer la verdad que estado ocultando?

Ohara se extraña por esa palabra que usaba genjo

¿Saya que?-preguntaba ahora Ohara algo extrañada

-goku me lo conto todo, el ser que tu liberaste…..era un extraterrestre-

Ohara se asombraba y sudaba un poco

-¿extraterrestre?-

-veo que la curiosidad que está ganando, es verdad que fuiste muy hábil, no solo te acercaste a la verdad que no quería que nadie conociera, sin embargo a la vez también provocas lo que estaba evitando que descubrieran, y a consecuencia empezaste a tener resentimiento hacia mí-

-pero ya no me queda mucho tiempo, asi que quitare todas las distracciones y candados, te diré todo lo que, y después tu podrás tomar la decisión que quieras scarlet Ohara-

Ohara solo se asombraba mirando a genjo que solo la miraba serio para después sonreír

-pensar que aoi genjo me pida ayuda una nunca sabe que puede ocurrir…..ya ni me importa tener venganza, además supongo que te debo una por lo que hizo tu nieto, me hubiera gustado pagarle a el mejor pero ni modo, pero sobre todo me interesa saber que ocultas y sobre todo…..quien es tu nieto en realidad- la doctora miraba fijamente a genjo que solo sonreía

-la esperanza….de la humanidad- respondía este a Ohara que solo lo miraba con los ojos algo abiertos

 _ **En otro lado Veracruz límites de la ciudad**_

En una ciudad que no fue víctima de hildegan podemos ver una especie de escuela donde había muchos niños, lo curioso es que estos niños jugaban algunos a ciertos individuos

-GRUAAAAAA GRUAAAAAAAAA- un niño jugaba rugiendo y alzando los brazos como un monstruo mientras otro estaba de pie frente a el

- _ **te derrotare monstruo, soy son goku y soy el héroe del mundo**_ -el niño se hacía con una pose de héroe y una capa, también tenía su cabello diferente intertanto imitar al ssj4 místico mientras miraba al otro niño

-los dos jugaban a pelearse entre sí claro sin lastimarse de verdad, mientras otros niños y algunas niñas animaban al niño que era goku a que ganara

-Ohh veo que están jugando

Una mujer morena rubia con ropa de maestra de preescolar se acercaba al escenario

-Isabel-sensei….estamos jugando a **"el héroe son goku salva a la tierra"-** uno de los niños se acercaba a la maestra

-eso veo, no dejan de jugarlo ni un día desde que lo vieron en la televisión-

-es que él es genial, ya quisiera verlo en televisión, apuesto que el derrotara a esos novas- los niños muy felices gritaban y saltaban de felicidad

-es verdad…..él es muy fuerte- decia Isabel con una sonrisa a los niños

-y muy apuesto, ¿verdad sensei?- una niña le decia a Isabel que sonreía

-mucho…mucho- respondía la chica pero con una sonrisa un tanto rara pero no para niños

-Me casare con el cuándo crezca- una niña con sus manitas en su rostro decia muy feliz

-no seas boba, él es mayor que tú, tal vez tenga la edad de mi hermana-

-¿y qué? Cuando crezca seré tan linda que él no podrá resistirse a mí-

-en ese caso, yo saldré con el primero-

-pues yo saldré con el ahorita que lo vea-

Las niñas se ponían a discutir entre ellas siendo vistas por Isabel que solo reía mirando a las niñas-

-¿y usted Isabel-sensei? ¿Va a intentar hacerse novia de goku-sama?- un chico se reflejaba a Elizabeth que se sonrojaba levemente

-Jejejje, que niños tan precoces,….creo que no tengo oportunidad con el- la mujer decia con algo de vergüenza

-¿Por qué no? Usted es bonita-respondía el niño

-gracias, tal vez algún día lo salude- Isabel con una sonrisa un tanto diferente decia a los niños

Después de un rato vemos a los niños despedirse de Isabel

-no olviden mirar por ambos lados al cruzar- la mujer les gritaba a todos

-adiós Isabel-sensei- un niño se despedía de ella quien bamboleaba la mano tras despedirse una voz hacia voltear

-¿sabes? Siempre me has hecho reír, dicen que los niños son muy perceptivos….. ¿Entonces porque les agradas tanto?-

Una extraña mujer se acercaba a Isabel que solo la miraba con un rostro neutral pero en el parecía que ya la conocía

-me refiero a que eres una enfermera que no tiene ninguna duda, en matar a 30 recién nacidos-…una asesina serial- Isabel ponía un rostro sonriente el cual reflejaba sadismo

En la academia genétics goku estaba caminando pues había sido llamado, sus piernas ya le respondían mejor, sin duda el tratamiento que le hacían a las pandoras era muy bueno, sin embargo eso no curaba a goku del todo sin embargo un grito a lo lejos llamaría la atención de el

-¿suna?- goku miraba a la chica acercarse

-hola goku- suna le saludaba con un semblante amable como siempre

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con genjo?-

-él está ocupado y estoy sola, que bueno que te veo ¿vendrás a la fiesta verdad?- suna preguntaba a goku que se extrañaba un poco

-¿fiesta?- preguntaba goku mirando a suna con el rostro inclinado

-asi es, el doctor realizara una fiesta mañana por la noche…tu eres la estrella de esta, no deberías faltar- suna con su sonrisa miraba a goku que solo cruzaba de brazos y se ponía a pensar

-bueno, no es que no quiera ir, pero…

-tus chicas irán y habrá mucha comida deliciosa-

-IRE-goku como un niño se tratase le decia a suna que solo reía por lo lindo que se veía goku

-eso me alegra, el aviso de la fiesta se dará en un rato, pero estoy seguro que muchos irán solo para felicitarte-

Goku solo reía muy feliz los dos se parecían mucho en sus sonrisas tan carismáticas

-bueno goku, solo quería avisarte eso, ah y por cierto deberás ir elegante-

-pero…yo no tengo esa clase de ropas- decia goku algo nervioso

-bueno, eso está mejor, ¿qué tal si las pandoras legendarias y algunas te ayudamos a buscarte algo de ropa para la fiesta?-suna con una sonrisa le decia a goku que se ponía contento

-qué bueno, eso me gusta, de paso le comprare algo de ropa a goten para que venga también- goku decia muy contento alegrando a suna

-eso me alegra mucho, muy bien creo que podemos salir mañana, lo malo es que en la ciudad no debe de haber ninguna tienda-

-no hay problema, podemos ir a otro lugar con la teletrasnportacion, ya aprendí algunas energías y creo que podemos ir a otros sitios-

Suna solo recordaba esa técnica y se reía

-ay goku, eres una caja de sorpresas grandísima, muy bien, entonces mañana- suna le daba una palmadita a goku para seguir caminando en ese momento observaban un televisor de una esquina prendido

 _ **-querida gente han pasado varios días y nuestro salvador son goku aoi aún no puede mostrarse en público, todos los gobiernos del mundo han decidido en aportar una gran condecoración al nieto de genjo aoi, la suma de 1000, 000,000 de dólares-**_

Suna con escuchar esa cantidad quedaba en shock pero goku solo escuchaba aunque también se ponía nervioso

¿1000 MILLONES?- gritaba la mujer asombrada

-oye suna….. ¿Ese dinero me lo darán a mí?- el Saiyajin preguntaba nervioso

-eso parece goku, con ese dinero te volverás millonario- suna decia a goku con una gota de sudor

-ya veo pero ¿para qué me dan tanto?- goku decia con una ceja arqueada asombrando a suna

-¿acaso no lo quieres?- preguntaba suna nerviosa pues una cantidad asi de dinero era la tentación de cualquiera

-bueno, no me sirve a mí, prefiero que lo usen para reparar más rápido la ciudad, además yo no necesito dinero por el cofre que me regalaron- goku decia de brazos cruzados

-goku…. ¿de verdad no quieres todo ese dinero?- preguntaba suna

-bueno, No, pero si tú lo quieres, puedes tomarlo para ti - goku miraba a suna con un rostro tranquilo pero suna sentía un asombro muy grande

-espera…. ¿estas bromeando conmigo cierto?, no bromees con esas cosas goku- suna algo molesta le gritaba a goku que se ponía nervioso

-lo digo enserio, pero si vez que es mucho ¿Por qué no lo distribuyes para las personas que lo necesitan?- respondía goku zarandeando las manos

- _Pd: sé que no es necesario que lo diga pero recordemos que goku a pesar de todo, cuando tiene dinero piensa en los demás, cada vez que ganaba muchísimo dinero se lo llevaba a milk aunque en parte era para entrenar pero también era porque sabía que ella lo usaría mejor que el-_

-suna quedaba en silencio por unos minutos, pues estaba escuchando algo que cualquiera quisiera oír

-¿lo….estas diciendo enserio?- suna decia con un rostro de real asombro y goku solo asentía

-si, eres mi amiga y sé que lo usarías mejor que yo-

¿Qué hay de kazuha y las demás?- preguntaba suna nerviosa,

-descuida, yo tengo mucho más, asi que cuando ellas quieran comprar algo pueden tomar de mi otro dinero.- goku con un giño le decia a suna y levantando un dedo le contaba a suna que recordaba todo el oro que goku le dio para las personas sin hogar por culpa de hildegan

Suna solo miraba a goku realmente en shock

-goku….¿almenos sabes cuánto es 1000 millones de dólares?- la chica preguntaba a goku que se ponía a contar con los dedos

-eso creo…..kazuha y las chicas me han explicado…veamos….1 millón, dos, millones…

-goku yo no puedo recibir todo ese dinero, es demasiado-suna muy asustada Mirabal Saiyajin que solo sonreía

-descuida, te lo doy por ser mi amiga, pero si sientes que no puedes con él, entonces úsalo para las personas que aún no lo necesiten -

Suna por otro lado solo miraba al Saiyajin asombrada

-no sé si eres un tonto…o un ser de un gran corazón- suna se pegaba en la frente y goku solo se rascaba la nuca

-bien me rindo, lo hare….gracias goku- suna con una gran sonrisa completamente de sinceridad miraba a goku que solo sonreía

-100 millones…..esto es una locura- la chica suspiraba por lo que acababa de recibir, sin duda se genio la lotería tiene que darle las gracias a genjo por decirle que lo dejara solo.

 _ **En otro lado**_

El científico bajaba con Ohara por medio de un ascensor para llegar a donde estaba el "cadáver santo" maría lancerot parece que genjo estaba preparado para contarle la verdad a Ohara

Mientras los dos bajaban en otro lugar apartado había un grupo de personas con Radox en frente de una pantalla

-estas ex integrantes de chevalier se les obligo a retirarse por problemas con sus estados mentales y por lo que hicieron a partir de ahora las llamaremos como el grupo de "bursters" y se unirán a la operación de "matar al gato" .

-Si aún estuvieran activas, tendrían una compatibilidad del 120%-Un hombre explicaba a todos los presentes la información de las 4

\- y serian elegidas para llevar los estigmas legendarios- ahora explicaba una mujer

-Primero tenemos a _**petty liner**_ , petty es una chica de cabello azul oscuro con una diadema en su cabeza tiene una correa en su cuello además resalta en sus ojos y rostro señales de agresividad.

Era ella conocida por agredir a una compañera simplemente porque no le agradaba y aunque era castigada, lo seguía haciéndolo, incluso asesinando a su limiter en frente de ella, ella fue sentenciada a 210 años de cárcel por asesinato de primer grado, hasta que pedimos que la trasladaran aquí

-Segunda _**Jessica Edwin**_ ella era una hermosa mujer de cabello vinca que le llega hasta la espalda, tiene un rostro frio y ojos similares a los de una serpiente

\- ella en su cuarto año de genétics asesino a sus padres en un accidente automovilista que causo ella misma y fue arrestada , ella pudo salvarse gracias a sus habilidades curativas de las pandoras y sentencia a 350 años cuando intentaba asesinar a su hermano por la herencia familiar, está siendo traída desde la prisión de nueva alcatraz.

-bien…siguiente- decia Radox al hombre pero ya en su rostro ya demostraba miedo

Tercera _ **Isabel Lucas**_ , la maestra de los alumnos no era otra que esta mujer

\- Isabel antes era una enfermera pero se unió a los 23 años a chevalier al ser compatible con los estigmas, la razón de ello fue para escapar pues se había descubierto que había asesinado a 30 recién nacidos y lo hizo aparecer un accidente , fue sentenciada a 500 años

-¡ _sabía que estas mujeres estaban enfermas pero esto es…..!-_ El ex chevalier estaba trastornado por lo que decían de ellas pues eso era estar realmente loco,

Y la última _**sawatari Isuzu,**_ ella tiene un cabello rosado que cubre sus orejas y ojos del mismo color, tiene un físico muy bueno

-Ella no presenta problemas…

al escuchar esto el ex líder de los chevalier se quedaba sorprendido pues entonces que hacia ahí

-Si no tiene antecedentes y no ha matado, ¿porque está en la lista? -Preguntaba el hombre

-es debido a los incidentes en los que ha estado involucrada….debido a sus relaciones románticas inestables- respondía el hombre

-pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿ella no ha matado a nadie?

-no, si ha matado, 4 mujeres, una pandora de genétics, otra de chevalier y dos civiles mujeres- respondía el sujeto mirando a Radox

-¿Entonces porque no tiene antecedentes?, ¿esto como encaja?- Preguntaba el ex chevalier nuevamente ya bastante extrañado

-lo que pasa…, fue por defensa propia

-¿defensa propia? ¿Por qué esta una mujer inocente en esta lista?-

-Su situación es complicada….pero su principal razón de peligro son las causas de esas muertes fueron causadas debido a que sawatari tuvo romances con los limiters de las víctimas, es más fueron ellos quienes se le acercaron, por alguna razón los novios de las víctimas estaban muy apegados a ella y las pandoras atacaron a sawatari ella pudo matarlas sin embargo no las mato por ella misma, fue debido a que perdieron el control con los estigmas o se mataron con sus propias armas, a pesar de su inocencia chevalier la obligo a retirarse al retirarse y removérsele los cargos, tuvo lo mismo con otras 2 mujeres y fue por el mismo caso- El hombre explicaba a Radox que escuchaba muy serio

También es entre todas las bursters quien tiene más tasa de compatibilidad, pero la más inestable, Peros in duda es la más apropiada para esta misión, …pues su poder de seducción es simplemente aterrador

-sabía que esto no sería sencillo pero aun asi con pensar que le daremos ese poder a esos monstruos- Radox decia muy tenso

-en cuanto a su poder, no podemos estar seguros si serian rivales para kazuha aoi, sawatari Isuzu podría ser la única tal vez….pero….

-para su hermano son goku aoi no lo sabemos-respondía Radox muy pensativo

-lo único que pueden hacer las 4 contra él es intentar convencerlo a que se una a ellas y entonces todo estará finalizado- respondía el sujeto de traje

-ha, incluso si son mujeres bonitas, si él se entera que son monstruos, sin duda quien sabe que haga- Radox se pensaba y a los demás solo respondía con un si

-¿ya negociaron con ellas?

-si están bajo nuestra supervisión con parcial libertad para que hagan lo que quieran menos sawatari-

-les dijimos que si tienen éxito en su misión pueden quedar en libertad aquí en México si lo quieres ver asi es un juego de dar y recibir-

-¿y que dijeron acerca de que si son goku no se uniera….entonces quedaran embarazas?-

Todos se quedaban mirando entre sí bastante tensos

-ya sé que es un plan descabellado pero asi lo quiere chevalier…¿ y…entonces que dijeron?

-al principio pensaron que era tonto pero, después de decirles quien era con quien debían quedar asi y decirles que no tenían que hacerse cargo de ellos, inmediatamente dijeron que si…..sobre todo por el hecho que estar con el-

Radox solo suspiraba de alivio,- ¡hay que agradecer que sea apuesto y un héroe!

-bueno esperemos que el prefiera unirse, criar a un bebe asi pienso que es arriesgado y difícil- Radox decia con una gota de sudor

-con sawatari no hemos hablado pues ella no es una criminal y no tenemos nada que ofrecerle-

-lo hare yo, si esa chica es asi como lo describieron, dudo que se niegue, esas mujeres son las adversarias perfectas para ese hombre –

Regresando con genjo y Ohara

Los dos llegaban a un lugar donde estaba la madre del mundo maría lancerot pero lo curioso es que a su lado había un contenedor que brillaba de color dorado

-asi que lo que me querías enseñar…son las células s…las encargadas de dar nacimiento a la vacuna s-

Genjo miraba serio a Ohara para decir unas palabras bastantes asombrosas

-Ohara, perdóname-

Ante tales palabras la mujer se asombraba para voltear y mirar a su antiguo colega y antiguo interés amoroso

-eres una mujer maravillosa, y te digo la verdad perdóname por no haber correspondido a tus sentimientos

-¿a qué viene eso? ¿o acaso te volviste loco?- la mujer se quedaba escuchando a genjo con una gota de sudor por los nervios que le invadían

No, simplemente te estoy diciendo que creo con completa honestidad me siento muy responsable por lo que paso tenía miedo de ti, eras joven honesta y talentosa, llegaste a conocer muchas cosas que estaba ocultando…si no fuera por maría hubiera correspondido a tus sentimientos

Ohara como si se le clavara un puñal en el pecho se enojaba

-CALLATE, ¿hasta dónde piensas llegar? No me queda nada, estoy vacía, ¿también intentas pisotear el poco respeto que me guardo como mujer?, pensé que si actuaba como tú, que si me enamoraba de un cadáver podría olvidarlo pero no, también fui utilizada por "el" de la misma manera, y lo que más me duele es que Ni siquiera fui rival para un maldito cadáver, mostré lo patética que era y luego arruine todo, ¿Qué tanto quieres que caiga para que estés satisfecho?

La mujer empezaba a llorar siendo vista por genjo que solo la miraba con un rostro decaído

-te equivocas aquí no hay ningún cadáver o cuerpo- genjo esta vez decia más serio asombrando a Ohara que miraba donde estaba maría lancerot, al hacerlo ella se dio cuenta de algo, sus ojos se movían y se quedaban mirándola pero al mirar algo notaba que el contenedor dorado estaba conectado a maría lancerot

-Ohara… ¿sabes porque se llaman células s?-

Ohara negaba con la cabeza

\- hay dos razones por las que se llaman asi…la primera es de la palabra " **Saiyajin"** -

Ohara se quedaba mirando a genjo algo asombrada

-recuerdo que tú me dijiste…. ¿Qué es un Saiyajin?- preguntaba Ohara y genjo solo reía

-un Saiyajin es como lo al que tu despertaste, él era uno-

-sigo sin comprender…. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese ser con la palabra Saiyajin?..

-Ohara, ¿tú crees en los extraterrestres o seres de otro mundo?

-no sé a qué viene eso, pero desde la llegada de los novas a este mundo y lo que hemos visto y vivido, cualquier persona escéptica creería lo que sea, pero si lo que quieres es una respuesta clara,…..si-

\- los Saiyajin son seres de otro mundo, extraterrestres- genjo aun serio miraba a Ohara que aún se confundía mas

-goku…mi nieto…es un Saiyajin…las células s que crearon la poderosa vacuna s….son de el- genjo con una gran determinación respondía a las dudas de la mujer que se quedaba asombrada ante lo que escuchaba

-espera…..espera… ¿son goku aoi…..es un ser de otro mundo? ¿Del nacieron las células s? - Ohara intentaba aclarar las dudas que se venían a su mente

-asi es, Ohara, de goku nacieron las células s de hay también el segundo nombre….. _ **S DE SON GOKU**_

Ohara cada vez quedaba más y más asombrada por lo que le contaba genjo

-espera genjo no puedo creer lo que me dices- Ohara intentaba calmarse por lo que le contaba

-te lo resumiré asi nomas, goku es un extraterrestre de una raza llamada Saiyajin, los Saiyajin por lo que me conto goku eran una raza guerrera, de ahí la razón del porque goku tiene todo ese gran poder-

\- eso no me lo puedo creer- Ohara decia con algo de dificultad para respirar

-es verdad que lo que mostro el durante esas dos peleas no fue normal, pero jamás pensé esto-

\- pero ¿Por qué me cuentas eso ahora?- preguntaba Ohara muy nerviosa

-porque goku…es la última esperanza de salvar este mundo de nuestro destino-

¿Destino?- preguntaba Ohara muy nerviosa

-maría, ¿podrías mostrarle el destino que nos aguarda?, yo no soy nadie para contarle-

Genjo se dirigía a la mujer dentro del contenedor que esta empezaba a liberar un especie de polvo como copos de nieve que llegaban a donde Ohara para envolverla-

¿Qué es esto?- Ohara algo nerviosa empezaba a apartar los polvos pero era tarde

-no tengas miedo….acepta el abrazo de maría-

La mujer empezaba a sentir su cuerpo pesado y empezaba como entrando a un mundo diferente como si estuviera mirando otro mundo sin embargo durante todas sus visiones se dio cuenta de algo…..dos figuras que le llamaron la atención muchísimo que al mirarlos sin duda sintió algo asombroso, como si tuviera que arrodillarse ante ellos….pero sobre todo uno de ellos pareciera que tenía una galaxia en su mano y con solo mover sus dedos esta se destruia mientras reía con una sonrisa confiada sin embargo la imagen de este ser era especial, la imagen de una especie de gato morado-

 _ **-esta es mi última visión recibida…..es un ser que nadie puede detener, él es un ser que si la tierra llega a recibir…..será su final absoluto**_ -

La voz de una mujer decia a Ohara que miraba nerviosa a la voz

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaba Ohara nerviosa

\- _**antes de la llegada de este ser, llegara otro con la misma intención, pero…si este es detenido…..la tierra será destruida por el segundo, de cualquier manera el final está cerca-**_

 _-_ ¿no se supone que los novas son nuestros enemigos?- Ohara preguntaba muy nerviosa

 _ **-estos seres no son novas…sobretodo el ultimo que viste….él es un ser que está por encima del universo entero, y como los novas…..LO DESTRUIA TODO-**_

 _-_ Ohara se ponía más nerviosa pues sin duda estaba viendo algo asombroso

-¿Quiénes son estos seres entonces?-

 _ **-ambos seres son….dioses-**_

¿DIOSES?- Ohara preguntaba muy asustada

 _-_ _ **si pero…uno de ellos es el Dios supremo que nada puede detenerlo, aunque es poco lo que se, lo que si se es que la diferencia entre los dos es abismal, ambos vendrán a la tierra y alguno la destruia**_

 _-déjame adivinar…. ¿es el que vi cierto? Ese gato-_

 _-CORRECTO-_

Ohara empezaba a transpirar por el miedo

- _ **los novas no serán quienes nos destruyan,….será alguno de estos dioses-**_

 _-_ espera…. ¿y goku? Él puede detenerlos ¿cierto?- Ohara ya con más confianza se dirigía a quien resultaba ser maría lancerot la mujer estaba estoica

…. _ **no se**_ …. _ **estos seres están miles de veces por encima de los seres transcendentales, los que han llegado a nuestro mundo también pero….el segundo será millones de veces más poderoso**_

Esa respuesta ponía más tensa a Ohara

¿y los que han llegado no lo eran?- Ohara con tono de sarcasmo preguntaba

 _ **-lo eran pero….el segundo, es millones de veces más fuerte que estos…una verdadera calamidad, talvez….ni goku pueda detenerla-**_

-no digas eso, goku es tu nieto ¿no?, no comparten sangre pero si es de tu familia…DEBERIAS CONFIAR MAS EN EL…

 _ **-no puedo responder a esa pregunta por qué no sé hasta dónde pueden llegar ambos seres, lo que sí puedo decirte es que el que viste es miles de veces más fuerte que el primero…si goku detiene al primero deberá intentar detener el segundo…..pero ese…es el que más miedo le tengo-**_

-¿Por qué solo me mostraste este?

- _ **porque como te lo dije, si se detiene el primero….el segundo lo destruia todo, nadie podrá detenerlo….la tierra está condenada de todas maneras-**_

Esta revelación dejaba a Ohara más y más asustada

- _ **si goku pierde…..su mundo, será destruido, y nadie podrá detener esa estampida…..nadie, esto no es por novas, la amenazas que vendrán sobre todo la segunda…..nos invencibles-**_

-¿estas segura? - Ohara preguntaba muy nerviosa

- _ **absolutamente, ante estos seres en términos de "dios" yo no soy nada, no puedo ni imaginármelos, solo puedo decirte que cuando llegue ese día….solo goku podrá intentar frenarlos, es todo-**_

¿Cuándo será eso?- preguntaba Ohara

 _ **-pronto…muy pronto-**_

Tras eso la mujer desaparecía y Ohara caía en la inconciencia siendo sujetada por genjo

-maría…. ¿realmente nuestro destino no puede ser cambiado?, solo goku….puede salvarnos-

Mientras tanto goku caminaba con suna que estaba realmente contenta hasta el punto de brincar como niña en dulcería

-veo que la noticia te gusto mucho ¿eh?

-bueno no todos los días me gano 100 millones para mi sola, de verdad muchas gracias goku….no goku-sempai

-no es necesario el sempai-

-las pandoras ahora te llaman asi, asi que debo hacerlo por respeto-con un rostro cómico goku solo reía nervioso

-pero no creas que por esto me harás unirme a tu harem-

-¿lo sabias?- goku se rascaba la nuca pues ya sabía que era harem

-yo no me pierdo de nada, me impresiona el montón de "noviecitas" que tienes, sobre todo con kazuha y satellizer, esas dos son chicas que sin dudas harás llenar de envidia a muchos- suna se burlaba de goku haciendo que goku se pusiera algo nervioso

-la verdad, todas son muy especiales para mí, yo no sabía de eso de amor, pero cada una me hace sentir ese sentimiento- goku decia muy feliz y suna solo sonreía

-bueno, ellas fueron quienes acordaron asi que estate tranquilo, pero lo que me alegra es que las quieras a todas- suna decia muy feliz

-gracias suna-

\- a goku lo siento pero tengo que irme, - goku decia con una sonrisa pero suna le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-adiós sempai-

Suna dejaba a goku sin embargo un fuerte grito de muchas personas alertaba a goku

ES GOKU-SENSEI-

ES EL

-KYAAAAAAAAA

-goku no se daría cuenta que los dos llegarían a donde estaba la academia y las pandoras y limiters rodeaban a goku quien intentaba alejarlos un poco

-es bueno verlo, sensei

-sí, que felicidad

-ya queríamos verlo ¿ me da su autógrafo?

-no es justo yo igual

-yo quiero un besito en los labios sensei

-YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UNO

-yo lo quiero en otro lugar

Las pandoras empezaban a insinuársele a goku quien se ponía nervioso e intentaba calmarlas sin embargo un fuerte grito las hacia callar a todas

-NO MOLESTEN A GOKU-SENSEI, COMPORTENSE-

Satellizer hacia presencia y el grito de la mujer aterraba a todos pero más a goku que la miraba pálido del miedo

-goku- sensei, acompáñame por favor- kazuha tomaba a goku y todas solo suspiraban de decepción

-es una orden- satellizer ponía un rostro como el de antes de cambiar y todas solo hacían un camino para pasaran los dos

-la reina intocable es una tramposa-

-no es justo-

Satellizer se llevaba a goku a un lugar apartado para después sonreír y abrazar a goku

-que bueno que llegue a tiempo, no quisiera que esas taradas se aprovecharan de ti- satellizer muy linda le decia a goku

-Jejejje gracias por salvarme Stela pero no hace falta lo de "taradas"-

-goku…..no perderé ante esa rubia legendaria, te lo demostrare en la fiesta de mañana-

Goku solo miraba a satellizer que ponía un rostro determinado mirando a goku

-mañana todas harán un movimiento fuerte, no me quedare atrás, esa mujer Casandra, es la rival más fuerte, yo seré el alfa.

Goku solo sonreía mirando a la chica cómicamente por su determinación

 _ **Plano diferente**_

En un mundo completamente oscuro era un mundo lleno de oscuridad, lo que parecía mares rojos, eran la impresión que fueran mares de sangre, había un sujeto que estaba sentado en un trono, y a su lado había un pequeño individuo que parece que estaba haciendo a lo con un objeto eléctrico

-…chiyoko…..- el sujeto se levantaba de su trono era alto con una gran cabellera blanca y vestía un túnica de color negro que dejaba el pecho al descubierto, llevaba botas de combate y lo curioso eran sus largas orejas mirando los alrededores bastante aburrido y apareciendo a un lado de su amigo

-espera no molestes, estoy jugando-el sujeto algo irritado decia jugando con el aparato que no era otra cosa sino una mini consola de juegos humano pero en un santiamén perdía

-Ahhhhhh demonios, perdí-

-CHIYOKO-

¿QUÉ QUIERES? , QUE NO DEJAS DE FASTIDIAR-ya algo irritado el individuo le gritaba a quien podía ser su superior o rey sin embargo esto también reflejaba la gran confianza que le tenía

-estoy aburrido de estar aquí, ya no quiero estar aquí ni un minuto más- el sujeto decia muy serio y con tono muy aburrido

-¿Qué?- el pequeño ser que era blanco y tenía una apariencia demoniaca decia asombrado

-asi, es, quiero ver que hay más allá de este mundo tan molesto-

El pequeño ser se ponía más y más nervioso

NA: ya deben de saber quién son ellos, sus respectivos derechos a sus creadores

-nos largaremos a otro universo…..este universo no tiene nada de bueno ya desde que mate a su Kaioshin y con ello a su hakaishin- marble decia con una sonrisa

-¿irnos a otro universo? – preguntaba chiyoko

\- no quiero gobernar este universo tan aburrido ¿Y qué me dices vienes conmigo?- el ser con una sonrisa decia mirando a chiyoko

\- ¿y Cómo iremos a otro universo?- preguntaba chiyoko a marble que sonreía

-con esto-

Marble sacaba un objeto que asombraba al sujeto

-se lo quite al supremo Kaioshin de este universo cuando lo mate, con este anillo "especial" podremos salir de este asqueroso universo y entrar en otro, lo malo es que cuando entremos ya no podemos salir-

-chiyoko se pensaba las cosas para sonreír y asentir

-hecho y….. ¿A cuál universo iremos?- preguntaba chiyoko con una sonrisa

-sencillo….al universo 14, ya que hay tampoco hay dioses pero si mundos más divertidos - marble decia con una sonrisa sádica

-estas muy bien informado marble- chiyoko decia sonriendo

-después de todo…soy un dios demonio- decia el demonio sonriendo con una sonrisa sádica y llena de maldad en su vista

Otro lugar apartado

-era un mundo gigantesco, un gigantesco castillo y en el sorprendentemente habían muchas personas con diferentes imágenes, semi humanos, "humanos" entre otros

-al contemplar más en un lugar estaba la suprema kaiosama del tiempo Chronoa en un lugar leyendo y a su lado había un búho dorado que llegaba y se posaba a su hombro

-escuche que no pudiste reclutar a son goku que lastima hubiera sido un elemento estupendo…el mejor-

-ya lo sé pero….no puede, está en el universo 14 y sabes las reglas- decia la kaiosama con tono aburrido

-bueno…. ¿y que estás leyendo?- preguntaba el búho

-es sobre las leyendas de demonios de diferentes partes, he escuchado leyendas aterradoras de muchos, incluso que puedan ser tan peligrosos como demigra…están demijay, tamaka….y…..

-¿marble?-

Escuchar ese nombre el búho se ponía nervioso, mucho

-¿lo conoces?- preguntaba la suprema mirando al animal sabio

-marble…es una leyenda antigua…..un dios demonio que habita en los reinos demoniacos del multiverso, no se sabe que universo exactamente pero…..es un ser aterrador- el búho decia muy nervioso

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba la Kaioshin

-como todo demonio, es un ser perverso que juega con los sentimientos humanos, manipula sus mentes para hacerlos caer en trampas pero…..sobre todo es su sadismo, es un ser maquiavélico que goza con la muerte y el sufrimiento y su poder…..

\- la suprema se ponía nerviosa

-no creo que sea peor que demigra- decia la mujer con una ceja arqueada

-quien sabe….solo he escuchado cosas del, pero que es un ser poderoso y despiadado lo es- decia el búho muy serio

-bueno….al menos es una leyenda- la chica se ponía de pie para salir del lugar

Apropósito ¿tú sabes que son los novas?- la suprema miraba al búho

-¿novas? –preguntaba el búho

-en el universo 14 en la tierra unos seres llegan de otra dimensión, son gigantescos y los llaman "novas", ¿los conoces?- preguntaba la diosa

-mmmm no, es la primera vez que escucho de ellos, pero puede que si investigo algo pueda encontrar alguna respuesta-

-no déjalo asi,…a cuando lleguen "tú sabes" diles que vallan a verme para decirles todo- la diosa salía del lugar y el búho solo la miraba irse

-¿novas? ¿De otra dimensión?...es mejor que si los investigue- el búho salía volando del lugar para irse lejos

Al día siguiente

Goku llegaba con suna kazuha y genjo a un lugar donde había muchos políticos y militares que lo recibían con aplausos asi como pandoras goku solo llegaba bastante nervioso

En el lugar le daban a goku los millones que le habían prometido

-en el nombre de todo el mundo le queremos agradecer por lo que hizo por nosotros y por favor continúe colaborando para proteger a la humanidad-

Goku recibía todo el dinero y solo lo miraba para después nuevamente ser aplaudido por todos

-bueno….gracias- respondía goku muy nervioso

-nos gustaría escuchar algunas palabras del héroe de nuestro mundo son goku aoi-

-bueno…..

-lo sentimos señores pero es que debemos retirarnos, goku aún está en revisión y ahora tiene que ser atendido de nuevo-genjo les decia a todos los hombres y mujeres

-que lastima, pero lo entendemos, será para la próxima y de nuevo le agradecemos todo goku-san- las personas se inclinaban ante goku quien solo se ponía más nervioso

-no hace falta eso-

-las personas se ponían muy contentas por la humildad de goku sobretodo las mujeres

En otro lugar

-Ohara empezaba a abrir los ojos sin embargo recordaba lo que miraba y hablo con maría lancerot

-no puede ser….. ¿de verdad estamos condenados?, aoi genjo, toda esa carga tan pesada para un solo humano…..pobre hombre- la mujer empezaba a llorar y en ese momento recordaba a goku y su sonrisa tan característica

-por favor goku…..cuando llegue ese día por favor, no permitas la destrucción, por favor- la mujer se abrazaba y se agarraba con fuerza

Tras los sucesos

Suna estaba caminando y se estiraba la chica tenia ropa de civil

-que gran día, es un día precioso- la chica muy feliz decia mirando a otras dos que tenía pucheros muy adorables

-vamos no se enojen, después de todo, este día también es para que ellos lo disfruten

-frente a ellos estaban las pandoras legendarias, kazuya, kazuha, goten y por supuesto goku

Fin del capitulo 52


	54. Chapter 54

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria les quiero dar infinitas gracias a los mensajes con los mangas que tendre en cuenta para la teoria siguiente deputes les dire cuales pueden ser mis opciones espero les guste el capitulo sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 54: iniciando la operación… ¡empieza el preludio!**_

Tras ciertos eventos ahora podemos ver a goku quien ahora era una Super celebridad en el planeta entero caminado por lo que antes fue una gran ciudad, sin embargo ahora estaba bajo construcción pero al pasar ciertos días esta ciudad ya estaba bastante mejor a comparación de como estaba antes, pero el Saiyajin no estaba solo pues estaba junto a un grupo de bellísimas mujeres, 6 en total entre la cual estaban kazuha y chiffon que estaban aferradas a goku, tal parece que cierto "evento" aumento más su amor hacia goku, sin embargo también venían las 4 pandoras legendarias, entre la que destacaba la más hermosa y poderosa de ellas…Casandra

La chica estaba junto a goku y kazuya sin embargo tenia a goten en sus brazos y parecía no soltarlo, era como una madre loba con su cachorro, las demás querían tenerlo también pero por ahora dejaban que ella estuviera contenta, además de eso, la chica estaba muy cerca de goku también, las personas no pasaban por alto esto y solo miraban al grupo pasar

-miren es son goku –san, nuestro salvador-

-tal parece que por fin puede salir al exterior-

-es mas lindo en personas, no puedo creer que sea nuestro salvador-

-KYAAAAAA SE VE COMO UN MODELO MUNDIAL-

Las personas empezaban a rodear al grupo por las esquinas y las carreteras que ya estaban mejor-

-pero…Wow, mira esas mujeres…son preciosas- un chico miraba a todas las mujeres que rodeaban al Saiyajin

-sobre todo a la rubia, mírala, está realmente guapa… ¿será alguna modelo o actriz extranjera?- las personas miraban a Casandra, quien era la atención de cada hombre

-ella está cargando a un niño…se parece muchísimo a son goku…..

-es verdad,…. acaso…. ¿es su esposa?-

Esta aclaración abrió los ojos de los hombres y mujeres que parecían exaltarse por saber que su héroe ya podía estar casado

-NO, NO PUEDE SER-

-IMPOSIBLE-

-PUEDE QUE SEA LINDA PERO NUESTRO GOKU NO PUEDE ESTAR CASADO-

-bromeas, mírala, se sacó la lotería, y de hecho son una excelente pareja…es tal para cual-

-pero kazuha-sama también esta hay, y está muy apegada también-

-no solo ellas, mira a las otras, la otra a su costado es preciosa- los hombres se referían a chiffon que iba con una ropa de civil que la hacía lucir muy linda

 _ **(La misma con la que llego a genétics)**_

-las otras que van con ellas no están para nada mal, la chica de cabello morado esta preciosa- los hombres miraban a teslad que iba a un lado de Casandra

\- la de cabello pelirroja también es muy linda, de hecho es la que más me gusta- ahora se referían a Wendy may que miraba la ciudad de manera muy entretenida

\- la peli plata también es preciosa, es muy linda- ahora miraban a Lucy que iba con un rostro serio

-pero… ¿ese tipo? Desentona completamente, a lo mejor es el guía o algo asi- ahora todos miraban a kazuha que suspira algo decepcionado

\- es verdad ellas deben estar por el héroe-

-qué suerte…..cuando eres famoso, las mujeres hermosas te llueven-

-cállense, nuestro club de fans no permitirá eso, nuestro héroe es para nosotras-

-gracias a goku-san es que la ciudad esta asi de mejorada, lo amo-

Estos como muchos más murmullos se escuchaban por todas las personas que miraban caminar a todo el grupo, goku solo escuchaba con una gota de sudor igual que kazuya

-se nota que tienen mucha energía-goku decia con un suspiro y una gota de nervios

-asi parece, de hecho casi ni parece que la ciudad haya sido atacada- respondía kazuya con una gota de sudor

-no les hagan caso, sobre todo tu…..mi goku- chiffon con una voz muy hermosa se refería a goku cosa que el noto, ella era muy linda pero por una razón ahora la miraba más linda, asi como a kazuha, con satellizer y rana era igual.

-lo hare- respondía goku con un leve rubor

-pero… ¿Por qué Stela y las demás están tan alejadas?- goku miraba detrás a las tres chicas que caminaban detrás

-ellas son de guardia goku- kazuha miraba atrás y suna le zarandeaba la mano

-pero…. ¿hasta por haya?-

Por otro lado suna miraba con una gota de sudor a todo el grupo para suspirar

-sí que saben cómo llamar la atención…..solo se fijan en ellos- suna con satellizer y Ouka miraban al grupo siendo fotografiados y observados por las personas

-no es raro en goku-onii-chan, el salvo a la humanidad, es un héroe, y además de eso…..goku-onii-chan es igual a ellas, ellos tienen una belleza que simplemente no es de este mundo, no por nada él es un ser de otro mundo, y ellas parecen que lo fueran también, siempre pensé que kazuha-Nee-san era muy guapa pero ellas están en otra liga aunque odie admitirlo-

Ouka comentaba mirándolos sobre todo a goku y a Casandra mientras satellizer le salía una gota de sudor, tal parece que la nueva "chica era una mujer realmente difícil, ella pensaba que podía ser la más bonita, incluso más que kazuha, pero ellas eran de otra liga.

-sabes, está bien que admires a goku, y digas que son más guapas pero ¿pero no estas exagerando? Las tratas como diosas- suna de manera burlona decia mirando a la chica

-hum, de goku-onii-chan, lo que dije es cierto, pero con ellas no quise decir dar a entender eso-

-aunque es verdad, no es que este enamorada de él, pero además de su apariencia, es un excelente partido-suna decia mirando a goku que saludaba cómicamente a algunas mujeres que se acercaban a pedirle un autógrafo o un apretón de manos

-pero…¿en que estará pensando el doctor?, dijo que los cuidáramos, está bien eso, pero, que Quizo decir con no hacer nada estúpido-

Mientras Ouka hablaba con suna satellizer por un lado se deprimía un poco, ella sentía que estaba perdiendo ante una chica nueva además de eso, miraba a toda clase de chicas acercarse a goku, eso la irritaba mucho, no permitiría eso a no ser que fueran las oficiales

-Ohhhhhhhh que te ocurre cuñadita- Ouka se acercaba al oído de la rubia que se exaltaba

-¿celosa?

-no claro…que no- satellizer algo molesta volteaba su rostro

-no me mientas satellizer, estas confundida, no por las fanáticas, sino por las nuevas, sientes que pierdes ante ellas- Ouka con una sonrisa burlona miraba a satellizer

-te conozco, pensaste que eras la más bonita del grupo de goku, pero no se te olvide a Nee-san-

-ya se…y no, no es eso, pero….me siento rara, como si…..como si….

-¿Cómo si Casandra te arrebatara tu lugar?-

Esa aclaración hizo un extraño clic en la rubia, como si acertara

-qué tontería, goku-onii-chan te quiere tal y como eres, no pienses en esas tonterías- Ouka animaba a la chica, Ouka no la odiaba pues no tenía razón, sin contar que ella se llevaba bien con el harem de goku

-Ouka…

-satellizer, aunque nuestras familias no tengan buena relación, goku-onii-chan te quiere mucho, por eso decidí darme el gusto de conocerte…y sin duda me agradaste- Ouka miraba seria a satellizer que ponía un rostro de asombro

-pero te lo diré…si en verdad eres tan débil mentalmente como para creerte tan inferior y no confiar en ti para ser buena mujer para goku y madre para goten…..no te lo perdonare nunca-

La chica se asombraba cada vez más por otro lado suna escuchaba con una sonrisa pero después miraba un pequeño puesto de helados que estaba a un lado y decidió ir haya

-satellizer tenía la cabeza baja en verdad se sentía muy mal por lo que pensé

-fui una estúpida….goku no nos quiere solo por nuestra cualidades…él nos quiere por ser como somos, fui una egoísta….. _sobretodo que goku me demostró que me quiere mucho en más de un sentido_ \- satellizer agachaba la cabeza y goku notaba eso y se ponía serio lo ulitmo lo decia algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa

-no te desanimes, en lugar de buscar esas cosas….concentrate en fortalecer tanto tu carácter como mu mente.

Satellizer asentía muy feliz agradeciendo a Ouka que asentía

-pero lo que también me enoja es que no pueda cargar a goten-

-Casandra es muy rara, no lo suelta a no ser que sea goku o el mismo goten que lo digan…..solo los obedece a ellos- Ouka se ponía pensativa mirando como Casandra cargaba al niño Saiyajin y andaba tan cerca de goku, ella también ponía un rostro molesto a las chicas que se acercaban a goku

-bueno y voy a empezar con ir haya y demostrar que soy una novia y alejar a esas fana….

En ese momento Lucy aparecía al costado de las dos con un rostro serio mirando a las dos

-este es un momento especial para nosotros, no lo interrumpan, aunque no lo parezca este momento es sagrado para nosotras- Lucy les hablaba a las dos que la miraban algo nerviosas por otro lado Ouka la miraba con una sonrisa

-valla Lucy, por fin te noto habladora, cuando estabas con las valkirias eras muy reservada al grado que pensé que eras muda- Lucy escuchaba a Ouka hablar con un rostro estoico para después poner una sonrisa siniestra

-simplemente quería evitar tomar acciones inútiles-

Las dos se asustaban cómicamente

-no…me meteré-

-ni yo-

Lucy asentía cómicamente para salir y reunirse con el grupo familiar pero era vista por Ouka

-Lucy….siempre sospeche de ti….pero…. ¿Porque no siento la energía de goku en ti tan fuerte como en las otras?- Ouka se preguntaba mentalmente mirando a Lucy

-vamos ¿Cuánto tiempo se van a comportar como cachorritas a las cuales les arrebataron su amo?-suna llegaba y les daba dos helados a cada una que lo recibían de manera cómica

\- Ouka también estas molesta porque sienten que te están quitando tu familia ¿cierto?- suna miraba a Ouka que se ponía triste y satellizer la miraba para poner su mano en el hombro

-escuchen, goku jamás las dejaría a ustedes, puede que parezca que ustedes están por detrás pero no es asi, goku las quiere mucho, igual goten, recuerden eso siempre y no piensen tonterías…para goku todas son muy valiosas

Las dos miraban con un rostro algo mas calmado a suna

-también tengo curiosidad de ver qué planes tiene el doctor- suna lamia el helado mirando al grupo

En el grupo de la familia goku ya calmado a muchas mujeres finalmente suspiraba

-ya eres famoso goku-onii-sama- kazuya se acercaba a goku quien reía cómicamente sin embargo algo le llamaba la atención a kazuya y era Casandra que no soltaba a goten quien jugaba con Wendy may

-valla, Casandra quiere mucho a goten, igual que a ti- kazuya miraba a goku y este sonreía

-no te olvides a ti y a kazuha…..ella los quiere mucho también- respondía goku

-pero contigo y goten….es muy especial-

-la verdad me alegra ver que goten lo mimen tanto- respondía goku, - _ojala gohan estuviera también-_

-por cierto goku, ¿seguro que te puedes mover aun?- kazuya preguntaba a goku pues aun goku esta en recuperación

-si kazuya, tranquilo, ya puedo caminar por lo menos- respondia goku el cual convencía a kazuya pero aun asi no debía sobre esforzarse

-por cierto... goku-onii-sama…¿ahora qué hacemos? ¿Cómo vamos a ayudar?- preguntaba kazuya a goku quien se ponía a pensar y recordaba la misión que le daba suna después de venir de cierto asunto militar, la cula consistia en pasar con su familia un dia en las afueras, en no lo veia como mision sin embargo el no sabia el gusto de ellas

-durante su pensamiento goku volteaba a mirar y veía a suna con las dos chicas hablando muy tranquilamente

-oye kazuya, ¿Por qué Stela y las demás están tan lejos?

-bueno deben escoltarnos goku, después de todo están en servicio-

-pero…. ¿hasta haya?- _¿acaso están…molestas?_ -goku se ponía muy pensativo y se ponía algo nervioso incluso era visto por las Wendy may y Lucy, asi como kazuha y chiffon con una gota de sudor

- _tengo que hacer algo…sino las demás se molestaran conmigo_ \- goku se ponía muy nervioso hasta el punto de sudar y poner un rostro cómico de miedo pero en ese instante Wendy le tocaba el hombro

-goku…mira, mira- la chica apuntaba a donde Teslad que estaba d epie mirando un punto en especifico

-¿Qué le pasa a Teslad?- kazuya preguntaba a goku quien se acercaba a la mujer

-¿Qué pasa Teslad-chan?- goku miraba a la mujer que lo miraba con su rostro serio haciendo que goku se pusiera nervios pensando que ya estaba molesto con el sin embargo la mujer apuntaba con su dedo a un local de helados

-¿quieres uno?- goku preguntaba y recibía un asentimiento cómico

-ya…ya veo, claro, es más les comprare uno a cada uno – goku decia en voz alta alegrando a las chicas a kazuya y a goten el aoi se alegraba pues goku se le ocurrió una gran idea

\- goku compraba helados para cada una incluso para suna, satellizer y Ouka que estas últimas se alegraban mucho por mirar a goku siendo tan detallista

-no se alejen mucho….me siento triste si se alejan mucho- goku con su sonrisa les decia a las tres , él pensó que tal vez ya no estaban tan molestas después de ese detalle además cada una comía el helado muy contenta, goten también parecía un niño en dulcería sin embargo Teslad se acercaba a goku y le pellizcaba la mejilla

-¿acaso…..no le gusto?- goku con una gota de sudor y un rostro cómico miraba a la chica que aun asi se lo comía

-jamás pensé…que las 4 se comportaran tan humanas- chiffon que estaba comiéndose su helado miraba a todos como una familia contentos para después mirar a goku y sonrojarse.

Goku también iba a comprar uno para el sin embargo Casandra se acercaba a goku con goten en sus brazos

-papa, Casandra y yo queremos otro, por favor- goten decia muy feliz y la chica volteaba su rostro con algo de pena

-claro, pero para ti será el último, no quiero que te enfermes por comer tanto dulce- goku les decia con su sonrisa a goten asentía feliz y Casandra miraba a goku era como si cuando mirara a goku su dolor se fuera y también con goten en sus brazos

Pero en ese momento la voz de alguien acercándose al lugar llamaba la atención de goku que al mirar se daba cuenta que era una niña entre la edad de goten, tal vez uno o dos años menor

-señor… ¿están ricos los helados?-con una voz tan dulce e inocente de una niña pequeña la niña miraba a goku que con mirar a la niña el Saiyajin le sonreía

-¿quieres uno también pequeña?- la pregunta de goku mientras se inclinaba hacia tan feliz a la niña que asentía de alegría

-bien elije el que quieras….también tu goten y claro Casandra- goku levantaba a la niña que al mirar elegía su helado igual que los dos que estaban

-¡que rico!- la niña comía de forma muy linda igual que goten, con verse asi parecían hermanos

-por otro lado las chicas miraban como goku miraba a la niña y el acto del helado les pareció muy encantador, aunque no era la primera vez que goku era asi, pues con goten también era muy paternal, esto hacia latir el corazón más fuerte en cada una

-hola soy goten, ¿esta rico tu helado?- goten desde los brazos de Casandra saludaba a la niña

-sí, está muy rico ¿y el tuyo?- los dos empezaban a platicar en los brazos de cada quien por un lado Casandra miraba a goku y sentía una emoción extraña en ella, sin duda algo muy "cálido" todos miraban la escena emotiva y tierna sin embargo una voz de una mujer a lo lejos los hacia voltear

-Emi, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, Por dios esta niña siempre haciendo lo que quiere- una mujer bonita de cierta edad, no mayor a los 30 años o entre esa edad llegaba con un carrito…era su madre

-mami- la niña decia muy feliz mirando a la mujer acercarse

-perdón por mi hija, incluso tuvieron que comprarle un…..

La mujer quedaba en silencio hasta que reconoció quien la estaba cargando llevándose un gran asombro

-¿SE….SEÑOR…GOKU…..SON GOKU-SAN?- la mujer empezaba a ponerse nerviosa pues todo el mundo ya sabía quién era

-hola usted es debe ser su madre ¿verdad?- preguntaba goku

-sí señor, cuanto lo siento, tener que llevarle el capricho a mi hija- la mujer se disculpaba pensando que goku podía estar molesto con ella o algo asi

-descuide, para mí no es problema- goku miraba a la niña que apegaba su rostro a goku, sin duda goku atraía la felicidad

-de verdad lo siento, y le agradezco mucho por el helado, ¿le agradeciste Emi?- la mujer miraba a la niña que se ponía nerviosa indicando que no

-eso no está bien dale las gracias al señor goku- la mujer reprendía pero sin agresividad a la niña que agachaba la cabeza en señal de pena y le daba las gracias a goku

-descuida, fue un gusto conocerte Emi-chan- goku le pasaba la niña a la madre

-de verdad lo siento, ella puede ser molesta a veces, ven vámonos- la mujer iba a poner a Emi en la carriola pero la niña empezaba a patalear

-no, yo quiero jugar con el- la niña apuntaba a goten que se asombraba en parte

-¿jugar?, claro- decia goten muy contento

-de hecho no es mala idea, sabe, a veces goten se aburre mucho por no tener niños de su edad con quien jugar, ¿le molestaría si goten y Emi se hacen amigos?

-la preguntaba asombraba a la mujer pues en parte pensó que no era mala idea

-¿lo dice en serio?- la mujer se ponía contenta

-sí, claro- decia goku con una sonrisa

-claro, para mi seria todo un honor, le agradezco mucho, mi hija también se aburre mucho y no tiene amigos tampoco- la mujer decia muy feliz hasta el punto de llorar, se nota que las dos tenían una vida difícil sobre todo la niña

-SIIIIIIIII, YUPI- la niña gritaba de felicidad igual que goten ambos se ponían muy felices

-aquí está mi dirección, a y también gracias, por usted es que mi casa fue reconstruida y Emi y yo no tuvimos que pasar muchas necesidades- la mujer con lágrimas tomaba la mano de goku cosa que lo alegraba

-con saber que las ayude me hace muy feliz- goku le sonreía y la mujer se asombraba

-bueno muchas gracias por todo señor, hasta dentro de poco- la mujer se despedía de goku y Emi también pero de goten

-Casandra solo miraba a goku y ese sentimiento crecía más y más sin duda era algo que no sintió nunca

-gracias papa- goten decia muy feliz y goku le acariciaba la cabeza

Por otro lado todas miraban con una sonrisa a goku, las novias de goku con corazones en sus ojos y esperaban que en un futuro no muy lejano tener hijos o hijas con goku, si las otras hubieran visto esto también pensarían lo mismo-

El día finalizaba con ellos comprando sus ropas para la fiesta de hoy, sin embargo las vendedoras no se salvaron de la hemorragia nasal con goku, la sorpresa que se llevarían todas cuando vean a goku sería un mucho mayor, sin duda nada las detendría y hasta satellizer, kazuha, chiffon y rana repetirían lo de esa noche, Casandra cada vez sentía esa sensación con goku más fuerte.

Mientras tanto….estados unidos

En una gran ciudad por las calles caminaba una chica una hermosísima mujer de cabello rosado con un vestido sin mangas y con un bolso en la mano, la mujer caminaba con tranquilidad hasta que una voz llamaba su atención

-¿sawatari Isuzu…..verdad?- dos mujeres se acercaban a la mujer que volteaba a ver quién era

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntaba Isuzu

-soy la teniente primero de chevalier carie de estados unidos, y yo soy la teniente segunda miles también de chevalier estados unidos- las dos se presentaban ante Isuzu que se ponía pensativa

-hay alguien que te quiere ver, nos gustaría que nos acompañaras- una de las dos pedía cordialmente

-pero no soy una pandora

-no es una orden, de hecho te beneficiarias con ello-

-¿Qué pasaría…..si digo que no?-

En un santiamén la chica se hacía frente a la pandora que se asombraba a tal punto de liberar su arma volt igual que la otra

-JAJAJAJA, ¿Por qué sacas tu volt Weapon?, estamos en público-

-¿en serio cree que me pensaría pelear con ustedes?, ya ni siquiera tengo estigmas, no sean ridículas, vamos las sigo-

Con una sonrisa maliciosa Isuzu les decia a las dos que no se convencían del todo pero ordenes, son ordenes

-si chevalier me necesita es bueno cooperar, ¿verdad?- la chica decia mirando a las dos

Ya en otro lugar, en lo que parecía un edificio estaba Isuzu con alguien más

-pero que sorpresa, pensaba ver a alguien de chevalier pero, se trata de un ex chevalier, ¿Qué necesita alguien como usted con tanta urgencia…..comandante Radox?

Mientras esto se llevaba a cabo en genétics podemos ver a Elizabeth y a arnett en un lugar probándose ropas

-estas ropas son increíbles, casi ni necesito esfuerzo para mantenerlas- Elizabeth se miraba con una vestimenta de una pieza que dejaba sus hombros libres

-¿crees que a goku le guste esta?- arnett se miraba con una vestimenta igual pero más ajustada

-espero que le guste esta…esta noche hare mi jugada- Elizabeth decia con una sonrisa siniestra

-no creas, también pensaba lo mismo- decia arnett

-no es bueno para su salud, recuerda que goku aun esta en recuperación, esto debemos arreglarlo con la suerte - Elizabeth decia a arnett que asentía en acuerdo

-tienes razón, espero me toque- decia la chica muy sonriente y con fuego saliendo de ella

 _ **Regresando a estados unidos**_

-Sawatari Isuzu,

\- tu misma solicitaste el retiro tras terminar el cuarto año debido a ciertas aptitudes, dos pandoras murieron debido a que perdieron el control de sus estigmas, al volver a la vida civil, dos mujeres que guardaban rencores hacia ti murieron suicidándose o en un accidente, En otras palabras cada mujer que te conoce muere, como una maldición- Radox decía muy nervioso pues no era nada extraño

-Yo no he matado a nadie, los chicos se vuelven locos por mí, yo soy la víctima, Isuzu lo decía muy tranquila

-¡Deja esas mierdas! -Radox lo decía serio,- hay gente que cuyos ojos dicen que tienen miedo de matar, otros dicen que mataron y no les importa, y otros….¡dicen que adoran matar!- Isuzu ponía una sonrisa y ojos de psicópata tras escuchar esto ultimo

-¡Que malo es!-

-No te estoy criticando, también mate a mucha gente, pero tu…..tenías ocho estigmas y estabas en lo más alto de la clase, y te viniste abajo por ella la segunda más fuerte de chevalier actualmente Yi-suna-Radox le decía a Isuzu y empezaba a provocar a Isuzu cosa que ponía nerviosas a las dos a su lado

-lo curioso es…. ¿porque contra suna y no contra kazuha aoi quien es la más fuerte?-

Isuzu se ponía seria

-kazuha aoi…es un alguien de temer, incluso ella le tenía respeto cuando estábamos en chevalier y eso que kazuha aoi nunca estuvo en chevalier, sin embargo ella sí, ella estaba a mi lado, esa chica se parece a mí aunque su limiter, la engaño conmigo no se molestó, lloro pero ella no se rebajó, en ese momento me di cuenta, que ella era igual a mí,…. quiero verla muerta eso es lo quiero- Isuzu empezaba a abrazarse muy locamente cosa que ponía nerviosos a los tres por ver esa faceta

-Lo único que puedo hacer es soñar con eso, y tratar de consolarme con reemplazos en el mundo-

- _¡Está enferma!-_ Las dos pandoras pensaban a la vez

-parece que ni con los hombres has encontrado consuelo- Radox miraba a la chica que esta vez se molestaba un poco

-contéstame algo Isuzu… ¿tú crees poder vencer a kazuha aoi si recuperaras tus estigmas?-

-no sé, ¿pero a qué se debe esa pregunta?-

-porque puedes tener dos cosas que te beneficiarían si la pudieras vencer…..la primera tu oportunidad de matar a Yi-suna- esa aclaración asombraba a Isuzu pues no esperaba escuchar eso, era su oportunidad

-¿y la segunda?- preguntaba con duda, escuchar eso hizo que las dos de al lado se pusieran cabizbajas pero bueno, eso no era su problema

-tener al hombre que marco su título como héroe en este mundo…...son goku aoi –

La mujer abría sus ojos del asombro

-¿el hermano de kazuha aoi? ¿el que derroto a ese monstruo que apareció en japon? ¿Ese son goku?- la chica se exaltaba un poco

-asi es, tu misión consistirá en conseguir que se "vuelva tuyo" si sabes a lo que me refiero

-¿estás hablando en serio?-

Radox explicaba el plan a Isuzu que se quedaba al principio con un rostro algo asombrado, y después cambiaba a una sonrisa

-entonces….. ¿No solo debo matar al "gato" sino también seducir a el héroe del mundo?- Isuzu decia mirando a Radox

-estoy seguro que una mujer como tu….no desaprovecharía ¿cierto?-

La chica sonreía

-me conoce bien, claro que no, ¿perder la oportunidad de tener entre mis brazos a semejante hombre?, claro que no-

-sin embargo… Radox se ponía tenso

-también corro el riesgo de que el descubra todo y defienda a genjo aoi, entonces tanto el como kazuha aoi serían un peligro- Radox se ponía tenso pues al parecer a diferencia de las otras 3 esta era más "inteligente"

-¿acaso desconfías de tus habilidades?, por tu simple apariencia 4 mujeres se suicidaron debido a que sus parejas las engañaron contigo, ¿Qué diferente seria son goku?, lo ponen a su lado y ni kazuha aoi podría hacer nada…hasta terminaría suicidándose-

Isuzu miraba a Radox con una mirada seria para después sonreír

-si puedo tener una noche con él y….cumplir con mi venganza, lo hare- Radox sonreía de felicidad pues la convenció

 _ **En otro lado**_

Las otras 3 bursters peleaban contra novas diminutos y los destruían muy fácilmente

-Estos estigmas de plasma son geniales- petty decía con su actitud loca y psicópata atacando a uno

-por otro lado Isabel usaba sus cañones para destruir a otros mientras Jessica usaba sus cuchillas-

-¿de verdad es tan fuerte ese hombre llamado son goku?, por mi acostarme con el no hay problema, hacerlo con el héroe del mundo me gusta la idea, pero….¿tener que seducirlo para que no sea problema?

-pues de hecho si es fuerte…..esas habilidades no son de este mundo, además la que más me preocupa es kazuha aoi- hablaba Isabel

-¡HA!, con este poder…yo pienso que ya la puedo aplastar…Ya con esto aclarado vamos a "matar al gato"- las tres decían muy decididas con todos los novas destruidos

 _ **En otro lado en japon genétics**_

-Comenzando a las 1900 horas la alerta de status estará suspendida y se realizara la ceremonia de apertura hasta las 0000 horas- Suna le informaba a gengo como seria las actividades de la fiesta que se haría

-También le explicaba las demás actividades de la celebración! Como un discurso y un baile

-¡Eso está bien!- Respondía gengo

-¿A y como les fue a todos hoy? Preguntaba gengo a suna

\- no hubo problema alguno, me compre mucha ropa todas quieren mucho a los chicos, sobre todo a goku y a goten, a goten no lo sueltan, sobretodo Casandra, ella tiene un gran apego a los dos-

-eso me alegra mucho, ella es la que más necesita del cariño-

-¿pero cuál es su plan verdadero?, ¿quiere que goku sea el líder de todas?- suna preguntaba a genjo que se ponía de pie

-quiero que convivan entre ellos, disfruten el tiempo que más puedan entre ellos- esta aclaración asombraba un poco a suna

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, ellas tienen la sangre de goku y eso pues las convierte en familia pero,….exactamente ¿a qué se refiere? –

-lo que dije, quiero que disfruten del tiempo lo que más puedan-

-suna ponía un rostro nervioso y genjo se ponía de pie

-pero….. ¿se supone que con la sangre de goku no corren riesgo…

-no me refiero a eso-

-¿acaso es otro secreto?- suna sudaba un poco

-peor lo importante es que todos se llevan bien, almenos puedo quitarme un peso encima- genjo miraba el cielo muy calmado pero pensaba en ciertas cosas

-¿ _Cuándo llegara esos días maría?, ¿de verdad no hay nada que se pueda hacer?_

 _ **Flashback**_

-genjo estaba con Ohara platicando

-¿es verdad eso?, entonces si los novas no nos destruirán, ¿entonces quién?- Ohara nerviosa le gritaba a genjo que estaba serio

-maría lo describe como dos seres por encima de lo trascendental…..como goku, alguno de los dos…..será quien escriba el final- Ohara se asustaba y se tomaba de la cabeza

-no, no, no, no, esto no puede acabar asi, ya se, si goku lo sabe puede que el….

-no le diremos nada, almenos no por ahora- genjo decia muy serio a Ohara

-¿PERO PORQUE NO?, goku aún puede prepararse

-si le digo a goku lo preocuparía, él está aún muy delicado, si le decíamos algo puede que se intranquilice….por lo menos quiero que el disfrute con los demás el tiempo que resta-

Ohara se asombraba

-jamás pensé que un viejo como tú, fuera tan amable- Ohara decia algo burlona

-pues gracias-

-ni modo, pero solo espero que el de verdad pueda cambiar el destino, yo creo en el- Ohara salía del sitio dejando genjo mirándola

-ojala que sí…y perdóname-

-cállate, yo sé que el hará algo…..lo sé-

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _ **-goku…..**_ perdóname por poner el destino en tus manos, pero sé que u podrás salvar la humanidad…..confió en ti-

En otro lado

-goku estaba sentado siendo auscultado por elize-

-bueno, veo que ya estas mejor, increíble, tu cuerpo sana muy rápido-

-Jejejje gracias-

-bueno, quítate la camisa- elize le pedía a goku que hacía caso

-goku empezaba a sacarse la camisa pero debido a que aún estaba algo herido le era difícil, esto hizo que elize se sonrojara mirando lo que más pudiera

-de….déjame… te ayudo-elize tomaba de la prensa y empezaba a sacársela con mirar el físico de goku ella se perdía en el, dejando incluso de halarla

-elize…ya falta poco- goku con la camisa en su cara decia y elize despertaba cómicamente para terminar de sacarla y mirar el físico destapado de goku la mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-elize, ¿estás bien? Tu cara esta roja-

-a no estoy bien- la mujer zarandeaba su cara para empezar a quitar los vendajes que tenía goku encima

-bueno…..ahora te pondré pomada y te cambiare las vendas- elize decia muy nerviosa

-gracias, eres la mejor- goku decia con una sonrisa y la mujer empezaba a untar en goku, la mujer se ponía cada vez más roja

 _-¿es que acaso su cuerpo está hecho de acero o qué?-_ la mujer tragaba saliva y se mordía el labio untando en cada parte de goku hasta llegar al abdomen al mirarlo la chica jadeaba levemente

 _-este cuerpo….es un arma mortal para cualquier mujer-_ se decia la mujer con ya no poder aguantar

-elize ¿estas segura que estas bien?- goku ya algo nervioso miraba a la mujer

-sí, lo estoy- respondía elize con algo de fuerza pues ya estaba sudando en sus muslos y pecho

 _-maldición…si no estuvieras lastimado…..maldigo a esa bestia ojala se esté pudriendo en el infierno-_

-elize colocaba los vendajes y finalmente suspiraba de alivio-

-Jejejejejej, gracias elize- goku se levantaba y elize sonreía

-ahora…..las…piernas…bájate…los…..bájate….

-goku miraba a elize que tartamudeaba mucho el guerrero ya estaba muy nervioso y en un acto de inocencia la tomaba de la frente con la suya

-estas ardiendo, No estás bien, deja que mire que tienes- goku empezaba a sentir a elize con su habilidad de sanación pero no sentía nada, ni enfermedad ni nada

-qué raro, no tienes nada- decia goku pero elize sin poder aguantar se arrojaba contra goku para derrumbarlo en la camilla elize lo hizo de manera inconsciente pero su acción haría que goku gritara del dolor

-goku….yo…..no…..aguanto, yo sé que no debes tener ganas y estas muy herido pero yo…..

\- la mujer empezaba a toquetear a goku en su abdomen y en segundos empezaba a besarlo en la mejilla hasta llegar al cuello, la chica empezaba a mover sus caderas de manera sexi sobre goku, goku ya se daba cuenta hasta donde iba a ir esto, a pesar de su inocencia, ya podía entender bien como demostrar su amor

-elize…..la peli verde tomaba a goku de su mejilla y cuando esta estaba por besarlo la puerta se abría bruscamente y era yumi

-¿QUE PASA AQUÍ? ¿PORQUE GRITARON?

Yumi se quedaba en shock al mirar a elize sobre goku

-elize….. ¿Qué mierdas haces?- yumi tomaba a elize de una oreja

-suéltame, no soy una niña…..

-CALLATE, MIRA A GOKU, LLENO DE VENDAS Y TU ESTAS ABUSANDO…..y _encima sin invitarme_ -

Las dos empezaban a pelear como gatas asustando a goku a más no poder poniéndolo azul y palido

-la que llega primero gana- elize decia arrancando una tela de la camisa de yumi haciendo salir sus pechos con sus brasiel es, estos rebotaban como pelotas

-abusiva, ¿y tú crees que yo no quiero? Si no fuera porque esta goku herido ya lo hubiera hecho con él hace mucho- ahora yumi arrancaba la falta de elize dejando ver su ropa interior y sus hermosas piernas

-chicas, ya párenle, es suficiente- goku algo molesto les decia a las dos que se ponían nerviosas

-no quiero verlas pelear asi, recuerden que son amigas-

-las dos se miraban con rayos cómicamente y apartaban la mirada una de la otra, goku solo suspiraba

-chicas, yo las quiero a las dos, ustedes me hacen muy feliz, pero si el problema es que estoy herido, les prometo que cuando me sane…yo haré lo que ustedes quieran ¿vale?

-las dos se sonrojaban a mas no poder y se ponían muy contentas para asentir con un fuerte si, esto alegro a goku en otros lados las demás sentían que sus corazones daban un fuerte clic

- _aunque no sé qué es lo que se refieren con eso de "hacerlo_ "- goku se decia de manera inocente pues las otras le enseñaron en parte el tema pero con otras palabra y significado.

 _ **Caía la noche**_

En un edificio vemos a dos personas que llamaban mucho la atención una de ellas era Casandra que lucía un vestido de color rojo, la imagen de la mujer era solo belleza

-Wow, es como si la palabra "fuera de este mundo" estuviera solo para ella- suna miraba a Casandra y las demás igual su belleza era algo incalculable

-bueno ¿y goku que?- preguntaba nuevamente a una puerta pero esta se abría y salía de ella goku junto a kazuha y chiffon que ayudaron a arreglar a goku, ambas llevaban una ropa de una pieza que dejaba los hombres al aire el de kazuha era verde y el de chiffon era café

El Saiyajin salía con un pantalón elegante de color negro con zapatos del mismo color, una camisa blanca con el pecho abierto la camisa se ajustaba a su físico y una chaqueta de color negro encima, además estaba peinado de manera muy elegante, debido a que goku tenía mucho cabello su peinado estaba muy bien hecho

-suna estaba sin palabras igual que kazuya, incluso las pandoras legendarias no pudieron evitar el asombro

-Wow…increíble….solo….Wow….si ella es de "otro mundo" goku es de "otro universo" –suna decia muy perdida mirando a goku

-esta ropa es muy ajustada- goku se movía el cuello

-te ves asombroso- kazuha miraba a goku sonrojada

-es cierto-respondía chiffon igual goku agradecía rascándose la nuca-

-¿y goten?- preguntaba goku

-el está siendo arreglado por arnett y las otras, se ganaron el derecho- chiffon decia con un puchero pero no era tan malo pues ella ayudo a goku

-bueno, vamos a divertirnos- goku decia muy feliz alzando el puño y los otros sonreían, Casandra seguía mirando a goku muy perdida

 _ **En otro lado**_

 _ **En el espacio un portal se habría de manera muy extraña y de el salían dos figuras…..sus apariencias resaltaban cosas muy extrañas**_

-llegamos…..una voz demonoide decia

-si-

Las dos figuras eran marble y chiyoko que salían del portal

-esta es la vía láctea si no me equivoco- decia marble

-no, es esta- respondía chiyoko

-bueno, veamos….

Marble cerraba los ojos

-No puede ser, no siento ningún dios en ningún planeta, entonces es verdad -

-tal vez porque esta galaxia no tiene vida- respondía chiyoko

-no…hay un planeta donde si hay vida, según mis estudios…se llama tierra-

-¿tierra?, pero ahí no hay nada bueno, según escuche solo hay humanos estúpidos-

-exacto chiyoko, humanos estúpidos- marble decia sonriendo y su amigo se extrañaba

-¿quieres destruir ese mundo tan aburrido?-

-sí, pero no solo eso, quiero levantar un imperio demoniaco nuevo, y no hay seres más perfectos para manipular y hacer sufrir….que los humanos cegados por la maldad-

-vamos chiyoko, llegaremos en una hora a ese mundo-

-si tú lo dices-

Los dos salían volando por el infinito espacio como dos cohetes

-¿no sería más fácil por un portal?- preguntaba chiyoko

-no chiyoko, quiero mirar cada planeta, que pronto serán destruidos- respondía marble con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto en la tierra bajo el océano viajaba un submarino quien tenía a dentro a las 4 bursters

-valla me alegro mucho que me quitaran la condena que tenía, pero hay algo que no entiendo…..

Petty que era la más habladora miraba a una esquina específicamente

-¿Qué haces tú aquí mocosa japonesa?- l la mujer miraba a Isuzu que estaba con una sonrisa tranquila para mirar a la chica

 _ **Fin del capítulo 54**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la teoria, esta semana estare subiendo los otros aprovehcnado que por fin sali a vacaciones y ya puedo respirar por fin sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 55 la llegada de las bursters y….**_

 _ **En**_ un laboratorio podemos ver a un hombre frente a un pizarrón

-al incluir nuestra nueva tecnología de estigma de plasma las habilidades de combate de las bursters se vieron incrementadas sobre todo porque al incluir la vacuna s en estos estigmas el poder de estas chicas es muchas veces más fuerte que una pandora normal….

-el freezing común no tendría oportunidad contra ellas, es lo mejor que podemos hacer para la solución del tiempo tan escaso que tenemos sin embargo…

-aunque sean poderosas no sabemos cómo pueden llegar a luchar contra kazuha aoi y mucho más contra el héroe son goku actual, además que deben ser compatibles con los estigmas de plasma y no hemos descubierto que efectos pueden tener en la usuaria

Radox en una silla escuchaba todo muy serio -no importa úsalo- respondía Radox asombrando al hombre

-cualquier método que pueda usar par a vencer a kazuha aoi y al _**monstruo de genétics**_ …..cualquiera, esto es guerra –

 _-"ojala tuviéramos más poder….incluso vendería mi alma al demonio por cumplir esa misión"-_

-tras esto en el mar podemos ver un submarino con personal dentro

-profundidad 500 metros…..a 50 millas de la zona de combate

-¿Cómo están las bursters?- preguntaba el que parecía ser el capitán de la flota

-en el hangar….a la espera-

-abre el hangar….que comience esto- el hombre decia muy serio y un hombre asentía llevando a cabo la misión,

En la escotilla del submarino la compuerta se abría y en ella se asomaban las 4 chicas con equipo de buceo preparadas para salir, en el instante que salían en un santiamén las 4 liberaban un brillo del estigma y como torpedos salían nadando

-confirmando las bursters han sido despegadas, su velocidad es de 1 a 40 nudos.

-¿40 nudos? Ya había oído de ellas pero aun asi…al verlas en acción me quedo sin palabras, ni las detecta el radar, si se mueven asi de rápido…..si llegara el día en que se utilizaran a las pandoras para conflictos bélicos del hombre reescribirían los dogmas que conocemos-

Era una noche tranquila en unas instalaciones privadas de genétics, había muchos alumnos y alumnas con vestimentas elegantes pues era una fiesta, también habían muchas mesas con buena comida

En una zona del lugar podemos ver a 3 pandoras conocidas eran Elizabeth, Amelia y arnett junto a sus limiters, además arnett traía de la mano a goten quien usaba una vestimenta para niños muy elegante

-hay mucha gente-goten usaba su manita para mirar a todo el mundo

-te vez tan lindo goten, tan adorable- Amelia bajaba a la altura de goten y le acariciaba la cabeza

-gracias mamis, tan bien se ven bonitas-

-las tres abrazaban a goten y cada una le daba un beso en el rostro

-gracias tesoro, cuando crezcas serás igual de guapo que tu papa- le dijeron las tres en voz baja para el niño

\- que agradable ambiente, a pesar de todo las cosas están tan tranquilas- Elizabeth llegaba con un hermoso vestido

-claro que sí, lastima por las otras que no pudieron venir-respondía arnett con una sonrisa y una copa de vino

-más por el hecho que tendremos nuestra oportunidad nosotras primero- Amelia se acercaba a las dos y decia con una sonrisa coqueta, Amelia llevaba un vestido igual que arnett pero de color dorado que combinaba de excelente manera

-yo traje preservativo, desafortunadamente no podeos quedar en embarazo mientras estemos activas- Elizabeth decia más baja en voz a las 2

-yo igual- arnett decia mas motivada

-igual, no puedo permitirme hacer tonterías- Amelia decia en voz baja

-la verdad…..es que siempre se hace estas fiestas cuando cosas terribles han ocurrido, pero esta vez es diferente, mirar a todos nuestros compañeros vivos…me hace sentir muy feliz- Elizabeth empezaba a lagrimear cosa que asombro a los demás

-lo siento, es que mirar una fiesta de victoria en vez de una de consuelo, me alegra mucho…y todo gracias a…

-a nuestro goku…. Una voz hablaba por detrás y era ticy que venía con su limiter que asentía a las palabras de su sempai también aparecía Aureliel con una vestimenta dorada sin mangas

-aunque esta no es la primera Elizabeth, recuerda que cuando por fin vimos el poder de goku en el 10 cruce nova…..también fue de victoria…..y cuando salvo a marin y a Ingrid en el 9…. Goku ha estado presente desde muchos momentos…y siempre han sido victoria, pero esta es otra oportunidad que goku nos da para hacernos más fuertes…y estar presentes para el peligro, como goku siempre hace…debemos siempre mejorar y no permitir que los tiempos de paz nos hagan débiles, o eso es lo que creo yo- esta última palabra lo decia sacando la lengua

-además de eso….nos trajo a nuestra vida a este niño tan hermoso- ticy se agachaba y abrazaba a goten pegando su rostro con el del haciendo que goten se pusiera feliz y se riera muy lindamente

-yo también las quiero mucho mamis- respondía goten muy contento

-¿a qué viene eso? ¿Te hiciste poeta o qué?- arnett abrazaba de felicidad a ticy como amigas muy buenas que eran ya y de igual forma a Aureliel las tres se reían muy felices

Elizabeth y Amelia se reían también y los limiters se ponían contentos por ver a sus sempai felices, pues eran como hermanas para ellos

-Elizabeth miraba a todas sus presentes muy felices-

 _-es verdad ticy….goku ha estado presente desde antes…y gracias a el triunfamos en la vida-_

 _ **Cambio de escenario**_

-ha, que alegría una fiesta de arimasu- rana muy contenta terminaba de arreglarse

-te veo muy contenta rana, ¿te ocurrió algo en estos días?- holly que estaba en un espejo se terminaba de maquillar, la chica lucía un hermoso vestido que dejaba libre su escote de color azul oscuro tenía su cabello planchado y sus labios con un hermoso labial rojo

-satellizer quien también se arreglaba miro a rana disimulada para que pensara en algo-

-ha no, es que hoy quiero bautizar a goku-sensei para que sea mi limiter de arimasu-

-holly se asombraba-

-¿se puede?- holly se exaltaba y tomaba a rana del cuello asustando a la susodicha

-a perdóname, es que me exalte, si es asi yo también quiero que goku sea mi pareja, después de todo es mi novio también-

-pues…creo que se puede, si miyabi tenía 3 limiters en sus tiempos de "buscona" no veo que goku no pueda tenernos como parejas pandoras- satellizer salía a hablar ahora, la mujer lucía un precioso vestido rojo como el de holly pero debido a que era rubia y su pecho era muy grande ella lucia como toda una modelo

-rana y holly miraban a satellizer para después mirarse entre sí y después mirar de nuevo a la rubia

-¿Qué?-

-satellizer….siempre he querido saber algo- holly se acercaba a la rubia cosa que la alarmo

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿COMO MIERDAS PUEDES TENER ESOS PECHOS?- holly tomaba de las muñecas a satellizer

-tu y yo somos parecidas, eso me hace sentir humillada- holly empezaba a llorar cómicamente

-cálmate, holly…..tu también tienes buen cuerpo, además goku no se fija en eso- satellizer trataba de calmar a holly

-eso dices tú…..pero cuando le enseñas a como debes…..

-SHHHHHHHHHHHH CALLATE TONTA, ESO AUN NO DEBEMOS CONTARLO- satellizer de forma cómica callaba a rana dejando a holly con signos de pregunta

- _no puede ser ¿acaso ellas…? .no imposible, y si es asi, yo también tengo derecho_ \- holly decia cómicamente mirando a las dos con ojos entrecerrados

-en otro lugar vemos a las bursters ya en tierra quitándose el equipo de buceo

-hacía tiempo que no nadaba tanto, eso me tomo un rato- petty hablaba a las demás

-estamos a 15 kilómetros del área de operaciones la infiltración fue un éxito-

Bueno, entonces vámonos, si nos movemos podemos calentarnos un poco- Isuzu decia empezando a caminar pero la voz de petty la hacía voltear

\- Esperen ante de ir tengo un sugerencia elijamos una líder ¿no lo crees? Quiero ver tus habilidades japonesa! Petty se ponía en posición de pelea,

¡Pues no tengo elección!... ¡ven por mí! Isuzu lo decía desafiante

Mientras esto ocurría en la fiesta podemos ver a Elizabeth, y a las otras sentadas bebiendo con los limiters, goten por otro lado estaba sentado en las piernas de arnett comiendo

-mama arnett quiero tomar de eso-

-no goten aun eres muy niño para tomar licor, mejor toma jugo-

-está bien mamis- esta respuesta dejaba muy contentas a las 3 por que goten era muy obediente era el mismo goku pero versión niño

-Ahh ya quiero ver a goku, hace días que no veo, estoy segura que estará aquí- arnett decia mientras bebía de una copa

-conociéndolo seguro no se pondrá ropa elegante por lo que será fácil verlo- Elizabeth decia ahora sonriendo

-sin embargo no importa lo que use el siempre luce genial- Amelia comiendo algo decia mirando a lo lejos

-pero…..el aún debe estar lastimado, goku sensei estaba realmente mal y solo han pasado unos días- André decia mirando a las pandoras que se ponían pensativas

-no les amargues la cena André-sempai- el limiter de arnett morrión decia y este se ponía nervioso

-no tienes razón André, pero…..el vendrá, estoy seguro- Aureliel decia muy firme

-por cierto Amelia, escuche que esa doctora Ohara está aquí…..

-Amelia ante esas palabras se ponía seria

-esa mujer ya no me importa, por mí que haga lo que quiera-Amelia con mala cara respondida pero regresaba a su sonrisa para evitar dañar el ambiente

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-la relación de fundiciones al 97% todos han salido positivos gracias a la doctora Ohara, ella es como una maga no puedo creer que tomara la teoría del estigma legendario que estaba estancado y la transformara en tan poco tiempo.

-la forma que logro todo esto y tan solo utilizando los datos de la pandora legendaria…..además de las células s, sabe manipularlas muy bien-

-va a dejar esto en manos de la doctora Ohara ¿verdad?

-¿bromeas? Estos estigmas son más densos y más puros y las células s están bañándolos de energía pura, esto revolucionara a la humanidad como la conocemos-

Satellizer llevaba un traje de color rojo de cuerpo completo que dejaba ver su escote, la pandora era simplemente hermosa, holly venía a un lado con un traje similar solo que de color azul, que combinaba maravillosamente con su cabello y ojos, y rana venía con una vestimenta elegante de camisa y falda pero la hacía lucir bellísima

¡Es la reina intocable!

¡Qué hermosa es!

¡Holly rose tampoco se queda atrás!

¡Y rana linchen también es guapísima!

Eran las palabras tanto de hombres como de mujeres que ponían nerviosa a satellizer

-holly rose se parece muchísimo a satellizer ¿cierto?

-si pero en pechos gana satellizer

Esto hizo que holly pusiera un rostro cómico de enojo por la comparación

-AVER, ¿QUIEN DIJO….?

-¡Valla satellizer como siempre llamando la atención!- Elizabeth se aparecía ante las tres junto a arnett

-mamis se ven muy bien- goten llegaba con las tres y las tres se enternecían con ver a goten asi de vestido

-hay goten, te vez tan adorable, quiero comerte a besos- holly tomaba al niño y lo apachurraba en un abrazo cosa que lo hacia reír

-Valla Elizabeth ¡qué bonita! Satellizer le decía a Elizabeth ¿y donde están las demás?- Holly le preguntaba a la rubia

-ocupadas, pero mira nada más satellizer- Elizabeth se acercaba a la chica que la miraba algo nerviosa pero Elizabeth estaba muy extrañada

-esa idea mía….. ¿O te hiciste más bonita?-

-sigo igual- respondía satellizer con un rostro cómico

-no, eso es mentira, ya no reflejas ese miedo que antes hacías dar en la gente, estas muy cambiada-

Elizabeth tomaba a satellizer del hombro y ella en un acto de amistad abrazaba del hombro a Elizabeth asombrando a todas

-y tú no has dejado de ser la misma mandona de siempre-

Satellizer mostraba una hermosa sonrisa que asombraba a Elizabeth, en antaño ellas se llevaban bastante mal y ninguna se metía con la otra

-creo que si cambie, gracias por haber intentado ayudarme en el pasado, lo aprecio, a ti también arnett-

-fue gracias a goku, si él no me hubiera enseñado el valor de ser una ayuda en vez de una líder arrogante, tal vez nuestros caminos se hubieran entrelazado de una forma mucho peor-

\- y hablando del ¿dónde estará….?

-las chicas no pudieron reflejar palabra ante lo que miraban sus ojos a su frente, hombres y mujeres sobre todo mujeres no pudieron el asombro, las mujeres estaban peor todas estaban sonrojadas pero los hombres también pues veían dos bellezas de ambos sexos caminado por el lugar

Goku venía con kazuha, kazuya y las pandoras legendarias

Goku llevaba una camisa blanca que dejaba descubierto su pecho, la camisa se acentuaba espléndidamente en su cuerpo dejando ver su físico entre la ropa, encima llevaba una chaqueta de color negro, pantalones negros que se asentaban igualmente a su físico y por ultimo sus botas de color azul que hacían excelente juego con la ropa además que iba peinado, además tenía su cola enroscada en su cadera haciendo lucir como un cinturón de piel

Todas las mujeres simplemente no podían quitarle los ojos de encima, los hombres solo miraban con algo de envidia a Goku pero sin duda no dejaban a un lado el respeto hacia el Saiyajin

\- A un lado venían chiffon ,kazuha y kazuya, kazuya llevaba un vestido elegante de hombre con corbata y detrás venían las demás pandoras legendarias que también se llevaban la mirada de todos, era un espectáculo de bellezas sin embargo goku era visto por las pandoras que se comían con la mirada, estaban petrificadas, no esperan que goku estuviera tan guapo, el de por si era guapo pero organizado era diferente las chicas no pudieron aguantar y sacar fotos del guerrero sin embargo se empezaron a escuchar aplausos y ovaciones pues esta fiesta también era para felicitarlo

-¿ese es goku-sensei?

-por dios, que guapo-

-goku-sensei siempre lleva su ropa de batalla, pero organizado,…

-si su cabello siempre ha sido especial pero organizado….

Goku solo caminaba escuchando las ovaciones rascándose la mejilla algo nervioso

-GOKU-SENSEI…. ¿PUEDE DARME SU AUTOGRAFO?

-NO ES JUSTO, TAMBIEN QUIERO UNO

-YO TAMBIEN QUIERO

-TOMESE UNA FOTO CONMIGO SENSEI-

La lluvia de peticiones empezó a llegar a goku que se ponía bastante nervioso hasta el punto de no saber a quién atender

-a ver gente escuchen, goku-sensei atenderá las peticiones pero será después de la fiesta, además el aún está en reposo asi que no lo asfixien- chiffon algo seria salía en frente de goku y con voz autoritaria calmaba a todas sobre todo, las chicas no tuvieron más opción que asentir

-vamos chicas no se desanimen les prometo que hare lo que me pidan- goku decia zarandeando un poco las manos y las mujeres se ruborizaban, goku seguía con su inocencia pues decia las cosas con doble sentido

-goku….creo que deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices- decia kazuya algo nervioso mirando a goku quien inclinaba la cabeza

-¿goku…..eres tu realmente?- satellizer, Elizabeth, arnett, Aureliel y ticy se acercaban a goku

-si chicas, soy yo,- goku hacia su sonrisa típica esa sonrisa la podían conocer de pies a cabeza, -valla están muy lindas-goku hacia sonrojar a todas que agradecían muy felices el halago de goku

-y tu estas guapísimo- dijeron a la vez

-kazuya-kun también estas muy bien- rana alagaba a kazuya que sonreía agradeciendo

-papa, te vez muy bien- goten llegaba a donde goku quien lo cargaba

-gracias goten, también te vez muy bien- goku decia alzando a goten muy contento

-goten que lindo- chiffon y kazuha se acercaban a goten para acariciar su cabeza, para su sorpresa las pandoras legendarias se acercaban también a goten y le hacían lo mismo

-ellas son las pandoras legendarias ¿eh?- Aureliel miraba a las chicas cerca de chiffon

-es como si también fueran de otro mundo-decia arnett mirándolas cómicamente

-bueno, vengan siéntense con nosotros- Amelia decia tomando a goku de la mano para halarlo

-si ya quiero comer- decia goku muy sonriente

-también quiero comer- goten decia muy feliz en los brazos de chiffon

 _ **En otro lugar**_

-Que aburrida, pensé que sería más fuerte, que desperdicio de energía- Petty con algo de heridas en su cuerpo decía mientras veía a Isuzu tirada en el piso derrotada

Mientras el grupo se iban a su lugar hablando y platicando en otro lugar las valkirias estaban en un sitio especifico Ouka estaba siendo sujetada por un equipo especial

-inyección del estigma de plasma en espera…. listo- una voz se dirigía a Ouka que sería afirmaba

-pensé que apenas podía soportar esto, pensé que era raro que nos llamaran justo antes de la fiesta….pero nunca pensé que nos colocarían el nuevo estigma de plasma- Christine algo fastidiada por perderse la fiesta decia de brazos cruzados

-lastima yo que quería asombrar a goku con mi traje- Tenacia suspiraba de derrota

-estas igual que Ouka- Franka decia sonriendo cómicamente

-en fin….¿será seguro?- preguntaba Franka al mirar el estigma era gigante además que alumbraba de un color dorado

-que grande…..esperemos que asi sea, es decir fue creado, por el dr genjo y la doctora Ohara

-además esta bañado de células s-

-espero que asi sea, además….los doctores dijeron que serían un arma especial para cuando llegara el "día"-

Franka hablaba sin medir y alarmaba a las dos

-"¿día"?- dijeron a la vez

\- que esto no salga de aquí, pero al parecer se aproxima un ser realmente fuerte- esta afirmación ponía nerviosas a las dos

-ha, poca cosa, cualquier nova que no podamos contener, goku-sensei lo hará pedazos- Christine decia muy confiada, ella ya conocía a goku y tras verlo, su confianza en él era segura como en cada una

-Ouka dijo lo mismo…..pero…

-¿acaso no confías en goku?- Tenacia preguntaba algo seria

-no se confundan, claro que sí, pero,….debemos ser fuertes también….no sabemos qué clase de "día" se está refiriendo el doctor

Mientras tanto en las fiestas todas estaban bailando era un momento bastante tranquilo, el Saiyajin estaba bailando con Elizabeth, el guerrero quería comer pero cada una dijeron que tenían que bailar con todas

-bailas muy bien goku- decia la rubia mirando a goku

-Jejejje gracias, se bailar un poco aunque me cuesta todavía-

-no te esfuerces mucho, recuerda que aun estas herido-

-descuida ya estoy mejor, los Saiyajin nos recuperamos rápido para poder seguir luchando-

-ya veo, me alegra escuchar eso-

Mientras tanto en la mesa donde estaban todos goten estaba comiendo muy feliz asombrando a las chicas por como comía su hijo, cuando ellas se casen deberán saber cocinar muy bien-

-bueno, aprovechando ¿quieren beber vino?- arnett alzaba un vino y preguntaba a todos pero sobre todo a las pandoras legendarias que estaban muy serias

-yo si-

-y yo- eran las respuestas rápidas de kazuha y chiffon pero Wendy may empezaba a olfatear la botella

-eso es… ¿alcohol y acido tanino?

-así…..apenas tiene alcohol…..

-lo siento, pero no tomo sustancias que son inútiles para el cuerpo- la chica respondía con una sonrisa tan siniestra que asustaba a arnett Amelia y Aureliel cómicamente

¿y qué me dices tú?- arnett preguntaba a Teslad que estaba seria

-¿ _Cuándo será mi turno..?, rápido Elizabeth_ …. En ese caso tomemos jugo…..

Cuando arnett se disponía a pedir el jugo a su limiter Casandra se quedaba mirándola con una mirada seria pero cómica

-¿quieres…un poco?- la chica cómicamente preguntaba a Casandra que asentía a la pregunta de arnett todos cómicamente miraban a la rubia

 _ **En otro lugar las bursters llegaban a la fiesta y miraban la zona, como sus energías no eran tan poderosas para Goku él no las detectaría, además ellas aún estaban muy lejos del lugar**_

-Mira a esos idiotas festejando Jajajaja-Petty se reía maniáticamente

-Festejando el día que morirán,-decía nuevamente arrogante

-A lo mejor adelantaron su funera- Isabel lo decía bromeando

-Jajajajaajaj! No es mala idea -Petty respondía

-bueno cuando lleguemos les mostraremos el "ustedes ya sabe qué", ¿entendiste renacuaja?- petty se dirigía a Isuzu que sonreía aun lastimada

-daré lo mejor de mí-respondía la chica

-eso es lo que me molesta, joder….¿porque nos mandaron a esta inútil?- petty muy arrogante decia mientras Isabel miraba a Isuzu bastante pensativa

- _tal vez petty tenga razón puede que lo que vimos fue su verdadera fuerza pero, aun no me lo creo_ \- la mujer bastante pensativa miraba a Isuzu que estaba muy tranquila ante la situación-

Mientras esto ocurría pasaban un rato de baile y comida goku ya tras haber bailado con todas, Teslad, Wendy, Lucy y kazuha junto a rana se iban a una alberca que se encontraba cerca para nadar, las demás decidieron quedarse, goten ya estaba dormido en los brazos de arnett pues el Saiyajin comió y hasta bailo con cada una incluso hubo pandoras aparte que quisieron bailar con goten y goku

-se ve tan lindo dormido- las chicas miraban a goten que dormía abrazado de arnett

-es verdad, luce como un angelito- Elizabeth no aguanto y beso a goten en una mejilla cosa que hizo que el Saiyajin sonriera

-¿ya se durmió?- goku llegaba con satellizer tras el baile y miraban a goten dormido

-apenas es un niño y ya es muy tarde-Amelia decia acariciando su cabecita

-mejor lo llevo a su cuarto- goku tomaba a goten y lo cargaba como un padre goten se abrazaba del cuello de goku

-yo te acompaño- satellizer le decia a goku mientras el chico asentía

-nosotras nos quedamos aquí, tenemos que vigilarla - las demás miraban a Casandra que ya estaba bebiendo del vino cómicamente

-oye goku mira parece que kazuya también esta con suerte- satellizer miraba al chico que estaba bailando con una pandora que estaba sola

-me alegro por él, kazuya es un buen chico- goku decia mirándolo feliz

-los dos llegaban a un cuarto para recostar a goten quien abrazaba la cobija como una manta y roncaba de forma linda los dos con mirar la escena sonreían mirándose entre si

-fue una gran idea la de hacerle una amiga a goten de su edad, a veces creo que el aburre mucho aquí-

-eso no es cierto, él se divierte mucho, ustedes juegan mucho con él, hasta las demás chicas-

Goku se quedaba mirando a la pandora para después tomar una silla y sentarse frente a la chica

-Stela, ¿estaba molesta esta mañana?- goku preguntaba serio mirando a la rubia que se asombraba

-no claro que no, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- con una sonrisa la chica le decia a goku

-bueno, tú y Ouka estaban bastante alejadas cuando salimos, incluso te vi algo desanimada, y pensé que hice algo para hacerlas enojar-

-satellizer se ponía de pie y se sentaba en el regazo de goku para abrazarlo del cuello y recostar su cabeza en el pecho con mucha delicadeza como una dama pegando sus pechos con el del saiyajin

-no seas tontito, jamás me enojaría contigo, ¿Cómo puedo enojarme con el hombre que amo tanto?-

-Stela…

-goku, gracias a ti, es que estamos vivas, gracias a ti, nuestras vidas dejaron ese tormento que nos invadía…nosotras te queremos tal como eres, el inocente y torpe Saiyajin que siempre piensa en los demás y en siempre mejorar, te admiro tanto-

-¿me admiras?-

-claro que sí, siempre buscas ser mejor, no te quedas en un punto, yo siempre pensé que con ser agresiva y salvaje sería más, que con estar sola y aterrar sería más fuerte… pero…no es asi, me enseñaste que para ser fuerte hay que ser humilde, pelear por los demás y nunca rendirse…..eres el mejor, el héroe más grande que puede tener este podrido mundo -

-la chica con lágrimas se recostaba en goku el Saiyajin sentía mucha paz, no solo con ella, todas lo querían, lo trataban como un rey, goku sin duda sentía muchas cosas especiales

-Stela…

Los dos iban a besarse acercándose lentamente sin embargo goku sentía un fuerte dolor en sus piernas haciendo que satellizer se pusiera de pie

-perdóname, debo pesar mucho-

-no claro que no Stela, es que aún no me recupero completamente-goku decia bastante adolorido sonriéndole pero la chica se preocupaba mucho

-tranquila Stela, elize me dijo que debía tomar unas medicinas que hicieron para aliviarme el dolor, aquí las tengo- goku sacaba unas pastillas de su bolsillo y la chica las tomaba

-ya veo, bien goku tómatela, aqui te traigo agua-

Satellizer le pasaba un vaso de agua, sin embargo la chica miraba la concentración de las pastillas y se asombraba

-increíble…estas pastillas tienen una concentración muy grande de relajante…es más fuerte que un sedante quirúrgico - la chica miraba la concentración sin embargo algo empezaba a pasarle a goku tanto que empezaba a adormecerse, la chica lo tomaba en un rápido movientos

-que….extraño….siento mucho…

-goku caía dormido en el pecho de la chica, la pandora lo abrazaba con mucha gentileza

-goku… ¿tu esa noche…? perdóname, fui muy egoísta, las 4 las fuimos pero te prometo que te compensaremos-satellizer acariciaba los cabellos de goku muy tiernamente

Satellizer colocaba a un goku dormido junto a goten y a cada uno les regalaba un beso a goten en la frente y a goku en los labios, el beso fue de mucha pasión

-pobrecito, te deben de doler mucho….y a pesar de eso bailaste con nosotras y estuviste en la fiesta….la chica acariciaba algunos vendajes que se podían ver pero después sonreía

-descansen….mis amores- la pandora se recostaba a un lado de los dos y los abrazaba con una muy hermosa sonrisa

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

Dos pandoras vigilaban las puertas de una de las entradas de la academia hasta que dos mujeres se hacían frente a ellas

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? , Lo siento pero este lugar está restringido, por favor muestren sus identificaciones- Las dos le decían a quien no era otra que petty e Isuzu

-¿Ustedes son idiotas?, dos chicas se aparecen de la nada sin identificación ni nada similar…. Petty lo decía a ambas que se ponían nerviosas y en ese momento las dos eran asesinadas por Isabel y Jessica

-Si alguien se aparece así sin identificación, solo indica que son desconocidos-Petty se burlaba de los cuerpos

 _ **En otro lado**_

-Esto es odioso desearía ir a la fiesta- Una pandora decía a otra que estaba en un monitor ambas estaban realizando vigilancia

-Deberíamos túrnanos para ir por algo de comer-

-No deberíamos, sería injusto para las otras- La que estaba sentada le decía a su compañera

-es verdad, bueno, mejor averiguamos como les va a las otras, a ver ¿Cómo les va a las tristes patéticas y desafortunadas?

-¡queremos ir a la fiesta cambio!- cómicamente respondía por medio de la señal de su amiga

-vale ¿y a las de la puerta este?, hola ¿siguen despiertas?, cambio-

Sin embargo la chica no recibía respuesta lo que la alarmo

-oigan ¿Dónde están?, ¿herries, letty?

-teniente mire esto- la chica del monitor se alarmaba y colocaba la cámara de vigilancia al mirar observaban que las dos chicas eran asesinadas por otras dos mujeres asombrándolas

-activa la alarma inmediatamente, alerta de intrusas-

Mientras esto pasaba las chicas esperaban en la mesa pero no venían ninguno de los dos

-goku….y…satellizer, se están tardando- holly de manera sospechosa decia

-satellizer….no me lo puedo creer de ella,….

-¿no me digas que ella…..?

-se aprovechó que no estábamos todas, satellizer, sin duda aprendiste cosas- Elizabeth decia cómicamente pero molesta por otro lado los limiters solo hablaban mientras pasaban un rato agradable entre hombres

-vamos por ella….yo también voy a hacerlo con goku hoy- holly decia golpeando la mesa

-también yo, lo he querido hacer desde hace tiempo- ahora hablaba Amelia

-pues yo desde que me entreno- Elizabeth hacia un puchero lindo hablando en voz baja

En ese instante se escuchó una alarma que llamaba la atención de todos, incluso de satellizer que estaba quedándose dormida junto a goku la chica se ponía de pie nerviosa

-¿esa alarma….? ¿Intrusos?- satellizer decia escuchando y mirando a la pareja de Saiyajin que dormían como troncos

-goku aún está dormido…..la medicina debe ser muy fuerte y goten tampoco parece levantarse, es la alarma de primer nivel, son intrusos básicos, asi que no hace falta que ninguno que intervenga, no se preocupen mis amores, duerman tranquilos, que nosotros atenderemos esto- satellizer le daba nuevamente un beso a los dos y salía de la habitación

 _ **En otro lado mientras tanto Las bursters se aparecían ante algunas pandoras con sus limiters quienes las detenían**_

-Ríndanse pacíficamente están bajo arresto por asesinato en primer grado y acceder a instalaciones militares- la pandora líder les exigía a las bursters con sus volt Weapon activada

-¿Pero porque están molestas? Todo lo que hicimos fue completamente legal tenemos licencia- Petty les respuesta a las pandoras muy engreída que se asustaban por tal respuesta tan sínica

-¿De qué hablas? Preguntaba las pandoras aterradas

-Tenemos licencia para matar- Petty lo decía muy engreída dejando asustadas a las demás

Las pandoras empezaban a pelear contra las bursters los limiters usaban el freezing pero las bursters simplemente neutralizaban el freezing dejando asombradas a las pandoras, una golpeaba a petty con su volt Weapon pero esta se quiebra con tocarla

-¿Destruyo mi volt Weapon sin ninguna arma?- La pandora lo decía muy asustada

-No seas estúpida tengo algo más -petty le daba un golpe a la chica dejándola caer en la inconciencia

El limiter salía corriendo pero un tiro de Isabel le destrozaba la cabeza

-¡Ups perdón! ¡Fue un accidente!, quería dispararle a la chica y la cague, por accidente le di en la cabeza - Isabel se disculpaba pero no había nada de sinceridad en sus palabras, las demás solo se arrojaban a ellas

 _ **Mientras tanto en la fiesta**_

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntaba Amelia bastante extrañada por la alarma

-ALERTA DE NIVEL ll TODAS LAS PANDORAS Y LIMITERS DEBEN ENTRAR EN COMBATE DE INMEDIATO, SE SOLICITA A SON GOKU –SAN QUE SE PREPARE EN COMBATE

-la fiesta se acabó todas las pandoras diríjanse al patio ahora mismo- una pandora de chevalier les decia a todos los presentes

-también necesitamos a goku-sempai…. ¿alguien sabe dónde está?-preguntaba la pandora

-esperen un minuto, goku esta aun herido por la pelea anterior, ¿quieren que pelee?- arnett algo molesta se dirigía a la pandora que se ponía algo nerviosa

-no lo sabíamos…..pensé que como puede curar a las personas…..

-él no puede auto curarse- respondía arnett algo molesta e interrumpiendo pero era calmada por Elizabeth

-cálmate arnett,….goku… digo, goku-sempai, no debe tardar en venir-Elizabeth se dirigía de forma respetuosa pues era su sempai también

-entiendo, por favor procedan- la pandora salía con los alumnos que empezaban a hacer caso y a salir

-Elizabeth-

-te entendemos arnett, pero si goku esta con nosotras mejor- Amelia decia seria y arnett entendía a lo que se refería, ellas eran fuertes pero con goku podrían solucionar esto de inmediato

-pero ahora la pregunta…. ¿qué hacemos con ella?- arnett y todos miraban a la pandora legendaria Casandra que estaba borracha

-debemos llevarla, a pesar de ser una pandora legendaria no aguantan el alcohol- holly decia tocando la mejilla de la chica

-kazuya debe estar cerca, digámosle que nos ayude a llevarla- los limiters decían y para su suerte kazuya llegaba al lugar y a la vez llegaba satellizer

-SATELLIZER….. ¿QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?- holly y arnett preguntaba encarando a la chica que se ponía nerviosa

-explícate-

-si ahora mismo-

Amelia y Elizabeth miraban a la rubia con ojos de celos

-cálmense, no hicimos nada… _almenos hoy no_ \- esta última frase lo decia en su mente

-¿y goku?-

-el verán…..

La chica explicaba que goku se tomó un analgésico muy potente que le mandaron los doctores debido al dolor y como consecuencia se quedó dormido junto a goten

-ya veo… dijeron todos serios, las chicas se sintieron mal por hacer que goku se moviera mucho pese a su condición, además que bailo con todas ellas, bailo con muchas otras por peticiones y además de más peticiones

-pero tenemos que apresurarnos e ir al patio, además goku debe estar hay también- arnett decia algo nerviosa

-pero… ¿intrusos de 1 nivel en donde esta oni-sama y muchas pandoras?, pensé que sería la alarma nova, pero está apagada, ¿Quién nos atacaría?-kazuya bastante serio dirigía la palabra poniendo a todos igual sin embargo

 _ **¡POW!**_

La pared de atrás se destruia asombrando a todos y todas que inmediatamente podían sentirlo, su sentido de sentir energías no estaba aún perfeccionado +

-¿no puede…? ¿Apenas lo siento?- kazuya se ponía nervioso con sentir las presencias que hacían tal acto las demás pensaban igual

-por dios….esto es perfecto, aquí también tenemos varios mocosos-petty se aparecía junto a sus otras tres amigas, la chica llevaba en sus manos a dos personas una pandora y un limiter pero la chica…..

Las presentes se horrorizaban ante tal acto y la ira empezaba a arderles

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?, aquí también huele a talco para bebes, creo que deberíamos intercambiar regalitos…ya saben para celebrar nuestro encuentro-, aquí tienen

Petty arrojaba el cadáver partido en dos a las chicas Elizabeth empezaba a enojarse con un rostro lleno de ira y rabia

-por el amor de dios, hasta que no se murió se le quito lo terca incluso tuve que partirla por la mitad para que se callara….¡oye!- petty se dirigía al limiter

-¿estas asi porque te quedaste sin la que te fornicabas?, si es asi yo puedo darte una noche completa, lo malo es que eres un niño pero si lo haces conmigo te sentirás tan bien que jamás lo olvidaras….

A no espera…..primero tengo que hacerlo con ese héroe, son goku, ¿Dónde estará….?

Petty estaba hablando pero arnett de un Super movimiento se arrojaba contra petty que se asombraba un poco por el ataque pero Isuzu lo detenía

-ups eso fue culpa mía renacuaja-

-no hay problema-

-arnett se alejaba de un movimiento brusco-

-¿acaso escuche que te quieres acostar con mi novio….. Perra?- arnett en una sonrisa sádica y llena de rabia le decia a petty que se ponía altanera

-¿novio?, ¿una mocosa con ese guapetón?, Jajajaja, si como no- petty de manera burlona le decia a arnett

-sabes una cosa estúpida, tenía curiosidad de saber quiénes eran los imbéciles que nos atacaban asi…..pero ya no, porque ustedes morirán ahora mismos-

Arnett, Elizabeth, satellizer, holly y Amelia liberaban sus volt Weapon frente a las bursters

-uyyyyy que miedo- petty y las chicas decían con una sonrisa burlona mirando al grupo

-sabes otra cosa, agradece que goku no está aquí…porque si viera lo que hiciste…te pulverizaría, aunque no está lejos, a lo que haremos nosotros- todas con un rostro lleno de ira miraban a las intrusas

 _ **En otro lado**_

Genjo miraba las pantallas con suna a un lado del

-monitoreando la sección 10 en su totalidad, conectando a la pantalla principal

-no tienen que revisar cada sector, solo asegúrense de que la alarma de nivel 1 se envié al puente de mando, a y que goku este hay, nuestra prioridad son las intrusas- genjo se dirigía a las pandoras que afirmaban

-¿qué tonto atacaría con goku y kazuha aquí?- genjo se decia a asi mismo mientras pensaba

-ya las tenemos se encuentran en el patio donde estaba la fiesta estoy enlazando el video-

Las pandoras colocaban el video donde aparecían las 4 mujeres y genjo se ponía nervioso y serio

-coloca sus espaldas en otro video rápido-

Genjo alarmado aunque no tanto decia a las pandoras que se ponían nerviosas

-ya tengo el video está en el monitor 26-

La espalda de Jessica era visible por sus ropas y genjo observaba que llevaba un gran número de estigmas

-Radox ese idiota…..

Genjo decia muy serio

-¿en verdad piensa que tendrá alguna oportunidad contra goku?, pero el ahora está herido….ese bastardo-

Mientras genjo maldecía suna miraba la pantalla y miraba a la chica de cabello rosado

-¿acaso a ella, la vi en alguna parte?- suna miraba a la chica muy detenidamente

Mientras tanto

-esta es la…tierra- marble y chiyoko llegaban a la atmosfera del planeta mirándola muy detalladamente

-¿La destruimos?-chiyoko miraba a marble que negaba

-para nada chiyoko, eso sería aburrió, la "examinaremos" con más calma pero…..sabes siempre he querido hacer "eso"-

-¿eso?-

-asi es, lo que hacen los demonios plebeyos…usar a los humanos para su diversión- marble empuñaba la mano asombrando a chiyoko

-¿en serio? ¿Quieres hacer algo tan aburrido?, si quieres puedo hacerlo yo-

-puedo sentirlo desde aquí chiyoko, la maldad, lujuria, codicia, avaricia,…todo este planeta está plagado de esos deseos, es muy interesante, es la primera vez que siento tanta maldad en un mundo- marble sonreía de forma sádica, pues era el rey demonio como todo demonio podía sentir las tentaciones en los seres vivos

-¿y qué harás?- preguntaba chiyoko

-vamos a divertirnos-

Fin del capítulo 55

yo se que muchos querian ver la seduccion de las burster a goku pero tranquilos que ya vendra y hasta puede que mejor ya que me gustaria mejorar mas este arco pues a mi criterio me parecio muy corto ademas llegaran sorpresas que a muchos les gustara, :3 hasta el procimo capitulo que lo traere mas rapido pues ya estoy libre


	56. Chapter 56

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les guste mucho sin mas de que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 56: el terrorífico poder de las bursters…el apocalíptico poder de marble**_

En una sala de comando se encontraba genjo sentado en una posición de líder junto a suna a un lado

-confirmen la ubicación de son goku sempai, kazuha-sama y las pandoras legendarias tan pronto como puedan avisen a la doctora Ohara que prepare las inyecciones de plasma de inmediato-Eran las órdenes de genjo ante la situación pues intrusos habían entrado al lugar de la fiesta

-¿Son los humanos intrusos?-

-Eso parece, entonces goku-sempai no es necesario que intervenga-suna decia mirando a genjo

-ese maldito de Radox realmente lo está haciendo, nunca pensé que tendría algo como esto bajo la manga- genjo bastante molesto decia pero suna solo lo miraba extrañada, -evacuen a todas las pandoras solo goku, kazuha y las pandoras legendarias pueden pelear-

-ciertas chicas también fueron entrenadas por goku, ellas pueden ayudar también- suna decia mirando a genjo que negaba

-no correré riesgos solo los que mencione-

-¿y goten?-

-claro que no, él no va a participar en esto tan peligroso- contestaba genjo serio

-¿tan fuertes son esas chicas?- suna preguntaba mirando a genjo extrañado por su comportamiento

-a como están ahora, para goku ellas no son nada, incluso para goten, kazuha podría detenerlas pero con cierta dificultad, las valkirias con las formas de plasma podrían llegar a poner algo de resistencia, pero no hay garantía aunque les puedan ganar, ni siquiera Ouka-

-oh….. Suna contestaba algo seria

-entonces….. ¿No son estigmas ordinario verdad?- preguntaba suna y genjo solo suspiraba –una metamorfosis de plasma ¿eh?

-esos fueron hechos sin preocuparse por el equilibrio o efectos secundarios solo se buscó maximizar su fuerza, además, contienen células s adentro de ellos, por lo que su cuerpo puede soportar mucho tiempo la carga aunque quien sabe hasta cuanto pues no tienen la vacuna s contra efectos colaterales sin embargo su fuerza diría…..que es brevemente inferior a chiffon Fairchild o hasta similar- La aclaración de genjo dejaba a suna algo asombrada pues todos conocían al monstruo de genétics incluso se pensaba que ella estaba a la par contra kazuha

 _ **N A. (Nadie conoce la fuerza verdadera de kazuha)**_

-bueno si ese es el caso, goku debería detenerlas con facilidad de igual forma, o las pandoras legendarias-respondía suna aunque con una gota de sudor por los nervios

-recuerda que goku aun esta lastimado-genjo miraba a suna que recordaba y se ponía más nerviosa

-cierto…

-hemos encontrado la ubicación de la pandora legendaria Casandra, aún sigue en el lugar de la fiesta- una pandora daba la señal

-¿Qué está haciendo?, ¿hay alguien cerca?, aoi kazuya está a un lado….pero esta actuando extraño, no detecto movimiento ninguno de ella-

Los dos se ponían nerviosos ante su respuesta

-¿ y goku?- preguntaba genjo bastante nervioso

-¡…no detectamos su señal….no está en la fiesta!-

La respuesta de la mujer dejaba más nervioso a genjo y a suna por no saber que estaba pasando, la situación ahora era más tensa, mucho más.

En unas escenas podemos ver a Casandra dormida en una mesa y a goku dormido en una cama junto a goten, Casandra estaba inmóvil y goku estaba en una habitación

 _ **Sin embargo las bursters ya daban comienzo a una pelea contra las pandoras que estaban en el lugar**_

-¡FREEZING!- los limiters utilizaban freezing contra las bursters en un intento de detener sus movimientos

-¡Ohh!, nada mal para un par de mocosos, su estúpido freezing en verdad me hizo hervir mi sangre- petty destruia el freezing de los dos limiters aunque con algo de pesadez

-¿lo destruyo?-André decia serio a su amigo, kazuya estaba mirando la pelea como evaluándola

-André, morrison aun lado- Elizabeth decia levantando sus dedos y de sus satélites disparando algunos rayos pero eran desviados por las chicas intrusas

-Wow, ¿una volt Weapon móvil? – gritaba petty toda loca

-ya veo, no son ordinarias- Elizabeth seria miraba aun tranquila a las chicas, ella no estaba peleando en serio, -el freezing tampoco sirve, necesito evaluar más la escena, sus kis son poderosos, no podemos confiarnos-

-¿Qué es lo que paso mocosa?, ¿es todo?- petty de forma arrogante e dirigía a Elizabeth

-hablas mucho, admito que eres fuerte- Elizabeth respondía sonriendo de forma tranquila ¿por tu arrogancia eres la más fuerte?- la chica empezaba hablar con petty que sonreía a un de manera arrogante

-asi es niñita, soy la líder-

-¿será verdad?- se preguntaba Elizabeth seria, la chica no solo usaba la fuerza, sino la cabeza para pelear

-no perdamos el tiempo aquí, debemos hacernos cargo de ellos y continuar, aún no hemos visto a son goku-Isabel se dirigía a petty que continuaba con su actitud

-si….creo que me emocione un poco al ver a unos bebes de genétics desde hace mucho, ahora la pregunta es….. ¿ a quién matare primero?- petty miraba a Elizabeth Amelia Aureliel, holly y a los limiters que estaban serios

-¿bebes?, yo creo que tú eres la que actúa como una, aqui- Aureliel le hablaba a petty que con sus manos en la cadera volteaba a verla

en un santiamén satellizer aparecía a un lado de petty asombrando a la chica que intentaba atrapar a satellizer pero para su suerte ese movimiento la salvaba del ataque de arnett que aparecía a su otro costado y desaparecía en otro santiamén

- _que rápidas las perdí por un segundo_ \- petty aun con su sonrisa decia pero realmente asombrada por tal demostración

-eso, no dejen que respire- Elizabeth animaba a sus amigas para que el plan se llevara a cabo, las dos chicas se movían a una gran velocidad y a la vez creaban imágenes de ellas por todos los lados de petty que estaba realmente asombrada

-esta es solo una técnica que una especialista en acción puede hacer- la mujer estaba sombrad por tal demostración sin duda estaba contra las cuerdas

COMBINACION/ACCEL/TEMPEST-

-¿Qué pasa señorita invencible?-

-¿acaso no puedes seguirnos?-

satellizer y arnett se burlaban de petty que se enojaba pero a la vez estaba nerviosa ya teniendo a las dos a un costado pero sin darse cuenta aun

-¿Qué tipo de cosas les enseñan ahora a estos niños? ¿Acaso están usando accel? ¿o es tempest?-

Las dos atacaban a petty pero en un instante sus golpes eran detenidos asombrando un poco a las dos quien la paraba era Isuzu que detenía sus ataques con una mano

-¿nos detuvo?- preguntaba satellizer mirando su arma en la mano de Isuzu

-¿con sus manos?- arnett decia seria

por otro lado los que miraban estaban asombrados pero el asombro de ellos se agrandaba con mirar como Isuzu destruia con las manos sus armas

-¿las destruyo?- Amelia decia mirando seria a Isuzu

-ya veo….entonces ella es la fuerte….o eso me supongo- decia Elizabeth en voz baja a sus amigas que asentían

-si… lo siento- Aureliel hablaba mirando a Isuzu

-ella es como…chiffon-

Elizabeth y Amelia se asombraban mirándola seria

-es cierto su energía es muy grande…..es casi como la de chiffon antes- Elizabeth decia seria

-eso demuestra que no podemos confiarnos Elizabeth, ataquemos en serio- Amelia ya Aureliel se preparan para pelea

-esperen, aun no- decia Elizabeth

-no debemos mostrar nuestro poder al máximo aun, ellas aun no lo hacen, no podemos mostrar nuestras cartas asi como asi, recuerden lo que nos enseñó goku, un guerrero no pelea en serio al principio, siempre debe medir el límite de su oponente, debemos hacer que nos muestren de que pueden llegar a ser capaces y formar una estrategia en cuanto a lo visto.

Amelia, tu eres la más fuerte, tú debes ser la que más lista debe estar-

-entendido-

-las separaremos y las derrotaremos en grupos- decia Elizabeth más seria y todas asentían

-kazuya, ¿también estás listo?- Elizabeth miraba al chico que asentía

Mientras ellos hablaban y organizaban su estrategia las otras hablaban entre si

-si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo vamos a fracasar en la misión ¿Qué tal si le dejamos esto a las demás y seguimos nosotras? –Isuzu se dirigía a petty que la miraba algo seria ella solo podía asentir y estar de acuerdo

-vale, tienes razón, Isabel y Jessica también deben de disfrutar de sus licencias para matar- las dos chicas miraban a petty con rostros confiados al escuchar esto las presentes se molestaban

-son muy confiadas- Elizabeth les decia a las 4

-de todas formas…su destino es perder-

Con genjo nuevamente

suna estaba nerviosa por la situación

-en este momento su objetivo parece ser obvio, es muy pronto para que vengan por el cuerpo santo, y por el estigma legendario, más cuando ellas usan estigmas desarrollados por ellos mismos, ellas vinieron por dos razones…..por goku y para matarlo-

-si usted muere la propiedad regresaría a chevalier, lo que significa que chevalier también tiene las manos metidas en esto, lo que significa, ¿Qué también vienen por goku?

Genjo escuchaba serio a suna

-chevalier no es tan estúpido, sin duda al ver el poder de goku, ellos no atacarían de una forma tan tonta, ellos quieren convencer a goku a que se una a ellos, además…tampoco querrán perder la oportunidad de que alguien como goku se les escape ahora mas que nunca que es el héroe mas grande del mundo-

-en ese caso, ¿no deberíamos tomar a goku y salir de aquí?-

-sin goku nuestras defensas son muy escasas, además si volamos en helicóptero y nos alcanza un misil tu estarás bien pero yo no- genjo le decia a suna que pensaba en esa posibilidad

-la opción más segura es quedarnos aquí donde están las pandoras legendarias y las valkirias y claramente goku, además no tengo la mínima intención de abandonar este lugar, esta es una declaración de guerra de Radox el está tratando de decirme que puede eliminarme en cualquier momento, es momento de mostrarle la superioridad de las pandoras-

-pero sabes, que tú de entre toda esta gente me sugiriera que nos retiremos lo cual me hace pensar que ni tu podrías ganarle siendo la numero 2- suna volteaba la cabeza con una sonrisa

-solo…..que como ya soy rica no quiero morir sin disfrutar del dinero…..además…

-¿Además?

-quiero proteger a mi amigo a como dé lugar, igual que a goten- suna con un rostro serio miraba a genjo que se asombraba que la antes conocida suna Yi sádica pensara asi de goku sin duda ella cambio mucho pues veía también a kazuha como una amiga mas

-pero es verdad….yo no quiero jugar a la segura- se decia suna a si misma

-solo sé que goku ahora es incapaz de sostener una pelea larga…..

-RAPIDO A TODAS LAS PANDORAS ENCUENTREN A GOKU-SEMPAI DE INMEDIATO, BUSQUEN DEBAJO DE LAS ROCAS SI ES NECESARIO- suna gritaba esta vez más seria asombrando a genjo –donde este goku debe estar goten-

Mientras en la pelea

-¿Qué planeas Elizabeth?- preguntaba Aureliel

-como dije es mejor derrotarlas en grupos separados, si esas se separan de todas formas no llegaran lejos, nosotras derrotemos primero a las que se queden y después ya veremos, lo importante es que…no lleguen a donde goku

-escuchar esto las puso nerviosas

-goku…no, a como está él ahora está en peligro- satellizer se ponía nerviosa como las otras

-descuiden, según mi instinto ellas no buscan matar a goku, por eso debemos separarlas y derrotarlas en grupo-

-bueno diviértanse mucho, no jueguen mucho por ahí- petty se despedía de las otras siendo vista molesta por arnett

-esas perras….pero juro que arrepentirán-

-relájate arnett- decia holly a arnett, -esas brujas solo están destinadas a morir, sin embargo no podemos confiarnos, sus energías son muy fuertes-

con que aquí estaban, pensé que estaban con goku, pero no- una voz hacia a todos mirar atrás y ver que era ticy con su limiter

-¿ticy?- Elizabeth miraba a ticy y se ponía más contenta por tenerla a su lado

-¿están perdiendo el tiempo con estas en vez de cuidar a nuestro hombre? Además no nos ordenaron pelear contra ellas- ticy algo seria miraba a todas que claramente con verla asi se ponían nerviosas

-tranquilízate ticy, estaba buscando una buena forma de ganar es todo- Elizabeth se dirigía cómicamente a ticy que ponía un rostro cómico

-mira, asi que otra más acaba de llegar, ¿ustedes pueden con esto verdad?- petty le decia a Isabel que asentía con la mano

Presumidas…..pero segura que se quieren ir…..podríamos matar a sus amigas, además ustedes tampoco es que lleguen muy lejos-

di todo lo que quieras almenos te daré el privilegio pero cuando tu novio nos escoja a nosotras, nadie de ustedes nos ganara- petty se despedía de todas haciéndolas enojar

-MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA…

-cálmate arnett, como dijiste no llegaran lejos, se llevaran la desilusión de sus vidas, normalmente diría que nos retiráramos pero…..ya que están peleando ustedes…díganme donde esta goku…..ticy sacaba su espada y miraba de manera fría a las bursters

-goku está imposibilitado de pelear, se quedó dormido con un medicamento-satellizer se acercaba a ticy y le decia en el oído asombrándola

-no puede ser…..entonces ¿Qué hacemos aqui?, hay que ir con el-

-interesante…en verdad son unos mocosos tan lindos, tan ingenuos…

Isabel sonreía hablando llamando la atención de todas pero de un momento a otro

Isabel dispara un poderoso ataque de sus armas asombrando a todas que esquivaban el ataque

-lo siento pero no recuerdo haberles dicho que los íbamos a dejar escapar-Isabel empezaba a disparar ráfagas de rayos por medio de sus cañones por todas direcciones

-esa perra….

-protejan a los limiters- Elizabeth creaba un escudo y protegía a André arnett protegía a su limiter y satellizer a kazuya

-JAJAJAJAJA, SI SE MUEREN PORQUE LES AMPUTE LAS PIERNAS Y BRAZOS SERIA EMOCIONANTE Y ARTSTICO ¿NO CREEN?- Isabel como una loca empezaba a disparar a todos lados sin compasión de nada

-sin perder un segundo ticy se aparecía detrás de ella asombrándola,

POWW

Ticy lanzaba un espadazo contra Isabel peor una barrera invisible la protegía sin embargo Isabel estaba nerviosa

 _-¿en qué momento…?_

 _-una barrera-_ decia ticy seria

-todas estaban asombradas por lo que ticy hacia menos Aureliel

-ticy ¿acaso tu…..? ¿Ilusión turn? - Elizabeth miraba asombrada a la chica

-ustedes no son las únicas que entrenaron como locas después que goku las entreno, yo que quedo con esta, ustedes tomen a la otra-

-Ohhhhhhhh ¿acabas de decirme que me tomabas a mí? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES?, ¡igual es hora de….!

Isabel apuntaba a ticy pero ella desaparecía del lugar para aparecer atrás de ella

-MORIR-

Isabel se asombraba mirando a ticy que se arrojaba contra ella

-¿Cuándo aprendió ticy el ilusión turn?- holly miraba a ticy asombra

-eso no es ilusión turn,…..es su velocidad normal- Aureliel decia sonriendo asombrando a todas pues aunque ellas podían hacer algo similar en cuanto a velocidad ticy se demostraba superior

-asombroso…..ella puede ser más fuerte que yo y eso que yo soy la segunda del ranking- Elizabeth decia sonriendo sin embargo Jessica se arrojaba contra ticy asombrando a la chica por la velocidad de Jessica

-pero Jessica esquivaba un par de ataques de laser enviados por Elizabeth de sus volt Weapon poniéndola molesta

-bien ticy puede encargarse de esa, satellizer, arnett y yo de la otra, es peligrosa asi que no se confíen -

-holly, Aureliel, Amelia, vallan y busquen a goku, seguro las pandoras mayores están buscándolo como locas, protéjanlo ahora más que nunca- Elizabeth invocaba su aura de ki igual que las otras 2 asombrando a Jessica que las miraba algo asombrada lo que iluminaba a las 3 pandoras

-pero…..

-confió en ustedes,…cuiden a nuestro hombre-

-las tres se miraban para mirar a Elizabeth y asentir-

-ni se les ocurra perder- las tres salían corriendo a toda velocidad del sitio

-Jessica iba a ir por ellas pero arnett aparecía y chocaba armas con Jessica que se quedaban mirando entre si

\- no nos ignores mosquita muerta, ustedes morirán antes de tan siquiera tocar un cabello de goku, quien se va a acostar con el esta noche….SOY yo- satellizer y Elizabeth se arrojaban contra Jessica para empezar a pelear

Ticy esquivaba los ataques de Isabel poniéndola nerviosa

-si dependes de esas armas para pelear, entonces eres débil físicamente- ticy atacaba con su espada y aura de ki a Isabel pero esta se protegía con su barrera bastante nerviosa

-¿Cómo demonios son tan fuertes? Si solo son niños- Isabel solo hacia fuerza con su escudo mientras ticy intentaba traspasarlo

-si somos niños, pero entrenadas desde hace mucho, mientras ustedes se revolcaban con los hombres, nosotras sudamos y entrenamos bajo la tutela del hombre que amamos, NO SUBESTIMEN A NUESTRA GENERACION-

Ticy destruia el escudo asombrando a Isabel que apenas esquivaba el espadazo de ticy que con chocar en el suelo creaba un gran cráter asustando más a la burster

-por otro lado las tres restante peleaban contra Isabel, mientras arnett y satellizer usaban la misma táctica de antes contra Jessica pero más diferente esta vez eran más rápidas Elizabeth atacaba con sus satélites para distraerlas, Jessica apenas esquivaba los ataques de satellizer y arnett y contrarrestaba algunos sin embargo a las pandoras se les veía la dificultad para pelear

-ahora es nuestro turno de proteger a goku…

-de perras como ustedes-

Se escuchaban los choques de armas entre las 3 pero Jessica sin duda tenía dificultades para luchar

 _ **Por otro lado**_

En una piscina estaban rana, kazuha, chiffon Teslad Wendy may y Lucy en traje de baño

-¿y ahora que está pasando de arimasu?- rana se secaba el cabello

-y yo que estaba tratando de relajarme, kazuha-sama parece que han entrado intrusos-rana se dirigía a kazuha que estaba dentro de la piscina

-es verdad, sus energías son fuertes, siento a satellizer, arnett, Elizabeth y a hasta a ticy luchando-

-¿entonces no están en los refugios?- rana se asombraba

-esas niñas no hacen caso- chiffon con una sonrisa decia mirando el cielo

-qué extraño, el ki de goku esta inmóvil, eso sí me preocupa- kazuha decia algo seria asombrando a las dos que podían sentir la energía intentando sentirla y era verdad

-goku-onii-sama…. ¿está bien? -Wendy preguntaba algo pensativo a kazuha

-sí, no siento sus energías disminuir ni nada, pero la de él y goten están quietas-

-venga vamos a ver qué pasa- kazuha salía de la alberca y le decia a las pandoras legendarias

-pero yo quiero jugar más- Wendy decia mirando a kazuha con un puchero

-no cambias eh- chiffon suspiraba mirando a a su hermana que hacia un puchero

En ese momento una pandora de chevalier entraba

-oigan ¿Qué están haciendo?, la fiesta se acabó retírense ahora mismo…

Sin embargo la chica se asombraba por ver a kazuha y a las pandoras legendarias junto a rana

-¿kazuha-sama?- la chica se acercaba algo nerviosa pues le grito de forma descortés

-centro de comando he localizado a las pandoras legendarias ll, lll, lV y V también a kazuha-sama pero…..no está goku-sempai, de todas formas me las llevare- la chica hablaba por el micrófono de su oído

-¿ahora me llaman numero V? , prefiero monstruo- chiffon con una gota de sudor decia mirando a la pandora

-mejor nos cambiamos- rana miraba a kazuha que asentía junto a chiffon que cambiaban a su uniforme con su volt texture menos rana

-rana, ¿olvidaste lo de la volt texture?- chiffon miraba a rana que se rascaba la cabeza

-kazuha-sama, que bueno verla- la pandora de chevalier miraba a kazuha

-no encontramos a goku-sempai por ningún lado, y estamos preocupadas- la chica se acercaba muy preocupada donde kazuha que la calmaba

-relájate, goku está bien, está en las instalaciones, solo que inmóvil, ¿estará comiendo?-kazuha decia cómicamente pero la pandora se alegraba

-pero recuerda que goku no está en condiciones de luchar, además solo son intrusos en un lugar llenos de pandoras, si hace falta peleare contra ellas o las pandoras legendarias- kazuha volteaba a mirar a las chicas

-es más creo que rana y las demás pueden solucionar esto si se unen-

-no es tan fácil kazuha-sama las intrusas son tan fuertes como los novas humanoides de la última vez ni las pandoras de genétics ni las de chevalier son oponentes para ellas, por eso necesitamos a las pandoras legendarias- esto asombraba más a kazuha y a rana pues si ese era el caso entonces no eran humanos

-ya veo, pero como dije goku no está en condiciones de luchar, entonces es mejor que vallamos yo y las chicas- kazuha miraba a las pandoras legendarias y chiffon y rana asentían

-de hecho…..ni es necesario ir….ya están aquí.- kazuha miraba el techo y este se rompía asombrando a las presentes al ver que del bajaban dos mujeres bonitas pero una asombraba a kazuha

-peor miren nada más a quien nos encontramos a la todopoderosa kazuha aoi, nos ganamos la lotería, tenemos a mas niñitas para despedazar- kazuha miraba seria a las dos chicas que se hacían en ciertas poses prometedoras

-…. ¿Isuzu sawatari?- kazuha miraba a Isuzu que sonreía de manera bonita pero a la vez peligrosa

-¿la conoces kazuha?- preguntaba chiffon

-solo por rumores, y de suna, la mujer que atraía a los limiters como perros con correa, algo asi como miyabi en el pasado, pero en nivel completo-

-ellas son kazuha-sama- la pandora miraba a las dos chicas que miraban con rostros siniestros

 _-¿ellas?, que extraño, nunca escuche que Isuzu fuera una criminal, además su ki no denota tanta maldad como la otra_ \- kazuha miraba más detenidamente a las dos

-bueno kazuha-sama lo siento pero tiene que morir- petty chocaba sus puños

-hablas como si fuera fácil, si no me equivoco por lo que visto en los registros antiguos de chevalier eres petty liner ¿cierto? Si estás aquí entonces solo hay dos explicaciones, o te escapaste o te dejaron libre- kazuha miraba a petty tronándose los nudillos

-valla me siento halagada que alguien de su criterio me reconozca, ¿y bueno no va a sacar su arma princesita?- petty invocaba sus guantes, kazuha sonreía

-no la necesito, lo que tengo que hacer es echarlas de aquí antes que goku se entere que vinieron a molestar, para reprenderlas no necesito de un arma-

Esa afirmación hacia enojar a las dos por como las trataba

-goku, ¿eh?, pues como te atreviste a hablar asi de mí, voy a ir por el para hacer el amor frente a ti con él, seguro eso te dolerá en el alma- petty sonreía pero lo que no sabía es que hizo enojar a mas son poder a las presentes sobre todo a las enamoradas de goku

-Ohh, pensaba solo darles unas "nalgadas" para corregirlas pero….creo que tengo que enseñarte a hablar con respeto- kazuha ponía un rostro sádico mientras terminaba de tronarse los nudillos algo que hizo estremecer a las presentes menos a las pandoras legendarias que estaban serias

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar alejado del sitio**_

 _ **Ciudad desconocida, país desconocido alejado de japon**_

Un portal se habría y del salían dos figuras demoniacas que al salir el portal se abría los dos seres estaban flotando en el cielo eran marble y chiyoko

Los dos llegaban a una ciudad donde había personas festejando por alguna razón también ciertas escenas no aptas para menores en ciertas zonas prohibidas, alcohol y hasta robos

-¿conque esta es la tierra?, pero mira nada más, es un planeta ruidoso, escúchalos chiyoko- marble decia sonriendo mirando la ciudad para colocar su mano en frente y con sus dedos dibujar una especie de figura para formar completamente una especie de cuadrado conectado en las esquinas con líneas

Marble alejaba su técnica un poco para tomar distancia pero a lo lejos un hombre que parecía policía miraba a las dos figuras asombrándose por como flotaban

-¿Qué rayos….?- el hombre decia asustado pero…..

Marble arrojaba su técnica contra la ciudad al momento de tocarla la ciudad estallaba en una monstruosa explosión similar a una bomba nuclear arrasando con todo a su paso la explosión fue cataclismica hasta el punto de producir poderosos vientos que empujaban todo a su alrededor marble estaba con los ojos cerrados intentando percibir

-oh marble estas animado

-HERMOSO, HACIA TANTO QUE NO ME DIVERTIA TANTO, CHIYOKO ESTE PLANETA….NOS QUEDAREMOS EN EL-

-si eso quieres…..

-vamos, busquemos más diversión- marble muy animado decia

Sin embargo a lo lejos a muchos lugares cercanos llegaban los vientos y la imagen de la explosión era una vista que sacaba sentimientos en las personas que observaban esto, muchos niños abrazaban a sus madres en señal de miedo la explosión fue de tal magnitud que hizo temblar todo el país causando que los medios no se quedaran quietos

En una zona donde estaban las pandoras reunidas podemos ver a las demás prometidas de goku en espera de órdenes

-Elizabeth y las demás están peleando- marin quien estaba con su limiter y las demás decía a Ingrid

-es cierto y lo curioso es que goku no está luchando, de hecho ni está aquí- Ingrid miraba por todos lados y solo veía a las pandoras y limiters

-oigan chicas- una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos llamando al grupo de Elizabeth era una pandora

-¿ustedes saben dónde está goku-sempai?, nadie lo ha visto- la pandora bastante tensa preguntaba al grupo

-sí, ….él está en genétics, pensé que ustedes ya iban por el- creo algo extrañada le decia al grupo de chicas que suspiraban de alivio

-oigan chicas…

Ahora era Roxanne, charles julia y Cassie que llegaban a donde el grupo

-MIREN ESTO ESTA EN LAS NOTICIAS INTERNACIONALES-Roxanne apuntaba un televisor que había en el lugar que servía de vigilancia pero en parte para saber el estado de las ciudades

-ATENCION A TODO EL MUNDO, HACE POCO EN EL PAIS DE ALEMANIA UNA CIUDAD DESAPARECIO EN UNA MONSTRUOSA EXPLOSION SIMILAR A UNA CAUSADA POR UNA BOMBA NUCLEAR-

Las pandoras y limiters se aterraban de esto, pues ni un nova haría algo como esto, el único que hizo algo asi fue hildegan

-¿una….ciudad?- las pandoras sudaban de miedo

-¿alemania?- cre, ingrid, julia y las pandoras de origen aleman se ponian nerviosas

-según los informes, no se han detectado novas en el lugar, y tampoco se han visto ninguna criatura similar….la mujer que estaba en un helicóptero mostraba el lugar hecho añicos

En otro lugar genjo escuchaba la noticia igual junto a su grupo de pandoras contando a suna, genjo escuchaba la noticia debido a que una pandora del lugar le informo de esto

-¿una ciudad?- suna muy nerviosa miraba la televisión al pasar la imagen se observaba efectivamente la escena, era una escena desgarradora y aterradora, donde debía haber una ciudad había un monstruoso cráter que dejaba a los presentes sin habla por el miedo

-atención, atención, se acaba de encontrar a un sobreviviente- los presentes que escuchaban esto miraban asombrados era un señor oficial el mismo que vivo a marble y a chiyoko pero estaba sin brazos y sin piernas y su piel desgarrada, el pobre ya no parecía humano el sujeto era llevado en una camilla

-AYUDA, DEMONIOS…..ESOS DEMONIOS NOS HICIERON ESTO, ERAN DOS, FUE HORRIBLE…GRUAAA, HAAAAAAAA

-cálmese señor- un militar intentaba calmarlo pero el sujeto se agitaba

-ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO, EL FIN DE TODO…..

El sujeto por la gravedad moría en escena dejando a todos helados por la información

-¿demonios?- suna y las presentes sudaban de miedo -¿Qué significa esto?

-no puede ser….acaso… ¿ya empezó?, ¿justo ahora?- genjo se ponía más tenso recordando la visión de maría lancerot, incluso hildegan tardo un rato en arrasar la ciudad pero estos "demonios" lo hicieron en nada

-¿Cuándo empezó la noticia?- genjo preguntaba

-hace menos de 20 minutos- respondía la chica asombrando a los dos por el poco tiempo

La noticia era incluso vista por chevalier que estaban helados por ver esa escena

-no, no puede ser….¿otro monstruo?- uno de ellos que estaba a la espera de la respuesta de Radox decia sudando

-¿creen que sea genjo aoi?

-no lo creo, si fuera él no hubiera metido a personas inocentes en esta pelea entre nosotros- el amigo de genjo decia defendiéndolo

-espero que no se haya dado cuenta,

-pero….esto es terrible, tendremos que….

-OLVIDELO, NO NOS ARRODILLAREMOS A PEDIRLE AYUDA-los chevalier empezaban a gritarle al hombre que se ponía nervioso

-¿ENTONCES QUE HACEMOS?, ESE HOMBRE DIJO QUE ERAN DOS DEMONIOS, QUIEN SABE A DONDE VAN AHORA…..NECESITAMOS LA AYUDA DE GENJO AOI Y DE SON GOKU QUIERAN O NO-

-los de chevalier se mantenían serios-

-demostraremos que no lo necesitamos- el líder de chevalier decia en voz alta asombrando más al hombre

-tenemos al más poderoso ejército unido de todas las naciones, la flota más poderosa de toda la unión europea, dos simples individuos no vendrán a hacer lo que quieran ,tenemos a las demás pandoras…..NO NECESITAMOS A SON GOKU, NOSOTROS SEREMOS LOS NUEVOS HEROES-

Los de chevalier asentían ante a afirmación del hombre por otro lado el único que no era tan "corrupto" solo se ponía nervioso en un intento de pensar de manera positiva

 _ **En otro lugar alejado bastante alejado**_

-la mayor parte de las personas del mundo ya habían visto la noticia que circulaba por el mundo, muchos países nuevamente estaban nerviosos

-qué horror….una ciudad destrozada….

-si-

Dos hombres decían mirando la televisión grande que había pegada en un edificio sin sospechar que en el cielo marble y chiyoko estaban mirando su próximo destino

-esta ciudad es diferente, es de día- marble miraba la ciudad muy sonriente

-es porque estamos cerca del otro lado de este planeta- respondía chiyoko sonriendo igual

-bueno, da igual, si vamos a quedarnos en el planeta debemos hacer presencia a los plebeyos humanos ¿no crees chiyoko?-

-¿Qué vas a hacer marble?-

-deja que te lo muestre-

Marble y chiyoko descendían a la enrome ciudad para aterrizar en una calle llena de gente las personas hacían sus vidas normalmente sin embargo al mirar como dos criaturas bajaban del cielo y se posicionaban en la calle de forma extraña los intrigaba

-los terrícolas….cada vez me llaman la atención- marble miraba a las personas que se acercaban a verlos, pero como dice el dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato"

En ese momento un vehículo marca _**Lamborghini**_ frenaba detrás de marble y chiyoko

-oigan imbéciles ¿Qué haces en la carretera?- un hombre con una hermosa mujer a su lado le gritaba con tono de rabia, las personas empezaban a rumorear pensando que son extraños o hasta estúpidos.

-parece que nos hablan marble- chiyoko miraba el auto cruzado de brazos y marble solo sonreía

-pues invitémoslo a charlar-

Marble volteaba a mirar al hombre que se asombraba por la imagen del sujeto marble alzaba un dedo y en señal de llamarlo el hombre en un santiamén salía disparado atravesando el vidrio y siendo sujetado por marble del cuello asustando a la gente

-la gente de este mundo, no sabe respetar a la realeza-marble sonreía maniáticamente sujetando al hombre del cuello que se ponía nervioso su mujer en el otro asiento también se asustaba pero chiyoko se hacía a un lado flotando dejando a la mujer pálida del miedo

-¡veamos de qué color tienen la sangre los humanos!- marble de un poderoso apretón ahorcaba tan fuerte al hombre que desprendía su cabeza del cuello el mar de sangre no tardó en aparecer

-oh, es roja- marble soltaba el cadáver sin vida en la calle, las personas no tardaron en gritar, llorar y aterrarse por el espantoso y macabro evento que produjo marble frente a la gente, los que grababan no tardaron en salir corriendo del lugar

-oh quieren jugar a "correr y esconderse"-

Marble alzaba un dedo y de este empezaba a disparar pequeños rayos que impactaban contra la gente del lugar en el pecho o en la cabeza, la masacre daba comienzo mientras marble reía como un demente

 _ **-FLASH, FLASH, FLASH…..**_

-ES EL DIABLO….…. ¡CORRANN!…..

-¿el diablo? , ¿asi que asi es como me llaman a mi…. al rey de los demonios en este planeta?, interesante-

Marble seguía disparando acabando con la vida de las personas que ya había cadáveres regados en la calle

-oye deja que me divierta también marble- chiyoko con una sonrisa alzaba su dedo hacia los lugares

-Jejejje adelante- marble se cruzaba de brazos sin embargo antes que chiyoko hiciera algo llegaban patrullas de policías asi como algunos camiones del cual salían oficiales especiales para los disturbios en el lugar saliendo y apuntando con sus pistolas a los dos

-POLICIA…ARRIBA LAS MANOS, NO SE MUEVAN QUEDAN BAJO ARRESTO POR ASESINATO…..NO POR ESTA MASACRE….

-marble y chiyoko solo se quedaban mirando las patrullas y los oficiales apuntando con sus armas

-relájense, solo estamos jugando- marble tranquilo le decia a los oficiales que se aterraban y asqueaban ante respuesta tan sínica y atrevida

-¿jugar?, ¡¿LLAMAS A ESTO JUGAR?!- lleno de furia un policía le gritaba a marble que sonreía

-marble dejaba sus brazos y mirando a los policías iba hasta donde el vehículo del hombre que mato y lo tomaba con su brazo asombrando a los presentes marble sin compasión lo arrojaba contra un edificio el cual estallaba a la vez produciendo una monstruosa explosión asustando a los policías

-MALDITOS…DISPAREN….

los policías algunos con lágrimas por ver tal escena disparaban contra marble sin compasión las balas le daban a marble pero este solo las recibía sin embargo como si fueran balas de plástico contra una pared estas rebotaban en marble cayendo al suelo

-que aburrido, ¿eso es todo?- marble bostezaba asustando a los policías que solo estaban en shock

-que aburrido, no encuentro nada bueno en este mundo…..

-Oh, espera, si…lo encontré, a las lejanías de este planeta siendo algunas energías peleando, pueden servirme para entretenerme y aumentar mi ejército demoniaco-

-¿puedes sentirlo desde aquí?- chiyoko preguntaba a marble

-eso es porque 3 de esas energías…son maldad pura- marble sonreía de forma sádica

-bueno, entonces ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, vámonos- marble miraba a chiyoko que asentía

-¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN USTEDES?, PAGARAN POR ESTO-un agente de la policía le gritaba a marble que se fastidiaba

-como fastidias- marble miraba los agentes y este hacia alumbrar sus ojos en ese momento los oficiales empezaron a gritar para después de un instante empezar a hincharse y en un santiamén explotar cada uno como bombas de sangre

-sin embargo una mujer que era una camarógrafa estaba grabando todo y transmitiéndolo hacia su estudio de grabación los hombres que miraban esto estaban horrorizados sin duda este monstruo era peor que 10.000 novas juntos.

La mujer sin embargo se daba cuenta de cómo marble volteaba para mirarla y como hizo con el hombre atraerla hacia el

-¿estabas mostrando esto al mundo?- marble con voz seria le decia a la mujer que solo intentaba zafarse pero marble sonreía después de forma sádica

-bueno, por mi está bien, muéstrales esto al mundo- marble apuntaba a chiyoko hacia el cielo y los dos con la mujer salían volando hasta quedar frente a la ciudad en el cielo, la mujer estaba llorando de miedo por ver esto

-marble con sus poderes hacia que la mujer quedara flotando cosa que la asusto intentando patalear de miedo pero después por alguna razón la mujer apuntaba con su cámara a los dos como si algo la obligara

-relájate no te matare, quiero que le enseñes esto a tú planeta…..lo que les espera-

Marble estiraba su mano hacia la ciudad para después crear una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota de futbol para después hacerla del tamaño de una canica, marble tomaba la pequeña esfera y con su pulgar la arrojaba contra la enorme ciudad que en segundo igual que con la anterior era reducida a nada por una monstruosa explosión similar a la anterior la mujer asi como los que miraban esto quedaban en shock, el miedo, el terror, el pánico, el dolor, el llanto, era todo lo que los hacía sentir ahora tanto a ella como a las televisoras

-bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado…..y si me disculpan aún tengo mucho que destruir….. y quiero que tú lo muestres-

-NOOOOOO- la mujer gritaba intentando oponerse pero marble la tomaba de la cintura y junto a chiyoko salían disparados a toda velocidad por el mar mientras la mujer gritaba de terror

-en las televisoras los presentes solo estaban en shock unos caian de rodillas, otros temblaban de miedo y otros estaban aterrados, sin embargo el sentimiento era el mismo MIEDO

-no puede ser…..Erika… un hombre decia asustado y llorando

-¿este es el fin…?

-¿dos tipos?, ¿acaso….?

-si, quienes destruyeron la ciudad anterior deben ser ellos-

-¿Cómo mierdas vamos a exponerles esto a la gente?

-DEBEMOS HACERLO, NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE LA GENETE NO SEPA DE ESTO- el director de la televisora decia molesto

-aun no esta todo perdido, tenemos a nuestro nuevo héroe….son goku aoi-

Las personas recordaban a goku claramente y se alegraban sin duda el ahora era el rayo de luz que más había

-EMPIECEN LA TELEVISORA YA, Y LLAMEN A CHEVALIER PARA INFORMAR LOS HECHOS RAPIDOS-

Los medios se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente llamaron a chevalier pues por ser medios televisores tenían comunicación con ellos, y sin perder tiempo empezaban a trasmitir la noticia cosa que miraban casi todo el mundo

-los de chevalier estaban nerviosos sin embargo iban a seguir con el plan-

-aun estamos a tiempo…..hablemos con genjo

-CALLATE, ESTO LO SOLUCIONAREMOS NOSOTROS, LO INCREIBLE, ES QUE COMO SE MUEVE ESA MUJER SEGÚN EL RATREADOR….

-¿JAPON?- al mirar como en un radar la mujer que llevaba marble estaba llegando a las coordenadas de los mares de japon y su conexión en el eso quería decir, que marble pasaría por ahí también-

-¿VIENEN PARA ACA?-

-NO PUEDE SER…..

-CALMENSE, NO PEDIREMOS AYUDA A GENJO, NO NOS VAMOS A METER LA COLA ENTRE LAS PATAS, ESTO LO ACABAREMOS NOSOTROS, SIN IMPORTAR QUE SEA NO PODRA CONTRA TODA LA FLOTA DE CHEVALIER…

-señor, informe, media flota esta lista-

-bien envíenla ahora que los esperen en los mares de shobario y japon- el líder de chevalier decia muy serio y el sujeto salía para dar la salida a media flota

-¿es chiste?, ¿media flota apenas?

-cuida tus palabras, no subestimes a chevalier-

Por otro lado, la noticia era vista por todas las escuelas de genétics del mundo sin embargo peor estaba la de genétics japon

-¿un nuevo enemigo?- Roxanne decia nerviosa

-no son novas, se parecen pero…en poder son muy diferentes-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-necesitamos a goku-sempai-

-¿ESTAS CHIFLADA?, NO HAN PASADO NI 5 DIAS DESDE QUE GOKU-SEMPAI DERROTO A ESE MONSTRUO, EL SIGUE HERIDO-

-pero…

\- cálmense, primero deben encontrara goku, que el acabe rápido con esas intrusas y después ya veremos- julia decia intentando calmar el ambiente pues estaba un caos primero intrusas y ahora esto

Por otro lado genjo estaba mirando la noticia y estaba en shock como las demás

-¿Qué hacemos?- suna miraba a genjo que estaba pensativo

-entonces….el día llego- genjo decia para si mismo muy pensativo, nervioso y aterrado

-¿NADA QUE ENCUENTRAN A GOKU?- genjo esta vez mas furioso y desesperado gritaba a las pandoras que se ponían nerviosas más de lo que estaban

-recibimos informes de kazuha-sama, ella dijo que goku sempai estaba en genétics, las intrusas llegaron hasta donde kazuha-sama

-genjo y suna se calmaban pero no del todo

-entonces….. ¿Porque goku no ha salido?- suna preguntaba sudando a mares

-no ha pasado ni tres hora desde la invasión a la fiesta…. ¿en todo este tiempo que ha pasado?- genjo se preguntaba muy extrañado

Japon/genétics

En la pelea satellizer, arnett y Elizabeth luchaban contra Jessica, todas tenían heridas y sus ropas maltratadas pero Jessica notaba más cansancio

-eso es, si entre las tres luchamos le ganaremos- satellizer con su vestido algo sucio y maltratado le decia a ambas

-maldita sea, no pensé que fueran tan fuertes- Jessica decia en su mente ella era de pocas palabras pero podía hablar

Por otro lado ticy luchaba contra Isabel ambas estaban igual lastimadas y hasta el punto de que ticy ya no tenía su saco elegante Isabel estaba también muy lastimada y cansada

-maldita sea….estas mocosas, son muy fuertes, sobre todo ella- Isabel con un rostro molesto miraba a ticy que la miraba muy seria

-veo que estas sin alientos…. ¿a dónde se fue esa arrogancia señorita mayor?- ticy se burlaba de Isabel que la hacía enojar

-déjame decirte que yo aún no peleo en serio…solo estoy usando el 70% de mi poder-Isabel se reía de ticy que estaba seria para aparecer detrás de Isabel

-¿y qué? Yo solo estoy usando la mitad de mi poder- ticy le daba una patada a Isabel lanzándola al lado de Jessica

-malditas mocosas de genétics, y lo peor es que los limiters no han peleado- Isabel se ponía de pie junto a Jessica que estaban muy heridas

-eso es, si siguen asi les ganaran- los limiters de Elizabeth y arnett decían muy felices kazuya estaba mirando la pelea pero en un instante el chico sentía algo que lo perturbaba

-¿Qué fue eso?, sentí una enorme energía en algún lugar, ¿Qué significa esto?- kazuya miraba serio a un lugar el chico no la pudo sentir bien pues fue lejos, muy lejos-

-¿Qué pasa kazuya-san?- André miraba a kazuya bastante tenso a pesar que André era mayor kazuya era el hermano de los dos héroes del mundos y por tanto el "limiter más fuerte"

-sentí algo extraño, muy pero muy lejos…..como si una ciudad hubiera sido atacada-

-¿Qué dices?- los dos se pusieron serios

Las demás chicas e goku también sentían un extraño presentimiento cosa que las hacia bajar la guardia pero las dos bursters se quedaban mirando a las presentes

-¿Qué mierdas miran malditas?, NO NOS OLVIDEN-

Isabel arrojaba un ataque pero esta vez contra kazuya,

-KAZUYA AL SUELO- las pandoras se arrojaban a proteger a su cuñado pero el ataque no llegaba pues Casandra despertaba y desviaba el ataque con su mano a lo lejos asombrando a todos

¿Casandra?- kazuya miraba a su tía y también futura cuñada mirando a las bursters

En otro lado

-planeta supremo-

-Chronoa es una tonta mira que hacerme esperar tanto- la suprema decia sentada esperando a que llegaran los patrulleros del tiempo pero no aparecían sin embargo algo le llamaba la atención

-SUPERMA-

¿Arele?

-mi lady, algo está sucediendo en la tierra-

La chica llevaba una bola de cristal y se la daba a la mujer al mirar la chica se aterraba por mirar las figuras que estaban volando en los mares

-¿MAR…..MARBLE Y CHI….YO…YO..KO?-

-no, no puede ser, ¿Qué hace aquí?- la diosa caía en el piso muy nerviosa

-se supone que marble es universo demoniaco del universo 15…..es más pensé que el solo era una leyenda- la diosa se ponía más tensa mirando la esfera

-¿acaso el vino al universo a…? NO, MALDICION- La diosa se ponía mas enojada

-goku aún debe estar herido, maldita sea, Chronoa a quien quieras traer tráelo de un maldita vez- la diosa miraba el cielo muy nerviosa

 _ **Fin del capítulo 56**_

 _ **muchso esperan muchas cosas pero tranquilos que todo a su tiempo pues como dije habran algunos cambios ademas de sorpresas que explicaran cosas sin relevancia el proximo capitulo a mas tardar lo traere de mañana al viernes junto a los de tierras magicas y estoy pensando en hacer un especial de maken ki sin mas que decir hasta la proxima :3**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**buenas gente como prometi les traje el capitulo rapido, ya hasta creo que la otra semana lo actualizare de nuevo, espero les este gustando y si es posible por favor recomendarlo,sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 57 ¿salvación o destrucción?**_

 _ **Japon genétics**_

Casandra estaba frente a frente con las bursters que la miraban bastante serias

-esa mujer…. ¿desvió mi ataque?- Isabel miraba a Casandra bastante nerviosa mientras la hermosa rubia miraba seria a las dos

-¿Casandra?- satellizer y las otras miraban a la pandora legendaria que miraba seria aun

-me pregunto si ella será de esas pandoras que ayudaron a salvar al mundo del ultimo impacto nova junto al héroe son goku-…. ¿una pandora nueva?-

Jessica se ponía de pie y miraba a Casandra preparándose a pelear

-espera Jessica, por lo que oí ella es incluso más fuerte que la misma kazuha aoi- Isabel detenía a Jessica que se ponía más nerviosa

-aunque no sé qué tanta es la diferencia entre ella y el héroe son goku-

-me da curiosidad de saber…..que puede hacer….

-mejor ríndanse-gritaba satellizer

-Casandra es mucho más fuerte que nosotras, si ustedes apenas pueden luchar contra nosotras, no podrían contra ella, menos contra goku, la diferencia de el a nosotras es incalculable-

-oh, la verdad es que en belleza te apruebo, sin dudas eres como ese héroe, la verdad no hacen para nada mala pareja, espero no te enojes…..cuando se los quitemos- Isabel hacia una sonrisa burlona haciendo enojar a las presentes pero sin embargo el rostro de Casandra pasaba a un rostro lleno de furia y enojo

-¿te enojaste?- Isabel se reia pero en ese momento las chicas se ponían nerviosas

-increíble…tiene un poder asombroso- las 4 miraban a Casandra muy nerviosas

Cambiando de escenario

Kazuha luchaba contra petty, la chica le daba un fuerte golpe a petty en el rostro con su puño haciéndola caer y asustando a Isuzu

-¿Qué pasa señorita palabras?-kazuha decia tronando su cuello mirando a petty en el piso

-¿esa es la fuerza de aoi kazuha…..? , jamás pensé que fuera tan fuerte- Isuzu miraba a petty que sangraba por la boca

-asombroso kazuha-sama- de arimasu rana y la pandora de chevalier estaban asombradas por la fuerza de kazuha que solo sonreía algo similar a goku

-bueno, creo que ya me canse de aporrearte, sigues tu señorita "miss universo"- kazuha miraba a Isuzu que le salía una gota de sudor por los nervios

- _maldición, ¿y ellas son iguales de fuertes?_ –Isuzu miraba a las pandoras legendarias que estaban serias menos Wendy que aplaudía, _además, son goku es mucho más fuerte que todas ellas, demonios, es una lástima no poder conocerlo pero lo mejor será largarnos de aquí_

 _-_ oye será mejor que no pienses en irte o rendirnos….- petty tomaba del pie a Isuzu

-aunque salgamos de aquí huyendo, seremos cazadas hasta que nos maten, esto no es distinto en meter la pata con la misión y que nos maten aquí, además quiero acostarme con ese héroe-

Isuzu solo sonreía mirando a petty

-cúbreme, les voy a dar una golpiza-

Kazuha por otro lado escuchaba todo y las miraba

-relájense, no las voy a matar, deje eso hace mucho sin embargo no crean que les espera un aplauso por esto- kazuha se hacía frente de las dos que la miraban sonriendo

-es mejor que se rindan, no somos tan débiles, además están las pandoras legendarias al lado de nosotros de arimasu- rana se ponía al lado de kazuha que miraba aun a las dos

-ya veraz princesita, dentro de poco estarás rogando por tu vida prepárate- petty sonreía muy arrogante a kazuha que solo miraba con un rostro serio esta vez

-lo siento pero no me confiare, las acabare de una vez- kazuha se hacía en posición de lucha pero cuando estaba por arrojarse contra las dos algo la alarmaba en un instante y ese descuido hizo que petty e Isuzu activaran y prepararan su "ya saben que"

-bajaste la guardia princesa, ahora rogaran por su vida- petty decia mirando a isuzu la cual en un instante hacia alumbrar sus estigmas asombrando a los presentes

-no puede…ser… decia kazuha asombrada mirando igual que todos

-ANTI FREEZING-

Isuzu se elevaba un poco y como en una milésima de segundo liberaba un poderoso freezing que atrapaba a todos kazuha, rana y las pandoras legendarias en ese momento empezaban a sentir el poderoso freezing igual que la pandora de chevalier

-maldición, no esperaba un freezing de estas….

Kazuha intentaba mantenerse firme pero en ese momento su mente empezaba a luchar con algo y las células s dentro de ella empezaban a iluminarse

-¿Qué esta….?- kazuha se sostenía la cabeza sin embargo Wendy y Teslad les pasaba lo mismo se agarraban de la cabeza y las células s empezaban a luchar con unas palabras

 _ **-DESTRUYELO…TODO-**_

-MALDICION, USTEDES NO ME VAN A TOMAR…AGHRR, UOAA, AHHHHHH

-En ese momento petty aparecía frente a kazuha y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara

-HA, ¿QUÉ TE PARECE PRINCESITA?- petty de forma muy agresiva le gritaba a kazuha que caia al piso asombrando a las presentes

-KAZUHA-SAMAAAAAAAA- gritaban las chicas mientras las pandoras se agarraban de la cabeza y de manera inesperada rana tambien empezaba a sufrir lo mismo

-no…no me dejare….ustedes…..no, me van a ganar….

Kazuha empezaba a sudar y se sostenía pero petty empezaba a golpear a kazuha de manera salvaje

-vamos perra, pelea, es todo, o acaso quieres sufrir viendo como me acuesto con tu hombre…

En otro momento genjo estaba asombrado escuchando unas palabras

-se detectaron a dos intrusas están en el edificio de la piscina B-

Pero….. ¿SE DETECTARON LECTURAS DE EFECTO FREEZING PROVINIENDO DE LAS INTRUSAS?...

Genjo empezaba a temblar muy nervioso

\- no kazuha…por favor….no permitas que tu mente se quiebre…maldición

-MALDICION ¿A UN NO ENCUENTRAN A GOKU? APRESURENSE LO QUE MENOS NECESITO AHORA ES QUE SALGAN MAS ENEMIGOS-

Nuevamente en la piscina vemos a kazuha siendo golpeada brutalmente por petty

-¿Qué pasa princesita?, ya no puedes y veo que el anti freezing es muy poderoso- petty miraba a su alrededor a todas en el piso

Kazuha se cocaba contra una pared muy herida

-bueno, antes de matarte te hare sufrir como nunca…..

-maldición, goku…¿Por qué? ¿Otra vez me confié? Soy una estúpida…..

- _ **DESTRUYELO TODO-**_

Kazuha se agarraba la cabeza con más fuerza pero petty la pisaba en el abdomen sonriendo de manera maniática

-goku…..perdón…soy una inuit- kazuha empezaba a perderse en las voces y en el anti freezing

 _ **-FLASHBACK**_

Goku y kazuha estaban sentados en las piernas de cada uno estaban tanto kazuya como Ouka los dos eran niños aun

-Ouka se pone muy feliz cada vez que viene, juega hasta cansarse- kazuha miraba a su primita que dormía abrazada de goku

-es verdad, es tan linda-

-y te tiene un gran cariño como kazuya, siento que e olvidan- kazuha hacia un puchero lindo haciendo reír a goku

-para nada, ellos nunca te olvidaran, me siento muy feliz por saber que me quieren pero nunca sería capaz de quitarte tu puesto kazuha- goku le sonreía a kazuha que se asombraba

-no goku, no quise decir…..

-tranquila, me siento muy feliz que ellos me quieran, me recuerdan a mi con mi abuelito, si ellos me quieren tanto los voy a cuidar mucho- goku acariciaba la cabecita de Ouka que sonreía muy tranquila

-kazuha en un instante empezaba a llorar asustando a goku-

-¿kazuha…?

-fui una pésima hija, no valore a mi mama, ella me amaba, y yo la alejaba de mi….como quisiera estar con ella ahora y decirle que la amo, y que me perdonara, yo solo…..quería proteger a la humanidad, cumplir mi deber, mi destino como un ser estigmatizado, quería jugarme mi destino,

Kazuha soltaba a kazuya y se tapaba el rostro goku se acercaba y la tomaba del hombro

-yo…..no quería ser mala…..quería ser una niña que viviera feliz, pero por mí, mis papas…están muertos…..deje a kazuya sin padres….ME ODIO-

Goku escuchaba las palabras de kazuha muy serio

-kazuha…entiendo tu dolor…en perder al pilar de tu mundo-

-yo me crie solo, no supe lo que es tener padres, y si lo hubiera sabido quien sabe cómo hubiera sido mi vida, ¿Por qué me enviaron a la tierra? ¿Solo para destruirla?, eso nunca lo sabré, a lo mejor solo fui un fracaso de hijo, incluso tal vez aun lo siga siendo, pero….no quiere decir que no pueda mejorar y además….

-¡el destino que sigue de eso lo decides tú!- goku tomaba a kazuha de la mejilla mirándola con una sonrisa kazuha al mirar esa sonrisa solo podía sonrojarse

Goku…..

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-kazuha estaba perdiendo sus ojos pero en un santiamén la chica nuevamente regresaba a la normalidad

-MUEREEEEEE- petty le lanzaba un golpe pero kazuha lo tomaba con la mano asombrando a petty mientras se ponía de pie

-¿destruirlo todo?,….. ¿Quién te crees tú para darme esa orden?- kazuha se ponía de pie y liberaba su aura de ki pero algo asombroso pasaba en la chica y eran unas extrañas cosas que salían de su espalda asustando a petty

-en este mundo están kazuya, Ouka, mi abuelo, donde vivió mi mama y mi papa… y mis hermanas pandoras y pandoras legendarias Y AHORA GOKU Y GOTEN ¿Y ME DICES QUE LO DESTRUYAAAAAAAA?- kazuya de un fuerte grito liberaba su ki y destruia el anti freezing asombrando a las dos chicas

-prefiero la muerte ante que hacerles caso a ustedes- kazuya con unos ojos muy diferentes miraba a petty y a Isuzu

-¿Qué demonios le paso?- petty decia asombrada mirando a kazuha que estaba con unos ojos diferentes

-cambiaremos el destino _ **… ¡pero a nuestra manera!-**_ la voz de kazuha cambiaba levemente a la de goku como si fuera el ahora quien hablaba

-¿Qué mierdas? ¿Con quién hablas?-Petty miraba a kazuha que solo la miraba seria

-ese freezing fue un buen golpe las felicito, pero…..

POW

Kazuha le daba un fuerte derechazo a petty haciéndola estrellar contra la pared

-hermanas…..no dejen que las voces les afecten…..recuerden a goku, a goten a kazuya…a nuestra familia, ustedes no son novas, ni muñecas, recuérdenlo- kazuha les decia a las pandoras legendarias que estaban intentando calmar su mente

Ellas también recordaban una breve conversación con genjo en donde goku les decia…

 _ **Flashback**_

-Ustedes no son muñecas ni copias de nadie…..son seres vivos, vivan la vida con felicidad, no dejen nunca que les digan lo contrario-

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Teslad y Wendy recordaban las palabras de goku y la voz de kazuha y sus mentes empezaban a recobrar la conciencia igual que rana

 _ **En el salón donde estaba genjo**_

-señor genjo kazuha-sama a neutralizado a una intrusa- la pandora decia muy feliz alegrando a genjo

-eso quiere decir…

-¿ y las demás?-

-están bien sus signos están nuevamente normales- genjo se alegraba mucho ante la respuesta de la pandora

 _ **-regresando**_

-goku….gracias, sea lo que sea que estás haciendo- kazuha decia muy feliz y en ese momento llegaban holly, y Amelia

-kazuha-sama-

-chicas….

-oigan ¿Qué hacen aquí?- la pandora de chevalier les decia molesta pero kazuha la detenía

-tranquila-

-holly Amelia, ¿Qué pasa?- kazuha y chiffon preguntaban muy serias

-kazuha-sama perdón íbamos donde goku pero al sentir su energía luchando nos separamos, Aureliel está hiendo a donde el ahora mismo-

-¿Aureliel?- preguntaba chiffon

-¿Qué paso con goku y goten, y kazuya y todas mejor dicho? ¿Por qué goku no se mueve ni goten?-kazuha estaba muy alarmada

-tranquila goku está bien…..pero esta sedado-

-¿SEDADO?- preguntaron todas a la vez

-goku se tomó una medicina para el dolor y lo sedo hasta el punto de dormirlo-

Tras la explicación de Amelia todas ya entendían lo que ocurría y finalmente comprendían que pasaba

-pobrecito, goku.-sempai- la pandora se tomaba el pecho mientras las otras agachaban la cabeza

-goku…..perdóname, a pesar de tu estado viniste a la fiesta, discúlpame, _además de eso…_

-bueno vamos por el…

Sin embargo un terremoto se sentía en el sitio asustando a todas pero kazuha y las que sentían el ki entendían porque

-¿ESTE KI…TAN ABOMINABLE?- decían todas asustadas

 _ **-al mismo tiempo que paso esto-**_

 _ **FLASHHHHHHH**_

Casandra sacaba sus cañones y disparaba un poderoso ataque a las dos bursters que lo único que hacían era quitarse de golpe pues el ataque daba de lleno contra el edificio de atrás destruyendo gran parte del, los presentes estaban sin habla sobre todo las bursters

-¿destruyo…el edificio?, no puede ser, su potencia es como la de un nova, ella realmente es alguien peligrosa- Isabel bastante nerviosa miraba a Casandra como Jesica

-increíble…..está a otro nivel- arnett se asombraba ante el poder de Casandra que sin duda era digno de elogio

-su poder sigue siendo inferior al de goku pero, no estamos a su altura… ¿asi que esto es una pandora legendaria? –elizabeth estaba mirando a Casandra muy asombrada

-maldición, ahora me supera en todo- satellizer decia sonriendo pero nerviosa

\- en ese momento Casandra levantaba su mano y creaba una esfera en su mano haciendo que su contador bajara un poco pero este a la vez regresaba a la cifra principal Casandra desplegaba la energía y empezaba a caer algo parecido a nieve sobre las presentes las cuales sentían como sus heridas se curaban

-asombroso….. ¿esta no es la habilidad de goku?- Elizabeth decia asombrada más aun

-asi es- arnett sonriendo miraba a Casandra

- _valla, ellas tienen cualidades como goku, sin duda eso me hace ver que aun necesito mucho por mejorar, tenemos suerte que ella sea nuestra aliada….y por como lo veo una más del "grupo_ "- esto último lo decia con una sonrisa pensando en goku

-bueno, bueno, parece que estamos otra vez en las mismas, esta vez es su turno de morir…..perras, que lastima ustedes solo se quedaran con las ganas- arnett miraba a las dos bursters que estaban mirando serias a los presentes

-valla, no me esperaba ahora que pudieran curar…. ¿me pregunto si a nosotros nos sirve también?-Isabel tomaba un copo pero este no hacía nada en ella

-como sea, es momento de mostrar el "tú ya sabes que" AHORA JESSICA-

En ese momento Jessica iluminaba sus estigmas y producía un poderoso campo de energía a su alrededor como Isuzu

 _ **ANTI FREEZING**_

La chica producía un poderoso freezing que rodeaba toda la zona por todas direcciones de los presentes atrapándolos a la vez

-¿esto es…..?

-¿freezing?-

-¿las pandoras podemos hacer freezing?-

Las chicas sentían como el freezing las atrapaba en un poderoso ataque que era más poderoso de lo normal no solo a ellas sino a los limiters

-maldición….los chicos hacían mucho esfuerzo

-no podemos neutralizarlo…maldición...

-maldita sea, debemos movernos…..a como podamos, HAAAAAAA Elizabeth expulsaba su poder como las demás y eran capaces de ponerse de pie –

-sin embargo, no hemos perdido porque tenemos a Casandra…

Pero en ese momento miraban a Casandra que se sujetaban la cabeza de rodillas y sus ojos luchaban en distintas formas pero lo que mas las alerto fue que ella estaba de rodillas como el freezing estuviera haciendo efecto

-CA…..CASANDRAAAAAAAA-kazuya le gritaba a la mujer pero ella estaba en ese momento en otro espacio donde se observaba como se iban mostrando la tierra, el espacio, la galaxia y hasta el universo y en esta se oia la palabra

 _ **DESTRUYELO TODO**_

Casandra empezaba a gritar y empezaba a liberar un gran poder el cual empezaba a hacer temblar el lugar asombrando a los que la veían

En genétics Aureliel llegaba a la academia siendo vista por unas pandoras de chevalier que estaban buscando a goku

-óyeme no puedes estar aquí….

-cálmense, se dónde esta goku, si no me castigan las llevare con el- Aureliel exaltada les decia a las pandoras que solo aceptaban ellas salían corriendo hasta llegar a una habitación y hay estaba goku y goten dormidos

A las pandoras les pareció por un lado muy adorable esa escena pero lo dejaban para después

-goku…..despierta por favor… Aureliel tomaba a goku del rostro pero algo la asustaba

-estas muy frio, goku, cariño, cielo, despierta por favor- la mujer le cacheteaba muy suave el rostro pero goku no despertaba lo que la ponía nervioso

-GOKU, AMOR, DESPIERTA- la mujer ponía a goku en su pecho y lo abrazaba muy asustada las otras se ponían nerviosas pensando lo posible peor.

-cálmate, déjame mirarlo- una pandora separaba a goku de Aureliel mientras otra tomaba a goten que seguía dormido en sus brazos

-¿llamaste amor a goku-sempai? ¿Acaso es tu novio?- la pandora miraba a Aureliel que era vista por todas en parte con rostros celosos y otros de asombro

-ahora no es tiempo para eso, ¿Cómo esta goku? ¿Por qué no responde?- Aureliel miraba a la pandora muy asustada que miraba los ojos de goku y tomaba su pulso asi como respiración

-tranquila, esta sedado, parece que tomo un medicamento muy fuerte para el dolor, él está como si lo hubieran anestesiado… GOKU-SEMPIA ESTA BIEN- la mujer decia en voz alta calmando a las chicas más a Aureliel

-cariño perdóname, perdónanos, por no pensar en tu salud primero, perdóname- Aureliel se ponía a llorar tomando del cabello a goku ya acariciándolo

-¿y goten? ¿Cómo está?-

-la pandora miraba a goten que roncaba de forma adorable-

-está dormido, descuida- la chica miraba cómicamente a goten como las demás

-Jejejje tiene el sueño pesado eh….. Decia Aureliel mirando a goten

-AQUÍ A PUESTO DE COMANDO LOCALIZAMOS A GOKU-SEMPAI, REPITO LOCALIZAMOS A GOKU-SEMPAI-

En el lugar donde estaba genjo todas se alegraban y más genjo y suna

¿y goten?-

-también está bien., está dormido únicamente-

-GOKU SEMPAI ESTA INCONSIENTE, SE ENCUENTRA ANESTESIADO-

-¿Anestesiado?- Preguntaba suna pero después recordaba que elize receto un medicamento muy fuerte para el dolor

-es verdad, el medicamento, goku debía estar muy adolorido, recuerden que sus heridas no están sanas todavía-

Las pandoras se quedaban en silencio sintiendo pena por goku pero en ese momento una alarma llamaba la atención de todos

-señor genjo, los signos vitales de la pandora legendaria l están cayendo en picada- una pandora alarmaba a genjo que se ponía nuevamente nervioso

-Casandra…..maldición, también debes luchar, no permitas perder- genjo decia en voz baja siendo visto por suna que estaba pensativa

- _goku está imposibilitado….. ¿Kazuha podrá detenerla?, no lo creo, en ese caso…_

 _-_ COMUNIQUENME CON OHARA DE INMEDIATO- _g_ enjo les gritaba a todas que hacían caso y abrían una comunicación con Ohara

-Ohara, ¿viste las noticias?- genjo les decia a ella y a atsuko que estaba hay

-quien no las vería ahora…estamos en problemas genjo, a este paso la tierra…..

-ese no es solo el problema, goku no está en condiciones de lucha, necesito que envíes a Ouka y a las valkirias ahora mismo-

-Ohara y atsuko se sorprendían por lo dicho acerca de goku

-¿Qué le paso a goku?

-eso ahora no importa, envíalas de inmediato con la inyección de plasma-

-la inyección de plasma no está lista aun con la vacuna s tardaría un poco para su máxima capacidad, dame un poco más de tiempo-

-ENVÍALAS CON EL MÍNIMO, REDUCE LA CARGA CUANTO PUEDAS LO QUE SI NECESITO ES QUE LAS ENVÍES YA, ES UNA ORDEN-

Genjo más molesto ponían nerviosas a las dos tras la noticia era algo que necesitaban y más que goku no estaba listo

En otro lugar vemos a Ouka, Tenacia, Christine y Franka con nuevos equipos de valkiria listas para la acción

-goku-onii-sama resiste un poco más….tu hermanita será ahora la que te va a proteger-

-pero…. ¿crees que podamos pelear contra eso que está produciendo estas destrucciones?- Franka algo nerviosa preguntaba

-PUES SI TENGO QUE MORIR POR GOKU LO HARE- Tenacia decia seria asombrando a la chica

-yo estoy lista para morir por goku en cualquier momento, y por mi familia-Ouka muy seria decia lista para cualquier cosa

-oigan miren parece que hay otra noticia- Christine miraba un televisor en el laboratorio y todas miraban atentas

-ATENCION A TODO EL MUNDO, CHEVALIER HA DECIDIDO DETENER AL ENEMIGO SIN LA NECESIDAD DE LLAMAR AL HEROE SON GOKU O A GENJO AOI….

¿Qué cosa?- Ouka y todas se asombraban

-en donde estaba genjo

-SEÑOR GENJO HAY OTRA NOTICIA LA ESTOY COLOCANDO-la pandora ponía un televisor nuevamente y efectivamente hay estaba la noticia

CHEVALIER HA DECIDIDO ANIQUILAR AL ENEMIGO DE ESTE MUNDO CON LA PODEROSA FLOTA EUROPEA Y ALEMANA UNIDA, MEDIA FLOTA DE CHEVALIER ESTA LISTA PARA ARREMTER CONTRA LOS "DEMONIOS"

-suna y las pandoras se asombraban pues por un helicóptero miraban los barcos de guerra, helicópteros y demás listos para arremeter era un ejército compuesto por 40 barcos de guerra, 40 aviones, 40 jets y miles de soldados en estas listos a pelear con misiles y armas era un ejército aterrador incluso podía estar a la par con la patrulla roja en nivel militar

-¿Qué van a qué?-

-ESTUPIDOS, SOLO VAN A HACERLO ENOJAR MAS- genjo decia muy frustrado

-¿ _Por qué están haciendo esto?, ¿su arrogancia es tanta como para no depender de mi ni de goku?-_

-Ohara y atsuko miraban la noticia también lo asombroso la noticia era internacional y hasta las pandoras miraban esto

-¿el ejército de chevalier?- miyabi estaba asombrada mirando el poderoso ejército en los mares de shobario en dirección a japon

-¿Qué pretenden?- attia se extrañaba ante esta respuesta tan extraña de chevalier,

-es la primera vez que los veo meterse en pelea- Dolly decia nerviosa

-pero…¿Por qué pelean ellos?, esto no tiene sentido- Roxanne estaba muy nerviosa y hasta charles se extrañaba

-NO SE PREOCUPEN PERSONAS DEL MUNDO, LO DERORTAREMOS, DOS SIMPLES MONSTRUOS NO SON NADA ANTE LA FLOTA MUNDIAL MAS PODEROSA DEL MUNDO, ARRIBA CHEVALIER- un comandante alzaba la moral de todos sus soldados que gritaban en voz alta proclamando el nombre de chevalier

-a lo mejor pueden ganarle- una pandora decia algo sonriente

-si puede ser…además goku-sempai está herido, y kazuha-sama está peleando ahora-

-si podría ser-

Las pandoras empezaban a levantar su moral y hasta apoyar a la flota de chevalier que se veía imponente en el mar

-las esposas de goku y sus amigas más cercanas asi como amigos como los limiters de estas solo miraban nerviosas a las pandoras

-no creo…que esto resulte bien- Cassie algo nerviosa miraba la televisión

-solo nos queda ver…como finalizara esto- Ingrid seria decia con una gota de sudor

En el mar marble y chiyoko estaban volando pero marble sonreía

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba chiyoko

-parece, que los humanos quieren darnos la bienvenida chiyoko- marble reía mirando el frente y chiyoko aumentaba su vista y los veía

-¿Cómo supieron que pasaríamos por aquí?

-por ella- marble miraba a la mujer que se enojaba

-suéltame pervertido- la mujer intentaba zafarse

-¿pervertido?, lo dice la que está engañando a su esposo con un camarógrafo en ese estudio o no se qué- marble sonreía y se reía a la vez mirando a la mujer que se asombraba

-¿Cómo lo supiste…..?

-hay mujer….leer el corazón de la gente no es nada para el rey del mundo de los demonios-

-me da igual, van a matarte en este momento el ejército de chevalier está esperándote adelante, no tienes a donde ir-

-¿ejercito?-

-asi, es su fin-

-oh, pues quiero ver a ese ejército con mis propios ojos- marble aumentaba la velocidad mirando a chiyoko que sonreía de la misma forma ambos aumentaban su velocidad

Nuevamente en donde genjo el hombre estaba sentado mirando las noticias, habían muchos países apoyando a el ejército de chevalier incluso se podía decir que hasta se olvidaron de goku y kazuha pues ahora aclamaban a chevalier parecía que el mundo estaba haciendo fiesta de mundial de futbol

-es como si se hubieran olvidado de goku o de kazuha- suna miraba el televisor con una gota de sudor

-genjo solo miraba la televisión y empezaba a recordaba unas cosas de su pasado como a maría y el abrazándose y ella le decia palabras

- _tu gente ya no tiene salvación, no se puede hacer nada a lo que dictaron los seres transcendentales_ \- un genjo más joven miraba el cielo mientras empuñaba la mano

- _ **si no puedo detener el final, por lo menos atrasare este evento, hasta que la humanidad consiga trascender- genjo decia muy serio mirando el cielo estrellado muy tristre**_

-otro flashback-

 _ **-dos seres llegaran al mundo antes que los "trascendentales" son muchos mas poderosos, uno llegara primero y después el otro, ambos seran seres inalcanzables en poder y el destino no podrá cambiarse**_

 _ **-actualidad-**_

-María, yo también pensaba que no habría esperanza, hice tanto…tanto para proteger a nuestra humanidad, y cuando pensé que todo estaba acabado….llego el-

Genjo pensaba en goku con su sonrisa de siempre

-él nos mostró que el destino puede cambiarse, que no es fácil, pero que si se puede, maría…..ahora es cuando más debemos confiar en goku, en nuestra verdadera salvación, ahora él es un ser transcendental y yo confiare este mundo a él, todo lo que cree y lo que está por crearse….todo se lo confiare a él, goku….yo no pude crear a nadie lo suficientemente fuerte pero sé que tu si-

Mientras tanto donde kazuha ella miraba a Isuzu con un rostro nervioso

-yo de ser tú me rendiría, ya no tienes oportunidad contra mí, y tampoco contra suna- kazuha miraba a Isuzu que se enojaba más y mas

-suna es mucho más fuerte, más que en esos tiempos, ha entrenado duro, mientras tú te arreglabas el cabello para seducir, ella, yo y todas aquí nos hicimos más fuerte, ustedes no tenían esperanzas por eso les dijeron que convencieran a goku para que se uniera a ustedes-

Isuzu solo se enojaba mas por las palabras de kazuha

-tenemos mejores cosas de que ocuparnos, parece que algo esta ocurriendo aquí…..

-CALLATE- Isuzu liberaba su volt Weapon mirando a kazuha con rabia

-no me permitiré perder, tendré mi venganza, no desaprovechare la oportunidad de luchar contra suna Yi, y matarla, quítate-

¿y si digo que no?- kazuha decia más seria

-LAS QUITARE A LA FUERZA- Isuzu se arrojaba contra kazuha y las presentes kazuha miraba que Isuzu no era como petty y por obligación sacaba su volt Weapon

-eres fuerte, más que ella- kazuha decia mirando a Isuzu

-kazuha-sama…

-olvídense de mí, todas salgan a donde esta goku y pónganlo en un lugar seguro, chiffon…..

-¿sí?-

-tú y las pandoras legendarias vallan a donde satellizer y kazuya-

Algo está pasando haya, y eso me preocupa, hagan tiempo mientras goku despierta, RAPIDO-

Kazuha con un tono de voz más fuerte decia y todas asentían

-Lucy ¿Qué harás?- chiffon miraba a sus hermanas

-qué crees, iremos, si goku, goten y kazuya están en peligro hay estaremos nosotros- chiffon sonreía ante las palabras de su hermana y el asentimiento de las demás y salían corriendo de hay

-tu, acompáñalos, perdóname pero solo me estorbaras- kazuha le decia a la pandora de chevalier que asentía y al ver que kazuha tenía razón solo podía salir corriendo detrás de las demás

-bueno, muéstrame el poder de la chica que era la rival de suna- kazuha e Isuzu se miraban fijamente

-en los mares-

Marble y chiyoko volaban hasta que al mirar al frente estaban las tropas de chevalier completamente formadas

-ohh ¿conque esto es un ejercito?, debo admitir que se ven bastante interesante-

-¿miedo?- la mujer decia sonriendo de manera arrogante

En las naves y barcos

-capitán hemos detectado al enemigo acaba de llegar a nuestra ubicación

-bien, prepárense- decia el comandante y todos se ponían en marcha

-las naves se están moviendo, ¿ya están aquí?- una reportera en un helicóptero decia y todos se ponían a grabar

-estimados televidentes, finalmente ha llegado la hora…..chevalier se prepara para la lucha-

En los televisores de todo el mundo pasaban esta noticia incluso los que estaban durmiendo se despertaban para mirarla pues la noticia era una escala mundial y la gente estaban tan nerviosa que no podían dormir

Marble llegaba a donde estaban los barcos y la flota mirándolos frente a frente

-esos ¿son los demonios?- una reportera miraba al dúo

-y tienen a Erika, miserables ¿la usaran de rehén?- el camarógrafo decia con lágrimas en sus ojos, era el mismo con el que le ponía el cuerno a su esposo

-se ven fuertes- chiyoko decia tranquilo

-pues no veo ninguna diferencia a los otros- marble decia mirando también para mirar a la mujer

-¿este es tu ejército?-

-SÍ Y LOS ANIQUILARA Y NO SIRVE DE NADA QUE ME TENGAN DE REHÉN-

-tú no eres mi rehén, eres la que le mostrara al mundo lo que soy, hazlo- marble arrojaba a la mujer muy lejos del sitio pero esta quedaba flotando la mujer gritaba hasta quedar suspendida

-MALDITO, HOY MORIRÁS- la mujer gritaba grabando con su cámara sin duda su ira hacia marble era para humillarlo en el mundo con cámara

-gente del mundo miren a los demonios asesinos que mataron a tantas personas en el mundo…

Las personas empezaban a abuchear a marble y a chiyoko ellos sabían que los grababan pero…..esa era su idea

-PERO DESCUIDEN…..CHEVALIER PROMETIO QUE LOS MATARIAN, MIREN EL PODER DE NUESTRO EJERCITO, TAL VEZ INCLUSO NI SON GOKU SEA NECESARIO YA- la mujer más confiada gritaba de emoción por mirar al ejercito las personas empezaron a gritar de emoción pero las pandoras no estaban del todo contentas

-¿Qué no hace falta ya?- Ingrid molesta decia

-que atrevidos se volvieron- attia igual decia

-todas no estaban contentas por esa frase pero en fin no podían hacer nada hay, genjo y suna miraban también y tampoco estaban felices chevalier estaban mirando y estaban confiados con una sonrisa

 _ **En los mares**_

-MOSNTRUO NUNCA TE PERDONAREMOS LO QUE HICISTE- una voz fuerte se escuchaba por los alto parlantes de los barcos

-humanos estúpidos, le hablan al rey del mundo de los demonios del universo 15 y pronto el rey de todo este universo-chiyoko en voz alta gritaba adulando a marble pues eran amigos pero chiyoko era demonio y debía hacer respetar a su rey

-dejen de hablar tanto y ataquen de una vez, aún tengo mucho que destruir, un planeta tan lleno de vida no puede desperdiciarse- marble con una sonrisa burlona hacia señal de ataque cosa que enojo a todos los soldados

Tal vez si demuestran ser decentes los convierta en mis súbditos-

- _ **JAMAS MUEREEEEEEEEEEE, ATAQUENNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

Sin perder un segundos empezó el bombardeo, cañones, y disparos se arrojaban contra los dos que se quedaban quietos, al impactar producían una poderosa explosión, los aviones empezaban a ametrallar y a disparar misiles, los soldados empezaban a disparar con armas y bazucas en el lugar, los impactos de explosión eran tan fuertes que alejaban a los aviones reporteros

-escuchen ese fuego gente, el mundo está libre, esos monstruos deben estar muertos ya, el miedo era tanto que ni escaparon- la gente y chevalier gritaban de felicidad para celebrar ya el triunfo del mundo las personas miraban la explosión causada por las armas y hasta empezaron a ovacionar a chevalier

-en las escuelas de genétics unas se alegraban pero la de japon y las esposas de goku solo estaban serias mirando-

Que extraño…..no puedo sentir el ki de esos sujetos, aunque antes de llegar tampoco los sentía…. ¿qué significa esto?-Dolly miraba la pantalla como todas muy nerviosas

Las explosiones continuaban hasta el punto que creaban una gigantesca cortina de humo, los disparos siguieron y siguieron hasta el punto que las peleas se detenían por los sonidos causados por estos

-ALTO EL FUEGO, ALTO….el comandante daba la orden de detener el fuego y después de unos segundos se detuvo, la cortina de humo que se creo fue gigantesca

\- GANAMOSSSSSSSSSS- el comandante gritaba de alegría y todos los soldados empezaban a gritar de felicidad, los de las televisoras y el mundo también, muchos gritaban como locos el festejo era festejo

Chevalier se ponían de pie y se daban la mano muy felices Radox que estaba con ellos también sonreía

-ganamos señor Radox y dentro de poco genjo estará muerto-

-si señor-

Las cámaras captaban la cortina de humo buscando ratros de los monstruos

-no busques seguro que no quedo nada de ellos-

-lo sé pero….

La mujer se quedaba muda al captar algo

-¿Qué te pasa?, mejor ayúdame a ir por Erika…..

¿Oye? ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Qué demonios estás viendo…..?

El hombre quedaba igual que la mujer al mirar con su cámara y no era el único pues los radares de los barcos marcaban algo que el capitán quedaba helado

La imagen de marble y chiyoko salían del humo sin ningún rasguño y cruzados de brazos por parte de marble

-no…no puede…..

Los camarógrafos, la gente que festejaba al mirar la pantalla quedaban helados las cámaras aun grababan y lo que miraban los dejaba sin habla

-¿SIGUEN VIVOS?-

Esta única palabra en voz alta hizo que todos, absolutamente todo el mundo quedara frio del miedo, chevalier solo quedaban en shock al mirar las figuras riéndose de forma arrogante

-no…..no puede…ser, ¿fallaron?

-imbécil claro que no-

-es imposible, que….¿qué significa esto?

Chevalier estaba sin palabras y solo mudos Radox estaba helado del miedo

-los soldados estaban aterrados y llenos de miedo

-imposible…..¿qué mierdas son ellos?- los rostros de los soldados era de lágrimas, miedo, risas de dolor y pánico

El mundo estaba igual temblando de miedo, las personas que antes celebraban ahora estaban con rostros de miedo

-¿es chiste cierto?, ¿esto es todo?- marble serio ahora habla en voz alta su voz se escuchaba y solo producía miedo

-lo único que hicieron fue marchar de humo mis atuendos reales, ¡esto no lo perdonare!…marble ponía un rostro y una sonrisa sádica aterrando más a la gente

Las pandoras que miraban quedaban en shock menos las esposas de goku que estaban serias y sudando

-lo sabia…..son monstruos- las esposas y conocidas de goku se decían serias

-genjo y suna estaban asombrados pero en su interior algo les decia que esto ya se esperaba

-con marble-

-marble levantaba dos dedos y los ponía a otro lado del rostro con su brazo en forma de escuadra

\- ESTO FUE UNA DECEPCION…TODOS LOS TONTOS RESPONSABLES DE ENSUCIAR MI ROPA REAL RECIBIRAN SU CASTIGO- marble sonreía de manera sádica asustando a mas no poder al mundo entero las personas estaban en shock completa

 _ **-RETIRADA-…..**_

 _ **FLASHHHHHHH**_

Marble abría su mano y en ese momento de ella una energía salía tragándose a todos los barcos y aviones de batalla haciendo gritar de forma horrible a todos los soldados mientras los barcos desaparecían calcinados sin dejar rastro alguno de nada la energía no solo se tragaba los barcos sino el mar se habría y la energía salía disparada lejos de la atmosfera las personas con mirar esto gritaban de miedo y terror

Al culminar la técnica el mar completo estaba partido en dos y se veía una monstruosa grieta en la tierra de esta siendo llenada por el mar de nuevo , pero lo aterrador, lo único que quedaban eran algunos y minúsculos restos de las flotas que eran llevados por las aguas

-que aburrido, solo me hicieron perder mi tiempo- marble con un rostro aburrido decia sacudiéndose el polvo

-pensé que los harías demonios- marble cruzado de brazos preguntaba

-no, no quiero lacayos tan miserables en mi ejército, mejor volvamos a lo nuestro chiyoko-

-esta bien-

Los dos se dirigían a donde la mujer que estaba aterrada y sudando con lagrimas

-¿el mundo vio eso?-

-la mujer solo asentía pero eran reacciones del cerebro de obedecer obligatoriamente

-bien, ahora que ya vieron lo que querían continuemos-

-¿POQUE….? ¿PORQUE HACES ESTO?, ¿QUIEN MIERDAS SON USTEDES? ¿QUE QUIEREN DE NOSOTROS?- la mujer envuelta en llanto gritaba a los dos

-tengo que repetirlo…..soy el rey de los demonios, marble y él es chiyoko, el segundo al mando…y porque hacemos esto pues…..

PORQUE NOS GUSTA VER EL ROSTRO DE SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS HUMANOS COMO USTEDES, SOLO ESO- marble sonreía maniáticamente como chiyoko algo que asusto a la mujer

-¿solo…..por eso?- la mujer se reía por esa respuesta, fue corta y directa pero lo que le daba risa es el motivo tan simple

-si solo eso, y aún queda mucho por destruir, asi que vámonos-

 _ **YO NO VOY CON USTEDES NO ME TOQUENNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

-marble se fastidiaba por la acción de la mujer que lo miraba con rabia

-lastima pensaba convertirte en mi adoradora pero si eso quieres…..

Marble tomaba del cuello a la mujer y con una monstruosa fuerza la arrojaba contra el helicóptero que aún estaba la mujer caía en los brazos del camarógrafo

-ERIKA-

-RODRIGO-

Los dos se abrazaban pero el abrazo duro poco cuando marble apareció en el avión

\- permítanme ayudarles a que estén juntos "eternamente" – marble alzaba un dedo y con telequinesis hacia bailar el avión de manera agresiva, aunque a él le pareció gracioso para ellos no lo era

-marble con una señal de su cabeza hacia arriba arrojaba el avión al espacio donde al salir en la atmosfera los camarógrafos empezaban a desangrarse la sangre les salía por la boca y oídos intentando gritar para al final morir los tres al salir del espacio la cámara perdió señal pero ya no hacía falta pues el mundo entero estaba en shock

-pensé que los ayudarías a estar juntos marble- chiyoko con una sonrisa miraba a su amigo y rey quien sonreía

-en el espacio estarán juntos por siempre, sigamos chiyoko aun quiero ver que sonidos más hay, quiero jugar más- los dos salían volando hacia su destino

En genétics los presentes estaban sin habla por lo visto las pandoras solo caían aterradas otras lloraban y otras solo jadeaban

-maldición….. ¿Porque ahora que goku está herido? ¿Qué hacemos?- Ingrid apretaba los puños mientras las otras apretaban los dientes de impotencia

El mundo estaba un caos, gente gritando, autos chocando, las personas gritaban de miedo, era un caos

Chevalier solo estaba de pie, cada uno estaba sin poder decir nada solo podían mirar las noticias del caos y que chevalier perdió

-SON GOKU-SAMA AYUDENOS-

-AYUDENOS POR FAVOR….

-POR FAVOR GOKU-SAMA AYUDENOS-

Las personas empezaban a gritar otras solo se arrodillaban y como si estuvieran rezando gritaban y pedían a goku que llegara Y los salvara

-los políticos no tardaban en llamar a chevalier y militares y soldados solo en cámaras decían que no sabían porque chevalier no llamo a goku

 **-¡** _ **No sabemos porque chevalier no solicito la ayuda de son goku-sama, mataron a muchos inocentes, es todo lo que puedo decir!**_ **-**

Los chevalier solo podían dejar caer las copas de vino y resignarse

 _ **En el planeta supremo**_

-las dos miraban el planeta

-maldito marble- decia la diosa

-¿Qué hacemos? Yo no sé aun como curar y no tenemos plantas que ayuden a sanar a goku-san - arele decia mirando a la diosa

-solo nos queda esperar….a que Chronoa no llegue tarde, este universo no puede morir, goku es nuestra única esperanza que nos queda-

Arele solo podía mirar a su maestra nerviosa

 _ **En la tierra**_

Las pandoras que peleaban estaban mirando el cielo en shock

-¿Qué fue esa luz?- todas decían mirando el cielo extrañadas

En otro lado goku era sacado con mucho cuidado en camilla pero el Saiyajin estaba haciendo movimientos con los ojos y para sorpresa de todas goten despertaba

-¿GOTEN?- Aureliel quien llevaba a goten lo abrazaba feliz pero el niño estaba sudando y tenía un rostro nervioso

 _ **-fin del capítulo 56-**_

 _ **cambie algunas cosas pero es porque lo que viene se complementara pues como digo vendran cosas interesantes sin mas que decir hasta la proxima :3**_


	58. Chapter 58

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo de la teoria espero les guste y darme su opinion tambien gracias por recibir muy bien la nueva teoria esa la actualizare una vez por semana por ahora y sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 58: la llegada del el rey…el deber de un héroe y**_

Tras lo ocurrido con marble el planeta estaba un caos, la gente salía corriendo en vehículos intentando escapar incluso japon pues donde ocurrió la lucha era cerca de sus fronteras, el sueño y la noche se convirtieron en terror

-en una casita estaba una madre con su hija quienes eran las mismas que conocieron a goku

-mami, tengo miedo, ¿ese señor nos va a lastimar?- de manera muy inocente pero aterrada la pequeña niña miraba a su madre la pobre madre solo se limitó a morderse el labio para evitar asustarla

-tranquila Emi, yo te protegeré- la madre empezaba a llorar abrazando a la niña que con mirar y sentir a su madre asi solo se limitó a abrazarla

-tranquila mami…el señor goku nos protegerá- la niña con una sonrisa ahora miraba y ponía sus manitas en su rostro

La mujer solo se limitó a mirar el cielo para apegar a su hija a su pecho

-es verdad Emi- la mujer ahora sonreía pero ella no era como su inocente hija

- _el señor goku…..¿podrá ganar?-_ la mujer se pensaba muy seria, eran dos y además era inteligente con mirar a goku esa tarde se dio cuenta que el Saiyajin estaba herido

-regresando con chevalier estaba pensativo y muy nerviosos-

-Radox debe haber algo que puedas hacer- un integrante de chevalier decia muy molesto

-¿Qué quiere que haga?, ¿no vio como aniquilaron nuestras tropas?- el ex chevalier gritaba muy enfurico pues le echaban la culpa de esto

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntaba otro muy nervioso los presentes no tenían ni una idea…..nada, era todo-

-maldición- el líder golpeaba la mesa muy molesto

-no nos queda otra opción….debemos pedirle ayuda a genjo

-es verdad, aunque nos duela-

-pero ¿ y si las bursters ya lo mataron?-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, tal vez si cayo en la trampa

-eran las palabras entre los de chevalier mientras Radox estaba cruzado de brazos bastante tenso, por la situación, si las bursters ya tuvieron éxito debieron habérselo comunicado

-no estamos seguros, si tuvieron éxito o no tal vez se dieron cuenta de lo que pasa y escaparon si ese es el caso,…..entonces nuestra última solución….¡es enviar a todas las pandoras del mundo a pelear!-

-¿ QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?- un chevalier gritaba nervioso como todos al escuchar semejante respuesta

-con el estigma de plasma…sin duda será más poderosas con eso podremos ganarles sin recurrir a genjo aoi, es nuestra única esperanza

-no digas tonterías…

-SILENCIO-

El líder de la mesa callaba a todos

-esto va más allá de la realidad, en mis años de chevalier jamás vi a semejantes amenazas llegar a nuestro mundo, genjo aoi no es la única autoridad, este muerto o no, debemos tomar esta oportunidad para demostrar que él no tiene el poder…..LLEVAREMOS A CABO EL PLAN-

Con este último grito el líder se ponía de pie y todas miraban con rostros estoicos, sin duda era una idea terrible enviar a morir a las guerreras del mundo contra un adversario imposible era un suicidio pero su orgullo se los impedía ver

-ESE DICTADOR AUN NO ES NUESTRA SALVACION-decían todos a la vez

 _ **Con genjo**_

El hombre estaba sentado intentado calmarse por lo que acababa de ver, la flota de chevalier aniquilada completamente

-esto es malo muy malo- genjo se decia en su mente

-¿Qué hacemos?- suna miraba a genjo muy nervioso bastante por el asunto

-chevalier ha perdido en un instante…..sin embargo eso no nos trae para nada bueno, la zona donde se enfrentaron contra ese demonio está ubicado en las cordilleras de los mares que nos conectan…es decir…

Las presentes se quedaban mudas, el sudor del miedo no se hizo esperar

-¿japon?- suna con una voz temblorosa se dirigía a genjo que en manos cruzadas estilo padre de sijin solo miraba los televisores

-NO PUEDE SER…... suna no pudo evitar gritar de miedo y las demás a la vez solo pudieron asombrarse y evitar exaltarse como suna

-genjo se ponía de pie para mirar a suna-

-¿encontraron a goku?-

-si señor pero está incapacitado para luchar

-tenemos que irnos, tomaremos a goku y lo sacaremos de aquí- las pandoras se limitaron a asentir para seguir a genjo y llevar a cabo el plan-

En la piscina kazuha luchaba contra Isuzu y petty, las dos estaban acorraladas mientras kazuha solo tenía algunos raspones

-no por nada es la pandora más fuerte del mundo- Isuzu jadeaba con una sonrisa

-maldita sea- petty jadeaba muy herida mirando a kazuha que sonreía sin embargo algo llamaba la atención de kazuha que volteaba a mirar

-que rayos fue eso?, parecía un ataque de ki….además, el ki de goku…y el de las demás-

Al mirar a kazuha muy distraída Isuzu daría la vuelta y salía corriendo del lugar para saltar de un vidrio asombrando a petty que se enojaba por esto

-Isuzu, maldita perra- el grito de petty alerto a kazuha que ya no podía hacer nada

-¿escapo?, bueno da igual, no tengo tiempo para seguirla…

-KAZUHA ONEE-SAMA- un grito a lo lejos se escuchaba llamando la atención de la chica y de petty al mirar como dos chicas se acercaban corriendo con una vestimenta muy diferente

-Ouka….Christine

-MIERDA, MAS, SERA MEJOR IRME…ESTA MALDITA MISION ES UN FRACASO-

Y como dijo la chica la mujer salía del lugar donde salió Isuzu de un salto para salir corriendo

- _maldición…nunca pensé que esa mocosa fuera tan fuerte….demonios esta misión resulto un fracaso, maldita sawatari Isuzu cuando la vea la voy a matar_

La pandora muy molesta salía corriendo para quedar en quien sabe que

-si regreso me mandaran a la cárcel, maldición, tengo que escapar…..

Petty recordaba la conversación que tuvo Isuzu con kazuha sobre suna yi

-eso es, suna Yi….escuche que es la guardaespaldas de aoi genjo, si la encuentro…también encontrare al "gato" y a Isuzu, maldita zorra, no te me escaparas-

En la piscina kazuha solo miraba el vidrio por donde escapaban las dos bursters

-Ouka, Christine, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- kazuha miraba a las dos que llegaban con sus trajes de plasma

-kazuha-sama, escuchamos de los intrusos, vinimos a apoyarla- Christine era quien hablaba

-a no era necesario, como viste huyeron con la cola entre las patas, ni hubo la necesidad que goku interviniera, de todas formas no podemos dejarlas irse-

-las dos estaban tensas pues a como hablaba kazuha les decia que ella no sabía de la situación y decirlo era más serio

-¿no lo sabes cierto Nee-san?-

-¿saber qué?- preguntaba ahora extrañada la pandora

-es normal, lo impresionante es que no podemos sentir su presencia tampoco- Ouka decia con una gota de sudor

-¿sentir su presencia?, ¿de qué hablan? Explíquenmelo-kazuha ahora más tensa les pedía explicación a las dos

-kazuha-Nee-san…..algo terrible está ocurriendo- las palabras de Ouka alarmaron a kazuha hasta un punto donde mostraba una mirada nerviosa

 _ **En otro lado**_

Genjo estaba en un ascensor bajando con suna y algunas pandoras

-dile a Ohara que destruya todo lo relacionado con el estigma legendario-

-ya está en eso-

-¿no cree que es mejor que este pendiente si chevalier le pide ayuda?- suna miraba a genjo

-¿pedir ayuda?, esos bastardos enviaron a esas mujeres a matarme, ellos preferirían la muerte antes que arrodillarse- genjo respondía asustando un poco a suna

-pero…

-además, aunque no me lo pidan hay que hacer algo, goku no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, aun en su situación el iría a luchar….eso es lo que hay que evitar, goten aún es un niño, a pesar que es fuerte, no necesito ser mago para saber que él no tendría oportunidad contra los dos-

-¿entonces qué haremos?- suna algo más nerviosa preguntaba mientras sus compañeras escuchaban también nerviosas

-aquí suna yi, llevaremos al "gato" a la plataforma de despegue, lleven a goku haya también junto a goten, nos veremos en tres minutos-

- _ **si señora tendremos el transporte armado, en este momento están llevando a goku-sempai a esa dirección tardara un poco mas**_ **\- suna hablaba por su micrófono recibiendo respuesta**

-de acuerdo, también contacten con kazuha-sama-

 _ **-hace poco recibimos una noticia actualizada, en las costas de asi, un batallón de 40 tanques están rodeando las costas de entrada de asi, -**_

-entiendo, lo único que podemos hacer es ganar tiempo- suna con un rostro resignado decia en voz alta alarmando un poco a las presentes

-¿Qué pasa suna?-

-el ejército está rodeando las entradas de asi, si vienen para aca…..

Las palabras de suna asusto a los tres pues lo que temían….esos 2 vienen a japon

-si no hacemos nada, japon…..no todo el continente asiático desaparecerá esta noche- las palabras de genjo eran más afiladas asustando a todas

-no podemos enviar a más gente a morir, me duele decirlo pero solo seremos asesinadas-

-descuida, kazuha, podrá contra las intrusas, si es necesario Ouka y las valkirias podrán apoyarla, en eso no hay problema, además están Lucy, Teslad y Wendy-

-ahora lo más crucial…es ganar tiempo, para eso….despertaremos a una aliada más-

-todas nuevamente se asombraban

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso doctor?- una de las pandoras preguntaba algo nerviosa pues la situación no podía estar peor

-creo que hable más de lo debido, olviden eso, además, lo que mencione aquí queda estrictamente prohibido divulgarlo, ya el mundo debe ser un caos- genjo salía junto a la pandoras y suna por el lugar para llegar a donde estaba el carro blindado sin embargo quedaban en shock al mirar a una mujer que estaba esperándolos

-hola doctor genjo, mucho gusto en volver a verlo- Isuzu llegaba al lugar asombrando a suna y a los presentes

-me llamo sawatari Isuzu y soy del 25 pelotón estoy tan contenta de verlo- suna se quedaba asombrada por mirar a la mujer que tenía frente suyo

-suna ¿me recuerdas? Íbamos a la misma clase-

-suna solo escuchaba seria mientras las pandoras miraban a la chica de manera amenazante

-aquí suna Yi, el "gato" ha caído en una trampa, alejen a goku-sempai del lugar, repito aléjenlo del lugar- suna muy seria decia mirando a Isuzu que se ponía frente a los presentes

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo está el doctor?

-está bien pero no traigan a goku-sempai, yo llevare sano y salvo al doctor genjo –

-que irónico, veo que tiene el mismo nombre que le pusimos nosotros, ahora…donde está el héroe son goku-

-¿estás loca?, jamás le diríamos eso a una asesina como tú- una de las pandoras gritaba muy molesto

-¿quieres mi vida?, estúpida ahora no es el momento, el planeta está en peligro como para que busques a goku en tus tonterías, no sé qué te dijo Radox pero no sobrevivirás a ese estigma por mucho tiempo

Isuzu ponía un rostro de extrañeza

-¿ahora inventas tonterías para salvarte? , que triste-

\- hasta que las encontré miserables perras- una voz por detrás les decia a los presentes y al mirar era petty que llegaba con una mirada sádica a Isuzu

-maldita zorra, gracias por la ayuda de mierda-

-valla escapaste, Jejejje, no pensé que sobrevivirías…..

En ese momento la tierra empezaba a temblar asustando a todos los presentes

-la chica estaba en shock por lo que escuchaba sin duda su rostro estaba congelado

-¿el ….ejercito asiático y europeo junto al de chevalier…..? ¿Aniquilados?-

-sí, todo fue transmitido, además dos ciudades de Alemania y Europa fueron destruidas, por los mismos sujetos- Ouka explicaba a kazuha que estaba asombrada, ella sabía que el ejército de chevalier era el más poderoso, y que dos sujetos lo aniquilaran en un dos por tres, era algo inaudito

-pero…no entiendo, no siento ningún ki poderoso, ¿Por qué?-

-eso tampoco lo sabemos lo que si sabemos es que el mundo está en peligro de nuevo- Christine muy asustada le decia a kazuha

-pero…no han pasado ni una semana, ¿Por qué ahora?- kazuha apretaba los dientes muy molesta pero en ese momento empezaba a temblar asustando a las presentes

-¿Qué rayos?... ¿qué sucede?-

-no lo sé, pero…

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el patio donde estaba llevándose a cabo la pelea contra las bursters podemos ver a todos mirando el cielo menos a uno

-¿Qué…fue eso?- satellizer miraba nerviosa el cielo

-¿acaso eso fue un ataque de energía?- Elizabeth intentaba responder a la pregunta de satellizer pero más que eso fue otra pregunta

\- las otras dos bursters se hacían detrás de ellos pero sobretodo Isabel

-no sé qué intentan hacer para evitar lo peor pero parece que el anti freezing funciona, JESSICA-

De un grito a su compañera Jessica de nuevo arroja el anti freezing contra todos nuevamente inmovilizándolos

-DETENTE, MALDITA- Arnett intentaba moverse pero le era muy difícil

-neutralícenlo rápido- Elizabeth miraba a los limiters que asentían pero ninguno era capaz

-creo poder…pero necesito tiempo maldición- kazuya intentaba neutralizarlo pero para su sorpresa era más poderoso y le costaba mas pero algo lo alertaría haciéndolo perder la concentración

-¿Qué vas a hacerle?- kazuya miraba a Isabel que se acercaba a Casandra la cual estaba sujetándose la cabeza de nuevo

-¿Qué no es obvio?, le voy a disparar en ese hermoso rostro- Isabel ponía su arma en la cara de la chica asustando a kazuya y a todos

-BASTA, ALEJATE DE ELLA- kazuya gritaba con mucha rabia pero la mujer colocaba su arma en la cabeza de Casandra sonriendo de forma maléfica

-Jejejejejej, veamos si tu precioso rostro puede resistir esto-

 _ **¡PAM!**_

Un cañonazo le daba a Casandra asustando a los presentes pero llenándolos de rabia a la vez Isabel estaba feliz sin embargo al ver más de cerca Casandra no estaba muerta de hecho su rostro no estaba herido ni nada por el estilo, solo sucio por el humo

-¿Qué cómo es que sigue…..?- Isabel no decia nada hasta que Casandra se levantaba con una sonrisa muy diferente y sus ojos estaban perdidos al mirarla se dieron cuenta de la verdad

-Casandra…..no por favor…

Kazuya estaba muy destrozado por ver a su tía y futura suegra convertida en un nova tipo pandora Casandra se vestía con las ropas de batalla para sacar su cañón

-no puede ser…se supone que ella tiene la sangre de goku…..no debería perder la razón- kazuya hablaba en voz baja mirando a Casandra

-¿QUÉ HACEN PERRAS?, DETENGANSE…NOS VA A MATAR A TODOS, QUE NO VEN QUE ES UN NOVA AHORA POR SU MALDITO ANTIFREEZING- arnett con mucha rabia le gritaba a las bursters las cuales se ponían nerviosas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Elizabeth miraba a arnett

-¿Qué no es obvio? , esta asi después del anti freezing- respondía con algo de rabia arnett

-apúrense y váyanse de aquí, no tienen idea alguna….

Arnett bastante desesperada les gritaba por mirar a Casandra asi y recordar su batalla contra ese nova modo pandora…..solo que ella es peor pero era interrumpida por Isabel de nuevo

-Jessica apunta el anti freezing en ella, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos-

-no deténganse…

Como pidió Isabel Jessica soltaba el anti freezing de los presentes y lo dirigía a Casandra quien sentía la presión

-nos vemos en el infierno- de un poderoso ataque Isabel dispara contra Casandra pero esta detenía el ataque con un escudo

-¿Qué?-Isabel gritaba en shock

y empezaba a cargar con su arma un poderoso ataque asombrando a todos contra Isabel que a duras penas lo esquivaba incluyendo a los presentes el ataque era tan fuerte que salía disparado contra un bosque

-en los diferentes lugares se sentía el ataque

-madre mía, ¿Qué está pasando haya arriba? –Roxanne muy asustada decia junto a todos

-goku….no, no puedo soportarlo mas- Cassie se ponía de pie pues estaba sentada pero era detenida por julia

-suéltame….van a matar a goku….. ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada?-

-goku-sempai no morirá tan fácilmente, además su ki está bien, esta energía, es de esa pandora legendaria Casandra- las chicas se acercaban Cassie para tranquilizarla cosa que lograban

Afuera del sitio vemos a una Isabel sin un brazo y todos asombrados por semejante ataque aunque no eran como los de goku…Casandra era peligrosa en ese estado

-Jejejje, en …verdad…eres un monstruo-Isabel con una sonrisa se dirigía a Casandra pero algo más helaría la sangre de todos al ver que alrededor de Casandra…..quien sabe cómo…. aparecían 10 novas humanoides más aterrando a un más a los presentes

-no…maldición…. Arnett miraba aterrada a los novas que rodeaban a Casandra quien sonreía de manera maniática

-Casandra….no…porque….. Kazuya se tiraba al piso en señal de lamento siendo visto por todas, aunque era poco el tiempo que la conocían, la pandora era como un miembro de su familia, además observaban que la mujer era apegada a goku y a goten….como ellas, como una esposa y madre-

-satellizer miraba a kazuya para acercarse y de manera sorprendente tomarlo del hombro

-tranquilo kazuya, debe haber alguna forma de traerla a la normalidad, goku lo hará…..confiemos en él, pero debemos detenerla y tu poder nos será útil- la chica con una voz agradable se dirigía al chico

-sempai…

Kazuya se limpiaba los ojos y se ponía de pie

Todos se asombraban pues satellizer solo era asi con goku y aunque kazuya era como su cuñado, no esperaron eso de ella pero lo dejaban para después ahora tenían algo muy serio Sin embargo Casandra arrojaba contra los presentes algo similar al anti freezing atrapándolos

-maldita sea…maldita sea, nova, pandora no me importa…SOLO LOS HARE PEDAZOS-Isabel más desesperada atacaba a Casandra pero su escudo evitaba los ataques asustándola mas

-maldición, Jessica….

Isabel no pudo terminar de hablar pues la chica que estaba seria era levantada y sus estigmas empezaban a sobresalir de ella por la espalda acabando con su vida…..la primera bursters en morir

-los presentes estaban sin palabras por lo visto

-maldición, kazuya, ¿no puedes neutralizarlo?- Elizabeth ahora se dirigía a kazuya

-no puedo , es muy fuerte-

-entre todos…HAAA-

Ni entre los 4 limiters eran capaces de neutralizarlo

-maldición, tenemos que irnos de aquí…

-HAAAAAAAAAA-

Un fuerte grito se escuchaba y como un tornado destruia el campo de freezing-

-MAMAS-

Esa palabra y ese ki que sentían las hizo sonreír de felicidad pues era su niño el que más querían en el mundo

-¿GOTEN?- dijeron todas y efectivamente el niño se hacía frente a todas poniéndolas muy felices pero goten al ver a Casandra como estaba se ponía molesto

-¿ESTAN BIEN?-otra voz llegaba al lugar y eran Tenacia y Franka con sus trajes de plasma

-ustedes…..

-Isabel se asombraba por la acción del niño

-¿un niño? ¿Destruyo el antifreezing de ese monstruo?...ahora que veo…Isabel se quedaba mirando a goten muy detalladamente

-malditos suéltenla…..

-¡espera goten detente!- ticy le gritaba a goten quien hacía caso para mirar a ticy

-¿Qué porque? Le van a hacer daño…

-no te acerques a ella, ella ya no es la Casandra que conoces-

Esto asombro a goten para ponerlo triste y mirar a Casandra

-¡ticy!-

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué se fuera contra ella?- ticy y arnett se decían pero al mirar a goten se pusieron más tristes

-no ella es mi mama Casandra, es ella…

-goten…cada una miraba con un rostro destrozado a goten, el la quería mucho y verlo asi era doloroso

-MAMA CASANDRA…PORFAVOR REGRESA….

El niño Saiyajin le gritaba a Casandra que efectivamente escuchar la voz de goten la hacía reaccionar pero levemente esto hizo dudar a los novas por un segundo

-goten tranquilo, de alguna forma ella regresara-kazuya se acercaba a goten que lo miraba con rostro triste

-por ahora, hay que eliminar a esos novas-

-goten se limpiaba los ojos para ponerse serio-

-está bien, No sé quiénes son pero son gente mala y los derrotare, mi papito no puede venir asi que yo la salvare-

¿Cómo esta goku?- Elizabeth miraba a las valkirias

-está bien, está siendo llevado a un helicóptero para trasladarlo a genétics

Esto aterro a las chicas

-¿QUE? ¿PORQUE QUE LE PASO? HABLEN- Elizabeth se asustaba y cuando se disponían a hablar y explicar lo que mejor pudieran la situación

-¡BOM!

Un poderoso temblor junto a una monstruosa corriente de aire hacia retroceder a todas y cubrirse incluso a goten asombraba a los presentes pues a lo lejos…..muy a lo lejos una monstruosa explosión se observaba a lo lejos dejando a todas sin palabras y con rostros de terror

-¿Qué…..?-

-nos están atacando, dos monstruos- Tenacia a como podía gritaba para hablarles a cada una

En los bunkers donde estaban las pandoras esperando órdenes en el televisor llegaba una noticia

-NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO- el televisor sintonizaba otra noticia llamando la atención de todos y todas

-hace poco parte del ejercito asiático que queda de pie intento detener a los dos demonios….fue destruido en segundos-

En la televisión a duras penas los camarógrafos captaban donde estaban antes los tanques y soldados pero solo se veía una monstruosa explosión nuclear

 _ **En el área de destrucción en una zona muy alejada de genétics y de japon**_

-tras el humo se veía un monstruoso cráter y tanques reducidos a nada, ni cadáveres había debido al ataque

-que aburrido, solo moví un dedo y los mate a todos- marble con su dedo en alto miraba el sitio de la destrucción junto a chiyoko

-parece que ese ejército que destruiste no era todo- chiyo con una sonrisa respondía mirando la zona

-bueno, mejor asi, me divierten más-

En ese momento 10 aviones de batalla llegaban al lugar y empezaban a disparar a marble quien recibía las balas como si nada igual que chiyoko ninguno se movía

-malditos monstruos- uno de los pilotos decia sudando observando la escena

-malditos….

Marble y chiyoko volteaban a ver los aviones que ahora disparaban misiles

-que aburrido, almenos deberían traer guerreros de verdad- marble cruzado de brazos decia bostezando y recibiendo los ataques

-Déjamelos a mi marble- chiyoko miraba con una sonrisa

-adelante diviértete-

Chiyoko levantaba sus dedos índice medio y pulgar y como una especie de garra apuntaba a los aviones quienes se quedaban extrañados

-chiyoko hacia mover los dedos como si estuviera apretando algo y en ese momento los 10 aviones empezaban a aplastarse junto con sus pilotos quienes empezaban a gritar los aviones eran retorcidos y aplastados

Pd: como broly hizo con paragus en la primera película además los demonios también usar magia y sobretodo estos dos que son reyes demonios

-los que grababan esto a duras penas y los que miraban solo pudieron taparse la boca del horror pues fue una escena muy fuerte

Al finalizar los aviones quedaban como pequeñas pelotas escurriendo sangre y caían al piso

-Jajajajaajaj-chiyoko empezaba a reírse

-¿eso es todo?, deberías ser más destructivo- marble cruzado de brazos se dirigía a su amigo

-yo prefiero tomarme mi tiempo, asi es más divertido el placer-

-Jejejje, esto es muy divertido, por cierto chiyoko, hacer poco sentí una fuerte energía por haya, vallamos a ver sin duda ese lugar se ve divertido- marble apuntaba con su rostro a una dirección

-ustedes…no se van a ir…cobardes- una voz les decia a los dos y era una pandora con su limiter ambos estaban heridos y la chica estaba con lagrimas

-nunca les perdonare esto-

-oh, no pensé que hubiera una con vida- marble con una sonrisa y aun cruzado de brazos miraba a la chica

-MALDITOSSSSSSSS

La chica invocaba su arma que eran dos cuchillas y su limiter usando freezing atacaba a los dos que seguían iguales

-desesperada la chica atacaba a marble que recibía los ataques como si nada

-ahora que veo, ustedes son raras, tienen algo pegado en sus espaldas, pero no tuve tiempo de verlo bien- marble miraba a la chica que atacaba de manera desenfrenada pero este ni se inmutaba pero en ese momento marble la tomaba del cuello y tomaba las cuchillas para romperlas

-veamos…..

Marble hacia voltear a la chica y en un acto cruel le arrancaba la camisa asombrando a todos por lo despiadada cruel que era sin embargo marble no lo hacía por esto pues marble se quedaba mirando su espalda

-oh, que interesante- marble miraba sus estigmas que eran 4

-qué cosas más raras- chiyoko miraba igual

-MALDITOS DEJENLAS.- su limiter se arrojaba con un puño en alto contra los dos pero chiyoko lo tomaba del cuello sin voltear

-esto es muy interesante…. ¿ustedes que son? ¿Extraterrestres?-

-no…maldito….., soy humana, …..una pandora- la chica forcejeando y sonrojada pues estaba en cámara mundial empezaba a llorar por la pena pero la gente en vez de emoción sentían pena

-Jejejje, humana, ¿eh? ¿Pandora? , quiero ver más….

-marble cerraba sus ojos y después de unos minutos la soltaba y la chica intentaba recuperar el aliento para taparse entre lagrimas

-ya veo, pandoras, las más fuertes de este mundo, hay una que es la mejor de todas….. ¡Aoi kazuha!

-la chica se asombraba pues no dijo ni una palabra y este monstruo ya lo sabía todo

\- una supuesta diosa llamada maría lancerot y además….hay un guerrero con un poder bastante alto…son goku aoi, su hermano mayor –

Marble se interesaba en esa información también

-Anthony…suéltalo por favor- la chica le suplicaba a chiyoko quien hacía caso y lo tiraba encima de ella

-¿estás bien?- la mujer preguntaba abrazando al chico que empezaba a toser

-¿Dónde están esos tipos? Habla- marble se dirigía de forma seria a los dos que se asustaban

-jamás, nosotros nunca traicionamos a nuestros camaradas- la chica con rabia le contestaba

-entonces mueran- marble les disparaba a los dos en la cabeza para caer muertos en el lugar pero la chica decia algo

-goku-sempai….te acabara….

-esta chica es interesante por esas cosas, toma su cadáver chiyoko-

-chiyoko hacia alumbrar sus ojos y la mujer muerta se levantaba con ojos de cadáver-

-bien, ahora tengo otro propósito….buscar a esos tres y ver si pueden divertirme- marble con una sonrisa más psicópata miraba a su destino anterior

-chiyoko, vámonos-

¿Y qué hacemos con esos?, ¿los mato?-

-si-

Chiyoko sonreía y en un santiamén salía volando contra los periodistas que se asustaban al ver al demonio volar contra ellos… sin duda este trabajo es algo muy peligroso

-chiyoko arrojaba una esfera de ki roja y los hacia volar en segundos nuevamente haciendo que quedaran en estática la transmisión de los periodistas

-¡nuestros camarógrafos…!- el narrador no pudo evitar llorar en publico

-tal vez son goku escucho lo que dijimos del y ha decidido no pelear, sin duda, no lo valoramos….gente de la tierra…..este puede ser nuestro fin-

Las personas cerraron sus ojos en señal de dolor y desesperación las pandoras empezaron a asustarse

-goku ¿Qué pasa?- las chicas de goku se preguntaban extrañadas

-pero en ese momento las puertas se habrían y todas se asombraban al mirar que las pandoras de chevalier junto a Aureliel entraban con una camilla y en ella estaba aquel por quien tano aclaman y quieren las pandoras y limiters

-¿GOKU?/ ¿goku-sempai?

-todas se arrojaban para mirar la camilla pero las de chevalier como barrera se interponían

-deténganse, goku-sempai está muy herido y esta anestesiado, no puede pelear- una de las pandoras les decia a todas que se asombraban y miraban a goku para verlo dormir

-goku-sempai…

-Aureliel- las chicas y amigas de goku se acercaban a la mujer

-no necesitan explicarme, ya lo vi todo…esto es terrible- la mujer sudaba para mirar el techo

-¿Y GOTEN DONDE ESTA?- Ingrid preguntaba muy seria

-está bien está ayudando a derrotar a las intrusas pero le dije que solo haga eso-

Todas agachaban la cabeza para acercarse a goku y tomar las enamoradas de goku sus manos aunque esto extraño a las de chevalier

-cariño…..perdónanos….lo sentimos.- entre lágrimas ellas empezaban a llorar

-Goku…..Aureliel miraba seria y una lagrima caer en su mejilla a goku el cual seguía inconsciente

Afuera del lugar todos estaban mirando la explosión muy nerviosos pues a pesar de su lejanía fue bastante lejos

En donde genjo suna y el doctor como las demás de chevalier estaban mirando la escena muy nerviosos

-no necesito ser adivina para saber…..que todo el ejército cayo…..

Genjo y las dos chicas se asustaban mucho pues en definitiva el poder humano era inútil, y no faltaba nada para lo peor

-¿Qué fue eso?- Isuzu y petty miraban a lo lejos bastante extrañadas por lo ocurrido

-¿Qué mierdas están haciendo por aya?- petty con su tono grosero también miraba a lo lejos

-bueno eso no me importa ahora…..

-espérate renacuaja, no voy a olvidar lo que me hiciste, antes de tomar la cabeza del "gato" voy a tomar la tuya

-Isuzu solo se reía de manera disimulada-

-la verdad quería ahorrarme la molestia de involucrarme contigo pero…por primera vez tendré que matar- Isuzu solo miraba tranquila a petty que se ponía molesta siendo vista por los presentes

-¿se están peleando?

-es mejor que se maten entre ellas-

Las dos pandoras se decia pero suna miraba de manera nerviosa algo le decia que esto era más peligroso

-¿realmente necesitas pelear para no entender la diferencia? Eres más estúpida que un perro- Isuzu se burlaba de petty la cual se enojaba cada vez más y más

-hay mujer, no te das cuenta que en verdad eres una inútil….lo único para lo que chevalier necesitaba de ti era tu útero para un "bebe" pero ni para eso sirves-

 _ **Las dos se miraban fijamente**_

-¿estas insultando a tu líder de escuadrón?, sawatari Isuzu ¿qué extremidad quieres que te arranque primero? O acaso el anti freezing te volvió loca?-

Por otra parte los presentes miraban serios para ellos era mejor que entre las dos se mataran sobre todo suna por una razón muy extraña

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Me tendrías piedad?-

-si fuera por eso, solo te arrancaría la cabeza y sin dolor pero me has hartado maldita perra-

-sí que te gusta jugar al líder de escuadrón…realmente te creíste toda esa tontería….¿qué clase idiota quisiera ser líder de esta gente enferma JAJAJAJA?-

Petty ya sin aguantarse las burlas de Isuzu la miraba de manera molesta para sonreír

-la verdad me impresiona, ya me di cuenta de algo, que eres peor persona que yo…..me asombras pero es hora de morir

-petty se arrojaba contra Isuzu de un fuerte golpe pero la mujer lo detenía con una mano sin armas ni nada

-hay querida…cuidado o te lastimaras-

-MALDITA- petty lanzaba una patada pero Isuzu la esquivaba como mucha facilidad Isuzu hacia caer a petty al piso

-¿Qué?-

-todas se asombraban por la fuerza de Isuzu estaba humillando a la "líder" sin problemas

-ya se te olvido, también tengo un plasma texture ¿sabes? –

Antes que continuara algo una lanza salia volando y se incrustaba en medio de las dos que asombraba a los presentes

-suna-sensei…..¿porque no está luchando?-

Amelia se aparecía asombrando a suna y a las presentes como a genjo aoi

-¿Amelia Evans?- suna miraba a Amelia que sonreía mirando a las dos

-ya se lo que está pasando suna, doctor aoi, y por eso debemos acabar con estas mujeres rápido- Amelia recuperaba su lanza y se hacía frente a las dos

-oye niñita, será mejor que no te metas ¿oíste?, nunca pedí tu ayuda- petty se levantaba para mirar a Amelia

-no me malentiendas, no te estoy salvando en lo más mínimo…..seré yo quien te aniquile- Amelia desplegaba su aura de ki asombrando a todas

-¿Qué es eso? Parece fuego blanco rodeándola- petty e Isuzu con una gota de sudor miraban a la pandora que en una milésima de segundo le cortaba una pierna a petty asombrando a todas

-petty se caía de nuevo realmente nerviosa mientras Isuzu miraba algo asombrada pero Amelia aparecía detrás de ella para atacarla con su lanza cosa que Isuzu apenas pudo esquivar-

-¿Qué mierdas?- petty estaba asombrada como todas suna estaba igual de asombrada

-mi nombre es Amelia Evans soy la E pandora más poderosa y la que las matara-Amelia con una mirada sádica atacaba a Isuzu otra vez rozando su mejilla a una Super velocidad

-increíble- suna y las dos pandoras estaban asombradas

-ella… ¿también estuvo bajo la tutela de goku?-

-¿accel?- petty miraba la pelea desde el piso

-no te equivocas…

Amelia atacaba a Isuzu un par de veces mientras la mujer esquivaba como podía

-yo todavía ni uso el accel- Amelia se alejaba del lugar mirando muy seria a Isuzu que estaba algo nerviosa… O mejor dicho mucho

-suna miraba asombrada a Amelia, sin duda ella era alguien fuera de la lógica y más tras entrenar con goku, ella también había entrenado pero no hasta ese punto

- _parece que está pasando algo…con las demás, no sabemos que pasara todavía, tengan cuidado por favor_ -

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

 _ **-**_ todas estaban asombradas por lo que les contaban Franka y Tenacia

-¿la flota de chevalier….aniquilada?-

-asi es, son dos monstruos- Tenacia decia muy nerviosa

-rayos y con goku asi como esta… sin embargo un estruendo llamaba la atención de todos-

Goten se arrojaba contra un nova humanoide para de una patada arrojarlo bastante lejos

-eso es goten- todas animaban al niño que mostraba una actitud similar a la de goku a la hora de pelear

-Casandra….por favor, vuelve- el grito de goten hacia que la mujer de vez en cuando recuperara levemente la conciencia

Dos novas humanoides se arrojaban contra goten pero satellizer y arnett los atacaban con todo su poder para detenerlos

-No se olviden de nosotros-

Elizabeth y ticy también atacaban a los novas pero a duras penas eran capaces de hacerles algo por una extraña razón

-es idea mía…. ¿ o esos novas son más fuertes que contra la que peleamos?- Elizabeth miraba muy extrañada pues se movían diferente

-por otro lado Isabel miraba nerviosa la pelea-

-¿ese niño…..está peleando contra ese monstruo solo?, su parecido….. ¡Sí!-

NO PUEDE SER… ¿ACASO ESE NIÑO ES….? Mirando como goten se arrojaba contra los novas humanoides y golpeaba a uno de nuevo arrojándolo lejos Isabel solo se asombraba

- _mi papa no puede luchar, hasta que despierte debo pelear yo y mis mamas….debemos protegerlo-_ goten se transformaba en ssj asombrando a Isabel esta vez a mas no poder igual que a todos y también a los novas

-goten- las chicas se asombraban para ver a goten colocarse frente a los novas y dar un grito para desplegar todo su poder

-mami Casandra…..vuelve por favor, mi papa y yo te queremos mucho, kazuya-oni-chan también…todas te queremos por favor- goten se iba acercando a Casandra que al mirar al niño y sentir su poder su mente empezaba a recordar no solo a kazuya y a kazuha….sino a goku y a él, a quienes le dieron tanto cariño y le ayudaron a superar su dolor anterior-

-Casandra- una imagen de goku y goten en los brazos de la mujer se hacía presente

-¿go…..ten?- la mujer recuperaba la cabeza de nuevo alegrando al niño

-¿regreso a la normalidad?- satellizer y todas que luchaban contra un nova humanoide se asombraban mirando la acción de goten

-kazuya….goten- la mujer en voz baja decia acercándose pero

¡POW!

Goten alejaba a un nova humanoide de una patada de Casandra ahora que ella recupero la conciencia esos monstruos la consideraban enemigo pues su decisión era otra

-aléjense de mi mama Casandra- goten con un rostro de enojo miraba a los novas las pandoras se asombraban pero a la vez sabían que algo asi ocurriría

-asi que Casandra también esta ¿eh?,- Elizabeth y las otras sonreían

-si, pero era obvio- satellizer sonreía de forma cómica como todas

-bueno…¿Qué tal si continuamos?, debemos acabar esto rápido-

-si- los limiters se ponían firmes también para encarar a los novas humanoides como las valkirias

-por otro lado Isabel estaba tan nerviosa que simplemente salía corriendo

-debo escapar….

¡POW!

Un puñetazo arrojaba a Isabel lejos chocando contra una pared

-valla de arimasu, no intentes irte….aun no pagas por tus delitos- una voz llamaba la atención de todos

A lo lejos rana, holly, chiffon, Wendy, Teslad, Lucy,…..y kazuha llegaban al lugar de la batalla todas con sus ropas de batalla incluso rana-

-CHICAS- todas muy felices miraban al grupo que miraban a los novas humanoides que se colocaban de nuevo goten estaba muy feliz por mirar a sus madres otra vez

Maldita…..

-quédate hay, Isabel Lucas- kazuha con su espada amenazaba a Isabel quien solo se ponía nerviosa ya había perdido la lucha

-¿me conoces….kazuha aoi-san?- con un tono sarcástico la mujer le sonreía a kazuha

-cómo no voy a conocer a la maniática que asesino 30 recién nacidos y se unió a chevalier para esconderse-

- _veo que hay más problemas maldita sea, bueno almenos goten aún puede pelear, no es que me sienta feliz con enviar a mi hijo a pelear pero la situación lo amerita_ -

-kazuha-sama- las demás se alegraban por mirar a la pandora más fuerte junto a las legendarias

-veo que está recibiendo una paliza de arimasu- rana se acercaba a donde las otras

-cállate rana- satellizer con una sonrisa le decia

-¿sabes la situación de arimasu?/ si

-la situación es horrible…..si no hacemos algo…. la tierra…

-mama Casandra…

Goten miraba a Casandra quien miraba a goten kazuya se ponía nervioso corriendo hacia goten para frenarlo pero era tarde todas se asustaban pero Casandra solo lo abrazaba

-lo siento- decia la mujer a todos que se sorprendían pero se calmaba sin embargo otro nova atacaba a los dos pero era interceptado por kazuha deteniéndolo

-es todo o nada….los acabaremos aquí- todas se arrojaban contra los novas y estos contra ellas empezando una pelea, las pandoras legendarias se unían también a luchar

En donde todas las pandoras

-nuevamente una noticia les llamaba la atención

-atención a todos, hace poco el resto del ejército asiático fue destruido, junto a las pandoras y limiters enviados….lamentamos la muertes de todos pero chevalier se ha anunciado con las siguientes palabras

-EL HEROE SON GOKU NO SE HA ANUNCIADO, DADAS LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS, NO TENEMOS OTRA OPCION QUE…LLEVAR A CABO LA ALERTA ROJA GRADO 3…TODAS LAS PANDORAS DEL MUNDO DEBEN PREPARASE Y VENIR A JAPON…A PELEAR-

-¿QUEEEEEEE?- fue el grito desgarrador de todas las pandoras, y limiters, no solo en el lugar, en el mundo,

-asi es, todos los años de pandoras deben prepararse a luchar….y esperar un nuevo heroe….es todo, es la última orden dada por chevalier-

-NO PUEDE SER…..NOS VAN A MATAR-

-MALDICION-

-no, no quiero morir-

\- ¿DIJERON ASIA? ¿ENTONCES…..?

-si están aquí en japon- las amigas de Amelia, las pandoras del lugar no solo se ponían nerviosas, estaban resignadas

-GOKU-SEMPAI, POR FAVOR DESPIERTE-

-IDIOTA, ¿QUIERES QUE GOKU PELEE ASI?- Ingrid y las chicas de goku salían a la defensa

-EL ES NUESTRA ESPERANZA-

-IMBECIL, MIRALO SU CUERPO ESTA CUBIERTO DE VENDAS, DE FRACTURAS, ¿ACASO NO PIENSAS?-

-¿Y QUE HACEMOS ENTONCES?

-PELEAR-Rattle se hacía junto a Ingrid asombrando sa todos

-asi nos maten debemos pelear…..por eso somos pandoras- Rattle con lágrimas se dirigía a todas

-este hombre nos salvó hace mucho, a pesar que lo llamaron traidor, a pesar que no lo conocíamos, él fue y nos ayudó, hace nada peleo contra esa bestia y nos salvó de nuevo….ha salvado tantas veces nuestro mundo que…YA ES HORA DE HACER LO MISMO- la chica asombraba a todas por las palabras que decia tanto que inspiro a las pandoras que s ponían a llorar

-es verdad, yo lo llame traidor también, y ahora se…que si con mi vida puedo pagar ese crimen, lo hare- julia se acercaba y tomaba a goku de la mejilla

-yo también- charles también hablaba en voz alta

-vamos todas…esto no es una orden…es un deber- charles asombraba a todas

-charles….

-está bien Roxanne, ya me di cuenta, que mi deber no es seguir órdenes, es pelear por mi mundo, la única orden que seguiré ahora…será la de mi deber-

-Rattle ¿cierto?, gracias y espero puedan perdonarme algún día, ustedes son pandoras verdaderas- las palabras de charles hacían llorar a las chicas que antes considero amenazas ahora las llama pandoras

\- las pandoras aun entre lágrimas se miraban-

-es verdad, vamos a pelear-

-si vamos, si voy a morir moriré peleando-

Creo y attia miraban a Ingrid marin y Dolly

-el deber de una novia es defender a su novio cuando este no puede, goku….adiós- las tres entre lágrimas fuertes decían para tomar a goku de la mano todas se inclinaban en señal de respeto para irse a preparar pero…..

-ninguna…va a morir hoy, menos ustedes, nadie me las va a arrebatar mientras respire- la mano de forma cálida apretaba con fuerza pero no mucha a las chicas y una voz que ellas conocían las hacia asombrar y sonreír

-GOKU/GOKU SEMPAI- la alegría de todas no se hizo esperar al ver como goku abría los ojos aunque muy difícilmente este se intentaba poner de pie

-goku ¿estás bien?- todas ayudaban a sentar a goku quien se sostenía la cabeza

-si…aunque aún estoy algo aturdido-goku lleno de sudor se tomaba la cabeza

- _goku-sempai debió sobre exigirse para despertar… ¿acaso él fue capaz de despertar antes que la anestesia pasara?-_ una pandora de chevalier estaba asombrada pues era algo imposible en el sentido y además para anda sano

-goku-sempai

-no es necesario que me expliquen, ya se todo- goku con el rostro bajo decia asombrando a todos

-¿Cómo? ¿Sabes lo que está pasando?- una pandora que lo custodiaba decia asombrada

-digamos que un "pajarito" me lo conto todo, unas intrusas, pero puedo sentir el ki de todas y eso me tranquiliza, pero están luchando , parece que estamos en una situación terrible- goku se acomodaba un poco la camisa que estaba arrugada

-lo increible es que no puedo sentir el ki de nadie pero si una sencacion escabroza...pero les juro…..que hare pagar a esos bastardos que vinieron a hacer destrozos- goku esta vez ponía un rostro lleno de ira las venas se les veían en la cara y su rostro era uno que ahuyentaría a cualquiera de una pelea

-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS GOKU…ASI NO…..

-lo se Ingrid, descuida, no soy tan tonto como para ir a luchar contra un enemigo que ni he visto en este, y mucho menos su poder-

-pero goku…..

-chicas, chicos, como ven mi condición no es la adecuada para luchar y ganar, pero no podemos permitir que esos individuos se salgan con la suya, por eso….

-todos se quedaban mirando a goku el cual se ponía muy serio.

-necesito que me ayuden, a derrotar a esos sujetos -

Todos se quedaban en silencio y poco a poco mostraban sus sonrisas

-pero antes que piensen algo erróneo, mi plan no consiste en que luchen, todo lo contrario-

-¿lo contrario?- attia preguntaba bastante extrañada

-tengo un plan para tomar ventaja….. ¡Con el freezing!-

-goku confundía a todas con la idea que decia, ¿el freezing era la salvación? ¿Cómo lo seria? , solo goku sabe cómo llevar a cabo este plan-

En la pelea de suna Amelia luchaba contra Isuzu demostrando amplia superioridad

-asombroso…..

-SUNA, NOTICIAS MARAVILLOSAS, GOKU-SEMPAI DESPERTO-por medio de su micrófono una pandora le decia a suna que se ponía contenta

-¿enserio?- suna muy feliz le contestaba pero después se ponía tensa

-pero goku….¿cómo podrá luchar?-

Isuzu y Amelia se alejaban entre ellas

-maldita no te metas-

-¿o que harás?-

-veo que se divierten aquí….. ¿Nos permiten unirnos?- una voz desconocida hacia a todos voltear y mirar algo que los debajo con las mandíbulas en el suelo

Marble y chiyoko salían de una grieta en frente de ellos con una mujer zombi atrás de ellos

-ellos…..genjo que estaba hay miraba aterrado a los dos individuos que sonreían de forma sádica

 _ **Otro lugar**_

En lo que parecía un árbol en un mundo hermoso, era como un reino de dioses Chronoa estaba sentada en un árbol y en ese momento dos figuras llegaban detrás de ella

-hasta que llegaron- Chronoa decia con un rostro cómico de enojo

-perdónanos, Jejejje- la voz de una mujer le decia a crhonoa solo se veía una sombra

-la misión fue un éxito- una voz masculina ahora decia era una voz que sin duda a muchos asombraría por un gran parecido a cierta voz

-me alegra, bueno chicos, les tengo otra misión, esta vez es seria-

-¿otra? ¿Tan pronto?-

-esta es diferente, necesito que vallan a un universo y se hagan cargo del, esta misión es muy seria, pues es un universo "primordial"- Chronoa decia seria

-¿entonces nos estas sacando?- la voz masculina decia seria

-para nada, jamás haría eso, ustedes serán dos nuevos protectores de ese mundo, como guardianes del tiempo sobre todo por su importancia se que puedo contar con ustedes- Chronoa decia sonriendo

-bueno, ni modo- la voz masculina decia suspirando

-además….hay una sorpresita hay que les alegrara-

¿Qué cosa?- la voz femenina miraba a Chronoa que giñaba el ojo

-ya lo verán….

-bueno mejor vámonos, tardaremos unas 2 horas en llegar y lo mas seguro es que la suprema este molesta -

 _ **Fin del capítulo 58**_

 _ **si ahy cosas que no entiendan descuiden que todo se ira explicando en los capitulos muchas gracias a todos y hasta la proxima :3**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**buenas gente espero que esten bien, pues yo ya entro a clases la otra semana pero es mi ultimo semestre xD pero bueno, aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les guste, las otras las actualizare con el tiempo pero siempre saco mi tiempo para hacerlas, espero les guste el cpaitulo sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 59: ¡el poder de un rey demonio!**_

 _ **Resumen**_

 _ **El mundo está en caos de nuevo, los reyes del mundo demoniaco marble y chiyoko han pisado la tierra para su destrucción, sin embargo parece que buscan algo más….aunque su único pasatiempo ahora es destruir y hacer sufrir a los terrícolas, ahora saben de la existencia de los más fuertes del mundo…pero son goku ha despertado y está listo para luchar….¿pero cómo luchar contra estos adversarios?, ¿podrá ganarles?**_

Goku estaba sentado en la camilla siendo observado por todos aunque contentos bastante pensativos

-goku-sempai, ¿en verdad sabes que está pasando?- julia miraba asombrada a goku quien asentía

-sí, lo sé todo – goku se levantaba muy serio para mirar a su costado

-goten y las demás están peleando, pero no contra ellos- se pensaba goku mirando muy serio por un costado

-goku, pensé que podrías necesitarla, esta es diferente, no pesa nada- Aureliel le daba un traje de goku similar a su dogi el cual miraba goku

-gracias Aureliel, si voy a luchar mejor con mi ropa de batalla-

Goku se ponía de pie y en frente de todos se quitaba la camisa y hasta los pantalones dejando a las pandoras del lugar sobre todo a sus chicas con una hemorragia nasal y sus rostros rojos a mas no poder por otro lado los hombres solo envidiaban ese cuerpo que lleno de vendas era un físico insuperable

¡¿SEMPAI…..QUE….QUE HACE?!- una pandora "tapándose los ojos" decia sonrojada

-¿eh? ¡Pues me cambio!- decia goku ahora sacándose los pantalones

-¿EN FRENTE DE TODOS EXCIBISIONISTA?-attia que estaba presente gritaba enojada aunque su rostro era otro cuento

-¿eso qué es?- preguntaba el Saiyajin con un signo de interrogación saliendo de su cabeza, las chicas de goku solo suspiraban por la inocencia del Saiyajin

- _¡¿acaso es idiota!? ¿O es que sempai es muy inocente?-_ los limiters dejaban caer una gota de sudor en la cabeza y pensaban lo mismo

-regresando al tema ,durante mi sueño, supe lo que estaba pasando, aunque me entere muy tarde- goku se cambiaba frente a todas y todos que no despegaban su rostro de goku pero sus palabras los sacaban de ese mundo sobre todo a las mujeres que estaban comiéndoselo con la mirada pero goku recordaba con un rostro serio ese "sueño"

 _ **-flashback-**_

Goku estaba dormido como si flotara en un espacio y en lo que parecía un espacio negro nuevamente escuchaba una voz

-goku…

El Saiyajin se despertaba desnudo y miraba nuevamente, era la esencia de maría lancerot

-¿maría?

-asi es, goku,…..mientras duermes tu mundo está siendo destruido de nuevo-

Goku abría los ojos de sorpresa y su expresión cambiaba

-¿Qué? – preguntaba goku muy serio

-goku, el mundo aún no está salvado del todo, y si no despiertas rápido, pasara lo que esta profetizado-

-¿profetizado?, ahora recuerdo que tú y genjo me dijeron algo de esos "seres tracen dentales o algo asi"

-es trascendentales- corregía maría seria

-así, bueno, yo no pienso permitirlo…

-no son esos seres, son seres diferentes, dos monstruos cataclismicos están destruyendo la tierra-

Goku se asombraba más

-¿la tierra?, ¿Quiénes son?- preguntaba goku muy serio

-te diré la verdad, hace poco vi el final del mundo por dos seres muy poderosos que llegaran a la tierra, parece que los seres trascendentales llegaran… ¡pero no los que yo pensé que sería! Sin embargo…es la misma historia

-goku se ponía serio mirando a maría

-¿me estás diciendo que no puedo ganarles?- goku muy serio miraba a maría que lo miraba serio igual

-no lo sé, goku, tu llegada a este mundo puede ser que el destino haya decidido algo a este mundo, genjo aoi quería ganar tiempo…. pero este mundo no tiene salvación –

Goku escuchaba muy serio a maría lancerot

-dime una cosa….. ¿Estas realmente segura que el mundo será destruido? ¿Puedes jurarme eso?- goku con un tono muy serio y frio le preguntaba a maría que estaba seria

-sí, lamento que sea asi, pero no hay otro destino-

-si crees eso,…. ¿entonces porque peleaste por el desde el principio? ¿Por qué me vienes a decir esto? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-yo lo sé, peleaste por el mundo desde el principio de todo esto, si lo hiciste fue porque te preocupo los humanos ¿cierto?- goku miraba serio a maría que levemente levantaba los ojos

-yo no nací en este mundo, pero si encontré un hogar aquí cuando perdí a los demás de mi mundo, conocí a kazuha, a genjo, ellos me dieron un hogar,….conocí en este mundo a grandes personas que me enseñaron aún más el valor de la amistad, la que tanto he atesorado, pude encontrarme con goten y él está feliz con saber que aquí también lo quieren, con más razón de ver a mi hijo feliz - goku recordaba a cada persona, , amigas y amigos, a las E pandoras a las valkirias y a las pandoras legendarias y por ultimo a sus chicas incluyendo a Casandra

-como tu soy un ser de otro mundo enviado a la tierra, pero que lo convirtió en su hogar, en lugar de decir que es imposible…. ¡deberías luchar por el!

-por primera vez maría se asombraba colocando un rostro de sorpresa

-aunque sea imposible luchare, peleare por mi planeta, y sobre todo por las personas que más quiero…..mis amigos y mi familia, incluyéndote-

-¿incluyéndome?-

-sí, eres la esposa de genjo, eso te hace mi abuela adoptiva o algo asi- goku se rascaba la mejilla de forma inocente María solo miraba a goku asombrada

-no soy muy listo, pero yo luchare, aunque me guste luchar contra sujetos fuertes, cuando se ve en peligro mi familia mis amigos y mi hogar no perdonare a quien se atreva a hacerles daño-

Goku se ponía en firme asombrando a María que miraba asombrada cada vez más a goku

-eres un ser asombroso, si tu hubieras llegado antes que yo, tu serias mejor dios que yo, aunque no me considero una diosa- María miraba a goku muy sonriente

-yo no soy un dios- respondía goku con una ceja arqueada

-pero si peleas asi, solo te mataran- María miraba extrañada a goku quien miraba el cielo

-no si todos juntos peleamos-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-haya afuera todos confían en mí, y no los defraudare, no pienso perder- goku con una sonrisa más determinada miraba a María lancerot, ella sabía que él tenía pocas oportunidades, pero su amor por su gente, su mundo lo impulsaba a pelear, pero también era su espíritu de nunca rendirse…¡su lado guerrero!

-goku….. ¡Realmente, eres digno de mi respeto! A diferencia de mi tu corazón es muy puro y noble, lleno de sentimientos….. ¡no como el frio que llevo yo! - María tomaba del rostro a goku

-el poder del alma esta en ti y también el poder de inspirar a los demás… ¡llévalos a la victoria!-

Goku solo miraba serio para darse la vuelta

-no se si pueda dirigir, pero te prometo que pondré todo de mi para proteger la tierra, ambos éramos seres destinados a destruir…pero yo elegí mi camino….protegeré la tierra a como dé lugar- goku pasaba un rostro serio

María se asombraba lentamente para sonreír

-el destino es algo que si estás dispuesto a cambiar, quiero verlo…..no puedo detenerte, solo puedo desearte suerte- la mujer desaparecia del lugar y en ese momento goku despertaba para escuchar a las chicas decir y sujetar su mano

-ninguna….morira…..

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-durante mi sueño comprendí muchas cosas… tal como estoy no sé si pueda ganar una pelea, ¡asi que lo pensé y pude llegar a una conclusión!

-¿Cuál es goku?- Ingrid y todos miraban extrañados y extrañadas a goku

-EL FREEZING-

-¿el freezing?- preguntaban las chicas mirando a los limiters

-asi es…..

 _ **-cambio de escenario**_

-marble y chiyoko llegaban frente a genjo, suna, Amelia y las bursters

-veo que están jugando… ¿puedo unirme?- la simple mirada del demonio era suficiente para no solo asustarlas, sino querer salir corriendo del sitio

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué es este sentimiento?,….es terror_ \- Amelia muy nerviosa miraba a marble quien estaba cruzado de brazos

-marble parece que por haya también están peleando, y son muchos más- chiyoko levitaba levemente para mirar hacia la dirección

-sí, también lo veo- decia marble mirando aun a los otros

Genjo y las otras se ponían muy nerviosas, Amelia igual, no sabían que decir o hacer esta escena, simplemente era miedo pues además de aparecer asi como asi, actuaban como si ellos fueran simples hormigas ante un megalodon

- _no puedo sentir su poder….. ¿Porque? ¿Cómo aparecieron asi?_ \- Amelia no podía explicarse nada

-¿Quién…..? ¿Cómo demonios llegaron aquí?- una pandora preguntaba bastante nerviosa solo para recibir las miradas de ambos pero para su sorpresa veían a la chica detrás de ellos

-oye tu…. ¿qué haces con él? ¿Acaso no sabes…..?

-no tiene caso que le hables- Amelia se acercaba a la mujer que se extrañaba

-en ella no siento nada…. ¡está muerta!-

Las palabras de Amelia hacia asustar más a las presentes

-que perspectiva terrícola, no eres normal-marble hablaba con tono tranquilo y una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa solo hacia crecer sus nervios

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Se supone que estaban a kilómetros de aquí- otra pandora decia más nerviosa

-hay terrícola…,

¡Para nosotros movernos de esa distancia a esta es nada!-marble se aparecía a un lado de la mujer en un parpadeo asustando a todos por la velocidad y haciendo que todos retrocedieran suna tomaba a genjo para de un salto alejarse del demonio

 _-¿Qué demonios?..._

 _¡Qué velocidad tan monstruosa!_

 _¡Es mucho más rápido que un accel!- las_ presentes miraban a marble que sonreía de forma sádica mirándolos a todos

-no puedo creerlo….. _¡Casandra y las otras son como un chiste ante este tipo!_ \- genjo miraba al demonio que estaba en el lugar muy tranquilo

-saben….me gustaría saber dónde encontrar a kazuha aoi y son goku aoi, ¿alguno de ustedes podrían decirme?-marble por una asombrosa razón era amable y respetuoso pero ante lo que hizo era solo una fachada atrevida.

-¿Qué dijiste?- suna preguntaba muy seria pero en ese momento una voz haría a todos voltear

-oye bastardo….¿ quién te crees tú para meterte?- petty se ponía de pie como podía encarando a los dos

-Ohh valla cuanta oscuridad hay en ti, eres muy especial- marble volteaba a ver a petty que solo se extrañaba

-¿acaso estas coqueteando? ¡Debo admitir que estas algo apuesto pero no quita el hecho que se están metiendo en mi venganza- petty se hacía frente a marble y a chiyoko

-además siento esas cosas llamadas _**estigmas**_ en ti pero muy diferente, los sujetos como tú me interesan como mascotas -

-¿me llamaste mascota? , lo siento querido…..

-todos se ponían nerviosos pues sabían que esto resultaría mal hasta Isuzu miraba algo nerviosa al sujeto

-ME TEMO QUE TENOG QUE MATARTE-petty se arrojaba contra marble que la miraba igual

-ESPERA, NO, DETENTE…

¡POW!

-marble recibía una patada en la cara ganándose la risa de petty y el asombro de todos

\- valla, no le volé la cabeza…

-qué tontería…., esperaba que fueras algo más decente para alguien que es tan cruel- marble aun de brazos cruzados miraba la chica que se sorprendía mucho al ver esto

 _-¿no le hice nada?-_ petty miraba nerviosa a marble para tomar un poco de distancia

-pensé que serias una linda mascota pero cuando te muerden la mano que les da de comer, solo son…

Marble tomaba a petty del cuello para levantarla y mirarla con asco

-SUELTAME…..GRACK…MALDTIO….

-¡POW!

-petty arrojaba un puño contra marble pero al tocarlo su guante se rompía

-mierda…..¿qué clase de monstruo…..?

 _ **-¡CRASH!**_

-marble sin ningún acto de piedad atravesaba el pecho de petty entre su pecho, con su mano abierta hasta el punto de que la mano cruzaba al otro lado -¡basuras!-

Todos quedaban aterrados ante la escena tan sádica y aterradora, las pandoras que escoltaban a genjo se tapaban la boca, las otras sudaban del terror hasta Isuzu se asustaba

\- veo que tu sangre también es roja, pensé que era negra- marble sacaba la mano del pecho de petty dejando un gran agujero en su pecho del cual escurría sangre y también de su boca, la mujer estaba muriendo mientras solo trataba de mover la misma boca…

Suna miraba asustada como las otras presentes, genjo estaba sudando de miedo y hasta temblando-

-Tks, tal vez solo sirvas como alimento para bestias, no se- marble tiraba el cadáver de petty a un lado

-qué horror….. ¡ eres un monstruo!- una pandora gritaba enojaba a marble y a chiyoko

-¿Qué soy un monstruo? ¡No…soy un demonio….¡el rey del mundo demoniaco!

-ahora me dirán donde están esos dos ¿sí o no?-

-¡JAMAS!, PREFERIMOS LA MUERTE ANTES QUE TRAICIONAR A NUESTROS HEROES- las dos escoltas gritaban a todo pulmón tratando de mantener la postura pero sin duda el miedo era algo inevitable

- _no, goku no puede pelear contra esta bestia….. No puedo decir si realmente cuanta diferencia de poder hay pero….._

Suna se pensaba muy seria mirando a marble el cual se ponía serio por la respuesta de las dos pandoras eso hizo ponerse más serias las dos más fuertes del lugar

-ya veo, pues entonces ustedes no me sirven para nada,-

Todas las presentes se ponían en guarda sin embargo las dos pandoras que escoltaban a genjo se arrojaban contra marble quien solo miraba cruzado de brazos a las dos chicas acercarse una liberaba su arma volt que eran guantes de pelea y la otra sus espadas

-NO ¡ALTO!

Amelia intentaba detenerlas sin embargo, Las dos se arrojaban con furia pero antes que tocaran a marble

Chiyoko aparecía ante las dos y con dos simples dedos paraba los ataques en seco de cada una que se sorprendían por la velocidad del pequeño enano

-valla sí que son animadas pero relájense, por el momento ya no queremos matar, solo queremos saber dónde están esos dos - chiyoko con una voz burlona miraba a las dos pandoras pero dirigir la mirada a la del puño

-maldito, mataron a tantos sin piedad…..

-¡MUERAN!-la pandora de los puños arrojaba una patada pero antes de tocar a chiyoko su pierna en segundos era cortada

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA- la chica se tiraba al piso para sujetarse y gritar de dolor con lágrimas en sus ojos

-valla, que tontería, esto es aburrido- chiyoko decia mirando a la mujer pero no sin antes mirar a la otra que atacaba al demonio el cual solo le daba un golpe en el rostro como una cachetada y tomarla del cabello

-oye marble, no hay necesidad de buscar, creo que esas energías que están peleando por haya son de ellos-

-¿seguro? No son la gran cosa-

-iré la revisar, yo creo que es hora que me divierta un poco yo ¿no crees?-

-tienes toda la razón chiyoko… ¡te toca jugar! –marble volteaba a ver a chiyoko con una sonrisa quien volteaba igual para abrir un portal e irse

-si los encuentras déjame algo - decia marble

-depende que tan fuerte sean… chiyoko se iba y marble solo quedaba con el cadáver ambulante que antes fue una pandora

-por otro lado todos miraban a los dos pero Isuzu solo miraba muy nerviosa sudando a mas no poder el sudor caía en sus enormes pechos por el miedo

 _-mierda…. ¡estos tipos… ¿Qué rayos son?, salieron de la nada….¿ ahora qué hago? Claramente no son humanos y tampoco veo que sean aliados-_ Isuzu muy nerviosa empezaba a retroceder cosa que noto suna que estaba a su lado

-ni se te ocurre irte sawatari Isuzu… ¡solo te mataran!- suna en voz baja le decia a Isuzu que solo sonreía muy sudada

\- ustedes sí que tienen experimentos raros genjo aoi-

-no es aliado tonta- decia genjo muy asustado cosa que asombro a Isuzu

-bueno, bueno, como ninguno se dicta a decirme nada, creo que solo me queda un camino….morirán…..¿ están listos? – marble alzaba sus manos a la altura de pecho con una sonrisa macabra

-mierda…no quiero morir ahora que no he disfrutado del dinero que me dio goku- suna sacaba sus armas y con un rostro algo deprimido decia

-Amelia, sacaba su arma volt para colocarse en posición de lucha frente a marble, por otro lado Isuzu se ponía muy seria ante el asunto

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Ahora qué hago?- se pensaba la chica hasta que marble por alguna razón cruzaba su mirada con ella

-valla, valla, no se cansan de morir, ustedes dos son muy cercanas a los héroes esos, me pregunto si el vendrá si "le doy motivos"

-¿Qué?-

-marble en ese momento alzaba una mano apuntando al cielo extrañando a todas -

-hasta hace poco tenia poder oculto pero….. ¿Y si lo muestro?

-¿QUE PRETENDES? – Gritaba Amelia muy nerviosa mientras marble sonreía

\- yo soy el rey de las tinieblas…donde yo valla, la oscuridad del mundo demoniaco ira conmigo-

En ese momento del cielo se formaba una especie de agujero el agujero era tan grande como la academia y venía acompañado de energía rodeándolo

-el objeto era visto por todos los presentes que se quedaban mudos ante lo que miraban incluso Isuzu se asustaba tanto que se caía al piso de miedo-

-me encanta el sonido de los gritos y lamentos de las almas moribundas…..oh en este mundo sí que hay-

 _ **En otro lado mientras ocurría esto donde goten y las demás**_

-Casandra con sus cañones destruia en un santiamén varios novas humanoides, kazuha de un espadazo destruia uno con su aura de ki, mientras Teslad, Wendy may y Lucy destruían uno cada uno por otro lado Isabel que estaba amarrada y custodiada por las valkirias solo miraba en shock a las pandoras pelear

- _no puede ser…..esos malditos de Radox y chevalier no nos dijeron nada de estos monstruos, ¿y asi pretendía que sedujéramos al más fuerte?_ \- Isabel miraba la pelea completamente muda, entendiendo que la diferencia entre ella y las presentes era simplemente descomunal

-valla, ellas sí que son fuertes- arnett miraba asombrada pero algo nerviosa a las pandoras legendarias igual que las valkirias

-sí, son rivales muy fuertes, sobretodo Casandra, y conociendo a goku eso le puede atraer mucho, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada tampoco- satellizer miraba a las otras que asentían de verdad, tras mucho conocerlo sabían que él se fijaría más en la actitud fuerte de la mujer por ser de una familia guerrera

-eso es verdad, además de las cocineras por excelencia- Ouka decia de forma burlona

-ósea que me ira bien, soy bonita, y se cocinar y puedo ser agresiva - Tenacia decia muy feliz, ¡pero torpe!- añadió Christine haciendo sacar un puchero de la pandora italiana

-Tks, rayos….. Esa miyabi tiene ventaja en ese punto porque tiene quien sabe cuántos restaurantes - satellizer decia cómicamente

-por suerte yo se cocinar-arnett decia con pecho en alto

-pues yo también- decia ticy con una sonrisa

-una dama siempre debe saber los oficios básicos de una esposa-Elizabeth se peinaba como una dama

-yo igual- decia holly feliz

-yo se cocinar, cabras y pescados de arimasu- rana hacia salirles una gota de sudor a todas ¡bueno se defiende!- pensaron todas mirando a la chica orgullosa

-por otro lado satellizer se ponía nerviosa cómicamente-

\- satellizer ….. ¿No me digas que…?-

-CALLATE, LA FAMILIA L BRIDGET TIENE MILES DE COCINEROS…

 _Pd: los pasatiempos de ella son tejer y las compras por internet y teléfono, pero no dice nada de cocinar aunque supongo que debe saber lo básico_

-pero no es lo mismo si no lo hace su esposa- Elizabeth asombraba la rubia que cómicamente le salían nubes negras en su cabeza

-qué remedio, te enseñare- Elizabeth le decia a la rubia que se asombraba

-supongo que todas- holly miraba a las presentes que asentían incluso las valkirias

-chicas….

Satellizer iba a decir algo pero una explosión les hacía mirar y eran chiffon que peleaba contra otro con algo de dificultad-

-mami chiffon- goten se estaba con los limiters mirando por petición de las presentes se preparaba para pelear pero las chicas lo detenían

-alto goten, no es necesario que pelees entre nosotras los acabaremos- arnett acariciaba a goten en la cabeza como las demás

-de acuerdo-

-las pandoras le sonreían y se arrojaban contra el nova humanoide con su poder elevado y embestían al nova humanoide con sus armas rodeadas de ki para arrojarlo lejos del lugar era el único nova humanoide que quedaba pues las pandoras legendarias eliminaron a todos ya deteniendo su pelea

-chicas solo queda ese ¿pueden eliminarlo?- kazuha les hablaba en voz alta y todas asentían

-si entre todas podemos- Elizabeth y las otras se preparaban para pelear contra el nova junto a chiffon

-bien debemos ganarles rápido, no sabemos qué puede ocurrir si no nos tomamos la otra situación seriamente-

-es verdad…no sabemos cuántas personas y ciudades hayan muerto desde aquello- ticy se ponía muy deprimida y las demás igual pensando en cuantas ciudades fueron víctimas de lo que está pasando

-maldición cuando goku se entere estallara en ira contra esos bastardos y no dudara en pelear- arnett se ponía algo tensa pensando en cómo reaccionara goku y más como estaba

-sin duda esta pelea no es nada a lo que se avecina- Ouka hablaba con un semblante de miedo, -más con onii-chan en el estado en que esta… las valkirias se ponían algo nerviosas

-goku-sempai no es tonto, el pensara en algo-Christine decia algo animada pero aun nerviosa

-es verdad, además con nuestras nuevas fuerzas y las pandoras legendarias sin duda aún tenemos esperanzas- Franka era ahora quien hablaba aunque también con una gota de miedo por otro lado Isabel escuchaba todo algo extrañada

 _-¿Qué ¿de qué están hablando? ¿Qué está sucediendo?-_ Isabel solo escuchaba las palabras de las mujeres que hablaban entre sí bastante pensativa

-es cierto, bueno, es hora de matar a este bastardo…

 _ **(Sonido de vientos fuertes)**_

En ese momento un ruido en el cielo hacia alertar a todos los presentes acompañado que unos vientos bastante fuertes hacían alertar a todos los limiters y presentes se cubrían incluido goten

-¿Qué está pasando?- satellizer se cubría de los vientos mientras las demás hacían lo mismo

-CHICAS…MIREN ARRIBA…

Holly miraba el cielo y haciéndole saber a todas las presentes del lugar miraban el cielo y la observar lo que ocurría quedaban con los ojos abiertos

 _ **Un gigantesco agujero se formaba en el cielo justo encima de genétics era una especie de agujero negro pero que no absorbía nada solo producía vientos fuertes**_

-¿Qué es eso?- kazuya se ponía nervioso como los chicos las pandoras legendarias también se percataban y se quedaban mirando Wendy may y chiffon se ponían algo asombradas Casandra, Teslad y Lucy quedaban serias aunque por dentro de ellas algo les hacía temblar un poco

Goten colocaba un rostro asombrado y de asombro por mirar tal escena aun tapándose con sus pequeños brazos

-valla marble es un impaciente, y pensar que abriría las puertas del infierno tan pronto- una voz se escuchaba por todas dirección hasta que en frente de los presentes se abría un portal asombrando a todos los presentes, Isabel Lucas también observaba al cráter abrirse y asustarse

-¡me saque la lotería! ¡Aquí hay gente muy poderosa!

Chiyoko salía del cráter con sus brazos por detrás caminando muy despacio para salir con una sonrisa macabra los presentes se quedaban asombrados al ver a un pequeño demonio de color blanco con una capa de color rojo unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza de color azul

-creo que es hora que yo me divierta-

Chiyoko salía completamente del túnel que el mismo creo y al hacerlo este desaparecía para mirar a todos los presentes

-¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios es el?- holly preguntaba con satellizer y arnett a su lado bastantes nerviosas

-NO PUEDE SER….EL ES….

Ouka y las valkirias se asustaban mirando al pequeño demonio que aparecía como si nada

-pero que sorpresa miren a quien me encontré….kazuha aoi ¿cierto?-chiyoko dirigía la mirada a kazuha que se sorprendía por conocerla

-¿Quién es él? No puedo sentir ningún ki viniendo del- se pensaba la mujer bastante nerviosa

-qué suerte tengo, veamos cómo son tus habilidades kazuha aoi- chiyoko se ponía en pose de lucha alarmado a todos pero antes que el pequeño demonio hiciera algo el nova humanoide que quedaba se arrojaba contra este que se daría cuenta

-¿lo va a atacar?-

En el momento en que el nova humanoide se hacía a un lado chiyoko la tomaba del cuello para partirlo hasta el punto de separar su cabeza de esta y quedar decapitada

-no estorbes, quiero pelear contra la más fuerte antes que marble haga alguna tontería- chiyoko tiraba el cadáver para después apuntarla con su mano y como hizo con los aviones empezar a hacer retorcer su cuerpo hasta hacerlo una pequeña bola

Los presentes estaban sin palabra por lo visto

-¿acabo con ese nova…tan rápido?- satellizer y las demás miraban nerviosas incluso Isabel estaba también asombrada peor no entendía nada que pasaba ahora las pandoras legendarias también miraban al tipo algo asombradas

-el es…..de esos demonios….

-¿Qué pasa Ouka?- preguntaba satellizer

-EL ES DE ESOS DEMONIOS QUE ESTABA DESTRUYENDO LAS CIUDADES-

Tras escuchar esto todas se asombraban a mas no poder por ver a uno de los que estaba causando alboroto en frente ellas hay mismo

-parece que el mundo ya por fin sabe de nosotros, permitan presentarme soy chiyoko…..un rey demonio-

-¿un rey demonio?- dijeron todas a la vez con gotas de sudor cayendo por sus rostros

-¿acaso dijo rey demonio?- los limiters que también miraban todo estaban sin palabras por lo escuchado

 _-¿demonio? ¿Cómo majin buu?-_ se pensaba goten recordando a la bestia con la que tuvo que luchar hace muchos años

-entonces… ¿llegaron hasta aquí?- arnett con una sonrisa pero con mucho sudor miraba al demonio

-¿pero no se supone que son dos?, ¿Dónde etsa el otro?- preguntaba holly nerviosa

-pues por su apariencia no parece tan fuerte de arimasu-

-no seas tonta rana….ese monstruo acabo con la vida del ejercito asiático y europeo de chevalier en segundos- Franka decia bastante alterada asustando más a los demás

-kekekeke, en realidad fue marble pero no quiere decir que yo no lo hubiera podido hacerlo tampoco, bueno dejando a un lado eso, hemos venido porque queremos pelear contra ti kazuha aoi- chiyoko apuntaba a kazuha que se ponía nerviosa

-espero que no me decepciones….. Chiyoko ponía una pose de lucha hasta que Casandra sin esperar disparaba contra chiyoko que solo se sorprendía un poco por el poder de la chica

-sin embargo chiyoko detenía el ataque con una mano asombrando a Casandra y a todos-

-¿detuvo el ataque…? ¿Con una mano?- todos se pensaban asombrados por otro lado Casandra colocaba un rostro de enojo

-valla, eres poderosa, pero….

Chiyoko con su mano y una sonrisa destruia el ataque completamente asombrando a Casandra y a los otros las pandoras legendarias tampoco dejaron a un lado su miedo

-no puedo….creerlo…

Elizabeth y las pandoras estaban asombradas Isabel también lo estaba

-ese ataque estuvo bien….para lo básico, espero que no sea todo tu poder sino sería una vergüenza- chiyoko sonreía de manera sádica haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta que no era un ser ordinario

-¡en verdad es un demonio!- Ouka miraba con miedo al pequeño ser que estaba en frente

-maldición…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA- un grito se escuchaba a lo lejos asombrando incluso a marble que no vio venir un fuerte golpe a lo lejos peor que lograba frenar con su mano al momento de chocar palma y puño se hacía un monstruoso cráter

Goten se había arrojado contra chiyoko que detenía el ataque aunque admitía con el rostro que no espero tal poder

-¡GOTEN!- era el grito de todos en el lugar al mirar al niño encarar a la criatura

-oh, que increíble poder, sin dudas me saque la lotería, no esperaba que hubiera alguien como tu aquí, eso me emociona-

-miserable- goten apretaba los dientes muy fuerte en Super Saiyajin

-tu rostro…eres similar a el…..ya entiendo- chiyoko miraba con una sonrisa a goten que estaba molesto

\- no dejare que hagas maldades….¡ustedes los demonios son unos miserables! - goten completamente molesto le gritaba a marble elevando su poder más y más creando más ventiscas y empujando a marble cosa que asombraba al sujeto hasta el punto de tener que esquivarlo de un salto tomando distancia

-este niño no es normal….¡entonces este mundo tiene seres fuertes!- chiyoko en el cielo empezaba a flotar hasta que de un santiamén un espadazo pasaba por un costado

-no te olvides de mí- kazuha aparecía junto a chiyoko que lograba esquivar un ataque de kazuha con facilidad

-eso es…..sin duda que emoción-

Chiyoko atacaba a kazuha y de una patada destruia su arma volt y empujándola lejos y llegando a donde las otras

-parece que nuevamente nos enfrentamos a un ser que supera a los novas- kazuha con una gota de sudor decia bastante tensa

-eso parece pero… ¿Dónde está el otro? ¿Por qué no podemos sentir sus energías?- Ouka que estaba presente decia muy nerviosa

-eso queremos saberlo también pero si podemos derrotar a uno almenos será un logro-

-¿ y además que es ese agujero?-

-eran las palabras de las valkirias que se ponían en pose de lucha-

-eres interesante kazuha aoi….. Ahora dime ¿Dónde está son goku?- chiyoko con una sonrisa decia desde el cielo para descender a su nivel

Todas se ponían serias incluso las pandoras legendarias y los limiters que corrían a donde estaban las pandoras

-¿mi papa?- se preguntaba goten

-no seas estúpido ¿Cómo si fuéramos a decirte?, tus oponentes somos nosotras- arnett decia en voz alta sacan do su guadaña y su aura de ki como todas, las pandoras legendarias se ponían serias también, los limiters igual

-como quieran pero solo les diré….. ¡Que dentro de poco sentirán el peor horror del infierno! –chiyoko se ponía en pose de lucha y en ese momento goten llegar y colocarse frente a todas

-también luchare… ese tipo estaba haciendo maldades afuera ¿cierto?, no lo perdonare-

-goten….

-ese momento que yo también proteja la tierra- el pequeño Saiyajin se hacía en pose de lucha similar a goku asombrando a todas que al ver a goten asi veían como un reflejo de goku se hacía a su lado

-(risa) cuando crezcas serás como goku, eso no cabe duda- kazuha decia en voz baja y todas asentían

 _ **Con marble**_

La pandora que estaba con marble atacaba a las dos pero Amelia de un simple golpe la derrumbaba

-lo siento- decia Amelia triste

-je, que inútil- decia marble a su pandora sirvienta que ya no podía hacer nada

-¡TOMA ESTO!-

Suna y Amelia atacaban por detrás a marble con accel sin embargo este solo detenía el ataque con sus dedos sin voltear

-no hagan perder mi tiempo, estoy siendo amable, si quisiera podría destruir este planeta en segundos pero solo quiero pelear contra esos héroes- marble con una sonrisa pero sin voltear les decia a las dos

\- para que después sigas destruyendo todo otra vez ¿cierto? –suna con un rostro molesto le decia a marble quien sonreía

-que perceptiva, asi es-

-eres un miserable, mataste a tantos sin compasión, lo vimos todo- Amelia se zafaba y con accel aparecía a un costado de marble para atacarlo con mucha rabia pero marble de brazos ojos cerrados esquivaba el ataque

-es verdad, ¡realmente eres un asesino! - suna hacia lo mismo pero marble solo esquivaba con los ojos cerrados

- _pensé que con hacer aparecer la "entrada al infierno" aparecería ese héroe, ¿acaso no la ha visto?_ \- marble esquivando los ataques con los brazos cruzados y muy tranquilo decia mientras Amelia y suna atacaban por otro lado Isuzu y genjo miraban muy asombrados

-¿oye viejo que quisieron decir con matar a muchos?-Isuzu preguntaba a genjo quien solo volteaba a ver a las dos atacar sin cesar a marble

-no tengo el tiempo para explicar, suna no es rival para el- genjo con un rostro muy nervioso solo miraba a marble humillar a las dos de brazos cruzados

-óyeme bastardo ¿Qué es eso que abriste en el cielo? ¿Contesta?- Amelia usaba esta vez tempest para rodear a marble junto a suna que usaba su accel doble sin intervalo

-pronto lo sabrán- marble de brazos cruzados les contestaba y las dos con todo su poder cargado al máximo se arrojaban contra marble

-Amelia: TEMPEST/ ACCEL

-suna: ACCEL DODBLE SIN INTERVALO

Amelia creaba 7 clones y empezaba a correr con accel junto a los clones por todas direcciones rodeando a marble quien solo sonreía de brazos cruzados suna por otro lado desaparecía y explosiones de energía se sentían en distintas direcciones de marble

-increíble….no puedo verlas…

Isuzu estaba en shock al ver que no podía seguir el ritmo de ninguna de las dos

-sus velocidades son asombrosas…suna también ha entrenado duro…..

Genjo miraba también asombrado al ver que no podía seguir el ritmo de ninguna las dos pandoras que estaban heridas recuperaban y miraba la pelea asombradas

-¿tan fuerte fue la señorita suna?-

-no solo ella, esa chica…. ¡también es asombrosa!

-increible….ni siquiera ese demonio debería seguir el poder de esas dos-

-ADELANTE-

Las pandoras animaban a las dos que seguían rodeando a marble pero este solo sonreía aun cruzado de brazos y ojos cerrados

-ese bastardo, se sigue burlando-

-es todo o nada, nosotras somos las únicas aquí-

-MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Las dos de un fuerte grito de batalla se arrojaban contra marble con los clones producidos por Amelia y la velocidad de suna contra el susodicho que seguía cruzados de brazos cosa que hacia enojar mas a las dos

-TOMA ESTO-

¡FLASH!

¡TRASH!

¡POW!

-Amelia envolvía su arma de ki y suna atacaba de la misma manera al momento de golpear a marble que producía una pequeña explosión asombrando a los presentes

-¿lo hicieron?-

-eso parece….

-Isuzu estaba en shock al ver ese poder por parte de las dos

- _no puede ser… ¿desde cuándo esa suna es tan fuerte?_ \- decia la peli rosada sexi mirando la acción de la dos genjo estaba sudando por el momento hasta que al disiparse el humo solo se podía colocar más nervioso y sudando

-marble estaba inmóvil y deteniendo el ataque de ambas con solo dos simples dedos aun conservando su sonrisa y ojos cerrados aterrando a mas no poder a los presentes

-no puedo creerlo….

-es un monstruo-

Las dos pandoras solo podían mirar horrorizadas la presente acción el demonio que tenían frente a el había detenido el ataque de las dos con mucha felicidad

-valla, que decepción, yo esperaba mas-marble con su semblante tranquilo decia aun sin mirar a las dos

-no puedo creerlo….suna posee el estigma legendario mas puro que hay con un 50% de pureza ¿y ni asi pudo tocarlo?- genjo solo miraba la pelea bastante nervioso

-las dos estaban bastantes nerviosas aun siendo sostenidas por marble hasta que este destruia la lanza de Amelia y una de las armas de suna quedando ella con una sola

-bueno, parece que ustedes son diferentes a las basuras que pelee hace poco, incluso de la que me acompaño hasta aquí-

-es mi turno-

-FLASH-

Marble abría su palma y de un fuerte onda de ki arrojaba a Amelia lejos chocando contra el piso

-AMELIA EVANS- gritaba suna mientras Amelia se intentaba levantar con mucha dificultad y muchas heridas

-maldición, ni vi cuando me ataco…..en verdad es un monstruo- Amelia decia limpiándose la sangre que salía por un rabillo de su boca

-miserable- suna se ponía en pose de lucha otra vez siendo vista por marble que solo sonreía

-son tan débiles que con solo un simple movimiento de mi mano gano esta pelea, si no quieren morir…serás mejor que se rindan, este mundo ya está condenado de todas formas…..nadie puede vencerme- marble apuntaba a hora a suna que solo se preparaba para pelear pero antes que ocurriera algo

-¡TRASH!

Isuzu sin ninguna espera atacaba a marble quien también esquivaba el ataque con un rostro aburrido mientras Isuzu miraba bastante tensionada la acción

-pensé que no pelearías, de todas formas pensaba matarte igual- marble decia mirando a Isuzu que sonreía ante lo dicho

-¿tu matarme? No me hagas reír, tu no mereces "matarme"- Isuzu empezaba a tacar a marble que con solo un dedo empezaba a parar los ataques de la chica que atacaba de forma desenfrenada similar a goku vs trunks-

-tienes agallas, ¿o prefieres que te ponga una cadena en el cuello… Sawatari Isuzu? - marble tomaba el arma con sus dedos asustando a la chica

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-leer el corazón y los crímenes de las personas no es nada para un demonio, sobre todo cuando es alguien que le gusta abusar del deseo masculino, "la tentación"

Marble destruia las armas de Isuzu para tomarla del cuello y poner su rostro frente a ella, cosa que la hizo asustar

-ya veo, quieres matar a esa chica…porque es más fuerte que tú, eso es patético, muy patético- marble le sonreía a Isuzu quien solo se ponía más nerviosa

-NO LA TOQUES MONSTRUO- suna se aparecía y atacaba a marble quien soltaba a la chica y tomaba a suna del cuello ahora

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres salvarla? No me hagan reír- marble miraba aburrido a suna que solo intentaba zafarse

-detente por favor- genjo miraba la acción de marble e intentaba detenerlo ganándose la mirada de marble que lo miraba atentamente por unos instantes para sonreírle

-¿Por qué debería detenerme…?-marble sonreía apretando más el cuello de suna

-ustedes son solo hormigas ante mí, si quisiera podría partirle el cuello peor por no decirme nada de esos héroes…..la humillare antes de matarla…claro que puedes detenerme hazlo- genjo solo apretaba los dientes y puños en señal de no poder hacer nada mirando a suna que solo se intentaba zafarse

-dime ahora mismo donde están esos héroes y la dejo vivir…..por ahora…..

-no doctor…..no…..diga nada…vallase, huya- suna hablaba a como podía intentando zafarse

-Jejejje, de nada servirá que lo oculte, pues su preciada tierra ya está condenada, solo que por ahora quiero disfrutar de una buena pelea-marble miraba a suna

- _goku aún no puede pelear…..el aún no está recuperado, debo ganar tiempo para que lo saquen de aquí_ \- suna intentaba zafarse sin embargo no podía

-Grrrrrr, por favor detente, yo no sé dónde están ellos…

-puedo sentir varias presencias poderosas donde fue chiyoko, el muy suertudo debió encontrarlos ahora que me doy cuenta, si es asi están por haya- marble volteaba a mirar a lo lejos

-no, no puede ser…

Genjo se asustaba pues por haya estaban las pandoras refugiadas y claro goku y kazuha

-cuando la cosa no podía estar peor en un santiamén

-¡BAM!-un disparo se escuchaba y marble atrapaba una bala que iba hacia el con su otra mano

-todos volteaban para mirar quien era y era scarlet Ohara

-no puedo creerlo… ¿atrapo la bala?- Ohara con una media sonrisa miraba a marble que se quedaba mirándola serio

-entonces, lo de las noticias si es verdad, todos en el laboratorio están muertos de miedo- la mujer apuntaba con su arma a marble que solo la miraba serio

-Ohara-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Cómo que "que" estúpido? Vine a sacarlos de aquí, y de nada- recriminaba la mujer mirando a genjo

-otro estorbo, sí que fastidian-marble se disponía a atacar a Ohara pero suna atacaba de una patada a marble haciendo llamar su atención la patada no le dolería pero si lo haría voltear

-es hora de mostrar mi verdadera….¡fuerza!- suna sonreía para desaparecer de la mano de marble asombrándolo un poco y percatándose de un ataque que provenía de atrás esquivándolo

-¿una ilusión?- se pensó el demonio aun tranquilo sin embargo genjo y Ohara estaban asombrados

-¿eso…fue…..?

-¿Qué?- Ohara que estaba a un lado del viejo miraban la acción de suna marble alzaba su mano contra suna pero ella nuevamente desaparecía y se hacía aun costado para atacar de la misma forma pero marble esquivaba igual

-¿estas usando ilusiones para pelear? Por favor con eso no harás nada- marble con un semblante tranquilo nuevamente esquivaba el ataque de suna que estaba sudando

-suna… ¿Cuándo aprendiste a usarlo?- genjo decia asombrado mirando a la mujer

-Isuzu,….

Suna se refería a la chica que estaba en el piso

-si no quieres morir quítate- la chica decia seria mirando a marble esto hizo enojar a la mujer sin embargo suna no perdía el tiempo y ser arrojaba contra marble

-YA VERAZ MALDITO DEMONIO, TE ENFRENTAS A LA SEGUNDA PANDORA MAS FUERTE DE CHEVALIER- suna se arrojaba contra marble y liberaba nuevamente su aura de ki pero la chica desaparecía del frente de marble y aparecía detrás de este pero la sorpresa es que seguía en frente de él asombrando a genjo

-marble solo detenía el clon de atrás mientras el del frente desaparecía-

-suna… ¿sabes usar…el ilusión turn?- genjo se decia en voz baja pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado por Ohara

-la primera _**high end skill**_ que kazuha domino fue accel…. Goku ayudo a kazuha a mejorar esa habilidad y transferirla a todas las pandoras del mundo, al acumular energía cinética en el propio cuerpo y reforzarla con volt texture para soltarla generando aumento explosivo de la velocidad…..eso es accel turn, tempest turn tiene el mismo concepto solo que esa energía se transforma en un clon sin embargo todas esas versiones inferiores solo son de la existencia omnidireccional…ilusión-

Genjo explicaba mirando la pelea y llamando la atención de Ohara

-¿existencia omnidireccional?

-asi es, hay miles, millones de dimensiones entrelazadas con la nuestra en pocas palabras…..en este preciso instante existimos en un número infinito de dimensiones pero nosotros los humanos no somos capaces de observarlas

-¿teoria multiversal?- Ohara preguntaba mirando a genjo +

-no es posible probarlo solo con el conocimiento que el ser humano ha obtenido hasta ahora pero…

Ilusión turn es prácticamente intercambiarte por la versión de ti que existe en otra dimensión cuando tú quieras y luego esa otra existencia se queda en esa dimensión-

-eso es imposible- decia maría asustada

-eso reescribiría completamente la teoría física-

-no sé cómo describirlo, sin embargo….desde que conocí a goku la teoría de la física ya simplemente no importa, ya que no solo maría y chiffon pueden hacerla, goku puede hacer algo muchísimo mejor y lo asombros es que es con su simple velocidad-

-¡goku es un ser de velocidad lumínica!- genjo afirmaba y Ohara le salía una gota de sudor

-eso aún sigo sin poder creérmelo- Ohara aun con una gota de sudor sonreía

Pd: algo que supera la velocidad de la luz

Por otro lado marble que estaba jugando con suna escuchaba todo gracias a su audición

-pero lo asombroso es que suna lo haya conseguido, una humana, ni siquiera kazuha-

Suna se hacía frente a marble bastante cansada

-increíble… ¿la instructora suna es asi de fuerte?- Amelia miraba la pelea aun en el piso igual que las otras pandoras

-sin embargo sigue sin ser suficiente para tan siquiera detener a esta bestia- genjo sudaba más fuerte mirando a suna

-oh, conque velocidad omnidireccional, es verdad que no eres normal –marble sonreía mirando a suna que estaba muy cansada

-pero, de que sirve usar versiones tuyas para moverte…

- _ **FLASH**_

 _ **¡POW!**_

Marble en un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeaba a suna en el rostro para arrojarla escupiendo sangre asustando a todos

-¡SI SIGUES SIENDO LA MISMA PERDEDORA EN TODOS ESOS SITIO!-

-¡suna! /suna-sempai

Marble empezaba a caminar hacia la dirección de suna la cual se intentaba poner de pie

-eres basura, ustedes los terrícolas son solo eso-marble tomaba a suna del cuello de la camisa con una mano – fue una pelea divertida pero es hora de que desaparezcan-

-suna…

Amelia intentaba ponerse de pie como las demás pandoras pero era imposible

-y parece que ni liberando la puerta del infierno ese guerrero se aparece, me estoy hartando- marble levantaba a suna para mirarla

-¿puerta del infierno?- preguntaba Ohara nerviosa

-asi es, pronto sabrán porque pensaba hacerlo al final de mi diversión pero es hora de hacerlo…..¡es hora de despertar el infierno en este mundo!-

 _ **Mientras esto ocurría**_

-la suprema kaiosama miraba desde el planeta sagrado esto-

-no puede ser….nadie puede frenar a ese maldito demonio- decia la diosa muy molesta

-¿puerta del infierno? – arele preguntaba muy seria

-es una habilidad de los demonios que llegan al nivel de marble, es una habilidad terrible, ¡es el verdadero infierno para el planeta!, jamás pensé que fuera tan cruel para hacerlo, solo para traer sufrimiento al mundo…..es un miserable -

-maldición crhonoa rápido…sino goku y la tierra…..no el universo serán destruidos- la diosa miraba el cielo muy nerviosa

 _ **En la tierra**_

Marble sonreía tomando a suna del cuello mientras todos miraban a marble

-bueno, como no apareció con solo abrirlo…¡no tienen idea de lo mucho que voy a disfrutar esto!- marble sonreía de forma sádica mirando a los presentes

En ese momento marble levantaba la mano y el ciclón en el cielo empezaba a ampliarse poco a poco asustando a los presentes

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Ohara muy nerviosa miraba la escena del cielo

 _ **Por otro lado chevalier en la torre de shobario los miembros de la mesa estaban presentes entre si**_

-¿Cuánto piensan tardar?- un miembro de chevalier gritaba molesto

-según nos dictan las pandoras aún no están listas otras simplemente están desobedeciendo por el miedo, el planeta está hecho un caos….no deberíamos…

-PRESCISAMENTE POR ESTO ES QUE DEBEMOS HACERLO- gritaba otro

-pero estoy seguro que si hablamos con genjo aoi podemos…..

-cállate, no voy a arrodillarme, lo hecho, hecho esta-

-pero miles….no millones, de pandoras, y limiters morirán, ya murieron muchos como para…

-silencio, es su deber pelear por el mundo, por algo son pandoras, ellas tomaron esta decisión al unirse, ¡A CUALQUIER PANDORA Y LIMITER QUE SE NIEGUE A PELEAR, SU FAMILIA SERÁ CATALOGADA TRAIDORA! ¡DIGANLES ESTO YA, ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA!

Los de chevalier solo podían agachar la cabeza, su pelea era con genjo y no con ellas ni menos con goku pero por ser parte de la familia no querían arrastrarse, además sabían que muchos, cientos, miles, millones morirían esta noche

-por cierto ¿no se ha comunicado donde esta esos demonios?

-no señor, perdimos su rastro hace menos de una hora-

-maldición…solo nos queda esperar saber qué ciudad o país desaparece para ubicarlos- decia el chevalier muy nervioso

-señor, tenemos noticias de último minuto- un chevalier encendía una pantalla holográfica y hay estaba la noticia fresca asi como para el mundo

-GENTE DEL MUNDO HACE POCO RECIBIMOS INFORMES DE JAPON….MIREN ESTO-

Una cámara por otro helicóptero grababa algo que dejaba a todos sin palabras de nuevo chevalier sobre todo

La gente quedaba nuevamente asustada, pandoras del mundo que se armaban a pelear a duras penas perdían todo espíritu al ver lo que veían, niños abrazaban a sus madres de miedo

Un gigantesco agujero similar a un agujero negro se podía ver desde los cielos de japon el agujero era inmenso de unos 300 mts de diámetro

 _ **Genétics del este**_

-las pandoras y limiters miraban aterrados desde un televisor-

-oigan ¿Qué es eso?- una pandora de cabello corto decia algo nerviosa

-¿un agujero negro?- una pandora que no era otra que milena la amiga de Cassie miraba sudando la escena

-¿esto es real?- una chica de cabello rubio al lado de milena preguntaba muy nerviosa

-esto me recuerda a ese ser de color rojo que goku-san derroto…..goku, por favor cuida a Cassie que no le pase nada- milena muy nerviosa recordaba a goku y solo podía pedir que cuidara a su amiga

En japon

Con goten y los presentes todas junto al niño luchaban en una batalla contra chiyoko goten intercambiaba golpes con goten hasta que rana se unía con el niño y empezaban a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo,

-esto es divertido- chiyoko decia peleando contra los dos a la vez hasta que satellizer y arnett atacaban con sus armas pero chiyoko esquivaba dando un salto en el aire pero Ouka se aparecía por detrás y con su espada lanzaba un fuerte espadazo que el demonio esquivaba

-son fuertes,….. Sobre todo ese niño, entre todos son un fastidio- chiyoko miraba serio a todos que lo miraban serio

-miserable, siento que no soy nada ante el- Ouka miraba muy seria

-con goten y las pandoras legendarias nos equilibramos, a lo mejor juntos le ganemos- satellizer apuntaba su arma

\- sentimos que tengas que llevar todo el peso goten, pero no te dejaremos solo- chiffon miraba a goten que volteaba a mirarla

-descuiden…..aunque siento que ese maldito…

En ese momento algo en el cielo les llamaba la atención asustandolos a todos

-ese agujero….

-¿Qué le pasa?

-¿se…..está haciendo…más grande?-kazuha miraba el cielo junto a todos

-kekekeke, parece que marble, está por hacerlo- chiyoko se pensaba muy sonriente mirando el cielo

-con marble-

-el demonio bajaba el brazo mientras todos miraban la acción de susodicho.-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Amelia gritaba muy molesta aun en el piso

-Jejejje, este planeta es asombroso, no solo está lleno de maldad,…..¡sino de almas en pena!-

¿Almas en pena?- preguntaron todos a la vez

-asi es, ustedes son muy inteligentes ¿no? Deberían saber que son las almas en pena- marble aun con suna en su mano miraba a todos

-bueno, tal vez se deba a la ausencia de su dios, quien sabe cuánto lleva este mundo sin un guardián, pero en fin, eso lo hace más divertido-

-¿ausencia de dios?- suna preguntaba aun lastimada

-Jejejje veo que no lo saben…bueno….les explico, las almas en pena son almas de las personas que murieron con pendientes aún en el espacio terrenal, cuando uno muere y queda con odio o algo similar hacia alguien o con algo pendiente esas almas quedan encadenadas en ese mundo….aunque el guardián del planeta es el encargado de purificarlas….Jejejejejej, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA,

-¿de qué te ríes maldito?- suna con mucha rabia le preguntaba a marble que empezaba a reírse haciendo burla a tal acto

-eso es lo divertido… ¡ESTE MUNDO NO TIENE A NINGUN GUARDIAN TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS JAJAJAJAJAJAA!-

Marble empezaba a reírse de manera desquiciada asombrando a todos los presentes

-¿estás diciendo…..que no hay ningún….?

-exactamente-

Todos quedaban completamente sin palabras ya no podían decir nada, pues la información que recibieron fue un golpe duro-

 _ **-planeta supremo**_

-MALDITOOOOOOO, ¿PORQUE LO DIJO? ¡MALDICION!- la suprema golpeaba con ira el suelo muy molesta

-ese miserable… ¿acaso es que no tiene piedad?- arele llena de miedo miraba la esfera de cristal

 _ **Regresando a la tierra**_

-no puede ser…entonces…..

-las dos pandoras que estaban en el piso se tapaban la boca y empezaban a llorar

-veo que les afecto la noticia, lastima, en fin ese portal es lo que dentro de poco podrán ver como…..¡el apocalipsis!

-maldito, acaso…..

-MUERETE DESGRACIADOOOOOOOOOO- suna atacaba con rabia a marble con su arma pero este solo al tocarlo se destruia

-relájate, tú dentro de poco…..formaras parte de esas almas-

-eres un desgraciado ¿acaso piensas usar esas almas como armas de batalla?- Ohara llena de miedo preguntaba y todos los presentes se aterraban

-no solo eso, despertaran sus peores pesadillas, este mundo vera finalmente el caos, ¿a que no es divertido? – marble sonreía muy sádicamente

-eres un ser despreciable…suna decia apretando los dientes

-sabes….ya estoy harto de ti…¡MUERE!

-DETENTEEEE- genjo gritaba con algunas lágrimas y suna cerraba los ojos

 _ **-¡POW!-**_

Una patada por detrás arrojaba a marble lejos del sitio mientras este patinaba y se sostenía con sus manos

-¿Qué?- marble volteaba para ver quien fue el causante y al hacerlo observaba a un hombre entre 20 y 25 años buen físico cabello en punta y un GI de color naranja con algunos vendajes en su cuerpo sosteniendo a suna

-¿GOKU?- era el grito de los dos científicos y de Amelia que veían al Saiyajin ponerse frente a marble con un rostro serio

-goku…..

Suna miraba a goku que estaba en sus brazos en forma nupcial

-sí, soy yo, perdón por haber tardado tanto- goku miraba a suna que en parte se alegraba hasta el punto de llorar

-goku/ goku sempai- Amelia y las pandoras decían felices los científicos se alegraban también pero sabían que goku no podría hacer mucho

izusu que estaba aun en el piso al mirar a goku, observarlo detalladamente se dio cuenta que en realidad era un hombre en termino de imagen en un nivel mas aya de los hombres que conocio

- _¿ese es...el heroe son goku?_ \- isuzu miraba en detalle a goku asombrandose por el fisico que este mostraba

-peleaste muy bien suna, gracias- goku con su sonrisa miraba a la chica que solo lloraba de felicidad sintiendo a su amigo cerca de ella

-¿asi que él es goku?- marble miraba serio al Saiyajin que hacía lo mismo,

- _esa patada no la vi llegar…je, entonces si hay alguien que vale la pena_ \- marble miraba con una sonrisa a goku

Goku ignoraba a marble para ir donde Amelia y las dos pandoras

-goku….que bueno- Amelia también lloraba de felicidad

-discúlpame Amelia por tardarme- goku acariciaba la mejilla de la chica que solo se dejaba de felicidad

-enseguida las curare-

-goku creaba una esfera de energía y esta convertirse en nieve y caer en ellas, en ese momento las extremidades amputadas de las 2 y las heridas de Amelia y suna se curaban

-gracias goku- suna y las 4 agradecían a goku que asentía

-oye...¿estas bien?- goku se acercaba a isuzu que se asombraba al mirar a goku preguntar por ella

-goku ella es una enemiga una pandora le gritaba a goku que se extrañaba para mirar a isuzu quien volteaba la cabeza

-¿tu estas con esos demonios?-

-NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO- gritaba la mujer nerviosa

-en ese caso ven, no entiendo a que se refieren péro es mejor que esten con las demas- goku levantaba a isuzu asombrandola

-¿me estas ayudando?- preguntaba la chica

-si, es mejor que te alejes un poco, no entiendo porque te dicen enemiga, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso- repsondia el saiyajin serio asombrando a isuzu

-genjo, Ohara-chan ¿están bien?- goku les gritaba a los dos que asentían, -¡¿Ohara-chan!?- se pensaba cómicamente la mujer

Goku sonreía y volteaba a ver a marble y mirar el cadaver de petty y la otra pandora que estaban ahy

-¿ese es el demonio que está haciendo destrozos?- goku miraba a marble que lo miraba serio

-asi es goku, mato a muchos y además hay otro que se fue- Amelia hablaba a goku que volteaba a verla

-si eso veo, goten y las otras están peleando contra el , por el momento veo que están en buen ritmo- goku decia apretando los puños y los dientes

-¿tu fuiste el que mato a esas chicas y a muchas personas cierto?...goku se ponia molesto, mucho pues las venas le salian del rostro

-oyeme muy bien esto bastardo…. ¡jamás en la vida, les perdonare esto!- goku miraba con ira a marble

-no goku, no lo hagas, con tus heridas….

-lo sé, por eso vine con un plan- respondía goku serio

-¿plan?-

-asi es, y también las necesito a ustedes Amelia, suna, chicas- goku miraba a las 4 que se asombraban

-claro que si, goku, tu mandas, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos- respondieron las 4 a la vez

-gracias, aunque puede que les incomode, pero…es necesario para ganar- goku con una sonrisa miraba a marble y las 4 se extrañaban

-asi que tú eres son goku, que bueno verte, y por lo que me mostraste veo que eres fuerte- marble sonreía mirando a goku que hacía lo mismo

\- pero antes que empecemos a luchar, quiero mostrarle al mundo…un poco del terror- marble alzaba su mano hacia el cielo asombrando un poco al Saiyajin

Al hacer eso el agujero empezaba a brillar llamando la atención de todos sin embargo goku no se quedaría quieto y atacaba a marble que esquivaba un golpe pero no veía el otro llegar en forma de derechazo enviándolo a volar

-valla, golpeas duro- marble se limpiaba el labio

-no permitiré que hagas alguna tontería, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo- goku se ponía serio en posición de lucha

-bien, pues déjame decirte que aunque no me dejes ese portal se abrirá en 30 minutos….¡¿podrás derrotarme en ese tiempo?!

-ese es mi objetivo- respondía goku

 _ **Planeta supremo**_

-goku llego- arele decia feliz

-si pero ¿será capaz de hacer algo?- respondía la diosa

-suprema, soy yo- una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos en la bola interrumpiendo la visión

-¿Chronoa?, ¿Dónde estás?- la diosa preguntaba alterada

-cálmate, ya vamos, te quería decir que llegaremos en una hora más o menos o un poco menos- ¿oye porque estas tan nerviosa?

¡APURATE QUIERES…..ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS!

la diosa gritaba a la bola de cristal alarmando un poco a crhonoa

 _ **fin del capítulo 59**_

 _ **nuevamente digo que las dudas que aun estan seran vistas mas adelante ademas quiero resaltar a marble como un verdadero demonio pues en el manga de after future siento que fue desperdiciado el personaje mas cuando era un rey demonio bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo :3 hasta la proxima**_


	60. Chapter 60

_**buenas gente espero que esten bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta teoria , les pido perdon por no traer primero la de gohan pero es que por ciertos inconvenientes no lo he terimando y pude terminar este primero pues ya lo tenia empezado XD en verdad perdon y espero les guste tammbien sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 60: una batalla a muerte goku vs marble parte 1**_

 _ **CIUDAD DE JAPON GENETICS**_

 _¡Podemos ver a muchas pandoras y limiters aparte en la academia ya completamente enterados de todo!_

-¡las comunicaciones con las pandoras se restableció!-

-¡¿ya podemos comunicarnos?- dos pandoras muy contentas decían mirando un comunicador

-¡ya podemos comunicarnos…..tenemos que comunicarnos con goku-sempai rápido, hay que saber la situación!- las pandoras y limiters corrían como locos para atender asuntos internos lo mas rápido que les fuera posible

-¡¿oigan!? ¿Qué es eso?- un limiter muy nervioso miraba entre reojo una ventana y muchos le seguían la curiosidad, al ver que era se asombraban por ver un gigantesco hoyo negro sobre japon

-¿Qué….que es eso?- una pandora muy nerviosa miraba el gran agujero negro seguido de muchos mas

 _ **Planeta tierra: zona de aterrizaje**_

Gokule plantaba cara a marble quien este solo miraba bastante sonriente a goku

-¿ese es tu propósito?, no me hagas reír- marble en ese momento miraba a goku hasta que se ponía serio

 _-no veo nada, ningún rastro de maldad, no puede ser, su corazón y alma… ¡están completamente limpias!- marble_ se asombraba bastante, _-no puede ser, los terrícolas tienen algo de oscuridad, algo que los aleje de la pureza, ¿Por qué este no? Pero él está molesto por lo que he hecho, no lo entiendo-_

 _-_ ¿Quién eres tu realmente?, no eres terrícola-

-si lo soy- respondía goku serio

-con que si…..

Marble con una sonrisa respondía mirando a goku pero este ya sabía la verdad y goku podía sospecharlo goku posaba su mirada en el gigantesco hoyo negro que había detrás de marble ubicado en el cielo

-¿Qué demonios es eso?, ¡responde!- goku con un tono serio le gritaba al demonio

-él lo llama "puerta al infierno"- suna le contestaba a goku con un fuerte grito

-¿puerta al infierno?-

-asi es- respondía marble

-en este momento es un portal que está reuniendo a todas las _**almas en pena**_ de este planeta, Ahh, con solo escuchar sus gritos de lamento por ser arrastradas hacia el agujero ¡es un gran sonido!-

-¿almas?, estás loco- goku decia con un rostro muy enojado

-¿Cómo puedes gozar de eso?- suna y Amelia preguntaban muy molestas

-sencillo,…. ¡porque soy el rey demonio…..y el más fuerte del universo!

Al ver la respuesta de marble todos solo quedaban ya sin nada que decir, este retorcido ser que jugaba incluso con las almas de los seres humanos, estaba fuera de su nivel

-eres un ser miserable, hace mucho conocí a otro rey demonio, se llamaba dabura-

-¿dabura?, por favor no me compares con basuras… ¡soy el más fuerte!-

-se acabaron las palabras, el tiempo es valioso, y no permitiré que liberes a esos demonios, te acabare aquí y ahora- goku ponía un rostro lleno de ira y sed de pelea a la vez, sus venas se veían en el rostro

-¡demuéstramelo!-

Goku se quedaba mirando para después sonreír levemente asombrando un poco a marble para después desaparecer de su vista y aparecer detrás de genjo y Ohara para tomarlos del hombro y después aparecer junto a las pandoras que estaban en el lugar, marble se extrañaba por la acción hecha por el sujeto

-¡sujétense rápido!- goku en voz alta les gritaba a las chicas que sin pensarlo hacían caso tomando a goku donde pudieran sin embargo Isuzu se extrañaba por lo pedido por goku

-¡no te duermas vámonos!- goku tomaba a Isuzu del brazo y asustándose la chica se sorprendía

-¿Qué prete…?

 _ **-¡FLASH!-**_

-goku desaparecía de la vista de marble que se quedaba serio para mirar por todas direcciones a ver donde se fue goku-

-¿teletrasnportacion?, no eres ordinario, pero eres un tonto, lo único que hiciste que fue salvar a unos incompetentes terrícolas que no te ayudaran para nada-

 **En otra batalla**

-Teslad y Wendy may junto a kazuha luchaban contra chiyoko el demonio tenia a las 3 completamente arrinconadas

-¿es capaz de pelear contra las 3 a la vez?-Franka miraba asombrada la pelea entra las 3 que atacaban con todo contra marble que con solo una simple sonrisa peleaba

-yo pensé que serían más fuertes, ¡que decepción!- chiyoko de un golpe a cada una las arrojaba lejos haciéndolas chocar contra el piso

-¿las derroto?-

-maldito- Tenacia se hacía junto a Ouka y sacaba sus armas volt para dispararle a chiyoko

 _ **-¡flash!-**_

-¡te apoyo!- Elizabeth disparaba también sus láseres combinándolos junto a los de la valkiria

-Jajajajaajaj, ¿Qué es todo?- chiyoko empezaba a desviar los ataques de las dos pandoras con mucha facilidad mientras reía

-maldición, ¿¡no le hacemos nada?!- dijeron las dos muy serias pero en ese momento goten se arrojaba contra chiyoko nuevamente asombrándolo

 _ **-¡POW!,**_

 _ **¡KA-POW!**_

 _ **¡ZASH!**_

 _ **¡CRASH!**_

Retumbaban los golpes de los dos asombrando a las presentes y a los limiters por la intensidad, a pesar de ser tan pequeños en estatura sus poderes son asombrosos

-¡eso goten!-

-¡animo hijo!-

Eran los ánimos de las pandoras al mirar la pelea pero al ver algo notaban que chiyoko estaba aún por encima del niño

-eres muy fuerte-

-cállate-

-los dos hablaban mientras peleaban pero chiyoko esta vez conectaba un fuerte golpe en la cara a goten quien lo recibía escupiendo algo de saliva y cayendo al piso-

\- ¡GOTEN!-

-¡MISERABLE! - satellizer holly y Ouka llenas de rabia se arrojaban contra chiyoko pero el demonio levantaba una mano y del suelo salían unas extrañas ramas que sujetaban a las tres de brazos y piernas aprisionándolas

-MALDITO- gritaban las tres intentando zafarse

-Jajajajaajaj, que tal ¿eh?, nadie puede ganarme, son unos debiluchos-

Chiyoko se elevaba al cielo y alzaba su mano formando una esfera de energía de color negro en esta asombrando a todas

-JAJAJAJAA, ¿PUEDEN DETENER ESTE PODER?-chiyoko se reía mirando a una zona específica….. ¡El patio de alumnos! Esto era notado por todas

-¿Qué pretendes desgraciado?- Christine le gritaba muy seria

-fácil, matare a todos los que están en esa dirección, no he destruido nada y quiero hacerlo-

-DETENTE, ¡TU PELEA ES CON NOSOTROS!- satellizer expulsaba su ki intentando zafarse como las demás

-DETENGANLA SI PUEDEN, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Cuando todas se disponían a atacar a chiyoko sobretodo kazuha y las pandoras legendarias algo las hacia voltear a cierta zona y era ver a goten intentando ponerse de pie

-goten se ponía de pie y algo le pasaba al pequeño Saiyajin que notaban los presentes

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Un fuerte grito venia del pequeño Saiyajin que empezaban a salirle rayos en su aura asustando a chiyoko y a las pandoras, el pequeño Saiyajin tenía un rostro molesto

 _-¿Qué significa esto?-_ decia chiyoko mirando a goten que pasaba a verlo con un rostro lleno de enojo

- _ese niño no es normal, realmente es fuerte_ \- chiyoko miraba con una sonrisa a goten aunque con una gota de sudor sin embargo este en segundos regresaba a la normalidad bastante cansado y jadeando

- _goten….. ¡Increíble_!- pensaron todas mirando al pequeño Saiyajin

-ese niño es fuerte, veamos… ¡SI RESISTES ESTOOOOOOOOO!-

Chiyoko gritaba levantando la esfera de energía aterrando a las pandoras

-GOTENNNNNNNN, ¡AUN LADO!- todas las pandoras incluso valkirias salían disparadas para intentar salvar a goten pero en ese instante unos extraños brazos de color negro salían del piso y tomaban a todas de los brazos y piernas

-MALDITO-

-SUELTENME-

Las presentes intentaban zafarse con muchísima dificultad pero eran incapaces las únicas que medio podían jalar los brazos eran las pandoras legendarias ni kazuha era capaz

 _-esas mujeres tampoco son débiles….. ¡Este mundo está lleno de gente rara!, sin embargo son basura, el único aquí que es molesto… ¡es ese niño! –chiyoko_ sin embargo era interrumpido de sus pensamientos por el grito de los chicos que estaban en el lugar

-¡SEMPAIS- ¡FREEZING!-

-Los limiters arrojaban freezing con los brazos que entre los 4 juntos lograban hacer que los brazos se sintieran pesados pero aun sin soltar a sus presas -

 _-¿Qué técnica más extraña?, es como una técnica de parálisis_ \- chiyoko miraba el extraño campo de freezing que formaban los limiters en el área

-este mundo está lleno de gente muy interesante, marble nos sacamos la lotería-

-LES DARE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, DIGANME DONDE ESTA SON GOKU Y PERDONARE LA VIDA DE ESOS TERRICOLAS –marble les gritaba a las pandoras y limiters que aun luchaban contra los brazos

-JAMAS, NI MUERTAS TE DIRIAMOS DONDE ESTA-

-ES VERDAD, PREFERIMOS MORIR DE ARIMASUKA -

-NUNCA LO SABRAS POR BOCA NUESTRA MONSTRUO, ANTES NOS MORDERIAMOS LA LENGUA

-eran los gritos de satellizer, rana y arnett a chiyoko las demás asentían mirando al demonio que suspiraba

-ustedes son estúpidos, les di una oportunidad de servirnos y conservar su vida, pero eligieron un destino estúpido, ¡de todas formas su planeta está condenado!-chiyoko sonreía para proceder a la siguiente fase y mirar al niño

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

A lo lejos se escuchaba a chiyoko cargar más su energía hasta ser del mismo tamaño que una pelota de Pilates

-Jajajaja, no pueden moverse, entonces…. ¡Comenzare por el niño!-la afirmación de chiyoko horrorizaba a todas y las pandoras legendarias se ponían realmente molestas

 _\- ese niño es un peligro, creo que es mejor que lo mate rápido-_ bastante pensativo miraba el pequeño demonio a goten que aun jadeaba un poco

-¡HASTA NUNCA!-

Chiyoko arrojaba la energía contra goten a paso medio

-NO GOTEN, ¡MUEVETE!-¡ HUYEEEEEEE!- gritaban todas elevando su poder a como pudieran para zafarse que junto al freezing de los limiters lograban desgarrar las manos pero era tarde…..

- _maldición, no llegaremos a tiempo_ -

En el momento en que la energía estaba por acercarse a goten un poderoso rayo de ataque desviaba la energía al cielo donde al llegar a un punto esta explotaba causando una gran explosión

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos…..?

 _ **-¡PUM!**_

-una patada mandaba a volar a chiyoko lejos del lugar hacia el cielo asombrando a todos pero a la vez alegrándolos y alegrándolas a más no poder

-¡GOKU!/GOKU-SEMPAI-

Todos gritaban de felicidad al ver a goku quien mandaba de una patada a volar a chiyoko para después cargar una energía en su mano y después de eso dispararla contra chiyoko que era devorado por la energía mientras gritaba de dolor, tras esto la energía producía un poderosa explosión

-¿es goku-sempai?- Christine miraba asombrada tal acto del Saiyajin

-¿Quién más tiene ese cabello tan peculiar?- franca con una sonrisa decia mirando a goku

-GOKU ¡CARIÑO! - gritaban todas de felicidad rompiendo las manos pues chiyoko fue atacado y con ello la habilidad perdía poder

-chicas ¿están bien?- decia el Saiyajin descendiendo a su nivel el veía ciertas heridas pero nada de qué preocuparse en el sentido visual

-si estamos bien-

-¡goten!- goku desaparecía y aparecía donde goten para tomarlo y hacer le mismo movimiento llegando con todas nuevamente

-goten, ¡perdónanos!, ¿estás bien?- kazuha y satellizer tomaban de la mejilla al niño que sonreía asintiendo

-papa, ¡qué bueno!- decia goten muy feliz y goku sonreía

-esperen ya los curar-

-goku hacia lo mismo que con Amelia y creaba la esfera para curar a todos los presentes quienes sentían una inmensa paz y tranquilidad, asi como una calidez muy agradable al momento de tocarlas

-las chicas recuperaban su fuerza y los leves moretones o heridas que tenían visibles desaparecían al instante contando a goten claramente-

-gracias goku- decían todas muy felices y goku sonreía como siempre

-goku ¿acaso te curaste?- preguntaba ticy tocando a goku por todas lados

-¿en serio estas bien goku-kun?- Tenacia miraba al Saiyajin acercándose

-sí, la siesta que tuve hace poco me ayudó mucho-goku levantaba un pulgar sin embargo ver los vendajes del Saiyajin sobre su vestimenta le decían dudar y mucho sobre todo, ellas no se creían esta mentira hasta las pandoras legendarias miraban serias -

-cambiando de tema goku….. ¿Qué es ese hoyo?- Elizabeth miraba bastante nerviosa al agujero negro que estaba en el cielo

-el otro demonio lo hace llamar " _ **jigoku no tobira"**_ (puerta del infierno)- Amelia aparecía junto a las demás-

-¿puerta del infierno?- decían asombradas mirando el portal Isabel que escuchaba las palabras de todos los presentes se ponía nerviosa, genjo y Ohara estaban al lado de Isuzu quien era amenazada por las dos pandoras

-quédate quieta- decia un seria

-Jejejje, relájense, después de todo lo que paso, me doy cuenta porque me pidieron llevara a cabo esa "otra misión"-las pandoras y científicos escuchaban a Isuzu igual que suna algo extrañados

 _-pero….. ¿Poder moverse a esa velocidad, esa fuerza, y ese poder…? ¿Será un humano?_ \- Isuzu miraba a goku bastante tensa con una gota de sudor p, -además un humano no es tan guapo!- esto lo dijo mirando nuevamente el cuerpo de goku y

- _hay esta esa mujer….no veo a la otra, ¿acaso la mataron?-_ Isuzu después mira a Isabel que estaba a un lado de una pared amarrada

Goku miraba muy serio hasta que en un momento a otro una voz alertaba a todos

-óyeme gusano, no me dejes hablando solo- marble aparecía en acto de todos asombrándolos porque estaba volando y salió de la nada.

-es rápido el miserable- goku decia mirando con una gota de sudor a marble y para sorpresa de todos chiyoko aparecía al lado de marble bastante lastimado

-maldito….. ¿Cómo es posible?-

-chiyoko, ¿Quién te dejo asi?- marble preguntaba mirando a su amigo que posaba la mirada furiosa a goku

-¿Quién demonios es él? ¿Cómo pudo dejarme asi?- chiyoko estaba lastimado con algunas quemaduras

-ah entiendo, ¡fue el!- marble con una media sonrisa miraba a goku que estaba serio

-si….ese gusano, ¿Quién es el?-

-parece que es son goku, el más fuerte de este mundo, si te dejo asi, quiere decir…. ¡que no es normal y puede divertirnos!

-eso veo, solo fue un ataque sorpresa nada más, estoy bien marble- chiyoko miraba con una sonrisa de nuevo a los presentes

 _ **¡Finalmente los dos demonios estaban frente a goku y los más fuertes de este mundo!**_

-bueno, finalmente están reunidos los héroes de este mundo, son goku y kazuha aoi, si no me equivoco es esa mujer que esta haya- marble miraba a kazuha que se ponía seria

-esa no es la gran cosa, ese hombre y ese niño son realmente los más fuertes- chiyoko apuntaba a goten que también miraba enojado a los dos

-se parece a son goku…..ya veo, Jajajajaajaj….

-¿esos son los demonios cierto?- goku miraba a los dos desde abajo y todas asentían

-por otro lado genjo, Ohara y las dos pandoras escoltas miraban la acción bastante nerviosos-

-no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, ¡debo despertarla!- genjo decia en voz baja poniendo a Ohara algo pensativa

-¿despertarla?, ¿Qué quieres decir?- Ohara se ponía a mirar a genjo siendo escuchado por los del lugar

-sawatari Isuzu, ¡tú vienes con nosotros!- las pandoras amenazaban a Isuzu que rechinaba los dientes

-¿me pueden explicar que está sucediendo almenos?- la chica preguntaba a los del lugar hasta que un grito llamaba la atención de todos

-Isabel que miraba la escena muy nerviosa se lograba zafar de las cuerdas gracias a la fuerza sobrehumana que tenia

-¡bien ahora puedo largarme!, no sé qué carajos está pasando pero no voy a quedarme aquí- la chica salía corriendo pero la mujer no sabía que alguien le había puesto los ojos encima y sonreía sádicamente

-¿A dónde crees que vas mujer?- marble estiraba su mano y con un movimiento de su mano apuntando a Isabel hacia detener a la mujer que se quedaba completamente inmóvil

-¡JE!-

-¿QUÉ PASA? –Isabel intentaba moverse pero era incapaz

-¡NADIE ESCAPA DE MI!-

Goku al escuchar las palabras del demonio volteaba a ver y al ver a Isabel esta empezaba a levitar completamente asustada marble la atraía hacia él y la tomaba del cuello asombrando a todos

-¡ES ESA MUJER…..!

-¡DETENTE…..!-goku le gritaba a marble que sonreía

-o discúlpame, ¿de casualidad "esto" es tuyo?-marble tomando a Isabel del cuello quien intentaba forcejear no se podía liberar, pero marble la soltaba encima de goku quien se colocaba para tomarla en brazos pero él no se esperaba lo siguiente

-marble movía su mano y con poder mental hacia que un gran número de pedazos de vidrios rotos, tubos y otras cosas corto pulsantes que habían regadas atravesaran a Isabel por todas direcciones dejando a quienes miraban con la sangre helada del terror y el espanto

-¿…..que….?- goku miraba el acto cruel de marble hacia la bursters que caía al piso pero goku iba a ver si seguía con vida pero…..

-¡tu….! …..

-¡¿Qué paso!? ¿Qué hizo?- satellizer se asombraba pues los vidrios y demás salieron de la nada y el demonio solo movió una mano

-¿la ataco?, ¿Cuándo?- kazuha estaba asombrada por la velocidad de marble en termino de ataque

-¿telequinesis? ¡¿Es eso posible!?- Ouka con gotas de sudor miraba el acto despiadado del demonio, los limiters estaban aterrados genjo y Ohara como las demás pandoras miraban asustadas desde una zona lejana ellas querían salir corriendo del lugar incluyendo a Isuzu

-¡incluso a mí eso me asusta de arrimasen!- rana miraba con gotas de sudor y miedo

-¡ERES UN MISERABLE!- ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!- goku con un rostro lleno de ira miraba a marble que sonreía por ver la actitud de goku y estiraba su mano hacia la parte de atrás todos se ponían en posición defensiva pero el acto no era hacia ellos

-en un santiamén Isuzu era atraída también las pandoras soltaban por obligación a Isuzu pues su fuerza de atracción era asombrosa la mujer gritaba de terror para caer en la otra mano de marble siendo sujetada igual

-¿puede atraer a la gente? ¡Parece un imán!- Franka miraba asombrada la acción junto a las demás valkirias, las pandoras legendarias miraban serias pero sin duda con el sentimiento de asombro

-¡que poder mental tan espantosamente poderoso!- André hablaba por primera vez mirando con sudor a los dos viendo que eso lo hacía con la mente

-¿QUÉ HACES? ¡SUELTALA!-goku muy molesto les gritaba a los demonios por otro lado todas solo pensaban en que si goku se metía en su estado actual lo matarían

-¿no me digas que quieres salvar…..a quien vino a matarte?, se nota que eres un tonto, los terrícolas son tan…extraños, pero útiles a la hora de jugar con ellos- marble con Isuzu en sus manos las ponía en frente del en señal de soltarla al vacio la chica solo miraba a marble y su sonrisa y empezaba a llorar por el miedo

-no… déjame, no quiero morir, perdónenme,…..

-¡¿eh!? ¿Y porque me dices a mí? ¿Acaso vez que me importe?- marble miraba a Isuzu con un rostro aburrido mientras la chica seguía llorando

-oh, ahora que lo veo, esos estigmas o como se llamen… ¡es como si alguna entidad rara las llamara….!-Isuzu se asombraba por lo dicho por marble

-YA BASTA SUELTALA-goku se arrojaba contra marble en forma desesperada

-GOKU ESPERA…. Era el grito de todos

Goku se arrojaba contra marble quien miraba el acto de goku con una sonrisa

-ven y sálvala… ¡SI PUEDESSSSSS!- marble en un acto cruel arrojaba con mucha fuerza a la bursters que quedaba al agujero que estaba en el cielo asustando a todos

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!-

Goku sin perder un solo segundo se tele transportaba hacia la chica tomando a Isuzu y llegando al sitio donde estaban todos

-jejejejejee….

-¡BASTA, ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI, TE JURO QUE ACABARE CONTIGO,!-

-goku liberaba su poder místico asombrando a marble y asustando a chiyoko

-Ohhhhhhhh, que suerte, es alguien fuerte, veamos si puede…

 _ **-¡PUM!-**_

Marble no pudo ver el golpe que goku le daba en el rostro dejando sin habla a todos, incluso chiyoko se asombraba por el golpe pero marble seguía hay con el puño en la cara para voltear y ver a goku

\- ¿eso es todo?-marble sonreía haciendo que goku se colocara más serio

-¡eres fuerte!- decia goku

-¿y tú?-

-¡ya lo sabrás!- respondía goku

-marble empuñaba su mano a una velocidad intangible menos para goku

 _ **¡PUM!-**_

Goku se cubría de un golpe que marble arrojaba con mucha fuerza la fuerza hizo que goku saliera disparada a donde todas nuevamente frenando en el piso aunque a rastras

-este es mío, chiyoko- marble empuñaba su mano en alto

-e-está bien, no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte-

-ese terrícola es poderoso…

-no es terrícola, solo mírale….. ¡Esa cola!- marble claramente notaba la diferencia de goku en términos físico, su cola era un Super detalle aun cuando estaba enroscada en su cintura

-es cierto….

-ese chico… ¡es un Saiyajin!-

-goku en donde las demás bajaba sus brazos pero estos temblaban por el golpe

- _sí que es fuerte, y para colmo, no estoy recuperado al cien aunque creo que ni asi…..le ganaría tan fácilment_ e- goku sonreía con una gota de sudor cayendo se su cara

-¿goku estas bien?- arnett y todas se medió acercaban a goku

-si pero… ¡debo pelear con ese lejos de aquí o quien sabe que pasara!- todas al escuchar esas palabras se miraban entre si

-goku, por favor no pelees…

-¿eh?- goku volteaba a ver para ver a una Satellizer con la cabeza baja

-no es justo que pelees contra esos monstruos asi como estas… ¡SOLO TE MATARAN! MIRATE ESTAS AUN HERIDO! – la chica gritaba a todo pulmón mientras las demás la miraban y sobretodo goku, goten también pasaba a verla

-TODAS AQUÍ PENSAMOS LO MISMO, DESDE QUE NACIMOS NUESTRO DESTINO SE MARCO CON MORIR EN MANOS DE LOS NOVAS, ¡NUNCA HUBO ESPERANZA DE GANAR…..! ¡PERO AHORA SOLO MIREN…! ¡NO SOLO LOS NOVAS, ESOS DEMONIOS TAMBIEN….! ¿EL DESTINO QUIERE QUE VEAMOS COMO MUERE EL. HOMBRE QUE MAS AMAMOS? ¿HASTA CUANDO…? ¿HASTAAAAA CUANDO VAMOS A DEJAR DE VER MORIR A QUIENES MAS AMAMOS? – la chica se tumbaba tomándose la cara pero las lágrimas caían todas también agachaban la cabeza y solo podían quedar en silencio, sin duda escuchar eso fue un golpe duro, hasta Isuzu que escuchaba no pudo contestar nada

 _-¡abuelo…! ¿Realmente no hay salvación? ¡Nunca la hubo!-_ kazuha se pensaba muy seria para levemente sonreír

-marble y chiyoko miraban la escena-

-¿Qué? ¿Se rinden?-

-patético, esperaba algo mejor, si asi lo quieren en tan solo unos minutos este mundo estará inundado de muerte por quienes antes lo habitaron-

-satellizer solo estaba llorando pero goku se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella para tomarla del hombro y de la cabeza

-satella….. ¿De verdad quieres que termine asi?-goku miraba ahora serio a la rubia que lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos pero llenos de lagrimas

-¿no confías en mí para protegerlos?-

-SI CLARO QUE CONFIO EN TI, CONFIO EN TI MÁS QUE NADIE-la chica tomaba del rostro a goku

-eso me hace feliz…. ¿y las demás?- goku miraba ahora a las demás chicas

-¡claro que si goku, yo confió en ti desde ese día!- Elizabeth hablaba con algunas lagrimas

-¡y yo, siempre pensé que el único hombre que valía algo era mi padre, y….cuando te conocí, cuando nos salvaste, desde ese día supe que si había alguien especial en mi corazón- arnett decia de la misma forma

-¡y yo, cuando me ayudaste a cambiar, me enseñaste que aún hay más en mi de lo que me imagino!-decia ticy

-¡y yo…..porque tú fuiste el que nos rescató esa noche, a pesar de que el mundo estuviera en tu contra, tú fuiste esa voz de valor que nos llegaría a nosotras….y a mi hermanito!- hablaba Amelia

-¡tú fuiste el hombre que me salvo de mi estúpida obsesión y que valgo como mujer más de lo que antes creía!- hablaba holly

-igual conmigo, de arimasu no hay como describir el amor que siento por ti, me enseñaste que sin importar donde este debo ser yo misma se arrimasen- hablaba rana

-las pandoras legendarias se acercaban a goku y por primera vez todas juntas sonreían para chiffon hacerse en frente y mirar a goku pero también para tomar el hombro de kazuha-

-¡gracias a ti….nuestra familia que estaba rota…..pudo sentir la belleza y calidez, yo pude quedarme un buen tiempo con mi amiga, y…poder querer más a los míos y amar a la humanidad con más fuerza!- chiffon miraba a goku

-nosotras solo escuchábamos de Ouka escuchar de ti una y otra vez…- Christine cómicamente se dirigía a goku apenando a Ouka

-pero… ¡des pues de ver todo esto, nos dimos cuenta…que eres alguien en quien más confiamos!- las 4 miraban a goku también

-creo que hablo por los chicos cuando digo… ¡que eres nuestra admiración, goku-onii-san, gracias por enseñarme que sin importar lo que seamos kazuha-Nee-san y yo….

-¡QUE SIN IMPORTAR QUE SEAMOS LA FAMILIA AOI, ¡SEGUIMOS SIENDO HUMANOS!, kazuha interrumpía a su hermano y mirar a goku

-goku escuchaba a todos y se ponía de pie aun con satellizer en sus brazos ayudándola a levantar

 _ **-esas palabras que escucho…me hacen sentir muy feliz- goku tomaba a goten de la cabeza acariciándolo**_

 _ **-goten no me olvido de ti….eres uno de mis más grandes orgullos, tu llevas la sangre Saiyajin en tus venas…..¡no temas nunca!- goten miraba a goku sonriendo muy feliz**_

 _ **-¡porque no solo me hacen saber que pude hacerlos felices….sino que han crecido y han podido mirar a la vida con rostros de guerreros!- goku les sonreía con su sonrisa cuando está orgulloso**_

-¡marble estiraba su mano!-

-¿ya acabaron de despedirse?, si no quieren pelear entonces…..

 _ **-¡pandoras…..limiters…..valkirias, pandoras legendarias…y hasta Saiyajins …..no importa lo que seamos….este mundo es nuestro hogar, la tierra es nuestro planeta donde hemos podido llorar, vivir, crecer, madurar….y hasta amar-**_

En ese momento el suelo empezaba a temblar asombrando un poco a marble y a chiyoko

 **-¡ustedes confían en mí y por eso digo…..! ¡Que yo confió en ustedes más que nada…..! ¡Aunque la vida nos traiga desafíos, aunque esa imposible, hay que levantarnos…..y! ¡Romper nuestros límites!-**

 **-me siento muy feliz por saber que todos me acompañan….¡JUNTOS SUPEREMOS LAS ADVERSIDADES QUE VENGAN , HACIENDONOS MAS FUERTES!-**

al mirar a goku asi no pudieron evitar llorar de felicidad y de admiración, las palabras del guerrero los cautivaron a todos quienes con rostros de admiración y lágrimas miraban a goku sin duda goku merecía un aplauso en ese momento pero por desgracia no era el momento

-goku…

-satella….., goku tomaba la mejilla de la rubia y deslizarla muy suavemente lo que la hizo sonrojar- ¡confía en tu fuerza, y juntos derrotemos a estos bastardos-¡ya que no puedo solo, necesito de su fuerza-

-goku…

-¿proteger su mundo?, no me hagas reír, solo mírate, un guerrero que no puede pelear enserio y un grupo de cobardes no sirven para nada, lo único que sirve tu planeta…..¡es para cultivar una colonia de demonios!

-hablas mucho para alguien que no ha ganado, y más cuando aún hay gente que está dispuesta a pelear- goku respondía con una sonrisa

-Saiyajin…. ¡un significante planeta como este no es nada para mí! He destruido cientos…miles…..junto a sus galaxias, una pobre roca como esta no es nada para….el rey de las tinieblas….. y te lo demostrare aquí y ahora-

\- ¡pues ni creas que lo permitiré

-NI TAMPOCO NOSOTRAS- todas se hacían junto a goku, pandoras, valkirias, y las pandoras legendarias y por supuesto ni menos importante los limiters presentes

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- goku daba un fuerte grito que se escuchaba por toda la escuela y su cuerpo empezaba a cubrirse de un brillo dorado que empezaba a hacerse más intenso los ojos de goku pasaban a verde esmeralda repetidamente, un aura blanca empezaba a unirse con el aura dorada y en ese momento goku pasaba al ssj asombrando a los dos demonios

-¿Qué rayos?- chiyoko se ponía muy nervioso y sudando a mares sin embargo marble era diferente, miraba sonriendo a goku que tenía el rostro al suelo

-¡goku….¿puedes transformarte?- satellizer y kazuha preguntaban a la vez y goku solo sonreía

-chicas, tengo un plan en mente….pero…..no puedo hacerlo aun y menos solo, ¿me ayudarían?- goku preguntaba mirando a marble todavía transformado en ssj

-eso no se pregunta goku, ¡claro que sí!- respondían todos a la vez

-bien kazuya, tus eres al que más necesito- goku decia en voz alta a kazuya que solo se asombraba

-¿yo? ¿Pero cómo?-

-lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento por ahora necesito que…..

-OH NI CREAS SAIYAJIN, ¡ELLOS SON MIOS! ¡AUN NO MUESTRO MIS VERDADEROS PODERES!- chiyoko y marble se arrojaban contra el grupo quienes se dieron cuenta del ataque

-miserable….

 _ **-¡CRACH!-**_

 _ **¡**_ gruaaaa!-

Marble de un fuerte agarrón tomaba a goku del rostro y se lo llevaba arrastrado hacia el cielo siendo visto por todos pues marble salia del lugar

-¡GOKU….!-

-no se olviden de mí- chiyoko se hacía frente a todo el grupo que solo podían chasquear la lengua

 _-tranquilas, déjenme este a mi… ¡derroten a ese bastardo, ustedes pueden….goten…debes cuidarlos, recuérdalo!- goku les hablaba_ mentalmente cosa que asombraba un poco pero de goku no se esperaría menos

-¡sí!- todos decían ya más decididos a luchar

-goku… ¡gracias!-

Goten pasaba al ssj y ciertas chicas miraban al pequeño Saiyajin

-goten, puede que ninguna sea tu madre biológica, pero de parte de todas quiero que sepas que amamos a goku y te vemos como un hijo-satellizer se acercaba a goten y le decia en voz baja

-lo sé, ¡y también las quiero!- goten respondía con una sonrisa a las palabras de satellizer que sonreía muy feliz, ciertas pandoras también se daban cuenta, era algo asi como "un sentido materno" que hay en las mujeres.

Algo que asombraba en un instante por lo que ocurría era que Isuzu invocaba su arma volt y se ponía también frente a chiyoko para atacarlo sorpresivamente

-¡Miserable!- era el grito de la chica que atacaba a chiyoko quien solo esquivaba

-las presentes se extrañaban mirando tal acción-

-¡oye! ¿Estas peleando?, ¿Por qué?-

-no lo hago por ustedes, ¡quiero vengarme de este tipo, y solo lo conseguiré si uno fuerzas con son goku y ustedes!-

La respuesta de Isuzu en parte asombraba a todas pero tampoco podían negar por la batalla que tuvieron antes que era una buena aliada

-Jejejje, jamás pensé que nos uniríamos cuando hace poco chocamos armas- arnett con su guadaña y su poder presente decia sonriendo

-como quieran….! ¡Les mostrare el poder….de un demonio de la realeza!-

-mientras esto pasaba genjo y Ohara solo miraban para después el viejo dar media vuelta-

-Ohara-kun, suna y ustedes acompáñenme, necesito llegar a la base de genétics-

-¿Qué? Pero…..

-¡rápido!, ¡es una orden! –la orden de genio en voz alta solo hacia asombrar por lo rudo que podía hablar el hombre y sin poder responder a nada nuevamente salían del lugar los 5 hacia su objetivo _-¿goku dijo que kazuya era necesario para el plan? ¿Eso quiere decir…..?-_

Nuevamente en el mundo el enorme agujero era visto por helicópteros y gente curiosa, las televisoras estaban con las noticias de este extraño fenómeno, los militares solo podían observar esto con asombro hasta varias pandoras de alto mando estaban presentes

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-¡Parece un agujero negro!

-pero no parece succionar nada…..no puede ser uno-

un grupo de científicos miraban el enrome agujero en ciertas zonas de seguridad sin acercarse, las personas ya más calmadas para poder ver que ocurrirá miraban la televisión pues no se escuchaba noticias de nada solo de este extraño fenómeno .

-¡ _ **Querida audiencia mundial, los científicos de todo chevalier están ahora intentado descubrir que es ese extraño fenómeno, por favor solo podemos pedir que sean pacientes, por el momento se ha prohibido acercarse al lugar por seguridad hasta que esté listo el pelotón de seguridad !-**_

 _ **-**_ en donde chevalier estos estaban ya simplemente sin poder decir nada ya completamente resignados esperando la pronta respuesta militar solicitada

- _ **¡las personas del mundo por otra parte han perdido casi completamente la fe en chevalier pues la última orden de utilizar a todas las pandoras en una lucha con alguien a quien no se conoce almenos, ha desatado el desagrado sobre todo por las familias de estas!-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué chevalier no se presenta?**_

 _ **-¡¿Por qué genjo aoi y el héroe son goku no han peleado?**_

 _ **-¿acaso está ocurriendo algo internamente entre ellos?**_

-los chevalier que miraban esto ya estaban perdidos, sin duda si al principio estaban realmente mal pues las personas ya sabían de sus actividades corruptas, ahora estaban peor-

-¡hay que hacer algo o vamos a perder nuestra credibilidad!-

\- ¡maldición, no pensamos que algo de este nivel apocalíptico atacara nuestro mundo…..es el fin-por otro lado el jefe de la mesa ya estaba resignado cosa que notaba Radox

-¡espera…! ¿No pensaras…..?

-maldito genjo aoi, sus malditos planes de querer ser el supremo de este mundo están resultando…

-no hay de otra, debemos comunicarnos con el…¡y llegar a un acuerdo!- los miembros de chevalier solo rechinaban dientes y chasqueaban la lengua en señal de derrota

-¡espera! ¿Qué?- Radox se asombraba pero no podía ya hacer nada

-no me malentiendas, esto solo es un acuerdo con el héroe son goku, no con ese maldito viejo, en cuanto se pueda hacer algo…. ¡lo destronaremos!- el líder daba su última palabra

 _ **En donde estaban las pandoras y limiters mirando estaban nerviosos por lo que veían pero ellos ya sabían que goku estaba de nuevo "en acción"**_

 _ **¡Puerta SHELTHER-036!**_

-¡eso da escalofríos!- Roxanne miraba nerviosa junto a charles, y julia y sus limiters, Roxanne daba un breve vistazo y miraba ciertas pandoras se preparaban a pelear

-¡muy bien! ¡En marcha!- Dolly y el resto del grupo de Elizabeth acompañada por miyabi decían en voz alta

-oigan, goku dijo que su plan consistía en….

-ya sabemos, pero no es razón para no quedarnos aquí y no ayudar en algo- Aureliel decia ya con su ropa de lucha

-sí, pero…

-¿no me digas que tu…..la "inmortal" Roxanne ellipson no quiere pelear?-esta afirmación hizo en parte enojar a Roxanne

-¡espera no la culpes, después de todo la idea de goku es algo…!-charles sudaba un poco y además su voz se notaba algo diferente

-¿hay por favor?, ¿es enserio?, ya después de haber visto todo lo que goku puede hacer…. ¿les extraña algo como eso? Además, ¡ahora es cuando goku necesita toda la ayuda posible!- marin algo molesta les recriminaba a charles

-¡tal vez es fácil para ti decirlo pero…!- charles era interrumpida por una voz

-¿quieres decir que no confías en el aun?- la voz de Cassie junto a su limiter serio miraban a charles con rostro con lo que podría decirse decepción.

-Cassie…

-¡algo que aprendí de goku más que nada, es que cuando se propone, puede lograr todo!-

-¡pero, su idea no tiene sentido!- charles molesta solo podía alzar la voz, las demás pandoras solo se miraban entre si

-¡no me malentiendan…..es que…si goku dice que su única manera de ganar es con una idea asi, lo pueden…..

-charles apretaba los puños y las manos siendo vista por todos y todas su limiter solo la intentaba calmar

-¡pues yo creo en el!- Cassie con una sonrisa decia en voz alta y muchas sonreían sobretodo su grupo de chicas

-yo igual- julia decia seria pero firme

-yo también, y claro que quiero ir a pelear, solo que esperaba un mejor momento para nuestra entrada heroica- Roxanne decia cómicamente sacando una gota de sudor en todos por otro lado charles miraba y recordaba a goku para sonreír

-en verdad….. ¡no tiene remedio!, le encanta solucionar todo con incoherencias- todas las presentes asentían en señal de verdad

-¡vamos, las energías de goku y satellizer están….!-

- _ **¡QUEDIRA AUDIENCIA, POR FAVOR MIREN ESO!**_ \- el grito de la presentadora hacia que todas vieran en la pantalla de la televisión y pudieran ver a una extraña luz volando por todo el cielo

-todo el mundo hacia caso y observaban la televisión muy detallada y al ver que era en muchos sentidos se asombraban al ver que marble llegaba volando y para sorpresa con goku en su mano siendo sujetado

-¡¿ES GOKU/SEMPAI!?-

-NO PUEDE SER….

Las chicas de goku se asustaban por ver a goku siendo asi de arrastrado por medio de las cámaras

-¡ES EL HEROE SON GOKU EN SU FORMA DORADA PERO…. ESTA….¿SIENDO DERROTADO?- la reportera decia mirando la escena y todo el mundo que estaba por gritar de emoción se callaron al ver y escuchar lo mencionado

 _ **-en la pelea-**_

Marble llevaba a goku sujeto del rostro pero el Saiyajin se zafaba de una patada y por el impulso era llevado hasta la ciudad de japon donde el guerrero se daba cuenta de todo

-¡maldición, aquí no puedo pelear!-

-Jejejje, ahora sí, podremos pelear sin preocupaciones- marble decia tronándose los nudillos

-no pienso pelear aquí, hay personas inocentes y la ciudad- goku se hacía en posición de hablar flotando

-eres muy molesto de todas formas esta ciudad será reducida a nada en segundos- marble con su sonrisa decia mirando a goku que se ponía en pose de lucha

-no solo hablo de mi…..!- marble apuntaba con su dedo a donde el agujero y en ese momento un fuerte estruendo se escuchaba dentro del hasta el punto de asustar a las personas

-¡GRUAAAAA!, ¡HAAAAAA!, ¡(golpes) (aullidos), (lamentos)-

Se escuchaba en el hoyo que empezaba a hacerse más grande los gruñidos rugidos, y hasta lamentos similares a los de almas a manifestarse de forma estruendosa asustando a la gente que sin duda eran aterradores

 _ **Pd: el sonido de monstruos se los dejo a ustedes, como una especie de pandemónium**_

-eres un tonto, tienes muy poco tiempo para evitar que todos ellos salgan y destruyan todo lo que hay en este planeta…solo imagínate monstruos cataclismos, bestias horribles, engendros, magos oscuros, seres sobrenaturales…. ¡se oye hermoso en una noche asi! ¿Cierto?- marble con una sonrisa decia mirando a goku el cual se ponía más serio

-¡no te lo permitiré!- goku daba un fuerte grito de motivación elevando su poder y preparándose para luchar

-solo quedan 20 minutos, además que puede que salga uno que otro a causar problemas…en donde estábamos-

 _ **-¡SUFICIENTE!-**_

El grito de goku arrojándose contra marble quien se arrojaba contra goku daba inicio a la asombrosa pelea

 _ **\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

 _ **-¡BOOM!-**_

 _ **-**_ los dos chocaban puños haciendo retumbar toda la ciudad y creando una poderosa ventisca de viento que alejaba a todos los que observaban y grababan esta pelea

 _ **-¡parece que el héroe goku no ha perdido todavía, gente del mundo una tremenda batalla por el destino de la tierra se ha abierto…..¡¿podrá nuestro nuevo héroe goku ganar y salvar al mundo?!-**_

-mami, mira es el señor goku- Emi quien miraba desde la televisión la pelea miraba junto a su mama

-¡por favor señor goku…..! Le deseo mucha suerte- decia la mujer abrazando a la niña

-¡animo señor goku!-

-¡señor goku le deseamos la mejor suerte!-

-¡usted puede señor goku, animo!

Los militares animaban junto a las pandoras, por otro lado estas estaban aliviadas que ahora goku luchando no tendrían que ir a morir contra ese monstruo pero también se sentían impotentes

-no se pongan asi, lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es animar a son goku-san y que derrote a esa bestia- un militar de alto nivel les decia a un grupo de pandoras sentadas encargadas de los monitores ellas se miraron y sonreían en señal de verdad

-señor mire….son goku está peleando contra uno solo….eso quiere…..

-¡¿Qué uno ya fue derrotado!?- la exclamación del hombre alegro a todos los que miraban pues eso quería decir que "solo quedaba el"….

-en la pelea goku y marble intercambiaban golpes a una Super velocidad y creando onda de destrucción en el cielo pareciendo que una tormenta de rayos estaba cayendo ahora mismo

-¡una asombrosa pelea se esta llevando a cabo pero…..gente del mundo solo vimos a uno de ellos….eso quiere decir…..!-la gente se ponia feliz incluso los que grababan

-¡¿uno ya fue derrotado!?-

-la gente empezaba a festejar y se alegraban hasta el punto de abrazarse y ahora si gritar de alegría-

-en genétics este

-las pandoras y limiters se alegraban milena y sus amigas que miraban estaban muy contentas por escuchar esa noticia

-¿escuchaste? Uno fue derrotado-

-si goku-sempai es asombroso-

-solo falta uno sempai, ¡animo!-

-los gritos de alegría se escuchaban mientras milena y las amigas de esta miraban sonriendo

-eso es, acabalo sempai- milena en voz suave decia mirando con felicidad la acción que se transmitía

-las pandoras ahora del oeste junto a chevalier miraban la pelea-

-asombroso, ¿goku-sempai a pesar de estar herido puede pelear asi?- la pandora que lo auxilio decia asombrada y sudando

-es increíble….¿sempai acaso es humano?-

-¿y eso que?, escucharon, uno fue derrotado, el lo derroto- una de ellas se emocionaba y alentando a muchas pero para unas aunque ver a goku asi era genial, se extrañaban

-¿Qué pasa? Ustedes deberían estar más felices- Roxanne miraba a cierto grupo que la veía

-claro que lo estamos….pero…entonces ¿Por qué las demás están peleando?- Ingrid miraba el tejado y las otras estaban pensativas

-¡¿eso quiere decir…..!?- fue el grito de Dolly ahora

Con chevalier

-ellos veían las noticias y se alegraban por saber que goku entraba en acción

-¡qué bueno!-

-¡y no tuvimos que decirle nada a genjo aoi!-

-¡silencio!- el líder mandaba a callar a todos el hombre se quedaba en silencio

-esto aunque nos beneficie en salvación, no nos quita el hecho de nuestra disputa inicial con genjo aoi, además chevalier está ahora mucho peor….y además esas 4 no se han comunicado-

-¿eso quiere decir?-

-¡NOS TRAICIONARON!, lo más seguro es que genjo aoi ya sepa de esto, chevalier está en un punto muerto y con esto genjo aoi estará más arriba y nosotros abajo.

-Radox escuchaba todo muy nervioso, -maldito genjo- pensaba el hombre cruzado de brazos

 _ **-en la pelea-**_

-los choques de puños de goku y marble se veian con ondas de choque mientras los dos intercambiaban golpes y patadas

-Jajajajaajaj-

¡¿Qué es tan gracioso!?-goku decia aun peleando contra marble

-que todo el planeta cambio de ánimo cuando viniste a pelea, pobres, no saben que si este es tu verdadero poder… ¡eres basura!- goku solo seguía arrojando golpes y deteniendo los de marble sin embargo se veían a algunas gotas de sudor en su rostro y algo de dificultad

-¡muere!-

 _ **-¡KA-BOM!**_

-¡KAAAAGH!-

Goku recibía un rodillazo en el estómago escupiendo sangre y enojarse

 _ **¡PUUM!**_

Goku le devolvía el golpe a marble en la cara pero este volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa cosa que frustro un poco a goku

 _-aun no…necesito más tiempo y debilitarlo más….sino no podre…._

-¡¿no podrás que!?- marble con una sonrisa miraba a goku que este solo se quedaba callado

-Jajajajaajaj, ¿un plan?, bueno me muero por saber que es….. ¡Pero si es debilitándome, no lo conseguirás!-

-¡eso lo veremos!- decia goku con una sonrisa

...

…..

…..

¡estúpido!-

 _ **-¡BAM!-**_

-marble alzaba su mano y arrojaba una esfera de poder de color negro contra goku quien la recibía de lleno

-¡BOOM!

-goku salia del humo con sus brazos en forma de x pero marble no esperaba y usando sus dedos como si dibujara en el cielo empezaba a hacer símbolos en el espacio para después crear de la nada un numero grande de flechas y triángulos asombrando a goku

-¡HA!-

-Marble con su palma hacia una señal que se arrojaran contra goku quien empezaba a esquivarlas en el cielo con maniobras marciales y artísticas para salir disparado por toda la ciudad siendo perseguido por estas

-¡HAAA!

¡FLASH! ¡FLASH!

-¡BOOOM!

-¡BAM!

-goku arrojaba Un gran número de energías y lograba destruir la mitad de ellas pero la otra mitad no paraba y seguía la persecución del Saiyajin pero este se detenía al ver a marble frente a el

-¡FLASHHHH!-

-el demonio arrojaba una enorme energía en forma de heptágono contra goku quien solo frenaba pero con ambas energías a sus costados

 _ **-¡HAAAAAA!-**_

Goku de un fuerte grito creaba un campo de energía dorado que lo defendía de ambos ataques

 _ **-¡BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!**_

-marble empezaba a dispararle a goku una gran ráfaga de energías de sus mano derecha, las energías eran de gran tamaño como los que goku arrojaba a cell

Goku con su campo de energía empezaba a protegerse de los ataques pero este empezaba a agrietarse y goku a hacer fuerza

Mientras marble con el brazo izquierdo empezaba a hacer los mismos símbolos y creando 5 símbolos grandes en su frente

El campo de energía de goku se destruia y este empezaba a desviar los ataques mientras salia volando hacia el cielo

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, AVER QUE HACER CON ESTO!-

-marble de los círculos liberaba 5 fantasmas de color negro similares a una sombra que salían en contra de goku-

-AH NO PUEDE SER SE PARECEN A…..

Los 5 fantasmas se arrojaban contra goku quien empezaba a disparar ataques de energía contra ellos pero estos eran intangibles y los ataques pasaban por ellos

-¿Qué?- goku se asombraba pero era tarde pues los fantasmas se pegaban en las extremidades de goku transformándose en grilletes y uno impactaba en el para inmovilizar a goku

-¡HA MALDICION!- goku se intentaba mover pero era imposible

-AVER QUE DICE LA GENTE CUANDO VEA A SU HEROE CAER AGONIZANDO-

Marble de la nada creaba una gigantesca lanza de energía asombrando a goku

-¡HAAAAAAA!-goku gritaba intentando zafarse

-marble arrojaba la lanza contra goku quien seguía gritando por zafarse

-¡NOOOOOOO!- fue el grito de todo el mundo

 _ **-¡SUPER KAIOKENNNNNNNNNN**_!

-de un grito majestuoso y a la vez imponente goku era envuelto en una aura rojiza conservando aun su estado de Super Saiyajin definitivo o místico, con el goku destruia los grilletes y la lanza a la vez al tocar su cuerpo las personas del mundo se asombraban con ver esa increíble demostración

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!- goku se arrojaba a una Super velocidad contra marble logrando acertar un golpe en su rostro enviándolo a volar

-kameeeeeee, hameeeeeeeeee…..

 _ **-¡FLASH!**_

 _ **-¿EH?**_

 _ **-¡BOOOOOM!-**_

Marble arrojaba una gran energía contra goku asombrándolo y a la vez impactando en el nuevamente

-¡GOKU!- fue el grito de pandoras, amigas y amigos del Saiyajin

-goku salía de la energía algo herido y quemado y jadeando un poco

-¡es muy fuerte!- goku decia limpiándose la cara quemada y lastimada tratando de no perder la conciencia mirando a marble que lo miraba a lo lejos sonriendo y con solo un raspón en la cara por el golpe que le dio goku

-¡¿soporto el Super Kaioken? , he, es un tipo muy fuerte- goku sonreía mirando a marble cansado

 _-aun no, necesito controlarla un poco más…..¡sino no funcionara!, por lo que me ha contado genjo… necesito el poder de kazuya….y el de las pandoras…y con mi poder…..¡necesito más tiempo para domarlo!-_ goku con un rostro algo demacrado por el cansancio y las heridas se decia

-¿eso es todo?, que aburrido- marble decia muy aburrido con sus brazos en la cadera, mirando a goku que sonreía

-te advierto que pase lo que pase no me dejare vencer…. ¡no pienso darme por vencido!- goku se ponía en posición de lucha

Las pandoras que miraban esto solo podían hacer fuerza para que goku ganara sobre todo las de goku

-¿goku uso el Kaioken en Super Saiyajin?- Ingrid y todas miraban con una gota de sudor la escena

\- y lo peor es que no le hizo nada- aclaraba creo nerviosa

-goku tonto, pudiste matarte, más fácil era ir al Super Saiyajin 2- Dolly miraba con una lagrima

-si lo hizo… ¡es porque no puede acceder a ella!- Cassie con la cabeza agachada aclaraba

-¿Super Saiyajin?- una pandora de chevalier preguntaba a las presentes

-¡para aclararlo son las transformaciones que puede hacer goku, el Super Saiyajin 1, 2, 3, y 4!

-Wow, no sabíamos eso, ¿Qué tan fuerte se hace goku sempai en ellas?- la pandora preguntaba y todas volteaban a verlas

-bueno, la primera incrementa el poder base de goku 50 veces y las otras duplican ese valor-

¡¿CINCUENTA VECES!?- todas gritaban de asombro pues era una cifra absurda

-si sempai ya es tan fuerte normal, 50 veces….

-pero ningún civil saber eso, júrenlo, se los décimos porque la gente llama a eso "guerrero dorado" y pues ya no es un secreto desde la última pelea- Dolly miraba a las pandoras del lugar sobre todo a las de chevalier

-si descuida, lo de pandoras se queda entre pandoras- respondía la chica y todas asentían

-ahora que lo vemos goku-sempai se ve muy guapo de rubio-

-es cierto- las chicas empezaban a rumorearse entre ellas

-OIGAN ESTUPIDAS, NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO, MIREN A SEMPAI- en la pantalla goku jadeaba lleno de heridas y quemaduras

-sempai ánimo, las pandoras y limiters te animamos desde aquí-

-si sempai, animo-

-gánale-

Las chicas de goku miraban la pantalla

-¿estuvo bien contarles?- miyabi miraba a Dolly

-ni modo ya vieron a goku asi. Además….

-goku cielo por favor haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te preocupes por nosotras- Dolly decia en voz alta y todas asentían mirando la pantalla

 _ **En la pelea**_

-goku miraba a marble quien sonreía y en segundos se arrojaba contra goku dándole un codazo en la cara para enviarlo lejos

-maldición….debo debilitarlo lo más que pueda, y asi no lo lograre-

 _ **¡Haaaaaaaaa!**_

-goku arrojaba un kamehameha rápido pero marble lo recibía para salir del humo completamente ileso

 _ **-maldición-**_

 _ **¡POW!**_

 _ **¡TRASH!**_

 _ **-**_ marble acribillaba a goku de golpes mientras este solo podía defenderse a medias

-los dos se alejaban mientras goku

 _ **-necesito un poco más…..si fuera la Genkidama sería más lenta-**_

-Jajajajaajaj, ¡estás a mi merced!- marble se acercaba a goku quien se enojaba pero goku se daba cuenta que estaba atrapado en una energía en forma de esfera

-AHORA DESAPARECE-

Marble estiraba su mano hacia el frente y como una pelota se tratase arrojaba a goku contra una montaña que se encontraba muy a lo lejos de la ciudad mientras goku se intentaba zafar pero la energía impactaba en esta

 _ **¡BOMMMM!**_

A lo lejos se veía una enorme explosión nuclear que creaba fuertes vientos mientras marble solo sentía la explosión con una sonrisa

-¡me encanta ese sonido!-

 _ **Mientras tanto en un avión**_

-genjo, Ohara, suna y las pandoras escoltas miraban aterrados la pelea

-¡nuestro héroe son goku acaba de ser golpeado de una manera monstruosa, ¿acaso nuestro héroe no puede ganar?-

-maldición, goku- genjo apretaba los dientes y las otras estaban asustadas

-¿acaso….?-

-no, puedo sentir su energía, goku está vivo- suna contestaba pero sudando

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo?- Ohara nerviosa miraba la batalla mientras genjo solo estaba serio

 _-¿goku….tan mal estas…? ¿En qué piensas?-_ se decia genjo muy serio en su mente

-Las pandoras se asustaban y otras se tapaban la boca lo mismo con la gente sin embargo….

Por otro lado marble miraba el horizonte hasta que un fuerte grito le llamaba la atención

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Un fuerte grito ensordecedor se escuchaba a lo lejos y un aura dorada con rayos salía de los escombros

-¿Qué….aún tiene más….?

-¡PUM!-

De la nada un puñetazo en el estómago hacia marble, goku aparecía ante el demonio en ssj2 pero con su dogi destrozado y lleno de heridas, sus vendajes eran visibles asi como la sangre y el sudor

-¿Qué demonios….?

-¡HAAAAAAA!-

 _ **¡POW!**_

 _ **-goku**_ golpeaba a marble en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder y empezar a golpearlo pero marble empezaba a contrarrestar también, los dos empezaban a golpearse nuevamente con lluvia de patadas y puños

-no sabía que tenías más poder….!

-¡NO SUBESTIMES A LOS SAIYAJIN!-

Goku gritaba elevando más sus puños hasta el punto de que marble debía tomar distancia y alejarse

-goku estaba jadeando de cansancio, lleno de heridas, sudor y vendajes en su tonificado cuerpo de guerrero

-ha, solo mírate estas hecho polvo, Jajajajaajaj,-

-cállate, ….¡no me has vencido!,…. ¡no pienso perder esta pelea!, además…. todos confían en mi…por ellos me levantare aunque deba arrastrarme-

-¡que ridículo!- marble con una sonrisa y algunos raspones ahora si, le decia a goku

-las pandoras miraban con sentimientos a goku, dolor, angustia, y sobretodo…..admiración-

-goku…..

Sin embargo una sensación alarmaba a todas las chicas de goku y a otras

\- ¡¿lo sienten?-

-¡sí!-

Esto alarmaba a las otras

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-son kis…..malignos….

Nuevamente en la pelea

-los dos se miraban y cuando estaban por pelear…

-¡GRRRRRRRRR! ¡GRUAAAAAAAAAAAA!- GRAAAAAAA!, (SONIDO DE LAMENTOS)-

Goku y marble volteaban a ver que era pero marble sonreía pues sabía que era

-valla Saiyajin, se te acaba el tiempo… _**¡los primeros están por aparecer!-**_ marble con su pulgar señalaba el portal y goku volteaba a ver asombrándose

En el portal un gran número de brazos, garras, pinzas patas y hasta tentáculos empezaban a asomarse gruñendo y lamentándose cosa que asombraba a goku

-los que grababan y hasta las personas de japon también se asustaban pues los lamentos y gritos eran ensordecedores y fuertes, incluso llegaban a oídos de las pandoras y limiters tanto de las academias este y oeste asi como las que se escondían-

-¿Qué es….eso?- goku con mucho asombro decia mirando

-Jejejje, veo que puedes verlos desde aquí… ¡son demonios….o mejor dicho almas transformadas en demonios!-

-¿almas transformadas en demonios?- marble asentía ante lo dicho por goku

-será mejor que pienses en algo… ¡o dentro de poco este mundo se convertirá en un pandemónium!

 _ **Fin del capítulo 60**_

 ** _¡quiero darles a todos muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan hermosos, esos animos, las recomendaciones, los consejos, todo, ya que yo trato de aprender a escribir buenas teorias y aunque en parte lo hago para entretener trato de hacer un gran trabajo para que las disfruten creo que a mas tardar tardare hasta el domingo en subir la de gohan muchas gracias a todos :3_**


	61. Chapter 61

_**buenas gente aqui con otro capitulo espero les guste, sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 61: goku vs marble ¡la última carta!**_

 _ **Resumen**_

 _ **Goku luchaba finalmente contra marble…. ¡El rey del mundo demoniaco! Mientras los demás contra su colega chiyoko, marble estaba demostrando una abrumadora superioridad contra goku que por desgracia no estaba en su máximo poder, pero este afirma una carta de triunfo ¿Cuál será?**_

 _ **-Durante la pelea de goku pasaban otros escenarios-**_

En un helicóptero estaban genjo, Ohara, suna y dos pandoras más de guardaespaldas el avión se sentía inestable debido a la pelea y a la presión

-jamás pensé que goku-sempai peleara de esa forma aun estando lastimado- una pandora rompía el silencio mirando a cómo podía la pelea gracias a su visión mejorada

-es increíble pero aun asi, se ve la abrumadora diferencia- la otra respondía

-lo que me pregunto es como puede pelear tan bien a pesar de estar asi- Ohara ahora hablaba bastante asombrada por la pelea que está presenciando

-¡la experiencia!- de una simple palabra genjo se ganaba la mirada de todos, -su espíritu de guerrero, ustedes deben saberlo también- las pandoras se miraban entre sí bastante nerviosas pensando que era extraño que genjo las comparara con goku

\- claro que goku está en otro nivel, , goku es un guerrero por naturaleza, además de eso, goku tiene esa increíble capacidad que lo separa de lo normal…..

-¿y cuál es?- preguntaba Ohara ganándose una sonrisa de genjo

-cada vez que goku se recupera después de una batalla a muerte…¡su poder siempre se incrementaba!- esto hacia abrir los ojos de todas

-¿estás diciendo que él puede incrementar su poder después de curarse? ¿Es eso posible?- Ohara preguntaba sin poder creérselo

-asi es, lo note después de la pelea de ese ser de rojo, (genjo se imaginaba a hatchiyack) sentía que el poder de goku después de ahí iba creciendo además de eso…..

….

-goku demostró su genio al dominar el poder del "alma" - Ohara solo sentía un frio pasar por su rostro para solo seguir viendo -¿alma? ¿es algo diferente a la energía del estigma? -

-como no hay mucho tiempo les explicare de manera rápida y explicativa- el "alma" es la energía que poseen todas las cosas del universo, es la energía vital que cada uno posee, esta energía no está limitada a las cosas vivas el agua, el aire, y todo lo demás también lo tiene, y cuando se acaba esta energía no hay nada… ¡es la muerte!- suna y Ohara tragaban un poco de saliva

-si medimos el alma y si conviertes esa energía en una forma en que los humanos pueden usarla, ese sería el objeto del proyecto "soul estigma" o "estigma legendario"- todos escuchaban atentamente a genjo bastantes nerviosos

-¿de esa forma es como la energía de los estigmas funciona?- preguntaba Ohara bastante asombrada y nerviosa, -¡no es posible!

-nadie comprende la estructura y dice ¿Qué usted si? ¿Además del concepto del ki?- suna le recriminaba a genjo que solo suspiraba

-sin embargo goku es diferente pues aunque en cierto sentido el posee una energía similar, son diferentes en el mismo sentido- Ohara solo colocaba un rostro de poco entender

-no entiendo, explícate mejor-

-¿saben cómo se llama la energía que utiliza goku para pelear?- todas se miraban entre si pero solo una contestaba

-¡"KI"!- la respuesta de suna hacia asombrar a todos

-asi es, el "ki" es la energía que goku utiliza para pelear-genjo se imaginaba una figura de goku y adentro decia "ki"

-¿el ki?, ¿hablas de esa energía que utilizan los monjes y ermitaños? -Ohara preguntaba con un tono algo arrogante pues pensaba que el ki no era algo tan especial a comparación de la ciencia

-Ohara-kun, el _**k**_ i es más que eso….si te asombraste con el "alma" el "ki" deja a todo en el suelo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-el "ki" al igual que el "alma" es una energía que habita en todos los seres del mundo, igual que el "alma" esta habita incluso en seres no móviles, se encuentra en todo el universo …..al igual que el "ki" son energías que casi nadie ha podido dominar sin embargo…tiene una enorme diferencia al "alma"-

-¿y cuál es?-

- _ **¡su poder!-**_ todas se asombraban y con rostros un poco más perdidos solo podían mirar al científico para una mejor explicación

-¿el poder?-

-el "ki" es una energía sagrada que habita en todos los seres vivos a nivel espiritual, solo aquellos que en su vida puedan dominar sus cuerpos y mentes a la perfección pueden ser capaces de liberar esa fuente de energía, el "ki" es tan poderoso que incluso puede permitir desde "curar heridas y enfermedades" hasta "formar parte del núcleo universal"

-¿Qué…?

…..

…

…

-¿es verdad eso?-preguntaba Ohara

-asi es sin embargo, los humanos que llevan toda su vida entrenando y logrando liberar el "ki" no han sido capaces ni de controlar un 10% de esta energía y si llegase a ver un humano que pueda dominar todo el "ki" no sería tan fuerte como lo es goku-

-¿estás diciendo que….?

-asi es, goku es el único ser en todo el mundo, que domina el ki al 100%-nuevamente otro silencio llenaba todo el avión donde iban los presentes

-bueno y sobre el estigma legendario, solo conozco cosas que otros no, pero al descubrirlo me di cuenta que goku y yo compartíamos conocimiento sobre esa área y por eso investigue y llegue a la conclusión que el poder del estigma legendario….. es el hecho de que las pandoras legendarias tengan cientos de miles y hasta algunos millones de unidades de energía de alma guardadas en su interior- las 4 chicas sobre todo Ohara y suna quedaban sin habla y solo miraban a genjo sin poder expresar palabras

-pero eso no explica lo que pregunte….sobre el "ki" ¿si el ki y el alma son iguales,….las pandoras pueden ser igual de fuertes que goku? – Ohara hablaba con mucho sudor

-¿aún no lo entiendes Ohara-kun?- genjo miraba serio a Ohara que se quedaba callada

-¿en qué creen que son diferentes a goku si el concepto es el mismo?- todos quedaban callados ni Ohara respondía

-el poder del ki…. ¡es cientos de veces más elevado y superior al alma, pues es una energía que se alimenta y crece junto al individuo cuanto más este se fortalezca….¡y si hablamos de goku, las cifras de ki y alma de goku…..! ¡Son incalculables!, ¡porque goku no es humano!-

-Ohara tragaba saliva ya por lo asustada y nerviosa- _jamás pensé que goku estuviera en esa categoría-_

-doctor,….si pusiéramos en cifras esas unidades de energía a comparación del ki… ¿Qué valores tendría?- hablaba suna y genjo solo pensaba

-ni yo sabría cómo expresarlas, pero…pongamos un estigma como base por ejemplo, ….¡este solo tendría 10 de unidades de alma!,… en otras palabras para combatir a un estigma legendario con un millón de unidades de energía, ¡ se requeriría de 100.000 o más en temas normales!, ¡eso solo si ponemos a una pandora legendaria con el poder del "alma"!- todos solo escuchaban realmente asombrados, las dos pandoras escuchaban pero no decían aunque no se escondían el asombro

…

….

…..

-y… ¿si usamos el ki?- Ohara muy asustada preguntaba y genjo solo miraba al piso

-no podría colocar un número exacto pero más o menos si una pandora con todo su ki liberado en forma de estigma en vez de alma, un estigma de ki de 10….. ¡Equivaldría a un estigma de 100 de alma!- y si utilizamos el estigma legendario o una pandora legendaria, ¡serian 1000 unidades de "ki" lo que equivaldría a las 100,000 de "alma"

-¿Qué?- dijeron todas a la vez

-como pueden ver una pandora con el poder del "ki" seria como 10 pandoras normales, sin embargo…..¡lo mismo ocurriría con las pandoras legendarias, con el poder del "ki" una pandora legendaria seria 10 veces más fuerte por lo que en lugar de 100,000 de alma….¡seria 100,000,000 de alma!

-¿QUÉ DICES? ¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?- Ohara de golpe le gritaba a genjo pues si una pandora es asi de fuerte con el poder del "alma" con el poder del "ki" sería algo invencible literalmente

-¿y si…..usamos a son goku?- Ohara hacia una pausa y tragaba saliva ya solo para esperar lo siguiente que sin duda las hacia esperar algo asombroso

…

-goku no es humano, él es diferente, su simple ki no puede medirse, y sus cifras son diferentes, pero si me atrevo a decir…yo diría que un estigma de 10 del ki de goku equivale…

… _(tragar saliva)_

… _(tragar saliva)_

… _..(tragar saliva)_

… _(tragar saliva)_

 **-¡a un millón de estigmas legendarios en "alma"!-** ya sin poder decir o hacer nada la respuesta de genjo caía como un balde de agua en todas

-¿Qué….? , ¿Entonces, estas diciendo que son goku tienen toda esa energía? ¿10 unidades de ki o alma de son goku equivalen a eso?- Ohara gritaba muy asustada y las pandoras se asustaba igual

-, solo es una posibilidad pues la cifra del ki es algo que ni yo sé, pero si el cálculo es correcto ni todas las pandoras del mundo con estigmas de 100 de "alma" o 10 de "ki" serian rivales para goku con 10 de "ki"- genjo cruzado de brazos contestaba

-el ki puede variar eso lo hace otra vez superior al alma, goku es alguien que entrena sin descanso y si entrena con alguien más su poder crecer y el de esa persona más, las pandoras legendarias pueden ejercer ese poder tan impresionante gracias unos contadores que poseen en sus hombros llamados " _ **vital frame**_ " que es un dispositivo que almacena alma, ellas pueden controlar toda esa energía de alma moldeándola a su voluntad con sus estigmas, la energía del alma es el combustible mientras que ellas son el motor…

-¿tan fuerte son las pandoras legendarias?- ¿ y son goku…..? ¡No puedo creerlo!- Ohara se tomaba la cabeza sin poder creérselo -¿son goku equivale a millones de esas?-

-pero….. ¿Cómo pueden controlar todo ese poder? –Ohara preguntaba más seria aun esperando una mejor respuesta

-las pandoras legendarias pueden controlar su poder gracias a la sangre de goku, ¡la respuesta está en sus células!-

-¿células?- las dos pandoras preguntaban mirando a genjo en voz baja

-la sangre de goku es capaz de estabilizar a las pandoras legendarias de su inmenso poder debido a que las células de goku almacenan ese abrumador poder, sus cuerpos no podían resistir todo ese poder…¡hay entra la sangre de goku!, esta al fusionarse con el componente humano de estas, permitió una Super mejora en sus cuerpos fortaleciendo en nivel celular su composición orgánica y gracias a eso…..pueden resistir ese abrumador poder-

-¡y es gracias a eso que goku puede controlar el suyo! ¡La composición molecular de goku y su cuerpo físico son motores que pueden almacenar ese infinito poder, además el ki es una energía espiritual por eso es tan difícil de dominar, no solo debes de poseer un físico entrenado sino una mente entrenada también o de lo contrario todo ese poder puede desbordarse y destruir al usuario!-

-con todo esto dicho ¿ya pueden entender la diferencia entre goku?- todas asentían asombradas incluso Ohara

 _-¿goku- siempre era asi de poderoso? ¿Qué clase de individuos son esos Saiyajin?-_ Ohara se pensaba muy asombrada para sonreír de manera disimulada

 _-ahora entiendo porque las células llamadas células s son la salvación de estas chicas…pero….._

 _-_ Entiendo que el poder de goku sea algo de temer, pero recuerden…. ¡que ese chico esta ahora peleando por el mundo y por nuestro futuro, no pierdan la esperanza!- genjo volteaba a ver a todas quienes solo quedaban en silencio

-con todo respeto doctor genjo, pero nosotras no le tememos a goku-sempai-una de las pandoras hablaba con una sonrisa que demostraba sinceridad

-es verdad, es cierto que su poder es algo que no entendemos pero lo que si sabemos es que goku-sempai es nuestro héroe y nuestra inspiración, a quien más respetamos, no nos olvidamos de kazuha-sama pero ahora goku-sempai forma parte de una parte muy importante para nosotras- la segunda pandora contestaba de la misma forma- genjo se asustaba un poco por esta reacción tan normal

-ustedes… ¿no les importa que goku no sea humano?- genjo miraba algo asombrado a las pandoras que se miraban entre sí para sonreír

-la verdad, todas las pandoras lo sospechamos, ya que su fuerza era algo que nunca hemos visto, pero no nos importa porque goku-sempai es muy amable y además está peleando por el mundo- las dos decían de forma muy linda haciendo que genjo se sorprendiera más para sonreír levemente pero sin ser notado, suna también sonreía

-ya veo, es algo confidencial, no lo cuenten ¿entendido?

-¡sí!-

 _-_ pero entonces….si todo esto es cierto…. ¡ese demonio también posee todo ese poder!…..si goku pierde será el fin de todo- Ohara decia muy seria y el ambiente cambiaba de nuevo

Sin embargo los presentes se asustaban al escuchar algo que los helaría completamente

-¿Qué demonios?-

-¿Qué es eso?- las dos pandoras se tapaban los oídos y fuertes temblores se sentían en sus cuerpos

-parecen…..

-¿lamentos? ¿Gritos? ¿Rugidos? - genjo decia muy nervioso

-¡parece una psicofonía del infierno!- Ohara se tapaba los oídos también debido a lo fuertes que se oían los gritos que escuchaban

-debemos apresurarnos- genjo decia muy serio

-¿pero qué pretendes hacer?- Ohara preguntaba muy nerviosa

-¡debemos despertar a nuestra "última carta", si lo que piensa hacer goku es lo que me imagino debemos aprovechar en "despertarla"-

-¿despertarla? ¿A quién?- preguntaba Ohara

-ella no es tan fuerte como para medirse contra esos sujetos sola como goku pero, "ella" es la más fuerte literalmente, sin embargo lo único malo es que necesitamos una gran cantidad de energía de "alma" para que despierte, las células s no fueron necesarias aquí pero debido a la situación tendremos que hacer lo mejor que podamos con los estigmas que tenemos aun asi requiere utilizar estigmas legendarios y de plasma-las mujeres solo escuchaban en silencio todo lo dicho

-aunque tengamos éxito ¿no se quedara sin combustible al usar solo los estigmas…?-

-solo debemos despertarla, goku y las pandoras legendarias están en combate, a como veo las cosas ella despertara pero….

-ahora mismo nuestros enemigos están agotando tanto a goku y las pandoras legendarias, ¿puede ser que ellas consuman toda la energía del ama?-

-ellas si, goku…. ¡lo dudo!-Ohara se extrañaba

-¿lo dudas? ¿y eso porque?-

-porque conociendo a goku….. ¡Él pudo dominar el poder del "alma" mejor que la mismas pandoras legendarias!- genjo sonreía y las presentes solo seguían escuchando aunque nerviosas genjo miraba la ventana cruzado de brazos - _animo chicos…. ¡ustedes son la última esperanza!-_

 _ **-en la academia-**_

 _ **-¡FREEZING!- e**_ l grito de los limiters utilizando su freezing contra chiyoko se escuchaba fuerte y decidido chiyoko sentía el poder del freezing pero este ni le afectaba

-otra vez esa técnica, bastante peculiar- chiyoko sonreía mirando a los hombres pero este solo empezaba a caminar haciendo resaltar que no le afectaba para nada la técnica

-ustedes sí que saben usar trucos buenos…..

 _ **-¡flash!-**_

Chiyoko esquivaba un ataque de arnett con su guadaña y detenía uno de satellizer con un rostro algo serio

-¿Qué pasa terrícolas?, no me interrumpan,- chiyoko las alejaba de un simple empujón hasta que de un momento a otro

 _ **¡Pow!-**_

Rana atacaba de un golpe pero este solo lo detenía con su mano para patearla pero rana no se rendía y frenando en el piso con su mano y pies se ponía de nuevo a la lucha y chiyoko abría los ojos de sorpresa para recibir un golpe en la cara

 _ **-¡puerta sagrada!- ¡colmillo vacio!-**_

 _ **-¡pow!**_

 _ **¡Kapow!-**_

Como si atacara el viento rana empezaba a golpear y fuertes ataques se dirigían a chiyoko que se defendía de estos con sus brazos en forma de X, aunque los ataques parecían no afectarle no quería decir que no fuera una habilidad buena

-¡toma esto de arrimasen! ,- _**¡pow! Pow! ¡Pow! , ¡Kapow! ¡Kapow!**_

 _ **-**_ chiyoko empezaba a molestarse por la tenacidad de rana pero el demonio antes de hacer algo no se daba cuenta de algo a su costado

 _ **-¡BOOM!-**_

Casandra le impactaba un poderoso ataque mirando seria el lugar pero para su sorpresa chiyoko salía de la explosión y se sacudía el polvo aunque algo le pasaba al pequeño demonio

-ustedes son poderosas pero ni asi podrán hacerme un daño serio- chiyoko se burlaba cosa que molestaba a las demás sin embargo su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras y heridas

 _ **-¡pow! –**_ Wendy may atacaba con su mazo y chiyoko lo esquivaba

 _-¡miserable pulgas….! ¡Atacan por todos lados!-_

 _ **-¡flash!-**_ después de eso Teslad atacaba con sus espadas y pasando lo mismo al ser esquivada

-¡que molestas son! - chiyoko desaparecía de la vista de las dos

 _ **-¡pow!- ¡pum!**_ – de un puño y una patada las alejaba pero las dos frenaban con bastante dificultad y se arrojaban de nuevo contra chiyoko el cual se fastidiaba las dos empezaban a utilizar energía de los contadores en sus hombros que empezaba a disminuir y sus cuerpos se llenaban de venas estigmas de color dorado

-¿Qué pasa humanas…?

 **-¡KAPOW! ¡POW!-¡TRASH!- a** una full velocidad las dos lograban golpear a chiyoko el cual se protegía de los ataques con sus brazos en forma de X

-¿incrementaron su poder? ¡¿Realmente son terrícolas?!-chiyoko se fastidiaba mirando a las dos que lo miraban con rabia

-¡HAAAAAA!- un fuerte grito se arrojaba ahora contra chiyoko llamándole la atención y efectivamente eran Amelia e Isuzu que empezaban a correr alrededor de chiyoko

 _ **-¡ACCEL TURN!-**_ las dos a la vez gritaban con todas sus fuerzas corriendo alrededor de chiyoko creando réplicas de ellas

-¡jamás pensé hacer equipo con una asesina como tú!- Amelia miraba a Isuzu que agachaba la cabeza

-por favor no me compares con esas que venían conmigo, yo no he matado, nunca además, si esos sujetos son como los novas que vinieron a destruir el mundo, no puedo quedarme tranquila -la respuesta asombro a Amelia pero no era tiempo para saber de eso -¡¿Cuál es el plan!?-

-¡debemos cansar lo más posible a ese sujeto para que goten le de el golpe final!-

-¿goten?- Isuzu preguntaba aun corriendo

-nuestro pequeño niño- Amelia señalaba con su rostro e Isuzu hacia caso para mirar a goten que estaba serio esperando el chance de atacar

-¡ese niño…! ¡Por Dios que lindo!-Isuzu decia en voz baja y algo sonrojada

-¿él es nuestra esperanza?-

-¡Después de goku es el más fuerte de este mundo!- Isuzu solo miraba a goten algo asombrada y al verlo de cerca resaltaba que era idéntico a goku

 _-son goku… ¡me llamas la atención!-_

 _ **-pow, -¡kapow!-**_ chiyoko lograba alejar completamente a las dos pandoras legendarias

-¡¿las alejo de un golpe!?- Isuzu se asustaba pues ella fue testigo de su poder y no pensó que fuera tan fuerte Amelia empezaba a cargar energía en su palma

 _ **\- ¡AHORAAAAAAAAA!- ¡ACELL/TEMPEST**_

Amelia creaba 3 clones asombrando a Isuzu cada clon tenía una energía en su palma pero chiyoko seguía sonriendo

 _ **¡Pow!-**_ Amelia hacia estallar la energía pero no el sino el piso asombrando a chiyoko

-¡muere!- las dos se arrojaban a la vez contra chiyoko por los dos lados que lograba esquivar a las dos

 _-¡maldito! ¿se puede mover aun abajo el freezing de 4 limiters?-_ decía Isuzu bastante nerviosa mientras miraba a chiyoko el cual salía disparado hacia un lado

- _malditas….. ¡¿Qué me pasa!? ¿Acaso el daño que sufrí es mucho mayor del que pensé?, ¡demonios!-_ se decia chiyoko pero antes de decir algo más sus mejillas ya tenían un corte

-no puede ser… ¡¿Ellas me…?-

-¡AHORA GOTEN!- goten se arrojaba como Super Saiyajin junto a kazuha, chiffon y Lucy, esta vez chiyoko con goten se ponía nervioso y más que no venía solo

 _ **-¡POW!,¡POW! ¡POW!-**_ goten y chiyoko empezaban una encarnizada pelea de puños y patadas ahora haciendo salir la arrogancia de chiyoko por otro lado las chicas lo apoyaban de la misma forma con sus armas en el caso de Lucy peleando físicamente

-asombroso, ¿está peleando a la par?- Isuzu se asombraba por ver a goten pelear contra chiyoko igual a igual, aunque con ayuda goten peleaba de esplendida forma

-eso goten, vamos Nee-san acábenlo- las valkirias gritaban animando a los que luchaban contra chiyoko

-tu si eres diferente, ¿también eres un Saiyajin?- chiyoko peleaba contra los tres que atacaban de forma coordinada sin embargo chiyoko empezaba a sentir algo extraño en el _-¿Qué es esto? ¿su poder se incrementó?_

-¡cállate escoria demoniaca!- chiffon gritaba mientras peleaba cosa que solo hacia sonreír a chiyoko

-¡voy a acabar contigo!- goten con un rostro muy serio seguía a tacando a chiyoko el cual empezaba a retroceder

-ustedes tampoco son humanas….. ¿que son realmente?- chiyoko continuaba arrojando golpes y puños mientras los tres seguían en su pelea

-¿y si mejor cierras la maldita boca?- holly en un intento de apuñalar a chiyoko se arrojaba por detrás con accel

 _ **-¡flash!-**_

Sin embargo holly atravesaba una imagen residual y chiyoko aparecía detrás de holly

-¿dijiste que me callara?- holly sentía un fuerte frio y de un fuerte reflejo se alejaba con tempest pero chiyoko nuevamente la alcanzaba solo para patearla pero holly se alcanzaba a proteger con su arma pero esta se destruia

 _-¡que poder!-_

 _ **¡Flash!-**_ Elizabeth atacaba con sus satélites para apartar a chiyoko cosa que conseguía pues los esquivaba de un salto para atrás

-¡HOLLY!- ticy se aparecía y atrapaba a holly quien solo podía dejar escapar un suspiro

-gracias, ticy-

-de nada- las dos miraban a chiyoko bastante serias por otro lado kazuha, Ouka , Christine y Tenacia que no participaban miraban a su adversario intentando analizar algo

-es muy fuerte, ¿Cómo lo derrotaremos?- preguntaba Christine

-no te rindas, de alguna forma debemos ganarle- Ouka decia mirando a chiyoko bastante pensativa

-¡realmente es un mundo con gente interesante!, ¡sin duda esta pelea es muy buena sigan asi!- chiyoko se burlaba de todos que miraban serios al demonio sin embargo notaban que el demonio estaba jadeando y sudando

- _está débil_ \- kazuha miraba bastante detenida a chiyoko - _el daño que sufrió hace poco sigue presente es ahora o nunca cuando debemos ganarle entre todos_ \- kazuha invocaba su arma volt y las demás valkirias asentían listas para pelea

 _ **-con el demonio-**_

Este jadeaba y sudaba bastante

- _demonios, son muy resistentes y siempre he sufrido daño, a este paso, puede que no me quede mucha energía_ \- chiyoko jadeaba aunque leve se sentía la presión cosa que notaban todas mirándolo serio las que fueron atacadas se levantaban muy serias y bastante molestas

-ese bastardo…. ¿está agotado?- ticy preguntaba mirando a chiyoko que aunque conservaba esa actitud arrogante se podía ver que estaba con dificultades

-maldito seas son goku, por haberme lastimado de esta forma- chiyoko se enojaba tocando su cuerpo que estaba lleno de heridas

-JAJAJAJAJA, no tiene caso, ¿realmente están tan confiados solo por herirme?, de todas formas no son rivales para marble- todas se quedaban escuchando bastante serias y denotando cansancio en sus miradas -marble es invencible, de eso no lo duden, nosotros "juntos" somos inalcanzables-

-¡YA CALLATE!- kazuya de un fuerte grito llamaba la atención de todos que pasaban a mirarlo -¡FREEZING!- kazuya lanzaba su freezing pero esta vez era mucho más poderoso hasta el punto de atrapar incluso a las pandoras

 _\- ¿este chico…. Tampoco es humano? -_ chiyoko miraba bastante serio a kazuya que liberaba todo su freezing - ¡siento algo raro en el….desde que llegamos siento una energía muy diferente al "ki" que conocemos en ellos, incluso en son goku….¿

-¡¿kazuya!?-

-¿este es su freezing?-

-las valkirias se asombraban también

-kazuya-onii-sama, eso es increíble también- Ouka se asombraba mirando a su primo –se nota que también ha entrenado mucho-

Las pandoras se asombraban por la presión que kazuya emanaba incluso los limiters se asombraban por el poder de su freezing

-¡increíble!- decia el limiter de arnett

-¡desde Alaska me di cuenta que este chico no era normal!- André con una leve sonrisa miraba a kazuya que estaba dando una gran escena

-Jejejje…JAJAJAJAJA, NO ME HAGAS REIR ¿ENSERIO CREES QUE CON ESA HABILIDAD PUEDES FRENARME? PORFAVOR- esas palabras ofendían a kazuya el cual apretaba los dientes de enojo

-MALDITO- kazuya ejercía más fuerza contra el freezing y chiyoko hacia lo mismo empezando a caminar hacia kazuya

-¿QUE PASA? ¿Por qué no…..?

 **-¡POW!-**

Goten se aparecía a un lado y golpeaba con fuerza a chiyoko que se enojaba mientras frenaba en el aire de golpe

-MISERABLE…... ¿Qué es esto? No me di cuenta…

Chiyoko descendía bastante molesto mirando a goten quien tenía su cabeza baja y sus ojos eran distintos lo cual asombraba a marble

 _-¿acaso su poder se incrementó de nuevo? No puedo creérmelo, este niño es peligroso, demasiado, a este paso, ¡me derrotaran entre todos!-_ chiyoko se asombraba y se enojaba las pandoras por otro lado miraban asombradas

-goten… ¡eso es increíble!- arnett se alegraba por ver a goten con es poder

-es asombroso, ¿acaso el poder de goten se hizo más fuerte?- satellizer miraba realmente asombrada

-no solo eso, estamos arrinconando a ese infeliz de arimasuka-

-es ahora cuando debemos derrotarlo- kazuha muy seria decia en voz alta y chiyoko se asustaba sorprendentemente pero algo pasaba que llamaba la atención de todos

\- en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar fuertes gritos y gruñidos como de gente y con ellos acompañados de rugidos y fuertes sonidos de lamentos

-¿Qué es eso?-

-se oye horrible-

-¡parece como si estuvieran torturando gente!-

Las pandoras legendarias también se asombraban y las valkirias igual

-kekekekeke, finalmente este mundo dentro de poco se teñirá de muerte, las incontables almas en pena de este mundo aparecerán- chiyoko se decían en voz baja mirando el agujero negro

-parece que no lo lograran a tiempo Jejejje- chiyoko pasaba a hablar con todas que volteaban a verlo

-¿Qué significa esto? ¡Responde!- satellizer le gritaba a chiyoko que sonreía por otro lado Amelia se ponía nerviosa

-¿acaso tenemos que repetírselo? Esa puerta es un portal que dentro de poco se abrirá y si lo ven más de cerca….

-sin perder un segundo todas con su visión mejorada miraban el portal para asustarse al ver garras, patas, pinzas, brazos y hasta tentáculos salir de esta pero mas se asustaban al ver que ciertas manos empezaban a forcejear su salida y empezar a asomarse ojos y cabezas de bestias demoniacas

NA: se los dejo a su imaginación la imagen de los monstruos

 _ **-regresamos con goku y marble-**_

El Saiyajin goku se encontraba en un estado agotado, su cuerpo estaba herido, su fatiga se veía muy severa pero a pesar de esto goku aún estaba de pie mirando al demonio que seguía muy natural

-¿Qué pasa Saiyajin? ¡Queda poco tiempo! ¡¿No deberías mostrarme ese "as" que tienes en la manga?!-

-"ufffuuu"," Ufufufuf", -goku respiraba bastante pesado mirando a un a marble

-¡no deberías subestimarme demonio, o podrías arrepentirte!- goku tensaba sus brazos para empuñar sus manos en alto y sonreír cosa que coloco serio a marble

-goku empezaba a liberar su poder como un Super Saiyajin fase 2 sin embargo marble seguia serio-

-HAAAAAAAAA-goku se arrojaba contra el demonio nuevamente el cual esta vez no se daba cuenta que goku aparecía detrás del propinándole una patada de hacha en el cuello para enviarlo a volar lejos

-los dos nuevamente empezaban a intercambiar golpes creando ondas que hacían temblar toda la ciudad de japon ni los reporteros podían narrarla pues la pelea era hasta tal punto que era invisible para ellos los dos se atacaban con tanta velocidad y fuerza que no se podían ver, la ciudad de nuevo estaba empezando a caerse asustando a la gente cosa que goku notaria deteniendo la pelea

-NO TE DISTRAIGAS ESTUPIDO-

 _ **¡POW!-**_

 _ **-¡guaaaaaaa!-**_ goku era recibido de un golpe en la cara para escupir sangre

-no te detengas, vamos esto se puso bueno- marble sonreía con algunos raspones sin embargo goku era solo heridas y sangre

-maldito…Jejejje, eres un miserable muy resistente, siento que no te hago ningún rasguño-

Goku se arrojaba para intentar golpear a marble pero este desaparecía y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara y después en el estómago para lanzarlo contra un edificio donde quedaba pegado

-en esas marble creaba una monstruosa esfera de color negro que asustaba a goku era como una Super nova de freezer-

-muere-

-goku se arrojaba contra ella y con sus brazos empezaba a detener la energía con muchísima dificultad para después a como pudiera darle una patada y arrojarla hasta salir de la atmosfera estallando muy lejos en el infinito

-ha, nada mal Saiyajin-

-cállate….Ufufufuf, no me derrotaras con eso, y no metas a la tierra…- goku respiraba con mucha dificultad mientras sangraba y sudaba

-¿esta ciudad es lo que te impide pelear? ¡Sabes que no servirá de nada, si no me derrotas!- marble con una sonrisa miraba a goku quien se enojaba hasta que escuchaba un fuerte rugido esta vez muy enserio cosa que lo puso nervioso y a todo el mundo incluso con chiyoko

 _ **-en el agujero empezaba a salir una cabeza gigante con una especie de monstruo con una máscara que cubría su boca y un brazo con una pinza gigantesca de mano salía del agujero dando un fuerte rugido(era un devorador)**_

-¿Qué es eso?- un camarógrafo decia intentando mirar por todas direcciones sin embargo no veía nada lo que lo extraño los que si podían verlo eran satellizer y las otras que se quedaban como estatuas al ver como un gigante monstruo de unos 2 metros descendía en ellas

-¿Qué rayos…..?- decia una holly nerviosa mirando a la bestia

-te tardaste mucho miserable- chiyoko con una sonrisa confiada miraba al coloso que estaba frente a las pandoras y a goten

-¡¿otro más!?- goten miraba muy nervioso pero para sorpresas de los otros del circulo empezaban a descender sombras que caían en el piso con fuertes sonidos de lamento en frente de ellas se formaban diablos menores, y un devorador enorme frente a ellos

-las chicas y los chicos se quedaban mudos del miedo, incluso goten estaba nervioso

-¿ellos son demonios?- Christine se asustaba con mirar a las criaturas junto a las valkirias pero algo más llamaba la atención de ellos y era ver que el hoyo empezaba a alumbrar y escucharse mucho más fuerte los lamentos al mirar se observaban un centenar de sombras salir y empezar a regarse por el cielo las sombras eran fantasmas con rostros de sufrimiento y dolor

-¿esto es un sueño verdad?-Franka con una sonrisa de no creerse lo que veía miraba el cielo que se teñía de estas sombras

-no seas estúpida, si esto un sueño…..¡sería más una pesadilla!- Ouka reprendía mirando todavía el cielo las personas que grababan se aterraban con esto

- _ **gente del mundo, del gigantesco hoyo parece que empezaron a salir sombras, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?**_ \- las personas miraban por la televisión pero después salían y miraban por las ventanas para ver que era cierto el cielo parecía un escenario de terror al mirar las sombras viajar y volar para llenar el cielo una de ellas bajaba y chocaba contra una ventana asustando a una pareja al ver que su rostro era de una calavera sonriendo sádicamente y lo aterrador era que la sombra era una niña.

Algunas sombras empezaban a descender causando miedo en la gente pegándose en las ventanas

-¿Qué es esto?- goku miraba el cielo completamente nervioso

-JAJAJAJAA, son todas las almas en pena de este planeta, están inundando el cielo de miedo ¿Qué tal?-marble cruzado de brazos decia haciendo voltear a goku

-ellas no son el peligro, el verdadero peligro saldrá en segundos-

-nuevamente del agujero empezaban a salir más demonios ahora eran hombres lobos que daban un fuerte salto y aterrizaban también en los edificios sujetándose de los techos o solo quedar en estos , finalmente salía una mujer con vestimenta de súcubos y muy hermosa pero en las palmas de sus manos tenía un ojo

La mujer posaba su mirada en un lugar en específico, para salir volando hacia haya – la ciudad, no japon era envuelta en un manto lleno de almas las cuales incluso ya con japon rodeada, salían a rodear todo el mundo.

-parece que tardaste en ganarme Saiyajin, esto solo es un saludo del infierno-goku estaba realmente tenso mirando a marble pero sin duda el miedo era más grande

-maldición- goku apretaba los puños en señal de rabia y de ira

-no permitiré que salgan mas- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA- goku arrojaba un poderoso ataque contra el portal el cual marble miraba tranquilo al llegar al portal este explotaba de una manera abrumadora pero al disiparse el humo el portal seguía igual

-no puede ser-

-te lo vuelvo a repetir, ese portal solo puedo cerrarlo yo, o derrotándome-

-eres un miserable, no metas a la tierra en esto, tu pelea es conmigo- goku le gritaba muy furioso y marble solo sonreía

-me gusta ver esos rostros de sufrimiento y enojo, nada me gusta más- marble hacia enojar a goku quien elevaba su poder nuevamente pero sudando mucho

-¡ENTONCES TE EXTERMINARE!- los dos se arrojaban de nuevo a pelear los dos se arrojaban como fieras empezando a golpearse y a repartir patadas y puños con una intensidad tan grande que hacían salir rayos de los simples puños y las ondas parecieran que fueran a partir el planeta en 2

-la pelea está cada vez más intensa, no sé cuánto más podamos….KYAAAAA- los aviones eran arrastrados y los pilotos intentaban mantener el equilibrio pero eran alejados

-esto se puso peligroso, además estamos recibiendo informes que esos fantasmas y seres extraños están invadiendo las ciudades cercanas- un hombre le decia a una mujer que solo se asustaba

 _ **-con satellizer y las demás-**_

-el cazador se arrojaba contra las pandoras y con un fuerte mazazo golpeaba el suelo que aduras penas esquivaban estas

-que poder-

-¡es enorme!-

 _ **-Super blood strike-**_

Ouka impactaba contra el cazador de almas logrando empujar al monstruo pero sin duda este solo frenaba

-¿soporto el ataque con mi volt texture de plasma y mi ki al máximo?, pero con este poder podría destruir a un nova - la valkiria se quedaba mirando al demonio que con su pinza atacaba a Ouka que la detenía con su espada pero la chica salía disparada

-Ouka, ¡miserable!- Christine se arrojaba con su puño en alto pero el devorador la detenía con su cola asustando a la valkiria

El devorador la alzaba para posicionarse sobre su boca y abriendo esta de un tamaño empezaba a acercar a Christine

-NO SUELTAME, ALEJATE, ALEJATE-

 _ **¡Flash!**_

-Tenacia lanzaba junto a Franka un poderoso ataque combinado impactando en todo el cazador el impacto daba fruto pues el devorador salía volando y Christine era soltada y salvada por Lucy

-Christine ¿estás bien?- Ouka llegaba con su amiga rubia la cual temblaba un poco

-sí, lo estoy- decia la mujer con algunas lágrimas del miedo

-JAJAJAJAJAJAA, ¿Qué se siente ahora mirar nuestro ejército de demonios? Tranquilas ustedes pronto formaran parte de esos fantasmas de arriba- chiyoko se elevaba para mirar hacia abajo a todos los cuales se enojaban

-¡no te olvides de mí!- goten elevaba todo su poder y arrojándose contra chiyoko

-goten espera…kazuha también salía detrás de goten

-¡ESPEREN…!

¡GRUAAAAAAA!- el devorador salía lastimado por el ataque contra todas de nuevo pero esta vez los demonios se unían a la pelea también

-maldición, esto se puso muy serio- todas pandoras y valkirias elevaba su ki para encarar a las bestias pero esta vez otro fuerte cañonazo les daba y esta vez era Casandra

-eso es-

-las pandoras legendarias son asombrosas- las valkirias animaban a estas sin embargo como un asteroide otro demonio caía del cielo produciendo una fuerte explosión cubriéndose todas-

En segundos dos manos tomaba a Casandra y a chiffon de la cintura asustando a todos y al ver era un demonio gordo y gigante de gula el monstruo daba asco y miedo

-suéltalas bestia asquerosa- Lucy levantaba su brazo y arrojaba una fuerte onda de poder contra este haciendo que soltara a Casandra pero enojándolo

-¡qué demonios son esas cosas, jamás pensé que existieran seres asi!- la bestia no se esperaba que satellizer y holly entre las dos apuñalasen al monstruo que se enojaba pero este no se esperaba que rana tammbien lo recibiera con un fuerte golpe en la cara y empezara a golpearlo por todas direcciones aunque este tambien empezaba a usar su lengua para atacar a rana

-¡que asco aleja tu asquerosa lengua de arimasu!-

-es lento, podemos matarlo rápido-

-estoy de acuerdo- holly respondía a satellizer que daban un paso hacia atrás, Teslad atacaba con sus espadas al monstruo cortando su abdomen y haciéndolo enojar

-eso es, rápido podemos contra ellos-

-estoy de acuerdo- sin embargo el devorador se aparecia en frente de las pandoras y con su arma atacaba a las 2 para chocar espadas los dos forcejeaban

-toma esto- ticy atacaba al demonio pero un demonio diablo la frenaba Elizabeth y los limiters miraban la acción que se formaba sin duda era un verdadero infierno ver estas bestias

-¿están saliendo de ahí?- Elizabeth no se daba cuenta que en segundos otro diablo la atacaba comenzando una pelea

-sempai-

-¡quédense atrás!- decia Elizabeth a los limiters mirando al diablo que sacaba una lanza en forma de tridente tenía una musculatura bastante dotada y un par de pantalones desgastados

Del agujero empezaban a salir más pero esta vez eran unos extraños seres con forma de tigres y panteras y lo aterrador era que tenían cuerpos de mujer eran demasiados y también caían en donde las pandoras aunque otras saltaban en dirección a la ciudad

-¿goku no pudo vencerlo a tiempo?, era obvio pobre, la increíble carga de acabar con ese infeliz…goku amor, no te rindas, nosotros podemos resistir- Elizabeth se pensaba con una sonrisa -¡su ki es por los suelos, goku…..!

-¡KYAAAAAA!- el demonio se arrojaba contra Elizabeth

-miserables monstruos…¡freezing!- los limiters otra vez lanzaban freezing y por sorpresa frenaban a todos los demonios presentes

-¿les afecto?, ¡excelente!- Elizabeth de una patada en el cuello golpeaba al demonio quien se enojaba y con la furia empezaba a mover su brazo para tomarla del pie

-maldición….¡Kyaaa!- Elizabeth era arrojada al piso

-SEMPAI….

-¡gruaaaaaaa!- otro rugido se escuchaba y tras ver que era los demonios animales caían al piso y junto a ellos uno con forma de toro en dos patas toro con cuernos en el pecho que se curveaban y llegaba a su cabeza y en la espalda y mucha musculatura asombrando a los demás

-¿Cuántos más piensan venir?- Elizabeth decia muy nerviosa hasta que los diablos se arrojaban contra ella

-maldición-

-¡CLASH!- un gran número de dagas impactaban contra los diablos en la cabeza haciendo que cayeran en el piso

-no pensé nunca…¡que estuviera pasando esto!- una voz nerviosa decia llegando a donde Elizabeth

-¿miyabi?- la pandora peli azul estiraba su mano para ayudar a poner de pie a Elizabeth

-¿estás bien?-

-¡si gracias!-

-parece que está pasando algo muy serio- miyabi miraba el entorno bastante seria y Elizabeth se quedaba algo nerviosa pero eran interrumpidas cuando se escucharon los rugidos y gritos de los nuevos demonios

-arnett peleaba contra unos demonios diablo los cuales la hacían caer pero antes que uno la golpeara una patada hacia cada uno la salvaba

-¡tomen esto!- un golpe por distintas direcciones impactaban en los rostros de los monstruos animales quienes salían enviados a volar Elizabeth y arnett se asombraba y se alegraba al ver quiénes eran

-chicas…..

-Elizabeth, arnett, Amelia ¿están bien?- creo y Dolly se acercaban a Elizabeth y a la pelirroja que estaban algo heridas, el grupo de Elizabeth junto a las antiguas e pandoras llegaban a la acción

-si lo estamos pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntaba arnett mientras Amelia llegaba junto a Isuzu algo heridas Isuzu solo confiaba en Amelia por alguna razón, quien sabe, tal vez fue porque fue la primera en pelear de verdad

-pues vinimos a pelear, sentamos las batallas y a como pudimos logramos abrir la puerta y venir a ayudar-respondía attia muy nerviosa

-ya veo- decia Elizabeth

-al parecer la ciudad también está afectada, se recibieron informes que unas extrañas bestias están atacando todo, ahora mismo todas las pandoras de chevalier fueron a luchar-esto asusto a las 3

-¿solas?, imposible- decia Elizabeth muy nerviosa

-debemos apoyar a goku-san, si no hemos sentido nada es porque aún no la llevado a cabo su plan- creo hablaba muy seria

-por Dios ¿Qué está pasando?-creo e Ingrid miraban las batallas, los demonios estaban acorralando a las pandoras

-en otro lado satellizer y holly estaban luchando contra el devorador pero un martillazo en este lo alejaba y era Wendy may que lo alejaba de un fuerte golpe

-gracias…..

-Wendy may solo respondía con una V de victoria pero la chica no se daba cuenta de un fuerte golpe que la enviaba a volar

Las dos se aterraban por ver al monstruo toro con el puño en alto para verlas a las dos

-¿derroto a una pandora legendaria….de un golpe?-

-¡este no es normal!-

El monstruo se acercaba a las dos que se ponían en pose de lucha hasta que dos estocadas impactaban en este haciéndolo detener

-Teslad se hacía frente a él en señal de desafío lo que tomo el demonio el cual de un fuerte pisotón se arrojaba contra ella lo cual hacia Teslad para chocas cuernos y espadas-

-increíble…

-¡las dos no pudieron decir más pues otros dos demonios animales tigre se arrojaban contra las dos que detenían cada uno a un demonio-

-malditas bestias- las luchaban con sus armas cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que cada una cargaría una esfera de energía en sus manos y las impactaban en los rostros de ellos

Aunque pudieron liberarse los diablos se arrojaban de nuevo asombrándolas pero en esas escuchaban un grupo de gritos que ellas conocían y golpeando a los diablos

-valla, no esperábamos esto- Roxanne, charles, julia y Cassie entraban en acción

-¿están bien?- preguntaba Cassie algo nerviosa recibiendo un asentimiento de las dos

-¿Qué….es…..esto?- Cassie y su limiter se aterrorizaban, no solo ellos todas al ver a los monstruos que tenían a su frente y que se levantaban

-esto me recuerda a cuando conocí a goku- Cassie decia muy nerviosa

-no Cassie, estos son diferentes, ¡son monstruos reales!- satellizer con una mueca de rabia decia mirándolos poniéndose de pie sin embargo un fuerte golpe de alguien cayendo se escuchaba por detrás al ver quien era quedaban heladas sobre todo kazuya que lograba ver quien era

-¡KAZUHA-SAMA!/NEE-SAN- kazuha estaba completamente herida y el culpable era chiyoko que tenía a goten sujetándolo del pelo completamente derrotado pero chiyoko estaba muy herido aunque sonriendo

-NO PUEDE… ¡GOTEN!- el grito de todas al ver al pequeño Saiyajin en manos de chiyoko asombraba a todas

 _ **En la ciudad**_

-vemos a los hombres lobos saltando y destruyendo todo, la gente nuevamente tenía que salir corriendo pues estos corrían y tomaban los autos para tumbarlos otros solo destruían nuevamente las casas aunque arrojando autos a estas aunque eran demonios estos se reían en señal de gozo como un grupo de delincuentes desquiciados pero en esas un grupo de mujeres se hacían frente a estos

-miserables monstruos, dense por muertos- las pandoras encaraban a los demonios libres que se reunían dando en total 5

Desde el cielo goku veía esto con un rostro caído y oculto en sobra indicando que estaba fuera de los cabales

-¿Qué pasa Saiyajin?, ¿triste porque esta ciudad se convertirá en un infierno?- marble cruzado de brazos miraba a goku

-yo de ti cierro la boca porque esta también puede ser tu tumba porque no todo sale como planeas-

-palabras duras Saiyajin, pero mírate estas hecho polvo, desde un principio no pudiste ganarme-

-esta ciudad, tardaron tanto en volver a construir las casas, y tú las destruyes como si nada….. ¡Esto nunca en la vida te lo perdonare maldito!- goku volteaba a ver a marble con un rostro realmente furioso cosa que hace reír a marble

-es hora de acabar contigo…aunque deba hacer lo imposible, debo ganar, no me puedo permitir perder, para nada- goku tensaba sus brazos y empezaba a liberar su ki

-en esas marble miraba con una sonrisa a goku-

-estas acabado, pero adelante te daré la oportunidad de mostrarme que puedes hacer, los primeros demonios aparecieron pero aún quedan unos 10 minutos o menos-

-sigue burlándote, porque no pienso rendirme, es mi deber derrotarte….. _¡Es todo o nada, no sé si resulte pero…es mi única opción, no me puedo permitir fallar…_

Goku sonreía sombrando a marble

-oye maldito, antes de mostrártelo quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué?-

-tu sabes….. ¿Qué es el freezing?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estás hablando?-

-cuando investigue sobre ellos descubrí mucho, al principio pensé que el freezing era solo una habilidad que solo podía hacerse bajo ciertos requisitos, pero me equivoque-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con nuestra pelea?-

-en un sentido entreno porque busco hacerme fuerte, porque siempre busco como mejorar… ¡pero también porque nunca se sabe cuándo alguien terrible ataque y eso lo aprendí en más de un sentido!- goku sonreía mirando a marble

 _ **¡Flashback!**_

-hace algún tiempo-

-vemos a goku meditando en el patio de la casa bastante pensativo-

-goku, la cena estará lista en unos minutos- kazuha aparecía con un mantel avisando a goku que sonreía asintiendo -trajiste muchos peces, no se ni que hacer con tantos- goku solo sonreía pero después de eso se quedaba mirando a kazuha algo serio

-a kazuha-chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- goku se ponía de pie y miraba a kazuha algo serio cosa que la extraño

-si claro goku ¿Qué pasa?-

-veraz, es que me gustaría saber más de esos "estigmas" , la verdad me gustaría saber todo lo posible por favor- kazuha se extrañaba un poco por la pregunta tan directa de goku

-¿y eso?-

\- es que tengo mucha curiosidad de saber cómo es llevar uno y que tan fuerte te haces con uno-kazuha se ruborizaba un poco

-¿no me digas….? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres…..? ¿Hacer….? …..

-si quiero ser más fuerte- goku con una sonrisa muy inocente contestaba y kazuha solo le salían unos puntos en fila por su cabeza

-¡AHH YA VEO, JAJAJAJA, CON QUE ERA ESO….JAJAJAJAJA!- kazuha empezaba a reírse cómicamente mientras le pegaba palmadas en la espalda a goku cosa que lo asusto un poco

-cof, cof, bueno i goku si quieres puedo explicarte todo lo que se, sin embargo te diré que los estigmas no son tan superficiales, incluso, hay un lado oscuro, muy oscuro de nuestra familia….¡y hasta de mí!- esto último lo decia con la cabeza y rostros al piso cosa que asusto al Saiyajin un poco

-en la cena-

-tras cenar y kazuya dormirse goku y kazuha se quedaban en la sala platicando-

-esa es mi historia goku, perdón que no te la contara antes, pero siempre… ¡siempre me ha dolido!-

-goku estaba serio mirando a kazuha la cual sentía como si las lágrimas se fueran a salir, goku a pesar de su inocente actitud sabia cuando debía actuar y por enseñanzas de su ser querido son gohan el sabia como actuar con las mujeres goku abrazaba de manera improvista a kazuha

-se lo que se siente matar al ser que tanto amas, pero estoy seguro que tu mama no te odia- goku miraba a una kazuha que solo podía mirar a goku de una manera asombrada y hasta con algunas lagrimas

-además no digas cosas que como que no te importaba kazuya, él es tu hermano, y la familia debe quererse- goku más serio esta vez le decia a kazuha que solo se limpiaba los ojos

-es verdad goku, gracias- kazuha nuevamente sonreía y goku le sonreía igual

-perdóname por hacerte contar esas cosas solo por mi curiosidad-

-no descuida, eso fue hace mucho, pero regresando al tema, ¿me entendiste lo que te conté?- kazuha mas seria miraba a goku que se ponía igual

-asi que resumiendo, ¿esos seres llamados novas son seres enviados por lo que genjo llama "trascendentales" que quieren destruir a la humanidad solo porque ellos asi lo decidieron?-

-asi es, yo no soy una humana normal, yo soy un ser "estigmático" igual que kazuya, por eso es que soy tan conectada a ese tema, la verdad es que no me familiarizo con nadie que no sea kazuya- goku miraba a kazuha y hacer un sonido de entender –

-y entonces de esta mujer llamada maría lance…..lance rote es que nacen los estigmas ¿cierto?-

-asi es goku pero es maría lancerot, ella es conocida como la "madre" o "diosa" del mundo- kazuha con un rostro algo cómico corregía a goku

-asi, gracias-

-bueno, goku los estigmas nacen de su cuerpo pero en realidad estos son tejido nova que al unirse y fusionarse con el ADN humano permiten un incremento asombroso en el poder humano, como por ejemplo, mayor fuerza, agilidad, resistencia y también un aumento asombroso de visión y sentidos- goku escuchaba todo asombrado por los dones que da los estigmas

-¡es como el ki!- se pensaba goku

-kazuha-chan ¿puedo mirar los tuyos?- goku de manera muy curiosa le hablaba a la pandora la cual se ponía levemente roja pues eso significaba mostrar una parte de su cuerpo desnudo, aunque ella ya conocía a goku lo suficiente como para saber que no era esa clase de hombre

-s-sí, claro-kazuha se ponía de pie y como si se fuera a quitar la camisa la mujer empezaba a alzarse su camisa la cual era una camisa blanca pero sin mangas kazuha se sentía un poco apenada pues no estaba acostumbrada a esto, goku empezaba a notar los estigmas en su espalda poco a poco se iban mostrando eran alrededor de 20 cosa que lo asombro

-kazuha con su espalda completamente al descubierto dejaba ver toda la ramificación de estigmas que habían en ella, efectivamente eran muchos para una sola mujer tenían forma de octaedros levemente alargados pegados formando una hilera de zic zac por medio de su hermosa espalda con hermosas curvas de mujer

-Wow, ¡con que asi lucen!- goku miraban los estigmas bastante serio pero a la vez con mucha curiosidad, el Saiyajin era alguien curioso en un enorme sentido en el tema de lucha y habilidades

-¿y qué tal goku?-preguntaba kazuha aunque un poco nerviosa sin embargo goku no contestaba cosa que la asusto

-kazuha-chan….¿puedo tocarlos?- la pregunta sería del Saiyajin la hizo poner más nerviosa hasta el punto de volver a sonrojarse levemente pero mirar la seriedad de goku la hacía sentir un poco más calmada

-s-s-si claro pero están pegados porque no pueden quitarse-

-entiendo- goku sin ninguna pizca de nervios o miedo posaba su mano en la espalda de kazuha, ella se ruborizaba un poco _-¡qué mano tan grande!-_ se pensó

-sin embargo al momento de tocarlos goku sintió algo extraño en ellos, una extraña energía circulaba por los estigmas además de sentir una extraña sensación en su ser

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Es una energía extraña….! Se parece al "KI" pero…

Goku vagaba más sintiendo los estigmas y al intentar usar su fuerza mental para intentar intentarse mas en ellos escucho algo que lo asombraba un poco

-¡destrúyelo todo!- goku escuchaba esto pero muy bajo, su volumen de sonido era casi nulo lo que hizo que goku sintiera duda peor no le prestó atención por lo bajo que se oyo y abriera los ojos para dejar su mano del cuerpo de kazuha

-¿goku?- kazuha miraba a goku de manera extraña

-Wow, kazuha-chan los estigmas son muy interesantes-

-¿tú crees?-

-sí, oye kazuha-chan, ¿Qué es esa energía que se siente en los estigmas?-

-¿energía?, ¡no entiendo a qué te refieres!- kazuha esta vez hacían un lindo gesto en señal de duda lo cual hizo a goku asombrarse un poco y ponerse nervioso por o saber contestar

-a seguro debe ser el estigma, como estos son especiales-

-si, eso creo- se pensó goku aunque algo incrédulo todavía - ¡no, no creo que sea eso- se pensó muy serio el Saiyajin pero no quería asustar a kazuha

-entonces, con los estigmas se hacen más fuertes ¿eh?- goku hablaba

-si pero no solo eso, tras entrenar con ellos y madurar poco a poco somos capaces de liberar las "armas volt"-

-¡¿armas que!?-

-¡armas volt, armas-volt!-

-¿y qué es eso?-

-es un arma que se invoca al evolucionar los estigmas, las pandoras podemos materializar un arma con la cual podemos luchar contra los novas, es un arma incluso más fuerte que cualquier armamento militar-

-ohhhhh, ¿puedo verla?- goku como un niño pequeño preguntaba lo que hacía reír a kazuha por lo inocente y hasta adorable que se veía goku

-está bien, mira- kazuha se concentraba y sus brazos empezaban a mostrar venas estigma lo cual asombraba a goku porque en ese momento sentía esa energía nuevamente

-volt Weapon, nova blood!- kazuha hacia aparecer una especie de espada pero con figura muy extraña con apariencia de un pedazo de vidrio

-oh, recuerdo que cuando las conocí tus otras amigas tenían armas con ellas también-

-asi es goku, esta es el arma volt, todas las pandoras podemos hacer esto cuando nuestros estigmas maduran-

-¿y los chicos también pueden?-

-¿eh?- kazuha se atontaba

-si, los chicos, escuche que los hombres tambien pelean contra los novas- goku emocionado por ver y escuchar todo esto miraba a kazuha

-goku, no lo siento, los hombre son diferentes, ellos no pelean, o bueno si , pero no como nosotros-

-no entiendo-

-veraz los chicos no son iguales, ellos forman equipo con una pandora pero como rol de "limiter"-

-¿limi…..limito?-

-limiter goku, los chicos son muy diferente, ellos solo pueden tener uno y si una pandora se lo implanta, a eso le llamamos "bautizo"-

-¿bautizo? ¿ y para qué tienen que hacerlo?-

-veraz goku, los limiters al tener un estigma pueden solo utilizar una habilidad llamada "freezing" la cual es importante a la hora de luchar sin embargo no pelean físicamente

-¿freezing? ¿Qué habilidad es esa?-

-el "freezing" es una normalmente una habilidad muy temida, los novas fueron los primeros en usarla, es una habilidad de un enorme campo en donde el nova libera una gran energía capaz de inmovilizar o limitar nuestros movimientos, el deber de los limiters es neutralizar esa habilidad

-ya veo, es una técnica muy útil, me gustaría verla-

-Jejejje lo siento goku, peor no puedo mostrarla ya que es una habilidad de hombres, y solo si tienen el estigma en modo "ereinbar"

-valla, son demasiadas cosas- goku se rascaba la cabeza en señal ya de no comprender casi nada, tanta explicación lo empezaba a aburrir cosa que hizo reír a kazuha

-sí, lo sé, es algo molesto y eso que solo te estoy resumiendo, pero… ¡es todo lo que la humanidad ha tenido que hacer para sobrevivir….¡pues nuestros días están contados!- goku se ponía algo serio ante esa oración sin duda la humanidad sobre todo las mujeres y jóvenes tuvieron que abandonar su vida para poder defender su mundo y eso hizo alegrar goku quien mostraba una sonrisa que hizo mirar a kazuha

-sin duda ustedes son asombrosos, los respeto por eso- kazuha se alegraba por tal expresión de goku el cual sonreía no por burla sino por respeto, un enorme respeto que el sentía ante los guerreros valientes que daban su vida por lo que amaban

-Solo tengo una pregunta más kazuha-chan-

-¿dime?

-¿Qué es "erein bar…"

-¿ereinbar set? , te lo explico rápido, es como una conexión entre cerebros, el cerebro tiene 5 sentidos, olfato, oído, vista, gusto y tacto, _**el ereinbar set**_ es cuando la pandora y limiter unen sus 5 sentidos y al hacerlo sus estigmas se reconectan, asi el limiter puede usar "freezing"

-¿conectar los 5 sentidos?, eso si no lo entendí- goku se rascaba la cabeza en señal de ya no entender nada

-jijijij, yo no sé lo que es tampoco por lo que no puedo explicártelo bien, bueno goku eso es todo lo que puedo explicártelo pero tranquilo que con el tiempo aprenderás más, ¡-kazuha bostezaba!- bueno goku me voy a dormir que descanses-kazuha se despedía de goku

-gracias por todo kazuha-chan, igual- goku se iba a su cuarto para recostarse pero no se quedaba dormido al contrario se quedaba pensativo ante todo lo dicho por kazuha

-valla, entonces esos estigmas son muy importante, y esa energía que emanan me llamo la atención, quiero investigarla mas, sobretodo porque escuche algo muy raro en ellos- goku se quedaba dormido pues el agotamiento le ganaba

 _ **-día siguiente-**_

-vemos a un genjo en su laboratorio muy serio mirando por unos extrañas pantallas lo que parecían planos de estigmas muy especiales-

-increíble, están asborbiendo la sobnrecarga de los estigmas, esto es asombroso, son como anticuerpos llenos de energía- genjo asombrado miraba un monitor

-¡FIUMM!-

-hola- una voz de la nada asustaba a genjo que sacaba una pistola y con ella apuntaba hacia atrás

-espera, espera, soy yo- goku cómicamente calmaba a genjo

-¿goku?, ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASI!-

-perdón, Jejejje- goku se rascaba la cabeza en señal de pena

-¿Cómo llegaste?-

-ya sabes que puedo tele transportarme-

-es cierto, eres una caja de sorpresas, estoy en lo de inscribirte de maestro asi que se paciente un poco más-

-eso me alegra pero sabes no vine por eso-

-¿entonces?-

-¿Por qué crees que no hay esperanza en salvar el mundo?- esa pregunta hizo que genjo se detuviera y mirara serio a goku

-¿a qué te refieres?-goku miraba serio a genjo quien se ponía algo nervioso

-aun soy nuevo, eso lo sé y no quiero abusar de tu ayuda pero…..

-¿kazuha te conto algo?-

-solo me explico lo de los estigmas, sin embargo quiero saber realmente cual es el enemigo con el que luchan….. ¿Almenos sabes quienes son esos novas?- goku tenía una actitud muy seria como la que mostro con freezer o cell cuando lo visito por primera vez

-¿y si te lo dijera? ¿Qué podrías hacer tu?-

-no puedo prometer ganar una pelea contra alguien que ni he visto pero si mi poder sirve para ayudar….

-no goku, no hay esperanza-genjo contestaba fríamente

-¿Por qué dices eso asi tan seguro? ¿Almenos sabes el poder de esos seres?,¿ o almenos sabes que es lo que quieren de la tierra?-genjo solo miraba serio a a goku quien hacía lo mismo

\- en primer lugar ¿Quién te dijo eso?, ¿Quién te dijo que no había esperanza?-goku exigía esta vez con más seriedad

-fue la madre de las pandoras "maría lancerot"- goku abría los ojos en sorpresa

-¿hablas de la que permite crear esos estigmas?-

-asi es, hace mucho ella me dijo lo siguiente…."Es imposible cambiar el juicio que se ha hecho, el destino de su gente es inevitable"- en una pequeña escena vemos a genjo de rodillas llorando mirando a maría lancerot que solo podía sonreír y abrazarlo

-goku solo quedaba en silencio mirando a genjo-

-¿y…porque la tierra?- pregunto goku, -¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-no lo sé goku, lo único que sé es que algún momento esos seres llegaran a la tierra y será el fin- goku solo se quedaba en silencio mirando el suelo –

-si crees que no hay esperanza… ¿Por qué sigues con todo esto? ¿Acaso estas buscando algo?- -¿Qué?- genjo se asombraba-sí, no soy tan tonto, conozco más o menos de esto ¿buscas algo cierto?

-solo tiempo, quiero buscar el mayor tiempo posible, hasta lograr lo que busco-

-no te entiendo, por un lado dices que no hay esperanza pero por otro lado dices que buscas algo, ¿Qué buscas realmente? ¿Qué clase de poder buscas?, dimelo- genjo solo suspiraba

-¡"la trascendencia"!-

-¿la que?- goku se asombraba

-busco evolucionar la humanidad hasta un punto donde podamos luchar contra esos seres trascendentales, eso busco- goku se asombraba un poco

-¿evolucionar a la humanidad?-

-asi es, goku, si la humanidad no trasciende, no podrán proteger su mundo, yo soy el único que sabe eso, o mejor dicho lo busco conseguir, la humanidad solo podrá trascender si ellos deciden dejar esas tonterías que les impide evolucionar….,es cierto ue eres poderoso goku, pero ¿será suficiente para ganar?

Goku se quedaba más en silencio

-y para ello estaba mi hijo ryuichi ¡pero….. ¡- genjo quedaba en silencio y goku también

-"ese es el destino de los seres estigmatizados" ¿cierto?-goku complementaba la respuesta de genjo

-asi es, veo que kazuha te conto mucho, pero si mi hijo no pudo entonces el siguiente es…..

-¡¿kazuya!?-goku algo molesto miraba a genjo -

-goku, esto es por el bien de la humanidad, es algo que debemos hacer- genjo esta vez más serio contestaba por una extraña razón goku sentía en su corazón una pulsada de dolor c

\- ¿puedo preguntar una última cosa?-

-¿Qué? ¡Dilo rápido!-

-¿Qué es realmente un estigma y esa energía que emanan con tanta fuerza?- genjo nuevamente se quedaba perplejo

-eres alguien de temer, ¿la sentiste?-

-sí, recuerda que puedo sentir el "ki" de los seres vivos, pero soy consciente que no es la única energía que existe, por eso puedo percibirlas-

-entiendo….esa energía se llama….. _**¡"Alma"!-**_ y por lo que tengo entendido es como el "ki" los seres con cuerpo "estigmáticos" son aquellos que si despiertan pueden "someter" esa energía de los seres vivos, por eso kazuya es tan importante, es el la clave final para la "trascendencia" pero para eso él debe "despertar" - goku se asombraba por lo dicho por genjo

-¿someter?- goku se asombraba

 _ **¡toc! ¡toc!- doctor genjo lo solicitan-**_ una voz por una puerta interrumpían a los dos

-voy-

-perdón goku pero es todo lo que puedo decirte, además por tu poder, pienso que es innecesario que sepas algo como esto- genjo se iba dejando a goku mirándolo irse y quedando pensativo.

-kazuya…..kazuha-

Tras la charla con genjo el Saiyajin estaba sobre un edificio mirando a las personas de japon viviendo sus vidas con tranquilidad, observando incluso familias tiendo y disfrutando del hermoso día

-kazuha…..kazuya….-goku apretaba un puño

-si de verdad ellos son tan fuertes pero…ellos aún no están listos, no se preocupen chicos…..les prometo que encontrare una solución, no permitiré que destruyan la tierra- _¡freezing! ¿Eh?, ¿realmente es necesario tener estigmas para usarlo?-_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-¡¿tu….!? ¿Sabes lo que es alma!?- goku miraba a marble que se extrañaba por la pregunta

-¿alma?, ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?-

-hace mucho, cuando recién estaba descubriendo sobre el mundo, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, en ese momento todo eso me llamo la atención, eran poderes que nunca había escuchado, y pues mi curiosidad es bastante grande, - goku elevaba su poder cosa que ponía serio a marble

-hace mucho aprendí la teletrasnportacion, una técnica que solo podían hacer los yadart, después aprendí el Kaioken y la Genkidama técnicas que ni pudo hacer el mismo Kaio-sama, tras pensar mucho me di cuenta de algo… ¡no es que algo que aprendes tan fácil, es algo que consigues dependiendo de tu habilidad de aprendizaje y en eso destacamos mucho los Saiyajin, podemos aprender muchas técnicas si entrenamos – goku elevaba más su poder cosa que dejaba pensativo a marble

-ninguna de las técnicas antes mencionadas me sirve para ganarte, la Genkidama es poderosa pero si la uso en un planeta como este solo terminare haciendo un desastre, después de eso recordé otra técnica "el mafuba" pero es imposible hacerla….si yo aprendo las técnicas de los sitios donde estuve ¿porque no aprendo una en mi nuevo hogar?-goku empezaba a aumentar la masa muscular y cerraba sus ojos

-yo también tengo el poder de "leer la mente de las personas", pero al tocar sus cabezas sin embargo, al darme cuenta lo comprendí, para usarlo no necesito de "estigmas" solo necesito dos cosas…..un poder que me permita realizarla yo tengo dos "el ki" y el "alma" y un poder mental lo suficientemente poderoso

-¿Qué le paso?- marble se ponía nervioso

-¡es algo hasta extraño para mí, pero si lo logro no solo me beneficiare, sino a todo el mundo!-

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-goku empezaba a gritar y a elevar su poder empezando a asombrar a todas el poder de goku empezaba a crecer y crecer hasta marble se ponía nervioso el cabello de goku empezaba a crecer y sus cejas desaparecían el poder de goku hacía temblar todo el planeta literalmente goku pasaba a la fase 3 asombrando a marble levemente pero en ese momento de goku empezaba a salir algo que llamaba la atención de marble cosa que lo asusto

-PREPARATE,-

 _ **-¡planeta supremo!**_

-no puedo creérmelo, ese goku pudo….-

-¿Qué pasa suprema?- la ayudante de esta miraba nerviosa a la diosa que mostraba una sonrisa de asombro

-ese goku… ¿aprendió a usar "esa energía"?, este chico es un genio

-¡RECIBE MI VERSION DEL…¡FREEZING!-de goku se desprendía un extraño campo de energía que atrapaba a marble asombrándolo completamente

.-¿Qué es esto?- decia marble asustado al ver sus brazos ser cubierto por la técnica de goku sin embargo esto no acababa aquí

El freezing de goku era tan poderoso que no solo impactaba en marble…sino que toda japon era atrapado en esta los demonios se paralizaban pero algo más ocurría en las pandoras que se quedaban quietas pero además ocurría algo en ciertas pandoras

-¡asi que puedes usar esa técnica sin esas cosas! ¡Gran cosa, solo es una técnica que inmoviliza, además eso no es suficiente para que las otras tengan ventaja contra mis demonios!- marble con algunas gotas de sudor miraba a goku pero este solo sonreía

-¿tú crees eso? -

-¿Qué dijiste? –goku sonreía y en ese momento goku empezaba a elevar más su poder y en esas salir una extraña luz del Saiyajin

-¿Qué rayos….?

-si alguien con un cuerpo estigma está destinado a evolucionar a las pandoras… ¿Cómo crees que evolucionen si lo hace alguien más poderoso con ambas energías?ademas gracias a la vida del supremo kaio, tras mucho entrenar, pude lograr liberar todo mi poder sin ese ritual, podre hacer lo mismo con otros como lo hizo el esa vez- Marble solo se sorprendía tras lo escuchado por goku pero antes que pudiera hacer algo...

Mientras esto pasaba el freezing llegaba donde las pandoras las cuales se quedaban quietas completamente

-¿Qué esto es…?- satellizer se miraba las manos pero tenía un pequeño rubor

-¡qué sensación más…asombrosa! -

-¡jamás lo había sentido!, es una sensación increible - holly se tomaba el pecho, ¡esta sensación es la de….!- las pandoras se miraban entre si sonrojadas para dar un fuerte grito

-¡¿GOKU!?-

-¡¿ACASO GOKU ESTA USANDO…..!? ¿¡FREEZING!?- Todas gritaban a la vez asombradas

-chiyoko estaba en el cielo pero también era atrapado por el freezing lo que lo asustaba

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Qué significa esto marble!?- sin embargo marble en la pelea le pasaba algo que no le ocurrió durante toda la lucha

-¡PUM!- goku le daba un fuerte golpe en la mejilla para enviarlo a volar

-¡Qué demonios…no puede ser, ¡no puedo moverle!- marble se asustaba mirando a goku que sonreía mientras esto pasaba goku se pensaba ahora y ademas era cubierto por otra energia

-ahora lo siguiente,…. ¡es hora que despierten ,MUESTREN SUS VERDADEROS PODERES-goku daba un fuerte grito en el cielo y en ese momento las pandoras que ya eran algo de goku sus ojos cambiaban de manera repentina y sentian sus cuerpos arder de manera especial

 ** _En otro plano_**

-faltan 30 minutos, espero lleguemos a tiempo- Chronoa con dos sombras atrás decia muy seria, -¿ _Qué es este presagio tan extraño? , aguanta suprema-_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 61**_

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo , cambien mucha cosas pero la verdad es que quería hacer algo original , recordemos que goku no es de los que necesita cosas para aprender técnicas, además porque voy a darle un papel a kazuya mas especial, sobre los flashback si fue muy largo perdón pero era necesario y también quiero decir que adelantare esta teoría un poco más para después seguir con las demás, es para que no se me amontonen tantas cosas, les prometo que las demás teorías regresaran y estoy seguro que no los decepcionara, muchas gracias a todos y espero les haya gustado hasta el próximo y no se enreden que las dudas que queden se contestan como siempre en los siguientes._**


	62. Chapter 62

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo de la teoria espero les guste tambien quiero darles las gracias de nuevo por su gran apoyo son los mejores sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 62: ¡el verdadero poder de la humanidad! …¡"El demonio definitivo"! …**_

 _ **Centro militar en alguna parte de japon**_

 _ **-**_ como se esperaría la situación pasaba a un estado donde los militares nuevamente debían vigilar por sus respectivas zonas al observar el cielo estos solo junto a los demás encargados de ayudar se quedaban mudos

 _ **-¡desde hace poco ese extraño agujero ha liberado un enorme grupo de sombras que ya han cubierto los cielos de japon…! ¿Qué le sucederá a nuestro mundo? ¿Acaso los novas han evolucionado hasta este punto? ¿Por qué no se nos dice nada por parte de chevalier y genjo aoi?-**_

-¿Qué significa esto?- un general junto a las demás mujeres que se encargaban de los equipos quedaban en shock por ver el cielo como estaba las mujeres estaban en completo shock

-parecen….fantasmas…..

-más bien sombras…

-¡es como si viéramos el cielo de algún infierno!- las mujeres sudaban de miedo mientras los soldados mantenían una postura firme

-¿Qué demonios es esto?, ¡¿no se supone que estaban investigando?!-gritaba el líder a sus ayudantes

-los científicos que estaban a cargo tuvieron que retirarse cuando son goku-san llego, además genjo aoi no ha respuesta nada-una mujer muy asustada decia al molesto militar

-maldición…..no han pasado ni una semana desde ese monstruo y ¿ahora esto?, porque no nos dicen nada-el general golpeaba la mesa asustando más a la gente _¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?-_

 _ **Mientras tanto sobre japon viajaba el avión donde iba genjo y las presentes desde las ventanas observaban en apocalíptico escenario**_

-¡esto es aterrador!-suna miraba junto a las pandoras el cielo lleno de almas y sombras genjo solo estaba serio

-al llegar a la zona de aterrizaje todos bajaban del avión mientras este continuaba con las hélices encendidas en frente de ellos una mujer se hacía frente a los presentes

-¡he abierto el centro de comando!- la mujer que no era otra que Margaret se dirigía a genjo -la situación es increíblemente asombrosa ni los novas nos han dado tanto pánico, por el momento usted es el único que nos puede proteger sino seremos separados de genétics

-genjo solo sonreía-

-chevalier ahora ya no tiene poder sobre nosotros y menos con goku ahora somos los únicos que podemos proteger a la humanidad- genjo miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa a margarte la cual no estaba muy contenta,-¡es momento de contraatacar!-

¡¿Contraatacar!? ¿Cómo piensa ayudar a goku?-genjo solo seguía con su sonrisa pese a la situación el no dejaba esa sonrisa de victoria y en una imagen aparte se observaba el interior de genétics y en él una especie de capsula donde se encontraba una especie de niña y en su rostro había una especie de visor y en el decia "arcadia 01"

 _ **Genétics este**_

Las pandoras y limiters miraban aterrados la escena en el cielo, no cabe decir que estaban asustados por ver como esas sombras o seres extraños volaban sobre el cielo

-oigan ¿esto es una pesadilla?- una pandora con una sonrisa de miedo decia mirando completamente asustada

-idiota ¿quieres que te pellizque?- otra en burla le contestaba

-ya cállense-milena en señal de molestia les gritaba a las pandoras y limiters que se rumoreaban

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada milena?-

-milena tiene razón, preocuparse solo nos hará perder la razón-

-no digas tonterías jun, ¿acaso no vez en el cielo….?- en ese momento una extraña sensación inundaba a todos los que miraban que al mirar al frente miraban algo que los de baja asombrado pues hay se posaba una hermosa mujer con una ropa muy provocativa y un rostro que hacia babear a los hombres

-¿una mujer?- milena algo ruborizada pues era muy bonita hasta el punto que incluso el limiter de esta se sonrojaba

-¿una civil?- jun una pandora de cierta estatura y cabello corto era una de la mejores amigas de Cassie, ella miraba también a la chica que estaba sin moverse

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Responde!- milena se acercaba con cuidado a la mujer junto a su limiter ella estaba en cierta parte celosa por la belleza de la chica pero ella solo sonreía y levantaba la mano poco a poco

-milena, Alex, no se acerquen-

-nena tiene razón milena, esa mujer es desconocida-

-pues debemos averiguar quién es ¿y tú que tanto le miras Alex?-

-Na-nada sempai- el limiter algo asustado contestaba sin embargo la mujer alzaba su brazo completamente apuntando al grupo de las pandoras que tenían a sus limiters a su lado y la mujer movía sus manos

 _ **-¡FLASH!-**_

En segundos los 3 chicos eran arrastrados hacia la mujer por una extraña fuerza asustando a las pandoras

-¡ALEXXXXXX!-

¡SEMPAI….!

¡GRUAAAAAAAAAA!-en segundos la mujer abría una monstruosa boca tan grande y muy parecida a la de un kraken y en segundos se devorada a los 3 dejando sin habla a los presentes y las tres chicas se quedaban estoicas la mujer hacia un suspiro y con su lengua se limpiaba la boca para posar su mirada en todos

-Alex… ¡ALEXX!... ¡no! ¡NO! ¡NONONO!... ¡GUAAAAAAAAA!- milena reventaba en llanto y en un arranque de ira miraba a la chica las dos también empezaba a llorar y a poner un rostro de rabia

-maldita bestia…..¿cómo….? ¿Cómo pudiste…..?-nena con lágrimas miraba a la mujer para jun después hacer lo mismo

-la mujer empezaba a flotar y de su espalda salían un par de alas como de murciélago y sus ojos se hacían negros para después mostrar una sonrisa sádica de payaso y de sus piernas unos gigantescos tentáculos de pulpo con observar esto todas se asustaban y los hombres ya no encontraban para nada atractiva a este ser

-qué asco….. ¡es uno de ellos!- gritaba un hombre asustado pero este no vio como un tentáculo lo tomaba del pie y lo arrastraba hasta ella

-¡MATEO!- una pandora invocaba su volt Weapon y se arrojaba a salvar a su chico pero ella también era atrapada por otro tentáculo que la estrujaba esta escena no era como se pensaría para un hombre pues el tentáculo la asfixiaba como una pitón a su presa

-DETENTE BESTIA INMUNDA- milena se arrojaba con su volt Weapon y sus amigas la seguían

-AVISEN A LOS MAESTROS QUE TENEMOS UN INTRUSO AQUÍ-

-¡entendido!- una pandora salía corriendo pero era atrapada también con su limiter la súcubos empezaba a atrapar a las pandoras que invocaban algunas sus armas para cortarlos y zafarse

-es como pelear contra un nova- una decia nerviosa pero no se esperaba que un tentáculo le rozara el abdomen y la hiriera de seriedad

-SEMPAI-

-¡guaah!- el limiter gritaba mirando a su sempai sujetándose la herida

-monstruo asqueroso muere!- milena atacaba con su arma a la mujer que la detenía con un tentáculo

-maldita _**ACCEL**_ \- nena y jun usaban accel para rodear a la demonio que se asombraba mirando la velocidad de las chicas

-¡MUERE!-

¡CRASH!- usando sus alas como escudo la súcubos se escudaba su cuerpo

-¡demonios!, ¡¿Qué HACEN!? ¡NECESITAMOS A LOS SEÑUELOS ES COMO SI PELEARAMOS CONTRA UN NOVA ACTUEN!- milena les gritaba a las pandoras que estaban aun de pie pero el miedo les impedía luchar

-¡MUEVAN EL TRASERO! ¿O QUIEREN MORIR?-las pandoras reaccionaban y de inmediato se arrojaban contra la súcubos la mujer usaba sus tentáculos para pelear contra las chicas que se protegían y hasta chocaban armas y tentáculos, algunas eran heridas otras golpeadas y arrojadas lejos

-¡LIMITERS! ¡AHORA!-

-¡FREEZING!- los limiters usaban su freezing contra la súcubos que se sorprendía mas al punto de sentir la presión pero aun asi no dejaba su sonrisa y hasta empezaba reírse pero era una risa de "placer"

-¿se ríe?

-¿acaso no le afecta?- se preguntaban nena y jun

-¡QUE IMPORTA AHORA! ¡ATAQUEN!-milena jun y nena las tres se arrojaban contra la súcubos que ponía rostro de miedo pero después

-NO PERMITIREMOS QUE NOS GANE EL MIEDO NUEVO-milena con un fuerte ataque lograba atravesar a la súcubos en el pecho la cual vomitaba sangre

-¡LO HICIMOS!- jun y nena gritaba de alegría la súcubos soltaba por dolor a los demás quienes se alegraban también

-¡TERMINEN CON ELLA!-cuando se disponían a atacarla algo más caía del cielo asustando a todos en segundos otro par de telas de araña atrapaban a las pandoras que estaban por salir a pelear y al verse que era un ser con cuerpo de hombre pero por debajo era una abominable araña gigantesca con todo y mandíbula

-todos de nuevo se asustaban-

-¿otro?, nena asustada de verdad miraba ahora al nuevo ser horrorizada

-no…..teman…..reagrúpense- milena tratando de mantener la postura se ponía muy nerviosa pero para agravar la cosa se escuchaba un fuerte aullido de lobo detrás de todos y al mirar era un hombre lobo posicionado en cuatro patas mirando a todo el mundo con ojos pero para su miedo un grupo de demonios diablo venían con el volando con sus alas y también se empezaba a escuchar unos fuertes pasos que al ver a lo lejos era un golem de piedra de un ojo que llegaba a la academia era tan alto como el edificio

 _ **-¡ATENCION A TODO EL PERSONAL SE HAN INFILTRADO INTRUSOS REPITO INSTRUOSOS EL ENEMIGOS…..¡SON CRIATURAS DE APARIENCIA DEMONIACA!-**_

Las pandoras y limiters corrían desenfrenados por el edificio pero en segundos uno de los techos era levantado se partía en dos asombrando más a la gente que al mirar era el golem levantándolo

-¡RETIRENSE RAPIDO…..AL PATIO DE INMEDIATO ORDEN DE MILENA SEMPAI, REAGRUPENSE!- una de ellas gritaba locamente y todas hacían caso el golem solo las veía correr para soltar el techo en el piso y empezar a caminar hacia ellas pero era tan grande que era visible y se podía ver que se dirigía a ellos

-¡¿Cuántos más!?- jun se asustaba mucho y su espíritu empezaba a romperse al ver como las criaturas empezaban a rodearlos y hasta el golem llegaba junto a ellos

-no te rindas jun…

-olvídalo milena-

-sí, esto se acabó, no podemos ganar-

-es el final-

-las pandoras y limiters se empezaban a rendir unas tiraban sus armas y los otros solo podían mirar el piso

-¿Qué están diciendo? ¡¿Entonces la muerte de Alex y los demás es en vano?!- milena empezaba a derramar lágrimas pues hace poco su limiter murió de una forma muy cruel

-¡¿no le prometieron a goku-sempai pelear hasta el final!?-

-SUPERALO MILENA, NI GOKU-SEMPAI VA A GANAR ESTA VEZ LO VISTE EN LA TV…..ESTABA MUY DEBIL SUDANDO, HERIDO Y VENDADO, QUE OPCIONES PUEDE TENER EL…milena se acercaba a la pandora

¡PLAF!-la chica le daba una cachetada que incluso hizo que los demonios se quedaran quietos por la curiosidad

-¿lo olvidas? ¿El 10 cruce nova? ¿o hace unos días?- milena hablaba muy seria

-¿Cómo puedes hablar asi? ¿Qué no recuerdas como él nos salvó? ¡Cuando la humanidad estaba perdida y pensamos que no había nada…..apareció el, estoy agradecida con kazuha-sama por siempre ser una mujer de admirar, pero al verlo a el….senti que podía confiar en él, que siempre triunfaría, si no sientes lo mismo es porque no mereces llamarte guerrera-

Nena y jun se quedaban mirando a milena y las demás pandoras y limiters igual, era como si sus palabras y claramente mencionar el nombre de goku les diera ese alieno que necesitaban para encarar a la muerte

-vamos todos, si vamos a morir lo haremos peleando por nuestra tierra-milena alzaba su arma volt y todos solo sonreían de resignación pero de verdad

-¡es verdad, vamos…..!

Justo antes que pudiera terminar milena todo el mundo nuevamente sentía algo diferente pero después sintieron una increíble presión y no solo ellos, los demonios también se paralizaban en toda la academia un poderoso campo de freezing envolvía a todos sin espera

-¡¿Qué….es esto!?-nena se asombraba

-¡¿acaso esto es….!?-jun ahora habla mirando el alrededor

-¡si lo es…es….!

-¡FREEZING!-todas las pandoras sentían la fuerte presión del freezing y el campo de freezing llegando a toda genétics de este

-¿pero cómo? ¡¿Cómo es que existe un freezing tan poderoso!?-nena se sentía extraña mirando sus manos- ¿no nos afecta?- se preguntó asombrada

-¡MIREN!- una pandora gritaba apuntando al frente y al mirar se podia ver a todo el ejercito de criaturas paralizadas sin poder moverse

-¿los inmovilizo completamente?-

-¡asombroso!-

Los limiters se asombraban pues ni entre muchos apenas pudieron afectar a la mujer y eso que no la paralizaron completamente

-¡¿de quién es este freezing?!- una preguntaba y todas volteaban a ver a los limiters pero ninguno era en esas milena sonrió y toco su pecho

-esta sensación es familiar…¡es goku-sempai! ¡es el freezing del!- milena con una sonrisa miraba el cielo en señal de esperanza

-¡¿Qué dices!? ¡¿Goku-sempai puede usar freezing?!-

-¡no me extrañaría en lo más mínimo pero….¿porque siento algo extraño en mí?- milena se miraba las manos-

-¿pero dónde goku-sempai?-

-es cierto no lo veo-

-esperen ¿el sigue donde estaba peleando y su freezing llego hasta aquí?-jun se asombraba y todos también

-¿tú crees? ¡Pero es imposible!-nena se aterraba también

-ESO QUE IMPORTA AHORA…¡ES AHORA NO NUNCA!, ATAQUEN-milena gritaba y todos reaccionaban para arrojarse contra los demonios que se intentaban mover

-¡HAAAAAA!-

¡MUERAN!

-¡VALLANSE AL INFIERNO!-

Las pandoras atacaban con sus armas a los demonios cortando cabezas y cuellos apuñalando a los demonios al momento de atacar sentían algo extraño en ellas

-¿Qué?-

¡Increíble!

-¡Siento que mi fuerza se incrementó mucho!-

-¡y yo además siento algo extraño en mi pecho!-

-es cierto es el freezing, es una sensación de mucha paz y calor-

Todas se tocaban el pecho sintiendo no solo su poder aumentar sino también esa sensación tan agradable.

-es una sensación de paz…. ¿asi se siente el freezing de goku-sempai?-

-es tan diferente al de los demás, es como si este freezing estuviera hecho para calmar los miedos-

-¡eso lo hace mucho más "especial"-

Las pandoras se decían en voz alta hasta que milena hablaba de nuevo-

-DEPRISA ES HORA DE PELEAR-

-¡SI SEÑORA!-

En la ciudad los demonios también se paralizaban mientras hacían fuerza para moverse

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¿es freezing? ¡no puedo creérmelo!, jamás escuche de un freezing tan poderoso-

-bueno eso da igual, es ahora o nunca cuando debemos acabarlos- una pandora que parecía ser una comandante decia mirando a sus enemigos en frente

-es cierto…. ¡ahora!- cada una se arrojaba contra los demonios que ponían rostros de terror

 _ **Con satellizer y las demás**_

-las pandoras estaban estáticas igual los demonios con los que luchaban pero ellos estaban paralizados-

-¿esto es freezing?- André preguntaba mirando todo el campo tan poderoso de freezing

-¿kazuya esto es obra tuya?- Abel miraba a kazuya el cual negaba

-¡es de goku-onii-sama!- kazuya contestaba con una sonrisa asombrando a los chicos

-¡¿PERO COMO!? ¿UN FREEZING TAN FUERTE!? ¿Y DESDE CUANDO GOKU-SEMPAI PUEDE USARLO?!-

-esto no es un freezing de estigma es su propio "freezing" y además….

Kazuya miraba a las pandoras las cuales estaban con el rostro caído inmediatamente se escuchaba un grito de chiyoko -MALDICION, ¡¿QUIEN ESTA USANDO ESTE PODER!?-chiyoko era el único que podía moverse

-en esas el cazador de almas también empezaba a dar pasos asombrando a todos

-¿todavía se puede mover?!-el limiter de arnett se asombraba sin embargo en segundos

-¡FLASH!

De un fuerte ataque satellizer se aparecía frente al demonio y con su nova blood cortaba un brazo del demonio asombrando a los limiters y al mismo chiyoko

 _ **-vamos todas….. ¡Liberen su verdadero poder…..!-**_ la voz de goku se escuchaba en la voz de satellizer quien cortaba el brazo del demonio haciéndolo gritar

-en esas la bestia intentaba reaccionar con su pinza atacando a satellizer sin embargo satellizer con su arma lo frenaba asombrando a la criatura en esas la chica empezaba a liberar su ki pero este era más tenso y fuerte además sus ojos eran diferentes como los de un nova

-¿eh? ¿Este poder….? ¿Es mío?- satellizer estaba cuerda todavía y miraba como detenía al cazador de almas que la miraba furiosa -¡este sentimiento que tengo…..!

-en esas la criatura empezaba a regenerar su brazo mientras hacia presión

En otras goku que acababa de golpear a marble estaba serio

-parece que funciono, el ki de todas se incrementó asombrosamente, si es asi, kazuya, kazuha…no…todos ustedes ….-goku se imaginaba a todos los miembros aoi y agoten en ellos- ustedes tuvieron que cargar un terrible peso….yo jure proteger lo que más amo, …. y….eso los incluye a ustedes, hace tiempo perdí seres muy queridos para mí, no me permitiré de nuevo eso….si para ganar hay que evolucionar todos…¡que asi sea!-

Regresando a donde las demás todas incluso las valkirias y pandoras legendarias estaban con sus auras de ki liberadas con una gran fuerza y sus ojos menos las valkirias como novas

Satellizer hacia fuerza contra el demonio y empezaba a superarlo pero este estaba recuperando lo que la hacía enojarse

-goku… _¿esto es obra tuya? ¿Tú nos diste este poder?-_ satellizer empezaba a ganarle al demonio –si es asi….¡NO PERDEREMOS!- la rubia hacia caer al demonio al piso asombrando a los demás demonios

En esas los demonios animales atacaban a satellizer cosa que la asombraba

-¡¿esos también pueden moverse!?-

-¡el freezing está…..perdiendo poder!- André observaba el campo de freezing a hacerse muy angosto y reducir su tamaño -¡parece que aquí la pared del freezing es muy débil-

-en el momento en que satellizer iba a pelear contra ellos un enorme grupo de ataques embestían a los demonios para alejarlos de satellizer al mirar la rubia era Elizabeth con sus satélites

 _-¿eh? ¿Ese poder es mío?- Elizabeth se miraba las manos asombrada –puedo sentirlo….. ¡la voluntad de goku en mí, es como si él estuviera conectado a mí!-_ en esas los demonios se ponían de pie y furiosos se arrojaban de nuevo contra Elizabeth quien al ver esto atacaba de nuevo con sus láseres esta vez atravesando en el pecho a casi todos otros solo salían a volar protegiéndose con sus brazos

En esas los otros demonios empezaban a moverse más fácilmente

-el freezing de goku está perdiendo fuerza, si esto sigue asi perderán su oportunidad- Abel se ponía tenso peor kazuya apretaba los dientes

-¡FREEZING!- el chico gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para lanzar su freezing hacia los demonios

-¿kazuya…?

-DEBEMOS APOYAR A GOKU, EL PODER DE LAS CHICAS SE INCREMENTO PERO… EL DE GOKU ESTA DECAYENDO DEMASIADO RAPIDO- los chicos se asombraban más por kazuya quien logro aumentar el poder del freezing

-Wow, kazuya sí que tiene un freezing aterrador- Elizabeth se asombraba pero no era tiempo para eso pues los demonios menores atacaban ahora como podían pero

-¡CRASH!- holly embestía con su estada a estos haciendo que perdieran su posicionamiento, la chica atacaba uno por uno cortándolos a la mitad-

-¡este poder es….asombroso, con el puedo ganarles, si es ahora donde tengo que pelear enserio!-

Las valkirias también se miraban y a la vez miraban asombradas la pelea que se libraba

-Wow, ellas se hicieron muy fuertes…pero…

-siento como si goku-Ni-sama estuviera en mí, como si nos conectáramos, ¿pero cómo?-Ouka se tocaba el pecho

-parece que el "freezing" de goku, no solo ayudo a las pandoras, sino a todas, el poder de goku es asombroso- Lucy se hacía a un lado de sus antiguas compañeras

-¿freezing? ¡¿Ni-sama? ¡¿Pero cómo!?- Ouka se ponía muy asombrada

-quien sabe, goku es un genio por lo que se ve, y eso que es muy inocente como Casandra- Lucy mostraba una mini sonrisa

-no sé si deba sentirme feliz o llamarlo aprovechado por dejarle meterse en mi mente- Christine ponía un rostro cómico

-agradece a goku… ¡que ahora podamos luchar con este poder Christine!- Tenacia miraba seria a la rubia que sacaba una gota de sudor

-era un chiste, que genio-

-entonces si es asi, debemos acabar con esos demonios antes que ni-sama se agote su energía está decayendo de manera horrible- Ouka se ponía en pose de lucha y las 4 incluyendo Lucy asentían

Holly rebanaba a un gran numero de demonios pero eran muchos para una sola y en esas ticy se metia

-no se que esta pasando, pero mi fuerza se incremento mucho, y parece que el freezing es de goku, asi que debemos aprovechar-

-¿freezing? ¿Cómo es que goku puede hacer el freezing si ninguna lo ha bautizado aun?-

-este freezing es diferente holly, siéntelo es como energía pura, es un freezing diferente, pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso, ES TODO O NADA RAPIDO NO PIERDAN TIEMPO- ticy empezaba a rebanar a los demonios junto a holly

-¿asi que ese era su plan?- charles se asombraba mirando sus manos, -no me lo puedo creer, este freezing ¿nos está dando este poder?, no, siento a goku conectado a mí, como si compartiéramos los sentidos…¿acaso esto es…..?

-si veo que lo notaste charles…- Roxanne, julia y Cassie se miraban entre si asintiendo

-¿ereinbar set? ¡Asombroso! ¿Se conectó con todas a la vez? –la pequeña pandora se asombraba

-eso sí que es asombroso, su plan salió perfecto- Roxanne decia asombrada

-asi es y la verdad, no se siente como el anterior es como si este me calmara, me relajara-charles se tocaba el pecho

-es cierto, y además nos está dando este poder ¿realmente es nuestro?-

-solo hay una forma de saberlo- Roxanne se ponía en pose de lucha y las 4 igual para salir contra los demonios y de un fuerte golpe cada una empezar a destrozarlos, Cassie usaba su velocidad y con golpes destrozaba a un gran número, Roxanne con sus garras aplastaba a otros y charles usaba sus clones para pelear y julia sus ondas enviadas por sus armas volt flotantes

Por otro lado arnett y las demás las peleas y sentían lo mismo

-ese goku, ¿realmente hizo un freezing?- attia se asombraba,- y además está conectado a mí- esto lo decia algo molesta

-asombroso, unirse a tantas- creo también miraba sus manos

-¿pero tenía que conectarse a nosotras para hacerlo?-

-no, el uso eso para….liberar nuestro poder- Aureliel decia sonriendo

-no entiendo- preguntaba creo

-este poder, ¡es nuestra fuerza al 100%! –esto asombro a las dos

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?-

-¡no importa eso, debemos aprovechar, acabemos con estos demonios!- Aureliel se arrojaba también y era seguido por Dolly, Ingrid, marin y arnett

-Ahh, bien- attia algo fastidiada solo podía tirarse también a la acción hasta que las detenían demonios diablo pero ellas los mataban con un solo ataque

-¡Wow!- dijeron las chicas de Elizabeth por su nueva fuerza

-en otras miyabi usaba sus cuchillas para pelear contra el cazador-

-déjame ayudarte, satellizer- miyabi se acercaba a la rubia que sonreía

-claro-miyabi se quedaba mirándola

-¡perdóname, y espero puedas olvidar el pasado!-la rubia escuchaba y sonreía

-eso es pasado, ahora por goku, acabemos esto- miyabi sonreía y asentía para atacar con sus cuchillas clavándolas en todas direcciones pero después ella creaba más y las arrojaba sorprendiéndose

-eso miyabi, ahora yo…

 _ **¡FLASH!-arnett**_ aparecía a un lado de satellizer

-¿me dejas?-preguntaba la pelirroja y satellizer solo sonreía asintiendo

-MATEMOS A ESE FENOMENO-

En otra pelea las pandoras legendarias se unían contra el toro gigante Casandra disparaba contra este el cual detenía su ataque con sus manos pero Casandra le ganaba impactando contra este haciéndole bastante daño pues salia quemado

-la segunda era Teslad que atacaba al toro!

¡CRUSH!- los dos chocaban espada y brazo para empezar a intercambiar ataques que chocaban entre si, el demonio también arrojaba golpes pero Teslad los esquivaba con algo de dificultad mientras a la vez intercambiaban espadazos

 _ **¡CRUSH!,¡POW! ¡CRUSH! ¡POW!,¡CRUSH!**_

Los ataque de ambos resonaban hasta que Wendy may se metía y ahora eran dos que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo Sin embargo las dos empezaban a herir al monstruo hasta que caía de rodillas

-la bestia se ponía de pie pero dos garras de un fuerte golpe lo estrellaban en el piso y era otra que chiffon que tenía sus ojos abiertos pero este se ponía de pie furioso

-¿se puede levantar aun?, ¡este parece ser el más fuerte, es nuestro deber acabar con el!- se decia la chica

-por otro lado las valkirias y rana tomaban al enorme y gordo monstruo que apenas se movía y atacaba con sus manotas y lengua-

-qué asco, no ataques asi bestia asquerosa- Christine miraba con una sonrisa sádica a la bestia para arrojarse a golpearlo en el estómago haciéndolo sentir daño

-si el único que puede usar su lengua en mi es goku se arimasu- rana se unía a los golpes pero en la cara

-guárdate eso para ti por favor- Christine miraba cómicamente a rana

-¡eso iba a decir yo de goku!- Tenacia sacaba sus satélites y empezaba a cargarlos detrás de Franka por otro lado Ouka se posicionaba en pose de ataque mientras el monstruo atacaba con sus pesadas manos pero sin poder atrapar a ninguna

-LAS DOS A UN LADO- Ouka y Tenacia gritaban a la vez y las dos atacantes obedecían y se quitaban

¡SUPER BLOOD STRIKE!/SUPER CAÑOÑ PLASMA – las dos lanzaban su poderoso ataque y Ouka se arrojaba para atravesar literalmente el abdomen del gordo monstruo haciéndolo escupir sangre y el ataque de las dos impactar contra este para desintegrarlo en una poderosa explosión

-en otro lado Amelia y sus amigas junto a Isuzu peleaban contra los demonios animales que aún estaban de pie-

-¡Vencieron a uno, eso!- gritaban las chicas de felicidad

-¿entonces…..? ¿Son goku es quien está haciendo este freezing?-Isuzu algo ruborizada preguntaba

-sí, correcto, su sensación es algo que yo no olvido- Amelia le respondía e Isuzu se tocaba el pecho

-pensé que sentiría esa sensación de "ereinbar" pero es diferente no me desagrada, es más….. ¡Me gusta!- la peli rosada se ruborizaba para poner un rostro de asombro -¡¿yo dije eso!?- la chica ponía un rostro muy lindo de pena

-oye tú, muévete, hay que derrotar a estos monstruos y ayudar a goten- una amiga de Amelia regañaba a Isuzu que despertaba y se arrojaba a ayudar –

-¡entendido!- ¡ _siento un poder muy raro además…..no parece ser de los estigmas!-_ Isuzu apuñalaba a uno de manera asombrosa y también impresionándose ella –

-que sensación tan cálida-

-es como si goku estuvieran en mí, como si debiera entregarle mi ser, aunque ya lo hice- ticy se tocaba las mejillas sonrojada con una sonrisa

-goku, mi corazón es tuyo, tú lo sabes ¿cierto?- Elizabeth muy sonrojada pero feliz se decia a ella misma

-me siento muy emocionada- se decia arnett

-¡mi ser es todo tuyo goku, todo mi ser!- Amelia decia muy feliz

Muchas se tenían pensamientos en sí mismas pero aquellas que querían a goku de manera especial se pensaban bastante felices al saber que era goku quien tenía el mando en ellas- ¡TENEMOS QUE GANAR RAPIDO Y AYUDAR A GOKU Y A GOTEN RAPIDO!- se pensaron todas con rostros de determinación

Por otro lado chiyoko miraba aterrado la escena

-no puede ser, se incrementó mucho su poder, esto es….en segundos una mano apretaba con fuerza la de chiyoko para voltear a ver era goten que empezaba a moverse y a estrujar la de chiyoko , en esas la aura de goten empezaba a liberar rayos asombrando a chiyoko

-yo…..no me puedo rendir, mi papa y yo perdimos a muchos hace tiempo, no puedo permitirme eso de nuevo…..debo ser mas fuerte…..para proteger a mis nuevas mamas…¡NO ME PIENSO RENDIR!-goten le daba un fuerte golpe a chiyoko enviándolo a volar asombrando a todas incluso demonios

-¿Qué…?- chiyoko miraba a goten que empezaba a erizar mas su cabello y su aura era de relámpagos para colocar un rostro de inmensa furia

-desde el suelo todas miraban la escena asombradas-

-¡maldito…!

-POW-

-¡KAPOW!-

Goten le daba a chiyoko un puño en la cara y una patada en el cuello haciéndolo escupir sangre

-no, es imposible…..

-goten…..

Desde el suelo todas miraban la escena incluso limiters

-no se distraigan…..

Una voz les decia a todas

-RAPIDO, MATENLOS- kazuha se ponía de pie y se arrojaba a pelear también con chiyoko ella tenía sus ojos igual y con un fuerte ataque con su arma hacia retroceder a chiyoko quien se enojaba y alargaba sus uñas para convertirlas en garras de ki

-¿Cómo osas tocarme a mi….terrícola insignificante….?

-HAAAAAAA- un fuerte grito se escuchaba por detrás de chiyoko quien no se daba cuenta que goten le daba una patada por detrás tan fuerte que lo hacía chocar contra lo que quedaba del edificio destruido

-goten tenía un rostro inexpresivo, su cabello era más erizado y le salían rayos de su aura dorada y de un fuerte grito liberaba todo su poder haciendo temblar el sitio y produciendo una fuerte corriente de aire que asombraba incluso a los demonios

-¿goten?- kazuha miraba asombrada al niño que no le prestaba atención –esa forma es la misma que goku cuando se transforma en ssj…..¿2?- kazuha le salía una gota de sudor mirando a goten con un rostro lleno de lucha

 _-¿goten alcanzo la fase 2?, ¿con tan solo 7 años_?- kazuha estaba mirando a goten asombrada el niño como si caminara en el cielo empezaba a descender hacia donde había caído chiyoko

NA: goten sigue teniendo 7 pues el flujo de tiempo se detuvo para el , aclarado esto sigamos

-chiyoko salía de los escombros furioso mirando a goten que lo veia con rostro frio

-¿Cómo osa un simple niño a….?

 _ **-¡POW! ¡KAPOW!**_ –goten llegaba en segundos a donde él y de un fuerte golpe en el estómago y una patada en la espalda lo volvía a callar y aventarlo lejos

-¿de solo 2…..golpes acabo conmigo?- chiyoko se limpiaba la boca

-entonces ¡MUERE!-chiyoko estiraba su mano y detenía a goten y una extraña energía lo envolvía y empezaba a apretar su cuerpo

-JAJAJAJAJA, TE DEFORMARE HASTA QUE NO QUEDES RECONOCIBLE- el pequeño Saiyajin empezaba a sentir como su cuerpo se apretaba

-¡DETENTE ESCORIA!- kazuha le lanzaba una esfera de ki a chiyoko que no le hacía daño

-¡no molestes….!

-¡GURAAAAAAAAAAA!- como si rugiera un monstruo goten se liberaba de la técnica asombrando a chiyoko

-¿Qué rayos…..?- goten miraba con un rostro frio en señal de no haber sufrido daño alguno

 _ **Con goku y marble**_

-el Saiyajin tenía su puño en alto mientras marble se limpiaba la boca bastante asombrado

-goku no perdía tiempo y se arrojaba contra marble

 _ **¡POW!**_

 _ **-**_ goku golpeaba de nuevo su rostro

 _ **-¡PAOW!**_

 _ **-**_ después otro golpe en la mejilla

 _ **-¡KAPOW!**_

 _ **-**_ después otro golpe en el vientre

 _ **-¡PUM!-**_ después un codazo en la mejilla

Goku empezaba a golpear a marble por todos lados haciendo que el demonio por primera desde que empezaron a pelear sintiera dolor y no pudiera defenderse, estaba a la merced de goku recibiendo una fuerte paliza

-¡HAAAA!-

-¡POW!

-goku terminaba la golpiza contra marble con un fuerte golpe en el estómago el cual hacia escupir a marble sangre por la boca y enviándolo a volar pero marble frenaba en el aire con muchas heridas

-goku estaba frente a el completamente exhausto respirando con mucha dificultad

-¡¿Qué…..?! ¡¿de dónde saco este poder?!- marble miraba asombrado a goku quien le sonreía

-¡parece…..U-fuf-uf-uf, que ….funciono mi plan- goku sonreía mirando al demonio

-¡¿tu plan!? ¡¿Tu plan era usar esta habilidad contra mí!?-

-¡tal vez si la hubiera hecho alguien más débil que yo no te afectara, pero por suerte aun me quedaba energía para lograr hacerlo funcionar, te confiaste…creíste que era una habilidad débil pero si la hace alguien que este a tu nivel, no ¿verdad?-

-¡infeliz, no solo es eso…..¿siempre guardabas este poder?-goku solo sonreía mirando a marble que se enojaba

-DESGRACIADO…. ¿QUE…?-marble se intentaba mover pero apenas podía

-¿NO PUEDES MOVERTE CIERTO?- goku se arrojaba de nuevo y le daba una patada en el cuello haciéndole perder el equilibrio goku empezaba a golpearlo otra vez

-esta habilidad no solo congela al oponente también hace una especie de conexión en la pandora que te diera el estigma, asi podrías usarla, sin embargo yo no tengo estigmas en mi o sangre de uno pero….tengo algo que me ayuda a realizar una conexión en todas las que estén cerca- goku terminaba de golpear a marble con un golpe en la barbilla – ¡mis células o eso creo!

-marble apretaba los dientes de ira

-dijiste que esta técnica era tuya ¿no? ¿Entonces para que "conectarte" con ellas?- marble muy molesto le preguntaba a goku que sonreía

-¡¿tú qué crees!? , para liberar su verdadero poder, asi podrán pelear contra esos demonios que soltaste- goku le contestaba a marble el cual se asombraba

-de hecho mi plan era hacer liberar su verdadero poder para que me ayudaran a pelear contra el que estuviera haciendo estragos pues asi como estoy no estaba seguro de ganar solo, y más si la tierra estaba en peligro…..pero me alegra que funcionara y más al saber que no puedo detener a esos bastardos monstruos que soltaste- goku sonreía con más fuerza haciendo que marble se enojara sin embargo goku estaba completamente sudando y respirando con mucha fuerza

-¡NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO ASI QUE PREPARATE….! ¡ESTE ES TU FIN!- goku liberaba su última fuerza restante y se arrojaba contra marble

-¡INSOLENTE BASTARDO, NI CREAS QUE ME MATARAS CON ESTO!-

¡POW!- los dos chocaban de nuevo antebrazos asombrando a goku

-eso explica tu ojo porque esta asi, esa energía también inmovilizo a mis sirvientes y no a los tuyos, muy inteligente de tu parte….pero…..¿de verdad me detuviste a mi completamente?- goku apretaba los dientes a ver que descubrió todo

-¿a ver quién más aguanta? ¡¿Si tu… O, YOOOOOOO?!- Marble golpeaba a goku en la cara pero goku le devolvía el golpe, marble golpeaba su costado y goku le devolvía el golpe para nuevamente empezar a golpearse a una monstruosa velocidad que hacia salir rayos del cielo y ventar rocas sin embargo goku estaba superando a marble hasta el punto de empezar a golpearlo con fuertes puños en el rostro los que grababan la pelea estaban sin palabras ante la pelea que se llevaba a cabo incluso los que aun veían la lucha

 _ **-¡planeta supremo!**_

-las dos espectadoras estaban sin palabras por la pelea que se veía

-ese goku, no pensé que fuera tan inteligente y además lograr esa habilidad, este chico es asombroso- la diosa miraba la pelea asombrada

\- ¿pero cómo pudo lograr desbloquear el poder de las mujeres!?- preguntaba su ayudante

-el, ¡está usando la habilidad "ritual sagrado" de los Kaioshin- la diosa respondía

-¿Qué? ¡¿Se refiere a ese ritual que hacen los supremos kaiosama a sus discípulos?! ¡¿La que usted hizo conmigo!?- la diosa se ponía roja de vergüenza

-sí, esa y no lo digas tan alto que aún no me acostumbro a ella-

-¿pero cómo si no es un supremo Kaio?!-

-no,…. del todo- rapsodia la diosa y su discípula se extrañaba

-recuerda lo que te dije hace tiempo, él tiene la esencia de un supremo Kaio en el, una vida suprema-

-pero aun asi…

-cuando el supremo Kaio le entrego su vida, su esencia se unió a goku debido a su corazón puro y a su alma bondadosa, goku es un héroe de innumerables hazañas, y por su amor por la humanidad, es gracias a eso que la vida suprema "acepto" a goku y por eso goku puede hacer todo eso, también por el hecho que el no deja de entrenar goku pudo dominar habilidades especiales, incluso desbloquear su poder y el de los demás sin hacer el ritual-

Arele estaba en shock

-claro eso no lo convierte en un supremo, pues el ritual también libera tu poder oculto y eso es lo que está haciendo goku solamente-la diosa seguía mirando la pelea,-¡es más esos chicos con cuerpos de estigmas también pueden hacerlo, solo que ellos deben someter a la pandoras mientras que goku no y es más poderoso pues libero todo su poder oculto!-

-sabes mucho, maestra -

-es normal, una diosa suprema debe saber todo lo de sus súbditos y también se muchas cosas más-

-lo bueno es que goku podrá ganarle a ese tipo- arele decia muy feliz pero la diosa no lo estaba

 _-¡espero que sí!-_ se pensaba la mujer bastante seria

En la tierra

-en genétics del este-

-se escuchaba los gritos de lucha de las pandoras contra los monstruos que aún estaban congelados sin embargo algunos empezaban a moverse con dificultad una pandora con su arma frenaba un ataque de uno de ellos

-¿Qué? ¿Aún se pueden mover?-

-¡no es eso, el freezing está desapareciendo!- una pandora gritaba mirando como el campo de freezing iba reduciéndose

-¡no es terrible, hay que ganarles rápido!- gritaba otra arrojándose a pelear sin embargo el demonio la detenía con su garra

-en otra zona vemos a milena y a sus amigas peleando contra la araña gigante que arrojaba telas con su boca en forma de balas pero ellas podían esquivarla

-ese bastardo… ¡es muy fuerte!-

-¡y todavía queda ese lobo el gigante y esa perra- nena miraba con rabia a los 3

-ni modo por ahora enfoquémonos en este-

¡SI!

-las 3 se arrojaban y empezaban a correr por todas direcciones confundiendo al demonio que no sabía que hacer

-¡AHORA!- milena se arrojaba contra el cuerpo expuesto del demonio y lo apuñalaba en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre y colocando sus ojos blancos

-¡lo hicimos!- milena decia muy feliz y sus amigas sonreían de victoria

-¡Sigue esa perra!- nena miraba a la súcubos que se enojaba y abría su boca de manera horrible de nuevo y rugir

-¡qué asco eres repugnante bestia!- las 3 se arrojaban nuevamente pero la demonio no se rendía y atacaba con sus tentáculos pero las 3 de manera magistral cortaban estos y entre las 3 apuñalaban a la criatura en la cabeza

-¡esto es por Alex!- milena con una lagrima en su ojo miraba a la bestia que perdía la visión y moría

Nuevamente en genétics

-todas peleaban contra los demonios matándolos de manera asombrosa cortando sus cabezas, otras apuñalándolos y asi

-¡Wow, ya casi acaban quedan pocos!- los limiters decían muy contentos pero al mirar a kazuya aun dándole al freezing

-vamos a ayudarte…

-¡NO, ayuden….a mis hermanos que luchan contra ese enano, háganlo por favor!- kazuya les decia haciendo fuerza a los limiters que miraban a lo lejos

-¡RÁPIDO!-todos se vieron y asintieron para salir corriendo -¡tengo que hacerlo!- el chico se decia en su mente haciendo más fuerza al freezing hasta el punto que las pandoras empezaban a sentirlo

-¡¿kazuya!?- se pensaron todas

-todas miraban nuevamente a los demonios el cazador se ponía de pie bastante molesto, el toro miraba con rabia a las pandoras legendarias y pocos demonios menores

-¡Elizabeth disparaba como loca hasta que sentía una extraña sensación!

 _-la sensación e goku se hizo más fuerte, yo siento que mi…._

-en esas los satélites de Elizabeth se dividían entre si formando más pero más pequeños empezando a disparar en mayores niveles de poder y más ataques seguidos por cada uno contra los que seguían de pie-

-¡holly y ticy también empezaban a sentir como su poder se intensificaba y comenzaban a despedazar a mas demonios, como las demás pandoras y amigas de Amelia-

-la sensación se hizo más fuerte- se dijeron todas

-las pandoras legendarias también lo sentían pero por ser diferentes no decían nada menos dos

-¡la presencia de goku se hace más fuerte…!-en cada una se formaba una imagen de cada uno con la palabra estigma y un número en cada una que seguía subiendo pero además sus auras de ki se hacían más fuertes

-las siguientes que se arrojaban eran las pandoras legendarias Casandra empezaba a cargar sus cañones mientras Teslad, Wendy, Lucy y chiffon les salían un par de alas y entre todas atacaban al toro que se ponía en pose de atacar también

-Casandra dispara su cañón y las demás se arrojaban en forma de ataque contra el monstruo que hacía lo mismo como una fiera sedienta de sangre agrandando sus uñas casi como cuchillos de carnicero cada uno

-en otro extremo satellizer y a arnett también le salían un par de alas a cada una y se arrojaban también contra el cazador quien hacía lo mismo

Las valkirias miraban la escena de ambos lados

-esto es asombroso, tienen un poder increíble ellas sobretodo-

-es verdad, si esto es por obra de goku-san, él puede hacer a las pandoras más poderosas asumiendo el control, como si liberara su verdadero poder, el poder que nos permitió tener…..

Los dos lados se acercaban con fuerza uno contra el otro y en segundos la imagen de todos desaparecían…..con goten este al ver el ataque de chiyoko en la punta de su rostro….

 _ **-¡CRASHHHHHHH!-**_

 _ **A la distancia se veían a las pandoras legendarias partiendo a la mitad al toro y en el lado de satellizer y arnett al cazador que era reducido a pedazos para explotar para además de eso todas terminaban de matar a los demonios**_

Un silencio se invadía por todo el lugar el asombro de las valkirias y hasta de las propias pandoras que acaban de luchar se sentían en el aire

-¡¿les…..ganamos?!- la primera en hablar fue satellizer que se levantaba pues el ataque que dio fue muy fuerte y por tanto se caía al piso por la adrenalina

-¡si les ganamos, les ganamos!- las amigas de Amelia se alegraban mucho y todas también se alegraban a su modo

-¡si y esto es gracias a goku!-

¡Si nuestro goku fue quien nos ayudó a ganar!

-¡no pensé que goku pudiera hacer esto, él es increíble, cada dio nos asombra más y más- Elizabeth decia con mucha alegría y cada una se alegraba mucho

-pero no pensé que fuera a hacernos sentir esa "emoción", hay goku- arnett se tomaba una mejilla muy sonrojada y las demás se ponían de la misma forma

-pues yo no me siento feliz-attia decia con un puchero

-pero fue gracias a el que ganamos, no seas mala agradecida- charles se hacía a un lado de attia que se enojaba cómicamente

-yo también lo perdonare por esta vez- Christine cruzaba los brazos sonrojada

-pues yo me sentí feliz- hablaba Tenacia

-pues sí, tú lo amas ¿ o no?-

-yo pensé que estaba exagerando cuando dijo eso, peor ahora si que me asombro-Roxanne también estaba algo roja pero de pena

-goku, es…..único, yo lo sentí, y me sentí más feliz al sentirlo en mi- satellizer se tomaba el pecho muy sonrojada

-yo igual- respondían las enamoradas de goku siendo visto por las demás

-kazuya-kun también gracias, tu freezing ayudo mucho- Rattle se acercaba a kazuya y lo tomaba del hombro y el solo sonreía recibiendo un pulgar en alto de todas

-gracias a ni-sama ganamos esto pero aun no acaba- Ouka se ponía seria y todas igual

-¡¿OIGAN Y GOTEN!?- la pregunta no se hizo esperar pues se escuchaba una explosión

Con goten este estaba apaleando junto a kazuha a chiyoko que estaba sin poder hacer nada

-¡NO PUEDE SER…..MALDITOS GUSANOS….

-¡FREEZING!-todos los limiters que estaban en el lugar arrojaban el freezing contra chiyoko que esta vez por lo herido que estaba si sentía la presión

-MALDICIONNNNNNN- chiyoko gritaba de rabia mientras goten miraba serio

-malditos…, no, no me ganaran, -

¡te hare pedazos con esto!- el demonio empezaba a cargar en su puño una enorme cantidad de energía

-¡HASTA NUNCA!- chiyoko se arrojaba contra goten que seguía quieto kazuha iba a atacar pero el con su mano le decia que no

-¡goten!- kazuha se quedaba asombrada mientras goten solo lo miraba llegar…..

 _ **¡POW!**_

 _ **El pequeño Saiyajin devolvía a chiyoko de un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo arrastrar por el piso**_

-¡increíble!-fue la palabra de todos al ver la escena pero goten en segundos perdía el conocimiento y se des transformaba todas salieron a su ayuda

-NO…PUEDE…..SER…..

Chiyoko se medió ponía de pie pero en segundos ya tenía un montón de armas volt en frente del

-maldita sabandija-

-¡¿listo para morir bastardo de porquería!?- arnett y Elizabeth miraban a chiyoko que se enojaba por ver como lo amenazaban lo que le dio en el orgullo

-¿goten estas bien?- kazuha y satellizer tomaban a goten y lo miraban preocupadas pero el niño abría los ojos aunque muy adolorido

-¡qué bueno, nuestro pequeño!- las dos se alegraban mucho

-¿Qué paso…?-las dos sonreían

-nada mi amor, que eres muy fuerte y estamos orgullosas de ti, eres todo un guerrero Saiyajin- las palabras de satellizer dos hacían sonreír a goten muy feliz

-si goten, eres asombroso de arimasu- rana muy feliz abrazaba a goten

-rana espera, no vez que está muy cansado- kazuha regañaba a rana la cual negaba a soltarlo pero goten no le dolía pues hasta sonreía de felicidad

-no puede ser…mis tropas….acabadas…- chiyoko miraba los cuerpos de las criaturas

-eres el siguiente monstruo asesino- Ingrid con un rostro frio miraba a chiyoko

-pero esto solo es el comienzo….¡aun no ven el infierno real!-

Las palabras de chiyoko asombraba a todas pero más cuando este expulsaba un poco de ki haciendo que todas se taparan los ojos por el polvo en segundos chiyoko salía volando del sitio

¡MARBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- chiyoko salía volando gritando el nombre de su amigo cosa que dejo asombrada a todas

-¿acaso…..huyo?- Amelia se asombraba al ver la forma tan ridícula de huir

-cochino cobarde, tras el- arnett empezaba a levitar y todas hacían caso empezando a levitar pues goku les enseño a volar hace tiempo

-hermana…..

¡Kazuya toma a goten y ustedes quédense aquí!- kazuha le decia a su hermano y a los limiters

-¡¿no podemos ir!?-

-puede ser peligroso kazuya, entiéndelo, todos entiendan, por favor- los limiters solo miraban a todas y asentían las cuales sonreían y salían volando desde lo lejos las pandoras legendarias salían también del lugar

-espera- Isuzu detenía a Amelia

-¡llévame!- Amelia miraba a Isuzu y solo le daba la mano para salir volando

-valla, no pensé que las pandoras de ahora volaran-

-solo nosotras, por ahora- respondía Amelia

-suerte- kazuya junto a todos miraban a todas salir

Por otro lado chiyoko salía disparado muy asustado

 _-demonios me humillaron, miserables pero esto no se quedara asi…..marble, ¡debo ir con marble!_ \- el demonio volaba a toda velocidad y atrás todas lo seguían como torpedos a toda carrera

Mientras tanto goku y marble se encontraban en una épica pelea donde el demonio por fin estaba herido y golpeado

-miserable bastardo…

Por otro lado goku solo miraba a marble muy agitado

- _genial, a cómo voy con el Saiyajin fase 3 puedo ganarle….pero me estoy quedando sin energía por el freezing….¡ES TODO NO NADA CON EL SIGUIENTE ATAQUE!-_ goku enfocaba su mirada a marble quien se extrañaba

Goku se arrojaba otra vez contra el demonio quien no vio venir el ataque que goku le daba en el vientre enviándolo a volar

 _ **-¡KAPOW!**_

Para después posicionarse detrás y darle una fuerte patada que lo enviaba hacia arriba marble frenaba en el cielo para quedarse mirando como goku se acercaba a toda velocidad

En esas marble cargaba una gran energía en su mano pero goku se tele transportaba hacia atrás de nuevo para golpearlo con sus dos piernas juntas marble salía volando sin poder frenar esta vez

-u fufú, Ufufufuf, Ufufufuf- goku posicionaba sus manos en el costado empezando a cargar su técnica más conocida

 _ **-"¡KAMEEEEEEE!"-"¡HAMEEEEEEEEE!"**_

Marble seguía volando intentando frenar, - _¡no…..no puedo moverme!-_

 _ **-¡"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-**_

Con todo su poder restante goku disparaba todo su poder contra el demonio en un poderoso kame hame ha gigantesco que abrumaba a marble y tragándose al demonio en la energía que como si fuera un chorro de plasma de un agujero negro salía de la atmosfera hacia el espacio asombrando a quienes miraban la energía salir disparada incluso chiyoko y las pandoras se asombraban y se detenían pues el ataque era muy fuerte en vientos

-¡DEMONIOS…NO PUEDO CREERLO…!-chiyoko se decia para salir volando de nuevo

Tras finalizar el ataque goku quedaba flotando mirando el cielo aun en pose de ataque

-los que aún estaban presentes grabando la pelea no se lo podían creer, goku había hecho de nuevo otra hazaña-

-¡¿lo derroto!?- los que miraban no se lo podían creer incluso pandoras y limiters que estaban afuera miraban asombradas y hasta empezaban a ponerse felices

-¡le gano, le gano!-

-¡sí!, ¡hurra! ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!- la gente empezaba a animar a goku y nuevamente se llenaba el mundo de felicidad ovacionando a goku

-mami, el señor goku le gano- Emi que junto a su mama se encontraban en un lugar seguro decia muy feliz

-si cariño, le gano- la mujer muy feliz decia abrazando a su hija

En esas el freezing como vidrio empezaba a romperse por toda japon poco a poco las pandoras terminaban de matar a los demonios que aún seguían congelados aunque aún podían pelear

-lo hicimos, los matamos- las pandoras de año superior decían muy felices mirando los cadáveres tirados pero el freezing empezaba a destruirse lo que llamo su atención pues la sensación que sentían en ellas también desaparecía

En genétics del este todas finalmente derrotaron a todos los demonios incluso al golem gigante, el precio fue muchas heridas y ciertos muertos pero los pudieron vencer

-lo hicimos….ganamos…

-sí, ganamos, pudimos ganar- milena decia mirando el cielo y todas y todos también alzaban sus manos en señal de victoria

-pero nuestros limiters…..

Nena y jun empezaban a llorar incluso milena

-asi es la guerra, pero almenos ganamos, y se lo debemos a goku-sempai-

-MILENA-SENPAI, JUN-SEMPAI-NENA-SEMPAI,- una pandora gritaba muy feliz

-goku-sempai derrotó a los demonios-todas se ponían felices por escuchar esa noticia

-¿enserio?-

-¡si, se transformó en ese guerrero dorado y lo apaleo!-la chica hacia movimientos con sus brazos cómicamente

-VAMOS TENEMOS QUE VER EL FINAL- la mujer gritaba a todas que salían corriendo para ver el desenlace, pero….una se detenía

 _-¡si goku-sempai los derroto…! ¡¿Entonces…!?- ¡¿porque el cielo sigue asi!?-_

-planeta supremo!-

-Wow, goku gano, es increíble-la diosa escuchaba a su aprendiz pero seguía seria

-¡¿suprema Kaio-sama!?-

-si marble fue derrotado, ¿Por qué el portal no se ha cerrado!?-dijo muy asustada la mujer

La tierra

 _En el_ cielo goku estaba flotando pero en esas empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza

-no…..mi poder…está disminuyendo…..

 _ **¡POF!**_

 _ **-**_ goku regresaba a su estado base nuevamente respirando con dificultad y hasta sus ojos empezaban a perder luz, el Saiyajin estaba lleno de heridas, sangre, sus vendajes estaban sucios y lleno de sudor

-no pensé…..que me agotaría tanto…..ya no puedo….sostenerme….

En esas goku empezaba a caer al piso asustando a la gente

-¡SEMPAI!- muchas pandoras empezaban a correr hacia donde goku iba a caer pero era tan lejos que no llegarían pero en segundos satellizer y las demás al ver esto dejaban de perseguir a chiyoko y se arrojaban como torpedos hacia goku pero tampoco alcanzarían sin embargo en otro giro del destino Isuzu se soltaba de Amelia y pese a la altura Isuzu caía en dos pies y salía corriendo…

Goku era atrapado por una mujer justo antes de caer al suelo, la mujer no era otra que Isuzu que salió de la nada tomando a goku en sus brazos

-Isuzu era arrastrada en el piso por el peso del Saiyajin y sosteniendo con fuerza a goku

-uf, llegue a tiempo, que bueno que este estigma de plasma me da una gran velocidad- Isuzu jadeaba del cansancio por correr tanto, para una pandora correr una maratón era nada, y menos para una del nivel de Isuzu

-oye ¿estás bien?- Isuzu tomaba de la mejilla a goku pero al ver su rostro tan herido y lleno de sangre y sudor ella sintió culpa por decirle eso

-goku, despierta, por favor dime algo- la mujer empezaba a agitar su mejilla y goku a como podía abría un solo ojo

-¿eh?-

-¡qué bueno!- Isuzu por reacción se alegraba

-¿Qué? ¡¿Tú eres…..!?- goku miraba a Isuzu pero esta lo tenía entre sus grandes encantos de mujer pero el Saiyajin ni notaba esto

-sí, soy yo, espero no te enojes por haber sido yo quien te ayudara-Isuzu ponía un rostro cómico de sonrojo para hacerlo a un lado

-a ¿tú me atrapaste? , gracias- goku le sonreía con su sonrisa lo cual hizo sonrojar más a Isuzu

-no fue nada, solo quería devolverte el favor de antes- la mujer volvía a voltear su rostro _-¡es muy lindo!-_ se pensó _, ¡y también tiene un cuerpo muy duro, parece de acero!_ , _¡y estos músculos son como de un dios griego….! ¡EHHHHHH, EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!-_ la chica empezaba a zarandearse la cabeza cómicamente lo cual hizo que goku la mirara con algo de curiosidad

-bueno, creo que es hora que te levantes, ¿no?-goku solo sonreía extrañando a Isuzu

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Acaso te gusto tanto mi cuerpo que no quieres levantarte!?- goku le salía un signo de interrogación

-no sé a qué te refieres pero es que no puedo levantarme Jejejje, perdón- la chica se asombraba en parte por la respuesta de goku y otra por ver como estaba y entender

-ya veo, bueno ni modo te ayudare a levantar, a no ser….que quieras seguir asi…..

Goku se extrañaba por lo dicho de la peli rosada al verla también asi el Saiyajin sonreía

-gracias pero mejor le levanto puede ser incómodo para ti ¿cierto?-Isuzu se asombraba pues los hombres en donde estaba goku no dudarían en decirle que sí y hasta aprovecharse de esa situación, esto la asombro mucho

-¿seguro? ¡Por mí no hay problema, además son pesas muchos, sin contar que con lo que hiciste hace poco ya debiste sentir algo de mi cuerpo!-

Sin embargo goku se negaba aunque se extrañaba con lo último lo que la hizo sentirse muy culpable -¿sentir algo? ¿Cómo qué?-

-¿no me digas que no sentiste el "ereinbar set"?- Isuzu se extrañaba pues ella si lo sintió

-bueno estaba tan centrado en la pelea que no preste atención a mucho, Jejejje-

Cuando Isuzu lo pensó tenía razón pero cuando iba a hablar en esas los dos sentían una fuerte sed de sangre por detrás sobretodo goku

-¡goku! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo!?- satellizer, Elizabeth, kazuha, ticy, holly, Amelia, Ingrid, marin arnett, Tenacia, Cassie, dolly aureliel y rana miraban con ojos de fuego a los dos esto asusto a goku hasta Casandra y chiffon miraba esto al llegar

-verán…es quien….

goku se ponía azul por verlas asi

-¿¡no crees que ya lo tienes mucho sobre ti!?- Amelia se acercaba a Isuzu la cual sonreía de manera desafiante y tomaba a goku del cuello para abrazarlo con más fuerza en sus pechos lo que hizo enojar más a todas

-oigan no todos los días puedes abrazar a un héroe sin camisa, no desaprovechare esto- Isuzu con una sonrisa maléfica miraba a todas que se enojaban por otro lado

-oigan chicas, ¿y goten donde esta? ¿y kazuya y los demás?- goku interrumpía la escena mirando por todos lados

-descuida ni-sama ellos se quedaron dónde estaba la fiesta, goten es muy fuerte, nos asombró- Ouka con una sonrisa miraba a todas que asentían incluso las demás chicas lo hacían

-ya veo, me alegro que estén bien, sabía que podían ganarles-goku muy feliz miraba a todas que se ponían felices por un lado las de goku se sonrojaban y las demás sonreían orgullosas

-también estoy orgulloso de goten y los chicos sentí sus poderes, sin duda se hicieron muy fuertes!-

-pero ganamos gracias a ti, goku, gracias mi cielo- satellizer se acercaba y miraba a goku el cual sonreía y la hacía sonreír

-oigan…..sin embargo creo interrumpía la escena mirando el cielo

-¿Por qué ese agujero sigue ahí?- la chica se ponía nerviosa y todas igual sobre todo goku el cual se le abrían los ojos

-no, no puede….

En esas se miraba en el cielo descender una figura que asustaba a los presentes una figura caía del cielo hasta desplomarse a un lado de los presentes que se ponían nerviosos

Era marble que caía completamente lastimado y lleno de heridas sin moverse

-es el…..

-pero descuiden está muerto- Roxanne decia aunque nerviosa

-si está muerto porque….. ¿porque sigue eso arriba?- charles miraba el cielo aun viendo todo pero la respuesta se contestaba de nuevo sola al ver a chiyoko descender y hacerse a un lado de marble

-¡eres tú!- todas miraban al demonio que estaba furioso mirando a todos

-Jeje, no tiene caso, estas solo, y entre todas podemos matarte- julia miraba a chiyoko el cual empezaba a sonreír y lo que vieron después los dejo sin habla marble empezaba a levantarse muy difícilmente

-¡¿Qué!?- todas se asustaban y daban un grito de miedo por ver esto incluso goku se asombraba

-no puedo creer….que yo…marble el rey del mundo demoniaco, aquel que gobierna a los demonios, y reyes demonios,… fuera lastimado de esta forma- el demonio escupía sangre y estaba lleno de heridas y se anclaba en una rodilla

-las pandoras legendarias se hacían frente a todas encarando a los dos

-chicas…

Goku se intentaba poner de pie pero era imposible como cuando peleo con vegeta su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos, además su energía estaba acabada

-aunque sigan vivos, en sus estados actuales podemos matarlos- chiffon y Lucy se dirigían a los demonios que estaban serios y se miraban entre si para sonreír

-Jejejje, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- los dos empezaban a reír como locos marble se ponía de pie completamente

-ustedes terrícolas son impresionantes, pero….¿quien dijo que estamos acabados?- marble sonreía y empezaba a levitar junto a chiyoko los se hacían en lo más alto de la ciudad que al ser vistos asustaban de nuevo a la gente

-¡¿QUE SIGUEN VIVOS!?- los camarógrafos se asustaban

-GENTE DE LA TIERRA, TODOS USTEDES SERES INFERIORES DEMOSTRARON SER DIGNOS DE VER ALGO QUE NADIE HA TENIDO EL PRIVILEGIO DE VER ….AL DEMONIO DEFINITIVO…..- la voz de marble se escuchaba en cada rincón del mundo hasta el punto que muchos se tapaban los oídos

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿esos monstruos no han muerto?

-no puedo creerlo- milena y sus amigas se tapaban los oídos por la voz de marble

En chevalier todos estaban igual tapándose los oídos todo el mundo lo hacia

 _ **Con los demonios Marble y chiyoko se miraban para ponerse cada uno una mano en el pecho del otro**_

 _ **-¡MARBLE!-**_

 _ **-¡CHIYOKO!-**_

-NO PUEDE SER…..goku gritaba asombrado y a la vez en shock

 _ **¡FU-SION!**_

¡En ese momento una enorme energía envolvía a los dos haciendo temblar toda la ciudad en ese momento un enorme pentagrama se hacía en el cielo por encima de los dos y una energía negra empezaba a envolverlos como un capullo, las almas del cielo empezaban a rodear el gigantesco capullo sin embargo en el capullo se podía ver a los dos chiyoko se hacía frente a marble y empezaba a unirse a el mientras marble empezaba a sufrir un enorme cambio en el

-las almas en el cielo empezaban a aullar más de lamentos y el hoyo negro se hacía más grande del capullo empezaban a salir rayos y la figura de marble empezaba a mutar

Todos estaban sin habla realmente asustados por lo que veían pero el que estaba peor era goku que no sabía que hacer

Planeta supremo

-no, no puede ser…. ¡este es el final!- la diosa se tiraba de rodillas al piso arele estaba asustada

-¡¿ahora que!?-

-NO LO SE, QUE PUEDO HACER YO….

 _ **SOUNDRACK DBHEROES GOKU DAISHINKAN OST**_

 _ **¡PUMMM!**_ _ **¡FLASHHHHH!**_

Detrás de las dos en el planeta supremo chocaba una enorme torre de energía que asombraba a las dos

-¡perdón por tardar tanto suprema…pero ya llegue!- la voz de alguien conocida para la diosa la alegraba

-¡¿CRONOA!?-

-asi es, llegue a tiempo- la diosa se asomaba con una gota de sudor- cuando me dijiste que era una emergencia me acelere lo más que pude

-gracias amiga-

-descuida- Chronoa sonreía

-pero donde….

La mujer se quedaba asombrada por ver como dos figuras detrás de Chronoa se quitaban las capuchas y dejaban ver sus rostros los cuales uno de ellos asombro a las dos

-¿y bueno…? ¿Dónde está el peligro?- la voz masculina bastante seria preguntaba mirando por las direcciones

-es cierto, pero sabes algo, hace poco siento un dolor en mi pecho, como si algo me dijera que tengo que ir urgente a un lugar- la voz femenina hablaba ahora

-¿segura que estas bien?- la voz masculina miraba a la chica la cual sonreía

-si estoy bien…. ¡bardock!- la mujer miraba a alguien exactamente igual a goku pero con una cicatriz en su mejilla y una imagen algo mayor aunque ni tanto

-¡ten cuidado…..no quiero que vayas a pelear si estas mal….gine!- ahora la imagen femenina era de una bellísima mujer de cabello corto similar al de goten mayor en Dbz

-es cierto suprema…

-¡oye crhonoa…..! ¡¿Quién es el!? ¡¿Por qué se parece a goku!?- la diosa se acercaba a Chronoa la cual ponía una sonrisa maliciosa

-no te lo dije antes para que fuera una sorpresa….pero….!

-espera tú, dijiste que me parezco a alguien ¿a quién?- bardock muy serio se acercaba a las dos su rostro era tranquilo pero imponía un respeto innato, como goku cuando se ponía serio la diosa se ponía nerviosa igual que arele pues la imagen de este hombre si era de temer

-¡no puede ser…..el…ellos son…..!

-asi es amiga, supongo que no tengo que decirte nada ya-Chronoa se calmaba y la suprema se asombraba a mas no poder

-Chronoa no nos has dicho nada de este universo, ya dinos y a ti ¿Por qué dices que me parezco a alguien llamado "goku"?- bardock miraba a las dos aunque la diosa admitía que se veía algo genial asi

-cálmate bardock por favor deja que crhonoa –sama explique-gine calmaba a bardock el cual suspiraba

-valla bardock yo de ti me calmo o romperás muchos corazones con esa actitud- Chronoa algo cómica le decia a bardock el cual seguía serio pero la suprema se alarmaba

-no hay tiempo tienen que ir a la tierra, el rey demonio marble está destruyendo todo-

Crhonoa se asustaba y recordaba el libro

-¿marble? ¡¿El supremo rey demonio marble!? , ¿Pero no se supone que es una leyenda? Además ¿él no es del universo 15? -

-es tan real como tú y yo, quien sabe cómo llego pero está aquí- Chronoa se asustaba a más no poder

-eso significa que el universo 15….o no, esto es terrible, ¿acaso el sabe de "eso"?-

-no sé pero parece que no, parece que solo quiere destruir-

Bardock y gine escuchaban pero en esas bardock hablaba serio

-oigan ustedes, contesten mis preguntas, además ¿Quién es ese demonio marble del que hablan?- bardock con una mirada fría miraba a las dos que se ponían como cachorros

-sí, ya te explico, pero… ¡deben ir a la tierra por favor sálvenla se los suplico!-

-¿la tierra?- preguntaba gine algo tensa

-si además tienen que salvar a goku-

-¡¿goku!?- se preguntaron los dos algo extrañados pero bardock solo suspiraba

-¿Quién es ese goku y porque dices que se parece a mí?!- bardock miraba serio a la diosa sin embargo gine se ponía algo tensa y se tocaba el pecho para empezar a recordar esa noche y a un niño el cual al verlo partir le dolía mas

-la chica se apretaba el pecho en señal de dolor con una lágrima -

-¿acaso ese "goku" es…..?-

 _ **Fin del capitulo 62**_

 _ **me gustaria decir que voy a adelantar esta teoria hasta el siguiente arco para que no se me acumule tanto y despues sigo conlas otras, sobre el manga de freezing debido a que esta en hiatus hasta quien sabe cuando ya mirare sobre eso, pero descuiden que por el momento no pensemos en eso difsrutemos de la historia es todo chicos hasta la proxima actualización :3**_


	63. Chapter 63

_**buenas gente espero que esten bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria perdonen algun error ortografico o algo por el estilo nuevamente siento que mi bendita pc esta en las mismas pero bueno, sin mas que decir los dejo con la teoria**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 63: ¡rencuentro!**_

 _ **Resumen**_

 _ **Goku con el poder del freezing pudo cumplir su plan, no solo superar a marble sino evolucionar a las pandoras sin embargo cuando esto se pensó que había acabado marble y chiyoko muestra su propia carta…. ¡la fusión!**_

 _ **¡Planeta supremo!**_

-estaban los 5 reunidos –

-la tierra eh- gine que tenía una especie de tela que cubría todo su cuerpo se pensaba muy seria

-no puede ser…acaso el que se parece a bardock es…-la mujer se tomaba el pecho y recordaba esa noche fatídica llena de dolor y tristeza

Bardock escuchaba esto y miraba a las 3

-¿de qué están hablando?-

-antes que vallan a la tierra les contare lo que pasa- la diosa miraba muy seria a los dos que solo se quedaban mirando a la reina y diosa del universo

 _ **En la tierra el cielo nuevamente se teñía de oscuridad absoluta goku y las demás solo miraban con miedo esto**_

-¿fusión? ¿Qué es eso?- Isuzu preguntaba mirando todo muy asustada

-¡es una unión de seres!- goku contestaba aun siendo sujetado por Isuzu goku se ganaba las miradas de todas

-cuando dos seres vivos, unen sus cuerpos y espíritus dan como nacimiento a otro ser con poderes más grandes que cuando pelean juntos…¡pero la fusión que yo conozco es diferente!-

-ahora que recuerdo una extraña mujer me dio unos arcillos diciendo que si me ponía uno me fusionaría con otro por una hora-creo miraba a goku el cual se asombraba sin embargo todo eras interrumpido cuando se destruia el capullo y del salía ahora una sombra brillante

 _ **Pd: como cuando cell se perfecciono completamente**_

-es tarde, ya se fusionaron, lo peor es que no puedo sentir su poder- goku apretaba los dientes en señal de rabia

 _ **se mostraba a un marble mucho más musculoso, con unas extrañas marcas en los hombros y cara, su cabello era más largo y finalmente su camisa se desgarraba mostrando al nuevo ser**_

-todos aquellos que miraban esto se quedaban mudos del miedo, si antes marble daba miedo, ahora lo daba más, sin duda era un demonio apocalíptico

-señoras…y señores…el proclamado rey demonio…ahora luce diferente…. ¡¿acaso hay alguna esperanza?!- una comentarista hablaba como si se le fuera a ir el aire otros que grababan se ponían asi

-señores del mundo, parece que ya nada puede hacerse de verdad- un reportero en la televisora decia muy nervioso todos los que trabajaban en esta estaban en shock, no existía persona en este mundo que no viera la amenazadora noticia

-por otro lado chevalier no podía decir nada-

 _-¡y yo dije que vendería mi alma al demonio!-_ Radox se tomaba la cabeza sudando a mares

-¿acaso esto es fin? ¡¿Ni son goku puede hacer algo!?- un miembro de chevalier sudaba a mares y los otros solo apretaban la mesa de miedo

-ahora que veo, hace rato que no lo veo levantarse- otro se ponía de pie bastante nervioso, esto hizo que otros solo voltearan a ver , pues la última vez que vieron a goku fue cuando cayó, nadie a partir de ahí había visto algo mas y solo pandoras pueden acercarse

En los comandos militares se miraba esto con horror, era literalmente ver al demonio en persona

-general, ¿Qué hacemos?- una mujer preguntaba muy asustada pero el pobre hombre solo podía temblar de miedo

-preferiría pelear contra los novas ahora mismo- la palabra del general solo ponía más nerviosos a todos

-¿creen que son goku pueda ganar todavía?- preguntaba otra mujer

-solo nos queda confiar en el dudo mucho que exista ser en este mundo que enfrente a esa bestia-

-pero….

-el general a cargo de esta unidad y otras se quedaban mirando a la chica que empezó la charla

-hace rato goku-san cayó al piso y de hay nadie lo ha visto ni hemos recibido informes por parte de las pandoras sobre su estado, nada- el general y demás miembros se ponían nerviosos por esto dicho

-¿Qué hacemos señor?-

-…..-

-no podemos arriesgar la vida de los civiles tan fácil, las pandoras no pueden abandonar su lugar, tenemos que asegurarnos primero de la gente no sabemos si hay más monstruos como esos de hace rato-

Todo el personal solo podía tragar saliva y mirar con sudor cayendo por sus mejillas al mayor líder del lugar, pero este también le caía sudor por las mejillas

-por el momento nuestra prioridad es japon, defenderlo a como de lugar-

En genétics del este

-no puede ser…. ¿pero cómo?- la pandora que llamo a las demás se ponía muy asustada

-este monstruo no es como otro que hayamos visto, los novas quedan como moscas ante el- nena temblaba de miedo igual que las otras

-o no, ¿y ahora que pasara?- jun se ponía muy asustada

-descuida, jun, goku-sempai lo va a apalear…. ¿´cierto milena?-nena miraba a milena la cual solo tragaba saliva y bajaba su cabeza para ponerse de pie

-hace poco goku-sempai se enfrentó al otro monstruo y tras eso quedo muy herido, a pesar de eso peleo hace poco… ¿tú crees que está en condiciones de seguir?- las palabras tan directas de milena hacia su amiga solo la hicieron asustarse y bajar la cabeza, tras esto todas empezaban a hacer lo mismo

-además de eso, hace poco el cayó al suelo, y nadie ha dicho nada- una pandora dejaba en shock a todas en esas milena recibe por medio de una radio en su oído un mensaje

-¡entendido!- era la palabra que dejaba ir la chica

-¿Qué pasa milena?-

-nos dieron ordenes, debemos distribuirnos por toda la ciudad para fortaleces las defensas y ayudar nuevamente a evacuar a la gente, no perdamos tiempo ¡deprisa!, pelotone conmigo las demás esperen a su respectivas tenientes- con fuerte convicción milena se dirigía a todas las cuales solo asentían

-¡ENTENDIDO!-

 _ **Con marble**_

-el demonio miraba a todas y a goku descendiendo del cielo

 **-¡bueno, bueno, parece que ahora soy más poderoso, son goku, que lastima, me gustaría divertirme un poco más ahora antes de convertir al universo en un mar de almas!- marble hablaba con las dos voces y todas apretaban los dientes en señal de rabia pero más que nada goku el pobre intentaba ponerse de pie y apenas quedaba en una rodilla**

 **-¿no puedes ponerte de pie? ¡Que lastima, no tengo con quien probar mis nuevos poderes! –**

-yo todavía…no me rindo, si algo no sabes es que ganarme es más difícil de lo que crees-goku decia muy agitado y cansado mirando desde el piso a marble

En esas Casandra que miraba con un rostro muy serio sacaba sus armas y de un poderoso ataque hacia que el demonio se ganara la mirada en ella

 _ **-¡BUMMMMM!-**_ el ataque le daba de lleno a marble pero en esas goku se levantaba y tomaba a Casandra y a Isuzu de los brazos

-¡RAPIDO SUJETENSE DE MI….DEPRISA!- goku con un rostro que haría asustar a cualquiera les gritaba a todas las pandoras las cuales hacían caso y tocaban a goku las pandoras legendarias que eran conocidas por ignorar a todos solo obedecían a goku

 _-¡lo siento!-_ goku cerrando los ojos en señal de impotencia salía con la teletrasnportacion del sitio del humo salía marble totalmente ileso sin polvo si quiera

 **-¿escapo?, que tonto, sabe que lo seguiré a donde el valla, ¿será que tendrá otro plan?, mejor no me confió, esta vez lo matare de verdad…..**

Marble miraba la ciudad para sonreír

 **-¡pero sería muy aburrido destruir este planeta el cual perdió toda esperanza, lo que quiero es seguir gozando de esto!, consiguieron algo más de tiempo, en minutos se convertirán en comida de cerberus ajajajajaja- marble salía volando hacia donde goku se fue quien sabe a donde**

 **-bueno Saiyajin juguemos un poco más, no quiero fusionarme por nada-**

 _ **-¡el demonio marble está volando, tampoco se ve a son goku…¡¿acaso….!?- la mujer empezaba a dejar caer su cámara y empezaba a llorar un poco**_

 _ **-¿acaso nuestro héroe son goku…? ¿"Murió"?-**_

Cada persona del mundo se derrumbaba, como si un golpe en el pecho no una apuñalada les diera en donde más les doliera por otro punto las pandoras que oían esto y miraban sentían un fuerte dolor en el pecho como si les arrancaran el alma

-¿muerto?, eso es imposible-

-no, no puede ser-

-pero goku-sempai cayó desde esa distancia, además no lo vimos levantarse como ese otro-

-CALLENSE, EL NO ESTA MUERTO, NO HASTA….QUE LO VEA CON MIS OJOS- una pandora líder entre lágrimas salía corriendo por la ciudad y las demás solo la miraban correr para empezar a aguárseles los ojos los limiters no sabían que hacer algunos intentaban consolarlas pero ellos también sentían un fuerte dolor

-espera, teniente primera- una mujer detenía a la mujer

-¿Qué me espere?-

-sí, no podemos dejar nuestra posición- la pandora seria le decia a la primera que solo se enojaba y la tomaba de la camisa

-¿POSICION? ¡¿ESO DE QUE MIERDAS NOS SIRVE AHORA?! ¡MIRA ESTO, NUESTRO MEJOR GUERRERO PUEDE ESTAR VIVO TODAVIA! ¡ESE DEMONIO SE LARGO A QUIEN SABE DONDE!- la mujer le gritaba a la otra pandora la cual seguía seria

-te entiendo, pero no podemos dejar esto asi como asi-

¡¿ y que hay de goku, o kazuha-sama?!, ¡¿los vamos a dejar!?-la mujer solo cerraba los ojos

-tu viste todo ¿cierto? Es imposible que sobreviviera, lo más seguro es que ya ni su cadáver encontremos y aunque este hay, ¿realmente quieres verlo? - la mujer apartaba su mirada las pandoras y limiters que se ponían mas nerviosos y sus rostros se quebraban

-¿entonces…..vamos a dejar su cadáver hay tirado….como basura?- la mujer no aguantaba las lágrimas y enojo

-si logramos vivir, cosa que dudo, le daremos el reconocimiento que merece pero hasta entonces tu deber como guerrera es estar aquí y proteger a la gente- la mujer daba media vuelta la primera teniente se tiraba de rodillas para golpear el piso

-sempai….el limiter iba a hablar pero al ver a la segunda esta estaba llorando pero

-goku-sempai, kazuha-sama…perdónenos por ser tan débiles-

La mujer solo lloraba pero en esas nuevamente los gritos y rugidos de bestias se escuchaban pero más fuerte mucho más fuertes y hasta se sentían pasos y hasta sonidos de arrastres y golpes en el cielo

 _ **Genétics del oeste**_

-genjo y Margaret estaban en lo más profundo de genétics donde estaba "el cadáver santo" es decir maría lancerot los dos completamente solos pues era un lugar el cual nadie más excepto por autorización de la monja pueden entrar

En esas una especie de sonido como algo encendiéndose llamaba la atención de genjo asombrándolo igual que a Margaret pues el parecía conocer esta especie de ruido en esas una especie de maquinaria empezaba a encenderse otra se apagaba y empezaba a salir viento refrigerante en esas el cuerpo de una niña de piel morena y cabello rubio empezaba a asomarse solo para ponerse de pie unas especies de satélites aparecían a sus costados y unas inmensas garras aparecían en sus brazos

-arcadia…- genjo se quedaba viendo a la pequeña chica- ¿despertaste por tu propia voluntad?-la mujer solo miraba a los dos sin ninguna mueca de alegría o tristeza solo se encontraba neutral

-me reconoces, soy aoi genjo….la chica seguía sin decir nada, en esas sus satélites empezaban a generar una especie de luz y empezaba a producir unos extraños copos

- _a ella no le implante células s para controlar sus niveles estigmáticos…..sino para que su energía no tuviera que recargarse, en este mundo solo goku puede entender a un ser de su naturaleza-_

 _-_ la niña mirabael cielo como si estuviera pensando en algo y efectivamente en su mente llegaba la imagen de alguien de pelos de punta como si la estuviera cargando como una niña, en segundos como si fuera un misil salía volando hacia el cielo, no sin antes pasar frente a maría lancerot y cruzar miradas entre si y después destrozar el techo genjo y Ohara se protegían de los pedazos que caían la pequeña seguía volando hacia el cielo

En la parte superior se encontraban algunas pandoras

-¿Qué dijeron? ¿Qué goku-sempai…?

-no eso es imposible, imposible…..imposible…

-el no puede…contacte con la presidenta chiffon y pregunten si es cierto

-no nos responde-

-MLDICION NUNCA DEBIMOS DEJARLO IR, EL ESTABA MUY DEBIL-una chica se triaba al piso y le pegaba con fuerza al suelo y empezaba a llorar pero en esas empezaba a temblar el suelo lo que las asusto

-¿Qué es….?

-¿Qué demonios?- las pandoras se asustaban

-¡KYAAAAAA!- y en segundos algo salía del suelo bruscamente levantándolas por el fuerte impacto arcadia solo seguía volando para perderse en el cielo las pandoras solo miraban extrañadas esta escena y muy asustadas

-en la parte de abajo-

-arcadia, asi que despertaste por tu voluntad, al llamado de goku- genjo sonreía mirando la escena – _asi que hasta tu consideras a goku parte de la familia, como el padre que no tuviste_ -

-¿pero quién era ella?-Margaret se intentaba calmar por lo que vio- ¿acaso es otra pandora legendaria? –

-algo asi, sin embargo ella está a otro nivel, ella solo está por debajo de goku, incluso puede estar por encima de maría lancerot-genjo miraba el cielo con una sonrisa

-¿ella conoce a goku?- Margaret preguntaba asombrada, genjo volteaba a verla con una sonrisa

-directora, no existe miembro de la familia aoi, que no conozca a goku y lo admire, él fue incluso capaz de despertar a arcadia y hasta ganarse su cariño-

-toda la generación…. ¡ha despertado!-

 _ **En otro lugar**_

-todos llegaban con la teletrasnportacion nuevamente a donde estaban los limiters asombrándolos

-goku caía completamente exhausto en el piso de un sentón, su simple forma de caer mostraba que el guerrero ya estaba en las ultimas, y como no pues a pesar de como peleo, ya de por si estaba aún herido por su pelea anterior,

- _como extraño las semillas del ermitaño, Jejejje-_ se pensó goku muy fatigado

-¡goku! ¡¿Estás bien!?- satellizer y rana tomaban a goku de los hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse este sonreía y asentía

-sí, más o menos-

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¡¿Por qué regresaron!?- kazuya preguntaba con goten en sus brazos todas solo agachaban la cabeza goku solo estaba serio y miraba a los chicos ellos también estaba agotados y también su pequeño goten el cual estaba inconsciente en los brazos de kazuya

-demonios, a este paso…. ¡la tierra…!-de manera inconsciente una amiga de Amelia hablaba de forma que asustaba a los limiters

-no nos digan que…

-ese monstruo se fusiono con el otro, se hicieron muy fuertes- kazuha exponía la situación asustando a los demás

-¿fusionarse?- exclamaron todos a la vez esa palabra no era muy conocida y además traía muchos significados para ellos

-los dos infelices unieron sus cuerpos para dar vida a otro ser- goku explicaba a los chicos de manera rápida y seria, lo que asustaba a todos

-¿eso es posible?- el limiter de Roxanne preguntaba asombrado

-sí, es más yo conozco dos maneras de hacerlo, pero no esperaba que ellos la conocieran además, la hicieron de una forma desconocida para mí- goku estaba serio, pues en este momento todo parecía un verdadero cuento de terror los dos se fusionaron y deben ser mucho más fuertes por lógica en cambio ellos estaban sin poder, sobretodo goku, sin embargo goku recordaba algo que creo menciono cuando esos dos se fusionaron, algo que le llamo la atención

-creo, ¿Qué quisiste decir con que la fusión con los pendientes era solo de una hora? ¿Acaso tú tienes los pendientes potala?- goku miraba serio a creo la cual se extrañaba y cuando estaba por contestar attia hablaba

-sí,, una mujer con ropas extrañas nos dijo que con esos arcillos nos podíamos fusionar por una hora, al principio no le creíamos pero decidimos guardarlos aunque los perdimos perdón- attia miraba a goku el cual se extrañaba más por otra las dos estaban nerviosa de que goku se enojara pero a pesar de escuchar eso goku no mostraba un rostro de enfado sino más uno pensativo

-qué raro, hace mucho el anciano me dijo que si me fusionaba con esos arcillos la fusión era eterna… ¿acaso es diferente aquí?- todas solo miraban a goku para después algunas recordar lo que el Saiyajin estaba hablando otras no, pues no conocían mucho los recuerdos de goku aunque sabían que él no era humano y en esas recordaron algo que el Saiyajin le enseño a goten hace mucho

-goku, ¿piensas fusionarte también?- holly miraba al Saiyajin el cual se ponía más serio

-es mi último plan, la Genkidama no nos servirá, nuestra última alternativa es esa- goku muy serio miraba a todas las cuales sudaban un poco pues pensar en una técnica de fusión era algo incluso que no tenían en mente

-¿en verdad perdieron los potala?- goku miraba a creo y a attia las dos se apenaban y no daban respuesta a pesar de su orgullo la peliblanca era incapaz de dar una respuesta tan desastrosa sin embargo goku no se enojaba

-ya veo, entonces…

-eh, no goku, los encontré después yo-kazuha interrumpía a goku asombrando a las dos y a goku pero después daba una respuesta más triste-pero….. Perdón los olvide en genétics- goku solo se ponía más pensativo

-perdóname goku- kazuha se enojaba consigo misma

-descuida, kazuha, pero es nuestra última opción, ya no se me ocurre nada más-

-goku… ¿entonces…la fusión de la que hablas….es con esos pasos?-satellizer tragaba un poco saliva y claramente muchas lo hacían igual recordaban esos pasos cosa que las hizo sonrojar no porque fuera algo pervertido sino vergonzoso esto hizo malentender a los chicos y a algunas de ellas, por otro lado Isuzu solo escuchaba, ella no sabía nada que hablaban sin embargo ella miraba la seriedad de goku, no era un rostro de un hombre que buscaba hacer "esas cosas"

-sí, ¿Por qué?-

-pues yo pienso que son geniales de arimasu- rana era la única que decia feliz haciendo caer una gota de sudor de las presentes que si pensaban que eran pasos ridículos aunque era verdad que si se hacía bien era una técnica magnifica.

-puedo preguntar algo- Isuzu hablaba seria -¿de casualidad esos pasos son algo similar a "el bautizo"- esta pregunta hizo exaltar a las personas sobre todo a Roxanne y a las que no conocían realmente los pasos pero ella pregunto más por la seriedad de goku que por armar un desastre

-óyeme goku-san, esto no es una excusa para aprovecharte de nosotras ¿cierto?-charles cómicamente miraba a goku el cual se extrañaba y le salía una gota de sudor

-¿aprovecharme? Espera, no sé qué dices, de cualquier forma no hay tiempo- goku cambiaba su expresión de extrañez por una seria charles solo podía apretar los puños sonrojada por pensar que goku haría algo raro

-y goku…. ¿con quién te fusionaras?- kazuha hacia que goku cerrara los ojos

-Casandra, es la mejor opción- goku miraba a Casandra ella se asombraba un poco y claro muchas y todos no pudieron evitar el sonrojo, pues no solo eligió a la más fuerte después del sino a la hermosa lo que hizo salir muchas ideas

-¿a la pandora legendaria?- Roxanne cómicamente miraba a goku y a Casandra y pese a su actitud un leve sonrojo apareció en ella, era natural pues no conocían los "pasos" que goku si, además con ver las reacciones de las pandoras que más querían al guerrero y sobretodo el elegir a la más linda hacia salir pensamientos raros, la única que pareció hacerle feliz fue rana pero ella ya conocía la actitud de rana

-bien Casandra, te explicare los pasos rápido por favor…

-¿con que aquí se vinieron eh?- una voz interrumpía a todos esa voz la conocían muy bien y al voltear efectivamente era el…¡marble!

-maldito, es muy rapido- goku se enojaba

-marble solo descendía y se paraba sobre una roca con los brazos cruzados-

-debo admitir que son muy fuertes, nadie había hecho que alcanzarnos nuestro verdadero poder, y como me obligaron a fusionarnos, exijo otra ronda-

-TSK, HAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡POW!-

Goku se arrojaba contra marble y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara, pese a su estado un Saiyajin puede seguir peleando, solo hasta que su vida se va del todo, sin embargo marble no se movía y solo sonreía para mirar a goku y tomarlo del brazo

-tu nos humillaste hace poco….¡eso nunca te lo perdonare!-

-¡FLASH!

Sin acto de piedad marble atravesaba el hombro de goku con su mano desnuda dejando sin habla a todas y todos en el lugar

-¡kaaah!, ¡Haaaaaa!- goku daba un fuerte grito de dolor mientras caía al piso sosteniéndose el hombro marble procedía a darle una patada y arrojarlo contra una de las paredes que estaban aun de pie goku quedaba clavado en ella poca abajo

-hace poco me humillaste ante los terrícolas, eso es imperdonable-

-MALDITO MOSNTRUO- Ouka se arrojaba contra marble quien solo al verla se hacía a un lado y este de un coletazo en la cara la hacía caer al piso

-miserable…..

-Christine se tiraba a puño contra marble con todo el tejido plasma activado y su nuevo poder sin embargo marble solo detenía su puño con su mano con una sonrisa pero la chica arrojaba una patada pero marble desaparecía y aparecía detrás de ella

-asi nunca me ganaran- marble desde atrás se dirigía a Christine que solo se quedaba paralizada

-¿a qué horas se puso detrás de mí? ¿Con este monstruo goku se enfrentó?- marble solo le daba un manotazo para arrojarla también lejos

-todas no perdían tiempo y se arrojaban contra el liberando el poder que goku les ayudo a desbloquear cosa que asombro a marble-

-¡demonios, solo podemos enfrentarlo!- Amelia y Elizabeth junto a izusu se lanzaban contra marble el demonio detenía con las dos manos las armas de las dos

-ya veo, es verdad que son mucho más fuertes que antes, eso no lo discuto-marble hacia chocar a las dos con sus frentes y arrojarlas para después dar un paso atrás y esquivar los ataques de Elizabeth

-Elizabeth disparaba sus láseres a marble pero marble los esquivaba y en sorpresa de todos marble daba un golpe en el iré pero su puño desaparecía asombrando a Elizabeth

 _ **-¡POM!-**_ en segundos Elizabeth recibía un fuerte golpe en la mejilla saliendo disparada esto asombro a todas sus amigas

-¡¿Qué…!? ¡¿Cuándo me golpeo!?-

-¿Qué fue eso?- Rattle y las demas se ponían nerviosas todas y todos se quedaban mudos

-Jejejejejej, en segundos marble empezaba a golpear el aire y sus puños desaparecían pero para sorpresa de todas las amigas de Amelia fueron las primeras en empezar a recibir golpes por todas direcciones

-¡Rattle, chicas!- creo y attia junto a Dolly y las otras se aterraban en segundos todas ellas caían al piso heridas aunque aún consientes

-¿ese monstruo…..está distorsionando el espacio!?- todas quedaban bastante nerviosas pues era una habilidad ridículamente peligrosa

-¿puede usar la realidad a su antojo?-

-¿eso es posible? –

-pues lo estamos viendo ¿verdad?-

Marble estaba ligeramente en el cielo sonriendo

-satellizer, vallan junto con las pandoras legendarias con goku, nosotras vamos por el ellas pueden curar ¿no? ayúdenlo- Dolly le gritaba a satellizer y a las pandoras legendarias por otro lado marble escuchaba esto

-¿curar? ¿Esas mujeres? Ohhhhhhhh- marble sonreía con su última palabra

-AHORA- Dolly Aureliel, Ingrid, marin creo, attia y arnett se lanzaban contra marble quien hacia una pose de lucha

-todas se arrojaban contra el en un intento de golpearlo, ataques iban y llegaban pero no lograban darle a marble

-ustedes son valientes, debo reconocerlo- marble detenía a arnett para hacerla chocar con Ingrid, después detenía los golpes de Dolly y creo que lanzaban patadas y golpes pero chiyo marble solo sonreía esquivando y deteniendo para después de una patada a cada una golpearlas las dos salían volando contra attia y marin que chocaban entre si este después golpear a Aureliel marble las vencía a todas dejando a las mas fuertes y descender hasta ellas

-¿bueno no van a venir?- las demás solo sudaban pero a pesar del miedo no se daban por vencidas

-ustedes no se metan cuiden a goten—tiziana les decia a kazuya y a los limiters solo ponían quedarse mirando marble empezaba a caminar hacia ellas pero en esas miraba a las pandoras legendarias con goku

-goku resiste- satellizer y kazuha tenían en sus brazos a goku el cual solo escupía sangre de su boca y herida ensuciarse de sangre era lo de menos goku realmente estaba ya inconsciente pues no respondía

-NO, CASANDRA, CHICAS- las pandoras legendarias creaban una esfera y sus contadores disminuían en esas empezaban a ayudar a goku marble observaba esto y se enojaba pero las que quedaban se arrojaban y en un acto de detenerlo cada una sujetaba una extremidad de marble la que más hacia fuerza era chiffon y Roxanne con sus garras

-no te le acercaras maldito- todas decían haciendo fuerza contra el pero marble solo miraba serio las mujeres curaban a goku sin embargo sus contadores disminuían muy rápido y su herida apenas se cerraba

-las 4 juntas ya se agotaban con rapidez y goku aún no despertaba-

-Jejejje veo que ni las 3 pueden curar completamente a son goku, es normal, odio admitirlo pero ese bastardo es un peligro- marble muy tranquilo hablaba pero en esas el cielo se iluminaba con un brillo al ver que era el portal estaba abierto pues del salía luz – todo japon observaba esto con asombro

-tardo más de lo que espere, tal vez fue por el daño que sufrí, pero ya está abierto- marble sonreía mirando el portal de un expulsión de energía marble alejaba a todas que lo sujetaban quienes salían arrastradas

-son goku, ya no eres un peligro para mí, ¡perdiste!- marble se dirigía a goku y a las del frente

-no vale que te mate yo….ahora muere…. ¡ante mis súbditos!-

En esas el portal empezaba a asomar nuevamente más demonios peor esta vez eran más, muchos más, cientos y cientos, aparecían más cazadores de almas demonios de gula, incluso toros con los que lucharon Casandra y las otras, mas diablos, lagartijas mutantes y súcubos, gigantes y demás bestias que dejo a su imaginación

Ellos salían del portal y como este era muy luminoso se podían observar bien sin embargo lo más catastrófico apenas llegaba muchas de las almas del cielo empezaban a fusionarse empezando a crear un ser que muchos con ver recordaban su terror y frustración, aquel ser que inicio el terrible ciclo de destrucción de este mundo…. ¡un nova!-

-nadie decia nada pues de verdad ahora el miedo le ganaba, televisoras, políticos, lideres, gente, pandoras, limiters nadie decia nada, era un escenario de muerte

Los demonios se quedaban mirando la ciudad y el nova estaba inmóvil

-donde todas estaban sin habla y temblando de miedo hasta las pandoras legendarias en esas marble solo sonreía mirándolas

-¡es hora…su planeta es el comienzo!- marble desaparecía y se ubicaba en frente del circulo cruzado de brazos

-mis sirvientes….¡destrúyanlo todo!-

-los demonios con sonidos y muecas de placer saltaban del hoyo y empezaban a caer como abejas de un panal hacia la ciudad las pandoras y personas se asustaban

-¡PROTEJAN A LOS CIVILES- Una gritaba de miedo pero en esas uno de ellos la atravesaba con su mano en el abdomen asustando a las demás

Los demonios empezaban a rodear la ciudad entera y a destruir todo la gente solo podía salir corriendo o meterse en sus casas pero esto no serviría de mucho pues serian derrumbadas, la ciudad que ya estaba a punto de volver a ser la de antes regresaba ese sentimiento de miedo, la diferencia con los novas no era nada, ambos monstruos venían a destruir-

Las chicas de goku se asustaban pero antes que dijeran algo más de ellos aparecían a sus frentes de nuevo los demonios con los que lucharon nuevamente se aparecían pero esta vez eran más de los diferentes con los que lucharon todas solo se quedaban mirando con bastante miedo por otra goku lograba abrir un ojo y ver la situación

- _no…puede ser_ …- el Saiyajin se decia mentalmente - _¡no me queda otra opción que!…¡autodestruirme junto a ese sujeto!….¡MALDICIÓN!….._ goku se apretaba los dientes y se maldecía por ser débil y no poder hacer nada el solo pensar en dejar de nuevo lo que había formado le dolía y mucho

- _maldición…..no quiero hacerlo…..no quiero perderlas…no quiero dejar a ninguno de ustedes y lo peor es que no hay esferas del Dragon….no quiero dejar a goten, a ninguna….pero….debo hacerlo por la tierra y por ustedes…_

Goku se intentaba poner de pie a como pudiera pero en esas sintió sus manos ser apretadas con fuerza por dos chicas mientras una lo abrazaba

Kazuha…satellizer….tomaban de las manos a goku mirando el frente con mucha seriedad y Casandra abrazaba a goku desde la espalda con una sonrisa y además de eso todas se ponían de pie y miraban a los demonios acercarse pero en esas todas se acercaban a goku con rostros serios mirando a las bestias que se acercaban paso a paso como un ejercito

-goku…descuida, de alguna u otra forma…¡te vamos a proteger!- las palabras de las 2 chicas que sujetaban sus manos hizo que goku las mirara como pudiera además de sentir el cálido abrazo de Casandra que pese a mancharla de sangre ella no lo soltaba

-¡y si no…..pues entonces….moriremos contigo!- satellizer y kazuha volteaban a ver a goku pero llorando aun asi tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros no solo ellas cada una aquella que sentía amor por el Saiyajin lo miraban igual goku se sintió esta vez humillado, aplastado, como si lo hubieran despojado de todo

-entonces parece que aquí es hasta donde llego ¿eh?, bueno pues moriré peleando como la _**inmortal**_ Roxanne - Roxanne miraba con una sonrisa al frente sin embargo una leve lagrima caía de su ojo

-sí, parece que no podemos hacer nada- charles hacia lo mismo

-goku-sempai, gracias por pelear con nosotros hasta el final- julia también se ponía en pose de lucha

-goku-ni-sama, kazuya-ni-sama, kazuha-Nee-sama…..espero volver a verlos en el otro mundo- Ouka también se despedía de los tres

-goku, gracias por mostrarme lo que hace un héroe, me siento muy feliz y aunque fue poco tiempo, de verdad me enamore de ti- tiziana miraba al Saiyajin como las demás

-Christine las e pandoras y Franka no decían nada, solo se limitan a sonreír al frente por otro lado los chicos solo miraban a todas y se hacían detrás

-ustedes deberían irse- charles les decia a los limiters

-déjenos morir junto a ustedes, y junto a nuestro maestro- a la vez decían todos a sus amigas de armas ellas solo se limitaron a sonreír

-goten, gracias por aparecer en nuestras vidas- kazuya apegaba a goten a su mejilla quien seguía inconsciente

Las pandoras legendarias se hacían delante de goku, kazuha y kazuya en señal de protegerlos al final

-goku solo apretaba los dientes pero después solo se calmaba y se ponía de pie con extraordinaria dificultad

-yo también….-goku era vista por todas – ¡las quiero!- goku se hacía a un lado de ellas y se ponía en pose de lucha – _maría…...perdóname pero no dejare mi promesa atrás… ¡peleare hasta la muerte!-_ goku sonreía y se le veía una pequeña lagrima caer de su ojo pero sonriendo

 _ **El ejército de bestias se acercaba con fuerza hacia ellos los cuales se mantenían firmes**_

Goku cerraba los ojos y cuando este estaba por atacar sintió algo en el pecho y en esas recordó algo en su mente un grito…se escuchaba lejos pero en segundos se hacía fuerte era como un recuerdo como una mujer gritando con fuerza

 _ **¡KAKAROTOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Goku abría los ojos por un segundos y sintió un fuerte ardor en su pecho como si el recuerdo lo hubiera hecho recordar algo, en esas goku se toco el pecho y en cámara lenta el Saiyajin daba la vuelta para mirar por un segundo el cielo al hacerlo…..

Dos luces salían del cielo disparadas hacia la tierra asombrando a todo el mundo incluso a los demonios y al mismo marble una de ellas salía a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban goku y todas las cuales se asustaron, los demonios igualmente y en segundos

 _ **-¡BAMMM!**_

 **-un fuerte impacto contra el suelo hacia saltar a todos los demonios mandándolos a volar las pandoras se lograban cubrir del ataque el otro rayo salía hacia otra dirección**

En donde se produjo el primer impacto todos se cubrían del viento y se asombraban al ver que había pasado al ver que todos los demonios salieron disparados por ese ataque los asombraba

-¿Qué?- goku y todas se quedaban mirando el lugar donde impacto ese extraño poder en él se visualizaba una figura…la figura de una mujer, tenía una vestimenta similar a las pandoras de chevalier pero dejaba una manga destapada esto se veía que tenía buen cuerpo como el de Ingrid o arnett , llevaba un pantalón similar a goku pero de color negro y unas botas de combate, tenía un cabello negro algo desorganizado y además era muy hermosa y en su mano una espada grande, muy hermosa también

La mujer estaba de espalda y se ponía de pie lentamente mirando a los demonios que estaban en el piso

-¿asi que ustedes son demonios? ¡Son diferentes a los que he enfrentado!- la mujer hablaba muy seria mirándolos regados las pandoras solo se quedaban mirando a la mujer sin poder decir nada pero quien más la quedaba mirando era goku

El Saiyajin sentía algo en su ser, algo que le hacía palpitar su corazón, pero no en el sentido que lo hacen las chicas, sino diferente, era una sensación como…..la de su abuelo gohan-

Goku se ponía de pie alertando a todas pero goku no despegaba su mirada de ella la cual también sintió algo detrás y la haría voltear muy despacio, la mujer poco a poco iba volteando su rostro y en esas…..

Los dos rostros se quedaban de frente

La mujer no podía creer lo que veía ese rostro,…ese simple rostro la asombro y su pecho ardió con fuerza, goku sentía lo mismo los dos se quedaban mirando fijamente

-no…..puedo creerlo…..-la chica decia muy delicada y en esas recordaba a un bebe que hace mucho tuvo que hacer la decisión más dolorosa del mundo

-¿Quién eres?, porque siento algo raro al verte- goku decia mirando a la chica la cual no se movía

-ka….ka…ka…..Kaka…..la chica empezaba a tartamudear y empezaba a lazar sus manos

-las pandoras se colocaban en armas pero goku las detenía asombrándolas

-¿Quién eres?- goku más serio miraba a la chica pero ella no dejaba su actitud y poco a poco se acercaba a goku el cual se extrañaba pero algo en ella lo asombraba, ¡eran lagrimas!

-¿kakaro…kakarotto?, ¿eres kakarotto?- la mujer decia fuerte esta vez mirando a goku el cual se asombraba

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre Saiyajin?- goku se asombraba pues solo los Saiyajin lo llamaban asi

-¿acaso tu eres….?

 _ **-¡KAKAROTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**_

 _ **La mujer se arrojaba a goku pero abrazándolo con una gran fuerza asombrando a goku y a todos los que estaban hay**_

-KAKAROTTO, NO PUEDO CREERLO, MI BEBE, KAKAROTTO, MI PEQUEÑO KAKAROTTO…REALMENTE ERES TU, MI NIÑO, MI BEBE, MI HERMOSO MI HERMOSO KAKAROTTO- la mujer lloraba con tanta fuerza mientras sostenía a goku en un abrazo tan fuerte y emotivo que con solo verlo era muy hermoso peor lo malo es que ninguno sabía nada pero goku si sentía algo en su ser algo muy especial

-¿Quién…..eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-la chica se separaba de goku secándose las lágrimas pero estas seguían cayendo

-mi hermoso…. ¿qué madre no reconocería a su hijo?- la mujer miraba a goku sonriendo con una gran felicidad, además la sonrisa de ella era igual a goku

Todos se quedaban mudos al escuchar esto pero sobretodo goku…..

-¡¿MA….MADRE?!-

 _ **Fin del capítulo 63**_

 _ **espero le haya gustado el capitulo y tambien les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y descuiden que mas adelnate adelantare los demas fics pues tanto este como los demas aun tienen mucho por delante sin mas que decir hasta la proxima :3**_


	64. Chapter 64

_**ola gente espero que esten muy bien aqui les triago otro capitulo pero mas un especial espero les guste mucho pues tratara de explicar ciertas cosas sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **D**_ _ **ragon freezing especial 3: historia del pasado: historia de una mujer que perdió todo parte 1**_

 _ **Universo 7: multiverso desconocido**_

El universo 7 es conocido por poseer en su vidas a los seres más poderosos a tal punto de inclusive ganarse la atención de los dioses, los Saiyajin, una raza guerrera al servicio del emperador del universo freezer sin embargo un día este ser por miedo a la leyenda universal _ **: el Super Saiyajin un día decidió**_ eliminarlos, llamándolos a todos para llevar a cabo este plan freezer estaba preparado

 _ **Planeta vegeta**_

Una noche se encontraban dos Saiyajins una mujer y un hombre mirando el cielo observando algo parecido a una capsula alejarse al infinito en ella iba para ellos aquello que más amaban pero por ciertos cosas ellos debieron separarse y alejarlo de sus vidas

-perdóname…gine- el hombre con la mujer entre su brazo en señal de abrazo le decia a la chica la cual solo lloraba desconsoladamente ella volteaba a verlo con ojos hinchados y llenos de lagrimas

-si estoy equivocado, lo traeré, pero por favor confía en mi-

-bardock…-

 _ **Siguiente día**_

-gine la Saiyajin esposa del guerrero de clase baja bardock se encontraba en su casa, era una casa normal en el estilo Saiyajin, bastante humilde, pues ellos por ser guerreros de clase baja a diferencia de las enormes mansiones de los de clase elite y sobretodo la del rey, gine miraba la incubadora donde tuvo antes a su niño Saiyajin bastante deprimida ella salía bastante deprimida por cierto asunto _-¿Super Saiyajin?, ¿existirá de verdad?-_ la mujer se pensaba bastante seria recordando lo que le dijo bardock ella estaba muy seria en esas

-hay bardock, porque te dieron una misión si apenas llegaste- gine se tomaba la cabeza y en esas cuando salía de su casa sintió una fuerte luz en el cielo era alguien volando que llegaba a una Super velocidad y aterrizaba a su lado al ver quien era la chica se asombraba por verlo

-BARDOCK- gine se exaltaba pero era por ver al Saiyajin ensangrentado y muy lastimado, la mujer se asustaría pues era su esposo y aunque muchas estaban a acostumbradas con ver hombres Saiyajin muertos ella no, era especial

-gine….deprisa…no tenemos mucho tiempo- bardock tomaba el brazo de gine y salía a toda velocidad con ella sujetada

-BARDOCK ¿QUÉ HACES? ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?-

-lo sabía es verdad, ese bastardo de freezer pretende eliminarnos- bardock entre dientes le decia a gine la cual se asustaba

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-asi es, durante mi misión en el planeta meat me di cuenta, fui atacado, logre escapar y entrar sin que se dieran cuenta, pero….ese miserable ya viene-

-es enserio….¿entonces….?

-no tenemos tiempo debo sacarte de aquí, por lo menos debo salvarte- bardock decia muy agitado y gine se asustaba cada vez mas

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-que debo sacarte de aquí, ya no digas más-

En esas bardock llegaba a un lugar aislado donde estaba su nave esta estaba algo manchada de sangre pero eso era de menos

-bardock espera, ¿Dónde están toma y los otros?-

-no he recibido informe de ellos desde ayer que llegue, me temo que los hayan matado- gine se aterraba más y más y ponía un rostro de tristeza, eran sus amigos, ella estuvo en ese escuadrón antes, hay conoció a bardock a fasha con quien tenía una amistad muy grande y los otros eran colegas de batalla, gine fue la más débil pero a pesar de eso, la aceptaron y la quisieron como una amiga mas

-NO PUEDE SER…

-cálmate gine, llegamos- bardock descendía con ella

-espera detente bardock, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-ya te lo dije, debo sacarte a ti-

-ANOCHE ME DIJISTE QUE NO PODIAMOS IRNOS CON KAKAROTT ¿PORQUE AHORA CAMBIAS DE OPINION?-

-tenía que asegurarme, además anoche era más peligroso pero…

-¿pero?-

-tengo una forma que escapes tu- esto hacia asustar más a gine

-¿Cuál?- bardock tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y sonreía

-BARDOCK RESPONDEME-sin embargo bardock no respondía y esto hacia enojar más a gine

-bardock respóndeme maldita sea, ¿Por qué estás tan callado?- gine empezaba a llorar y bardock volteaba a verla esta vez serio

-bardock, que tonterías pretendes hacer ahora….

Bardock de forma inesperada abrazaba a gine la cual se extrañaba y a la ves sorprendía, normalmente él no era tan afectuoso, pues lo Saiyajin hombres no lo eran o bueno a su manera

-gracias por todo, aunque no lo demostré, te quise mucho - escuchar esto hizo que gine se le partiera el corazón sin duda era algo que no quería escuchar

-los hombres Saiyajin no demostramos amor, pero tú me enseñaste el cariño, por eso no quise que fueras a esas misiones, porque no solo te faltaba ese instinto Saiyajin…sino porque no quería perderte, tal vez mientras más amorosa y tierna sea una mujer, mas afectivo se vuelve un Saiyajin, y de hecho no es malo-

-bardock…..

-escúchame gine, también eres una Saiyajin debes ser fuerte, no tengas miedo nunca, pero no dejes ese lado cariñoso que tienes con ese lado agresivo…..eso es lo que me gusta de ti- gine solo podía mirar a bardock a su rostro él estaba sonriendo pero ella sentía algo en sí que la hacía sufrir

-bardock metía a gine con algo de brusquedad en la capsula no por herirla sino para no hacer otra escena-

Bardock solo encerraba a gine en la capsula y esta se empezaba a cerrar

-BARDOCK, ABREME, ¡BARDOCK! ¡BARDOCK!-

Bardock le regalaba una sonrisa a gine y en esta la capsula empezaba a despegar haciendo que gine golpeara con fuerza

 _ **-¡BARDOCK!-**_

En esa la capsula empezaba a despegar y se disparaba al cielo aunque a velocidad lenta, tal vez sufrió algún daño bardock miraba serio la nave despegar y en esas miraba el cielo empuñando y tensando sus manos

-¡Freezer!-

En esas los guerreros observaban la nave irse, algunos individuos especiales observaban esto, pues la nave salía de un sitio el cual no era la base de despegue y aterrizaje lo que los extraño bastante

La nave viajaba a velocidad bastante lenta pero lo suficiente para salir

-BARDOCK, ¿QUE PRETENDRES?, BARDOCK…

Gine golpeaba la ventanilla pero no le hacía con toda su fuerza pues vio que empezaba a entrar a la atmosfera

-en esas veía la nave de freezer en el cielo y a su esposo arrojarse contra ella desde las capas del planeta en esas se observaban un gran número de soldados que salían disparados a luchar contra el

-¿no puede ser….acaso bardock…..?

-NOO, BARDOCK DETENTE- gine con su fuerza quebraba la ventanilla con mucha facilidad y tras eso salía disparada para volar hacia la nave

-Bardock, eres un tonto…..¿cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería….?- pero en el momento en que gine estaba volando y recordó lo que dijo bardock anoche

 _ **-con los rastreadores podrían descubrirnos-**_

Y después recordó lo que le dijo hace un momento

 _ **-tengo una solución para almenos salvarte a ti-**_

-no puedo creerlo ¿su plan era pelear solo para que se enfocaran exclusivamente en él y yo poder escapar?- gine se asombraba y se quedaba en shock su esposo la quería salvar a costa de su vida, esto la dejaba bastante afectada

-bardock, otra vez no puedo serte de utilidad…me salvaste….soy una inútil…..en esas gine observaba un gran brillo rojizo en el cielo y al ver era una enorme esfera de color rojo y lo que pareció ver un poder azul intentando detenerla pero este desaparecía con un grito…

-BARDOCK, NOOOOOOOO- la Saiyajin gritaba de frustración y dolor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y observaba la técnica acercarse al planeta

-maldición, bardock, raditz…kakarotto, perdónenme por ser una madre y esposa inútil, soy una basura- gine agachaba la cabeza y solo esperaba el ataque acercarse al planeta pero gine no se daría por vencida y empezaba a cargar un poder en su mano

 _ **-FREEZERRRRRR-**_ gine también daba un fuerte grito y arrojaba el ataque contra la energía pero esta no paraba la pobre mujer solo se quedaba en shock y al ver que no pudo hacer nada cerraba los ojos resignada si su esposo que era como 10 veces más fuerte no pudo menos ella-

 _-bardock….Sniff…...perdóname….fui una tonta y una inútil pero te amé de verdad, adiós raditz…..kakarotto….se un buen niño raditz….Sniff…..Sniff…protege a tu hermano….kakarotto, no te conviertas en un Saiyajin como los otros, se feliz , sobrevive, encuentra un futuro mejor adiós…_

 _En esa_ la energía impactaba contra el planeta ocurriendo lo que se sabe que pasaría en el espacio freezer sentado en su trono observaba esto con un rostro de placer y sonriendo, el tirano traiciono a quienes fueron sus más fieles sirvientes….

…..

…

….

…

En otro cambio de escenario vemos un escenario negro sin absolutamente nada, en ese momento se escuchaba unas respiraciones que poco a poco iban haciéndose más fuertes, unos pequeños ruidos y en esa oscuridad aparecía la imagen de 5 personas pero frente a ellos estaba un hombre con buen físico cabello en 7 puntas apuesto y un rastreador en su cara

-bardock…bardock…. ¡BARDOCK!- un fuerte grito se escuchaba y tras eso vemos a una mujer levantarse con muchas vendas y heridas en su cuerpo

-ayy, ¿Qué?- la mujer no era otra que gine quien despertaba en una cama bastante en vendada y hasta desnuda sin embargo tenia vendas incluso en su busto

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- la mujer se tomaba la cabeza bastante adolorida -¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué paso?- la chica seguía mirando por todos lados hasta que una voz la interrumpía

-¿despertaste?, que bueno- al verse era una mujer con apariencia terrícola sin embargo algo la diferenciaba y eran sus orejas largas como de elfo la chica vestía una bata tipo laboratorio y una falda que dejaba ver sus piernas y su escote algo abierto, la mujer entraba con sus manos en los bolsillos llevaba un cabello gris muy hermoso y era igual de hermosa, gine se quedaba mirando a la mujer entrar

-hola mi nombre es layla, soy la doctora de este pueblo, no tienes que preocuparte no te hare daño- la mujer con una voz sensual y bastante calmada miraba a la Saiyajin

-¿layla?-

-veo que sabes hablar un idioma que conocemos, eso es bueno- la mujer se acercaba con mucha confianza hacia gine

-¿Dónde estoy…? ayy-

-trata de no moverte mucho, estabas muy mal cuando te encontré, tienes suerte de seguir viva, las heridas que tenías no eran normales- gine solo escuchaba a la mujer mirándola algo seria

-¿me encontraste?-

-asi es, veo que no eres de nuestro planeta, pues este mundo es solo de los elforianos, nunca escuche de ningún elforianos con cola-la mujer buscaba en sus cosas bastante tranquila sin embargo gine se asombraba un poco

-¿dijiste…elforianos?-

-asi es, este planeta se llama _**elforium-**_ gine se asombraba un poco

-¿esto no es….el planeta vegeta?-

-¿planeta vegeta? No de hecho es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre

-gine tragaba saliva y se ponía muy tensa, la verdad esto la asombraba cada vez más, no sabía que decir ni que hacer

-se supone que yo recibí el ataque de freezer directamente, debería estar muerta-layla escuchaba a la chica y solo podía pensar que algo pasaba con ella pero mejor no preguntaba

-bueno no sé qué dices pero ten toma esto te ayudara con el dolor- layla le pasaba un vaso con un líquido y gine solo lo recibía y como un cachorro lo olfateaba haciendo reír un poco a la doctora

-no es veneno relájate, si quisiera te hubiera matado o dejarte morir donde estabas pero los elforianos somos pacifistas-

-a no es eso, es que quería saber si sabe amargo o no- gine cómicamente le decia a la doctora lo que la hacía asombrar un poco , gine se tomaba todo el líquido de un sorbo

-mmmm, sabe rico- gine hacia un rostro cómico de felicidad y hasta demostraba un lado inocente cosa que notaba la doctora y se reía

-eres divertida, veo que no eres peligrosa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-mi nombre es gine, y si no soy de aquí, soy de una raza llamada Saiyajin, pero no soy mala asi que no te asustes

-¿Saiyajin? ¿Qué es un Saiyajin?- la doctora se sorprendía levemente y gine se asombraba

-¿no nos conoces?- la doctora negaba –perdona mi ignorancia pero no somos una raza que sepa mucho de otras vidas en el espacio-

-ya veo- gine con un suspiro interno contestaba ya que su raza no tiene buena reputación y no quería hacer algo innecesario

-bueno, mucho gusto gine-

-igual, layla, te agradezco tanto que me ayudaras- gine respondía pero en su boca se notaba algo que la hacía pensar bastante

-bueno gine ¿recuerdas que te sucedió? ¿Por qué estabas tan lastimada?-esa pregunta hacia que gine le doliera la cabeza cosa que asusto un poco a la médico sin embargo algo en gine le hacía asustar más….¡lagrimas!-

-mi planeta…bardock…cariño- gine empezaba a decir suavemente ella a diferencia de otros Saiyajin era más sentimental y no podía guardarse las emociones

Pasaba un rato y las dos estaban en silencio la doctora estaba seria

-ya veo, lo lamento mucho, debiste ver algo horrible, primero tu hijo y ahora tu esposo- gine solo escuchaba con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos como cascadas la doctora la miraba con mucha lastima a la saiyan

-con todo respeto pero tu esposo fue un hombre valiente, lo que hizo demostró que los amaba mucho y aunque tu raza le dio la espalda, los intento salvar- gine volteaba a ver a la doctora aun llorando

-sí, y eso que en mi raza el amor es algo muy anormal, casi inexistente, hasta nos veían raro por eso, solo somos una raza de barbaros-

-el amor es algo que se demuestra en infinitas formas por eso dicen que el amor es una puerta con infinitos caminos, todos tienen formas de demostrar su afecto, y lo que hace tan hermoso al amor es que no es perfecto pero a la vez lo es porque mientras aquellos que lo reciban lo consideren amor, lo demás no importa- gine abría sus ojos ampliamente recordando el ultimo abrazo que ella recibió y esas palabras que dijo bardock a su persona

 _ **-siempre estoy en el campo de batalla por lo que almenos una vez en mi vida me gustaría preservar algo, sobre todo si está destinado a ser un guerrero de clase baja…me refiero a mi hijo-**_

-bardock… gine empezaba a llorar con más fuerza tapándose su rostro

-no es tarde, aun estas viva, tus hijos deben seguir afuera, estoy segura que te esperan- gine nuevamente miraba a la doctora esta vez mas sonriente

-es verdad….mis pequeños, raditz, kakarotto, quiero tenerlos, son mis hijos- gine sonreía tomando sus brazos y abrazando la sabana la doctora sonreía mirando a la chica

-entonces recupérate y ve a buscarlos, y busquen una nueva vida, alejados de esa vida, estoy segura que tu esposo te salvo por eso mismo-

-gracias layla, no sé cómo pagarte-

-no es nada….con saber que pude ayudar me siento en paz conmigo misma- layla sonreía mirando a gine en esas se sentía una mirada desde la puerta del consultorio

-shizuku, ¿eres tú?- la doctora miraba la puerta y era un pequeña niña mirando a las dos era una pequeña niña entr años humanos, si mirada denotaba inocencia absoluta

-¿y esa niña?-

-es mi sobrina, shizuku, pero ella me dice mama 2-

-¿mama 2?-

-sí, ven shizuku saluda a la señora gine-

La niña entraba de forma muy curiosa y adorable gine la miraba con una leve sonrisa pero la niña después salía corriendo del sitio, gine quedaba con una gota de sudor

-Ahh, perdónala, es muy tímida-

-descuida, la verdad es muy linda, me recuerda a mi hijo mayor raditz aunque a esa edad ya peleaba contra adultos- gine con una sonrisa muy inocente le decia a layla la cual le salía una gota de sudor y un rostro de WTF pero en esas layla sentía algo que la hacía poner más seria

\- en esas se escuchaba a alguien entrar con rapidez

-layla-sama, la necesitan- un hombre entraba con rapidez hacia la mujer

-si lo note, gine, espérame aquí por favor- la mujer salía rápido del lugar dejando a gine algo extrañada por la preocupación de la mujer gine era muy curiosa y tras esto de manera suave tyanto por las heridas como por el ambiente la mujer salia de la cama y se ponia una bata que había en el lugar tapándose casi toda y saliendo sigilosamente, gracias a sus dones de guerrera era capaz de moverse sin ser notada al mirar notaba a la niña de antes sentada tapándose la carita

-oye…..

-la niña se asustaba-

-espera, perdón, no quise asustarte, soy yo- gine sonreía a la niña calmándola de su agitado respiro al ver que funciono gine se relajaba no quiera hacer daño a nadie pero al mirar una enorme ventana notaba algo que la dejaba sin palabras una gigantesca nave parecida a cierto monstruo estaba sobre el planeta

-no puede ser…. ¿freezer?- gine ponía un rostro pálido y de miedo la niña empezaba a temblar cosa que noto gine, ella sabía que si era el no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad,

-maldición, pero…la mujer tomaba a la niña y la apegaba a ella, la niña sintió a la mujer abrazándola

-almenos debería poder salvar a esta niña…layla… gine se agachaba con la niña en sus brazos mirando por la ventana en eso observaba a a layla con más gente similar a ella pero ellos llevaban ropa mucho más elegante y frente a ella estaban 4 mujeres más con ropas que gine reconoció

-¿soldados de freezer?, son 4, sin mi rastreador no puedo saber cómo son de fuerte, pero….. **gine tragaba saliva**

-si solo son 4 y son como esos debiluchos, puedo hacerlo…..tengo que hacerlo, ya he luchado con seres peores- la Saiyajin temblaba de manera descontrolada

-no tiembles….vamos ve….pelea…..pelea…

Gine se movía pero muy despacio intentando dar un paso en esas miraba como las 4 figuras daban media vuelta y se metían a la nave para salir gine observaba esto bastante nerviosa y sudando

-¿se fueron?- gine se decia muy seria y respirando muy profundo pero al ver a los que estaban aún hay algunos se tiraban al piso y golpeaban el suelo layla estaba de pie muy firme de espaldas gine notaba esto pero suspiraba

-soy de lo peor, no sirvo para nada-gine se decia muy triste por otro lado la niña la miraba muy adorable

-¿se fueron?- la angelical voz de la niña hacia a gine abrazara con fuerza

-si mi amor, se fueron ya- gine con una sonrisa miraba a la niña

-esas señoras dan miedo- gine miraba a la niña la cual se ponía triste y gine la consolaba con un abrazo

 _-¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Por qué se fueron asi como asi?-_ gine se pensaba muy seria sudando _–esas soldadas no son normales, lo pude sentir, tienen un gran poder-_

 _Gine_ regresaba a la cama de su habitación muy pensativa peor en esas miraba a layla entrar

-¿Qué paso?-

-a no nada, solo un asunto- layla con una sonrisa miraba a gine pero ella notaba algo en sus ojos, estaban hinchados

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos hinchados?-

-a no, es alergia- la mujer se limpiaba los ojos pero gine se quedaba seria mirándola pero por ahora no diría nada

-entiendo-

-bueno, gine, debes tener hambre ¿quieres comer algo?- gine en ese momento colocaba ojos de estrellas y una sonrisa

-SIIIIIIIIII, ME MUERO DE HAMBRE- cómicamente la chica se acercaba a layla la cual le salía una gota de sudor

-en el comedor

Vemos a gine devorar una gran cantidad de comida como una fiera salvaje, dejando a la doctora y a la niña que estaba en sus brazos con rostros cómicos de asombro

-wow, a pesar de comer asi, tienes buen físico- layla cómicamente le decia a gine quien arrancaba un pedazo de carne de una pierna de lo que parece pavo

-los Saiyajins siempre comemos asi- gine con una mejilla inflada cómicamente le decia a layla

-me supongo que ustedes deben tener un metabolismo muy avanzado- mientras hablaba la doctora la niña observaba a gine comer pero la doctora como la niña notaban que gine era como una niña pequeña con apetito fuerte lo que le pareció adorable a la doctora pero la niña se quedaba mirándola

-oye gine, pero tienes buen físico, ¿acaso entrenas?-

Gine tragaba y se quedaba algo pensativa

-sí, mi esposo y yo entrenábamos cuando él tenía tiempo, era por asi decirlo nuestra forma de pasar el tiempo pues él tenía que irse por mucho tiempo-

-ya veo-

-pero bueno ese era el trabajo de los Saiyajin, yo lo ayudaba junto a mis demás colegas pero me tuve que retirar- gine algo triste decia

-gine perdona que te lo pregunte pero ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y tu esposo? ¿Cómo es que desarrollaron amor?-gine se sonrojaba un poco y sonreía esta vez bastante fuerte

-era en nuestros tiempos de guerra, yo pertenecía a su escuadrón, sin embargo yo desde siempre fui una debilucha, nunca me admitieron en ningún grupo, fue cuando bardock, en esos tiempo era un Saiyajin muy popular, bueno siempre lo fue, me conoció y me recluto, sus amigos me conocieron y me ayudaban peor siempre metía la pata, bardock me salvaba muchas veces y…..en esas sentía mi pecho arder y cada vez que lo veía mi rostro se ponía rojo y sentía que debía estar junto a el-gine se sonrojaba un poco y recordaba las veces que bardock la salvaba o la defendía la doctora sonreía

-ya veo, que lindo- la doctora decia muy feliz

-layla ¿y tú ¿estas casada?-layla miraba a gine

-como tu …..también lo perdí hace mucho- layla agachaba la cabeza y gine se ponía triste

-perdón-

-descuida, como tú se lo que es perder a tu esposo, nuestra raza es muy débil, mi esposo no quería vivir en un mundo asi pues pensó que alguien algún día vendría a atacarnos, como tú él era por asi decirlo un guerrero de los pocos que habían, era uno de los más fuertes, entrenaba constantemente y bueno…a mí no me gustaba, pensé que no era necesario…..hasta ese día-

-¿ese día?- tras eso la niña agachaba la cabeza y se lograba zafar de layla bruscamente para salir corriendo

-"SHIZUKU"-layla y gine miraban correr a la niña que parecía llorar layla apoyaba su brazo en la mesa y se ponía la mano en la cara en señal de decepción

-¿Qué paso?-

-descuida, es que ese día, le duele mucho a ella, ella tiene 6 años pero lo recuerda porque apenas fue hace 3-

-sí, un día, un demonio apareció con un gran ejército y nos atacó a todos, matando a diestra y siniestra por nuestros tesoros, a pesar de ser débiles tenemos mucha riqueza, los pocos guerreros no pudieron hacer nada solo dos consiguieron hacer frente y derrotar a esos ejércitos, mi esposo…y mi hermana- layla se ponía muy triste cosa que hizo asombrar a gine

-mi esposo y mi hermana eran los más fuertes del planeta, lograron derrotar a todos esos tipos pero no pudieron ganarle a ese miserable, ese maldito monstruo….se llevó sus vidas ese día- layla se tapaba la cara y en esas se veía como las lágrimas empezaban a caer

-lo lamento, se lo que es eso- layla sonreía y se limpiaba el rostro

-mi esposo tenía razón, fui una estúpida nunca valore lo que hacía, y ahora que ya no está conmigo…solo quisiera pedirle perdón y darle gracias a los dos por salvarnos a mí y a shizuku, estamos vivos gracias a ellos.

Gine guardaba silencio y tomaba la mano de la mujer

-estoy segura que el con saber que ustedes están vivos, puede descansar en paz- layla miraba a gine con un rostro lleno de lágrimas y apretaba con fuerza la mano de la Saiyajin

-gracias….

Gine se limpiaba la cara y se levantaba de la mesa

-bueno, te agradezco mucho por la comida y por salvarme layla-

-espera gine, no te vallas, quédate hasta que te recuperes completamente, no hay ningún inconveniente-

-peor no quiero estorbar-

-no lo harás, como te dije nuestro mundo no tiene problemas por el dinero, además…nosotros no le negamos ayuda a nadie- gine solo sonreia

-esta bien, pero permíteme ayudar en algo-

-no, insisto, eres mi invitada, debes recuperarte completamente, también deberías mirar el planeta, es muy hermoso - gine solo sonreía muy nerviosa y aceptaba despues de eso vemos a gine y a layla llegar a una hermosa casa lujosa se notaba que la mujer era de dinero gine se asombraba pero no decia nada pues recordo que ellos son de riquezas grandes

-que hemrosa casa-

-gracias, tambien es donde tengo mi consultorio de ahy es donde venimos

-¿entonces todo este terreno es tu casa?- layla asentia a las palabras de gine

las dos entraban a la mansion y tambien era lujosa por dentro -esta es tu habitación, hay ropa en ese closet, toda es de mujer puedes usar la que más te guste

-gracias, ¿ a y puedo saber dónde pusiste mi armadura?-

-la verdad es que cuando te encontré solo estabas en ropa interior, tu ropa lo más seguro es que se desintegro- gine se sonrojaba y le salía vapor en la cabeza, normalmente los Saiyajin son muy pocos morales pero ella en parte lo era

-tranquila, solo yo te vi y shizuku, bueno como te dije hay te la dejo- layla salía y dejaba a gine sola

-bardock si era el que no tenía moral, en eso no cambiaba con los otros barbaros- gine se sonrojaba más y zarandeaba la cabeza cómicamente

Nuevamente en su habitación gine se quedaba mirando el cielo desde la ventana mientras se cambiaba en esa vio una ropa muy especial que le gustaba, consistía en una camisa con hombreras negras y un pantalón ajustado con botas en el proceso

NA: similar a la vestimenta de una pandora de chevalier, perdónenme pero no soy muy bueno en diseñar ropa XD

-planeta **elforium,** nunca escuche del, ¿Cómo abre llegado hasta aquí?, ¿acaso la explosión del planeta vegeta me transporto a otro mundo?- gine se tomaba la cabeza sentándose en la cama y otra vez recordando a bardock

-soy muy débil, no puedo permitirme serlo más, soy una Saiyajin, la esposa de bardock miembro de la elite del escuadrón de bardock- gine terminaba de vestirse

-Esta está muy bien, siento como si pudiera moverme con ella con facilidad-

Bueno creo que ya estoy mucho mejor, la medicina de este mundo es asombrosa, aunque no haya sanado del todo, pero me gustaría ver de cerca el planeta

Gine salía por la ventana y empezaba a levitar por los cielos al llegar a lo más alto se quedaba maravillada, hermosos prados, manantiales y ríos circulaban la tierra, hermosa fauna y flora pero por supuesto edificios gigantes mansiones y sobre todo mucha paz, lo increíble es que la gente era muy amistosa entre ellos, niños jugaban felices y nadaban con los animales

-Wow, que belleza de planeta, es precioso no mentían sobre riquezas eh- gine circulaba los cielos para hacerse en una montaña

Creo que ya estoy en condiciones, bueno debo entrenar de nuevo, recuperarme rápido e ir por mis hijos

Gine daría un fuerte golpe al aire y empezaría a realizar movientos de batalla muy elegantes y finos, a pesar que no era una guerrera la sangre Saiyajin estaba en sus venas

 _-creo que no molestare a nadie aquí en el día, debo prepararme para lo peor en el futuro-_ gine daba golpes y patadas en el aire de una excelente velocidad

-Wow, no esperaba hacerlo tan bien, supongo que entrenar con bardock siempre me ayudo, peor no solo eso…siento que mi fuerza se incrementa, _**los Saiyajin después de recuperarnos de la muerte, nos hacemos más fuertes-**_

Pasaba el día y en la noche

-gine a comer… layla llamaba a su amiga pero notaba que estaba en el patio de su casa haciendo flexiones con una mano-

-Wow, no lleva ni un día y ya puede moverse asi, su capacidad de sanación es asombrosa, cuando me pidió que si la dejaba entrenar no pensé que fuera hoy mismo- layla se le venía una imagen y era la de un hombre haciendo flexiones de la misma forma esto la hizo sonreír

Layla caminaba y observaba a su sobrina mirando a gine bastante tierna

-shizuku, ¿te lavaste las manos?-

-si mami 2-

-bueno ve y llama a gine-san, dile que vamos a comer-

-siiiiii- la niña salía corriendo hacia la mujer la cual estaba en el patio repartiendo golpes y puños a una Super velocidad

-ese canalla de freezer sigue ahí afuera, quien sabe haciendo que, debo ser más fuerte, mucho más- gine se detenía con sudor en su cara y un rostro muy serio

-GINE-SAN- shizuku llegaba corriendo hacia gine la cual notaba su grito

-mami dice que estará la cena pronto-

-ya veo, gracias- gine se agachaba a donde la niña la cual se quedaba mirando por unos segundos a la mujer

-usted es muy linda, y fuerte- la niña tomaba a gine de la mejilla cosa que enterneció a gine

-gracias shizuku-chan también eres muy linda-

-mi mami también hacia esas cosas que hace usted, se ve genial- shizuku se hacía a un lado y de manera muy linda empezaba a dar patadas y golpes aunque de forma torpe cosa que le pareció muy lindo a gine

-shizuku-chan hazlo asi- gine lanzaba un fuerte y firme golpe al cielo y shizuku asentía

-¡daaa!- shizuku daba un buen golpe al cielo con bastante fuerza lo que asombro a gine

-¡eso, asi!- gine y shizuku se miraban y la niña sonreía a lo lejos layla las miraba con una sonrisa

En el comedor gine layla y shizuku comían gine comía como siempre pero eso no les molestaba a las dos

-gine-san, estoy asombrada tienes una gran capacidad curativa-

-gracias-

-mami, gine-san me enseño a dar puños- gine se apenaba un poco

-perdóname layla-

-no te disculpes, es más me alegra ver que ya se llevan bien- layla miraba a las dos que sonreían mirándose entre si

Tras terminar de comer gine ayudaba a lavar los platos y después de entrenar en las montañas esta llevaba un enorme pescado a layla cosa que la alegro mucho

Gine se iba a su habitación pero al momento de dirigirse a ella observaba un enorme dos cuadros con una mujer y un hombre en diferentes lados y en frente del cuadro de la mujer había una gran espada en su mango

 _-ella debe ser la madre de shizuku y el esposo de layla-_ gine se acercaba miraba la espada ella era muy curiosa y cuando la iba a tocar

-NOOOOO, NO TE LLEVES A MI MAMA- shizuku gritaba con mucha fuerza y se tiraba a donde estaba la espada y la tomaba para salir corriendo

-shizuku, espera-

-¿Qué paso?-layla llegaba corriendo por el grito que dio la niña y la miraba correr con el arma pasando por un largo de ella

-layla, perdón no quise hacerla gritar- layla suspiraba y la miraba con una sonrisa

-adivino, ¿la tocaste verdad?- layla con una sonrisa miraba a gine la cual asentía apenada

-descuida, no pasa nada, solo que ella es asi con esa arma, era la espada de mi hermana la llamaba _**blood carmesí-**_

 _ **¿Blood carmesí?**_

 _ **-**_ asi es, ella no era buena poniendo nombres Jajajajaajaj, pero bueno, esa espada es lo que queda de ella, shizuku la ama, la considera su recuerdo- gine se quedaba mirando a donde salió corriendo shizuku

-quiero hablar con ella- gine salía corriendo y layla la miraba

 _-gine-san, tú también me recuerdas a ella-_

Gine llegaba una esquina y en ella estaba shizuku abrazando la espada gine la miraba ella estaba llorando

-perdón shizuku-san, no debí tocarla, pero no pensaba llevarme ni nada de eso ¿me perdonas?- gine se acercaba a shizuku la cual la miraba

-mi mami…..me recuerdas mucho a mi mami- gine se asombraba mucho por lo dicho por la niña

-shizuku…

-yo no quiero ver morir a mi mami 2 ni a nadie, NO QUIERO ESTA ARMA ES MI MAMI- la niña daba un fuerte grito y gine solo se quedaba mirándola era una niña que sin duda sufrió mucho la mujer no aguanto y la abrazo

-lo sé, perdóname, esa espada debe ser un hermoso recuerdo, lo sé porque yo soy madre también- shizuku abrazaba a gine también

-perdóname gine-san-

-descuida- las dos se hundían en un fuerte abrazo

Tras esto pasaban 10 días gine entrenaba duro y para sorpresa shizuku también aprendía, gine ayudaba a llevar comida y se recuperaba muy bien en ese tiempo las tres eran más que cercanas sin embargo….

 _ **Espacio en una enorme nave muy similar a cierto emperador**_

-¡han pasado 20 días señor kuriza, deberíamos ir a ver si a la final desean cooperar o no- un soldado arrodillado se encontraba de quien era su líder el cual estaba sentado en lo que parecía un trono mirando desde una ventana el espacio infinito

-estoy de acuerdo o de lo contrario tendrán que pagarlo…con su vida, demostrare que soy mejor que mi tonto hermano chilled - un a voz similar a la de una criatura chillona decia con una sonrisa y un tono muy sádico

 ** _Fin de la parte 1_**

 ** _para mañana subire la otra parte y ahy continuaremos con la saga normal aunque con un poco mas de espera tambien les digo que aqui kuriza no es hijo de freezer pero si pertenece a su linaje bueno lo demas se descubrira en el siguiente :3 es todo mis amigos_**


	65. Chapter 65

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo el otro capitulo espero les guste, los demas capitulos si puedne tardar un poco mas xD espero les guste el especial sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon freezing especial 4 historia del pasado: nace una leyenda, ¡el poder de una madre!**_

En cierto lugar vemos a gine haciendo lagartijas con una sola mano

-9996, 9997,9998….. Gine estaba sudando y con una vena en el rostro

-vamos gine-san- una vocecita le animaba y era shizuku que estaba encima de ella

-9999…..10000, Uff- gine se caía al suelo bastante cansada y shizuku se bajaba

-eso gine-san, ahora sigo yo-

-Jejejje, shizuku, creo que deberías esperar un poco más para hacer tantas Jejejje-

Shizuku hacia un puchero lindo y gine se levantaba y se sentaba limpiándose el sudor con una toalla

-¡ten!- la niña le pasaba una botella de agua

-gracias cielo- respondía gine

-¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?- la niña con mucha alegría le brincaba a gine, sin duda la energía de la niña era asombrosa

-calma shizuku, déjame descansar….

-no, tienes que levantarte, vamos, no te puedes quedar quieta- la niña tomaba su mano y la intentaba levantar cosa que le pareció muy lindo a gine

-me recuerdas a raditz, a veces me pedía que le entrenara, eso era cuando estaba en la casa y bardock tenía que irse por largos tiempos-

-oye gine-san ¿´como eran tus hijos?- la niña dejaba a gine y la miraba con un rostro de extrema curiosidad

-bueno veamos….raditz es un niño asi como de tu edad, tiene el pelo largo hasta la cadera el decia que mi pelo era genial y por eso lo iba a dejar crecer-

-Ohh-

-y mi hijo kakarotto es el menor, el solo tenía 3 años cuando lo vi la última vez apenas era un bebe en los Saiyajin se considera bebe hasta esa edad y después son enviados a otros planetas- gine miraba con un rostro bastante triste con esta última oración el cielo

-¿y porque? ¿Ya no los quieren?-

-no mi cielo, o bueno….yo si los quiero mucho, casi ninguna Saiyajin se preocupa asi por sus hijos pero yo y bardock éramos diferentes aunque él era muy gruñón- gine le tocaba la naricita de la niña con un rostro de alegría

-mi mami me dijo una vez hace mucho que los padres siempre quieren a sus hijos aunque no lo demuestren, y cuando una mujer quiere mucho a un niño, aunque no sea su madre verdadera puede convertirse en alguien para el - la niña con una sonrisa le decia a gine la cual se asombraba y miraba al cielo

-kakarotto…..bueno shizuku-chan, ¿continuamos?-

-SIIIII- la niña alzaba su puño y gine sonreía

En la ventana de la casa vemos a layla mirando la escena muy feliz

Pasaba el tiempo gine entrenaba más duro cada día, en ocasiones layla y shizuku la observaban y la animaban esto ayudaba más a la autoestima de la Saiyajin en querer fortalecerse

 _ **En un día especial**_

Gine estaba con la doctora la cual le revisaba ciertas partes del cuerpo

-han pasado 20 días y tu cuerpo sano completamente, me asombras- layla decia muy feliz

-gracias layla-

-no solo eso tu masa muscular, y tu fuerza asi como tu poder…. ¡han aumentado!- gine se asombraba levemente por lo dicho por la doctora ella tenía la capacidad de sentir la energía de la gente y hasta gine también estaba aprendiendo eso

-la verdad yo también lo siento asi, no puedo creer que este sea mi poder, yo que deje las luchas hace bastante tiempo-

-pero me dijiste que luchaste antes y entrenabas con tu esposo ¿no? Eso te ayudo a guardar un gran poder también se deba a que incluso herida no dejaste de entrenar, eso hizo que tu cuerpo se sometiera a un riguroso estado, aunque es asombroso lo que tanto cambiaste-

Layla miraba a gine realmente asombrada sin duda la raza Saiyajin era asombrosa, estaban en otro nivel a pesar de estar heridos ellos se hacen más fuertes, y más cuando se recuperan totalmente, una raza guerrera fuera de la lógica sin

-todo es gracias a ti layla, me ayudaste con muchas cosas, no me dijiste que tenían una gran tecnología, me prestaste muchas cosas para entrenar- gine con una sonrisa sarcástica miraba a la doctora el tiempo las convirtió en grandes amigas

-bueno, estaba esperando el momento indicado, además todo eso era de mi esposo y mi hermana, todas esas máquinas de entrenamiento-

-ya veo- respondía gine colocándose la ropa otra vez

-si quieres te las puedes llevar, yo no las necesito-

-¿estás segura?, -gine se ponía nerviosa pues tal vez algún día ellos las necesiten mucho más

-sí, esas máquinas aquí son comunes, relájate-

-Wow, no sé qué decir, gracias eres increíble- gine se terminaba de vestir – entonces será perfecto para cuando encuentre a mis hijos, les ayudara mucho- layla escucho esto último y su rostro paso de felicidad a uno decaído.

-eso significa que… ¿pronto será el adiós?-

Gine se ponía triste sin duda este tiempo que estuvo con ella, se convirtieron en amigas muy cercanas, ella ayudo mucho a gine y gine a ella-

-yo…..te prometo que cuando encuentre a mis hijos vendré a visitarte- layla agachaba la cabeza demostrando que estaba decayendo su felicidad casi completamente

-"no creo que eso sea posible"- gine se extrañó un poco por esa respuesta, estaba muy extraña, ¿porque se pondría asi? ¿Acaso no le gusta la idea de que la vuelva a visitar?

En esas shizuku entraba a donde estaban las 2

-gine-san ven tengo que mostrarte algo- la niña muy feliz y saltando de emoción le decia a gine layla miraba a la niña y colocaba una pequeña sonrisa

-mami 2 también ven a verme- la niña tomaba de las manos a las dos sin duda ya miraba a gine como algo más que una extranjera, la miraba con ojos de felicidad

-vale, vale, shizuku pero calma un poco esas ansias- layla decia cómicamente siendo arrastrada por la niña gine solo reía mirando a la niña pero en esas pensó en algo

-¿acaso layla se puso asi…..porque piensa que le estoy quitando a shizuku?-

La niña quería tanto a gine, ella le enseño muchas cosas, después de todo se notaba que tenía sangre de guerrera en sus venas, aprendió mucho, y hasta le ayudo muchísimo a gine a la hora de entrenar, las dos eran más como hermanas

Al salir al exterior shizuku salía corriendo al frente de ambas en esas se ponía en posición bastante seria cosa que extraño a las dos en esas en segundo la niña empezó a cargar una energía en sus manitas asombrando a gine

-lo hice gine-san, lo logre- la niña muy feliz saltaba como lo haría cualquier niño al estar feliz

-lo hiciste shizuku solo te tomo 1 día dominar el ki a tu edad, asombroso- gine tomaba a la niña y la alzaba para hacerla girar la niña se reía con mucha felicidad

-mami 2 ¿lo viste? ¿Lo viste?-

-si shizuku, estoy orgullosa, gine te enseño muchas cosas-

-estoy orgullosa, sin duda cuando llegue mi despedida te convertirás en una fuerte guerrera-

Gine por la felicidad no media sus palabras y dijo algo que no debió decirle a una niña se quedaba en silencio y su sonrisa poco a poco desaparecía

-¿te iras?- la niña se ponía con una voz muy suave que denotaba tristeza gine también se quebraba ella la quería mucho y no quería irse pero tenía que hacerlo, debía ir por sus hijos, no sabe de ellos-

-shizuku…..

-SUELTAME, SUELTAME, SUELTAME- la niña empezaba a patalear y a gritar gine no pudo decir nada y solo la soltaba la niña salía corriendo y llorando con mucha fuerza sin duda su corazón se partía y gine también soltaba en llanto

-SI TANTO QUIERES IRTE, ¡LARGATE!, TE ODIO, TE ODIOOOOOOOO

-shizuku, perdóname…-gine se tiraba al piso de rodillas sin duda las dos formaron un fuerte vínculo además la niña ya había perdido su madre layla miraba a la niña irse con el rostro agachado

-layla, perdóname, no quería quitarte a shizuku, seguro por eso no quieres que vuelva- gine desde el piso le decia a layla

-gine…

-yo siempre meto la pata, soy una inútil, no cambiare eso, solo hago infelices a los otros- layla se ponía seria y se acercaba a gine para quedarse seria

 _ **-¡plaf!-**_

layla le daba una cachetada a gine la cual se extrañaba a gine no le dolía fue más la acción es mas a layla debió dolerle mas

-no digas esas cosas….tu trajiste la alegría de shizuku la que perdió hace mucho, tú me enseñaste a ser mejor madre, NO VUELVAS A DECIRTE INUTIL-layla gritaba estas últimas palabras con verdadera ira, le dolía escuchar a su amiga decirse inútil o fracaso.

-layla…yo….

-ah, shizuku, tengo que ir por ella, yo debo explicarle todo- gine salía corriendo dejando a layla mirándola ella se ponía más triste

 _-perdóname gine, pero es mejor que no te involucres con nosotros-_

Gine salía corriendo buscando y buscando desesperadamente, los habitantes ya la conocían y hasta la saludaban y le decían donde vieron a la niña y tras un buen rato de búsqueda encontraba a shizuku en una pared llorando ver el rostro asi de la niña haría romperle el corazón a cualquiera

-shizuku perdóname, no quiero dejarte, yo te quiero como otra hija pero…..

-lo sé, gine-san, debes ir por tus hijos lo entiendo, mi mami 2 me dijo que una madre haría lo que fuera por sus hijos, yo quiero que seas feliz- gine solo abrazaba con fuerza a la niña

-aun no me voy, pasemos esos días llenos de diversión ¿sí?- la niña se limpiaba los ojos y miraba muy feliz a gine nuevamente

-sin embargo…..

Layla había dejado también su lugar y se había ido a una zona alejada como un parque era un lindo lugar a donde venían elforianos a pasar algo de tiempo y relajarse ella estaba sentada y se miraba la mano con la que le pego a gine estaba temblando

-gine, el fracaso aquí soy yo…..perdóname- la mujer empezaba a caerle algunas lágrimas, -tengo que disculparme- la chica se iba a levantar y a salir pero en ese momento algunos elforianos salían corriendo del lugar layla se extrañó pro esto pero al sentir ella saldría corriendo hacia ese sitio

-no puede ser… ¿de verdad volvieron?- layla cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños

-señorita layla- un soldado llegaba junto a ella lo que parecía volando aquí volar también era algo sencillo para ciertos soldados

-lo veo- respondía layla muy seria

-¿está segura de querer ir?-

-claro que si, es mi deber aunque lo deje, pero debo elcarium….. Proteger a shizuku….y a gine-

Layla llegaba al lugar junto al guardia y en esos estaban los ancianos del planeta era un lugar grande con un gran terreno aislado y hay estaba una especie de castillo

-¡¿layla!? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-ya deberían saberlo ¿no?-

-no es tu deber, sin o nuestro- un anciano respondía muy grosero algo que no le agrado al guardia

-con todo respeto ancianos, layla-sama aun es…..

-¡SILENCIO PLEBEYO!- uno de los ancianos le gritaba al soldado layla solo se ponía seria y sudando hasta que

-¡FLASH!- un rayo atravesaba el pecho del anciano asustando a los otros y a layla como a su soldado

-si que son ruidosos estos viejos-una voz que aterro a todos se escuchaba con mucha frialdad

-ustedes…..

-ha paso tiempo, ¡reina layla!- una voz similar a un pájaro se dirigía a layla la cual se ponía tensa los ancianos volteaban a ver

\- ya no soy reina, ¿Qué quieren ustedes?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-valla palabras tan atrevidas, podrás ser toda ser toda líder que quieras pero que no se te olvide….. ¡Que el emperador kuriza es el rey del universo!-

-¡¿rey del universo!?, mas bien el "autoproclamado" rey del universo- los soldados se ponían molestos y los ancianos se asustaban se demostraba que layla no era cobarde como estos pero si algo irrespetuosa, sin embargo una voz que hizo alarmar a todos hacia asustar a layla y a todos soldados eran 5 por cierto -¿autoproclamado?, no layla, es mi destino-

-¿¡kuriza-sama!?- los 5 soldados se arrodillaban ante el ser que llegaba en una nave flotadora igual a la que usaban freezer o cooler

Kuriza es un ser similar a freezer en su forma base pero sin cuernos y con una especie de pelota pequeña en su cabeza con forma de castaña, era del mismo tamaño que freezer en esa forma pero conservaba una forma infantil

-layla…..ya sabes a que vinimos ¿verdad?- kuriza miraba a la mujer que temblaba ante el ser

-no….pero olvídenlo no pensamos darles nada a ustedes, váyanse-

-precisamente por eso vine a verte, no estoy de humor para destruir un planeta tan bien aprovechable en riquezas- kuriza miraba a layla, -¡ustedes a partir de ahora son mis esclavos, y sus riquezas son mías!-

-los ancianos y hasta el soldado no dijeron nada y solo cerraron los ojos en señal de impotencia algo parece decir que kuriza les había mostrado antes su aterrador poder-layla por otro lado sonreía

-¿esclavos? ¿y crees que yo le serviría…..AL MOSNTRUO QUE MATO A MI HERMANA Y A MI ESPOSO MALDITO, VETE AL DIABLO PREFIERO MORIR- layla le gritaba a kuriza asustando a los presentes por otro lado kuriza solo miraba serio a layla para después sonreír

-¿asi? Recuerdo eso, esos dos me costaron bastantes soldados, bueno, les di una oportunidad para compensarlo pero…

Kuriza colocaba una sonrisa llena de maldad la misma de freezer una sonrisa llena de asco, de maldad pura y de nada de respeto hacia la vida-

 _ **Regresando con gine**_

Ella tenía en su mano a shizuku la cual no decia ni hablaba nada aún estaba algo triste o molesta por algo

-shizuku, no seas asi, habla, ya no estés triste-

Sin embargo la niña no respondía solo miraba el suelo gine suspiraba a pesar que la perdono, seguía enojada gine no sabía que hacer ella tomo un gran suspiro de resignación pero en esas

 _ **-¡BOOOM! ¡BUMMM!,¡BUMMM!-**_

Se empezaron a escuchar explosiones que hicieron asustar a las dos en esas muchos elforianos salían corriendo del miedo las explosiones se escuchaban por muchos lugares

-¿Qué está pasando?- gine en un acto de maternidad tomaba a shizuku y la abrazaba

-MAMI 2, NOOOOO, SON ESOS SEÑORES- shizuku empezaba a patalear pero gine no la soltaba para que no corriera peligro

-¿esos señores?-, ¿acaso son los de la otra vez?-

-si esos señores son malos, mataron a mi mama y a mi tío- las palabras de la niña asombraron a gine, por fin entendía todo, layla no le dijo quienes o como se llamaban los demonios que mataron a su familia ella tampoco pregunto por respeto pero ahora tenía lógica

-¿esos bastardos….los mataron? - gine apretaba y mostraba un rostro de completa ira –MAMIIII, NOO, NO QUIERO QUE MATEN A MI MAMI 2-

Gine tomaba a shizuku y la colocaba en un sitio seguro

-shizuku quédate aquí, yo voy a ayudarla, no te muevas de aquí- shizuku se quedaba mirando a Gine que tenía el rostro agachada

-es la hora… ¡que deje de ser una inútil!-

 _ **-¡FLASH!-**_

La mujer de un fuerte impulso salía volando siendo vista por la niña

En donde estaba la nave kuriza estaba cruzado de brazos

-entonces su castigo es la muerte-

 _ **-¡BUMM! ¡BUMM! ¡BUMMM!-**_ con armas los soldados empezaban a disparar a lo loco por todas direcciones los ancianos estaban tirados en el piso heridos y la gente corría como loca algunos guerreros estaban tirados también y layla también pero consiente

-miserable… ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-sencillo, ¡me gusta ver sufrir a la gente y más aquellos que busquen desafiarme!-

-maldito, si quieres matarme mátame pero no le hagas nada a mi planeta- kuriza ante respuesta sonreía de manera sádica

-por cierto ¿a quién llamaste autoproclamado?-los soldados apuntaban a layla con sus armas en una situación alguien se retractaría pero layla no-

\- A TI A NADIE MAS, FALSO EMPERADOR- layla con una sonrisa le gritaba al empezaron que solo se ponía serio

-de cualquier manera tenía pensado destruir espete placenta, ¡mátenlos!- kuriza daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia su nave dando la orden

-¡como ordene su alteza!- los soldados apuntaban a layla quien solo cerraba los ojos,- _adiós shizuku perdóname por no ser una buena madre….adiós gine-_

 _ **-BOMM-**_ Gine en un increíble acto llegaba y le daba a un soldado un fuerte golpe

 _ **¡POW!-**_

 _ **¡KAPOW!-**_

Después de eso les daría una patada estilo bardock a los otros dos matándolos en el acto

-¡GINE!-layla se asombraba al ver a su amiga Saiyajin

-¿gine?- kuriza volteaba a ver por la escena

-¿estás bien layla?- gine ayudaba a levantar a su amiga que asentía gine observaba la escena las casas destruidas y a los presentes

-¡que horrible….! ¡¿Fuiste tú miserable cierto!?- gine volteaba con rabia a ver al líder de todo esto

-¿Cómo te atreves?- el guerrero con forma de pájaro se arrojaba era uno de los que quedaba en pie contra gine quien estaba seria

 _ **-¡flash!-**_

Gine desaparecía y aparecía detrás del guerrero para caerle encima con las piernas derrotándolo en el acto.

-a ti no te pregunte bastardo- respondía la mujer muy seria dejando a la inocente, tierna y hasta llorona mujer

En esas el líder volteaba a verla

-¿Quién eres tu?- el líder kuriza al voltear a ver dirigía su mirada a gine quien al verlo esta colocaba un rostro de asombro y de inmensa furia

-no puedo creerlo….. ¿Freezer?-

-¿freezer?- kuriza extrañado se preguntaba por ese nombre

-MALDITOOOOOOOO- gine empezaba a cargar un ataque en su mano asombrando a kuriza y arrojándoselo

-¡MUEREEEEEEEE!- el ataque iba contra kuriza quine se ponía serio y con su brazo desviaba el ataque al cielo asombrando a layla gine se esperaba esto

 _ **-¡GRUAAAAAAA!-**_ la mujer cargaba un fuerte ataque contra el demonio quien en su parte no se esperó que ella fuera tan rápida pues lo de este mundo no lo eran y recibía un puñetazo en la cara asombrando a layla

-Wow, -la elforiana se asombraba

Sin embargo kuriza se enojaba y le contestaba a gine con una patada pero mucho más fuerte enviándola a arrastrar al piso y hasta hacerla atravesar dos edificios saliendo del palacio y quedando en una zona más amplia

-GINE- layla gritaba de horror por su amiga

-gine estaba en el piso y levantaba con sangre en la cara y en la boca-

-tú no eres de aquí, pero ¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la mano escoria?-kuriza pisaba la cabeza de gine y la estampaba en el piso mientras ella forcejeaba

-miserable…mataste a mi esposo maldito freezer- desde el suelo gine decia muy enojada

-¿freezer? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? Insolente plebeya, se nota que no sabes nada, soy el rey del universo…..KURIZA, EL DEMONIO DEL FRIO MAS FUERTE-

-¿kuriza? ¿No es freezer? ¿Acaso cold tuvo más de un hijo?, no él no lo conoce ¿Qué significa esto?- gine el piso intentaba ponerse de pie

-las mujeres de aquí son un fastidio- kuriza tomaba a gine del cuello

-¡pow!-¡kapow!,- kuriza empezaba a golpear a gine por todas direcciones hasta arrojarla contra otro edificio donde quedaba clavada

-maldición ¡kaaaah!...gine votaba sangre por la boca y sin esperar kuriza se arrojaba contra ella y con sus dos rodillas la golpeaba en el abdomen para hacerla atravesar el edificio kuriza la tomaba del cabello después y la arrojaba nuevamente a donde habían estado para hacerla arrastrarse por el piso

-layla solo podía mirar con espato la tortura de su amiga ella no tenía oportunidad hasta algunos elforianos observaban esto con horror -

-gine se ponía de pie muy herida con sangre en su rostro y boca sus ropas estaban algo maltratadas y respiraba con mucha dificultad

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo?- kuriza caminaba muy tranquilo hacia gine la cual se enojaba gine empezaba a caminar con dificultad para empezar a correr

-HAAAAAA!-

-¡POW!-

Gine se lanzaba con un puño contra kuriza que solo lo recibía en el rostro y aunque lo movía este sonreía gine solo se asustaba y cargaba una energía de nuevo en sus manos y tomaba algo de distancia

 _ **-¡bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum!-**_

Gine lanzaba tres ataques de energía con sus manos hacia kuriza produciendo una fuerte explosión y para finalizar con las dos cargaba un ataque de color azul y lanzarlo como una llamarada de fuego pero de ese color produciendo otra poderosa explosión que producía fuertes vientos layla que corría hacia donde estaba gine también se tenía que cubrir muchos del lugar tenían incluso que sujetarse de algo para no salir volando

Tras el ataque Gine solo jadeaba de cansancio después del ataque que uso contra el demonio mirando el humo causado por el ataque

Pero para su desgracia kuriza se mostraba de nuevo sin ningún rasguño y con una sonrisa cruzado de brazos gine solo cerraba los ojos por la decepción pero a la vez mostraba una sonrisa

-Jeje, eres como freezer…un monstruo-

-sigo sin entender esa palabra pero es la primera vez que alguien me ataca de esta forma, me asombras, sin embargo sigues siendo basura- kuriza miraba a gine la cual solo podía agachar la cabeza

-a pesar de todo lo que entrene y me esforcé, no logre nada, pero… no puedo permitirme perder….no puedo….mis amigos, mis hijos mi esposo, a layla, a shizuku….si pierdo ¿CON QUE CARA VOY A MIRARLOS?- gine se arrojaba de nuevo pero kuriza se aparecía detrás y la tomaba del cuello con su cola empezando a asfixiarla -¿no te gustaría servirme?-

-kaaaah,…primero muerta…ya estoy harta de los miserables…..como tu…-escupiendo sangre gine con sus últimas fuerzas le decia a kuriza

-es una lástima pero como te atreviste a golpearme, hare que pagues las consecuencias….

Kuriza empezaba a cargar un rayo de la muerte contra gine layla llegaba al sitio y al ver esto solo recordaba esa vez a su esposo y hermana…

-¡DETENTE…..!

-¡NO TOQUES A GINE-SAN DETENTE- otra voz interrumpía a layla y era shizuku la cual con lágrimas tenía una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano la cual le tiraba a kuriza quien la recibía pero claramente no le hacía nada-

Gine y layla se quedaban paralizadas del miedo por otro lado kuriza solo volteaba a verla

-desaparece pulga- kuriza apuntaba a shizuku la cual se asustaba

-NOOOOO ESPERA…..NO LO HAGAS…

 _ **¡Flash!-**_

Sin ningún acto de compasión kuriza arrojaba su ataque contra la niña sin embargo layla se arrojaba y recibía el ataque en un intento de salvar a su sobrina/hija sin embargo el ataque las perforaba a las dos quienes caían al piso en un abrazo

Gine solo quedaba muda al ver esto…sus ojos no querían creer esto que miraba las lágrimas no tardaban en salir

-NOOOOOOOOOO- gine daba un fuerte grito y kuriza solo sonreía

-valla, amigas tuyas ¿eh?, te dejare despedirte-kuriza cruelmente arrojaba a gine hacia las dos

-LAYLA KURIZA…PORFAVOR NO SE VALLAN….NO PORFAVOR- gine las tomaba mirando sus rostros con sangre en sus bocas

-gine…..

Con pocas fuerzas layla tomaba a su amiga del rostro

-vete…..tienes que salvarlos…..tus hijos te esperan…..

-PORFAVOR NO HABLES LAYLA-

-gine-san….

Shizuku era ahora quien hablaba

-shizuku, no por favor quédate conmigo-

-perdóname…no te odio…te quiero mucho….

Las palabras de shizuku partían el corazón de gine la cual solo miraba a la niña mirarla con una sonrisa y saliendo sangre de su pequeña boquita

-shizuku….layla…. CHICASSSSSSSSSSS- gine las abrazaba y como el cielo llorase empezaba a llover gine lloraba con mucha fuerza

-¿porque? ¿Por qué no puedo salvar lo que amo? ¿Por qué ami?- en esas algo empezaba a pasarle a a la Saiyajin sus pupilas desaparecían

-amigos…..

Gine recordaba su escuadrón, a pesar que gine era débil, ellos la ayudaban y la trataban con respeto

-bardock….. Kakarotto…..layla….shizuku… gine las ponía en el piso con el rostro bajo en eso algo empezaba a ocurrirle a gine

Una energía azul que empezaba a cambiar a un color amarillo empezaba a salir en su cuerpo

-óyeme bastardo…..te juro que esto…..ME LAS PAGARAS…

Gine daba un fuerte grito al cielo y en ese entonces rayos empezaban a caer desde el cielo

-¿Qué me harás pagar? ¡No me hagas reír!- kuriza se reía de gine pero ella seguía sin mirarlo y en esas la energía empezaba a hacerse más fuerte el cielo empezaba rugir y el cabello de gine empezaba a titilar de dorado los gritos de gine se escuchaban con eco por todo el planeta mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro para voltear a ver a kuriza y en el hacerse la imagen de freezer

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

De un fuerte grito acompañado de una inmensa luz dorada gine liberaba su poder y su aura pasaba a un color dorado que iluminaba el cielo de dorado asombrando a todos lo elforianos layla que seguía consiente abría un ojo observaba esto igual con asombro hasta el mismo kuriza se asustaba

-el cabello de gine pasaba a un color dorado y sus ojos desaparecían quedando en blanco una aura dorada acompañaba a gine en el acto y su rostro denotaba furia, ira, dolor y todo sentimiento de frustración

-¿Qué?- kuriza quedaba en shock por ver lo que estaba mirando -¿Qué rayos es esto?

-nunca….te lo perdonare, ¡nunca!- gine se dirigía a kuriza con una voz completamente diferente era como si hablaba una bestia salvaje su era la de ella pero su tono no

-gine empezaba a caminar hacia kuriza y cada paso que daba producía un fuerte viento a su alrededor acompañado de una energía que parecía cambiar el entorno, el rostro de gine denotaba furia absoluta

-g-gine…..

Layla que estaba aún consiente miraba la escena asombrada incluso shizuku pese a todo las dos seguían vivas mirando la escena que parecía un escenario final asombrosamente el rayo no les dio en un punto vital y por eso seguían vivas

-te voy a matar…..

-CALLATE, NO TE CREAS MUCHO- kuriza se alzaba al cielo

 _ **-¡DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA**_!- el demonio disparaba un gran número de ráfagas de energía contra gine pero esta las desviaba todas al cielo asombrando a kuriza

-¿Qué rayos..? ¿Las desvió?- kuriza quedaba en shock para lanzarse y aparecer frente a gine para lanzarle un golpe pero ella lo detenia

-no puede ser…

-¡Haaaaaaaaa!- gine se arrojaba como una fuera salvaje contra kuriza quien no vio venir el rodillazo que gine le daba en el estómago en esas gine recuperaba sus pupilas que ahora eran verdosas pero su rostro seguía sin demostrar cordura

 _ **-MUEREEEEEE-**_

La chica tomaba la cola de kuriza y empezaba a estrellarlo contra el piso repetidamente para tras un último golpe lo dejaba en el piso y se lanzaba con sus piernas para pisar con fuerza su estómago haciéndolo gritar

Después lo tomaría del rostro y lo estrellaría contra una pared para empezar a golpearlo en la cara y en el estomago

Finalmente gine lo despegaría y lo lanzaría contra el cielo para aparecer en una milésima de segundo atrás del y arrojarlo al cielo de una patada

-no puede ser…..esto no puede ser…..esto no puede ser….

En esas kuriza recordaba algo que paso hace varios días

 _ **Flashback**_

-¿un Saiyajin de cabello dorado?- kuriza estaba sentado mirando el espacio

-asi es señor- un soldado se dirigía a el

-ese estúpido de chilled se creía mucho porque era el mayor, era un idiota, seguro se confió y Quizo hacerse la víctima y por eso se puso a inventar esas tonterías, pero eso fue hace tiempo

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _-no puede ser….. ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Ella es esa Saiyajin? Y si derroto a chilled…._

-NOOOOOO, NO PUEDO PERMITIRME PERDER, YO SOY EL PROXIMO AL TRONO, ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE HAYA ALGUIEN QUE ME DESAFIE!- kuriza empezaba a cargar una extraña energía con sus manos similar a la habilidad de freezer pero más pequeña

-¡te juro que te matare!- gine empezaba a cargar una energía en su mano derecha similar a la de bardock

 _ **-¡MUERE JUNTO CON ESTE PLANETA!-**_ chilled arrojaba la energía

 _ **-YA CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**_ gine arrojaba su energía como un poderoso rayo de ki _**-¡MUERE COBARDE!-**_

Las dos energías se alcanzaban y chocaban entre si produciendo fuertes vientos y rayos entre ellas los dos forcejeaban pero la energía de kuriza estaba tomando ventaja gine hacia más fuerza y esta vez usaba su otro brazo para potenciar el ataque logrando detener su camino

-Jajajaja, te dije que no me ganarías…tal parece que chilled si era un perdedor después de todo- kuriza se burlaba forcejeando el ataque mientras gine hacia más fuerza

 _ **-no, no dejare que me ganes…..yo no soy una inútil, Y TE LO PROBAREEEEEEE-**_

Con todo su poder al máximo gine esta vez empujaba completamente contra kuriza asombrándolo

-no, no puedo creerme esto….. ¡HAAAAAAA!-

La energía de gine le ganaba a kuriza y lo tragaba completamente saliendo de la atmosfera del planeta y desapareciendo en el acto

En el planeta vemos a gine esta vez en su estado base completamente agotada mirando el cielo parecía como si regresara a la normalidad tanto ella como su mente

-¿eh? ¿Qué….? ¿Yo hice eso?- gine miraba asombrada sus manos y el cielo observando como por el ataque las nubes que producían la lluvia desaparecían y permitían nuevamente los rayos del sol

-g-gine…..

Layla caminaba con shizuku en sus brazos a como podía llegando a donde estaba la Saiyajin quien al verla se arrojaba a ayudarla

-layla…. ¿estas viva?-

-claro que si…por suerte no me dio en un punto vital pero…..

-¡SHIZUKU!- gine tomaba a la niña de la mejilla que hacia muecas de dolor pero demostraba que estaba viva y eso la alegraba

-eso fue asombroso…tienes un poder increíble…..si-vez-….como no eres una inútil-

Layla habla entre cortada escupiendo sangre mientras con sus manos intentaba detener el sangrado de ella y shizuku

las llevare…

-mal…..maldi-maldita- una voz descendía del piso cosa que asustaba a las dos al mirar era kuriza que estaba gravemente herido pero vivo

-no…..no puede, ser ¿sobrevivo a eso?- layla se asustaba al ver que este monstruo seguía con vida a pesar de ese ataque

-yo…no les voy…a perdonar esto…..

Kuriza cargaba un ataque con su mano gine abrazaba a layla y las dos a la niña sin poder ya hacer nada sin duda pensaron que este era el fin

-MUER….

 _ **-¡POW!-**_

Kuriza era enterrado en el piso por un pie en la cabeza asombrando a las dos sin embargo gine se quedaba en shock, no solo en shock sus ojos se abrían de par en par mirando la figura de su salvador

-es oficial….cada veo a alguien con el rostro de ese payaso de freezer, lo quiero aplastar- una voz masculina que gine conocía muy bien se hacía presente era un hombre musculoso con su armadura algo rota y cargada sobre el una especie de maleta

-bardock miraba al frente y al mirar a quien tenía a sus ojos su rostro aunque seguía serio sin duda trasmitía el sentimiento de felicidad

-gine….

-¿bardock?- gine se intentaba poner de pie pero era incapaz

-¡gine!,- bardock salía corriendo hacia la chica y la tomaba en brazos -¿eres tú?-

-¿bardock….?- la Saiyajin tomaba el rostro de bardock y sus cabellos para curiosear e investigar

-si soy yo, ya deja de tocarme tanto….

-¡BARDOCK!, ¡BARDOCK MI AMOR ERES TU!- la Saiyajin empezaba a llorar bardock se apenaba por lo consentida que podía ser su esposa

-ya déjame….

El Saiyajin la retiraba pero al mirar el rostro de su esposa tan herida con sangre y lágrimas él se arrepentía por ser asi y solo la apegaba a su pecho

-perdón, si soy yo- el Saiyajin la abrazaba con fuerza dejando que la mujer lo olfateara lo abrazara y pudiera sentir el calor del cuerpo de su esposo

-"siempre tienes que salvarme"-

-siempre te salvare, ¡eres mía gine!, ¡y no dejare que nadie te toque nunca!- gine se sonrojaba ante esa respuesta layla miraba la escena asombrada aunque no negaba que era hermosa pero tenía muchas dudas

-ten aplícate esto en tus heridas- bardock le pasaba un tubo con liquido de color azul

-mientras te lo aplicas, le daré un poco a ellas- bardock se ponía de pie y le pasaba a layla

-toma échalo en las heridas rápido-

-gra-gracias- layla lo miraba y se lo echaba en la herida mientras le echaba a shizuku en esas las heridas empezaban a cerrar y a curarse asombrando a layla

-el dolor…..la herida…..

-no la sanara completamente, pero por lo menos ya no correrán riesgo de morir-

Gine se echaba en el cuerpo y sentía el dolor desaparecer asombrando a la mujer

-esto es asombroso se parece a el líquido de la maquina curativa del planeta….

-tras echarle en la herida a shizuku su herida sanaba y la niña recuperaba la conciencia alegrando a las dos

-SHIUZUKU MI AMOR, QUE BUENO…..QUER ALEGRIA- layla abrazaba a shizuku llorando como una madre lo haría

-mami 2… la niña se alegraba mucho y la abrazaba también

-después gine se acercaba a shizuku quien se alegraba también

-gine-san…..

-shizuku, que bueno, menos mal-

Gine también las abrazaba y las tres se abrazaban en un hermoso abrazo de alegría bardock miraba serio pero en un segundo mostraba una leve sonrisa sin embargo el notaba algo y era kuriza que se levantaba a como podía

-oh, ¿asi que aun respiras? Las ratas siempre buscan la forma de arrastrarse-

-¿Cómo te atreves a…..?- kuriza miraba a bardock pero este lo tomaba de la cabeza para mirarlo con un rostro frio

-sabes una cosa grandísimo animal, cuando te metes con la familia de un Saiyajin….solo puedes esperar una cosa-

Bardock tomaba impulso y arrojaba a kuriza al cielo el cual gritaba de miedo

-¡DESAPARECE ESCORIA GALACTICA! ¡ESTO ES POR MI ESPOSA!-

Bardock se transformaba en Super Saiyajin y cargaba un poderoso ataque en su mano y lo arrojaba asombrando a las tres el ataque le daba de lleno a kuriza quien solo podía gritar de dolor mientras era desintegrado el ataque salía de la atmosfera

-tras esto bardock se des transformaba y daba un suspiro de calma-

-Wow- las tres dijeron a la vez mirando a bardock

-¿ya están mejor?- bardock con su tono serio miraba a las tres

-si gracias, nos salvaste a las dos- layla se inclinaba ante bardock que solo miraba serio

-bardock ¿pero cómo?- gine era ahora quien hablaba asombrada por ver a su marido que pensó muerto hay frente a ella

-es una larga historia. Primero que nada gine, los dos no estamos en nuestro tiempo…. ¡esto es el pasado!- bardock de manera directa se dirigía a gine quien se asombraba

-¿el pasado?-

-asi es, hace unos 2 meses yo aparecí en el planeta ´"plant"

-¿planeta plant? Asi se llamaba el planeta vegeta antes-

Asi es, por eso tengo estos líquidos, me los regalo el médico de ese planeta-

-¿te los regalo?- gine miraba con un rostro cómico a bardock el cual se enojaba

-SI ME LOS REGALARON, LES SALVE EL TRASERO ERA LO MIMINO QUE PODIAN HACER POR MI, NO PIENSES COSAS RARAS- bardock cómicamente le decia a gine la cual al ver esto se soltaba a reír

-eres tú, eres mi lindo esposo, que alegría- gine abrazaba a bardock el cual se sonrojaba cómicamente

-ya deja de ser tan empalagosa- bardock cómicamente miraba el cielo mientras gine lo abrazaba

-layla y shizuku miraban la escena pero layla se ponia de pie

-ya veo, asi que son de otro tiempo- layla miraba con una sonrisa a los dos

-¿no te extraña?-

-para nada, los elforianos no somos estúpidos, los viajes en el tiempo pueden ocurrir por ciertas cosas-

Sin embargo gine se extrañaba

-no entiendo nada bardock si eso es verdad ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-por ella, ¡ya muéstrate!- bardock volteaba su rostro y miraba atrás con un a voz seria le gritaba al aire

-ay bardock, me dañaste mi entrada dramática- una especie de niña con ropas amarillas y arcillos aparecía en escena en ese momento layla se asombraba

-no puedo creerlo….

-¿Quién es ella?- gine miraba a la chica pero layla en ese momento se arrodillaba ante la ente que apareció

-¡la diosa del tiempo y la realidad! La suprema Kaio-sama crhonoa-sama- layla se inclinaba ante la diosa gine se asombraba por lo dicho

-¿suprema Kaio? ¡¿Los dioses de la creación!?- layla y Chronoa asentían

 _ **-Pd: los Saiyajin conocían a bills por lo que debían saber de la existencia de los supremos aunque me supongo que no todos**_

-¿vez bardock? Eso sí es respeto-

-¡presumida!- bardock se cruzaba de brazos mientras crhonoa se enojaba cómicamente

-pero ¿Qué hace una suprema Kaio en este mundo?- layla miraba a la diosa

-cuando derrote a esa peste de chilled, hace nada se me apareció y me explico que por un fallo en la pared tiempo espacio, yo termine en el pasado, ella me dijo que era un delito viajar por el tiempo de esa forma, yo le dije que me daba igual pero…

-¿pero?-

-después me dijo que tú estabas en este planeta y que no otro error tu llegaste a este tiempo un poco después de mi- los presentes escuchaban a bardock bastante asombrados

-asi es- ahora hablaba Chronoa

-le dije que su esposa estaba en peligro y de inmediato me dijo "¿Qué ESPERAS? LLEVAME AYA, RAPIDO- Chronoa cómicamente imitaba a bardock el cual se apenaba y miraba con rabia a Chronoa

-ya veo- gine miraba con ternura a bardock el cual volteaba cara avergonzado

-entonces Chronoa-sama, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- gine miraba a crhonoa bardock miraba a la mujer

-la verdad, es que me alegra que esto pasara, porque me gustaría pedirles algo- los dos se quedaban mirando a crhonoa la cual se ponía seria

-¡quiero que formen parte de la patrulla del tiempo!-los dos se quedaron asombrados, Chronoa fue directo al grano

-¿patrulla del tiempo?- preguntaron los dos a la vez

-asi es bardock, gine ustedes son Saiyajin con asombrosos poderes y a diferencia de los otros tienen un corazón noble, digno de ayudarme con mi deber-

-¿Qué precisamente estas diciendo?- bardock muy serio preguntaba

-sí, ustedes dos me demostraron un gran potencial digno de proteger el tiempo y espacio asi como las dimensión y demás,

-¡bardock!- tu salvaste a los habitantes del planeta plant de chilled, sin ti ellos y el planeta hubieran caído y debido a eso, los Saiyajin no existirían y bueno tú sabes

-¡gine!- salvaste el planeta elforium que en futuro se convertirá en una parte esencial del universo si hubiera caído por kuriza quien sabe que hubiera pasado

Ambos ayudaron a mantener el equilibrio entre los tiempos, y estoy orgullosa, ese es el deber de la patrulla del tiempo, defender no solo el espacio sino las dimensiones, y demás por eso les pido…. ¡ayúdenme con mi deber por favor!-

Los dos se quedaban asombrados layla junto a su hija se quedaban escuchando también de asombrados, que una deidad como ella te diga eso es un gran honor

Bardock serio escuchaba todo y cuando se disponía a hablar

-suprema Chronoa ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- gine interrumpía a bardock o mejor dicho le ganaba la palabra

-si adelante-

-eso quiere decir….¿que no podre ver a mis hijos?- gine muy seria miraba a Chronoa la cual estaba igual bardock escuchaba todo atento

-gine, estas muchos años antes de los eventos de los que vienes tus hijos no han nacido, pero sobre las demás realidades, tendrás que dejar que el tiempo hable sin embargo….los veras, te lo aseguro- las palabras de Chronoa le dieron esperanzas a gine ella no los podía ver aquí pues…ni siquiera ella ha nacido, pero, los podrá ver-

Por otro lado bardock miraba a su esposa layla también ellos esperaban una respuesta

-y volver a mi tiempo ¿no puedo?- las palabras de gine dejaban muy nerviosa a Chronoa pues estaba pareciendo que iba a decir no pero ella no podía negarle ese derecho

-sí, pero…..

-pero, en mi tiempo yo debería estar muerta igual que bardock si vamos haremos algún desastre ¿no?- Chronoa se asombraba

-bueno, no precisamente pero si habrán ciertos cambios- , _¡asombroso, ella y bardock son muy inteligentes!-_

Gine se tomaba el pecho muy fuerte era como si algo le hablara por dentro

-no…..no volveré- esas palabras asombraron a bardock y a layla

-gine….

-bardock, aun sin que me lo digan sé que si vuelvo solo estropeare el futuro de mis hijos, no soy estúpida, algo dentro de mí, me dice que no, que no debo ir, que debo dejar que las cosas pasen - gine sonreía de manera muy linda

-eso es instinto materno gine, escúchalo- layla miraba a gine mientras abrazaba a shizuku

-por favor bardock, confía en mí, además…

-¿además?-

-quiero que ellos , sobre todo kakarotto, nos vean como ejemplo a seguir, no como asesinos de planetas, si quiero que mi hijo me vea, que este orgulloso de nosotros-gine entrelazaba sus dedos con los de bardock el cual miraba ee rostro era el rostro de la chica que le despertó ese sentimiento muerto llamado "amor" el solo sonrió

-a donde vallas tú, iré yo, no te dejare sola- los dos se miraron con una sonrisa de felicidad

-suprema….¡ACEPTAMOS!- los dos decían a la vez y alegraban a la diosa a mas no poder

 _ **-entonces**_ …¿este es el adiós?- layla se acercaba a gine

-layla…..yo

-gracias gine, por salvarnos y….vengar a mis hermanos, a los dos, ellos podrán descansar en paz desde ahora- la mujer miraba a gine quien empezaba a llorar

Shizuku escuchaba todo y en esas se soltaba de layla para salir corriendo

-shizuku….

-yo hablare con ella, pero no pierdas más tiempo gine, pues…será peor- layla no soportaba y empezaba a llorar gine también bardock y Chronoa solo miraban en silencio la escena

-te extrañare tanto layla, nunca te olvidare-

-ni yo-

Las dos se abrazaban muy fuertes llorando sin consuelo, era su adiós las dos que se hicieron mejores amigas

 _-tienes un esposo guapísimo, cuídalo mucho_ \- la mujer le decia en su oído y gine asentía

-antes que te vayas ,toma esto- la mujer le pasaba un cubo

-¿Qué es esto?-

Hay adentro oro, joyas y también muchas cosas que pueden servirte-

-no, no puedo…..

-llévatelo, lo tenía preparado antes que te fueras también hay una nave, pero no la necesitaras, cuídate gine y perdóname por el golpe-

-en absoluto, gracias por enseñarme que valgo mucho-

-elforiana, tú y tu raza tienen mis bendiciones- Chronoa miraba a la mujer que sonreía y se inclinaba

-adiós amiga ahora sé que no debo dejar a mi gente, ahora yo tomare mi deber como se debe, lo deje por mi depresión pero ahora sé qué debo hacer-

Gine asentía y la abrazaba una última vez pero antes que se fueran un grito haría mirar a todos

-gine-san, espera- shizuku llegaba corriendo y traía algo que asombraba a gine

-gine-san, llévatela- la niña le pasaba la espada asombrando a las dos

-shizuku…..pero….

-cuando crezca me hare tan fuerte como mi mami y mi tío, pero quiero que te la lleves para que mi mami te cuide desde el otro mundo-

Gine no soporto y reventó en llanto igual que layla

-¡mi amor!- gine la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente y ella hacia lo mismo –te prometo que la cuidare- gine la bajaba y la niña lloraba también de alegría

-hasta siempre….jamás las olvidare- las dos asentían y gine asentía también

-gracias por cuidar de mi esposa-

-de nada, cuídala es un tesoro- bardock sonreía

\- lo sé-

Chronoa abría un portal y los tres pasaban por el

-¡ADIOSSSSSS!- fue el último grito de las tres entre si –

Gine se abrochaba la espada en su espalda y se limpiaba los ojos

-¿estás bien?- bardock tomaba a gine del hombro y ella sentía

-sí, gracias mi amor, ahora tengo otro propósito para ser más fuerte-

Chronoa sonreía muy feliz

 _ **-ENTONCES….¡BIENVENIDOS A LA PATRULLA DEL TIEMPO!-**_

 _ **Y asi los dos comenzaron un nuevo deber, dejando su lado oscuro ahora los dos Saiyajins de clase baja se convertirían en dos patrulleros que defendieron y salvaron cientos de dimensiones y mundos**_

 _ **Época actual**_

Gine estaba abrazada de su hijo a quien tanto quiso encontrar y salvar

-finalmente estas en mis brazos…kakarotto- gine miraba a goku el cual estaba herido pero al olerla, al verla, al sentirla sentía esa hermosa calidez

-sé que tienes muchas preguntas hijo, igual yo, pero ahora…..

Gine sacaba su espada de nuevo para encarar a los demonios que se levantaban y la miraban

La mujer se transformaba en Super Saiyajin asombrando a todos y a goku sobretodo y empuñando su arma en frente _**-¡vamos…..elforium!-**_

 _ **Fin del especial 2**_

 _ **Niveles de poder especiales**_

 _ **-gine inicio: 2000 aquí gine entrenaba continuamente y con bardock por lo que su poder era superior**_

 _ **Gine "zenkai"+ entrenamiento: 6000**_

 _ **Kuriza 250,000**_

 _ **Soldados de kuriza: 400 a 500**_

 _ **Gine Super Saiyajin esforzado: 300,000**_

 _ **Esta multiplica normal el poder base pero la diferencia es que el individuo solo lo mantiene por muy poco tiempo debido a sobrellevar la fase sin precaución además el individuo pierde absolutamente la razón**_

 _ **Bardock: 40,000**_

 _ **Bardock ssj: 2000.000**_

 _ **todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores sin ms que decir hasta la proxima :3**_


	66. Chapter 66

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo quiero darles muchas gracias 2000 reviews estoy muy feliz y sin duda estoy tambien muy agradecido de verdad esto me hace continuar con mis teorias y sin mas que decir espero disfruten el capitulo**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 64: la familia más poderosa**_

 _ **Resumen**_

 _ **-cuando todo parecía perdido dos energías llegaban al lugar una dando a luz a una mujer muy linda que se hacía llamar la madre de goku, ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?**_

 _ **-**_ en la cima del cielo vemos a chiyo marble cruzado de brazos sin embargo algo no le gustaba, el observaba su creación hecha, el mundo de demonios que quería, tantos creados, y sobre todo sin que nadie lo detuviese entonces ¿porque estaba tan serio?

-que extraño, debería estar feliz, ¿Qué significa esto?- la fusión estaba extrañada para mirar por los alrededores, -¿Qué fue eso de hace rato?-

En las noticias se transmitía todo con desespero la gente estaba ya resignada, su héroe más grande estaba "muerto" estas bestias inundaban la ciudad y simplemente la bestia de bestia, el demonio de demonios estaba en la cima de todo

-señoras y señores, parece que…. ¡nuestro poder no es suficiente!-

Muchos solo bajaron la cabeza, niños abrazaban a sus madres llorando, otros solo lloraban

En esas un grupo de pandoras escuchaban todo por sus radios en sus oídos, ellas estaban peor, su héroe más grande, unas sentían algo por él, otras solo lo miraban como un modelo a seguir, otras sentían un número de emociones, las guerreras del mundo apretaban los puños

-no…..se rindan, chicas, hemos peleado contra los novas y triunfado, hemos salido adelante, no podemos rendirnos, pero sobretodo, no podemos manchar el honor de nuestros camaradas caídos - una pandora intentaba animar a sus colegas y limiters pero ellos no querían seguir ella se sintió realmente devastada hasta que…

- _ **JEJEJEJEE, HUMANOS…**_

Un grupo de bestias se aparecían frente a ellas y ciertos civiles ellos se quedaban aterrados por las bestias, eran gigantes, también aparecían centauros espectrales y demonios lagartijas

Los civiles salían corriendo y los demonios en señal de gozo miraban a los que seguían en frente de ellos su mayor placer era ver a los humanos correr pro sus vidas y lo peor es que no estaban completamente refugiados, la situación vino como si nada y apenas el tiempo que obtuvieron fue poco

 _ **-no se rindan….**_

 _ **-¡"se acabó"!-**_

 _ **-sí, ya no hay que hacer-**_

La líder se enojaba por tal acto aunque no podía culparlos, estas bestias eran algo aterrador y sobretodo poderosas

-Cállense….

La pandora intentaba callarlos pero ella sintió también el fin con verlos acercarse en esas las pandoras iban a salir corriendo y los limiters igual pero atrás se hacían más demonios quienes tenían a civiles sobre todo mujeres en sus manos algunos de ellos ya se habían comido a algunos y hasta otros tenían los cuerpos partidos por la mitad haciendo señal que ya se habían devorado la mitad de algunos

 _ **-los humanos saben deliciosas, pero primero…**_

Con bocas con saliva cayendo como goteras se acercaban a las pandoras que se tiraban al piso mirando con desesperación a los monstruos a pesar de todo la curiosidad era fuerte para observar a tales criaturas con imágenes aterradoras pero imponentes sacadas de un libro de terror

La líder del pelotón se resignaba pero aún tenía su arma en alto

- _goku-sempai, no olvidare nunca que salvaste a mi hermanita de ese monstruo hace días, por lo menos, matare a uno por ti_ -

La pandora con su volt Weapon que era una espada larga y su limiter que se hacía detrás en señal de apoyo miraban al grupo de frente

 _ **-que tonta-**_ un demonio se burlaba acercando su espantosa garra hacia ella

 _ **-¡MUERE!-**_ la pandora se tiraba contra el ser pero este destruia su arma con su pata asustando a la pandora

 _ **-patético, que discurso más cursi-**_

El demonio tomaba a la chica del cuello cuando el limiter iba a usar freezing un jinete lo pisaba haciéndolo escupir sangre los demonios se acercaban muy lentamente hacia la gente para aumentar más su miedo

-es tu fin te comeremos…..partes…por partes, JAJAJAJA-

La chica forcejeaba pese a su fuerza de pandora no podía hacer nada se sentía tan impotente, tan débil, pero peor resignada a morir de esta forma, sin cumplir sus sueños.

-no…no quiero…QUE ALGUIEN…¡ME AYUDEEEEEE!-

En esas un destello de luz chocaba contra los demonios haciéndolos gritar de dolor y mandándolos a volar

La pandora salía volando pero unos brazos la tomaban de forma nupcial, la mujer que tenía los ojos cerrados sentía unos muy fuertes brazos sosteniéndola ella abría los ojos poco a poco para mirar a quien la salvo y con verlo se quedaba asombrada cierto rostro se empezaba a hacer visible poco a poco

-¿goku….sempai?-

 _ **Y si era un hombre exactamente igual a goku salvo por una cicatriz en su mejilla y sus ropas, era una armadura tipo Saiyajin que dejaba libres sus musculosos brazos y algo de su físico el sujeto pero también denotaba un poco más de adultez a goku aunque no mucha pues ni lo notaba la chica al confundirlo con goku también tenía una banda roja en su frente y su piel algo oscura**_

-pues yo no pienso lo mismo lagartija inmunda- bardock tenía al demonio en su pie pisando su cabeza

Los demás demonios y las pandoras junto a los limiters se quedaban en shock por mirar a quien estaba ante ellos

-¿goku-sempai?- la pandora acercaba su mano a la cara de quienes ustedes saben quién es ¡bardock!-

Bardock se extrañaba un poco pero ya sabía porque lo confundían con ese goku

-no niña…

-GOKU-SEMPAI, QUE ALIVIO, ESTA VIVO- la pandora entre lágrimas abrazaba a goku cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a bardock

-oye suéltame, no seas tan empalagosa-

-no quiero, quiero abrazarlo sempai, ¡usted es mi héroe!, pensamos que estaba muerto- la chica lo abrazaba y lloraba sobre el bardock se irritaba un poco

 _-¡se nota que es popular!, pero si gine me ve asi me mata-_ se pensó con una gota de sudor y un rostro cómico el Saiyajin

-óyeme basura… ¿Qué te crees tú para detener nuestro festín?- un demonio se dirigía a bardock quien se ponía serio el bajaba a la pandora quien se despegaba por sentir a los demonios hablar

-¿basura?,…. ¿me lo dice un asqueroso monstruo como tú?-

bardock con una voz que hacia sonrojar a todas las mujeres por la firmeza de la voz, era una voz que era de goku y la misma que pondría al hablar serio pero lo que las ruborizo fue la rudeza al hablar, algo que a muchas mujeres les despertaba un lado de atracción

-¿monstruo? Jajajajaajaj, estas tan aterrado que te volviste loco- el demonio miraba con una sonrisa a bardock el cual lo volteaba a ver serio

-de todas formas ustedes ya cavaron sus tumbas…al verme-

-que…..que genial goku-sempai- las pandoras y algunas mujeres se sonrojaban

-MATENLO…..

 _ **-¡POW!-**_

Bardock callaba al demonio con un puñetazo en el estómago el monstruo solo podía hacer gestos de dolor por el fuerte impacto para después darle una patada y hacerlo estrellar contra los otros demonios asombrando más a los presentes y alegrándolos

-se nota que el que habla mucho eres tú-

-MALDITOOOOOO- todos los demonios del otro lado se arrojaban contra bardock pero este estiraba la mano

 _ **-¡FLASHH!-**_

En segundos bardock liberaba un gran poder azul que envolvía a los demonios desintegrándolos completamente ellos gritaban de dolor mientras desaparecían de la existencia el ataque produjo una explosión controlada

-no sirven ni para calentar…. ¡siguen ustedes!-

Los demonios de atrás se asustaban por esta demostración de poder pero bardock creaba una energía en su mano y la arrojaba arriba de ellos para esta dividirse en varios ataques y caer encima de cada uno pese que eran gigantescos de desintegraban como si nada quedando completamente quemados

-Tks, he comido criaturas más grandes que ustedes- bardock baja el brazo para mirar a los civiles y a las pandoras los cuales lloraban por mirarlo bardock se ponía tenso no sabía cómo actuar

-bueno….. ¿Están bien?- con un tono nervioso pero serio el Saiyajin preguntaba dando vuelta al rostro _\- aun no me acostumbro a esto normalmente es gine la que pregunta-_ sin embargo se llevaba la sorpresa de que estas personas lloraban con mirarlo cosa que lo extraño mas

-goku-sempai…está vivo…, que bueno-

Bardock solo miraba serio a los presentes

-bueno váyanse rápido- dando la vuelta bardock se dirigía a las pandoras y a los limiters, -saquen a esas personas rápido-

-s-si- la pandora que salvo hace poco estaba algo ruborizada solo podía contestarle de forma tartamuda

-vámonos tenemos que sacar a los civiles, comuníquense con los cuarteles ya, que apoyen a las fronteras más vulnerables - la pandora les decia a sus colegas quienes asentían y ayudaban a las personas a escapar

-goku-sempai…. ¡gracias!- eran las palabras de todas y todos irse Bardock solo los miraba irse serio y con escuchar esas palabras se daba cuenta que no eran solo palabras de agradecimiento eran palabras de personas que confiaban en el o mejor dicho en quien se parecía

-oye ¿no notaste a goku-sempai diferente?-

-sí, pero lo importante… ¡es que nuestro héroe sigue vivo!-

Todos se alegraban mucho hasta las personas que escuchaban se alegraban mucho y dejaban escapar algunas lágrimas de alegría

Por otra bardock solo miraba irse a todos del lugar con una pequeña sonrisa

-tienes mucho que contarnos…

Bardock denotaba una pequeña sonrisa pero antes que terminara de hablar pasos muy fuertes frente a él, el Saiyajin volteaba para mirar

-"humano…..asqueroso"- un toro gigante similar con el que lucharon las pandoras legendarias se hacía frente a bardock este solo lo miraba serio

-me ahorraste la molestia de ir personalmente a matarte-

-MUERE…..

-cuando bardock se disponía a acabar con el algo sentiría el guerrero desde el cielo que lo extrañaba al darse un poco la vuelta

 _ **¡POW!-**_

Algo caía sobre el toro haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo y acabándolo de un solo golpe bardock se impresionaba un poco no por la hazaña sino por el momento

El toro estaba en el piso ya acabado, Al mirar de cerca era una niña con una vestimenta blanca piel caucásica casi como bardock , cabello rubio, ojos un tanto diferente y tenía unas gigantescas garras en sus manos junto a unos satélites la niña tenía unos dígitos en su cara y una especie de contador en las garras

-¿una niña? ¿Acaso es un demonio? No….

-la niña volteaba para mirar al Saiyajin que estaba mirándola con un rostro serio sin expresión pero la niña se quedaba mirándolo y de repente reconocía ese rostro y hasta el cabello tan peculiar de este, sin duda esto será un problema a futuro, aunque los japoneses se parecen bastante entre si tenían sus diferencias, pero en cambio bardock rompió esa regla

-¿o…o-tou-san?-

-¿otou-san?…espera….- ¿Esta niña…..está absorbiendo el aire?, que sensación más rara, no está absorbiendo algo mas -

Bardock se asombraba un poco y la niña se empezaba a acercar pero al estar en cierta distancia notaba algo en ella le decia que no era él y al verlo se alejaba un poco y amenazaba con su garra

Bardock se exaltaba un poco pero tras lo dicho por ella antes se podía formular una idea una que lo hacia sonreír

-tú no eres…

-¡espera niña!- bardock la detenía con su mano - ¡no soy tu padre….pero creo ser algo de ti asi que no me ataques no quiero pelear contigo!- bardock muy serio detenía a la niña que con escucharlo aunque aún algo serio empezaba a calmarse

-sí, eres muy fuerte, se nota que eres hija suya… ¡arcadia!, después deberíamos tener un combate-

Bardock con una sonrisa se dirigía a la chica que se quedaba mirándolo ella iba calmando su rabia y con verlo más y más se nota que era como él y hasta tenia ciertas cosas como el, y por eso mismo decidió confiar en el ella no podía, o mejor dicho no hablaba mucho pero no quería decir que no sintiera nada

-debo ir con padre-

-entiendo, pero primero déjame limpiar un poco este lugar, si quieres puedes ayudarme-

-ok-

En ese momento se empezaban a escuchar explosiones por toda la ciudad cosa que asombro a muchos demonios y civiles, muchos demonios observaban llegar de la nada a un hombre junto a una niña el cual los desintegraba en segundos asombrando a los que miraban sin embargo al ver que dicho hombre era idéntico a goku los alegraba y alegraba a las pandoras y limiters a mas no poder

-GOKU-SEMPAI-

-Tks, que no soy el- bardock se fastidiaba y solo ignoraba las palabras para empezar a acribillar a los monstruos a puños y patadas haciendo que estos se asombraban

Arcadia no se quedaba atrás y también con sus garras aplastaba a muchos y derrotaba a varios asombrando más a la gente pero las pandoras al estar muy cerca de la niña empezaban a gritar cosa que noto bardock algo de ellas empezaba a ser absorbido

 _-lo sabía, esta niña absorbe algo de ellos,_ oye…. arcadia ¿no?, no absorbas el poder de la gente-

-padre me dijo lo mismo pero no puedo evitarlo-

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer? , no quiero meterme en problemas innecesarios-

Arcadia miraba sus garras

-padre me daba algo de su energía mientras estuve despierta para evitar eso pero después de un tiempo se me agoto- la niña hablaba de forma vacía y seria pero bardock por ser serio no le importaba esto

-entiendo, el problema es que no se cuanta energía debo darte, asi que mejor quédate cerca de mí, conmigo no me pasa nada- arcadia miraba seria a bardock

-ok, pero solo me gusta la energía de otou-san- bardock le salía una vena en la frente _-¿esta niña es asi siempre?-_

-pero….

-¿pero?-

-tu energía es parecida a la de padre, ¿Por qué?-

Bardock solo se limita a decir una palabra- lo sabrás cuando terminemos esto, tengo que buscar a alguien rápido, asi que ayúdame a despejar este sitio -

-ok-

Después de esto muchos demonios empezaban a caer de manera inmediata, esto se notaba pues las personas mismas lo observaban por ojos mismos, incluso chiyo marble noto esto pero sintió que debía relajarse seguramente eran acciones inútiles

 _ **En la playa de Yokohama vemos a un gran número de pandoras y limiters peleando contra el nova el cual había aparecido nuevamente en la playa de Yokohama**_

 _ **-¡SEÑUELOS!-**_ los señuelos luchaban contra el nova buscando distraerle pero sentían algo raro al pelear en los tentáculos se hacían los rostros de personas los cuales las asustaba y hacia perder la distracción de muchas que eran derribadas

-jamás peleamos contra esta clase de novas se parecen a los del _**décimo cruce -**_

-lo sé, pero no se rindan almenos deberíamos poder ganarle _**STRIKERS**_ EXPONGAN SU NUCLEO-

-en esas nene y jun usando sus volt Weapon exponían de un golpe entre las dos el núcleo del nova pero al verlo era una calavera con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-¿eso es su núcleo?, ¡qué horror!-

-no le prestes atención…

-AHORA ES MI TURNO- milena ocupaba la posición de Cassie como la _**FINISH**_ no era su rol más fuerte pero tenía que tomarlo

-¡AHORA MILENA!

-¡ACABALO!-

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAA!-**_

 _ **-¡POW!-**_

Sin embargo algo derribaba a milena de un golpe haciéndola caer sus amigas quedaban asombradas

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso?- milena se ponía de pie y al ver que era se llevaba una sorpresa mayor como las demás

-¿esto es real?- nena miraba aterrada mirando el lugar donde estaba el nova al mirar eran 4 novas más _¿de dónde salieron? ¿a qué horas aparecieron?_ Esas preguntas inundaban sus mentes estos hechos estaban fuera de la lógica

-¿ahora….son 5?- milena sudaba de miedo mirando a los novas de los cuales empezaban a salir algo que las ponían más nerviosas

De los novas empezaban a salir novas humanoides y con ellos acompañados muchos demonios diablo

Las pandoras y limiters que daban estáticos ante lo que miraban los novas caían en la playa mientras los diablos quedaban volando

Las almas que estaban en el cielo y que salían del agujero negro como el horizonte de sucesos salían sin parar y estas se volvían a mezclar bajando a la playa donde todos miraban, para dar como nacimiento a otro nova pero tipo f, ¡ahora eran 6 novas más los demonios que estaban flotando!

 _ **SALA DE COMANDO ESPECIALES DE YOKOHAMA**_

-comandante…se han detectado 6 novas en la playa de Yokohama- una mujer asustada miraba los monitores y todos se quedaban mudos efectivamente eran 6 y otros seres flotantes a su alrededor

-no puede ser, ¡ahora no!- el comandante golpeaba el asiento donde estaba muy nervioso,… ¡¿el décimo trece ataque nova?!-

-también se observan un gran número de criaturas alrededor de estos, la cifra es incalculable-

-los 3 pelotones encargados se han encontrado pero se solicita apoyo de manera urgente-

-¿apoyo? ¡Todos los demás pelotones se encuentran luchando en la ciudad!

-no podemos dejar que los novas avancen, necesitamos a goku-san de manera urgente asi como a los pelotones asignados a su mando-

-tampoco hemos recibido noticias de genjo aoi, ¿acaso paso algo de verdad…..con ellos?-

-¡CALMENSE!- el comandante les gritaba pues la gente se volvía loca

-los noticieros ellos solo dicen tonterías, no podemos dar por muerto a nuestros héroes tan fácilmente-

La gente podía creer en las palabras de su comandante, no querían pelear y decir lo contrario pues sería como marcar el fin

-soliciten refuerzos de west genétics ahora mismo, no pierdan el tiempo-

-¿asi como asi? Las de tercero y segundo…

-ahora no importan los años, importa pelear, cualquiera con poder debe pelear-

 _ **Playa de Yokohama**_

-los monstruos se quedaban mirando a las pandoras y limiters que no podían hacer nada

-esto me trae recuerdos, muchos en verdad- milena sudaba del miedo pero las demás estaban peor el miedo les ganaba a muchas y unas como a limiters solo se tiraban al piso, otras salían corriendo el miedo les ganaba ya habían perdido a muchas hoy como para seguir

 _ **-REGRESEN,¡NO ROMPAN LA FORMACION!-**_

Pero En instantes los 6 novas empezaban a cargar un ataque de rayo cada uno aterrando a las presentes

-milena…..

-lo se….nena…..no saldremos vivas-

Milena dejaba caer su arma en señal de derrota ella que tenía la moral arriba, se derrumbaba y solo se quedaba de pie esperando su final

 _ **-en los cuarteles**_

-LOS 6 NOVAS ESTAN CARGANDO LOS RAYOS A LA VEZ-

-¿Qué?- fue el grito de todos

 _ **Regresando a la playa de Yokohama**_

 _ **-¡BUUMM!- l**_

 _ **Los 6 novas disparaban a la vez milena cerraba sus ojos**_

 _-adiós Cassie….._

Pero en cuanto los rayos se unian para acabar con todo se escuchaba algo a lo lejos

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAAAA!-**_

 _ **-¡POM!-**_

Un fuerte grito se escuchaba y en segundos El rayo combinado de los novas era frenado de manera asombrosa por una figura asombrando a todos

-este lugar…..está repleto…..

Bardock con sus manos desnudas detenía el ataque

 _ **-¡BAMMM!-**_

De una patada el ataque era desviado al cielo dejando sin habla a todos por la acción milena abría los ojos por no sentir el ataque al ver lo que pasaba se quedaba en shock por mirar la espalda de alguien era un hombre con buen físico frente a los chicos

-¿Qué pasa chiquillos? ¿En verdad pensaban dejarse ganar de esta forma tan fácil?, un guerrero no se rinde tan fácilmente- una voz muy seria pero que reconocían asi como la imagen del ser frente a ellos los dejaban sin habla

En los cuartes también estaban asombrados pero también los sentimientos empezaban a resaltar pues ese rostro cabello y físico eran fácilmente reconocibles

 _ **Bardock junto a arcadia se hacían frente a todos**_

-oye arcadia, parece que hay diversión aquí ¿Qué tal si jugamos con ellos un poco? -

Bardock con un rostro serio miraba a todo el poderoso ejército frente a él chocando su puño con su otra mano y a su lado estaba arcadia con su rostro inexpresivo

-ok, pero rápido quiero llegar con padre, siento que nos necesita con urgencia-

-sí, yo igual, entonces no tardemos en acabar con estos pobres parásitos rastreros aunque… no me preocuparía tanto si fuera tú-

Arcadia lo miraba con algo de duda

 **-hay veces en que mi esposa….se pasa de sobreprotectora-**

 **Cambio de escenario**

 _ **OBSERVAMOS A GINE TRANSFORMADA EN SUPER SAIYAJIN ANTE TODOS ASOMBRANDOLOS PERO SOBRE TODO A GOKU**_

-ustedes bestias asquerosas ¿Cómo se atreven a tocar a mi hijo?- gine ponía un rostro similar a satellizer u otra pandora cuando se enojaba

-goku y todas miraban asombrados

-increible….es muy poderosa…. ¡kaaaah!- goku escupía sangre de la boca y se iba para atrás pero era sujetado por satellizer y arnett para dejar caer su cabeza entre los pechos grandes de las dos pero claro eso no les molestaba

Gine daba un vistazo hacia atrás, al ver como esas mujeres y esos chicos ayudaban a goku y se preocupaban tanto por dentro la alegro sin embargo al ver a ciertos niños entre ellos uno muy parecido a goku hizo que ella se asombrara y sonriera - _kakarotto…..haz crecido tanto-_

-MUJER ASQUEROSA…. ¡MORIRAS!-

Frente a gine se levantaban todos los demonios que ella derribo, ella solo hizo eso derribarlos no matarlos

-cuiden a kakarotto por mí, hay que esperar a que llegue bardock, aunque conociéndolo creo que está divirtiéndose en quien sabe-

 _ **-vamos….. ¡Elforium!-**_

Gine con su espada se hacía una hermosa espada de color esmeralda gine liberaba su poder y creaba una cortina de humo que hacia cubrirse a todos

-que poder…¡ella en verdad es poderosa!- satellizer miraba asombrada a la mujer

-los demonios se arrojaban contra gine que solo miraba a los demonios acercarse

-dos toros gigantescos se arrojaban con puño en alto hacia gine pero…..

 _ **¡ZUMM!-**_

En segundos los dos toros perdían sus cabezas siendo decapitados por gine quien aparecía detrás de ellos y con un corte limpio los eliminaba

-todo el mundo se quedaba sin habla si a las pandoras legendarias apenas derrotaron a uno entre todas y con el poder de goku ella derroto a dos como si nada

-¿Qué…? -¡qué velocidad!, ¡increíble!- Roxanne, charles y julia se asombraban

-gine seguía mirando a los demonios para sonreírles

-¿Qué? ¿No pensaban venir?-

Gine cambiaba un poco su actitud los demonios con ver a dos de sus más fuertes jefes muertos se sorprendían pero gine no daba espera

La chica se arrojaba contra ellos y de una gran serie de patadas y puños asi como de cortes empezaba a matarlos, sus ataques eran limpios y certeros su manera de pelear era esplendida….¡como una guerrera!-

Los presentes se quedaban fascinados por su manera de pelear, ella sola estaba acabando con un enorme grupo de demonios que ni entre ellas podrían asegurar la victoria tan fácil

-ella es asombrosa-

-es verdad y yo que pensé que las pandoras legendarias ya eran mujeres poderosas pero…ella….

-sí, es cierto, además… hace poco…

-si hay otra energía poderosa peleando muy lejos de aquí, ¿Qué esta pasando?- las chicas y chicos se decían asombrados goku por otro lado tenia un ojo abierto mirando la batalla

Gine no estaba sudando ni nada por el estilo estaba fresca ya había acabado con casi todos ella sola

-¿quedan ustedes aquí eh?-

En ese momento sintieron estas criaturas un fuerte miedo en sus columnas y esto hacia que ellos se asustaran pero no se dejarían rendir tan fácil

-en un acto final gine guardaba su espada en su espalda y miraba a las criaturas para alzar su mano hacia ellos

-esto es asombroso, ella tiene un poder increíble- Elizabeth miraba a gine muy asombrada

-es verdad, yo pensé que goku y goten eran los últimos Saiyajin por ahora ¿y ella en verdad es…..?-ticy miraba también la acción

 _ **-¡GRUAAA!-**_ de un fuerte rugido todos los demonios se arrojaban contra gine que seguía con su mano en alto mirándolos

-hasta nunca bestias-

-¡BUMM!-

Gine hacia salir de su mano una enorme cantidad de energía que sus manos desintegrando a todos los demonios en el lugar la energía salía hasta una parte del cielo estallando asombrando incluso a chiyo marble que estaba tranquilo de brazos cruzados

-¿Qué rayos….?- marble miraba la energía sin embargo algo a lo lejos también lo extrañaba mas

 _ **Playa de Yokohama**_

-¡HAAAA!-

Bardock arrojaba un ataque de ki contra un nova atravesándolo en un gigantesco agujero y haciéndolo explotar

Arcadia peleaba contra los novas humanoides humillándolos con absoluta facilidad con sus garras los despedazaba y lo asombroso es que absorbía la energía de estos en vez de la del aire aunque parecía gustarle mas la de cierto hombre

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Atáquenme!-

-los demonios voladores hacían caso y se balanceaban sin embargo antes que llegasen donde bardock este ya estaba contra ellos golpeándolos los golpes de bardock eran tan fuertes que atravesaba sus puños en sus abdómenes o los decapitaba con patadas

La lluvia de golpes hacia estos no se detenía, bardock los estaba humillando y estaba serio muy serio

-Wow, goku sempai es genial

-asi es- las amigas de milena asi como las demás pandoras y limiters miraban a bardock en el cielo apaleando el ejército sin mencionar que la base de Yokohama estaban igual

-oigan, goku-sempai ¿no les parece algo diferente?- una pandora decia no voz alta

-¿de qué hablas?-

-pues, su ropa no era con la que lucho, además lo noto un poco mayor-

Todos miraban intentando ver si era cierto pero bardock se movía tanto y la acción era tan buena que no lo podían ver

-pues yo pienso que se mas genial-

-es cierto, si antes él era sexi ahora lo es más-

-si es verdad-

-eso no importa ahora, goku-sempai está más vivo que nunca y está apaleando a todos ellos-

-¡ANIMO SEMPAI!, ¡ERES EL MEJOR!, ¡TE AMO SEMPAI!-

Los gritos de las pandoras llegaban a los oídos de bardock el cual se fastidiaba bastante, él ya sabía de antemano con quien lo confundían

-que fastidio, ¿acaso no ven que siempre tengo mis diferencias? A verdad que los Saiyajin no envejecemos,…pero…me alegra saber que creciste mucho -

Un nova miraba a bardock y lo atacaba con sus pliegues

-pobre basura-

Bardock se arrojaba contra él y con sus brazos detenía los ataques del nova para llegar frente a él y darle un puñetazo en todo el núcleo pero el golpe fue con tanta fuerza que incluso le destrozo la parte superior

-ups creo que me pase- bardock con su rostro estoico miraba lo que quedaba del nova y lo miraba detenidamente

-esta cosa….. ¿Sabrá deliciosa?- bardock cómicamente arrancaba un pedazo del nova restante y lo olfateaba pero en esas los demonios lo rodeaban de nuevo

-ustedes, no interrumpan la cena de un Saiyajin-

Los demonios se arrojaban y empezaban a cargar energías en sus manos y se las arrojaban a bardock

Sin embargo este las desviaba al cielo con mucha facilidad

-si quieren arrojar energías…. ¡HAGAN ESTO!-

-¡BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM!-

El Saiyajin empezaba a arrojar energías con sus manos por todas direcciones dándole de lleno a todos los diablos que eran desintegrados otros calcinados y caían al mar

\- creo que es mejor acabar con esto, tengo que buscar a gine y detener todo este lio, _espero lo hayas encontrado_ \- ¡quiero saber que tan fuerte te has puesto….!

 _ **-regresando a donde gine-**_

Gine regresaba a su estado base y volteaba a ver a todo el grupo que estaba asombrado pero al mirar a gine se ponían algo a la defensiva satellizer y arnett apretaban a goku como osas protegiendo a su cría esto alegro a gine

-tranquilas, ya les dije quién soy-

-demuéstranos que es verdad- las pandoras se hacían frente a las dos incluso los limiters gine pese a todo no dejaba de sonreír cerrando sus ojos y suspirando

-ella….no miente…..

Goku hablaba muy suave pero alcanzaba a que todos lo escucharan goku lograba a medio alzarse pero apoyándose en las dos chicas

-solo los Saiyajin…me conocen y me llaman como kakarotto-

-eso no es suficiente goku- kazuha miraba a goku quien sonreía levemente

-lo se….pero su olor…siento que lo he sentido antes…..siento que la he visto antes-

Goku miraba a gine al rostro y algo le venía a su mente eran dos sujetos mirándolo dentro de una capsula y el alzando su mano hacia una de ellas

Todos escuchaban y volteaban a ver a gine quien estaba llorando y tomándose el pecho

-mi hermoso bebe, desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en ti, kakarotto- gine miraba a goku y se acercaba poco a poco goku se ponía de pie otra vez con bastante dificultad

-¿realmente eres mi madre?-

-sí, soy yo kakarotto, soy gine, soy tu mama Saiyajin- la mujer nuevamente se acercaba y tomaba a goku para abrazarlo y tocarlo, sentirlo y mirarlo a su rostro

-te dieron una paliza hijo, pero eso me demuestra que eres como bardock eres igualito a él, incluso en el peinado tan peculiar- gine ahora tomaba el pelo de goku cómicamente el Saiyajin solo la miraba sin duda ese rostro, esa calidez al hablar, todo lo había visto antes

Goku empezaba a rodearla con sus brazos gine sentía esto y se llenaba de emoción, goku instintivamente la abrazaba apegándola a él, gine se alegraba a mas no poder, sentir a su hijo abrazándola era algo que soñó desde que el nació, los Saiyajin no demostraban estos gestos entre sí, salvo ella y bardock ni raditz la abrazaba pero lo quería igual-

-es extraño, sentí que debí abrazarte, ¿te molesta?-

-para nada mi hermoso, es más…..estoy Super feliz, eres muy tierno-

Los presentes solo podían la escena aunque en situaciones asi estos momentos era algo hermoso digno de recordar y hasta de llorar, por desgracia este no

-¿entonces eres la madre de goku?- kazuha se acercaba a gine quien la volteaba a mirar

-sí, asi es, sé que es difícil-…..

-si es su madre entonces… ¿Por qué lo abandono?- kazuha miraba con un rostro serio a gine quien se asombraba

-goku nos contó todo, todas y todos aquí sabemos de la vida de goku, de lo que hacían ustedes, ¿Cómo pudieron enviar a un bebe a conquistar un planeta que no les hizo nada?- kazuha alzaba la voz bastante molesta las demás también miraban con enojo a gine incluso las pandoras legendarias goku se asombraba de esto y miraba a gine , Isuzu era la única que le parecía extraño todo pero solo permaneció en silencio para escuchar todo a ella si le pareció hermoso la escena pero escuchar que fue abandonado y eso que en la tierra , esas preguntas si la hacían mirar más con dudas

Gine solo agachaba la cabeza, el rostro que ponía ya reflejaba lo contrario sin embargo goku se ponía serio también

-yo….

-kakarotto, ¿eso es lo que tu creías al llegar a la tierra?, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dijimos yo y bardock? - goku la miraba serio y agachaba la cabeza

-eso me dijo raditz cuando lo encontré- gine se exaltaba

-raditz….. ¿Tú y tu hermano se encontraron?- goku y ciertas chicas agachaban la cabeza esto hizo que gine se quedara muda

-kakarotto, dime… ¿Qué ha pasado?- gine tomaba del brazo a goku y cuando este se iba a disponer a contar todo pero en esas alguien nuevamente regresaba

-¿asi que hay otro más?- la voz de este ser asustaba a todos y sobre todo a gine que volteaba a ver seria

Chiyo marble se ponía a mirar a gine quien lo volteaba a ver seria

-¿tú eres ese al que llaman marble?-

-sí, y tu ¿Quién eres?-

-no necesitas saberlo, pues ahora mismo….morirás-

Gine se transformaba en ssj asombrando un poco a marble pero no para asustarlo

-ya veo, Jejejje, conque la madre de son goku- marble miraba a gine

\- como son goku veo que no tienes maldad en tu corazón - marble descendía y gine se enojaba -¡debe ser hermoso reencontrarse con el hijo que salvaste de la muerte!-

-tu ¿Cómo sabes eso?- gine se asombraba pero más todo el mundo que escuchar esa palabra los asombro ¿salvarlo?- todos dijeron en voz alta

-cállate, no tienes derecho a decir nada-

Gine se arrojaba contra chiyo marble que recibía un golpe de ella pero lo detenía con su mano gine se asombraba

-puedo leer el corazón de los seres vivos, ¿no quieres que tu hijo sepa….que rompieron las reglas de su raza para salvarlo de la muerte?-

Goku Y todos se asombraban más por lo que decia chiyo marble

-¿lo salvaron?- satellizer y rana decían asombradas, goku se quedaba asombrado y escuchaba callado sin poder moverse

-¡no tienes derecho a decir nada bastardo!-

HAAAAAAAA

-gine y el demonio empezaban a intercambiar ataques por todo el terreno de la tierra, los golpes y patadas iban y venían sin embargo chiyomarble era muy superior a gine

-que poder….tiene-

-JAJAJAJA-

¡POW!-

El rey demonio golpeaba a gine en la cara pero ella de un movimiento acrobático hacia el cielo se hacía detrás con una esfera de ki en sus manos

-muere-

-¿A dónde miras?

-¿Qué?-

-¡KAPOW!-

Chiyomarble le daba una patada por detrás haciéndola retroceder y salir volando gine se volteaba y arrojaba su ataque hacia el pero el solo lo desviaba al cielo

-demonios, no pensé que fuera tan fuerte, necesito a bardock rápido-

-¿piensas ganarme con ese poder?- el demonio se hacía detrás y tomaba a gine del brazo para tirarla al piso enojando a todos pese a todo ella los salvo y aún tienen que saber la verdad quien se enojaba mas era goku

-suéltala…. ¡kaaaah!- goku escupía algo de sangre sin duda el daño en su cuerpo era serio por otra goten seria inconsciente

-debe ser triste saber que encuentras a tu hijo solo para verlo morir junto a sus esposas… APENAS LOS CONOCES-

-¿esposas?- gine se pensaba asombrada mirando al frente

-no sé de dónde saliste y no me importa, morirás- Chiyomarble alzaba una mano y hacia crecer sus garras

-DENTENTE- Satellizer se arrojaba junto a rana Isuzu se unía también

-no esperen-

Gine y goku les gritaban pero cuando estaba el rey demonio por atacar sin previo aviso Chiyomarble recibía una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar muy lejos del lugar incluso chocando contra un edificio pero muy lejos

Tras mirar quien fue más que asombrados todas se quedaban mudas sin habla, pero sobretodo goku pero no solo por una sino dos presencias que dejaban a Casandra asombrada pese a estar siempre estoica

-¿estás bien gine?- bardock llegaba en escena levantando a gine

-sí, es fuerte mucho-

-eso veo pero ese golpe debería dejarlo haya por un rato, mas importante….finalmente te veo, kakarotto-

Bardock con una leve sonrisa miraba a goku quien lo miraba también pero para otra Super sorpresa arcadia estaba junto a el

-¿arcadia?- goku y Casandra dijeron a la vez Casandra miraba a goku para separarse de bardock e ir a donde goku

-otou-san- la niña se apegaba a goku cómicamente venían más preguntas que respuestas ahora las chicas de goku quedaban otra vez estoicas

-oye kakarotto, es verdad que terminamos pareciéndonos mucho, hasta yo me asombro, pero….eso me alegra- bardock tomaba a goku del hombro y lo apegaba a un abrazo algo seco pero demostrando cariño

-te pareces mucho a mí, entonces….

-si kakarotto….. ¡Es tu padre!-

Nuevamente todos quedaban en silencio sin duda ahora entendían él porque era como mirar a goku en el espejo

-es cierto….son igualitos- kazuya cómicamente miraba a bardock los limiters asentían

-es como clonación-

-sí, más bien es como un espejo andante- André cómicamente decia bardock ya se acostumbró y ahora miraba porque

-ahora veo de donde saco goku lo guapo- Roxanne cómicamente miraba a bardock y todas asentían tragando saliva

-¿mi padre?-

-asi es, y veo que te dieron una paliza- bardock tomaba el rostro de goku para reírse el Saiyajin solo se reía siendo sujetado de la barbilla

-no seas duro bardock- gine reprendía a bardock

-no lo soy solo quiero ver sus heridas, no te enojes- bardock soltaba un suspiro y tomaba de unas bolsas amarradas en su cintura cerca de su cola

-veo que formaste un escuadrón muy amplio hijo, digno de un Saiyajin- bardock miraba a todas y todos que se ponían nerviosos

-¿ y bueno quien es la mujer que dio a luz a esa niña arcadia?- bardock miraba a todas que se ruborizaban, incluso las que no eran de goku la escena se volvió mucho para ellas y en esas bardock miraba a goten sonriendo mas

-al parecer todas bardock, nuestro hijo se casó con todas las chicas de aquí- gine era ahora quien hablaba y bardock dejaba de buscar paralizándose

-¿Qué dijiste gine?-

-eso me dijo ese miserable de marble, nuestro kakarotto tiene más de una- bardock ponía un rostro de sorpresa y goku cómicamente se reía

-goku-sensei, no nos meta en sus cosas- attia se acercaba a goku y le decia enojada

-sí, ya deja que lo solucione- goku intentaba calmar a attia que estaba sonrojada a mas no poder

-¿es eso verdad kakarotto?- bardock asombrado se acercaba a goku quien le salía una gota de sudor, gine también se acercaba las que si eran de goku tragaban saliva pese a su primer encuentro seguían siendo sus padres

-no creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora, los demonios

-de esos no te preocupes ya los elimine, contesta mi pregunta kakarotto-

Goku se asombraba tanto por los demonios como por la exigencia de sus padres, él ya sabía acerca de presentar a la esposa con sus padres y debía hacerlo

-si está bien, pero no son todas las de aquí- goku más serio les decia a sus padres que estaban igual las chicas estaban nerviosas y hasta tenían miedo de decir quiénes eran pero debían hacerlo hasta que cómicamente eran sacadas al frente por las otras hasta sacaban a Isuzu quien sabe quién pero lo hacían la peli rosada quedaba sonrojada y asombrada

Goku tocia con la boca un poco y se ponía serio

-si asi es padres, conocí el amor verdadero con ellas, pero aún tengo que contarles cosas más adelante, puede que se vea raro pero yo las quiero y ellas a mí y estoy dispuesto a cuidarlas y hacerme cargo de ellas aunque tenga que dar la vida -

-goku….

Todas se sonrojaban Isuzu que no tenía nada que hacer hay también se ruborizaba y al ver esa seriedad sin duda no era como los otros chicos

-bardock y gine miraban serio hasta que gine hablaba

-kakarotto….ESTOY MUY FELIZ- gine cómicamente abrazaba a goku

-valla quien lo iba a pensar, un Saiyajin con tantas chicas y amándose de verdad, eso sí que es noticia-bardock se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía mirando al grupo

-entonces, ¿no les molesta?-

-En absoluto hijo, es más estamos felices de ver que nuestro hijo quien fue apodado "el más débil" ahora este con tantas chicas- gine muy feliz tomaba las manos de goku

-y todas bonitas, mal gusto no tienes- bardock miraba al grupo que se ruborizaba las demás solo sonreían por la escena tan cómica, ellas ya no les parecía nada raro pues con goku todo siempre era algo sumamente raro, pero no negaban que era divertido y hasta especial

-bueno, después hablaremos de lo demás, por ahora, ten….

Gine les iba a pasar una bolsa pero en segundo la bolsa desaparecía completamente asombrándola

-en esas el suelo volvía a temblar pero más fuerte, esta vez sí era algo de temer-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡¿Por qué tiembla asi!?-

Todo el mundo se asustaba y en segundos Chiyomarble salía de donde se estrelló verdaderamente furioso donde estaban los presentes

Chiyomarble aparecia donde estaban todos con la bolsa en sus manos y la quemaba asombrando a los dos el demonio la tiraba lejos y caía donde estaban los chicos que miraban la bolsa caer

-ya no podrán curarse ¿verdad?

-¡maldito miserable!- gine apretaba los dientes y los puños de rabia bardock miraba serio la escena

-¿asi que sabias lo que contenía la bolsa eh?-

Marble sonreía con un rostro sin parpados y venas saliendo de su cara y cabeza

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme maldito bastardo?, los matare ya me harte, ME HARTE, LES MOSTRARE MIS VERDADEROS PDOERES AHORAA-

-¿Qué dijo su verdadero poder?- Ingrid y marin se asustaban goku se ponía serio pero los dos Saiyajin miraban serios todos se cubrían del poder que desplegaba el demonio el cual

-Ohh, conque tu verdadero poder, entonces….yo también mostrare el mío- bardock se ponía más serio que nunca

-y….. ¡Yo!-

-¿su verdadero poder?- goku abría los ojos se asombro

-bardock lo siento me deje robar la bolsa-

-en ese caso,… tendremos que pelear solo los dos- bardock miraba a gine quien asentía

-esperen….

-kakarotto, cielo espéranos, ya no nos separan nunca más, cuando acabe esto, les contaremos todo pero quiero que sepas, ¡que desde que naciste te amamos!-

Los dos se colocaban en posición de batalla contra marble el rey demonio todos se quedaban mirando y goku caía en el suelo de rodillas

-goku cielo- las chicas ayudaban a goku a levantarse pero goku se quedaba serio mirando

 _¡Maldición!-Goku_ se maldecía internamente, -que humillación, no poder pelear por los demás….soy un debilucho-

-ustedes miserables…..marble se quedaba quieto por unos segundos parecía intentar captar algo pero al ver que no lograba su meta se ponía más enojado,….. ¿Mataron a todos mis demonios?-

-¿y qué?- bardock hacia una sonrisa burlona

-no importa, es portal no se cerrara nunca, en nada vendrán más, sin contar que las almas errantes siguen en el cielo- marble tenía un rostro furioso las venas le salían de la cabeza, estaba iracundo

-pero si tu mueres ¿se cerrara verdad?- gine hablaba

-JAJAJAJAJA, POR FAVOR SI NOPUDISTE HACER NADA, ¿PRETENDES PÓDER LOGRAR ALGO AHORA?-

-apenas calentaba rey demonio…..AHORA VERAZ, QUE POEMOS HACER LA FAMILIA GUERRERA MAS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO-

Los dos daban un fuerte grito hacia el cielo elevando su poder haciendo que todo se iluminara de dorado asombrando a todo el mundo pero sobre todo a cierto grupo los cuales se cubrían y cubrían a goku para evitar ser arrastrado

-bardock gritaba y en esas se transformaba en Super Saiyajin pero hay no se detenía su cabello crecía y crecía y sus cejas desaparecían

Gine hacia lo mismo pero ella solo se le erizaba más y relámpagos salían de ella

En las academias de genétics del mundo temblaba y todo igual los medios no esperaron a ir de nuevo a grabar asombrándose que los demonios estaban acabados pero escuchaban a las pandoras y limiters hablando de quien fue

-tras finalmente terminar todos se quedaban mudos, bardock estaba en ssj3 y gine en ssj2 hasta Chiyomarble estaba asombrado

-¿listo…rey demonio?-

Chiyomarble les hacia una señal de ataque lo que irrito a bardock

-HAAAAAA-

¡POW!

Los dos chocaban antebrazos creando una fuerte onda

-Ohh, entonces no eres un debilucho-

-claro que no idiota-

Bardock lo tomaba de los hombros y le daba una patada para arrojarlo contra el cielo el demonio salía volando de nuevo y frenaba en el cielo pero bardock llegaba en segundos y empezaban a intercambiar ataques, golpes y patadas

Gine hacia lo mismo y se arrojaba para darle una patada a marble el cual la esquivaba y le devolvía la patada a gine la cual la detenía con su brazo y le arrojaba una esfera de energía

En ese momento Chiyomarble hacia desaparecer la energía como si se la tragara el entorno el ataque salía de otra dirección y gine la desviaba al cielo

Chiyomarble creaba varios portales a su alrededor y empezaba a arrojar puños dentro de ellos apareciendo a los lados de los Saiyajin que se asombraban

Los dos Saiyajins empezaban a esquivar los golpes aunque con bastante dificultad para gine y bardock un poco

-HAAAAAA-/HAAAAA-

-los dos llegaban hasta un punto de marble a una asombrosa velocidad y Chiyomarble arrojaba dos golpes a dos portales

Entre los tres se impactaban los puñetazos, el demonio a los Saiyajins en los rostros y los dos a Chiyomarble bardock en la mejilla y gine en el estómago asombrando a los que miraban la pelea

-increíble- era la única palabra que podían decir los que presenciaban la lucha goku también, la pelea de los tres era algo asombroso

En otro lugar

-las ciudades de shintoshi y cercanas a los refugios donde llevan a la gente para los ataques novas se sentía algo que los dejaba muy pensativos

-oye ¿sientes eso?

-no, ¿Qué cosa?

-exacto, no hay ruido-

Las personas se rumoreaban y dentro de los refugios las pandoras y limiters que se aseguraban del orden lo notaban

-veo que lo sintieron, vamos a observar que pasa, quédense aquí-

Una pandora salía levemente de la puerta, debido a que los refugios eran bajo tierra ella debía preguntar a otro grupo que vigilaba la entrada principal

-aquí, la primera teniente Jennifer lodson, ¿Qué ocurre en la parte superior?-

-aquí la segunda teniente, informe de la situación…hace poco se informó que han aparecido 6 novas 5 tipo S y uno tipo F-la teniente se aterraba

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿6 novas?- la chica no pudo evitar el gripo asustando a todos y a todas pero por claro signo de autoridad debían calmarse las guerreras

-cálmense, tranquilícense, mantengan la postura-

-¿y porque no se informó?-

-el comando principal no lo vio necesario, porque…..goku-sempai acabo con todos ellos-

-¿QUE DIJISTE? ¿QUE GOKU-SEMPAI ESTA VIVO?-

La noticia tampoco la pudo evitar gritar todo el mundo ya creía a goku y a kazuha muertos, sobre todo a goku pues marble fue el único en ponerse de pie ante la pelea y con el alboroto presente no podían buscar su cadáver

-asi es, milena marius y todo el equipo de alto nivel lo han confirmado pues estuvieron observando la pelea….

-la pandora escuchaba y todos a su alrededor empezaban a festejar, la noticia que estaba muerto goku se dio duro pero ahora tenía mas esperanzas, que no se malentienda ellos aun ven a kazuha como una heroína pero desde que goku se hizo ver al mundo y su asombroso poder, era algo que maravillaba a todos era el comienzo de una nueva era

-ya veo…Sniff, que alegría- la chica soltaba una pequeña lagrima

-¿estas llorando?-

-cállate tonta, solo me alegro que siga vivo, aún no he olvidado como fue de lindo con nosotras en la academia de cadetes-

-ni yo, yo si estoy llorando-

-llorona-

-cállate tu lloraste más cuando nos despedimos del…..ojala se acuerde de nosotras

-si ojala-

En esas empezaba a temblar de nuevo

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-no sé, estamos en eso…..

Afuera de los refugios, estos estaban lejos de la ciudad obviamente pero con la visión Super mejorada pandoras observaban con facilidad y si no era por eso tal vez era solo el ambiente

A lo lejos dos destellos dorados estaban chocando contra otro

-dos destellos dorados….. ¿Es goku-sempai?- la pandora recordaba el color dorado de goku al liberar su poder incluso la bautizaron "guerrero dorado"

En la ciudad todas las que aún seguían bajo el deber de luchar, ya no lo tenían que hacer, hace poco el guerrero Saiyajin estuvo en estos lados y solo se observaban los cadáveres de monstruos y demonios derrumbados y regados por todos lados en la playa de Yokohama solo habían cadáveres y los novas hechos pedazos o lo que quedaran de estos

 _ **-área de Yokohama comando central-**_

-los 6 novas fueron reducidos a polvo…..el poder de goku aoi es extraordinario- una mujer decia mirando desde las pantalla todo enemigo derrotado y hecho pedazos

La gente se abrazaba y gritaban de felicidad el comandante estaba más que feliz, esos novas cayeron como moscas ante goku

-no se calmen aun , nuestro enemigo principal…..

En ese momento todos sentían las ondas llegar incluso hasta donde ellos asombrándose

-¿Qué pasa?

-estamos intentando tomar visión, pero es imposible-

-seguramente es son goku san está peleando de nuevo- todos se ponían tensos y tragaban saliva de la tensión

 _ **West genétics**_

Genjo salía desde el sótano junto a Margaret la cuales los dos se extrañaban

-¿Qué pasa?-Margaret se ponía muy tensa y genjo seguía igual de serio

-goku…¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, necesito saber cómo están todos-

Las academias de genétics japon empezaban a sentir la pelea, tanto de west genétics como en east genétics

-¿Qué ocurre?,

-no sé, ojala pudieran televisarlo

-estamos en una situación muy difícil….

Los televisores estaban en estática en señal de no trasmitir ni haber señal pero como si se escucharan las peticiones el televisor empezaba a recuperar la estática

-gente del mundo, perdón por salir al aire de esta forma, tal vez debido a lo alarmante que se encuentra todo no pudimos comunicar que hace poco…6 novas aparecieron en la playa de Yokohama

-¿6 NOVAS?-

los alumnos se asombraban pues no les dijeron nada, no hubo alarma ni nada pero aunque debido a la situación no les parecía tan extraño

-pero gracias a eso pudimos ver….. ¡Que nuestro héroe son goku aoi….SIGUE VIVO!

Los alumnos y alumnas se alegraban y gritaban de felicidad a más no poder

-debido a ciertas interferencias no podemos mostrarles la situación de la ciudad solo podemos esperar…..que nuestro nuevo héroe son goku pueda hallar una solución.

-goku-sempai….animo- fue el pensamiento de todos a la vez

 _ **En la pelea**_

Los tres se miraban muy serios Chiyomarble estaba asombrado por la fuerza de los tres Saiyajins

-ustedes malditos….. ¿De dónde son?-

-no tiene caso decírtelo pero bueno…. _**¡somos de la patrulla del tiempo y nuestro deber es aniquilarte!-**_ gine con un puño el alto miraba al demonio con mucha más determinación

 _ **Fin del capítulo 64**_

 _ **Bueno gente espero les haya gustado el capítulo les digo que quedan como 3 capítulos para que finalice este arco y llegue el de elca, aunque me tomare un descanso de la teoría y seguiré con las demás y tal vez de paso esperar alguna noticia aunque lo dudo a como veo las cosas quien sabe si la teoría continuara porque el manga entro en hiatus por el otro proyecto que idearon pero ese tampoco veo que avance no sé qué pasara, seguro lo pausaron por otras razones, pero bueno cuando llegue a ese momento ya veré como le hago sin más que decir bye la próxima actualización será pronto**_


	67. Chapter 67

_**buenas gente espero que esten muy bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les guste mucho y sin mas que decir a qui los dejo con el capitulo**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 65: ¡la batalla final comienza!**_

 _ **Planeta supremo**_

Las 3 deidades observaban la pelea por la bola de cristal demasiado tensas

-lamento haber llegado tan tarde, viajar por estos universos es muy duro-crhonoa miraba a la diosa del universo 14 con algo de pena

-ha, no deberías disculparte, gracias a ti es que goku y los demás están bien-

-me alegra saber que fui de ayuda-

-pero ¿estas segura?-

Chronoa miraba con algo de duda a la diosa, por la pregunta tan extraña, debería estar feliz pero esta mas como apenada

-¿ellos dos no son elementos muy fuertes para la patrulla del tiempo?, y pedirles que se queden aquí….

-eso no es problema, si algo ocurriese solo debería pedirles que vuelvan-

-lo dices como si fuera fácil, sabes la ley, entrar a este universo o a alguno de los "primogénitos" significa quedarse aquí para siempre a excepción que seas un ángel o hakaishin-

-relájate suprema kai mientras el rey del todo no se entere….

-como siempre tan tranquila, yo pagaría los platos rotos sabes-

-pero no entiendo esa ley ya, digo, yo creo que debería olvidarse ese asunto…..

-¡sabes que es imposible!-

Con una respuesta seria y hasta algo agresiva la diosa respondía a Chronoa, la niña del tiempo se asustaba un poco

-¡tu mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que pasaría si "esa cosa" cayera en manos de alguien, incluso sospecho que marble está aquí por eso mismo!-

-lo sé, tranquila, pareces mi mama-

-además, el rey del todo ya no es alguien que piense que con mucha lógica, si se irrita, no dudara en nada, incluso si eso signifique romper su propia ley y yo no sería nadie para convencerlo-

-ahora me asustaste, pero no creo que llegue a tanto- la diosa se calmaba un poco y la Kaioshin también

-espero eso…..-

Por otro lado arele escuchaba a las dos diosas preguntándose en su mente de que hablaban, ella era una aprendiz pero aun asi no estaba capacitada para saber que era " _ **esa cosa"**_

 _-¿"esa cosa"? ¿A qué se refieren? ¿ No se supone que goku derroto a broly?-_

-tranquila suprema más importante ahora es lo que pasa en la tierra,….si marble ganara sería lo mismo ¿no?-

-sí , tienes razón- respondía la mujer seria

-pero….. ¿Crees que ganen? -

-yo sé que si, confió en ellos con todo mi ser, no por nada son de mis elementos más poderosos pero hablando de todo un poco yo pensaba que los terrícolas era débiles y mira que no….. ¿Son realmente terrícolas?-

La diosa suspiraba pues ya conocía a Chronoa, a pesar de ser una diosa de 75.000.000 de años era una niña mentalmente además de que siempre estaba dispuesta a llevar a seres poderosos a _**toki toki**_

 _ **-**_ te lo contare todo después pero….por ahora solo nos queda observar…óyeme Chronoa ¿puedes curar cierto?-

-si ¿por?-

-PUES VE Y CURA A GOKU- la suprema cómicamente le pegaba en la cabeza a la diosa del tiempo

-relájate tienen semillas del ermitaño del universo 7, son muy efectivas-

-¿enserio? ¿Y de donde las sacaste si goku no es de la patrulla del tiempo?

-del no, pero…si de alguien más- la diosa le giñaba el ojo y la suprema solo suspiraba Chronoa si que era irritante

-A SUPREMAS MIREN, MARBLE QUEMO LA BOLSA- arele gritaba aterrada observando el acto hecho por marble y las dos se asustaban

-o no, esto es terrible-

-ve y cura a goku rápido- la diosa miraba a Chronoa la cual se ponía seria

-¿Qué sucede porque no vas?- la diosa tomaba a Chronoa de los hombros

-perdóname, es que use todo mi poder para llegar aquí, y no me quedan fuerzas debo esperar algo de tiempo para curar a alguien-

La diosa soltaba a crhonoa y agachaba la cabeza, era en parte por arrepentimiento

-lo siento-

-descuida… debe ser frustrante, te entiendo, pero confía en ellos, ellos ganaran lo sé, además, son goku no es de los que se rinden tan fácilmente, espera y veraz…como las cosas tienen su flujo de tiempo-

\- no sé a qué te refieres pero…. ¡está bien! Como la suprema del tiempo debes saber cómo las cosas resultaran-

-de hecho no-

 _ **-¡BLOP!-**_

La suprema caía en el piso cómicamente y arele la miraba con rostro de wtf

-¡tarada!-

-¡que genio!-

La diosa del tiempo se reía nerviosamente y la suprema solo pensaba que era como goku arele por otro lado solo miraba la escena de las dos con una gota de sudor, sin duda eran amigas cercanas –

-¿entonces solo van a observar?-

-si algo grave pasa, entonces yo ayudare- crhonoa se ponía seria - _animo chicos….son goku …le juraste al supremo anciano que no desperdiciarías su vida en vano…..demuéstralo….demuestra el poder de uno de los héroes más grandes de la historia_

Chronoa miraba la pelea muy seria pese a ser una deidad se preocupaba mucho por quienes consideraba amigos y aliados , y pese a su actitud como goku era alguien muy tranquila pero al llegar el momento sacaba su lado rudo y serio

En la tierra

Los dos Saiyajin peleaban contra marble el demonio rey estaba luchando muy bien contra los dos, aunque se le notaba bastante dificultad

-nada mal, Saiyajins, pelee en serio o si no esto será aburrido- marble sonreía con esa sonrisa de arrogancia y maldad

-maldito, sin duda es fuerte-

Bardock sonreía mirando al demonio pese a la dificultad su sangre Saiyajin hervía de emoción

-asi es pese a ser más fuerte que yo, me siento emocionada- gine también sonreía limpiándose un hilillo de sangre

-¿emocionados?, ustedes son extraños, deberían estar temblando -marble con sus ojos rojos decia mirando a los dos

-los Saiyajin no nos dejamos ganar por el miedo gusano, Grábate eso en tu maldita cabeza-

Bardock se arrojaba contra Chiyomarble y se aparecía detrás pero marble detenía el golpe aunque con dificultad

En ese momento aprovechando baja su guardia gine sacaba su espada y se arrojaba contra el demonio

 _ **-¡FLASH!**_

 _ **-CRASH-**_

-Chiyomarble detenía un espadazo con su mano libre para después alejarlos con una onda de ki y arrojarse contra cada uno y darle un golpe en la cara

- _ **JAJAJAJA, SIGO SIENDO SUPERIOR,…..**_

Cuando estaba por presumir gine se aparecía detrás y lo intentaba cortar pero el demonio era más rápido

-¿eso es todo simio Saiyajin?-

-bastardo engreído-

 _ **-¡POW!-**_

Pero bardock aparecía a un costado y le daba un fuerte golpe en la mejilla haciéndolo enojar y escupir sangre

-eres un miserable canalla-

-MUERANNNNN-

Marble usaba sus dedos para crear nuevamente 5 círculos mágicos enfrente y liberaba ahora 10 fantasmas asombrando a los dos

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-

 _ **-¡BUMM! ¡BUMM! ¡BUMM!-**_

Bardock les disparaba ataques de ki pero los ataques traspasaban a los fantasmas asustando al Saiyajin

- _ **GINE CUIDADO-**_ el Saiyajin barón se arrojaba y protegía su esposa de los 5 que se dirigían a él impactándole y también los otros 5 en esas diez grilletes dos en cada extremidad y cintura rodeaban a bardock

 _ **¡BARDOCK!-**_

-no…...puedo…moverme-

 _ **-MALDITO INFELIZ-**_

Gine se arrojaba contra marble el cual se quedaba sonriendo el demonio empezaba a golpear el aire de nuevo y gine empezaba a esquivar los ataques pero llegaba un punto donde ya no podía esquivar y se limitaba a cubrirse recibiendo los golpes

 _ **-MALDITOOOOOOO-**_

Bardock se llenaba de furia igual que los que observaban desde abajo se enojaba muchísimo igual las chicas pese a que no conocían la historia de goku era la madre de su hombre, su cuñada, muy pronto su futura madre igual y además demostró querer mucho a goku

 _ **-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_

-bardock de un grito destruia los fantasmas y se arrojaba contra Chiyomarble asombrándolo y recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el estómago de una patada

 _ **-¡MUERE INFELIZ DEMONIO!-**_

 _ **¡BUUUUUM!**_

Bardock le lanzaba un poderoso ataque en la cara produciendo una fuerte explosión

En los diferentes lugares se observaba nuevamente la pelea, las pandoras no tenían mucho problema pero las personas sí, es más si no es por televisión no la podían ver pues ya estaban de nuevo en refugios solo podían escuchar la televisión o radio y los que nuevamente transmitían la pelea ya era por radio pues era tan intensa que no podían usar cámaras

Bardock miraba el lugar del humo pero en esas algo se formaba asombrando un poco a los dos

Marble tenía en sus manos dos extraños poderes con forma de triángulos en sus manos

-TOMEN ESTO-

Las energías empezaban a a perseguir a los dos que empezaban a volar por toda la ciudad los dos cargaban una gran energía en sus manos para arrojarlas contra los ataques

 _ **-¡POWW!-**_

Las técnicas chocaban produciendo una fuerte explosión bardock estaba serio pero en esas Chiyomarble se aparecía detrás de bardock y lo golpeaba en la cabeza con un ataque de mazazo arrojándolo contra un edificio chocando contra este pero debido a que bardock logro reducir la fuerza del impacto solo atravesaba el edificio sin destruirlo

Bardock salía volando hasta llegar a una calle de la ciudad vacía y frenar con toda potencia en el piso

-maldito infeliz…..

Chiyomarble se arrojaba contra bardock y lo tomaba del cuello para darle un golpe en la cara y arrojarlo contra una calle más lejana donde se estampaba contra una casa esta si derrumbándola por suerte no había nadie

 _ **-BARDOCKKKKK-**_

Gine llegaba volando con su arma y atacaba a marble pero se daba cuenta que era una imagen residual y el real estaba en el cielo levantando un gran número de escombros asustando a gine

 _ **-MUEREEEEE**_

Gine observaba los escombros llegar y se colocaba en posición de guardia con su fiel arma en sus manos

 _ **-NO ME GANARAS CON ESO-**_

Gine se arrojaba contra estos y con la espada empezaba a cortar cada pedazo de edificio y ciudad que le arrojaba marble contra ella

Gine cortaba cada pedazo con absoluta facilidad el problema es que eran demasiados y gine debía esquivar también asi como cortar en el momento oportuno, pese a que eran solo escombros era una técnica muy bien manejada

Chiyomarble aprovecharía esto para a una gran velocidad hacerse frente a gine la cual esquivaba una patada

-marble esquivaba un golpe de ella y a la vez todos los ataques de espadas que arrojaba la Saiyajin que eran hasta invisibles para el ojo humano debido a su Super velocidad

 _ **¡POW!**_

Chiyomarble golpeaba con tanta fuerza a gine en el vientre haciéndola escupir sangre y después este hacer lo mismo tomarla del cuello y golpearla para arrojarla lejos gine se estrellaba contra un edificio produciendo una fuerte explosión dentro de este el cual empezaba a caerse de a poco hasta caer completamente en la ciudad por suerte no había nadie hay y las pandoras del lugar con su buena capacidad de correr y visión podían evitar la colisión por un instante fue cubierto por una capa de humo gigantesca la cual Chiyomarble miraba sin pizca de compasión, era como observar la destrucción de un hormiguero para sus ojos

-el destino de este mundo…no del universo esta sellado, yo soy el más poderoso, si creen poder detenerme haganlo- marble en tono burlón mirando hacia abajo decia mientras una especie de triángulos de energía transparente se hacían a su alrededor y liberaba su poder en forma de fuego

-este planeta es asediado por unos seres dimensionales llamados "novas" ¿Qué diferencia hay conmigo?-

Chiyomarble empezaba a descender a donde había caído gine la cual sale disparada contra este chocando puños creando un gran cráter

-que ninguno…le hará daño a mi hijo y a este planeta, finalmente después de tantos años….pude encontrarme con el ….como para que un infeliz como tú se atreva a interponerse-

Gine arrojaba una patada y marble la detenía con su antebrazo, después de esto marble arrojaba un golpe pero gine lo desviaba con su mano y arrojaba una patada dándole en la cara a marble pero este lograba impactar un golpe en su rostro

Gine salía volando y chocaba contra una ventana quedando hay muy herida y cansada aunque los vidrios no le hicieron mucho estaba llegando a su limite

-Jejejje, _**(suspiros de cansancio),**_ parece que llegaron a sus límites…

 _ **-¡BUMM!-**_

Un poderoso ataque le daba a Chiyomarble el cual se lograba proteger con sus brazos

-oye infeliz, nadie lastima a mi mujer- bardock descendía lastimado mirando a Chiyomarble el cual sonreía de manera sádica

Chiyomarble empezaba a llenar sus mejillas como si las inflara de aire bardock se ponía en posición de guardia

-en esas Chiyomarble escupía una inmensa bocanada de fuego haciendo que el Saiyajin lo recibiera de lleno la llamarada por detrás de bardock en lugar de incendiar, evaporaba todo a su paso, muchas casas y algunos edificios eran víctimas de este ataque

Después del ataque se podía ver a bardock salir muy herido del ataque y a su alrededor una gran zona quemada donde ya no quedaba nada

-veo que pudiste resistirla, no eres normal-

-c-cállate maldito, n-no… volveré a caer en tu trampa-

Bardock y Chiyomarble se arrojaban a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en el suelo de la zona de esa ciudad, los golpes se sentían por todos lados y solo se sentían las ondas los temblores y las explosiones

 _ **La pelea parece haberse dirigido a la ciudad de shintoshi, a pesar de que ya no debe haber civiles en la ciudad la pelea sigue siendo tan intensa que no podemos acercarnos con cámaras, solo podemos narrarles las cosas por medio de la radio**_

- _ **academia genétics-**_

 _ **-la pelea es muy abrumadora, jamás hemos sido testigos de una batalla tan asombrosa, sin duda los novas se quedan cortos ante este ser que se hace llamar "el rey demonio" ¿podrá nuestro héroe ganar?-**_

Las maestras y alumnos estaban escuchando la pelea pues su colega y mejor amigo estaba luchando, ellas ya sabían y hasta por lógica sospechaban que goku no era humano cosa que no les importo para nada, él era su amigo menos a dos que si era algo más

-vamos cariño…..

Yumi y elize se apretaban los brazos de preocupación y sudaban de terror

-¿cariño? ¡¿Por fin dejaran la soltería ustedes dos?- iris se burlaba de las dos y la otra maestra se tapaba la boca para evitar reírse

-¿Qué dijiste iris?- las dos cómicamente apretaban los dientes mientras la chica solo disimulaba

\- no queremos escuchar eso de alguien que tampoco está casada-

-peor es que yo soy más joven, siento pena por goku-san tener que complacerlas a las dos debe ser difícil….

Iris echaba más leña al fuego

-oye espera ¿no te extraña que las dos dijéramos lo mismo?-

-la verdad es que me alegra mucho-

Las dos chicas se asombraban, pues que dos mujeres se enamoren y hasta se comprometan con un hombre era extraño, en países existe la poligamia pero japon no era uno, aunque goku era un ser de otro mundo y hasta de otro universo, la gente no lo sabia

-¿Por qué te alegra?-

-porque aposte a que las dos dejarían de ser vírgenes antes de retirarse de genétics, y gracias a goku-san gane, o eso me supongo ¿aún son vírgenes o ya lo hicieron con goku-san?-

Las dos quedaban pausadas y después invocaban su volt Weapon y apuntaban con ellas a iris

-¿eso es un no?-

-maldita…..

-dejen eso, goku-san está peleando ahora contra ese monstruo, y recuerden que él no estaba con buena condición

Las palabras de la otra maestra de la academia las ponía más tensas para seguir escuchando

-¿enserio no lo han hecho?, es el colmo yo de ustedes ya lo hubiera hecho mío….

 _ **-CALLATE QUIERES-**_

 _ **-regresando a la pelea-**_

-bardock jadeaba y del humo salía Chiyomarble con algunas heridas y sangre de su cara bardock apretaba los dientes pero si poder decir nada

 _ **-¡POW!-**_

Chiyomarble le daba un golpe en la cara haciéndolo escupir sangre

-eso me dolió, debo admitirlo pero si es todo…..

 _ **-¡MALDITO!-**_

Gine lanzaba un espadazo y después arrojaba un rayo de energía pero el rey se protegía con sus brazos

-Jejejje, me están haciendo enojar granujas- marble sonreía con bastantes heridas pero se notaba que nada grave

Las pandoras miraban la pelea asombradas no sabían quién era la mujer que ayudaba a "goku" pero algunas sintieron celos sin embargo otras miraban la pelea muy serias pues ni los dos juntos podían ganarle

 _ **-abajo con goku-**_

-increíble, tus padres son asombrosos-chiffon miraba la pelea asombrada junto a las pandoras legendarias

-si, si no me equivoco, están en fase 2 y fase 3 ¿verdad?- Elizabeth ahora miraba a goku quien asentía

-si…..pero aun asi, no pueden ganar maldición-

-rayos, y lo peor es que ninguna está en condiciones de ayudar- Ingrid miraba su alrededor a todas y todos más a goten que seguía inconsciente

-aver aver, déjame entender una cosa…

Isuzu que era la mas callada por asi decirlo empezaba a zarandear las manos cómicamente mirando a goku todas la miraban con rostro de extraño por esa reacción

-¿tus padres?, ¿pero se supone que eres nieto de aoi genjo? Y por lo que se sus hijos murieron hace tiempo-

-está bien informada- kazuha miraba a Isuzu con una media sonrisa

-a verdad a ti no te conozco ¿Quién eres?- goku inclinaba la cabeza cómicamente mirando a Isuzu la chica le salía una gota de sudor no por asombro sino por nervios

-bueno…yo….

-GOKU ELLA VINO A MATARHGHHGHG-

Rana alzaba la voz sin embargo Amelia cómicamente le tapaba la boca extrañando a rana

-ella nos ayudó a pelear goku, la verdad es que sin su ayuda no hubiéramos logrado mucho-

Goku miraba asombrado a Isuzu pero la más asombrada era ella misma y todas

-Amelia, ¿Qué dices…..?

-Elizabeth, Ouka…- Amelia interrumpía a su amiga y cuñada o hermana o como le quisiera decir de todas formas familiares serian en poco o mejor dicho ya lo eran

-ella no es mala, y nos lo demostró, todas lo vimos, por favor-

-pero, ¿estas segura?- Rattle preguntaba nerviosa, -¿ella no vino como esas otras a causar alboroto y por…..?

-de hecho, ella no es una criminal, si tiene mala reputación pero no por crímenes, mas bien de mujeriega- kazuha miraba a Isuzu la cual se abrazaba un brazo en señal de pena

-Jejejje, si, tienes razón kazuha-

-qué manera tan fácil de reconocerlo-

-¿mujerzuela?- goku preguntaba mirando a Isuzu la cual se puso nerviosa, por primera vez sintió pena al ser llamada asi, pero eso se sintió más por goku

…..

-goku se quedaba mirando serio a Isuzu la chica se asustaba y tragaba saliva

-…..

Goku la miraba más serio tanto que todos empezaban a sudar

…..

La tensión se hacía más fuerte

-¿Qué es mujerzuela?-

 _ **¡BLOP!-**_

Isuzu y todos caían cómicamente al piso menos kazuha

-es una persona que jugaba con los corazones de los hombres- kazuha no caía al piso ella sabía de la inocencia peor sobre todo al mirar a Isuzu sentía cierto recelo por suna

-Isuzu solo volteaba la cara de mala forma ganándose la mirada de todos pero sobre todo la de goku,

-SI LO ADMITO, SOY UNA BASURA ¿FELIZ?-

Goku se ponía serio otra vez pero esta vez era real

-no eres una basura… nos ayudaste, no eres mala persona-

-pero ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dijeron de mí? ¿Por qué no me miras también de la misma forma? -

-no entiendo lo que dices…..pero sin importar quién eres nos ayudaste y te lo agradezco, también me salvaste de esa caída…otra vez te lo agradezco ¿Isuzu-chan cierto?-

¿…..?...¿me dijiste chan?-

-Isuzu se extrañaba por lo que decia goku sin duda el Saiyajin era muy extraño pero por otro lado ella miraba que su sonrisa de agradecimiento era sincera

-si ¿no te gusta?

-hum,…..puedes llamarme como quieras, pero eres muy raro- la chica volteaba su cabeza con un puchero cómico ¿Qué le pasa?

-a todo esto si no eres una criminal ¿porque viniste con esas 3?- Elizabeth preguntaba seria Isuzu solo suspiraba

-solo vine por dos razones, para ver al héroe son goku y para acabar con suna, aunque esa última ya no me interesa-

Cuando las chicas se disponían a hablar…..

 _ **En esas empezaba a temblar de nuevo y escuchaban los rugidos y gritos de nuevo**_

-otra vez esas voces…..-creo se ponía nerviosa

-¿más?- attia se ponía nerviosa

-si pero esta vez, parece que vienen más grandes y muchos más…- goku decia muy nervioso

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntaba Aureliel

\- esos no son temblores… ¡son sus pisadas!-

-goku dejaba en shock a todos y todas, no podían creer que esos no eran temblores, eran sus patas o pezuñas o lo que sea dando pasos lo más seguro es que si los novas tuvieran pies no serían tan pesadas sus pasos

-¿esas son….pisadas?- Rattle y las e pandoras se ponían muy asustadas Isuzu sentía esos pasos, sin duda no quería ni verlos

-si llegasen a salir…..será el fin- kazuya decia muy asustado y los chicos asentían igual…..

A pesar de todo, la situación seguía siendo un caos, goku solo podía jadear en los brazos de satellizer y arnett pero en esas observaban a arcadia caminar hasta la bolsa Casandra se extrañó igual que goku

-arcadia…..no tomes eso, te quemaras-

Pero arcadia no hizo caso, ella quería obedecer a goku pero la curiosidad le gano goku solo suspirar internamente _–tengo que enseñarle del fuego-_

-arcadia apagaba el fuego y tiraba lo que hubiera adentro al piso de hay caía una cosa negra quemada pero parecía que por causa del fuego su contextura se deformo y se pegaban poco a poco dando una imagen algo asquerosa para los ojos de todas menos a los de goku que se asombro

-no puede ser….son…

Todas y todos miraban a goku, el rostro de goku era de asombro absoluto por pensar en no volver a verlas nunca, aunque goku podía curar a la gente, lo que vio goku fue como ver el tesoro o carta de un familiar muerto, un legado hermoso que te haría sentir feliz y a la vez triste

-¿s-s-semillas…..del ermitaño?- goku estiraba la mano en señal de querer mirarlas o tenerlas más de cerca las presentes sabían que eran y se asombraban de nuevo, goku estiraba la mano pero además de no poder llegar por el dolor, el mismo dolor le impedía mantener el brazo alzado

-¿hablas de esas semillas milagrosas que utilizabas antes?- kazuha se acercaba y tomaba los restos quemados ella los observo, y si estaban en llamas cosa que le dolió a goku

-¿Por qué ellos las tenían?- Elizabeth se preguntó mirando lo que kazuha lograba recuperar

-no lo sé pero…..ya no podemos hacer nada- goku con los ojos cerrados intentaba no perder la conciencia el dolor, la fatiga se veían en el en todo sentido en esas se sentían con fuerzas los ataques y la lucha de los dos Saiyajin

En esas Casandra y las pandoras legendarias se acercaban a goku y cada una lo tomaba de alguna parte de su cuerpo

-goku-ni-sama, tal vez no podamos sanarte completamente pues tu poder es muy superior al nuestro pero….por lo menos esperamos curarte un poco-

Wendy por primera vez muy seria le hablaba a goku mirando al suelo para después mirarlo al rostro con una sonrisa

Goku se quedaba mudo mirando como Wendy y las pandoras legendarias Casandra y Teslad sonreían mirándose entre sí sobre todo Casandra

-esperen chicas, ¿Qué pretenden?, no deberían gastar sus últimas fuerzas en algo asi… _ **COF, COF…KAAAAH-**_

-tranquilo, es nuestro propósito, luchar por este mundo, y si podemos hacer algo por nuestro hermano que nos salvó, nos sentiremos felices-

-pero ustedes no podrán regresar todo mi poder….me duele decirlo…..pero no pueden sanarme completamente-

Goku con un ojo cerrado miraba a las 3 pandoras legendarias quienes de manera asombrosa le sonreían Casandra bajaba y tomaba de la mejilla a goku acariciándolo

-gracias goku….

En esa Wendy may tomaba la mano de goku y Teslad la otra, las tres miraban a goku con una sonrisa mientras chiffon y Lucy se asomaban Lucy seguía seria pero denotaba una minúscula sonrisa, algo extraño en ella, mejor dicho en todas, menos en Casandra que sonreía pero eso demostraba que si ella podía, ¿Por qué las otras no? A pesar que fuera raro y escaso

-por enseñarnos a vivir, por enseñarnos el mundo, por no tratarnos como simples peones de guerra, nos enseñaste que somos más, nos tuviste paciencia, nos ayudaste y no solo a nosotras…sino a kazuya y a kazuha, a genjo, a arcadia…..a toda la familia, eres de nuestra familia -chiffon se acercaba a goku y lo tomaba del pecho para sonreírle mientras inclinaba su cuerpo

-no digan eso….aun no estamos derrotados…

-te sanaremos, aunque signifique que nuestros cuerpos tengan que entregar hasta la última energía de alma y nos convirtamos en simples muñecas-

Goku y todas se asombraban pues estaban insinuando algo similar al sacrificio, a pesar que llego la ayuda de otro mundo y no era otra que los padres de goku quienes tenían un poder asombroso, la victoria se veía muy lejana todavía pese al dolor de decirlo

-¿pero que dicen? - goku muy serio y hasta un poco molesto les decia no estaba enojado con ellas sino que no quería verlas hacer una tontería pero ellas sonreían asombrando al guerrero pues ellas exceptuando a chiffon, Wendy y Casandra ninguna de las otras lo hacia

-aquí vamos-

Las pandoras legendarias pasaban a un rostro serio y empezaban a curar a goku el Saiyajin estaba nervioso e impotente al no poder hacer nada

-esperen chicas…

Kazuya iba a decir algo pero no fue capaz, era como si al intentar detenerlas, estuviera condenando al mundo y a goku, el chico no sabía qué hacer en esas kazuha lo tomaba a él y a goten

-kazuya….todo estará bien- Casandra miraba a kazuya quien ponía un rostro de tristeza y a la vez de dolor, todo el mundo observo esto con bastante pesar, satellizer y arnett, Ingrid, ticy, Elizabeth, Amelia…todas las chicas de goku sobretodo y no aguantaron y como se vio goku también cuando se dispuso a detener y hablar el Saiyajin no podía hacer nada, no podía ni moverse

Cuando goku iba a decir algo todos sintieron algo en el cielo y al voltear sus ojos al cielo observaron algo caer del cielo

 _ **-CUIDADO-**_

Kazuya gritaba aterrado y todos voltearon a ver

 _ **-ESQUIVENLO-**_

Roxanne gritaba y tomaba a su limiter, cada una lo hacía, arnett tomaba a su limiter sin soltar a goku, las pandoras legendarias igual kazuha tomaba a goten y a kazuya y todas de un salto esquivaban el golpe

El fuerte viento produjo que kazuha soltara lo que llevaba en su mano es decir los restos de las semillas que salían volando como restos quemados que eran por todas direcciones, kazuha solo podía mirar esto y de un fuerte frenar en el piso con kazuya y goten a su cuidado se preocupaba más por ellos que por esos restos ya inútiles, le dolía pensar eso pero era verdad, la vida de todos era más importante

 _ **-CHICOS ¿ESTAN BIEN?-**_

Todos estaban cubriéndose del humo las pandoras legendarias junto a satellizer y arnett tenían a goku cubriéndolo del polvo, las demás también estaban bien tras haber ayudado a los hombres a salir del ataque ellos no eran como ellas pese a haber estado bajo el entrenamiento de goku, también les dolía pero era inevitable

-en esos momentos se sentían fuertes pisadas acercándose a los presentes y al mirar era una especie de lobo humanoide con 3 cabezas su imagen musculosa de piel roja 2 metros de alto y su única vestimenta una falda egipcia de hombre con una especie de cetro en sus manos

-¿más? ¿Es que nunca terminan?- attia con un rostro agotado y mostrando una sonrisa pero más de miedo observaba a la imponente bestias

-no, parece que no- creo se ponía de pie mirando sin embargo el centauro empezaba acercarse muy despacio hacia ellos y en un fuerte movimiento

 _ **-¡FLASH!-**_

El nuevo demonio cortaba los antebrazos del limiter de creo dejando en shock a todos por la velocidad de este individuo pues se apareció frente al limiter con una Super velocidad que nadie vio

El chico solo podía mirar como la sangre salía de lo que antes fueron sus antebrazos las lágrimas por el dolor empezaban a salir

 _ **-¡AHAAAAAAA!-**_

Creo solo miraba a su limiter caer de rodillas y ella como su compañera solo podía sentir rabia por esto, la chica empezaba a llorar con fuerza y a enojarse con una increíble sed que matar

 _ **-MALDITOOOOOOO-**_

Ceo se arrojaba contra el lobo el cual desaparecía y aparecía detrás de cero para proceder a cortar un brazo de la chica a una Super velocidad y darle una patada lanzándola a volar y chocando contra una pared

- _qué velocidad-_

 _-está a un nivel diferente a de los otros demonios-_

Satellizer y arnett se colocaban en posición de lucha pero el centauro solo hacia bailar la lanza entre sus dedos muy confiado

-goku apretaba con más fuerza los dientes y los puños mirando al nuevo oponente

-chiffon usaba su ilusión turn para aparecer detrás del intentando golpearlo pero este lograba frenar su ataque sin necesidad de voltear

 _-¿Qué demonios?-_

Chiffon no terminaba de decir nada pues uno de los minotauros la golpeaba y mandándola a volar lejos chocando contra una pared

-¿derroto a chiffon…..con tanta facilidad?- Ingrid y attia no se lo podían creer el demonio mandaba con su mano una especie de onda de energía dándole a los limiters de attia e Ingrid

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!- todos chocaban contra una pared quedando inconscientes debido al golpe fuerte

-CHICOS…INFELIZ…..

-ATTIA ESPERA…..

-MUERE MALDITO…..

-el lobo de un fuerte ataque destrozaba el arma de attia y como hizo con creo la golpeaba con un puño

-NO….MALDICIONN…..

-goku se intentaba poner de pie pero no respondía su cuerpo

-¡ATTIA!-

Marin, Dolly, Ingrid, Elizabeth, arnett se enojaban pero antes que pasara algo Teslad se arrojaba contra el nuevo demonio quien frenaba su ataque asombrando a testad

-¿detuvo el ataque de Teslad-san?- kazuya no se creía esto, detuvo el ataque de una pandora legendaria con mucha facilidad

Los dos empezaron una batalla de armas en donde el nuevo demonio estaba domando de una manera asombrosa a Teslad la cual luchaba ferozmente

-la mujer tras ver esto se alejaba y usaría una especie de accel pero para sus sorpresa el nuevo haría algo similar

-¿esa bestia esa…..usando accel?-

-no, es similar pero…

Ticy e Ingrid no se podían creer la nueva bestia era algo fuera de la lógica y si habían más como el…..ni pensarlo

-ese miserable….es muy fuerte, si no hacemos algo…..

Goku observaba la pelea en el piso pues debido a los nuevos demonios las chicas y chicos debían poner su atención y protegerlo, algo humillante para el por no poder hacer nada pero ya ni podía levantarse sus heridas eran iguales o peores a las de su primera batalla con vegeta

En esas goku miraba como Teslad estaba siendo superada y tras ver esto Wendy may se uniría a pelear contra el nuevo ser que recibía un martillazo de la chica pero no parecía afectarle mucho

La criatura daba un poderoso rugido de guerra asustando a todos incluso a goku el demonio desplegaba un poder fuera de la lógica y se arrojaba contra las dos quienes hacían lo mismo

-tiene un poder inmenso de arimasu

-es verdad-

Entre rana y Christine se decían observando a la fiera ponerse en posición de lucha Roxanne, charles, julia y Cassie estaban asombradas, este demonio, este ser que salió de la nada estaba asustándolas con su poder

-Teslad lanzaba con sus armas una especie de habilidad de corte para formar una especie de triangulo con esta habilidad pero el demonio lobo lo esquivaba dejando una imagen residual dejando incluso a goku asombrado

En esas Wendy may se unía a la lucha dándole un fuerte martillazo pero este lograba frenar durante el arrastre del ataque y miraba a las dos para arrojarse de una gran velocidad y dándoles a cada una un fuerte golpe haciendo que se estrellaran en diferentes lugares

-el nuevo ser sin duda estaba a un nivel muy por encima a cualquier otro demonio, si chevalier observara a las pandoras legendarias ser apaleadas asi como a todos se darían cuenta que este ser es peor que los novas

Las dos pandoras legendarias salían de sus lugares y atacaba de nuevo al cerberus humanoide en una lucha de armas a una gran velocidad

-increíble- decia Christine

-es verdad- respondía Franka asombrada- ¿está peleando contra las dos a la vez y sin esfuerzo?-

-ese es otro demonio- las e pandoras se asombraban mirando la lucha –no quiero, ni…i-i-maginarme si vienen más como el

-o si vienen más fuertes que el-

En esas arcadia miraba seria la lucha a las dos sin dudas les estaban dando una gran pelea donde estaban siendo inferiores arcadia miraría a Casandra por unos segundos y después de eso desaparecía del lugar

Mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo el cerberus se arrojaba de un fuerte ataque pero antes que llegara a algunas arcadia tomaba el arma con su garra

Todos se asombraban de nuevo pero esta vez por ver a la aniña que empezaba a forcejear contra el demonio en fuerza pero estaba siendo superada

-¿pero qué…..?

-¡cuidado!-

-kazuya y Lucy gritaban mirando la escena pero era tarde pues arcadia salía volando las dos pandoras legendarias también se quedaban mirando sin embargo esto les costaría caro pues de nuevo eran golpeadas

Goku que seguía recostado medio se ubicaba para mirar la pelea bastante tensionado, goku se mantenía callado hasta que cerraba los ojos

 _-chi…..chicas….chicas, vengan por favor, también tu kazuya-_

Goku empezaba a hablar mentalmente en kazuya el cual se impactaba un poco por esto

 _-, ven…..vengan rápido-_

Todas volteaban a ver a goku el cual apenas se podía apoyar en sus manos pegándose a una pared el chico se quedaba mirando a goku y hacia caso

-onii-sama, este monstruo es increíblemente fuerte, tenemos que tomarte y escapar-kazuya decia muy nervioso

-es inútil kazuya…nos mataría en segundos, escúchame, goten no puede luchar y estoy muy lastimado pero. ….Arcadia puede ganarle

En este momento les daré lo último que me queda de energía, para liberar tu poder…debes darle ese poder a arcadia ….sé que puedes-

-¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Por qué te dijo otou-san?-

-después se lo explicare, pero por favor debes hacerlo, confía en mi-

Goku le daba una mirada a Casandra la cual se quedaba mirando a goku con ojos preocupados y llenos de tristeza lo más seguro era por ver a si a goku.

Kazuya y todas se quedaban mirando a goku y miraba su rostro que pese a las heridas y el dolor continuaba sonriendo

-pero ¿no puede ser nuestra energía?

-discúlpenme que les diga esto, pero ni juntas podrían darle el poder suficiente a arcadia, solo entre 3 o más pandoras legendarias pueden mínimo hacerlo…estoy seguro que con mi energía podrán hacerlo-

-To-to…..men, ambos Brazos-

Todas tragaban saliva bastante nerviosas y asentían confiaban en goku tanto que no dudaban en nada todas hacían caso pero en esas goku dejo escapar un quejido junto a un sonido de quebrarse algo, satellizer y las demás te tapaban la boca para evitar gritar

-que horrible, goku….tus huesos-

-n-n-no las…sueltes-

Goku sonreía levemente el quería mucho a arcadia ya tuvo el privilegio de conocerlo ellas y su madre lo veía como algo más que un simple familiar arcadia y Casandra eran cerradas pero con goku no…como con kazuya y kazuha, ella lo vio como el padre que por desgracia no pudo tener

Goku cerraba sus ojos en esas unos extraños copos aparecían en su frente

Toman se asombraban y sentían en su mano una gran energía, era increíble pese a la condición de goku aún tenía toda esa fuerza, claro que a comparación de su poder completo….esto era nada

-increíble goku… ¿aun tenías tanta energía?- satellizer y kazuha no se lo podían creer cada una tenía una parte de su última fuerza, goku las supo distribuir

-ahora…. ¡DENSELA A ARCADIA!-

-de acuerdo-

En la lucha arcadia estaba tirada en el piso por un ataque en esas se vio rodeada por las pandoras que la miraban con algo de la energía en sus manos arcadia se iba a poner en guardia pero con sentir la energía que llevaba en sus manos se calmaba y en esas escuchaba una voz

-arcadia….recíbela, debes….derrotar a ese maldito…..

Todas se acercaban a arcadia la cual miraba a Casandra y a goku los cuales asentían las chicas miraban algo nerviosas y arcadia asentía, las chicas mostraban una leve sonrisa y ponían sus manos en las garras donde ellas las levantaban

La energía entraba poco a poco y las garras empezaban a aumentar sus cifras la chica empezaba a recibir la energía dentro de ella y empezaba a cambiar asombrando a todos goku solo sonreía de ver que funcionaba

 _ **En la pelea**_

El demonio lobo luchaba contra las dos, las demás son podían entrar y si lo hacían sabían que en su estado actual sería inútil

En la batalla la criatura increíblemente creaba otro clon de él asombrando más a los demás

-¿tempest?-

-¿está usando nuestras habilidades?

-no….seria egoísta decir que somos las únicas en poder hacerlo-

El monstruo esquivaba un martillazo de Wendy may y se ubicaba detrás de ella a una velocidad asombrosa para darle un fuerte puñetazo, Teslad se asustaba un poco por ver que estaban siendo superadas

-esto…..este monstruo es…..como un nova tipo pandora….no…..

Ouka tragaba saliva mientras el sudor caía por su rostro debido al miedo

-¡es muy superior a uno!-

-antes que el otro clon de este atacara a Teslad en ese momento

 _ **-¡CRASH!-**_

Lucy se hacía a un costado de este el cual volteaba a verla

Lucy atacaba con su brazo pero este la tomaba de los dos asustando un poco a la chica que empezaba a hacer fuerza contra él los dos empezaba a impulsarse hacia atrás

-que fuerza….no puedo…..

 _ **¡Pow!**_

Tras intentar ganarle Lucy era pateada en la barbilla El demonio tomaba a Lucy y Teslad del rostro cuando se dispuso a atacar por detrás las dos no podían zafarse la bestia sonreía maliciosamente h

-o no a este paso…va a matar a Lucy- tiziana gritaba de terror mientras Lucy se mantenía en el aire cuando este ser estaba por darle el "golpe final"

Una garra gigantesca salía volando y lo tomaba del cuello para lanzarlo lejos de la chica al demonio el cual tomaba de la garra intentando zafarse pero le era duro

Todos volteaban a ver y lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras

La niña, arcadia, la que apareció diciéndole a goku "otou-san", ahora era una bellísima mujer de piel morena, gran físico como el de Casandra y era más adulta la chica apuntaba su mano hacia el demonio el cual lograba zafarse y ponerse en posición de combate algo exaltado por ser levantado asi

-Wow…-

Era la única palabra de todos con ver la asombrosa fuerza que tomo la chica siendo capaz de levantar a ese ser del averno

La bestia soltaba a las dos pandoras legendarias que tanto Lucy como Wendy se asombraban igual arcadia cómicamente se miraría el busto y hasta la parte trasera en señal de sentir su nuevo cuerpo femenino

El monstruo miraría serio a arcadia con su arma en alto pero este quedaría más asombrado con sentir a arcadia moverse y darle un fuerte golpe y a la vez recibir una gran cantidad de mas Wendy may se asombraba igual que todos

El monstruo se pondría en cuclillas y se levantaría para observar a la chica que lo miraba serio

 _ **¡POW!-**_

Los dos chocarían sus armas creando un fuerte cráter y una fuerte corriente el monstruo se movería a una gran velocidad y se haría detrás de arcadia para darle un fuerte puñetazo y ella salir disparada contra un muro pero después salir y tomar con ambas garras a el lobo mutante y estrellarlo en el piso la bestia se zafaría con su arma y los dos empezaban a chocarla en un combate de armas a una Super velocidad que ya nadie podía mirar, los dos desaparecían de la vista humana

-¿ellos…desaparecieron?- Elizabeth estaba en shock por ver la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo

-no, esto es…un nivel diferente-

-ellos….están fuera del alcance de la humanidad, como goku-onii-sama, esto… ¡¿están saltando hacia otra dimensión!?- kazuya y todos miraban los choques ir y ver por todas direcciones

-no kazuya…kaaaah- goku interrumpía quejándose un poco ganándose de nuevo la mirada de todos satellizer tenía goku entre sus brazos recostado sobre ella

-ellos solo…están moviéndose a una velocidad tan rápida…..que su imagen desapareció del ojo normal….recuerden, no se dejen llevar por los ojos-

En esas los dos aparecen cada uno con heridas leves en su cuerpo, Casandra y goku se asombran

-¿arcadia….esta herida?, esto es grave….muy grave- goku decia muy nervioso por lo que miraba

La pelea continuaba intensificándose más arcadia lograba tomar al demonio con su garra en un intento de absorber su alma y dejarlo agotado sin embargo la bestia se zafaba de un movientos de patada doble golpeando a la chica que se enojaba y le salía algo de sangre de su boca

Casandra estaba asombrada al ver a su hija siendo superada de esa forma….ella…quien después de goku y goten era la más fuerte de este mundo estaba siendo apaleada por un monstruo de ese agujero sin embargo algo fallaba en ella, algo que notaria goku con solo mirar la pelea

-goku….

-sí, me di cuenta-

Ante las palabras de satellizer goku respondía al instante

-arcadia no tiene experiencia en batalla, pese a ser fuerte, ese sujeto tiene mayor habilidad en combate, que gran error- goku se maldecía con mucha fuerza sin duda este fallo era demasiado grande pero ella ahora era su última oportunidad de ganar contra este demonio

Sin embargo su suerte se acabaría con sentir algo en el círculo los pasos gigantescos se iban convirtiendo en pisadas firmes bien sincronizadas que iban haciendo eco en el circulo

-goku ¿escuchas eso?-

Arcadia y el demonio que estaban luchando detenían la pelea y al mirar el cielo se observaba dentro del círculo lo siguiente que dejaría helados a todos

10 demonios cerberus similares al de abajo estaban mirando por dentro chocando sus cetros en el piso

 _ **En la pelea de bardock y gine**_

-bardock estaba de rodillas ya mirando a Chiyomarble el cual estaba suspirando algo cansado pero sin duda estaba muy encima

-maldición…..este maldito es muy fuerte-

 _ **-JAJAJAJAA-**_ el rey se burlaba con tono de arrogancia _ **\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso me fusione para nada? ¡PELEEN!**_

-cállate estúpido, deja de hablar tanto -

 _ **-ya me aburrí, este planeta ya no puede contra mí, que decepción, pero lo bueno es que ya no hay nadie que me detenga, nada podrá detenerme ahora-**_

 _ **-además de eso…no sirvió de nada destruir mi ejercito-**_

Chiyomarble apuntaba al círculo y en esas se empezaban a escuchar aullidos cosa que sorprendió a todos por la potencia de estos , hay estaban los cerberus mirando desde arriba a los humanos o mejor dicho pandoras y limiters que seguían por la ciudad

-"rayos si kakarotto estuviera bien posiblemente le ganaríamos"- gine se levantaba muy herida del suelo

-mi hijo, kakarotto….

 _ **Donde goku**_

Todos miraba la pelea y el circulo muy nerviosos incluso arcadia se ponía muy nerviosa la bestia con la que luchaba solo se colocaba firme y a pesar de ser un animal mostraba una sonrisa

Satellizer abrazaba a goku muy asustada mientras el Saiyajin solo se colocaba serio

-demonios…no podemos perder, no ahora…..incluso conocí a mis "padres", debe haber alguna forma de ganar-

En esas algunos lobos saltaban hacia ellos y de un fuerte impacto sumándolos creaban una fuerte onda que hacia salir a todos volando incluso a satellizer que soltaba a goku el cual se estrellaba en una pared goten se soltaba de kazuya

 _ **-GOTENN-**_

-Casandra en un rápido movimiento lo atrapaba entre sus brazos aliviando a kazuya

-goku _ **…. ¡Kyaaaaaaaa!-**_ la rubia era pisada en un brazo por el demonio el cual se hacía encima de ella alzando su arma contra ella

 _ **-NO LA TOQUES MISERABLE-**_

Goku en un arranque de furia tomaba impulso con su cuerpo y se arrojaba contra el demonio para estrellarse contra el con un cabezazo mandándolo a volar

Goku caía sobre la rubia pero esta lo atrapaba Cayendo sobre sus enormes montañas

-¿estás bien Stela?

-sí y ¿tu?-

-bueno….respiro, eso es bueno- el Saiyajin mostraba una sonrisa pero su momento seria interrumpido por los nuevos demonios eran 5 y ahora miraban a todas con los ojos rojos junto al otro eran 6 que miraban a las pandoras que ya no podían estar más asustadas

-maldición…

Charles decia golpeando el piso con su pie ganándose la mirada de todos

-MALDICION, MALDICION….. ¿HASTA CUANDO DEJARAN DE VENIR?-

El grito de charles realmente desesperada se ganaba la mirada de todos y sobre todo la de goku el cual estaba muy tensionado definitivamente arcadia no podría con esto

-JAJAJAJA,-

La risa de uno de ellos asombraba a todos de nuevo

-la tierra…nuestro deber…..¡DESTRUIR TODO!-

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿acaso puedes hablar?- tiziana se asombraba mirando al que estaba en frente

-claro que sí, yo soy un cerberus soy un demonio de nivel noble, nosotros estamos en un nivel supremo

-¿nivel noble?- preguntaron todas a la vez

-asi es, con los que pelearon hace poco no eran más que plebeyos comunes, nosotros estamos en una posición diferente

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntaba kazuha asombrada

-asi es, lord marble sabe utilizar al pie de la letra todo el poder demoniaco, ah y también tenemos el mismo objetivo que esos seres…. ¡destruirlo todo!-

Kazuha y kazuya escuchaban serios igual que las pandoras legendarias, goku se colocaba mas serio levantándose a como podía

-¿Qué mierdas dices monstruo asqueroso?- Roxanne se enojaba y se arrojaba contra este con sus garras gigantescas y liberando su poder gracias a entrenar con goku

-ESPERA ROXANNE-

Goku y charles le gritaban pero la chica no respondía

-cuando Roxanne iba a golpear a el líder demonio este detenía su garra con una mano desnuda asombrando a la pelirroja y a su limiter

-maldición-

 _ **¡POW! ¡RASH!-**_

-la chica usaba su otra garra para atacar pero este la esquivaba aun sin soltar a Roxanne y propinarle un golpe en la cara haciéndola escupir sangre

 _ **-¡COF, COF!-**_

-te lo dije….no me compares con las basuras de hace poco-

 _ **-MALDITO-**_

Charles aparecía detrás de este con 5 clones y atacando pero de una manera loca y sin pensar

-sin embargo, el líder demonio detenía los ataques de charles y sus clones uno tras otros sin esfuerzo

-Jejejejejej, asi no conseguirás nada-

 _ **¡POW!-**_

-charles era tomada del pie y azotada en el piso escupiendo sangre de la boca y quedaba con los ojos en blanco

-SEMPAI-

Citroën el limiter gritaba aterrado pero en esas era callado de una patada en el vientre por otro de los demonios

-cállense basuras, antes de que mueran quiero jugar un poco, vamos, peleen,-

Arcadia se arrojaba contra el sujeto que solo esperaba su llegaba y chocaban armas de nuevo

-tu eres fuerte, muéstrame…

El sujeto era callado por un ataque de kazuha que este lograba esquivar

-ESO ES, VAMOS PELEEN-

-las pandoras aunque asustadas hacían caso y en un acto de impulso y sobretodo pro proteger a su querido Saiyajin sonreían y se arrojaban a la acción menos los limiters y Casandra

-ESPEREN….SATELLA….

Goku tomaba de la mano a satellizer quien le sonreía

-espera aquí, querido-

-no, esperen…..no podrán….

-¡MUUUUU!-

Satellizer lo callaba con un pequeño beso en los labios goku al sentir sus labios no pudo decir nada él se ruborizaba un poco pero sentía algo cayendo de sus ojos que lo sacaba de sus espacios

De los ojos de la rubia caían lágrimas y ella miraba con una sonrisa a goku

-me alegra tanto que tus padres estén vivos….espero poder conocerlos y que me acepten-

Goku se colocaba más y más nervioso el no quería soltar la mano de la rubia no quería soltar la mano de ninguna pero…

-nuestro destino….parece no haber cambiado, pero no te dejare nunca de amar…gracias goku por amar a una buscapleitos inútil como yo-

SATELLA…MINAAAAAA-

Goku daba un fuerte grito y ver correr a su chica hacia la batalla que se libraba o más bien a la masacre

-GRRRR….MALDICION…

Goku solo podía golpear el piso y agrietarlo las chicas estaban siendo apaleadas inclusive arcadia pero sin importar nada no se rendían

.NO QUIERO….YO DEBERIA SER QUIEN…..

Goku apretaba con fuerzas las manos hasta el punto de salirle sangre de ellas

\- que humillación…..soy una vergüenza –los chicos impotentes por no poder pelear solo miraban la acción no solo aquí, afuera los otros seres llegaban a la ciudad y empezaban a destruir de nuevo las cosas las pandoras lo notaban y se alarmaban además de la pelea del ser que inicio esto…no cabe duda, era un verdadero infierno

Las pandoras valkirias y hasta pandoras legendarias eran apaleadas por estos 6 seres, golpeándolas de las peores formas posibles, aunque se defendían a medias, no tenían piedad, eran verdaderos monstruos

\- ALEJENSE DE ELLAS MALDITOS-

Goku daba un grito tan fuerte y liberaba un poco de su poder asustando a los demonios levemente

-NO PIENSO PERDONARLES ESTO….DE NINUGNA MANERA PUEDO PERDER

HAAAAAAA

-goku se levantaba por impulso y se arrojaba al líder para golpearlo en la cara, después darle una patada en el cuello y por ultimo un puñetazo en el estomago

-los otros 5 se asombraban y se quedaban mirando pero el jefe seguía en suposición

-que ¿un berrinche o algo asi?-

Goku se asombraba y recibía un fuerte golpe en la cara para ser disparado contra una pared

-"¡GOKU!"-

-Que patético en ese estado apenas si puedes moverte….resígnate-

Goku quedaba incrustado en la pared escupiendo sangre de su boca el Saiyajin abría solo un ojo para mirar a todas que lo miraban el guerrero no era capaz de mirarlas a los ojos, estaba tan humillado, tan avergonzado de su debilidad todas sus chicas le estiraban la mano indicando que querían por lo menos morir juntos

- _ **cuanto lo lamento….**_

…..

….

…..

…..

Goku se quedó callado por unos segundos al presenciar algo en el suelo, ¿era un sueño? ¿Estaba soñando?, era algo que al mirar lo dejo mudo

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿es que no piensas hablar?

-goku no dijo nada, estaba quieto, mirando algo que sin duda era algo que lo haría sonreír

Goku se despegaba de la pared y quedaba boca abajo, el Saiyajin ya fatigado era visto por los presentes

-¿…?

-¿…..?

-los demonios se limitaron a ver a goku el cual empezaba a arrastrarse con sus manos hacia un punto con su mirada determinada en llegar hasta ese lugar Casandra quien no lucho pues tenía a goten en sus brazos en señal de protegerlo también miraba a goku con un rostro muy dolido y lleno de tristeza

-Ohhhhhhhh ¿asi que quieres morir junto a ellas?, que tierno-

 _ **-¡chrush!-**_

 _ **¡HAAAAAAA!-**_

Goku era cruelmente apuñalado en una pierna por el demonio

Todos cerraban los ojos ante cruel tortura ellas no querían ver esto pero fue más su rabia el querer ver a este ser con asco

-maldito….

Pero goku continuo arrastrándose ignorando su pie que dejaba un charco de sangre

-¿no te dolió?- asombrado el líder miraba su arma y nuevamente la clavaba en la otra pierna

Goku apretaba los puños y dientes del dolor

-DETENTE, NO LO HAGAS, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS CON NOSOTRAS PERO NO LO TOQUES-

Satellizer decia muy enojada pero aterrada por la escena llorando a mas no poder

 _ **-CALLENSE-**_

Goku quedaba quieto por un segundo nuevamente seguía arrastrándose hacia todas que lo miraban, el simple hecho de hacer eso las hacia enamorarse más, ver a ese hombre hacer todo esto por este mundo y verlo arrastrase asi hacia ellas las cautivo

-el demonio se asqueaba de esta escena que para ellos era estúpida y en esas empezaba con su cetro a golpear a goku

-a ver hasta cuando aguantas…eres un pobre diablo…

 _ **¡PUM!**_

 _ **¡PUM!**_

 _ **¡PUM!**_

-goku recibía los golpes en su espalda y costados sin embargo el Saiyajin no se rendía y continuaba arrastrándose por la tierra dejando un camino de sangre que caía de su cuerpo

-podrás lastimas mi cuerpo…pero nunca mi espíritu- goku decia arrastrándose con sus manos

 _ **-Tks-**_

 _ **-¡KAPOM!-**_

El demonio le clava el cetro en un brazo haciendo que el Saiyajin nuevamente gritara todas no podían mirar esto y solo cerraban sus ojos los chicos igual, Isuzu estaba mirando la escena realmente asombrada

- _porque… ¿llegas tan lejos?-_

-a ver cómo te arrastras ahora…gusano, marble-sama ya debió aniquilar a todos los terrícolas, agradece que soy yo quien te hace esto, pues el sería más cruel -

-sin embargo….

Goku continuo arrastrándose con su brazo bueno sin rendirse esto hizo que los demonios en el lugar se asombraran

-no merma su velocidad….. ¿Porque?-

Pero en esas el monstruo demoniaco recibía un golpe en la cara que no era otro que kazuya asombrando a goku

-quítate, basura-

De una patada kazuya era tirado al piso arrastrándose

Goku miraba esto y se enojaba pero el Saiyajin no se rendía seguía arrastrándose- _perdóname kazuya-_ hasta Finalmente goku llegaba hasta donde todas que le estiraban sus brazos

 _ **-NUESTRO GOKU…**_

Cada una decia con lágrimas y goku juntaba sus manos con la de todas sus chicas, claramente saben cuáles son

-gracias…..a todas…las quiero mucho…..

….

….

Goku despegaba su mano y la movía hasta donde estaba satellizer acercándola a sus pechos esto asombro a la chica, se extrañó este acto de goku pero si era lo que su chico quería lo dejaría, todas estaban boca abajo, asi que goku no podría tocar mucho asi que la chica se levantó un poco con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

Pero la mano de goku se desvió un poco y pegaba en el piso a unos centímetros de su pecho y cayendo al suelo

-qué tontería, pero agradece que concedí tu última voluntad…..

-¿mi…última voluntad?-

Las palabras de goku asombro a todos y más cuando se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y levantar su brazo bueno

 _ **SOUNDRACK: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OST ERENS EPIC TRANSFORMATION**_

-no pude detener a marble y evitar que salieran….pero…..si…

-¿…..?

…..

…

….

 _ **-VOY A TERMINAR CON ESTO-**_

Y en sorpresa propia en la mano de goku había una semilla del ermitaño, un milagro…más…algo que ni goku se esperaba estaba en su mano esa semilla esa pequeña semilla goku la tenía en sus dedos, estaba algo sucia, tal vez por el fuego o por la tierra pero estaba en perfecto estado

-todas quedaban con la mandíbula y los ojos abiertos, ¿Cómo sobrevivo? ¿Cómo es que una semilla sigue intacta después de ser quemadas?

Kazuha en esas recordó cuando dejó caer la bolsa y todo quemado lo más seguro es que en ese momento en ese instante, alguna semilla sobrevivió al fuego y cayó al piso

-¡planeta supremo!-

-las tres estaban sin palabras….

-es un… ¡MILAGRO!-

 _ **-GOKU…..COMETELAAAAAAAAAAA-**_

Tanto diosas como presentes gritaban a todo pulmón asustando a los demonios goku hacia caso y lentamente se llevaba la semilla a la boca…y la empezaba a masticar

 **-comiéndosela-**

 **-INFELIZZZZZZZ-**

 _ **¡El demonio en esas era congelado por kazuya desde atrás!**_

-maldito…. ¿Qué esperan…? ¡MATENLOSSSS!

Los otros obedecían y saltaban contra limiters pandoras….y goku el cual se tragaba la semilla

 _ **-gracias…..**_

Goku recordaba a maría lancero en su mente

 _-jure proteger este mundo….no pienso ceder….y menos…AHORAAAAAAAA_

 _ **Fin del Soundtrack**_

Los ojos de goku se hacían blancos y como si el Saiyajin se llenara de energía sus ojos empezaban a salir una energía blanca como en su cuerpo como una explosión de poder que llegaba hasta el cielo asustando a los demonios

En la pelea marble y bardock peleaban pero la diferencia era abismal

-es tu hora Saiyajin….

 _ **¡BUMMMMMMMMMM!**_

 _ **UN INMENSO PODER BLANCO LLEGABA DISPARADO HACIA EL CIELO ASOMBRANDO A TODO EL QUE ESTABA EN EL SITIO**_

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO 67**_

 _ **y bueno se acerca una gran batalla ¿como terminara? eso sera hasdta el proximo capitulo auqnue claro la teoria no terminara aca claramente pues sigue la saga de elca y muchas mas solo espero que almenos el autor del manga termine la saga antes mencionada, y bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo bueno amigos que ten gan un gran dia hasta la proxima :3**_


	68. Chapter 68

_**buenas a todos amigos ha pasado algo de tiempo pero aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les guste perdon por demoras el tiempo aveces se vuelve escaso pero bueno sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **los derechos a sus respectivos autores de las franquicias**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 66: ¡los poderes maximos chocan !**_

 _ **Planeta tierra**_

Un destello blanco llegaba hacia el cielo asombrando a todo el mundo pues parecía como si un volcán hiciera erupción y la lava golpeaba contra el cielo

Los demonios algunos que tenían a algunas pandoras tomadas de cuellos, otros con cadáveres de limiters en sus pies, asi como pandoras heridas y otras mutiladas estaban mirando esto asombrados

-que…. ¿Qué rayos es eso…..?- marble y bardock detenían su pelea para mirar eso que pasaba gine se levantaba de los escombros y observaba también esto asombrada, sin duda era algo que la asombraba

-esta energía…. ¿es realmente….?-

En las academias genétics de japon lograban ver esto quedando asombrados, algunos por las ventanas, otros salían a los patios para observar detalladamente esto

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿acaso algo peor va a pasar?

-no, puedo sentir….una fuerte calidez en el aire-

-es cierto, es una especie de energía tranquilizadora-

Todo presente usaba sus manos para sentir poco a poco esa energía, sentían que sus miedos y pesadillas se iban de a poco

 _ **Donde goku**_

Todos se alejaban a cómo podían de la energía, no porque les hiciera daño sino porque no querían estorbar a su dueño, quien para los ojos de los presentes era el salvador de este planeta…no…..del universo

En la energía se observaba un brazo empuñar con tanta fuerza que las venas le salían de este, se empezaron a escuchar pasos y y de hay se asomaba un cabello de 7 puntas que desafiaba la gravedad pero no al viento los pasos se escuchaban despacio pero con sentirse parecía que todo el lugar temblaba

Los demonios empezaban a jadear, era como algo les quitara el aire y les impidiera moverse

-ese maldito….¿qué es lo que…..?

 _ **-¡POW!-**_

El líder del lugar no pudo terminar de hablar por sentir un puñetazo en su estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre, goku estaba ya en segundos frente a el con su puño clavado haciéndolo arrodillarse

-Tks, no…puede ser…..

-eso fue por lo que hiciste a todas frente a mi desgraciado-

Goku con una voz fría y seria le decia al sujeto el cual se sujetaba el estómago con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder

-no puede ser…..como es….

Uno de los demonios atacaba a goku de un golpe pero goku lo frenaba con una mano creando una fuerte onda de energía pero goku no se movia ni un centímetro

-esto es por los chicos-

 _ **¡POW!**_

De un fuerte golpe creando otra onda de energía el demonio cerberus era arrojado contra una pared y saliendo arrastrado por todo un camino

-no puedo creerlo…..

El demonio líder decia asombrado con ver esta demostración de poder, el individuo al que torturo hace poco estaba demostrando un poder fuera de si

-pensé que eras un debilucho…pero no es asi….ATAQUEN-

Entre los que quedaban se hacían frente y a un lado del otro y miraban a goku el cual empezaba a caminar hacia ellos mientras ellos hacían lo mismo

Todos y todas miraban la escena de pelea asombradas y tragando saliva, estaban felices de ver a goku nuevamente como antes y hasta verlo sin camisa les pareció muy excitante pero ahora no era tiempo para eso

Chicos háganse a un lado, chicas protejan a los demás…..Casandra, toma a goten y a arcadia y protéjanlos-

Goku mientras caminaba decia en voz alta con una voz autoritaria y llena de fuerza, una voz digna de ser llamada líder

 _ **-ENTENDIDO-**_

Gritaron todos y todas, incluso charles y attia por ser conocidas por su arrogancia y hasta Christine decían sin pestañear ellas eran guerreras también, y sabían cuando una voz era digna de obedecerse

Los demonios y goku se miraban serios mientras caminaban uno frente al otro, los pasos de ambos seres hacían temblar el sitio y llenar el lugar de tensión

En esas dos de ellos se arrojaban contra goku el cual esquivaba dos puñetazos de los dos y les clavaba su codo en el abdomen otro se tiraba contra goku con su cetro el cual se prendía en llamas

Goku esquivaba el ataque con mucha facilidad y con su pierna desarmaba al ser que le lanzaba un golpe el cual esquivaba goku con facilidad pero goku arrojaba otro golpe y los dos chocaban puños creando un cráter en el piso

La bestia hacia fuerza pero en cambio goku estaba serio y tomaba su brazo para hacerlo girar hacia el cielo y saltar hacia este girar en su propio cuerpo y como un futbolista profesional darle una patada mandándolo hacia otro demonio chocando entre si y enterrándose en el piso

El líder estaba en shock o todos miraban la pelea con sonrisas de asombro aunque no podían negar que estaban asombradas hasta el punto de ruborizarse, mas por el hecho de ver pelear a goku de esa forma, observar esto es como ver a tu héroe de niño frente a ti y demostrando su poder y también a tu novio o esposo protegiéndote

Los dos últimos que quedaban era el que lucho contra arcadia y el líder

-no eres un terrícola ordinario, tampoco eres un nova….. ¿Que eres tú?

-soy un Saiyajin criado en la tierra-

-¿Saiyajin?-

-asi es, y además de eso te diré algo especial de ellos-

-¿….?

-cuando un Saiyajin se recupera de la muerte…..su poder se incrementa como nunca-

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-

Goku no esperaba y se hacía a un lado de los dos y con un empujón con sus dedos los hacia arrastrar por el piso

-increíble, goku es alguien asombroso- chiffon con una sonrisa decia muy asombrada

-es cierto, y además es verdad, goku no es el mismo de antes, ahora es más poderoso de arimasuka- rana con corazoncitos en sus ojos miraba a goku

-goku-onii-chan animo tu puedes- Ouka animaba a goku con una fuerte sonrisa

-valla y yo que pensé que Alemania era una potencia invencible- Franka aunque feliz miraba a goku con una gota de sudor

-es cierto, el poder de goku es algo con lo que el planeta podría iniciar una guerra por el- Christine decia asombrada

-ANIMO MI HEROE, ERES EL MEJOR- tiziana animaba a goku como una porrista, una muy sexi de verdad , de hecho tener a todas animando a goku como lo hacen ahora haría que cualquier equipo del mundo se pusiera serio de hecho si llevaran uniformes ni partido habría.

Todas animaban con fuerza a goku, las chicas de su harem lo animaban como porristas las otras solo de forma normal pero bastante felices hasta los hombres gritaban palabras de aliento, kazuha y satellizer era la única callada pero estaba sonriendo y hasta empezaba a llorar _\- animo, mi héroe_ \- fueron sus palabras en voz baja cada una con un rubor muy fuerte

Los dos seres se levantaban y se arrojaban contra goku el cual empezaba a aumentar la velocidad de caminar los tres se acercaban lo suficiente y finalmente goku empezaría a correr y los tres impactaban sus puños el cual creaba otro cráter

Goku tomaba a uno del brazo y le daba un rodillazo en el estómago, mientras el líder empezaba a atacar a goku el esquivaba tres ataques a una Super velocidad casi intangible y empezar nuevamente a esquivar todas las estocadas de la criatura la cual gritaba y suspiraba de cansancio

-¿Qué pasa maldito?-

-eres un hijo de…

 _ **-¡kapow!-**_

 _ **Goku**_ lo callaba de una patada en la cara la cual lo disparaba lejos del lugar donde se llevó la fiesta la criatura salía arrastrada por todo el edificio que medio seguía de pie para frenar en una habitación bastante agotado

-no puede ser….tiene una fuerza increíble…..

 _ **-¡kapow!-**_

Goku salía de la nada apareciendo frente a el y dándole un puñetazo en toda la barbilla arrojándolo hacia el cielo atravesando el techo

Goku de un fuerte impulso salía volando atrás del y tomarlo de la pierna para empezar a hacerlo girar y girar

 _ **-y esto….ES POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A TODOS-**_

Goku de un fuerte grito arrojaba con tal fuerza al demonio que este gritaba desesperado

 _ **-¡POWW!-**_

Este se estrellaba contra el piso produciendo una fuerte explosión que hacía que todas se cubrieran con una barrera reforzada de ki y a la vez protegiendo a los limiters

-goku descendía hasta donde había quedado este ser de la oscuridad el solo estaba herido enterrado en el piso con la boca abierta y lleno de heridas

-no eres un tipo ordinario, si realmente van a salir más como tu mejor acabo esto rápido- goku muy serio miraba al demonio para dar media vuelta peor este lo detenía

-jajá….¿crees poder….ganar?-

El rey de este escuadrón se dirigía a goku el cual lo miraba serio

-no creo….ganare, debo ganar, no me puedo permitir perder- goku le respondía con tal seriedad que estaba sacando al bardock de su interior

-el demonio sonreía….

-ya vienen cientos como nosotros…..es el final…Jajajaja….

El ser demoniaco se callaba en señal de haber perdido, goku solo lo miraba serio para dar media vuelta

-no lo permitiré-

\- goku….. ¿eres tu goku?- satellizer se acercaba despacio hacia goku el cual volteaba a verla muy serio tanto que ella se asustaba un poco pero después este le regalaba una sonrisa

-satella, relájate soy yo ¿vez?-

Goku le sonreía a satellizer aunque aún con una miraba seria ella sonreiría con una gran felicidad y alegría con verlo asi y arrojarse hacia el

-goku, que bueno, ¿estas curado? ¿Estas mejor? ¿No te duele?- la chica tomaba a goku de distintos lados y lo empezaba a toquetear incluso ruboriza un poco a goku pues hasta ella se acercaba a ciertas partes intimas

-no satella estoy mejor, completamente curado- goku tomaba a la rubia del hombro y ella solo podía sonreír

-GOKU, QUE ALEGRIA-

Las chicas del azabache lo rodeaban y lo abrazaban con fuerza mientras las demás sonreían mirando a goku a lo lejos el Saiyajin solo se dejaba abrazar, sentía su alegría y eso lo alegraba mucho más a el

-¿pero cómo estas curado?- Isuzu se asombraba mirando al Saiyajin el cual se quedaba mirándola

-asi, bueno como te lo explico

-sabes que, no me expliques nada, después de lo que he visto ya nada me parece raro, lo que sí puedo decirte es que…..

-¿…..?

-me asombro que no te rindieras a pesar de todo lo que te hizo esa bestia, no solo eres genial, eres asombroso-

-bueno, gracias- goku se rascaba la mejilla con una sonrisa en esas Casandra se acercaba con arcadia y goten en sus manos junto a las pandoras legendarias

-Casandra, chicas…..gracias- goku miraba con una sonrisa a Casandra y a las pandoras legendarias pero Casandra le sonreía de una manera muy linda, de hecho todas de manera asombrosa goku se acercaba a goten y lo tomaba de la cabeza el cual empezaba a hacer gestos de querer despertar para despertar completamente

-papa…..mama casan…

-goten, lo hiciste muy bien- goku le sonreía al niño pero en esas miraba a la arcadia adulta que miraba a goku también seria pero con un puchero apuntando a su cabeza con su dedo

-tu también arcadia, estoy orgulloso y feliz de verte- la chica recibía una caricia en la cabeza de goku ella no hacia mueca pero por dentro podía demostrar eso llamado felicidad goten miraba a la chica con un rostro de inocente duda arcadia miraría a goten y se quedaba mirándolo muy detalladamente sin duda el rostro del pequeño niño le llamo muchísimo la atención

-goku-onii-chan ¿Quién es ella?- Ouka se acercaba y le preguntaba a goku en el oído

-yo también quiero saberlo- kazuya en voz baja preguntaba pero en esas goku sentía un aura peligrosa detrás que lo asustaba

-también queremos oírlo goku- las chicas del azabache sonreían pero tenían en ellas una aura negra que asustaba a los limiters y sobre todo a goku

-chicas esperen….no es lo que creen…

-relájate cariño, era broma- la que calmaba el ambiente era Cassie y todas se reían por ver a goku asi, a ellas les parecía gracioso que el ser más poderoso del universo tuviera miedo de ellas cuando se enojaban o fingían hacerlo

-se ve al leguas que no tiene nada parecido de ti, ni siquiera se transformó, pero…..si ella te llama "padre" es por algo ¿no?- chiffon se colocaba un poco seria al final

-es más parecida a…..Casandra, de ahí que te llame "padre" pero…-

Goku se colocaba serio también sin duda el secreto de arcadia saldría a la luz tarde o temprano él sabía quién era ella, obvio, pero lo grave era decirle sobre todo a kazuya y kazuha quien era ella

-¿acaso es otra hermana?, pero….. ¿Porque no nos informaron?-Lucy se exaltaba un poco mirando a arcadia

-no Lucy ella no es una pandora legendaria, pero si es algo de ustedes- goku decia serio asombrando más a los presentes, ¿otra pandora legendaria? No, ella demostró ser muy superior a ellas, entonces ¿Quién era?-

-sin embargo…..tendrán que esperar a que todo esto termine, para aclarar dudas-

-es cierto además están ellos que se hacen llamar "tus padres", ¿será verdad?- Dolly miraba a lo lejos y todos igual junto a goku

-no lo sé, pero todo se descubrirá…..cuando esta maldita pelea acabe, les prometo que…. ¡voy a acabar con esos infelices, no les perdonare nunca esto-

Goku miraba con ira hacia donde se sentía la pelea y apretaba los dientes y puños hasta notársele las venas y rayos salir de sus manos y cuerpo

 _ **Soundrack Globus - Preliator**_

En esas algo empezaba a pasar y era que los espectros en el cielo empezaban a gritar con más fuerza, con una muy abrumadora llamando la atención de todos incluso a bardock y gine

-las almas empezaban a mezclarse entre ellas en una gigantesca esfera de color negro que empezaba a crecer y a crecer

-¿Qué esta pasando?- gine miraba seria el cielo igual que bardock

-JAJAJAJA, nada especial, que he decidido usar a las almas errantes para terminar la invasión, ahora las hare viajar por la tierra, y abrire paso a mi nuevo reinado-

Marble muy contento levantaba su mano y apuntaba hacia la esfera

-MISERABLE…

-¡BAM!-

Bardock era encerrado en una especie de triángulo mágico

-¡BARDOCK!-

-MALDITO DESGRACIADO-

-observa esto, les gustara-

En esas marble iluminaba su mano y la esfera negra empezaba a moldearse hasta adquirir la imagen de una gigantesca ballena que empezaba a levitar en los cielos asombrando a los dos Saiyajin

-¿a que no es divertido?-

-eres un desgraciado…-gine se ponía de pie

-usar las almas de las personas que no han podido descansar en paz para que se conviertan en tu masa de juegos…eres un maldito que no tiene respeto por la vida-

-eso es obvio mujer…..soy el rey del mundo de las tinieblas-

-¿dijiste el rey de las tinieblas?- bardock preguntaba serio

-si ¿Por qué?- con una actitud engreída marble hablaba

-entonces…. ¿conoces a dabura, o a towa, a demigra….o a tamaka?-

Esa pregunta asombro a marble el cual pasaba a un rostro serio y hasta molesto

-los de la patrulla del tiempo no pierden el "tiempo" Jajajajaajaj, esa Chronoa sí que habla de mas- _malditos, recordarme a esos asquerosos, sobre todo a takama ya demigra-_

-conoces a crhonoa ¿eh?

 _ **-SUFICIENTE, ES HORA DE DESTRUIR ESTE PLANETA-**_

Marble nuevamente abría su mano y en esas las almas nuevamente empezaban a ir a un lugar específico otra vez mezclándose una vez más entre ellas y esta vez crear a otro nova tipo s

 _ **-fin del Soundtrack**_

-esa cosa…..

-asi es, es lo que está atacando este mundo, se llama "nova" ¿a que no es interesante su imagen? Además de su naturaleza destructiva, es perfecta para mí-

-¿atacando este mundo?- gine preguntaba bastante tensa escuchar eso de atacar este mundo y ver a ese nova se extrañó, eso quería decir una cosa…..marble no era la única amenaza que combatía este mundo

Una vez más otra nova y la ballena gigantesca se hacían visible en todo el cielo de lugar las pandoras no solo estaban "lidiando" contra esos demonios que andaban derrotando a todo el que viera sino que llegaron más visitantes

-¿eso es un nova?-

\- ¿y …..Una orca? -

-¿una ballena volando?, creo que estoy soñando….

-no porque si no yo estamos soñando las dos…..

-y justamente en la ciudad, nada peor puede pasar-

-pero goku-sempai puede…

-deja de actuar como una niña cobarde, tenemos que ayudar, prepárense para pelear, tenemos que derrotar a esa cosa antes que arrase con la ciudad…

-en esas la ballena gigantesca daba un fuerte sonido de animal haciendo que todos se taparan sus oídos, y en esas por el agujero del cielo salía otro animal pero esta vez salía un _**Livyatan melvillei**_ dejando esta vez sin habla a nadie su simple imagen era aterradora y más de ese tamaño era tan grande como el nova o la ballena

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-

-no lo sé pero, no quiero acercármele-

-yo tampoco-

-oigan, dejen los lloriqueos, tenemos que pelear, es nuestro deber-

Pero los presentes se calmaron al ver que las bestias dio media vuelta y en vez de quedarse prefirió tomar otro camino además de eso, los cerberus que estaban en la ciudad observaban esto y salían corriendo para de un salto muy amplio subiesen sobre la bestia

-a-a…..¿dónde va?-

A lo lejos goku y todos miraban a la bestia salir y a la vez alejarse del lugar hacia una dirección muy extraña

-increíble, ese monstruo es aterrador-

-sí, es cierto, pero…..

-veo que se dieron cuenta esa cosa no está quedándose aquí, está alejándose-kazuha decia mirando a la criatura y observando más o menos a la dirección en la que va

-Nee-san…..

-si kazuya…va a genétics

-todos tragaron saliva y se asustaron, en cierto punto no estaban muy alejados de la academia en sí, la fiesta se celebró cerca pero a la vez apartada de la escuela dejando a los alumnos de menor grado

-¿pero porque? – Cassie muy asustada preguntaba

-recuerden lo que dijo ese maldito demonio, los que saldrían a partir de aquí, sería más poderosos y aterradores- holly le contestaba a Cassie y a quien tuviera duda –lo principal es que son más inteligentes-

-y tal parece…..que pueden sentir las presencias poderosas, y no solo eso, esa nova que salió del lugar parece tener el mismo propósito- goku decia mirando muy serio la acción hecha por los demonios sin duda eran más peligrosos por el hecho de incluso atacar desde el corazón de la fuerza militar del planeta

-en otra zona gine y bardock observaban a la bestia y de inmediato gine cargaría una energía en sus manos

-¿segura?, si lo atraes solo harás que se quede y quien sabe, aún hay gente por ahí-

-miserable monstruo….

-gine, ve y detenlo, no permitas que salga de aquí- bardock le gritaba a gine

-pero….

-RAPIDO ¿O ES QUE QUIERES QUE ESAS COSAS SALGA A CAUSAR DESASTRES?-

-gine miraba a su esposo que le hablaba con voz firme ella se asombraba pero era verdad ese monstruo era algo que si se dejaba suelto seria el final

-no, no puedo dejarte….

 _ **-GINE OBEDECE**_ -

Gine se enojaba y apretaba los puños de rabia y solo cerraba los ojos pero en esas la chica no sintió cuando dos fantasmas golpeaban sus pies y creaban unos grilletes

 _ **-QUE….**_

 _ **-GINE-**_

-Jajajajaajaj, muy tarde mujer, que ingenua eres- marble aun con bardock en su sello le sonreía a la Saiyajin que intentaba moverse

 _ **-INFELIZ-**_

-eres ingenua mujer, ahora solo veraz lo que no pudiste hacer-

Mientras tanto la colosal criatura empezaba a moverse por los cielos pero algo más asombro a todos y es que el nova también empezó a alejarse de la ciudad dejando sola a la ballena el nova tomaba dirección hacia una parte en específico junto a la bestia

-se están alejando…..avisen rápido al comando central, esto no ha acabado aun, comuníquense con milena Strauss, que venga a dar apoyo junto a a su unidad, debemos reunirnos con los demás pelotones -

La pandora gritaba a su unidad los cuales salieron del trance

-en-entendido primer teniente - gritaría una pandora siendo posiblemente la segunda al mando

-debemos pararlos a como dé lugar- la pandora salía corriendo hacia las criaturas recibiendo un entendido por parte de su pelotón

-área de comando genétics-

-comandante, estamos recibiendo señales alarmantes dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad- una pandora que estaba sentada en un computador decia muy nerviosa

-estas señales…..son alejadas pero se aproximan a una gran velocidad-

-pero como…. ¿no se supone que son goku-san derroto a los novas?- el comandante golpeaba la mesa tan molesto que asusto a las chicas en parte

-no es culpa de goku-san, de ese agujero están saliendo criaturas muy poderosas, casi toda shintoshi como las playas de Yokohama están siendo consumidas por esos monstruos- una voz femenina hizo presencia en el lugar

-¿directora Margaret?, ¿doctor genjo en persona? - el comandante miraba a la monja que entraba muy seria – no podemos sino mirar que es lo que ocurre, ¿pueden transmitir las imágenes?

\- intentando transmitir imágenes en la cámara 1, 3 ,5,…las tenemos-

En ese momento todos quedaban helados con ver algo asombroso, un nova se acercaba directamente desde la lejanías como se acercaba poco a poco

-¿eso es un nova?-

-si pero….mira lo que hay en el cielo-

Una vez más todos quedaban paralizados con observar como desde la playa de Yokohama cruzando la ciudad de shintoshi, ambas en cierto cerca de genétics observaban al levitan flotando muy tranquilo en la ciudad

-¿Qué es ese monstruo?-

-¿es real eso que veo?-

-esperen un momento- Margaret gritaba muy asombrada

-está volando ignorando la ciudad, está pasando todo a su paso, su dirección es el punto directo de las cámaras, igual que el nova….

 _ **-eso quiere decir….**_

Todo el mundo quedo con sudor y miedo sus rostros denotaban de todo, la razón era obvia pues con entender todo la respuesta les llego en segundos

 _ **-¡VIENE DIRECTAMENTE A GENETICS!-**_

Y efectivamente la bestia solo tenía ojos hacia la base de genétics que se ubicaba en una parte de la isla artificial donde se ubicaba la base en la isla de japon

 _ **-NO…NO PUEDE SER…..**_

-y lo peor de todo es que ni goku….ni kazuha, ni nuestras mejores guerreras se encuentran, esto es malo, muy malo-

-¡ _ **ACTIVEN LA ALARMA DE INMEDIATO!-**_

-si señor- muy nerviosa y asustada la mujer respondía y en esas hacía sonar la alarma, cada alumno de genétics estaban escuchando lo que ocurría en el mundo pero escuchar la alarma sobre emergencia en la academia los aterraría mas

-doctor…..

-solo puedo poner mi fe en goku y en los demás, esto ya es algo que esta fuera de mis limites, solo nos queda pelear-

- _ **ALERTA CODIGO 1…ALERTA CODIGO 1….**_

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Una alerta aquí?-

Las pandoras se asustaban mientras tanto las maestras se colocaban serias y salían del lugar corriendo de la misma manera

-algo se acerca a genétics….

-y lo peor es que nuestras mejores guerreras se encuentras lejos-

Yumi y elize se ponían nerviosas y era lógico genétics no tenía en su momento a sus mejores guerreras, la mayoría estaban en la fiesta que se realizó hace unas horas, sin contar que su carta en la manga goku no estaba con ellos tampoco

-tendremos que ir nosotras…somos las numbers, nuestro deber es proteger a los alumnos- yumi muy seria decia y elize asentía

 _ **Centro de comando**_

-la criatura y el nova se mueven a una gran velocidad, no son ordinarios, su velocidad de desplazamiento es asombrosa llegaran a la costa en minutos

-¿MINUTOS?- tanto el comandante como Margaret se asombraban la costa era de genétics y si llegaba hay estarían a pocos kilómetros de los alumnos

-se está recibiendo informes, ya están en camino un escuadrón de pandoras de 4 año, desafortunadamente son muy pocas-

-eso es bueno…..en parte…

-que se preparen en las costas, debemos evitar el paso de esa criatura y del nova - Margaret con sudor cayendo de su rostro decia mientras los presentes tragaban salivas

-en genétics todos se preparaban o mejor dicho terminaban de prepararse para la pelea

-maldición…..

Ganessa rolad pandora de segundo año apretaba los dientes de miedo

-sempai, tranquila….

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme Arthur?, no sabemos nada de goku-sempai, ¿está ganando? ¿Está perdiendo?, además satellizer y las demás sempai no están aquí….

-Arthur solo podía agachar la cabeza muy serio pensando lo mismo igual por kazuya que ambos se hicieron amigos muy cercanos, igual con goku pero también por la seguridad de su "sempai" y por el mundo entero

 _ **A lo lejos del sitio la gigantesca bestia era vista por gine y bardock que no podían moverse los dos llegaron hasta una parte muy aislada de la ciudad pero seguían en ella**_

-maldito no metas a este planeta en esto, ordénales a esas bestias que pelee conmigo-

-¿ordenarle?, mujer esas criaturas tienen inteligencia propia, ellos saben que hacen, y yo pues dejo que hagan lo que quieran-

-¿Qué clase de rey demonio deja que sus súbditos le desobedezcan?- bardock con una sonrisa burlona miraba a marble el cual se ponía serio aunque no se enojaba era algo mas

-imbécil…..soy el rey supremo, yo hago lo que quiero pero ¿si yo puedo porque no mis súbditos?, claro que lo que ordene se cumplirá pero….el chiste es destruir todo, este mundo será devorado-

Gine se enojaba y liberaba su aura de poder de Super Saiyajin 2

-MALDITO, NO TE DEJARE….

Gine empezaba a expulsar más poder pero no era capaz de romper los grilletes pero si de agrietarlos

-si el leviatán se fue por allá quiere decir que por esos lugares esta la fuerza de lucha del planeta…..perfecto, es hora de morir-

Marble alzaba su mano hacia los dos Saiyajin que se enojaban al ver el acto su espíritu Saiyajin y tanto de patrulleros del tiempo les prohíban perder, o morir, su sangre de guerreros no podían permitir salir fracasando en la lucha y más cuando algo muy importante para ellos estaban en fuego

-miserable demonio, no pienso permitirme morir, no aquí, no cuando encontré a mi hijo, cuando después de tanto luchar, lo pude abrazar y saber que tiene a tantas personas valiosas, tengo prohibido perder-

Gine empezaba a liberar su poder con furia siendo vista por bardock y marble

-gine….es cierto-

Bardock empezaba a liberar su poder también intentando liberarse del sello pero en esas su transformación de ssj 3 desaparecía sin embargo lograba liberarse del sello

-ha…..ufu…mal-maldición-

-parece que se te acabo la estamina…..mejor para mi…descuiden los verán de nuevo cuando se unan a mi rio de almas-

Marble alzaba sus manos y empezaba a cargar energía en sus palma una gigantesca bardock se lanzaba hacia gine para protegerla

 _ **-HASTA NUNCA…**_

Sin embargo en esas marble sentiría como su mano era tomada y la energía era desviada al cielo para explotar en lo alto de las nubes bardock y gine se quedaban asombrados por ver quién era el que hizo esa acción

Goku se aparecía a un costado de marble sosteniéndole su brazo y levantándola un poco el demonio se quedaba bastante asombrado por lo que miraba

-eres un miserable….nunca te perdonare por esto- goku apretaba el brazo del demonio el cual lograba zafarse retrocediendo un poco pero sin esperarse el demonio esquivaba un ataque dado por satellizer e Isuzu

-malditos…ustedes….

Marble se quedaba mirando a goku que llegaba junto a todo el mundo mirando a marble con rostros serios y hasta molestos la acción

-kakarotto….

Los dos Saiyajins miraban asombrados a goku que estaba recuperado completamente, también observaban a todo el grupo atrás del Saiyajin

-¿se encuentran bien?- goku preguntaba a los dos Saiyajin que no despegaban su mirada del Saiyajin

-kakarotto,…. ¿eres tú?- gine miraba realmente asombrada a goku, verlo asi de grande, de apuesto y sobretodo de fuerte, despertaba su lado materno nuevamente, después de todo que madre no quiere ver a su hijo creer y madurar pese a las adversidades las lágrimas no se le hicieron esperar y soltaba un poco de ellas

\- kakarotto ¿estás bien?- bardock miraba a goku asombrado, la velocidad del Saiyajin era algo asombroso, digna de elogio

-gine….

Bardock con algo de energía destruia los grilletes que aprisionaban a gine

-¿están bien?- las chicas y chicos se acercaban a ver a los dos pese a que eran desconocidos, ellos les salvaron la vida hace poco y debían corresponder el favor, además que ellos se llamaron los padres de goku

-si, gracias- gine respondía con una sonrisa mirando a satellizer y rana ayudándole a mantenerse de pie

Podía tener un lado paternal, tal vez fue por gine, pero lo tenía el guerrero Saiyajin solo sonreía y asentía

En el lugar estaban todos reunidos mirando a marble el demonio sudaba un poco pero conservaba su actitud seria

-asi que te curaste, y veo que todos ellos también, ¿cómo lo hicieron?-

-no tengo porque decirte-

-entiendo, pero si esperas detener…

-no espero, lo voy a hacer, prepárate maldito-

Goku empezaba a caminar hacia marble y el demonio hacia lo mismo ambos individuos se miraban mientras caminaban frente al otro mientras eso pasaba goku volteaba a mirar la ciudad entera estaba bastante mal, aunque los daños no eran como los de hildegan, se veía humo salir de casas, sirenas y muchas casas destrozadas como edificios

-tu…..volviste a destrozar la ciudad que tanto esfuerzo nos costó reconstruir, tomaste la vida de tantos inocentes…

Goku apretaba con tanta fuerza el puño que salían venas de sus brazos, sus ojos y mirada pasaban a una realmente fría y oscura, el rostro del Saiyajin pasaba a uno que incluso asustaba a todos los presentes, el suelo temblaba con cada paso que daba goku además salían rayos del

Los dos se quedaban frente a frente mirándose pero goku estaba serio mientras marble sonreía era el rostro de satisfacción al ver que su deseo de destrucción se llevaba

-necesito de tu ayuda, detén a esas bestias que se dirigen a genétics, por favor-

Goku sorprendentemente le hablaba en la mente a bardock cosa que el acato y miro a las bestias

-yo debo detenerlo a él y acabar esto, por favor a donde se dirige-

Goku con una voz que denotaba hasta miedo y preocupación se dirigía a bardock quien por su tono de voz dio a ver que el Saiyajin estaba muy preocupado y hasta nervioso

-de acuerdo kakarotto- respondía bardock afirmativamente

 _ **¡POWWW!-**_

Goku lograba esquivar un golpe de marble que rozaba su mejilla y dejaba un corte

\- pagaras por la humillación de hace poco, ¿listo para morir?-

-Tks…

Bardock y gine bastante cansados miraban a goku preocupados, sobre todo gine ellos querían ayudar a goku pero estaban muy cansados sobretodo bardock al llevar el ssj3

-¿kakarotto?

 _-kakarotto, no podrá solo maldición-_

Por otro lado todas las chicas y chicos miraban desde lejos a goku bastante preocupadas pero sobretodo las chicas del Saiyajin junto a kazuya y Ouka que goku era más un hermano mayor para ellas, goten y arcadia miraban nervioso también

-finalmente la pelea final- Roxanne tragaba saliva nerviosa mirando a los dos mirarse cara a cara

-sí, asi es- julia respondía de la misma forma charles por otro lado miraba a Cassie bastante nerviosa

-cálmate Cassie, esto es algo que él debe resolver solo, digo es el único-

Cassie miraba a charles con algo de asombro pues la orgullosa fénix estaba valorando a goku

A lo lejos el lugar nuevamente se llenaba de reporteros en el cielo evitando encender faroles para iluminar pero no lo hacían

- _ **señoras y señores del mundo finalmente podemos grabar lgo de la pelea creemos que son goku está peleando en cierta zona apartada de la ciudad a donde vamos a mostrarles la acción pero debido a la intensidad de la batalla no podemos mostrarles con detalle-**_

Nuevamente se televisaba la acción todos solo miraban a goku mirar fijamente a pelea los habitante de shintoshi japon la miraban desde los refugios asi como desde el inicio no había nadie que no animara a goku

 _ **-EN LA PELEA-**_

Goku no vacilaba y se transformaba en ssj3 de golpe asombrando a sus padres tanto por el poder como al ver que goku alcanzo la fase 3 también como bardock

-hijo…

-RAPIDO TE ENCARGO LO OTRO, ERES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE DETENERLO-

-DE ACUERDO-

-bardock se transformaba en ssj asustando a los presentes y a gine

-gine tú y ustedes se quedan aquí-

Bardock de un estallido de velocidad salía volando asustando a todos y a gine, los camarógrafos notaron esto pero no pudieron ver nada y decidieron ignorarlo

Bardock salía volando en dirección de las bestias mirando hacia atrás y sonriendo

-kakarotto, no pensé que llegaras tan lejos….estoy orgulloso y veo que no solo sobreviviste…-

 _ **Nuevamente donde todos**_

-¿pero…a dónde va?- kazuya seguía mirando el cielo asombrado por la acción del padre de goku

-se fue a detener a esos monstruos, descuiden el podrá- gine con una sonrisa tranquilizadora les decia a todos haciéndolos suspirar con algo de alivio pues goku no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez

Oye Isuzu ¿cierto?- rana miro a Isuzu que se tomaba bastante normal el volar pues ya lo hizo aunque una vez aunque no se le quitaba el susto

-¿Por qué no huiste de arimasu?-

Isuzu se sonrojo un poco y todos la miraban

-por el….

-¿el?-

-si, verlo pelear, salvarme, y hasta arrastrarse en el suelo para seguir peleando, para proteger a todos , me asombro, nunca vi a un hombre tan valiente y tan asombroso, puede sonar cliché hasta para una mujer como yo pero…me inspiro-

Todas miraban a goku y sonreían, asombrándose por el hecho de que goku hiciera cambiar incluso a las peores personas

En la acción goku se colocaba en pose de lucha

-¿este lugar es donde quieres morir?- marble aterrizaba frente a goku

-pues déjame decirte que este lugar también puede ser tu tumba porque no todo sale como lo planeas-

-asi se habla guerrero goku, sabía que no te quedarías callado-

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA PUEDO PERDER!-

Goku se arrojaba contra marble para darle un golpe en la cara, después un mazazo en la espalda, después una patada en el cuello y por ultimo un golpe en el abdomen

-no me toques-

Goku se asombraba y recibía un golpe en la cara que lo hizo arrastrarse y patinar por el piso

-es verdad, tu fuerza se incremente bastante, pero no eres rival aun para mí, recuerda que también me hice fuerte-

-eso veo- goku se limpiaba el rostro

Gine tragaba saliva preocupada ella estaba muy herida y cansada, quería ayudar a su hijo pero en su estado actual solo sería un estorbo y como a las demás les dolía pero debían confiar en goku hasta las pandoras legendarias observaban la pelea

lo siento Saiyajin pero no seré amable contigo, veo que al final son un peligro-

Marble se arrojaba contra goku el cual en segundos pasaba al ssj3 esquivando el golpe de marble con sus manos mientras a la vez se arrojaba al cielo pero marble a una Super velocidad se hacía detrás del con sus manos en forma de mazo y propinándole un fuerte golpe

Goku era enterrado en la tierra mientras marble sonreía de satisfacción y descendía hasta quedar en una colina mirando a goku desde esta

-ninguno es rival para mí, ni los otros ni tú aunque aumentaste tu poder pero mi poder sigue siendo superior, si este es todo tu poder, entonces se acabó-

Goku salía esta vez algo lastimado de los escombros tirando un escupitajo al piso y tronándose los puños y el cuello dejando algo dudoso a marble

-tienes razón…por eso te mostrare mi verdadero poder-

-¿Qué dijiste?

-espero me disculpes, llevaba varios días sin moverme bien y por eso no la usaba pero…es hora-

Goku empezaba a elevar su poder esta vez más y más asombrando a marble

Goku daba un grito tan fuerte que se escuchaba por todos los rincones de lugar mientras un aura dorada lo cubría completamente el sitio empezaba a temblar y el aura empezaba a soltar rayos cosa que hizo que marble se cubriera algo nervioso

-¿Qué es esto?- marble se asombraba un poco por el poder que soltaba goku

Todos se cubrían por los vientos y el brillo que formaba goku incluso gine la cual no se podía creer lo que sentía

-¿kakarotto?- gine estaba en completo shock por mirar y sentir el poder de goku, no se lo podía creer los que grababan la lucha también tuvieron que cubrirse

En donde goku Chiyomarble estaba mirando la escena y de ahí salía goku pero esta vez era diferente era goku ssj4 pero había una diferencia, ahora su pantalón era blanco y su pelaje un tono más rojizo y su ojo de nuevo como un nova

-goku salía mirando a marble con un rostro serio dejando con la boca abierta al demonio pero a la vez se miraba sus manos y su cuerpo

-¿Qué es esto?, se supone que tenía que tomar esa forma "trascendental" entonces…. ¿porque?

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Él estaba escondiendo este poder?, imposible- marble miraba goku bastante asombrado

Goku se miraba sus manos pero dejaba eso y mostraba una sonrisa

-da igual, este es tu fin aquí voy- goku se colocaba en pose de lucha

-HUM,- marble sonreía de manera engreída pero en esas goku se arrojaba a una Super velocidad y conectaba un codazo con marble el cual se lo bloqueaba

Goku después conectaba un puñetazo que también detenía marble pero este estaba serio y con una gota de sudor

Después de esto esquivaba otro golpe de goku y empezaban a intercambiar ataques en el lugar para después goku alejarse y tomar distancia Chiyomarble abría portales por todos lados y empezaba a arrojar puñetazos los cuales esquivaba goku corriendo por todas direcciones esquivando los puñetazos acercándose a Chiyomarble

 _ **-DAAAAAAA/TKS-**_

 _ **¡POWWW!**_

Tanto goku como Chiyomarble se golpeaban en el rostro a la vez asombrando a las deidades que veían la pelea

-bastardo…..

-te tengo-

Goku con un hilillo de sangre le decia a Chiyomarble quien sangraba también

 _ **Planeta supremo**_

-eso es asombroso, son goku- Chronoa decia asombrada

-si no me equivoco ese es ssj4 ¿cierto?- Chronoa miraba la pelea

-sí, pero goku es diferente, es muy fuerte, increíble, ese poder llamado "alma" parece haber hecho algún cambio en goku-

-espera ¿Cómo la conoces?-

-Jejejje, se muchas cosas ¿no?

-si hasta fastidiar-

\- cof, cof, bueno, goku está peleando increíble animo

En donde las criaturas

Las pandoras y limiters ya estaban preparadas para pelear contra el monstruo gigantesco

-en esas sintieron a la bestia cercarse más y más a la cordillera de la base de genétics

-HAY VIENE-

Las bestias se acercaban a cierta velocidad los monstruos marinos tenían asombrosamente sonrisas macabras en sus rostros que dejaban ver sus dientes colmilludos esto asusto a todos

-supongo que hoy moriremos-

-si-

-yo quería una foto con goku-sempai-

-yo quería un hijo-

Todas se alistaban a pelear pero en esas un fuerte destello de luz impactaba contra uno de ellos y a la vez llevándose delante a los otros dos

Asombrando a todos los presentes miraban una figura flotando causante de esto

-que estresante, pero supongo que asi también defiendo este planeta ¿no?- bardock desde el cielo miraba a los monstruos tirados y a la vez siendo visto por todos

-¿goku-sempai?-

A bardock le salía una vena en la sien

-Y DALE CON ESO, YO TENGO MIS DIFERENCIAS MALDITA SEA-bardock cómicamente levantaba el puño hacia el grupo pero en vez de asustarse se alegraban aunque si era verdad se extrañaban por la imagen del Saiyajin

-¿este ki es de kakarotto?, no puedo creérmelo…..kakarotto, hasta dónde has madurado

 _ **En genétics comando principal**_

-señor mire las cámaras, es son goku-san-

Tanto el comandante como Margaret y genjo se asombraron junto a suna que también estaba con genjo y si efectivamente hay estaba bardock

-¿realmente es goku-kun?- suna se extrañaba por la imagen del Saiyajin

-no, no lo es- genjo respondía serio y Margaret asentía

-¿Ento- entonces quién es?-

-no lo sé pero…parece estar de nuestro lado- genjo miraba muy curioso a bardock genjo conocía a goku y él no lo era, tenía el mismo rostro pero no era el hasta suna se extrañó pero ahora miraba que si no era el pero si estaba ayudando debían observarlo de cerca

 _ **En la pelea de goku**_

-esto es asombroso, goku está luchando a la par contra el- gine se asombraba mirando a goku peleando al mismo nivel que Chiyomarble

-sí, es asombroso, no hay manera de decirlo-satellizer muy feliz miraba la pelea como todos mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo

-es cierto, pero goku se ve diferente, no es la misma imagen que cuando la obtuvo, ni siquiera es la misma cuando le dimos nuestra energía- Elizabeth ahora afirmaba mirando la lucha

-chiffon ¿tú sabes algo?- Aureliel le preguntaba a su amiga quien miraba seria

-cuando goku obtuvo nuestro poder no solo obtuvo el "ki" también "el alma" es una energía especial que después les explicare, al fusionarse con ella goku obtuvo un estado especial que podría decírsele "trascendente", pero….

-¿pero?-

-goku me dijo hace poco cuando salimos todos con Casandra y las demás que él no sintió alcanzar la "trascendencia" , el sentía que no era suficiente que su poder no se sentía completo-

-¿no se sentía completo?- pregunto ticy en esas Lucy se acerca y habla

-al parecer su poder Saiyajin no estaba asimilando el poder en ese momento debido a sus heridas pero recuerden algo de los Saiyajin, cuando ellos sanan de una herida mortal su poder se incrementa, ¿verdad?- Lucy miraba a gine la cual se asombraba y sonreía

-asi es- gine con una sonrisa contestaba, ella sintió tranquilidad pues ella desde que empezó a pelear en este mundo descubrió cosas de las chicas de aquí con goku

-¿Saiyajin?- Isuzu solo escuchaba mirando a todas, ella ya sabía que goku no era normal, bueno era obvio pero ahora ella le importaba más la pelea

-en otras palabras…esta es la auténtica versión de goku en ese estado, al 100%- lucy mirando al frente contestaba la duda de Elizabeth y todas

Nuevamente en la pelea de goku y marble los dos intercambiaban puños y patadas ambos ya tenían heridas menores en sus cuerpos

 _ **-¡POWWW!-**_

 _ **¡GUAAAA!**_

Goku recibía un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre pero este no se dejaba y respondía de un codazo en el rostro a marble que lo mandaba a volar

Marble de un giro se lanzaba contra goku y los dos se tomaban de manos empezando a hacer fuerza los dos estaban igualados en esas marble sonreía

 _ **-¡KAPOW!-**_

 _ **-GAAH-**_

Marble le daba un cabezazo en la frente haciéndole salir sangre pero goku le daba una patada en la cara haciendo arrastrar por el suelo al demonio que escupía sangre de su boca y sien

Los reporteros miraban ahora sombrados mientras grababan

 _ **-damas y caballeros la pelea ahora parece estar de nuevo nivelada, los dos se están batiendo cuerpo a cuerpo y parece que ninguno retrocede-**_

Todos miraban la lucha muy serios, niños abrazando a sus madres mientras gritaban que goku debía ganar, muchas mujeres hacían lo mismo incluso hombres sobre todos soldados como si su equipo favorito estuviera a la par con el rival

-goku se arrojaba muy molesto contra marble el cual creaba un cierto número de triángulos mágicos pequeños y los arrojaba contra goku el cual esquivaba cada ataque uno al impactar con una piedra la encerraba dentro de el

Goku esquivaba los ataques hasta que marble cargaba una esfera de energía roja en su mano del tamaño de una camioneta de carga asombrando a goku

 _ **¡FIUMMM!**_

Arrojándola contra goku el Saiyajin la tomaba con sus manos mientras empezaba a hacer fuerza para detenerla mientras marble la hacía arrastrar desde atrás el ataque iba arrastrando a goku mientras este con sus manos desnudas la iba deteniendo el ataque las venas se le veían en rostro y brazos pese al pelaje que los cubría

- _ **DAAAAAAAAAA-**_

De un fuerte grito goku lanzaba el ataque hacia el cielo por suerte hacia donde la mando goku no había nadie

-mi técnica…..

-Uff, (jadeo), no me subestimes desgraciado- goku jadeaba con una sonrisa ahora bastantes heridas en su rostro y cuerpo todos estaban maravillados ante lo que veían era una pelea donde ahora goku demostraba mucho mejor rendimiento y sobretodo dando más confianza en la pelea

-¿ese es mi kakarotto?- gine asombrada y con ojos de orgullo miraba a su hijo como toda madre orgullosa

-mi kakarotto no solo es fuerte, sino que tiene unas esposas muy lindas y fuertes- gine miraba al grupo las culaes todas se sonrojaban las de goku se ruborizaban muy contentas otras por la palabra

-señora…..se equivoca, yo, bueno, muchas…

-ANIMO GOKU-SEMPAI-

-GANALE CARIÑO-

Todas empezaron a animar a goku pero attia y las demas chicas que no eran de goku se quedaron cómicamente mirando a gine

-¿Cómo es que no se asombra al ver a su hijo con tantas mujeres? Es muy extraño-

-bueno, supongo que en otros mundos está permitido- creo calmaba a attia que sudaba cómicamente

-tú lo has dicho chica- Christine cómicamente se cruzaba de brazos

Isuzu seguía escuchando y en esas mostraba una sonrisa pequeña _\- ehhh, asi que muchas mujeres…..bueno…._

-ahora no es tiempo para esas cosas, goku-san esta igualado contra ese, la pelea aun esta difícil- charles regañaba a las chicas que se colocaban serias y observaban de nuevo la pelea reñida

 _ **-¡POWW!-**_

Goku le daba una patada en el rostro a Chiyomarble enviándolo a volar hacia una pequeña cabaña abandonada que había en el lugar haciendo que este chocara contra esta y llevándose todo con ella

Goku estaba jadeando con muchas heridas en el rostro y sangre corriendo por su cara el Saiyajin miraba la cabaña hasta que de ella salía Chiyomarble igual de lastimado y con sangre en todo su cuerpo pero estaba completamente furioso

-maldito…MALDITO, ¿CÓMO OSAS HERIRME DE ESTA FORMA?

-Tks, que tipo tan duro- goku se sostenía un brazo mirando la Chiyomarble ambos se colocaban de nuevo en pose de lucha

 _ **En otro lugar**_

Bardock intercambiaba golpes y patadas en su estado base contra los cerberus que lo atacaban a la vez

-como fastidian, HAAAAAAAA-

Bardock expulsaba un aura de energía y los apartaba a todos cayendo al suelo pero en esa él nova atacaba con sus pliegues mientras bardock solo salía disparado contra este y con su cuerpo atravesaba el núcleo

-Tks, y pensar que por ahora solo puedo luchar contra ustedes fastidios- bardock observaba a las ballenas arrojársele pero este esquivaba un mordisco y le daba una patada a una y la tomaba de la cola para hacerla girar y hacerla chocar contra la otra haciéndolas caer produciendo un fuerte temblor

Bardock descendía hacia el suelo mirando bastante agitado a las bestias no por pelear contra ellas sino contra Chiyomarble

-maldición, aun no me acostumbro a la fase 3 y eso que tengo la cola- bardock se sobaba un brazo pero en ese momento escucho un gran número de gritos

-GOKU-SEMPAI, ES GENIAL- pandoras y limiters de 4 año se acercaban corriendo hacia goku muy felices bardock solo le salía una vena en la sien

- _¿es que son idiotas? ¿Por qué me comparar con kakarotto tan seguido?-_ bardock apretaba los dientes cómicamente mientras se hacían un gran numero detrás del

-¿no crees que goku-sempai se ve diferente?

-para mí se ve más genial

-si mucho más sexi sobre todo con ese traje-

-ojala revelara más-

-digno de usted, sempai, derroto a esos monstruos sin ayuda, le agradecemos tanto por su colaboración sin usted no podríamos ganar- una pandora de 4 año de nombre sakurako le hablaba al Saiyajin estirando la mano pero también otra pandora que no era otra que milena Strauss que también llego a la ayuda

Bardock era orgulloso pero después de cierto tiempo se había vuelto un poco más humilde y sobre todo a aquellos que luchaban sin miedo el Saiyajin les daba las manos pero bastante frio cosa que notaron las chicas

-lamento decirles que yo no soy….

En ese instante las bestias empezaron a levantarse con sangre en la boca

-¿siguen vivas?-

-imposible-

-hum, asi que aun respiran ¿eh?-

 _ **Genétics comando principal**_

-todos miraban por medio de un monitor a las lejanías a las criaturas y a "goku" luchando contra ellas incluso Ohara, yumi y elize se habían unido a los que observaban

-¿Qué quieren decir que no es goku?- preguntaba el comandante algo nervioso

-puede que se vean iguales pero no es goku- genjo contestaba

-es cierto, su energía no es igual, pero si parecida- respondía suna con una gota de sudor

-asi es, no sentimos para nada aque sea goku, pero lo asombroso es su parecido- yumi tragaba saliva algo nerviosa

-es cierto, y ser ve algo mayor, es como si fuera su…

Las dos se miraron asombradas llegando a una conclusión absurda pero no del todo

-no es imposible, goku y goten son los últimos Saiyajin, claro pro ahora pero…..

-si esto es extraño-

Por otro lado Ohara estaba pensativa mirando un monitor hasta que miraba a una chica del lugar

-¿los medios no dicen nada?- Ohara preguntaba a una chica de las que manejaban los ordenadores

-si señora enseguida-

-…

…..(estática)

 _ **-damas y caballeros, que pelea, sin duda es una pelea asombrosa, tanto el héroe goku como ese demonio se están batiendo en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo tan sangrienta que ni yo puedo resistirla**_

 _ **-**_ entonces es cierto…pero entonces…..

-¿Quién es el?-

-no lo sé, pero…..como dije nos está ayudando, al final sabremos todo- respondía genjo muy serio y todos quedaban en silencio

Regresando a la batalla

 _ **-¡kapow!-**_

Marble detenía una patada de goku con su antebrazo la cual lo dejaba tambaleando

-infeliz-

-marble lanzaba una onda de ki hacia goku que lo enviaba a volar hacia un edificio pero goku con la teletrasnportacion llegaba atrás del y le daba una patada por la espalda ahora mandándolo a volar a el

Goku se ponía en pose de corredor y se lanzaba de nuevo contra Chiyomarble quien se recomponía y con sus dedos hacia una extraña pose paralizando al Saiyajin que caía al piso sin moverse

-maldito….ufu…..ja…..

Goku con mucha dificultad levantaba su brazo y lanzaba un ataque de energía hacia el demonio que lo recibía de lleno causando una fuerte explosión

Goku se lanzaba de nuevo hacia el demonio que salía muy herido del ataque y detenía un puño de goku ambos ya con heridas serias en sus rostros y cuerpos se miraban con furia los dos empezaban a golpearse y atacarse de tal manera que las ondas se sentían por todo el lugar

 _ **¡POWW!/HAAAA**_

 _ **¡KAPOW!/GAAAAH**_

Entre los dos se golpeaban en el rostro ambos escupían sangre de sus bocas hasta el punto de que todos se tapaban los ojos y bocas para evitar gritar pero sobre todo por goku

Ambos salían arrastrados por el piso quedando en estos completamente agotados y heridos jadeando en el piso

- _ **maldito…sinvergüenza, como… ¿Cómo osas herirme de esta forma?-**_ Chiyomarble se levantaba realmente lastimado su cabello caía por su rostro su rostro y cuerpo con sangre y heridas goku se levantaba de la misma forma pero se veía la sangre por su pecho y abdomen asi como rostro ambos

-que pelea…

-nuestro goku, su rostro lleno de sangre-

-qué horror, ese demonio es un monstruo, luchar igual contra goku de esta forma-

-goten y arcadia miraban la lucha arcadia asombrosamente denotaba un rostro de asombro igual que las pandoras legendarias sobre todo Casandra

-papa…..

-espera goten, no vayas a ir- kazuha e Ingrid tomaban a goten el niño se sentía impotente hasta arcadia también se ponía melancólica pese a ser de actitud estoica en esas sintió una mano en su hombro y era Casandra ella también la detenía Isuzu miraba a los dos y por dentro se sentía extraña era una sensación de dolor también

-vamos goku….. Decia Isuzu muy seria

En la pelea goku apretaba los puños y se mantenía de pie

-miserable a pesar de incrementar mi fuerza es muy fuerte…..es todo o nada, acabare con él con el siguiente ataque-

Goku se ponía en pose de lucha mirando a Chiyomarble el cual también lo miraba

 _ **-maldito…TE JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS TE DESTURIRE JUNTO A ESTE MALDITA GALAXIA-**_

El rey demonio se enojaba y expulsaba su poder creando fuertes ventiscas

-no puedo creerlo ¿aún tiene todo este poder?- marin e Ingrid y Elizabeth se cubrían del viento

-Dolly por otro lado sentía algo extraño pero

-arnett….. ¿lo sientes?

-sí, estos temblores no es por él,…EL AGUJERO-

Las dos volteaban a mirar el hoyo que empezaba a desprender sonidos fuertes dentro de ella dando un mal augurio incluso los reporteros lo notaron todos lo notarían y claramente gine

Goku también sentía esto y se colocaba serio

-esto es serio, debo acabar esto…..con mi siguiente movimiento-

Goku también liberada su aura de color dorado con blanco colocando su puño a un costado de su cuerpo

Los dos guerreros se miraban con rostros llenos de rabia y tensión ninguno se movía, la tensión aumentaba todos miraban detalladamente el momento ambos guerreros heridos, llenos de sed de victoria pero uno deseaba salvar al universo otro destruirlo

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAAA!**_

Los dos se arrojaban uno contra el otro mientras daban un grito de guerra ambos se acercaban poco a poco con los puños en alto dispuestos agolpear al otro , cuando estaban cerca de golpearse entre ellos goku con una sonrisa desaparecía del frente de marble esquivando el ataque de este asombrándolo

Goku aparecía a un costado del pero acierta distancia con su mano en alto mientras con el otro brazo sujetaba este apuntando directamente a Chiyomarble

-OYE INFELIZ, ¿ACASO SE TE OLVIDO…..ESTO?-

 _ **-¿…..?...O NO-**_

 _ **¡FREEZINGGGGGG!**_

Goku daba un fuerte grito directamente hacia marble creando otro campo de freezing increíblemente grande por toda el área atrapando incluso a los limiters y las pandoras las cuales sintieron esa "sensación" nuevamente debido a su mayor poder con los estigmas gine por otro lado sentía su cuerpo paralizándose completamente

-¿Qué es esta técnica? ¿Cuándo la aprendiste kakarotto?

Goku hacia presión creando el campo de freezing haciendo que marble empezara a ser atrapado por el freezing sin embargo goku no terminaba y seguía haciendo presión

 _ **-no,….n-no me….atraparas…..**_

Marble liberaba de su poder intentando contraer el freezing de goku cosa que lograba en parte pero el freezing seguía presente

 _ **-NO….IMPOSIBLE…..HAAAAAAAAAA**_

-goku seguía haciendo más presión hasta que algo empezaba a ocurrir el freezing empezaba a desaparecer de los alrededores reduciendo su tamaño de área y empezando a ampliarse directamente en marble

-goku-sempai…..esta…..

-increíble…. ¿él está enfocando directamente el freezing hacia el?-

Los limiters asombrados miraban tal hazaña y era verdad el freezing ya no estaba afectando a ninguno goku terminaba cerrando el puño y atrapaba completamente a marble

Marble quedaba absolutamente inmovilizado sudando a mares

 _ **-NOOOO, DEMONIOS-**_

-AHORAAAA-

Goku se arrojaba directamente hacia Chiyomarble con su puño en alto y en ese momento un especie de Dragon dorado se hacía a un lado de goku con la cabeza en su puño

 _ **-¡GOLPE DEL DRAGON!-**_

El Saiyajin se lanzaba directamente hacia Chiyomarble con el Dragon en su puño rugiendo majestuosamente

-ESO ES GOKU-

-AHORA ACABALO-

-CARIÑOOOOOOO/SEMPAIIIIII

Todas presentes gritaban emocionados y los camarógrafos enfocaban esta asombrosa escena pese al polvo y al miedo le hacían hasta pudiera la gente y ellos mirar

Chiyomarble quedaba helado del miedo, sin duda si ese ataque le daba de lleno seria su fin absoluto, sudando a mas no poder, herido y hasta cansado el demonio miraba como goku se acercaba a centímetros del la victoria de goku estaba asegurada nada podía evitar finalmente ganar

….pero…

Chiyomarble daba una sonrisa sádica asustando a goku muy fuertemente debido a la extraña sonrisa

-Chiyomarble lograba mover un brazo con muchísima dificultad y creaba un portal a su lado y en el introducía su brazo lo asombroso es que detrás de Isuzu se creaba otro portal y el brazo de Chiyomarble salía de este y la tomaba del cuello todos los presentes se asustaron al sentir a la chica ser arrastrada

Chiyomarble sacaba a Isuzu del portal y la ubicaba frente a el asombrando a goku quien quedaba seco y helado por el asombro todos quedaban petrificados mirando tal acto

En esa milésima de segundo goku debía elegir, llevarse a Isuzu y a marble con la técnica matándola a la vez y con ello ganar, o….detenerse, era una elección realmente difícil para el guerrero-

Goku estaba a milímetros de los dos Isuzu abría los ojos por un segundo y miraba al Saiyajin que al mirarla el guerrero se enfurecía

Todo el mundo miraba y en la mente de todas las personas que miraban esto pensaban que goku debía matar a Isuzu, que era un sacrificio pequeño por ganar, la vida de la chica ni siquiera era conocida, era una rechazada, una mujer que enviaron a matar, su muerte no se extrañaría, incluso los hombres que ella llego a cortejar alguna vez pensaron lo mismo, sin embargo los presentes no pero que goku tomara la decisión

Isuzu sonreía y cerraba los ojos esperando la muerte, ella pensó lo mismo, su vida no valía nada, ella debía morir, o mejor dicho iba a morir

Cuando goku estaba a un milímetro lanzo el golpe contra los dos, Isuzu aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero no sintió nada solo un fuerte viento ella abrió los ojos y al mirar era goku con el puño frenado frente a los dos el puño no llego a ninguno

 _ **-LO SABIA JAJAJAJAJAJA-**_

 _ **-¡POWWW!-**_

Chiyomarble le daba un golpe tan fuerte en el vientre que el Saiyajin perdía el brillo en los ojos escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre y mandado a volar siendo arrastrado por el piso en ese segundo el freezing que aprisionaba a Chiyomarble se destruia

-GOKU/CARIÑO/OTOU-SAN/KAKAROTTO

 _ **-¡O NO!-**_

Las personas que miraban se enojaban y se pegaban en la cara y hasta en las mesas sin duda fue como ver a tu equipo de futbol meter un autogol en un mundial

 _ **-LO SABIA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, PUDE LEER TU CORAZON, QUE TRISTEZA-**_

Chiyomarble tiraba a Isuzu como si fuera basura al piso la pobre chica se quedaba quieta solo podía mirar a donde cayó goku

-Estoy asombrado, sabía que tu no podrías llegar a hacer eso, es patético, tuviste la victoria asi de cerca- Chiyomarble aun herido miraba a goku el cual seguía tirado pero se intentaba poner de pie

-cobarde…maldito….

-y pensar que tuve que recurrir a un método tan crudo para ganar, pena, pero no se puede evitar-

-COBARDE-

Todos le gritaban a Chiyomarble pero este poco o nada le importaba

 _ **-que decepción, ahora si gane-**_

-no….todavía….no- goku se colocaba de pie muy herido y escupiendo algo de sangre de su boca pero caía en el piso de sentón

 _ **-patético, ahora que harás….**_

En ese momento empezaban a escucharse sonidos aterradores del agujero y lo que sin duda no podía llenar más de miedo a todos, pasó…..

-un centenar de levytans empezaron a salir del agujero asustando a todos, los monstruos salían con sonrisas sádicas y empezaron a tomar diferentes caminos flotando en el cielo

-ahora si no hay esperanza…..

-se acabó-

-es el fin-

Todos lo que grababan decían llorando pues sin duda todo se acabo

Goku se colocaba de pie mirando a Chiyomarble el cual sonreía

 _ **-PUES ENTONCES MUERAN…**_

 _ **-¡FLASHH!**_

 _ **-¡POWW!-**_

Un ataque de energía impactaba cerca de marble el cual esquivaba el ataque y al mirar el cielo observo de nuevo a cierto hombre

-No idiota, esto no acaba aun- bardock en el cielo entraba en escena

 _ **Fin del capitulo 66**_


	69. Chapter 69

_**buenas a todos aqui les traigo el capitulo final de la saga de dragon freezing arco burster/demonios y empezamos el arco de elca, antes del arco de elca vendran unos capitulos mas para aclarar ciertas cosas y sobretodo para comenzar la saga pues en freezing lo unico malo es que las sagas empiezan muy rapido despues de cada una pero tampoco sera tanto tiempo seran como capitulos de relleno pero incluyendo el contendio del inico de la saga claro esta,y tampoco seran muchos serna uno maximo tambien empezare a actualizar de nuevo las otras teorias la siguiente sera super senran kagura y sekirei asi que esperenlos XD sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **RENUNCIA A DERECHOS DE AUTOR**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 67: la familia más poderosa…. ¡que descansen en paz!**_

Tras la brutal batalla de goku vs Chiyomarble ambos estaban casi al borde del colapso pero goku por medio de un gran plan estuvo a solo un centímetro de ganarle a este monstruo sin embargo en un acto de cobardía Chiyomarble uso su técnica "espacio tiempo" y tomo a Isuzu de rehén obligando a goku a cancelar el ataque y ser atacado

Con los altos mandos de genétics por otro lado estaban molestos, mucho, incluso muchos maldecían apretando la mesa

 _ **-MALDICIÓN, PORQUE, ¿POR QUÉ SON GOKU NO LO MATO HAY?-**_

 _ **-QUE TONTO, PUDIMOS POR FIN PONER FIN A ESTA GUERRA-**_

 _ **-SON GOKU HAS DEFRAUDADO AL MUNDO-**_

 _ **-ESTO ES INCREÍBLE, HAS CONDENADO AL MUNDO-**_

 _ **\- Y LO PEOR ES QUE HAY MAS DEMONIOS SUELTOS-**_

Las chicas se sentían mal por goku, pese a lo que hizo, Chiyomarble actuó cobardemente y goku sin contar a los seres que han invadido la tierra no ha matado a ninguna persona pese a ser mala, su corazón le impedía eso, eso demostraba que el Saiyajin tenía más lado humano que cualquiera.

Casi cualquier persona, casi todo el planeta hubiera continuado con el ataque asi hubieran matado a la chica, pero goku no, él es incapaz, matar a un ser inocente esta fuera de su lógica incluso si eso implica morir él, , es más, muchas personas pero sobretodo políticos y militares se encontraban igual que estos hombres, decepcionados, sobre todo porque sus riquezas seguían en juego cuando genjo y los otros oyeron esto se enojaron también yumi y elize se enojaban a mas no poder empuñando con ira sus manos

-¿Cómo se atreve?…..

 _ **-CALLENSE-**_

Cuando yumi iba a hablar Una mujer gritaba tan fuerte que asustaba a todos los presentes incluso a las chicas al mirar quien era suna

-¿suna Yi? ¿Cómo te atreves a alzarnos la voz?

-¿USTEDES QUE SABEN DE GOKU? DEBERIAN AGRADECER QUE EL ESTA PELEANDO AYA AFUERA CONTRA ESE MOSNTRUO Y SALVANDOLES EL PELLEJO-

Por otro lado genjo y Ohara estaban asombrados incluso las numberk, no era raro que suna defendiera a goku, su amistad era como la que él tuvo con bulma, pero ¿ella no hubiera hecho lo mismo si se trataba de su peor enemiga sawatari Isuzu?-

-suna…..

-goku no es un asesino, solo porque nosotros tenemos las manos manchadas…¿ goku se las tiene que manchar?, dejen de creerse héroes ¿y si la victima hubiera sido su madre o hijo/a ¿pueden decir lo mismo ahora?.-

Suna estaba tan molesta con los presentes que no le importaba si eran superiores o lo que fueran, ella no aguantaba que la gente fuera hipócrita, al final lo que puede hacer uno es criticar a otros

Las presentes que quedaban mudos y agachaban la cabeza con sudor cayendo de su rostro pues al final les dijo las verdades en su cara.

-pero pudimos ganar…..

-¿pudimos? Goku hubiera ganado no usted, además el sigue en pie, goku no va a perder contra nadie….

Genjo detenía a suna tomándola de los hombros

-suna me impresionas- genjo se acercaba a suna intentando calmarla la chica estaba tan enojada que venas les salían de la frente

-¿le extraña que defienda a goku?-

-no, no es eso, me refiero a que estas defendiendo también a sawatari Isuzu, goku hizo eso por salvarla ¿no la odias?-

-es verdad suna, no es que no estemos felices porque defiendas a goku pero ¿a Isuzu también? ¿No la odias?-

-no me malentiendan, no la estoy defendiendo, estoy defendiendo a goku, nada mas- suna volteaba cómicamente la cara haciendo salir una gota de sudor sin embargo yumi se asombraba

- _suna…. ¡como cambiaste!, ¿fue goku?-_ yumi miraba muy feliz a suna ella expreso lo que todos hay querían la antigua Isuzu posiblemente hubiera atacado a goku también pero la de aquí no

-yo tampoco tolerare que hablen asi de mi nieto- genjo colocaba un rostro frio igual que las numberk y hasta Ohara, ella le tiene mucho respeto a goku por detener su locura anterior

-las numbers tampoco- yumi y elize decían al unísono

-ni yo- Margaret con voz autoritaria también hablaba- si estamos vivos es gracias a goku, ese demonio jugo sucio, no culpen a goku por ese acto tan cobarde

-lo sentimos-

Los presentes se inclinaban ante genjo que seguía serio, suna tenía toda la razón, no tenían derecho a criticar a goku, él está peleando por ellos y salvándoles la vida, hablar asi del era hipocresía, más si ellos estuvieran en los pies de goku y la rehén fuera su madre , esposa o hijo/a ¿hay hubieran dicho lo mismo?

-señores miren esto, el hombre que derroto a los monstruos llego a donde goku-

Una chica decia apuntando al monitor donde podían ver las noticias y efectivamente hay estaba bardock flotando

-como pensamos no era goku-

-¿pero quién es?- yumi y elize se hablaban muy serias

En esas más noticias empezaban a circular

- _ **damas y caballeros, en una noticia nueva nuevas criaturas están llegando a los distintos países ahora mismo los ejércitos de todos los países ahora mismo están atacando a las criaturas**_

En esas se ve por una cámara en el país de china una colosal criatura se acercaba desde los mares hacia dicho país asustando a los pobladores pero se observaban a aviones y helicópteros arrojarse contra ella

 _ **-objetivo 0001 a la mira, permiso para disparar-**_

 _ **-concedido-**_

Los aviones empezaban a disparar hacia la criatura que recibía los tiros sin embargo esta mostraba una sonrisa sádica, no solo eso la bestia se arrojaba contra los aviones

 _ **-MAIDAY, MAYDAY…**_

 _ **-Haaaaaa-**_

La bestia se engullía el avión con todo y avión aun recibiendo los disparos y ataques con misiles sin embargo la bestia decidió ignorar los aviones y siguió su camino hacia la ciudad

-¿nos ignora?-

-¿va a la ciudad?-

No, miren…

Un hombre a cargo de dirigir las operaciones militares de china apuntaba hacia lo que parecía un lugar en especifico

-en ese lugar….no puede ser

-….. _**FIVE STAR**_ …..la academia de genétics-

Y como se sospechó la criatura se dirigía directamente a la academia de genétics de china la forma de saberlo era su patrón, el monstruo no se fue directo hacia los civiles, pues normalmente las bases de genétics se encuentran en zonas aisladas aunque las pandoras claro que podían salir a veces de genétics pero su ubicación es muy especial como otra base militar

-no puede ser, ¿acaso es una especie de nova?-

-un nova volador, si claro-

-cállense, avisen de inmediato a genétics no podemos dejar que se acerque deténganla-

-ENTENDIDO- las personas corrían como locos con sus respectivas tareas

 _-son goku…espero derrotes a ese monstruo o será el fin de todo-_

-señor mire las noticias de japon-

El hombre hacia caso y miraba otro monitor y todos también quedando mudos con ver una especie de clon de goku flotando, ¿Cómo podían verlo? La lógica ahora no importaba

 _ **En la pelea**_

Bardock llegaba al lugar y con un ataque lograba darle a Chiyomarble el cual salía de brazos cruzados pero furiosos

-oye ¿estás bien?- goku se acercaba a Isuzu y la tomaba en brazos saliendo con la teletrasnportacion esto asombro a Chiyomarble

-gusano de mierda…..

 _ **-¡KAPOW!-**_

Bardock pasaba al ssj3 y le daba un fuerte golpe al demonio en el rostro mandándolo a volar pero el sujeto patinaba en el piso sin embargo gine pasaba al ssj2 y le lanzaba un ataque al monstruo el cual fue capaz de hacerlo incapaz de frenar completamente y chocar contra una casa

-BARDOCK…

Gine gritaba asombrada pero bardock llegaba rápido al sitio goku miraba asombrado a bardock también el cual se quedaba mirando a su hijo y dibujársele una sonrisa

-kakarotto, veo que lograste mucho- bardock miraba a goku el cual sostenía a Isuzu

/GOKU-SEMPAI/CARIÑO/PAPA

-las chicas de goku abrazaban a goku las demás lo miraban y claro las pandoras legendarias se agachaban en señal de quedar cara a cara goten y arcadia sorprendentemente miraban a goku preocupados

-perdóneme….no pude ganarle…..

Goku agachaba la cabeza en señal de humillación, tuvo la victoria en sus manos pero Chiyomarble de nuevo se había zafado

-goku tranquilo- la primera en hablar fue kazuha

-si, ese canalla fue un cobarde- satellizer seguía

-si de arimasu, es un cobarde de arrimasen- rana muy triste miraba a goku

-si goku tranquilo-

-es cierto, aun no perdemos-

-es verdad-

Todos miraban a goku y lo animaban pues goku estaba muy molesto por no haber ganado

-yo…no te entiendo, pudiste acabar con el pero ¿Por qué no? ¿Fue por mí?- Isuzu miraba al Saiyajin el cual le sonreía

-¿Cómo podía matarte? No sería capaz…

-pero pudiste ganar, mi vida no significa nada, nadie me hubiera extrañado, pero decidiste perdonarme… ¿acaso fue lastima?-

-no fue lastima, no podía permitirme ganar si hubiera tenido que sacrificar a una amiga, hubiera preferido morir yo-

Isuzu se quedaba en shock

-¿a-a-amiga? ¿Me llamaste amiga?- Isuzu se colocaba la mano en el pecho mirando a goku quien asentía

-pues claro-

-pero yo…..yo…..

-no importa el pasado, lo importante es que eres buena persona, nos ayudaste mucho y por eso eres una amiga para mí, dices que nadie te hubiera extrañado… ¡yo sí!, no me permitiré perder a nadie querido nunca mas-

Isuzu se sonrojaba al escuchar eso, jamás había escuchado eso de nadie, ni de los hombres que ella engatuso en el pasado, solo la miraban como un muñeca con quien cumplir sus caprichos pero este chico no

-yo…no sé qué decir…

-kakarotto ¿estás bien?- gine se acercaba a goku y lo tomaba del rostro con verlo asi ella se sintió muy dolida

-estoy bien pero….

-papa, estas muy herido- goten miraba a goku el cual sonreía

-descuida goten, esto no es nada-

-papa…..goten apretaba los puños

En esas se escuchaba salir de los escombros salir todo furioso a Chiyomarble mirando el grupo de chicos

-malditos…no los perdonare nunca-

-el ser salía volando a todo dar contra todos

-maldito-

Holly se iba a donde había un soporte de edificio y con su fuerza lo tomaba para lanzárselo al demonio que lo recibía pero rebotaba en él, algo asi no le haría nada de daño

 _ **-cuidado-**_

Bardock se hacía en frente y era embestido con Chiyomarble quien se lo llevaba a volar contra un edificio chocando en el

-Me están causando problemas- Chiyomarble sujetaba el rostro del Saiyajin el cual estaba clavado contra el edificio

-suéltalo maldito—satellizer y rana se iban a lanzar pero goku las detenía

-chicas, necesito su ayuda, necesito que me den su poder por favor- goku miraba a todos en el lugar los cuales recordaban esa vez que goku reunió el poder de todos para ganarle a hildegan

En la pelea de bardock

-el Saiyajin se intentaba zafar pero no podía estaba huy cansado

-HA parece que no tienes fuerzas, y por lo que veo sigo siendo más fuerte que tu- Chiyomarble con un rostro de extremo agotamiento le decia a bardock el cual no podía hacer pero en esas el demonio sintió algo que lo perturbo al mirar atrás

Hay se encontraban goku y todas las chicas sujetadas de la mano, goten , gine y arcadia también los dos primeros en ssj2 mientras que las pandoras con su aura de ki sin embargo ellas tenían sus ojos de nova

-gracias- goku daba una sonrisa mientras recibía la energía de todas y de sus hijos cada una le daba una sonrisa

-no te acostumbres- attia decia con un sonrojo, -y menos si tenemos que hacerlo con ereinbar

-asi podemos darle más poder a goku- Ingrid decia mirando a attia

-apoyo a la peliblanca, no me gusta que te aproveches, pero…..lo dejare pasar- charles con una pequeña sonrisa miraba a goku el cual se reía un poco

-gracias y perdóname charles-

-no te disculpes tonto, era una broma-

\- y también gracias a ti- goku miraba a gine la cual se sonrojaba un poco

-pasa eso somos las madres-

-O NO, ESE INFELIZ-

-no te les acercaras- bardock tomaba el rostro de marble el cual se zafaba y enterraba a bardock de nuevo contra la pared

-TE MATARE PRIMERO….

 _ **-NO LO PERMITIRE-**_

 _ **¡POW!**_

Una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos y le daba un golpe en la cara a Chiyomarble haciendo soltar a bardock

-tu eres… ¡la suprema de este universo!-bardock se quedaba mirando a la deidad que se aparecía enfrente de el

-rápido, vete, dale tu energía a goku, lo distraeré-bardock se quedaba mirando a la diosa

-¿y Chronoa?-

-sabes muy bien que ella no tiene permitido pelear en estos universos, además su poder no está completo sería peligroso para ella-

-es cierto pero…-

-es mi deber como la suprema deidad de este universo protegerlo, o por lo menos ganar tiempo apúrate ya por favor-

Bardock hacia caso y salía volando a donde los demás mientras la diosa miraba a Chiyomarble muy seria y este se levantaba igual ambos se miraban muy serios

-la suprema del universo ¿verdad?-

-silencio demonio, nunca te perdonare esto- la diosa miraba con rabia a Chiyomarble

-yo pensé que los dioses habían muerto, y ¿dónde están los otros cobardes? ¿Por ejemplo….esa tarada de Chronoa?-

-SILENCIO, NO PERDONARE TUS CRIMENES Y TUS OFENSAS JAMAS-

Chiyomarble se acercaba a toda velocidad y le daba un fuerte golpe en el abdomen haciéndola escupir sangre

-¿Qué no me perdonaras?, cuando dije que quería tu perdón diosa inútil, si estas tu eso quiere decir que la hakaishin…

la suprema se sostenía el estómago y le lanzaba una energía al demonio la cual recibía y desviaba al cielo

-jamás pensé mirar a un ser supremo bajar a reinos inferiores y hasta ser golpeada por ellos, me das lastima-

-cállate, a goku y a sus amigos, aunque suene ridículo…les debo mucho, no puedo hacer nada por su problema con los novas pero….almenos si puedo ayudarlos …deteniéndote-

 _ **-QUE FATIDIOSA-**_

Los dos empezaban a atacarse entre sí pero Chiyomarble tenía una gran ventaja las ondas de choque y los golpes iban y venían creando ondas de choque en el lugar

En donde goku bardock llegaba a donde todos

-bardock…..que bueno-

-kakarotto, date prisa- bardock le daba la mano a goku y tomaba la de kazuha para transformarse en ssj3 y empezar a dar su poder a goku

-gracias-

-olvídalo-

Pero algo que más sorprendió fue que Isuzu tomo las manos de Amelia y Elizabeth

-goku…..lo que seas que estés haciendo… hazlo conmigo también, toma lo que necesites de mí, claro si te sirvo-

Las chicas se ruborizaron un poco por la manera de decirlo de Isuzu, se nota que ella tiene experiencia en "cosas" y es muy atrevida incluso más que rana y que miyabi juntas -¡que atrevida!- se pensó miyabi con mirarla

-esta chica es peor que miyabi- se pensó Ingrid

-fufufufu, tengo que aprender un poco de ella si quiero destacar en nuestro harem-

-gracias…Isuzu-

-se gentil conmigo-

-las chicas del Saiyajin sintieron un tic en el ojo incluso gine sonrió con tales palabras dichas por la chica

Sin embargo Satellizer dejaría su cómico rostro y miraba a lo lejos y miraba a alguien quien conocía siendo apaleada por Chiyomarble

-ha no puede ser, es la suprema Kaio-sama-

-¿suprema Kaio-sama?-

-¿Qué hace esa niña? La va a matar- los limiters miraban horrorizados igual que los que grababan estaban con dudas sobre lo que hacían los presentes pero más estaban horrorizados por ver como Chiyomarble torturaba la diosa, Chiyomarble en un acto cruel la tomaba del cuello y la estrellaba contra el piso para empezarle a pisarle el rostro contra una piedra

 _ **Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Final Flash/Saiyan Pride**_

 _-suprema….resista por favor, solo un poco mas_ \- goku miraba serio la batalla en donde la chica estaba siendo apaleada todo mundo miraba esto con horror, la crueldad de este monstruo no parecía tener límites, lastimar de esta forma a una mujer y sobre todo a una niña que no aparentaba más de 18 años

Chiyomarble tiraba a un lado a la diosa que estaba sangrando por su rostro y jadeaba

 _ **-si este es el poder de la diosa más poderosa, que tristeza apenas si pudiste golpearme-**_

-cállate…..

 _ **-ya no estorbaras…..porque te enviare junto tus amigas al otro mundo- Chiyomarble estiraba la mano y cargaba una esfera de ki**_

-Jejejje, ¿enserio?- la diosa sonreía asombrando al demonio - ¡eres un estúpido, los dioses no somos poder solamente?

-¿…..?

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAA!-**_

La mujer se ponía de pie y estiraba sus brazos frente al demonio y alumbrando su cuerpo y ojos de azul

 _ **-¡PARALISIS DIVINO!-**_

Chiyomarble se quedaba completamente inmóvil sintiendo su cuerpo como si lo amarraran con cuerdas

 _ **-MALDITAAAAAAA-**_

-Jejejje, tú me das pena, te confiaste y ahora no puedes moverte, los chicos de este mundo no son los únicos que pueden paralizar-

 _ **-UHHGGGG, GWUAA, HAAAAAAAAA-**_

Chiyomarble empezaba a hacer fuerza intentando moverse haciendo que la diosa pusiera más fuerza

- _ **NO ME DETENDRAS….NO…ME…DETENDRAS…**_

Sin embargo el demonio sentía algo más fuerte una sensación más ayudando a la diosa

-OYE IDIOTA, ¿ME QUERIAS VER? ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!

-¿Chronoa?-

-la diosa miraba a su amiga a un lado de ella ayudándola con el parálisis mientras le gritaba cómicamente a Chiyomarble el cual estaba realmente furioso

-¿Qué haces aquí tarada? ¡Tú no deberías….!

-pero por lo menos puedo detenerlo contigo ¿no?-

-¿…?,

-te dieron una paliza-

-cállate, pudiste entonces venir a recibir algunos golpes por mí-

-asi….perdóname por eso-

Chiyomarble empezaba a moverse poco a poco asustando a las diosas, el demonio empezaba a dar pasos cortos acercándose

-imposible, en su condición no debería poder….. ¿Cuánto poder tiene?-

-Chiyomarble empezaba a hacer fuerza y poco a poco iba caminando hacia la suprema que se ponía de rodillas jadeando y sudando por montones mientras sangre caía de su rostro también

-NO… PUEDO CREERLO…..

 _ **-JAJAJAJA, SOY INVENCIBLE DIOSA INUTIL, NO LO OLVIDES-**_

La diosa empezaba a gritar intentando aumentan su impulso pero ni asi lo lograba

 _ **-ríndanse…..este es su fin….**_

-aun no, yo no pienso permitir que avances aunque me mates, igual que mis amigas y maestra…YO PIENSO LUCHAR TAMBIEN, NUESTRO UNIVERSO TIENE ESPERANZAS Y ESA ESTA AQUÍ-

 _ **-CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA-**_

-podre ser una diosa inútil, pero….cuando vemos humanos crecer y enfrentar las adversidades, nunca rendirse….siempre mejorar, proteger lo que más aman, nos damos cuenta que al final nuestro esfuerzo vale la pena, aún tengo mucho que aprender, pero al verlos…..

En esas la suprema volteaba a ver a goku y a todas y todos a su alrededor pero sobre todo a goku quien estaba serio con los ojos cerrados

-ME SIENTO ORGULLOSA DE LLAMARME SUPREMA KAIO DEL UNIVERSO 14, UN UNIVERSO PROGENITOR-

Chiyomarble se acercaba más y más los pasos de la bestia hacían temblar todo el lugar la criatura empezaba a alzar su brazo hacia la diosa cosa que la asusto

 _ **-HASTA…..NUNCA-**_ Chiyomarble empezaba a crear una especie de heptágono combinado a un triángulo de energía

Hasta que en un instante se sintió como una extraña técnica aparecía en el lugar ayudando a inmovilizar un poco más a Chiyomarble

 _ **-FREEZING-**_

Los limiters de todas las chicas se acercaban y ayudaban a la suprema a inmovilizar a Chiyomarble logrando aunque fuera solo un poco detenerlo

-déjenos ayudarle, aunque no podamos hacer mucho-kazuya y los otros usaban freezing asombrando a la diosa

 _ **Fin del Soundtrack**_

 _ **-malditos….**_

-ustedes…

-no se quienes sean pero cualquier ayuda que venga es mejor para nosotros- kazuya se dirigía muy serio a la deidad, él no sabía que hablaba con las diosas de los dioses de su diosa, en otras palabras dos verdaderos seres trascendentales-

-Jejejje, gracias-

En esas Chiyomarble se enojaba más a tal punto de perder las pupilas y dejarlos en blanco absoluto con un rostro de verdadero demonio

 _ **-MALDITOS, SEAN….TERRICOLAS-**_

El poder der Chiyomarble hacía temblar a todos sin embargo kazuya seguía firme usando el freezing junto a la diosa

 _ **-NO ME DETENDRAN-**_

Chiyomarble liberaba su poder completo en un arranque de ira haciendo que los limiters y la suprema cayeran al piso por los vientos

 _ **-ustedes…..**_

Chiyomarble estaba completamente furioso la diosa al ver esto y a los chicos en el piso se enojaba y se colocaba en pose de lucha mirando a Chiyomarble el cual jadeaba pero de la ira

 _ **-ustedes me las pagaran…..LO JUROOOOOO…..**_

Chiyomarble liberaba su poder asustando a la diosa y a los chicos que miraban desde el piso tirados

-kazuya sacaba toda su fuerza en el freezing haciéndose ganar la atención del rey demonio

-este niño…no es terrícola-

-SI LO SOY-gritaba kazuya muy molesto

-Jajajajaajaj, siento una naturaleza muy fuerte en ti niño, eres especial, mucho, al principio sentí la energía de son goku como algo especial pero tu también-

-¿la energía de goku-sempai?- se preguntaron los limiters extrañados por la forma de hablar de Chiyomarble

Sin embargo en ese instante algo asombro a la diosas y a Chiyomarble algo que los hacia voltear la diosa observaba lo que estaban haciendo los guerreros ella sintió que había visto esto antes

 _-¿goku?, ¿espera….acaso esto es…?_

 _ **-NO, NO PERMITIRE ESO-**_

Chiyomarble se arrojaba contra la diosa y le daba un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro que si hubiera sido alguien normal le hubiera arrancado la cabeza pero las diosas salieron volando y se estrellaban contra un edificio

 _ **-MUERANNNNNNN-**_

Chiyomarble se hacía frente a todos y con sus dedos empezaba a dibujar en el aire una especie de triangulo pero este era gigantesco, en esas el poder de goku se ampliaba bruscamente y este daba una sonrisa

-gracias….a todos-

 _ **-¡TRIANGLE BEAT!-**_

Chiyomarble lanzaba un gran triangulo de energía transparente hacia el grupo pero sin perder el tiempo goku desaparecía del lugar y aparecía frente al ataque deteniéndolo con una mano y de una patada lanzarlo hacia el cielo asombrando a Chiyomarble y causando otra explosión en el cielo

El humo hizo que todos se cubrieran pero al pasar quedaban más que felices sobre todo los limiters y pandoras

 _ **Goku estaba frente a Chiyomarble con todo un aura increíblemente tensa de color dorado y blanco y esta vez especie de copos estaban flotando en el aura de goku mientras este miraba a Chiyomarble con rostro muy serio**_

-¡gracias a todos….no hubiera logrado este poder sin su ayuda!- goku volteaba a ver a todas que caían al piso muy cansadas el único que quedaba de pie era bardock

Goku miraba a Chiyomarble con un rostro muy serio mientras este sudaba a mares mirando a goku

-SUPREMA, CHICOS….GRACIAS-

Goku les gritaba a los chicos y a la diosa que salía muy herida del edificio

 _-goku…..no, no siento nada en el…..que extraño, pero si por un segundo paso, eso quiere decir….. ¿Que esa otra leyenda es verdad?-_

-marble….esta vez no hay escapatoria, voy a poner fin a esto, prepárate-

 _ **-NO, MALDITO….**_

Goku no esperaba y se lanzaba contra Chiyomarble para darle un golpe en el estómago-

 _ **-ESTO ES POR TODOS LOS QUE MATASTE-**_

 _ **-GAHHHH-**_

 _ **-ESTO ES POR LA CIUDAD QUE TANTO ESFUERZO TOMO PARA RECOSTRUIR-**_

-tras esto goku le daba un golpe en la cara haciendo que el demonio no pudiera defenderse y recibirlo de lleno y escupir sangre de la boca siendo lanzado al aire

 _ **-ESTO ES POR LAS ALMAS QUE MANIPULASTEEE-**_

Ahora goku le daba un codazo en la mejilla que lo dejaba atontado

Todos los que miraban nuevamente recuperaban la emoción pero esta vez estaban asombrados, genjo y los del lugar no podían creérselo, goku de nuevo estaba apaleando a Chiyomarble

 _ **-ESTO ES POR MIS AMIGOSSS Y MIS HIJOS-**_

Goku le daba ahora un rodillazo en la barbilla dejándolo más atontado y débil

-MALD….

Chiyomarble le daba un golpe en la cara a goku pero este no se movía asustándolo

 _ **-ESTO ES POR KAZUHA Y LAS DEMAS CHICAS QUE TANTO QUIERO-**_

Goku le daba un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que el demonio quedara casi inconsciente y mandándolo a volar más al cielo al cielo

 _ **-Y ESTO….**_

-goku se lanzaba contra Chiyomarble quien gritaba de dolor

 _ **-ES POR MI FAMILIA Y NUESTRO HOGAR-**_

Goku cargaba un golpe tan fuerte que sin un acto de bondad atravesaba a Chiyomarble en el abdomen mientras que detrás de él se hacía una imagen del bardock, gine, goten, arcadia, kazuha, satellizer y las chicas del Saiyajin como sus amigas y conocidas con el puño en alto

El monstruo gritaba de dolor insoportable mientras sangre salía por su abdomen y boca este intentaba sostenerse para evitar la hemorragia

Pero esto no acababa aquí goku se hacía detrás del demonio y cargaba su técnica más conocida

-nos causaste mucho daño, pero podremos superar esto, nunca permitiré que seres como tú nos hagan daño de nuevo-

 _ **KAMEEE….HAMEEEE….**_

Chiyomarble volteaba a ver a goku como podía sosteniéndose el vientre

-pero….. pese a que fuiste un ser despreciable…y aunque te odiaremos por toda la vida, …..te respeto por tu poder…..no pienso parar aquí, juntos defenderos la tierra-

 _ **-HAMEEEEEE…..**_

 _ **-NO…PUEDO CREERLO…**_

 _ **-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_

Goku lanzaba su más poderoso ataque contra el monstruo que con mirar el ataque acercarse solo se limitó a recibirlo y gritar de dolor mientras desaparecía en el ataque durante eso ambos se separaban de la fusión y cada uno desaparecía con el ataque que salía al espacio…..¡por completo!

El cielo del planeta dejaba un enorme agujero mientras todos se cubrían por el humo del ataque mientras goku seguía en el cielo pero regresaba a su estado base

-¡Esto…..se terminó!-

El silencio inundaba a todos, las personas que miraban no reflejaban palabra pero en esas algo ocurría

-las enorme bestia que ya estaba en genétics _**five start**_ cuando se iba a lanzar contra esta en golpe la criatura se convertía en polvo, las pandoras que estaban listas junto a algunos armamentos militares se asombraban al mirar

Los enormes monstruos se empezaban a transformar en polvo alguno en el cielo, otras en los países donde llegaron dejando con asombro a todos, cada bestia se transformaba en polvo, los cadáveres también empezaban a trasformar en polvo asi como alguno que otro que seguía con vida

-las pandoras y los limiters miraban esto realmente asombrados, ellos solo podían ver como las criaturas se convertían en polvo, en la academia del este los restos de las bestias que lucharon también se transformaban en polvo siendo visto por todos

-oigan miren- una pandora apuntaba al cielo y todos hacían caso mirando al mirar el agujero este empezaba a hacerse pequeño y las innumerables almas que estaban en el cielo empezaban a convertirse en neblina blanca

-el hoyo…está haciéndose pequeño…

-está desapareciendo…

-eso quiere decir….

El agujero cada vez se hacía más pequeño mientras los que grababan apuntaban a ella

 _ **-el hoyo…el hoyo esta….disminuyendo…. ¡está desapareciendo!-**_

 _ **-los cielos están…**_

Las almas desaparecían poco a poco, dejando una neblina blanca y mientras disminuían, empezaban a verse los rayos del sol, era señal que estaba amaneciendo el cielo oscuro de un purgatorio se cambiaba a uno hermoso pero la neblina seguía en el aire al final el agujero desaparecía completamente y lo que parecía una especie de vidrio pequeño rompiéndose, el portal desaparecía

 _ **-esos fantasmas…están desapareciendo-**_

 _ **-¿eso quiere decir?-**_

 _ **-si….**_

Las mujeres se tapaban la boca para evitar gritar pero las lágrimas empezaban a salir

-¿se acabó….? ¿Finalmente se acabó?-

 _ **-SE ACABO, SI SE ACABO-**_

 _ **-POR FIN SE ACABO-**_

 _ **-SE ACABO ESTO POR FIN-**_

 _ **-PERSONAS DE LA TIERRA…FINALMENTE ESTO SE ACABO, SE ACABO-**_

El mundo se quedaba mudo, algunos seguían sin creérselo, otras sobre todo mujeres empezaban a llorar de felicidad mientras que los niños y niñas empezaban a alegrarse y a gritar de felicidad, y por supuesto, todo el mundo empezando por los militares y pandoras empezaban a festejar y a gritar de alegría el mundo entero festejaba de nuevo como con hildegan no, esto era mucho más fuerte, la alegría no se hacía esperar, puede que fuera hace poco pero la alegría de ganar era algo que nunca se debe ignorar

Como con piccoro daimaku, no esto era mucho más fuerte, cada país, cada región, cada familia, cada persona gritaba y celebraba esta victoria, incluso los que llegaron a dudar y a enojarse con goku por aquello lo dejaron a un lado, era hipócrita pero bueno.

En genétics del este y el oeste la alegría no se esperó, las pandoras gritaban y celebraban abrazadas otras tomadas de las manos saltando de alegría, otras abrazaban a sus limiters algunos limiters celebraban entre si

En donde yumi y elize las dos celebraban felices junto a suna genjo solo sonreía feliz junto a Margaret quien suspiraba de felicidad los soldados gritaban de alegría

En donde crhonoa ella y arele gritaban felices celebrando las dos saltaban de alegría mirando la bola de cristal

En donde la pelea Finalmente goku descendía a donde todos y caía al piso sentado

-al fin pude ganarle….y pude vengar la muerte de todos- goku algo serio decia mirando el piso, aunque el mundo celebraba incluso con pirotecnia el Saiyajin estaba serio, era una victoria si pero muchos murieron esta vez y el Saiyajin no tenía forma de traerlos a la vida como anteriormente

Goku sin embargo escuchaba unos gritos que lo hacía ver hacia el frente eran gritos de ciertas chicas que el Saiyajin quería mucho

-GOKU/SENSEI/OTOU-SAN

Todos corrían directamente hacia goku el cual al verlos solo podía sonreír y levantarse recuperando no solo un poco, sino todo el ánimo el Saiyajin sonreía muy feliz pero era tacleado por todas que lo abrazaban con fuerza

-goku, lo hiciste, ganaste, eres increíble-kazuha, satellizer ,holly, chiffon, Amelia Cassie, rana, arnett, Ingrid, marin, miyabi, Aureliel, Dolly, Elizabeth abrazaban con fuerza al Saiyajin tomando cada quien algo para abrazar aunque se amontonaban

-eres el mejor-

-finalmente esto se acabó-

-lo derrotaste, eres el mejor cariño-

Goku pese al mar de mujeres abrazándolo el Saiyajin sonreía mirándolas tanto a ellas como a las demás chicas que lo miraban desde otro Angulo

-onii-chan no dejas de sorprenderme-Ouka muy feliz y sonrojada miraba a goku junto a las demás las pandoras legendarias miraban a goku muy felices igual que las demás Casandra era la más feliz

-goku estoy asombrada, sin duda me enamoraste mas- tiziana muy sonrojada miraba a goku con las demás ella quería abrazarlo pero por todas pensó que lo asfixiaría

-gracias Jejejje- goku era soltado cuando sintieron a alguien debajo

-PAPA-

-goten, también estuvieron asombrosos- goku levantaba al niño y también miraba a arcadia que lo miraba cómicamente seria

-arcadia, también lo hiciste muy bien- goku le acariciaba la cabeza ella mostraba una pequeña sonrisa

-en esas kazuya y los chicos se acercaban y claramente felicitaban a goku y el a ellos, las demás los felicitaban igual Mientras a lo lejos la suprema estaba apoyada en una pared mirando el cielo

-marble….. ¿Te arrepentiste por venir a este universo infeliz?- la mujer miraba muy seria el cielo

en esas se escuchaba un grito fuerte

-KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOOO-

Gine se arrojaba contra goku en un fuerte abrazo asombrando a goku y a todos, la mujer lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza pero se notaba algo….lagrimas

-mi pequeño…mi niño….estoy orgullosa, muy orgullosa- gine lloraba como niña sobre goku el cual sentía de nuevo esa sensación igual que su abuelo y los demás pero esta era especial

-kakarotto, jamás pensé que fueras tan fuerte- bardock se acercaba a goku el cual también volteaba a verlo goten se asombraba con verle el rostro más de cerca

-¿ustedes….de verdad…son….?

-si kakarotto, lo somos- gine tomaba la mejilla de goku para mirarlo de cerca y acariciar su rostro y recordar aquel niño que dejo ir

-kakarotto, como has crecido, que guapo y fuerte te pusiste-

Cuando todos sobretodo goku iban a hablar algo ocurría en el cielo, la neblina blanca empezaba a hacerse más fuerte mucho más asustando un poco a todos

-miren, ¿neblina?-attia y creo tocaban la neblina pero no sentían nada goku y los demás por otro lado miraban la neblina algo tensos incluso la suprema

-¿Qué está pasando?-

Todos sentían la neblina y no solo eso la neblina se esparcía por todo el lugar contando la ciudad asustando a la gente

-¿Qué está pasando?- satellizer miraba la neblina muy nerviosa pero en esas sintió algo en el rostro que la asusto un poco

-¿Qué…?-

-Stela….

Una voz que la chica reconoció al instante asusto mucho a la chica pero le trajo un recuerdo de hace años una mujer recostada en la cama y ella llorando

-no puede ser…..

 _-Stela…mira aquí-_

La chica voltio a mirar y al hacerlo quedaba asombrada realmente asombrada

Rana también se asustaba y miraba por todos lados hasta que la neblina la cubrió igual que a satellizer a solo ella

 _-rana,…._

Rana al igual que satellizer se asombraba y al escuchar una voz ella se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar gritar

-No puede ser…de arimasu-

Amelia y las e pandoras también eran cubiertas todas en un solo lugar

-Amelia…..

-Gina, chicas no se alejen-

- _valla, asi que lo lograron_ ¿eh?- una voz que las hizo erizar y asombrar hizo que las chicas del grupo empezaran a mirar por todos lados

-¿esa voz?

-no, imposible-

-oigan ciegas miren para acá- una voz burlona pero ellas conocían muy las hacia voltear a todas y asustarlas

-¿MADRE?- satellizer se exaltaba con ver a una hermosa mujer mirándola no era otra que su madre, su madre biológica

-si Stela, que raro ¿no? Debería estar muerta-

-pero….¿cómo?- la rubia se acercaba a la mujer que le estiraba la mano y la colocaba en su mejilla, pese a ser una imagen la chica sintió el calor de su madre en ella

-te has convertido en toda una señorita, estoy orgullosa-

-madre… ¿tu estas…?

 _-no mi pequeña, yo estoy muerta, pero parece que algo me ataba aun al mundo…..y era no poder decirte….que me perdonaras…_

-no madre, no te disculpes, me hice fuerte, y Louis ya no me puede hacer nada- satellizer empezaba a derramar lágrimas en cascadas por su rostro

-eso veo, bueno hija, parece que ya no hay nada en el mundo que me ate, se que encontraras la felicidad con goku-kun-

-madre….te extraño-

-y yo a ti, pero recuerda, que siempre estaré contigo-

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

-¿hermana?- rana miraba a una chica similar a ella solo que algo mayor

 _-rana, has crecido, mucho-_

-¿pero cómo si tu estas…..?

 _-rana perdóname_ \- la imagen de la hermana de rana se hacía frente a ella y la abrazaba

 _-te hice pasar por algo horrible esa vez, desde entonces no he podido dejar de arrepentirme, perdóname hermanita_

-Nee-san…

Rana empezaba a llorar abrazando la imagen de su hermana

-no te disculpes de arimasu….nuestra tierra aún tiene dificultades pero sabremos llevarlas-

 _-ya veo, serás una buena líder….que kunrun este contigo por siempre-_

 **Cambio de escena**

-¿Gina?-

Las e pandoras gritaban mirando la imagen de su amiga que se mostraba muy feliz

- _rayos, no puedo creer que sea la única que no me volví pandora_ \- Gina aun con su sonrisa cerraba los ojos

-Gina ¿eres tú?- Rattle y todas se acercaban a la imagen de Gina

- _sí, saben, no quería irme sin antes despedirme correctamente….de ustedes-_

-Gina….-

 _-Amelia, chicas…gracias por su amistad, espero… sean buenas pandoras-_ la chica les giñaba el ojo pero ellas no soportaron y se rompieron en llanto Gina igualmente se intentaba hacer la fuerte peor no soportaba las ganas y también lloraba pero la que estaba peor era Amelia

-Gina, espera, no te vayas- gritaba Rattle mientras las demás la sostenían llorando sin parar

-tengo que hacerlo Rattle, ya no soy de este mundo-

-POR FAVOR VEN CON NOSOTRAS, TU TAMBIEN SERAS UNA PANDORA- Rattle abrazaba a Gina pese a ser una imagen podía sentirla

 _-Rattle, deja de llorar, yo morí ya , pero ustedes siguen vivas, deben ser fuertes-_

-Gina, perdóname….. ¡perdóname!-

Amelia se tiraba al suelo tapándose las lágrimas pero aun asi se les veía salir como a las otras

-no te disculpes Amelia, es más gracias a goku-san y a ustedes…al fin soy libre-

 _ **-GINA-**_

 _ **En otro escenario**_

-kazuya, kazuha, Ouka las pandoras legendarias y hasta goku y sus padres eran envueltos también

-¿Qué es esto?-

-kazuya, no lo toques- kazuha le decia al chico

-kazuha, siempre tan sobreprotectora- una voz asustaba a todos pero sobre todo a los hermanos

-¿esa voz? ¿Quién la hizo?- kazuya se asustaba igual que kazuha

-kazuya, kazuha….han crecido mucho, estoy asombrado- una voz masculina asombraba a todos

-es cierto querido….

Otra voz femenina también asustaba a kazuya pero Ouka y kazuha la reconocían igual que la voz masculina

-en esas dos figuras un hombre joven parecido a kazuya se hacía frente a ellos y una mujer muy bonita a su lado

-no puedo creerlo….

Kazuha y hasta Ouka se asombraban pero más también Casandra

Goku los reconoció también pues los vio en fotos y claro cómo no iba a conocerlos

-¿MAMA….PAPA?-

Kazuha se asombraba y empezaba a llorar un poco kazuya no se lo podía creer, él los había visto en fotos pero verlos en personas era más diferente

-asi es kazuha…kazuya…Ouka…chicos-

-¿pero cómo?- kazuha se quedaba asombrada como las demás

-¿Qué significa esto?- gine se preguntó muy asombrada en esas goku miraba el cielo

-veo que te diste cuenta kakarotto….

-si-

-¿Qué?-

-ese idiota de marble dijo que uso a las almas en pena del mundo humano para abrir ese portal, cuando kakarotto lo derroto, las almas quedaron libres, y muchas aprovecharon para…terminar sus cosas-

-entonces…

-asi es, supongo que esta neblina son sus manifestación, y creo que ellas no son las únicas que se aparecieron…

-ya veo- gine tomaba la mano de goku la cual el sintió

-¿es eso verdad?- kazuya preguntaba a los que asentían

-pero no podremos quedarnos mucho, perdónenos-

-papa, mama- kazuya empezaba a llorar igual que kazuya y Ouka

-HIJOS PERDONEMNE, POR LO QUE HICE FUE UN ACTO COBARDE- orie la madre de los dos se tiraba al piso a llorar con fuerza

-kazuya, siempre te amé, no lo olvides-

-mama…

-kazuha, hija….

-MAMA PERDONAME, POR LO QUE…HICE…

Kazuha se tiraba y la abrazaba con fuerza a orie quien la abrazaba con fuerza igual

-PERDONENME HIJOS, PERDONENME-

Los dos se tiraban con sus padres y se envolvían en un hermoso abrazo mientras lloraban y soltaban todo lo que por quien sabe cuánto tiempo los comía vivos

-ven aquí Ouka- orie miraba a Ouka quien asentía y los abrazaba también los Saiyajin solo miraban con las pandoras la emotiva escena abrazándose igual goten abrazaba a goku y arcadia también goku los abrazaba y gine igual bardock solo ponía su mano en el hombro de goku

En esas ryuuichi, el padre de kazuya se levantaba e iba donde los saiyajin

-¿tu eres goku cierto?-

-eh, si-

-el hombre no espero y abrazo a goku asombrándolo un poco

-gracias por cuidarlos, no sé cómo pagarte-

Goku solo lo miraba y sonreía abrazándolo también

-gracias a ellos…son seres muy queridos para mí, aunque no seamos de sangre, para mí son mi familia

-y para nosotros tú y todos ustedes lo son también, gracias por todo, de verdad- el hombre se soltaba de goku y le tomaba del hombro con lágrimas goku asentía muy feliz los Saiyajin solo escuchaban

-por favor cuídenlos mucho, hagan lo que no pudimos hacer por ellos…..un futuro feliz-

-lo hare, pueden estar tranquilos- goku asentía mirándolos y los Saiyajin asentían felices igual

El chico daba un último vistazo a Casandra quien se asustaba un poco

-Casandra, perdóname, lo siento tanto- la pandora legendaria solo se limitaba a sonreír y asentir, ella no era una humana normal y por ello no guardaba rencores

-cuida de mis hermanas por favor, perdóname que te deje tanta carga-

-descuida- goku le ponía la mano en el hombro para mirarse con una sonrisa y en esas sus cuerpos empezaban a desaparecer

 _-bueno….es hora-_ los dos cerraban sus ojos y como si fueran de polvo sus cuerpos desaparecían de a poco

-MAMA, PAPA….

 _-HIJOS, CUIDENSE Y OBEDEZCAN A GOKU-_

 _-adiós mis hijos, coman y no se desvelen mucho-_

-MAMA….PAPA….

Los dos desaparecían con una sonrisa y agitando sus manos como neblina dejándolos a todos mirando el hecho

 _-Adiós hija…BUSCA LA FELICIDAD, SE FELIZ CON TU CHICO-_

-MAMA…..

El cuerpo de la madre de satellizer empezaba a desparecer también satellizer con lágrimas miraba a su madre irse

 _-bueno rana…..cuídate-_

-Nee-san

 _-te deseo lo mejor, ah y destaca en su harem, Jejejje-_

-NEE-SAN-

La hermana de rana desaparecía igual en una neblina

-bueno chicas…me voy-

-¡Gina!-

 _\- las felicito de todo corazón, bye….las quiero mucho, Amelia, cuida de tu hermano…y de goku-san-_

-GINA, ESPERA, TU TAMBIEN ERE SUNA PANDORA, NO LO OLVIDES,…..¡ERES UNA PANDORA!…

-Gina con su sonrisa empezaba a llorar y les regalaba una última sonrisa para desparecer en el aire

-las neblina empezaban a desaparecer mientras iban al cielo y desaparecía poco a poco la suprema miraba esto y se ponía feliz

-finalmente son libres….descuiden…yo me hare cargo que lleguen a su destino….es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

-espera-

Una voz asombro a la diosa y era Chronoa que llegaba al sitio

-yo lo hare-

-¿tu?-

-sí, déjame hacerlo por favor, no pude pelear, pero puedo hacer algo con las almas de las personas-

-Uff, está bien acepto porque siempre me apalearon-

-si perdóname por eso Jejejje-

Las neblinas desaparecían poco a poco en el cielo muchas almas bajaron a despedirse, otras a disculparse, y asi todas ellas se fueron a…. ¡descansar en paz!

Nuevamente todo regresaba a la normalidad y se rencontraban de nuevo pero ciertas personas con ojos hinchados

-oigan…. ¿que fue eso?- Ingrid preguntaba muy nerviosa a ciertas chicas que estaban con los ojos hincados

-solo estábamos…..despidiéndonos-satellizer miraba el cielo muy feliz

-¿despidiéndose…? DOLLY-

Arnett iba corriendo donde Dolly pues estaba de rodillas pero llorando igual

-¿estás bien?-

Goku se acercaba muy preocupado a ella

-Dolly, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-nada, goku…..

-¿…..?

-gracias…mi hermana y yo te lo agradecemos-

Goku entendía pero lo que no espero fue el beso que la chica le dio en la boca pequeño beso pero tierno en otros lados muchas almas hicieron lo mismo sobretodo pandoras y limiters, dando su último adiós finalmente podían descansar

Por otro lado Isuzu se acercaba al grupo donde goku y todas estaban mirando por todos los rincones del lugar estaba en muy mal estado marble ocasiono muchos daños pero por suerte no destruyo como hildegan debido a que la pelea se llevó lo más lejos posible de la gente pero los demonios que invoco siempre hicieron de las suyas

-valla, y yo que pensé que los novas ya eran monstruos- la chica se acercaba bastante cansada tanto que tambaleaba pero en un acto de bondad ticy la sostenía

-¿me ayudas?-

-bueno, tu nos ayudaste, gracias-

Isuzu solo miraba el piso bastante pensativa tras ver todo esto y haberlo vivido, no tenia manera de preguntar

-muchas gracias Isuzu-chan, fuiste de mucha ayuda- goku se ponia d epie y miraba a la chica que estaba cabizbaja esto dejo con dudas a goku

-no…yo debo darte las gracias a ti-

-¿…..?-

\- otro en tu lugar me hubiera matado, pero tu no…y a pesar de eso yo intente matarte, me siento de lo peor, no puedo expresar lo que siento ahora-

-¿no será…culpa?- kazuha miraba a Isuzu quien agachaba mas la cabeza

-¿querías matarme?- preguntaba goku cómicamente Isuzu suspiro con fuerza y de sorpresa empezó a llorar

-toda mi vida fui una rechazada, lo único que tenía era un rostro bonito, y use eso en mi beneficio….solo sirvo para eso, como un perro-

-goku la miraba serio y apoyaba su mano en el hombro

-eso no es cierto, no sé porque querías hacer eso, pero…..no siento esa intención en ti, ¿de verdad quieres matarme?-

-claro que no, no quiero, no quiero hacerlo, pero…

-entonces no lo hagas, no tienes que hacer algo que no quieres y más cuando se trata de matar, quitarle la vida a alguien es feo….

Goku daba una mirada al cielo y sonreía mirando a un grupo de aves pasar, Isuzu lo miraba muy centrada en el

-en lugar de usar esa fuerza para matar, úsala para proteger a los seres vivos ese es el deber de las pandoras ¿cierto?- Isuzu miraba como el viento agitaba los pelos de goku verlo asi hizo sentir en ella una fuerte emoción que no sintió con ningún hombre, su corazón latía y su rostro se ruborizo un poco

-¿entonces…..no me odias?-

-no, por extraño que suene yo no guardo odio hacia nadie, ni a mis peores enemigos, ciento que el odio al final solo te convierte en alguien peor que ellos-

Todos los presentes se quedaban asombrados por las palabras de goku, sus padres se sentían orgullosos por dentro, ver a su hijo madurar asi pese a su origen les hizo ver que goku era especial, las deidades miraban sonriendo al Saiyajin

-eres muy extraño, son goku….

-Jejejejejej-

-pero sabes…

-¿….?

-Isuzu le plantaba un beso en la boca al Saiyajin dejando sonrojados a todos sus padres no se esperaban esto ni tampoco las diosas

-Isuzu se soltaba de goku dejando un hilillo de saliva y un goku algo sonrojado

-como pensé… ¡fue diferente!, me pico un poco- la chica miraba con una sonrisa a goku el cual tragaba algo de saliva

-quiero aprender de ti-

-¿..?-

-quiero aprender de ti a querer la vida y a no odiar a nadie, y quiero ser más fuerte…..digo si me aceptan, quiero dar otra oportunidad -

Goku se sorprendía un poco peor al mirar su determinación sonreía, las demás solo suspiraban

-algo me dice que tendré una rival difícil-miyabi decia cómicamente

-si esta y miyabi se unen…..

-si-

-tendré que ser más atrevida de arimasu-

-mi propuesta de llevarme a goku a la cama sigue en pie-

-¿entonces lo que dices es cierto? ¿Quieres ser una pandora de nuevo?- kazuha se acercaba a Isuzu quien asentía

-no será sencillo, tienes muchas cosas que enmendar, no es que tengas deudas con la ley pero debes demostrarme tu cambio-

-lo hare-

-bien-

Isuzu se alegraba mucho y tomaba a goku del brazo pegándolo a su exquisito cuerpo

-¿la oíste goku?

-eh…..si-

-OYE NO TE PEGUES TANTO-

-¿o que harás rubia?-

-¿no sabes que nuestra relación con goku es especial?-

-si lo sé, pero a partir de aquí yo soy el alfa-

-¿tu?, ya quisieras-

-pareces peligrosa peli azul-

Todas empezaban a pelear cómicamente mientras goku miraba cómicamente pero una voz llamaría la atención

-y pensar que mi kakarotto maduraría asi, me alegro tanto- gine se acercaba a donde goku mientras bardock iba a ayudar a las diosas

-hablando de esto… ¿en verdad son mis padres?-

-si hijo-

-¿pero cómo? ¿se supone que todos los Saiyajin murieron por freezer?- goku preguntaba muy serio y gine agachaba la cabeza pero cuando gine estaba con contestar empezaron a escucharse helicópteros bajar al sitio

-hay no, la prensa- kazuha cómicamente se asustaba y claro tras esto no es para nada raro que los medios lleguen al sitio y más si el héroe del mundo está presente

-¿prensa? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba el Saiyajin mirando a los helicópteros

-esto es malo, bardock sácanos de aquí por favor, no podemos dejar que nos vean- Chronoa que estaba en el hombro del Saiyajin y la otra diosa igual bardock se elevaba al cielo y las sacaba de la vista de la gente

Y claro los reporteros llegaban y se ubicaban frente al Saiyajin cómicamente sacándole fotos y acercando los micrófonos al guerrero quien se ponía nervioso Ingrid por estar cerca de goten lo tomaba y lo abrazaba para que no lo vieran lo primero que querían era que vieran al mini goku

 **-son goku ¿cómo derroto al demonio?**

 **-¿Qué significa esas apariencias que tenía con color dorado?-**

 **-¿usted es de casualidad un Super humano modificado por su abuelo?-**

 **-¿Cómo se siente tras haber salvado a la humanidad?-**

 **-¿usted está relacionado con la diosa maría lancerot?**

 **-¿usted es algún mesías?-**

-el Saiyajin empezaba a sudar y debido a tantas preguntas el guerrero que se empezaba a arrinconar _–esto…es como cuando derrote a picorro daimaku-_

-cuando las pandoras iban a poner su autoridad y controlar a los fastidiosos medios llegaron algunos helicópteros con pandoras adentro las cuales alejaban a los medios del Saiyajin y de las pandoras

-háganse a un lado, genétics necesita ver a goku-san de inmediato para la revisión de sus heridas-

-los medios deben saber la verdad-

-por favor háganse a un lado, las preguntas serán contestadas después-

-goku cariño, chicas, chicos súbanse rápido- yumi y elize con trajes de pandoras salían de uno y les decían que entraran cosa que hicieron goku solo se quedaba mirando a los medios que gritaban su nombre

-vámonos cariño, ya tendrás tiempo para aclarar esto-satellizer y Ouka tomaban a goku y lo sacaban de hay todos ingresaban al helicóptero

-vámonos de aquí- chiffon le decia a agine la cual asentía

-¿y el señor….?-

-descuida ya nos alcanzara- chiffon solo se limitó a asentir y al entrar al helicóptero salían del lugar

Bardock miraba el avión irse y mirar a las diosas

-gracias chicas-

-¿tú me diste las gracias?- Chronoa cómicamente miraba a bardock el cual ponía rostro de mala cara

-no te acostumbres-

-que cruel, eres muy malo-

-fastidiosa-

La diosa ponía un puchero al Saiyajin mientras la suprema se reía

-si es fastidiosa-

-¿tu también?-

-Jajajajaajaj, gracias Chronoa…y gracias a ti también bardock-san, sin ustedes tal vez estaríamos muertos y marble ya hubiera destruido la tierra-

Los dos miraban a la diosa bardock miraba el avión y sonreía

-gracias a ti, pude ver a mi hijo-

 _ **En el avión**_

Goku y todos estaban sentados el Saiyajin soltaba un suspiro de paz, de hecho todos pero que se escuchó un ruido que asusto pero no a todos

-Jejejje, después de esto me estoy muriendo de hambre- goku cómicamente se tomaba el estómago ro

-tipico de ti cariño, pero espérate a genétics, nuestro heroe- yumi y elize se apoyaban sobre el Saiyajin el cual se colocaba muy feliz por otro lado gine suspiraba

-se parece a su padre, son como un espejo….

-¿cariño? ¿Esas dos chicas también te llaman asi?-

-Jejejje, es una larga historia- goku se rascaba la mejilla mientras miraba a gine

-oye goku ¿ y esta chica?- yumi preguntaba mirando a gine

-es la madre de goku- chiffon contestaba a la preguntaba

-¿eh?... ¡EHHH!-

Las dos numbers no pudieron dejar su asombro pero gine estaba realmente más asombrada, su hijo tenía no solo varias esposas sino un harem bastante completo y con la posible Isuzu que se ve más que obvio el Saiyajin si tiene muchas chicas

-Wow, kakarotto, estoy asombrada-

-¿no se te hace extraño?-creo algo nerviosa preguntaba

-pues de hecho no, los Saiyajin somos una raza que es muy especial, nuestro sentido del amor es muy diferente-

-pero si es verdad ¿Por qué tú esposo solo te tiene a ti?-

-no crean, muchas Saiyajin se le insinuaban a bardock yo le dije que si él deseaba a más chicas por mí no habría problema siempre y cuando no se olvidara de mí, pero él me dijo que solo vio en mi algo que las demás no tenían y con el paso del tiempo terminamos siendo solo él y yo-

-¡que romántico!- las chicas decían mirando a gine, ella se sonrojaba un poco

-sabes…no parecen ser de las personas que envían a un bebe a un planeta solo porque si, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?, ¿acaso no quisieron a goku?-kazuya se dirigía a gine la cual con escuchar eso la hizo sentirse muy mal

-Ouka no digas eso…

-no kazuya-onii-sama, quiero saber porque dejaron a goku en la tierra- Ouka miraba algo seria a gine los demás no dijeron nada pues tenía razón, abandonar a un bebe a su suerte en un mundo solitario es algo muy cruel.

-Ouka tranquila, yo no guardo rencor, además, si no fuera por eso no los hubiera conocido-

-y agradezco de todo corazón esa parte onii-chan pero…

-tienes razón- gine hablaba con una voz quebradiza llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-cada día…cada día de mi vida, no pude dejar de maldecirme por ser débil y por obligar a bardock a tomar esa decisión, es cierto que nuestra raza no se preocupan por sus hijos….pero yo si, yo te amé desde que viniste al mundo kakarotto y si te tuvimos que enviar a la tierra fue por eso …

-¿…?

 _ **-¡PARA SALVARTE!-**_

-¿salvarme?/ ¿salvarlo?-

-ese día…..bardock sospecho de freezer, como tú sabes y como creo que todos sabrán aquí, la raza Saiyajin era temida por todo nuestro universo, pero éramos sometidos por ese demonio infernal…..freezer

-….-

-ese día bardock sospecho de freezer y robo una capsula para enviarte a la tierra…..y salvarte de la muerte por lo menos a ti,….si por lo menos te salvábamos a ti y a raditz…..podríamos morir felices-

-goku y todos quedaron sin palabras mirar las lágrimas de gine caer al piso sin descanso era claro que era verdad, como podría mentir ante algo tan delicado y más con ese rostro de madre destrozada

-los Saiyajin de clase baja son mandados a planetas para su destrucción, pero cuando naciste me opuse yo y bardock, bardock tenía un escuadrón donde yo era miembro pero lo deje, ellos también me ayudaron a evitar enviarte al momento de nacer, nuestra salvación ese día fue que naciste con un poder tan bajo que fue símbolo de burla

….

-pero a pesar de todo, eras mi hijo al verte llorar, estirar su cuerpito tus manitas hacia mí, me sentí feliz, sin importar lo que dijeran, al final me permitieron quedar contigo por 3 años-

-¿3 años?-

-sí, ahora que lo pienso…. siento que he sentido tu olor en algún lugar-

-Jejejje, me alegra oír eso-

-¿ustedes…..mandaron a…..goku a la tierra…..para salvarlo?-

-sí, ese día bardock me dejo asombrada, él es frio y algo duro, pero ese dia….me demostró que es un padre asombroso, bueno, siempre me demostró ser diferente a los demás-

Mientras bardock volaba siguiendo el helicóptero muy serio

-oye bardock, me llevare a la suprema conmigo para curarla, después llego-

-ok-

Ante la respuesta del Saiyajin Chronoa lo miraba bastante seria, ella sabía que gine estaba ahí adentro, entonces, ¿Por qué seguía aquí?

-oye, tú esposa esta con goku, este es un momento donde deberías estar con ella-

-no puedo-

-¿eh?-

-siento que…..no debo meterme por ahora-

-óyeme, por fin encuentras a tu hijo ¿no estas feliz?-

-sí que eres chismosa-

-¿Qué….? , si serás….-

-no puedo….porque solo estropearía el ambiente- Chronoa se asombró ante esta respuesta, bardock la diría muy calmado y sereno y al mirar el avión entendió a lo que se refería, una madre y un hijo que nunca se vieron están ahora mismo hablando y más con la actitud de gine estaba más que obvio que ambiente había hay

-he….tienes razón-

Goku y todos se quedaban mudos pero en esas las lágrimas de todos no se hicieron esperar, al final sus padres no eran basuras, al contrario….lo amaban-

Gine se ponía de pie y abrazaba a goku colocando su cabeza en su pecho el Saiyajin solo se dejó pues sintió algo que lo calmaba en ella, los hijos se conectan mucho a las madres pues de ellas nacen, están nueve meses en su vientre y se forma un fuerte vinculo

Kazuya, kazuha y satellizer eran los más afectados incluso Casandra que tomaba a goten y a arcadia el pequeño Saiyajin se dejaba incluso satellizer que estaba a un lado lo tomaba de su mano, las demás solo se limitaban a ver este hermoso momento

 _ **-PERDONAME HIJO…..PERO SIEMPRE TE AMAMOS, NO ES UN AMOR PERFECTO, PERO…..MI CARIÑLO ES SINCERO-**_

Goku no sabía que decir y solo recordaba a su abuelo gohan como lo educo y lo crio hasta ese día y en esas goku con mucha fuerza abrazaba a gine tanto que la asusto.

-asi que era eso….siempre pensé mal de ustedes y por eso nunca busque nada de ustedes, cuando me dijeron que era un Saiyajin y mi motivo de estar en la pensé mal de ustedes….. ¿asi que esto es el cariño de una madre?, se siente muy bien-

Los dos se abrazan mientras gine solo podía llorar los demás solo miraban y ante la escena se empezó a escuchar un sonido de dos palmas pegándose entre sí era satellizer la cual empezaba a aplaudir kazuha le siguió y después kazuya, Ouka, rana, Elizabeth, holly y asi hasta que el helicóptero se llenó de aplausos, sorprendentemente la piloto también aplaudió limpiándose las lagrimas

-los dos se separaron algo sonrojados por la pena sin embargo goku se puso serio y tomo aire para soltarlo

-esto…señorita gine….

Ouka y kazuha muy apenadas se levantaban y miraban a la Saiyajin que la miraba con una sonrisa cálida, se nota que ella era la madre de goku

-perdóneme, la juzgue sin antes escucharla…

-y yo la juzgue en el lugar de la…..

-no importa, tenías todo el derecho, gracias por querer tanto a mi hijo como para enfrentarme, son unas lindas hermanas…sobre todo tú-

Gine miraba a kazuha cómicamente haciéndola sonrojar Ouka solo sonreía

 _ **-ATENCION GENTE…..ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A GENETICS, LLEGAREMOS EN UN SEGUNDO-**_

-señorita gine, ¿Cómo es que usted y el señor bardock siguen vivos?- Isuzu preguntaba mirando a la Saiyajin

-Jeje, se los contare cuando lleguemos a donde quieren llevarnos- la chica alzaba un pulgar y sonreía de la misma forma de goku, no cabe duda, como goten, ella era su madre, esa sonrisa….sin duda es hereditaria-

-además….queremos saber quién es esa niña- kazuya miraba a arcadia la cual seguía estoica, ella no lloro como las pandoras legendarias pero sintió un fuerte sentimiento en su pecho como cada una, la que si lloro fue chiffon

El helicóptero llegaba a genétics y todos salían del pero primero salía goku con una camisa azul similar a la de su dogi cortesía de las numbers pues estar asi era algo difícil para ellas sin evitar sangrar por la nariz y sobre todo por lo que se esperaba

-al salir goku del avión bastante herido y siendo ayudado por satellizer e Ingrid al salir inmediatamente una horda de aplausos y gritos de alegría y adulación no se hicieron esperar, toda genétics del este y del oeste juntas recibieron al héroe del mundo en la pista de aterrizaje como por las ventanas y en la entrada

Goku se asombró pero los demás se lo esperaban

-¿y esto?-

 _ **-goku-sempai, es lo máximo**_

 _ **-grande sea nuestro héroe-**_

 _ **-nuestro salvador-**_

Los presentes rodeaban a goku y lo miraban con orgullo y respeto

-no era necesario…esto…

 _ **-SI LO ES SEMPAI-**_

 _ **-ES CIERTO EN LA GUERRA HONRAMOS A LOS MUERTOS Y A LOS QUE REGRESAN A NUESTRO LADO-**_

 _ **-entre pandoras y limiters nuestros camaradas son sagrados y usted sempai es una parte importante de nosotros-**_

 _ **-asi es, permítanos mostrarle nuestro respeto, en el ejército, los héroes deben ser recibidos como tal-**_

Goku miraba la seriedad de los chicos y chicas al dirigirse al Saiyajin, a él no le gustaba esto, pensaba que era innecesario pues él no lo hacía por fama, pero al mirar sus rostros de orgullo, se dio cuenta que las almas guerreras de estos chicos querían era recibir de nuevo a un camarada mas

-de acuerdo…..gracias chicos, estoy feliz de regresar, pero,…

-¿…?-

-no solo regrese yo… ¡regresamos todos!-

Y tras esas palabras se escucharon de nuevo el grito de victoria de todos gine y bardock miraban esto desde sus posición gine estaba orgullosa y bardock sonreía

 _-no solo sobreviviste kakarotto….. ¡Enorgulleces a los Saiyajin!, los muertos pueden descansar en paz-_


	70. Chapter 70

_**buenas amigos aqui les traigo el capitulo de la teoria con este entramos al arco de elca en cieta parte pues como recordaran habran algunos capitulos de relajo, seran unos 2 o tres espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **RENUNCIA A LOS DERECHOS, LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 68: suspiro de tranquilidad**_

Tras la victoria de goku contra Chiyomarble, el mundo celebraba la victoria del Saiyajin pero no del todo, pues siempre murió gente, muchos de nuevo perdieron sus casas, eran cosas lamentables pero en la guerra ni los más jóvenes se salvan pero almenos muchos literalmente pudieron despedirse de sus seres queridos

Pensaron que fue un milagro sea cual sea la razón pudieron hacerlo y al final las almas de los vivíos y muertos pueden liberarse de ese peso

Hildegan había hecho peor caos pero los demonios que invoco Chiyomarble causaron daños fuertes además de las constantes peleas, sin embargo lo material puede nuevamente reconstruirse, puede ser difícil y cansado pero al final es su deber.

Mientras tanto los líderes del mundo por medio de la televisión empezaban a discutir sobre el incidente y como las fuerzas de chevalier siendo el ejército más fuerte, cayó en segundos, no cayo del todo, pues solo pudieron enviar la mitad de su flota pero ellos ya habían visto caer a los ejércitos más fuertes de los países en manos de los novas con suma facilidad antes de la era de las pandoras, por lo que su asombro no era tanto, ¿ que diferencia había entre estos demonios y los novas?

Sencillo, la monstruosa diferencia, no es lo mismo comparar a los novas que apenas pueden destruir una ciudad, con dos demonio nivel burst galaxy (destructor de galaxias), sin embargo a los ojos terrícolas era lo mismo, solo seres con el mismo nivel y mentalidad de lucha entienden la diferencia, pero pese a esto, los novas tampoco son seres débiles, al ser amenazas los convierte en monstruos en el mismo "nivel" que deben ser detenidos pero nada en la humanidad podía, Las pandoras podían pero¿ a qué precio?.

Tras esto chevalier estaba en la cuerda floja, ellos perderían la fe de la personas en poco tiempo y sobretodo más ahora que se hicieron enemigos de genjo aoi, pero a pesar de esto, no estaban decididos a dar marcha atrás, pues ahora más que nunca genjo era un peligro para ellos pues tenía a su lado al más fuerte del universo, el nuevo héroe del mundo….¡son goku!

-chevalier se encontraba reunida en la mesa bastante pensativos

 _-esto no salió como esperábamos-_

 _-al final ganamos pero siento más que fue una derrota-_

 _-las bursters, ninguna regreso, parece que…_

 _-genjo aoi es un perro astuto, y peor ahora el tiene a su lado a son goku quien puede poner este mundo de rodillas-_

 _-no solo esto, west genétics está escondiendo información a chevalier, ¿Qué demonios fue lo que nos atacó? ¿Nuevos enemigos? ¿los novas? ¿Qué?, ESTO ES UN ACTO DE TRAICION-_

 _-no es prematuro tomar esta decisión, deberíamos tratar con ellos directamente, además….son goku es un ser que beneficia mucho a la humanidad-_

 _-también puede ser la causa de que genjo aoi nos mire más hacia abajo,_

 _-son goku es alguien con el poder para poner de rodillas a este mundo-_

 _-precisamente hacer algo innecesario puede ser…_

 _-SILENCIO-_

 _Radox que estaba sentado ahora como el nuevo director y jefe callaba a todos_

 _-nosotros somos chevalier, nuestra decisión es la decisión de la humanidad, son goku es alguien poderosos pero asi como beneficio también puede ser una amenaza, ¿en realidad salvo a este mundo?, ¿o es algo más?-_

Todos miraban serios a Radox algunos serios otros nerviosos, la opinión era diferente, pero las palabras que decia sin duda tenían en sus mentes "lógica" ¿Por qué limitarse a salvar este mundo? ¿Había algo más? Alguien con el poder de goku era para esclavizar a la humanidad o hasta el universo era el pensamiento de ellos

-son goku puede sernos de utilidad…..pero genjo aoi ya no es necesario en el mundo….cuando todo esto pase….chevalier lo aplastara con todo su poder-

Y poniéndose de pie con una fuerte determinación Radox golpeaba la mesa y daba su última palabra

 _ **Genétics este**_

 _ **Ha pasado medio día desde que todos llegaron**_

-AYYY, ME DUELE- goku gritaba cómicamente mientras que con un algodón le limpiaban la cara el guerrero tenia vendas por todo su torso y brazos

-quédate quieto amor, o no poder curarte- elize decia limpiando el rostro del Saiyajin

-a no ser que quieras una inyección- elize de forma muy coqueta se acercaba a su oído con una voz muy sexi sin embargo goku se asustaba mas

-me quedo quieto-

-Jejejje, eres muy lindo, como un cachorro- la chica decia cubriendo una risilla muy linda

 _ **-AYYY, TEN CUIDADO TERRICOLA-**_ Bardock también era en vendado pero este era más agresivo y sobre todo porque las enfermeras no podían concentrarse primero por los dos sexis Saijayin que tenían sus cuerpos expuestos y segundo porque era como ver dos clones de goku

-per…perdónenos, son goku…..

 _ **-QUE MI NOMBRE ES BARDOCK MALDITA SEA**_ \- bardock alzaba el puño ante las dos chicas que cómicamente lloraban de miedo

-perdónenos bardock-sama-

-oye bardock no seas malo, ellas solo quieren ayudarte-gine que estaba con el torso también expuesto pero su pecho estaba en vendado miraba al Saiyajin que chasqueaba con la lengua

-¿eso fue un chasquido? ¿Me estas chasqueando?

-no…no…..

-los presentes miraban cómicamente la escena elize miraba bastante asombrada a gine, era como el alfa de la familia-

-demonios, esa Chronoa ¿dónde demonios esta?-

-ella debe estar cansada, déjala tranquila, tú me dijiste que se llevó a la suprema de este universo -

-si claro, siempre cansada-

-bueno basta de berrinches bardock, estas dando una escena frente a kakarotto y tu "futura hija"- elize se ruborizaba ante el comentario de gine, las enfermeras se ponían algo celosas pero era porque no sabían la verdad

-des…..descuide-

Tras en vendar y ayudar las enfermeras se retiraban no sin antes pedirle un autógrafo a goku el cual daba

-o ¿prefieres que te llamemos goku?-

-pues la verdad me acostumbre a que los Saiyajin me llamen kakarotto, pero como ustedes quieran-

-para mi serás kakarotto- bardock miraba a goku el cual asentía

-y también para mí-

-como les dije, ya me acostumbre a que los Saiyajin me llamen asi, pero siempre seré son goku también, no pienso abandonar ese nombre nunca- elize miraba a goku sonriendo, pues eso demostraba que goku atesoraba su lado terrícola con todo su corazón

-como quieras- respondía bardock a secas

-bueno, los dejare un rato a solas, si me disculpan- elize se levantaba y se inclinaba levemente ante los dos gine como siempre sonreía agradeciéndole muy feliz ella noto que ese lado amable y tierno de goku venia de ella mientras bardock solo agradecía pero muy serio y frio, noto que el lado fuerte y serio de goku venían de el

-gracias hija- gine hacia sonrojar a elize mas se nota que la acepto ya pero…. ¿las demás?

-Wow, kakarotto, cuantas novias, me dejas asombrada-

-es cierto, eres un orgullo para los Saiyajin, y lo mejor es que son terrícolas guerreras, después de ver lo que pueden hacer parece que me equivoque sobre el planeta tierra- bardock de brazos cruzados felicitaba a goku el cual sonreía algo nervioso pero se alegraba que pareció no haber problemas

-pero aun no me dicen ¿Cómo es que están vivos? ¿En verdad eres mi padre?-

-¿acaso no me vez?-

-ahora que lo dices…te pareces a raditz- a los dos les salía una gota de sudor mientras elize se aguantaba la risa peor bardock se enojaba alzando el puño

-COF, COF, bueno….se los diremos al rato kakarotto, ahora dinos….¿Cómo terminaste en este universo?- gine miraba al Saiyajin el cual se ponía serio poniendo serios a los dos

-es una larga…larga historia-

-la verdad kakarotto, nosotros ya sabemos todo lo que paso-

-¿lo saben? ¿eso quiere decir….?

\- si kakarotto, sabemos lo de raditz- gine con un rostro deprimido y bastante cristalizado le decia al Saiyajin bardock permaneció serio pero seguía también dolor por su hijo

-perdo….

-no te disculpes kakarotto, raditz no midió sus actos pero al final, las cosas ocurren por algo ¿no?, el tiempo puede ser cruel, pero también sabio

-también sabemos todo de tu vida-

-¿enserio?-, ¿pero cómo?

-cierta diosa nos mostró ciertos hechos de tu vida en historias alternas, estoy orgulloso de ti kakarotto, a pesar de todas las adversidades vengaste a los Saiyajin y siempre te superaste, eres un Saiyajin de sangre pura-

Goku estaba más asombrado peor al escuchar lo de freezer se alegro

-aunque no sabemos lo que paso contigo después de majin buu ¿Qué paso después de ahí?-

Goku se ponía serio y los dos se dieron cuenta que era algo grave pero en parte sus corazones les decían que era de esperarse

Goku les contaría lo que paso al final dejándolos con mal sabor de boca, goku perdió y con ello la tierra su hijo mayor y sus amigos terminarían por desaparecer

-ya veo, lamento mucho lo de tu primer hijo kakarotto- bardock le ponía la mano en el hombro y gine estaba triste por perder a su nieto mayor pero murió como un guerrero

-gracias- goku con el rostro caído decia- pero almenos podrá descansar en paz-

-si, las almas de tus amigos podrán descansar sabiendo que majin buu al final no cumplió su meta-

-¿me pregunto…..si los revivieron…..?-

-NO- gine muy seria miraba a goku el cual se ponía tenso

-kakarotto, sabemos de esas esferas del Dragon, es cierto que los ayudaron antes pero no se pueden volver a usar-

-¿Por qué?-

-las esferas del Dragon en un futuro no muy lejano en muchas líneas de tiempo serian la destrucción de la tierra, es cierto que ellas fueron las que iniciaron tu vida, pero…también serían las que la terminaran, por eso está prohibido su uso-

Goku se asombraba bastante, es verdad que las usaban mucho pero era para cosas positivas, aunque si sus padres que se veía que eran muy sabios lo decían, goku no podía objetar nada, además la seriedad que tomaron era tal que goku se asusto

-kakarotto, algún día lo entenderás- bardock le ponía la mano en el hombro de nuevo -hemos visto muchas más cosas que tú, si se deben detener las amenazas de nuestro mundo…debe ser con nuestro poder-

Goku escuchaba todo y por razones que no entendía podía ver la seriedad de los dos y suspirar para asentir

-ya veo, si ustedes me lo dicen, entonces no se puede hacer nada-

-además….pudimos conocer a esa terrícola con la que te "comprometiste" y la desapruebo completamente-

-igual yo-

Los dos dejaban a goku con una gota de sudor

-¿hablan de milk?-

-sí, siento pena por ella, pero….. ¿Encerrar a un niño de 4 años todo los días sin dejarlo jugar o divertirse ni hacer amigos?, mis pobres nietos-

\- es cierto, además el potencial de ambos se desperdició en muchas realidades de tiempo por su culpa - goku quedaba con un rostro de WTF

-ella no lo hacía con mala intención…

-AUN ASI LA DESAPROBE COMPLETAMENTE y además… ¿te casaste por esa promesa estúpida? ¿Cuál es tu problema?- bardock le agitaba el puño a goku el cual se ponía más nervioso gine tuvo que calmarlo

-cálmate bardock, ya deja de actuar asi ¿asi te comportaras con tus nuevas suegras?- bardock se calmaba mientras goku solo estaba cómicamente mirando a los dos

-hablando del rey de roma….

-gine se levantaba y abría la puerta y cómicamente kazuha, satellizer y rana caían en un montón una sobre la otra

-¿chicas?-

-Jejejje, perdón por molestarlos de arimasu- rana cómicamente se rascaba la nuca como goku mientras las otras estaban arrodilladas con sus manos en el regazo en señal de obediencia

-perdón por interrumpirlos…..m-m-ma…

-¿madre?- gine miraba a satellizer cómicamente la cual se ponía a sudar y se ruborizaba como tomate gine las miraría a las 3 muy serias asustándolas pero en esas gine les sonreía a las 3 y las abrazaba

\- SON TAN ADORABLES PUEDEN LLAMARME MADRE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE- gine abrazaba a las 3 haciéndolas ruborizar a mas no poder tanto que les salía humo de la cabeza

-gracias….

-gracias por cuidar de nuestro kakarotto, cuídenlo mucho- gine las miraba con un rostro ahora de madre feliz y las tres asentían muy feliz goku y bardock miraban la escena peor bardock se levantaba y las miraba serio asustándolas de nuevo

-¿Y DONDE ESTAN MIS DEMAS HIJAS….?

-bardock…no las asustes-

-ustedes son fuertes, dignas guerreras, tienen mis respetos-

Las tres se alegraban de nuevo les dio su aprobación aunque de manera diferente pero bueno, son Saiyajin-

-¿goku como sigues?- kazuha preguntaba mirando al Saiyajin el cual se alegraba

-estoy bien chicas ¿y ustedes?-

-bien cariño de arimasu y en cuanto a su pregunta m-madre de arimasu, veníamos por los tres les tenemos una sorpresa de arimasu-

-¿sorpresa?- dijeron los tres al unísono +

- _ **PAPA**_ \- goten llegaba corriendo a donde goku para saltarle encima

-goten- goku lo levantaba y lo hacía girar haciendo reír al niño

-OHHHH, POR DIOS ¿ESTE ES UNO DE MIS NIETOS?, ES PRECIOSO- gine cómicamente le arrebata el niño a goku y lo abrazaba cómicamente enterrándolo entre sus pechos que no eran para nada pequeños eran tal vez un poco mayores a los de Ingrid o iguales

-me haces cosquillas- goten decia sonriendo y riéndose bardock miraba serio al niño pero se le dibujaba una sonrisa pero en esas sintió a una niña detrás cubriéndose con el portón

-eres tu pequeña- bardock miraba a arcadia la cual nuevamente era una niña debido al uso excesivo de alma

-¿también eres nuestra nieta verdad?- bardock la miraba y ella solo estaba seria, sin expresión pero sentía algo del sentimiento de pena

-arcadia- goku se alegraba con ver a la niña que en esas salía corriendo y se escondía en las piernas de goku

-arcadia, discúlpame por no saludarte antes, me alegra tanto que despertaras- goku se inclinaba y le acaricia la cabeza la niña se dejaba

-asi es, ella nos siguió, supusimos que quería estar contigo-satellizer la miraba con una ligera sonrisa goku se ponía serio y las miraba

-ella es arcadia….ella es…..

-¿…..?-

Goku se ponía serio no quería decir su origen y menos si kazuha estaba ahí, el ya no era tan inocente como para no saber que arcadia nació de una manera bastante desagradable, pero era un ser vivo que no tenía la culpa de nada, tampoco Casandra, su "padre" pues fue un acto de locura de él, perdió a su esposa y pues no podía culparlo del todo, las personas son débiles

-también una pandora legendaria pero ella tuvo algunos problemas y nació siendo una niña y con la mentalidad de una - goku decia muy serio asombrando a las tres sus padres estaban serios mirándola goten también la miraba la niña agachaba un poco la cabeza sintiendo que la despreciaban

-¿una pandora legendaria?- kazuha decia algo asombrada el Saiyajin solo la tomaba de los hombros mientras decia en su mente que lo perdonaran y que algún día les diría la verdad pero no ahora

-¿ella no es hija tuya de sangre?- bardock decia mirando a goku

-no, pero cuando la conocí hace tiempo, ella empezó a verme y llamarme padre, puede que no sea un padre modelo pero si la puedo cuidar con eso me basta-

Las chicas se asombraban sentían que goku tenía un gran corazón gine también, ver a su hijo asi de noble se alegró que goku no fuera como los Saiyajin barbaros

-goku…

-ya veo- bardock decia serio

-oye bardock, es una niña…

-nunca dije que no la iba a recibir, tampoco soy un monstruo- bardock interrumpía a gine

-jamás olvidare cuando ese hombre recogió a goku en las montañas en su antiguo mundo y al que lo recibió aquí, además…..esta niña y yo peleamos juntos- bardock se agachaba y la miraba ella se escondía detrás de goku

-mucho gusto….arcadia…goten-

Los dos niños pero sobre todo goten se alegraba mucho

-¿ella es entonces mi hermana?-

-asi es goten- las chicas decían interrumpiendo a goku haciéndolo sonreír ellas le giñaron el ojo

-ENTONCES TENGO OTRA NIETA, VEN AQUÍ PRECIOSA- gine la tomaba también y la abrazaba ella solo se dejaba con su rostro algo estoico pero lo cambiaba a uno asombrado, ella miraba a goku y este asentía por primera vez la niña desde que despertó sintió un abrazo de mujer

-goten ella es tu hermana, deberás cuidarla a partir de hoy, como kazuya y Ouka-

-si-

-mucho gusto-. Goten le acercaba su mano y arcadia lo miraba para asentir algo tímida y darle la mano

-otro onii-chan…..

-pero aun espero más nietos y nietas kakarotto, espero muchísimos- gine miraba a las tres que esta vez sacaban más humo de sus cabezas y hasta recordaban ciertas cosas-

-ha sobre lo de hacer bebes….

-GOKUUUUUUUUU- las 3 lo callaban cómicamente sacando gotas de sudor en los dos padres

-bardock abrázalos-

-después….

- _ **QUE LOS ABRACES**_ \- gine gritaba al hombre que solo los tomaba bastante asustado ellos lo abrazaban y el Saiyajin sentía algo de calidez -¿vez que no es malo?, tienes que acostumbrarte pues veremos muchos niños en el futuro

-por cierto chicas…. ¿dijeron algo de una sorpresa?-

-asi cielo vengan con nosotros por favor-

En esas los tres salían acompañados de las tres chicas goku llevaba su ropa de batalla, bardock y gine se les dio una vestimenta especial a lo que parecía ser un comedor en el patio de la academia y al mirar observaban un increíble banquete que parecía ser para una fiesta

-OHHHHHH, MIREN CUANTA COMIDA- goku gritaba de alegría parecía un niño saltando goten también bardock miraba asombrado pero tragaba algo de saliva gine también se asombraba

-este es un banquete exclusivo para ustedes pensamos que por ser iguales a goku les gustaría esto-

Una voz se acercaba bastante gentil Margaret entraba con genjo y las chicas de goku junto al escuadrón 13

-¿esto es para nosotros?- gine miraba la mesa

-sí, mucho gusto en conocerla…soy la directora de esta escuela, Margaret-

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es gine- las dos chicas se daban un apretón de manos de manera muy cordial

-¿usted es…?-

-mi nombre es genjo aoi, y soy el abuelo adoptivo de goku-

-ya veo, kakarotto nos contó de usted, no sabe lo agradecido que estoy por darle un hogar a mi hijo y recibirlo en su familia-

-no tiene que dármelas, goku ha hecho tanto por nosotros que soy yo quien debería agradecerle-

Los dos se daban un apretón de manos igual de cordiales, ambos Saiyajin pese a la historia de su raza eran amables como goku era como ver las versiones de goku hechas carne y hueso

-no tiene que preocuparse por nosotros no somos lo que kakarotto llego a pensarse, bueno, yo tengo…..

-descuide, tampoco soy un santo, no soy nadie para juzgarlo- bardock miraba a kazuya y a Ouka y se les acercaba

-¿asi que ustedes son los hermanos de kakarotto?-

-si….si…..bueno….

-gracias a los dos, a partir de ahora como kakarotto, los voy a cuidar también como a mis hijos- ambos se miraban mientras bardock les ponía una mano en el hombro ellos sintieron bastante asombro sobre todo kazuya pues nunca sintió el cariño de un padre en su tiempo de conciencia

-gracias- dijeron los dos a la vez por otro lado gine interactuaba con las chicas de goku aceptando a todas ero algunas tuvieron que decirle que solo miraban a goku como un maestro y amigo

-bueno, después de esto, espero disfruten de la comida-

-GRACIAS MARGARET, SON LAS MEJORES- goku cómicamente abrazaba a la mujer haciéndola ruborizar un poco y dando algo de celos a las demás y de manera sorpresiva se lazaba a devorar platos

-óyeme kakarotto, no te lo comas todo, ah y gracias- Bardock salía corriendo también y se sentaba a devorar de la misma forma gine se pegaba en la frente muy apenada por la actitud de los dos

-de verdad lo siento por los modales de estos dos, en este tema los Saiyajin barones son asi-

-no tiene que disculparse, incluso algo me dice que cierto niño será asi de adulto- la monja apuntaba a goten el cual logró zafarse del agarre de las chicas y también se fue a comer

-o que vergüenza….debió ser un infierno alimentar a los dos, no saben cuan agradecida estoy y créanme que les devolverle el favor-

-no tiene que hacerlo y por favor no se abstenga usted tampoco-

-sí, pero…..¿ y ustedes?-

-descuide, después volveremos a celebrar este día será de celebración pero primero coman ustedes-

-no por favor, vengan también-

-satellahmgmfmf, Thikasghgh,(satella chicas), vengan a comer también- goku con la boca llena les gritaba a todas a comer también el Saiyajin se veía tan gracioso que hizo soltar una risilla en cada una incluso en genjo y en kazuya

-OYEME KAKAROTTO, NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA-

-Jejejje, supongo que podemos unirnos también- Margaret decia y todas asentían

-yo me siento junto a goku de arimasu-

-aléjate campesina yo voy junto a el-

-no es justo, también quiero sentarme yo-

-las chicas de goku se peleaban y salían corriendo para sentarse a los lados de goku las afortunadas Ingrid y satellizer las demás solo se sentaban al lado de cada una cómicamente molestas

-yo tengo que atender algo pero me gustaría hablar con ustedes después-

-seguro, aún no hemos aclarado muchas cosas-

-¿por cierto que paso con la mujer de cabello rubio y las demás? Si no me equivoco también son hermanas de goku, me gustaría saludarlas…..

-por el momento las tengo ocupadas, pero después las podrán ver ya que ellas son especiales, las otras chicas están ayudando a hacer los informes-

-si está bien, entendemos-

-a y Casandra…..es algo más….

Genjo daba media vuelta y se iba despidiéndose de gine la cual recordaba a la mujer

- _sí que es hermosa, kakarotto supo elegir esposas muy hermosas_ \- gine miraba con orgullo a su hijo – _bueno después de todo es el retrato de bardock, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?-_

-ode gine, vet a coooer, sibo se acarrara( oye gine,ven a comer sino se va a acabar)- bardock le gritaba con la boca llena y ella le salía una gota de sudor

- _pero lo malo es que saco esa actitud de él, ¿también será un aficionado a las peleas?_

-oye kakarotto, después me gustaría pelear contra ti si se puede-

-también a mí, pero después-

-seguro, lo dejaremos pendiente -

Goku y bardock se hablaban y gine cómicamente se caía al piso cómicamente

 _-para que pregunte-_

Gine se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba con arcadia la niña solo miraba la mesa muy callada ella se sentó al lado de goten el cual se quedaba mirándola

-ten prueba esto está muy rico- goten le acercaba un pedazo de carne y ella lo olía para mirar al niño que muy feliz le estiraba la comida ella hacia caso y abría su boca para darle un mordisco, la escena fue para las chicas muy tierna sin duda serán muy buenos hermanos

-esta comida esta deliciosa…es riquísima- gine saltaba de felicidad

-es cierto, ¿la tierra siempre ha tenido estos platillos?- bardock miraba un enorme cerdo rodeado de muchos platillos, de distintos países

-estos platillos provienen de distintos países del mundo, este es de Italia, este platillo es alemán, este es francés, este es coreano….

-Wow, cuantos "países" ¿asi se divide este planeta?, no recuerdo eso- gine decia asombrada por ver la división de nuestro mundo a diferencia del de goku este tenía una conformación más diferente, habían países en vez de regiones y eran muchísimos al igual que el gobierno, la ley etc…..

-asi es, además, cada país tiene sus costumbres, enseñanzas, religiones, política, gobierno etc.-

-valla habrá que estudiar este planeta ahora que nos quedaremos aquí-

-eso parece-

-perdón mi pregunta tan atrevida pero…¿se quedaran en la tierra?- Margaret preguntaba algo asombrada

-¿hay algún problema con eso?- gine preguntaba nerviosa pensando que no los dejarían por ser alienígenas o seres con poderes supremos

-no, para nada, en absoluto, es más nos sentiremos muy felices con tenerlos a nuestro lado-las chicas se alegraban mucho incluso goten y claramente goku

-además nos serán de ayuda contra los novas…

-FRANKA- las valkirias le gritaban a la chica de gafas que cómicamente se tapaba la boca goku se quedaba serio como todos

-¿Qué dijiste niña? ¿Novas?- bardock se ponía serio y gine igual, el ambiente alegre y feliz pasaba a uno serio

-perdón, no quería hacerlo se me salió-

-¿Qué pensaran los dos?- Christine regañaba a la chica la cual se apenaba

-descuida Chris, de todas formas pensaba decirles- goku calmaba a la chica con mucha seriedad

-pero decirlo aquí…..satellizer miraba a los dos muy apenada, pues pensarían algo malo como que solo los quieren por eso y eso no era verdad ellas estaban de verdad felices por tener suegros tan buenos pero el tema ya estaba dicho

-¿Qué son esos novas?-

-verán…

-Margaret deja yo les digo- interrumpía goku serio

-peor es mi deber…..

-y también el mío, como maestro de genétics-

Los padres del Saiyajin miraba a goku el Saiyajin procedía a decirles todo acerca de los novas, seres de otra dimensión que aparecían de la nada y destruían todo, mataban a inocentes y no se sabía porque y que genjo creo por medio de los estigmas a las pandoras, guerreras que puedan detener a estos monstruos junto a un compañero que restringiera su más poderoso ataque el "freezing" el mismo que uso goku además de más enemigos que aparecieron pero pese al nivel que tenían ellos eran secundarios pues aparecieron de la nada, mientras los novas si fueron su primer enemigo y lo seguían siendo

Los dos estaban serios y asombrados, por como la humanidad de este mundo estaba en esa situación, además que era algo muy serio

-o válgame, que horror, no saben cuánto lo siento- gine casi entre lágrimas miraba a todas, era algo que le traía recuerdos sobre los Saiyajin, era algo similar a lo que freezer les hizo que ellos hacían y eso la trastorno

-¿se refieren a esas cosas gigantes que aparecieron y estaban pelando esas mujeres?-

-asi es- marin afirmaba

-debió ser horrible, vivir tantos años aprehendidos por esos monstruos y ver morir a tantos, perder la paz-

-cálmese por favor señorita gine, si pero fue gracias a goku-san que pudimos frenar muchos ataques y las pandoras se hicieron más fuertes- Margaret señalaba a goku el cual se apenaba

-asi es madre, goku me salvo cuando llego- kazuha decia muy feliz

-a todas nos salvó, de nuestros destinos- Ingrid tomaba la mano de marin la cual empezaba a lagrimear las demás asentían

-qué bueno…bien hecho kakarotto- gine felicitaba a goku el cual se rascaba la nuca

-sí, me alegra mucho hijo- bardock también

-ya veo, es un caso serio, de otra dimensión ¿eh?- bardock se ponía a pensar

-¿señor bardock?-

\- los universos tienen líneas de tiempo, pero también dimensiones o "universos alternos" sujetos a ese universo, los novas esos deben venir de alguna de ellas-todas se asombraban por la explicación e bardock incluso goku

-si más o menos se de eso, pero….. ¿Porque atacan la tierra?-preguntaba el Saiyajin bastante serio mirando a los dos

-no lo sé, a lo mejor pudieron conectarse a esta y lo que buscan es conquistarla, los novas esos deben ser simples soldados si vienen solos-

-¿simples soldados?- todos tragaban saliva por el miedo, si los novas eran monstruos destructores, no podían imaginarse que solo fueran simples soldados pero tenía lógica, en una guerra el comandante o líder nunca atacara de primero, para eso están los soldados o guerreros de primera fila

-señor bardock, si usted gusta podría hablar con el experto genjo aoi, el que estaba aquí, él es la cabeza de ese tema-

-entiendo, está bien, pero no es que sepa mucho-

-tampoco yo, pero podemos darnos una idea pues la conexión dimensional tampoco es algo fuera de la lógica y ustedes son testigos- gine afirmaba también

-cualquier información es sagrada- goku decia serio y bardock asentía

-señor, perdón ¿puedo preguntar algo?- Franka preguntaba y el Saiyajin asentía

-¿Qué son las dimensiones según su palabra?-

Estas son universos aparte del nuestro, son espacios separados por el tiempo espacio, a diferencia de las realidades alternas del tiempo espacio, estas son aparte, pues son universos independientes pero que siguen ligados a el universo principal…ósea este-

-¿Cómo sabe que nuestro universo es el principal?-

-por qué este universo….es el que está en el pináculo-

-¿Cómo saben todo eso?- goku preguntaba serio y los dos se miraban fijamente

-se los diremos solo a ustedes, esto es información especial-

-LO JURAMOS-

-kakarotto, la razón por que estamos vivos…..es porque somos de la patrulla del tiempo-

-¿PATRULLA DEL TIEMPO?-

-es una organización encargada de la defensa del tiempo y la realidad, pero además de eso, la defensa dimensional-

-todos se quedaban sin palabras sobre todo Margaret, ¿defender las líneas de tiempo? ¿La defensa dimensional? Escuchar eso fue como sentir que las plegarias que tanto pedía a los cielos se escucharan por fin goku era como un mesías y ella estaba eternamente agradecida con el pero el problema seguía y con ellos podían encontrar la solución por tener ese amplio conocimiento

-Wow, no sé qué decir-

-tampoco nosotras más que "sorprendente"-

-lo es en parte, nuestra misión ahora es proteger este universo, pero no sabíamos de ti kakarotto, por eso verte de nuevo nos da más oportunidad de cuidarlo-

-por supuesto- decia goku feliz

-y además…..estas chicas son asombrosas, la defensa de la tierra es ahora mayor, tengan por seguro que buscaremos una solución con los novas…..se los prometemos-

-todas se emocionaban y se alegraban pero la más feliz era Margaret finalmente podrían hallar una solución a este infierno de tanto tiempo la mujer no soporto y empezó a llorar-

-muchas gracias…..estoy tan feliz, demasiado feliz-

-directora-

-pero necesitamos tiempo para investigar, hablare con el sobre esto de inmediato, también necesito que kakarotto y todas nos digan lo que saben-

-espere por favor- Margaret lo detenía

-aún tenemos tiempo, el lapso de ataque de ellos es incluso de años, por favor tómese el descanso que tanto merecen, que después podremos hablar-

-¿años?- preguntaba gine pensativa bardock se ponía a pensar también

-qué extraño, ¿Por qué tardan tanto? -

-yo también pienso lo mismo- decia goku igual de serio –pero no dije nada pues era una buena oportunidad para pensar en algo

-¿le parece extraño?- Margaret preguntaba algo nerviosa

-sí, un poco pero bueno eso no importa por ahora si dice que tardan tanto en atacar, entonces supongo que tenemos tiempo, tomare su palabra y descansaremos gracias- bardock de manera tranquila pero sería a la vez la monja se calmaba con escuchar la voz de bardock por se igual a la de goku y por tanto una voz conocida

-gracias a ustedes, nunca pensé que nuestro mundo tendría oportunidad pero con goku y con ustedes…..puedo ver esperanza de triunfar en esta guerra-

-no debemos confiarnos, no sabemos nada de esas criaturas, y por lo que veo ustedes tampoco saben mucho-

-por desgracia nuestro conocimiento hacia ellos es escaso, genjo aoi como le repito es quien tiene más conocimiento en el mundo de ellos-

Tras un rato de comida y charla goku explicaría a las demás sobre arcadia las cuales aceptaron a la niña y kazuya se asombraba por tener a otra más en la familia pero bueno después discutiría con su abuelo de nuevo

-Ahh comí mucho gracias- gine se ponía de pie y se estiraba seguida de bardock goku seguía sentado mientras las demás seguían compartiendo la comida

-yo también termine, gracias- bardock se levantaba bastante serio pero se notaba que estaba feliz

-bueno, ¿Qué tal si les enseñamos la academia?-

-es una excelente idea de arimasu-

-si me parece muy bien- decia goku muy feliz

-¿asi que eres maestro eh? Bueno no me extraña- gine miraba feliz a goku

-asi es además goku es muy querido por todos- Margaret decia levantándose

-bardock miraba a goku pero en esas empezaba a mirar el cielo serio nuevamente-

-gine ire a solucionar los últimos asuntos para quedarnos, tu puedes quedarte y conocer el lugar yo vuelvo en un rato-

-a ok-

-¿ya te vas?- preguntaba goku

-regresare en un rato-

Bardock dejaba pensativos a todos y en un estallido salía volando de la academia creando una cortina de humo goku lo miraba serio

-¿se enojó el señor bardock?- Ingrid preguntaba nerviosa

-no, para nada es más está muy feliz, es que antes tenemos que solucionar algo pero bardock lo hará solo-

-entiendo…..

-directora Margaret perdón que interrumpa el momento pero necesitamos que goku-sempai – una pandora de 4 año llegaba al lugar mirando a goku y a Margaret

-en el cielo-

Bardock volaba serio mirando la ciudad se observaba a muchos miembros de las fuerzas civiles ayudando a recoger los escombros otros a salir a las personas etc.

-valla planeta, está muy bien organizado- bardock miraba el suelo

-OYE CHRONOA, ¿ME ESCUCHAS?- bardock gritaba por el lugar bastante fuerte pero no tanto para ser oído por las personas

-si ya llegue no me grites- la chica aparecía cómicamente a un lado de bardock

-te tardaste ¿eh? "Suprema del tiempo"-

\- eres un grosero, ojala tu esposa te regañe más duro- Chronoa le gritaba cómicamente mientras bardock solo la ignoraba y sacaba una manzana

-toma, debes tener hambre-

-¿eh?-¿tú me estás dando algo?-

-¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?-

-Jejejje no gracias, al final tienes buen corazón-

-cállate-

-y hay tenemos al duro bardock, deberías estar más feliz, tienes a tu hijo, dos nietos y un montón de nueras muy hermosas, los Saiyajin van a florecer en este universo muy bien, si tu y gine también ayudan…..

-oye crhonoa, ¿nos trajiste al universo sabiendo de kakarotto cierto? ¿o fue por marble?-

-Jejejje, me descubriste, bueno si quería que se reencontraran con goku pero lo de marble si fue inesperado-

-ya veo gracias-

-sabes, extrañare nuestras peleas-

-sabes que no dejaremos de ser patrulleros, estaremos comunicándonos-

-lo sé pero, recuérdalo, nada puede salir de este universo, los tres creen un nuevo comienzo ¿vale? Les informare cualquier cosa-

-lo haremos, pero antes de eso quiero preguntarte algunas cosas- la diosa se ponía seria

-¿hablas de esos novas verdad?-

-sí, ¿Qué sabes de ellos?-

-…..nada…

-ni tu ¿eh?-

-sabes que no tengo poder en estas tierras, desde la muerte de los dioses este universo pasa por cosas serias y más sabiendo que este universo es muy importante

-¿importante dices? , ¿Y eso porque?-

-…este universo esconde un secreto muy, pero muy serio, que solo lo conocemos ciertos seres, en el futuro sabrás porque-

-¿secreto?-

-si pero ni asi se escaparía de las pataletas de la destrucción, bardock….les encargo mucho este universo a los tres -

-entiendo-

-sobre esos novas no sé pero si hablas con la Kaioshin y los terrícolas encontraran respuestas-

-¿no sabes ni en que dimensión viven? ¿No puedes llevarnos haya?-

-Nada-

-pfff-

-bueno, me despido…..

-hola-

Un saludo de la nada asustaba a la diosa y era goku que asustaba a los dos cómicamente

-¿kakarotto?/ ¿goku?-

-asi que tú eres la suprema del tiempo, que pequeña-

-¿pequeña?, usshh, se ve que es tu hijo-

-¿Qué haces aquí kakarotto? ¿Me seguiste?-

-perdóname es que saliste a la ligera y me preocupe, ¿tú eres la Kaioshin del tiempo? Eh mucho gusto-

-si mucho gust…. ¿escuchaste todo lo que hablamos?

-no ¿Por qué?- la diosa suspiraba de alivio

-ella es Chronoa, también la máxima autoridad de la patrulla del tiempo, algo asi como la general- Chronoa colocaba una pose cómica de "esa soy yo" goku solo se quedaba mirando con ojos de "¿sera fuerte"? pues no se ve asi-

-¿y que hacen aquí?-

-vine a despedirme, tengo que volver y tus padres se quedaran contigo a partir de hoy-

-ya veo, sabes quiero aprovechar…..para darles las gracias…..por la ayuda y por ayudar a mis padres….estoy muy contento-

Chronoa se quedaba mirando a goku y le daba una sonrisa

-es todo un gusto y lamento lo de tu mundo pero las cosas deben seguir su ritmo, espero lo entiendas y seguro que los dos te contaron sobre no meterte con "poderes especiales"-

-lo sé-

La diosa se ponía triste igual que bardock Chronoa agachaba un poco la cabeza y se mordió el labio

-te doy mis condolencias, pero vive feliz por el, estoy segura que él lo quería asi y te encargo la protección de la tierra y de tu familia y seres queridos-

-gracias y eso hare- decia goku sonriendo

-bueno bardock, estaremos hablando, te deje lo mas esencial despídeme de gine dile que la extrañare mucho-

-lo hare-

La diosa agitaba su mano y con una sonrisa se iba del sitio pero no sin antes mirar por última vez a los dos

 _-por favor, no permitan que lo destruyan….o puede ser el fin, el rey del todo ya no es el mismo de antes, una pataleta y terminaría cavando su propia tumba-_

La deidad desaparecía de los ojos de los dos bardock la miraba serio y en una suave voz decia – _adiós…líder-_

-¿dijiste algo?- preguntaba goku

-no, nada, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en esa academia?-

-si pero les dije que tardaría un poco, pensé que algo ocurría-

-te preocupas mucho, oye quiero dar una vuelta en este planeta adelántate-

-¿…? , sabes, aunque ganamos, siento tanta pena por los que ese maldito llego a matar, pero almenos pudimos vengarlos-

-….-

-sabes pensaba ayudar a los bomberos, ¿te gustaría ayudarme?

-si está bien, nos vemos en un rato-

Bardock se iba volando en línea recta dejando a un goku bastante pensativo pero después daba una sonrisa

 _-se parece a vegeta_ -

goku desaparecía y aparecía junto a Margaret dándole un pequeño susto

-no hagas eso-

-lo siento-

-¿ocurre algo?-

-no nada, vamos-

Mientras goku iba con Margaret el Saiyajin en esas recordó algo

-Margaret, ¿Qué paso con Isuzu-chan?-

-Isuzu….a sawatari Isuzu, está siendo interrogada por suna lee-

-espero que no sea tan ruda con ella, no es mala chica-

-¿te preocupas mucho por ella? ¿Por qué?-

-digamos que es mi nueva alumna-

-¿…..?- Margaret no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo una chica con la actitud de Isuzu ¿era su alumna?, ¿era verdad eso?, bueno de goku ya no se extrañaba nada

-hablando de eso Margaret, escuche de las chicas que ella y otras vinieron a la fiesta pero que 3 eran asesinas ¿Qué hacían haya?- Margaret se puso seria y suspiro

-después te lo contare goku, pero antes dime una cosa

-¿Qué es?-

-¿eres consiente que la gente del mundo sabe de ti? Muchos pueden verte como un héroe pero….también como una amenaza hasta como un sujeto para su beneficio, ¿Qué harías tú?-

Goku se ponía serio y se quedaba pensativo

-entiendo, si me ven como un héroe pues bueno, si me ven como una amenaza trataría de mostrar que no soy una …y …si alguien intenta usarme…nunca se lo permitiría-

Margaret miraba a goku y al verlo tan seguro la mujer daba una sonrisa serena en su rostro era una sonrisa de alguien que estaba escondiendo algo

-¿pero…porque me preguntas esas cosas?-

-por nada goku, solo que como ahora eres el héroe del mundo entero, tendrás muchas fans y deberás cuidarte-

-¿fans? ¿Qué son fans?-

-olvídalo-

Los dos llegaban a donde estaban los mandos más altos de la academia, las chicas con mirar a goku muchas se ruborizaban y empezaban a rumorear incluso empezaban a tomarle fotos de manera disimulada

-son goku-san que bueno verlo, le damos nuestras más sinceras gracias por apoyarnos en esta situación tan desesperada-

-descuide, me alegra que todo acabara- decia el Saiyajin mirando tranquilamente a los lideres

-la verdad es que nos dejó asombrados, hace tiempo usted entrenaba a las cadetes pero ahora somos conscientes de su gran poder, un poder el cual nadie en este mundo ha sido testigo, ¿podría decirnos de donde proviene ese gran poder?-

-goku se ponía nervioso y Margaret se quedaba seria el Saiyajin suspiraba resignado

-la verdad es que soy…

-goku-san es un Super humano que es muy superior a las pandoras legendarias- Margaret contestaba por goku, es cierto que ya todo el mundo sabe que goku no es normal pero era mejor mantenerlo en el anonimato y que solo sus personas más cercanas sepan que el proviene de una raza guerrera capaz de destruir planetas como simples globos de aire

Eso en muchos sentidos seria problemático pues nunca faltaría quien fuera de chismoso y dijera algo tan delicado a cualquiera por dinero y si se llegaba a saber eso se armaría una enorme revuelta mucho mayor de la que se está armando

-bueno entiendo y ¿esas formas cuando su cabello cambia de color y crece?

-a esas se llaman Super Saiyajin - Margaret cómicamente se ponía nerviosa goku diría eso de manera normal pero fue porque goku no veía nada de raro decir el nombre de su poder

Los altos mandos se miraban entre sí por el nombre tan extraño de las fases de goku

-Super Saiyajin, jamás escuchamos de eso-

-es un nombre genial-

-si bastante ingenioso-

-suena a algo místico, pero nunca lo escuchamos en ningún libro-

-Jejejje, señor son goku antes que hable con la prensa nos gustaría hacerle otras preguntas, ¿podemos?-goku miraba a Margaret quien asentía pero algo seria

-bueno-

-mientras tanto gine compartía tiempo con las chicas del Saiyajin caminando por el campus de la academia, debido a estos inconvenientes ocurridos los alumnos tenían el día libre sobretodo porque hoy se pensó celebrar también como después del 10 ataque nova

-valla ¿kakarotto curo a tu hermano? ¿Y las rescato?

-asi es, a pesar de que lo trataron de traidor, él siempre nos defendió- Amelia decia muy sonrojada y las amigas de la chica asentían sonriendo al ver a Amelia demostrar sus sentimientos

-yo preferiría no hablar de eso- chiffon algo triste comentaba

-relájate chiffon, nadie te guarda rencor- Elizabeth con su tono formal le decia a la chica

-¿también te curo a ti?- ahora gine miraba a Aureliel quien asentía

-el me salvo cuando llego-

-el es mi destinado de arimasu-

-él nos salvó hace mucho a nosotras- arnett, Dolly marin e Ingrid decían a la vez cada una le decia que hizo goku para ganarse su corazón cosa que fascinaba más a gine

-valla kakarotto ha hecho mucho, estoy muy orgullosa del-

-mi papa es genial ¿verdad abuelita?- goten decia muy feliz arcadia solo permanecía en silencio

-¿abuelita?, que lindo suena-

-no saben cuánto les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi hijo,- la mujer Saiyajin miraba a todas pero en esas posaba su mirada en satellizer

-¿y que hizo kakarotto para ganarse a otra belleza?- la ruia se sonrojaba y recordaba cuando goku las ayudo a ella y a holly con Louis la mujer se ruborizaba y sonreía

-el…..también me salvo-holly solo suspiraba por la timidez de la rubia

-eh, que bueno….

-vera…

Holly se acercaba al oído de gine y le contaba todo al hacerlo la Saiyajin se enojaba

-¿ENSERIO? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE BASTARDO?, LO VOY A PULVERIZAR, SE PUEDE DAR POR MUERTO- gine con un rostro de extremo enojo chocaba su puño con su mano tronándose los nudillos asustando a los presentes por la actitud de gine que cambio tan repentinamente

-descuide oka sama, no es necesario goku ya se hizo cargo y muy bien-

-está bien, pero si lo llego a ver lo voy a golpear y cuando le cuente a bardock podrá ir despidiéndose de su "hombría" -

-holly, tarada, por eso no quería contar nada- satellizer se enojaba con holly cómicamente quien empezaba a sudar y ver que condeno a cierto rubio a un fin muy doloroso, lo único que podía hacer el chico ahora era rezar

-también le estamos enseñando temas de la tierra, al principio no sabía muchas cosas pero poco a poco va aprendiendo-

-no saben cuánto les agradezco-

-también pensaba enviar a mi hermano y estuvimos hablando entre todas para enviar a goten y a luke a una escuela a estudiar-

-¿a mí?- decia goten

-si goten, debes empezar desde la primaria, pero descuida, vas a jugar y a conocer muchos niños y la verdad si goku está de acuerdo pues podemos incluir a arcadia -

-¡que genial! ¡Estudiar jugar y hacer amigos a la vez!- goten se ponía feliz tomando las manitas de arcadia

-¿lo harán ustedes?-

-claro, ahora somos las madres de estos niños y los queremos mucho, pero tampoco queremos que se la pasen encerrado, queremos que disfrute de su niñez, jueguen, y brinquen con más niños, goku también quiere eso y lo estuvimos discutiendo y estamos seguras que el estará de acuerdo con arcadia-

-si necesitan de mí alguna ayuda no duden en pedírmela-

-pero…yo también quiero entrenar y ser más fuerte-

-¿…..?-

-quiero ser mucho más fuerte, no me gusta mucho pelear pero quiero ser fuerte, mucho más-

-goten…..Jajajaja, este niño es un completo Saiyajin- las chicas se reían tomando de goten pero no era una risa de burla, sino de admiración

-¿y si hacemos un horario para eso cuando estés en clases?-

-SI CLARO, YUPI, VAMOS A JUGAR ARCADIA-

\- no cabe duda, tiene la sangre Saiyajin-gine miraba a goten y miraba a arcadia

- _pero arcadia…..ella se ve diferente…..con ella tendremos que pensarlo mejor-_

-por cierto, ¿Dónde está el señor bardock?, no ha vuelto- Cassie miraba por todos lados preguntándose por el Saiyajin

-él está bien, seguro está haciendo los últimos arreglos-

-por cierto goten, pudiste transformarte en ssj2 estamos orgullosas- todas le alzaban el pulgar a goten el cual se ponía feliz y se rascaba la nuca como lo hace goku

-disculpa kazuha, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?- gine miraba todo los lados y no observaba a kazuya

-dijo que quería estar un rato a solas, no lo culpo pues por lo que pasó-

Gine se quedaba pensativa y seria recordando lo último que vieron y bueno era obvio que el chico estuviera algo extraño

¡fiumm!

Chronoa se aparecía ante todas asustándolas cómicamente-

-ola gine-

-Chronoa ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Chronoa?- se preguntaban todas

-ella es nuestra jefa-

-mucho gusto-

-h-hola, igual, a tu nos ayudaste en la pelea, gracias- kazuha se dirigía junto a Elizabeth a la diosa

-de nada, que amables son-

-me vengo a despedir gine, estaremos en contacto-

-seguro-

-a antes de irme…¡fiummm!-

La diosa curaba en segundos a la Saiyajin y algunos raspones de las presentes

-a gracias-

pero algo notaria chronoa en 4 chicas que la hizo asombrarse solo un poco _-ohhh, goku no perdio el tiempo jejejej, pero apenas parece que apenas esta empezando-_

-como goku puede curar no creo que necesiten de las semillas pero igual cuando tenga más intentare traérselas-

-de acuerdo gracias amiga-

-adiós chicas cuídense mucho a ya ustedes les deseo suerte- chronoa apuntaba a todas las pandroas pero sobretodo a las 4 chicas que noto algo les guiñaria un ojo extrañandolas un poco

La deidad hacia una V y desaparecía antes que las demás pudieran despedirse o agradecerle el curarlas-

Pasaba el día y goku por fin se quitaba a los molestos comandantes de encima, mientras los otros dos Saiyajins hacían sus cosas, gine conociendo a sus futuras cuñadas y nietos y bardock explorando este mundo

 _ **En otro lugar**_

-genjo Ohara y Margaret quien llego de acompañar a goku estaban sentados en una mesa-

-la humanidad sobrevivió a otro peligro, eso es bueno, pero ante las bursters es otro cuento, ¿Qué nos puede decir DR genjo?-

-Chevalier perdió la mitad de su ejército igual que toda la unión asiática y europea, no pueden hacer nada por ahora, en cambio nosotros tenemos al ejército más poderoso, tenemos a las pandoras legendarias y ahora contamos con el poder de dos nuevos integrantes, y más que nada a goku-

-goku se ha convertido en el ídolo del mundo, no se atreverían a atacarlo ni mucho menos ahora, asi que no deberíamos preocuparnos por ahora, yo no tengo intención de perder-

-eso puede ser…..pero ¿Por qué piensas que atacarían a goku?-Ohara preguntaba

-a goku no, chevalier debe ser consiente que la unión es la única manera de hacerle frente a los novas, pero ellos siguen peleando por su propio interés, al ver a goku y su increíble poder, no esperaran nada en buscar hacerse de ese poder-

-como medio para proteger a la raza humana, aunque tengamos a goku, no hemos atacado la raíz del problema, doctor, tu que haz hecho un gran número de milagros hasta el punto de incluso realizar nuevos milagros como la utilización de las células de goku en las pandoras para muchos fines, te pregunto…. ¿qué hace falta para acabar con los novas?

-los novas provienen de otra dimensión, es algo complicado de entender la verdad es que se encuentra más allá de nuestro plano trascendental, la humanidad estaba sujeta a la voluntad trascendental no teníamos más opción que aceptarlo-

-goku no solo ha alcanzado la voluntad trascendental sino que la ha despertado en todo ser vivo- las dos maestras se asombraban con sudor cayendo de sus caras

-doctor genjo, hace poco tuve una charla con el padre de goku, él ha demostrado tener un amplio conocimiento de este tema-

-si tenía pensado hablar con ellos-

-¿y el ataque de estos demonios esta relacionado eso?

-….asi es….-

-las dos sudaban más mirando al científico que seguía muy tranquilo

-pero eso no es todo, recuerden que maría nos lo mostro….

-espera….. ¿No querrás decir…? ¿no se supone que eran estos dos esos sujetos que pondrían en peligro nuestro mundo?-

-no…..ella dijo que dos seres llegarían y después llegarían otros dos más…con la diferencia….

-¿la diferencia?- preguntaba Margaret Ohara estaba seria

-que estos dos si pondrán fin a todo, nada, no existe absolutamente nada que los pueda frenar-

-las dos esta vez estaban sin aliento, se ponían pálidas y el sudor caía por sus rostros, escuchar eso las asustaba -

-¿es cierto eso?, no crees que es algo exagerado, ya vimos como es el poder de goku, nada debería poder igualarse- Ohara se exaltaba

-no podemos confiarnos, con la llegada de los padres de goku….debemos descubrir y detener la amenaza nova, lo más rápido posible pero si la predicción de maría es verdad…..entonces no habrá esperanza-

-¿si detenemos a los novas…podremos detener a esos seres?- preguntaba Margaret

-no lo sé, lo que más pensativo me deja es que María dijo "ni la trascendencia es suficiente para describirlo, es un ser que simplemente tiene todo a sus pies" "ni los seres que han decidido esto…se le comparan"

-¿entonces…..ni a pesar que goku alcanzo la trascendencia y pudo despertarla será suficiente?

-no lo sé, pero con goku, los nuevos miembros y la trascendencia que él ha podido despertar…..solo nos queda pelear, ha despertado una nueva raza emergerá –

 _ **Planeta supremo**_

-la Kaioshin se encontraba seria hasta que sintió a Chronoa llegar a su lado

-bueno amiga mía, me retiro-

-gracias por tu ayuda, de no ser por ti estaríamos muertos finalmente traslade el 30 % de las almas a sus respectivos sitios-

-debió ser duro-

-no, bueno leer sus corazones es agotador pero lo hice, arele se hará cargo del resto-

-ya veo-

-gracias otra vez amiga-

-descuida, pero no pienso dejar la comunicación, tengo pensado en el futuro reclutar a goku y a esas chicas a la patrulla del tiempo-

-crhonoa…

-amiga, aunque goku y sus padres asi como las guerreras de la tierra sin importar que tan fuerte sean debemos permanecer vigilantes, esas novas son seres de otra dimensión, hay que ser precavidos-

-¿acaso piensas que ellos vienen a este mundo a buscar ese elemento?-

-eso dímelo tú, pero tú sabes lo peligroso que puede resultar…..si el sello se rompe…

-la diosa se pone seria y a sudar-

-el universo, 18, 17, 16 y ahora el 15….

-solo quedan dos….

-¿pero no crees que asi deberíamos…?

-tu sabes que el rey del todo ya no es el mismo de antaño, su mentalidad…y nosotros solo podemos obedecer, ni daishinkan se salva-

-lo sé-

-descuida, debemos ser pacientes, como la nueva Kaioshin debes empezar a elegir a las nuevas deidades-

-a los kami y Kaio tomara tiempo…pero este universo necesita un hakaishin, lástima que goku rechazo la propuesta-

-bueno, solo no elijas uno como el del universo 7 Jajajajaajaj-

-¿hablas del….?-

-sí, pese a su actitud, podría decirse que es el dios de la destrucción más peligroso y hasta incluso…el más poderoso…

-si lo sé, él es una leyenda-

-bueno bye-

-bye-

La Kaioshin del tiempo se retiraba durante su viaje por el espacio

-amiga mía, por favor….ten cuidado, no puedo decir nada porque mi deber me lo impide pero…muchas cosas vendrán a futuro, la verdadera prueba vendrá pronto-

En la tierra wersdt genétics

-ufff, porfin me los quite de encima- goku decia rascándose la nuca bastante cansado por preguntas del comando central y hasta de ciertas chicas que después se acercaban a preguntar a goku cosas privadas y pedirle fotos asi como autógrafos y ciertas cosas no muy decentes

-GOKU, POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO-una voz gritaba a lo lejos y abrazaba al Saiyajin cómicamente

-¿Isuzu-chan? ¿Dónde estabas?- goku abrazaba a la chica que hacia una risa maliciosa mirando a suna lee que llegaba con ella

-mooo, goku, cariño esta chica me estuvo molestando, me dijo cosas malas, consuélame- la chica hacia un llanto disimulado con un rostro tierno apuntando a Isuzu la cual se enojaba Isuzu se pegaba en el pecho de Saiyajin fingiendo llorar

-eso no es cierto, eres una mentirosa como siempre- suna se enojaba mirando a la peli rosa que le sacaba la lengua y se abrazaba a un brazo de goku

-maldita embustera-

-consíguete un novio mejor-

Las dos se peleaban y goku solo miraba la escena con una gota de sudor

-ya, ya chicas no pelen- goku intentaba calmar a las dos que se miraban con rabia

-uf, goku, como sabrás Isuzu tenia ciertos problemas con genétics, pero después de estudiar el caso ella no tiene nada en su contra, por lo tanto el doctor ha decidido poner a la chica bajo tu supervisión

-entiendo gracias suna-chan-

-QUE ALEGRIA NO CARIÑO- la chica brincaba sobre goku y lo empezaba a besar por todo su rostro el Saiyajin solo podía reírse aunque se ruborizaba un poco por lo acaramelada de podía ser, de hechos todas lo eran con él aunque la que era peor era miyabi, y esta chica sin duda era como ella o hasta peor suna solo podía mirar seria y con una gota de sudor

-pervertida-

-consigue novio solterona-

-cállate-

-bueno goku, te dejo con la mosca muerta, vigílala- suna se apoyaba en goku y le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo enojar a Isuzu

-eres todo un campeón, te felicito, lo hiciste bien-

Suna se iba del sitio dejando a una Isuzu con un rostro de extremo enojo -¿a quién le dice mosca muerta?-

-Isuzu-chan debo ser sincero contigo…..

-Shh, no hace falta que me digas nada, suna me conto todo, debiste sufrir mucho, y créeme que lo lamento-

-ya veo, suna te lo conto-

-bueno, yo le pregunte y ¿no te parece que debo saber la verdad también?-

-si claro, no tengo problema que lo sepas, pero ¿no te asusta que yo….bueno?-

-para nada, es más, alguien como tu puede hacer feliz a más de una ¿no crees?

-eso intento, aun soy muy inexperto pues no era de mucho interactuar con milk-

-porque ella no te enseño nada, pero yo sí, aunque no lo parezca pudo ser buena esposa y madre-

-jejejeje, gracias-

-goku tu y yo esta noche vamos a hacerlo, vamos a sellar nuestro amor con algo más que un beso-

-¿te refieres a hacerlo?- goku algo nervioso y un poco ruborizado decia el seguía siendo de corazón puro y de mucha inocencia pero gracias a sus chicas ya sabía cómo era expresar el amor en el tema del sexo, él ya sabía pues tenía un hijo pero nunca sintió con su antigua mujer lo que siente con ellas, si sentía el verdadero amor

-sí, apuesto a que con ese cuerpo y esa agilidad en pelear debes ser todo un maestro en la cinestesia, ya quiero sentirte desnudo encima de mí, y haciendo un pequeño hermanito o hermanita para goten, ¿sabes? No existe mejor manera que el hombre y la mujer se conozcan que en arte sexual, seguro ya has tenido tus momentos con las demás ¿verdad?

Goku se ruborizaba recordando a ciertas dos rubias y pelinegra

-Jejejje, te sonrojaste, que lindo ¿ya todas tus chicas pasaron contigo?, seguro tuviste a más de una esa vez-

-no creo, que debamos hablar eso aquí….

-no tienes que apenarte goku, el amor es muy complejo, se demuestra en muchas formas, el sexo es solo una, la ideología humana es solo limitarse a una pero…¿Por qué solo una?, seguro tú como Saiyajin debes tener otra ideología y eso es normal, no todos somos iguales-

-Wow, sabes mucho, eres muy inteligente-

-gracias pero no soy tan lista-

-¿dime…que te gusta de una mujer?-

-¿a mí? Pues….

-¿acaso es nuestro físico?, o ¿algo más? ¿Qué te hizo enamorarte de tantas?-

-su…..valor-

-¿valor?-

-sí, no me importa eso del físico ni eso, a mí me gustan todas ellas, porque son fuertes, agresivas, no le tienen miedo a nada, pelean y siempre buscan hacerse más fuertes-

-Ufufufuf, ya veo te gustan las chicas fuertes, supongo que es normal pues tu vienes de una raza guerrera, y que mejor elección que las guerreras del mundo-

-si-

Isuzu sin espera le clavo un fuerte beso a goku, le cual se impacto

-a mí me fascinan los hombres fuertes y valientes como tú, tampoco me gusta ser débil, te voy a hacer enamorar de mi como lo estás de las otras, te demostrare que valgo la pena

-no….no tienes que hacerlo, yo pienso que eres muy fuerte y…hasta linda-

-gracias goku, y por eso te demostrare la fiera que soy esta noche, bueno me voy a buscar a tu madre y presentarme asi como las demás de grupo, bye.-

La chica se arrojaba con goku y le daba un mordisco en el cuello dejando el clásico chupetón

-no cabe duda, se parece a miyabi, es igualita- goku sudaba mirando a Isuzu pero sin duda en ella también le latía su corazón con fuerza., las pandoras eran peligrosas para un Saiyajin por ser mujeres tan fuertes y en verdad dignas de llamarse guerreras-

-como con kazuha, satella, arnett y las demás…me asombras Isuzu, una verdadera guerrera-

Sin embargo goku estaba tan concentrado hablando con Isuzu que no observo que todas por cosas del destino lo escuchaban sus chicas junto a gine pero todas solo estaban con lagrimitas en los ojos escuchando

-ese kakarotto, es un Saiyajin, y a la vez un terrícola, nada mal hijo, creciste -

 _ **Fin del capítulo 68**_


	71. Chapter 71

_**buenas gente espero que esten bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **RENUNCIA A TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 69: FAMILIA**_

-mucho gusto gine-san mi nombre es Isuzu sawatari y a partir de hoy soy la prometida de goku-kun, espero que podamos llevarnos bien junto a mis demás hermanas de harem

-¿hermanas del harem?- dijeron cada pandora con una gota de sudor

-¿tu también eres una prometida de mi hijo?, caray que linda, pero más aún…. ¿cuantas hijas voy a tener?-

-un momento ¿Cómo estamos seguras que no vienes a hacer alguna cosa extraña?- Elizabeth miraba a Isuzu la cual permanecía seria

-Isuzu….nunca me imaginé eso de ti- kazuha seria miraba a la chica

-sé que hice cosas malas….

-no técnicamente malas, pero lo que si te digo es que…pese a la relación tan extraña en términos humanos, esto es algo serio, nuestro amor es sincero, ¿tu estas dispuesta a entregarte a un solo hombre?

-Isuzu solo seguía seria y asombrosamente se inclinó ante todas asombrándolas-

-perdón por lo que hice, sé que no soy de confiar, pero….si me dan la oportunidad de cambiar no se decepcionaran-

Todas se miraban y al final miraban a gine la cual sonreía levemente

-no conozco tu pasado y si tienes cosas que arrepentirte, no las preguntare pero, si quieres cambiar, entonces demuéstralo- gine levantaba a Isuzu la cual miraba al harem del Saiyajin

-está bien Isuzu, pasado es pasado- kazuha respondía por todas y la chica asentía feliz

-eso si, tienes que demostrarnos que vas a cambiar, a partir de ahora deberás ayudar a goku y a las demás maestras a entrenar a las pandoras ¿entendido?-

-entendido, pero también quiero entrenar, no quiero perder contra ustedes…

-ok- las chicas se daban la mano en señal de integrarla y gine solo sonreía

-¿gine-san va a quedarse aquí también?- preguntaba Isuzu

-si, y no será gratis descuiden, puedo ayudar en muchas cosas-

-¡que bueno, la pregunta es…¿Dónde estará bardock? Kakarotto esta aquí pero ese amargado se fue ¿sera que se quedara en la fiesta?-

-a propósito madre tenemos que ayudar a organizar si ve a goku dígale que nos busque al rato- decia satellizer

-ok, yo esperare a que empiece-

-¿no tiene nada para la ocasión?- preguntaba holly mirando a gine

-creo que vendré con estas ropas, no tengo nada asi de elegante- las chics se miraron y la tomaron de la mano

-venga con nosotras-

-¿chicas….?- AHHHHH- gine era arrastrada cómicamente, las mujeres en tema de ropa tomaban al primero como muñeco de pruebas para vestidos

Empezaba a caer la noche y podemos ver a kazuya sentado junto a un árbol bastante pensativo, el chico estaba solo con rostro deprimido, no se sabía la razón sin embargo el chico solo podía suspirar y pensar en aquellos seres que vio antes de partir

-la euforia de esa batalla…cada vez se convierte en una presión muy fuerte goku-Ni-sama-

Kazuya se pegaba en la cabeza y en posición de rodillas solo podía suspirar

-no…soy un ser humano-

-¿Qué te dije hace tiempo kazuya?- una voz se escuchó a lo lejos y el chico alzaba su mirada para mirar a cierto Saiyajin que llegaba y lo miraba algo serio

-¿goku-ni-sama?-

El Saiyajin lo miraba serio pero después se le hacía una sonrisa y se sentaba a su lado

-qué días ¿no?, ahora podemos relajarnos un poco-

-asi es-

Goku se apoyaba sus brazos atrás y miraba a kazuya que estaba con rostro algo deprimido

-kazuya…¿estas más tranquilo?

-¿….?-

-siento que después de verlos y despedirse apropiadamente, todos quedaron libres de sus culpas, ¿o los sigues culpando? ¿a ti? ¿A tu abuelo?-

-goku-Ni-sama….¿estas feliz de volver a ver a tus padres?-

-se siente raro, nunca había dicho mama a alguien o papa, no es lo mismo que te llamen asi o hermano mayor-

-estamos iguales-

Goku levantaba su mano y abrazaba kazuya colocando su brazo en su hombro

-kazuya, sin importar nada, seguiré siendo tu hermano, no busques desahogarte solo, cuentas conmigo-

-.¿….?-

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije?-

-si…lo recuerdo pero….tras verlos, sentí que ellos…..que mi hermana….que todos…

-cuando sentí a mi madre sentí algo igual….nostalgia, sentí que ya la había visto, la había sentido antes, y ahora los vuelvo a ver-

-pero sin importar nada…

Goku tocaba el pecho de kazuya con su dedo índice

-¡seguiré siendo un terrícola….igual que tu-

-¿un terrícola yo?-

-vives en la tierra kazuya, la defendiste, peleaste por ella, por ti muchos aún viven, eso te convierte en un terrícola…en un humano-

-no…..goku tú fuiste…

-peleaste como todo un guerrero de la tierra kazuya…..estoy orgulloso, vive como un humano, haz una familia…y hazte más fuerte para cuidarla, y si necesitas ayuda…¡no te olvides que tienes a kazuha, a Ouka, a goten a mi madre a mi padre…..y por supuesto a mí y a las chicas-

-goku-ni-sama….

-asi como kazuha decidió vivir por la tierra…hazlo tu kazuya-

-goku…gracias-

Kazuya abrazaba a goku y este lo abrazaba igual

-ya es hora que busques a una chica para hacer equipo ¿no?-

-bueno… ¿tú crees?-

-si por supuesto, estoy seguro que muchas querían a un compañero como tu-

-aunque no soy tan popular como tú, tienes que tener cuidado o kazuha-Nee-sama y las demás sempai se enojaran si sabes a lo que me refiero-

-si claro…no quiero hacerlas enojar para nada- goku le salía algunas gotas de sudor y algo pálido

-veo que haz aprendido a hablar hijo-

Una voz interrumpía a los dos y era bardock que llegaba descendiendo del cielo

-¿bardock-san? ¿Pa…padre?-

-asi es, ¿con que no eres humano eh? ¿Dime porque?-

-bueno…

Kazuya y goku le explicaban todo a bardock sobre kazuya y los cuerpos estigmáticos a la vez le contaban un poco sobre María lancerot

-ya veo, asi que tienes ese poder…se nota eres diferente a los demás chicos de aquí-

-¿usted cree? –

-claro que sí , y deja de preocuparte por eso de no poder vivir como humano, vive en paz, al final naciste de una humana, eso te vuelve una-

-eso creo…..Jajajaja-

-deja de ser tan débil con eso kazuya, hazte más fuerte y usa ese poder para no dejar que nadie te llame por otro nombre-

-si eso hare gracias a los dos-

Goku asentía y bardock solo se limitaba a mirarlo

-¿Dónde estuviste?- pregunto goku

-explorando este mundo, quería ver si encontraba cosas que me ayudaran a identificar más de esas criaturas pero al final no halle nada-

-¿exploro el planeta entero?-

-sí, bastante especial, la tecnología es decente hasta cierto punto, países, costumbres, razas, etc…

-bardock-san no debería hacer eso, las leyes del mundo dicen que no pueden entrar a países asi como asi, además podría enfermarse con algo-

-descuida, los Saiyajin tenemos defensas autoinmunes muy avanzadas, enfermedades terrícolas no pueden afectarnos, por esa razón podemos ir a planetas inexplorados con tranquilidad hasta un cierto punto-

-¿entonces porque me enferme del corazón hace tiempo?- preguntaba goku nervioso y curioso

-asi es cierto, eso fue porque tu tomaste esa enfermedad en el espacio y en ese tiempo tu cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a otros planetas, tu sistema autoinmune no estaba preparado debido a tu estancia tan continua en la tierra, pero seguro que con el pasar del tiempo tu cuerpo y autodefensas se fortaleció más gracias a las células s y ¿no te has vuelto a enfermar cierto?-

-ahora que lo dices esa fue la única vez que me enferme- decia goku mirándose las manos

-ustedes los Saiyajin son asombrosos- decia kazuya asombrado

-pero si pueden existir enfermedades en otros mundos que debes cuidarte, ese virus que tomaste era uno, pero en la tierra no existe ninguno que te haga daño-

-no sabía nada de eso-

-hpm, el príncipe vegeta nunca te dijo cosas importantes….me lo supuse, los Saiyajin tienen muchas sorpresas-

-ten te traje esto- bardock se acercaba a kazuya y le daba una maleta

-¿Qué es esto?-

-dinero, úsalo como quieras, si consigues una o más mujeres puedes regalarle cosas, gine siempre me decia eso mirando las costumbres de otras razas, lo mismo para ti kakarotto-

-gracias bardock-san….pero creo que con una será suficiente-

-Jejejje, con que seas feliz es suficiente- el Saiyajin le ponía la mano en el hombro

-¿de dónde sacaste dinero?- preguntaba goku mirando la maleta

-no les he contado toda la historia-

-bardock empezaba a relatarles a ambos como fue que los dos se volvieron patrulleros del tiempo, antes de eso gine se hizo amiga de una raza la cual antes de su partida le regalaron una increíble cantidad de cosas entre ellas oro y joyas por montón, la raza de elforianos era sumamente rica

-a ya veo- dijeron los dos

-exceptuando la tecnología, nunca necesitamos de las cosas como el oro ni cosas asi, todo eso está intacto-

-¿nunca gastaron nada?- preguntaba kazuya

-no, y la verdad pienso dejar que sea gine la que piense que hacer con él, me supongo que lo gastara en todos ustedes, bueno yo también lo haría, en fin kakarotto después te daré a ti y a las demás, los dejo-

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntaba goku

-es obvio, voy a buscar a gine, si no vuelvo se enojara y no quiero eso- bardock decia sin dar vuelta y con su actitud seria e intimidante pero como todo Saiyajin que se respete, su miedo era su mujer

-por cierto…. ¿porque están todos organizando cosas?- bardock preguntaba mirando a ciertos alumnos organizando y decorando como cuando paso el décimo choque nova

-es una fiesta, para celebrar la victoria contra esos demonios y para culminar la que no pudimos hacer -

-mmm, ya veo, entonces será todo ruidoso esta noche-

-vamos bardock-san debería ir-

-¿habrá comida?-

-mucha-

-estaré ahí pero antes quiero hablar con tu abuelo-

-¿mi abuelo?

-sí, quiero discutir ese asunto de los novas ¿esta?-

-no lo sé, el a veces se mantiene tan ocupado que ninguno de los dos sabe cuándo está disponible-

-ahora que lo pienso, el ki de genjo está por esos lugares- goku apuntaba a una parte de la ciudad

-que extraño, puedo sentir la presencia de la directora también y de mama-

-¿de tu madre?- bardock se extrañaba y se ponía pensativo y serio

-¿Qué está haciendo haya?-

Horas antes en otro lugar vemos a gine vistiéndose un traje extraordinariamente elegante

-increíble gine-san te vez hermosa- Margaret que estaba a un lado de la chica decia mirando a gine lo increíble es que Margaret también vestía una ropa muy elegante, dejando notar su increíble figura, la monja por llevar ropas que tapan su cuerpo y cabello hacen preguntarse muchas cosas pero realmente la mujer tiene una figura estupenda, capaz de hacer que varios hombres se peleen por ella

Pese a la edad, Margaret ni lo mostraba, su figura, su muy dotada belleza, pese a alguna que otra arruga en su rostro, la monja es un excelente partido

-¿tu crees?- gine se miraba algo nerviosa, la Saiyajin llevaba una ropa similar a la de la directora – ¡la verdad es algo ajustado!

-siendo honesta no pensé que tuvieras tan buen físico-

-seguro es porque mi armadura cubre en medida mi cuerpo y mis ropas exteriores también-

-bardock-san tiene mucha suerte-

-Jejejje, gracias, y hablando de lo mismo, también te vez muy bien, esas ropas de sacerdotisa que usas te cubren mucho, y por eso no pensé que tuvieras tanta figura corporal-

-nosotras nos hacemos llamar monjas, y es algo que decidí usar para poder seguir mi camino con Dios-

-¿Dios?, a….si entiendo, JAJAJAJA- gine se asustaba por un segundo y después recordaba ciertas cosas que no debía decir – _veo que no lo saben, y es mejor asi-_

-Déjame decirte que de verdad luces muy bien, jamás pensé que la madre de goku-san fuera tan joven igual que bardock-san-

-gracias Margaret-san, pero tampoco soy tan joven ya voy para los 50 y bardock igual-

-¿DE VERDAD? ¿Pero cómo es que lucen tan jóvenes? Parecen de 20 0 máximo 23

-los Saiyajin tenemos una juventud mucho más alargada que las demás razas, no empezamos a mostrar cambios externos sino hasta después de los 80 años-

-eso….es asombroso, simplemente asombroso….80 años…

-si pero no se lo digas a nadie, pero eso que importa tú te vez también muy joven-

-gracias-

 _-_ bueno gine-san disfruta de la fiesta, yo tengo que salir- gine se extrañaba por esto se supone que Margaret se vestía asi para descansar y pasar tiempo con sus alumnos pero ¿salir?-

-¿vas a salir? ¿Con alguien?-

-sí, tengo que ver al doctor genjo-

-¿A POCO USTEDES DOS…..?-

-NO, TE EQUIVOCAS- Margaret cómicamente zarandeaba las manos

-¿entonces?- preguntaba gine inclinando la cabeza

-tengo que discutir ciertos asuntos con el sobre algo-

-¿es sobre esos novas?, ¿ocurre algo?-

-bueno…..no precisamente de los novas-

-tranquila Margaret, si aparece alguno, no tienes que mandar a ninguno hoy, tienen que descansar también, yo lo hare pedazos

-no es eso gine-san, es otro problema fuera de contexto-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-lo siento pero no puedo meterlos en eso, es mí deber cargar con esa responsabilidad-

Gine se enojaba y se hacía frente a la directora

-puede que sea nueva en la tierra, pero si es algo que nos pone en peligro tanto a ti como a los demás, no pienso quedarme aquí-

-gine-san, no quiero meterlos en algo asi-

\- no cargues con ese peso sola, kakarotto ya ha hecho mucho…es mi turno ahora, como madre y como tu amiga-

La directora de genétics se quedaba mirando a la Saiyajin, mirarla asi era como mirar a goku y en esa parte tenía razón

-puedo ver que goku saco eso de ti, la amabilidad-

-¿me dejaras ayudarte?-

-la verdad…es que su ayuda podría servirnos en ese tema también-

-qué bueno-

-gine-san, te lo resumiré asi….¿las chicas te contaron de chevalier?-

-¿chevalier?, asi, ese grupo que gobierna el mundo y busca destruir a los novas…espera ¿si su objetivo es destruir a los novas….porque no pelearon en esta batalla?-

-bueno ellos no pelean, son humanos normales, ellos se encargan de reclutar de pandoras y financiar los proyectos-

-mmm ya veo pero me parece tonto que quien lidere el mundo no esté presente cuando esté siendo atacado-

-la tierra es asi gine-san, las personas igual, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada-

-¡lo entiendo, creo!, ¿pero qué pasa con ellos?-

-ellos, han decidido asesinar al doctor genjo y con ello posiblemente a todos nosotros-

Gine se quedaba estupefacta sin palabras, no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho por Margaret

-¿Por qué…quieren hacer eso?-

-el Doctor genjo ha decidido convertir genétics en algo independiente y por ello chevalier lo tomo con un acto de traición, con las pandoras, valkirias pandoras legendarias y sobretodo….con goku-san, genjo cuenta con el poder mas grande de este mundo, ellos temen que genjo algún día pueda revelarse contra ellos

Gine al escuchar todo sintió un deja vu, y claro, fue lo mismo que ellos pasaron con freezer, el muy cobarde los esclavizo, los uso para destruir planetas o conquistarlos, los trataba como peones, como basura y al final…solo los elimino-

-pero….¿no se supone que el fue quien creo a las pandoras? ¿Por qué lo traicionan asi?-

-gine-san, no quiero ofenderla, pero seguro ustedes ya vivieron la experiencia ¿cierto?- la Saiyajin agachaba la cabeza y recordaba a ese miserable demonio del frio que los utilizo y al final los desecho como basuras

-sí, pero es muy cruel- la chica ardía de rabia y unos rayos salían de sus manos

-espera gine-san, no se enoje, antes de llegar ustedes, ese sujeto llamado marble destruyo la mitad de la fuerza de chevalier, por el momento no pueden hacer nada-

-pero les queda la otra mitad-

-sí, pero no atacaran, sin embargo no quiero decirle a goku ni a las demás porque goku podría llegar a enojarse y podría afectarle su reputación y los alumnos podrían provocar un desorden -

-si entiendo, tampoco debemos decirle a bardock, kakarotto es tranquilo pero bardock no, a él no le importara si son los líderes o lo que sea…si se enoja llega a dar miedo-

\- me lo imagino-

-bueno, entonces vas a ir con genjo para algún plan ¿verdad?-

-en parte eso es lo que quiero, pero el doctor genjo no tiene mucha importancia ese asunto, él dice que si chevalier lo ataca el responderá igual y para colmo él puede hacerlo-

-mmmm, eso solo sería iniciar una guerra-

-y solo traería problemas a las familias y a las pandoras, el doctor genjo no está pensando fríamente – Margaret algo enojada respondía es verdad que chevalier es quien empezó pero aun asi, responder con golpes sin medir bien la situación podía ser peor

-qué problema, salimos de uno y entramos en otro pero bueno, este almenos se puede decir que es sencillo, es un problema interno del planeta-

-yo voy a ir a hablar con el tengo que llegar a una solución-

-también voy, si voy a ayudar, quiero escuchar lo que está pensando-

-….gracias….- la monja respondía feliz tener a gine a su lado era muy tranquilizador, parece otra cosa que heredo goku

Gine tomaba su espada y se la ponía en la espalda asustando un poco a Margaret

-¿saldrás con eso?- gine miraba la espada con una sonrisa

-esta arma…..es el legado de una vieja amiga, jure nunca alejarme de ella-

-ya veo, te entiendo muy bien-

Regresando al tiempo actual en la ciudad de shintoshi la cual aún estaba bajo la reparación la ciudad por suerte aun seguía viva , debido a que los demonios no la destruyeron solo causaban destrozos la mayoría solo atacaron a las pandoras y limiters habían muchas luces encendidas la ciudad seguía manteniéndose viva

Gine y a Margaret llegar a una especie de cantina algunas hombres habían sentados en las sillas y al mirar a las dos mujeres se quedaban boquiabiertos, muchos hombres en el camino se les insinuaron a las dos y hasta algunos buscaron propasarse pero gine con un solo dedo los mandaba a volar y suerte que era ella si fuera bardock no vivirían para contarlo

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntaba la Saiyajin

-sa llama cantina, aquí se viene a tomar bebida, ¿alguna vez la haz probado?-

-si pero sabe muy amarga y desde entonces decidí no hacerlo-

-valla…..se ven muy bien las dos-

Genjo desde un sillón bastante relajado con una copa de vino miraba a las dos - ¿no vino bardock-san contigo?-

-prefiero ayudar yo en este asunto, si se entera de lo que pasa con esos hombres, puede hacer algo innecesario-

-entiendo, tampoco he querido decirle a goku por lo mismo-

-bueno….estoy seguro que ya lo sabes, gine-san-

-si-

Las dos tomaban asiento Margaret llevaba un bolso en su mano, gine por otro lado llevaba un cinturón con lo que parecían armas cosa que asusto un poco a genjo pero no diría nada

-el destino de west genétics depende ahora de nosotros- decia Margaret seria, no puedo negar que estoy molesta, hay muchos alumnos que estarán en peligro por mi mala decisión, y sobretodo goku-san-

-¿Qué tienes en mente genjo?- gine preguntaba mirando al científico que estaba sonriendo y bebía de su copa se notaba su tranquilidad

-no hay necesidad de preocuparse-

-¿….?-

-tanto goku como las pandoras de west genétics se convertirán en aliados importantes en el futuro de chevalier, ahora la situación es que ellos han sido utilizados como armas por el mismo chevalier-

-se lo que es eso- dijo gine algo molesta

-me impresiona gine-san que este ayudándonos a solucionar esto de manera "pacifica"-

-pese a ser un Saiyajin, no soy agresiva, durante mi vida he aprendido a solucionar ciertas cosas pacíficamente-

-¿y si te dijera que la pena que nos espera a los dos es de muerte?-

-¡entonces me volvería hostil!, no los conozco mucho tiempo pero ustedes dos han cuidado a de mi hijo desde que llego aquí, asi como a esos chicos….no permitiría que les hicieran daño-

-los dos miraban a gine con una leve sonrisa, en parte les alegraban sobre todo a Margaret contar con ellos para ayudarlos, bueno desde un principio tenían a goku pero eso lo hacía más difícil, pues no querían que goku se volviera un "enemigo de la humanidad" según chevalier

-gracias- decia Margaret poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica

-sabes Margaret me recuerdas a mi vieja amiga que tuve hace mucho….layla, siempre velaba por su gente antes que por ella…gine tomaba un pequeño sorbo pero de agua

-nunca alcanzara mi vida para pagarle por lo que hizo por mí, es lo mismo con muchos sobre todo con ustedes-

-gine-san, ¿goku te conto de maría lancerot?-

-la "diosa" de este mundo, si, su fuerte de poder, me gustaría verla por mí misma-

-si chevalier llega hasta ella, e acabo para nosotros, ella es un cadáver ahora si la obtienen seria el fin de nosotros

-¿un cadáver?, no entiendo porque la llaman cadáver si está viva -

-no está viva pero tampoco muerta-

-entiendo, bueno, antes de objetar algo, me gustaría escuchar que tienen que decir los dos….¿si ese chevalier ataca…que harán?-

-¿Qué harías tu gine-san?- preguntaba genjo

-¡pelear! ¡Obviamente!-

-soy nueva en este mundo, y no conozco mucho su historia pero…pese a cualquier cosa ustedes son especiales para kakarotto, y por ello para mi igual-

Los dos mostraban una sonrisa, Margaret de agradecimiento, ella quería a los alumnos como hijos y a goku también genjo pese a su actitud relajada estaba feliz por dentro

-no te ofendas gine-san pero pensé que irías a hacer alboroto en chevalier-

-bardock si, y kakarotto no sé pero, yo soy más serena y tranquila-

-goku, también, si se entera que van a hacerle algo a genétics seguramente también se enojaría- Margaret se tapaba la boca para evitar reírse

-pero goku no es tonto, el también pensaría en algo-

\- si lo sé-

-gine-san, le seré honesto, yo no confió en Margaret- esto dejo serias a las dos

-pero, confió en usted porque los dos compartimos la misma opinión-

-eso me alegra…. ¡creo!-

-solo hay dos caminos para poder solucionar esto-

-¿y entre ellos uno es derrotando a esos novas verdad?- respondía gine

-exacto , son los que más me preocupan, pero bueno, dejando las cosas para después chevalier no atacara por ahora, asi que olvidémonos de eso

-¡gine!-

Una voz masculina se escuchaba a lo lejos y al mirar era cierto Saiyajin que llegaba con los tres

-¿bardock? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-qué curioso pensé que odiabas el vino- el Saiyajin le sonreía mirando a la Saiyajin

-puedo divertirme también, tú te fuiste todo el día o será… ¿estabas celoso?-

\- claro que no-

-¿a que no es lindo cuando se ruboriza?-

Gine decia apuntando al Saiyajin el cual se enojaba cómicamente y poniendo nerviosos a los dos

-* _ **suspiro***_ solo vine a ver que hacías, es todo óyeme ¿Por qué no te veo con las vendas?

-Chronoa me curo ¿a ti no?-

-NO, ESA ENANA….

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- gine reventaba de risa incluso asustando un poco a la gente-

-NO TE RIAS ¿Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN?- bardock les gritaba a la gente asustándola un poco

-cálmate, recuerda que tu rostro es igual al de kakarotto, seguro se le olvido, mejor relájate después pueden usar la cámara de recuperación -

-bardock-san, vera solo…..

-tranquila Margaret, no estoy molesto-

-te lo contaremos todo más tarde de acuerdo-

-bueno, pero solo quiero relajarme, que día tan agotador- bardock se sentaba a un lado de genjo frente a gine en una posición misma

-¿quieres unirte a beber bardock? Yo invito- genjo alzaba su copa y el Saiyajin sonreía

-creo que puedo unirme a una o dos y también a comer –

-eso lo pago yo descuiden- gine salvaba la billetera de los dos del agujero negro llamado estomago de bardock

-¿y kakarotto? ¡No pasaste el día con él ni con ninguna de las chicas!-

-no quiero estorbarles-

-¿eh?-

-los jóvenes están de fiesta, los adultos no debemos meternos-

-tienes razón, pero mañana pasaras todo el día con ellas, y yo con kakarotto, si no quieres que me enoje-

-está bien relájate de todas maneras pienso ir a comer haya-

-ahora que recuerdo…..dijeron algo de una cámara de recuperación- genjo sacaba la pregunta por lo que oyó de gine

-a si esto- gine sacaba una capsula y los dos se acercaban a verla

-son cámaras de recuperación Saiyajin, los Saiyajin contábamos con unas cámaras de sanación en donde podíamos curarnos de nuestras heridas o enfermedades peligrosas, tras mucho trabajo bardock y Chronoa crearon algunas cámaras, ya saben por si las dudas-

-Wow, que tecnología, se parece a las que usamos con las pandoras-

-mmm, ¿también tienen?- preguntaba bardock

-sí, pero me imagino que las suyas deben ser más eficaces ¿las creaste tú?-

-necesite ayuda pero en parte si, aún conservo mis conocimientos del planeta vegeta-

-veo que eres inteligente, goku es inteligente pero sin ofender, no creo que este a su nivel-

-es normal, tuvo que pasar por cosas, pero él puede ser también inteligente en esas cosas - bardock miraba en techo en su posición de relajación mientras montaba las piernas en una mesa

-hablando de inteligente, eres el experto en ese tema de novas ¿cierto?- bardock volteaba a ver a genjo

-si vamos a derrotar a esas criaturas….. ¡Quiero que me digas todo sobre ellos, lo que sepas!

-directo al grano, me gusta esa actitud- genjo con una sonrisa miraba al Saiyajin que le devolvía la sonrisa

Los 4 se quedaban en el lugar tomando algunas copas genjo procedería durante ese tiempo a hablar con bardock y gine más a fondo, sobre los novas, estigmas, las pandoras y demás, cosas que Margaret ya no supiera, ellos como goku debían de aprender de esto desde cero

-en genétics por otro lado los alumnos ya estaban listos para empezar bajo la supervisión de yumi y elize como encargadas como kazuha

En genétics normalmente se festejaba o se realizaban pequeñas fiestas para celebrar las victorias, normalmente en pensamientos ajenos no se debería pues en situaciones asi se pierden vidas sin embargo ellos lo hacen por eso mismo, para celebrar la victoria asi como para despedir a los que se partieron

Para un guerrero no se sabe cuándo pueda ser su última vez y por eso mismo al ganar alguna batalla se debería celebrar con amigos y seres queridos lo que más se pueda aunque eso ahora se despejaba mucho gracias a la presencia de cierto Saiyajin que su carisma y positivismo ayudaban mas

Goku y kazuya llegaban a la escuela tras su charla con bardock el cual se iba del lugar a buscar a gine

-valla, que organizaron bien-

-sí, y mira toda esa comida-

-¿tienes hambre otra vez?-

-claro kazuya, ¿tú no?-

-creo que si-

-Goku-sempai, hay esta-

-goku-sempai, por favor tómese una foto conmigo

-no es justo, yo quiero una-

-yo quiero un beso-

-yo también-

Un grupo de pandoras de primer año rodeaban a goku y empezaban a gritarle como fans enloquecidas mientras el Saiyajin las intentaba calmar

-valla, goku-sempai, siempre supe que ibas a lograr cosas asombrosas- una voz muy conocida por los dos chicos se acercaba

-¿kaho?-

-¡yahoo! chicos, - kaho con su actitud alegre saludaba a los dos

-kaho-chan, hace rato que no hablamos entre nosotros- goku aun con las chicas mirándolo decia a la pandora

-sí, goku-sempai, ¿me regalas una foto a mí también por fa?-

-claro está bien, pero por favor no se peleen -

Las pandoras empezaban a posar con goku algunas normales, otras no tanto, otras de verdad que se pasaban de la raya

Kazuya y kaho solo miraban cómicamente la escena goku no sabía de las manías de estas chicas

-se pasan de verdad, no quiero ni imaginarme a las sempais si vieran esto- decia kazuya

-ni yo, oye kazuya…..también peleaste muy bien, te luciste-

-no, yo no hice nada…..

-claro que sí, te conozco, ven tomate una conmigo- kaho tomaba del brazo a kazuya y posaba con él para la foto, kazuya se sonrojaba un poco pues kaho estaba rozando su busto con su brazo  
-¡clic!, quedo bien- kaho miraba la foto y kazuya sonreía igual

-sabes, no eres tan guapo como goku-sempai, pero eres muy lindo-

-gra-gracias, supongo-

-me alegro que regresaran bien ambos, son dos amigos muy preciados para mí y no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si los hubiera perdido- la pandora abrazaba a kazuya de forma inmediata mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-kaho…

-¿kazuya, aun no tienes pareja cierto?-

-no…no-

-hablaremos de eso después de la fiesta, goku-sempai, sigo yo- kaho terminaba de decirle a kazuya y salía a donde goku el cual ella y él se tomaban la esperada foto a diferencia de sus amigas de primero kaho si fue más decente pero si le daba un abrazo y decia lo mismo que a kazuya "qué bueno que regresaron bien, mis queridos amigos" goku correspondía el abrazo

Al terminar de calmar a las chicas desesperadas todas se iban del sitio dejando a los dos con sudor sobretodo goku

-Uff-

-acostúmbrate onii-sama, te trataran asi de ahora en adelante-

-es algo molesto-

-si me lo debo imaginar-

-a propósito ¿kaho te dijo algo? Los vi abrazándose-

-a no, bueno…después te cuento-

-ok…

-GOKU-SEMPAI- dos voces se escuchaban a lo lejos nuevamente al voltear a ver era una linda chica de coletas con cabello rojo acompañada de un chico rubio que los dos conocían bien

-ganessa-chan, Arthur-

-sempai cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-bien, bueno como vez de nuevo herido pero hay voy mejorando-

Ganessa empezó a mirar de pies a cabeza a goku, no me manera pervertida sino curiosa pues el Saiyajin lucia demasiado bien contando las peleas que tuvo que sostener de tiempos tan cortos

-valla, se curó de esa pelea muy bien ¿no se supone que estaba aún herido por la pelea contra ese monstruo gigantesco?-

-asi, bueno, es que encontré una semilla del ermitanio y pude sanarme, estas heridas son por la pelea contra ese demonio

-¿semilla del ermitaño?- los dos se miraban entre ellos pero después cambiaban su rostro por una sonrisa

-de usted sempai, no me sorprende nada a estas alturas, lo que si me asombro son esas formas doradas que usted tiene ¿alguna habilidad especial?-

-bueno, si pero es algo propio lo siento pero no puedo enseñárselas-

-awww, que lastima creo que me vería genial de rubia, incluso mejor que satellizer-

-Jejejje- goku solo miraba a su alumna hacer su típica posición de mujer de clase alta mientras los dos limiters solo miraban la escena con una gota de sudor

-kazuya y tu déjame decirte que me asombras amigo, tú te luciste más que los limiters de tercero-

-no enserio, yo no hice nada-

-bueno, goku-sensei, satellizer me dijo que si te viera te dijera que las busques más tarde, esa chica debería estar agradecida que le di el mensaje-

-y seguro lo está gracias ganessa, Arthur-

-no quise decirlo por ti, bueno…yo….JAJAJAJA (Pose de risa), me siento feliz de ayudar-

-ganessa-sempai ¿no íbamos a pedir un autógrafo?-

-cállate Arthur-

-¿eso quieren?, claro, no me acostumbro a esto pero a mis amigos no les niego nunca un favor-

-sensei, gracias y una foto-

-….seguro…

-ven aquí kazuya- Arthur y goku tomaron al chico aoi, ganessa no dijo nada y se la tomaban

-gracias sensei…. _"me alegro que estén todos bien"-_

-¿dijiste algo?-

-no nada, vámonos Arthur- ganessa salía cómicamente y Arthur detrás de ella peor no sin antes inclinarse ante goku

-goku-sempai, olvide decirte, kazuha-sensei y satellizer-sempai mandaron a decir que cuando terminaras el asunto con los altos mandos que fueras a buscarlas.-

-de acuerdo gracias, iré ya mismo, de seguro ya terminaron de hablar con mi madre-

-sí, yo voy a buscar a Ouka-

-de acuerdo, nos vemos al rato-

Pasaba un par de horas y todos nuevamente festejando como en ese tiempo tras el décimo ataque nova

Todos parecían alegres sin problemas, comida, bebidas y música todas parecían pasarla bien en una mesa en específico donde vemos al Saiyajin comer como siempre el guerrero de nuevo vestía las ropas de antes

-¿cuánto puedes comer cielo?- holly cómicamente solo podía mirar al guerrero el cual ponía un plato entre la montaña que se formaba

-es que tengo mucha hambre-

-pobre kazuha y las maestras tener que supervisar la fiesta-

-si pero vendran mas tarde-amelia respondia a chiffon

-por cierto goku, veo que tu destino son las fiestas con vendas Jejejje- chiffon se burlaba de goku pues todas sus fiestas han sido con vendas y herido

-no seas mala chiffon- goku con un puchero hacia reír a todas por la broma y rostro del Saiyajin

-a propósito ¿Dónde están goten y arcadia?- preguntaba ticy

-Ouka tiziana e isuzu se ofrecieron a cuidarlos, dijeron que sería buena idea para tratar con arcadia más con goten jugando con ella- respondía Elizabeth

-ya veo, seguro que con goten estará más contenta, después de todo es la viva imagen de goku solo que versión niño- satellizer con su carismática sonrisa miraba a goku el cual se reía por esto

-valla, que familia más especial estamos formando ¿eh?- arnett miraba el cielo y las presentes sonreían

-pues para nada me molesta- Ingrid decia feliz mientras tomaba una copa de vino, -estamos vivas, felices y sobretodo…tenemos a un gran Saiyajin a nuestro lado, las personas debemos buscar significado a nuestro mundo, y que mejor que buscar siempre mejorar y encontrar cosas que hacer-

Ingrid se quedaba mirando a la mesa que la miraba asombrada pues sintió un gran silencio

-¿dije algo raro?-

-la gran Ingrid berstein de tercero que ama las reglas….¿acaba de decir eso?- marin se burlaba de Ingrid la cual se ruborizaba

-yo nunca he sido aburrida, aunque no lo parezca puedo ser graciosa-

-Jejejje /NO SE BURLEN-

-pero tienes razón Ingrid, aunque los días de paz son irremplazables y hay que disfrutarlos mucho, a mí tampoco me gusta estar sin hacer nada-

-tampoco a mi-satellizer decia muy feliz

-estamos todas de acuerdo, aunque los días de paz siempre deben valorarse- Elizabeth alzaba una copa y todos hacían lo mismo

-¡SALUD!-

Nuevamente regresaban las charlas hasta que Dolly sacaba una pregunta

-goku ¿y las pandoras legendarias?-

-ellas están siendo revisadas, ya saben recuerden aquello-

-asi de arimasu, incluso recuerdo también algo de arimasuka-

-¿tu rana? ¿Cómo qué?- preguntaba goku

-si como si me hablaran….. ¡Destrúyelo todo! Era una palabra que escuchaba algo fuerte-

-¿de verdad?- goku algo serio miraba a la chica

-s de arimasu pero seguro era por esos demonios-

-eso espero- goku se ponía algo serio y recordaba esa frase

 _-….ahora que recuerdo, cuando recibía la energía de todas sentía esa extraña palabra cerca….no le preste atención pues en ese momento se escuchaban los gritos de las almas… .¿Habrá sido eso?_

-¿ocurre algo goku?-

-a no nada…

-disculpe, son goku-sempai- una voz se sentía detrás del Saiyajin el cual volteaba a ver y era una pandora con una niña tomada en su mano escondiéndose un poco

-si soy yo-

-perdone que lo moleste, mi nombre es Laura D angeló, soy inglesa y me gustaría pedirle un favor si no le molesta-

-seguro ¿Qué es?-

-vera ¿recuerda a esta niña?- la pandora sacaba a la niña de sus piernas era una niña entre la edad de goten o un poco más joven de cabello negro y un lindo vestido pero lo más notorio era el peluche grande que llevaba

-perdón pero, no…..espera…..

En esas goku recordaba a la niña que rescato de hildegan cuando este pensaba asesinarla en un acto de desquicio destructivo

-si eres la niña que ayude esa vez….

-ella es mi hermanita, Rosy, viviamos con mi madre en la parte central de shintoshi, bueno asi lo era hasta que esa bestia asquerosa destruyo nuestra casa-

-lo lamento mucho- goku serio se levantaba y miraba a la pandora probablemente estaba molesta con él y no la culparía, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentar la situación las pandoras se ponían serias, era obvio que no era culpa de goku el detuvo al monstruo los destrozos que hizo esa bestia no eran su culpa y estaban dispuestas a defenderlo

-¿estas molesta?, lo entenderé

-¿molesta?- la mujer abrazaba a goku asombrándolo a el asombrando a todas un poco

-¿Cómo voy a estar molesta con el héroe que salvo a mi hermanita y me salvo a mí?

-¿disculpa?- goku se asombraba por lo de "salvarla", bueno el salvo a muchos pero no tenía memoria interna para recordarlas aunque no se arrepentía

 _ **-en otro lado-**_

-¡achu!- bardock estornudaba

-¿te resfriaste? ¿Tu?- gine miraba cómicamente a bardock

-claro que no, esas enfermedades no me harían nada, alguien debe estar hablando de mí, ¿será kakarotto?, como sea prosiga-

 _ **Regresando a la fiesta**_

-muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermanita, no sabe lo agradecida que estoy-

-ya veo, me alegra haber ayudado y lamento lo de tu casa-

-eso es material, la vida de mi madre y hermanita están bien gracias a usted, es un ángel- la chica intentaba no llorar pero la fuerza le ganaba goku solo se limitó a abrazarla

-me alegro mucho, cuídalas mucho-

-lo hare- la mujer soltaba a goku y se limpiaba los ojos – también la traje porque ella quería conocerlo, me costó mucho traerla pero al final obtuve permiso-

-ya veo, hola pequeña- la niña se hacía de nuevo en las piernas de su hermana

-no seas grosera Rosy, ¿no querías conocerlo?-

-¿Qué tal Rosy-chan?, ¿estás bien?- goku se hacía a su altura intentado calmar a la niña ella poco a poco iba tomando valor y alejando su timidez

-s-si, gracias por salvarme de ese bicho feo-

-Jejejje, fue un placer, me alegro que tu peluche tampoco se quemara-

-no, teddy es fuerte-

-ya veo, estoy seguro que es muy valiente-

-si, como usted señor son goku-san-

-dime goku únicamente-

-goku-san…. ¿es usted un ángel?

-no pequeña, solo un terrícola que tiene como deber proteger a la tierra-

-Ohhhhhhhh, que genial, usted debe ser más fuerte que onee-chan-

-tienes razón Rosy…

-gracias, pero tu hermana es muy fuerte, es una valiente chica que como las demás protegen a la gente, son chicas admirables-

-goku-san…..

-cuando sea grande también quiero ser como usted y mi onee-chan-

-seguro lo serás, nunca te rindas ¿vale?-

-¡SI!-

Goku le acariciaba la cabecita haciéndola reír

-gracias por recibir a mi hermanita goku-san, valió la pena tanto esfuerzo-

-no es nada y no hace falta que hagas cosas innecesarias si quieres que la vea solo dímelo-

-es usted un amor gracias, despídete Rosy-

-¿no se quedan?-

-perdón pero no puedo, ya es hora que ella se valla a dormir-

-yo quiero quedarme mas-

-no Rosy y no me hagas berrinches

-Sniff, Sniff- la niña empezaba a lagrimear y goku solo sonrió

-recuerda Rosy, que las niñas fuertes no lloran por eso, pero cuando quieras puedes verme-

-¿en serio?-

-sí, claro-

-GENIAL- la niña empezaba a brincar más feliz que nunca haciendo sacar una sonrisa en todos al final los tres se sacarían una foto como recuerdo para finalizar la visita

-bueno señor goku gracias por recibirnos despídete Rosy-

-adiós goku-san gracias por todo, BYE- la niña tomando la mano de la pandora agitaba su manita hacia goku mientras este se despedía de la misma forma aunque goku no le gustara la fama ni esas cosas se sentía feliz con saber que las personas podían estar tranquilas y vivir felices.

Goku a veces agradecía de haberse golpeado la cabeza ya que aunque no fue enviado a la tierra a conquistarla su actitud agresiva hubiera desencadenado cosas muy malas hasta incluso si hubiera llegado a conquistarla

-eres toda una estrella goku- marin y Amelia miraban a goku con sus codos apoyado en la mesa como todas cada una quería mirar la linda escena

-Jejejje, me siento feliz de saber que la tierra puede estar más tranquila-

-goku…. ¡de no ser por ti tal vez….!

-a ver chicas, no piensen en eso lo importante es que estamos vivos y comiendo-

-¿.? Tienes razón, Jejejje-

-a que mal ojala me hubiera tocado hoy, pero mañana…-

-opino lo mismo-

Elizabeth y Amelia se miraban con rostro de decepción cosa que goku miro mientras comía

-¿a qué se refieren?-

-a no nada-

 _-Jejejje, yo ya tuve mi momento y ni lo saben/de arimasu-_ tres chicas del grupose decían en su mente

Goku por otro lado solo las escuchaba pensó que eran cosas de mujeres y no debía meterse

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Bardock, gine margaret y genjo se habían pasado a un restaurante no elegante pero si con buena comida esto debido a que el Saiyajin lo molestaban tanto en el bar con autógrafos y chicas acosándolo que solo tuvieron esa opción

-esta comida esta buena,- bardock arrancaba un pedazo de carne de una pata de pollo como si fuera un perro callejero

-ya puedo comprender mejor lo que dices, estigmas, novas, pandoras….hasta usar las células de kakarotto para alimentar esos estigmas y proteger a las pandoras, todo eso es muy interesante-

-es cierto, creaste una raza guerrera literalmente- gine elogiaba a genjo, Margaret estaba algo seria pues genjo por haber hecho esto en parte empezaba a creerse incluso un "Dios", no lo hacía de mala forma, pero era algo que asustaba en parte a la directora de genétics

-todo con el fin de proteger a la humanidad-

-todo esto es interesante, lo que me pregunto es, ¿ese es todo su potencial?-

-¿…?-

-uniste células de humano y nova y cierta parte Saiyajin…hablamos de lo que se conoce como una "mutación", normalmente estas nacen con muchísimo mas-

-¿dice que las pandoras si pueden evolucionar mucho más?- Margaret le salía una gota de sudor

-¿usted también lo cree?

-Ohh, muchísimo más, un ejemplo es goten, es un semi Saiyajin, tiene sangre terrícola y Saiyajin pero mírenlo, es un Saiyajin fase 2 a tan solo 7 años y arcadia igual…..tiene un poder capaz de darle pelea a raditz cuando era niño-

-pero ellos son diferente….

-a lo que me refiero es que las pandoras aún no han liberado su verdadero poder, eso es a lo que me refiero, ellas no son terrícolas ordinarias ya, son una nueva especie y si entrenan con kakarotto…..serán mucho más-

Margaret se quedó pasmada, era lo mismo que genjo había dicho a ella y a Ohara y si él lo decia era cierto ¿Qué tan fuertes podían ser? , claramente no estarían al nivel de Saiyajins como goku, bardock, gine o goten, pero si se ganarían su respeto

-genjo por otro lado estaba serio, pero bardock le dio la razón en ese sentido

-señor bardock, ¿no piensa que eso es ir mas allá del pensamiento humano?

-puede ser…..pero, raza que no evoluciona… ¡muere! Y siempre habrá riesgos que deben llevarse, el universo es grande, y no se sabe, ¿Qué pasaría si aunque derrotáramos a los novas…..algo peor los atacara de nuevo?-

Margaret no respondía a eso, tiene toda la razón, y han sido testigos, Margaret recordaba a ciertos enemigos que sin goku, nunca hubieran derrotado

-yo….no puedo objetar eso, sin embargo si es nuestro destino…¡almenos pienso que alguien debería guiar a la humanidad! ¿No? Alguien apto- Margaret miraba seria a genjo el cual solo estaba serio pero sabía a lo que se refería la mujer

-¡pues que lo elijan!- bardock empezaba a comer nuevamente y gine solo escuchaba

-¿pero esa maría lancerot no es la líder?-

-ella ya no pueden- genjo respondía algo triste

En otro lado los dos escuchaban un grito de enojo cosa que llamo la atención de los 4 al ver podían ver a tres chicos uno con capucha, otro era enorme y en parte obeso y otro delgado ambos con actitudes de delincuentes, eran los mismo que una vez se metieron con goku y rana

-oye tu había una mosca en esta sopa ¿entonces es gratis cierto?-

-perdón señor no podemos hacer eso, además, yo estoy segura que no había ninguna-

-¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO MENTIROSO PERRA?!- los 3 se levantaban y miraban a la chica que se ponía nerviosa

-¿ y qué vas a hacer entonces para compensarme?- el chico la tomaba de la mejilla poniéndola muy nerviosa casi hasta las lágrimas mirándola con una sonrisa de depravado mientras la chica se cubría con una bandeja

\- dame esa bandeja y mírame al rostro- el chico tiraba la bandeja de la mujer a lo lejos pero no espero que la bandeja le cayó en el plato del Saiyajin salpicando la comida en su rostro y pelo

-gine, Margaret y hasta genjo se pusieron pálidos con sudor pero gine dejo soltar un suspiro cuando vio a bardock no moverse con el rostro caído

-bardock…

-el Saiyajin no contesto y solo se puso de pie aun con el rostro caído peor si notaron que habían algunos rayos en sus manos

-¡están muertos!- dijeron los tres

-bueno, entonces te estaremos esperando en ese callejón-

-no por favor, no lo hagan-

-CALLATE…..

-oigan ustedes gusanos-

-¿Qué quieres….?-

-¿…..?-

-me las pagaran, nadie me hace esto y vive para contarlo-

-¿tú eres….?- los tres recordaban ese día donde conocieron el miedo literalmente

-LOS VOY A DESPEDAZAR-

-aléjate-

-el chico sacaba una pistola y sin escrúpulo le disparaba a bardock el cual recibía el tiro asustando a la mesera pero el tiro le rebotaba en la cabeza

-ES EL MONSTRUO-

-¿monstruo yo?, Jajajaja, aun no me conocen- bardock los tomaba del cuello a los tres y los miraba con un rostro que simplemente los hizo orinarse

-bardock no los mates- gine mirando la situación decia

-pero por lo que le hicieron a esa chica… ¡enséñales el dolor!-

Bardock con una sonrisa sádica miraba a los tres que estaban llorando y orinándose en el lugar literal

-no nos mates, te lo rogamos-

\- yo no me ensucio las manos con basuras desde hace mucho, pero si los hare sufrí….. ¡Como nunca!-

En genétics

La fiesta estaba por acabar hasta que goku miro por la puerta

-ciento pena por las chicas que no vinieron, iré a ver cómo están-

-de acuerdo te esperamos aquí cielo- diría Amelia mirando como goku salía caminando hacia la puerta

-¡chicas! - kazuha con yumi y elize aparecían algo nerviosas

-¿Qué pasa?-

-la verdad es que ocurrió algo y necesitamos a algunas pandoras para que vigilen ciertas áreas y bueno les toca-

-¡¿EHHHHH!?-

-nada de "eh", Roxanne y las demás necesitan descansar no sean asi, no podemos dejar que pase lo mismo - kazuha las regañaba las chicas solo pudieron hacer pucheros cómicos con ojos llorosos

Mientras esto pasaba goku llegaba a donde deberían estar goten y arcadia al llegar vio a los dos durmiendo en la misma cama se veían muy lindos juntos como dos hermanitos goku solo se le limito a sonreír y a no hacerles ruido

-se quedaron dormidos hace un bueno tiempo- Isuzu se apareció junto a tiziana detrás del Saiyajin las dos llevaban ropas elegantes de una pieza bastante ajustados

-ya veo, gracias a las dos por cuidarlos, debió ser algo agotador-

-para nada, goten es muy tierno aunque arcadia se nota que es algo indiferente-

-espero que eso se le pase, algún día todas ellas podrán reír y sonreír como verdaderas chicas ¿ y Ouka?

-tuvo que salir, la llamaron para una tarea-

-entiendo, tengo que agradecerle después

-sin embargo creo que es muy tarde para ir-

-goku…..¿nos vemos lindas?- las dos hacían una pose muy erótica en sus ropas ambas tenían cuerpos realmente asombrosos como las demás hasta el punto que goku se asombraba por ser tan hermosas

-se ven bastante lindas de hecho, mucho-

-gracias, y con solo mirarte me dan ganas de comerte-

-¿comerme?-

-goku las dos tenemos que enseñarte algo síguenos- las dos tomaban a goku de las manos y salían corriendo mientras halaban al Saiyajin

Finalmente las dos se lo llevaban a una alcoba donde metían al Saiyajin

-¿a qué vinimos chicas….?-

-¡POW!-

-las dos tumbaban al Saiyajin en la cama asustándolo un poco

-¿te duelen mucho las heridas goku?- Isuzu se acercaba al oído del Saiyajin el cual al sentir la voz de Isuzu y su aliento lo hicieron estremecerse

-pues no mucho de hecho, no son como las que tuve contra hildegan-

-ya veo, estas heridas son debido a mi culpa- Isuzu empezaba a desabotonar al Saiyajin cosa que el se puso nervioso por lo atrevida que era Isuzu tiziana solo miraba pero su rostro no era nada santo

Al acabar las dos miraban en torso del Saiyajin algo en vendado y con cicatrices pero mirar ese físico tan perfecto, sus pectorales que parecían dos placas de acero, su abdomen, y demás las dos solo pudieron morderse los labios

Lo que más las emociono eran las cicatrices, eran heridas de batalla, del intenso esfuerzo de goku por entrenar y por pelear contra esos monstruos las dos se emocionaron hasta el punto de pasarse las lenguas por sus labios muy seductores dejando saliva por ellos

-chicas…. ¿porque se pasan sus lenguas por los labios?-

-porque estamos ante el manjar más delicioso del mundo y pronto tu harás lo mismo con nosotras-

-las dos se recostaban sobre el Saiyajin mientras este las miraba en instante las dos empezaron a morder sus pezones lo que so hizo sonrojar mucho

-yo siempre admire a las pandoras por ser heroínas, pero siempre quise enamorarme de un héroe, estoy feliz por haberlo hecho- tiziana con una voz sexi miraba a goku

-y yo, no te dije que esta noche serias mío….a las demás no les importara que seamos las primeras, ya tendrán su turno después, de seguro 2 chicas no son nada para ti, estamos sanas y tu igual, no ocurrirá nada-

-bueno si lo estoy, además me entere que los de mi raza no se enferman con los virus de la tierra-

-Ohh, que bueno oír eso, verdad tiziana-

-muy bueno-

Goku ¿nos quieres?

-sí y mucho, ya sé que esto es para demostrar el cariño entre parejas, si es asi, lo demostrare también-

 _ **Por otro lado**_

-gracias chicas-

Roxanne y las demás salían corriendo directo a la fiesta dejando con rostros cómicos de enojo a las demás vigilando las entradas correspondientes a cada una

Fin del capitulo 69


	72. Chapter 72

_**buenas a todos amigos esperon que esten bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo de la historia espero les guste despues de este actualizare las de senran kagura y sekirei sin mas que decir a leer,**_

 _ **renuncia a todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 70: dia de paz**_

 _ **Pasaba la noche de festejos y llegaba el nuevo día, las chicas terminaron tan agotadas por su sesión de vigilancia que simplemente se fueron a dormir y a explicarle después a goku**_

 _ **Los padres del Saiyajin también llegaron igual, después de ciertas charlas y cierta paliza que bardock les dio a unos abusivos los cuales traumo de aquí hasta su vejez se quedaron en genétics a dormir no sin antes hablar un poco con las numbers y conocerlas mejor**_

Era un nuevo día el Saiyajin estaba estirándose después de una "noche especial" el guerrero nuevamente estaba vestido estirando sus músculos

-ya es de día- una voz femenina decia levantándose cubriéndose su cuerpo con su sabana

-a hola Isuzu-chan no quise despertarlas-

-descuida amor, valla que noche, no pensé que fueras tan bueno, aún estoy entumida-

-Jejejje, espero no haberlas lastimado-

-para nada, aunque no me hubiera importado-

-creo que no soy muy bueno en eso-

-¿bromeas?, jamás pensé tener esta sensación en mi vida, y para colmo lo hiciste con las dos y ni te vez cansado, aunque tratándose de ti, parece que dos no son problemas

-Jejejje, gracias-

-parece que ella está más cansada que yo, oye tiziana levántate, es de día- Isuzu empezaba a mover a la valkiria la cual estaba igual que Isuzu, desnuda-

-aún tengo sueño, estoy muy cansada-

-deja la flojera es otro día- Isuzu la movía mientras goku terminaba de arreglarse Isuzu se colocaba su ropa interior y nuevamente empezaba a vestirse

-hola goku-

-ola tiziana perdón por despertarte pero como dijo Isuzu es otro día más-

-lo sé, solo que me dejaste acabada, no puedes culparme, además…..fue mi primera vez-

-si eso me dijiste, espero no haberte lastimado-

-descuida,…..pese a tu fuerza eres muy gentil, ¡Me siento feliz que haya sido contigo!, pero me impresiono, jamás pensé sentir esa sensación y esa habilidad tuya, parece que no solo eres un experto en las batallas y para colmo tu estas herido-

La chica miraba al Saiyajin tapándose con la cobija y mirándolo con una sonrisa de felicidad

\- me alegra saberlo, pero también tengo que decirles a las demás

-descuida…eso déjalo a nosotras después- las dos se miraban con rostros de "fuimos las primeras les ganamos en puesto" por el momento-

-esto no lo hago por eso que llaman "aventura", las quiero mucho, y por eso no puedo descuidar a las demás…..eso lo aprendí muy bien, que debo cuidar a mi familia ahora que lo sé mucho más -

Las dos miraban al Saiyajin sin duda estaba mostrando una actitud bastante madura en el tema, goku no miraba esto goku una aventura, era realmente algo serio que goku estaba tomando con real responsabilidad, él ya sabía del amor real y quería respetarlo aunque fuera diferente a los demás en una relación

-si goku, hagamos crecer esta nueva vida- dijeron las dos a la vez

-por cierto ¿las dos como terminaron haciendo este plan?- el Saiyajin se sentaba en la cama mirando a las dos las dos se cambiaban frente al Saiyajin pero no tenían ya nada que ocultar

-Jejejje, cuando goten y arcadia se durmieron, pues Ouka se fue y nos quedamos hablando un rato y una cosa llevo a la otra-

-son muy astutas, sobre tu tiziana-

-bueno soy callada, pero cuando debo hablar se ganar-

-eso veo, y me gusta esa actitud de cada una-

-Ohh, enserio ¿y que más te gusta?- tiziana se acercaba a goku y se sentaba en sus piernas la chica estaba sin pantalón y la camisa desabotonada

-la verdad, me gusta bastante la actitud agresiva que tiene cada una-

-¿agresiva? ¿Eh?, yo soy una tierna chica pero cuando ser "mala" lo soy-

-yo sobretodo, puedo ser agresiva en todos los sentidos- Isuzu abrazaba a goku por la espalda ya vestida y pegando su mejilla con la del Saiyajin

-saben, este lado de ustedes me gusta muchísimo - el Saiyajin les decia mientras se miraban

-Jejejje, eres muy lindo-

-por cierto dejamos manchadas las sabanas jejeje-decia tiziana algo avergonzadas

-yo las sacare- Isuzu decia tomándolas

-esperen si quieren lo hago yo-

-no déjanos hacerlo…cariño-

\- las dos le daban un beso en la mejilla tiziana terminaba de arreglarse también y las dos salían del cuarto por ser el cuarto del Saiyajin no había problemas el Saiyajin solo miraba a las dos irse algo que le pareció chistoso a goku es ver a las dos caminar algo adoloridas

\- valla, ellas sí que me hacen sentir muy feliz, y también me hacen emocionar, bueno esto es otro día, a comenzar-

El Saiyajin salía a buscar a las demás pero en esas se encontraba a una mujer que el claramente conocía

-hola kakarotto, ¿dormiste bien? ¿Cómo la pasaste en esa fiesta?- efectivamente era gine que aparecía frente a goku

-hola….ma-ma…..madre-

-¿tanto te cuesta llamarme madre o mama?, a ver vuelve a decirlo-

-¡madre!-

-asi me gusta, sabes anoche llegamos tarde a la fiesta que ustedes hicieron, lo sentimos-

-está bien, pero ¿Dónde estaban?-

-asuntos que resolver tu padre está ahora mismo hablando con genjo y Margaret de los novas-

-ya veo, ¿y tengo que ir?-

-no hace falta, el ya ayudara a resolver este asunto, quien sabe a que nos enfrentemos en el futuro, por eso debes vivir tu juventud y alegría con mis nuevas pequeñas-

El Saiyajin sonreía un poco ante esto rascándose la nuca

-kakarotto, no lleven esta responsabilidad solo ustedes, ahora déjennos ayudar- la mujer tomaba de la mejilla a goku y la acariciaba de manera fraternal

-gracias-

-bueno, hoy tengo planeado un día solo contigo organízate mientras yo iré a saludar a mis hermosos nietos y a mis nueras- la mujer se retiraba y el Saiyajin la miraba con una sonrisa verla asi de animada, él era asi pero ella lo era más pero en esas se ponía serio goku

-¿Qué es lo que pensara hacer papa?-

-por cierto sígueme quiero enseñarte algo- gine le señalaba con la mano a goku el cual este solo se limitaba a seguirla hasta donde parecía el centro de sanación donde llevan a las pandoras a su recuperación o atenciones urgentes

-¿Qué vas a mostrarme…? a hola chicas- goku saludaba a yumi, elize y kazuha que lo saludaban igual peor por la pena de estar gine hay presente se limitaron a no hacer cosas vergonzosas

-¡esto!- gine le señalaba a goku una especie de tanque grande de color blanco de forma esférica muy grande con una ventana en frente

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿no los recuerdas?, son tanques de sanación-

-ah, ya recuerdo, el que uso vegeta en mi para recuperarme-

 _ **Pd: iguales al que goku uso en namekusei**_

-asi es, son cámaras de sanación, como crhonoa no los curo entonces tienes que sanar cualquier herida que haya quedado en ti-

-pero no estoy tan lastimado-

-no voy a correr riesgo, bardock ya está en aquella, vamos adentro-

-bueno, está bien- goku hacia caso y cuando iba a meterse gine lo detuvo

-es más efectivo sin ropa, cámbiate-

-de acuerdo- goku empezaba a desnudarse en frente de todas las cuales se ruborizaban cómicamente tapándose la cara pero con un ojo zafándose de las manos, echaban un ojo al Saiyajin en todo su esplendor

-no te desnudes aquí, a olvídalo, entra ya-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-se nota que no tienes decencia, te pareces a tu padre -

El Saiyajin quedaba como bardock después de un rato solo con una máquina de respiración unos electrodos en la cabeza y en el pecho y quedando en el líquido fresco y tranquilizante mientras tanto gine desde afuera les explicaba a las 3 su uso pues dejo uno de ellos para el equipo médico para caso extrema emergencia.

Con esta máquina sin duda podrían salvar muchas vidas en carnavales y hasta de batallas contra los novas si las hubieran tenido antes sin duda muchas pandoras estarían aun vivas

-con eso será suficiente, estarán hay unos 30 minutos, cuando acabe el tiempo ese botón titilara, y significa que pueden salir-

-muchas gracias por regalarnos esta máquina tan increíble, ni el tratamiento regenerativo de las pandoras es tan rápido-

-no hay problema, asi estarán al 100% y bardock pueda calmarse un poco –

-gracias a ustedes nuestras esperanzas de victoria hacia los novas está cada vez más cerca-

-esperemos que asi sea-

-pero gine-san, ¿Por qué se pone tan seria? Los novas no deberían ser problemas para ustedes-

-tal vez esos monstruos gigantes no….pero… ¿serán los únicos? , hay que estar preparados para el futuro- las tres se ponían algo serias y era porque lo que decia la Saiyajin mujer era verdad

Mientras los dos Saiyajin hombres se recuperaban y gine hablaba con las demás chicas las tres numberk miraban la televisión y en ella salía una noticia sobre lo ocurrido

 _ **-ha pasado un día entero tras lo ocurrido, gracias nuevamente al valiente héroe son goku hemos logrado salir victorioso, ahora mismo los senadores de todo el mundo están hablando del asunto-**_

- _ **hasta el momento, son goku ahora conocido como un mesías del mundo, puede ser la salvación de la humanidad definitivamente**_

 _ **-tras muchos años de guerra, podemos ver en el guerrero son goku una nueva oportunidad de ganar esta guerra, lo único malo es que genjo aoi no ha informado de nada-**_

-¿creen que chevalier sea consciente de esto?-

- _ **ellos tampoco se han declarado igual que genjo aoi, tal vez están realizando alguna estrategia-**_

Los reporteros entrevistaban a algunos senadores o miembros de ramas importantes para sus opiniones algunas como se oían bastante esperanzadoras, una que otra con duda pero bueno nunca falta aquellos que mirarían esto con miedo

-valla, sí que aman a goku-

-es normal, después de lo ocurrido estos días goku ya es toda una estrella, aunque nunca falte el que piense que goku puede ser peligroso también-

-si eso creo, pero debido a lo que está pasando en la tierra, más es la gente que lo valora que la que lo llegue criticar-

Las tres chicas se hablaban entre si

-valla kazuha, parece que es hora que te retires-

-nunca fui a una heroína-

-tranquila, ¡Era un chiste!-

-no yumi, es la verdad, goku es quien nos ha salvado a todos-

-pero tú también… ¡ambos lo son aunque lo nieguen! -

-Jejejje, pero al fin podemos ver esperanza en esta guerra para terminarla- las tres numberk muy felices se miraban entre si

Pasaba unas horas y ya organizados goku y gine estaban en la ciudad de shintoshi caminando los dos, la ciudad estaba en reparación, pero no quería decir que no podían pasar un rato entre ellos, la gente cuando los miraban empezaban a murmurar el sexo opuesto miraban con envidia a los dos por andar asi de juntos sin sospechar que en realidad eran madre e hijo

Los hombres miraban a gine quien iba de civil como el mismo Saiyajin, la mujer llevaba una camisa casual con el escote abierto y unos jeans con botas color café

Goku por otro lado llevaba una camisa elegante de color rosado claro que dejaba el pecho destapado también, pantalones ajustados y zapatos de descanso las mujeres con mirar a goku se quedaban mirándolo pese a su cabellera peculiar

Las mujeres a gine con estar con goku y los hombres a goku no solo por estar con ella sino por ser el centro de atención pero no podían quejarse

-valla, lamento mucho lo que pasó con esta ciudad-

-igual yo-

-almenos Chronoa debió reparar la ciudad antes de irse-

-¿ella puede hacer eso?-goku preguntaba algo asombrado

-asi es, Chronoa puede manipular la realidad de las cosas, no por nada es la diosa del tiempo-

-entonces por lo menos si debió reparar las cosas-

-pero tampoco es sencillo, eso le cuesta bastante poder y traernos a este universo debió costarle bastante poder, además, los dioses como ella no pueden interferir en asuntos asi-

-entiendo, creo-

-por cierto kakarotto, cuéntame más de este mundo satella y las demás me han dicho cosas asombrosas-

-pues que más te digo, este, mundo está dividido en muchos países, entrar a ellos se necesita de cosas y su tecnología es buena-

-y que me dices tú, ¿te gusta pelear con gente fuerte?-

-mucho-

-me lo supuse, bardock es igual-

-¿y tú?-

-pues no tengo ese espíritu de guerrero pero en cierto sentido, también me emociona un poco es algo característico de nuestra raza guerrera-

-eso creo-

-¿Qué te parece si después de esto tenemos una batalla entre los dos?- gine con una sonrisa miraba al Saiyajin asombrándolo un poco –sabes bardock me contagio un poco de esos deseos de lucha-

-por mi está bien-

-excelente, sabes me pregunto, como le estará hiendo a bardock con tus chicas-

-seguro están bien-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar bardock estaba frente a cada chica del Saiyajin el Saiyajin estaba sentado serio mirándolas muy detalladamente las pobres solo estaban arrodilladas con sudor cayendo de sus rostros goten estaba jugando un rato con arcadia la pequeña niña miraba los juguetes del Saiyajin el cual le estaba enseñando a usarlos kazuya y Ouka por otro lado los vigilaban para que no pasara nada, kazuha y las numbers no estaban pues se encargaban de ciertos asuntos sobre todo porque hoy era un día libre

-esta casa es asombrosa- satellizer y rana miraban el espacio similar a una casa aunque algo pequeña Isuzu y tiziana también estaban

-es un bunquer, lo usábamos de carpa, es muy pequeño, después habrá que comprar una mansión- bardock decia sentándose en una

-¿mansión?- preguntaba kazuha algo nerviosa

-asi es, una familia tan grande necesita mucho espacio, más cuando tengan hijos- las presentes se sonrojaron ante esa declaración pero no les molestaba

-la verdad esta es la primera vez que hago esto, asi que no sé qué hacer realmente-

-¡BLOP!- todas se caían al piso

-entonces… ¿ y si empezamos contándole de nosotras?-

-me parece bien, además quiero escuchar un poco de ustedes-

-satellizer…holly se acercaba a la chica en el oído

-pase lo que pase, no le digas nada de Louis, si se entera el señor bardock puedes ir despidiéndote de tu hermano

-lo sé, lo sé-

-¿decían algo?- el Saiyajin se acercaba a las dos haciéndoles colocar rostros pálidos de miedo

-¿Quién es ese tal Louis? ¿Y que no tengo que saber?-

-esto….nosotras…..ella, yo…..

-estoy esperando-

-señor bardock antes que nada goku ya se hizo cargo de eso-

-sigo esperando la respuesta-

\- está bien pero por favor…..no lo valla a matar- bardock quedo con cara cómica de asombro por la forma de pedirlo de ambas las demás también se preguntaron lo mismo

Regresando con goku y gine ambos caminaban por el sitio

-me gustaría dar una vuelta por el mundo como bardock-

-bueno, Amelia me dijo que no podíamos entrar a un país de manera ilegal-

-bueno las enfermedades terrícolas no son peligrosas para nosotras, pero es mejor hacer caso-

Los dos caminaban hasta que escucharon máquinas de construcción y hasta pandoras y limiters ayudando a recogerlas debido a la gran fuerza de las pandoras ellas eran solicitadas a veces para levantar cosas derribadas de gran peso y asi evitar movimientos innecesarios de maquinaria y asi no contaminar tanto y a la vez no causar ruidos molestos

-mira kakarotto, máquinas de construcción, bueno almenos cuentan con tecnología para reconstruir-

-la tierra tampoco es tan anticuada-

-perdóname hijo, no quise ofender, es que este mundo aunque las dos sean tierras son muy distintas

-eso es verdad-

-a miren es goku-san- una voz se escuchaba detrás y al mirar eran julia Roxanne y charles las dos últimas con sus limiters

-Roxanne, chicas, hola-

-hola-

-los dos saludaban a las chicas, todas con respeto hacia la mujer Saiyajin -

-ya me estaba preguntando donde estaban, desde anoche no las veía-

-bueno, como hoy era día libre el equipo 13 tiene que ayudar aquí, aunque algunas se zafaron-

-perdón por eso, no lo pensé….

-descuide gine-san, era una broma, no se disculpe, las cosas avanzan bien y además nos pagan- Roxanne calmaba a gine que se asustaba un poco no pensó que iba a afectar la ayuda

-ya veo, en ese caso permítanme ayudar- goku empezaba a estirar sus brazos para ayudar a las pandoras

-y yo también-

-no es necesario, no queremos arruinar su día de "madre hijo"- charles intentaba detenerlos pero los dos de nuevo se negaron y decidieron ayudar

-disculpe ¿en qué puedo ayudar?- goku y gine se acercaban a quienes eran los capataces que dirigían las maquinas

-los civiles no deben… ¡A USTED ES…..! ¡SON GOKU-SAN!-

El grito del hombre alerto a pandoras y demás que se acercaban maravillados por tener al héroe que detuvo al demonio

-solo díganme goku, pensamos en ayudar-

-señor goku, no es necesario que usted se ensucie…además….

-no queremos interrumpir su cita- escuchar esto hizo que gine le saliera una gota de sudor, las que conocían a gine se taparon la boca para no reírse mientras las otras pandoras sentían celos queriendo estar en la posición de ella

Gine pese a su edad s veía muy joven, ella no rejuveneció como goku pues no tenía la necesidad, aun asi la chica no tenía la imagen de una madre, era muy joven casi como goku (solo en apariencia)

-ESPERE YO SOY SU MGGHHGH-

Las tres pandoras le tapaban la boca a gine pues si decia que era s madre se armaría un desmadre goku era conocido como el nieto de genjo y si decia que era su madre entonces seria hija de genjo y sería malo para la reputación del científico

-qué envidia-

-yo quisiera salir con goku-san también-

-yo quiero un beso-

-yo un hijo-

Los rumores empezaron a dirigirse pandora a pandora mientras las tres suspiraban de alivio

-no se preocupe por eso, además los dos queremos ayudar-

-¿es eso cierto?-

-hghghgh…si…..si… gine era liberada por las tres y recuperaba aliento

-en ese caso, le agradecemos muchísimo su ayuda-

-no tienen que darlas además también me siento culpable-

-no debería, lo material se recupera, usted salvo a todas las vidas de este mundo-

-ya veo, entonces ¿por dónde empezamos?-

-vera tenemos que llevar este vehículo cargado de escombros a este lugar, también tenemos que levantar esos árboles-

-bueno yo llevo el auto-

-y yo los arboles- decia gine

Goku se iba a donde era el vehículo era un camión de carga lleno de piedras sin embargo el guerrero no entendió lo que dijo el señor sobre "llevarlo" y entonces goku tomo el camión de la parte baja y lo levanto dejando a todos sin palabras

-se….señor goku…llevar el camión conduciéndolo- agitaba los brazos el capataz totalmente asustado

-Ahhhhhh, pero entonces me hubiera dicho que lo condujera mejor-

-lo…lo siento-

-ah pero yo no tengo permiso para conducir aquí-

-¿no sabe conducir señor goku?-

-sí, si se pero no tengo permiso-

-bueno….mientras tenga nuestro permiso entonces podemos dejarlo pasar-

Goku bajaba el camión y se montaba en el para conducirlo, la diferencia de los de su mundo no era nada, era la misma técnica por lo que goku no tuvo problema alguno

Por otro lado gine llegaba donde estaban los arboles cortados y tirados

-¿estos son los arboles?- gine preguntaba a unas pandoras de manera cortes

-sí, ¿Qué no los vez? no nos vallas a estorbar- una contestaba de forma grosera seguro eran más celos que enojo pues mientras ella estaba trabajando aquí, esta chica estaba con su héroe en una "cita"

-oye no seas maleducada-

-déjala, no me molesta- gine calmaba a charles quien se enojaba

-¿esta chica será pandora?-

-nunca la había visto-

-entonces solo vino a estorbar-

Las chicas se enojaban por tal falta de respeto a gine pero gine no les prestaba atención además que se quedaban mirando a ver si hacia el ridículo hasta los obreros se quedaban mirando

-veamos entonces….

Gine tomaba un tronco gigante y como si alzara una rama lo levantaba con una mano y lo apoyaba en un hombro para hacer lo mismo con otro y otro formando una torre de doce en su espalda

Los presentes quedaban sin habla las pandoras también ellas apenas podían alzar uno lo cual era ya algo asombroso pero esta chica llega y alza doce como si nada

-¿en dónde los pongo?-

-por….haya…..

-de acuerdo- gine daba un fuerte salto y llegaba a un vehículo encargado de eso en 4 saltos la gente estaba sin habla las pandoras solo se quedaban mirando esto sin poder decir nada sin embargo Roxanne y las demás ya se esperaban esto

Los dos ayudaban bastante bien como alzar cosas, moverlas y demás pero lo malo es que su día de madre e hijo se estaba acabando rápido

-Uff, creo que esto será suficiente- el Saiyajin se limpiaba la cara sucia su ropa también estaba algo sucia

-sí, ahora está mucho mejor- gine decia también con su ropa algo maltratada

-no saben cuánto se los agradecemos, permítanme pagarles como es debido- el capataz les daba sueldo hasta como por 6 personas a los dos

-no es necesario, lo hicimos para ayudar- decia goku y gine asentía

-no por favor, recíbanlo-

-valla, gracias- gine aceptaba el dinero igual que el Saiyajin

Mientras tanto por la ciudad pasaba un vehículo por la ciudad con niños dentro del en esas una grúa que estaba siendo manipulada por un obrero sentía un extraño corto en sus cables y eso ocasionaría que la grúa no hiciera caso con los controles

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Apágala!-

-no puedo señor no responde-

-¿Qué dijiste?- uno de los capataces gritaba asustado alertando a la gente cuando se iban a proponer a hacer algo la grúa golpeaba un edificio y con ello precisamente pasaba el vehículo con los niños

En segundos los vidrios caídos desinflaban los neumáticos haciendo que el vehículo que quedara estancado el vehículo frenaba tan duro que los niños se asustaban

-¡niños cálmense por favor!- el chofer y una maestra intentaban calmarlos hasta que uno grito de terror y era que quedaban debajo del edificio golpeado el cual desde una punta empezaban a tambalear pedazos grandes de escombros

-o mi Dios hay que sacarlos….

La grúa que se tambaleaba golpeaba de nuevo y con ese golpe empezaban a caer los enormes pedazos de techo haciendo gritar a algunos testigos que pasaban y a los niños y maestra como chofer mucha gente se tapo la boca para no gritar de horror

-MAMI-

-PAPIS-

Los niños se limitaron a gritar y a tomarse de las cabezas los pedazos gigantes más grandes que el vehículo se vinieron hacia abajo y cuando todo el mundo de preparo para lo peor sintiendo pena por las inocentes criaturas

-Haaaaaa- se escuchó un fuerte grito que destruia una roca que estaba a nada de caer sobre el vehículo haciendo mirar a la gente

Era goku que aparecía en segundos y de un puño destruia la roca salvando la vida de los niños

-vienen más, cúbranse - gritaba goku a los niños y se lanzaba contra las piedras y con puñetazos y patadas de un guerrero marcial destruia cada una dejando solo pequeños pedazos que caían al piso pero a comparación de los que se veían no eran nada y el vehículo podía resistirlos

-¡GOKU, RAPIDO DETENGAN ESA GRUA- Roxanne miraba la acción y gritaba a todas las pandoras para que salieran y ayudaran cosa que hicieron

-¡hay que moverlos!- gritaba goku

-DÉJENMELO A MÍ- gine salía disparada y ponía sus manos debajo para levantar con fuerza el vehículo y ponerlo encima de su cabeza y saltar alejando el vehículo del sitio en esas el edificio empezaba a desplomar una gran parte de su techo por suerte el edificio estaba vacio pero si eso caía podría causar más de una muerte y un herido

-un pedazo grande del edificio se venía abajo asustando a la gente que salía corriendo-

-HAAAAAAAAA- goku lanzaba de su cuerpo un poderoso ataque de energía con bastante poder tanto que al impactar con este lo destruia completamente dejando caer solamente el polvo del objeto hecho pedazos los pedazos caídos eran tan pequeños que no hacían daño pero la explosión si produjo un fuerte ventarrón que hizo a algunos civiles sostenerse del suelo

-al despejarse el humo la gente miraba asombrada la escena los niños se alegraban y empezaban a brincar de alivio mientras goku miraba el cielo con una sonrisa por haberse evitado esta tragedia

Roxanne y las otras suspiraban de alivio y de felicidad como las pandoras y limiters que miraban gine miraba también feliz por el trabajo bien hecho peor observo que otro pedazo de piedra iba a caer sobre ellos cuando goku iba a destruirlo, gine con su puño partía en dos haciendo caer las mitades al lado del vehículo

Goku bajaba a donde su madre preguntando si estaban bien gine asentía pero los niños desde el vehículo les gritaban de alegría y dándoles las gracias de manera muy linda

-muchas gracias señor son goku, mil gracias- la mujer bajaba y tomaba a goku de las manos tirándose al piso mientras lloraba

-no es nada-

-gracias a usted también-

-fue un placer, pero miren a estos hermosos retoños, quiero comérmelos a besos- gine se hacía en las ventanas y empezaba a jugar con los niños –ya quiero abrazar a goten y a arcadia cuando lleguemos, también espero los nietos que me de kakarotto en el futuro, ojala sean muchísimos- los niños abrazaban a gine desde el vehículo la maestra lo permitió pues los dos les salvaron la vida aunque algunos saludaban a goku el cual muy feliz los saludaba igual

-goku-san, ¿está bien?- Roxanne y las otras llegaban corriendo a donde goku el cual asentía

-disculpe ¿están todos bien?- Roxanne preguntaba a la maestra que aun llorando asentía en esas se escuchaba los aplausos de la gente asi como de pandoras y limiters

-tras un breve momento de tensión y ayudar al vehículo partía del sitio con los niños despidiéndose de los dos Saiyajins goku se despedía agitando la mano pero la que más se despedía era gine

-Ahh, yo quería abrazarlos un poco más-

-recuerda que tienes a goten y a arcadia-

-es cierto, cuando llegue los voy a tomar y no los soltare, kakarotto tienes que darte prisa y darme más nietos, muchos más-

-Ehh, está bien, pero cálmate-

-¡eso fue increíble!, eso fue una acción realmente heroica señor goku, eso fue asombroso- el capataz se acercaba realmente fascinado goku solo se rascaba la nuca

-su novia también es asombrosa, además de hermosa es muy fuerte felicidades-

-ella no es mi novia- goku cómicamente decia mientras gine se ponía algo nerviosa

-¿ella de casualidad es una pandora?-

-ASI ES, ELLA ES UNA PANDORA DE GENETICS DEL OESTE- Roxanne y las chicas contestaban por goku

-oh, ya veo, si, es lo más lógico- -Uff- decían las tres suspirando de alivio tras oír lo que el hombre se convencía, decir que ella era un alienígena como goku no era algo de decir y menos en donde estaban y quienes preguntaban era un secreto realmente serio

-valla parece que nuevamente hay más trabajo por hacer- goku miraba las calles llenas de tierra y polvo

-no se preocupe por eso, esto no es nada a lo que hubiera pasado si ustedes no hubieran interferido- el capataz de manera muy tranquila le decia a goku y a gine -lo que si siento es que sus ropas estén sucias y su día especial se haya echado a perder de esta forma-

-descuide- gine decia muy feliz –estoy pasando tiempo con kaka…digo, con goku y eso me hace sentir feliz, sobre todo porque es todo un valiente-

Goku sonreía ante el halago de gine mientras ella abrazaba el brazo de goku haciendo sentir con celos a las demás pandoras, cualquiera quisiera estar en su situación

Después de un rato mientras goku y gine nuevamente ayudaban a limpiar aparecían televisoras para narrar el incidente y sobretodo intentar entrevistar a goku

-hay no son esas televisoras- julia decia mirando a todos salir goku y gine solo miraban curiosos pero en esas goku era rodeado por una mujer con algunos camarógrafos pero de inmediato las pandoras se hacían como una especie de pared

-AREA RESTRINGIDA, MANTENGAN DISTACIA-

-goku, gine-san vengan por acá rápido- las tres pandoras tomaban a los dos y los sacaban mientras las demás hacían de barrera

-señor goku, de nuevo muchísimas gracias, también a usted señorita- el capataz en voz baja les agradecía y los dos sonreían para después salir del sitio con las tres chicas, tras un rato de correr los 5 se escondían en otro lugar

-esa gente son como los que entrevistaban a Mr. satán- goku mientras se escondía miraban por una pared

-las prensas son muy insistentes, tengan cuidado por favor-decia charles mirando por los lugares

-gracias por ayudarnos- agradecía gine

-no, gracias a ustedes, de no haber estado hay, tal vez esos pobres niños ya no estarían vivos, y más padres estarían llorando la perdida de sus hijos-

Los dos sonreían de felicidad – si, se lo que es eso-

Las tres guardaban silencio en señal de culpa, sintieron que la hicieron recordar cosas horribles

-lo sentimos, no quisimos….

-no, descuiden, me alegra saber que nuevamente estoy con el- goku miraba a gine muy feliz el cual sonreía y las tres recobraban la alegría

-a por cierto, tengan, se los doy a ustedes- gine les pasaba el dinero que gano a las tres

-no, usted se lo gano justamente….

-ténganlo, yo no lo necesito, se los doy a ustedes…estoy orgullosa de ustedes, por ser guerreras tan valientes- las tres se asombraban y recibían el dinero mirar a gine

-gracias-

-bueno, creo que es hora de volver- goku decia mirando como oscurecía

-sentimos que su día acabara asi-

-no hay problema- decia gine

-no se queden hasta tarde- goku les decia y salía con gine volando del lugar mientras las 3 miraban a los dos irse

-sin duda son madre e hijo- Roxanne miraba el cielo y las dos asentían

-a ver cuánto…. ¿QUE?, ¿GINE-SAN NOS DIO TANTO?-

Mientras volaban gine recordó algo

-oye kakarotto, aún tenemos algo pendiente-

-¿Qué?-

-nuestra pelea-

Goku se asombraba al mirar a gine con una sonrisa confiada, cosa que goku le respondía de la misma forma

-muy bien, pero creo que es mejor mañana-

-está bien, pero déjame decirte que aunque sea más débil….me se defender-

-y no lo dudo, satella y las demás son igual, son mujeres asombrosas-

-también quiero conocer su fuerza-

-…..kakarotto, hablando de fuerza me gustaría preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-cuando tu tomaste esa forma en ese ojo recuerdas cuando peleaste contra marble, ¿no sentiste como si gritaran?, como personas gritar-

-sí, lo siento, cada vez que tomo esa forma, trato de ignorarlas pero son bastante fuertes, aunque puedo mantenerlas bajo control-

-qué extraño-

-si pero descuida, no me perturban cuando estoy normal-

-eso me calma _….. ¿Será por esos novas?, cada vez presiento que esas criaturas….son seres que hay que vigilar-_

Mientras todo esto pasaba en otro lado bardock estaba con las demás sentadas tomando algo de café cortesía de Ouka

-veo que son chicas buenas, todas han sufrido muchas cosas, pero están aquí, como guerreras, eso me enorgullece-

-gracias bardock-san-

-que un guerrero como usted nos diga eso nos hace sentir feliz

-lo que me asombra es el hecho de como kakarotto las unió, cuando en el pasado eran enemigas entre si-

-es cierto, goku-kun es alguien increíble, es capaz de unir a la gente sin importar su pasado- holly decia muy feliz mirando a la rubia y entre ellas se miraban

-por cierto, cuando veas a tu hermano de nuevo dile que si yo lo veo, se muere-

-bardock-san….

-está bien, por ustedes no lo matare, pero si le haré lo mismo que kakarotto diez veces peor-

- _no sería lo mismo_ \- decían las dos en su mente

-de cualquier manera, me siento feliz que mi hijo tras haber pasado tanto, encontró lindos ángeles en su camino que lo sepan llevar- bardock se ponía de pie y miraba a las chicas y a Ouka que llegaba con más café

-¿ángeles?- las chicas dijeron con alegría en sus ojos

-asi es, yo….cometí muchas cosas que ahora me arrepiento, pero siempre tuve a gine a mi lado, ella al principio era débil y hasta muy amable, pero…..eso me atrajo de ella, además de su cariño…completamente sincero-

-tener a mas de una no es problema, siempre que haya amor y por lo que han contado todas lo aman mucho

-asi, es goku puede tener sus defectos, pero….su mas grande virtud es su corazón- Cassie decia tomándose el pecho

-es cierto-

-asi es-

-incluso yo cambie gracias a el- miyabi decia feliz

-el….me dio su corazón, cuando yo no tenía a nadie a mi lado- satellizer con una tierna voz decia mirando el suelo

Bardock se limitaba a asentir y dentro del sentía felicidad, mirarlas era signo de verdadero cariño, tal vez sea raro más de una pero al fin el amor no es solo un sendero

-entonces, con esto dicho es hora-

-¿hora?-

-DE ACABAR CON ESOS NOVAS, AHORA ESTOY MAS DECIDIDO EN ENCONTRARLOS….Y HACERLOS PEDAZOS-

-bardock-san…si derrotémosles juntos- el Saiyajin sonreía con mirar su determinación

-lo que hace al guerrero no es su poder… ¡es su espíritu!-

Las chicas sonreían ante esta determinación Ouka igual, kazuya que estaba con goten y arcadia desde la otra alcoba escuchaban y hacían lo mismo

-bueno, es todo, gracias por su tiempo-

-gracias a usted… ¡otou-sama!- la palabra en coro hizo sonrojar a bardock un poco pero en vez de enojarse el Saiyajin se quedó serio

Mientras esto pasaba kazuya los llamo a todos por algo increíble que pasaba en las noticias, debido a ser eso una noticia de Japón y sobretodo escuchar de goku inmediatamente llamo a todos para que prestaran atención

-damas y caballeros les traemos la noticia de japon en la ciudad de shintoshi donde han pasado varios días desde la pelea contra los demonios, hace poco una grúa perdió el control y destrozo parte del edificio sur donde este estuvo a punto de caer encima de un autobús de jardín de niños

-o mi DIOS-

-¡qué horror!-

-pobres criaturitas-

Las chicas sentían pena por los niños, eran quienes menos debían sufrir pero esta vez no fue por ningún monstruo esta vez fue por un fallo humano algo que podía ocurrir en cualquier momento

-sin embargo el héroe actual son goku-san rescato este vehículo jutno a una mujer desconocida de la garras de la muerte junto a los niños que ahora están con sus madres quienes agradecen profundamente este acto-

Desde el televisor muchas madres con lágrimas agradecían a goku y a la mujer, los niños solo felices saludaban a goku desde las cámaras con sus inocentes expresiones ver a esos tiernos niños saludar asi y ver que están vivos gracias a esas valientes almas llenaban más de esperanzas a la humanidad contra los novas y futuros enemigos-

-era de esperarse de goku-onii-sama- kazuya y Ouka felices decían mirando y orgullosos de la acción de goku y gine

-las pandoras miraban felices también, estaban igual de orgullosas pero a cierta chica de cabello rojo se le vinieron las lágrimas-

-¿Amelia?- Elizabeth pregunto asustada por la chica las demás se preocuparon igual, es verdad que era algo maravilloso pero bueno al final nadie murió hoy

-perdón…es que…recordé como goku ayudo a mi hermano y a los niños del hospital, eso me hizo enternecerme-

-es verdad, tu nos contaste eso- ticy recordaba conversaciones que tov con Amelia junto a chiffon en que goku ayudo a su hermano y a ciertos niños

-perdón es que recordé cosas que me traen recuerdos-

-tranquila- Elizabeth y las demás intentaban calmar a Amelia kazuya la entendía, perder a un ser querido cuando es pequeño es doloroso peor por suerte se evitó eso y más-

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-bardock miraba serio a Amelia, el no Quizo interrumpir pero lo hizo por la pregunta

-se encuentra en un hospital de 3 nivel, llame hace poco y dijeron que luke estaba completamente curado-

-ya veo-

-pensaba enviarlo a estudiar a un internado que era su sueño desde niño, goku dijo que iba a pagarlo asi que pensaba…

-si envíalo, yo te ayudare con lo que haga falta-

-le agradezco mucho, pero creo que…

-dije que ayudaría- bardock ponía un rostro serio que hizo sacar una gota de sudor en cada una, bardock no estaba molesto pero el quería ayudar, y eso lo vieron

-gracias –

-bardock-otou-sama, usted es buen padre de arimasu- bardock hacia un gesto como vegeta de orgullo, sin embargo por dentro se sentía feliz de ayudar

-¿a propósito arnett? ¿tu padre ya está mejor?-

-sí, mucho-

-si necesita algo, házmelo saber-

-Ingrid, siento lo que le paso a tu país, ese maldito de marble supo aprovechar los descuidos-

-no se preocupe mi país es fuerte, saldrá de esta-

-eso espero-

Arnett le daba una sonrisa y afirmaba, la relación de nueras y suegro estaba hiendo muy bien entre ellos

-¿Qué pasa? ¿ya es hora de comer?- goten junto a arcadia salían de jugar las chicas los miraron felices

-no es nada pequeños- las chicas acariciaban las cabezas de ambos goten como goku mostraba un lado feliz y juguetón mientras arcadia permanecía estoica bardock los miraba y se les acercaba

-¿ustedes son felices niños?-

-si mucho- goten decia feliz arcadia miraba fría pero asentía un poco lo que era un logro, pues la chica empezaba a mostrar un poco de sentimentalismo aunque fuera asi de pequeño

-ah si esta haciendo hambre-

-permítanos cocinar, otou-sama, no por nada mi familia es la numero 1 en cadena de restaurantes-

-eso no es nada-

-yo también se cocinar de arimasu-

-se extraña, Ingrid y yo también sabemos muy bien-

Sin embargo había una rubia que se enojaba cómicamente pero Elizabeth la tomaba del hombro

-¡es hora de enseñarte señorita bridget que no sabe cocinar!-

-cállate-

Todas iban a la cocina bardock se sentaba de nuevo Ouka iba a mostrarles las cosas de la cocina para que no se enredaran

-bueno, solo falta conocer a las pandoras legendarias…oye kazuya-

-¿….?-

-¿no te molesta que Casandra le guste kakarotto verdad?-kazuya se rascaba un poco la cabeza

-bueno, no realmente, goku es mi hermano pero no somos de sangre asi que no pasa nada, además, ellas son como tías asi que no-

-qué familia más raro ¿no?-

-eso creo, goku sí que tiene poderes para atraer gente, pero bueno, la familia también se forma por lazos, no siempre la sangre tiene algo que ver-

-hablando de eso, ¿Cómo te fue con esa chica?-

-¿…?-

-no te hagas, cuando llegamos anoche, te vimos con una chica de cabello castaño, ¿ya va a darme algún nieto?-

-pero….. ¿Pero qué dice bardock-san?- kazuya se ruborizaba mientras el Saiyajin sonreía

-¿Qué tiene?, ¿o acaso tienes más?-

-no….estábamos hablando nada más-

-relájate, no tienes que ponerte asi- bardock con una cara seria pero cómica lo ignoraba haciendo sudar al chico de la pena

-ella…..me pregunto si a futuro seria su compañero nada más-

-¿y que le dijiste?-

-que si-

-me alegro, me gustaría conocerla-

-Ehh, ¿kazuya-ni-sama se va a casar?- goten miraba a kazuya el cual se ruborizaba por la pregunta del inocente niño arcadia miraba con su actitud seria como siempre pero sentía algo especial en ella al escuchar eso

-aun eres muy pequeño, goten-

-¿enserio?, ¿Por qué?-

-olvídalo enano- bardock tomaba de la cabeza a los dos

En esas se escuchaban las voces de dos personas que hacían salir a todas a recibirlos

-hola, llegamos- goku decia entrando con su ropa sucia

-bienvenido goku, madre- decían a la vez, se nota que estaban bastante coordinadas

-volví Jejejje, escucharlas asi parecen una fusión- goku se reía un poco por escucharlas tan coordinadas

-¿te gusta bromear eh?- Ingrid le pegaba suavemente en la cabeza con una cuchara el Saiyajin se dejaba recibir el golpe con una sonrisa burlona

-Jejejje, perdónenme-

-estoy aquí bardock-

-bienvenida gine-

-hola kazuya, Ouka- gine saludaba a los dos que la saludaban igual

-PAPA- goten salía corriendo hacia goku

-goten, hola, y tu igual arcadia- goku levantaba a los dos aunque arcadia no gritaba como goten pero de todas formas la quería

-vimos las noticias, buen trabajo salvando a esos niños- Amelia tomaba a a goku de la mejilla el Saiyajin solo respondía feliz

-me alegra que estábamos cerca- goku respondía mirándolas

-sí, pero…. ¿fue tanto como para que llegaran tan sucios?- preguntaba marin

-bueno, ayudamos un poco en la ciudad pero nada más-

-ya veo, bueno entonces vallan a bañarse antes de comer-

-¿comer?...huele delicioso- goku le brillaban los ojos cómicamente

-es cierto- seguía gine

-unimos nuestra sabiduría de nuestros países natales para hacer la mejor comida- miyabi sacaba pecho cómicamente ella sin duda presumía mucho que su familia era de una cadena de restaurantes

-así tengan quería darles esto-

Goku les daba el dinero que gano y ella solo lo agradecían por escuchar como lo gano, al ver el esfuerzo del Saiyajin decidieron guardarlo para futuro aunque parecía que eso no sería problema

-bueno pero es verdad voy a bañarme, goten y arcadia vienen conmigo, tendrán un momento con su abuela- gine los tomaba a los dos y se iba directo al baño ninguno decia nada y solo eran halados cómicamente por su abuela

-será una abuela muy pesada, la tendrán que perdonar-

-te escuche bardock- gine sin voltear le decia a al Saiyajin el cual se asustaba

-¿quieres repetir eso?-

-dije que serias una abuela muy…..responsabilizada-

-no, eso no fue lo que dijiste-

-eso dije ¿cierto?-

 _ **-… (silbidos)-**_

-yo escuche que dijiste que era muy pesada- goku respondía cómicamente asustando a las chicas y a kazuya, bardock se enojaba con goku y gine le salía una vena en la sien

-KAKAROTTO, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL- bardock le agitaba el puño mientras lo tomaba del cuello

-Ohh, pesada ¿eh?, bueno, bueno, parece que hay un Saiyajin aquí que quiere verme enojada-

-no, espera-

-pensare en cómo te castigare cuando salga del baño, vamos mis pequeños-

-¡gine!, gracias kakarotto- bardock miraba enojado a goku el cual le salían signos de pregunta en su cabeza

-pero ella pregunto y solo respondí, no entiendo porque te enojas-

-USTEDES TIENEN QUE ARREGLAR ESA INOCENCIA QUE TIENE ESTE IDIOTA ¿ENTENDIDO?-

-¡SI!, _es-estamos en eso_ \- satellizer, rana, chiffon, tiziana e Isuzu respondieron esto último en sus mentes pues ellas ya contando a cierta pelinegra que no estaba presente decían en sus mentes

-tras comer y pasar un tiempo entre todos caía la noche goten y arcadia se quedaban en un cuarto viendo televisión la pequeña pandora se sentía asombrada por ver la televisión igual que goku cuando la vio por primera vez

Tras esto goku estaba en el tejado mirando las estrellas descansando cómodamente las estrellas

-descansando eh- una voz masculina se hacía a un lado de goku y era bardock

-hola-

-valla familia, pero sabes…no me desagrada-

-lo se pensé que lo verían de mala forma-

-sabes una cosa, los Saiyajins no éramos cariñosos, yo menos, antes de conocer a tu madre era un tipo cruel y bastante frio-

-¿más que ahora?, Jejejje-

-imbécil-

-perdón-

-como decia, era muy cruel, casi todos los Saiyajin lo éramos, pero un día conocí a una Saiyajin debilucha y patética que era diferente, no era aceptada y era debido a que era débil por ser muy amable…pero cuando le dije eso…..

-¿..?-

-ella me dijo… ¡no soy débil, solo soy amable porque no quiero ser una mujer bárbara!-

Los Saiyajins se burlaban de ella, pero te diré algo….

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-me intereso su ánimo, y la acepte en mi escuadrón, los demás pensaron lo mismo y la aceptaron….

-era patética, siempre tenía que salvarla, pero…

-¿pero?- como si la historia le llegara goku se sentó más cómodo y escucho su historia

-era valiente, no permitía que nadie la volviera a ver al suelo, eso me empezó a atraer de ella, no sabía que era, sentía que salvarla era ya una costumbre-

-ya veo, pero seguro era valiente-

-muy valiente, un día, ella sola fue a conquistar un mundo de seres diabólicos bastante poderoso, era un suicidio y aun asi lo hizo- goku se asombraba

-era una raza de piratas galácticos, no era nuestro deber pero ella Quizo hacerlo por "justicia" incluso cuando le dije que no, no me escucho y se fue sola, cuando lo supe, Salí corriendo hacia ella, cuando llegue a ese mundo, estaba al borde de morir y la salve, entre los dos los derrotamos pero hasta yo quede hecho polvo-

-ese día, sentí que era una guerrera verdadera, una mujer asombrosa…..y de ella por fin sentí eso llamado "amor"-

-era mi madre ¿verdad?-

-sorpresa-

-valla, no me imagine esa historia entre ustedes-

-lo que quiero decir kakarotto, es que ese sentimiento llamado "amor" incluso el más frio puede sentirlo, es un sentimiento, no debería medirse, tal vez los terrícolas tienen su propia costumbre, pero, ¿quieres perder a alguna?

-no, no quiero sentir que las traiciono tampoco-

-mientras las quieras por igual, las valores por igual, y las quieras por igual, asi como ellas a ti, no es traición-

-….padre…..-

-es todo lo que quería decirte hijo…..ahora solo espero que gine no este molesta-

Bardock dejaba a goku solo y este se quedaba pensativo y pensaba en cada una

-les seré a ustedes, gracias- goku daba una pequeña mirada a donde bajo su padre

-bardock bajaba y se encontraba a gine junto a las demás-

-gine….

-eres un tonto, traer esos recuerdos….

-perdón, ¿escuchaste?-

-si-

\- le prometemos ser reales a goku, estamos de acuerdo entre todas en llevar esta relación como algo serio y no un simple juego- satellizer hablaba por cada una y cada una asentía

-gracias-

-pero no perdonare que me llamaras debilucha, tu castigo está decidido- bardock le salía una gota de sudor por el miedo

Paso el rato y todos se fueron de la casa artificial de los dos Saiyajin

-todavía quiero conocer a las pandoras legendarias- bardock decia mirando desde la ventana el cielo

-mañana será el momento, relájate yo también quiero-

-oye ¿de verdad tengo que hacer "eso" mañana?-

-pues claro, en este mundo puede ser útil-

-ah rayos-

Mientras los dos discutían gotne y arcadia dormidos en su cuarto goku se iba a dormir a su habitación pero al entrar se tomo una sorpresa Amelia estaba sentada en su cama

-¿Amelia?-

-hola goku- la chica se acercaba seductoramente hacia el guerrero abrazándolo

-¿Qué pasa…?

La chica lo interrumpió con un beso que tomo por sorpresa a goku

-después de lo que vi hoy, no puedo resistirme más, esta noche me toca a mí-

-¿te toca…? ah, sí, entiendo- el Saiyajin pasaba a una sonrisa mientras tomaba el pelo rojo de la chica y ella solo sentía como el Saiyajin acariciaba su hermoso cabello rojo

-sabes…..eres más bonita con el cabello rojo-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, es un rojo muy lindo el que tienen, sabes, sin duda con cada una lo quiero experimentar-

-tus palabras no son de pervertido…. La pelirroja lo besaba con más fiereza -¡están llenas de sentimiento!-

-es porque lo siento asi-

-ya veo, pero tengo que decirte otra cosa…. ¡no estoy sola!-

-¿eh?-

-hola goku- una voz se escuchaba y se posaba por detrás abrazando al guerrero

-¿Elí?-

-Amelia y yo somos amigas, lo acordamos hace mucho-

-sí que saben cómo alegrar a un Saiyajin ¿eh?-

-don de chicas, Jejejejejej- dijeron las dos a la vez

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar apartado vemos a Chronoa sentada muy tranquila en un árbol con una actitud juguetona mirando un pergamino pero en esas sentía un titileo que la hacía asustar un poco al sentirlo miraba un reloj gigantesco**_

-o rayos…. ¿ya casi es hora?-

-Chronoa-sama, ¿Qué sucede?- el ave dorada a su lado preguntaba algo preocupada por la expresión que tomo la deidad del tiempo

\- el reloj está vibrando, falta poco-

-¿poco…para qué?-

-para que vuelva a…..despertar-

-¿acaso se refiere….?-

-¿a quién más crees que me refiero pájaro tonto?, pues a el-

-a entiendo, esta vez es más rápido-

-sí, que extraño-

-lo más extraño es que usted se preocupe por eso más cuando casi no interactúa con él, además tiene un cronometro para saber cuándo despierta-

-claro que le tengo miedo, cada vez que despierta hace lo que quiere, nadie puede detenerlo, ni decirle nada, además de perezoso es…..peligroso, ¡MUY PELIGROSO!-

-¿tan fuerte es?-

-¡CLARO IDIOTA!- la chica gritaba con absoluta seriedad dejando su lado infantil y hasta cómico a un lado - nadie puede igualarlo, incluso entre los otros él puede ocupar un puesto alto…..o hasta el más alto, que no te deje engañar su actitud, él es invencible-

El ave miraba a su ama completamente nerviosa, el solo había escuchado del, incluso siendo el ave del tiempo, pues por lo que cuenta Chronoa parece ser bastante apartado, pero si se viera la actitud que puso la chica cualquiera pensaría que es algo serio

 _-lo único que agradezco…..es que las únicas personas que si supieran de su existencia y poder para retarlo a un duelo, no está aquí-_

 _-_ sin embargo….. ¿Porque tan pronto?- preguntaba el ave

-hace poco el pez oráculo me conto de una profecía-

-¿profecía?-

-sí, una leyenda tan antigua que casi nadie la conoce, pero es solo eso, _¿para qué despertaría si en este universo ya no existen Saiyajins?...espero que cuando vea eso, se vuelva a dormir y no moleste, ahora mismo esa leyenda es imposible de existir incluso en toki toki-_ crhonoa miraba el reloj muy seria y hasta con sudor en su cara

-ese día…..es el día más aterrador para los dioses-

 _ **Día siguiente**_

Genjo estaba sentado en un computador bastante pensativo hasta que escucho una voz

-doctor genjo…..alguien lo busca-

-entiendo suna ¿Quién es?-

-hola, vengo a conocer en persona a esas chicas- genjo solo daba una sonrisa dando a conocer que permitía la interacción del guerrero con las pandoras

 _ **Fin del capítulo 70**_

 _ **me tendran que perdonar el lemon pero por la clasificacion de la historia no puedo les debo eso XD espero les guste y tambien dentro de un par de capitulos entramos al arco de elca al igual que en senran kagura entramos a la tercera temporada en dos capitulos :3**_

 _ **tambien informo que la trama tendra algunas diferencias pues como digo, lo mas molesto de freezing es el poco tiempo que se toman antes de iniciar otra saga , espero me perdonen eso pero bueno tampoco inciara asi como asi, pues porque pienso que se lleva su tiempo para preparar todo en la trama en la saga, tampoco inicia de la noche a la mañana, incluso pueden pasar semanas pero bueno claramente la trama continuara con normalidad exeptuando los cambios que se vienen espero les guste sin mas que decir hasta la proxima**_


	73. Chapter 73

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la teoria con el siguiente damos inicio al arco de elca espero les guste**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 71: declaración de guerra**_

 _ **Antes de ciertos eventos de la noche**_

Cierto Saiyajin estaba con cierto científico de nombre genjo aoi los dos se llevaban bastante bien entre sí, aunque para bardock genjo le parecía alguien más "especial" en el sentido que el hombre estaba obsesionado por una cosa _¡la trascendencia!_

Esto al principio le pareció a bardock algo interesante pues por asi decirlo la trascendencia es aquella evolución donde la raza pasa a su nivel más avanzado de evolución, era normal pensar en esto para algunos pero para otros les daba igual sin embargo es verdad y por lógica que los seres vivos deben avanzar pero sin cruzar aquella línea donde esta trazado el limite ese era el pensamiento de este científico

Podemos ver a bardock y a genjo sentados en un sillón el científico se estaba quedando en una parte de la academia de alta seguridad y podemos notarlo por las pandoras que vigilan las puertas bardock pudo pasar con mucha facilidad por el permiso de genjo y porque muchas seguían confundiéndolo con goku solo que un poco mayor

-oye, gracias por recibirme- el Saiyajin estaba tomando lo que parecía jugo mientras el aoi mayor si tomaba vino

-no hay problema, ¿Qué te parecieron mis hijas?-

-son bastante lindas, entonces la rubia es quien está detrás de kakarotto- genjo se rio ante esa afirmación

-eso parece, desde que lo conoció siente algo bastante especial por el, bueno no es extraño ya que goku ha sido muy especial con ellas, todas lo quieren –

-ese kakarotto- bardock tomaba un sorbo del vaso - ¿y tú estás de acuerdo?-

-¿Quién es el padre para evitar que su hija se enamore? , además con goku estoy más tranquilo, de hecho me alegra que fuera el-

-¿de verdad? ¿Por qué?-

Preguntaba bardock algo curioso, es cierto que Casandra era alguien sumamente hermosa, tiene un físico y rostro esplendido digno de una verdadera "diosa" y además de eso, era muy inocente como cierto Saiyajin o bueno más debido a que Casandra casi ni podía hablar además de no hablar de su enorme poder siendo una de las más fuertes de este mundo

Esto era blanco no solo para los pervertidos y degenerados del mundo, sino para cualquier país con intenciones no muy buenas, si alguien se diera cuenta quien sabe que podrían intentar con la pobre mujer que ha vivido terribles hechos como sus hermanas

-me siento feliz que pienses que mi hijo es alguien a quien ella pueda apoyarse, pero la relación que tiene mi hijo no es normal para ustedes los terrícolas, aun si tus hijas no son biológicamente tuyas-

 _ **PD: Casandra y las pandoras legendarias no son hijas biológicas de maría, solo ryuuichi lo era, ellas son clones**_

-JAJAJAJAJA, perdóname por reírme pero eso ya lo sé, y la verdad no le veo problema-

-mmm, entiendo, además puedo ver tu punto de vista, ellas son como Saiyajins, pero son más inocentes que mi hijo, no te ofendas pero los terrícolas no tienen buena reputación.

-no me ofendo, es más, pienso lo mismo que tú-

Los dos bebían de sus vasos hasta que genjo dejo escapar un suspiro y miro el suelo con un rostro algo decaído que noto el Saiyajin

-tu rostro lo dice todo ¿Qué pasa?- genjo miraba a bardock al rostro

-he hecho cosas terribles que no puedo perdonarme, mi familia tuvo que pagar por todo eso, al verte siento….que he fracasado tristemente como abuelo….y como padre-bardock se quedaba mirando a genjo bastante serio ¿Por qué decia eso? ¿Y más ahora? Genjo tenía la costumbre de siempre al pasarse de copas hablar de más y sobretodo de su familia, el alcohol a veces ayudaba a decir lo que piensas aunque el seguía consiente

-no entiendo a lo que quieres decir pero yo no te juzgare, tampoco soy buen padre, pero intento ser lo mejor posible más ahora que me reuní con kakarotto-

-bardock, te seré sincero, use a mi hijo, goku ya lo sabe también, quería que mi hijo y las chicas crearan hijos más fuertes que cualquiera para pelear, y hasta al principio pensé lo mismo con goku…..pero me arrepentí, al final me arrepentí de intentar hacer eso-

Bardock se quedaba mirando serio a genjo que denotaba un rostro muy decaído el alcohol solo ayudaba a entristecer más al hombre

-¿puedo preguntar porque te arrepentiste?-

-porque si lo hacía…..solo me convertiría en ese hombre que mis nietos odiaban anteriormente, y más con goku, pero ahora lo quiero como otro nieto más, si me hubiera dejado influenciar…..me hubiera odiado completamente , quiero salvar a este mundo, solo quiero eso-

-ya veo, me alegro que seas sincero conmigo-

-¿no estas molesto?-

-te lo repito otra vez, no soy quien para juzgarte….hiciste cosas malas…..como yo…pero,…veo que al final no te dejaste ganar por la arrogancia y aceptaste a kakarotto con todo tu ser, por eso te digo….te perdono-

Genjo sentía como si dentro del su alma se sacara un peso de encima, aún tenía muchos más pero almenos uno se le iba

-bueno, ya te moleste mucho, me retiro me gusto conocerlas-

-¿no quieres saber que hice con mi hijo para que me odie asi?-

-no, es mejor no sacar cosas asi a la luz, debes superarlas-

-no es tan fácil-

-lo sé-

-a propósito, mañana quiero ver como entrenan esos chicos, tengo mucha curiosidad-

Bardock se iba del sitio dejando a genjo mirándolo con una sonrisa mirando su copa

 _-bardock-san…..gracias…pero lo malo es que aún no termina esto…mis errores no son fáciles de corregir-_

Al dia siguiente

Goku despertaba de su cama pero otra vez sintiendo dos pesos extra en sus costados eran Amelia y Elizabeth que dormían sobre el plácidamente

-valla, amaneció…

Goku miraba a las dos que dormían en sus costados claramente sin ropa el Saiyajin solo pudo sonreír y reír mirando el techo

-debo decir que…no es para nada malo….con ellas me siento muy tranquilo-

En esas las dos empezaban a moverse y a masajear sus ojos en señal de ir despertando la primera en levantarse era Amelia la cual de un lindo bostezo miraba a goku

-hola-

-hola cielo- decia la chica con un sonrojo

-valla noche, las dos pensamos que entre las dos podríamos dar pelea pero ni asi, eres un genio con el cuerpo ¿o que cielo?-

-bueno….

-hola goku- Elizabeth también se levantaba y lo primero que hacia después del saludo era darle un beso en la mejilla

-hola Elí-

-desde que nos despedimos ese día…..he querido estar asi contigo, mi sueño por fin se cumplió- la chica abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo del Saiyajin sintiendo su dureza mientras el cuerpo bastante dotado de la rubia se apegaba a el

-¿enserio? ¿Pensaste en mí en todo ese tiempo?-

-no paso día o noche donde no recordara a ese guapo instructor que nos enseñó tantas cosas

-y lo mismo conmigo desde Alaska- Amelia que tomaba los mechones del Saiyajin

-yo también pensaba en ustedes, desde que las conocí, desde ese día, solo pensaba en volverlas a ver-

-las dos miraban con ternura al Saiyajin, se observaba que aun seguía siendo el mismo pero desde que lo conocieron, el Saiyajin no se guarda las cosas y las dice de corazón

-por cierto, sí que tienes dones para hacerlo ¿eh?- Amelia de manera coqueta se notaba sobre el guerrero apegando su hermoso físico sobre el del guerrero que para los ojos de las mujeres era como un dios griego

-es verdad- Elizabeth también hacia lo mismo cada una tomando un lado

-eres rápido para aprender-

-bueno eso si-

Los tres se reían por eso y después de eso las dos le daban un beso en la mejilla e intentaban ponerse de pie sin embargo estaban aún adoloridas

-¿están bien?, me preocupa a veces ser brusco-

-sí, es normal para aquellas que tenemos la primera vez con un hombre-

-mmm, yo siempre pensé que tú ya habías tenido tus guardados Elizabeth- Amelia miraba a Elizabeth la cual puso un rostro cómico de enojo

-claro que no, siempre me reserve para goku aunque tenga limiter, André y yo solo somos amigos, y nuestra relación es solo de profesión nada mas-

-Jajajaja, cálmate, era una broma-

-fastidiosa-

-gruñona-

Goku solo se reía de la manera en que las dos se llevaban desde que se conocieron en Alaska son casi como hermanas aunque esto ya se queda corto realmente

-las dos si que se llevan bien-

-gracias a ti-

-no, yo no hice nada, ustedes se conocieron y se llevaron bien, me alegro saber eso, los amigos son sagrados-

-pero ahora somos "hermanas" si sabes a lo que nos referimos-el Saiyajin asentía y las dos se levantaba pero les daba algo de dificultad pero aun asi debían organizarse, era otro día en genétics por lo que ambas se limitaron a poner sus ropas interiores goku hacia lo mismo vestirse

-apenas son las 6…nuestra clase empieza en 2 horas más- decia Amelia mirando un reloj en la habitación del Saiyajin

-Waaa, yo no me vuelvo a dormir, iré a ver a goten, además quiero conocer más a arcadia - Amelia usaba la volt texture para colocarse su uniforme de genétics Elizabeth igual sin embargo goku se arreglaba algo pensativo el Saiyajin

-buena idea, seguro las demás pensaron igual - Elizabeth decia sonriendo

-goku ¿vamos?- las dos preguntaban pero el Saiyajin estaba algo pensativo su rostro demandaba seriedad eso puso nerviosas a las dos

-goku….. ¿Ocurre algo?, ¡goku!- Amelia tomaba del hombro al Saiyajin el cual despertaba de sus dudas

-así ¿pasa algo?-

-¿Qué ocurre? Estabas en las nubes-

-a perdón es que estaba pensando algo-

-¿ocurre algo?- Amelia de manera preocupada pero con un rostro muy tierno preguntaba Elizabeth también estaba igual

-no, estoy bien solo que pensaba que es hora de subir el nivel en los entrenamientos ¿Qué les parece?-

-Ehh, si claro- dijeron las dos animadas cosa que alegro a goku

-bueno nosotras nos adelantamos, te esperamos con goten y a arcadia, vamos a ir a verlo-

-claro, también quiero ir- decia goku feliz

1 hora después

 _ **PLANETA SUPREMO**_

La Kaioshin estaba sentada revisando lo que parecía un plano galáctico mientras estaba sentada en una mesa de jardín rodeada de una hermosa flora el planeta era simplemente hermoso como un paraíso

-tengo que revisar los planetas mejor y asegurarme que no ocurra algo asi de nuevo, como hace falta las demás deidades y el árbol del fruto no ha dado aún, espero que sean Kaioshin para ver si puedo ascender a una sagrada Kaioshin-

La mujer cómicamente se imaginaba a ella con las ropas y el kanji de "sagrada" mientras los demás la veneraban

-aún falta mucho para eso…

-¡FLASH!/ hola-

-la chica sintió una voz por detrás dándole un reverendo susto que la hacía saltar de la silla y debido a la caída el café se le caía con el de suyo en su cara

-suprema kaiosama ¿está bien?- goku cómicamente miraba la escena y a una diosa levantarse con un rostro molesto

-¡CABEZA HUECA!- ¡POW!-

La diosa le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza sacándole un chichón a goku el cual se quejaba con una lágrima en el ojo

-¡NO ME ASUSTES ASI!-

-perdón pero no tenías que pegarme-

-hpm, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba con un puchero –este es un planeta sagrado, los mortales no pueden venir tan fácil-

-vamos no seas asi, además satella y rana estuvieron aquí-

-bueno…si…pero…. ¡dah como sea! Lo dejare pasar después de todo te debo otra vez….. ¿Qué quieres?-

Goku miraba la actitud cómica de la chica como se portaba, se parecía mucho a attia Simmons en ese sentido lo que asustaba más a goku pero este después pasaba de una sonrisa nerviosa a un rostro serio

-me gustaría pedirte un favor-

-¿un favor?- la mujer ponía ahora un rostro nervioso por la seriedad de goku

-me gustaría que me enseñaras alguna habilidad especial-

-¿enseñarte…alguna habilidad especial?-

-sí, pude lograr adquirir la habilidad de curar y de liberar todo mi poder, pero como viste a veces no es suficiente, y además tenemos pensado en un futuro no muy lejano detener a los novas definitivamente-

-Ohh, es bueno escucharlo, y con la ayuda de dos patrulleros del tiempo seguro es más fácil-

-mi meta es avanzar a las demás a un nivel de entrenamiento más avanzado pero me gustaría saber si hay algo que yo pueda aprender, por favor- la suprema miraba la seriedad de goku y veía en sus ojos una enorme motivación de hacerse mas fuerte lo que hizo sacar una sonrisa en ella

-¿solo tú?-

-bueno, solo vine a preguntar, por eso no traje a las demás-

-Jejejje, si entiendo, sobre tus chicas si tengo algo que pueda ayudarles pero desafortunadamente no están listas aun, debes entrenarlas aún más y en cuanto a ti….

Goku asentía serio

-si tengo una habilidad que puede ayudarte y lo mejor es que tienes las bases para lograrlo rápido-

-¿enserio?-

-asi es, es una habilidad que en si no es de pelea pero puede ayudarte muchísimo en casos serios-

-¿Cuál es?-

-¡la teletrasnportacion!- la mujer alzaba un dedo con una sonrisa

-pero esa ya la sé, por eso vine- extrañado el Saiyajin preguntaba a la diosa que seguía sonriendo, él se extrañó que le enseñara algo que el ya sabia

\- goku, toma asiento-

El Saiyajin hacia caso y ambos se sentaban en la mesa en esas venia arele, goku la saludaba y ella también la chica les traía más comida y café

-goku, la teletrasnportacion que usas se basa en sentir el ki de otro ser vivo y viajar hasta su ubicación ¿cierto?-

-asi es-

-la teletrasnportacion que yo hablo es algo que solo los supremos Kaio-samas podemos hacer…esta simplemente es con imaginar el lugar o a la persona donde quieres ir y viajar haya sin necesidad de sentir su energía…¡es algo similar a la omnipresencia!-

-¿omni….que?-

-significa que puedes estar donde quieres cuando quieras- arele contestaba para salir del lugar y dejando a un goku asombrado

-Wow, ¿enserio?-

-asi es, ¿nunca te preguntaste como es que yo llegue a konatzu y te lleve a la tierra sin necesidad de sentir un ki?-

-ahora que lo dices es verdad, llegaste en un santiamén-

-los supremos podemos movernos a cualquier lugar de la creación sin la necesidad de sentir un poder, bueno, menos yo pues este universo no permite la salida de nadie-

-sin embargo es una habilidad sorprendente-

-tú no eres un Kaioshin pero por manejar la teletrasnportacion actual y por tener la esencia de uno seguro puedes intentar lograr esa habilidad, además no de un supremo sino de uno antiguo, un supremo mientras más antiguo sea, más importante es, ya que ellos son los más cercanos a los sagrados Kaioshin -

-¿podrías enseñarme?- preguntaba goku serio

-solo puedo darte los pasos, la habilidad tienes que desbloquearla tú, mira, cuando usas la teletrasnportacion actual debes sentir un ki, si quieres hacer la que te digo, no intentes sentir nada…..solo imagina donde o con quien quieres estar-

-donde quiero estar….

-no tienes ni siquiera que haber estado en ese lugar, solo imagina el lugar, sin embargo debes tener cuidado, pues si vas a un lugar peligroso sin saberlo puede ser un problema

-dijiste que pueden ir a cualquier lugar de la creación ¿verdad?, ¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE PUEDO IR A DONDE LOS NOVAS ESTAN VINIENDO?- goku se paraba muy firme y golpeaba la mesa con sus manos

-no creo, como te dije, solo los supremos pueden hacerlo, además, los novas vienen de otra dimensión, en tu estado actual sería imposible romper esa barrera con la transmisión instantánea incluso con la de un dios-

-ya veo- goku se sentaba algo deprimido para comerse el pastel que le trajeron

-viajar entre dimensiones no es sencillo, tu llegaste aquí por un medio especial, seguro que tus padres hallaran una forma-

-entiendo- goku se ponía de pie limpiándose la cara –entonces practicare esa técnica, se ve que puede ser muy útil

-lo es pero en combate no, puede ayudarte en casos especiales-

-bueno te lo agradezco mucho suprema kaiosama, entonces te dejo-

-oye goku antes de irte ¿Cómo se siente ser un héroe en la tierra?-

-la verdad es algo molesto que la gente no me deje tranquilo-

-JAJAJAJAJAJ me lo supuse, y dime ¿esos líderes mundiales no han dicho algo de ti o te han llamado o algo asi?-

-eh a, esos chevalier o algo asi, la verdad no ¿Por qué?-

-no por nada, pero ten cuidado goku por favor, pero antes de irte te daré otro consejo para las mujeres-

-¿Cuál?-

La diosa se acercaba al oído del guerrero para decirle su consejo el cual goku escuchaba

-¿enserio les gusta eso?-

-asi es hazme caso-

-si recuerdo que un amigo mío hacia eso pero nunca lo entendí, de acuerdo gracias, adiós arele-

 _ **¡FIUM!**_

-¿ya se fue?- la chica traía un enorme pastel pues ya sabía el apetito de goku

-suprema, ¿Qué fue eso de cuidarse con los líderes esos?- la diosa ponía un rostro serio

-hay veces en que los líderes en un planeta con ver un poder como el de goku pueden buscar hacerse con él, o pueden verlo como el salvador de su mundo o como una amenaza que hay que enjaular y soltar cuando sea necesario-

-¿dice que ellos pueden buscar hacerse con goku?-

-¿te parecería extraño? Goku posee un poder capaz de destruir un universo, quien no quería hacerse con él, por eso era mejor que goku estuviera en el anonimato y solo supieran del sus seres queridos pero ni modo, la situación es tal como es ahora-

-no creo que eso pase, he visto que todo el planeta tierra le tienen mucho cariño a goku, no es para menos pues los ha salvado muchas veces-

-las pandoras si y hasta los civiles…pero ¿sus líderes?- la suprema miraba el cielo con un rostro de extrema seriedad

-¿Por qué se preocupa por algo asi? Además si intentaran algo goku no se dejaría tan fácil-

-arele, yo solo quiero la paz para todo el universo incluyendo a la tierra, goku ama mucho ese mundo pues es donde están sus seres queridos, tuvo suerte de caer en otra tierra cuando la anterior….tú sabes-

-si entiendo, pero no creo que le pase nada, no se preocupe por eso-

-eso espero, yo solo quiero que el viva en la tierra tranquilo-

 _ **En la tierra**_

Pasaba una hora y nuevamente se retomaba las clases aunque aún habían cosas que se debían solucionar pero bueno, los alumnos no pueden dejar de recibir sus clases, pues la vida sigue y no pueden lamentarse por siempre

Sin embargo este día de clases era diferente pues vemos a gine con su ropa de batalla en frente de las numbers y maestras

-bien, tengo mucha curiosidad de ver lo fuertes que son ya que no las he visto en batalla- gine sacaba su arma su gran espada escarlata y colocarla en posición de lucha

-a gine-san, dudo que podamos ganarte- yumi con una sonrisa algo nerviosa junto a elize miraban a la Saiyajin la cual no dejaba su sonrisa

-no se trata de ganarme, se trata de luchar, esta es una pelea de armas

Las dos miraban a la chica para después dibujárseles una sonrisa

-muy bien, gine-san….las numbers aceptan tu desafío- al unísono decían invocando sus volt Weapon y cambiando sus ropas a unas de batalla gracias a su volt texture

Gine con una sonrisa levantaba su arma y las dos igualmente las tres estaban en un espacio de las canchas de la academia por lo que no molestarían a nadie gine antes de las clases de los alumnos opto por pelear con las numbers además quería observar la fuerza de las demás pandoras de genétics, su espíritu Saiyajin se mostraba en ciertos casos

En otro lugar vemos al padre de goku bardock mirar a los limiters como hacían ejercicio algunos eran buenos, otros simplemente era desilusionante para los ojos del Saiyajin

-¿esos insectos son los limiters?- bardock cruzado de brazos junto a iris que le salía una gota de sudor

-asi es, ellos son-

-patético, que imagen tan decepcionante-

-bueno las pandoras son quienes deben luchar en el campo de batalla los limiters son más de apoyo….

-apoyo nada, estos insectos son asi de patéticos porque kakarotto y ustedes son muy amables con ellos, yo a su edad ya peleaba contra monstruos 5 veces más grandes que yo-

-¿Qué va a hacer?-

-como kakarotto está en otros asuntos, antes de irlo a ver….creo que les enseñare a estos enclenques lo que necesita hacer de verdad-

-¡¿eh!?- iris miraba con una gota de sudor y un rostro cómico al Saiyajin el cual se tronaba los nudillos

En otro espacio

-goku, kazuha se encontraban entrenando a los miembros del equipo 13, después de una sesión de correr las podemos ver sentadas en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados

-bueno, creo que es hora de que todas aprendan la técnica que aprendi hace mucho…¡el Kaioken!-

-todas abrían los ojos de asombro rana y Ouka muy felices, satellizer igual

-sin embargo, antes de eso les explicare la técnica, y sobre todo sus consecuencias-

-pero usted ya no las dijo-

-FRANKA-

-perdón-

-Jejejje, el Kaioken puede duplicar tu poder pero tiene una enorme debilidad…si sobrepasan su poder terminaran haciéndose daño, a partir de aquí deberán prometerme usarlo responsablemente ¿entendido?-

La seriedad del Saiyajin era tal que asustaba, cosa que hizo ver a las chicas el valor de su palabra, goku les estaba pasando de su legado un arma de doble filo, podía ser su salvación, o su destrucción por eso debían tomárselo con seriedad

-¡ENTENDIDO!-

-bien- goku contestaba

-no será fácil, asi que estén listas-

-¡SI!-

-bien, primero que nada, entrenaran manipulando su KI, deben aprender a aumentarlo y disminuirlo cuanto puedan-

Mientras procedían las muchachas a entrenar este nuevo proyecto goku miraba con kazuha a su lado

-¿y suna?-

-con genjo, parece que está en ciertos asuntos-

-ya veo, que curioso que no te llamara-

-para eso está su guardaespaldas que es suna, a propósito bardock-san y gine-san están entrenando a los demás grupos-

-¿de verdad?-

-asi es goten y arcadia están con el abuelo, el niño quería mirar las cosas del abuelo, lo más seguro es que entrene hay también -

-Jejejje, ya veo, bueno, asi pasara más tiempo con el también , bueno iré a supervisar a los limiters- kazuha salía directo a donde los muchachos tomando del hombro a goku y despidiéndose el con un giño goku miraba a las pandoras que lo hacían bien sacándole una sonrisa

 _-bueno, ahora quiero intentar aquello…..concéntrate en el lugar…..veamos…..quiero ir donde yumi y elize….._

 _-vamos…._

 _._ goku cerraba los ojosy se visualizaba a donde estaban las dos el sentía su energía pero el chiste era no hacerlo

-no, intentemos algo más, veamos, quiero ir donde la directora Margaret-goku cerraba los ojos pero nada pasaba el guerrero podía sentir su energía pero la idea era no tener que hacerlo, era que el fuera directamente haya

-nada, es muy duro, creo que será muy complicado lograr esa teletrasnportacion-

En otro lugar

Gine estaba intercambiando armas con yumi elize y con Isuzu quien se había unido a el entrenamiento con ella

-yumi chocaba su lanza con la espada de gine-

-nada mal, tienen talento, y fuerza-

-gracias por el cumplido-

Detrás se aparecía elize y gine esquivaba el ataque con facilidad para después chocar armas otra vez sin embargo elize empezaba a acelerar cosa que noto gine

-elize usaría accel para empezar a desplazarse y yumi también-

-Ohh, pueden aumentar su velocidad ¡nada mal!- elize impactaba su arma con elize y la hacía retroceder

-Uff, que golpe-

-Jejejje-

-valla gine –san sabes manejar la espada muy bien-

-tuve que aprender, bardock y yo éramos como ustedes…luchar contra seres de otros mundos para salvar a otros- gine tomaba una botella de agua junto a las dos

-debes tener muchas anécdotas en tu vida-

-de hecho si pero no siempre vez cosas lindas hasta incluso vez cosas que te hielan la sangre-

-me lo debo imaginar-yumi se sentaba en una reja a tomar agua con elize y gine

-los novas son solo una de cientos de dimensiones, pero sin duda las que más problemas nos dieron fueron esos lugares-

-¿lugares?-

-la grieta del tiempo…. ¡y la dimensión amazong!- las dos miraban el rostro de gine el cual reflejaba un poco de sudor no por el ejercicio sino que recordar esos sitios pudieron traerle malos recuerdos

-¿son dimensiones como de donde vienen los novas?-

-asi es, son seres que tuvimos que pelear y detener, sin duda en esos tiempos guerreras como ustedes hubieran marcado muchísimo la diferencia-

-nos halagas gine-san-

-no, lo digo de corazón, en esos momentos el tiempo era escaso y hacernos fuertes era una prioridad-

-¿y cómo lo hacían si el tiempo era escaso?-

-con estas dos herramientas- gine saca dos capsulas de su cinturón

-son nuestros dos instrumentos para entrenar más valiosos, una máquina de gravedad y el segundo y más importante…. ¡una habitación del tiempo!-

-¿habitación del tiempo?- cuando gine iba a explicar esto empezaban a llegar los alumnos de la academia para las clases

-Jejejje, después les explico, pero por ahora parece que llegaron las demás alumnas, ¿les ayudo?-

-claro, asi a goku no le toca estarse moviendo de un lado a otro- las tres se levantaban para ir a entrenar a las demás

Por otro lado hacia sufrir a los limiters o bueno iris los entrenaba y bardock le decia que hacer

Tras terminar de entrenar goku y las demás se tomaban un descanso incluso goku pues el entrenaba también

-amor buen trabajo- tiziana, satellizer rana, chiffon holly se acercaban a goku y le daba una botella de agua

-gracias, están progresando bastante bien tienen mucho talento-

-gracias, tu también lo haces increíble- tiziana con cierta indirecta le decia a goku pero este no la entendía

-gracias, recuerden que las batallas también se ganan con estrategia, no lo olviden- la chica le salía una gota de sudor en esas aparecía creo en el lugar de las demás

-goku-sempai, hola a todas- goku y todas saludaban

Perdone mi intromisión ¿ya terminaron?-

-asi es, por ahí vi que mi madre las entrenaba-

-sí, ella es estricta como usted-

-Jejejje, dime ¿Qué pasa?-

-Elizabeth me pidió que si podía ir con ella un momento-

-si está bien, pero que me espere un rato mientras me ducho y voy a mirar a Casandra y a las demás - decia el Saiyajin con una sonrisa para despedirse de las demás con un beso cada una

Pasaba un rato y vemos a Elizabeth cruzada de brazos esperando a goku

-hola Elí-

-hola- la pandora le daba un beso en la mejilla

-¿Qué pasa Elí?-

-veraz goku, hace poco la compañía de mi padre me pidió que si podía pedirte un favor-

-¿la compaña de tu padre?-

-asi es, la empresa mably-

-así, ya recuerdo-

-veraz están haciendo una campaña para recaudar fondos para la gente, y me pidieron que si tu podías ayudar-

-mmmm entiendo pero ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-tu solo ven conmigo- la chica lo abrazaba del brazo y empezaba a hallar a goku para llevárselo a fuera con permiso incluido

Mientras tanto gine y las demás estaban comiendo en la mesa pese a que ellas eran del equipo 13 las chicas del Saiyajin se unían a comer, muchas pensaban que era muy extraño que todas se llevaran tan bien cuando antes eran enemigas más cuando el equipo 13 no tenía mucha fama por celos a algunos más lo que charles hizo pero ni modo, no era su asunto

Gine comía en cierta parte como goku pero más educada, debido a que no era tan salvaje y ella aprendió algo de modales

-mmm ¿Elizabeth se llevó a kakarotto?-

-esa Elizabeth, se toma muchas libertades- satellizer mientras comía con los ojos cerrados decia

-¿A dónde fueron?- ticy algo nerviosa preguntaba mirando a Amelia

-ni me mires ticy, no me dijo nada-

-bueno, después nos contaran, y goten esta con genjo, Ahh, me hacen falta mis nietos, bueno almenos dentro de poco tendré muchísimos- las chicas solo podían ruborizarse pero bueno mientras nadie los oyera –

-a propósito oka-sama, quiero escuchar más de tus hazañas y esa dimensión amazong-

-pues que más les cuento, los patrulleros del tiempo defendemos las líneas temporales y las dimensiones de estas líneas temporales-

-Ehh, ¿y solo son ustedes dos?-

-no, somos varios pero casi nunca nos vemos, pues tenemos diferentes sectores-

-Wow, que increíble, se oye tan emocionante- chiffon como una soñadora tomaba sus dos manos le parecía increíble estar por diferentes mundos ayudando a la gente

-si pero como ustedes son conscientes, nunca se sabe que monstruos o seres encontraras, por eso les digo que lo que hacen todos ustedes hasta los muchachos es algo muy valiente y tienen mis respetos-

-oka-sama….

-y bardock igual aunque no lo demuestre, por cierto ¿Dónde está?-

-tengo entendido que ayudo a entrenar a los limiters, los dejo tan agotados pero asombro tanto a las maestras que ahora está mostrándoles algunos ejercicios

-Ehh, bardock será duro de corazón pero es suavecito por dentro-

-¿y tus amigas Amelia?-

-están ayudando a las maestras a organizar algunas cosas-

-por cierto oka-sama, cuéntanos de esa dimensión amazong-

-no te asustes Isuzu, esa dimensión no está conectada como los novas-

-no es eso, solo me da curiosidad-

-también a nosotras-

Gine al ver la curiosidad de todas suspiro y tomo un sorbo de agua

-es una dimensión donde habita algo similar a un reino demoniaco, fue la segunda dimensión más peligrosa donde entramos-

-¿la segunda?-

-la primera fue donde venía marble y chiyoko….. ¡El mundo demoniaco! Sin embargo esos mundos están absolutamente aislados-

-Ehh, valla si ustedes dicen que era peligrosa…..

-bueno, pero solo ciertos individuos habían seres también que ni igualan a esos novas o eran más débiles que los demonios que libero marble, pero eso no quita que amazong me dejo bastante impactada y aunque bardock no lo admita también a el-

Las chicas solo podían imaginárselo, una dimensión que asusto a gine e incluso a bardock, ambos Saiyajin eran poderosos y si esos individuos era capaces de darle pelea a sus suegros lo más seguro que hasta el mismo goku tendría sus dificultades y aunque ellas ayudaran a pelear incluso podrían tenerlas

-valla, eso solo nos hace ver qué grande es el mundo-

-aunque la verdad a bardock y a mí nos emocionaba un poco conocer a esos seres pero al ver que eran malvados inmediatamente debíamos ganarles-

-seguro eso diría goku también jjajajajaja- diría arnett en forma de burla y todos se reían igual

-gine-oka-sama, ¿y siempre se preparaban bien antes de ir?-

-bueno Ingrid, como conocer el poder de esa clase de seres es muy duro, debíamos prepararnos y por eso llevábamos estas dos con nosotras, son nuestros dos objetos de entrenamiento más sagrados-

-gine enseñaba dos capsulas pero una de ellas tenia forma de puerta muy pequeña con un reloj en frente Isuzu nuevamente miraba la puerta

-¿esa es…..la habitación del tiempo verdad?-

-¿habitación del tiempo?-

-asi es vengan, y les mostrare- gine se levantaba y las demás salían para seguirla

Al llegar a una zona despejada por cortesía de margaret gine tomaba la puerta

-¿Qué vas a hacer gine?- la voz de bardock con goten y arcadia en sus brazos llegaba junto con kazuya y kazuha

-a bardock les mostrare la habitación del tiempo-

-no debes usarla de manera tan despreocupada-

-vamos es solo para mostrarles, es todo-

-¿almenos les explicaste que es?-

-….Ehh….pues….

-me lo supuse- bardock daba un suspiro

-yo sé lo que es- goten con una sonrisa decia –yo recuerdo que estuve en una-.

-ahora que recordamos con goku vimos una similar…¡AHHHH!- chiffon daba un chasquido con sus dedos

-veo que más o menos saben-

 _ **Soundrack Best of DBZ Vol. 2- Goku and Gohan in Time Chamber**_

 _ **Gine tomaba la puerta y la pegaba a una pared al hacerlo la puerta se hacía grande como una puerta normal y unos escalones se hacían frente a ella mientras el reloj se activaba**_

 _ **-est**_ a mis chicas es la habitación del tiempo, Chronoa la creo hace muchísimo, es una dimensión de bolsillo donde el tiempo es distinto, un día en la tierra equivale a 1 año hay adentro

-¿UN AÑO? –gritaron todas a la vez incluso kazuya y kazuha

 _ **Pd: en el manga de db héroes Chronoa creo una habitación de tiempo para que goku y trunks entrenaran aunque fue por su poder pero con eso demuestra que ella puede crearlas**_

-asi es, bardock y yo entrenábamos aquí cuando debíamos ir a algún lugar peligroso, antes de venir aquí Chronoa nos la dio -

-Wow, esto es…..Wow… marin e Ingrid arnett y ticy solo podían estar asombradas, cada una miraba con asombro eso, no sabían ni que decir, en el mundo anterior de goku incluso algo asi era valioso pero en este mundo algo asi era simplemente valioso

-gine-oka-sama esta puede el objeto más valioso de este mundo-

-asi, es pero por eso se las enseño a ustedes, no se ofendan pero creo que no hay muchos en quienes confiar en este mundo-

-eso es verdad- miyabi respondía aun mirando la puerta

-sin embargo tiene ciertas cosas que deben tenerse en cuenta antes de su uso, primero…..

-solo pueden entrar 5 personas máximo

-segundo, cada ser vivo solo tiene derecho a estar en ella por año y medio es decir 36 horas, después de ese tiempo, deberán esperar 1 mes para volver a ingresar en ella, esto por ley del tiempo-

-esto puede oírse poco pero el tiempo es relativo….. Bardock ahora explicaba

-1 minuto son 6 horas hay adentro por eso se debe aprovechar cada segundo para entrenar en ella, es una habitación valiosa, ¡no para usarla de decoración!- bardock miraba a gine la cual hacia un puchero

-¿Qué tiene de malo mostrárselas a tus nueras?-

-si no es para entrenar o para algo serio gine, no la uses-

-no me regañes, BAKA, BAKAAAAAA- gine empezaba a gritar con más rabia haciendo que a todos incluso a bardock les saliera una gota de sudor

-pero aprovechando que la saque ¿quieren entrar en ella?-

-¿Ehh?-

-sí, arnett, Amelia y las demás se quejaban que no tenían un entrenamiento estricto como el que hace goku ¿Qué tal si tomamos una pequeña sesión dentro de ella con su suegra?-

-las pandoras se miraban entre ellas, incluso las valkirias-

-yo voy- satellizer sin miedo se ponía firme

-oye satellizer no es justo-arnett apuntaba a la rubia

-no veo que levantaras la mano arnett- la rubia le respondía con una sonrisa

-no, yo quiero ir-

-también yo-

-yo quiero-

Todas empezaban a discutir por quienes iban primero hasta que bardock les silva a todas

-no peleen, o no las dejare-

-¿EH?-

-vamos bardock además, es una buena oportunidad para entrenar-

-te quiero recordar que ese sitio no es un juego-

-lo sé, por eso entrare yo con ellas, asi podremos entrenar juntas, solo por esta vez ¿sí?-

-entonces decidan quienes irán primero con piedra, papel y tijeras, rápido-

-ok, pero, ¿no deberíamos prepararnos almenos?-

-no es necesario, descuiden-

-ok, en ese caso…..

Mientras tanto goku y Elizabeth eran llevados en un vehículo hasta un lugar bastante grande

-aquí es, es una de las empresas de mi familia-

-Ohh, que grande es- el Saiyajin miraba el gran sitio el guerrero llevaba su peculiar dogi rojo y azul y Elizabeth por otro lado llevaba una ropa roja elegante sin mangas y una falda

al entrar era un lugar grande y la chica era recibida como toda una princesa claro pues era hija de la compañía además le estaban eternamente agradecida con ella que salvara la empresa de su padre sin contar que ver a goku al lado de ella los fascino y empezaron la adulación de nuevo cosa que de verdad incomodaba a goku

-sí que te quieren ¿eh?-

-están muy contentos que la empresa no quebrara, todo gracias a ti-

-con verte asi de feliz y ayudar me siento contento- la chica solo podía sonreír y acariciar el fuerte brazo de goku muchos observaba esto y pensaban que era la pareja de la chica

-este lugar también forma parte de genétics, muchas pandoras trabajan aquí a veces solo para aumentar la reputación de su familia otras si para ayudar más a sus familias no todas las pandoras son de familias ricas y bueno aquí pueden ganar más dinero

-Ohh Ojou-sama, son goku-sama me alegro tanto que vinieran-

Un hombre con apariencia muy elegante smoking y edad entre los 30 40 años, cabello corto se hacía presente ante los dos

-lo traje como prometí- Elizabeth apuntaba a goku

-hola-

-saluda bien goku

-eh, quiero decir buenas tardes-

-Ohh, es el héroe son goku en persona, que alegría verlo- el hombre le daba la mano a goku y este correspondía el apretón de manos

-señor goku lamento que le quitemos su tiempo tan valioso pero le agradecemos que nos pueda acompañar hoy-

-veraz, estamos promocionando una nueva marca de ropa marca mably y pensamos que usted podría ser un modelo estupendo, si usted patrocina nuestra ropa seguro el cliente estará complacido y podremos recaudar muchísimo para la gente-

-¿modelo?-

-asi es ¿y qué me dice señor?- pero el Saiyajin estaba serio pensando cosa que tensiono al señor y a su asistente mujer como al personal pensaron que habían ofendido o enojado a goku por llamarlo para algo asi

-oye Elí-

-¿sí?-

\- ¡¿Qué es un modelo?-

-JAJAJAJAJAA-

Todo el mundo empezó a reírse pero no del Saiyajin sino porque pensaron que había hecho una broma pero goku pensó que había dicho algo muy raro y de hecho si

-goku, un modelo es alguien que le toman fotos con ropa o sin ella-

-¿más fotos?- goku le salía una gota de sudor por lo molesto que ya podía ser

-entiendo que ya debe estar algo aburrido porque le piden eso muy seguido, pero por favor nos ayudaría muchísimo a la compañía mably y a las personas por favor- el señor se inclina ante goku y el personal al ver el acto de su jefe hacían lo mismo goku al ver esto era imposible negarse

-la verdad goku no me gusta mucho la idea de saber que más mujeres ajenas te vean pero mi deber como pandora hija y futura heredera es ayudar a la gente-

-Eli….mmmm, bien lo hare, porque Eli me lo pide y para ayudar a la gente -

-¿de verdad? se lo agradecemos mucho-

-bueno antes que nada señor goku, nos gustaría poder observar su físico si no es mucha molestia

-es-está bien creo- decia goku con una ceja arqueada para empezar a levantarse su dogi este era su dogi pesado por lo que siempre le dificultaba quitárselo

Tras quitarse la prenda superior las presentes no pudieron evitar el sangrado nasal Elizabeth se pudo contener pues no solo ya lo había visto, sino que lo tuvo la noche anterior por lo que verlo era algo natural aunque sin negar su asombro

-señor son goku, es increíble, es simplemente espectacular- el sujeto miraba cada parte del cuerpo del Saiyajin, una que otra cicatriz de batalla pero parecía no importarle

El Saiyajin se extrañaba por esto pero sus chicas al principio eran asi, es mas a veces son muy empalagosas sobre todo miyabi, holly arnett y ahora Isuzu

-gracias…creo…

-usted esta excelente, un excelente modelo, señorita-

-si señor- el señor se dirigía a su secretaria

-sígueme por aquí señor goku-sama- con una voz coqueta y un giño la mujer guiaba cosa que Elizabeth no tomo para nada bien, incluso se estaba arrepintiendo por traer a goku pero ni modo fue idea de ella, además lo que pase aquí no cambia el hecho que goku es un ídolo

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

Las elegidas para entrar a la habitación fueron kazuha, satellizer, arnett, Isuzu

-bien ustedes ganaron- las demás solo chasqueaban la lengua

-¿listas?- gine tomaba la perilla y abría la puerta poco a poco

-bueno, díganle a goku que lo vamos a extrañar- dijeron las 4 con lágrimas cómicamente

-solo van a ser minutos en este mundo- bardock cruzado de brazos respondía

-ya sabemos, goten, arcadia los vamos a extrañar- las 4 acariciaban a goten quien decia que también las iba a extrañar

Gine se despedía igual de las demás y de sus nietos, también de kazuya y Ouka pues como han dicho, solo serán minutos, para ellas si serán días

-¿seguras?-

-sí, esta es una buena oportunidad para empezar a entrenarlas en otros ambientes, kakarotto ya ha hecho mucho solo, ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarle- los dos Saiyajin se regalaban una mirada, gine con una sonrisa y abriendo la puerta entraban

-las demás miraban como la puerta se iba cerrando

-¿estarán bien?- kazuya preguntaba a bardock

-si, pero también depende de su determinación-

Al entrar las 4 quedaban asombradas ante el lugar era un enorme lugar similar a la habitación del tiempo de kami sama con 2 relojes de arena gigantescos a los costados y un reloj normal encima del sitio

-Wow, esto…..es increíble- kazuha y satellizer estaban sin habla

-Ohh, es asombroso- arnett miraba maravillada Isuzu tampoco se lo creía

-esta es la entrada, el baño esta por haya, y por haya esta la cocina, la comida no se pudre asi que no se preocupen

-se siente mucho calor, siento que me valla a sofocar- arnett decia con unas gotas de sudor

-y también cuesta respirar- Isuzu jadeaba un poco

-es normal, la temperatura aumenta a 40 grados y puede descender a menos 40-

-esperen, recuerdo que goku dijo que la gravedad de este sitio…

-ha de eso no se preocupen, aquí es diferente, crhonoa no pudo hacerlo asi pues le hubiera costado más poder, además tenemos la máquina de gravedad por lo que lo vimos innecesario también

-¿Quién es esa Chronoa?- preguntaba arnett algo asombrada

-la líder de la patrulla del tiempo- con un giño respondía gine dejando más dudas pero gine no podía contarles que era la diosa del tiempo por ciertas razones

-bueno, dejando a un lado eso, miren haya al fondo-

Las 4 iban hasta ahí y al mirar quedaban mudas sin palabras alguna para describir

Un enorme espacio blanco sin nada enfrente de ellas

-no se alejen mucho, pues podrían perderse y vivirían una experiencia muy desagradable-

-está completamente en blanco, no hay nada- arnett con su mano aceraba al lugar sacando una risa en gine

-Jejejje si es normal sus reacciones, asi también estuve yo cuando vine por primera vez-

-¿vamos…a estar… un año aquí?- con miedo preguntaba arnett

-no para nada, es muy pronto para ustedes, y peligroso, aunque no lo parezca estar aquí es muy desgastador tanto física como espiritualmente

-además dudo mucho que ustedes quieran estar sin goku por un año-

-eso es cierto- respondieron las 4

-pero es buena idea empezar con algo para observar cómo les va, ¿Qué les parece 1 día?-

-¿un día? –

-si un minuto en la tierra son 6 horas aquí ¿Cuánto creen que sea?-

-¿4 minutos? ¿En verdad que solo serían 4 minutos?-

-asi es, en pocas palabras es como si hubiéramos entrado y vuelto a salir-

-es asombroso, es increíble-

-si es asombroso chicas sin embargo para nosotras si es tiempo normal, escuchen chicas, esta habitación no es solo para entrenar por poco tiempo, es también para entrenar tu determinación-

-¿nuestra determinación?-

-estoy segura que kakarotto les ha enseñado eso, pero esta habitación es para poner a prueba esa determinación, un guerrero debe adaptarse a muchos ambientes, escuchen chicas, su mundo vive una guerra ahora, los novas pueden aparecer en cualquier momento, no les estoy diciendo que no deben vivir una vida tranquila y feliz, somos mujeres, sin embargo al tener este poder es también un don que se les dio, el destino las eligió para defender la tierra, estoy orgullosa de ustedes en el poco tiempo que las conozco, con una gran determinación…..

Gine se acercaba a satellizer y a las demás

-eso es seguro lo que hizo enamorar a kakarotto de ustedes, ese valor de nunca rendirse-

-en esas ellas recordaban cuando goku hablaba con Isuzu

" _ **Lo que me gusta de ellas son su determinación y su valor"-**_

Como si la imagen de goku les viniera a su cabeza con su sonrisa todas empezaban a llorar un poco, goku les había dicho eso antes, y él siempre les enseñaba a nunca darse por vencidas ellos ya han defendido la tierra de las amenazas que llegaban a conquistarla o a dañarla

-oka-sama… ¿podríamos quedarnos…más tiempo?-

-¿seguras?-

-sí, queremos impresionar a goku con más fuerza, estamos seguras que goku querrá entrar cuando conozca este sitio, queremos impresionarlo -

-Ohhhhhhhh- gine se asombraba pero se alegraba de esos rostros llenos de eso, determinación ella era una Saiyajin y al ver a alguien tan motivada le ayudaba a mostrar ese lado Saiyajin que muy ocasionalmente mostraba –

-muy bien, veamos cuanto aguantan, les advierto que no seré tan amable-

-eso era precisamente… ¡lo que queríamos!-

-también les informo que el día y la noche no existen aquí, para saber los días esta ese reloj que esta haya- gine apuntaba al enorme reloj de arena

-cuando se llene habrán pasado 24 horas aquí y nuevamente se volteara-

Afuera de la habitación bardock y las demás chicas junto a kazuya y goten estaban mirando la puerta bardock cruzado de brazos miraba atento

-ha pasado 1 minuto, ellas, tienen una determinación fuerte-

-no es justo, también quería entrar- holly con un puchero miraba la puerta

-según nos contó goku, cuando el uso una por primera vez dijo que duro apenas 1 mes en una de ellas- Aureliel recordaba algunas historias y las memorias de goku

-entonces debe ser un sitio aterrador- Ingrid con una gota de sudor miraba la puerta

-ni tanto- bardock respondía ante las inquietudes

-la que kakarotto usaba antes tenía la gravedad aumentada, esta no, tenemos la máquina de gravedad por lo que no es necesario-

-ya veo- respondía Aureliel

Bardock se apoyaba en la pared cruzado de brazos mientras las demás solo se quedaban esperando pero algo extraño pasaba por su mente

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

Genjo estaba sentado en un sillón hasta que recibiría una llamada de alguien que él conocía y confiaba en chevalier

-¿Qué pasa?-

-genjo, chevalier solicita hablar con usted, esperan el informe y nada-

-¿el miserable de Radox quiere hablar conmigo después de intentar matarme?- con una sonrisa burlona genjo se dirigía a su amigo el cual le salía una gota de sudor

-no sé a qué te refieres…

-no lo ocultes, sé que mandaron a las bursters para matarme, chevalier está empezando a moverse contra mí, pero les advierto que ya no seguiré con ellos-

-no sea tonto, si hace o dice ellos los convertirá en sus enemigos-

-¿y que pueden hacer contra mí?-

-¿…..?-

-recuerdo haber oído que ellos mandaron su querido ejército y fue reducido a cenizas, y todo por creerse los fuertes- esto hizo enojar un poco a el hombre

-genjo, no deberías burlarte de la gente que murió…

-ellos eran conscientes de lo que hacían, su reputación estaba por los suelos, y empeoro cuando goku se hizo un héroe mundial…..la gente del mundo ahora que sabe la existencia de goku han perdido su confianza, ni los militares, nadie confía ya en ellos-

-aun asi, chevalier sigue siendo la organización que dirige al mundo-

-lo sé, lo sé-

-¿y aun asi piensas ir contra ellos?-

-¿y que pueden hacer contra mí?-

La respuesta o mejor dicho indirecta de genjo hacia su colega lo dejaba mudo, genjo literalmente estaba desafiando a chevalier y posiblemente al mundo

-¿Qué estás diciendo…..?-

-digo que vamos a este mundo….. ¡Sin su maldita ayuda!-

-ellos van tras goku, un poder capaz de tener al mismo universo en sus manos su poder para ellos es solo un arma, como las pandoras legendarias….como lo es todo lo que he hecho, no lo tendrán…..¡NUNCA!-

Genjo cortaba la llamada y exhalaba con una sonrisa pero en su rostro había algo de miedo

 _-con esto he declarado oficialmente la guerra contra chevalier, perdónenme todos-_

Después de un tiempo

-bardock y las seguían esperando sin embargo aunque lo disimulaba estaba algo sorprendido las demás jugaban con goten pues el niño adoraba jugar con las demás

-llevan….1 hora hay adentro….. Eso equivale a 15 días…

En esas se sentía como un sonido conocido ya por todas llegaba al sitio para voltear a ver al Saiyajin y a Elizabeth

-Hola-

-goku/sempai

-¡papa!, Eli- goten y arcadia miraban a ambos que los saludaban con una caricia a cada una

-hola niños les trajimos un regalo- Elizabeth les pasaba una bolsa a cada una arcadia solo la recibía sin expresión pero goten muy feliz lo agradecía

-¿en dónde estuvieron?- preguntaba chiffon

-Elí me llevo a un sitio donde me hicieron probar ropa y tomarme fotos- el Saiyajin se sostenía la mejilla recordando esas sesiones

-¿Qué?-

Elizabeth explicaba a todas sobre lo del Saiyajin dejándolas sin palabras en primera por haber querido estar ahí y segundo por no haberlo dicho

-NOS HUBIERAS DICHO-

-relájense, les trajimos ropa de la compañía para ustedes y los limiters- Elizabeth les daba una bolsa a cada una que cargaba el Saiyajin

-ropa marca mably, gracias-

-bardock-otou sama, tenga-

-gracias- el Saiyajin la recibía sin mostrar expresiones

-a propósito donde está mi madre y satella y kazuha, no siento sus kis- goku se ponía algo nervioso hasta el punto de asustarse

-espera goku, ya te explicamos- todas calmaban a goku pues él se tensionaba bastante

-relájate kakarotto, ¿recuerdas la habitación del tiempo?-

-¿la habitación del tiempo?, si ¿Por qué?-

Tras explicarle ahora a goku el y Elizabeth se quedaban sin palabras también

-¿una habitación del tiempo?, ¿ustedes tienen una?-

-asi es-

-espera, ¿mi madre, kazuha, satella, arnett e Isuzu están ahí? ¿Cuánto llevan?-

-más de 1 hora-

-¿Qué?- goku se asustaba – ellas no podrán soportar esa habitación, hay que sacarlas….

-relájate están con tu madre, además no son ningunas debiluchas- bardock algo molesto calmaba a goku quien se inquietaba

-en esas las puertas a la habitación se empezaban a abrir asustando a los presentes al abrirse la puerta salían las pandoras pero hechas un desastre sus ropas y salían bastante heridas pero por suerte salían firmes

-Uff- arnett se pegaba en la pared

-Dios, 15 días, no pensé que….fuera a durar tanto- kazuha miraba de nuevo la luz del sol

-sí, y gine-oka-sama es un demonio-Isuzu cómicamente decia y satellizer salía del lugar también suspirando

-las estoy escuchando- gine también salía y también lastimada con sus ropas dañadas pero al escuchar ser llamada demonio asustaba a todas sin embargo ver a cierto Saiyajin las hizo hacer llorar y saltar sobre el

-¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUU!-

Todas 4 caían sobre él y abrazarlo

-CUANTO TIEMPO…TE EXTRAÑE CIELO- Arnett abrazaba a goku encima

-MI GOKU, EXTRAÑE ABRAZARTE- Isuzu seguía

-NO QUIERO ALEJARME DE TI, FUERON DIAS MUY LARGOS SIN TI- satellizer y kazuha eran las que tomaban y acariciaban a goku en cada parte el Saiyajin solo podía sonreír

-chicas, me contaron todo, estoy asombrado, duraron muchísimo-

-¿tú crees?-

-si debió ser difícil, pero estoy orgulloso-

-GRACIAS, WUAAAAAA- cómicamente entre sollozos todas abrazaban a goku el cual solo les devolvía el abrazo felicitándolas por su gran valor

-bardock también te extrañe-

-no empieces gine-

-baka-

-¿y cómo les fue? –

-yo diría que bien, les fue bastante bien-

Gine con un giño miraba a su esposo Saiyajin por otro lado las 4 no se despegaban de goku el quería probar la habitación del tiempo pero ya sería después

-¿Cómo fue la experiencia?- Cassie preguntaba a arnett

-bastante asombrosa, es increíble, asombroso, pero bueno estar lejos de goku y genétics por tanto tiempo fue difícil-

-pero ustedes solo estuvieron lejos por 1 hora- afirmaba marin

-eso es asombroso- Amelia estaba sin palabras mirando la puerta junto a las valkirias

-algo asi caer en manos equivocadas es peligroso-

Christine con una gota de sudor decia junto a Franka quien asentía a la afirmación, algo asi en manos de alguien seria completamente peligroso pero por suerte estaba en manos de gine

En esas algo en el cinturón de bardock empezaba a titilar

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto gine

-es genjo, le di este comunicador por si ocurría algo-

-¿y qué pasa?-

-parece que me pide que lo vea en cierto sitio ¿para qué será?-

 _ **Fin del capítulo 71**_

 _ **espero les haya gustado el capitulo y como dije vendran algunos cambios espero les guste y hasta la proxima actualizacion**_


	74. Chapter 74

_**hola a todos aqui les traigo otro capitulo de la historia espero les guste sin mas que decir aqui los dejo con el capitulo**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 72 : ¡la decisión de todos!**_

En otro lugar en lo que parecía un auditorio vemos a 6 mujeres Margaret, yumi, elize, kazuha la doctora Ohara y la doctora akitsu-

-en el universo existen muchas dimensiones, estas dimensiones están conectadas al universo entre sí como un puente a otro, sin embargo estos mundos no se unen al universo gracias a la pared dimensional-

Bardock el Saiyajin padre de goku estaba frente a las 5 explicando esto, genjo estaba a un lado escuchando al Saiyajin las 6 estaban escuchando con atención al Saiyajin pero también tenía un rostro algo cómico de nervios

-los novas que los asedian a ustedes, deben provenir de alguna de estas que logro entrar a su mundo cruzando esa pared dimensional-

-¿Cómo una dimensión homogénea?- genjo preguntaba a bardock

-si asi la conocen, entonces si-

-pero ¿Cómo cruzaron a nuestro mundo?-

-las dimensiones no siempre se conectan por agujeros negros ni esas estupideces, a veces simplemente se necesita a alguien o algo que permita la conexión- ante esa declaración genjo sonreía un poco pero bardock notaria algo en las chicas tenían rostros de4 asombro por la manera d explicar del Saiyajin aunque no fuera un científico como genjo, explicaba de manera muy entendible y con bueno terminología

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me entienden? -

-a no, es que….verlo asi, es como si goku fuera quien explicarla, no nos malentienda, goku es inteligente, pero debido a su inocencia…..-

\- y dale con eso…..si vuelven a confundirme con kakarotto….

-cálmese por favor señor bardock- margarte calmaba al Saiyajin igual que las numberk

-como sea, antes de dar alguna información más, ¿Qué tienes que decir a esto…..genjo? seguro tienes algo que informar, adelante - genjo no dejaba su sonrisa

-que estoy de acuerdo a lo que dices, es más…tenemos esa misma dimensión homogénea en el estudio- a esta declaración las mujeres se asombraban por lo dicho por genjo

-adivino ¿es esa mujer…..maría lancerot cierto?-

-adivinaste, también sé que nuestra dimensión no es la única que pasa por esta clase de situaciones ¿cierto?-

-señor bardock ¿cierto?, como es que sabe tanto de esto- preguntaba Ohara mirando al Saiyajin

-solo digamos que no es la primera vez que hago esto- sin duda y sin vacilación el Saiyajin le responde a Ohara la cual lo miraba con gotas de sudor

-también sospecho que esas criaturas llamadas novas pueden ser simples soldados enviados para analizar o simplemente para conquistar

-¿esta…diciendo que esos monstruos…. son simples soldados?- atsuko algo exaltada gritaba en el lugar ganándose una mirada de bardock la cual la asusto

\- he visto peores bestias que ellos, y eran simples mascotas de los monstruos verdaderos, en una guerra vez de todo, sin embargo por la poca información que tienen de ellos, solo puedo sacar conclusiones-

-¿poca información?- Ohara se ponía tensa, ellos investigaban a los novas por años y bardock decia que su información era escasa

-como por ejemplo…que los novas no vengan de otra dimensión…..sino de otro planeta-

-¿otro planeta?-

-eso es imposible, no hay nada en ellos que se pueda describir como alienígena o algo asi- atsuko algo molesta decia ahora esta actitud irritaba al Saiyajin pero el solo la ignoraba, sentía que era la más molesta

-cálmate mujer….-bardock se sentaba cruzando sus brazos y pierna cerrando sus ojos conservando una postura tranquila –solo es una conclusión es todo-

-bueno ya hable sobre el tema de las dimensiones, te toca genjo, me gustaría escucharte ahora- bardock habría un ojo y miraba a genjo con una sonrisa

-solo puedo decir lo mismo que tu bardock-san y también que confirmar la situación es que los novas buscan crear una sola dimensión mediante la eliminación de otras este fenómeno se ha referido como (trascendencia de la voluntad)-

-¿entonces es algo natural?- atsuko preguntaba

-asi es- genjo decia serio

Todo el mundo se ponía más nervioso bardock abría un ojo de la duda

-¿trascendencia?-

-entonces…..a todo lo dicho…es que si una dimensión no puede coexistir….desaparece- yumi preguntaba a genjo

-¿chevalier sabe de esto?-

-chevalier no sabe nada- genjo respondía sin pena ni miedo

-una vez que esos idiotas lo descubran, pueden incluso usar a goku para intentar destruir la dimensión sin importarles nada ahora que son conscientes de su poder-

-debido a la amenaza nova, logramos la paz mundial, también gracias a ello he podido ganar tiempo…..

-¿tiempo?, ¿para qué?- bardock sin moverse preguntaba

-para arrasar con los novas sin pasar por las manos de chevalier- con una sonrisa genjo decia a todo el mundo quien lo escuchara diría que genjo estaba no solo con la meta de derrotar a los novas, sino de pasar por la ley del mundo, es decir, volverse la ley, en otro significado, volverse la ley

-sin embargo para hacerlo tuve que convertirme en enemigo de chevalier y por tanto del mundo entero- todo el mundo se asustaba ¿genjo declaro la guerra a chevalier?

Esto a bardock lo asombro un poco pues él estaba desafiando a todo el mundo ¿acaso genjo se autoproclamaba el nuevo rey del mundo?-, mientras todos solo miraban con rostro de incredulidad, el Saiyajin pudo notar esa actitud en genjo

-lo lamento por ellos pero, con goku, maría, y las pandoras legendarias no tenemos razón para perder… genjo miraba a bardock

-y si ustedes me lo permiten…. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?-

Las chicas miraban al Saiyajin que seguía sentado y serio

-en otras palabras….. ¿Deseas pasar por la ley de tu mundo para darle victoria a la humanidad iniciándose una guerra entre ustedes?-

-exacto-

Kazuha que escuchaba todo estaba sin palabras no podía decir nada no tenía nada que decir, ella no estaba con chevalier sin embargo estaba arrastrando a las pandoras y sobre todo a goku a más adelante a algo terrible, ahora que goku era un héroe seria tratado como un traidor de nuevo

-no tuviste que hacer eso, ¿lo sabias?-

-ya no hay marcha atrás- genjo responde sin vacilación

-esto me trae recuerdos…..como cuando pelee contra ese infeliz de freezer, pero bueno, no puedo dejar que le pase nada a mi familia-

Tras un rato yumi elize y kazuha salían serias del sitio

-esto es una locura… ¿acaso piensa convertirse en un Dios o algo asi?- yumi bastante enojada empezaba a recriminar -¿Qué le pasa a ese viejo?, se supone que este era un plan de batalla

-cálmate yumi- bardock que venía detrás la tomaba del hombro

-ustedes son mis nueras, no las dejare morir, asi que cálmate- las tres se ruborizaban sin embargo la chica se sentía más impotente

-pero bardock, ¿no te da rabia? ¿Ese viejo estúpido nos convirtió en enemigos del mundo?-

-pero dudo mucho que chevalier le haga algo a goku- kazuha miraba a yumi – él es un héroe ahora además de su gran poder, chevalier no lo dejara morir sin antes sacar ventaja-

-¿asi de corruptos son?- preguntaba el Saiyajin

-mucho, si-

-pero no dejan de ser quienes manden al mundo, nada podemos hacer y menos ahora que han declarado la guerra- yumi mas enojada miraba a las dos chicas

-perdóname por esto bardock-san pero estas muy tranquilo, pensé que te exaltarías-

-¿acaso quieres que mate a tu abuelo entonces?-tranquilo bardock preguntaba

-NO, NO QUIZE DECIR ESO…

-gine me contagio lo amable, o es que ya viví algo similar, ¿Cuál creen que sea?, de todas formas…. soy yo quien lo siente, tal vez esto paso por nuestra culpa-

-NO DIGA ESO- las tres dijeron al unísono

-goku y ustedes son como ángeles caídos del cielo, quien sabe que nos hubiera deparado el futuro sin ustedes no…ya ni estaríamos vivas…..

Yumi no contenía las lágrimas y abrazaba al Saiyajin el cual serio solo la recibía

-perdón-

-descuida, es normal- el Saiyajin la retiraba con cuidado

-tu abuelo es raro-

-muchísimo, yo antes era asi de rara-

-pero también veo que todo lo hace por este mundo, hay momentos donde debes convertirte en un monstruo…..para derrotar a uno, puede que su manera fuera bastante peligrosa pero, al final entiendo su manera de actuar-

-¿bardock-san?-

-olvídense de eso, y relájense-

-¿debemos decirle a los alumnos?-

-no, no les digan nada- las tres miraban a bardock curiosas

-kakarotto, gine, ustedes…..ya han cargado mucho peso en sus hombros, no pude proteger mi planeta anterior, no pude proteger a kakarotto, no pude proteger a gine…esta vez es diferente, esta vez…yo como patrullero del tiempo, no pienso permitirme otra vez eso-

Bardock con una actitud serio digna de un guerrero orgulloso decia con la frente en alto, las chicas con mirarlo era como mirar a goku, ellas claro ya sabían que no era el pero sin duda era una imagen de respeto similar a la del Saiyajin

-bardock- …. las tres dejaron escapar la palabra y se tapaban la boca

-Jeje, además recuerdo que kakarotto me conto que marble acabo con el ejército de esos, no creo que ataquen asi como están-

-solo con media flota-

-de todas formas es una guerra que no creo que comiencen ahora-

-si eligiéramos quien debería guiarnos….. ¡Los elegiríamos a ustedes!- yumi con una sonrisa más tranquila miraba al Saiyajin

-¿nosotros eh?, antes tuve un escuadrón, hay conocí a gine, pero, yo no quiero ser rey, además kakarotto es más fuerte que yo-

-entonces que sea goku-

\- quien sabe, tal vez heredo mi instinto de líder, aunque puede que se niegue, pero pensé que ustedes consideraban esto una locura-

-si lo escuchamos de alguien como genjo sí, pero es diferente que sea por elección nuestra además goku es ahora un héroe, él puede guiar a la humanidad por buen camino, él es como uno-

-yumi, cálmate, recuerda que nosotros no somos dioses, tenemos poder, sí, pero no somos los que decidimos eso-

-pero ahora que sacan el tema…..en los Saiyajin existe una leyenda más antigua que la del ssj…..solo he escuchado rumores de ella, pero se dice que hace siglos atrás existió otro ser similar al ssj, pero este era diferente-

-¿en qué sentido?- preguntaba kazuha

-el ssj es el guerrero legendario…un ser de poder inalcanzable…pero este…. ¡era un DIOS! -

-¿DIOS?-

-sí y no uno falso…..un verdadero ser divino, alguien que podía llamarse Dios sin faltar a la verdad-

-¿usted cree que él sea goku? El ya supero el ssj hace muchísimo-

-los dioses son diferentes yumi, tal vez esa sea la verdadera trascendencia de la que habla genjo, pero si kakarotto alcanzo el ssj de la leyenda….quien sabe en el futuro-

Mientras esto pasaba tras ya un rato de calma vemos a goku acercarse a un lugar, era un árbol gigante alejado de la academia era mediados de la tarde el Saiyajin había tenido días muy divertidos y hasta raros, y pensó que era bueno estar un rato a solas

El Saiyajin se sentaba en la colina y apoyaba sus brazos en la parte de atrás estirando un poco las piernas goku estaba bastante pensativo, desde hace rato no tenía tiempo para mirar el cielo el solo y sentir el viento acariciar su cabello y rostro

-jamás pensé…..que mi vida fuera a llegar a ser tan emocionante, muchachos-

Goku miraba el cielo con una sonrisa muy llena de felicidad y de vida, goku no estaba diciendo que su vida anterior no fuera buena, sino que no pensó que su vida tras esos acontecimientos fue tan feliz

-la academia genétics, le tome tanto cariño a todos y a todas que no se que pasaría si me separan de ella-

Goku miraba la escuela con una sonrisa desde donde estaba, las hojas caian del árbol y bailaban con el viento

-gohan…..seguro te hubiera gustado este lugar-

-no lo dudo-

Una voz se escuchaba detrás de goku quien volteaba a ver y hay estaba una hermosa rubia caminando hacia él era satellizer que pensó lo mismo que goku

-satella…..

-perdóname goku, seguro querías estar a solas, pero es que fueron muchos días sin verte que quise estar junto a ti-

-no te preocupes, ven siéntate-

-la pandora se sentaba junto a goku para mirar la escuela juntos

-¿Cómo te pareció la habitación?-

-muy difícil, no puedo creer que tú y gohan aguantaran 1 año en ella-

-Jejejejejej, si fue difícil pero fue un buen tiempo-

Satellizer se quedaba callada por unos minutos

-algún día lo volverás a ver -

-¿….?-

-sería raro que gohan a su edad me dijera "madre"-

-¿eh?, Jajajajaajaj, tienes razón, pero seguro que le agradarías, a todas-

-los dos se rieron por un rato por lo dicho

-oye no recuerdo haberte visto reír asi-

-antes yo no sabía que era reír- la chica se anclaba un poco en rodillas mirando la escuela

-sabes goku, me alegra tanto haberte conocido y haber formado este lazo, lástima que no te pedí que fueras mi limiter-

-pero….yo pensé que ya lo era- satellizer abría los ojos por un momento, después de todo lo que ha pasado ellos eran más que compañeros

-es cierto perdóname-

-y yo, me siento muy feliz de haberlos conocidos a todos y a cada una-

-goku, no importa lo que llegue a pasar, no me alejare de ti-

-satella…..

El Saiyajin sintió a la rubia tomar su cabeza y pegarla a su pecho en un abrazo bastante lindo

-¿te gusta?-

-sí, mucho-

-¿Qué se siente saber que tus adres están vivos?-

-la verdad eso nunca me intereso, pero ahora que los conocí me di cuenta que, estoy realmente agradecido-

-ya veo, estar con gine-san es como cuando estaba con mi madre-

-¿eh?-

-AHHHHH, NO LO QUE QUIZE DECIR FUE…..

Satellizer por lo que había dicho se levantaba bastante nerviosa agitando los brazos como loca por lo nerviosa que estaba hasta que goku la calmo tomando sus hombros

-no te asustes, ella tiene un lado muy cariñoso ¿eh?-

-igual que tu-

-oye goku…..cuando termine todo…¿nos casaríamos?-

-eh,…..

Goku tomaba a la chica de los hombros y la apegaba a ella

-antes no sabía bien que era el matrimonio pero ahora lo se…si claro-

La rubia se alegraba mucho y abrazaba más fuerte a goku

-pero…. ¿Qué dirían sus familias?-

-eso no importa para mí, por ti perdería el apellido bridget sin pensarlo-

-pero satella…..

-seguro que lo aceptaran, será raro al principio pero se acostumbraran-

-si tú lo dices- goku le regalaba su sonrisa a la rubia

-gracias por enseñarme…..tanto-

Goku y la rubia en un abrazo iban acercando sus caras y sus labios y entrelazaban un beso entre los dos para después separar sus labios

-no me importa ser un héroe, solo quiero proteger lo que más amo en el mundo y el planeta donde vivimos-

-eso es ser un héroe tontito-

la rubia conectaba su frente con la de goku mientas sonreían por esto –sé que fueron minutos pero sin ti para nosotras esos 15 días…..fue difícil!-

-awwww que tierno momento de arimasu-

Rana se aparecía en medio de los dos asustándolos y haciéndolos caer en el piso

-¿rana?-

-pensaste igual que yo satella porque yo también quiero casarme con goku-kun y de hecho todas las del grupo de arimasu-

-ya veo, rana- goku con una sonrisa le decia a rana

-pero ahora también vine fue para decirles nos han llamado a todo el equipo para una reunión y vine por ustedes dos

-¿una reunión, tan tarde?-

-eso parece de arimasu-

En genétics estaban todo el escuadrón 13 reunido en un lugar privado gine estaba sentada a un costado de la pared

Goku satellizer y rana llegaban con la teletrasnportacion

-goku, llegaron- yumi estaba en frente de todas pero lo curioso es que estaban las demás maestras de genétics lo que extraño en parte a goku, normalmente si había algún anuncio pues que yumi lo diera sola o normalmente era suna o kazuha pero estaban todas

-están todas las maestras de arimasu- rana algo nerviosa se hacía junto a las demás como satellizer

-todas están reunidas- yumi con una actitud bastante estricta miraba a todas y todos los limiters goku se extrañó por la actitud de yumi pues ella era estricta pero ahora estaba diferente

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanta seriedad?-

-kakarotto, escucha- gine con un tono serio miraba a goku quien se colocaba más extrañado pero hacia caso si era algo serio debía oírlo

-hay algo importante que deben saber…

…

…..

-genétics del oeste….¡se ha convertido en blanco de chevalier!-

-todos los presentes se asombraban y se asustaban al oir esto, no pudieron asimilarlo de un solo golpe, se asombraban, como una noticia que tumbara sus cuerpos eso sintieron cada una de las chicas del sitio

-¿chevalier?- preguntaba goku

-¿Qué esta diciendo….?- Roxanne con bastante asombro preguntaba rompiendo el silencio

-¿Por qué nos atacan?- charles con bastante miedo preguntaba ahora

-les digo esto porque no podíamos esconderlo-

-espera yumi ¿estás hablando de los líderes de este mundo? ¿Ellos?- goku mirando a la chica con bastante seriedad se acercaban a las maestras

-asi es goku, ellos-

-¿pero porque?- preguntaba el Saiyajin algo nervioso

-Un momento, goku-san tiene razón ¿Por qué?, además ¿Por qué atacan a goku si es quien salvo al mundo?- Cassie con bastante nervios preguntaba ahora

Tenía razón, ellos sabían que goku estaba en genétics si estaban volviéndose blanco ellas eso quiere decir que goku también, pero goku ha salvado este mundo, ¿Por qué lo atacan?

-es cierto-

-es verdad-

Protestaron holly y Ouka pero yumi solo cerraba los ojos

-¿acaso…..hice algo malo?- pregunto goku con una gota de sudor cayendo por su rostro las maestras abrieron los ojos

-goku, claro que no, la verdad no estoy en posición de dirigir a 6 de ustedes pero todas estuvimos de acuerdo en contarles a los presentes la razón…..west genétics está tratando de volverse una organización independiente, por eso nos quieren atacar-

-¿independiente? ¿se van a separar de ellos?- pregunto de nuevo goku serio

-bueno goku…

-asi es goku y con el propósito de ejecutar un plan contra chevalier- la voz de suna hacia presencia ante todos junto a kazuha, yumi se ponía algo nerviosa pues ella no debía dar esa información

-descubrimos que el general Radox fue reintegrado a chevalier y busco matar a genjo-

-¿matarlo? ¿Por qué?-

-por miedo- Isuzu que estaba junto a gine respondía con una sonrisa llamando la atención de todos

-chevalier le tiene miedo a genjo aoi por el poder actual que tiene- yumi se asombraba un poco pues no sabía de eso, ella solo sabía que genjo quería ser independiente pero no sabía de eso

-sobre todo el poder de goku-san-

-espera suna, estas insinuando que esos tipos ¿me tienen miedo?-

-no precisamente eso, chevalier teme más a genjo que a ti, pues el ha estado actuando por su cuenta desde hace ya bastante tiempo-

Goku y todas las demás se ponían más tensas

-y me imagino…. ¿que la única manera de contrarrestar el poder del doctor genjo es…

-¡CON GOKU!-

-esperen, ¿Qué soy un arma o que para esos tipos?- goku ya empezaba a molestarse pues estaba goku tomándose la idea que chevalier lo buscaba como un arma y era verdad

-de hecho nosotros estamos catalogados como traidores hace mucho tiempo-

-¡ESPEREN!- satellizer gritaba con mucho enojo

-GOKU SALVO ESTE MUNDO, SIN EL ELLOS TAMBIEN ESTARIAN MUERTOS, ESTO NO ES JUSTO-

Goku estaba bastante serio pues estaba en una situación difícil, esta vez no los atacaban demonios o monstruos, eran los mismos humanos

El Saiyajin estaba pensativo, sin importar quien fueras quien amenazara a su familia él lo detendría, pero ¿ a qué costo?, tendría que lastimar a los humanos que el tanto quería proteger

-¿hay alguna solución?-gine se levantaba de su silla y miraba a suna

-…..no hay solución….-

-se hacía un silencio en el lugar

-aoi genjo y chevalier se acaban de declarar la guerra y nosotros estamos involucrados, ellos no se detendrán hasta que obtengan lo que quieren-

-¿ y eso que quieren es todo lo que él ha hecho verdad?- gine con los brazos cruzados se ganaba un asentimiento de suna

\- esto me recuerda a la patrulla roja-goku con un fuerte suspiro miraba el techo

-aunque claro esta guerra no la podemos perder-

-no se trata de ganar o perderla, se trata de nuestras familias y nuestros países- oír esto hizo que goku se colocara más serio al parecer si hay más consecuencias en esto yumi y las maestras se ponían más tensas

-ustedes fueron marcadas como objetivos desde que nosotras llegamos, solo que al aparecer esos dos tipos cambiaron la situación-

-esto me recuerda a cuando freezer, ese infeliz nos traiciono-

gine con un rostro lleno de rabia decia recordando ese día goku solo escuchaba serio lo que paso a un hermoso compromiso hace rato paso a una situación bastante seria

-de cualquier manera yumi todavía no les ha terminado de contar todo-

-suna….

-la pelea con chevalier no es lo importante, ahora es cuando nosotros que peleamos por la humanidad, debemos derrotar a los novas…con la operación _**EXITC REVENANT**_ -

-¿erradicar a los novas?- preguntaba goku

-goku tras oír esto ¿Qué piensas?-

Todos miraban al Saiyajin quien estaba realmente serio era algo muy serio mirando al piso para levantar la mirada

-¿se declararon una guerra solo porque genjo quiere trabajar de forma independiente?, ¿eso no es ridículo?-

-chevalier no descansara hasta tener lo quiere goku y eso es todo lo que genjo ha hecho durante estos años-

-no me interesa si esos tipos son los jefes del mundo o lo que sea, están involucrando a mis amigos en una guerra estúpida,….¡los voy a detener!-

Todos con escuchar a goku se sintieron aliviados pero a la vez sintieron pena por goku, pues chevalier pese a los esfuerzos que ha puesto goku por proteger la tierra, le pagan de esta forma

-yo también- gine alzaba la mano en señal de aprobación

-mis hijas están aquí, y si debo pelear contra los terrícolas por ellas lo hare-

-les diré esto sin rodeos… ¡¿a quién apoyan a goku o a chevalier?!-

-satellizer se hacía frente a todas con una actitud seria-

-claro que estoy con goku, no hace falta preguntar algo tan obvio-

-yo digo lo mismo- holly seguía- si chevalier nos considera traidores por algo asi, no pienso dejar que goku pelee solo

-digo lo mismo de arimasu-

-yo igual- chiffon asombraba a las demás – hace mucho le dedique mi lealtad a chevalier…..grave error-

-yo también, peleare por goku contra quien sea incluso si es chevalier, estoy harta de la política- Cassie con un rostro muy serio miraba a suna

-las valkirias asentían en señal de aprobación dando a entender lo obvio-

-goku….no sé qué pasara, pero solo se que puedo poner mi fe en ti, se que se solucionara con tu ayuda- julia hablaba por las demás pandoras

-chicas…..

Goku no sabía que decir, sentía asombro, ellas literalmente estaban traicionando a los "más poderosos" para luchar por él, goku no sabía que decir, sin duda para el Saiyajin ver el amor y la amistad en ellas por él lo hacía muy feliz

-las maestras sonreían también dándole a entender a goku que pensaban ellas-

-si es por ti, pelearemos contra quien sea- kazuha, yumi y elize decían a la vez

-me alegra escuchar eso, me hace sentir tan feliz, que mi hijo sea tan querido- gine se levantaba de su silla y miraba a todas

-tal como ha dicho, esta guerra no la vamos a perder, lo que yo más odio en este mundo….son a los tiranos que buscan deshacerse de sus guerreros….esos tipos me hicieron enojar-

-gracias gine…..

-¡oka-san ¿cierto?- yumi se sonrojaba cómicamente

-espera, si esto es cierto ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Seremos traidores o algo asi?- preguntaba goku

-no lo sé goku, pero por ahora solo nos queda ganar, de cualquier manera chevalier no es tan estúpido como atacar tras lo que le pasó y además cuando tú eres tan valorado-

-entonces, si goku habla con ellos…..

-no servirá de nada, ¿acaso quieren que lo consideren un traidor y arruinen su imagen?- las chicas se quedaban en silencio pues era verdad

-la verdad eso no me importa, pero tampoco quiero pelear contra ellos por algo tan tonto, y menos cuando involucran a los demás-

-como ya tomaron su decisión, entonces está decidido-

Esa misma noche

-muchas estaban meditando de la elección pero en sus consciencias sabían que decidieron bien por otro lado estaban algo nerviosas por lo que venia

Bardock estaba recostado en un árbol e brazos cruzados y con una actitud tranquila

-valla tontería, los terrícolas sí que son problemáticos- bardock miraba el cielo bastante serio para hacer una mueca de desagrado

-qué curioso, el tú de antes diría "eso no me importa"- gine se aparecía detrás del Saiyajin

-y no me importa, para mí solo son insectos-

-te pareces a alguien-

-no me compares con el-

-sí, sí, perdóname-

-a mí no me importa quienes o que sean esas basuras, pero…..si tocan a alguna de esas chicas les voy a destrozar las caras a puñetazos-

-Jajajaja, pero veo que has cambiado algo, sabes eso me hace feliz-

-supongo que fue por ti y tu amabilidad-

-¿tú crees?-

-y bueno ¿qué piensas tú?-

-pienso que este planeta y las demás es lo que kakarotto mas ama por eso como padres debemos apoyarlo-

-entonces ¿los destruyo?-

-¿siquiera escuchas? solo son terrícolas-

-Tks, si los veo acercarse por aquí, los mato, aunque es el deber de kakarotto defender este mundo-

Mientras todo esto pasa en la parte baja de genétics en cierta zona genjo estaba mirando el cadáver de maría lancerot hasta que sintió un sonido llegar

-hola goku-

-genjo, ¿Qué has hecho?-

-yo no hice nada-

-explícame, ¿Por qué tú y esos tipos están involucrando a las chicas y a los demás en esto?-

Genjo estaba serio mirando a goku quien estaba serio igual, el no sabía que responder

-nada de eso importa si el mundo es destruido, si no derrotamos a los novas, nadie sobrevivirá-

-¿y crees que haciendo una guerra entre nosotros cambia las cosas?-

-si ellos interfieren en nuestro objetivo de detener a los novas, nunca podremos ganar, si ellos descubren esto, te ordenaran incluso destruirla, y al ver que pueden hacer esto, no se detendrán-

-¿y crees que soy tan tonto como hacerles caso?- goku colocaba un rostro de enfado

-¿crees que ellos se detendrían goku?-

-no, soy consciente que mi poder es algo que puede causar problemas, por eso no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero ya está hecho, no me molesta que la gente confié en mí, pero que piensen que hare lo que me digan, me enoja-

\- es por eso mismo goku que quiero que seamos algo independiente, que no nos digan que hacer, estoy seguro que tu entiendes eso, cuando tu raza anteriormente sufrió lo mismo-

Goku recordó esa escena con vegeta donde incluso el Saiyajin más orgulloso que conoció lloro por ser un esclavo, por la humillación de saber que le sirves a alguien que te trato como un simple peón para después dejarte a un lado

También pensaría en sus padres, lo que sufrieron al tenerlo que abandonarlo y que goku viviera con una idea equivocada de su destino, en goten y claro en todas las demás, saber que las pandoras y los Saiyajin era iguales, ser sometidos hasta el día que mueran y al final ser tratados como basuras, es verdad que ellas como los Saiyajin recibían trato especial, pero ¡¿valía la pena!?, ¿valía la pena pelear por unos líderes que ni tú conoces, que ni saben lo que has sufrido y que mientras tu peleas y mueres al final te traten como traidor o basura?

-por desgracia no lo sé pues yo no estaba en aquellos tiempos con mi raza, pero si entiendo lo que es que trabajes para alguien y que al final te trate como basura-

-genjo, no sé cómo es las cosas llegaron a esto pero…

-¿..?-

-quien se meta con los que más quiero…los detendré incluso si terrícolas, hasta yo sé que a veces debemos hacer cosas que se ven malas….para proteger a los que más queremos, incluso si lo consideran terrible-

Genjo solo podía mostrar una sonrisa

-goku ¿ y si te dijera que podemos encontrar una forma de llegar hasta los novas?-

-¿enserio?-

-asi es , tu padre y yo teníamos casi la misma idea, pero con lo que me ha dicho he entendido que puede hacerse, y que alguien como tu puede llevar a cabo-

-¿estás seguro que está bien lo que me dices? ¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces?-

-ni yo lo sé-

-espera, ¿entonces?- goku se asustaba y le salía una gota de sudor él se asombró que ni genjo sepa lo que hace entonces que era su plan realmente

-es una apuesta que tomare-

-¿apuesta?-

-asi es, debemos luchar aunque haya poca posibilidad, pero yo sé que tú podrás encontrar la solución, si el más fuerte de este universo no puede, nadie más podrá, la trascendencia es algo que debemos encontrar para poder sobrevivir-

-hablas como si fueras un dios- goku con una gota de sudor miraba a genjo

-goku, maría y tu fueron enviados a este mundo para mostrar la trascendencia a toda la humanidad, tu alguien que supera miles o hasta millones de veces a María- el Saiyajin le salía una gota de sudor

-espera, ahora estas diciendo que soy un dios-

-¿y no lo eres?-

-claro que no, yo no soy un dios es mas no me interesa ser uno, además este universo ya tiene una diosa, _"aunque deberían ser más_ "-

-de todas formas goku, tu trascendencia es más superior que la de María, si los novas se dan cuenta que en este mundo existe alguien como tu siendo un "Mesías", podrán darse cuenta de la nueva evolución de la raza humana-

-goku…..todo depende de ti, tu eres el indicado para transmitir la trascendencia a la humanidad-

Goku quedaba realmente nervioso, genjo literalmente estaba diciendo que goku debía volverse un dios, bueno no era la primera vez que le decían esto,

-la primera vez fue cuando en su antigua vida kami-sama le propone ser el dios de la tierra, esto no era broma era muy en serio

-la segunda fue aquí cuando la suprema Kaio le propuso ser el hakaishin (un puesto mucho más alto de dios) pero goku también lo rechazo también aquí fue muy enserio

-espera genjo, yo no quiero ser un dios, ya rechace eso antes y aun lo sigo haciendo-

-¿antes?, goku ¿de casualidad te han propuesto volverte un dios?-

-mierda… ¡eh bueno!,….

-entonces con más razón deberías…..

-dije que no-

-Jejejje, que lastima, como un dios podrías tener al mundo a tus pies-

-repetiré que no hasta que lo entiendas-

-vale, vale, pero sigo pensando que es un desperdicio-

-pues vuélvete un dios tú-

-ojala pudiera-

-regresando al tema goku, debes ir a ese mundo y trascender, descubre porque los novas intentan destruirnos, solo tú, puedes hacerlo-

Goku se colocaba más serio y miraba a genjo

.- ¿realmente existe esa oportunidad?-

-sí, y tú podrías encontrar nuestra salvación-

-entonces lo hare, que asi sea, pero no me volveré un dios ni nada de eso, si protegeré a la tierra….. ¡Será como un terrícola! Como un humano-

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo que debemos luchar sin importar nada, pero lo hare como un terrícola!-

Esa misma noche

-goku estaba sentado en su cama suspirando, un buen día se convierte en algo más problemático, primero chevalier y ahora genjo tratando a goku como un dios lo que lo hacía fastidiarse

-un dios yo…ha, no sirvo para serlo- el Saiyajin se recostaba en su cama pero abría los ojos -¿será que finalmente podremos detener a los novas?, en ese caso prepararme-

Goku se sentaba en posición de loto

-¿goku?- una voz interrumpía a goku quien volteaba a ver y era satellizer

-¿satella?-

-goku, goten y arcadia están con tus padres-

-ya veo, eso me calma-

-te noto estresado-

-lo estoy ¿y tú?-

-bueno lo estaba pero yo sé que contigo a nuestro lado podremos encontrar una solución-

-satella, yo tampoco soy invencible-

-para mí lo eres y estoy segura que los demás piensan igual, además cuando pudimos desbloquear todo ese poder me di cuenta que puedo ser más fuerte- goku se sentaba en la cama para mirar al techo

-satella….lamento esto-

-¿eh?-

-solo causo problemas, siempre he sido asi, estoy seguro que tú debes estar asustada, yo prometí protegerte a ti y a todos pero…..

Satellizer se sentaba al lado de goku y se hacía detrás para tomarlo en brazos y abrazarlo

-yo no creo que tu traigas problemas, tu solo buscas proteger lo que más amas ¿eso que tiene de malo?, si no fuera por ti, este mundo quien sabe que le hubiera pasado, tú has cuidado este planeta desde siempre, tú has usado tu poder para proteger, sin importar lo que pase….estaré a tu lado-

La rubia le daba una muy linda sonrisa y goku solo la miraba para después sonreírle

-satella, me siento más seguro si todos ustedes me acompañan-

-claro que sí, somos un equipo ¿no?-

-sí, siempre-

Sabes goku, te extrañe mucho en la habitación del tiempo, la próxima entrare contigo-

-claro que si-

-además, haya adentro sentía algo dentro de mí, seguro era la angustia-

-¿segura?-

-sí, estoy bien perfecta, ¿vez?, a ninguna nos pasa, no te asustes-

-está bien, oye-

-¿sí?-

-¿puedo quedarme un rato asi?-

-el que quieras-

-les prometo ayudarlas a liberar su poder sin que yo tenga que manipular sus mentes-

\- a mí no me molesto, me siento tan feliz que tú fueras quien llegara a mí-

-y yo igual-

Mientras la noche pasaba genjo estaba sentado con Casandra

-ha pasado un tiempo que no tomamos una copa, Casandra-la rubia estaba sentada junto a genjo

-sabes me alegra que te enamoraras de goku, el sin duda sabrá cuidarte, no quisiera pensar que sería de ustedes si yo no estuviera-

-kazuya, kazuha, y todas, él los ha cuidado tan bien, no sé cómo pagarle a goku, y pensar que lo involucre en esto me hace sentir….

soy un cobarde, se que me odiaras por haberlo llevado a esto, sus padres también aceptaron, como diciendo que confían en él y en mí, también yo con el tiempo lo quise como un nieto mas pero con pensar que los lleve a esto….

Genjo apretaba los puños pero Casandra tomaba su mano en señal de calmarlo

Día siguiente

Bardock y genjo estaban en su oficina el Saiyajin de brazos cruzados con su rostro serio y ojos cerrados

-perdónenme, por lo que he hecho-

-oye relájate, yo envié a mi hijo a la tierra sin saber que pasaría-

-lo hiciste para salvarlo-

-pero no es diferente a lo que tú haces-

-¿…..?-

-a veces se debe arriesgar para ganar, y para proteger lo que tú quieres, a veces se deben tomar decisiones duras, te conozco de hace poco, y no somos tan diferentes, te dije que te ayudaría a salvar este mundo, y eso hare-

-¿y si pasa algo?

-entonces yo no me lo perdonaría ni gine tampoco-

Ya veo-

-pero, yo sé que salda bien-

Tras esta charla ahora goku era quien hablaba con genjo

-goku entonces…..

-acepto, hare lo que sea para detener a esos novas-

-pero, te pediré algo primero-

-¿pedirme?-

-no le digas a nadie nada de esto, dijiste que es una posibilidad ¿verdad?, no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí, además quiero que mis padres se queden a cargo de las cosas-

-pero…confió en ti, aoi genjo, porque regresare con mi familia, ahora más que nunca-

-genjo daba la vuelta a su rostro y miraba la ventana

-tú volverás, no te preocupes por cosas innecesarias-

Goku sonreía para tras la charla con genjo salir de su oficina y mirar toda shintoshi, tras estos días, las cosas habían cambiado y la ciudad estaba mejorando

-pero detrás goku sentía un grito y claro eran todas que llegaban con el incluso goten que estaba de la mano con arnett quienes no esperaron para ir por el

- _hare lo que sea…para proteger las sonrisas de toda mi familia y este mundo donde vivimos-_

Al ver la sonrisa de todas goku solo sentir más motivación para solucionar esto de una vez por todas

Pasaban días desde aquella reunión mientras preparaban todo para el plan pero en otro lugar, las cosas eran normales lo de chevalier era clasificado y nadie debía saberlo, aun y las que lo sabían se preparaban para esto

 _ **Nido del tiempo**_

-Chronoa bebía una taza de café pero en esas se escuchaba una alarma algo que la hizo abrir sus ojos y tirar su vaso de café

-esa alarma…..no puede ser…..

-la diosa empezaba a temblar y a sudar, ella por ser la diosa del tiempo tenía muchas alertas pero esta era una de las que más la asustaba

-¡CRHONOA-SAMA!- el ave entraba completamente asustada tanto que ponía un huevo

-oye no pongas huevos asi como asi-

-perdón pero es que…esa alarma…..

-lo sé,… ¡despertó!-

\- _**universo 14**_

la suprema que leía un libro

\- eh ¿esto qué es?

-o es un libro de leyendas de la sagrada Kaio-sama, que interesante-

Veamos…. ¿eh? ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Super saiya…?

-¿eh? La mujer dejaba caer su libro y en él se veía una página de un sujeto con un aura roja

-¿Qué fue eso? Qué raro, sentí unos escalofríos-

 _ **Fin del capítulo 72**_

 _ **Bueno amigos antes que comience oficial la saga hare unos capítulos con algunas cosas y hay si pasamos a la saga de elca, para pasar bien además de dar tiempo a ciertas cosas no será mucho pues además para enviar a alguien a elca tampoco es de la noche a la mañana, se necesita tiempo**_

 _ **También me gustaría aclarar unas cosas que he estado observando**_

 _ **Es sobre una noticia sobre la" muerte de goku" y eso ha colocado a mucha gente en suspenso**_

 _ **Primero que nada esa noticia aunque si es de akira toriyama es en realidad sobre un juego llamado db online que es del 2010 y cerro servidores en el 2013 no forma parte del canon pues es algo completamente diferente a la actualidad por eso les digo a todos, esa noticia es vieja y solo ocurre en la historia del juego, ya solo queda esperar más adelante y disfrutar del manga y no si han estado angustiados no lo estén y disfruten de la actualidad: 3**_


	75. Chapter 75

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria literalmente ya a partir de aqui empieza el arco de elca y lastimosamente el ultimo del manga ya creo que este es el ultimo de el manga pues aqui ya estan en la busqueda de la verdad, aunque bueno ya queda esperar aver como avanza sin mas que decir aqui los dejo**_

 _ **renuncia a todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 73: preparativos…. ¡premonición!**_

Un lugar oscuro donde se podían observar poco a poco algo que se acercaba poco a poco y era sorprendentemente planetas, estrellas, galaxias y demás, era el universo que se hacía imagen poco a poco

-parece que finalmente despertó- una voz conocida por muchos era una voz anciana y algo nerviosa decia como si mirara todo

-despertó antes de lo previsto, aunque esta vez despertó antes de lo normal- ahora una voz más calmada decia mirando desde el cielo igualmente, los que hablaban eran los supremos kaiosama del universo 7

-sabes una cosa, por lo menos no hay en el universo que lo haga enojar-

-sí, supongo que debemos agradecer eso-

Los dos miraban los cielos de su planeta bastante pensativos y hasta nerviosos, no se sabe a qué se referían pero algo igual ocurría en cierto sitio y era el nido del tiempo

Crhonoa miraba un pergamino bastante nerviosa y hasta sudando además que algunos relojes estaban actuando algo extraño

-valla, los días tranquilos se acabaron, solo espero que no dure tanto, es un fastidio tenerlo por ahí y sobretodo porque siempre es lo mismo con el-

-Chronoa-sama, su actitud es un poco extraña para la diosa del tiempo –

-cállate toki, no sabes cómo es el, no existe dios en el universo que no le tenga miedo, es verdad que lo he visto solo unas veces pero siempre es lo mismo, además siempre es lo mismo con él,-

-si lo sé, su leyenda por todo el universo 7 es conocida-

-lo que me alegro es que almenos no hay nadie en el universo que se meta con él, un simple berrinche del, una sola rabieta… ¡y nadie lo frenaría!-

Chronoa también miraba el techo con mucho sudor cayendo de su rostro para tragar algo de saliva ¿de quién hablaba la misma suprema Kaio del tiempo para asustarse asi?-

En otro lugar bastante, bastante alejado el cielo poco a poco se iba aclarando donde habían un enorme centenar de nubes poco a poco la vista se iba acercando y podíamos observar a lo lejos lo que parecía un palacio en forma de árbol ¿Cómo se sabía que era un palacio?, por los adornos exteriores y porque además parecía un enorme jardín debajo de este, pero lo asombro es que alrededor de este palacio orbitaban algunos astros como estrellas y planetas en este palacio se escuchaban unas fuertes explosiones

Al adentrarnos observábamos mas adornos y lo que parecían piedras preciosas rodeando este lujoso y enrome palacio en instantes se escuchaban unos pasos que avanzaban muy lentamente, mientras mirábamos algunos adornos y unas enormes escaleras de las cuales se observaba el dueño de los pasos

Era un sujeto alto, con una ropa muy especial y llevaba una especie de cetro tenía un cabello blanco de punta y una mirada seria y bastante penetrante pero sobre todo era su forma de caminar tan elegante y fina y lo curioso llevaba una especie de halo en el cuello

El sujeto llegaba a un lugar donde había unas extrañas piedras flotando pero también unos relojes de arena que en segundos estallaban de una forma voraz

-han pasado los 6 años de más que usted quiso dormir…..señor bills-

El sujeto con una voz fina, calmada se dirigía a alguien que estaba en la piedra principal cubierto de sábanas blancas y lo que parecía estar durmiendo pero poco a poco se iba levantando

-"bostezo", ¿tan rápido?, esto fue apenas una pequeña siesta-

Y al levantarse se observaba una criatura muy similar a un gato morado con pulseras y de contextura delgada

-usted fue el que Quizo dormir hasta este punto-

-ya sé, no tienes que repetírmelo-

-¿y bueno? ¿Qué piensa hacer?-

-relájate, wiss apenas me acabo de levantar, mejor desactiva esas bombas tan molestas-

El gato se levantaba y empezaba a estirarse para pasar de lado del sujeto alto que solo lo miraba con un rostro estoico y serio

-como usted ordene… ¡señor bills!-

El sujeto con el báculo que tenía en su mano le daba un golpe al piso y una extraña onda verde paseaba por toda la enrome habitación y convertía todos los relojes en polvo

-por cierto wiss, ¿freezer destruyo el planeta vegeta como se lo solicite?-

-sí señor, no quedo nada-

-bien, podía darle a los habitantes de ese planeta una eternidad, pero el rey vegeta me causaba fastidio, ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué hare con freezer? , siempre tan engreído creyéndose superior a mí junto a su familia, la próxima vez que los vea, los hare pedazos-

-no será necesario, freezer fue derrotado hace muchos años-

\- ¿QUE DIJISTE?, ¿FREEZER DERROTADO?-

-asi es, permítame un momento- el sujeto alzaba su báculo creando una especie de pantalla y en ella se observaba un fragmento de la pelea de goku vs freezer

-¿ese es el Saiyajin?-

-asi es, su nombre era son goku o kakarotto-

-¿era?-

-sí señor, parece que murió en una pelea que tuvo con majin buu, ambos se mataron entre sí-

-¿majin buu?-

-un demonio destructor de planetas y galaxias-

-Ohh, que interesante, bueno si lo elimino me ahorro las molestias de ir por él, pero es una lástima que haya muerto-

-asi es señor con su muerte también murió el príncipe vegeta y los Saiyajin sobrevivientes junto con la tierra y hasta parte del sistema solar

-mmm, ¿asi que no queda ningún Saiyajin vivo?, que lastima- bills se recostaba en una silla bastante relajado como si la noticia le diera absolutamente igual

-entonces el pez oráculo ¿Por qué me dijo que en 4 años más de lo planeado despertara?- bills se colocaba algo molesto

-¿Qué va a hacer entonces señor?- preguntaba wiss

-bueno ya desperté y no tengo nada que hacer, me gustaría volver a dormir, pero creo que investigare la comida de los otros planetas, vamos wiss-

-como usted diga señor-

-a propósito el pez oráculo le dijo que despertara 4 años antes de que usted colocara esas bombas, ¿puedo saber porque?-

-por una "premonición"-

-¿premonición?-

-sí, pero ya ni me acuerdo de ella, tenía que ver con un Saiyajin pero si ya no existe pues ni modo-

Wiss se quedaba mirando a bills pero ya no se molestaría en preguntar más y solo haría lo que bills decia y salían directamente al infinito universo

 _ **Universo 14**_

La suprema Kaio Shin estaba desde su planeta mirando el cielo también ella tenía un rostro bastante pensativo

-¿suprema?- arele aparecía y preguntaba a su maestra

-arele, no, no es nada-

-¿segura?-

-siento un extraño presentimiento-

-¿otro?, que estrés….cuantos tipos se aparecerán…..

-no arele, este es diferente, es solo un presentimiento, pero…es curioso, es algo que no puedo describir-

-¿Qué no puede describir? No entiendo-

-si es algo especial, pero bueno, supongo que es cosa mía, aun soy muy novata-

-si usted lo dice, por cierto estaba mirando el libro que dejo caer, es el libro de leyendas del universo 14-

-sí, lo escribió la sagrada Kaioshin hace 70, 000,000 de años-

-si no me equivoco esta es la raza de los Saiyajin pero este tipo es diferente a broly o a goku-

-sí, es diferente es una leyenda muy antigua de esa raza, más que la del legendario ssj

-¿podemos leerla?-

-a veces te portas como una niña-

-tacaña-

-vale, vamos-

-por cierto ¿Qué estarán haciendo goku y las demás? Ese planeta es muy interesante-

-deben estar planeando alguna forma de detener a los novas, para eso vino goku, para que le enseñe alguna habilidad-

-Ehh, valla me alegro, ahora con goku y los demás deben tener más oportunidad de ganar y más con goku que es el ser más poderoso del universo-

-sí, es verdad-

-hablando de eso ¿Por qué goku no se ha vuelto un dios? Él tiene todo para serlo-

-lo rechazo arele, supongo que por ahora esperare a que nazcan más Kaio y después pensare en lo del hakaishin-

-si nacieran frutos dorados ¿usted se volviera una sagrada Kaio-Shin cierto?-

-JAJAJAJA, apenas me volví suprema Kaio-

\- ¿y eso que?, la sagrada decia que usted tenía un gran potencial- la suprema se ponía melancólica recordando a sus amigas, y maestras la verdad todas en antaño se llevaban muy bien, no se peleaban y tampoco discutían casi, todas eran mujeres asombrosamente y esto seguro era la razón por la que eran tan unidas en amistad

-sí, pero a veces pienso que no, pero sobreviví y debo mantener nuestro legado…el universo 14 no puede desaparecer-

-¿legado?-

-arele, creo que es hora que te cuente una historia, la verdad quería contársela a goku si se volvía dios pero lo rechazo y creo que por ahora no es necesario contársela

-¿historia? ¿Qué historia?-

-tu sabes que el universo 14 no puede nadie salir del ¿verdad?-

-sí, ¿Por qué?-

-por qué este universo es un universo….. ¡Primogénito!-

-si lo sé también- la suprema le salía una gota de sudor

-sabes, el destino es bastante curioso, goku término aquí por un simple casualidad….y gracias a él es que ese legado aún existe, este universo es muy especial-

-no entiendo absolutamente nada-

-arele….este universo…..guarda un secreto más grande que el mismo, y es momento que lo sepas, por qué lleva ese nombre-

-¿…..?-

 _ **Mientras tanto en la tierra**_

Goku estaba en un bastón sentado con las palmas de sus pies sujetando el bastón y sus manos estaban en posición especial

- _si debo dominar la teletrasnportacion de los supremos…..lo hare empezando como me enseñaron los yadratianos hace tiempo, quien sabe a qué cosas me enfrente si llegase a ir haya, por lo menos debería estar preparado-_

Goku estaba entrenando incluso empezando incluso tras entrenar a las pandoras, goku estaba muy tensionado pues dentro de algún tiempo tendría que ir a "el mundo trascendental" de donde viene maría lancerot y los novas, o bueno eso era lo que esperaba, sin contar que chevalier ahora los consideraba traidores y quien sabe que harían

 _-es igual a cuando fui a namekusei, no tengo miedo, no cabe duda que soy un Saiyajin pero ahora no es tiempo para eso, veamos…_

 _ **¡Flashback!**_

 _ **-no uses el ki de alguien, debes ir a ese sitio por tu propia voluntad, o a donde esa persona este-**_

 _ **-¡Fin del flashback!**_

-l _a teletrasnportacion consiste en dominar el KI para viajar a donde una persona este, aquí no, visualiza el sitio, visualiza a la persona…..vamos donde esta Margaret, vamos…._

Goku empezaba a sudar un poco pero nada pasaba el Saiyajin no iba a ningún sitio se quedaba aquí estancado para abrir los ojos y suspirar

-es difícil, me recuerda a cuando la aprendí, no por nada es una habilidad de dioses, este entrenamiento me trae muchos recuerdos-

Goku bajaba del bastón apenas se tiraba este se caía mantener equilibrio en esa cosa es extremadamente difícil

-Uff, creo que voy a comer…

-goku, cariño, estabas aquí- Ingrid y Dolly llegaban a donde goku quien las saludaba pero las dos lo hacían con un beso en las mejillas

-¿Por qué estás aquí entrenando solo?-

-es que…..quería practicar una técnica nueva-

-Ohh, que interesante ¿puedes contarnos?- Dolly se pegaba en el pecho del saiyan

-si, también quiero saber que habilidad es- Ingrid no era de esas chicas coquetas pero lo intentaba tomando de la mano a goku

-sí, claro- goku les sonreía y las dos también

Goku se pensaba que demonios pensaba chevalier con considerarlos traidores cuando ellas han dado la vida por este mundo, no era justo pero no quería decir nada, menos ahora que estaban tranquilo el ambiente

-chicas, ¿quieren hacer algo hoy?-

-¿eh?, ¿Cómo qué?-

-no sé, salir, comer, si quieren podemos invitar a todas y hacer algo-

Goku decia con una actitud muy feliz y sonriente, ellas sabían que goku estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ellas dijeran pero por ser de genétics normalmente no les gustaba hacer cosas tan normales pero goku era quien las invitaba

-si claro, si quieres, pero ¿no crees que es algo tarde?-

-eso no importa, vamos- goku decia con una sonrisa muy amplia lo que las alegraba y asentían muy felices

El Saiyajin era de los que les gustaba entrenar mucho pero no por eso no dejaba de hacer cosas divertidas más con sus seres queridos como cuando estaban por pelear contra cell

Goku quería pasar más tiempo con ellas y su familia antes de algo mucho peor no consideraba justo que pese a todo lo que pasaron las vieran como criminales, pero él no era tan estúpido como para ir y causar un problema mayor-

 _ **-planeta supremo**_

-NO, ¡NO PUEDO CREERMELO!- arele con una voz de extremo miedo y terror se caía al piso de nalgas sudando a mares

-esa es la historia arele, de este universo y otros-

-pero…si es verdad eso….. ¿Los otros tipos lo sabían?-

-hatchiyack, broly y hildegan no pero marble y chiyoko si me dan esa espina ellos eran del mundo de los demonios, todo puede pasar-

-madre mía…que miedo-

-sí y lo peor es que solo quedamos el universo 13 y este…..el universo 15…

-esto es increíble, y pensar que se esconde algo asi-

-lo sé, por eso no podemos permitirnos ser derrotados-

-pero si el rey del todo…..se le da la gana…

-solo podemos evitar dar alguna razón para eso, el ya no es como antes-

-que miedo, jamás pensé eso-

-sí, pero no dejes que eso dañe tu tranquilidad, ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas al árbol y después te leo el libro vale?-

La diosa se comportaba con su pequeña aprendiz como una hermana mayor más ahora que descubrió algo que la afecto

-si-sí, ¡está bien!-

-oye suprema-

-¿.?-

-¿hay más historias de "eso"?-

-si pero te las contare a su tiempo, como te dije cálmate…

-SUPREMA, ¿Y SI LOS NOVAS QUE LLEGAN A LA TIERRA VIENEN PRESCISAMENTE POR ESO?- la niña de una exaltación miraba a la diosa que seguía seria

-piénselo, tiene lógica, ellos son de alguna dimensión extra del universo, ellos deben estar enterados…..

-lo dudo-

-¿….?-

-esas criaturas son muy raras, llegan a la tierra pero solo se centran en ese lugar, además su poder tampoco es que sea una amenaza, si vinieran por esa razón ¿Por qué enviar solo a esas criaturas y no a un ejército o algo más peligroso?-

-¿y si es algún plan?-

-no sé, pero…..con más razón para que goku viaje a ese lugar, aunque sea riesgoso-

Regresando al planeta tierra

En un bosque bastante alejado podíamos ver una hermosa belleza natural, aunque aún muy a lo lejos se veía la ciudad, este planeta a comparación de la tierra antigua de goku era mucho más complejo, la humanidad había invadido muchos territorios animales aunque no quería decir que no hubiera sitios a si de paz

-valla que hermoso lugar- goku con su mano en forma de binocular miraba todo el sitio el Saiyajin llevaba una ropa más de civil, un esqueleto negro y una chaqueta aunque también como esqueleto unos pantalones cómodos de y unas botas

\- es cierto la naturaleza es muy linda de arimasu- rana con una ropa igual de civil miraba todo el bosque

Todos parecen haber venido a un día de campo era un poco más de medio dia pero lo curioso es que solo vinieron las mujeres

-gracias por invitarnos- yumi y hasta elize estaban con gine quien sacaba algunos platos siendo ayudada por ellas

-por supuesto ustedes no iban a faltar fue buena idea para calmar lo de esos tipos-

-no crea aún seguimos asustadas, chevalier tiene literalmente un gran poder político, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran-

-eso no es verdad nadie tiene derecho a decidir por otros, ni que fueran dioses-

-pero lo que me asusta es que no le hemos dicho nada a los alumnos, ¿Qué pensaran si se llegan a enterar? Y nosotros tranquilos, Elizabeth y los demás tampoco saben-

-y es mejor asi, no quiero inquietarlas, kakarotto tampoco quiere eso y por eso seguro ideo esta idea-

-ese goku…. Las dos miraban a lo lejos a goku que estaba reunido con las demás chicas de su harem mirando a los peces y hasta a las aves

-¿y bardock?-

-después de entrenar a los chicos se metió a la habitación del tiempo-

-¿y porque no Quizo ir gine?-

-ese lugar es bastante agotador además acabo de salir, si quieren cuando el acabe pueden usarla-

-eh, lo pensaremos-

-abuelita, madre yumi, madre elize miren conseguimos un pez- goten y arcadia quien llevaba una ropa más de civil por cortesía de goku y Elizabeth estaba con el pequeño Saiyajin ella se divertía mucho con él y lo veía como otro hermano

-eso está muy bien goten….arcadia- las tres acariciaban a los dos pero arcadia seguía sin mostrar mucha emoción –vallan y enséñenselo a su padre y a las demás-

-¡SI!, VAMOS HERMANITA- el niño tomaba a arcadia de la mano y salía con ella

-goten, jamás pensé que me llamaran mama, aunque de una forma tan especial-

-opino lo mismo-

-será mejor que se den prisa las dos, y me den un nieto cada una, ya quiero jugar con ellos-

-gine…..eso es…

-JAJAJAJAJAAJ, que lindo es pasar tiempo asi- gine miraba a lo lejos a goku y a las chicas jugar con los dos

-Es cierto, pero saben me siento mal por los demás, no saben lo que está pasando-

-¡y no lo sabrán! - gine cambiaba a un tono serio – ¡descuiden!, incluso si tengo que pelearme con todo este mundo no dejare que les toquen un cabello a ninguno, ya he visto morir a muchos….no quiero eso-

-gine, no es tan sencillo-

-chicas, ustedes no tienen que seguir con esto, mírenos, los Saiyajin fuimos los perros falderos de freezer por años, nos humillaba, nos trató como basuras y al final que…nos tiro a la basura como eso-

-gine-

-aunque eso al final, nos hizo ver que nuestro poder no era tan inferior como ese infeliz, si siguen atadas a las correas de esos tipos, nunca podrán florecer como se debe-

-puede que genjo este algo loco…

-¡MUY LOCO!-

-sí, Jejejje, pero…al fina supongo que solo quiere que ustedes resalten-

-pero su manera de hacerlo, es tan…

-¡¿demente?, ¿loca!?- elize con una sonrisa empezaba a terminar lo que yumi decia

-si exacto-

-jejejeje, ustedes son crueles-

-JAJAJAJAJA- las tres se reían terminado de acomodar la comida

-¡oigan!, vengan a comer-

-A GRACIAS-goku les gritaba - satellizer se acercaba al oído de goku

-cielo, estoy nerviosa, los de chevalier quien sabe que pueden hacer y nosotras aquí afuera…..

Goku la tomaba de la espalda

-goku me siento terrible escondiendo este secreto, por lo menos deberíamos decirles a todas la verdad-

-es verdad, muy bien se los diré pero primero tienes que calmarte y yo les diré después de hoy

-sí pero…..

-no te preocupes por eso, seguro solo son amenazas, además tengo entendido que quedaron asustados por lo de esos dos demonios-

-tranquila, y mejor diviértanse cuanto más puedan, vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre-

-es cierto si vamos-

-oye satellizer ¿Qué tanto dicen?- arnett se acercaba a los dos

-después te cuento arnett, vamos- goku la tomaba del hombro para llevársela con satellizer

-¡que malo goku!-

-Jejejje- pero goku se ponía serio y miraba el cielo – _espero que si sean solo amenazas-_

Todos se sentaban en el mantén que habían puesto y claramente empezaban a comer goku era el primero que tomaba una pieza de pollo y empezaba a comérsela

-kakarotto es como su padre- gine con una gota de sudor empezaba a servir a todas

-gracias gine, incluso pagaste todo-

-no es problema, me hace sentir más tranquila que todo sea para ustedes-

-se nota que ser un patrullero del tiempo deja muy buenas ganancias- kazuha mientras comía hablaba aunque claro era más educada

-bueno a los de la patrulla del tiempo crhonoa no nos pagan con dinero, más bien recuerden que todo eso me lo dio una vieja amiga igual que esta espada-

-¿nos la dejas ver de arimasu oka-san?-

-claro-

Gine les pasaba la espada y todas la miraban más detalladamente era hermosa, su mango, su filo era asombroso parecía que con solo verla fueras a cortarte y estaba tan bien mantenida que parecía un arma de algún cuento-

-que arma tan hermosa, hace ver nuestras espadas muy débiles- holly y ticy se reían pero no lo decían en mala forma

-para nada sus armas son asombrosas, capaz de invocarlas asi como asi, aprendí que un arma es como una amiga-

-eso pienso yo- goku con las mejillas infladas hablaba muy chistoso como siempre, goten estaba a su lado comiendo igual

-kakarotto, traga primero- gine con una mirada aterradora le decia a goku quien por los sustos hacia lo que decia su madre

-recuerden chicas, educar a un Saiyajin es necesario-

-¡o-ok-¡-

Goku quedaba con gotas de sudor por esto, sin duda tenía que tener cuidado pues como se ha repetido ya tener a más de una chica significa también peligro a la hora de hacerlas enojar

-me da lástima los demás no poder disfrutar esto- decia kazuha algo deprimida sobre todo por el hecho de estar solos ellos

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer?-

-gine, ya has hecho mucho igual que goku-

-pero….

-los chicos y chicas son libres en genétics seguro se divierten a su manera-

-menos los chicos, escuche que bardock es muy estricto con ellos- elize decia con una leve risilla recordando ver como el Saiyajin les exigía pero a lo grande ellos no podían alegar ni nada pues si le decían algo sería peor el único que medio aguantaba era kazuya pero no quitaba que era duro

-bardock-san decia que kakarotto era muy flexible con ellos- marin miraba a goku y apoyaba su mano en su hombro

-bueno, no soy tan estricto-

-pero con nosotras si ¿eh?- dijeron todas a la vez cosa que asusto a goku

El día para ellos pasaba de manera tranquila comer y respirar el aire puro era muy tranquilizador

En genétics bardock estaba en la habitación del tiempo entrenando en ssj3 ya llevaba más de 1 mes hay lo que equivalía a solo dos horas en la tierra

-Uff, debí preguntarle a kakarotto si quería entrar conmigo, el tiempo aquí pasa volando, la próxima le preguntare a kazuya y a Ouka -

El Saiyajin se secaba el sudor para ducharse y con su ropa destrozada era una ropa similar a la de vegeta en la saga de buu salía de esta para guardarla

-Uff, bueno voy a buscar algo de comer de verdad-

El Saiyajin se iba caminando por la escuela, el tiempo que llevaba aquí ya era conocido y hasta querido aunque a diferencia de goku seguía dando miedo a los alumnos-

Bardock mientras iba caminando se detuvo por un instante sintió una extraña sensación en el aire, era como si su intuición de guerrero le advirtiera algo sobre todo porque el por ser un patrullero del tiempo estaba entrenado para esto

-qué extraño presentimiento, bueno da igual-

El Saiyajin lo pensó y su mejor elección era irse a donde las demás para no abusar y comerse todo lo de la escuela pero en esas sentía de nuevo escuchar su comunicador

-¿Qué pasa?-

 _-bardock perdón por molestarte pero tengo algo que decirte-_

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Bardock iba a donde genjo llegando en un santiamén y entrando a un laboratorio hay miraba a genjo a Ohara y a

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-es para informarte que ya está todo listo-

-¿tan pronto?-

-sí, podemos llevar a cabo el plan-

Bardock estaba serio mirando todo el equipo -¡explícame cómo funciona!-

La tarde pasaba goku y las otras estaban frente a un lago muy grande mirando el paisaje pero sobretodo miraban a cierto Saiyajin que se quitaba todo para quedar el bóxer y perseguir a un pez con goten y arcadia en sus hombros

-goku se comporta como todo un niño- satellizer miraba muy feliz jugar a goku como las demás chicas

-¿no creen que está muy tranquilo más lo que está pasando?- yumi miraba a goku jugar aunque no le quitaba los ojos a ese cuerpo

-yo solo con mirarlo asi me siento más tranquila- decia elize

-oigan chicas ¿Por qué no entran?- el Saiyajin les gritaba mientras jugaba con los peces

-amor, no trajimos trajes de baño- le gritaba marin

-¿ y no pueden entrar en ropa interior?-

-no….no es lo mismo cielo, alguien podría vernos- Ingrid con un a gota de sudor decia

-¡PUES YO SI ENTRO DE ARIMASU!- rana se quitaba la ropa y quedaba solo con su ropa interior exótica para saltar y caer sobre goku

-rana…entonces yo también- arnett se quitaba la ropa quedando en ropa interior y saltaba al agua

-yo…..no sé si deba hacerlo…

Elizabeth con bastante pena decia no porque la viera goku o goten pues el apenas era un niño sino que alguien más la viera

-¿esas mocosas no saben la decencia?- yumi con una gota de sudor observaba a algunas quedar en paños menores para entrar a jugar al agua las amigas de Amelia solo podían sonreír nerviosas

Gine estaba contenta por mirar estos momentos de tranquilidad sin embargo en su comunicador con bardock empezaba titilar

-¿bardock?-

-¿Qué pasa querido?-

-¿EH?- gine daba un fuerte suspiro haciendo a las dos numberk voltear a ella

-¿Qué pasa?-

-a, nada, solo que genjo necesita a kakarotto para algo-

-¿ese viejo no puede dejar de fastidiar ni un solo dia?- las dos se enojaban pues estaban pasando un buen rato aunque claro ya iba siendo hora de volver

-lo siento, si quieren le digo que ahora no-

-no, de todas formas va siendo hora de volver y tampoco queremos que esas tontas sean vistas asi-

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

Universo 7

En un planeta algo especial podemos ver a bills sentado en una mesa y a wiss a un lado de este bills estaban frente a lo que parecía un enorme banquete aunque de comida rara

El dios tomaba un vaso de vino aunque en realidad parecía un líquido viscoso para beberlo una especie de alienígena miraba a bills este tenía una corona en señal de ser posiblemente el rey de este mundo con un rostro de extremo miedo pero detrás del parecía tener un frasco con una botella con una calavera dibujada, era veneno, el estúpido alíen intentaba asesinar a bills con veneno

Bills empezó a hacer sonidos raros ganándose una mirada seria de wiss y una sonrisa del alíen pero bills solo tragaba el vaso con una sonrisa asustando a los aliens

-que comida más rara pero tiene buen sabor, un sabor bastante adictivo-

-mu-muchas, muchas gracias señor bills-

-¿pero pensaste que me matarías con un veneno tan simple?- bills apuntaba a su parte trasera asustando más al alienígena wiss solo con una sonrisa irónica podía sentir pena por ellos,

-este planeta es una basura…..¡no me interesa!-

-¡ESPERE…..!-

Bills solo se limitaba a tocar con la punta de su uña la mesa donde estaba la comida y en cuestión de segundos el planeta entero era destruido en una explosión masiva

Bills y wiss aparecían en el espacio mirando la explosión causada por el dios wiss solo observaba todo con mucha neutralidad

-¿seguro que no le gusto?-

-no, de todas formas esta gente era fastidiosa, vamos al siguiente wiss, escuche que por aquí hay un mundo de demonios donde se la pasan haciendo fiestas, deben hacer buena comida-

-como diga-

Los dos salían por el espacio

-en cierto planeta supremo los dos Kaioshin observaban la escena-

un planeta-decia quien no era otro que Shin

-sin goku ni nadie que lo haga enojar solo podemos esperar a que vuelva a dormir, es todo- el Kaioshin anciano aquel que le dio su vida a goku miraba con sudor al cielo

Universo 14

Donde genjo tras ver que goku era necesitado decidieron volver, sobretodo porque genjo dijo que necesitaba también a arcadia además ya iba siendo hora de volver

-goku llegaba con genjo junto a gine arcadia y goten-

-goku, perdón por molestar de nuevo-

-¿la terminaste tan rápido? ¿Seguro que con esto iré al mundo de los novas?

-si, si quieres mañana mismo podemos empezar-

-¿mañana?- gine se asombraba -¡es muy pronto!-

-mientras más rápido kakarotto encuentre la razón del porque vienen a esta dimensión más rápido terminaremos esta ridícula guerra-

-bardock, enviar a kakarotto solo es peligroso, quien sabe que cosas hayan haya, ¿Qué tal…si es como la dimensión amazong?-

-no digas tonterías gine, si fuera asi, hace rato hubieran ganado-

-¿dimensión amazong?- todos incluso goku preguntaban

-nada, después les decimos-

-padre tiene razón madre, mientras más rápido encuentre la razón del porque vienen a este mundo a causar desastres mejor-

-pero….-

-¿no te da curiosidad tampoco kakarotto?, saber que hay haya-

-sí, creo, pero ahora lo importante es detenerlos-

-kakarotto ¿y no pueden ir más?-

-por ahora solo puede ir uno, además lo que deseo es enviar el subconsciente de goku a donde viene maría…y encontrar la razón en esa dimensión

-¿su subconsciente?, ¿solo su mente?-

-asi es-

-Ehh, ya veo, sin embargo no sé si es buena idea irme ahora, esos tipos chevalier los amenazaron ¿no?, no puedo irme asi como asi, y menos cuando muchas no saben que pasa-

-goku, si consigues triunfar no solo serás un héroe en la historia de este mundo sino que chevalier ya no podrá hacer absolutamente nada-

-aunque de todas formas no creo que sean tan tontos para atacar no solo por ti, sino por las pandoras legendarias-Ohara decia manipulando un computador –además ellos no saben de ninguno de ustedes- ahora se refería a los dos padres de goku

-de igual forma, es algo que me preocupa quien sabe cuánto tarde, sobretodo porque por lo que me dijeron necesitan a Casandra y a las demás -

-de eso no te preocupes, para eso estamos nosotros- gine le ponía la mano en el hombro –además tenemos a goten también- decia bardock

-de eso olvídalo, no vamos a arriesgarlo-gine con un enfado cómico le decia a bardock que se asustaba

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, de igual forma conmigo es suficiente, asi que relájense-

-asi que mi conciencia ¿eh?, asi que la habitación del tiempo sería inútil- decia goku con una sonrisa

-mejor usa este tiempo para prepararte mentalmente kakarotto-

-si tienes razón, bien, mañana a primera hora comenzamos- decia goku muy serio haciendo asentir a genjo Ohara por otro lado atsuko estaba seria cosa que noto bardock mirándola

-pero aun asi me voy bastante preocupado tengo que decirles a las demás….

-kakarotto, si algo pasa, yo se los diré, pero vete tranquilo este mundo ahora te necesita, no pienses en esa gente, piensa en que finalmente podrás terminar esta locura que tanto los ha atormentado-

-de acuerdo-

 _ **Universo 7**_

En un planeta bastante elegante y hasta de alta sociedad habían muchas personas arrodilladas eran seres con apariencia humanoide pero con ropas y capas elegantes

Bills estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo o mejor dicho atragantándose pero parecía bastante antipático

-¿Qué ocurre señor bills?-

-parece que este planeta tampoco tiene comida buena-

-todo el mundo quedaba tieso pues estaba atragantándose y hasta comía con muy mala educación

-pero la está comiendo…..

-no solo eso, esta gente me está viendo de mala forma- bills miraban al suelo y veía a la gente que decidía mirar a otro lado

-usted tiene pésimos modales- un hombre con actitud y vestimenta muy finas se levantaba y miraba a bills asustando a la gente –es usted un ser asqueroso-

-¿asqueroso dijiste?- bills con una voz molesta miraba al tipo wiss solo suspiraba y tomaba su báculo para levantarse de la mesa

Bills lo hacia también pero el antes miraba al sujeto de frente al hacerlo el tipo empezó a sudar a mares parece que no solo era su mirada, sintió una presión aterradora

-se nota que le faltas al respeto a quien en este universo…..hace mover las galaxias-

Bills alzaba su mano hacia el sujeto y en segundos el tipo empezaba a asustarse pero lo que le llego fue simplemente aterrador para todos

-el demonio se convirtió completamente en polvo en una milésima de segundo asustando a todos los presentes-

-al final este mundo no vale nada…..

-MISERABLE- una voz masculina se oía con mucha rabia atacando a bills pero antes que tan siquiera pudiera golpearlo bills lo miraba y este también se volvía polvo

-esto es ridículo, vámonos wiss-

-si señor-

Pero no sin que antes bills alzara su pie un poco y cuando lo volvía a poner en el suelo…el planeta se destruia completamente

-odio cuando me hacen enojar-

-pero esta vez se portó maduro-

-solo espero que el próximo tenga buena comida, vámonos-

-de acuerdo señor-

La noche caía y nuevamente otro día se iba sin embargo goku estaba en una mesa mirando el cielo para después mirar su mano y recordar las palabras de satellizer y las de el

 _-¿nos casaríamos contigo?-_

 _-sí, sí quiero-_

-si regreso de esto, lo hare satella, empezaremos una vida juntos- goku miraba el cielo y pensaba en cada una nuevamente –tantas esposas, Almenos trabajo en algo que me gusta y con lo que la suprema Kaio nos dio-

Pero en esas goku sentía entrar a alguien a su alcoba y al ver eran las dos maestras yumi y elize

-¿yumi, elize?-

-¿te molestamos?-

-no, adelante- goku se sentaba en el borde de la cama

-queríamos agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy, ayudaste a calmar mucho el ambiente-

-descuiden…oigan, les hice una promesa…. ¿verdad?-

-¿..?-

-que si me curaba haría lo que ustedes quieran ¿verdad? y creo que se a lo que se refieren-

-goku…tu…..

Las dos se ruborizaban mucho para mirarse entre si

-nuestra relación es muy extraña para la tierra ¿verdad?, pero quiero que sepan que a mi manera…las quiero mucho, me ayudaron esa vez, gracias-

-goku…

Las dos empezaban a llorar un poco para tumbarse sobre goku

-tu nos salvaste ese día, y Ni siquiera nos conocías, estamos vivías por ti-

-tal vez si hubiera llegado un poco antes…podría haber salvado a más-

Ambas se miraron y se acercaron al Saiyajin - ¡pero lo has hecho!-

Goku sonreía mirándolas a ambas eran muy lindas, no se sabía porque nunca encontraron a un limiter o una pareja pero eso ya daba igual

En esa misma noche

-increíble, no espere que realmente hubiera tal leyenda- la suprema Kaio estaba en un inmenso árbol pero lo curioso es que estaba en un espacio bastante especial parecía un reino divino

-¿entonces goku es este sujeto también?-

-no arele, es distinto sobretodo su aura, mírala es como si fuera de fuego real- la suprema decia con una gota de sudor

-no puedo creerlo, entonces goku en la pelea con marble…..si estuvo a punto de lograrlo-

-¿lograrlo? , ¿Hablas de esto?-

-sí, mira lo que dice aquí, cuando él estaba reuniendo la energía de todos, por una milésima de segundo sentí que goku estaba cambiando….sentí un poder asi en el, pero solo duro por un segundo o hasta menos, ahora veo porque marble se aterro tanto-

-pero aquí dice….

-sí, lo se dice que son 6 pero a lo mejor…¿en donde estaban los otros 2?...¿acaso?-

-¿eh?, Jajajajaajaj, pero ¿funciona igual?, ¿es posible?-

-no la entiendo suprema-

-nada arele te lo diré cuando seas mayor-

-pero si tengo 50, 000,000 de años-

-pero aun eres una niña-

 _-los bebes humanos tardan 9 meses en desarrollarse, pero para fecundar a una mujer fértil es sencillo mientras los dos lo sean y se haga en fechas fértiles, normalmente los síntomas de una mujer embaraza son después de una semana si sufren un retraso de su "ciclo"_ también sé que debido a la situación que enfrenta la tierra las mujeres de ese mundo debieron adaptarse a un proceso reproductivo más rápido debido a que todas sus guerreras son mujeres-

-piensas mucho en esta leyenda aqui dice que solo existio hace muchisimo años y es una leyenda perdida-

-lo que importa ahora es que jamás pensé que esta leyenda pudiera existir ni yo sabia de ella, solo habia escuchado rumores...¡un ser que camina entre los dioses!-

 _ **Universo 7**_

Bills y wiss iban volando por el espacio hasta que wiss hablaba

-señor bills, dígame, que era esa premonición que tuvo –

-es difícil de explicar wiss, el pez oráculo me dijo que 4 años después de mi tiempo acordado un ser sería capaz de luchar contra mí-

-¿contra usted?, ¿Quién será ese ser capaz de luchar contra usted?-

-un ser divino…..

Y como si fuera algo del destino tanto la suprema como bills aun desde universos alejados decían a la vez

 _ **-Super Saiyajin DIOS-**_

Pasaba otro día en el universo 14 goku se levantaba mirando a yumi y a elize dormidas en su cama pero desnudas el Saiyajin las miraba para sonreír

-aun no me acostumbro a esto, las dos sí que piden cosas raras- goku se acercaba y dejaba un mensaje escrito

-adiós…las volveré a ver, a ustedes, a Elí, a arnett, a Dolly, a chiffon, a Aureliel, a Ingrid, a marin, a ticy, a tiziana, a Amelia, a holly, a Cassie, Isuzu…., Casandra, rana….satella….kazuha

-también a ustedes kazuya, Ouka, chicos, chicas….. ¡Genétics!, ¡hasta luego!-

Goku con una sonrisa miraba atrás el tiempo que llevaba aquí, fue y es hermoso para él, el solo pensar en irse y dejar todo atrás por quien sabe cuánto y cómo le daba bastante pesar, quien sabe cuánto o como le valla pero….tenía que hacerlo, era hora de acabar con esto, es hora de acabar con esta guerra… ¡de ganarla!-

Goku llegaba a donde lo esperaban y hay estaba sus padres, goten, y suna

-kakarotto…..hijo…de nuevo me tengo que despedir de ti-

-no llores, estoy seguro que regresare pronto-

-pero….aun asi- gine tomaba con más fuerza a goku el cual la abrazaba

-¡promete que volverás!-

-lo hare, y ustedes protejan a todos, me voy tranquilo sabiendo eso-

-con mi vida lo hare-

-hijo, suerte no te vayas a confiar-

-no lo hare- bardock y goku ponían sus manos en los hombros de cada uno

-este es tu planeta, debes protegerlo-

-sí, lo sé y sé que con esto puedo ayudar a librar un poco el dolor de kazuya y kazuha…..asi como el de genjo-

-papa…..

Goten se acercaba a goku y este lo abrazaba

-cuida muy bien a tus mamas, no permitas que les hagan daño-

-lo…..prometo, ¿volverás cierto?-

-volveré, te lo prometo, esto es para salvar a la tierra ¿de acuerdo?, algún día tu deberás tomar el lugar mío y el de tu hermano, ¿vale?-

-lo hare….

-goku….sé que yo…..bueno…..

-suna, prométeme que dejaras todo lo malo atrás y si tienes que unir fuerzas con Isuzu lo harás-

-lo dices como si no volvieras,, tú tienes que volver-

-lo hare pero prométeme eso-

Goku la tomaba del hombro y ella asentía aunque lo asombroso es que derramaba una lágrima

-lo hare- la chica se limpiaba la lagrima

Dentro de el laboratorio estaba tambien kazuha y kazuya quienes lo abrazaban

-¿kazuya? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-lo sabía todo, y tenía que venir a despedirme-

-no llores, yo regresare-

-pero ¿Cuándo?-

-lo que tarde-

-está bien-

-oye me entere de kaho, hacen bonita pareja-

-¿eh?, no lo digas tan fuertes-

-Jejejje, perdón, cuídala mucho, mientras yo no esté aquí, también cuento contigo-

-lo hare-

-kazuha….esto…

La chica lo callaba con su dedo

-ve por ellos, mi héroe Saiyajin- goku no dijo nada pero si puso un rostro algo triste para asentir

Tras un rato vemos a goku recostado en una especie de cama conectado a unos tubos en una ropa que se colocaba encima de su dogi de batalla aunque fuera incomodo goku quería ir a pelear con su ropa natural genjo estaba de acuerdo

-a un lado estaban el sus padres, kazuya y las demás en otras estaba Ohara y atsuko

-en unos contenedores estaban Casandra, Teslad, Wendy y arcadia con las mismas ropas y conectadas igual

-usando 4 almas de pandoras como un generador, la energía de las células s para alimentar más el poder del alma nos enfocamos en el alma para la existencia de una persona que puede abrir la puerta dimensional…esa persona es maría por supuesto-

.maría una vez intento enviarme información del otro lado, pero por ser un simple humano podía solo reconocer un vistazo, analizando el poder del estigma todo lo que pude hacer es conectar todos los fragmentos de información…..pero goku tu eres diferente, más que cualquier otro, el más fuerte de este mundo….no del universo

-aunque no cuentes con un cuerpo estigma, cuentas con algo más superior y por ello serás capaz de entender lo que maría está tratando de mostrarnos

-con tu poder podrás contactar a maría y como un cuerpo mental pasaras a través de la puerta dimensional, observa el cuerpo de maría representando a la raza humana y recuerda lo que ves…el resto dependerá de lo que tu puedas hacer, goku-

Goku poco a poco era ingresada su cabeza a la parte superior sus cabellos cómicamente empezaban a pegarse a su cara

-que nuestra familia te proteja-

-gracias- goku decia con una sonrisa

-signos vitales, alma…células s….todo listo-

-bien…¡procedamos!

-genjo…chicos…

Genjo y todos miraban a goku

-les prometo…que regresare, con la victoria-

Genjo y todos hacían muecas de dolor goten y kazuya lloraban siendo consolados por kazuha quien hacía lo mismo gine los abrazaba a todos

Bardock solo miraba serio él era muy orgulloso para despedirse de goku pero por dentro estaba en cierta forma o a su manera preocupado, bardock no solo le debía a las personas presentes mucho por cuidar a goku y haberlo aceptado, sino a la tierra, que es su hogar y donde goku estuvo salvo por mucho tiempo tanto esta como la otra ambas son tierras de igual forma

En esas los tubos empezaban a trasmitir la energía del alma causando un fuerte brillo en el lugar todos miraban esto con asombro goku se quedaba con un rostro de asombro sin mover nada

-¿Qué es esta luz?- decia Ohara asombrada

-la tasa de alma ha excedido más del rango….. ¡Doctor!- genjo sin embargo miraba sudando el acto pero algo lo asombraba y era que maría lancerot aparecía detrás de goku abrazándolo y de un fuerte brillo más fuerte hasta el punto que bardock se ponía en pose defensiva y de acción

Como si algo ocurriera satellizer quien ya estaba despierta sentía algo en ella como si algo se hubiera ido lejos y no solo ella, hasta rana y las demás sintieron eso pero quien más lo sintió fue satellizer, era como si te arrancaran algo de ti

En el laboratorio todos estaban sin palabras por lo que observaban la camilla donde goku estaba….. ¡Estaba vacía!-

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba Ohara nerviosa

-¿y kakarotto?- gine miraba nerviosa el sitio bastante nerviosa hasta kazuha y kazuya se asustaban igual

\- ABUELO, ¿DONDE FUE GOKU?- pero genjo no respondía pues miraba un contenedor en si era donde debía estar arcadia y ella no estaba

-arcadia…también desapareció- decia bardock serio

-doctor, ¿Qué significa esto?- Ohara muy nerviosa miraba la escena y genjo solo podía sonreír asustando más a todos

-¿esto estaba en tus planes?- preguntaba bardock

-solo puedo decir que esta es la voluntad de maria-

-¿quieres decir que se lo llevo a su dimensión?-

-eso parece-

Todos quedaban sin palabras por oír esto, el Saiyajin ya no estaba en este mundo, es mas no estaba en esta dimensión ya

-¿y qué podemos hacer?- preguntaba kazuya bardock estaba serio

-solo pueden confiar en que kakarotto encontrara la solución de esto, pero…..la pregunta es ¿Cómo saldrá cuando la encuentre?-

-bardock-san ustedes viajaban entre dimensiones ¿no?, ustedes pueden saber como ¿verdad?- kazuha tomaba a bardock de los hombros bastante nerviosa

-si pero era nuestra jefa la que nos tele transportaba y lo peor es que es una dimensión que desconocemos-

\- oh no- kazuha soltaba a bardock muy nerviosa siendo ayudada por gine y suna

-no se preocupen, no quiere decir que kakarotto no pueda volver por su cuenta, si esa mujer pudo enviarlo, podrá traerlo también, ¿verdad?-

Bardock miraba a genjo quien sonreía y asentía

-asi es, no se preocupen por ahora, solo podemos confiar en que goku podrá triunfar-

 _-sin embargo ahora sin él, la tierra quedo sin su mejor guerrero-_

En otro espacio podemos observar un paisaje muy bello lleno de plantas y hay podíamos observar un especie de lago donde una muy hermosa mujer se estaba bañando

Pero con cosas de intuición la mujer daba media vuelta y al observar detrás estaba cierto chico inconsciente con una cabellera algo extraña y buen físico lo que le llamo la atención

 _ **Fin del capítulo 73**_


	76. Chapter 76

_**buenas a todos amigos aqui les traigo el capitulo de la historia espero les guste comenzando el arco de elca y el manga sin avanzar xD pero bueno ya vere mas adelante que medidas tomar pero bueno espero les guste**_

 _ **RENUNCIA A TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**_

 _ **Dragon freezing capítulo 74: nuevo mundo…. ¡Objetivo en marcha!**_

Un escenario oscuro se hacía presente bastante notorio no había luz, solo oscuridad absoluta

-¿Dónde….? ¿Qué paso….?

Una voz algo cansada pero que poco a poco iba recuperando fuerzas hacía eco, en el lugar y en esas podíamos ver a goku en el espacio negro

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Acaso esto es…?-

 _ **-no, goku…. ¡debes ganar!-**_

¿Esa voz…maría lancerot?-

Goku miraba por todas direcciones intentando buscar a la mujer peor no veía nada solo oscuridad pero esta poco a poco desaparecía

-¿debo ganar? ¿a qué te refieres?-

 _ **-goku…si no ganas….será el fin…..de todo….el verdaderamente…..¡lo destruirá todo!-**_

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? , ¡Oye!-

El espacio negro poco a poco se iba y en lugar quedaba uno blanco que iba aumentando su tamaño

Goku estaba recostado en el suelo cubierto por una sabana y usando un tronco de almohada pero más sorpresa es que había una fogata prendida con algunos peces rostizándose en ella y además…una mujer

Una hermosa mujer con su cabello atado atrás como anteojos y una ropa bastante provocativa en el sentido del escote y ajustada llevaba medias largas y una chaqueta de manga larga

La mujer estaba comiendo de los pescados que se asaban en el fuego hasta que sintió un movimiento del Saiyajin que parecía mover su nariz en señal de olfatear algo y eran los peces

-…¡

El Saiyajin abría sus ojos finalmente y observaba un cielo azul

-¿Qué…..? ¿Qué paso?-

Goku se levantaba de golpe en señal bastante tenso siendo visto por la mujer

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿acaso funciono?- se decia goku en su mente mirando el alrededor el Saiyajin observaba unas montañas y arboles como un cielo normal

-este paisaje….se parece al de la tierra, pero no puedo sentir ninguna energía….. ¿Eso quiere decir…..?

Hasta que se topaba con la mujer que lo encontró que lo miraba bastante detenida, ella estaba neutral mirando su rostro era como si esperara a que sus sentidos estuvieran bien goku sintió un deja vu

-¿Quién eres tú?- goku con un rostro serio miraba a la chica

El Saiyajin no sintió hostilidad ni deseos de hacerle daño, algo similar a cuando kazuha y las numberk lo salvaron esa vez

 **-** no entiendo nada, ¿es alguna lengua de los varones?, bueno, no te lastimare, ¿quieres algo de esto?

La chica se acercaba con un pez hacia el Saiyajin el cual se quedaba mirando la acción de la chica dando a entender que le ofrecía el pescado pero goku la miraba por una razón,

-qué extraño , no le entiendo- decia goku mirándola con su cabeza ladeada para después organizarse

-no puedo entender que haces acá….¿es alguna lengua que usan los hombres?-

-…

-¿puedes entenderme?, ¿hablas el idioma elca?-

 _-no, no puedo entenderla, y parece que ella tampoco me entiende…..nunca había escuchado esas palabras antes….._

 _-¿entonces…estoy en otro mundo?- goku se ponía serio mirando el entorno parecido exactamente a la tierra_

-espera… ¿este es el mundo de los novas?- goku colocaba un rostro muy nervioso y sumamente sudado que hizo a la chica mirarlo con más detalle

 _-¿estoy completo?, parece que sí, que extraño, genjo me dijo que solo enviaría mi conciencia…pero parece que se transportó todo…_

 _-mi madre me dijo que los novas eran de una dimensión a la del universo, entonces estoy en ella…pero…..no veo ninguno…..además, no entiendo el lenguaje de ella_

Goku miraba de nuevo los alrededores buscando a algún nova, pero no veía nada, si era la dimensión de los novas deberían de haber más, pero no había ninguno todo era igual

Goku apenas llevaba unos minutos en este mundo despierto, a la única mujer que encontró fue a esta chica que pareció ayudarlo y hasta ofrecerle comida, era muy extraño, pero el Saiyajin no bajaría la guardia ni por un segundo pero lo más molesto es que no entendía el idioma de ellas

 _-¡de todas formas, debo investigar este lugar, comienza mi objetivo, aunque lo curioso es que no siento miedo, más bien un poco de emoción, pero debo llegar al fondo a como dé lugar….¡por todos!-_

La chica se quedaba mirando al Saiyajin que su rostro demostraba mucha seriedad cosa que sin duda le llamaba la atención

 _-es un hombre extraño, y…..muy apuesto, ¿serán asi todos?-_

-asi que no podemos entender nuestro lenguajes ¿eh?, bueno, por ahora come y descansa, los hombres son preciosos yo te protegeré, te llevare a la ciudad cuando se aclare la noche, orders frecuentemente aparecen aquí en el bosque -

La chica se sentaba pasándole el pescado el cual goku acepto, su padre le dijo que su sistema autoinmune era muy avanzado y por eso no se preocupó por la comida además si ella lo estaba comiendo pues era comestible

-esta mujer puede ayudarme con mi búsqueda, lo malo es que no entiendo ni una palabra, esto es malo-

Goku había escuchado por historias de sus padres que algunas dimensiones fueron igual y que solo pudieron entender sus lenguajes gracias a Chronoa, el ´pensó que debió haber aprendido o traer algo que lo ayudara en esto empezó la misión bastante flojo, pero no podía dejarse caer

-lo único que puedo hacer es seguirla-

Los dos comían sus pescados la mujer le sonreía a goku por aceptar sus pescados pero la chica se pondría de pie haciendo al Saiyajin tensarse

-no quería hacer enfrentamientos innecesarios pero….

Goku también lo sentía una presencia hostil detrás del haciendo que volteara a ver lo que vio lo asombro

-eso, se parece a una pandora pero….definitivamente estoy en el mundo de ellos-

Goku se levantaba muy serio quitándose el traje que llevaba encima quedando con su dogi expuesto la mujer se asombraba por el físico más expuesto del Saiyajin hasta ruborizándose un poco peor más fue verlo encarar a la criatura

-será mejor que no lo enfrentes…..te dije que te protegería ¿verdad?- goku al ver que hablo voltearía a ver a la chica que empuñaba una gran espada en su mano goku al ver esto se quedó mirándola pues le dio curiosidad ver que iba a hacer la mujer

-¡SEION ACTIVADO!-

Goku vio la acción de la chica que tomo su espada en frente de ella la cual tenía una especie de gema en su centro

 _-¿eso es…un estigma?-_ se preguntó goku pero su sorpresa fue cuando de la nada una linda chica aparecía en presencia de los dos

-el único que protege la unidad en este mundo…..ha tenido misericordia en esas almas perdidas y no puede encontrar sus propios caminos…..¡y luego los dirigen a los jardines de la santa voluntad!

La chica aun con sus ojos cerrados se lanzaba a pelear goku se quedaba mirando la pelea con bastante curiosidad la chica era rápida lanzando un ataque que era bloqueado por una especie de barrera la criatura miraba con un rostro de enfado abriendo su boca como cargando un ataque que salía disparado

 _-oh, es fuerte, si tuviera que decir posiblemente esté al nivel que una pandora de ultimo año-_

La chica empezaba a golpear por todas direcciones a la criatura a una gran velocidad logrando destruir una pared que la ayudaba en su defensa para tomar el pecho de la chica

La chica arrancaba lo que parecía un estigma grande haciendo que la mujer gritara de dolor incluso la mujer que ayudo a goku se tomaba el pecho goku miraba esto muy serio ahora las cosas eran más serias mientras la criatura era envuelta en fuego

-descansa en paz, tu sufrimiento, tristeza resentimiento y desesperación lo recordare en el jardín de la santa gracia

La chica desaparecía en unos copos de nieve goku estaba asombrado por lo que vio y solo miraba estos irse en el cielo

-¿esto es….? , es alma, si-

Goku extendía su mano para intentar tomar un copo cosa que no le agrado para nada a la mujer

-¡¿ QUE CREES QUE HACES ¡?-

Esto hizo que goku se exaltara, el no sentía nada cuando los copos lo tocaron, es más los absorbió como cuando lo hizo con las pandoras la mujer atacaba a goku pero este esquivaba un ataque de ella saltando a un lado

-¿Hey porque me atacas?- pregunto goku algo enojado y serio

-que tonto…desiste haber sido tentando por sus almas…

La mujer mostraba una actitud más seria y hasta fría goku se extrañó pero a la vez se puso nervioso no por su poder, sino porque su única ayuda ahora era una atacante pero de esas goku sintió algo extraño en su cabeza que lo obligo a cerrar su ojo

-¡AHHHHHHHH

-KU GAAAAA-

-¿son esos gritos?, son muy fuertes- goku se tomaba la frente sudando por los llantos y gritos que aparecieron de la nada

-como sospeche, no me culpes por esto-

La chica invocada se lanzaba contra goku quien solo la observaba llegar aunque era fuerte por lo que dijo goku parecía que no seria problema ganarle pero no lograría nada con esto

-No espera…no quiero pelear….

Goku estaba serio no quería lastimarla pero ella si

-entonces hare esto… _¡freezing!-_

Goku con su poder creaba una versión diferente al freezing, no era igual por su falta de estigmas pero recordemos que goku puede aprender habilidades y hasta imitarlas en poco tiempo la mujer quedaba asombrado quedando en el espacio

 _-uf, que bueno que la aprendí, aunque no es igual…..debí pedirle a satella o a kazuha que me dieran un estigma-_

Aunque goku dijera eso su versión de "freezing" era muy parecida hasta el punto de hacer que la chica quedara en una especie de espacio la chica aparecía en una visión desnuda y tomándose el cuerpo como si le ganara el placer pues estaba ruborizada y sudando mucho

-Ahh!, ¿Qué es esto…? es como si mi cuerpo tuviera amarrado con cuerdas invisibles….. ¿Quién es el?-

Goku se lograba poner de pie mirando serio a la chica y suspirando el no quería que la chica empezara como una enemiga y por eso decidió inmovilizarla y aunque fuera inútil…..

-¡por favor detente, no quiero lastimarte, no soy un enemigo!-

Goku hablaba pero algo extraño paso y era como si sus palabras se volvieran lenguaje de la mujer además una extraña esencia salía del Saiyajin la mujer como si fuera magia pareció entender

La mujer bajaba su espada y con vero goku decidía bajar su brazo y soltar el freezing

-¿se calmó? ¿Pudo entenderme?-

-parece que no quieres pelear ¿eh?,

La chica se acercaba a goku

-veo que no te convertiste en orders….

-sigo sin entenderla, pero bueno almenos me entendió, aunque si entiendo esa palabra….. ¡Orders!

-bueno, eres un chico extraño….bien te llevare a la ciudad, además conozco a alguien que sabe de varones-

Goku miraba como la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa además la chica salía y goku la veía al verla salir el decidió seguirla, pues sintió que eso quería ella también

-uf, que bueno, ya hice una amiga, creo, bueno, debo seguirla y esperar que me depara al otro lado, debo estar listo, ella quizás me ayude pero lo malo es que no nos entendemos….debo buscar una forma, hace poco pareció entenderme ¿Cómo lo hice?-

El Saiyajin se pensaba muy serio siguiendo a la chica, el decidió no volar o mostrar su poder por ahora, era lo más razonable más si lo que le esperaba era algo muy serio

 _ **¡CIUDAD SAGRADA ELCARIUM!**_

Sin embargo al llegar goku quedaba en shock un hermoso paisaje, casas, hasta castillos y árboles se veían a l lo lejos y lo que es el colmo niñas y mujeres por un pueblito muy tranquilos

 _-¿esto es….el mundo de los novas?- goku miraba asombrado el lugar_

- _pero…..no veo ninguno, no hay nada, es más hay niñas jugando….se parece a la tierra… ¿Qué significa esto?-_

Goku no entendía nada, el pensó que el mundo donde llegaban los novas era eso, que hubieran novas por todos lados, paseándose, hasta pensó encontrar otra clase de novas, ya que hasta la que encontró en el bosque ya la había visto pero no

Habían personas bueno la que lo ayudo era una clara muestra pero pensó que ella estaba tal vez vinculada o hasta era uno pero parecía que no eran personas normales, como la tierra la única cosa rara que si veía era que solo habían mujeres

 _-qué extraño, es un mundo muy normal….bueno solo veo mujeres pero nada raro, ¿acaso este mundo también está siendo atacado?, no, no tiene sentido, no veo a ningún guerrero/a, debo investigar más-_

-oye ven- la mujer gritaba a goku y le hacía señales con sus manos el Saiyajin hacia caso y con una maleta en su espalda de la chica se acercaba llegando a una especie de tienda donde la chica que la atendía se ruborizaba

-eres muy adorable, pareces un cachorrito-

-¿?-

-oiga, ¿Cuánto cuesta esa bata?

La mujer le pasaba la bata a goku

-póntela, tu ropa llama mucho la atención-

-¿quiere que me ponga esto?, está bien-

Goku hacia caso colocándose la bata

-si miras esta vendedora está asustada

-no, no es eso, es que es muy apuesto, es la primera vez que veo un hombre tan cerca

Regresando a la tierra

Todos miraban la camilla serios y tras la partida de goku ya mas calmados solo podían esperar la llegada de goku estaban los padres de goku en silencio hasta que

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- gine daba un grito tan fuerte que asustaba a todos incluso a bardock

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba bardock asustado

-olvide decirle que se llevaba una chaqueta por si hacia frio-

-¿…..?-

-bloop-

Todos caían al piso pero bardock se pegaba en la frente por lo tonta que podía ser su esposa

-si serás…..gine…

-a bardock, ¿y si el lenguaje es diferente al nuestro?-

-¿?-

Esto si era una pregunta muy seria cosa que hizo que genjo se alarmara pues María nunca se comunicó con él por palabras…había cometido una gran tontería

-a no pensamos en eso…..

-lo siento de verdad, no pensé en eso-

-descuida, tampoco yo, pero desafortunadamente nada podemos hacer-

-ustedes dijeron que habían ido a muchas antes ¿acaso todas hablan el mismo idioma?-

-no, claro que no-

-¿pero…..entonces como se comunicaban?-

-¡por nuestra jefa!- respondía gine recordando a crhonoa haciendo una pose de V

-hay no, espero que kakarotto esté bien-

-gine se ponía más tensa bardock solo la podía ver serio y colocaba su mano en el hombro

-cálmate gine, si te preocupas preocuparas a las demás, solo podemos confiar en el ahora-

\- es cierto-

-gracias a los dos-genjo y Ohara agradecían la gran ayuda y sobretodo la paciencia de los dos

-ahora que kakarotto no está bardock tú eres la máxima defensa de la tierra asi como de esos chicos, tienes que estar preparado-

-¿y tú qué?-

-cumplir mi rol como abuela….y madre, tu quédate aquí y ayúdalos cuanto pueda yo intentare llevar la rutina de kakarotto para no levantar miedo-

Bardock daba un suspiro y le daba una pequeña sonrisa ella también se despedía y se iba del sitio

-¿por cierto y esa mujer rubia a dónde fue?-

-¿atsuko? al laboratorio de arriba ¿Por qué?-

-no…..por nada-

Bardock se quedaba mirando la parte de arriba su rostro era calmado pero su voz indicaba algo de desconfianza, el Saiyajin sentía algo en ella que no le daba confianza

Otro dia comenzaba por petición de gine ella se haría cargo del equipo 13 junto a suna Isuzu también le ayudaba, kazuha no estaba en muy buenas condiciones de hacer algo por eso estaba encargada de otros asuntos pero gine denotaba bastante preocupación también, suna no se quedaba atrás también estaba muy tensa

Gine y kazuha estaban con goten quien estaba preocupado por su padre y su hermana arcadia pero el pequeño niño no perdía la calma y hasta quería continuar entrenando cosa que impresiono a las demás y hasta las alegro

-oye Yi suna, ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-déjame en paz Isuzu, no estoy de humor-

-estas como si te hubieran rechazado, ¿será eso?-

-me dan ganas de patearte-

-ey calma, calma-

Gine solo se reía por la actitud de las dos pese a que se decían que se querían matar se llevaban "bien"

-las dos serán grandes amigas en el futuro-

-¡JAMAS! ¡PRIMERO MUERTA!-

-eso dicen ahora…las amistades más fuertes siempre empiezan asi-

-¡JUM!- las dos se daban la vuelta cómicamente con los brazos cruzados

-gine-san, y tu goten no tienen que estresarse hoy seguramente debe estar agobiados-

\- yo quiero seguir entrenando y ser tan fuerte como mi papa- goten movía sus puños en señal de emoción cosa que asombro a las mujeres goten era el reflejo absoluto de goku

-eres tan lindo, quiero comerte a besos, muu, muu,- Isuzu tomaba a goten y lo empezaba a besar el pequeño niño solo podía reírse por las cosquillas y la actitud de Isuzu, suna se asombraba por ver a la antes mujerzuela chica actuar como una madre muy cariñosa, todas lo eran con el pero de Isuzu era muy raro para sus ojos

-eres buena madre- decia suna

-¿eh? ¿Tú crees?-

-sí, creo…..que al final…no eres tan inútil-

-¿gracias?, espera ¿qué dijiste solterona virgen?

-¿a quién llamas virgen pelo rosas?

-¿Qué es virgen? ¿Se come?- goten preguntaba de manera inocente haciendo que las dos se taparan la boca gine se asustaba igual pues era tan inocente como él o su hijo

-a no nada goten-

-¿Qué es?, quiero saber-

-cuando seas mayor- Isuzu le contesta a goten quien hacia un lindo puchero

-JAJAJAJAJA, gracias a las dos por alegrarnos, ahora me siento más tranquila-

-¿por cierto y kazuha?-

-dijo que estaba algo mal, seguramente aun esta algo tensa-

-eso creo y como es fin de mes….ya está en sus días …

-CALLATE CABEZA ROSA- suna le tapaba la boca pues había un niño en presencia Isuzu lo captaba y se tapaba la boca con su mano libre igual

-¡SABES ME RETRACTO ERES UNA PESIMA MADRE!-

-¿A QUIÉN DICES PÉSIMA MADRE?, AL MENOS YO VOY A SER MADRE, TU TE VAS A VOLVER UNA VIEJA SENIL SIN DESCENDENCIA-

Las dos se ponían a pelear de nuevo pegando sus caras la una con la otra cómicamente goten aun en los brazos de Isuzu miraba la escena con una gota de sudor

-JAJAJAJAA, me corrijo, las dos ya son amigas únicas-

-¡QUE NO!-

Las tres llegaban con el equipo 13 tras una cómica pelea goten saludaba a las novias de su padre ellas también lo adoraban a mas no poder

-¡hola a todas, hoy las entrenare asi que espero que den de todo!-

-¿enserio? ¿Y goku-sempai?- Roxanne preguntaba hacienda que la mujer y suna se asustaran

-goku…esta con genjo y su padre en una tarea, es más puede que esté ausente algunos días-

-¿tanto?- dijeron sus chicas

-si pero él les manda a decir….¡que las quiere mucho y que las vera pronto!

-eh, de acuerdo- satellizer, holly, Cassie y chiffon respondían pero satellizer se notó algo sorprendida pues goku no dijo nada y esto era raro

Goten se mantenía en silencio pese a su inocencia se le dijo que no hablara pero esto le dolía gine por otro lado se moría el labio

Ella quería decirles incluso goku antes de "aquello" ella le dijo que se los diría pero ella no quería alarmarlas suna se quedaba en silencio por respeto también

 _ **En la dimensión elca**_

Goku seguía con su bata puesta a la mujer el Saiyajin miraba todos sus alrededores pero seguía asombrado

No habían novas, no habían monstruos…. ¡no había nada!, alguno que otro KI de gran tamaño pero para el no eran nada, goku estaba realmente asombrado, no se explicaba nada

Goku pensó en volar por todo el mundo y buscar pero sería mala idea, primero llamaría la atención, además no conocía nada, y por ultimo rompería su confianza con la chica que lo ayudo y eso sería peor pues ella es por asi decirlo su única "conocida" aquí

Goku decidió seguirla y aunque suene feo ganarse la confianza de ella, no para nada malo todo lo contrario, quería encontrar información, goku era inocente y hasta ingenuo pero no tonto.

-los dos llegaban hasta un castillo gigantesco que asombro a goku por su majestuosidad

-este es el castillo de nuestra familia…. ¡el castillo Alexander!, entra-

Goku se daba cuenta de sus señales y la seguía al entrar eran recibidos por un gran número de sirvientas que se inclinaban ante la mujer goku solo se asombraba más el Saiyajin pensó que la chica era por asi decirlo la dueña

-una bienvenida exagerada….

-tienes suerte que tú mama no esté aquí, no has cambiado-

Una voz femenina se escuchaba a lo lejos y dando paso a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y una vestimenta de señorita su cabello rubio y su figura dignas de una modelo famosa

-6 meses y llegas de esta forma tan relajada…

-mucho tiempo sin verte, Nee-san-

-si ha sido un largo tiempo….LOUS-

Goku quedaba asombrado por ver a la mujer no era otra que una de sus novias, o prometida goku se quedaba mudo al verla

-¿satella? ¿Eres tú?-

-SATELLA, ERES TÚ-

Goku daba un salto asombrando a las sirvientas y a Louis y llegando a donde la rubia que no se esperó ser tomaba como una princesa mientras goku pegaba su rostro con el de ella

-satella eres tú, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿acaso fueron mis padres?, ¿o genjo?-

Todas estaban con rostros de asombro absoluto sobretodo Louis la rubia estaba ruborizada pero a diferencia de la satellizer que goku quería esta se notó diferente

-¡oye suéltame! ¿Quién te crees?- la rubia empezaba a intentar zafarse pegando su mano en la cara del Saiyajin lo que lo asombro pues la satellizer que el quería no hubiera esperado en abrazarlo y hasta besarlo como lo hace siempre

-satella ¿Qué ocurre? Soy goku-

-¡que me sueltes!- la chica forcejeaba pero no era capaz de derribar a goku lo que la asombro

-¿Nee-san no puede liberarse? ¿Ese chico….es igual de fuerte que una rounder?- Louis se pensaba mirando la acción al final goku la soltaba muy nervioso por lo arisca que se portaba

-satella…soy….

-la chica tomaba el brazo del Saiyajin quien no se dio cuenta que la chica lo hacía girar y hacer caer al piso esto fue debido a que goku se confió y no espero que la rubia fuera a derribarlo pero goku lograba reaccionar en el piso

-satella, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me atacas?, ¿estas molesta?-

Goku intentaba calmar a la chica que estaba furiosa lo que hizo que goku se asustara de verdad y se pusiera azul y sudoroso

 _-¿Qué hago? Si está molesta, piensa…. A ya se…..si Ouka me lo dijo_

Goku recordaba una charla con Ouka quien anteriormente le aconsejo de qué hacer si alguna chica se enojaba, en su anterior mundo goku no sabía cómo calmar a una mujer y por esto Ouka le aconsejo además que recordó acierto pelinegro mujeriego de su mundo anterior que hacia algo similar pero Ouka si se lo aconsejo bien

Goku se anclaba en una rodilla y tomaba la mano de la rubia que se ruborizaba a más no poder la mujer de nombre Louis y las sirvientas se quedaban mudas y hasta con las mandíbulas en el piso goku se ponía serio y la miraba

-satella perdóname, yo no quería ponerlas en peligro, de verdad perdóname-

Goku decia muy serio y hasta con un rostro muy tierno lo que la hizo ruborizar más aun, aunque no se entendió nada de lo que dijo goku a muchas sirvientas se ruborizaron, seguro que por la acción tan valiente que tomo el joven

-Nee-san es idea mía o…. ¿Se te está declarando?- Louis llegaba a las escaleras sacando del trance a la rubia

-¿Qué…..? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- la rubia no reflejaba acción y solo podía balbucear por lo sorprendida que estaba goku solo podía mirarla con ese rostro de cachorro arrepentido lo que les pareció lindo a todas incluso a satellizer elca pero esta apartaba la mano bruscamente y hasta limpiársela con su ropa y dándole una mirada fría y hasta de rabia

Esto hizo que goku quedara estático y hasta sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho para tener que tomárselo

-oye Nee-san, eso fue cruel-

-silencio Louis, si esto es una broma no fue graciosa, ¿porque trajiste a este hombre a la mansión?-

-cálmate, solo lo recogí y como tú eres una especialista en los hombres-

-¿lo recogiste?, inventaste otra excusa, eso es un disparate, sabes que los varones son protegidos por la ciudad santa, además recogerlo como un perro, solo mira el espectáculo que vino a armarme frente a las sirvientas-

Goku aún estaba de rodilla mirando a la rubia que lo señalaba y aunque no la entendía su tono demostraba mucho enojo lo que hizo que goku se entristeciera mas, el no quería lastimarla pero según él lo hizo y ni aun haciendo lo que Ouka le dijo funciono, no sabía cómo calmarla y lo peor es que sus lenguajes no se entendían por lo que hablar era inútil

-cálmate Nee-san, además si lo vez bien es muy apuesto-

-¿y crees que por eso me casare con el asi como asi?

-pues parecía que te conocía por cómo te cargo y hasta arrodillarse-

-pues yo no lo conozco-

-escucha Louis, como viste, fue capaz de cargarme y hasta someterme por unos segundos, los hombres no son tan débiles cómo crees, son seres bastante peligrosos-

-llama a los guardias y envíalo a la ciudad santa, sácalo de nuestra casa-

La chica se daba vuelta y se iba pero goku se podía de pie y la tomaba del brazo

-satella…..por favor-

-ALEJATE DE MÍ-

La chica lo apartaba con brusquedad y se iba dejando a goku sin palabras y muy deprimido hasta el punto de tirarse de rodillas

 _-¿realmente la hice enojar tanto?, yo no quería…..perdóname…por no decírtelo satella, yo solo no quería que te pasara algo…..perdón por no tenerte confianza—_

 _-¿realmente es satella?, tiene que serlo, que extraño su KI es algo especial, pero, siento que es ella…maldición-_

Goku golpeaba el suelo con su puño y con su miraba al piso solo era visto por Louis que lo miraba serio

Ella le pareció extraña, se lanzó hacia ella como si fueran amantes, pero su hermana dijo que no lo conocía, ella pensó que posiblemente fue amor a primera vista, tal vez sonara raro pero pasa y pues la forma en que lo trato tampoco fue muy respetuosa

goku realmente sintió que hizo una estupidez pero sin duda ver enojada a satellizer asi cuando con él es tan dulce y adorable le dolió y también pensó que las demás estaban igual lo que le afecto más aun

Su antigua mujer no era de las que se preocuparan por el en cambio la rubia y las chicas que ahora estaban con el sí y mucho y de hecho satellizer era la que más se pasaba por eso goku pensó que lo arruino sentir que aquellas que tanto se preocupaban ya no le dolió enserio, realmente metió la pata pensó

-oye cálmate, tampoco es el fin del mundo- Louis tomaba a goku de los hombros intentando consolarlo pero goku la ignoraba y la chica suspiraba

-no puedo dejarte asi, puede que Nee—san se enoje, pero no te dejare-

Goku solo miraba el suelo para decir de nuevo _–perdóname satella-_

 _ **Universo 14**_

Tras terminar de entrenar vemos a satellizer tomando algo de beber y suspirando

-¿Qué te ocurre de arimasu?- rana que estaba a su lado preguntaba

-nada, es que pensar que no veré a goku por días es muy difícil-

-si lo sé pero bueno, seguro es algo importante de arrimasen-

-si lo sé-

-¿ o será que es porque ya estamos en "esos días"

-no lo digas asi-

-oye pensaba algo, la habitación del tiempo donde estuvieron ustedes estuvieron semanas ¿verdad?

-ni me lo recuerdes, es un sitio difícil, mas sin goku hay-

-pero eso… ¿quiere decir que esas semanas deberían contar como tiempo real de arimasuka?-

-¿a qué quieres llegar?-

-quiero decir que si ustedes entraron hace algunos días y estuvieron semanas hay debieron pasar las cosas por adelantado de arrimasen-

Satellizer se quedó muda, lo que quería decir rana tenia lógica, el tiempo hay en la habitación contaba como tiempo real, aunque fueron solo horas para ellas si fueron semanas

-espera….eso quiere decir que…..

-si a todas debieron llegarle cuando estaban ahí adentro…. ¿no lo viste?

-bueno, si entrenamos y todo pero…

-RANA ME RETIRO-

-a satella-san- rana se preocupó por la actitud que tomo la chica satellizer salía corriendo y ahí se encontró con Isuzu

-Isuzu, espera-

-satellizer, ¿Qué pasa?-

-quiero preguntarte algo cuando estábamos en la habitación ¿a ti….te llego?-

-eh, a, si claro, pues hay adentro el tiempo era normal, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, acaso….¿ tú no lo tuviste?-

La chica negaba ruborizada

-a relájate, seguro es un atraso a las mujeres les pasa-

-seguro debe ser…..si seguro….Jajajajaajaj-

Bueno me voy quiero ver a goten un rato

-está bien bye-

Satellizer se iba pero Isuzu la miraba

-ahora que recuerdo, a kazuha tampoco la recuerdo en algo asi-

 _ **En otro espacio**_

La suprema Kaio ya terminado su labor y nuevamente devuelta a su mundo sentía que un portal se abría y de ahí salía un holograma

-¿daishinkan-sama?-

-asi es suprema Kaio del universo 14- la mujer se tiraba al piso y se arrodillaba pegando su rostro al piso

-¿aún no has elegido a un hakaishin?-

-no señor, le ruego que me disculpe-

-bueno, nada se puede hacer pero te tengo una noticia-

-¿noticia?-

-sí, el universo 14 necesita a un hakaishin pronto, y por eso he llegado a una conclusión con el rey del todo-

-¿Cuál….cual conclusión?-

-he decidido asignar por mi elección a un hakaishin de los 12 primeros universos-

-¿enserio?- la diosa se asombraba y tragaba algo de saliva

-sí, pero solo él y su ángel guardián tendrán la autoridad de salir y entrar, esa regla no puede romperse pues es directamente del rey del todo-

-si entiendo….. ¿Y puedo preguntar cuál será?

-lo sabrás pronto, pues llegara en unosdías es todo me retiro-

La suprema se levantaba sudando a mares

 _-¿un hakaishin de los 12 primeros universos?, ¿Cuál será?, por favor por lo que más quiera… ¡que no sea el del universo 7! ¡Por favor!_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 74**_

 _ **y bueno parece que algo ocurrira, vendran muchas sorpresas y no quiero hacer spoiler asi que solo queda esperar sin mas que decir hasta la proxima bye por cierto por ahy vi un comentario de alguien pidiendome subir mi historia para eso necesito hablar con el en privado :3**_


End file.
